Shades of Gray
by fallenangel7583
Summary: Kagome wants to escape from the pressures of the Higurashi name, InuYasha wishes to prove him more then a black sheep. Both lead duel lives at sun set. When paths cross in that gothic setting, fires of the soul ignite. Little do they know who the other is
1. Chapter 1

Shades of Grey 

-yes, I'm starting another, because this will be easier to write. I don't know why I thought of this, but it literally hit me out of no where. I have tons of ideas for this one, and I'll say this; if you thought 'Curse' had a lot of smut…

Chapter 1 In the Forest of Illusions…

The smoke that lingered in the air clung to the raven haired girl the moment she stepped foot inside the dimly lit building, threatening to suffocate her without a second whim to its noxious cause. It wrapped around her scantily clad body like a cloak, a sheer exterior that belonged to everybody and no body in the club, all at once. Taking a deep breath of the toxic fumes, a smile worked its way onto the ruby red lips of the said girl. She was home.

Walking through the narrow confines of tables and chambers, the five foot four vixen pushed the swinging doors open to club Illusions, and quickly eyed the room. Azure eyes lined in thick black makeup darted hither and yon, taking in the delicious sights of the goodies that gathered around the bars. Tonight was a good turn out, she noted wryly, not that it was ever dead in this premise. She turned and batted her large eyes towards the largest man dressed in tight leather pants that guarded the door and blew him a kiss.

"Salut, Jacques."

The man's eyes ran from the girl's stark white face down her slender neck to rest on the two fleshy orbs that peaked out from beneath the crimson red corset that she donned. Keeping his eyes trained on the two mounds, his voice reached her ears. "Bonjour, ma chère. You are looking delicious…as always."

A flash of pearly white teeth was his answer, not that he noticed. Licking her lips slowly, she held up her hand in front of her body and vividly displayed her middle finger in front of her breasts. "Just for you, Jacques."

The large man laughed heartily and lifted his eyes to dance upon her face. "For you, ma petite amie, any day of the week."

The girl leaned forward and pressed her lips against his cheek in a very chaste show of affection. "You're like family Jacques and I don't play the incest game. Sorry babes…" Turning, she wiggled her fingers in his direction without looking back as she strut away.

Swinging around to the bar, the vixen pushed her way between two out of place civilians, both dressed in jeans and some flashy silk shirts. Hardly caring that her bust was directly in the face of the one man, she screamed for the bar tender. "Whiskey sour on the rocks…and hold the roofies Envy…I'll take them straight later on." She winked at the blonde bombshell of a hunk that was holding the bottles staring at her like she was dinner.

"Ma'am…I'm not really comfortable…"

Azure eyes glanced lazily at the man in front of her chest who was so obviously trying to look down the tightly knit corset while attempting to be discrete. Lowering her face close to his, her pale hand came to rest on his thigh, right next to his rapidly hardening length. 'This man is about to cum in his pants like a school boy,' she thought idly as she stroked the soft skin of his thigh through the cotton material. "It seems to me," she drawled with a lusciously sexy tone, "that you would be more comfortable if your prick wasn't pushing against your jeans. You may consider running to the bathroom to fix that issue, yes?"

His mouth hung open in shock. "Why, I never!"

The tease laughed wickedly and brought her mouth impossibly close to the man's ear. She paused, enjoying the way that he suddenly held his breath as if waiting for her to murmur the secrets of life. "That's a shame. You should, its fun." Pulling back, she turned her face back to the bar tender and nabbed her drink from his hand. Shooting the bar hand a sultry gaze, she gushed, "Envy, you just made my night. Marry me and take me to France?"

The man laughed and winked to the girl. His hand caught hers before she could pull the drink away and tugged her closer. His golden bangs cluttered his violet eyes that could claim the heart of any girl…except for the one in front of him. "I might not be able to get you to Europe," he cooed, "but baby…I got a king sized bed back home that could use a queen."

Polished nails danced across the fishnet of the man's shirt, her eyes never leaving his. "Oh honey, you know I don't do the help." She blew him a kiss and shoved him backwards, before turning and strutting away from the bar, absolutely sure that six sets of eyes were glued to her leather clad ass as she walked.

Leaning over the stone gargoyle head, the fallen angel observed the glass dance floor. 'A good turn out indeed,' she thought as she took a sip of the illegal alcohol in her hand. Well…not that the liquor was illegal, but she was sure that New York had strict rules about serving it to minors. It helped from day one that the owner of the club was a close and very personal friend of hers, and thanks to that profitable friendship, the forest of Illusions, as they so loved to call it, was her play ground.

A quick flash of silver on the dance floor caught her eye like a bolt of lightning. Searching through the crowd, she saw the silver again and her pupils dilated slightly. It was definitely hair…hair she would be almost jealous of. Attached to the hair though was a sight for sore eyes. He was a walking God clothed in leather and mesh. She was sure for a moment she felt her heart skip a beat. For nearly a year she had come to this club but never had she seen anyone as stunning as the creature below her. Granted, her Oberon was gorgeous on his own, but this fleshy new creature was one that her body demanded to taste.

Quickly, she finished off the beverage and placed it on the stone table closest to her and took to the glass steps. Her black combat boots clunked heavily against the surface, yet it was a descent she could make every night in her sleep. Pausing at the bottom, she whirled around and stared about the dim corners of the underground dance club.

The first and foremost crowded spot was the dance floor; it was a thick glass surface that was illuminated with a blood red tone, mostly from the pool of 'blood' that existed just feet under the glass. The 'blood' was in a large pool the size of the stage a floor down, and only the most exclusive of members of the club got access to that area. She had been there twice, each time on her Lord's arm…and between his legs.

Then there were the bars; three neon lit bars crowded the area, lighting up like a star in the darkness that was Club Illusions. Tiny glass tables surrounded these slightly elevated areas, and were normally swamped to a point of extremes. It was worthless to try to get anything from those bars without getting groped or worse. Another perk to knowing 'the help' was that with an extension of a delicate hand, she could have two waiters to her side in a matter of minutes.

Then there were the lairs. Tiny crescent shaped booths that were shrouded in thick red velvet curtains and set back in stone; they were sanctuaries of darkness where one could escape, when welcomed, from the business of the club. The lairs were mostly inhabited by the more esteemed club members receiving favors from fans; favors that came under tables and in back alleys…favors she herself had performed multiple times on the same men. She blew an alluring kiss towards one man whose eye hadn't left her since she had taken to the stairs; the man who had introduced her to this life, her Oberon…her lord, her master. She winked once, then turned and waded into the crowded dance floor, knowing sooner or later she would find her prey on the dance floor. Knowing that her Lord's eyes were drilling through the tight material of her corset, she also knew damn well she would be with him as well.

She never sought out her Oberon, which had been one rule from the start. The start…that was an interesting thought; she couldn't remember when she had been inducted to this dark life. She had met him through her cousin, and through him the world developed meaning. Though there was a significant five year difference in their age, their minds connected immediately. He had managed to seduce her; her, the irreproachable wingman of who some knew as 'the wicked bitch of the east'. Her cousin had been furious, forgetting for a moment the love of her own life and loathed the tease for the man she managed to captivate. Yet as all battles between the cousins did, it came to an abrupt end.

She had lived for a year under his wing, abiding by society's expectations for the couple; after all, he was one of the fiercest businessmen on the east coast. His reputation preceded them wherever they wandered. Seats were always available at the richest of dining facilities, balcony seating always offered at the theatres of the city; people bent over backwards at his name.

Then he brought her here; an exclusive life he lived by the pale moonlight, a business that he ran under another name. No one related Oberon to the successful business tycoon who went in the daylight by a completely different alias, yet they were one in the same. And as her Oberon brought her deeper into the Gothic realm, she found herself finally at peace.

To say he had been easy on her was truly overstating the matter. She had bled for him, many times over. Her back was slightly scarred now from the thick leather whip that he was so attached to, and her wrists raw from the manacles; but it was a life she wouldn't give up for the world. Yes…she was a true masochist, as her Master came to realize.

Their relationship had ended after a year, yet that hardly mattered in this underground society. She was his, by all rights, and everyone who stepped foot into this club understood that. When her name was whispered, his followed in suit. That was why life was easy for her in this club, this safe haven; he made it so. Yet this did not pass freely; she still had to give him her body upon demand, regardless of his situation in the daylight, regardless that he had engaged himself to another woman. She was his and he left no room for questions to that matter. When she stepped onto the soil of the club, he knew; when she latched arms with another, he knew. When she fell to her knees to pleasure someone in the darkest of corners, he knew. And yet all that mattered was that by the end of the night, she was always screaming _his_ name.

As she made her entrance to the crowded floor, she was immediately swarmed by sweaty Goth boys who wanted nothing more then to stick their hands down her pants to see if she had the right parts. Those were the ones she avoided. Twisting and turning her way around the floor, she searched for her silver haired god. For someone who could stand out so well, like a single star in a night sky, she was amazed at just how hard he was to find. Like a _Where's Waldo_ from those damnable magazines of her childhood, he was invisible to the untrained eye. Yet untrained was never a good adjective for her.

Pausing once she reached the middle, she turned in a complete circle as her blue eyes narrowed. Two feelings collided in an atrocious battle for attention; one was that there was a youkai dangerously close to her with devious intentions and the second was that someone, or something, was watching her. Lowering her head, she smothered the smile that splashed upon her ruby lips. So, this man was youkai…that was fine by her book; they always made more interesting fucks. She shifted her eyes to the right, catching only the slightest glimpse of a golden gaze before those magnificent eyes disappeared behind another body.

'So…he's the one, hmm?' She licked her lips slowly then lifted her hand to press her black nails against her right cheek. Very slowly, she dragged her fingers down the pale flesh of her face and trailed along the pulsing vein in her neck. Allowing a moment to try to calm her rapidly beating heart while still making damn sure the youkai understood her intentions, the girl stilled her fingers at her neck and lifted her eyes to catch a flutter of silver hair shaded in deep hues of red by the lights.

She swallowed hard; never before had anyone made her feel like this. The image of a sheep in a small clearing, shrouded by dark woods with hungry wolves dashing about the bushes shot through her mind like an arrow to its target. Like a Disney tale gone wrong, the sheep became the slaughtered victim by the ravenous creatures of the night. She knew he shared that vision.

Her lips curled into a tight smile. Oh the sheep she was not…she was a wolf as well; just more cleverly disguised and even more savage.

Clawed hands wrapped around her slender hips, the tips of the dangerous talons rested on the bare flesh right under the waistband of her miniskirt. Warm breath came like a blast of arid wind to a frozen tundra, quickly dancing across the back of her neck. Naturally, and to her dismay, her body reacted to the sudden temperature change. All the hair on her arms and neck stood on end and she shivered.

A smooth silky voice chuckled behind her as lips brushed against the cartilage of her ear. Stilling on the tender flesh, the God-like beast spoke; "you look lost, little girl. Perhaps you need someone to show you home."

Blue eyes shined with mirth as she slowly began to grind her hips to the music, catching the demon off guard. She felt his hands tighten as he began to join her in the seductive dance for dominance to the situation.

"Maybe…" she commented after a moment with a rather childish air to her tone, "but I think you would be the last person I would want to walk me home." She paused for a moment; hanging on the punctuation of her sentence, then added with a rather sultry tone, "You might eat me on the way."

The voice chuckled again, oddly enough making the vixen's knees quiver at the sound. "Only if you ask nicely, Princess."

Her hands slowly reached down to cover his. Sliding hers over his, she marveled at the difference in size; like an island lost to an ocean, his hands could engulf hers. Lifting her eyes to try to catch a glimpse of this smooth-talking youkia's face, she grimaced when she found him securely out of her line of sight. Refusing to twist around, she chided, "Only a fool hides behind a woman. Are you afraid, youkai?"

The hot breath returned to her ear as hips were pushed against her ass. "Of you, little girl? Never!" Huskily, he added, "I eat children like you for breakfast."

Her smile grew wicked. "Really? That must be truly distasteful…not to mention disgusting." Releasing her hold on his hands, she reached up and slowly slid one hand into his silver mane. "Tell me, boy, what's your name?"

His mouth captured the tip of her ear, his tongue wreaking havoc on her senses. "I'm hardly what one would call a boy, Princess. I'm one hundred percent man…and I'll be more then willing to prove that to you."

The vixen laughed contemptuously, "I'm sure you would. I need a name, sir." She drew on the sir with a rather cynical demeaning tone.

His hands tightened on her hips, his nails biting lightly into the flesh of her thighs. "What's in a name, little girl; I hardly see its relevance."

Her fingers latched onto an appendage on his head and caused some damage of her own. Gently rubbing the tip of his ear, she felt his mouth open slightly and a very humble moan trickle out. With a devious smile, the girl laughed lightly, "I would simply like to know what to call you."

The silver haired god groaned as she intensified her form of torture on his body. Slowly, he let his right hand sink beneath the top of her skirt and slip down her thigh. "You can call me whatever you like, Princess. My favorites are God, my lord, and Master."

The onna smiled wickedly. Clicking her tongue against the roof of her mouth, she cooed, "oh no, that won't do at all. I need a name, baby boy, so I know what to scream later tonight."

The gasp that escaped her mouth left nothing to be desired as he turned her quickly in his grasp to that she was facing him…or more so, that her face was staring into his chest. Lowering his lips to her ear once more, the God blanketed the girl in a shower of silver tresses. "If that's the case, call me Sha."

A stifled moan left the girl's lips as his downy voice glided across her ears and his hand reached its destination. Her eyes widened and she swallowed thickly, daring only once to lift her eyes to gaze upon his face. Not much to her surprise, he was every bit the God she thought him to be. Strong facial features gazed down at her; half lidded molten amber eyes stared down at her, a perfect nose laid in the middle of his face that lifted slightly as he smiled at her, and that led her to his lips. Through the puffy appendages, a single k-nine tooth overlapped, right next to the three tiny silver rings that bit through the luscious muscle. Never had she obtained such an urge to see if lips were as kissable as they seemed.

This God…Sha…must have sensed this wanton desire, for as his fingers slipped through the flimsy covering of her g-sting that she donned beneath the leather mini, he lowered his head to rub the appendages against hers.

"So, now that you know my name…"

The girl fought to keep her head from crashing against his as he slowly pulled away from her silken lips. He did taste as good as he looked, and her body craved more. 'He should definitely be illegal,' she thought lustfully as the demon cocked an eyebrow at her. Pulling her body against his, she moaned as his finger glided over her already wet sex. "Sha isn't a name," she teased while sealing her eyes. The smile that played on her lips betrayed her existence in the club; it bathed her in a delicate glow of humanity and for a moment, rendered Sha speechless. Opening one blue eye, she prodded, "'sha is surfer lingo. Try again."

The God seemed displeased, yet continued his gentle teasing strokes. His free hand wrapped thickly around her left hip and pulled her closer to him. With a feral growl, he demanded, "I gave you my name, Princess…if you don't accept it, that's on your own accord. If you dislike it, call me Master, we can work with that."

The vixen blanched for a moment as his member brushed unadulterated against leg. "I guess Sha will have to do." Pressing her lips against his, indulging once more in a drug she was sure to become addicted to, she muttered, "but this isn't a game of 'show me your's and I'll show you mine', now is it?" she lifted a pierced eyebrow at the demon, "but if you do want to indulge in _that_ game…"

Golden eyes narrowed and a finger pressed harshly into her passage. Biting down a wince, she kept the shit eating grin on her face.

Sha had dealt with women like this one before, but that was part of the problem. He knew, just calling it a gut feeling, that this girl was no women. Though her words were smooth and her attire was completely ravishingly sexy, he knew she was maybe at the oldest, twenty. And though the taste of whiskey on the tongue had thrown him at first, he stood firm next to his conclusion.

This girl was playing a dangerous game…even more dangerously however, was the fact that she was she playing with him. He had his fair share of these types of girls; all thinking they were sexier then any other who walked the planet; all little cock teases who would result by the end of the night to pleading with him to fuck them senseless. He had broken bitches like this over his knee. She was no exception and his cock was hardening rapidly at the thoughts that drove through his mind like stakes, each involving making this girl scream in ecstasy.

Forcing his finger deeper, his smile growing as she moaned against his firm chest, Sha whispered dangerously into her ear, "Baby, I'll give you a chance to walk away. I don't know if you can handle me."

The girl laughed in response, only to cry out as a second finger added to the goal of filling her body. She seemed to hesitate, for only the briefest of seconds, before snapping back, "Handle you? Sha, you're a pup to what I've taken on…or should I say…in?"

Talk about the last bit of restraint being blown away like dust in the wind. Pulling his fingers from her wet nether regions, he pushed the two digits to her lips. "Show me how bad you want this."

Her eyes flashed with confusion, then with uncertainty. To Sha, it was like a storm of emotions. Sure, having her suck her own juices off his fingers was a bit risqué, but this would look like child's play by time he was done with her. He wasn't known for his reserve…he was known for his ability to drive a girl to the brink of insanity. For the briefest of moments, he was absolutely sure she was going to back down. After all, she was still just a kid.

Mild shock swept his system as her lips closed over one of the fingers, her talented pink tongue swirling about the appendage forcefully before she released it with a wet pop and took on the other. The second, when she was sure she was holding his fullest attention, received a much different treatment. She ran her tongue over the top of the finger, before gently sucking at the tip, and then tracing her way underneath.

Sha was floored; sure the girl was much like the others, but there was something electric about her that was illuminated like a neon sign. It was something that was begging him to dive into this girl, to fill himself with her essence, to indulge in finding out just everything there was to know. Lifting his eyes to smile, he froze.

About ten feet behind the couple, Sha locked eyes with a tall shaded figure. He stood just off the dance floor, his arms crossed over his body and a scowl draped across his lips. Golden eyes crashed with aqua-marine and instantly he understood; she was taken.

Lowering his mouth to the girl's cheek, never once breaking eye contact with the other male in their presence, he licked her lightly, "to bad you wouldn't give me a name, Princess, so that I could find out outside of this place. But as all good things do have to come to an end, I shall take my leave."

Blue eyes instantly fell upon his, wide with confusion. Never had she been rejected, especially after a show like the one she had just indulged in. Her hand rested on his perfectly sculpted chest as she tried to meet his gaze. "…what?" Damn her and her weakness! Hearing a faint chuckle from this shady Sha character, she composed herself. Turning herself indifferent to the rejection, she taunted, "Whatever you wish, dear; you'll come crawling back later."

Another chuckle offset her assured attitude. "I can reassure you that I will neither crawl nor beg." His mouth brushed over her ear as he whispered, "I may be Inu-youkai, but you're the bitch that would take it on your knees."

A chill swept through her heart, and for some unknown reason, she felt the urge to slap that childish stalemate grin off his face. How dare he assume she would… taking a deep breath, she tried desperately to cool her temper. Choosing a higher road, she stuck out her chin, her blue eyes reflecting her anger and confusion. "As I'm sure you would love to assume, puppy. To bad you'll never know. Do as you please, then. I can find another dog to follow me home."

As she turned to walk away, a large hand swallowed her wrist in its grasp. Being yanked around, the once flawless God peered down at her, somewhat apologetically. Had it been up to him, he would have had her under him at some remote location five minutes ago, screaming his name in rapture. "Don't be chide, little girl…we can still be friends." He winked tauntingly at her.

Attempting and yet failing miserably, the tease tried to pull her hand from his grasp. "Let me go this instant!" Seeing him as relenting as a cement wall, she digressed. "You seemed as caught up with our past disposition as I was. Tell me, what changed?"

"Politics can be a bitch, Princess." He chuckled at her confused look then kissed her forehead lightly, releasing her hand. Murmuring against her ashen skin, he recited, "_and this weak and idle theme, no more yielding but a dream_. Ado, little girl."

The tease pulled away from him slowly, confusion masking her face. With a firm shake of her head, she turned and sauntered off into the crowd, for once completely speechless about a situation that was far out of her control. It was bad enough that he was so gorgeous to begin with…but quoting Shakespeare in the right context nearly destroyed what frail grasp she had on reality. She had to get away from that beautiful creature before she did something stupid; like press the matter…or beg.

Turning around, annoyed amber eyes met the man who had so vigorously foiled his attempt at a good fuck. A smile now had taken the place of the scowl that had shaken the hanyou from his tryst with the girl. With a grunt, Sha cocked a pierced eyebrow at his best friend. Why had _he_ seemed to upset to see Sha with that girl in his arms? Turning to try to pick her out of the crowd yet failing, the hanyou had to wonder for the second time that night, just what was so special about that girl?

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X

Dropping into the stone booth cloaked with red velvet, the azure eyed beauty peered cautiously at Lord. He was grinning at her pleasantly enough, but for him to have Envy call her out of the group to make her way to his table; something was seriously wrong.

Extending her hands across the table, the vixen collected one of his hands in hers gently. Staring into the deep eyes she had to often found herself a victim of, she carefully asked, "You had Envy find me…why?"

The man sat back, gently pushing away the shoulders of the girl who was servicing him under the table and dismissing her to wade back into the crowds of people. Sitting forward on both elbows, the man scowled at the girl. Her beautiful long black hair was tied up in two tight buns on the top of her head; each with a set of chopsticks neatly weaved through. Her cerulean blue eyes stared at him unabashed; that was one thing about this girl that he loved. She didn't fear him.

Waving his hand dismissively at the buns, his scowl deepened, "you look like Princess Laia gone awry." Leaning over the table, he snatched two of the chopsticks from one bun, enjoying the way her black hair suddenly found its freedom and tumbled down her neck to rest against her back. He stared at the shiny strands, reframing from reaching across the table to pull her to him by the tresses. God, the urge was there…he just lacked the motivation. He had watched her for another hour; to be sure that Sha avoided her for the rest of the night, before seeking out someone to release his mounting anxiety.

The girl rolled her eyes then slowly lifted her hand to her other bun and removed the other set of sticks. Running a hand through her now loose raven hair, she felt her lips turn to scowl at the man across from her. "I know you truly didn't search me out to make some pathetic _Star Wars_ pun…"

A firm eyebrow shot towards the ceiling and instantly she regretted her outburst. The master of the domain chuckled, his eyes filling with mirth before darkening extensively. "I saw you dancing, my Titania…"

The girl held up a hand to pause his speech then gently patted the one captured by her right. "I have begged you a thousand times, Oberon; do not call me Titania…it sounds like some pathetic porn stars name." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stared deep into his eyes, "and yes, I was dancing. What of it?"

Aqua marine eyes narrowed. "I was getting to that, Princess." Clearing his throat, the older business man sat back in his seat. Though he was only five years her elder, he knew more about this world then she could possibly fathom…and he knew the man she had been throwing herself at. Staring at the neon green Pernod Fils that graced his wine glass, the older man sighed. "Kag…you have to understand about certain people who come here. I've sat back and watched you whore yourself out to them…"

The girl, so named in the darkness by a childhood nickname, Kag, leaned forward on her elbows and nearly growled. Gone was the sexy façade of a dick tease and vixen, and in its place was a furious twenty year old girl. "You did not truly call me over to speak to me of my actions here at this club, did you? Oberon, you dare scrutinize my dealings while getting head under the table? What kind of double standard is that?"

The man's eyes darkened another hue. Leaning forward to meet her challenge unabashed, he sneered, "the kind I am allowed to make. Kag, you are like family to me…in a round about sort of way…so I feel the implicit need to warn you! Stay away from Sha, he's dangerous!"

Her face sobered immediately; her cheekbones dropped rapidly and her eyebrows arched dramatically. Widened blue eyes took in the man across from her; her aura was fuming and her face flushed in self righteous indignation. Hissing to avoid screaming, the girl Kag raged, "Are you the reason he walked away? What did you do, Oberon?"

The man she so fondly called Oberon sat back slowly, a scowl working its way back to his lips. "It is quite possible that I saved your life."

"So you think him capable of murdering me, is that what you're saying? Do you feel that he was going to truly eat me if we walked out that door?" Standing up, she quickly withdrew her hands. "Of all the stupid…"

"_Sit down_!"

Instantly the girl crashed onto the stone bench, her eyes wide in shock. For a moment, she had truly forgotten herself and just where she was.

Apparently, her swift reform was appeasing to her Master. "Do not forget where you and with just whom you hold in your company, bitch."

Closing her eyes, the girl bowed her head in submission, "I apologize…"

The man raised an eyebrow, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

Kag slowly cracked open one eye, noticing just how fast the owner's eyes were darkening. Knowing what he was after, she debased herself further, "I apologize…Master. I won't do it again." To her own defense, she quickly added, "I simply found him attractive…I just though…"

The man chuckled and reached across to stroke her cheek, allowing her to lift her head. Capturing her chin, he softly responded, "I know you think him a mere pup…a play toy like the rest of these dimwitted toads. But I will tell you Kagome…"

The girl hissed and widened her eyes, as if reminding the man who practically owned her of his slip of tongue.

Clearing his throat, he hefted a thin eyebrow and continued, "That man, that Puck…he is a force to be reckoned with. I have known him for a long time, a very long time…and I know how easily he can break a girl with a stronger will then you. It would be in your best interest, if you wish to keep your reputation here at Illusions, to keep yourself away from him. I can only scare him off for so long."

Kagome tilted her head and narrowed her eyes. "But why haven't I seen him here before if you two are such good friends?" Shaking her head, she rubbed her temples that were slowly beginning to pound, "…and did you just call him Puck?"

Oberon laughed. Smoothing back his thick black bangs, he shrugged casually. "I have done my part to keep him…involved…at other establishments. But they grew weary of his…" the man trailed off in speech for a moment, as if considering just what the right word would be. "…antics. So he had returned to my side, looking to take a place on my board of directors. Not to say Puck wouldn't be an added asset….but I haven't had time to distribute him a friendly warning." Smiling in a rather eerie fashion, he added pleasantly, "and yes…to me, his is the Puck of this establishment…a name he has come to loathe."

A cold diffused look filtered into the girl's eyes. Knowing, and dreading, the answer, then asked reluctantly while ignoring all the other material that her lord has passed onto her. "And just what would that friendly warning consist of?"

The smile that grew on his lips was cynical. "To stay away from you, of course." Slipping around the booth, the man wrapped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her against his chest. Lowering his face into her hair, he inhaled deeply then sighed contently. "You're mine, koibito, and therefore are mine to protect."

Kagome sagged under the weight of his arm and of his words. Her eyes lowered to stare at the table, her face a mask of regret and confusion. "And tell me, Oberon, what of the other men in this club who have…made me theirs…on and off premises?"

The man laughed wickedly. His eyes dug into her and for a moment, she was sure she was drowning in a Caribbean sea. Though his voice was as cool as ice, his face was hardened, and a part of it terrified Kagome. "Koi, those men never posed a threat to my claim over you. You are mine, every part of you…" his hand slid up her thigh and dipped under the end of her miniskirt. "You think I don't know everything about the person who dares to walk out that door with you? You think my men haven't talked to the said male when you disappear for a moment, or when he gets you your drink?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open but nothing came out. For the second time that night, she was speechless.

Taking the moment to stroke her inner thigh with his callous hand, his smile widened as she mewed lightly. "That's right Koi…here, in this life, while you are in my club…I own you. And I will be damned before I allow Sha to touch you, friend or no friend."

All conversation was lost as the owner of the club and of the girl sunk his mouth over her tender neck, suckling at the pulse and his fingers found their way to the inner lining of her underwear and into her body. And he was sure that wasn't the only part of him that would penetrate her that night. After all…if there was anything he knew, it was that Kagome Higurashi loved to be dominated, and he was planning on making her scream.

&XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- There is going to be a lot of allusion to Shakespeare's A Midsummer Night's Dream, and to those who know it, then you're already saying, 'quit it with that crap, I get it!' '' Oberon was the king fairy and king in the Forest of illusions, a place that lovers fled to escape from the torment of society where just about anything could happen.

- Pernod Fils, a type of Absinthe, made in France in the very late 1790's. illegal in the united states, as any Absinthe is. (modern reference- _Eurotrip_, 'the green fairy' liquor).

- Puck- once again, relates to mythology and Shakespeare. A good willed fairy that does make trouble from time to time. Also known as Robin Goodfellow.

-hope you enjoy, this will be my release while trying to get Harusame to work well in context. Enjoy!


	2. all the small things

Shades of Gray 

-I want to make a note here; I am changing the dichotomy of the Higurashi family. Just follow along and you won't be too lost. Also, I'm keeping all names the same from 'Curse', so don't be shocked however to see Launia have a completely different attitude…XX

-also, as a warning (and don't kill me), there will be a few pairings that no one will like though here…but I will NEVER write a lemon for them XX

-Lime content ahead…

Chapter 2 - All the small things…

Kagome groaned; her eyes blurring as she groggily tried to locate the sound of the horrendous noise. It was like nails on a chalk board, like steel being grinded against metal…like…like…an _alarm_ clock! Rolling to her side, her left hand flailed out to connect solidly against the corner of her tiny bureau. With a rather impressive feral growl, she hissed, "son of a…"

"Kagome…are you awake?"

With a muffled sob of frustration, she cradled her wounded hand against her chest and pulled herself to her knees. Reaching over with her right hand, she stopped the infernal ringing then stretched her lanky arms into the air with a rather graceful arch.

Rubbing her soon to be bruised palm, she turned her attention towards her door. Glowering at the being that stood on the other side, she rolled her eyes once more and forced a rather chipper, "Yeah mom…I just woke up. I'll be down in a minute!"

Her mother, who had to be standing on the other side of her door waiting to hear the alarm, smiled; "Don't forget that you promised to take Souta to the park before you leave for school. It's all he's been talking about all morning."

Kagome's eyes slacked shut as she fell back over onto her back on the tiny twin sized mattress. Upon impact, her eyes shot open as a feral declaration of pain slipped from her lips. Rolling to her side, she hesitantly brought her left hand to her back. Wincing as white-hot jolts of pain shot up her back at each prod to the tender flesh, Kagome hissed louder. 'Damnit Oberon…always having to be rough…I'll never understand him!' Forcing herself to her feet, she caught a glimpse of her reflection in the mirror and grimaced.

Hesitantly, she brought her hand to the tiny piercing that decorated the right side of her nose. "Just how drunk was I?" She took in the fact that she didn't bother to comb her hair or remove her makeup before she collapsed in bed at five AM. Her mascara had turned her cheeks to a rather ashy gray and she looked like she had been crying for hours. 'Well…that's a half true assumption.'

Walking to her closet, she pulled out a long jean skirt and matched it with a delicate white sweater. Glancing down, she let out a meek yelp and kicked the offending clothes that reeked of smoke and sweat to the back of the closet, where the rest of 'those' clothes were hidden. Clothes she could only buy from 'special' stores that her family would die if they caught her shopping in; clothes that came in the form of tight velvet, or fishnet, or black sheer silk; clothes that made guys cum on contact. With the offensive odor rising from the heap of laundry, she realized forebodingly that she would have to sneak in a load of laundry before she left for school.

With a grunt, she grabbed a washcloth from her closet and stuck her head out the door. Glancing around nervously, she shot out of her door like a bolt of lightning into the bathroom directly across from her room. She ran to the sink first, turning on the hot water while she grabbed a brush to comb the knots out of her raven hair. To her dismay, the knots that had formed from her…lord's…rough treatment were not going to come out without a serious amount of conditioner. She sneered and dropped the comb back into her draw in the counter. 'Damnit!' Running the washcloth under the water, she brought the steaming liquid to her face.

It took her a good ten minutes to wipe her cheeks clean, nearly taking off a layer of skin while she was at it. Only after she removed as much makeup as physically possible did she turn on the shower. She peeled off her tee shirt slowly, grimacing as it stuck to the open wounds on her back. 'Shit, he was either piss drunk or pissed off last night! He hasn't left this many marks for…I don't even know how long it's been; a year, maybe?' With a pained grimace, she turned her back to the mirror and gasped. Besides for the rising welts and dark bruises that were left on her back and sides, she had three nasty lacerations on her back, two being nearly a quarter of an inch wide and nearly four inches long. Her face paled, and she felt her stomach roll. 'Great…more scars.'

Staring forebodingly at the shower and the steam rising from the hot water, she knew it was going to be one of _those_ days. Closing her eyes, she grinded her teeth together preparing herself for the pain that was to come from her morning ritual. It took a few minutes to get used to, as her body objected violently to the hot flow of the morning ritual. But this was how it was to be; if she wanted to get that smell off her body and out of her hair, she had to nearly boil her skin off. Picking up her shampoo, she couldn't help her thoughts from trailing back to the previous night.

Oberon had once again asserted his dominance as her lord and master in the worst of ways. Granted, she was a proud masochist but even Oberon pushed her limits. He had taken her twice before breaking out the flogger. It was the most prized whip of his collection, an imported bull whip from Cuba. It had a firm round leather handle that was just about nine inches long and about two inches in diameter, followed up by four eighteen-inch leather strands. It was the one she detested; of all the whips he owned, that one's bite was far worse then even the any other. It was made for punishment

As she turned her back to the water, she felt her eyes blur and her grasp on reality waver. Grasping onto the side of the shower to keep herself standing, she shoved her right palm into her mouth to keep from screaming. She stood like that for what felt like hours, gritting her teeth in pain as the floor of the shower turned crimson. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she replayed the previous night. 'What did I do that got him so worked up?' Swallowing hard, the memory of a silver-haired Adonis flashed through her memory. 'Sha! Oberon did this because…I was dancing with that jerk?'

Her lord never seemed to be the jealous type, she had come to find as she fell deeper into her servitude. He was normally the driving force behind her one night stands, always introducing her to the men that he later wished for her to…entertain. It wasn't prostitution, per say, that he had inducted her into; she was his pet, his slave. Rarely was he ever reserved with her or his actions. He indulged in her as often as he wanted, but he also offered her to his friends when he deemed the situation necessary. She hadn't been to thrilled at the prospect of his suggestions, but over time, it came to be understood. She had defied him once…she would never make that mistake again. Some of whom she met called his actions rape, said he was molesting her, abusing her…but they didn't understand the superstructure of their world. He was her master…her life was his to do with as he pleased. She was…expendable. It was how she wanted it. Was Oberon upset because she had gone to Sha on her own accord?

Unconsciously, her hands glided down her sides to rest on her hips, right where the demon had placed his the night before. She felt her body's temperature rise as her thoughts lingered on that silver haired God. He was so beautiful, so sexy…and so dangerous. Something inside of her coiled at the thought of what promises his hands held, what mysteries laid deeper in those beautiful amber eyes.

Thinking more of the demon, her right hand slipped from its position on her hip to slip between her legs. She wasn't shocked to find herself wet between the legs, her juices beginning to boil at the thought of the demon's unfulfilled promises. The way his breath fell across her ears or how her hair stood on end when his nails raked over her skin. She wondered, as her finger fell onto the tiny bundle of nerves, how long his tongue was, and just how talented he was. The boy had a silver tongue already in her book; it took a good deal of seduction to get her so riled up that she would consider defying her lord. But she knew…she could feel it in her loins, in her blood…that if he asked her to bend over, even after Oberon had forbidden it, she would grab her ankles for him. There was just something about him…something that made her knees go weak.

Lust.

She hadn't lusted after anyone since meeting Oberon.

Sliding a finger down her sopping slit, she pushed it into her body. Tilting her head up into the stream of water, a moan slipped from her lips in the form of his name; "Sha."

"Kagome…you promised to take me to the park! Hurry up!"

Kagome's breath stopped completely as her eyes shot towards the door. Her hand instantly ceased it self pleasuring actions as she forced out in a rather breathy sigh, "Right…I'll be right out Souta!" Great, now she was in pain and was left high and dry. It was one of _those_ days already.

Slightly irritated at the boy's interruptions of her dreams of the gorgeous hanyou, she quickly finished up bathing and stepped from the shower. Drying off carefully, trying to avoid all the new bruises that had joined her collection, she quickly bandaged the wounds as best she could and got dressed into her conservative skin. Putting her wet hair into a bun, secured tightly at the back of her head, she put on a dash of makeup and walked from the bathroom with the new day ahead of her, and buried her night life back into the darkest recesses of her brain.

Kagome Higurashi breezed around the banister, pausing only to kiss her baby brother on the top of his head before wandering into the kitchen to kiss her mother on the cheek; "Mama…did you make breakfast?"

Kauai Higurashi turned weary eyes on her daughter. Glancing at the hands of the clock, she scowled. "I did…about two hours ago. It's almost noon, Kagome."

Kagome smiled and sighed happily. "I know…I'm sorry. I must have been more tired then I thought." Gliding to the refrigerator, Kagome reached in and grabbed the orange juice. "How was your morning, mama?"

The older woman collapsed into a small wooden chair and moved herself closer to the table and slowly began to riffle through mail. "Well…I was woken up by your _brother_ at about seven. We watched cartoons until nine and then I helped him with his homework. You know he does not go out to play unless his homework is completed. Later today he has a birthday party to go to for Nathanial and then we're going shopping for new school clothes."

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip slowly, the smile slipping from her face. "Oh. It sounds like you have quite the busy day. And to think…it's only noon!"

Kauai raised an eyebrow to her daughter. "Yes, it does, doesn't it? And at some point, I need to begin doing my taxes so we can get a little extra money to help around the house."

Her mouth dipped into a frown; Kagome turned her back to the woman and walked towards her pile of mail. Pulling out her paycheck from the previous week of employment, she quickly signed the back and handed it to her mother. "I know it's not much…but it should help with clothes for school, yes?"

Taking in the frown on her daughter's face, Kauai slowly took the check from the girl and looked at the amount. "This will be enough to buy him clothes for now. We should be thankful that clothing isn't too expensive for young boys. Thank you, Kagome…I know you worked hard for this."

Kagome winced, dubious to whether or not there was a condescending tone to her mother's tone or not. Going with the latter, she forced a smile to her face. "Think nothing of it; it's the least I can do." Sitting down at the table, she slowly sipped her orange juice.

Kauai studied her daughter, hey eyes lingering on the blackened circles under the girl's face. Turning back to the letter in her hand, she calmly remarked, "you know, for a girl who sleeps from ten in evening until noon the next day, you sure look as if you didn't get any rest at all, young lady."

Kagome nearly choked. Setting down the glass, she glanced at her mother from the corner of her eyes. 'Shit, this isn't good!' "Well…I guess I overslept." Her mother could not know about her trips to the city…or for that matter, just what she engaged in, in the city. She would be gagged and chained to her room for the rest of her life. The last thing she needed to hear was 'the lecture'. It would complete the day if her mother dared to open her mouth and travel that path.

"And I guess the front door magically unlocked itself overnight."

'Damn, busted.' Kagome stammered over words for a moment, trying to get her brain to come up with an accurate account of her whereabouts. "Well…about that…"

Kauai held up her hand, her palm facing Kagome stopping her before she could start. "Kagome, you're a young woman now. You're no longer a teenager and you are quite capable of making your own decisions. I'm not going to interrogate you as to why you felt the need to sneak out of this house last night, though I do wish that you would take into consideration everything I have to do to keep this family running. It's not easy to be a single parent Kagome…"

Kagome bit her tongue; a snide remark about the size of her mother's alimony checks was lingering on the tip of her tongue. "I understand, Ma'am…"

Kauai set down her letter and turned quickly to her daughter. "No, Kagome, you _don't_!" Checking her tone and smoothing it over with a bitter sweet icing, she pinched the bridge of her nose and pressed on, "every day of the week I have to get up at six in the morning. I have to feed Souta and drop him off at school before going to work. I then have to type letter after letter, make phone calls and constantly run about an office the size of your campus. Then I have to pick up Souta, get him to the sitters and get back to work. By time I get off of work, get your brother, come home, make him dinner, help him with his homework, and get him to bed, I pass out. I haven't had a life of my own, Kagome, in over twenty years." Checking her tone, the woman digressed; "I'm not saying I blame anyone, or that I do not love you, but it's hard! I don't have time for trivialities Kagome. All you have done since you've been home on break, is gallivant around at night, without my knowledge and sleep until the noon the next day." Meeting her daughter's distraught glower, she added, "and to say I'm not worried is so far from the truth. I…I don't want to see you hurt again, Kagome…we can't have another…" Her voice trailed off as she glanced back to the mail and slowly began rifling through it once more, using it as an escape from the conversation.

Kagome stared into her orange juice, willing down her rising tears. Her mother was half right to the respect that Kagome did spend a lot of time away from the house. But with just cause! The rest of the time she was working her ass off at the local Regent diner to earn some type of income to help out. Funny how her mother always failed to realize that Kagome was broke…and yet worked over fifty hours a week. But it wasn't enough…it was never enough. Clenching her hand around the juice glass, her eyes darkened. "I'm sorry you feel that way, mother. I wish I could help more…"

Her mother sighed loudly then closed her eyes, exhaustion tugging at her voice. "If you truly meant that, Kagome, you would find a way to do so. Instead, you run and hide at a school you could easily commute to. Instead, we spend nearly seven _thousand_ more dollars to have you board there."

Kagome chewed on her tongue for a moment, wishing to come up with a response that didn't involve those four letter words that she would never dare use in her mother's presence. "I would not dorm, mother, if financial aid didn't pay for it. I would commute if it were such an issue. But I remember a certain parent telling me I had to get out on my own…I had to live my life." With a snort, she added, "besides, whatever Financial Aid does not cover, father does; so what's the difference?"

Kagome knew it was the wrong thing to say the minute her mother's eyes darkened to a near mocha color. Turning slowly to face her daughter, her eyes raged as her voice betrayed the brewing emotions. Her eyes berated the tone of her voice, fury building in those serene orbs, and yet her voice remained level, calm and collected. "It would be a difference in my level of stress. But you're happy, so that should be all that matters. Never mind this pettiness; you take your brother and go have fun at the park."

Kagome winced. She hated when her mother remained so level headed regardless of those ugly demons that taunted her behind the words. "Mother…I…" tears of frustration and indignation surfaced over her bitter expression. Slamming her hands down on the table, Kagome knocked back her chair and bent down to bring her head closer to her mothers. In a harsh murmur, to keep the conversation from prying ears, she spoke without thinking. "How dare you throw this in my face now? I remember you telling me just how _normal_ you wanted my life to be, mother! We decided this together, and now you…you have the audacity to make it seem like I'm the bad daughter…that I threw my baggage onto you and ran for the hills!" tears breeched her eyes and poured like rain down her sullen cheeks. The bite of her words left gaping wounds. "How _dare_ you?"

Kauai lifted her head from the mail yet couldn't meet her daughter's eyes. She knew how frustrated Kagome was, she felt it herself; and yet there was nothing either could do to relieve the tension. Closing her eyes as tears of her own grew, she whispered back, "I'm sorry Kagome…I want you to go to school, I want you to have the life we've protected for you. You deserve the best, honey…but sometimes it's hard for me around this house. I'm sorry," turning, her wrapped her arms around her daughter and pulled her into a tight embrace, "I'm sorry Kagome…I'm just really stressed."

Kagome's legs buckled as she dropped to kneel on the floor to the right of her mother. Burying her face in her mother's arms, she sobbed. The tears were something that welled in her every day…they were the reason she hated going home. When she looked on her mother's exhausted face, she knew it was her fault…and she hated herself for it. She hated herself, she hated _him_, and most of all she loathed her father for abandoning them. "Mama…I'm so sorry…"

Her mother sniffled once, then buried her face in her daughter's hair. "No Kagome, don't you dare apologize! Not for this, not for something you couldn't control! I love you, and I love your brother. I'm worried about you, sweetie…I'm just so worried!"

Kagome fought with every muscle in her body to keep the hysterical sobs, which wailed from her soul, inside her body. Clenching her eyes shut and tightening her jaw, she cooed, "don't…don't worry about me, mama…I'm okay…I'm…" she winced. 'Lying through my teeth? Yes, yes I am. I'm…god, what am I doing to myself?'

Kauai kissed the top of her daughter's head. "I love you, my precious Kagome…but I need you to talk to me! Tell me what's going on! Why do you look so miserable?" noticing just how taunt Kagome's body grew, she reached down to rub her daughter's back idly. "Baby…you're so lonely, I see it on your face! Why can't you talk to me about it?"

Kagome pulled away from her mother quickly, dashing her hand across her eyes to dry her tears. Forcing a smile that contradicted her eyes, she replied coolly, "I'm fine, mama. Maybe I'm just stressed as well."

With a defeated sigh, Kauai studied her daughter's eyes before turning back to the mail. If Kagome had wanted to speak to her about something, she would come around. The last thing she wanted to do was push away her daughter…as she had her husband. "Just…remember what happened last time Kagome…I'm sure we don't want to revisit that path." Knowing she was risking the possibility of setting her daughter off, she calmly stated, "We've all learned from that, ne?"

Kagome felt as if she had been punched in the gut. Biting down the sudden overwhelming urge to beg for forgiveness from the older woman, she stood up swiftly and walked into the living room, putting the conversation behind her. 'Learned from it? No…I've been destroyed by it!' Another grimace crossed her face as her scars bled into her soul. 'Reminders that the past is real…a way that I will never forget…' Stowing away her emotions for a time when she could properly release them, she forced a smile to her thin lips.

Sitting on the large beat up leather couch was her six year old brother. Kagome studied the boy's profile for a moment as all reality seemed to slip away. She remembered when he was born…and then the look of revulsion on her father's face the first time he saw the child. It was the same day he moved all of _his_ stuff from the house, abandoning the family and the three month old infant to misery. Yet as time went on, and she got to watch her brother grow, regardless of the emptiness she felt inside of herself, the love that blossomed was like nothing else. She loved her brother with everything inside of her. Maybe…maybe he did look a little like his father, and regardless of how it hurt to see a part of _him_ in Souta, the boy was still perfect in her eyes.

Kagome found herself to be dazing off, skimming memories that filled her brain from the last six years. She was snapped from the recollection by a rather short and demanding question.

"Are we going yet?"

Kagome jumped with a startle, and then chuckled at his impatient tone. She walked over and shut off the cartoon Souta had been watching then took his hand in hers. "Oh, I'm ready…are you ready?"

Souta jumped off the couch and stared up adoringly at his older sister. "Are you taking me to the _big_ park?"

Kagome glanced from the young boy back to her mother, who was watching from the corner of the kitchen. She glanced to the clock, timing their excursion to fit into her mother's plans, and smiled. "Sure, Souta…we'll go to the _big_ playground."

Souta fisted the air with his free hand then paused. He wrinkled his nose; distinctly disapproving the thought that ran thought his mind. "Do I have to wear a coat?"

Kagome chuckled then knelt down to his level. "Yes, sir, you do. Now hurry up and get your coat from the closet. Get my gray one while you're in there, please."

Souta rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

Standing up, Kagome regarded her mother. "I'm going to take him to Ocean County Park for an hour…then we'll be back. Is that enough time for you to relax?"

Her mother chuckled humorlessly. "An hour…no, Kagome, I would need a week to relax…but I appreciate this, dear." Her brown eyes latching onto the figure of the hyperactive child, the smile slipped from her lips. "Please try to keep him clean…and keep him away from that pond! It's January and the last think I need is for him to be sick. I can't afford another day off from work."

Kagome nodded. "I'll have him home by one thirty, and don't worry; I'll take good care of him."

Kauai's eyes softened as her daughter looked to the boy. "I know you will, Kagome…you always do."

Souta grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her to the door. "Hurry up, Kagome! We might miss something good!"

Kagome blew her mother a kiss then took her coat that the boy had laid at her feet. "What might we miss, Souta? I'm sure nothing super is going to happen!" She always enjoyed playing off the puns of his favorite movies, The Incredibles being at the top of his list currently.

Souta laughed and tugged at her hand harder. "You never know! Maybe a demon will show up and I can kick its butt!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she swiftly dropped to her knees and yanked the boy back to stand before her. "Souta! That is not a very nice thing to say!"

Souta narrowed his eyes in confusion and quickly blamed another. "That's what Billy said on the playground the other day. He said his daddy said that," he cleared his throat and tugged at the front of his pants, pretending to pull them up to fit straight on his body, no doubt an imitation of this foul parent. "The only good demon," he mocked with a rather drawled New York accent, "is a dead one."

Kagome's eyes hardened as she tugged the boy closer. Resting her hands on his, she stared deep into the boy's eyes. "You listen to me, Souta Higurashi, don't you dare ever let me catch you saying something so bigoted again! Demons are living creatures, just like us! And just like us humans, they have feelings! That is _not_ okay to say, at any point!" seeing the boy's mouth about to open, she snapped, "and I don't _care_ what adult you heard it from. You're hearing this from me!"

"But sis, Demons kill people!" his eyes widened with his words, as if demons were the only ones who had committed injustice in the world.

"And people kill other people…and people kill demons," Kagome stated in a very matter-of-fact voice. "Souta, there are bad people just as much as there are bad demons. The only reason you hear more about bad demons is because they don't look like us and people want to blame them for that. It's discrimination, Souta…just like how people make fun of other people for the color of their skin, or their heritage. It's wrong! _You_ don't want someone picking on you for being Japanese, do you?"

Souta looked to the floor, tears filling his eyes for the sudden lecture he wasn't sure he deserved. "No…"

Kagome caught his chin with two fingers and gently lifted his face to meet hers. She gently brushed his bangs that cluttered in front of his eyes and cooed, "Then I don't think it's fair for you to make fun of demons…or to want to hurt them. We're all the same in the end…it would be like you hurting me!"

Souta stuttered over his own words, anxiety winning over its battle with his nerves. Nearly hopping from foot to foot, the boy shook in her arms. "But what if a demon hurts me? They have these huge claws and teeth, and they are scary!"

Kagome sighed dejectedly. Life had become more complex since the emergence of demons. It was hardest on those who couldn't understand the pragmatics of the situation, or fathom the repercussion of their actions. And the young were growing up to fast with these god awful stereotypes in their brains.

Up until about a decade prior, Demons had lived under the veil of concealment spells, abiding in human culture to simply avoid detection, detainment and possible extermination. Then a faction of demons decided to come out of hiding.

They had claimed to be sick of living in legend, living in myth. They hated being the monsters that everyone spoke of, that everyone feared, but no one knew existed. Of course it didn't help when a branch of that faction began slaughtering humans, demanding to rule the new world with their laws, their rights and their actions. Those rights soon came in the form of tiny red dots that appeared on their foreheads a moment before they got to see their brains splatter against the walls of the school they believed themselves to be in control of.

After that, a larger group under the head direction of an omnipotent ruler emerged and began negotiations with the United Nations, fearing the label that would be forever branded on their people. And with that, Hell broke loose.

It was like reliving the Salem witch trials; people started incriminating their neighbors for being demons because their grass was greener, or because they had more money, more extravagancies, and more eclectic tastes. Riots broke out in all the major cities and Martial law was declared for both New York City and Los Angeles. Nations around the world began shooting those who were deemed Demons, with or without just cause. It was barbarity in its finest hours…it was like the apocalypse had come.

Living only an hour outside of New York City, Kagome and her friends had been on the forefront of the danger zone. She was home schooled by a group of nervous parents for two years, using her basement as a refuge from those who were performing demon hunts. Not that her family had a single strand of demon heritage…but her mother refused to subject Kagome to that kind of investigation. Her father had taken the brunt of it, being that he was a part of the name sake 'Higurashi' and was exceedingly wealthy. But he proved their innocence and they were left alone. Kagome would never forget what it felt like though, at ten years of age, to watch strangers literally tear apart her house.

The ruling for Demon Civil Rights was pushed through senate shortly there after; all demons had to register their names in return for the protection of the nation. Protection against who became the relevant issue; as many countries executed those who came forward. A very ominous air swept the country as racism settled and a general malignant hatred for demons brewed. Demons cried out against the demand for the list, citing that the government was acting like the Gestapo during Hitler's Third Reich.

The nation had never been in more turmoil then it had within those four years. Hippies made their reappearance, military groups became more prominent, parties began preaching on street corners, and mass chaos ensued. It wasn't so much in the United States, thankfully for those who found some security among family, but in other countries the body counts became astronomical; children, elders, women, men…no one was safe from those who hunted Demons. All the peace that had been worked at for so long by the United Nations was blown out the window, along with any hope of emerging from this problem.

Then a new president came to term and ended the turmoil in the United States. With a number of bills that were bullied through the houses and the senate, Demons were allowed to melt back into the shadows of their lives. Those who wished to be relocated were removed by the government and put across the continent. It became illegal to ask of heritage in regards to demon lineage on applications for jobs and for school purpose. It became a very similar 'don't ask, don't tell' policy that people remained impenetrable of. Hate crimes became a capitol offense and taken seriously, only because of the danger that it would illicit from society.

There was still a lot of abhorrence and discrimination towards demons present in society that branched even towards the young children. Kagome had watched a few people she knew in school be removed because it came to be 'disclosed' that they were of demon heritage. Hatred burned the torch for many she knew, one of whom carried the brightest torch of all was her cousin. It was everywhere, and there was no way that this hatred would subside anytime soon.

And yet now, seeing it in the eyes and hearing it from the mouth of her brother was too much. She had to listen to it twenty four-seven from her cousin, and that was bad enough.

Sinking down to her knees, she embraced the confused boy. "Souta, you listen to me. No matter what color someone's skin is, or how many eyes they have, they deserve to be treated like how you would want to be treated. If someone tries to hurt you, you tell your teacher, or me…or mamma. We'll take care of you. It is not okay to take up arms against these people!"

Souta seemed appeased with the knowledge and seemed to understand it in pieces. Maybe it was a step towards a better child…or maybe he had zone out, Kagome wasn't sure. Grabbing tighter on Kagome's hand, he slowly pushed her to her feet. "Come on, sis…I want to go!"

Kagome felt her face slack, knowing that most of what she had said had flown in one ear and out the other. Flashing an exasperated smile to her mother, she wiggled her fingers towards the woman before being pulled out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Trudging down the marble steps, a head of long black hair glanced both ways nervously, and then shot towards the door. He was almost free…just three more steps and he could officially avoid his family for another five months. Not that he didn't love his father…it was just a strained relationship. And it didn't help that his head was still pounding with the remnants of a hang over. When he had woken up…in a random woman's apartment in New York City, it had been far worse. Sneaking into the house at eight am proved a challenge, yet no mission was impossible to the hanyou turned human. At least that was his alias; he was at no point supposed to ever show his demon form outside of the house, by Law of his Father. Yet what his father didn't know couldn't hurt him, right? Besides the fact, not a single person at that club knew who he _truly_ was…or maybe, just maybe, they knew him better then his own girlfriend. The places he traveled to in the city, no matter how grungy or how much of a dive they were…he was accepted. Hell…girls swarmed all over him, followed him…longed to be with him. He was free when he was out; free from the damned oppression of living to his father's expectations, free from the shadows he veiled himself under at school, free from his whining bitch of a girlfriend, and free from the insufferable concealment charm that wrapped around his finger like a vice grip.

Pausing at the bottom of the marble steps, he stared around the large foyer, his eyes lifting to the grand cathedral ceilings. 'What money can buy…' as he turned his head, a flash of black hair darted in front of his eyes. Lethargically, the boy reached to the side of his head to bring the strands closer to his eyes, as if to examine that the hair was truly his. Yes…definitely his obsidian black hair…the stain of his humanity. He loathed hiding who he truly was, and yet there was nothing he could do about it, he understood that. But standing here now, he was in perpetual fear that his father would stop him from leaving for one of _those_ talks. If he had been allowed to move freely about the house, as his father and step mother did, without the charm, he would have known if his father was waiting around a corner for him. Instead, he was walking blind.

When the Demon Laws came into effect a decade earlier, his family was the first to be investigated. With a grunt, InuYasha realized begrudgingly that having money wasn't always everything. In fact, it had been the reason for his life of incarceration. He was never able to reveal his true heritage, not even to his closest of friends; if his name was dragged into the presses, it would be the ruin of his father. His father…the Inu no Taisho of Japan, was hiding…in fear.

Over centuries, his father had amassed great wealth and even greater respect. Yet with the changes that came in the mid 1800's, and the demon population was finding it's way into extinction, it became his father's orders that the demon culture fell into the shadows of the world, hiding beneath concealment charms. With passing years, the Taisho name became legendary, and was hence forth InuYasha's curse.

His father was renowned and filthy rich, his brother was building his own empire along the east coast of America…and InuYasha was the black sheep. He was a half blooded monstrosity, as his brother had called him numerous times. He wasn't worthy of the demon blood in his veins, and would never be accepted by the demon community, and yet he was alienated from the human society, feared for what he was. His brother had once told him he would never accomplish anything except to tarnish his family's name, and be the downfall of their father's empire. InuYasha was slowly beginning to realize…it was true.

From the day he stepped into his father's mansion, he had been compared to his half brother Sesshoumaru…and he drowned in his footsteps. It became his life goal…and then his obsession…to prove his worth; starting with following his brother's path, to live as his brother lived. Regardless of how the full Youkai treated him, InuYasha looked up to him, strived to be like him. His grades, his activities, his life; hell, even his girlfriend was all part of an intricate façade. It was a life concocted to mirror that of his brother, to prove to his father that he too could be a good son, a prosperous son. It was his way to lay claim to the famous last name that had been his birth right.

It took nearly five years to realize how his quest had destroyed his life. He had spent his teenage years trying to fill shoes that he detested. He tried to live up to his father's expectations that were mere figments of his imagination. His father never thought him capable of anything…and yet he was in to deep to stop; so he grinned and bared it. He decided to finish out school as that man he had forced himself to be, and to say to hell with his father. He was going to prove himself capable of living up to the Taisho name if it killed him; and when he did it, they would know him as InuYasha Taisho…not Sesshoumaru…not Toga; InuYasha.

It was just after that revelation that he broke his Gothic cherry. He wasn't sure what made him go out that night, at the ripe age of nineteen, but he escaped from his dorm, dressed to boot in vampire garb and went wild…literally. When he woke up he was pierced, tattooed and had no clue where he was. He was thankful that his concealment charm hadn't been lost, and for a few times after that, he kept it in tact. Then he came across club Illusions. To this day he was unsure of what elicited him to do so, but he dropped his concealment spell inside the safety of the club…he became the man he was born as; and women flocked to him. Since then it had become an addiction….and even blossomed to a fetish of sorts; but that…_that_ was a far different story.

InuYasha reached for the golden door knob, freedom a step away; escape with within his grasp without having to deal with that monotone voice of…

"Leaving so soon, son?"

His nose wrinkled as he shoved both hands into his pockets. The five foot eleven boy let loose a string of muffled curses under his breath, most directed towards the Gods for birthing him into this family. He glanced over his right shoulder, his hair swinging gracefully in the wake of his movement. "Hey…dad. I was…just…"

"Leaving?"

Rolling amethyst eyes to the back of his head, InuYasha turned around to face the man who was casually leaning in the doorway of the master study. Unable to meet his eyes, the hanyou looked away. "I…was about to…"

"Leave; and without saying goodbye to me or your mother." The man stood up straight, towering over they boy by about seven inches and walked to his youngest son. Placing one hand on the door, he made sure it was shut before beckoning InuYasha to follow him. "InuYasha…your mother would be heart broken if you left without so much as a goodbye. You live here under our roof for a month while home from school and you can't even have the decency…"

InuYasha held up his right hand and grunted, "I get it…I'll talk Launia. I just wanted…"

Amber eyes darkened as the man's attitude turned sour. It was a glower that most men groveled in front of, and yet it hardly phased the hanyou. In a rather matter of fact tone, he replied tartly, "You _wanted_ to leave."

InuYasha clenched his jaw, his eyes narrowing as he fought down the urge to have a verbal shootout verse his father. Taking a deep breath, he tried to appeal to his father, "I was _going_ to put stuff in my car." He hated answering to this man; he hated being forced into this kind of confrontation. If it had been anyone else next to his father, he would have already started a brawl. Clenching his jaw so hard, he was nearly sure he heard the bones grinding together.

The eldest Taisho laughed wryly, staring at his son's empty hands. "Like your body?"

InuYasha threw up his hands into the air and gave into the ill will. Cursing loudly, he spun on his heels and stormed into the kitchen. Sitting against the bay window was his step mother, the only member in his immediate family that he could tolerate. With a tight smile, he bowed at the silver haired demoness politely. "Ma'am."

Gray eyes turned to regard the boy for a moment before a whimsical smile sprout on ruby red lips. The woman slowly stood from her chair, her eyes glassy from to many glasses of mimosa. Gliding across the kitchen, she latched onto the man's right arm and slowly spun him around, as if dancing to some waltz only she could hear. She curtseyed to him then shot him a bemused smile. "InuYasha…" Taking in his jeans and tee shirt, her smile fell. "Oh no…don't say you're leaving _so_ soon!"

InuYasha nodded tersely, his nose wrinkling at the smell of alcohol on her breath. He bit back the urge to sigh. "I'm sorry to say, but I must get back to school." Her empty smile always tore down his emotional barriers; he could only deal with the woman for so long before going on a rant directed at his father. He hated the way this woman had taken to drinking her life away. She was a good woman…kind and gentle…and the way she was disposed of in this house destroyed him. She reminded him so much of his mother. 'God, kill me now…'

The woman paused, as if she hadn't heard him correctly, and then spun in another circle with the young adult, holding tightly onto his arm while humming. "When you see Sesshoumaru, tell him mama misses him."

InuYasha groaned and placed both hands on the woman's shoulders. Leaning in closer, he slowly responded, "I will not see him, Launia. I haven't seen Sesshoumaru in nearly a year and a half."

Launia paused and blinked, then slapped both hands over her mouth. Her eyes widened as she dropped them to rest on her chin. Seeming rather disorientated, she quickly asked; "is that when I last saw him?"

InuYasha rubbed her back comfortingly, his eyes searching out for the form of his father in the darkness of the hallway. Finding those drained amber eyes, he furrowed his brows, praying he seemed as furious as he felt. Toga Taisho had a knack for allowing his wife to drink as much as she pleased; he allowed her to do whatever she pleased, and soon enough her body would suffer for it. He had watched many people he loved in life go crazy under the influence of alcohol.

Leaning forward, he kissed her cheek and whispered sweet lies. "No, you saw him at Christmas, remember? He stopped by with the kid." So it was a lie…that had been a year prior, but God be damned, if it would stop the tears, then he would lie his heart out to the woman who had treated him like her own son.

Launia seemed appeased as she suddenly pulled back and clapped her hands giddily. Gliding her way back to her seat, her smile beamed like a ray of sunlight. "Have a good trip, darling! Remember, you have school on Monday, so try to not make it a late night!"

InuYasha winced and turned his back on the woman. Storming past his father, he made a bee line for the door.

"She'll be okay, InuYasha. It's not as bad as it seems."

InuYasha spun on his heels and lifted a finger to point at his father. Choking on his words, his chest swelled with anger and his eyes burned in spite. "You let her sit there and drink her worries away. You're taking away her individuality! Jesus fuckin' Christ, dad…she's a fuckin' airhead now. What happened to that fuckin' spitfire that raised you two strong sons?"

Toga Taisho dragged a hand over his face slowly, his indignation subsiding for a moment. Quickly changing the subject, he asked; "are you still with that Higurashi girl?"

InuYasha stuttered over his words, his mind momentarily side tracked. "Y…yes, but what the fuck…"

Toga continued, seemingly oblivious to the prior conversation. "You know how necessary it is that our families get along. They are rather important cliental, InuYasha. I will take it as you have considered marriage?"

InuYasha narrowed his eyes in disdain. Fury welled in his amethyst eyes as he chewed on the urge to verbally rip his father to pieces. In the most pleasant and calmest of tones he could manage, he forced out, "I've put up with that family for six years, father. No…I'm not considering marriage…not in the least. But I have no plans to do her dirty, if that's what you fear."

"Do her dirty?" A thick silver eyebrow arched towards the ceiling. "Tell me…that does not involve the actual act of…"

InuYasha held up his hand, crimson blush erupting on his cheeks. "I'm not having this conversation with you, dad. I'm old enough to know about the birds and the fuckin' bees. . I'm leaving…I'll see ya at graduation." Bowing curtly, InuYasha turned and walked out the door.

Walking around his black Hummer, he climbed into the front seat and turned on the beast of an engine. Glancing at the house, he could make out the outline of his father standing in the foyer window, staring intently through the tinted window of his car. InuYasha dug his nails into the steering wheel of the car, his eyes focusing dead ahead of him. He had to get out before he did something completely stupid, like flip the old man the bird. 'Oh how well that would fly…' He thought as he kicked the vehicle into drive. "What a fuckin' great start to a fan-fuckin'-tastic semester."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome lugged her baggage down the dimly lit second story corridor of Birch Hall. Dropping her backpack at the foot of her door, she placed her notebook into her mouth and shoved two fingers into her pocket. 'I should have let Souta help me move in,' she thought sullenly as her fingers latched onto her keys. Turning her head, she spit out her notebook towards her larger suitcase then inserted her key into the lock. 'Finally, I can kick my shoes off and relax…and put down all these damn bags! I'm seriously not taking this much crap home with me next time! I refuse!'

Taking Souta to the park had been a harder job then she ever thought possible. The boy was like a puppy; open the car door and off he goes. He had worn her out in a matter of minutes, running from play ground to playground, insisting that she keep up with him. They had circled the entire complex in forty minutes and before he got a chance to do it again, she had pulled the plug on their trip. Who knew a simple forty minute excursion with a six year old child could be so exhausting? Her mother laughed at her when she told her that…she actually laughed.

Pushing on the door with her right elbow, she came to exchange blows with the unyielding wood. Nearly falling backwards, Kagome regained her balance quickly and shoved at the door again. It was as if something was keeping it from opening. Dropping her purse and handful of bags to the floor, Kagome raised her fist to pound against the wood. 'Damnit, what the hell does my cousin have blocking this fuckin' door?' She pounded twice and got nothing in response. With a sneer, she reinserted her key and tried the door again. The door was unlocked; she was quite sure…but…

Her eyes widened as she came to terms with just what was stopping her from entering her dorm room; the dead bolt was locked. It was the one lock she couldn't undo from the outside. An angry flush swarmed over Kagome's face as her eyes narrowed in anger. "For the love of Pete!"

Pounding once more on the door, Kagome shouted louder, reminding herself to keep her voice pleasant yet insistent. "Come on guys, you've been back for like, an hour. Can't you keep it in your pants that long? Open the door, please!"

The door magically pulled itself shut and Kagome sighed. At least they would let her in this time. She had spent a full hour last semester standing at her door, at midnight after taking a shower, screaming at her roommate and cousin to let her into the room. She heard a few muttered whispers and a giggle which only fueled Kagome's disgust. 'Great, another semester of _this_!'

The door swung open and a slender half clothed figure appeared in the corner of the door, using her body as a blockade against entrance. Brown eyes batted flirtatiously at the fuming girl. Perfect white teeth chewed on swollen lips, as the roommate looked over her cousin.

Taking in her cousin's state of undress, Kagome knew damn well that her original assumption had been correct. It didn't help the smell that was radiating from the room as well. 'Damn, I hate being right!'

The other girl twirled a strand of her long black hair between her fingers idly as she sized up her cousin. With a bravado Kagome could never fathom, she dared to ask, "can you come back…in like thirty minutes? He…" she hooked her thumb behind her then giggled and kicked her leg backwards. Kagome rolled her eyes and settled her weight on her right hip. "He just got back also and we…well…you know. I haven't _seen_ him since Christmas."

Kagome looked at her feet, slowly taking in the sight of all of her baggage. There was no way she was lugging that back down two flights of stairs. "Dearest cousin of mine…" she couldn't help the sarcasm. Clearing her throat, she leveled back to normality, "…I can't just leave my stuff out here. I'm sorry you haven't had your fix…but I…"

A hand materialized from behind her roommate and slowly traveled down the valley between the girl's breasts to come to rest on her ribs. Kagome turned her attention to the door, a pink dusting filtering over her cheeks. 'Here we go,' she mentally groaned while preparing herself for the start of her second semester. She felt her lip twist in disgust at the lewdness of the man's blatant groping of her cousin, and yet it was something she had grown accustomed to.

A voice Kagome had come to loathe called out from behind her roommate, "come on Kagome; just leave it all here and once we're…done…I'll take it in for you. You can't beat that."

Without considering where she was and exactly who she was at the present moment, Kagome instinctively shot back, "no, but you can _beat_ something else to make this matter go away." Her entire body stopped moving the minute she realized she actually said that out loud, her face blossomed into a dark crimson. 'Damnit, I can't say things like that…not in this skin!' It was hard to keep two completely different personalities in one body, Kagome had come to find; more over, to keep the one personality hidden behind another. The Kagome that attended Monmouth University never spoke out of context…unless it was to the prick in front of her. But _he_ was another story.

Taking a glance back at her cousin, she grimaced. Her cousin's face was stark white, except for the growing blush on the woman's cheeks. She was either truly shocked and embarrassed…or furious. Kagome knew neither was a good position for her to go head to head against. 'Sure…she's not embarrassed about wearing a tee shirt with her ass hanging out of it but she blushes when I suggest for her boyfriend to jerk off; oh the irony'.

Her roommate was suddenly removed from the door as it slammed shut. She heard the quaint sounds of a gentle insistence from the man inside as she prepared herself for what was to come. Crossing her arms, Kagome knew the storm that was about the crash its wrath upon her. She had to weather it at least five or six times a day for the last two years of her life. And came in the form of an arrogant, self diluted asshole that was…

…the door opened….

…half naked…and looking more so like a God with every passing day.

Clad in a pair of jeans with obviously nothing underneath and a fairly good sized package pushing against the tight confines of the pants, her roommates boyfriend leaned on the door frame, leering at Kagome. His hands braced on either side of the door, his entire bodyweight shifting forward to rest towards the girl, as if hanging in the air to be displayed as the God he was. 'Scratch that,' Kagome thought chidingly as her eyes feasted on his ripped abs. Visually tracing the beautiful lines downwards to watch the prefect curves of his pelvic bone disappear right below the waistband of the jeans; Kagome stifled a sigh. Her eyes lifted up his torso, past his six packs, over his perfect pecks and through the mess of black hair that shaded half of his chest like a curtain to rest her eyes one the face of an angel. 'No, strike that from the record; he's the devil incarnate.'

She hated the way his amethyst eyes could tear down her strongest defense against men like him. With one smile, her cousin's boyfriend could be her undoing. Of course she had never told her this; it would start the next world war! But the things that spewed from this man's mouth were her only salvation against his gorgeous charm; he was a bastard, plain and simple. He was the single most egotistical person she had ever met in her life, and the façade that he put up around her and her cousin made her sick. He pretended to give a damn, he pretended to be all about her cousin, and yet she knew better; Kagome could see right through it, only because she played the same game. Maybe, just maybe, that is why they never got along.

Meeting his eyes, she forced down her blush to stare at him in annoyance. Sticking her chin out forward and turning her nose up, amethyst eyes clashed against chocolate. Noticing the gleam in his eyes, hers narrowed. "I'm not leaving my stuff out here."

The said God leaned closer towards the girl, a smirk playing on his lips. "What if I offered you ten bucks?"

Kagome's mouth slacked open, as did her cousin's. "InuYasha Taisho, you cannot bribe me with money to leave you here to fuck my cousin! How old do you think I am? Ten?"

InuYasha's eyes burned into the girl in front of him…the girl who was so much like her cousin, and was a walking personification to one of the many reasons he resented the Higurashi family; they were so _bitchy_. If he hadn't been dating the bitch for going on seven years, he would have verbally raped her and her entire family of their fucking ignorant ways and snobbish attitude years ago. Only in his dreams would he get away with saying half the things he wanted to. Turning his attention to the girl in front of him, he gibed, "Look, babe, I'll make it twenty and you can pick me up a double latte on your way back."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. Trying unsuccessfully to get around the man in her doorway, she sighed loudly, "I'm not leaving InuYasha! If you want, the bathroom is through that door! Finish your business there, as I know the two of you have many times over…or you can go solo. Either way, I'm moving into _my_ room. Now move aside!"

InuYasha held steadfast. Clicking his tongue, his voice took an air of a parent scolding a child. "Kagome...you need to learn to play nice."

Mocha eyes narrowed. "And you need to learn to stop being a jerk!"

A hand touched gently on InuYasha's shoulder as her cousin make her grand reentrance. "Baby…we can always finish this later…"

InuYasha whirled on the girl, moving from the doorway for a moment to give Kagome perfect opportunity to slip into the room. "Kik, I don't want…what the hell…" Glancing around to find Kagome standing inside by the window, he cursed loudly; "Fuckin' A, Kagome! Don't you know what privacy is?"

"Don't you know what a condom is?" Kagome wrinkled her nose, her eyes growing onto the small damp spot that lingered on the man's pants, confessing his unprotected sin.

InuYasha flushed quickly, his eyes darting to his girlfriend then back to her cousin. Grabbing his shirt, he threw it on over his head. "Keh. I ain't stayin' here with…" he pointed a finger towards Kagome as if she had some type of disease, "…her." Kissing her roommate quickly on the mouth, he rushed, "call me later and maybe you can stay at my place tonight. I have to talk to Miroku." Turning his attention back to Kagome, he sneered, "you know what you need, sweet heart?"

Kagome glanced back at the annoying male, stubbornly refusing to move from her spot. Sporting a snide smile, she quipped, "to kick your ass for calling me sweet heart?"

InuYasha bit down the need to hold her to that declaration. "No, you need to get laid."

Kagome made a face, as if suddenly stuck ill, and cringed. "I think I'll pass thanks." Her face twisting to a more cynical grin, she quickly chided, "besides, you shouldn't be offering things like that with your girlfriend present!" With a sweeter smile, she added, "and I'm sorry honey, but you're just not my type!"

"I ain't offering…but I know a man-whore who would jump at the opportunity. I'm sure you're acquainted with my roommate Miroku." Looking her over once, he scoffed and shook his head. Running his hands through his thick long black locks, his smirk grew, "but being that you're such a frigid bitch, it wouldn't shock me to know that you're probably _still_ a virgin."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. 'Oh the lines this boy crosses without ever truly knowing…' Feeling her hand clench to a fist at her side, she took a step towards the man. "I am not going to sit here and discuss my sex life…"

"Or lack there of," he added fluidly.

Kagome bristled and pointed at the door, willing herself not to debate this, of all things, with him. "Get out!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and glanced back to his girlfriend. "Call me later?"

Kikyo Higurashi, Kagome's cousin, nodded enthusiastically. "I will Yasha-kun…"

With a brief kiss and then a snort in Kagome's direction, the man left the dorm room.

Kagome waited until Kikyo closed to door to begin ranting. "What the hell, Kikyo? We're back for like, an hour, and you're already taking off your pants for that scum bag?"

Kikyo sighed and skipped across the room to hug her cousin. "I'm sorry…if I had known you'd be here this early…" her words trailed off as she realized that it wouldn't have changed a thing. Quickly changing directions, she commented, "I thought you were taking Souta to that party you had talked to me about last week."

Kagome sighed and melted into her cousin's hug. With a brief return of the emotional gesture, Kagome swung around the girl and began moving her stuff in from the hallway. Lugging in her suitcase, she turned disapproving eyes to her cousin. "Kikyo…I'm not angry at you over it…but why him?" If there was ever a man she hated next to her father and that _asshole_ in Japan, it was InuYasha Taisho.

Kikyo flushed then pulled on a pair of plaid pajama pants. Hurrying to help her best friend, she pulled in one of Kagome's bags. "Because...I love him!" The tone of her voice left much to be questioned.

Kagome gently raised both her eyebrows at the revelation then snorted. "Do as you please, Kikyo, but you know how I feel about him. He's such a jerk!"

Kikyo put a hand up to her lips, hiding the smile that was spreading like a rash. "I don't believe you told him to go jerk off!"

Kagome's lips twitched from their set frown as her eyes lightened and her cheeks darkened. "I didn't mean to embarrass you…"

Kikyo chuckled lightly and sat down on her bed, falling backwards to rest against the cold cement wall. Beckoning her cousin to come lay with her, she giggled and wrapped her arms around Kagome. "Look…I know how much you hate him. I also know how much he despises you. I just don't understand why you two just can't get alone! He's not a bad guy…just a little rough around the edges…"

Kagome's eyes narrowed, "…and hard in the middle." Her eyes flew open as soon as the words left her mouth, and it took all the will power in the world not to die from asphyxiation at the color that erupted on Kikyo's face. Quickly rectifying her Freudian slip, she added, "not that I meant _that_ middle…I mean, he's burnt on the inside, like a piece of over-cooked steak. Not…" her voice fell away as she gave into the fit of giggles that had built up in her chest.

It took Kikyo a moment to get over the shock of hearing her innocent cousin spit out something so…un-Kagome …then joined the girl in her fit of laughter.

"He's not all bad," she commented after calming down a moment later. "He loves me and one day, we're going to get married." Blinking away the small frown that had appeared mystically, she turned her eyes to the other girl. "And you better be my maid of honor at my wedding."

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Not if you're marrying that jerk!"

Kikyo sighed deeply, running her hands through her obsidian black hair. "I know you really, _really_ don't like him, Kag…and I respect that. But his family and my family are really tight, and it makes daddy happy to see me with him…"

Kagome turned her attention to her cousin and frowned. Studying the girl's mocha eyes for a moment, Kagome carefully prodded, "you're not dating him because _daddy_ thinks it's for the best of the family, right?"

Kikyo turned her head to stare out the window, her eyes sobering as rain began slowly to pelt against the glass. "No…of course not."

Kagome could hear the strain in her voice, and see just how her eyes slid shut as she muttered those words. Was it some sort of confession…something Kikyo had yet to tell Kagome? Was it feasible that Kikyo didn't really love that rude arrogant son of a bitch?

"Anyway, why don't we go get some lunch?"

Kagome glanced at her cousin then relented. "I guess." Sitting up straight, she turned to look back at the other girl. "You know you can tell me anything, right?"

Kikyo smiled, flipping her long raven hair over her shoulder, and sat up straight. "I know…and that's why I love you like a sister!"

Kagome stood up and grabbed her room keys off her desk. Waving towards the door, she did a mock bow. "After you…"

The girls' laugher echoed through the empty halls of the dorm building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha swung his SUV around into the empty parking spot in front of his Garden View apartment. Jumping from the black Hummer, he grabbed a duffle bag from the font seat and walked to the door. With a sigh, he ran his hand over his face, his cheeks still tingeing pink from the run in with Kikyo's bitch from hell roommate. 'Did she really tell me what I think she did?'

He had dated Kikyo for going on seven years, five of which he spent never knowing that Kagome Higurashi had her own personality. But damn, he knew better now. The girl was more of a bitch then Kikyo at most points of the day. He growled at the memories of how many times him and Kagome had verbally spared over the past two years. She was just like her cousin!

That was one thing he hated about his girlfriend; she was this magnet for these fake cunts to flock around to. It was something about her…maybe her ideal bitchiness for being able to put someone in their place, or for her absolutely horrid and pretentious attitude on life. From experience, InuYasha knew that dealing with one Kikyo was enough, and only a crazy man would take on two. That was exactly what Kagome was; she was a clone of Kikyo down to the fuckin' conceited core.

InuYasha had been nearly positive that Kagome hadn't a single unique thought in her mind that deviated from Kikyo's, until they moved to his college. It had taken only an hour of being in the same room as the two girls, something he had never done before, to set Kagome off…and since then it had been a nightmare. He longed for the days when she wouldn't say a word, at least that's what he told himself. But she was always there to express her individual opinion about everything that didn't involve her. And it was something about the bitch…something about making her angry…that got InuYasha's rocks off. He only could call it a day after having the bitch kick him out of the room or watching her storm out after losing an argument. 'By god, does that wench love to bitch!'

His eyes darkened as images of just how to shut that bitch up flashed through his mind. Shocked, he shook himself from that image. 'Ugh, why am I thinking this of her! It's bad enough I have to deal with Kikyo…God forbid getting involved with another Higurashi!' The hanyou shivered once at the though, then again at the images. Pushing them back to the furthest, darkest, rankest corner of his mind that he could find, he imprisoned those thoughts there, right next to all the others he refused to acknowledge.

Turning his key in the lock, he pushed into the apartment. He walked past the living room, ignoring the grunts and moans that echoed from the couch he had learned never to sit on. He threw his bag into his room then walked back into the kitchen. Reaching into the refrigerator, he pulled out a Coors and popped the top. Only then did he turn his attention to the couple fucking a few feet away. Thank god the couch back blocked that view from him. It was the last thing he wanted to see. 'Yup…it is most definitely one of _those_ days…'

"You know, Miroku…I really have no desire to hear this…"

The said roommate lifted his head over the top of the couch to stare at his best friend. His black hair cluttered in his face, matted by a fine layer of sweat and his normal serene blue eyes were dilated. He stared at the man for a moment, as if not truly understanding who he was or why he was in the house, and then laughed. "Oi, Yash…if you don't want to hear it, then get the fuck out!"

InuYasha wrinkled his nose in disgust and mocked anger. "Hey, I pay for the rent, you fuckin' freeloading piece of shit. You have a bedroom for this shit as well…"

Miroku lowered his head for a moment, disappearing from sight while InuYasha fought down a smirk. A few faint whispers were heard then Miroku's head reemerged over the top of the couch. He seemed annoyed, slightly, but more strung out then anything else. "Yeah, but we were here, and we just didn't feel like moving there…"

InuYasha's right eyebrow twitched. "Dude, you're whining! Are you fuckin' high?"

Miroku's eyes lightened and the lecherous smile on his face grew smug. "Fuck yeah."

Leaning against the doorway, InuYasha turned his head to catch the faint wisps of black hair that were strung over the couch end and narrowed his eyes. "Just who are you sticking your dick into now?"

A very delicate feminine hand appeared over the top of the couch and wiggled its fingers in InuYasha's direction.

Miroku stared at the hand for a moment before bringing his mouth to capture one of her fingers. Sucking on it lightly, he let it go with a faint pop and goaded, "baby…I need to talk to my friend. Why don't you play with yourself until I get back?"

A loud giggle followed by a louder moan was his reply. Miroku shifted a couple times on the couch then stood up, his pants intact on his hips and walked to meet his friend. Holding out his hand, he laughed. "How ya doin' man?"

InuYasha simply stared at the hand with a cocked eyebrow. "You're kidding, right? You don't really expect me to touch that, do you?"

Miroku shrugged his shoulders then pushed past the hanyou to get a beer. "How was your vacation? Get any ass from chicks not named Kikyo?"

For a reason that InuYasha couldn't explain, his eyes flashed back to that girl in the club. She had haunted his dreams all night, forcing him to relieve the frustrations her intrusion pushed upon him. When he closed his eyes, he could still smell her, and it drove him crazy. 'Of all the girls for Oberon to call off limits…' InuYasha mentally groaned. Granted, those dreams were also between boning the woman that he had gone home with. "What do you think?" He stared incredulously at his friend while sipping his beer. "I met this one chick at a club…"

Miroku smiled wickedly. "She a good lay?"

InuYasha frowned pointedly. "I don't know. I was chased off by the fuckin' owner."

If it was at all possible, Miroku's hentai smile widened. "Her owner?"

InuYasha opened his mouth to respond then closed it. "Fuck me!" Why hadn't he figured that out previously? It wasn't that she was dating Oberon…he was her _lord_. Now it all made sense. Crushing the empty can in his hand, he tossed it into the recycling bin.

Miroku studied the decimated can then glared back at his friend. "I'll take it as a yes?" Moving closer, Miroku narrowed his eyes, "just what kinds of clubs are you going to, Yash?"

InuYasha answered him by placing his entire palm over Miroku's face and shoving him backwards. "Go fuck your bitch, I'm going to sleep."

Miroku shrugged, "whatever. Just…err…don't use the bathroom until I have time to clean the shower!"

InuYasha growled deeply, removing his hand from the bathroom doorknob, and stared incredulously at the boy. "We've been roommates now for over four years, 'Roku; can't you respect me living here also just once? I swear…you leave your marks around this fuckin' apartment more then I do! And that says a lot!"

Miroku laughed, somewhat hollowly, and then shook his head. "My bad man…I swear I'll fix it as soon as I'm done fuckin' Yura."

InuYasha's look of disgust only darkened. "Yura? Fuckin' A dude, that girl's a walking std!"

Hearing the conversation, the said girl sat up on the couch and looked over the top, one finger stuck in the side of her mouth while trying and failing to look innocent. "I am not! Inu-baby, why would you say such things?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes over to the girl and took in her current disposition. "For one; because you offer to suck my cock every day I walk by you. And two; because even while I'm sitting here calling you a whore, you still have a finger in your box."

Yura's mouth dropped open and her eyes narrowed. Hissing in offended anger, she shot back, "well…see if I ever suck your dick again, asshole!"

InuYasha gave her an expression of mocked hurt before laughing loudly. "As if you ever did, cunt! Fuck off!" Looking back at Miroku, he shrugged his shoulders, "have fun, man…let me know when you're done. We'll go out to the windmill."

Miroku nodded. "Sure thing, man; give me an hour."

InuYasha chuckled and walked back to his room; "you mean five minutes?" Not waiting for a response, InuYasha entered into his bedroom and slammed the door.

Dropping onto his king sized bed; he stared up at the ceiling and fisted his hands into his hair. For some reason, he couldn't get his mind off Kagome. 'What the hell is wrong with me?' There was something to be said for the way her brown eyes turned mocha as he was able to get her worked up to arms. The way her face would flush when she was yelling at him…the tiny dimples that formed of her face when she would smirk sadistically at him…it was all so fucking hot.

InuYasha didn't even realize how hard his cock had gotten until he felt the exerted pressure of it pushing against his jeans. Realizing he never took care of his problem; he sat up wearily then climbed out of bed. One hand went to his zipper as images flashed through his mind of how deep his cock had been down Kikyo's throat…until Kagome interrupted.

Wrapping his hand around the base of his cock, he slowly began to jerk it to the thoughts of his experience with Kikyo. 'Damn, she's so…she's…' Making a face, his mind switched gears, rendering him a passenger to the barrage of thoughts that flooded behind his eyes. The memory of how tight the girl at the club had been around his finger…the dreams of her legs wrapped around his hips as he banged the living shit out of her.

As his hand pumped more readily, more images assaulted him. That girl on her knees…his cock down _her_ throat. She soon replaced the true to life image of Kikyo doing what she did best…and this gothic chick was so much better. Black hair cascaded down the InuYasha's back as his skull met his shoulder blades. He pictured the way she would look swallowing one load of his jizz; another image of how she would look wearing it. His body twitched as a moan spilled from his lips.

As his hand sped up the tempo to a near impossible frenzy as the girl of his dreams, the girl of mystery vanished before him, and in her place was Kagome Higurashi. The petite girl wrapping her perfect little mouth around his cock, her pink tongue flicking over his mushroom cap, that air of arrogance that always circled the girl dissipated and in its place was one of submission…of pure acquiescence to his demands. The thought of that bitch on her knees in front of him…

And he came in his hand like a school boy.

Staring at the mess, somewhat amazed first by exactly what had gotten him off and second, to the amount of fluid that had actually been produced, he found himself realizing that this was _truly_ going to be one _interesting_ semester.

Blanket disclaimer: I wuff InuYasha…but I don't own him.

-wait…what's this? A NICE Kikyo? For shame!


	3. Dropping the house

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 3 Dropping the house…

\

Upon entering the white brick classroom, chocolate eyes scanned the crowd praying to find a familiar face. Pink lips curled into a disgusted sneer as Kagome realized she didn't know a single person inside of her Discovery of Natural Science class. Dragging her feet, she pushed through the rows of freshmen to drop into a chair nearest to the windows, hoping to simply melt into the wall. It wasn't that she was anti-social…she just hated meeting new people. She felt a few sets of eyes on her, no doubt belonging to those said freshman boys. Her skirt just reached the top of her boots, and the sweater she donned left much to be desired; 'they act like they've never seen someone dress conservatively.' Holding back her smirk, she placed her chin in her hands. 'They should see my other outfits.'

Kagome took a sidelong glance from the corner of her eyes to once more scan the room as students continued to pour into the general education class. Still not a single familiar face; the thought made her want to cry. 'This is what I get for taking a freshman class,' she thought drearily as she turned her eyes to the window. 'I knew I should have taken this class with Kikyo last semester!' With a disjointed awareness, Kagome waited for the teacher, one Dr. Szwajkajzer to join the class. 'Well…at least it's a fluff class,' she thought as she opened her notebook to look over her schedule. In comparison to the amount of English classes she was taking, science would be a welcomed break. She had finally declared her major the previous semester; she was going to get a major in English with a minor in psychology. Unfortunately, to obtain that illusive diploma, she had to suffer through nearly twenty-five different English courses.

"I can't help but state that you really don't seem like those ranting idiots who are piling into this room, thinking they are the Gods gifts to this campus. Are you sure you're in the right room?"

Kagome balked for a moment before turning to her left to stare at the man next to her. Her voice caught in her throat as her eyes crashed upon his; never had she seen such a magnificent color. In the more sadistic part of her brain, she registered that the sparkling crimson, which stared so intently at her, matched the contrast of a blood stain on fresh snow. His eyes were hypnotic, and the underlying swirls of emotions she didn't dare to fathom only made them more dangerous.

Snapping back to consciousness, and to the fact that the man next to her was smirking as if able to read her mind, she quickly retorted, "I'm not an idiot, thanks. I know how to get to a classroom." Taking a moment to look the black haired man over, she added, "you don't seem to be much of a freshman yourself; maybe you're the one who's mixed up."

The man laughed quietly, a sound that sent chills down Kagome's back. "I am more then assured that I am in the right class room. But your observation is correct; I am older then the freshman in this class. I just waited until the last possible semester to take this forsaken class."

Kagome's smile widened. 'So…he isn't fresh meat. That makes him fair game.' Sparing a moment to glance over his outfit, she leaned closer to him. "So you're…older…then, I take it? You know…the legal age to really party in this state?"

With a casual shrug, the man sat back and placed both hands behind his head. The smile that twisted those blood red lips towards the ceiling left Kagome slightly disturbed…and rather light headed. "I guess you could say that. I have been on campus for going on five years. I would say that I am decently older." His eyes shifted to dance across her face, taking in all of her exquisite features before drawling, "But not to old…mind you."

Kagome blinked at his obvious assessment, wondering for a moment if he was coming onto her. Judging by the hesitation he chose to include, she was going to take a gander that he was. 'And he is yummy…' she thought as her eyes drifted over his black button down silk shirt.

Once again finding herself staring, she quickly added, "I'm going to be a junior next semester." Biting back the urge to cringe, she realized that the comment had sounded better in her brain. 'I sound like a child trying to show off! I'm not eight…I'm eight and a half,' she thought sardonically. 'What is wrong with me?'

A deep chuckle was her response. "I see."

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, knowing just how condescending his last comment had been. 'This is not going well at all,' she thought as she popped open one eye to steal a glimpse at the man next to her. He was smirking, and it was very unnerving. Kagome realized in that instant she didn't like not having control of this conversation. Taking a moment to gather her wits and courage, she stuck out her hand with a rather fake and giddy introduction. "I'm Kagome."

The man from across the isle sat up and captured her hand in his. Brushing his lips over the soft skin of the back of her hand, his eyes never left hers. "A beautiful name for a beautiful woman; I am charmed to be your acquaintance, Kagome."

It was an odd feeling, the one that suddenly spawned in Kagome's gut. It was like drowning in a red sea, she realized, as his eyes dug deeper into her soul. She hated how suddenly bare she felt in front of his feasting eyes. She wavered slightly in her chair, then shook her head sternly. 'This man is completely kryptonite.' It was only within a moment that she realized he had never stated his name. "And you are?"

The man laughed then slowly released her hand…one that she had been oblivious to him still holding. "Naraku…Naraku Itogowa."

Kagome smiled wanly at the man then crossed her hands on her desk, studying her polished nails for a moment. She knew that name…she wasn't sure how she knew it, but she was sure she had heard it before. And it wasn't because of him being hanyou or because he was a good piece of eye candy…there was something more…personal…attached to it. Shaking her head, she buried her thoughts to discuss with Kikyo later on. "So…you're a senior?" She bit back her grimace, 'I swear I hate myself.'

Naraku grinned lightly, before turning his attention to the professor who had just entered the room. "I think we already talked about this." Leaning a little into the isle without moving his head, he muttered, "Since the doctor is about to start, why don't we get to know each other better; say…over lunch after this class?"

Kagome's smile brightened as she nodded quickly. "That would be good. I don't have another class until later." Though the man didn't say another word, she could see the smirk on his face. Not sure if he thought she was going to be an easy lay or if he was genuinely pleased with her acceptance of his idea, she melted into the lesson, her eyes never truly wavering from the man next to her. She hated not being able to read into him; she prided herself in being able to tell exactly what a guy thought her of from the moment she meet him. This man though…he was overly guarded, he was blocking her…he was…quicker then her. And if there was one thing that she loathed, it was not being able to keep herself ahead of the males. She had been outwitted before in her life, but only by two people, and those were two people she cared not to think about.

Turning her attention back to the professor, she listened to the monotone lecture, thought her attention was miles away.

Pulling out a chair in the cafeteria, Kagome dropped her book bag next to her then plopped into the cold plastic seat. She pulled out a small container of carrot sticks from the front of her bag and sat then down in front her of. Ignoring the slight hike of the man's eyebrow, she popped one into her mouth.

Crimson eyes traveled from his hamburger to the container of orange…vegetables. "You must be joking, right? Is that all you're seriously going to eat?"

Kagome shrugged, sitting back against the backrest of her seat. "For now…I'm really not that hungry."

Naraku placed his burger onto the plate in front of him and leaned forward. "tell me, Kagome…is there a reason you're starving yourself?"

Kagome laughed lightly, then waved her hand at him. "I'm not starving myself…just working off my freshman fifteen. Besides, I don't really eat lunch."

Naraku sat back in his chair and stroked his chin in thought. "Carrying around that container in your backpack contradicts that thought, you know."

Kagome wrinkled her nose and shrugged. "I guess…maybe. I normally just eat a good dinner. I hate eating big at lunch…it spoils my appetite. And we all know how great the food here is." Giving him a sarcastic goofy smile and a thumb up, she dove back into her carrot sticks.

Naraku chuckled despite the girl's obvious eating disorder and picked back up his burger. "you're fine the way you are, I hope you know that. You don't need to lose weight."

Kagome blushed lightly and smiled. "You know…you aren't like any of the other seniors I know. They're all…well…keggish."

"Keggish? You do know that is not a real word, correct?"

"Thank you, Captain Grammar, I did not know that." Regressing to a less cynical tone, she explained, "You know…boys who are into drinking as much as they can until they pass out. They're about frat parties and screwing as many chicks as their dicks will stay hard for." She blushed immediately, cursing her tongue all the way. Not meeting the hanyou's amused grin, she added, "Frat boys, if you would."

Naraku took a bite out of his burger and swallowed thickly. "I don't like to associate myself with that crowd. I have friends who do the parties…and I will, on occasion, attend those. But next to that…no, I have no want to live that kind of life."

Kagome smiled and nodded. "That's good. I know to many boys who are wanna-be players that go to this school"

"And I know too many girl's who act the same."

Kagome's smile widened. "So…what frat do you party with?"

Naraku sighed and ran a hand though his black hair. "Tau Kappa Epsilon, if you must know."

A gag reflex couldn't be helped. Choking on her carrot stick, Kagome pounded her fist twice into her chest.

Naraku handed her his bottle of water which she gratefully took a sip from. "Is it that bad?"

"Reputation or general knowledge? Because both answers are yes." Kagome slowly handed him back his water before leaning closer to him. "TKE is really…really…not a good Fraternity."

Shrugging, the man simply ate his burger. "Maybe…maybe not. We're not all the monsters you make us out to be."

Kagome's eyebrows disappeared under her bangs. "Are you serious? I know three girls who lived on my floor who remember waking up from the last party last semester at TKE's without any memory of the previous night. I know a number of girls who have been drugged at those parties…and even more who claim that they woke up in bed with someone they know they didn't go to bed with." Holding up a carrot stick, she swung it with at the punctuation of her sentences, "besides, Monmouth isn't the only university with such an issue. William Patterson's TKE was so bad, they were kicked off campus. Out in Bloomsburg, Pennsylvania, their TKE branch admits they have two separate kegs, one for boys and one for girls. The girls are always filled with drugs."

Pausing the girl mid rant, the red eyed man added, "And yet like you said, its common knowledge. These girls come regardless."

Kagome hardly contained her growl. "It shouldn't be done! TKE, no matter what campus you go to, is bad news!"

Naraku shrugged and finished his burger. "Maybe…maybe not…it depends on the individual. I have no qualms with the men in the frat. My cousin is a senior in TKE, and we get along fine. I've never seen them do anything to…extravagant."

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Then you should open your eyes more often."

Naraku offered her a brash smile. "Tell me, Kagome…you seem to have some sort of vendetta against TKE. Do you have some type of vendetta against them?"

Kagome shook her head in the negative. "No…but my cousin does. Thank god her boyfriend was there with her…not that he's much of a help." She hadn't attended the party with Kikyo, but Kikyo and InuYasha had both gone to a party down at the TKE house and everything had gone awry. Apparently, the story she got, was that both parties were drunk, Kikyo had ended up with some guy who was caught, by InuYasha, having a field day with his hands on parts of Kikyo's body. InuYasha had gently pulled Kikyo out of his arms then beat the living hell out of the boy. He had gone as far as to break the kid's arm. InuYasha had escaped before police showed up, and no one pressed charged because they had all been minors and it would have been a messy situation to get involved with. Kagome was sure, however, that InuYasha's father had paid off the police to forget about it.

Naraku tilted his head and stroked his chin again, his eyebrows furrowing. "Tell me…who is your cousin?"

Kagome opened her mouth when another rather boisterous voice interrupted the conversation. A tray dropped inches from Kagome's head and landed on the table filled with food. A casual arm was slung over her shoulder as a firm body slid into the chair next to her.

"So…what are _we_ having today?"

Kagome sighed deeply, her eyes never catching the look of utter disgust that filtered though Naraku's. Snapping her head to the side, chocolate eyes burned into violet. "What the hell do you _want_?"

The plastic chair next to her tilted back onto its back legs as InuYasha kicked his feet up onto the table's side. "Well…I saw you sitting over here all alone…"

Kagome resisted the urge to slap the man across his head for his blind ignorance. Why he was being so terribly rude was beyond her…but then again, it was InuYasha; she never understood him. Jabbing him with a finger, she shouted, "InuYasha…what the hell are you talking about? I'm having lunch with Naraku…not that it is any of your business!" Narrowing her eyes, she growled venomously, "Are you completely stupid? I mean, honest…is it a genetic default?"

InuYasha reached over and grabbed one of her carrot sticks and hung it out of the corner of his mouth. Chewing on the end of it for a moment, his eyes laughing at the shades of red that stained the girls face, he gibed, "no, but you must be for having lunch with this slime ball." Turning his attention across the table, InuYasha scoffed, "how's it hanging, asshole? Still can't graduate, I see."

Narkau's eyes narrowed as he spat back angrily, "what the fuck do you want, Taisho?"

InuYasha's grin widened as he shrugged casually; there was nothing like getting under the skin of two people he simply couldn't stand. "I just wanted to come over to see my best friend in the whole world: Kagome." Slipping his arm around Kagome's shoulders, he smiled wickedly at the opposing hanyou. Naraku was the only demon on campus that didn't fear retribution; and in a sense, InuYasha envied the bastard. Naraku had come to the campus as a demon, he had made friends as a demon and he lived his life…free…as a demon. And InuYasha would have had respect for the dirt ball if he hadn't been just that.

InuYasha felt the girl tense beneath his muscles and he just couldn't contain the grin anymore. He ignored the small part of his brain that was screaming to pull away from the Higurashi-clone…that it was as if touching her was some sort of sin. Normally he would have brooded over this emotion, pondering just why he felt like this but presently, the look on Narkau's face was simply to priceless to take his focus off of.

Naraku studied InuYasha's serious violet orbs for a moment before glancing at Kagome. To say she seemed uncomfortable was a massive understatement. Offering the girl a slightly apologetic smile, he asked, "Do you want to take a walk, Kagome? The air in here grew mighty stifling suddenly." Inwardly, he was fuming. 'if this girl is friends with Taisho, then I might as well walk away now.' Looking over the girl's agonizingly morbid disposition, his eyes widened. 'Higurashi…she's related to Kikyo!' It was only after that rationalization that the family resemblance became striking. Granted, Kagome seemed to have more life in her then Kikyo…and was a bit more open then the other fridged bitch…but if she was a Higurashi… 'This could be a perfect way to get back at Kikyo for the shit she pulled two years ago…'

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, yet InuYasha beat her to the punch.

"No, you go ahead Itogowa…I have a few things to talk to my dear Kagome about." The joking manner was wiped from his face and replaced by one of possessiveness…one of due rage. Narrowing his eyes, he leaned across the table closer to Naraku. "Oh, and keep the fuck away from my girlfriend, asshole…before I have to break your arm again."

Kagome gasped and rounded back towards InuYasha. Jabbing him harder in the chest with a tipped nail, she shouted, "Look…I really don't know where you get off…"

InuYasha pushed one finger against her lips, taking his eyes off of Naraku for only a moment to glance at Kagome. "in your room mostly…normally with your cousin under me." He refocused his attention without looking away from Kagome. "Now…as I was saying…or should I say..." turning back to Naraku, he growled, "as you said you were leaving…don't let a car hit you on your way out. It would take away from the rest of this year I have to make your life hell."

Naraku stood up, planting both hands on the table. It seemed as if he wished to jump clear across the table and throttle the hanyou; yet with a deep breath and a resigned sigh, he turned his sights back to Kagome. "Are you coming Kagome?"

InuYasha answered for her, "Never for you, asshole. Now get the fuck out of

Dodge. I hear your pathetic lackeys calling."

Naraku sneered at the hanyou, offered Kagome one more apologetic smile then shook his head wistfully. "I am truly sorry Kagome…but I can't sit here with that mongrel at the same table."

Kagome frown apologetically at Naraku then shot a glower in InuYasha's direction. "Are you leaving anytime soon?"

InuYasha shoved a French fry into his mouth from his tray and shook his head in the negative.

Kagome reached for her book bag and hissed, "Then I'm leaving with Naraku."

With movement that shocked even Kagome, InuYasha's hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her hand away from her book bag. Yanking her nearly into his chair, Kagome fell out of her own to stare up into the livid eyes that were peering into hers. "The hell you will." Looking up at Naraku, InuYasha shouted, "Just get the fuck out of here, Itogowa."

Naraku shook his head, grabbed his books and cast a look at Kagome. "I'll catch you in class on Wednesday. Ja." Turning, Naraku stormed out of the cafeteria.

Kagome yanked her arm away from InuYasha the moment Naraku disappeared. "I don't even know where to begin…"

InuYasha shrugged and shoved his burger into his mouth. "You can start," he commented while chewing his food with as much grace as a cow, "by thanking me. I just saved your ass from being another notch on some ass' bedpost."

Kagome scoffed indignantly, a wry laugh bellowing from her throat. "Like you should talk about bedposts, you perv!" swiping up her book bag, she added shortly; "Besides, he isn't that kind of man!"

InuYasha just about leapt out of his chair, his burger falling to his paper plate with a dull thud. "Not that kind of man? First off, that dick ain't no man…he's an asshole! Second, you don't know shit to shanghai about this guy!" taking a moment to reconstruct his attitude, he picked up a French fry and pointed it at Kagome before shoving it into his mouth. "You're far to innocent for someone like him, Kaggers…sorry."

With a feral growl, Kagome lunged forward and pressed her palms to InuYasha's shoulders and shoved him, forcing him to tumble backwards out of his chair. "How dare you assume you know anything about me! God, InuYasha, does your egotism ever end?"

InuYasha smirked, "only in the bed." He wrinkled his nose and winked once at Kagome. Standing up, he brushed off his pants and reclaimed his seat. As if nothing had occurred, InuYasha began shoveling food into his mouth again. "Honey, you need to get laid, I'm serious." His eyes lightened as he caught sight of someone across the cafeteria. "Oh and speaking of such matters…" He waved his hand in the air and smirked. "Here comes the walking sex-aholic…"

Kagome groaned, placing her hand to her forehead. Wiping away imaginary perspiration, she shot to her feet. "And on that note…"

InuYasha reached out and wrapped his hand around Kagome's wrist. Tugging her gently, he brought her back into her seat once more. "Sit down wench! You should meet this guy."

Miroku pushed past InuYasha, ruffling his hair as he did so, and sat down in the seat across from the two. Miroku stared back and forth between the two, his eyes slightly narrowed in thought. After a moment, he shook his head and picked up his pizza. "Kikyo…you've changed."

Kagome stared deadpanned at Miroku then slowly arched one eyebrow. "I…am not my cousin."

InuYasha smirked but kept his mouth closed for once.

Miroku pursed his lips; his eyes widened, and then tilted his head to his right shoulder. Staring for a bit longer, he suddenly smiled and nodded. "You're right…you're not Kikyo. So…who you are?"

Kagome rolled her eyes with a dramatic sigh. "I'm Kagome."

Miroku's expression of surprise fell away quickly to a soft smile and a twinkle in his eye. Reaching across the table, he grabbed Kagome's right hand and leaned across the marble top to bring his lips to the back of her hand. "My lady…it is a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome watched Miroku lower his lips to her hand with a rather disgusted look on her face. Yanking her hand back, she shook her head. "We've met before…last year, actually. At the luau for phi delta kappa, to be exact." She rolled her eyes once more and slowly got to her feet.

Miroku swiftly retracted his hand, alarm covering his features. He glanced to the right, slowly beginning to filter through the women he met…and got to know…at that party.

"I didn't sleep with you, if that's what you're trying to remember."

Miroku whipped his head up to stare at Kagome, relief washing quickly across his face. "Oh…well….that is…."

Kagome shook her head and scoffed. "Unbelievable." Giving him a rather exasperated frown, she quickly added, "you tried…and I shot you down. But you did end up with my friend Ayumi."

Miroku opened his mouth to form an enlighten 'oh' then smirked, "You know, Kagome, you are quite beautiful…"

InuYasha chuckled, the smile on his face threatening to split his head in half. "Oi, Miro, she is single…"

Kagome whirled to her right to stare aghast at InuYasha. "I am not some common whore you can pawn off to your boyfriend here!"

InuYasha's smile flattered as he quickly recanted, "he is not my boyfriend…I am not gay!"

Miroku seemed much more distraught at the insinuation. "My dearest Kagome…I hold very close to the belief that dicks are for chicks."

InuYasha leaned towards Kagome, his smirk growing with bravado. "I think you know just how much I love…"

Kagome held up her hand, placing it within reach of InuYasha's mouth. "Can we not talk about sex, please?"

InuYasha pulled back, a small victorious gleam dancing through his eyes. "Oh, that's right," he turned his attention to his roommate. "Kagome's a virgin."

Miroku seemed to nearly jump out of his seat as he turned to stare at Kagome. "Is that so…have I ever mentioned how beautiful…"

Kagome stood, fury burning in her eyes and igniting her rage. She slammed both hands palms down onto the table. If looks could kill she would have had the short satisfaction of watching InuYasha Taisho internally combust…and his little dog too. "I am not going to sit here and talk about my sex life with either of you two assholes!"

InuYasha once again reached out and stopped her from storming off with a hand to her hip. "Wait a minute, princess; I'm just fuckin' with you. We're having so much fun…don't go."

Kagome stared at the egotistical black haired man, her mouth hanging open. Pulling herself away from his paws, as if he had burnt her, she turned and stormed off in the direction Naraku had used on his prior escape.

Miroku watched Kagome vacate the premises before turning his attention to InuYasha. With a French fry in his mouth, he commented, "Dude…what crawled up her box?"

InuYasha shrugged. "I can tell you what didn't; Naraku Itogowa."

Miroku's eyebrows vanished under his bangs as he shoveled more college food into his system. "The same bastard whose arm you broke two years ago cause of him pawing Kikyo?"

"The bastard who tried to get in her pants with me right next to her? Yeah, him."

Miroku made a face, "some idiots never learn. I was going to ask who the black haired man was who you were sitting with when I first came in." Raising his can of coke to his lips, he shot InuYasha a rather lewd smile. "You ain't cheatin' on me, now are you are _Yasha-kun_?" his due sarcasm bore off his tongue as he used Kikyo's pet name for his best friend.

InuYasha smirked sarcastically. "Only on Tuesdays…and every other Saturday 'Roku."

Miroku chuckled and chugged down his soda. "So…I'm thinking we need a house warming party to welcome in the New Year. You know…embrace life, embrace our friends…"

"Embrace the fresh meat?"

Miroku shrugged and set down his soda. "Yeah, that too," he stated in a rather matter of fact tone. "But I'm thinking…togas."

InuYasha jerked his head to up stare at the boy, shock gave way to the sudden mix up. It was an inane reaction, he had come to find. Whenever someone uttered the name…or in this case, word…Toga, InuYasha's heart skipped a beat. Maybe it was because his father was so overbearing that hearing the eldest Taisho name struck some type of fear in him…or because his hair stood on end praying that his father wasn't there. He was quite positive he could never handle his father showing up on campus for anything. "Oh…well…that's all you, Miro. I ain't getting in the way of that. But I ain't gonna wear a sheet, I'll warn you now."

Silence ensued comfortably while both boys ate their lunches.

"So…that's Kagome, ey?"

InuYasha nodded. "She's….just like Kikyo."

Miroku wrinkled his nose. "We don't need more then one Kikyo, thanks."

InuYasha nodded, "that's what I've been saying." Glancing in the direction the wench chose to walk off in, InuYasha scowled. "She's really a bitch. I don't think I've ever had so much friction with one person before in my life."

Miroku studied his friends face before leaning back on his chair, his letterman's jacket hanging off his shoulders. "Friction, huh?" the way the word rolled off his tongue carried the lewd insinuation.

InuYasha met his friend's blue eyes and shot him a sneer. "No, before you ask, I have not ever slept with her, fooled around with her, or anything else that could be construed as fuckin' with her besides for verbally, so don't ask."

Miroku pursed his lips and slowly shook his head. "I never insinuated…"

"You didn't have to, you pervert. I know how you think."

"Or," Miroku stated, a smile working its way to his lips, "you're thinking about sleeping with her but want to convince yourself it's not worth it, or even better, want me to think that you don't want her when in truth you…"

InuYasha chucked a french fry at the man before he could progress. "Shut up, Miroku…honestly, don't pull psychobabble with me. I ain't one of your patients or one of those lab rats that you do your voodoo on." With a sigh, he digressed, "I'm already stuck on one Higurashi…kinda chained to the name right now, the last thing I want to do is get stuck with another. Besides…she's a dike whore."

Miroku shut his mouth and stared at InuYasha for a minute. "You like her."

"I do not!"

Miroku pointed a finger at InuYasha, "you like your girlfriend's cousin! You want to…"

InuYasha nearly pounced across the table, hell brewing in his eyes and a near panicked frenzy in his voice. "Fermez l'enfer, Miroku ! je vous tuerai si vous le gardez vers le haut!"

"You sound like such a pansy speaking that language, just so you know."

InuYasha raised a threatening eyebrow, "keep it up, Houshi…" Glancing up, InuYasha caught the end of a rather crestfallen glower that danced across his best friend's face before it was replaced by a serious melancholy. InuYasha rolled his eyes and prepared for what was coming.

A delicate hand wound its way around InuYasha's shoulders and over the front of the blue tee shirt he was wearing. Nails gently scraped across his chest as a warm but very brief kiss was placed on the side of his cheek. Miroku looked horrified.

"Oh, Yasha-kun…how are your classes this semester?"

InuYasha instinctively draped his left arm over Kikyo's shoulders and dragged her closer to him. "They're going babe…they're going."

Kikyo turned cold eyes towards the man across the table, the falsetto of her voice disappearing and replaced by a pitch of annoyance. She didn't have the decency to toss a genuine greeting towards her lover's roommate, but instead settled on a cold repetition of the man's name. "Miroku."

Miroku grinned cynically. "Kikyo…don't you have a house that should be dropping on you shortly?"

Kikyo sneered and turned her full attention back to InuYasha, obviously trying to block the roommate from her view. "I honestly don't know why you can't simply get your own apartment, Yasha-kun, instead of rooming with filth."

Miroku replied for InuYasha while finish his pizza, "well…I think that has to do with the fact that he's also dating trash."

InuYasha held out a hand towards Miroku pausing him from their normal rants. Miroku and Kikyo clashed nearly as bad as he and Kagome did…except Miroku really had it out for Kikyo. Since before college, Miroku had been adamant about InuYasha dumping Kikyo…but he didn't understand; Miroku wouldn't understand the deal on their parent's ends for their arranged…whatever it was that they had. Relationship? 'Hell,' InuYasha thought gloomily, 'he doesn't even know I have demon blood in me. It sucks that I can't even tell my fuckin' best friend who I really am.'

Kikyo stared at Miroku a minute longer then turned her face back to InuYasha. "Anyway…baby, daddy wanted to take us out on the yacht this weekend. Does that sound okay?"

InuYasha sighed, his plans of sitting around the house in his boxers for an X-box marathon slowly fading into oblivion. Nodding lethargically, he tried to seem enthused. He hated her family and to be trapped on a fuckin' boat with them… 'Grand,' he mused. "Sure babe sounds super."

Kikyo giggled, leaned in and kissed InuYasha's cheek then stood up. "Great…I'll let daddy know."

Miroku sat back and clucked his tongue. "Kikyo, don't you know it's rude to invite someone to do something in front of others without extending an invitation to the opposing party?"

Kikyo turned, her aura snapping like a whip, towards Miroku. "Oh, I'm sorry Miroku," she said with a sticky sweetness to her voice, "but rats don't do so well on the water. They tend to drown."

Miroku feigned hurt, placing his hand over his heart. "Oh Kikyo, then why does your family risk it?"

Flipping the man off, she turned to InuYasha. "Call me later, I want to…" she brought her hand to his face and traced his jawbone, "see you later."

InuYasha caught her hand, kissed her knuckles, then let go of her. "Sure, babe."

Waving at InuYasha, she turned on her heels and walked from the room.

"Dude…honestly, dump the bitch! If you can…push her off that fuckin' boat! Do something…anything…she's killing me!"

InuYasha sighed and downed his Iced-tea. "Miro…just…get used to her."

If there had been food left on his plate, Miroku would have chucked it at his friend. "No! I refuse to listen to that snobbish cunt! I don't know why you stay with her, but she's no good. I mean, hell…at least her cousin seemed nice."

"It's the family, Miro…they're all fucking bitches. Don't let Kagome fool you…she wears the best façade of them all."

Miroku furrowed his brows and shoved his tray to the side. "I don't know about that, Yash." Miroku leaned over the table. "I can tell a bitch from a mile away…and I can distinguish bitchiness from annoyance. Kikyo is the queen bitch of all the bitches who ever existed. Kagome, on the other hand…I think she just doesn't like you. She doesn't seem to be of ill will…just….animosity." stroking his chin, Miroku ventured, "What have you done to royally piss her off?"

"Today?"

Miroku grimaced. "That often, ey?"

InuYasha shrugged. "That's our relationship, its how we've been since the girls came to college; just strict banter and insults."

Miroku shook his head. "Enough about Higurashi's…I'm going to get a nose bleed if we keep going. So, how many more classes do you have today?"

InuYasha made a face. "Two; I have my Perspectives class with Scherwin at 2:30 and then French at 4:30."

"Isn't this like…your fifth year…in French?"

InuYasha nodded, "I love it. The language is…so…" he made a guttural noise and sat back, "I can't explain it."

Miroku stared at his friend. "If you say it's so romantic, I'm getting up from this table."

"No! It's just…gothic! The roots of the culture are amazing! I would have loved to live back during the renaissance just to see how true some of the stories I've heard were."

Miroku shrugged. "Gothic ain't my scene…besides, you'd be shot for your man-whore ways back then."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You're the man-whore, 'Roku, not me."

Miroku blinked then laughed while rubbing his neck sheepishly. "Oh yeah."

InuYasha sighed deeply then got to his feet. "Well…I'm off for class. Ciao, Miroku."

Miroku waved dismissively as he gathered his tray back together. Standing up to watch InuYasha stroll from the cafeteria, he shouted, "Hey! Ciao is Italian, not French, you idiot!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-qouted French, InuYasha said to Miroku, "shut the hell up, Miroku. I'll kill you if you keep it up!"

-sorry it took so long to get this out. Hopefully the next will be easier.


	4. Eyes like cyanide

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 4 eyes like cyanide

Kagome had believed her day couldn't really sink much lower then the point where InuYasha embarrassed her in the cafeteria. Walking away from the insufferable boy was hard enough, keeping her hands in tight fists the entire time, and her day hadn't really progressed deeper into the realm of darkness…until it was time for her Literature two class. Sure that she would know at least someone in the class, Kagome had been eager to get into the room and reunite with old friends. Bustling into the room nearly fifteen minutes early, she found her conclusion somewhat correct, only the person she knew was the last person on earth she wanted to see. The long black hair, pulled back into a ponytail at the base of his neck, was enough of an indicator of who the jerk was sitting in the middle row of the class, but the name on the back of his coat said it all. Stopping fully in the doorway, Kagome gawked for a minute then checked the room number, praying she had gone dyslexic for a moment and read the rooms wrong, but of course there was no such luck on her side. She let out a resigned sigh and continued her trek into the class, debating whether to sit in the back of the room or the front.

Violet eyes turned over broad shoulders and addressed the girl with mirth. The snide smile that graced his face was enough to want to make her hit him, but the arrogance in his voice made her wish far darker things onto the man in front of her. "I didn't know you even knew how to read, Kagome, let alone pass your W.P.E's."

Kagome dropped her book bag to the floor with a resonating thud, her eyes narrowing to tiny slits as her hands once again curled into dangerous fists. "Let's talk about passing classes, InuYasha. How many years have you been in college? Seven?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders casually then kicked off the ground and swiveled in his seat to face Kagome, propping his right elbow on his desk to balance his weight as he stared at her. The smile that seeped across his face was toxic. "What can I say; I'm going for the _full_ college experience. And if you could count, which I know is beyond you, you would know it's only been five years I've been here."

Kagome blinked twice before dropping into the chair next to him and leaning across the isle. Her brown eyes bore into his as she fumed in her own little world. How dare he mock her intelligence? The boy was a complete idiot when it came to anything to do with academics; with what room did he have to talk? "No, InuYasha…you're just enjoying being left behind because of how afraid you are of the real world. You're petty, and seriously immature."

InuYasha reared back, hell brimming on the tip of his tongue. "Petty? You want to talk about petty? You're a fucking Higurashi! I think the name speaks for its own, but if not, then allow me to reminisce. You're too good for anyone; I think you'd sooner slit your throat then allow someone outside of your social circle of snobs touch you. You're a bitch…a fucking frigid one at that, and, oh yes…a bitch!"

Kagome chewed on her tongue, swallowing any insults her mind was screaming to be released. She wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her get riled up at his words, she had played his game far to long as it was. She raised a thin eyebrow and barked back at him, "and the name Taisho is any better? Please! You're father owns half the economy, your brother own the other half, and yet I'm the rich-bitch. I got you now. Thank you so much, Inu-kun, for clearing that up for me. My life is now complete. I am a bitch because parents are rich."

InuYasha smirked and aimed below the belt, "no, because your father's family is rich…and you're mothers alimony just sucks it out of him. You're not even rich, Kagome; you're rich by association."

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she heard all the conversations around the classroom die. Snapping her jaw closed, she quickly retorted, "Can you even hear yourself? God, Inu, you are such a bastard!"

"And you're a bitch!"

Kagome turned and faced the front of the room, intent on ignoring the boy to her right.

InuYasha's violet eyes stared at Kagome unabashed, seething in anger. Yeah, he had hit her below the belt but the bitch deserved it. Why did the Gods insist on punishing him? What had he done this time to deserve it? To deal with Kagome when he was with Kikyo was one thing…but to have the girl with him in class…

"Bastard."

InuYasha spun to face her. "What was that, short bus? I'm sorry, I can't understand you muttering! If you have something to say bitch, then speak up!"

Kagome glanced at the boy next to him. "You are a bastard." She didn't want to show how much his words tore into her about her father. So what if he was technically right? Her father's family was filthy rich, and her mother…well…the woman actually worked to earn her money, but it wasn't anything substantial. Her father had been her piggy-bank for her entire life…up until her folks got their divorce. Since then her father had been dead to her. For InuYasha to just about divulge her personal life to the class…god she hated the pompous ass.

Hearing the door click open, Kagome had never been more ready for a distraction. Praying it was the teacher, her eyes instead fell on a young girl, maybe a year younger then herself, of whom she had never seen before. The girl fell into the seat right behind Kagome and pulled a notebook from her blue backpack. Kagome turned to stare at the backpack then at the girl for a moment. No student in Monmouth really carried a backpack. It was seriously passé and taking a longer gander at her outfit, Kagome wondered for a moment if the girl realized how many snobs surrounded her at that very moment, criticizing every fade from wear, not fashion, which lined her pants or the way that the black in her shirt clashed with the silver in her shoes.

With a blink that was long coming, Kagome nearly smashed her hand over her mouth. By God did she sound just like her cousin! Her stomach churned as she shook her head slightly, trying to ward out all thoughts that echoed just like Kikyo in her brain. How could she, for one moment, debase herself to judging this girl by her outfit?

"Hi."

Kagome blinked, realizing that this girl was addressing her, and must have noticed her blatant stare. Kagome thought about turning around out of sheer embarrassment. Here she had sat in total judgment of this girl and had been caught red handed doing so. She felt lower then pond scum at the current moment, and that itself was an accomplishment with the living personification of that level of being sitting directly to her right. "Hi," Kagome addressed weakly, and then offered a sheepish smile. "Sorry…but I haven't seen you around campus before. Are you new?"

The girl's smile brightened as she bobbed her head. She was tinier then Kagome, probably a year or two younger as well. She seemed to hold no reverence to the critical eye bestowed upon her moments ago, waving it off as nothing of importance. Resting her pale chin on an up-propped fist, the girl shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, this is my first semester here. I just transferred from Ocean County College. To be honest, this is my first class on campus, and I'm kind of nervous. I don't know anyone here!" she smiled and tilted her head, as if in reflection, "not that I knew anyone back there except for maybe a few who didn't really like me…" with a giggle, she shook her head and waved her free hand at the wall, "not that it matters…hey, I'm ranting aren't I?" The blush that adorned the girl's cheeks was slightly endearing. "I'm sorry…I do that. You can always tell me to shut up; I won't take offense to it!"

Kagome laughed out of jest, shaking her head at the girl's airiness. "Its okay, don't worry about it. I'm Kagome, by the way…Kagome Higurashi." Extending her hand, Kagome waited for the girl's introduction

The girl eagerly took her hand, glancing once at the polished nails that were attached the girl's fingers as if the acrylic was made of gold. "Hi! I'm Rin…Rin Shinski. I really like that pattern…I never have the time to get my nails done, besides I'll only break them within an hour, and if I don't, the…"

To their right, another voice joined in their conversation. "And my name is Bond…James Bond. But you can call me Yash."

Kagome rolled her eyes to stare at the boy next to her, a look of death on her face. "Listen you piece of…" She stopped dead when laugher hit her ears. Turning back to look in aghast at the girl, she was shocked to see the smile that covered Rin's face. Was this girl stupid? She was actually laughing at one of InuYasha's lame jokes?

"And you're humorous, also! You must be good to have around for a laugh. My name's Rin. Not that you weren't just eavesdropping on our conversation so you already know that but…" pausing, the girl pressed a finger to her mouth then laughed and scratched her head under the base of her ponytail. "Sorry."

InuYasha winked at the girl and leaned back in his seat, and purred out in a voice that could have made Yura blush, "I'm good to have around for other things as well." The tone changed like winds before a tornado, and a hellish condescension joined his lusty tone, "Just ask Kagome…oh wait, that's right, I don't touch things that I don't know where they've been."

Kagome flipped InuYasha off with a smile, "then should I really ask how you dress yourself in the morning?"

InuYasha leaned into the verbal jibe, moving his face closer to Kagome, "I don't need to. You're cousin does it for me."

Kagome lashed back with an abundant amount of venom, "again, I reiterate; no one knows where you've been…"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and sat back into his chair. Folding his hands behind his head, he cooed out, "I've been around the world, Kagome, around the world…"

Kagome smirked and shot back, "and you've picked up enough diseases to kill a small pony."

InuYasha shrugged, "at least I've accomplished something in life. Unlike you, you damn shrew; I know how to have a good time."

"…and give someone Chlamydia at the same time." Cynicism poured from her words as she leaned towards the asshole. "Let me tell you Yash, I'm jealous. I wish I could infect some poor innocent drunken…"

"Shut up, Bitch." Turning back to Rin, he quickly added, "I'd be careful how close you get to her. I'm pretty sure that in Kagome's case, her bitchiness could rub off. And you don't want to get infected by that…its life threatening; kills your social status in two seconds flat. Then you end up dying a virgin, like our dear Kagome will."

Rin's smile, to Kagome's surprise, widened in InuYasha's direction while she simply stared at the asshole with a self-righteous indignation smeared across her face.

Rin inclined her head towards InuYasha. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Kagome tapped her nails on Rin's desk, taking back the girl's attention. Like hell she was going to let Rin think this boy was anything but a savage! Could she not hear their banter? Did she not get the point? InuYasha equaled a dirty infested gutter rat…did that equation only make sense in her mind? "Don't talk to…that…thing; you'll never get rid of it. I'm still trying, but he likes to cling on like a leach."

InuYasha turned his face towards Kagome, spite darkening his violet orbs. His voice fell an octave and Kagome could swear she heard him growl. "Speaking of blood sucking little…"

The door opened again and another person entered. Looking up, their eyes fell upon their professor with stacks of paper in her hands. Kagome actually was relieved to see the teacher. At least she could save her from the insanity that was about to erupt between her and that asshole who didn't know when to shut up.

X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&

The sky was starless, the moon hidden by the looming clouds which hung over the city covering it like a veil of darkness. It was as if some Celestial painter had dabbed his brush in the colors of mourning and blotches out the sky. Walking down the streets, Kagome covered her face from the shifty winds that slithered their way down West 14th street, and assaulted the girl on her pilgrimage towards the one place that she sanctioned above all others. Walking down the narrow alley, the tiny snap of her stiletto heels pressing against the concrete echoed around her as she avoided the puddles of sewer water and residue from the filthy buildings. Coming to the large castle like doors, Kagome pushed past one and entered the dimly lit room, casting off her overly large trench coat and handing it to Carlisle, the resident coat check bitch. Smirking once at the girl, Kagome stole a glance of herself in the mirror that hung on the wall…one of the few that adorned the walls of the club.

"It's pretty busy in there tonight."

Kagome shifted her eyes from her own reflection to the one of the pail blonde who stared back at her with hopeful eyes. Kagome sighed then reached over the counter and into the pocket of her coat that hung limply from the girl's arms. "Tell me something new, Carlisle." Pulling out a tube of a deep satin red lipstick, she touched up her stellar makeup job before depositing the tube back and waving off the girl.

Gently touching the red streaks that ornamented her pigtails, she turned and batted her sky blue eyes at the girl then offered a smirk with a raised shoulder and trotted back into the club. Her stilettos quip was drowned out by the loud music that now filled her ears like the hymns of angels. Pushing past the velvet curtain, she only paused to kiss the cheek of the bouncer. "Bon Soir, Jacques. Comment vas-tu?"

The bouncer returned the light peck, keeping his hands solely to himself though more then happy to ogle the goods displayed by the vixen in front of him. The flat of her exposed stomach called to him, daring him to defy the master of the club and just for once, to know what that milky white perfection felt like under his touch, under his mouth. Licking his dry and cracked lips, he responded rather huskily, "puisque vous êtes arrivé, mon chéri, la soirée est maintenant bon." Switching gears, the wolfish smile that was illuminated by the blood red lights of the club looked ravenous; "The night is never a night without a blessed visit by you."

Kagome sprayed two fingers across the man's lips and smiled warmly at him, "hush, before my master believes that you are after what is his."

Taking her hand in his, Jacques shot her a wicked grin, "may the Lord then never be able to read my mind, or I may face the gallows."

Kagome pulled her hand from Jacques and proceeded into the club. Swaying towards the bar, she leaned over the bar and winked to the bartender who flocked to her side almost immediately. Being the owner's pet definitely had its ups. "Vodka with a splash of Red Bull, Envy. Merci beaucoup."

The blond raised one plucked eyebrow before vanishing to gather the requested items. It was a good night when the mistress ordered a different drink. Something was in the mix with the minx.

Staring down at the dance floor, Kagome found herself wondering for a moment about that silver-haired Adonis. A part of her had wondered nearly all day, while she had packed her back and fled the dorms for the train, if she was going to see him again. The burning between her legs and in her heart prayed to whatever God existed that she would. But the more logical voice in her head forewarned her that such wishes were for fools; seeing that boy-toy could only lead to more confrontations with her master, confrontations that she was still healing from.

Classes had been in session for a week now, and that week had been particularly painful to sit against those hard metal chairs with the wounds that she possessed. Though they had all just about healed, Kagome could honestly admit she wasn't in a rush to gain more. Kagome bit her lip, wondering just why whenever she thought of her master, she saw a pair of molten demonic eyes staring back at her. Why was that stranger still on her brain?

A pair of claws wove their way across the back of the fishnet that covered her cami-shirt, leaving her stomach exposed for eyes from people like Jacques or the owner of the glistening ivory weapons. Warm lips pressed against her ear as a warm body pressed against her back, encaging her to the stool that she sat on. "I'm shocked, Milady; for a moment I thought you had been scared away. But a scent as sweet as yours…I had to come and see for myself if it were truly you."

Kagome didn't turn to face the demon, yet smiled at the comment. She could feel Envy's eyes burning into the side of her face from across the bar, no doubt watching every move that she made. She wasn't above herself to think that she held any sway over a member of this staff; they would sell her out to her Master in a heartbeat if she stepped one foot out of line.

Apparently this Gold-eyed Adonis didn't take note of this. Maybe he was denser then she gave him accordance for.

Claws scraped lightly against her material, careful not to snag the thin wisp of cloth, and settled on her stomach under the veil of the bar. Her breath caught in her throat as his lips grazed down her slender neck, suckling for a moment on her pulse, and then rubbing one of his sharp canines over her vein. "Tell me why you are off bounds to me."

Kagome swallowed what felt like a golf ball, an action that earned her a deep chuckle, and forced herself to remain calm against her traitorous body's reaction to this hanyou's touch. How did he not know who she belong to? Did not everyone in the dark state of New York know who her master was? She laughed lightly, her eyes glancing to the side to steal a glimpse of the man that had haunted her dreams for over a week.

"I am off bounds to you, demon, because my master wishes it."

The smile that surfaced on the man's face was unsettling for the girl. Dark in nature and in glory, the man rejoiced in the answer. "Ah, so you belong to Oberon, then."

"He calls you his Puck, did you know that?"

That seemed to flatter that egotistical smirk. Kagome nearly relished that moment as much as she would one when she wiped very similar smirks from _that_ asshole's face.

"I belong to no one, least of all Oberon. That man has no power over who I do, and who I do not speak with."

Kagome rolled her head back to her shoulders with a slight gasp as the man's hand slid south on her body. Staring at the silver mane that hung neatly by her eyes, she closed her eyes and basked in the feel of another man's hands on her. It had been so long…

"Tell me, where can we go to be alone?"

Though his words were hushed, there was no doubt to Kagome that Envy had overheard them. Sitting up right immediately, as if someone had lit a fire under her ass, she turned to the man. Standing up and smoothing out her long black skirt, she met his gaze from under her bangs and quickly replied, "There is no where, and to make such foolish requests is ill advised. I am another man's property, I beg of you to remember that."

As she turned to leave, a hand wrapped around her wrist and tugged her back to that dangerous God. "Did I say you were excused? If you are a man's servant, then you should learn to obey."

The sinfully delicious tone of the demon's voice shot through her to her core and lit her ablaze with desire. Desire aimed only towards the silver-haired God and no one else. "As you said, Sha…I am another man's servant. Now release me."

Sha lowered his mouth to her ear as his hand released her wrist and came to settle on her hips, his fingers splayed across her taunt ass cheek. "You're words might say release you…but I think you are begging for a release of another kind." Staring down into her eyes, he brought his hand to her long locks and twirled the blood red strands around his fingers. "Tell me Princess, tell me where I can take you and…release…you."

Kagome turned her nose up to the demon and stepped out of his grasp. Her bravado that was encaged by the early night's transition between her daytime self and her nighttime vixen was beginning to make its escape into her vocabulary. "You wouldn't be able to tame me, Sha. You wouldn't know where to start."

Sha's smile only grew. "I always know where to start when taming a wench. You on your knees in binding cuffs with my cock down your throat are the first of many images." He stepped towards her only to find to his dismay the kitten was not up for the chase.

Kagome wagged her finger at the boy as she yet again eluded his grasp. "Bad puppy, I might have to put you in time out if you keep this up."

The silver eyebrow that was raised couldn't have looked sexier. "So you like being in charge too, huh? We could work with that, as long as I get my lashes in. To find a woman who wouldn't mind to inflict pain as well…I am moved."

Kagome snorted, "Yes, I supposed you would be moved. Moved out of my way, is more like it. Now, unless you wish to dance Puppy, I would suggest you walk away."

InuYasha's eyes darkened as he stepped towards the girl, the molten amber a blaze with a need to settle this verbal banter that he was growing weary of. This girl was the reason he had returned to Oberon's club this evening. He had driven all the way up to the bus stop in Old Bridge to catch the 310 into Port Authority so he could possibly catch a glimpse of the vixen that had haunted his dreams…and his moments of time alone to…reflect…

"You should watch who you condescend to, Kitten, This puppy is a bit more of a pit-bull then you give him credit for."

Kagome scoffed in jest. "So you presume yourself a 'big dog' when even you find yourself to be the smallest of the breeds?"

With motion that Kagome couldn't track, InuYasha threw himself behind the girl and grabbed her by her arms. Pulling her into his chest and tilting her neck back, he shot back darkly as he ran his teeth down her neck, "unparalleled in fighting skills and an inability to loosen its bite, I think I can name some similarities between me and pit bulls." Pressing his now hardened cock against the gentle curve of her ass, he whispered darkly, "but as I'm sure you can tell…the size analogy end there. The question, my hot little bitch, is what hole you want me to fill first."

Kagome's throat ran dry as the Sahara, as the man began to run his hand along the curves of her hips, dipping down and tracing the crevice of her legs. She wanted to reply something witty, something sardonic even, but all words just died on her tongue as his teeth pricked at the sensitive skin of her throat.

"Haven't I told you in the past that you need to get yourself vaccinated, Sha? Going around infecting what is mine with rabies is not my idea of fun in games. Now please remove all of your…limbs…from my pet's orifices, before I rend them from your body."

Sha lifted his eyes from his direct gaze down this lovely piece of ass's bra and met the bored eyes of the Lord of the facility. With a muted hiss, he released Kagome's hips and backed up a step in respect, yet refused to bow his head.

Oberon reached out and grasped Kagome's wrist in his hand. Pulling her to his side, he glanced down at the girl with a stoic countenance before looking back to the younger man in front of him. Tapping the golden end of the cane that he held in his right hand against the floor, Oberon looked over InuYasha with a rather distasteful glower. "Are you enjoying yourself, Puck? Besides for with what is mine, I do digress."

Sha crossed his arms slowly, not impressed with the lackadaisical show of dominance. Cynically, he replied, "I do remind you, Oberon, that everything I stand on here in this facility is yours. But something tells me that fact hasn't slipped your mind."

Oberon's smile was faint, and gone in the next wisp of a moment. Glancing down at the wooden cane that he embraced, he studied the wood, not bearing the boy a glance. His voice was filled with a heavy condensation that ran thicker then blood. "I am glad, Puck, that you are aware of that fact. Be not one to forget that…or your place amongst my hierarchy."

InuYasha snorted indignantly, "as if I could. That pretty piece of flesh attached to your arm is a banner of your _good_ name."

Oberon smiled indulgently, as one would with a child, before casting his glance towards Kagome. "Yes, my prettiest pet by far, I do declare." Letting go of her wrist, he brought his gloved left hand to her face to swipe some of the black hair from her eyes. "It makes me wonder why she is still on her feet, standing with men of business, when she should be on her knees, servicing me as a good whore would."

Kagome's mouth fell open, a storm of anger brewing inside of her. It wouldn't be the first time that her lord had made such degrading remarks in her presence, demanding her to debase herself far worse then ever before, but this was the first time that she was willing to step forward and tell him exactly where she felt he could shove off to.

His dark glower stopped her before she could start. It was a look she had hardly ever seen overwhelm his normally jubilant features. His aqua-marine eyes were nearly a turquoise color sparkling with hints of promises of pain and horror if she didn't abide to his wishes. "Do as I command, wench."

Kagome backed up a step from the man and bowed her head curtly. "If my lord wishes for such actions, a bed chamber would prove a better…more suitable, should I say, place to carry out those interactions."

Oberon turned to stare at the girl, anger now festering where annoyance had previous presided. "Are you denying a direct order, bitch? Would you be so bold?"

InuYasha, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable with the ensuing actions, and the fact that he could not watch that girl actually bend to the will of that asshole, held up his hands to excuse himself. "I think I am going to go acquaint myself with the bar, if you do not mind. I will leave you two…"

Oberon turned his head with a whiplash effect, his long black hair crackling through the air like an electric charge. "You will do no such thing. I want you to understand that this girl is mine, and in being so, will do as I say. To your knees, your mouthy little witch, before I force you there!"

InuYasha couldn't explain why he wanted to beat that tone from his friend's voice, but the urge was burning in his blood, as he could feel red seeping into his vision. "It is fine, Oberon. I understand quite well. Consider your lesson preached."

Oberon scoffed at his acclimation. "Hardly! Though you might understand the words, something tells me that my little cunt needs to be reminded of her place." Stepping forward and grabbing Kagome's chin, he pulled her towards him, "do you think yourself proud for standing here in front of him with the guts to talk back to me? Keep using those guts, my dear, and I will show you what they look like! How dare you defy me!" Seeing the tears springing to life in her eyes, his voice only rose above the music, brining a hush over half the inhabitants of the bar who knew of Oberon's power. For someone to defy him would be a tremendous insult to the man himself, and would be dealt with accordingly. "You think he does not know you are already my whore? Do you think he does not know that you spend half of your night under me and the other half pleasuring me? Do you think he has not had similar whores who would bend over for him? Would it shock you to know that he has done far worse to debase a female then this? Do you think that you are proving a point, because if that is the reason for your outcry, then you are sorely mistaken."

Kagome pulled herself from his grasp and stumbled backwards a step. Her breath coming in labored pants, she turned and fled into the hallway of the club away from all the eyes that had watched their ghastly argument. It would be the talk of the underground for months to come; Kagome just knew it as she fled to the corner of the club and pressed her back against the wall. This was not going to bode well for her. The cold cement wall felt oddly calming to her calamity-stricken aura. Closing her eyes, she relished in the solitude for but a moment before a hand crashed to the wall, a sparse inch from her face. Wincing, she waited for the blow to begin.

"What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

Opening her eyes to meet those aqua-marine that she once upon a time fell in love with, she felt a foreboding flood into her blood and seize at her heart. She found herself speechless to her master's demand.

"Now you cannot even answer me? Are you going to cry? Are you afraid, Kagome?"

Snapping her eyes open, she glanced behind her master to see if anyone had heard the slip of her identity. It was odd how that mattered, she noted, while impending doom lay in wait upon her head to be delivered by a man who knew how to inflict pain. Seeing no one else in the hallway, she turned her eyes back to her lord only to be slapped hard across her cheek with by his right hand's palm. "You stupid bitch, how many times have I had to tell you not to speak back to me in front of my people?"

"You put yourself into that situation," she muttered, holding her beaten cheek tenderly against her fingers, "I asked if we could take it…"

"_Silence_! When I give an order, I expect it to be carried out! I do not care who the present company is, or what the details of the situation are. What I say is absolute in my kingdom." Lowering his tone, he pushed away her hand from her bruised skin and he gently applied his fingers to the blushing mark, caressing it lovingly with his fingers. "I have allowed you to be the queen to my castle, the Titania of my forest…and yet you defy me. I do not understand what more you wish of me to give to you. I would give you the world, my queen, if you asked for it, and all I request in return is obedience."

"You ask for slavery, Oberon…not obedience."

Hushing Kagome by sliding his fingers over her lips, he pulled the girl's trembling form into his warm embrace. Petting her hair, he cooed, "Did I not explain all of the details of this arrangement when I took you under my wing? Did I not proclaim all that would be demanded of you in the private and in the public realms of our relationship, pertaining to your bondage as my servant? I gave you reign of this bar, I have given you fame in the dark realm of the night, and yet this is how you repay that."

"No," Kagome muttered from where she laid in that familiar embrace. How the man had the way of turning the worst of situations that were instigated by the lord himself into a situation that was all her fault was beyond her understanding. Yet here she sat, again, feeling like the worst of women for talking back to her master.

"Have I not given you everything that you need? Did I not save you from your depression? Was I not one who accepted you for who you were and what your life had become? Why, my dearest Kags, have you turned against me?"

Kagome inhaled sharply as his words dug more groves into her skin then the bullwhip in his chamber. "I would never turn against you, Oberon. I…I would never…could never…make up for the kindness you have shown me…or for the help that you offered me when I needed it."

Oberon smiled as he tipped her chin up to face him. "Then, my pet, why do you defy me?"

"I didn't mean to," she spoke softly, not liking the smile that shined down from his eyes. It was a smile that screamed 'check mate'.

"Then it was a mistake? Is that what you are telling me?"

Knowing that it was anything but a mistake, she still found herself nodding. To disenchant her relationship with Oberon would mean being ostracized from the community that she lived off of. Living this double life was the only way she could put up with the bullshit she had to deal with day to day. "It was," she managed to choke out.

Oberon lowered his lips against hers, pressing against those red vessels for but a moment. "And how," he mumbled, "do you plan to make up for it?"

Kagome, lost in the poisonous kiss, closed her eyes and whispered, "Any way his lordship sees fit."

Removing his mouth from hers without the satisfying indulgence of a kiss, he chastely pressed his lips to her forehead. "Then it shall be. Go to my chambers, my pet, and await your master's return. Do not plan on returning home tonight, my Titania…you will quite _detained_."

Ambiguous words to the untrained ear, Kagome knew much different the insinuations that lay just behind the vocabulary. Bowing her head curtly, she made a bee line back into the club and towards the back corridors. But not before locking eyes with the Gold eyed Adonis that sat at the bar wearing a troubled expression. The two sets of eyes clashed for but a moment as Kagome sped her way through the people and out of the range of his amber stare. Tonight would be one of pain and or torture, she was sure of this fact…and she was wet between her legs with anticipation. Yet it was still those amber eyes that she wanted to be above her…around her…consuming her.

Kagome decided, as she pushed back the curtain of the hallway that led to the master chambers…and dungeons…that the silver haired hanyou had eyes like cyanide.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&XX&

"Good evening, Jacques, how are you?"

"now that you have arrived, my lovely, the night is looking much better."

&ZX&X&X&X&XX&X&X&X&X&X&X&&X

:hides from everything being pelted: I know, I know. it has been probably six months since I've done anything. I'm SORRY! So much has been going on in life and hectic. I sat down today and wrote out eighteen pages in two hours randomly. Hopefully some of you are still out there who are left as loyal readers. I miss all of you so much!


	5. Behind Curtain number one

FYI: this is the edited version. This really will be the clean version, hate to drop that C-bomb on you all. The language remains intact, but anything that has to do with vivid descriptions of intercourse between characters will be wiped out. If you want to read the smut, go to mediaminer and search authors for fallenangel7583. You'll find my story there, since I can't post direct links here. . sorry.

Shades of Grey 

Chapter 5 Behind curtain number one…

Kagome laid silently in her bed, listening intently on a situation she'd rather not. For the past hour, she had been waiting for the labored breathing above her to stop.

Kagome had snuck back into the tiny dorm, under the cloak of darkness, about five hours prior…but her sleep had been fragmented at best. She was exhausted, yet couldn't manage to coax herself to sleep. And right as she got comfortable and happened upon chance to doze off, she would roll onto one of the open welts on her back and send a sizzling sharp pain straight through her nervous system and awoke with a yelp. It was amazing, in her opinion, that she hadn't woken the slumbering couple that rested above her. Well, that was to say, partially slumbering.

About an hour ago started her sixty minute long wait. She had felt something warm starting to trickle down her back and instantly knew that the last twitch of pain she felt she must have twisted the wrong way and ripped open the haphazardly formed scabs. She rolled over immediately, trying to contain the bleeding, and praying it wouldn't' stain through to her sheets. That could prove a certain type of hell to explain to her cousin. When she moved to get up, she heard a few disgruntled sighs, a giggle and then the sounds of clothing being rustled above her. That alone was enough to have sway over her upchuck reflex. It took amazing reserve for her not to vomit at the thought of her cousin fornicating above her with that dog of a man she dated. Then again, she nearly wanted to vomit over the thought of her cousin with anyone.

It wasn't as if she hated Kikyo, Kagome could say there were very few people on the Earth that she truly hated. She just…didn't like…her cousin. Maybe it was a jealousy that Kagome was hesitant to admit to, but that was stretching it. They had grown up practically as sisters. Their parents, being that Kikyo's mother and Kagome's father were siblings, were always together, and by association, it made the girls' friends. It had always been a competition, though, and no one could deny that without naming themselves a liar. When they were in elementary school, their parent's pitted the girls against each other on opposing softball teams, soccer teams, competition dance squads; anything that was reputable enough to don the Higurashi/ Yamamoto namesake. When they went into secondary school, it became more of a competition between the girls rather then the parents. Fashion, cheerleading and anything else that was considered trendy. Kikyo always came out at the top.

Kagome winced in retrospect; it wasn't that she wasn't as popular as Kikyo as much as it was that she couldn't be the cold bitch that Kikyo had nailed to a T. Sure, Kikyo could put up a beautiful front to those who she just met, but the minute she realized that they didn't matter, or weren't up-to-par with Kikyo's standards, she cast them off like a piece of lint, and never cast a second glance at them again. Kagome could only match half the bravado of being so mean…but hated herself at night for it. So she melted, conformed to be a follower of the all-mighty Kikyo, and though was only popular by association, as InuYasha loved to rub it in, she was still much more well received then her bitchy counterpart. Then there was the Japan incident, as her father called it.

Kagome felt all her muscles stiffen at the mere thought of that hellish vacation. It was that trip that had ruined everything. It had systematically destroyed her life, and vicariously, tore down every foundation her family had structured themselves upon. They were supposed to journey out with Kikyo's parents and the royal bitch herself to visit Kikyo's parents' friends, and a business acquaintance of her father's, but at last minute, Kikyo's mother came down with a serious case of the flu. Being bedridden, it ended up just Kagome and her family that went out to Tokyo to stay with Ito Hirorichi and his family. That August had been the worst of her fourteen years of existence, and then to top it off, that September her parents had a rather outlandish divorce in which her and her mother were completely excommunicated from her father's family. From that point on, the only thing she saw of her father was a child support check that was addressed to her mother. No birthday cards…no Christmas cards…nothing, her father refused to acknowledge his daughter's existence outside of that six hundred dollars allowance.

For months Kagome had cried, blaming herself for being the cause of their breakup and her mother's plummet from the life she had grown accustomed to for over twenty long years. And though her mother never turned a harsh word to Kagome, she never could rid herself of the sounds of her mother crying herself to sleep at night. Those tears that streamed her mother's face in the darkest hour of the night were the silent torture that Kagome had to endure. Those dreadful hours, where Father-Time seemed to step to the side to take a moment to rest thinking that no one would notice, were the bane of Kagome's existence. For in her room, she would be awake, her ears against her wooden door, sobbing in unison with her mother.

About three months after the divorce, her mother relocated them out to her sister's house to wait out the other five. They lived in Pennsyl-tucky; that was to say, the parts of Pennsylvania that could have been misconstrued for being another hidden area of Kentucky. The Mennonites always made for some fun entertainment…and riding in the horse and buggies with them was a blast. But that was just about the social spectrum of her life for those agonizing months.

Then came Souta, and the tears that flowed at night were joined by the howls of an infant baby. Rumors spread faster then the world could blink, her mother labeled a whore and a conniving wench. People doubted that it was her father's child, saying the reason of her parents divorce was that her mother cheated on her father. Darker insinuations grew as her mother's name slandered without remorse. And all Kagome could do was to stand idle, and support her mother in ways a fifteen year-old never should have to, the dark truth never uttered.

Her mother's _pregnancy_, known when they left only by her father, became a widely common knowledge among the people 'who mattered' back in Deal, New Jersey. Kagome thanked her Aunt Chiyo, Kikyo's mother, for that fact.

What was the worst part of it all, for her, was that she still had to face Kikyo everyday in school when she returned the following September. Though the kids thought nothing of the infant, Kikyo's entire attitude towards Kagome had shifted. She was colder, meaner, and a lot pushier (and that was saying a lot). Kikyo thought herself better then Kagome, as if the new baby was a plague upon her name.

And then…there was Kikyo's new boy toy.

InuYasha.

They had started dating in the April that Kagome was away in the bumble-fuck of Pennsylvania. The boy had graduated the spring before Kagome returned, but had a fascination with being at lunch everyday with her cousin…and consequently, her. Though they didn't speak to each other, there was a wall of ice built almost immediately between them that seemed to be thicker then Kikyo's skull. But, in an odd turn of events, the more Kagome and InuYasha argued, the closer Kagome and Kikyo grew.

And so it was the way of life, one that Kagome despised and loathed, for six long years.

Hearing the sounds of steady breathing broke Kagome of her reflection into her own past. Slipping off her bed, she tiptoed her way to the bathroom, sliding through the darkness like a night crawler. She entered the bathroom, pressing one hand against the wooden door, closing it slowly enough to avoid making a sound.

Kagome wasn't sure if Kikyo had taken note of her absence for the night prior. If she had, Kagome had already created a well plotted excuse that she had been picked up by her mother to baby-sit Souta so she could attend a conference in the city the following day. Kagome could easily pull off the disappearing act for one night with her cousin…it were those multi-missing days that always caught her up in her lies. Thankfully she had only suffered through only one of those, and that was at the time she was actually dating …Oberon. And with Kikyo's blessings backing their relationship, it wasn't too painful a reunion when Kagome surfaced five days after she had last been seen. But what a painful five days those had been.

Speaking of pain…

Kagome glanced into the mirror and sighed dejectedly. She turned on the hot water in her shower and moved back to the mirror. Removing her contacts, something she should have done earlier, was a bit of a chore, but freeing herself from the crystal blue orbs was like casting off that veil that she lived under at night. To bad the bruises wouldn't simply vanish like that.

And thinking of bruising…

Kagome ran her fingers under the black and blue spot that marred her left cheek. Oberon had never struck her before that night. Well…out of anger, that is to say, and on her face, and that was another ballgame all together. This was going to require some hefty lying to cover up, she realized as she propped the discolored flesh dejectedly.

With a melodramatic sigh, Kagome turned and looked over her shoulder at her back through the mirror. Sure enough, the blood had seeped through her shirt and had stained the back in a beautiful shade of crimson. She almost didn't want to take off the shirt, fearing to see the real artwork. Instead she took the chicken shit way out.

Stepping into the shower with her tee-shirt still on, Kagome allowed the water to rush over her body, sending blinding pain up her backbone as the flow softened up the scabs that she was about to rip off. Inhaling sharply, she began to peel the white cotton tee up her body. She bit into her bottom lip until she could actually taste her own blood as she finally freed herself from that damned shirt. Turning into the piping hot stream of water, she washed the blood from the shirt, wincing as the water sought refuge in the five large wounds on her back.

Two were lashed across her shoulder-blades, both about four inches long and one inch thick, made from the bullwhip the night she was at the club. One ran the length of her back, made about ten hours prior, that gashed open the one that had closed on her left shoulder. The other two were strung out across her lower back, one reaching as low as the middle of her ass, and weren't nearly as wide as the other two.

Satisfied that her shirt was decent enough to put into her laundry basket, Kagome took to herself. With a resolve that she wasn't sure she could muster, she turned and thrust her back into the stream. She didn't mean to yelp, but the pain was overwhelming.

Yet as Murphy's Law would decree, as the yelp left her mouth, the bathroom door opened. Kagome turned immediately to press her back against the cool tiled wall, aghast that her cousin would be up at this hour, and even more scared that Kikyo would manage to see through the shower curtain magically, and witness the truth that Kagome hoarded for nearly two years.

The door closed and Kagome held her breath, her eyes widening with every padded step taken across the cold tiled floor. The shadow that was cast on her side of the cotton barrier came to stop in the middle of the room, presumably staring at the material and the girl behind it. Kagome choked, staring at the shirt lying across the top of the shower rod. If she grabbed it now, it would drag attention to her immediately and the rusty stained fabric. In a futile action, she nipped at her bottom lip with her teeth, grimacing and waiting for hell to break loose.

"Yo girly; stay in there for a minute longer, I got to piss like a racehorse."

Kagome felt her jaw drop, her eyes darkening to hide beneath her long bangs. For a minute her mouth moved but not a word came out. Too many thoughts were flying through her brain for her to comprehend at the current moment. The first was that InuYasha, not Kikyo, was in the bathroom with her. The second and most prominent of the thoughts was that she was completely butt-ass naked, with her cousin's boyfriend three feet away.

Hearing the lid of the toilet clank against the porcelain base brought about the third, and most disgusting, issue; InuYasha was pulling his cock out with her still in the bathroom.

"Oh _hell_ no!"

Lavender eyes flickered to the mirror, a smirk growing on the boy's face as he turned from where he stood by the toilet, his right hand down his pants, to lean against the sink and stare back at the curtain that hid Kagome's body from his sight.

"Listen up, wench," he said with a rather even tone, "I got to go…and there ain't no bathroom 'sides this one that I can use, which means, either you get your fat ass out of that shower and give me some privacy, or you'll just have to deal with it."

Kagome huffed, her chest puffing out with serious rage. Her jaw set forward, and that savvy hellfire that she knew how to control rekindled in her eyes. If she wasn't so aware of her nakedness, she would have stormed from that shower and given that boy a real piece of hell. "How _dare_ you try to order me around in my own room? Get out this instant! I was here first!"

InuYasha studied the silhouette hidden from his eyes, his smirk only growing in lecherous ways. 'This bitch really doesn't know who she's fucking with, does she?' he thought as he braced himself against the counter with his left hand behind him, his right hand still wrapped solidly around his cock. "Tell that to my penis, Ka-go-me. See, it's telling me that it needs to throw up, and who I am to talk back? 'Cause I'll tell ya, it does so much for me. I don't think I want to anger it."

"God forbid you argue with your brain, InuYasha," she shot back hotly.

InuYasha smirked. "You got some balls, Bitch." He made motion to grab the shower curtain, earning all sorts of threats upon both him and his dick if he were to reveal her. "Come on, I want to see if they're bigger then mine." The mischief that sparkled in his lavender eyes seemed almost malicious.

"Get out, get out, _get out_! Oh my god, I swear to all that is holy, I will wake up Kikyo!"

InuYasha shrugged with a chuckle. "Go ahead, you do that and I'll bend her over this counter and fuck her in one of her three well-used holes when she walks in. Maybe can get yourself off in the interim. That could make a wonderful morning for you, wouldn't you say?" He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth and kept prodding. "Or is it night for you? Because, by technicality you haven't slept, therefore it is still night."

Kagome's retort died on her lips.

InuYasha must have just about envisioned her face because his tone became rather chiding in nature. "My, my…Kagome, you don't really think that I am completely oblivious to you slipping in at two o'clock in the morning, do you? You're cousin might be…but then again, what can you expect from her? I swear she should be blonde." With a smile, he knew he had the mouse captured in a corner. "So why don't you tell me, princess; where _have_ you been hiding?"

"That is _none_ of your business."

InuYasha's smile flattered as he asked rather dryly, "So you finally find yourself a man?"

Kagome's eyes widened, thinking back to the look on Oberon's face as he snapped that bullwhip over her back, the lust that filled his Aqua-marine orbs...and the sex that followed. Kagome closed her eyes, whimpering ever so slightly at the recent memory carved into her brain.

"You're taking a long time to answer that question, Sweets. What, you playing with yourself in there or something?" InuYasha moved for the curtain again, never intending on actually touching the material. It was just to easy to fuck with her brain at this early hour.

Kagome blinked herself back to reality, grounded faster then lightning with the sound of his voice. "Keep away from the curtain, you letch! As if I would stoop to touching myself around you."

InuYasha's tone turned rather condescending mixed with a rather heavy air of something that Kagome couldn't put her finger on. Whatever entered the man's voice sent shivers up Kagome's back. "So at least you're admitting you touch yourself when I'm not here. That's hot. So tell me, is it me that you visualize getting you off, cause you know, that would just be hotter."

"You are so disgusting, you pig! Explain to me why I would ever envision you touching me when I can't stand the thought of you?"

InuYasha held up his left hand and moved away, eyeing over her silhouette. He couldn't say the girl didn't have curves. She had one of the most alluring hourglass figures that he had ever seen on a broad; real curvy hips that were made for digging his fingers into and pulling against his own.

'Holy hell, where did that thought come from?' InuYasha wondered in amazement. Swallowing thickly, he licked his dry lips as the girl called him a number of interesting and rather vibrant names. "You ain't got anything back there I haven't already seen…in much _larger_ proportions." With a smug grin, he snorted and responded in a rather playful quip, "You know little girl, you should really stop playing with me."

Kagome's face was crimson as she stared at the curtain, her fists balled and ready to get physical if the jerk dared to keep provoking her. "That's not me, you asshole. That's your right hand!"

Forgetting about the main reason he entered the bathroom, his sole focus transferred to the girl in the shower, whom he was well aware, was quite naked. And wet. InuYasha couldn't help the husky tone that washed over his words as his eyes darkened in hues of colors. In shock, he couldn't believe that he had become stiff as a board over her sultry voice. All restraint flew out the window. "So you gonna stand in there all night or you gonna come out and play? Whatcha got to hide? Come on princess; let's see how you stand up to your threats."

Kagome snorted indignantly, completely ignorant of the man's sudden change in attitude, and crossed her arms over her breasts. "I'm quite comfortable, thanks. But I'm sure that you're not. So why don't you just leave?"

InuYasha waved off her comment. His violet orbs took on a hue of gold in the florescent light as his breathing became labored. All playfulness fell to the wayside as he contemplated pulling down that damned shower curtain. "I'm serious Kagome. Cum on…"

Kagome opened her mouth to retort then paused. His words sounded odd to the girl who had spent so many years bantering with him. They sounded strained, as if he was in pain. Chewing on her bottom lip, she began to worry. Was he just making her life a living hell, like he always had, or did he really have to piss that bad? She had heard once that guys could damage their bladders if they didn't pee when needed, and though she hated the man, she didn't wish him actual harm, unless she was directly inflicting it. With a sigh, she seriously began to reconsider their position. If he would step out for a minute, she would be able to get dressed. That was a fair acquiescence…or so she thought. "InuYasha?"

InuYasha was very tempted to drop his concealment spell, so tempted that he actually began to curl his fingers with direct intent. He wanted to know what the bitch smelled like; with a silent curse that slipped from his lips inaudible as his groans, he damned his human disguise that depleted all of his demonic abilities. To rend that stupid charm from his body for but one moment would have been ecstasy. InuYasha wanted to know what the air tasted like when it was her aura that filled it. He wanted to know what she tasted like, inside and out. When did it come to this, he wondered. When did he start lusting after this stuck up cunt? For years all he wanted was to argue with her, get her riled up, to get the satisfaction of wining an argument with her; it was the highlight of his days. And now…now it was what got him hard. Something was seriously fucked up with that.

"Inu…Yasha?"

The curtain shuffled and InuYasha crashed back to reality. 'What…the hell…was I thinking?' Had he really just had all those thoughts about Kagome? Stupid, bitchy Kagome who he hadn't been able to tolerate for the last six years, the cunt that made his life a living hell; the Bitch that he would want nothing more to do then push against the shower wall and fuck the living hell out of?

'Ah shit,' a voice that probably was his long buried conscious called out from the darkest recess of his mind, 'you're fucked.'

InuYasha stood upright and rushed towards the door. "Never mind," he barked back, nearly whimpering with every step as his jeans threatened to chafe his hard-on. "You win." 'God Damnit,' he thought as he stalked past the sleeping body of his girlfriend, storming towards the door, 'I'm gonna have the worst case of blue-balls in history! Fuck me!' InuYasha grabbed his shirt and coat, swung it over his shoulder and shot out the door, intent only on getting home and taking care of this aroused…problem. Thank God Kikyo was still asleep.

Kagome stood staring out of the shower curtain at the bathroom door, her eyes wide in astonishment. InuYasha…had just admitted defeat. Without an argument, that pesky annoying boy had just bowed out to her, and ran away like a dog with his tail between his legs. Something was defiantly wrong. And that thought alone left her rather shaken.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&&X&

Kagome brushed out her hair, staring into the tiny circular mirror that adorned her computer desk. She had put on as much makeup as she could over the bruise, but somehow she was still able to see it. She prayed it was one of those psychological things that she had heard about; she just saw it because she knew it resided on her face. Maybe it would be invisible to the rest of the world. But somehow Kagome doubted that was the truth. With a melodramatic sigh, she tossed her black hair over her shoulder and gathered her books for her first class. Her plan was to escape before Kikyo woke up and make it a day on campus. It would buy her a few more hours to let the bruise fade, at least.

"Where were you yesterday?"  
Looking back towards the bunk beds, Kagome nullified her expression of haste and carefully leaned back against the bland white cement wall. Crossing her arms over her heaving chest, she prayed Kikyo couldn't see her discomfort. Watching her cousin stretch from her strewn position on her bed, Kagome weaved a delicate smile. "Mom called Tuesday morning and asked if I could watch Souta so she could go to a conference up in the city. I wasn't missing much class wise so I said that would be fine. She picked me up. I'm sorry I didn't leave a note." Kagome clamped her mouth shut, realizing she was starting to ramble. Besides, in all reality, both her and Kikyo knew that she did not need to justify her actions.  
Kikyo stared down at her younger cousin before climbing down the side of the bed. Stretching her long arms behind her body, she studied her cousin for a minute under a rather scrutinizing gaze. "So your mom picked you up? Why didn't you drive home?" Kikyo kept her tone neutral to see just what Kagome would conjure up to say.

Kagome smiled evenly; taken back that Kikyo would even spend the time questioning her. "Because she was in the area; she was shopping over at the Monmouth mall and figured it would save me some gas. You know how outrageous those prices are."

Kikyo pursed her lips and nodded once, reaching her desk and grabbing her brush. "Convenient." She smiled secretively at her cousin. Running the soft tips of the brush through her hair, she spoke rather calmly, recanting Kagome's story. "Do your mom just happened to be in the area and picked you up, to take you home to watch your baby brother, and then was in the city all day yesterday and you just got back…what…this morning?"

Kagome suddenly felt like Kikyo had turned on the heat lamps. Playing it cool, she shrugged half heartedly, panicking inside. "Yeah." 'Oh that was a smart retort', Kagome mulled over while diverting her attention towards the purple neon lights that decorated the ceiling. They were going to need to redecorate their room, she realized while checking out the decor.

Kikyo nodded very slowly, "Oh. That's nice." With a smile and a bob of her head, Kikyo sauntered past Kagome and into the bathroom. Filling the sink with water, Kikyo called back sweetly, "oh…call your mom back, she called yesterday looking for you; funny how that _works_."

Kagome choked on air, her eyes widening in the direction of the bathroom. Grabbing her coat, she rushed towards the door, pretending not to hear the girl. "Anyway, I got to go, Kik. I'll…"

Kikyo stuck her head out of the bathroom, her toothbrush hanging out of one corner of her mouth, the other corner turned up in a smug grin. "Hold it, missy!"

Kagome held her breath as she paused dead in her tracks. For a minute, she was shocked her sneakers didn't leave a black tread mark on the tiled floor by their door. With a sound grimace, she turned slowly back to look at her cousin. "Yes?"

Turning to spit out the mouthful of toothpaste, Kikyo rubbed her face on a towel and walked from the bathroom, twirling the cloth on her fingers. "Your story has a few holes, my dear Cousin; holes that are bigger then the Titanic. Care to explain?"

Kagome shrugged, her eyes shifting to stare at the floor with a resigned sigh and a sarcastic retort. "A rogue iceberg, maybe?"

Kikyo raised her eyebrows, obviously not amused. "I was worried, Kaggie" she said as she grabbed a sweater from her closet, drifting away from her relative who she had quite seriously backed into the metaphorical corner. "I figured you were home, or something, before your mom called. But after she did…" she turned and stared at her cousin, pulling the sweater over the camisole she was already wearing; "Where were you?"

Kagome shifted her weight slowly, still not meeting her eyes. After taking a deep breath, she looked up to see her roommate's expression of skepticism. "I…was out. With friends…and we stayed…in the city."

Crossing her arms, Kikyo rocked back on her heels, "does this friend have a name?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stomped one foot, much like a child in the midst of a tantrum. "Damnit, Kikyo, I don't question you when you go stay at InuYasha's. I don't question you when you vanish for a full day! Why are you grilling me? What do you care?"

Kikyo actually looked rather stricken. That look then quickly faded behind the rearing head of anger that Kagome flinched under the direct gaze of. "Grilling you? Oh, I'm so sorry! You vanish for nearly two days and I'm not supposed to give a damn? You don't question when I'm gone because obviously you assume I'm with InuYasha; which really isn't that settling to know you don't really give a damn. Thanks, Kagome. Nice to know you care." Staring unblinking at her cousin, she cocked her eyebrow, "fine Kagome, keep your secrets. You're right, why should I give a damn? Obviously you don't."

Kagome opened her mouth to apologize but winced as Kikyo stormed back into the bathroom and slammed the door. With a sigh, she wasn't shocked to find that no words seemed to slip out of her gaping jaw. Shutting her mouth, she turned and grabbed her pocketbook. She didn't want to be there when Kikyo got out

X&X&X&X&X&XX&X&X&X&X&&X&X&X&

The lobby of the dorm was actual quite busy for a Thursday morning. It seemed like there was a group meeting behind held in their recreation room, that was to the left of the entrance across from the elevators. Turning to her right, she paused at the mailboxes and located her room's mailbox. Quickly rifling through the mail, she snagged an envelop sent to her by her mother.

"Finally," she muttered to herself as she ripped open the top. It was her monthly allowance, sent to her mother VIA her father. Her mother would always deposit a hundred of it for Kagome to use on necessities while up at school. Kagome knew that she was short on funds, especially after her train ticket to make it up to the city. Stuffing the deposit slip into the pocket of her pea coat, she turned and walked towards the exit of the dorm.

"Kagome?"

Kagome paused neared the doors then turned slowly to stare at the reception desk. The mousey girl behind the desk smiled brightly back and Kagome quickly searched her memory for her name. "Oh…Rin! How are you?"

Rin slid off her stool and shuffled around the desk to meet her new friend in the middle of the hall. Her black hair was tied into a messy pony tail and the dark circles under her eyes were a precursor to her answer, or at least Kagome would have thought. Kagome prepared herself for a sob story, maybe a long detailed boring story…anything but the response she got. "I'm good, how about yourself?" Her petite mouth fell into an O as she glanced back at the elevators, leveling a finger at the doors. "You…oh! You stay here?"

Kagome nodded, stealing a glance at the clock. "Yeah, top story." Forcing a smile that wasn't all too synthetic, she cocked her head, figuring she could spare some time for mild conversation and still escape her cousin's wrath. "Do you?"

Rin shook her head in the negative. "Oh no, I Commute. I have an apartment in Tinton Falls. I'm just doing this as a work study to get some extra money. You know, I mean, I'm on campus, I might as well work." Her smile flattered as she caught Kagome stealing another glance at the clock. "I'm…sorry…I must be holding you up from getting to class."

Kagome suddenly felt like the wicked witch of the west, watching the way the girl seemed suddenly crestfallen. Reaching out to tap Rin on the bicep with her right hand, Kagome smiled sincerely. "No, no…I just had a fight with my roommate this morning and am hoping to escape before she comes looking for me."

Rin wrinkled her nose and offered Kagome a sincere smile. "I'm sorry. I don't know if I could ever live with someone like they do here. A complete stranger, you know? It would just be so weird!"

Kagome laughed lightly and shook her head, "no, we're not strangers. She's my cousin."

Rin's smile brightened. "oh wow! That's awesome! I would love to room with my cousin…well…then again, my cousin is a guy….who is like ten years older then me. But he's still awesome. He took me to Ozzfest out at the Tweeter Center in August, it was awesome!"

Kagome had started to look up at the clock, but hearing those words, her head snapped to attention fast enough to make a military man jealous. "Ozzfest? You? You like System?"

Rin laughed she rolled her eyes as she bobbed her knees just slightly, looking slightly off put. "Yeah…I know what your thinking; preppy and rather homely little girl in rags listens to big bad heavy metal…"

Kagome held out her hand, laughing with a earnest undertone. "No, no…not at all. I'm just…well…shocked." Seeing Rin's expression, Kagome laughed nervously, "Okay, shoot me. You're right. But…I mean…you just don't come off as a…and you're not homely!"

"I know. I just don't have the extra cash to live that kind of style. I listen to what I can get my hands on, I wear what I can afford, and right now, that isn't much. I'm the head of my household, for the time being."

"Oh, wow. Well…you said you have an apartment right? I guess you don't have roommates. Wow. I don't think I could afford to live on my own." The shock seemed to set in on Kagome as she stared at the girl in front of her. Here was a girl, who was maybe nineteen, who could afford to go to school, was paying rent on an apartment, and working full time. Damn, that took some courage.

Rin shrugged as she walked back to her desk, reaching for her backpack. "Yeah, it's not that easy. I mean, I have some money saved from my parents which helps, and I worked up in New York City for a while on a paid internship at a global marketing company, but…after that ended, and I needed to find my own place, and things got a little tight." Turning back to Kagome, she smiled wistfully. "I wish I could dorm here, I really do. Life would be so much easier."

Kagome stared into Rin's eyes, noticing so many words unspoken that screamed in volumes. Kagome suddenly felt very uncomfortable; this girl was just about pouring out her life story to Kagome, someone she hardly knew, and seemed to be looking for one in return. Kagome swallowed thickly, wanting nothing more then to remove herself from the environment. There were two things Kagome failed in life at; one was boys. The other was sharing. But it was just so damn hard to walk away from this girl. Instead, Kagome nearly kicked herself in her ass as she read into Rin's statement. "Well, you could apply to be a resident. I mean, it's a little more, but they will give you more financial aid, providing that your grades are good and what they don't cover, just take out a student loan. It's not that hard."

Rin seemed to almost shrink back at the thought. With a wave of her hand, she dismissed Kagome's brash thought. "That would be all fine and well, but if I moved here, Kenren couldn't move with me. And he's not someone I'm leaving behind."

Kagome grinned mechanically, suddenly understanding the girl's reluctance. "Oh. The boyfriend, right? Man, I'll tell you, they can be a drag. Not that I speak that much from experience, but I'm living with a girl who can't seem to shake hers, and you're right, you wouldn't be able to stay with him here…what's so funny?"

Rin had her hand to her mouth, laughing lightly at the girl's rant. Realizing that Kagome had paused and taken notice of her actions, Rin waved her hand dismissively. "Oh no, Kenren's not my boyfriend…"

Kagome smacked her forehead and interrupted the girl, "oh, stupid me. I should really let people finish their statements. The family pet, I guess? What kind of dog…or cat…is he?"

Rin stared at Kagome for a moment, as if judging that she was done. The smile that had shone so brightly on her face moments before began to fade as she shook her head again. "No Kagome, Kenren's my son."

&X&X&X&XX&X&X&X&XX&X&X&XX&X&X&X&X&

- told ya that you wouldn't need to wait long. Yay! R&R. and to satisfy the thirst to the questions of Oberon; he's canon, the name is just an alias. And no, he's not Sesshoumaru. I have plans for my…beautiful…Sesshiles.

- Mennonites are a following of the Amish religion who are a little more relaxed on their beliefs and upbringing. The locals from the Pennsylvania-Dutch area are normally found around Lancaster.


	6. now for something completely different

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 6 now for something completely different….

Kagome reached over the glass counter at the student center café and took the Quesadilla from the cook with a smile. "Thanks Rich; have a good week."

The smaller Spanish man smiled back at the girl and winked, "you too, sweetheart."

Kagome beamed and walked across the floor towards the coolers. Pulling out a cherry Pepsi, she glided towards the cash registers and met back up with Rin. Rin had a slice of pizza and a bottle of water in her one hand and a messy wad of dollar bills in her other.

Presenting her meal to the cashier, she reached back and snagged Rin's pizza and drink and put them with hers. Hearing Rin begin to object, Kagome looked back as she handed the associate her student ID. "Don't worry, I have a declining bonus for a meal plan and I barely ever use it. Trust me, it's no big deal; save your money."

Rin wrinkled her nose but thanked the girl regardless. Pocketing her cash, she took up her food and followed behind Kagome towards one of the tables towards the back of the center. Sitting down, Rin sighed and quickly added, "I honestly don't want to sound rude, I really don't, but please don't give me charity because I have a child. I'm not in the business of accepting it so easily."

Kagome only waved her hand. She knew everything there was to know about stubborn pride; the Higurashi namesake revolved around the insufferable condition. "Don't be silly, I just think it's stupid for you to pay when I already have it included with my financial aid."

Rin gauged Kagome's words for a moment, searching her friend's face to make sure she wasn't lying, then bit into her pizza. "So you don't come down here that often? Why?"

Kagome shrugged as she took a sip of soda. "Well, I come here…but I normally bring food from the refrigerator back at the dorm. I'm not really a grease loving person, ya know? I like to eat healthy."

Rin laughed while eyeing the girl's Quesadilla. "Something tells me that isn't to healthy."

Kagome smiled secretively, "yeah, well…can't eat healthy all the time, now can I? Where's the fun in that?"

Rin nodded. "Thanks for waiting for me to get off of work. I'm so hungry and it's nice to be able to eat before going home to the mess."

"Don't worry, our schedules fit to well for me not to meet up with you. Besides, I don't know that many people on campus, so a friendship is definitely something I've been looking for."

Rin smiled graciously. "I know what you mean. I don't know anyone here, besides for you and InuYasha." Rin watched Kagome's roll of the eyes at the boys name and decided to press further. "So…about _him_; just what is the deal with you two?"

Kagome cocked an eyebrow, nearly dropping the Quesadilla. "Our…what? Oh honey, _no_! I don't share anything with that boy besides for a common disgust."

Rin shifted her eyes with a disbelieving smile splayed across her lips, "oh, okay…it just seems that with the hatred that you two have, I'd only be to think you used to date, that's all."

On that note, Kagome did drop her food, sputtering the entire time. She couldn't help the heat that flowed to her cheeks, tainting them pink. "I…what…no…eww! Never! He's dating my roommate and cousin, Kikyo. I would never give that scourge the time of day!"

"Scourge?" Rin's lips twitched towards a smile as she lifted her eyes to meet Kagome's, a whimsical smile dancing about her chocolate orbs, "sounds like you're pulling all sorts of fun names for him out of the blue. Pet names, maybe." Seeing the darker flush overwhelm the girl and a fire light in her eyes, Rin quickly retracted her comment. "Not that I'm doubting you, I hardly know you enough to do that, and umm…not that I would!" she laughed nervously then rolled her eyes and leaned closer. "Because, you know…when people put those kinds of names to others, it's normally them just masking their hidden desires…savvy?"

Kagome pounded her hand down on the table, her face as bright as a tomato. She glared around, as if to see who was listening to their conversation turned ugly, then lowered her voice to a harsh whisper. "I do not! Don't insinuate anything about that, because it is _so_ not true! I do not like that boy, nor would I ever give him that time of day!"

Rin lifted her pizza to her mouth, only pausing once to add, "You said that already."

Kagome didn't think her blush could darken at all, yet was proven wrong again. Pushing one of the triangles around her plate for a minute, she savored the silence that ensued after the remark.

"So, he's dating your cousin then? That must suck, because you have to see him all the time, right?"

Kagome glanced up and nodded, "you don't know the half of it! Last night, I was in the shower and he just walked into the bathroom, knowing I was in there, and proceeded to tell me to stay in the shower because he had to pee and couldn't wait." Leaning closer to Rin, she softened her voice from the harsh tones but kept it sparsely above a whisper, "who does that? I mean to announce that disgusting comment is one thing…but to walk in on me in the shower…"

Rin giggled and shook her head, "he sounds really arrogant."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back, "if you look up arrogance online, I swear wikipedia has a picture of InuYasha plastered next to it." Huffing, she crossed her arms, "he's such a jerk. He thinks everyone wants him, that anyone will bend over for him, and that if he says something, then it has to be true. He's so…frustrating!"

Rin's smile only grew, "well then, sounds like your cousin is in for an interesting time. I feel bad for her," licking her lips discretely, Rin glanced down at her plate. "I mean, for her cousin and roommate to be so…against…her boyfriend…"

Kagome stared at the girl for a moment, her tongue caught between her teeth. She could see it in Rin's smile; Rin didn't believe that Kagome had absolutely no interest in InuYasha. She would normally sit there and argue her point, force Rin to understand just how furious the man made her, but she realized just how futile that would be. Instead, she took a bite of her food and turned her attention to Rin. "So…how old is your son?"

Rin looked up and her smile grew soft, her eyes taking on a sparkle that could light up a room. "He's twenty-one months. I can't believe how big he's gotten in the last few months. He never really crawled; just one day, he stood up and started running, or at least that's how it felt. He climbs on everything and is starting to talk back. He thinks he knows everything, he even argues with me as best as a toddler can. I swear he's his father's son." Her mouth sealed at that moment, as if she had let something slip that she hadn't meant to disclose. Suddenly her pizza became the most interesting thing in the room.

Kagome eyed Rin for a moment before carefully asking her next question. "So…is his father still in the picture?"

Rin licked her lips, refusing to look up from her food. "No, he never was allowed into the picture. He…doesn't…know about my son, and I plan on keeping it that way."

Kagome blinked; that was not the answer she was expecting. "Oh…I'm sorry."

Rin looked up suddenly, her eyes bright. "Oh don't be. It's not as bad as it sounds. His father isn't a dead beat…he's actually quite far from it. It's just…well…it's such a long story." Bringing her hands together, she prodded her fingers against each other as she muttered, "I don't really ever talk about his father. He's something I just don't discuss."

Kagome studied the girl for a moment. "Oh, I shouldn't have prodded. I didn't know…" falling into silence, it only took a moment for her to blurt out, "but don't you think the father deserves the right to see his son? Are you really going to keep the child a secret?"

Rin shook her head in the negative. "I don't plan on calling him to tell him, if that's what you're asking. I'm not going to out of my way to lie about Kenren…but I'm also not going to shove my child into his presence. He…has another life, another family really. I have no right to force mind on him."

"Do you still talk to him?"

Rin's felt her lips twist down into a frown, an uncommon facial expression that marred her usually cheery features. "No, I haven't spoken to him for nearly two and a half years. We severed all connections after that summer that I became pregnant. He smoothed things over with his wife and I…well…I returned home and lived with my dad until I realized I was pregnant. My dad has been such a great support for me, but I refused to become a burden on him." Blinking, it was as if she woke up from a dream. Waving both her hands in front of her face, she laughed a little too loudly, "wow, here I am pouring my heart out to you, and I hardly know you. I think I've told you more about Kenren's father then I have told the collected lot of my friends!" Chewing on her lip, she cringed, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't rattle on like that."

Kagome dismissed the girl's unneeded apology. "Don't worry about it. It's fine. What are friends for?" she smiled and laughed lightly.

Rin shoved more of her pizza into her mouth and asked Kagome, "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Kagome blanched and snorted once, "Well…it's complicated."

As the words left her mouth, a body fell into the seat next to Kagome, leaning across the table with speed that left Rin's mouth hanging open. Before she knew it, she was staring into a pair of blue eyes so dark, they were almost purple. Her eyes shifted back to Kagome, to try to see if the girl knew the man who had just joined their conversation. The look on Kagome's face was priceless, she quickly deduced. The girl's jaw was hanging open slightly, as if highly offended by the man's presence, and her eyes were wide with shock.

It took a moment for Rin to realize the man was talking to her. Rin blinked twice and quickly shook her head, only catching pieces of his words. "Wait…what?"

"So tomorrow night then?"

Rin's eyes bulged as she caught onto the gist of his words. Catching Kagome's motion of an X across her neck, Rin ran her mouth a few moments, no words coming out. "What…wait…huh…me…tomorrow? No…I don't…" sighing heavily, she leaned closer to the man and narrowed her eyes, "I'm sorry, just _who_ are you?"

The man's luminous smile only grew wider. "Why, my beautiful girl, my name is…"

Kagome forced out a deep sigh and spoke over the man. "That's enough of that, Miroku!"

Miroku shut his mouth, momentarily turning his attention towards Kagome. "I'm not talking to you, Kikyo…stay out of this."

Kagome's jaw dropped further towards her tray. "I am _not_ Kikyo, you ass!"

Miroku raised a slender eyebrow, an air of boredom inflating his words. "Really? The world would never of known." Turning back to Rin, his smile returned as he flashed a gleaming pearly white grin at the bedazzled girl. Reaching across the table, Miroku seized Rin's hands and nearly yanked her across the table. "See, I saw you from over yonder…and traveled over _hill_ and _dale_ to reach your side, lured by your radiant beauty! Tell me, my nymph, what spell hath you bewitched me by?"

Kagome huffed and quickly responded for Rin. "I think you'll get further with that Dale that you were just speaking of. So why don't you scamper off and go find him, and leave Rin alone. Miroku, she has eyes and you have skeezoid written across your forehead in neon lights."

Rin's eyebrows rocketed up under her long bangs as she looked over the drooling man towards Kagome. 'Is he serious,' she mouthed to her friend. Kagome simply rolled her eyes and reached down into her book bag. Rin turned her attention back towards Miroku, feeling her chest beginning to constrict. 'Panic attack,' she thought dully as she glared around for a way to escape his hold. "Please…I'm sorry…I'm not…"

Miroku batted his eyes, taking on a look one would find on a beaten puppy. "Please, don't reject my offer, my fair and lustrous vixen. It would leave me so downtrodden that taking my own life might become a necessity."

A rolled up paper came down against Miroku's forehead, breaking the husky aura that hung in the air. Miroku flinched, sending a scathing glower at Kagome and Rin used the distraction to pull her hands away and move out of his reach.

"My…you _are_ a bit strange."

Kagome snorted and rolled her eyes to stare at Rin, "what more do you expect from a man who has to live with InuYasha?"

Rin opened her mouth, and then nodded slowly in comprehension. It was as if InuYasha was the get-out-of-jail-free card towards Miroku's lecherous ways, his psychological scapegoat.

Miroku sighed dejectedly then turned on Kagome, eyeing the rolled up paper that resided in her right hand with contempt. "You wound me, Kikyo number two. Here I am trying to express my sentiment towards this beautiful representation of the God's divinity…"

Kagome scoffed, "stop calling me Kikyo!"

Miroku pursed his lips, failing to contain the disdain that filled his eyes. "I do humbly apologize, but my motive in life is to spread truth and you know…the truth hurts."

Kagome felt her right eye twitch, "I'll show you what else hurts…"

Miroku dodged the rolled-up paper as if flew at his head. "I can't help it that you were spawned from Satan herself. You know what they say, a peach is a peach, is a peach. Or…in your case, Beelzebub and Charles Heston are both incarnates of the devil, just as you are one of…" Miroku yelped as Kagome's notebook made a grand entrance into the conversation by attempting to communicate directly with his face.

Kagome was on her feet in a second, her face nearly a fire-truck red. Sarcasm dripped off her words like poison, her eyes burning into Miroku's. "Real nice, Miroku, damn you and your insufferable wit; I might just go hang myself instead of sitting here and finishing this conversation."

Rin licked her lips watching the battle between the two, who hardly seemed to really know each other, progress. "Umm…guys?"

Miroku shifted his eyes for a moment, completely losing his anger in the blink of an eye and shooting Rin a sickly sweet smile, "just one moment precious…"

Kagome gagged. "Oh that's great Miroku. I'm sure she'll believe you to be an angel after this. Go ahead, scare her some more. Do your Sméagol impression; maybe give her a glimpse of your obsessive schizophrenic tendencies!"

"Oh sweetheart, you really don't want to go there! Your cousin wrote the book on obsessive behavior!"

Kagome laughed in what sounded like a bitter harsh cough. "You're damn right she did!"

Miroku opened his mouth to retort, then paused, confounded that Kagome seemed to agree on his jibe at her family. "Yeah…well…" shutting his mouth, he was amazed that this brazen raven-haired girl had managed to stump him. He had expected the Higurashis' to stick together, stand up for each other. For the past six years, he had heard nothing else except how much of a bitch Kagome was, and Miroku could have agreed with that…until now.

Kagome's brown eyes smothered out the fire that was her anger as she watched Miroku back down. With a dramatic sigh, she waved her hand, dismissing the boy from their presence. "If you're quite done, can you go away? Besides, I'm sure Frodo's looking for you by now. You know you can't leave that boy alone for more then a moment by himself. He might eat the upholstery off the couch."

Miroku cocked an eyebrow before realizing just how Kagome was insulting him. "Oi! You really didn't just equate me with Sam, did you! I am _so_ not Sam! I am _not_ the fat ass! If anyone is a fat ass, it's _InuYasha_! Damnit! If you're insisting on following your Lord of the Rings analogies, at least personify me as…"

Rin gasped as another body slipped into the only other empty chair at the table. Glancing to her left, she realized the shit was seriously about to hit the fan.

"Who's the fat ass, Miro?"

Miroku looked across the table, eyeing his roommate's plate of food: two slices of pizza, a Calzone, an order of fries and two bottles of Pepsi. Raising his eyes to meet the lavender pair, he retorted dryly, "I'm not sure Yash, why don't you read the label attached to your _ass_!"

InuYasha simply chuckled. "This ass, Miroku, get's more pussy then you could ever dream of."

Kagome shifted her attention, and her point of ire, across the table. "Should you really be saying that with your girlfriend's cousin right next to you?"

InuYasha blinked, not shifting his gaze from Miroku and raised an eyebrow while biting into one of his pizza slices, "that was strange."

Miroku looked nearly as puzzled as the rest of the others at the table. "What…was strange?"

InuYasha pursed his lips, wrinkled his nose, and then shook his head. "I could have sworn I heard Kikyo just a moment ago bitching in my ear."

Kagome rolled her eyes, throwing herself back in her chair and stubbornly crossing her arms. "You know…you do not need to sit here! You can go away at any moment, leaving us to our peace."

InuYasha paused mid bite and blinked a few times again, then slowly lowered the pizza from his mouth. Looking straight past Kagome, and then towards Rin, he flashed a quick smile then looked back to Miroku. "There it was again, did you hear it?"

Rin's amusement was the next to die at the table. Feeling the smile slip from her lips, she very quickly was growing to understand Kagome's frustration with this boy. "Oh, grow up."

InuYasha ignored the jibe and looked back to Miroku. "I swear I heard her!"

Miroku seemed to be the only one amused at his roommate's antics. "Why, yes…I think I heard something. It sounded like whining."

InuYasha nodded and took a swig of his coke. "I swear I heard something that sounded like 'blah, blah, blah…I'm a cold frigid bitch, blah.'"

Kagome shot to her feet, grabbing her tray in one hand and her book bag in her other. "Of all the…"

InuYasha finally turned his gaze to the girl with a smirk the size of Texas. "Relax, Kagome; get your panties out of that damned knot. I'm just fucking with you."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she leaned over the table, "in your dreams, InuYasha. Cause I would never touch you out of them."

InuYasha batted his eyes the looked back at Miroku. "Would Freud just say that she just told me that she wants to fuck me? Cause that's some psychoanalytic dream theory shit she just spat out, isn't it?"

Kagome groaned and yelled out, "of all the stupid interpretations, InuYasha. Is that all you think about? Sex, sex, sex, sex, and…oh yes, sex?"

InuYasha held a rather strong façade of looking quite stricken. "Have you _met_ Miroku? I am not that bad!" stealing a glimpse at Rin, he added, "Am I?"

Rin shrugged while Miroku interjected with some type of verbal explanation of a family documentation of a rare type of disease that dated back to priests in dresses.

Kagome huffed and fell back into her seat with a defeated sigh. "You're insufferable."

InuYasha shrugged and began wolfing down his Calzone. "Maybe…but you're still a bitch." His eyes traveled down the neckline of her collared shirt, his eyes shifting to the peaking cleavage that she so vividly displayed.

Rin, by way of chance, glanced at InuYasha while his eyes were traveling for but a moment then smirked and looked across at Miroku. "I now understand just how you two fit together so well. I'm sure you have lots of fun keeping each other in line."

Miroku shrugged with a smile. "In line? Hardly. You need to come to one of our parties to get the full experience."

Rin winced in a pang of sympathy for just exactly what Kagome must have gone through every day with these two boys. Looking at Kagome, she nodded slowly, "I understand now."

Kagome grinned and shook her head, finishing off her lunch, "I told you that you would."

InuYasha grunted and swallowed a large bite of his meal. "You know, pertinaciousness is hereditary. Just how much of an ass is your father? Because that's how your future is looking."

"Why do you always have to start a fight, InuYasha? Why can't you for once be a half way decent human being?"

InuYasha scoffed and answered mechanically without truly thinking out his words. "Because I'm not a human being!" Hearing all conversation die out at the table and feeling three sets of eyes staring him down, he finished his food and played off the line as best he could, "I'm _InuYasha_."

Rin giggled and shook her head, "another mystery solved."

Miroku matched Rin in her laugher. Putting on a bad English accent, he replied, "and I would have gotten away with it to, if it weren't for you darned kids…and that dog boy."

Kagome laughed with the other two, throwing a bright smile at Miroku that stopped the boy mid-laugh. He stared at her for a moment, then shook his head and looked back at InuYasha. "So…man…what kind of trouble are we getting into today?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders lazily and finished off the calzone. "Don't matter. Oh, the frat across the street got kicked out of the townhouse. The new renter will be moving in two weeks from now. We're gonna have to pray to god it's college kids, or our parties might end up sucking."

Miroku waved his hand, "fuck that, they're moving to a college town, they are bound to understand that we party _long_ and _hard_."

Rin held up her hand before InuYasha could retort. "Please don't make a 'my dick' joke out of that."

InuYasha stared at Rin for a moment then looked back at Miroku. "To quote Drew Carey; my dick is the walrus, coo-coo ca-choo."

The boys erupted in laugher that wasn't universally understood by the girls. Staring at them for a few seconds, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Look…I'm leaving. Rin?"

Rin smiled at the boys with a smile that could only be described as plastered onto her face half by fright half by exhaustion. "I think that's not a bad idea."

Miroku fell out of laughter immediately. Reaching across the table, he made a mad dash to catch one of Rin's hands. "Don't leave, we're just having fun. Besides, if you leave me, my lady, you will all the light in my life with you. Please, for my sanity, stay."

Rin rubbed her forehead while Kagome stood up to throw out their trash. "If I stay, I fear I will lose my sanity."

InuYasha shook his head. "Nah, that's bullshit. Look at Kagome, she's put up with me for how long…and she still has some brain cells left."

Kagome blinked in his direction, a baffled expression playing on her lips. "Somehow I feel like that was a back-handed compliment."

InuYasha snorted and looked away quickly, gazing across the room to avoid the others, muttering, "don't read into things, you nosey wench."

Kagome's jaw tightened as she leaned towards the man. "Then don't say things you don't mean."

"I mean what I say, bitch!"

"Then why tell me not to read into things?"

"Because if that was what I was saying, I'd say it!"

"Something makes me doubt that!"

InuYasha clucked his tongue, "probably the same thing that rules your life; PMS…or that rogue dildo shoved up your ass that's been lodged for the last six years."

Kagome's face darkened with malice as she turned on her heels and walked briskly away from the table to throw out her food. The last thing she wanted was another scene in the café.

Rin rolled her head from watching Kagome storm off to stare at InuYasha. "You know, if you were a little nicer, then maybe you would actually have real friends." The odd part about her jibe that struck InuYasha first was that there was no malice or contempt in Rin's voice, just a level tone as if addressing a math problem to a child. If anything, he felt oddly gypped of a good argument.

"Well…" InuYasha put down his pizza and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, "…who are you again?"

"Rin."

"Well Rin…if that bitch learned how to be nice to people…"

Miroku nodded vigorously in unison with his friend, "exactly! I just came over to talk to this beautiful specimen of female and Kagome was all over my shit like a fat kid on cake!"

Rin licked her lips and leaned towards the boys. "Maybe because she knew what you were going to say before you said it? Miroku, I'm going to go out on a limb here and say you tried the same stunt with Kagome not to long ago?"

Miroku shifted uncomfortably in his seat at Rin's penetrating gaze. "Well…not the same thing, no…"

Rin lifted an eyebrow, the truth evident. Turning to look at InuYasha she sighed deeply. "And you."

InuYasha felt the right side of his mouth twitch from his trademark scowl upwards into a lazy smirk. "Go ahead baby, fire away."

"Have you ever once been civil to her?"

InuYasha snorted as if insulted. "To Elphaba, no, never. But ask me how many times…"

Rin rolled her eyes and held up her hand. "I don't want to hear justification. You answered my question."

InuYasha sat up a little straighter in his chair, "hey now, wait a damn minute. If you're gonna interrogate me, then do it right, Damnit. You got to hear both sides!"

Rin blinked, looking slightly off set. "Why? You proved my point. That's all I care about."

"You only have one of the sides of the story, Princess; you can't make a case out of just half the truth." Shoving the crust of one piece of pizza into his mouth, he added, "I really hope you don't plan on being a lawyer, because you'll suck at it."

Rin smiled patiently. "Actually I have two-thirds of the story." Standing up, she turned to grab her tray.

InuYasha shot out his left hand, grabbing onto Rin's wrist. "How do you figure two-thirds? You a bit slow in your math, sweets?"

Rin yanked her hand out of his, but only after giving him a startled glance. "No…" she said carefully, "there are three sides to a story, InuYasha; your side, Kagome's side, and the invariable truth. I know the truth, I know what I've seen, and I know what Kagome's told me. That's all I need to know."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes, sneering as he sat back in his seat. "I don't like your logic. It sounds like my brothers."

Rin smiled brightly, "you have a brother? It sounds like he got the smart genes…"

InuYasha's mouth dropped open. "Wait a damned minute…"

Rin giggled and picked up her book bag. "Sorry, InuYasha, I'd love to sit here and debate…but, you know…"

As Kagome walked back to the table, InuYasha sat back in his chair, his lavender eyes following the sway of her hips for a moment before looking up to grace her face with the same attention. His world focused back to Rin's acclimation just moments ago; so Kagome was already bitching to a girl she hardly knew about him. That had to mean something, right? He wasn't sure why that kicked his libido in its ass, but it sure as hell did. "You hearing that, Babes? Rinnie here just admitted that you talk about me." Leaning over the table, his smirk became ravenous, his eyes half lidded and his voice husky, and yet the tenacity couldn't be avoided. "Tell me, Kaggie…what do you say about me? Are you telling her how much you really want me? How quickly _I_ can make you wet? How much you would want me to just throw you down here and…"

Kagome's face flushed bright red, her eyes dilating as she slammed her notebook onto the table. Storming around the table, she stood over the boy and pointed one finger in his face, while smoke just about poured out of her head. "Now you listen to me, you arrogant piece of …"

InuYasha stared at her finger as she ranted about his arrogance and self-dilution; he watched the slender digit wag in front of his face like a dog staring at a piece of meat. He wondered, not for the first time, how often she used that same finger to get herself off, and if she had ever done that with him in the same room. As the thought crossed his mind, he realized with an overwhelming sense of imminent disaster, that his pants had grown rather taunt. Unable to control himself any longer, as Kagome began to insult him, he reached out and captured that illustrious finger with his mouth, sucking on just the tip of it. Running his tongue along the pad of her finger, he enjoyed the stunned silence that both her, Miroku and Rin all fell into at once. And even more then that, he loved the way she tasted. Pushing her finger out of his mouth with his tongue to rest against his lips, he backed his head away slowly, enjoying the feel of her finger sliding over his moist lips. God he wanted to spread her across the table and fuck her six ways from Sunday, and if that was asking to much, he wanted to know how his cock would feel nestled in the back reaches of her throat.

Kagome's mouth was still hanging open, even as her hand fell limply to her side. "I…you…just…" her voice was hardly above the loud shrill of the café but InuYasha could hear her crystal clear. Her mouth moved some more, but even then, nothing would form for words.

'He just licked my finger! No, not licked…sucked…he just took my finger into his mouth and…' Kagome felt as if the heat had been turned up ten degrees under her sweater. Her cousin's boyfriend…no…boy toy, had just seriously come onto her, hadn't he? Was that considered flirting, Kagome wasn't sure. What the hell was he thinking? Glancing across the table at the flabbergasted and acutely smug looks on Rin and Miroku's faces, she realized that he had indeed just pushed the card on their 'relationship'. Her heart hammered faster in her chest as she realized she was still staring at the man. 'What do I say? What do I say!'

"So…toga parties, huh?"

All heads snapped to look at Rin, who smiled sheepishly and blushed delicately. Miroku began to laugh, loudly, while Kagome's entire body flushed crimson and she walked around the table away from the object of her frustration.

Miroku was the first to recover completely. "Wow, that was…hot and somewhat disturbing." Cocking an eyebrow to InuYasha, he shook his head and looked at Rin. "Yes, togas. As a matter of fact, I'm thinking that this upcoming Saturday shall be the first official party of 2007 at Miroku's house of amazement. What do you say, ladies, are you up for some spirits?"

Rin smiled with a shake of her head in the negative, "I wish I could, but I would need a babysitter and to get one on Saturday nights is impossible."

Miroku stared at her obliquely. "Well, I'm not sure if you would need a chaperone…but I'll be willing to baby-sit you any day. Just…how kinky are we talking?"

Rin rolled her eyes and shoved Miroku lightly. "I got to get going; Kagome, thank you so much for lunch. I will see you tomorrow...I work the desk everyday now apparently." Waggling her fingers at the group, she grabbed her backpack and walked towards the exit.

Kagome grabbed her book bag, throwing InuYasha one more confused and slightly offset glower, then rushed after Rin. "Wait, I'll walk with you back. You're cars there, right? You might as well have some company for the walk."

Leaving the building in a fit of giggles, it only took Rin a minute from being out the door to begin grilling a still blushing Kagome with questions Kagome was sure she would never be able to answer.

At least one thing was evident; this was going to be an interesting semester.

&X&X&X&X&X&XX&X&X&&X&X&X&X

Happy Halloween all!


	7. on to the small talk

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 7 on to the small talk

Kagome walked with Rin under the tunnel connecting their dorms to the campus before turning to smile thankfully to Rin. "Thanks for walking with me; this can be a bore of a hike when doing it alone."

Rin shrugged while turning her face towards the setting sun. The ocean breeze swept across the treeless courtyard tousling the girls' black hair across their faces as they emerged from the tiny tunnel. "I used to hate walking by myself across the Ocean County College campus…but then again, it wasn't that long of a walk." Looking behind her, she quickly added, "but…neither is this. In fact, I really think it's shorter. Wow…you would never know this was a small campus."

Kagome shrugged and wrapped her arms around her body, her coat hardly keeping out the cold January chill. "Never the less…thank you."

Rin smiled. "Don't mention it…and I think I'll reframe from mentioning InuYasha's little stunt…again." she watched Kagome's face carefully, laughing as the shades of crimson dashed across her features.

Kagome stammered for a moment. "Well…I told you he was an asshole."

Rin shook her head. "He has the hots for you, I hope you know that."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes trained on the back of the Rin's leather coat as the young girl kept walking, a smile on her face. "Wait…you think…no! No he doesn't! He would never…he wouldn't…did you hear what he called me?"

Rin glanced over her shoulder, waving her hand dismissively, "I heard what he called you…but I also saw how he reacted to you. Trust me! Kenren's father was the same way, except he never was really nasty towards me…just…degrading. But it was never out of hatred or dismay; he just wasn't much of suave kind of guy and more then that, he didn't want to be seen as weak. It was something in his family, I think, that showing emotions made males weak. I saw right through him from the first day, and it drove him crazy. And it also drove him right to where I wanted him." Giggling behind her hand, Rin flashed Kagome a dazzling smile, "I'll tell you, InuYasha is just as clear. You just need to open your eyes!"

Kagome's jaw hung slack for a moment before she broke into a jog to catch up to Rin. "Even if you're right, which you're _not_, he's with Kikyo so it doesn't matter!"

Rin shrugged, "if you say so."

"I do."

Rin laughed lightly and shook her head. "All right Kagome, I'll back off, I promise."

Kagome nodded once in appreciation, and then quickly changed the topic. "So, are you working at the dorm every day now?"

Rin shrugged as she dug through her purse looking for her car keys. "They say so…we'll see I guess. I won't mind the work, but daycare might have a fit."

Kagome sighed lightly, "It must be so expensive putting your son in there for so long. Have you thought about an on-campus daycare?"

Rin jerked her head around to stare at Kagome as if the girl had slapped her. "No!" she exploded rather loudly. Looking shaken, she cleared her throat, though the wildness in her eyes didn't dissipate. "No…that….wouldn't do at all." She laughed nervously and went back to searching for her keys. "I …umm…don't really...trust people that much with my son. I'd have a hard enough time letting my father baby sit, really. It took me forever to find the right daycare…you would never believe how hard it is." Rin forced a laugh that sounded rather pitiful to Kagome and grabbed her keys. Rushing to the side of a 2000 silver Santa Fe, she grinned at Kagome with a panicked smile. "I…just…yeah…I'll talk to you later." Taking a deep breath, she seemed to pause for a moment to collect herself. Leaning her forehead against the roof of her car, she took a deep, calming breath and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry, I must seem a mess."

Kagome's eyebrows had long disappeared under her bangs, as she leaned back on her heels to look over Rin. "Just…slightly. I'm sorry," she said genuinely confused, "was it something I said?"

Rin lifted her head and smiled patiently, her eyes betraying her the entire time. Inadvertently, Kagome had set off some type of warning bell in Rin's head, and this was the panic alarm. "No, not really…it's just that I really don't take Kenren out that many places. I like order and I like consistence, and the daycare I take him to offers that. To even think of pulling him away from that…" she smiled and shook her head, "I'm just really jumpy when it comes to my little man, you know?" Her eyes said the rest that she couldn't vocalize. '_He's all I have left_.'

Kagome frowned, not liking the secrecy that Rin was holding back, but couldn't blame her. After all, they hardly knew each other. Kagome would never dream of telling her… Biting her tongue, Kagome chose to let the subject fade to the back of her mind. "So…then I will see you tomorrow?"

Rin's entire body relaxed with a wave of relief. "Yes…tomorrow. Have a good night Kagome, and thank you again for having lunch with me."

Kagome nodded and stepped back so the girl could get into her car. Stealing a glimpse into her backseat, she could see the baby seat, a few scattered toys and a car in disarray. There was no question to Rin's claim of motherhood…but why would she react so violently at the thought of bringing her child to the campus? Did she think that lowly of those who went here? Was it bashing the rich attitudes that so many carried on their shoulders like crowns…or disputing the child care clinic's reputation? Kagome couldn't have cared less what Rin was trying to say about their institution, but instead, was more worried with the connotation of her outburst. What was Rin hiding? Or…was she one of those obsessive mothers who didn't think anyone worthy…or certifiable, to watch their child. A sharp pang attacked Kagome's heart in the midst of her questions, and she stopped dead, reaching instead into her bag to call her mother. She felt her throat well up as she began to walk towards the dorm. The need to hear her mother's voice was never more pressing.

&X&X&XX&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&&X&

"Should I…"

"Shut up? Why yes, yes you should. That is unless you want my size ten shoe up your asshole."

Miroku hefted an eyebrow but wisely chose to shut his mouth. Picking up a French fry, he very slowly bit into it, staring unabashed at his friend.

It only took a second for InuYasha to fidget under his glare. Setting down his third bottle of soda, he sighed loudly. "What?"

Miroku kept his gaze unmoving on InuYasha and nodded towards the soda slowly, the french-fry he had so adamantly been dissecting lay limp between his fingers. "On a totally serious note?" InuYasha nodded, looking if not more frustrated. "What color is your urine?"

InuYasha nearly exploded. "_What_?" he roared over all the noise in the cafeteria. Maybe he was just so irritated that Miroku was dancing around the main subject. He knew his roommate, he knew how Miroku though, he knew how Miroku processed information. Hell, he knew what Miroku was thinking halfway before Miroku did. And that was why he had been on the edge of his seat. He was expecting a rather blunt 'so when did you fuck her', or a 'so that's how bad you want into her pants', not some trumped up question about his piss.

Miroku's expression never changed, no matter how many people turned to stare at the sudden outburst. "See…drinking all that dark liquid would turn a normal person's piss to be a awful dark yellow color. And you can house up to about seven bottles of cola a day, give or take three bottles of root beer and then five Budweiser's at night. I'm just wondering what you do to balance because any normal person would have pissed out their liver by now. But…you haven't, and being that you partake in a habitual affliction of not being able to flush…"

InuYasha gawked at the man in front of him, unable to construe a logical sentence off his assertion. "You…have been studying…my piss?" leaning across the table, InuYasha dropped his voice to a harsh whisper, "Miroku, I have two works for you. Psychological counseling. There's a center for that here, on campus, right outside this door. I will walk you there, if you want me to. But seriously, seek help. Now."

Miroku laughed and shook his head. "All I'm asking…"

InuYasha growled and looked towards the ceiling. "Water. I drink lots of water."

"Bull shit. You don't touch water. I know you don't."

InuYasha narrowed his eyes as his hefted his gaze towards his roommate. "I call your bluff. Every day before class I buy a bottle of water."

Miroku's smile grew. "One bottle of water would never be able to counteract the acids of the soda that pool in your bladder."

InuYasha was just short of jumping across the table and pummeling his friend into a coma. "Is this some fetish I should know about? Cause if it is, that's disgusting."

Miroku shook his head and waved the French fry at InuYasha. "No. and I agree, that is rather offsetting fetish. But back to the point; how do you…"

InuYasha shook his head and threw up his hands. "I told you, you sick freak, water. I drink it at class and I drink it when I'm at Kagome's dorm."

Miroku opened his mouth to nod; the smile that lit up in his eyes was boasting nothing short of victory. "Oh…I see. So…at _Kikyo's_, you drink lots of water?"

InuYasha snorted and rolled his eyes, finishing off the rest of his soda. "Isn't that what I just said?"

Miroku pursed his lips and readied himself. "No, actually you just referred to it as 'Kagome's dorm' which tells me that your subconscious is still thinking about that female, twenty minutes after she's been gone."

And the Pepsi bottle sprouted wings and flew across the table in the direction of Miroku's face.

"You ass! Didn't I tell you not to include me in those fucking studies of yours?"

"But you're such the willing patient, Yash. I mean, you are completely inept of medical and psychological knowledge, you fall right into my test, and you're oblivious to everything. Tell me how I couldn't include you?"

InuYasha grunted loudly, "you're fucking health-study interest disgusts me, Miro."

Miroku's eyes sparkled. "You're interests interest me, how's that fair?" seeing InuYasha stand up, Miroku faked a pout. "Oh and here I thought our date was going so well. Tell me, was it something I said? Something I did? I thought I was absolutely charming."

InuYasha dumped his tray and flipped Miroku off as he walked out of the café. To his annoyance, it was only a second before Miroku was at his side.

"Okay fine, I will stand to listen to you rant about Kagome. You know you want to, I know you want to…hell, everyone who saw you suck on her finger knows you want her…I mean, you want…no, no, I'm right. You want her."

InuYasha stopped by the doorway exiting the student center. Pulling Miroku out of the middle of the hallway, he threw the boy into the brick wall. "Look, Miroku…" as InuYasha began, he held out his finger towards the other man. Both their eyes fell to the limb and instantly InuYasha retracted it with a grimace.

Miroku pouted yet again. "And here I was about to stick it in my mouth. Cause…apparently that's normal or something."

InuYasha growled and punched the brick by Miroku, stifling the grimace as the bare stone tore into his knuckles. "What do you want me to say? Yes, I fucked up. No, I don't know why I did it."

"How hard is it to admit that you have some latent desire to fuck her brains out? You want her, Yash, and that's fine, it's normal. Ignoring it and turning it into some Capulet/Montague blood feud is not only unmoral, it's immoral and I'm sure unhealthy. And not to mention, it's suppressing your livid libido."

InuYasha looked rather pained, and not from the wound on his hand. "I…can't. Look, maybe in some stretch of the imagination, I have…something…besides for disdain for Kagome. But I would never, ever, act on it. I will not get involved with yet another Higurashi!"

Miroku made a face and backed away from InuYasha. Clucking his tongue once, he smirked at the man and walked out the double doors. He heard InuYasha swear then approach him from behind.

"That's it; No giant parade or banners? Where are the signs saying 'Miroku's right'?"

Miroku's smile grew smug. "Oh, they're flying high-mast in my mind…but that's beyond my point."

InuYasha rubbed his forehead then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Jesus Miroku, what the hell is wrong with me? Why would I want to get involved with a dumb bitch who's a rich and snobbish little pris who I have spent years arguing with? I don't! I really, really don't! I hate her father almost as much as I hate mine, and I hate her cousin more then I hate my own brother. Do you know how impossible that is to do? It's completely impossible. It has to be something screwed up in my head! It has to be."

Miroku yawned and stole a glance at InuYasha. "That's a fascinating story. Have you thought of making an adaptation for stage?" turning and patting InuYasha on the shoulder, he added, "call me when you start seeing your father's ghost and you think your step-father is trying to kill you."

InuYasha swatted Miroku's hand away. "Never. I'm not even considering Kagome, and I hope you get that through your skull."

Miroku laughed and started walking again towards the dorms. "Of course, because she's a Higurashi." Wrinkling his nose, he looked towards his friend again. "But…when you really think about it, no she's not. Her father is a Higurashi…but he disowned her and her mother. So technically, she's a…a umm…what's her mother's last name?"

"Fuck if I know."

"She's a fuck-if-I-know."

InuYasha flicked his hands towards Miroku then punched him in the shoulder when he tried to avoid. "Punk. It doesn't matter, disowned or not. That blood runs through her veins."

Miroku rolled his eyes again. "How does that go? Oh yes; two households, both alike in dignity…"

InuYasha threatened to hit him again and Miroku shut up. Silence ensued while they walked towards InuYasha's SUV.

"So…just why did her father disown them again?"

InuYasha shrugged as he pulled the keys to his car from his letterman's jacket. "Her mother cheated on him with a family friend over in Japan."

Miroku grunted, "as if we don't all cheat. Everybody lies, doesn't he know this?"

InuYasha got into the drivers seat and waited for Miroku to get into the H2. "But she got pregnant."

Miroku grimaced. "Ouch; the worst kind of parasite…and lie detector test."

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&&X&X&X&X&X&

Kagome swung around the end of the hallway, her brain churning a mile a minute over that damned…man. She had dealt with InuYasha for six long intolerable years; she had dealt with his jibes, his taunts, his ill-mannered way of life, and his horrid temper. She had weathered the worst of insults from that boy…he had called her things that she would have killed another man for calling her. All for what, Kikyo? Maybe it was for making sure that her cousin didn't have reason to hate her, or maybe more so, her aversion to wanting to piss off yet another relative. Only her mother was left for her, when reality weighted down on the situation; Kagome was sure that her father would turn her away from his door in the midst of a tsunami if she went knocking. That went for Kikyo's family as well. Her Aunt, her father's sister, somehow blamed Kagome for her parent's failed marriage, not that Kagome didn't blame herself already, but at least she had the facts. Chiyo had simply grasped onto a semi-logical theory and blamed the child. It apparently was always the child's fault. Or…a worse idea that had kept Kagome up many nights over also presided; it was possible that her father told Chiyo the truth.

Drowning in her own thoughts, she hardly had time to recover when a figure barreled into her coming from up her dorm-room hallway. Hearing a half muttered apology, Kagome clung to the wall to where she was knocked to, trying to quickly orientate herself.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Kagome whirled in her spot, shouting to the rogue figure that had so unceremoniously dumped her on her ass. Her eyes narrowed at the flowing black hair that bellowed out from under the hat and over the trench-coat that he donned. Kagome stood up quickly, disregarding her dropped book bag. She darted up the hall after the person, something sitting ill at ease in her gut. It was like the man stepped out of a Peter Seller's novel. Gritting her teeth, she quickly sprinted into a jog as she came closer to the elevators. She could hear the ringing of the door opening and sped around the corner, praying that her sleuthing would uncover some type of conspiracy…or find some gorgeous man waiting for her.

As she reached the elevator, slightly out of breath, she was disappointed as the door was closing on the face of her villain. What she did catch though was a steady stare of a set of dark brown eyes that were nearly crimson, and a dastardly smirk that only Satan should be able to pull. The man inclined his head to her then vanished behind two large metal doors. But it was enough to stop her in her tracks.

"Naraku?"

Kagome stood staring at the door for a minute, blinking rapidly. Why was Naraku on her floor? He came from…down by…her…dorm. Her head snapped like a whip in the direction of her room. Setting a quick stepped pace, Kagome strut down the path snagging her book bag off the floor from where she had abandoned it. Reaching her room, she opened the door, knowing her cousin hadn't locked it.

Glancing wildly around the room, she took a hesitant smell of the air. There was nothing…stale or…manlike in the air, which was a good thing. If Kikyo was cheating on InuYasha with Naraku, the boy was bound to go ballistic. At that was one gun she would not step in front of. She could hear the shower running, knowing that Kikyo must have just stepped into the bathroom if her suspicions were correct. That…or…they were in the bathroom.

'Eww…' she thought as she wrinkled her nose. It wasn't that Naraku wasn't hot…but it was disgusting to think of him with Kikyo….or Kikyo with anyone for that matter.

Kagome waited outside of the bathroom, tapping her fingernails against the cold concrete blocks that made the walls of their tiny cell-like dorm room. Her mind was whirling with different thoughts as she sat in contemplation over the day's events. She was glad for the interruption that Naraku had provided for her, it got her train of thought to focus away from that damned asshole. Why would Kikyo be hanging around with Naraku…in their dorm room? Kagome would never profess to be an angel, even in her 'school form'; if Kikyo was entertaining Naraku in their room, she knew it wouldn't be with milk and cookies while watching Family Matters.

Kagome groaned and ran her hands through her hair as the shower was shut off. She couldn't believe that she was, in some round about way, going to stand up for InuYasha. Was she going to stand up for InuYasha? Why? He had just…thoroughly…humiliated her in the cafeteria, why did she care if his girlfriend was cheating on him?

Hearing the door to the bathroom unlock, Kagome held her breath and waited for her cousin to emerge.

Kikyo rounded the doorway, oblivious to her younger cousin's presence, in her dark blue satin robe with her hair put up on her head in a turban made of towels. Shuffling towards her dresser, she began to wade through her undergarments, searching for a new bra to wear.

"Hey."

Kikyo whirled around, her hand pressed firmly to her chest, panic settling to irritation in her eyes. "Don't…do that!"

Kagome made a face, "What…be pleasant?"

"Sneak up on people!" Turning around, Kikyo returned to going through her clothes. "Shouldn't you be in class?"

Kagome pushed off the wall and walked slowly towards her cousin. "I'm not feeling to well, so I'm ditching." Looking at the door then back at Kikyo, Kagome carefully worded her next question. "So…what's up?"

Kikyo shot her another annoyed glance then pulled out a black satin bra. "I'm getting ready for my date with Inu tonight. We're going to Mama Rosa's in Manchester."

Kagome shifted her weight on her heels, her eyes quickly adverting away from Kikyo's. Her cousin must have felt the tension because she quickly stood up and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"All right…what's this, what's going on….what's happening?" she asked while wiggling her finger up and down at Kagome's posture, doing a rather great impression of Karen from Will and Grace.

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed, tucking her legs under her body. "Kik…when I was coming up the hallway, I passed…" seeing her cousin's blank stare, Kagome licked her lips. "Do you know Naraku?"

Kikyo cocked her head to her right shoulder, blinking at a set pace of intervals as her brain churned in her head. After a moment, the proverbial ding could be heard regarding her answer. "Oh. Naraku…Itogowa. Yeah, he was the skeezoid who tried to stick his tongue down my throat when I was a freshman at the Tao Kappa party. Man…InuYasha was pissed off." Blinking again, she pursed her lips, "why the flashbacks?"

Kagome faltered for a moment, seeing her cousin keeping rather calm and collected. "Well…I passed him in the hallway coming back here."

Kikyo wrinkled her nose. "Someone on this floor is sleeping with him? Eww."

Her disgust was too obvious to be faked. As Kagome's relief became evident, apparently so did her intent.

"Kaggie!" crossing her arms and looking rather hurt; Kikyo furrowed her eyebrows and shifted her weight to her right hip. "You didn't really think that I was…"

Kagome felt the spotlight turn on her and began to sweat. "Well…it's just…I know that you and he flirted at one point…and he's not that bad looking…"

Kikyo's eyebrows vanished under her raven bangs. "Are you asking what I think you're asking or do you want him?"

"What? No!" Feeling her cheeks flush, Kagome stammered for a moment, "I just thought…that you…"

Kikyo studied Kagome's face for a moment before vanishing to her bathroom. Setting down her clothes she had picked out, she stormed back out and stood directly in front of Kagome. "You think I'm cheating on InuYasha."

Kagome knew a rhetorical question when she heard it. "Kik…"

"No, don't say anything." The voice that sounded out of her airy cousin's mouth was harsh and rather wounded. Kagome winced, not liking being the cause. "I don't want to hear it. How dare you presume that I would cheat on my Inu-Kun! Of the six years I've dated him…have I ever brought another man back to this room?"

Okay, so now Kagome felt like a shmuck. Seeing the hurt on her cousin's face, she relented with a sigh. "No…I'm sorry…I…"

Kikyo shook her head violently, "Don't…I don't want to hear it. Answer my question."

"No. you have never brought…"

"Have you ever heard me talk about making out, or having sex, with anyone other then for InuYasha?"

Kagome squirmed in her seat. Attempting to slide off the bed, her path of retreat was blocked by her cousin's body. Sitting back against the wall, she sighed again. "No."

"Then why would you think for a minute that I would have Naraku here, in this room?"

Kagome frowned and looked away from her cousin. 'Damn…' "I'm sorry Kikyo, I wasn't thinking…it was too easy of a connection to link together. I should have thought…"

Kikyo shook her head, turning her face towards the ceiling. "You know, Kagome…not everyone cheats on their partners. I would never cheat on InuYasha. And seriously…those who do deserve what they get." Staring hard at Kagome with an insinuation that burned Kagome's blood into a boiling rage, she turned and stormed into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

Kagome nearly followed her. How dare she make such insinuations about her mother? Kagome knew it was there…Kikyo was always playing mind games with Kagome over her mother's 'infidelity'. Kikyo thought it was humorous to prod at Kagome about her mother's fall from the social spectrum and Kagome nearly punched her every time. Did Kagome deserve the jab this time, yes…but her mother didn't!

It would be the first time that Kagome considered telling Kikyo the long truth…a truth that ruined lives. Would Kikyo believe her though, or would it be her own death sentence?

Shaking her head, Kagome turned on her heels and stalked towards the door to the room. She needed a drink…and she really didn't feel like going up to the city to get it. Maybe she could use a few connections over at Jak's to get herself a few drinks.

Grabbing her leather coat from her closet, she got into it and stormed out of the room, letting the door slam behind her. No longer was she questioning Narkau's appearance on the floor, but more so was focused on Kikyo's acclimation; "Not everybody cheats…". Kikyo was right, not every body did…but if she thought that InuYasha wasn't having a few flings on the side, then she was sadly mistaken. Kagome was nearly sure that InuYasha had slept around while with Kikyo, his personality screamed it. But that was something that Kikyo would never want to hear.

Kagome grunted loudly as she slammed the heel of her hand against the button for the elevator. Somehow this day had managed to get worse.

&X&X&X&X&XX&X&X&X&X&X&X&&X&X&X&XX&

Sorry so slow for a update, things got in the way. Next one should be out soon. . 

Blanket Disclaimer: I Don't Own InuYasha! I only borrow him on Saturday nights…and the occasional Tuesday.


	8. of beer pong and wigwams

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 8 of beer pong and wigwams

"You look like someone killed your puppy. _Did_ someone kill your puppy?"

Kagome turned as she entered the tiny restaurant and flashed a half hearted smile at the owner. As he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into an air-tight hug, she responded with one arm around his shoulders and a half hearted squeeze.

"What is this; Kagome Higurashi not up for hugs? Someone _did_ kill you puppy, didn't they?"

Kagome felt her lips twitch slightly into a smile as she sighed heavily. "No…no one killed my puppy. I…don't…have a puppy, actually."

The hand that came to grasp her bicep wasn't fully expected and made Kagome jump slightly. Her friend moved closer, his large doe like brown eyes, accented perfectly by a shade of plum eye shadow, moved closer, glazing over as he looked around the crowd. "Honey…we _all_ have a puppy." Waggling his eyebrows in a very suggestive manner, the man pulled back from Kagome and leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and laughed lightly. "What is it with you and the dog analogies?" Staring around the room, she leaned back slowly until her back was pressed against her friend's chest. "Have you ever just felt so…blah?"

A hand with perfectly manicured nails dragged through her raven locks a few times, a disbelieving smile etched onto ruby red lips. "Umm….no…but the light of my life, the man of my dreams, the man who put 'tablous' in fantablous walked in that door." Jumping three times while attempting to walk forward, it was as if the man was walking on air.

Kagome smiled, amused at the energy that this fairy had in him. "All right Jak, spill it." It was a new flavor of the day with Jak; every time she saw him, he was fawning over somebody different. She hadn't known this man to ever have a relationship that lasted for over two days…besides with his hallway mirror, that was.

Jak, known only by an elite few as Jakotsu, chewed on his bottom lip for a moment before whining like a little girl, pulling his right leg up off the ground and touching the heel of his boots to his butt. Squirming in his spot, he nodded over towards two men sitting at the bar. "He makes me want to be a bigger man."

Kagome turned to cast a side glance at Jakotsu. "You mean a better man?"

Jakotsu shrugged, flashed Kagome a dazzling white smile, then skipped off behind the bar and walked towards the two patrons. "That too."

Kagome sighed heavily and began following Jakotsu around the bar, hesitating as she got closer to the two patrons. She had always known Jakotsu had impeccable taste, and normally his gay-dar was right on level, but as she got a glimpse of Jak's new obsessions silhouette, she nearly fell over. Grabbing the left sleeve of Jak's Prada bright pink poplin shirt, she stopped him a few feet away from InuYasha. Pulling him backwards by his shirt until they were out of hearing range, she eyed him sternly. "No, Jacky, he doesn't speak fag."

Jakotsu pulled his arm away from Kagome then brushed off his sleeve. "Don't touch the Prada, sista'." Sticking his nose up just slightly at the girl, he retorted quickly with his right index finger flying at a mile a minute in front of his face, "What do you know about our language, you…you…_woman_!"

Kagome blinked slowly, "Last time I checked, your language was my language as well. Gay men and women speak the same language, just different dialects."

Jakotsu covered his face with his hand and sighed loudly, then moved it down to rest a finger against his chin as he thought carefully. "'Gome…how can I put this delicately? You…speak straight…I'm fluent in Jakanese. We're world's apart, baby girl. But try back later, Muffin. I'm off to fetch my man."

Kagome snapped her head around to stare back to where InuYasha was, and then looked back to Jakotsu. "Jak…he's straight! I'm talking straighter then a gay man's hard on at a Cher concert!"

Jakotsu laughed loudly, waving his hand at Kagome. "There is no such thing as a straight man, my dear; only men who haven't met me. You'll see…"

Kagome leaned across the bar and grabbed his hand. "Jak! He's dating my cousin!"

Jakotsu snapped his head around to stare at InuYasha, and then looked back to Kagome. It was impressive, in Kagome's opinion, that his dark tresses never shifted from the bun that he must have super-glued them into. "He's 'teh InuYasha'? Kikyo's notorious T.O.Y?"

Kagome smirked slightly, shaking her head at Jakotsu's colorful comments. "Yes, Kikyo's boy toy. And I'm telling you, Jakotsu, he's so far from gay….he's in Antarctica."

Jakotsu reared back as if she had slapped him then fell to the bar stool that was on his side of the bar. Pressing his left cheek to the surface, he looked up at Kagome with tear filled eyes. "But we were going to grow old together and have adopted poor Chinese orphans …."

Kagome rubbed Jakotsu's arm as she stared back towards InuYasha and Miroku. Something struck her like a truck in that instant. Shooting to her feet, she pressed a kiss to Jakotsu's cheek and waved him off. "I'll be…right…back. I have to ask him something."

Jakotsu lifted his head, a ray of hope glowing in his eyes. "While you're at it, ask him if he is interested in some bi-lingual lessons."

Kagome simply waved her hand at her friend. She had known Jakotsu for about two years; he was in her design class when she was a freshman in Monmouth. They had hit it off immediately; ending the year with one of the best lines of fashion that class had ever seen. She had introduced him to Kikyo, but being that her cousin was the way she was, they didn't take to well to each other. Thinking back now, though, Jakotsu had never really 'met' InuYasha. 'Lucky bastard,' Kagome thought as she trudged towards the two men.

Slipping into the seat next to InuYasha, she placed both hands on the bar without looking at either man next to her. A smirk wormed its way onto her gloss covered lips as she stared at the bottles of Midori liquor and Tequila with the utmost fascination. "So…how was Mama Rosa's?"

InuYasha broke off his conversation about political warfare with Miroku to turn his full attention to the girl next to him. Shocked became a good adjective to describe his initial reaction. As her words unscrambled in his brain, he screwed up his face and shook his head. Shaking his head, his black ponytail flopped around his back like a lazy cow's tail. "What the hell are you talking about? Have you gone stupid? And besides…just how the hell did you get in here? It's after nine; only twenty-one and over get through the door now. What gives?"

Kagome waved her hand at him, turning her eyes slowly to focus her attention on the man beside her. "Pragmatics. But seriously, you're back early from your date."

"What date?"

'Bingo,' thought Kagome as she rubbed the back of her neck, shifting her eyes to the floor. So not only did Kikyo take a low punch at Kagome at night, she lied to achieve it, which completely circumvented Kikyo's little tantrum. 'Is she seriously seeing Naraku?' The thought sent chills up Kagome's back, a reaction she couldn't explain. Sure, Naraku wasn't that bad to look at, but there was something in his personality that left her hair on end. Not to mention, he and Kikyo did have a past, as insurmountable as it may be.

Feeling a light tug on the left side of her head, she turned and winced as InuYasha let go of a clump of her loose black hair. "You alive in that big world of nothing that is your mind, or should I call the cornier?"

Kagome slapped at his hand away before he could lower it and rolled her brown eyes. "Yes, I'm alive. I just thought that Kikyo had said that you two were going out?"

InuYasha cast her one very confused look then shook his head in the negative. Stealing her moment of confusion to glance over her attire, InuYasha couldn't help his direct stare that was focused solely on the amount of cleavage the girl was exhibiting. Her shirt, one that he couldn't recall her wearing over the day, was cut low, accenting the two mounds that peaked out from the top of the tight black fabric, begging to be caressed. Shaking his head to rid the thought, his eyes shot up to meet her bemused stare. "No, she was going out tonight with family." Swiveling in his chair, he narrowed his eyes at the girl, hoping to gain back some ground. She could use his momentary lapse of…eye sight…against him if she chose to, and he knew she knew it. But something had sounded the warning bell behind his beautiful lavender eyes; 'Kikyo told Kagome she was going out with me? But she said…no, that doesn't add up. It's not like Kagome would lie about it, either.' He felt his voice drop to more of a smooth baritone texture he had come to expect radiating from his brother, not from himself. "She told you she was…"

Kagome waved her hand, dismissing the idea that was forming in both their brains. She was not about to blurt this out at a bar, besides, she had already decided she was not getting into the middle of an argument between the two. If Kikyo was cheating on InuYasha, then she could do it without Kagome's intervention, and reap the consequences as her own. Kagome wanted no part in that mess. With a falsetto and a flutter of her long painted lashes, she shook her hair behind her head and smiled at InuYasha and Miroku. "I must have heard her wrong. She said she was going out, I just assumed it was with you."

InuYasha studied her face for a moment then turned back to the southern comfort that was in front of him. Kagome wasn't stupid, and watching her trying to play the card he had come to know as the 'insert-giggle-here' card churned his stomach more then the thought that Kikyo might have lied to him. 'Another thought to discard quickly,' he thought as he swallowed thickly. So diving into a rather ambiguous and hardly concerned state of mind, he merely shrugged. "You should get your ears checked, wench."

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned further up against the bar and waved to Miroku, intent on ignoring the man next to her. She was glad, in part, that he simply waved off the chance affair, instead of blowing up and storming from the facility, but his insults still rubbed her the wrong way. So she threw some of her own. "How are you doing, letch?"

Miroku smiled back patiently. He continued to sip his Millers while contemplating his response. He loved being that third wheel…the third source; the one that no one remembered was sitting there. He heard it all, and no one ever looked to him for advice. But when they did….when InuYasha would come to him and ask if he thought that lying slut was cheating on him, Miroku would have some great backers for his response. He loved that knowledge, and if it meant sitting out of the conversation and simply retaining what he heard, he didn't care. It would be well worth watching Kikyo's expression as he regurgitated it all to the bitch.

When Miroku started hating Kikyo was a by-gone fact to him, all he knew was that he wanted her out of his best friend's life. He had been InuYasha's side kick for nearly twenty years. He had been through it all with InuYasha, and the last thing he wanted to see was his friend hurt, but since Kikyo walked into the picture, that was all that Miroku saw in InuYasha's eyes. Not only had she ruined their plans to be able to go to bars and pick up girls, but she had ruined their teenage years of girl watching, drunken bachelor nights, and the right to call their apartment a 'bachelor pad'. So yes…he'd admit it; his hatred for Kikyo was selfish, for she ruined things not only for InuYasha but him as well. But even beneath that selfish façade InuYasha understood, laid a much different reason.

Kikyo was a whore.

Miroku knew it…he excelled in knowing all about whores, being one himself. Kikyo lusted for power, she lusted for money, and InuYasha was all of that in a perfect eye-candy package. Men had trophy wives, but just as commonly, women had trophy husbands. That was their relationship in a nut shell; the other using the other for popularity, status and a good fuck. Could Miroku wrong InuYasha for this, no…but he didn't approve. From the first time Miroku had met Kikyo, he felt that the bitch was pulling away his best friend, and for what? If InuYasha would ride off into the sunset with the tramp, happy as a pig in shit, he'd let him go…but the vixen was really a succubus, drawing his life from his body. And InuYasha had made it clear that his father, and her father, intended for them to wed. as far as Miroku was concerned, each day InuYasha spent with Kikyo was another day he was an inch deeper into his grave.

Now there was Kagome. He…liked…Kagome. Not in the 'I'd bang her in a second' way…well…he would, but that was besides the point. InuYasha was interested, and Miroku could tell it was an interest that had dark roots…lasting roots that InuYasha was scared of. And that had brought a ray of hope to the otherwise dim situation. If InuYasha would only act out on that feeling, those emotions, maybe they could be rid of Kikyo all together. Miroku…didn't mind Kagome; and though InuYasha said she was a clone of Kikyo, Miroku didn't see it. She was bitchy, but in a tasteful manner, and had enough flair to keep InuYasha in line.

With a smile, he leaned forward on the bar to and inclining his head just a degree, he responded politely. "Very well, Lady Kagome; InuYasha and I were just debating as to what fine young lady I would be taking home with me tonight." And she got his humor, which was another plus to the girl. And…she could weasel her way into a bar and order drinks without getting busted for being a minor…man, she was racking up points in his book tonight, he could just taste it.

Kagome rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. Turning to look behind her, she caught sight of Jakotsu talking to a few men by the door with his back turned to the group. From behind, he looked like some sort of high class business lady; his back had no muscles to it, his ass was in perfect shape and pressing against the jeans that he was wearing that he so obviously bought from a Dolce and Gabbana outlet in the women's department. Top it off with the heels on his Prada boots, the man looked like one rich chick…and this couldn't play out any funnier.

"How about that Lady by the doorway," Kagome suggested off handedly, the smile barely contained on her face. If Miroku actually got up to talk to Jakotsu, Kagome was sure that she would die of hysteria.

InuYasha and Miroku both turned to look, and Miroku tilted his head to his right, admiring the rear view of a person he obviously didn't know was a man. "Hmm…you might have a point, Kagome."

"I'm sure that…_she_…does to."

Miroku shook his head, grabbed his drink, and held up a finger towards the two. "I'll be right back."

Kagome wrinkled her nose, her eyes ablaze with humor. "I'm _sure_ you will be."

InuYasha watched Miroku venture off into the crowd then turned to Kagome. "What…did you just do?" seeing Kagome's eyes unwavering from watching Miroku, he coughed once and shifted in his seat. "We weren't really talking about…"

Kagome waved her hand at InuYasha and put a finger to her lips. "Hush. This is going to be too good to miss."

Miroku approached his target, his cockiest smile washed across his lips and his eyes sparkling in mischief. Looking back at Kagome, he gave her thumbs up and winked, remembering to pay homage to the girl later if this worked out. This new chick had some taste, he could give her that; but he wasn't all together interested in the rich bitch type of chick. Ignoring the cock-eyed stares from the two cornered men Jakotsu had been talking to; Miroku slung his arm around Jakotsu's shoulders and leaned his head to his right shoulder. "You know, I'm fighting the urge to make you the happiest woman on earth tonight…"

From the side lines, InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned in his seat. Tilting his head to his right, his eyes widened as the figure turned to face Miroku when he tapped her on the shoulder. InuYasha nearly pitched out of his seat. "Holy…"

Kagome reached over and slapped her hand against his mouth, covering the gaping cavern so that he couldn't warn Miroku. "Seriously…think about how much you can rag on him over this. Don't ruin the moment…it could be love."

Jakotsu turned slowly, his eyes widened as he locked eyes with Miroku. The purple eye shadow rose with his eyebrows as he looked over Miroku a finger gently pressed to the side of his mouth taking in the boy's appearance. Jakotsu licked his lips and replied, "Oh honey, I don't know…you are cute, I'll give you that…and your offer sounds appealing…but something tells me that you don't travel the Hershey highway often."

Off to the left, InuYasha narrowed his eyes, not liking the fact that Kagome had so gracefully covered his mouth, but he couldn't deny that she did have a point. He knew who Jakotsu was, everyone 'knew' who Jakotsu was; with apparently the exception of Miroku, who was standing with his jaw hanging open gaping at the flamboyant cross dressing man. Oh what InuYasha wouldn't give to be a fly on the wall next to those two? He could see Miroku stammering like Porky Pig, probably coming up with something smart to say. Taking a glance at the appeased look on Kagome's face, he could only imagine this was payback for some crime that she imagined had been committed against her…or the female race. That had to be it. 'Stupid feminist', InuYasha thought as he lazily ran his tongue down the center of her palm.

Kagome's reaction was nearly as priceless as Miroku's, but slightly more violent. She snapped her hand back with a completely dumbfounded look on her face before lashing out and slapping InuYasha across his left cheek with the wet hand. Of course the blow was light to the touch, with the position of their bodies turned sideward; there was little leverage for her to use to exert force…but all that mattered in InuYasha's mind was the fact that the bitch had struck him. InuYasha stared ahead for a moment, chewing on the inside of his cheek, before swiveling his barstool to face the girl.

"Why…you little…."

Across the room, a voice rang out rather loudly, "Umm…I'm sorry…I'm drunk, and this is irrational…completely impossible…actually, it's against my religion. I'm…going over here now…" Turning away from Jakotsu, Miroku nearly ran back towards the pair. 'Okay…she so just lost all her points,' he thought with a glare that could kill etched across his face. The world was going to be one Higurashi short when he was done with her.

Kagome, who was completely ignoring InuYasha, was laughing hysterically, so much in fact that tears were actually beginning to slip from her eyes. She could just about feel Miroku's eyes burning through her curtain of raven hair that covered her face and chose to keep buried for a moment longer. She was in what could be considered a bad situation at this point. InuYasha was ready to lunge at her from his chair for slapping him and Miroku, she was sure, wanted her dead.

InuYasha turned away from Kagome as the boy with a face the shade of some fire-hydrants returned from his adventure. InuYasha carefully evened out his expression and asked as calmly as he could, "so…did you get a number?"

Miroku reached out and shoved InuYasha off his barstool. "Can it, asshole. That is _so_ not cool."

Kagome threw her hair back out of her face and hid her smile behind a well placed hand. "So how'd it go?"

Miroku held out a threatening finger towards her, his entire body was nearly shaking. "That was _so_ wrong; I don't know where to start!"

InuYasha was still laughing from his place on the floor. Grabbing the barstool with one hand, he attempted to pull himself up while responding wryly, "hey, I thought you were always up for trying something new?"

Miroku turned and kicked the stool over, sending both it and InuYasha back to the floor. "Shut up, you don't know how traumatizing that was!" Looking at Kagome, he narrowed his eyes, "you are a bad, _bad_, person!"

Kagome giggled then shook her head in a halfway meant apology. "I'm sorry Miroku…I couldn't help myself. Besides, after all the girls you go through in one night, I think you deserved that."

InuYasha had finally righted his stool and was beginning to sit back down when Kagome's words filtered through his brain. "Keh," he scoffed as he dropped into his chair, "you make it sound like you've never had a one night stand. Oh, wait, that's right, you're a virgin! What do you know about chicks who get picked up?"

Kagome swallowed dryly and slid her eyes from Miroku to InuYasha. "Are we really going to get started here, on this topic? I am well aware that a girl who falls for stupid lines from guys like you two, are asking for what you give them, and that's the one-night treatment, but not all girls want your bullshit. You are nothing but two horny guys coming here to try to find some poor virgin nun to take home and defile."

Miroku cleared his throat, trying to look rather pious. "My dear Kagome, I do not look for nuns in a bar. If I want something that pure, I'll visit the local convent and sweet talk myself into the light of one of those wonderful, wonderful devoted members."

InuYasha cracked a smile, "Sorry Miroku, priests only go for boys under the age of twelve."

Miroku cast a dark glower at InuYasha. "That was so uncalled for." Maybe tonight just wasn't his night after all.

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. "Something tells me that you know where the local 'convent' is. Do you do this often?"

Miroku's lips twitched into a smile as he shifted his gaze towards Kagome. "My dear girl that is something you…will _never_ know."

InuYasha shook his head and ordered three red-headed sluts from the bar keep. Looking at Kagome, he made a face. "So, you gonna spill just how you got in here?"

Kagome laughed and turned and waved slightly at Jakotsu before looking back at InuYasha. "I have my connections, I told you not to worry about it."

InuYasha followed her gaze then shivered slightly. "So…" extracting his eyes from Jakotsu, who's smiled widened greatly when seeing InuYasha staring at him, he looked back to Kagome, "how do you know Jakotsu?"

Kagome shrugged, "I've known Jak for about two years. We had a few classes in Monmouth together." Turning to look at InuYasha, she tapped her chin, "But not many know him by his full name. How do you know him?"

Miroku's mouth was hanging open by this point in the conversation. Pulling his right hand back to his left shoulder, he let it hang there for a moment before thumping InuYasha across his chest with the back of his fist. "You knew that was a guy and you didn't even try to warn me? Thanks…and here I thought we were friends. What a douche…" he grumbled as he turned his back on InuYasha and Kagome.

InuYasha brushed Miroku's hand away and looked back at Kagome. "You know who my brother is…and of course I know who Jakotsu's cousin is."

Kagome sat back in her chair and rolled her eyes, trying to make up for her suddenly shifting uncomfortably in her chair. This wasn't going nice places; anytime Bankotsu was mentioned, the conversation would seem to sprout wings and fly in directions that she could reach. "Oh…family wars, I'm sorry, I forgot."

"It's Sesshoumaru versus Bankotsu for control of the eastern seaboard in profiteering. All of Bankotsu's companies have been the major competitors against Sesshoumaru for the last three years. They are the only ones who are holding Sesshoumaru back from total domination of industry."

Miroku paid the bartender for the shots then distributed them out to his friends. "What about Kouga Watanabe? You're forgetting how much of an up and coming star he is to the business world."

Kagome's nearly choked as she winced at the name. 'Of all the people…why did they have to mention him?'

InuYasha noticed her discomfort immediately and his smile became nearly cynical. He wasn't all too pleased with the reminder of that flee bag, another creature that he loathed nearly as much as Naraku, or to the fact that he knew that Kouga and Kagome had a past. Leering at Kagome, just to make her uncomfortable, he jibed, "well, we all know someone who knows Kouga a little to well…don't we? Tell us Kagome, just how _up_ and _coming_ is he?"

Kagome batted her eyes for a moment, gritting her teeth at the back of her jaw. "You know, you can't insinuate that you think me a virgin one moment, and then make me into a slut the next. You really need to get your stories right."

Miroku held up his shot, getting their attention for a moment. All three raised their glasses and took back the liquid with a grimace. The cranberry juice seemed to sedate some of the Jagermeister, but it was still very potent.

Miroku put his glass back to the table first, a smile etched across his face as he licked his lips twice. "Damn…that's good." Flagging down the waiter, he ordered a round of Kamikazes. This was the game that he and InuYasha played; one would order the drinks, the other was forced to pay. They kept going until they either got sick, or were kicked out. Normally it was the latter. "So…you boned Kouga? Wow, Kagome…I didn't know you had it in you."

Kagome growled at the insinuation, rolling her eyes and trying her best to advert the situation. "Look…I dated Kouga years ago…I was hardly out of high school. It was a mistake, it was a really bad relationship, we ended it within two months, and he's engaged now anyway, so what does it matter?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, something deep inside of him pleased that she was so avidly against the thought of her and Kouga. He hated seeing them together, not that he would ever admit it. Kouga was far too overprotective and jealous of the girl to give her room to breathe. Sure, Kouga's family was rich, and by blood, so was he, but Kouga was an A-Class asshole.

Kouga had graduated a year above InuYasha, but the two were always rivals. Sesshoumaru had seen to that personally, before he graduated from school three years before InuYasha. He set the fire between the two boys with a girl named Aayme, a girl in InuYasha's grade. InuYasha never understood Sesshoumaru's game at that stage in life, or what he was thinking when he bade the two boys to fight over the girl. InuYasha had a crush on her, sure, she was pretty with a nice rack…but it never went anywhere other then for that. For some reason, Kouga took it as a personal challenge and had never stopped competing with InuYasha.

When InuYasha began dating Kikyo, Kouga dumped Aayme and began harassing Kagome to go out with him. Secretly, InuYasha was glad that Kagome never gave him the chance in hell…until she graduated. Kouga saw it as a personal victory over InuYasha, even all those years later.

It took some life experience to see exactly what Sesshoumaru had been thinking back then, and even now, InuYasha resented the bastard for it.

Sesshoumaru always knew what he wanted to do in life. He always knew he would follow in his father's footsteps and become a wealthy business tycoon. He also knew who his competition was; Kouga's family, however low on the chain of business command they were, was nevertheless competition. Sesshoumaru had been sounding out Kouga's integrity to see just how much of a competitor he would be when he was older, and he had gotten an accurate lead. Today, Kouga was right behind Bankotsu in the leading industrial tycoons. It could even be said that he was the next Sesshoumaru.

'Keh,' InuYasha thought idly while he eyed the shot set before him, 'like he would ever take on my brother and win. No one will ever win against that dog…he'd kill and eat them first.'

Kagome picked up her shot, noticing how silent InuYasha had fallen at the mention of Kouga's name. With a nudge of her elbow, she toasted, "here's to an interesting school year. I'm sure it will be…something…else."

InuYasha couldn't agree more.

The three rocketed off the shot, and as they finished, Miroku looked to InuYasha for the next order. Shots were great, gave new flavors over their normal intake of beer. After this, when they were disbarred from the bar, they would stumble home, crack open a twelve pack, and get completely shit faced. Oh, what lovely days Thirsty Thursdays truly were.

"Can I order us a shot?"

InuYasha looked to Kagome then chuckled under his breath. "Sorry wench, you need to know names of drinks here to actually get one. Besides, I don't drink prissy girly shit."

Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned closer to the bar tender. "Three rocky mountain bear fucks, please."

The bartender's lips twitched up into a smile as he began work on the concoction.  
Miroku shot InuYasha a confused look before looking back to Kagome. "A what now?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose and quickly listed off the ingredients. "Whiskey, SoCO, and Bacardi 151, mixed together to make one hair raising wonderful concoction." Looking at InuYasha, she cocked an eyebrow, "I don't tend to like 'girly shit' either. But it's good to know you don't pass judgment, Judy."

InuYasha's eyes lit up as he sat back in his chair, crossing his arms over his chest. "Hot damn, who would have thought you to be a little alcoholic, Kaggie? Drinking the real shit and stuff…I'm sort of impressed. And don't call me Judy, that's awful and that woman's a bitch."

Kagome's dark eyes sparkled back at the disguised dog demon like diamonds shimmering through an abyss of nothing. "I know."

InuYasha leaned closer to Kagome, his eyes narrowed, "Let's see if you can drink me under the table then?"

As the barkeep delivered the drinks in front of them, Kagome could only laugh in her head. 'Oh, the battle he shall lose…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku grabbed the door as the three stumbled from the establishment, holding it open for the invisible couple behind them. Doubling over with his hand held out, Miroku called out in a rather airy high pitched tone, "After you!"

Kagome turned from where she and InuYasha stood ahead of the drunken fool, a smile plastered onto her face, only outdone in magnificence by the glaze that coated her eyes. "Why, thank you!" She giggled once; putting her hand to her mouth, then began to fall backwards into InuYasha's warm and welcoming chest.

InuYasha simply shoved her upright. "Damn, you really can't hold your liquor, bitch. Look at you, all fawning over Miroku and shit. Can't even stand on your own! Keh, you're a mess!"

Miroku stumbled up to the group, sticking out his chin with a façade of dignity being mustered up by the fool. "Don't be a douche, Yash. Just cause you don't stumble or slur doesn't mean you're not drunk. You just have an insane resistance to this mortal nectar of the gods!"

InuYasha wrapped his arm under Kagome's as she took to the curb to walk the 'balance beam'. Shooting Miroku a scathing look, he nodded towards Kagome, "now what are we going to do with her? She can't drive, and I ain't walking to campus!"

Miroku waved his hand and began patting down his pockets, "I'll drive her."

InuYasha scoffed louder, looking slightly offended. "The hell you will! Not in that state. Look…"

Miroku's smile grew in a split second; from actually concerned to a rather lecherous intent, "That's fine. She can sleep with me tonight. I always wanted to give a Higurashi a test drive…"

InuYasha's glower grew menacing.

Even in his drunken state, Miroku could sense the hostility. "Fine…I get it, she can sleep in your bed, and you get to fertilize the entire Higurashi blood line." Shaking his mop of black hair, the drunken man sighed dejectedly and muttered; "Greedy bastard."

InuYasha waved his hand to shut Miroku up. Ignoring the temptation to slap his age old friend across the back of his head, preferably with a two-by-four, InuYasha ran his hand down his face and groaned. "There will be no fertilizing of anything tonight! We are going home to a twelve pack of Coronas…then we are passing out. She can sleep on the couch."

Kagome hopped off the curb and pulled away from InuYasha's hold. Turning to walk backwards, she clasped her hands in front of her, her eyes sparkling in the twilight. "I think we should go back to your place and throw a party. I'll call Rin…and you…can invite whoever, just _not_ my cousin, and we'll party all night! Come on…it could be fun!" Her eyes widened as she got a better idea, or at least what seemed like a better idea at the time. "Or…we _could_ play Parcheesi!"

InuYasha met her gaze, his eyes drifting down to her clasped hands, then a little further south towards her cleavage. He wondered briefly, as he lost himself in the glorious sight, how his dick would feel sliding through those two twin peaks, with her mouth waiting on the receiving end. Just the thought got him hard.

Shaking his head as hard as he could, his eyes widened as he raised his eyes to see Kagome's wicked smile. 'Damn, damn, damn, shit! I can't…no…I won't…no…I…shit!' He hated his penis right now, and that was hard for him to admit. How dare it take over his thought progress in front of her; if she noticed he was leering, she would have ample ground to tease him on for the rest of his life. And letting Kagome hold something over _his_ head was so not in the cards.

"Will you stop staring down my shirt, you pervert? I expected that from Miroku, not you!"

Miroku laughed loudly and nearly fell over his own two feet as he turned to stare at InuYasha. Holding out his arm, he flailed the limp around like a fish out of water. "Hah! And you yell at me! Well….take that and shove it…" blinking twice, he looked back at Kagome, "wait, why am I yelling at him? Shouldn't I be happy that something of mine is rubbing off on him?"

Kagome wrinkled her nose. "Better that then one of your collected STD's."

Miroku hollered suddenly, and then ran forward, wrapping one arm around Kagome's shoulders and continued running forward, the drunken girl barreling down the road to keep up. "Oh…I wish I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner…"

Kagome laughed as Miroku slowed down his pace, singing at an unruly loud voice, and horribly at that. Joining him in the abrupt outbreak of song, the two bellowed out, "That is what I truly want to be! And if I were an Oscar Meyer Weiner…"

InuYasha caught up to their sides, his eyes wide as he tried to pry the two apart, "Do you even know what you're yelling right now? Will you two _shut_ up?"

Miroku looked at Kagome, who looked back at him and together they turned to InuYasha and screamed, "_Everyone would be in love with me_!"

InuYasha tried to hold a scowl on his face but it broke into a brash smile and a dark chuckle. "You two are so fucked up."

Kagome rested her head against Miroku's shoulder and stared at InuYasha. "Let's go find some more liquor…please! Oh pretty please!"

InuYasha's smile turned into a rather wicked smirk as he took a step towards Kagome, his expression becoming that of a predator, hungry for its prey. "and here I thought," he said while reaching out to trace her jaw with his index finger, "that the proud Kagome Higurashi doesn't beg."

Kagome bit playfully at his finger, her eyes never leaving his. "Careful, Yasha-kun," she said with a sickly sweetness that could only sound right coming from Kikyo, "I do bite."

Miroku rolled his eyes, tugging Kagome away from InuYasha before this could escalate on the street. He knew that look in InuYasha's eyes; he was out for some ass. "And here I thought we learned our lesson from sticking fingers by people's mouths. Really, InuYasha…for shame!"

InuYasha chose to ignore Miroku at that moment and tried to move closer to Kagome, of whom Miroku kept at a safe distance. "Don't worry Kaggie, I bite back."

Kagome whirled out of Miroku's grasp and sauntered towards InuYasha. Putting her hand on his chest, her eyes met his in a clash of perseverance. "Biting is the last of my worries."

Raking her fingers against his hardened muscles under his shirt, her smile turned into something that left InuYasha speechless. It was a glaze that overtook her eyes, surrounded her aura and transcended the Kagome he had known into something else. The moonlight glistened through her black hair, coating the raven locks with an ethereal radiance. Her brown doe eyes turned to those of the Goddess Diana, fresh from the hunt. Her body besought temptation, her soul begged to be ravished. It was as if The Elixir of Life lay deep within the deepest chasm of her heart, whispering that immortality lay in her hands. Her voice may as well have been the song of the Sirens, lulling the qualms that plagued a man's soul; for all that InuYasha could hear or taste, was the beauty and rapture that was Kagome.

The brown eyes that were the bane of InuYasha's disposition darkened with an erotic countenance. "I can tolerate pain, InuYasha. Don't you worry about me. But what about you?" Licking her lips slowly, InuYasha's eyes watched every movement of the pink muscle as it darted about those two kissable… god he needed something to intervene right about now. Kagome pressed herself forward, her lips hardly a few inches away from his, and whispered what, unbeknownst to him, would later be marked as his undoing. "Can _you_ handle me?"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he stared down at Kagome. This was a side of the girl had never seen. This was…this was…

"Hot _damn_, did someone turn on the heat in here or is it just me?"

Kagome pulled away from InuYasha as if he had slapped her. Blinking quickly, she swallowed dryly and whirled away from him. Walking up to Miroku, as if nothing had happened, and grabbed his arm. "You were saying…something about Parcheesi?"

Miroku laughed nervously, shooting a glance back at InuYasha, then looked back to Kagome. InuYasha was rooted in his spot, his eyes widened to a ridiculous extent, and Miroku couldn't blame him.

InuYasha tried to swallow the lump that had grown in his throat, threatening to choke him of what little life remained in his body. Hot in here, no…InuYasha was now positive that he was standing somewhere in the seventh layer of hell, underneath the ice, staring up at the tainted angel that just out of his reach. His body yearned to finish that conversation, to claim that welcoming pink orifice and defile it to no end. His breath was labored, as if he had just run a marathon (or thrown the said vixen up against a wall and banged her like a cheap gong).

Not quite sure how much time he spent there, drooling in the ominous January breeze, all InuYasha knew was that when he was finally snapped out of his reverie, the other two had been engulfed in the darkness of the streets. With a swear under his breath and an adjustment to the tightened front of his jeans, InuYasha darted off down the roads hoping to reach the two before they did something stupid…like fornicate.

&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&X&XX&X&X&X&X&XX&X&

""New York's such a wonderful city. Although I was at the library today. The guy was very rude. I said, "I'd like a card." He says, "You have to prove you're a citizen of New York." So I stabbed him.

Kagome nearly fell off her seat, her laugher piercing the ears of the two other men by her side. Then she did fall off the couch. Somehow the intoxicated girl managed to keep her bottle of Coors upright as she landed, laughed a little bit more then took another lengthy sip.

Miroku pressed pause on the DVD player, and threw his head back, joining Kagome in her bubbling laugher. Even InuYasha joined in after a moment.

Kagome exhaled loudly and shifted her head back to stare up at the two men that were nearly as drunk as she was. Resting her head against the faded blue couch, she smiled up at Miroku. "And why have you…never…shown me this Emo guy before?"

Miroku stared at her for a moment, slowly pondering the answer to her question. One could nearly see the proverbial light bulb illuminate above his head. "Oh! Because we really just got acquainted with each other a few days ago."

Kagome opened her mouth, as if all the logic of the world had been endowed upon on. Bobbling her head, she shifted her gaze to InuYasha. "Why haven't you?"

The black haired boy finished off the last of his can of Budweiser, then chucked it towards the recycling can, missing it completely and landing it in one of Miroku's shoes. Turning his gaze to Kagome, he snickered once. "Why haven't I what?"

Miroku shouted above Kagome, drowning out her question, "dumped Kikyo and started dating this fine piece of ass."

InuYasha leaned across the couch and punched Miroku in the shoulder before collapsing on the two cushions, his head inches from Kagome's. "Fuck it; I just don't have the energy to argue with you."

Miroku opened his mouth, and slowly nodded his head. "Wow…so this is what it feels like to be right. Wow…I think I'm going to get better acquainted with these feelings."

Kagome shut her eyes slowly; her words slurred together by chance syllables. "What…feelings 're you talkin' 'bout, Miroku?"

Miroku smiled resting his head on his left shoulder with a smile the size of Colorado etched across his face. "Why…the warm and fuzzy feelings this comedian has given me."

InuYasha opened one eye, cracked a smirk and added dryly, "that's not from the Comedian, Miro…it's from your hand on your cock."

Miroku glanced down into his lap, blinking twice and nodded. "Oh…hump….you're right." Looking back at the two, he blinked, "you sure that's my hand?"

InuYasha grunted and nudged Kagome with his chin. "Hand check."

Both InuYasha and Kagome held up their hands, stared at them for a moment, then attempted to glance in Miroku's direction. Kagome happened to fall over in the process.

InuYasha opened his mouth to report back to Miroku that it was, indeed, Miroku's own hand, when he heard Kagome hit the floor. Looking down at the girl, who appeared to be unconscious, he looked back up at Miroku. "Dibs."

Miroku was still staring at his crotch. "You can't call Dibs, man…that's just…so not cool." Shifting his gaze, his eyes shined under the florescent light. "I mean…she's out cold, and helpless, and you are a bad, bad person for wanting to take advantage of that…before me!"

InuYasha stared at Miroku for a moment, his eyebrows knitted together. "No man…Dibs…the ice cream. I want some. I think we have some or did your fat ass eat them all?"

Miroku gazed helplessly at InuYasha before struggling his way to his feet and extracting his hand from his pants. "I am so fucked up right now. Leave me a message and maybe I'll call you back."

InuYasha glared at Miroku before turning his back and stumbling into the kitchen in search of desert. Stealing a glimpse at the clock, he was amazed, somehow, to find it three o'clock in the morning. Grabbing the orange container from their refrigerator, he turned to stare into the living room. "Yo, Miro…dude, it's…" Closing his eyes and reopening them, he came to realize Miroku had vanished. Walking back into the living room, his eyes latched onto those of Kagome, who had sat up and was rubbing her face.

"My hands are right here, I think…hey, where'd Miroku go?" Blinking, she glanced around, her mind in a daze. Hadn't InuYasha just been sitting behind her, Miroku as well? Where had they gone? Looking around, she nearly jumped out of her skin when InuYasha appeared in front of her.

InuYasha blinked down at the girl then offered her an ice cream ball. "Dib?"

Kagome waved it off and struggled to her feet. Stumbling towards the bathroom, she managed to work her way to the sink. Staring into the mirror, she was amazed at what stared back. Her makeup had worn off from the tears of laugher that had stained her face. Her eye makeup was a mess, and she looked more like Hydra than Helena. With a groan, she turned on the hot water to attempt to wash the caked on foundation from the rest of her face.

She hadn't been this drunk in ages, she reckoned while the warm water slid over her skin. Groaning lightly, she scrubbed half heartedly at the makeup on her face, making sure not to inhale the water as it fell from the tap. The last thing she wanted to do was drown in the sink. Was that even possible? Kagome shook her head, 'I'm sure somebody drunk has done it before.' Standing up, she screamed outright upon catching InuYasha's reflection behind her.

Free of his container of Dibs, the man walked up behind Kagome, trapping her against the basin of the sink with his chest pressed firmly to her back. Reaching around her, he turned on the sink and proceeded to wash the sticky goodness of Vanilla ice cream coated in chocolate off his fingers, all the while his face buried in the vixen's hair. He took a moment to inhale deeply, relishing the scents of whatever shampoo she bathed herself in. The smell was elating, he noted with a sobriety that he couldn't fathom. She smelled of something…clean, something untainted; such a far off difference than Kikyo. InuYasha was nearly sure he could get lost in the smell.

"Do…you mind? Or did you fall asleep?"

InuYasha snapped his head up to catch Kagome's slightly offset expression in the mirror, staring back at him. Her beautiful brown eyes were piercing through his masked lavender orbs. For a moment, the two stood so close that their bodies were touching, but words played no part in the equation. InuYasha studied the beauty through the reflective glass, as if seeing her truly for the first time. It was as if this mirror, this slate of glass, stole away all the barriers he had cascaded around her person, the taboo and 'do-not-enter' signs that he had decorated her with years before. He saw now the truth before him, and by the Gods did it hurt; he had chosen the wrong Higurashi.

As if gaining a mind of their own, InuYasha's fingers slipped from their place on the marble cabinet that held his sink to dance across her face, tracing ever so lightly the bruise that marred her right cheek. Feeling a sense of fierce anger and an even keener definition of protection welling inside of him, his eyes narrowed to slits. "All you have to give me is a name…they'll never touch you again." His words were chiseled, filled with promise of endless pain to the one who dared lay a hand on his Kagome.

'My Kagome,' he thought with a start, knowing that by now he should have been halfway to the boarder of Mexico. This was so bad…so, so bad…he did not need to be this close. He shouldn't be this close to her, she was…she was…poison; a beautiful and alluring toxic means to the end of life. And he was all to willing to indulge.

Kagome closed her eyes as his fingers gently caressed the bruised skin, leaning ever so slightly into his touch. "InuYasha…I…" the words just didn't seem to come out right. What could she say; that it wasn't exactly anyone's fault? But it was…it was Oberon's. A morbid part of her brain chuckled at her current disposition; if she were to tell InuYasha exactly how she got the bruise, and then show him the matching set that scarred her back, she was sure he would go running for the hills. But what was the alternative? Tell him she tripped and hit a fist on her way down? She wasn't stupid, and he sure as hell was a lot smarter then she ever gave him credit for. Instead she wisely chose to keep her mouth shut. Besides, his hand felt oddly comforting against her bare skin. 'Oh god, that is not a good thought! Do not pass Go Kagome; do not collect two hundred dollars! Bad girl….no, no, no!'

InuYasha careful watched Kagome press back against his hand, her cheek melting into his palm; by God he could so get used to this. Acting on impulse, thought having no relevance anymore, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the girl's neck, right below her jugular. His lips lingered on the sweet spot of ecstasy, his brain going into overload. She honestly tasted as good as she smelled, and he wanted more.

Hearing her soft and delicate moan was all the goading he needed; putting more pressure on his lips, InuYasha very slowly began to trail a path up her neck and jaw line, saturating her skin with insistent kiss after kiss. His body was on fire, his length hardened to a painful extent; he wanted Kagome more then he wanted anything else in life, and she was reciprocating those emotions.

Kagome's eyes remained closed as InuYasha's lips tested the new ground that he was indulging in. Somewhere in the back of her mind, all that was left of her conscious was screaming for her to stop him, that he was still dating her cousin. But he felt perfect, and she wanted to know just how he would feel inside of her. As she regressed further into her indulgence, and as his feverish lips took the bottom lobe of her ear into his hot mouth, she couldn't deny the butterflies that pounded away at her stomach. Sure she knew the feeling all too well, of being hot and bothered, but man did InuYasha know how to bring it to a new extent. The right hand that had been so comforting to her cheek was slowly dipping down the front of her exposed neckline, its mission; cleavage or bust.

InuYasha smirked against the side of her head, inhaling once more the wonderful aroma that was Kagome. Sure, it was slightly permeated by the stench of liquor and beer…but beyond that, all he was seeing was sunshine and puppy dogs. His tongue lavished her ear with attention, tracing the contour of her outer lobe whilst his hand continued its descent.

Kagome moaned as his traced over her collarbone, and squirmed at the anticipation welling inside of her. Those damned butterflies were working overtime, shifting the comfortable feeling of being hot and bothered to a whole new level. It was as if she was almost…nauseous. 'Oh…that's what that is?' Kagome's eyes hardly had time to widen as the feeling intensified. 'Oh…shit.'

InuYasha hardly had time to back away.

And that, as they say…was the end of that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sorry it took so long to write. I knew what I wanted to do but the characters are escaping me right now. Don't worry, they will be detained and presenting another chapter hopefully before Christmas. . Thanks to all those who have reviewed; you guys fuel my fire to continue writing! You don't know how much it means to me. Thanks!

A thanks to the inspirations of comedy throughout this chapter; Jack from Will and Grace, Eddie Izzard, and my all time favorite comedian, Emo Phillips; all of which I obviously have no rights to.


	9. A Cold Walk

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 9 A cold walk

Rolling to her right, Kagome fought the urge to burry herself under the soft down comforter. It sounded as if someone was setting off an array of Fourth of July fireworks in her head. Her eyelids felt like hundred pound weights, refusing to open to see the light of day. And she wasn't going to get started about the tension in each and every muscle in her body. All together, she was nearly sure she had never felt this hung over in her life. The night before was a blur of colors, amusing at points, but never the less, uninterpretable, kind of like a Picasso painting.

The sanguinity of her normal disposition refused to rear its cheery head as she forced one eye open, defying the act of gravity at the current moment. Where was her alarm clock? With a rather guttural groan, she wondered for a moment if she was even asleep in her room. Forcing her neck to crane up from the pillow, she took a very brief glance around the dimly lit room. 'Nope, definitely not my room,' she thought as her head crashed back into the fluffy warmness of this stranger's pillow.

She could remember bits and pieces of the night before hand; there was the bar with Jak, and then sending Miroku up to flirt with the man. She giggled under her breath, unable to suppress the memory. Oh, she would never forget that; it was one of those things that she would rag on him about for the rest of his life. With a smirk, she attempted to roll over the other way. She made it halfway onto her back and paused, her concentration focusing on a different entity all together. InuYasha.

They had laughed nearly all night together, hadn't they? They had stumbled home from the bar with Miroku and, regardless of her disbelief, they had gotten even more wasted back at the apartment. He had shown her a side of him that she had never seen that night; he was funny and slightly intellectual…at times. But never the less, he wasn't that stupid dolt that she had believed him to be for so many years. He wasn't… half bad.

And at that moment, her lungs seemed to stop producing air.

With a pit the size of a grapefruit settling in her stomach, she focused her eyes solely on the ceiling. Had she done something stupid last night? She couldn't remember a single thing, and now…now she knew that she was at InuYasha's apartment…alone…with two boys who had proven to be nothing less then choir boys with a hard on. A lingering sense of doom welled up in her chest, restricting her airway even more. If she had done something that stupid, that foolish, then she would have no choice but to commit ritual suicide. It was death or face the boys, who would be more then happy to broadcast to the world what she did. What if she said something, something that she never meant to tell? What if she made a complete ass of herself in front of Yash…what if she….

Swallowing hard, she slowly looked to her left, praying to a God she didn't all together believe in, and nearly did a jig when she realized that she was alone in the room. Sitting up abruptly, she lifted the blankets and peered under them at her state of dress. Nope…clothes were still intact. Everything seemed…normal…she felt normal. As she swung her legs off the bed, she was pretty sure that nothing 'abnormal' happened the night before.

Forcing herself to her feet, she glanced around the room, brushed off her shirt, and then riffled her nails through her hair. 'I must look a mess!' she thought as she stumbled towards the mirror in the middle of the large beige room. A part of her wondered which boy was willing to give up their room for her, and for that matter, was able to keep their room this immaculate.

The walls were painted tasteful beige with a beautiful wooden trim lining the ceiling. The carpet was stainless and a beautiful shade of pearl. The wooden furniture that lined the room was stained with a flawless cherry finish and surprising dust free. The mirror attached to the dresser was huge, something she would expect to see in her cousin's room, not a males. Glancing down at the top of the vanity, she noticed all the bottles of gel, moose, and the brushes and combs. 'This has to be Miroku's room,' she thought with a grimace, 'InuYasha cannot be this meticulous about his appearance.' Reaching for the first brush she saw, she ran it through her hair, knowing that in the end the said male wouldn't really care. After tearing out a few knots to make herself seem slightly more presentable, she actually ventured to look at her reflection.

Her makeup had been completely removed, and the bags under her eyes weren't half bad. How she managed to clean herself up last night was beyond her, but hell, she wouldn't question this miracle. Placing the brush back to the vanity, she paused upon a more careful inspecting. She couldn't differentiate all the black long hair that was cluttered in the brush, but what caught her eyes was the white. A few strands, only what accounted for a sparse amount, lingered not far beneath the black. Narrowing her eyes, Kagome used her nails to grab onto one of the strands and pull it free of its confined environment. After the acquisition, she padded barefoot across the carpet to the window. Opening the Venetian blinds just a crack, she inspected the hair. It was silver; there was no doubt about that in her mind. The length was nearly as long as hers and the thickness left something to marvel at. Out of a morbid curiosity, she wound the silken strand around the tip of one finger, and grabbed the other end with another. Pulling, she wasn't shocked to see the strand wouldn't split.

Unraveling the hair from her finger and dropping it into the wastebasket by the door, she realized two things; the first was that this had to be InuYasha's room…Miroku didn't have long hair. And the second was that InuYasha was already starting to go gray. Wait until Kikyo found this out.

Kagome laughed silently as she slipped out the door with minimal sound. Walking barefoot across the cold wooden floor, she found herself in the archway of the living room. Glancing at the back of the couch, she felt her eyebrows knit together as she crept by there into the tiny kitchen. Her nose wrinkled at the ungodly mass of dishes that were piled up in the sink; no wonder why they had used paper plates for those evil triangle hors'devours stuffed with god knows what. With a sigh, she fished around the counter for the coffee pot and after finding it among the mess, she turned it on. Turning her eyes to the ominous stack of dishes, she sighed and decided to put herself to work.

It hadn't taken as long as she thought it would, but the dishwasher was loaded and chugging away at the first batch of dishes. Judging by the cleanliness of the dishwasher, she could only gather that neither boy knew how to operate it. As she began to tackle the pots, a voice nearly scared her out of her wits.

"What is that God-awful noise?"

Turning, she raised an eyebrow to the black haired boy in purple boxers. "Well Good morning to you too." She grabbed a coffee cup, flipped it in her hand and poured Miroku a cup of the earthly goodness. Handing it to him, her response was a few muttered words of praise and something about, "since when did you move in?"

Kagome smiled and leaned backwards against the counter. "Do you two just think that someone one day is going to just come in here and clean up after you? Those dishes were disgusting!"

Miroku took a sip of the java then glanced around Kagome. Raising his eyebrows and nodding quickly, he shrugged, "Well…hell, it was the plan. And low and behold, the dish-fairy has come to roost." Looking down towards the dish washer, he raised one slender eyebrow in comprehension. "Oh. Damn that thing is noisy."

Kagome cracked a side wards smile and shook her head slowly. "This dish fairy is going home. I have classes, and I'm sure a test or two."

Miroku glanced at Kagome then held up one finger, blocking her exit. Flashing her an all to charming smirk, one of which Kagome was coming to understand had nothing to do with charm but rather a devious intention of deception, Miroku took two steps backwards and glanced over the back of the couch. Looking down, he took a moment then walked back into the kitchen. Leaning his lanky body across the entrance, he blocked her escape. "So."

"Oh this game; Fun," Kagome snapped back with a rather drôle tone.

Miroku's smirk widened. "I went to bed rather early last night. Tell me, what did I miss?"

Kagome turned from Miroku mid sentence, partly because she wanted to wipe that condescending smirk off his face and partly because she would love to have known the answer to that. Clearing her throat she stacked the clean plates together and began searching the cabinets for their place, if there was one. "Nothing."

Miroku snorted. "Because I'll believe that. You're back is telling me so much."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes narrowed playfully. "Oh, don't analyze me, mister; unless you want it two fold."

Miroku's smirk widened. "Something tells me I'm not the only one who wants _it_ twice…"

Kagome's eyes widened and she slammed the cupboard. "Why is everything sex related with you?"

Plastering on a façade of a school boy, he blinked twice. "My dearest Kagome, I know not what you mean. I am merely taking the focus of your sentence and reinserting it into a question, or a statement, of which the meaning is only gathered by your inability to state the obvious." Taking a long drink from his coffee, he smacked his lips and leveled his cup to his chin. "So, did you bang him?"

Kagome's mouth fell open as she nearly stumbled over her words. "I…I did no such thing! How dare you imply that I would sleep with my cousin's boyfriend! I would never do that to Kikyo."

Miroku rolled his eyes and shifted his weight to give her a rather dark glower. "Fuck Kikyo, I'm interested in this…dichotomy…between you and InuYasha."

Kagome remained flabbergasted. "There is no dichotomy! There is nothing between me and Yash!"

Miroku pursed his lips then waded into the kitchen. Kagome spun on his approach, choosing to stare at the ugly yellow tile rather then the knowing smile on Miroku's face. Feeling the boy's chest coming to brush against her back, Miroku reached around her for the sugar, and then lingered for a moment, his mouth next to her right ear. "If there is nothing between you and my friend," he pulled back but didn't retreat from the uncomfortable distance, "than what's with the nicknames?"

Kagome could just about feel him wagging his eyebrows at her. The red hot blush that illuminated her cheeks felt radioactive. "I…there isn't…that is…"

Miroku pushed away from Kagome, and leaned against the opposite wall. "Right, because nearly two weeks ago you two hated each other. And I mean you two loathed each other. Now suddenly you're Kags, and he's…_Yash_." The smile even reverberated in his words.

Miroku sighed heavily and relented. "That's fine. If you don't want to tell me that you got laid last night, I understand. It's not lady like to fuck and tell. But don't worry, I'm sure _Yash_ will tell me."

Kagome turned on Miroku and stepped in his path walking out of the kitchen. "Listen up," she gently poked Miroku in the chest with the fork she grabbed in desperation. Her voice wavered at first, whether from panic or frustration, she wasn't sure. "From what I know, I did not sleep with InuYasha. I don't plan on sleeping with InuYasha, I don't _want_ to sleep with InuYasha. He's dating my cousin and I, unlike some, can respect that. He was a gentleman and apparently gave up his room last night for me to sleep in. I'm not sure where he is, but tell him thanks for me. Now, with what little dignity you have left for me, I'm going to leave. I have to get home and take a shower."

Miroku glanced down at the three pronged menace then back up at Kagome. Capturing her hand in his, he jerked the silverware free. Bowing curtly, he raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry if you feel insulted. It was never my intent."

Kagome scoffed then relented. "I'm sorry…just…nothing…"

Miroku nodded quickly. "I get it, nothing happened. You don't need to jab me with eating utensils to prove it."

Kagome scoffed again as she turned and walked towards the door. "You could have fooled me. Tell _InuYasha_…thanks, for me." With an uncomfortable smile at the dumbfounded boy, she closed the door behind herself. Only when she walked into the frigid weather did she realize two things; she left her coat inside and that she was still barefoot.

"Shit!" Kagome let out a loud groan and kicked the garbage can outside of the apartment entrance. The last thing she wanted to do was look like a complete ass, having stormed out without footwear into the Jersey January temperature, but then again, it would be a two mile walk back to Jak's and to where her car was. "Oh isn't this just the fuckin' cream filling!"

"Kagome-chan?"

Kagome spun on her heels, her eyes widening at the sound of that voice that came from across the street. A voice she hadn't heard in person in nearly six years…but how would it be possible? The last place was in Japan when she was fourteen. But this was completely impossible!

Yet somehow…it wasn't. A girl Kagome's age bounded across the street, bundled in a long ski coat and jeans. "Kagome-chan!"

Kagome's face lit up as she was nearly tackled by the girl. Hugging her fiercely, Kagome didn't even notice that she switched languages. "Sango-chan! How are you?"

The girl, Sango Fukimora, beamed a luminous smile in Kagome's direction, her entire complexion a disagreement with the sordid landscape that laid about them. Her normally pale cheeks were illuminated with a brilliant color from the tropics, and her brown doe eyes beamed through the silken mahogany tresses that slipped out from under her hood. She responded to Kagome in the tongue of their fathers: traditional Japanese. "I'm doing well! I am so happy to see you again, Kagome-chan! I didn't think that you lived in this area."

Kagome shrugged and hugged her long time friend again. "Mama never wandered far from Deal. But you…you've been around the world! I can't believe that you're here!" Laughing to a point of tears, Kagome fought down the urge to cry.

Sango Fukimora had been her neighbor and best friend from beyond when Kagome could remember. Sango's father was a chief executive to a major security firm in the United States, having transferred from Japan only months before Sango had been born. Her and her family lived in Deal for ten years, and for those years, the girls grew up as close as sisters.

Then Sango's younger brother, Kohaku died. It was a tragic accident that had claimed the toddler's life and tore the family apart. Sango's mother demanded to return to Japan to her family due her inability to accept reality and took Sango with her. From that point on, Sango had literally moved every year; from Japan with her mother to the Caribbean with her father, to France with her mother then to Italy with her father. Finally, at seventeen, Sango had applied at Tokyo University and had been granted a full ride. What she was doing in America was beyond Kagome.

Sango seemed to be nearly as sentimentally displaced as Kagome. Wiping away a few stray tears, Sango laughed loudly. "Of all the places…" her eyes widened as she glanced towards the door of the apartment. "Tell me that you live here. That would be wonderful!"

Kagome's smile diminished only a fraction of a degree. "No…just a couple friends do. Wait!" Kagome caught Sango's drift as she felt a hope bubble up in her soul that she hadn't felt in years, "Are you staying here?" Maybe this wasn't a figment of her imagination; maybe this was real, maybe someone Kagome loved was actually being returned to her. So much darkness had shrouded her life for the past six years; she found it impossible to believe that anything good could come upon her.

Sango pointed to the vacated frat condo across the road, the one that the boys had been bitching about a week prior. "I'm here for school. I want to get my masters and teach in the United States. The school put me up in that condo." Glancing back at the house, her smile grew devious. "So is it just a friend who lives here…or a _friend_?" Her connotation on the last friend couldn't be missed.

Kagome nearly caught herself blushing again. "No, it's not like that. Actually…it's…" Kagome grimaced, knowing this wasn't going to be pretty. Licking her lips, she rushed out the truth, "itskikyo'sboyfriend"

Sango made a face and rolled her eyes with a rather disgusted grunt. "Kikyo is still around?"

If Kikyo had ever had an arch-nemesis, it was Sango. The girls had hated each other from the first time they were introduced and Sango bit the head off Kikyo's Barbie doll. Kikyo had been asking for it, but never the less, it had set the tone for a long relationship of contempt.

"Yeah, she's my roommate."

Sango's face dropped. "Oh, Kagome no. She's evil."

Kagome hissed lowly and waved her hand at Sango, "don't say such things. I know you don't particularly like her…"

"She's Satan."

"She is not Satan! She's my cousin."

"You're adopted, and she's Satan. You can't be related to that, Kagome, you can't. You're too sweet."

Kagome pressed her lips together and snickered loudly, "if only you knew, Sango…"

Sango smirked, her eyebrows disappearing under the mahogany mop of bangs. "Oh, things that Kagome Higurashi has to tell me?"

As Kagome opened her mouth to respond, the door behind them jerked open loudly and Miroku shoved his head from the crevice, a pair of shoes dangling in his hands. "Hey _Kaggers_, do you want these or should I add them to my collection of presents left for me by beautiful women. I mean, they're not panties…but I guess they'll do."

Kagome swiveled around on her feet and shot Miroku an incredulous look. "You're insufferable!" without even thinking about it, however, the sentence came out in Japanese.

Miroku looked, actually, quite stunned. Blinking twice, he sighed loudly, "Am I the only fucking person who doesn't speak another God damned language?"

Kagome jogged forward to grab her shoes, when abruptly Miroku grabbed her arm. Judging by the grip, Kagome figured that he had just laid eyes on Sango.

"Kagome. I need a name, a number, a place of residence, and to know if she's not simply an angel sent here to torment me." Trusting her shoes into Kagome's hands, he patted her head, "now get to it." Swallowing what felt like a tennis ball, Miroku held his hand up and waved awkwardly at Sango. "Good morning."

Sango nodded curtly at him and replied in Japanese, "Good morning."

Kagome slipped on her shoes, stuffing her pockets with her socks, as she walked back to Sango. "That's Miroku…"

Sango shifted her eyes off the man before her to Kagome. "Wait…you were here with Kikyo's boyfriend? And tell me, just how did Kikyo find her a man like that?"

Kagome nearly laughed out loud. "No, no….that's Miroku, he's single." Seeing Sango's eyes slowly drift back to Miroku almost shyly, she quickly added, "He's a nice guy but has a hard time keeping his pants on. You don't want to even think it, Sango, trust me; besides, he's an idiot."

Miroku frowned hearing Kagome begin to rant in another language to the girl who had been looking at him with what he could describe as interest, and now had transformed to abject horror. "Kagome! What the hell did you just say? What's a …ba…baka?"

Kagome laughed and turned to look at Miroku. "Don't worry, Miro…I'm talking you up. Now be a doll and get me my coat."

Miroku narrowed his eyes. "Not until you tell me what you just said to her."

From inside another voice responded, "She called you a letch that can't keep it in his pants…and that you're an idiot. Now shut that fucking door, its fucking cold and my fuckin' nuts are trying to crawl up into my body."

Kagome rolled her eyes and looked at Sango, "and that is InuYasha, Kikyo's boyfriend."

As Miroku turned his back, Sango stole a glance at Kagome. "He's hot!"

"No, he's not. Sango, no…"

Sango smiled deviously at Kagome, her eyes glimmering in sight of a challenge.

Kagome shoved Sango gently, her eyes warning her friend of the boy's record. Or at least trying to convey the nature of the boy. Seeing Miroku turn back around, Kagome plastered on a fake smile, waved her hand and turned to Sango. "Can you drive me to get my car at a restaurant?"

Sango nodded immediately. "I think you have a lot to tell me." Casting a stare back at Miroku, Sango let her eyes roam over the boy's chest and slowly up to his face. Flashing him a slightly crooked smile, she wiggled her fingers and turned on her heels to walk Kagome across the street towards her car.

Miroku nearly fell over dead.

Somehow, Kagome figured Sango had just upped the stakes in this game with Miroku. Let him try to tease her now about InuYasha…now she had leverage. But…what was there to tease her about with InuYasha? It wasn't as if she liked him. Kagome chuckled at the thought. 'As if I would ever fall over that egotistical…jerk!' she thought as Sango steered her towards a Toyota Rav 4. 'No matter,' she thought as she climbed into the passenger seat, 'this was going to be far to interesting to miss.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Not as long as I wanted it to be, but hell, it's something I can send out as an early Christmas present. And to those who don't celebrate Christmas, happy holidays. so in lieu... special thanks to…

_The Black Rose Murderer, Katie (no, nothing new on the novel), Faerie Princess of Doom, Kagomeinuluv, Black wolf123, Toya's Gurl (I'll see what I can do for my #1 fan. . ), Drake Alexander Clawfang (check out his work, its awesome!), a inulover, swordsoul2000, tinkerflyinbell1210 (hope you did well on your test), Kagz, Lady Otori (I'm honored that I inspired you!), Blood-tainted soul (I'm glad your back!), Seashell, nitengale (if you want me to email you, I need the address), Ericka L (Ryen. Oh I wish I could work him in. maybe by name…but…I know, I miss him too), Damian 2.0 (yup, I wrote mistakes. I'm glad there is someone who read it!) _


	10. Temptation

Shades of Grey 

Chapter 10 Temptation

Kagome slunk into her dorm room, her feet dragging behind her. She hated snow, and hate was a very restrained word for her disgust with the white substance. As a matter of fact, she abhorred the snow, she loathed the snow…if she had it her way; she would obliterate it from the course of natural phenomena! But it always came back to haunt her, there was no escaping it; but what was worse was that it wasn't enough to shut down the friggin' campus. So here she was, having to walk to and fro her classes in three inches of snow. Sure, it didn't seem like a lot, but the snow drifts made it just tall enough for the evil white substance to slip inside of her boots and soak her socks. They would shut down the campus if it continued, but right now, it was her cross to bare. By God, she hated the snow.

Kicking off her Uggs, she turned to take off her coat and froze. Blinking twice, she found herself staring into a pair of lavender eyes from across the room. InuYasha was sitting on their windowsill, right on top of the damned heater, staring out the window.

"Yo."

Kagome put a hand to her heart, willing it to stop the suddenly increased beating. 'It's because that jerk scared me,' she forced herself to believe. As she slid out of her coat, she turned an annoyed stare to the intruder. "Kikyo's not out of from class for another two hours…what are you doing here?"

InuYasha studied her for a moment, his lavender eyes almost piercing through her soul to read the words she didn't say. And it was as if the bastard could hear them to, because the minute that Kagome's eyes widened a fraction of an inch under his stare, that stupid cocky grin grew on his face. "Well, _Kaggers_, I was already on campus, and my class was cancelled. And I was not about to walk back to the apartment to come back in three hours for my class. Ain't no way in hell I'm taking my baby out in this either…"

Kagome shifted her weight back on her heels. "Your baby?"

If possible, the smug smile grew. "The Hummer."

Kagome bit down the lewd comment to pin to the end of his fragment of a sentence. Instead, she shook her head. "Because Hummer's aren't made to be out in the rough weather? I know, it's not like they were designed for the U.S. Military or something. I completely understand. So…go ahead, as you were saying?"

InuYasha grunted noncommittally at her sarcasm but continued on his bullshit excuse for seeing her anyway. "So my ass is staying on campus, and I figured, hell, I haven't been able to fully torment Kagome, so I wandered over here. Yet to my disappointment, you weren't here. But now you are, so I should let the tormenting begin."

Kagome rolled her eyes and dropped her book bag on her small desk. Stretching her back from the weight, she removed her attention from InuYasha and pulled out her American Literature book. "Your ass is blocking my heat. Care to move?"

"Nope."

Kagome hated the fact that his tone was so whimsical. She believed him on his comments of wanting to torture her, and for the moment, loathed her cousin for dating such a jackass. Climbing up onto her bunk, she shot back, "fine, just don't fart. I don't want that smell to be heated."

"You know; if I weren't half the man I am, I would do it just to spite you."

Kagome leveled him a glower from her raised position. "If all males were half the man you are then the world would be populated by women."

InuYasha smirked and slowly stood up from the heater. "Are you saying I'm not fully a man?"

Kagome didn't even look up. "Nope, I'm saying you're a pussy."

Sauntering over to lean against the railing of Kagome's bed, lavender eyes stared up at her unabashed. He didn't justify her response with an answer, instead, he decided to begin the one thing that could make his day brighter; annoying the crap out of the wench in front of him.

After a moment, Kagome pulled her head from her book. "What?" She asked while staring straight ahead, not giving him the satisfaction to know that he was grating on her sanity. She wasn't quite sure why, either. Granted, she had never really spent time with him, besides for that one time that she was drunk, but there was something just unsettling about his presence being so close to her. It made her jittery; it upped her temperature and made her stomach do those stupid flips. For years she was able to say it was just the fact as to how much she hated him. But she was older now, less naive, and she understood her body better, and she knew just why he had that effect on her. But hell be damned, she would never admit it to that smug bastard. Never ever.

InuYasha shifted back on his heels, shoving his hands into the pockets of his faded blue jeans. "What?"

Kagome grunted and shoved her nose back into her book, hopefully hiding from the boy before her. It was as if she thought the book her shell; she could vanish from the world into it.

InuYasha took a step onto Kikyo's bed so that his head was level with Kagome. Resting his arms on the railing of her bunk, he set his stare directly at the side of her face.

Kagome was able to last maybe two minutes before cracking like an egg. Throwing her book down, she whipped her head around to stare at him. "_What_?"

InuYasha held his ground. "What? I ain't doing anything!"

Kagome narrowed her eyes and shifted her position to stare directly at the man. "I beg to differ."

InuYasha licked his lips quickly, a smirk coming to rest against his lips. "I bet you'd beg for a lot of different things."

Kagome's mouth dropped open and without thinking she reached out and shoved InuYasha off the beds. "Hentai!"

InuYasha should have been ready for her to lash out, but sadly he wasn't. Falling backwards, he actually completely lost his balance and crashed to the floor rather painfully. Biting down the urge to wince, he laid dazed on the floor, staring up at the shabby ceiling. Luckily he fell onto the carpet; though it was a flimsy area rug, it still cushioned his fall a bit more then the cold tile would have. Having been through years of karate, he was able to brace his fall with his hands behind him, but hot damn that hurt!

Kagome hurdled off her bed the minute InuYasha met the floor. "Oh my God, I'm sorry!" A panic swelled in her chest the minute she watched the boy stumble. She hadn't figured he was standing on the mattress below, and in that instant of blind observation, she nearly killed the boy. If he had hit his head on her dresser, it would have been catastrophic. She didn't want to explain to Kikyo why her boyfriend's head was smashed open like a pumpkin across their dorm room floor, she refused that responsibility.

Landing a few feet away on from InuYasha, she stumbled but didn't fall; instead she placed her right hand against the floor as she came near colliding with it herself, and shot forward. She slid to her knees by his side, her eyes frantically checking over him. "Oh God, I am so sorry! Are you alive?" She could nearly feel tears pricking at her eyes as her chest constricted. She didn't mean to hurt him; she would never lash out at anyone with an intention to bring pain, least of all him.

InuYasha really considered laying into Kagome for this one. Of all the stupid things to do! Grunting, he attempted to pull himself to an upright position, yet as the colors in front of his eyes merged as he moved, he reconsidered. Instead, he grunted once and turned to glower at Kagome. "What in the name of…" He stopped dead at the look in her eyes. Kagome looked beside herself with guilt. Her normal sardonic glare had melted away so efficiently, InuYasha could see through her eyes and into her soul. Never before had she stared at him the way she was now; it nearly took his breath away. His mouth moved but he couldn't conjure any words.

Kagome put a hand to her mouth in near panic. Looking towards the door, she gently bit down on her lip, wondering if she should run and retrieve the R.A.

Taking his hand from his neck, he reached out and brushed his fingers over hers. Kagome's head whipped around so fast, he was sure it would fly off and hit the wall. "Don't worry bout it. I'm fine." With a pained smile, InuYasha put one hand behind him and pushed himself up. His tailbone was going to be bruised for a week, he was nearly sure of it.

Kagome stared at InuYasha, their eyes level, with unshed tears resting on her eyelashes. She wasn't sure why she was getting so emotional, but the fear that he was actually hurt seemed to systemically destroy everything that mattered to her. Swallowing thickly, she shook her head. "You shouldn't sit up. You might have a concussion. Let me get the R.A, she might be able to help."

InuYasha smirked despite the cramping of his muscles and the slight deprivation of his vision. "Fuck that, I don't need some nosey bitch prodding around at me. I swear I'll be fine." With another solipsistic grin, he brought up his knees to rest his elbows on. Pressing his forehead to his arms, he felt like a pansy. If he was in his demon form, the fall wouldn't have fazed him in the least. Hell, if he took off the infernal power limiter, he'd be fine. But of course, he couldn't do that with Kagome in front of him. Turning his head in his arms to rest his cheek against his elbow, he stared up at Kagome. It was only then that he noticed the tears that were sitting on her eyelashes, ready to fall. Why it hurt so bad to see her in tears over this was beyond his comprehension, but it completely dulled the pain from the fall.

Sitting up straight, InuYasha reached out slowly to cup Kagome's left cheek. The girl jumped at his touch yet didn't retract as she normally did. Instead, she simply stared at him. "I'm fine," he whispered, his eyes leveling with hers, pleading for her to understand that he wasn't angry with her. It was like someone took an ice pick to his heart, seeing those tears that swelled in Kagome's eyes.

Kagome swallowed again thickly, a small smile splashing across her face. Her right hand came across to gently rest on top of InuYasha's, and for a moment, the world held its breath. The two sat staring at each other, their faces less then a foot apart, unwilling to compromise the current situation with words.

InuYasha reached out with the thumb that was pressed against her soft skin and wiped away the tears that had slipped from its confine. He wasn't sure what possessed him at the moment, but a thousand thoughts were firing through his brain at once; he was actually touching her, and neither of them was drunk. Regardless of popular belief, he remembered what happened that night, a week prior to now. He remembered the feel of his lips against the soft skin of her neck, the mews that left her mouth and got him hard. Those memories had gotten him off nearly all week, and he craved more, he needed more. He needed to feel the warmth that filled his body when he was pressed against her.

InuYasha slowly turned his hand against her palm, bringing his fist around to capture her hand gently. His eyes drifted from her eyes to her lips, wetting his unconsciously. Tugging her gently towards him, he had all intentions of kissing the blushing girl the way that he had longed to do for so many years.

As Kagome slowly drifted towards InuYasha, thousands of thoughts passed through her brain, none of them completely coherent. A few words slipped silently from her lips; absorbed by the atmosphere they became words that couldn't be distinguished. It was as if God was pushing the feuding pair together and embracing this forbidden unity. Her eyes fell to his lips as she was dragged closer, his mouth moving to cover hers. Kagome closed her eyes, her breath jutting from her chest in rugged pants as his lips descended that last inch.

Somewhere from her right, Kagome's cell phone began to blast Matchbox 20's song "You Won't Be Mine", the ringer that she had set for all calls to cipher through as. The music invaded the silence that had engulfed the room and shattered it like a glass. Kagome leapt backwards from InuYasha with enough energy to land her by the door, five feet backwards. Shooting to her feet, her eyes drifted towards her cell phone then back to InuYasha, who seemed to be trying to cover a smile.

Kagome's first reaction was fury; the ass had nearly kissed her and then had the audacity to be smiling about it! But as her eyes met his, she felt the smile become contagious. A small bubble of nervous laugher made itself audible, and Kagome waved her hand in front of her face. "Wow…okay that…should not have…"

InuYasha was already on his feet by time Kagome looked up. Dusting off his pants, the boy shot her a smirk with something else written in his eyes, something that she couldn't interpret. Rubbing the back of his neck, InuYasha's eyes dipped away from hers to stare at the door, the wall, anything but the girl that he longed for in front of him. "It didn't, don't worry. Blame the concussion. I'm…going to…" 'Get the fuck out of dodge,' he thought with a pang of humiliation tugging at his heart.

Kagome's smile slipped from her face. Swallowing down her humiliation for her conscious catching her in such a position with her cousin's boyfriend, she licked her lips and asked him quickly, "So…you're okay?"

InuYasha smirked and waved his hand at her. "I'm fine Wench; as if you could hurt me."

Somehow, the words seemed to tear at Kagome in a way she never experienced. Plastering on a fake smile, she nodded once. "I'll let that slide for now, since you're acting all strange anyway. So…hey, Kikyo will be back and…"

InuYasha pursed his lips and nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll just…"

Kagome mimicked his expression. "Yeah, that's…good. I'm going to…"

"Yeah, that's cool. I'm gonna…just…jump…into the bathroom," InuYasha winced at the horrid save from that one. With an internal groan, he thought '…Jump off the building would have been the correct answer. How much of a tool am I? Fuck, I might as well have said 'hey, I'm gonna go take a cold shower, just to take care of my issue on this situation. Want to join me?' InuYasha groaned loudly and turned on his feet, fearing to take another look at Kagome. He wasn't sure whether she was in shock or disgusted, but he wasn't about to hang around to find out. The thought of taking off the power limiter in the bathroom had played through his mind, to let the youkai blood heal the aches in his bones, but he reconsidered; the last thing he needed to do was be caught in his natural form, hell would break loose for all parties involved!

Kagome kept the smile plastered to her face, attempting not to slink away to some dark forsaken corner of the world to let everyone forget about her. 'I nearly kissed InuYasha! I nearly…I mean…its InuYasha! I would never…and that's just…but he's with…yet he seemed…oh hell.' Gritting her teeth together, she grabbed her coat and shrugged it on, and slipped into a pair of flip-flops. "I'm going…" The bathroom door closing was her punctuation. Grabbing her room key, she darted from the room before InuYasha could even take another step in the bathroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome forgot all about the elevators taking her down to the lobby and instead, she ran down the flights of stairs. All that kept circulating her mind was the truth that she had nearly, in fact, kissed InuYasha. What scared her, however, was that she didn't dread Kikyo walking in; she didn't dread someone finding out. Instead she dreaded not knowing what it was like to be in that situation again with InuYasha. Her body was reacting in ways that she forgot she could; her heart was racing, her palms were sweaty, and she wasn't going to get started on how wet the inside of her thighs were. InuYasha had extracted emotions that she had only for one other male, and that was Oberon. How that was possible, Kagome wasn't sure.

Rounding the corner in the lobby, Kagome nearly collided with a mop of black hair.

"Kagome."

Kagome steadied herself then shot Rin a smile. "Hey girl. I'm…" Oh, what to tell Rin? Kagome had been hoping to get out and maybe be hit by a car, not run into a friend. Staring at Rin, Kagome was at a loss for words.

Rin picked up on Kagome's hesitancy immediately. Looking over Kagome, seeing her chest heaving and her eyes slightly dilated, Rin glanced behind her, and then slowly crossed her arms. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

Kagome shook her head, trying to pull some type of assuring smile or grin, or something more then just a flabbergasted gawk. Unfortunately, her body wasn't on her side right now. "I'm…I'm…I…need to get something to eat." 'or a rock to crawl under and die,' that sounded better.

Rin bit her lower lip, her eyes seeing right through Kagome's hesitation. "What happened?"

Kagome grit her teeth and decided to say the first thing that came to her brain, to bad it was the truth. "InuYasha just tried to…" her mouth froze, and Rin's eyes widened.

With a grip that shouldn't belong to a girl her size, Rin grabbed Kagome's right arm and pulled her out of the normal hallway of traffic and behind the secretary desk that she normally sat at. A tone then bellowed out of the short girl, one that didn't belong to a petite little thing like Rin. Narrowing her eyes, the girl sounded so serious that Kagome nearly fell over backwards. "Did he hurt you?"

Rin's gaze was fierce and for a moment Kagome faltered on her response. It wasn't until Rin brushed by her heading for the phone that Kagome snapped into action. Grabbing Rin's arm, she pulled her away from the phone. "No! No, it's nothing like that. I accidentally shoved him off the bed…" Seeing Rin's eyes widen, Kagome waved both hands in front of her, quickly murdering those thoughts that were brewing in Rin's tiny head. "No, it's not like that!"

Rin cleared her throat and tilted her head to her right shoulder. "Something tells me that there's a story behind this? InuYasha came in about two hours about bitching about the snow and the weather and said he was going to wait for you upstairs."

Kagome nodded until the end of Rin's sentence. Feeling her eyes widen, Kagome's breath caught in her throat. "Me? He was waiting for Kikyo, not me. He's Kikyo's boyfriend, not mine!"

Rin tilted her chin towards the ceiling and crossed her arms. "Yeah, I remembered that fact too. But Kagome, how then did you manage to push him off your bed? And beyond that, what was he doing _on_ your bed?"

Kagome winced and quickly explained the story in full detail, every so often checking over her shoulder for her cousin to pop in on the wrong word.

At the end of the tale, Rin seemed nearly as dumbfounded as Kagome. Sitting down slowly, Rin began to strum her fingers on the bland green desk. "So, he directly told me he was waiting for you, told you he was waiting for Kikyo, and then proceeded to torment you until you shoved him off your bed, which he wasn't really on, and attempted to kiss you when you went to see if he was okay? Did I summarize that properly?"

Kagome bobbed her head in agreement. "I don't know what the hell came over him. But what's worse…" Kagome bit down on her tongue for a moment, wondering if she should truly divulge the information. Knowing that she was going to tell someone, and if it wasn't Rin, there was a chance it might be Kikyo, she stammered. "I…I…I think I wanted him to."

Rin sighed heavily and hung her head for a moment. "I knew it." Looking up, the smile that covered her face was slightly offsetting to the frantic girl. "I had this feeling that all along you were all about that boy. But regardless, I knew he was all about you."

Kagome stuck her nose up in a typical Higurashi fashion. "I am not _all_ about InuYasha!"

Rin lifted a slender eyebrow. "Right and I'm sleeping with Miroku. Come on, Kagome, I can see right through that lie!"

Kagome wrinkled her nose and looked the other way. "I think I liked you better when you were all giggly and laughing at stupid shit."

Rin laughed lightly. "I play a great ditz, right? What can I say, I know how to stage a personality. I was really sounding you guys out." Seeing the obvious upset washing across her new friend's face, Rin gave in. "Now come on, I'm off the clock and you look like you can use some lunch; my treat."

Kagome glanced out the window and scowled at all the snow. "Something tells me we won't get far. Besides, shouldn't you get home? The snow isn't supposed to stop. The roads will only worsen."

Rin's smile grew tight as she turned to look out the window. "Well, I have a class at five, and its three now."

"I'm sure they'll close campus by then. I appreciate you wanting to go with me, but you have a child to get home to."

Rin shook her head. "No, my dad took Kenren for the day up to his house. He insisted and I gave in. I think it had to do with the fact that he knew it was going to snow. He asked if I had friends who lived on campus in case it got bad."

Kagome seemed to relax, her mind finally finding something to preoccupy itself with besides for the jerk in her room. "Oh, in that case, you can just crash at my dorm tonight if it gets any worse. Are you sure that your dad will be okay?"

Rin nodded in approval. "Yeah, he's great with Kenren. My dad is finally taking some well earned vacation days, and Kenren doesn't act up so much around him. I guess it's the male dominance thing. My dad isn't a push over…and doesn't take crap."

Kagome watched Rin put on her coat while in thought. The petite smile slipped from her face as her eyes darkened with an emotion that was completely missed by Rin. "So…your dad must have had a fit when you told him you were pregnant."

Rin had her back to Kagome as the girl asked the question, but two things caused her to stop dead; the nature of the question along side the relativity it had towards those things she didn't speak of and the tone that Kagome asked it with. It was almost as if Kagome understood. Looking at Kagome over her shoulder, she judged the girl's expression as one of compassion, but nevertheless Rin had to come up with yet another vague answer. "My dad wasn't pleased, not pleased at all. A fit hardly covers the yelling that went on between us, and it got pretty ugly. He threatened to throw me out at first if I didn't have an abortion, but I just couldn't do it, and that was my ultimate choice. I figured that if worse came to worse, I would move in with a few cousins. That was before some realities hit me. My dad demanded to know who the father was, but I wouldn't tell him. I told him what he needed to know, and together we worked out the kinks. I got my own place not long after that, but Dad still helps when he's not working."

Kagome smiled, but the world could see the sadness in her eyes. "My father would have never understood something like that."

Rin linked arms with Kagome, her keen sense of people's emotions flashing red alert. Bumping the girl gently with her shoulder, she smiled as the snow began to flutter down around the two as they began their trek across campus. "Father's don't handle that stuff the best. It's that protective nature."

Kagome scoffed and muttered, "you sure it's not self preservation?"

Rin blinked, absorbing the comment like her hair did the frozen rain, and retained the knowledge. There was more that lay beneath what Kagome was willing to divulge, but that was fine, Rin knew all about secrets, and had learned never to pester someone for the truth. The truth always complicated matters. "So…where do you feel like eating?"

Kagome shrugged half heartedly. As they passed under the brick tunnel that linked the campus to the dorms, she looked up at the Latin phrase. "Capre deim," she spoke aloud then chuckled darkly. "It's funny how so many speak this anecdote, yet never really consider its meaning."

Rin nodded as they walked from the sanctuary of the tunnel back into the freezing weather. "Shakespeare, Marlowe, Tennyson…so many pieces of literature eluded to it, yet the question is; can one ever appreciate today as if today was the last day they were to be alive?"

Kagome slowed up in her steps, dragged her bare feet slower and slower until she came to a stop. "Can anyone ever just live the day for what it is? Everyone is so busy looking towards the future that they miss the present. So many people lose opportunities because they are waiting for something better, something bigger."

Rin chuckled as she slowed her pace to grab Kagome's arm and give her a tug to continue walking. "And who knows; maybe that something better and…bigger…" Rin giggled despite the conversation and forced herself to continue talking. "…is what you're avoiding right now."

Kagome gasped and yanked her arm away from Rin, stopping dead in front of the infamous Wilson Hall, the summer home that had once housed President Woodrow Wilson. "I am not avoiding…no! No! InuYasha is not something better for me! He's nothing for me, Rin. No, get that thought out of your head! He's with my cousin; he's slept with my cousin. I will not play sloppy seconds to Kikyo. I don't want something that she decides that she doesn't want anymore."

Rin's smiled faded into a look of seriousness that left little to question on Kagome's behalf. "But what if that something decides that he doesn't want her any more? You're not playing second best, you're stealing the lead."

Kagome shook her head, "stop entertaining the notion that me and InuYasha will end up together because I'm telling you, we won't. It's stupid to think about." Walking to catch up with Rin, Kagome huddled her arms into her body to try to keep warm. "Besides, my feet are freezing. Come on; let's get to the dining hall."

Rin forced a fake smile to her lips and fell in step next to her friend. Kagome was refusing to see what everybody else saw clear as day, and it scared Rin to think of what the fallout of this could end up being. If InuYasha insisted on being with Kagome, a few hearts were going to be broken, and no one could do a thing about it.

Rin shook her head yet continued the walk anyway. "No wonder your feet are cold," she mused as the building came into view, "you're walking around in flip flops."

Kagome grunted a response, remembering once again just why she hated this stupid white stuff. But at least the cold was enough to distract her attention away from the heavy matter that lingered in the forefront of her mind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Grabbing a few croutons to add to the top of what she dared to call a salad, Kagome rounded past the station to drop a massive load of Caesar dressing on top of her plate. Smiling at the leaning tower of greens, Kagome turned on her heels, ready to search the student commons to find where Rin had decided to sit. As she turned, she nearly walked into the man standing behind her. Kagome nearly jumped out of her skin as two hands clasped down on her tray to keep her from throwing the concoction into the air.

"We should stop meeting this way, Miss. Higurashi."

Kagome blinked twice into the ruby red orbs in front of her then smiled despite of the scare. The blush that shot across her cheeks was more then enough to speak of her embarrassment in volumes. She had nearly taken out Naraku with her tray. "Why, Mr. Itogowa, I didn't know we had shifted to honorifics. I would appreciate receiving the memos at the same time you do."

Naraku's eyes shined as a smile slid to his lips. There was something about him smiling that still set off warning bells in Kagome's head, but despite that, she still enjoyed his company. They hadn't had much time over the past few weeks in class to catch up, and beyond that, Kagome had yet to really be able to inquire about his abrupt presence in her dorm last week.

"Well…I will have to have a talk with my secretary then." Bowing his head slightly, the smile never left his lips. "Are you here alone?" His eyes shifted as the words left his mouth, and Kagome could just about bet it all on who he was looking for.

"No, I'm here with my friend Rin."

Naraku's smile dimmed slightly but the relief of not hearing InuYasha's name was evident. "Oh…I see. Well, I shall not keep you then. Enjoy that mass of…" staring at her tray for a moment, the man chuckled abruptly, "green things."

Kagome nodded and flashed him a dazzling smile, "well, then I guess I will see you in class next Monday."

Naraku began to nod in agreement then paused. "Unless…" scratching the side of his head, Naraku's smooth voice seemed to hypnotize Kagome. Her undivided attention was now focused on the man before her. "Can I interest you in a dinner invitation for this Friday night?"

Kagome had to give the man points; most men stuttered or sounded somewhat needy when throwing out such an invitation, but the silky words held such confidence, Kagome found it hard to keep from gushing over the raven haired man. "Why, Naraku…that is a wonderful thought, but…"

Naraku tilted his head slightly towards his right shoulder, his eyes boring into hers with the utmost intensity. "Don't say no, Kagome." Seeing her hesitation, he threw in a rather devastatingly sexy, "please?"

Somehow, the please didn't even sound like begging from his lips, regardless of the truth. Kagome found herself floating in the red sea presented to her in his eyes, her mouth working in inaudible words. It were times like this, however, that Kagome relied in the voice in the back of her mind that worked half the time it needed to, to lead her in the right direction. 'Thank goodness for consciousnesses, and the seldom times I listen to it' she thought as she set her tray down on the railing that guarded the food stations. "Dinner sounds wonderful, Naraku, but I have a couple pressing matters that need to be smoothed out before I can even consider it."

Naraku nodded once, no sign of dejection anywhere in his aura. "I understand, forgive me for pressing the matter."

'Damn him and his ability to sound sexy,' Kagome thought with a cringe. As Naraku turned to walk away, Kagome reached out and grabbed his right arm. "Wait!"

Naraku spun with the touch, seeming not at all phased that she called him back. Though his confidence was sexy as all get out, his self righteousness was starting to very slowly grate on Kagome's nerves. He reminded her to much of that pompous ass that she was currently avoiding. "You know, next time you're in my dorm, you should at least say hi."

Naraku raised a slender eyebrow and slowly crossed his arms. "Why, Miss Higurashi, I'm afraid I don't know what you mean. You room here on campus?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and shifted her weight from her heels to her right foot, taping her left one impatiently. 'Great, so he can lie smoothly to, that's wonderful.' Clearing her throat, Kagome searched Narkau's eyes while she dropped the house. "I saw you last week, Naraku, on my floor. I actually ran after you to say hi, but you didn't hold the elevator."

If anything, the bastard could lie well. Slowly tilting his chin up in mild indignation, Naraku uncrossed his arms and shoved his hands into his pants pockets. It wasn't a nervous fidget, but one that screamed he was becoming annoyed. "Last week, you say? I can assure you, Kagome, I was no where near the dorms. I have actually only once been to the dorms this semester, my lady. I apologize for any mix up there might have been, but I can guarantee, it was not me."

Kagome matched the man in his annoyance. With a rather boisterous sigh, Kagome's left eyebrow disappeared under her bangs as she began to tap her left foot. "Naraku honestly; how many men are on this campus with red eyes and are demon by nature? The man who I followed down the hallway had both traits going for him, plus he had your identical features as an added bonus. I can't explain that for the life of me, beyond the fact that it was you, but now you say you weren't there. Can you explain it?"

A rather troubled expression brewed on Naraku's face for a moment, before he wiped it clean with a rather blank stare. "I cannot. But this does interest me, I will say that. You have my utmost attention to the matter, Kagome."

Kagome shook her head slowly. "How do I have your attention? Either it was you, or it wasn't you. Which was it?"

Naraku took his turn to heft the eyebrow. "The latter, I assure you. What business would I have on your floor with you not present at your dorm room?"

Kagome chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, wondering if she should push the envelope further then it already was. Deciding what the hell, she went for it. "I might not have been present, but my cousin was."

Naraku hardly seemed phased by the allegation. "Are you questioning if I was present at your dorm, or if I am having an affair with your cousin?"

Kagome stuttered for a moment, then stuck her chin out and snipped, "Yes."

Naraku smiled out of patience, but nothing beyond that. His eyes had darkened from a ruby red to crimson, a color that Kagome was sure she wouldn't want to encounter anywhere except for a well lit and largely populated area. "No, my dear; I was not present in your dorm, nor would I contaminate myself with touching anything that has been tainted by that wretched imp, InuYasha."

Kagome's eyebrows shot up in shock with the malicious tone that laced Naraku's words like cyanide. "Well…all right then." Kagome swallowed thickly as he did his best not to turn that anger towards the girl in front of him. "I see that you have no want to be near my cousin…"

Naraku hung his head for a moment and sighed, cooling down before he said something stupid. With another deep sigh, he met Kagome's gaze and explained; "I'm sorry, it's just that me and the Taisho boy have a muddy history. We obviously do not get along, and it would be my pleasure to rid the world of his presence. But since we live in a world of peace and acceptance, I have endeavored to keep those feelings to myself, and live in coexistence with the man. That…_idiot_ cannot simply do the same, and feels the need to state his disdain for me every time we cross paths. I'm sure by now you have heard of the blow out that me and him had two years ago over Kikyo, and since then, I have made it my business to avoid anything that had the Taisho name imprinted or attached."

Kagome bobbled her head as he spoke, completely taken by his vehemence. By time Naraku stepped off his soapbox, Kagome found it ludicrous to believe that he would have been in her dorm, let alone near Kikyo. 'Talk about someone who passed critical discourse without blinking an eye!' With a bow of her head, she began her apologies, "I'm sorry, Naraku, I meant no disrespect. But seeing who I thought was you, and who looked so much like you, took me by surprise. I didn't mean to push."

Naraku's anger seemed to fade with her apology. "Yes you did, but I can understand your protection of your family. It's an honorable trait, Kagome, one that you don't find much anymore." Digging through his leather coat's pocket, Naraku pulled out a receipt and a pen. Leaning against the glass top of the food stations, he jotted down a number. Sticking the pen behind his ear, he handed the paper to Kagome. "Believe me when I said there are no hard feelings. To prove so, my offer still stands for Friday. This is my cell phone number; give me a call to let me know what time to pick you up." With a final smile, Naraku bowed once then turned and walked in the other direction, leaving Kagome standing with a piece of paper in one hand, and her mouth gaping open.

As Kagome slowly collected herself and her food, her mind was a blur with all the raging thoughts; she knew what she saw, and the person she had seen in the dorms was Naraku, and she knew what she felt, and the person was a demon by nature. But after Naraku's little rant, she was positive that it was not him. So if it weren't Naraku…then who could it have been? Something told Kagome that this was going to be an interesting mystery to unravel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- Critical discourse is a demanded course at Monmouth. It's like debate.

-Next chapter thing should start to get complicated. . because who doesn't love cliffies:: ducks from past readers who hunted me for cliffies::;

Thanks to…

_Superstitious, Tinkerflyinbell1210, TheLogicofwillywonka (is this better in length? I know, I know, this one wasn't as humorous. And I think I answered the father question, ne?), Seshell, Blackwolf123 (aww…that really means a lot to me. Thanks!), Damian 2.0 (happy new year to you too!), Toya's Gurl (oh, the physical abuse of Miro is the best part! LOL), Tiffani (and Kagome also has someone to confide in, that's a big part there. . ), TheKarou2156 (thanks for viewing me as such. I'm honored!!!)_


	11. wanting, warning and everything inbetwee

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 11 Wanting, Warning, and Everything in-between.

- this is the edited version of this chapter. See my profile for my homepage link to for the full story.

- also, I wanted to make a note; didn't send out any notices that I added chapter 10. I would take a look back to make sure that you read that one as well, before moving onto this one. Hopefully is done with their system glitches.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome stood with her arms around her body, her eyes frozen towards the dull gray rails of the tracks. The Amtrak was running late, which was odd, but of course it had to be the one day that she had decided to wear little to nothing clothing wise. The frozen wind wrapped itself around her, taking the place of her nonexistent coat, and stole her breath away. Blue polished nails came to rest on her bare arms and again the vixen cursed herself for not bringing something warmer.

A horn blared from down the tracks, and for once Kagome could say that she was glad to see the slummy public transportation device barreling towards her. Standing back on the Long Branch platform, Kagome glanced towards the station's clock; 9:30 pm, which meant that she would arrive at Illusions by midnight. 'Just in time to get the party started,' she thought with a heavy sigh. Jostling her oversized purse turned book bag higher on her shoulder, she stared out into the cloudy abyss of the night sky.

The last few days had been nothing short of agony, in Kagome's honest opinion. After the InuYasha incident two days prior, and then running into Naraku who turned her whole affair thought on it's head, she had spent the last day theorizing over who was in the dorm, and for that matter, if she had completely and utterly insulted Kikyo. If Kikyo wasn't cheating on InuYasha then Kagome owed her a huge apology, and that was something that Kagome failed at. She hated apologizing, because that would mean admitting that she was wrong. And she wasn't quite ready to throw in the towel anyway.

Glancing towards the far end of the platform, Kagome locked eyes with the three individuals that had quickly made it on to her 'Skeev-dar'; they had stared at her from the moment she made it to the train station, and the attention quickly became unsettling. Granted, Kagome fed on attention at Club Illusions and lived for those moments, but she wasn't stupid. Kagome was more then sure that if those guys came after her, there was nothing she could do about it. Her car was parked in the middle of the lot and had to be well over a five hundred yard dash, and in the heels she was wearing, that just wasn't on the game plan. She would sooner have been able to take out a guy's testicle than run away.

Yet as unappetizing as that thought was, Kagome was finding the improbable situation quickly becoming a borderline problem. The men had continued to move closer to her, their noise level gaining in decibels and their eyes beginning to undress her. Yet what scared Kagome was that even if she got onto the train without incident, it provided no safety. Maybe once every ten minutes someone would sweep through the cabins to collect fare and monitor passengers, but beyond that, she would be on her own. It wasn't as if this would be the first problem she ran into with males and their inhibition to keep their hands to themselves, but something in her gut told her it wasn't going to be pretty.

Chewing on her painted crimson lips, she shot through the door of the train as soon as it opened. Moving quickly down the corridors, Kagome moved the fourth cabin from the front of the train, where there were a few other passengers already present. Slipping into the ugly orange seats, Kagome threw her feet up on the opposing side to block anyone from attempting to sit with her, and immediately began digging through her purse. One thing she had learned from public transportation was to not make eye contact and always seem distracted. People were less inclined to bother her if they thought she wasn't even paying attention. Glancing up once or twice, Kagome was relieved to see that the men were no where in sight.

As the train jerked into motion, Kagome glanced around her cabin. The other passengers had thinned out, leaving Kagome with only the protection of some senile looking bag lady, and two business men in Armani suits. Kagome shook her head slowly, the knowledge of her lack of protection weighing heavy on her mind, and fished out her mirror. Checking her makeup, she knew that today she had outdone herself. Normally she waited until she was on board of whatever she was taking into the city to begin the drastic process, but today Kikyo had mentioned that she was going straight to InuYasha's apartment after class, which left Kagome plenty of time to do her makeup home. Her face was painted a base white, a normal shade for her on these nights, but her eyes were what stood out. She donned her foggy blue contacts, making her eyes seem iridescent, and outlined them with a thick black mascara and golden eye shadow. Her lips were a color a few shades deeper the blood red, facing an almost maroon shade, and for show had included her capped fangs that elongated all four of her canines. Her chest was constricted in a low cut black leather zipper front halter, and had a huge metal cross hanging just above her cleavage. Her pants were sticking to her legs like a second skin and were a dark crimson, the top of the pants starting just above her pubic bone. The heels on the boots were enough to take someone's eye out. All together, Kagome looked like she was ready to kill, maybe hunt a few demons while she was at it.

'There's only one demon I want to hunt,' she thought while twiddling with her hair. She had bought a washout highlight kit, and had nearly dyed the entire top of her head a silvery blonde. Even Kagome didn't recognize herself staring back through the tiny mirror. Was she really ready to face Oberon was the question of the night however, and it lingered in the forefront of her mind. 'No, I'm not ready to go through the pain again,' she thought idly as she stared out the window into the infinite blackness of night, 'but…I want to see _him_.' Even though it was that Sha character that got her into so much shit with Oberon, she still wanted him, she still needed him. A part of her had thought it a grand plan to go up to the club early and snag him before he entered the establishment, but the more that she thought of that plan, the more flaws she saw with it. Oberon would know, without question, and his punishment would be unlike anything Kagome ever felt. Her best option would be to confront Oberon, and tell him of her need, and beg him to let her indulge. She wanted, no, needed to know what was so dangerous about this one…about this Puck.

Catching her own reflection through the glass, Kagome lifted a hand to her face. What was she doing, in all reality? A sharp pang shot through her body as her heart beat a painful thump. She was tearing herself apart with these city visits and only diving deeper into a world that she loved yet feared. Oberon had always been her protection, yet after the last few visits, the wounds on Kagome's body had begun to amass to what constituted a problem. A part of her wanted to talk sense to the man behind the mask about it, to understand what was happening in his life that would lead him to take such action against her.

From what Kagome understood, sure, business was stressful, and his irritation was something he wasn't good at hiding, but he was also living the life of luxury; he was engaged to be married, his girlfriend was beautiful and loved him for who she thought he was.

Kagome felt a sigh fumble from her lips before she could stop it. Maybe that was something she needed to truly evaluate, something that a part of her didn't want to face; Oberon was going to be married in a few months, and after that, there was no way he could continue his bachelor existence. Maybe he was trying to get this sadist thing out of his blood. But… in the end…where did that leave her? Maybe that was why she kept returning; she feared losing what they had spent so many years indulging in. But she was going to lose it, wasn't she? That was inevitable.

Kagome swallowed thickly, remembering the short span of their time together as a couple, and even more, the years she spent as his servant. A part of her loved him and would morn losing his touch, right? Kagome placed her hand to the window, wishing to understand exactly what thoughts were churning through her mind. What if Oberon didn't stop his night life, what if he kept up the façade, using the wife as a cover for his darker tendencies? Could she willingly become the infamous 'other woman'? Wasn't she already, though? Oberon had been with her for a year and a half, and that hadn't stopped Kagome yet.

Sitting back with a loud sigh, she placed her hands to her face, willing her brain to simply stop asking her these stupid questions. What did it matter what she thought? If Oberon ordered her to continue being his bitch by night, she would do it….right? That's what servants did; they obeyed regardless of their own moral indecisiveness. She had let Oberon lead her blindly for the last two years, trusting his judgment and executing his orders without question. She had slept with men of calibers she would have never spared a second glance at, she had participated in events that, in the light of day, disgusted her; she had disavowed her morals and fell to the heel of her master. Would he really leave her behind? What would absolute freedom taste like?

'_Freedom_?' She hadn't been free since she was fourteen, had she? She didn't remember what it was like to live with some false ideology about purity and innocence. She had lived with the world on her shoulders, the weight drowning her, for years. Oberon had been her salvation, her redemption. Every minute with him, the pang of those demons seemed less intense. The knowledge that within an hour and ten minutes, she could relive that salvation at the hands of her master had been her safety net, her security blanket, for so long. Oberon was the only individual who knew her dark truth, the sins of her past. He was the only one to grant her comfort from those memories. What would she do without him? Freedom was a beautiful word, but it was not for her. She needed to be his servant; she needed to be at his side.

No, she could never love him as a wife, and maybe that was what had ended their relationship. They had dated under some pretense of emotional connection they thought was love…but it was different then other forms of love, this wasn't pure or beautiful; it was dark and sadistic. The lust was evident, and the need to copulate overwhelmed all else, but there was no love, at least in the traditional sense. Their life together would have fallen apart within months…but this, this was easier. Wasn't it?

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't look so lost. Do you need help finding your way?"

Kagome's head shot up to see one of those three men standing in the isle way of her seat. He looked to be Latin by birth, his dark chocolate eyes were a strikingly beautiful shade of brown. He was wearing an oversized down coat and pants that Kagome was sure that she could have fit in as well. The boy had some peach fuzz on his chin and a snide smile on his face. If it weren't for the menacing aura of mal-intent that loomed about the boy like festering sharks, she would have thought him extremely attractive.

Slowly lowering her hands to her sides, Kagome sat back in her seat and stared directly into the boy's eyes. "No, I'm quite fine on my own, thank you."

The boy's smile grew, and his eyes darkened. "Don't be like that mama. I'm just bein' friendly."

Kagome's smile grew tight as she attempted for her glance around the cabin to seem nonchalant. The two business men were waiting by the door as they pulled into the Red Bank train station, leaving her then alone with the bag lady and this boy. Nope, scratch that, the bag lady took off like a banshee right before the doors closed. Returning her gaze to the situation at hand, she couldn't help but to squirm under his leer. "I'm sorry, but I don't play nice with strangers." Raising an eyebrow, Kagome turned away from the youth. He was probably her age, if not a year or two older and that scared Kagome; she could handle older men without a problem, they were easier to manipulate. Young boys, however, were walking around with a loaded pistol in their pants that they thought any girl would be willing to help them get off. They didn't want a tease; they just wanted a good fuck.

The boy's smile dipped to a frown for a moment before he dropped into the seat across from Kagome. Leaning forward so that his elbows rested on his knees and his eyes were leveled with her bust, he stared lewdly for a moment before looking up to her eyes. "Something tells me, mama that you play with strangers all da time." The playful tone had slipped from his voice the minute those business men exited the train at the station.

Glancing back at the open door, Kagome wondered if she would be able to make it to the door to get off the train before this creep decided to jump her. It wouldn't be the first time she would face a problem on the rail, but normally she was dressed a bit more conservatively then she was now, and there were a few more people present who could be reliable witnesses. Out of the left corner of Kagome's eyes, she noted that a man entered the train from a back compartment, and one entered from the platform. Kagome closed her eyes, praying that it wasn't the other two of this loser's party.

A hand slid onto her knee and Kagome jerked her attention back to the boy in front of her. Leaning forward so that his hand had unrestricted access to Kagome's legs, the boy was staring into her eyes. "It ain't Halloween, mommie, what's you doin' dressin' like that?"

Kagome shot back in her seat, away from the man's hand and cast him a dark scowl. "Don't touch me, I warned you once. Don't make me say it again."

"Why's you got to be like that? I just wanna have a conversation."

Kagome counted backwards from five, and then let out a deep sigh. "Look, honey," flashing him a smile, she leaned forward to level with him. "I'm not interested in a quick fuck, I'm not a prostitute, and no, I won't have sex with you or any of your buddies. I dress like this for fun. Are we good now?"

Watching the boy's eyes drip into her cleavage then slowly back up her neck, Kagome knew they were far from 'good'. "Idios mios, I'm just tryin' to be friendly. If you don' want friendly, I can act other ways."

As the train jerked into motion, Kagome glanced up into the mirror at the front of the compartment. One man was sitting directly behind her, seeming disinterested in the conversation, but Kagome recognized the coat instantly, he was one of this loser's friends. So that made two…where was the third? It seemed that whoever entered the car from the station had vanished. With a heavy sigh, she looked back towards the boy, who was becoming quickly irritable. "Maybe I didn't make myself clear." Kagome sat back, tapping her nails against her knee. "I'm fine, I just want a quiet ride into the city. I appreciate you being friendly but…"

The boy stood up quickly, and Kagome realized that she was in over her head. The man behind her stood up as well and walked around the chair to stand in the isle, blocking her way out from the confined space. "Listen to me, Puta; I don't give a rat's ass 'bout wha' you want. You come 'ere dressed like that, and then you expect me to keep from touchin' you? You're dressed like a slut, and that's what you're gonna be treated as."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she shot to her feet, deciding it was this or to cower in the corner and risk letting them do as they pleased until someone intervened. "Go to hell."

The boy stepped around her, his hand lowering to skim over her leather clad ass. As she turned to smack him, the other man moved and grabbed her arms, holding her back to his chest.

"Let me go this instant, or I'll scream!"

The two men exchanged a humorous glance as the first of the two losers, of whom Kagome mentally nicknamed Sparky, took another step closer to her. "See, mama, my ese here ain't got no piece of ass in some time, 'cause he's been in da cooler for some time. So I figure you can help us both relieve some frustration, and maybe," he said while taking another step towards Kagome, his right hand coming to rest on her jaw, "we'll let you walk away afterwards."

Kagome snapped her head away from Sparky's hand and yelled, "Let me go!"

A large hand clamped down over her mouth as the convict's grasp on her arms tightened. A blindingly sharp pain then struck from her right, her head snapping towards her left shoulder. Taking a moment to orientate herself, Kagome comprehended that Sparky had just belted her. These guys were serious, she realized with the utmost dread, and there was little she could do.

From behind her, a mouth was pressed to her ear, a tongue lavishing the outside of the cartilage. Kagome wrinkled her nose in disgust, and struggled more against the unyielding hold he had against her. Stopping his motions on her ear, the convict purred into her ear with a tone that promised pain, "Te voy a romper el orto."

Seeing Sparky crackle with laugher, Kagome had a welling sensation that whatever the big bitch behind her had just said, it was not boding well for her. It didn't help that as he delivered the lines, he rocked his hips against her ass. Her eyes set on Sparky and held his stare as she watched him carefully. If she was going to get out of this, it would only be by a moment of weakness on their part.

Sparky shoved one hand into his pants, his gesture obvious as he began to jerk his cock under his baggy jeans. "Baby, we're gonna split you open."

Kagome felt something stir in her blood, like a warning bell in her brain, as the hair on the back of her neck stood on end; a youkai had entered their car. Kagome prayed that it wasn't their third friend, because if he was youkai, she was more then fucked, she was dead. Swallowing thickly, Kagome took a deep breath and moved. There was simply no time to waste.

Shoving her weight backwards, Kagome used the man behind her as a prop. She had a two second time span to pull it off, but as she tossed her weight backwards, Kagome brought her feet off the ground and kicked Sparky in the chest with her heels. Sparky sailed backwards with a wide array of curses and crashed against the Plexiglas window of the train, as the convict stumbled backwards, offset completely by the shift in weight. As Kagome's feet touched back to the ground, she was dragged backwards by the convict, who was stumbling for his balance. Throwing her weight forward with the momentum of her hips, she jerked herself from the man's grasp.

"_Help_!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs while rushing for the door that lead to the cabin in front of theirs. If she could make it through the door, she was sure that someone had to be on the other side, and that they could help her. A body just about materialized in the doorway, blocking her only hope of escape. Two hands grabbed her shoulders from behind and the man in the doorway reared back and slapped her from her left with the back of his hand.

Kagome spun to her right, completely disorientated. The blow wasn't enough to knock her off her feet, but it was enough to disable her enough for the men to grab her and regain control. Kagome blanched as she realized that she wasn't going to get out of this without divine intervention at this point. The third member of the party had joined the other two, and his blue eyes were crawling over her body. The feeling her being dragged towards one of the long ugly orange benches that lined the front of the car was the next thing that she picked up. The three of them were probably going to gang rape her right here on this god damned train. Where the hell were the ticket takers? Where the hell were the police that NJ Transit had advocated were present on all trains?

Her face connected with the plastic, a jolt of pain rocketing through all the nerve endings. Instantly a hand wound its way through her hair and her head was snapped to the right, a man's crotch staring her in the face. "'Chupamela'," was all that she heard yelled from above her. The hand in her hair yanked her head towards the crotch as the man's other hand began pulling at his zipper. She felt a pair of hands begin fumbling with her leather pants and for a moment, whether due to shock or from her mind deciding to slip into hysterics, she wanted to laugh. A rogue grain of knowledge passed through her brain, making the need to laugh more pressing; it had taken her nearly twenty minutes to pull these leather pants onto her legs, she wished them good luck in pulling them off.

One thing occurred to Kagome, dousing her like a bucket of ice water; that third man who joined their party…was human. That meant … 'Someone else is in the car!' Kagome bucked once, offsetting the person who had risen up to straddle her lower back, and screamed once more, "_Help_!" Why she wasn't panicking more evaded her mind, as she remained as calm as she could. If she fought these dickwads, there was a chance that they might kill her. But if she didn't fight…it could be much worse.

The man who was straddling her lower back, Sparky she guessed, leaned down and whispered in her ear as his hand slid around and groped at her chest, "no one's gonna come, puta. Now shut da fuck up. Maybe Ellis will leave you wit a few teeth when he's done, if you behave."

Kagome was about to tell him where to go when a loud scream erupted behind her. A loud crash came next, followed rapidly by the removal of the weight from her back. Glancing to her right, the man that had been standing there was gone, his hand long abandoning her hair. Kagome shot to her feet and looked behind her, awestruck by what she saw.

The convict was seemingly unconscious, draped over the second row of chairs by the first doorway into the car, the wall dented from where he must have collided on impact. Next to him, the man Sparky had called Ellis was also unconscious, his nose bleeding out all over his face and shirt. In the middle of the isle, Sparky had a switch blade open, dancing in circles with a fimiliar white haired Inu hanyou.

Kagome's mouth fell open, ready to call out to the demon, when she double thought that consideration; if she distracted him, he could get seriously injured. For a moment, she wondered if she was seeing things, or if he was really her guardian angel sent by that aforementioned divine intervention. Of all the people, how was it Sha that had stumbled upon the assault?

InuYasha glowered at the man before him, his eyes often switching to the switchblade in the criminal's hand. A part of him couldn't believe this was happening, or for that matter, just how he had gotten involved.

He had jumped onto the train at the Red Bank train station, deciding against driving his Hummer into the city for the quick trip. He had entered the car in his concealed form and moved straight into the bathroom. Normally he found a bathroom in the city to shift his skins, but hell, this would work wonderfully. He had switched out his sweatshirt for his more popular white cotton collared shirt that had the lace up neck line and cuffs when he heard the first scream. He head nearly run out of the bathroom with his power limiter still intact on his finger, but on second thought, decided against it. Slipping the ring from his finger, he had shoved it and his sweatshirt into his book bag and stowed the book bag into the corner of the bathroom. Running out from the compartment in the damned Goth shirt and a pair of faded blue jeans and no shoes, InuYasha was hardly ready to see three guys attempting to rape a girl being held to a bench. What threw him more then that was the scent attached to the female; of all the girls to run into, he had managed to get onto the same train and into the same compartment as Oberon's bitch, the one who haunted his dreams.

He hadn't wasted a second. Charging forward, InuYasha grabbed the first guy and belted him across the face with a closed fist. The man had flown backwards, as InuYasha knew he would, cracking into the window and fell still. InuYasha ripped into the next guy, catching him in the jaw with three hooks and a roundhouse from his left. Now he was left to tango with who he figured was the leader of this pathetic operation. The guy had pulled a knife, and InuYasha brandished his claws.

"Come on, Diablo…I can take you out with no problem. You wanna fuck with me, ey? Come on, I'll fuck you up!"

InuYasha smirked evilly and shook his head once. "With what, your pathetic excuse for a weapon? Bet that four inch blade is longer then your pinga." Dodging to his right, he easily avoided another jab from the kid. He was playing with the guy, he could admit that; all this would take was one strong hook to the kid's head and he'd crumble like a sack of potatoes.

Sparky dodged away from InuYasha, switching the knife to his right hand. "Fuckin' demon, I'll kill you!" charging InuYasha, the hanyou simply side stepped and brought his knee up into the guy's stomach. As Sparky nearly doubled over InuYasha's leg, InuYasha grabbed him by the back of the hair and spun him around to slam his face into the window. Forcing him to face Kagome, InuYasha growled darkly. "Apologize to the lady! Apologize for being a weak and pathetic little shit who can't get girls on his own, without backup from his two friends."

"I ain't sayin' shit!"

InuYasha cocked a long black eyebrow then shrugged. Hefting his knee up, he caught the man between the legs with a powerful blow. He heard the guy curse and it sounded for a moment like he was going to barf. "Apologize, or so help me, I'll rip your dick off and you'll be the next thing that your friends are fucking."

The man trembled under InuYasha's tyrannical hold, and for a moment, InuYasha really thought he was going to keep his mouth shut.

"All right, but you brought this on yourself…"

And that cracked the wall. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt her! I was just tryin' to get some easy ass! I mean, being dressed like that," InuYasha kneed him again in the scrotum and the man cried out. "I mean, I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! Shit don't kill me, I got a kid…you can't do this!"

Kagome fell to InuYasha's side and produced a pair of handcuffs from her bag. Handing them to the hanyou with a raised eyebrow, she stared at her attacker. "I think we should leave him here." Honestly, she wanted to watch Sha rip into his intestines, spilling the guy's life across the floor in a crimson stain of sin. But that wasn't an option…and it would really bring little satisfaction.

InuYasha grinned as he looked down at the guy. "I think that's a wonderful idea." Turning the man in his grasp, InuYasha grabbed the guy's arms and shoved them above his head. Capturing his wrist with one of the metal cuffs, he used the ceiling bar as a restraint and laced the handcuffs over it. Tying the other man's hand, InuYasha stepped away to admire his work. The guy hump about an inch off the floor defeated.

Kagome reached deeper into her bag and produced a tube of lipstick. Walking towards Sparky, she ran her hand down the front of his shirt with disgust smeared across her face. "I should call the police…but I think this works better." Ripping open the boy's shirt with the discarded knife, she wrote with the lipstick, 'I rape girls' across his chest in a dark crimson. Shoving the knife against the front of the man's pants, she seethed, "I should just cut off your junk so that you can't pull this shit anymore." Seeing the sweat quite literally begin to pour off his face, she sneered and tossed the knife to the floor, "but I'm not like you."

Turning away from the three men, Kagome wrapped her arms around her body and looked to Sha. The bitter reality set in like a tsunami, wreaking havoc on her sanity. She had come inches away from being the victim of a gang rape. If luck hadn't of been on her side…or if Sha had been running two minutes late for the train, she quite possibly could have been killed. With the chill of the moment hanging over her like a cancer, she spoke softly to the demon. "Can you escort me to another car?"

InuYasha nodded twice and motioned for her to take the lead. As Kagome began to walk, InuYasha spun once and socked the guy in the stomach. "Pull this shit again, and I will hunt you down." With a smirk, he raced to catch up to Kagome, stopping her once to get his bag from the bathroom. Neither said a word to the other as they entered the other train car.

Kagome shot Sha a weak smile before looking around the crowded car. Not one person had heard her, or if they had, not one person would have lifted a finger to help her.

InuYasha put a hand on the girl's shoulder, his golden eyes staring down into the bluish white contacts. "You should tell someone."

Kagome grimaced, closing her eyes as his hand tightened its hold. She didn't want to cause a scene…or worse, get involved with the authorities. She didn't want her name on anything, or have to give information to the police that could endanger Sha. Though demons weren't prosecuted like they had been two or three years prior, there was no way Sha would walk away from this without an investigation and probable confinement. She could see it in his eyes as well, he knew the truth. The trouble that swelled those golden orbs was almost too much for her to bear. He had risked his life for her, and she was not about to fork him over to the cops for it. Even if it meant letting those scumbags walk free.

As the train pulled into the South Amboy station, Kagome made up her mind. Grabbing Sha's hand, she dove out the door the minute that they opened. Hauling Sha behind her, the two ran down the steps of the platform and into the parking lot.

"Are you fuckin' crazy? What the hell…"

Kagome paused only when they were at the end of the parking lot. She could hear a few yells to call the police from the station, and knew that they must have found the three rapists. Turning to InuYasha, her eyes bore into his. She panted for a minute, the long jog taking a toll on her. Mentally, she reminded herself never to wear heals this big again. "I couldn't tell them…because if I did, they would question you."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. He had heard a little bit about the girl before him from Oberon, and more from Envy. She had seemed so confident, so sure of herself, yet seeing her now, outside of the influence of the club and under the pale moon light, he saw her for who she was; a young kid trapped in a battle of morals and identity. She wasn't the vixen that didn't give a shit about others, the girl who only wanted to get a good fuck and then forget; she was exactly the opposite.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, InuYasha stared hard into her eyes. There was something familiar about the touch of this girl and the feelings that she invoked in him. His body was screaming to be one with her, to be a part of her, but more so, to protect her. Swallowing thickly, he knew what was about to happen. The police would come, and those creeps who had attempted to rape her would be released after some questioning. They would start a hunt for the demon that attacked them, making him the bad guy in this picture. That was, unless, the vixen returned to the scene. He wasn't sure why she wanted to protect him, she owed him little, but it left an odd taste in his mouth. "You have to go back," he stated in a no-nonsense tone.

Kagome shook her head in the negative. "No. I won't."

InuYasha grunted and crossed his arms, "you don't get it. If you don't go back, those men walk." Seeing her set determination, he rolled his eyes, "I don't need a little girl to protect me, sweets, I can do that on my own."

"And if I do go back, you get hunted down like an animal. You saved me back there, I owe you. I'm not going to turn you over to the cops."

InuYasha scoffed, tilting his head back to stare at the scene on the platform. Silence ensued until a cop car rushed past them, their sirens blaring, heading directly into the station. There was something familiar about this girl, something that forbade him to push her to hard. He couldn't put his claw on it, but it was defiantly bothering him. "They'll only do it again. Doesn't that bother you?"

Kagome nodded her head slowly, "Maybe…but…if they have a record for this behavior, maybe the cops will think twice. I mean, Sparky said…"

"Who?"

Kagome laughed off handedly and shook her head once. "Don't ask. The guy you cuffed to the ceiling said that the big one had just gotten out of prison. The cops will have to think something's strange for them to be together. Maybe they'll be smart about it."

"Or," InuYasha interjected, "you could mosey back there and tell them what happened. Just tell them you don't know where the demon went."

Kagome shook her head no. "I will not. They'll want to know too many questions, and besides, I'm not giving them my name."

InuYasha shrugged and for a moment, the two fell back into silence.

"We should start walking. If anyone sees you…they might piece this together."

InuYasha stole a sideward glance at Kagome before agreeing. "All right. We'll hang out close by. After the mess is cleared up, we'll get on the next train."

InuYasha stared at her incredulously. "You're still going to the city?"

Kagome made a face and slowly crossed her arms. "Why not…I'm not letting those douches ruin my night. They're the ones who are gonna get fucked up the ass by Bubba tonight."

InuYasha winced, hearing the cynicism behind her words. The girl had nearly been raped, and yet she was still proclaiming she was strong enough to venture to the city. Either she was completely insane, or a glutton for punishment. Either way, he was intrigued.

Kagome finally agreed and the two slipped backwards into the night, being swallowed whole by the darkness. Drifting down the dimly lit street, they sought shelter in an alleyway between a run down Chinese restaurant and an apartment building. InuYasha took note to a fire escape that hung limply against the wall of the apartments, the ladder within his reach. As they passed underneath it, he reached up and grabbed on. He hauled himself up with a single bound off the ground, testing to sturdiness of the structure. Finding it suitable as a hide out for the current moment in time, he lowered down the ladder the rest of the way for Kagome to climb up. Once they were both up off the road, they fell into a stifling silence.

The thick silence cluttered around them like the garbage that lined the pavement, slowly suffocating them both. So many questions hung in the air unasked and unanswered. InuYasha wanted to drill the girl on so many of the questions that were running through her mind, the forefront being her name. She lived around the area, apparently, being that she was on the path. That alone sparked his interest. 'Interest…interest in what?' he thought, 'I have a girlfriend.' Shaking his head, his entire mind screamed, 'not that that's stopped you before!' And wasn't that the truth. After a moment, he gave into the most obvious of questions.

"Are you okay?"

It had to be fifteen long and weary minutes before his voice shattered the frail tranquility. "I…" was she? Kagome had sat on the fire escape, reliving prior memories that she dared never to think of, that she had banished to the back of her mind. She had willed herself with all her might not to cry, and was holding onto that declaration with about as much sanity as Wacko Jacko had when he held his baby over the balcony in Germany.

"Do you want to go to the hospital or some shit like that" InuYasha didn't look at the girl, he was keeping his eyes straight ahead, only because he could smell the tears in her eyes. He hated seeing women cry, in fact, he couldn't take it. That was one thing that made him want to rip out his hair. What the girl had experienced though was something that no one should…and the fact that she was still standing strong, still holding her chin up, intrigued and frightened the hanyou.

"I…no. No doctors, no cops…no attention."

InuYasha shook his head. "For a human, you got some will power, I'll tell you that." Silence filled in the pause. "So are you finally gonna tell me your name, or does that require a serious near death experience to obtain that gem of information?"

Kagome smiled, glad that the darkness held the thick blanket between them, and sighed. After a moment, she answered, "Titania." God she hated herself…of all the stupid nicknames to think of, Titania was the first out of her mouth. 'And I can't yell at him for calling me that, either!'

InuYasha licked his lips, a smirk forming over his expressionless countenance. "So what's your nickname? Tit? Titan? That name sucks, and if it's your real name, I apologize and behalf of your parents."

Kagome rolled her eyes and sat back against the cold metal of the fire escape they had fled to. "It's about as real as Sha is."

InuYasha scoffed, "hey now! Sha is _a_ real name."

"Yeah…just not yours."

InuYasha smiled, his entire body recalling the first moment he had laid eyes on her. She was beautiful; her raven hair reflecting the dim light, her eyes catching his soul and holding it captive. Her skin shined, her smile dazzled, and her aura enticed him to indulge. He would have made her his that night had Oberon not have stepped in. 'let us not forget Oberon,' he thought, his mood instantly souring. He couldn't forget who she belonged to. "Shouldn't you call your master? Tell him you're running late?"

Kagome shook her head no. "He doesn't know I'm coming."

A bushy eyebrow shot upwards, disappearing under a veil of silver bangs. "_Really_?" So maybe the comment came out a bit more…seductive…then he meant it to, but at that moment, all he was thinking was that if he chose to, she could be his tonight. They didn't have to wander into her master's domain, and what her master didn't see, he didn't have to know about.

Kagome felt the insinuation immediately, her entire body soaking in the knowledge. Before the comment, all she could think about was going home to her friends, taking a hot shower to get the feel of their grimy hands off of her, and curling up in her bed to sob over memories that she could do nothing about. But when that damned sexy bastard next to her purred out one word, a fire lit in her blood. Yes, she had just been attacked and nearly raped, and yes, she was scared out of her wits. But what mattered was that she was okay…thanks to the Adonis next to her. And now she was alone with the one man who had clouded over her thoughts for the past month. And even in the subtle moon light, he was still gorgeous. And the thing that took the highest priority in her mind was that they were alone. "I…that is…"

InuYasha cleared his throat instantly. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean it like that. It's just…I meant…"

Kagome laughed lightly, shaking her head while doing so. "It's okay, I know what you meant. I don't tell Oberon everything I do. Half the time he has no clue that I'm going to show up, I just do."

InuYasha shot her a baffled glower. "The way I know the game to be played is that the slave normally follows its master's wishes, which come in the form of direct orders; when to eat, when to sleep, when to get off…hell, even when to shit. How did you manage to grab the luxury to show up when you want to?"

"He is my master, it's true…but we both live lives outside of this world. We play whenever we can." Why did she feel so dirty saying play? Feeling her cheeks flush red, she looked away.

InuYasha pursed his lips, wondering if he would have been anything above pond scum to continue the conversation. But he could smell the spike in her scent, that added twang that turned her from the untouchable vixen to the hunted prey. His heart hammered in his chest as he lost himself in her scent. He wanted her, he wanted to taste her, consume her…he wanted to own her. Running his tongue around the inside of his mouth, he couldn't keep quiet. "And tell me, Titania," he snickered at the name, hating the way it sounded, "Just how do you like to be played with?"

Kagome shook her head slowly, laughing lightly in indisputable awe. "I can't believe you're hitting on me a half hour after I was nearly raped." Though the statement was meant to convey a meaning, it held no malice. She was stating the obvious, intrigued as to his answer. Yes, that horrific thing had nearly happened to her, but after two years in Oberon's control, it wasn't the worst thing she had faced. It scared her, in all honesty, that she was so desensitized to the situation at hand. It scared her worse then the actual rape attempt had.

InuYasha shrugged once, not exactly sure if the girl was disgusted or simply stating a fact. Choosing to go with the latter, he turned to give the girl a saucy smile, "hey, you started it."

Kagome turned her nose up slightly, refusing to meet the demon's stare. "I did no such thing."

InuYasha licked his lips and shifted his weight to lean closer to the girl. Bringing his mouth to her ear, he paused, letting his breath radiate against her skin, enjoying the way her cheeks flushed a bright crimson. She was out of her element, and it dulled the thrill of the chase, he had to admit, but nevertheless, he yearned to know how she felt inside. "I think…" seeing her close her eyes, his lips twitched into a smirk, "that you want me so bad it hurts."

Without opening her eyes, Kagome mewed back, losing herself to the closeness to the youkai. His presence tilted her world to the brink of insanity and reason, allowing no moderation. She either wanted this, or she needed to stop it now, because once he pushed the envelope, there would be no safety net to catch her. She wanted him, she wanted him more then she realized, she decided as she sat there, staring into the abyss of her eyelids, begging for him to make a move. Oberon had been her salvation, it was true, but he was a necessity, this demon, this Puck…he was something that she wanted. And she hadn't wanted something this madly in some time. The haze that he induced on her mind was like a toxic drug, inhaling in that woodsy serenity that wrapped about the man like a cloak lifted her from the mundane existence and carried her into the heavens and onwards.

Pressing his mouth to her ear, he whispered hotly against her cold skin, "I think that you want me to relieve that tension your feeling right about now," pushing to his knees, InuYasha knelt by the vixen's side, his right hand drifting down to her knee, massaging the skin with a feather light touch, while his mouth worked over her ear with sweet nothings that ran from his mouth like silk. "Tension that you haven't felt in years, tension you forgot can even exist. Tension that begins jaw," skimming his fingers over her leg, InuYasha lifted his hand to trace her jaw bone with two fingers, the pads just touching the delicately soft skin of this girl's face, "and slowly works its way down your neck." Running his fingers down her neck, he stopped at her pulse and pressed his fingers to her jugular. Her head tilted instantly to his touch, leaving her bare neck exposed to his hungry eyes. Turning his head slowly, the magma colored orbs bore into hers, daring her to look away.

It wasn't until he looked away that Kagome jammed her eyes shut again, losing herself to this demon. As far as manipulation was involved, this guy earned some serious gold stars. She couldn't say a single word, her mouth was to busy soaking in what he was saying and drooling over his intentions. She wanted him, she wanted him to want her, and she wanted him to be inside of her. She was feeling that need, that tension that he was describing so accurately, and pined for him to continue the sweet torture.

Brining his lips to her exposed neck, he pressed them to the skin in a light kiss, and then traced the searing skin with his tongue, enjoying the way her entire body twitched under his ministrations. "But where does the tension go from here? Where do you feel it the most?" His eyes dipped down towards the junction between her legs, knowing the answer. He could smell her from where he knelt; he knew how she was dripping wet in need of his touch, of his completion. To bad he planned on having her beg first.

Kagome's left hand raised up, as if on it's own accord, and covered his hand, trying to lead it to just where she felt he needed to begin to focus his attention.

InuYasha pulled his hand from hers with a gentle tug, capturing the limb before it could fall limply to her side. Lifting it to his mouth, he captured one of her finger's in his mouth, running his bottom lip over the pad of her finger first before sucking it into his mouth. Lavishing it with his tongue for a moment, indulging in just how she tasted, he committed the wonderful sensation to memory; she was delicious. He was going to enjoy being her undoing.

Kagome could have orgasmed on the spot the minute the demon's tongue touched her finger. The work over her finger got by his suckling mouth and his experienced tongue left her little to imagine about the demon's ability to please his mate. Could she withstand this torture though?

Releasing her finger, he whispered to the darkness, "Why don't you put this hand to good use, baby girl, while I indulge myself a little."

InuYasha watched the girl for a moment, bringing herself to a place where pleasure meant the world, and watched as her eyes closed and her mouth formed a small O shape, the perfect shape for him to slide his cock through and pump down her throat till he felt the sweet release he would be seeking so soon. His eyes drifted back towards her neck and slowly, he connected his mouth with the beautiful milky white skin. His tongue worshiped the skin as his mouth suckled at her pulse with greed, his intentions clear through the expertise of his actions. He worked the delicate skin until he could about taste the sweet metallic tint of her blood. Pulling back for a moment, his eyes dropped back to her lap and he watched her diddle herself through her pants, knowing that she would soon bring herself to climax if he didn't intervene.

Pushing her hand to her side, InuYasha's one hand wrapped around her long dark tresses and pulled her hair back with an almost angry jolt, her neck snapping back to bare its entirety to his greedy eyes. "Submit," he growled darkly, his eyes focusing on the beating vein that was her life force. "Submit to _me_."

Kagome's eyes fluttered shut, her first instinct of survival fleeting her mind. Licking her dry lips, she floundered for her response, "I…"

"_Submit_!"

Kagome's mouth snapped shut, the knowledge of what this demon wanted settling into her brain. He knew she was taken, she could never submit everything to him. Her body wasn't hers to give, not anymore. If he wanted to own her, he had to see another man. "I…"

His mouth closed over her neck, his sharp canines pricking at her skin. He wanted her, he needed her, but not until she proclaimed herself his. Until she was willing to submit her body, soul and mind to him, he would not claim her, he would not challenge Oberon. The day that she became willing to fight, he would take up arms. Apparently, that wasn't today. Using his bottom right canine, he pierced her skin with a shallow puncture, hardly above her collarbone. He heard her gasp, her eyes shooting open, as the warm crimson liquid dripped into InuYasha's mouth. He ran his tongue over the wound, collecting a sample of her sweet blood, before releasing her neck from his hold. Savoring the flavor of her blood, he slowly opened his eyes to meet her stare.

Kagome hadn't expected him to actually break the skin of her neck, but the minute she felt that sharp pang, she knew what he had done. The feeling was near bliss, feeling him taking a part of her to keep as his own, joining them as one, if even only for the moment. She wasn't a strong believer in the vampire ways of the Goths, and wasn't one to go around biting people, but she would admit that there had been a few times she had indulged in a little blood play, having herself always the victim of the ravenous vampire. But this…this was different, this was deeper, darker. She wasn't sure what it was about Sha that had changed this situation from hapless fun to dangerously erotic, but in that moment of watching him savor her life force, she nearly drown in it.

InuYasha's eyes opened, meeting her blatant half lidded stare, and he licked his lips. "You are exquisite." The girl before him blushed like a school girl. Rising to his feet, InuYasha stared down at the girl for a moment before raising an eyebrow. "I think Sweets, that you need to do a little worship of your own."

Kagome's mouth moved a few times, her eyes lifting up to stare at the gold eyed god. "I…you want me to…" His connotation was sound and clear, Kagome knew exactly what he was requesting, but she was still beside herself with the pleasure that he wreaked upon her body.

A hand wrapped around her chin, yanking her face up to meet a hardened golden stare. "I shouldn't be hearing words from your mouth, but more, feeling your mouth wrap around my cock."

Kagome brought her hand to his zipper within that moment, fiddling with the metal teeth. Her eyes never broke his stare as finally got a grasp on reality and calmed herself down. What it was that unnerved her so about this man was something she didn't understand, but at this moment, she had lost all control to the demon. 'One Sha, zero Kagome,' she thought as her hand lifted from the ground to reach through the boy's zipper.

A slapped hers away as she made a feeble attempt to grab his member without much concentration. Within that moment, she was lifted from the ground and slammed against the side of a brick building, a floor down from where they had once been. The demon had picked her up and jumped down the distance, and had effectively pinned her to the wall with his hands. His mouth was inches away from hers, his molten gaze tearing her sanity apart.

"Princess, it seems that I need to school you in how to give a proper blow job. It seems that whoever taught you to suck cock is a pussy."

Kagome's eyes met his, reality crashing down around her. She was acting like an amateur, like a school girl with the resident high school badass, attempting to give a blow job in the backseat of some old car. Kagome knew how to do this, she knew how to drive a guy crazy. Why she was standing here with her head up her ass was beyond her.

Meeting his stare, she rose on her tiptoes to plaster her mouth against his. There was no build up, no sweet or heavenly music, and no fireworks; it was her mouth pressed to his and his tongue instantly pushing past her lips. Pushing her shoulders against his, she forced him into reversing their situation, so that it was him with his back to the wall. Her mouth worked over his, their tongues battling for dominance. There was something so right about the feel of his mouth against hers though, something that she never felt, something that made this seem like a the most natural thing in the world, instead of a girl in an alley giving head to a man who constituted as a stranger.

Running her tongue across his, swabbing once around his mouth then across his lips, Kagome pulled away from Sha as her hand slowly let go of his hair. Standing up, Kagome pressed her body to his, her mouth coming to rest an inch in front of him, teasing, relishing, wanting, warning, and everything in between. Her hands pressed to his chest, and slowly she moved her mouth against his.

"Is this what you wanted?" her eyes met his in a clash of passion as it was his turn to be flabbergasted.

To bad he recovered far faster then she had. His heart hammered at his chest, his blood pumped faster through his vein, and for a moment, he swore he was staring into the face of an angel. "I could have sworn I said something about your lips around my cock."

Kagome's smile said it all. Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, as Kagome dropped to her knees, she ran her hands and nails, down his back, over the beautiful sculpted muscles of his lower back and abs, down to dig her nails into his rounded and toned ass. Pressing her mouth to the open top of his pants where she had already taken care of his zipper and the button, she gently kissed the exposed skin of his pelvic bone, trailing her lips across the flesh, adorning it with attention. And then she showed him all the tricks of the trade that she had learned over the years, and took his breath away

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha stood, no, leaned his head against the brick wall, his eyes shut, with one hand tangled loosely in the girl's hair. Relishing in the glory of what could have been one of the greatest orgasms of his life, InuYasha basked in a moment of tranquility. After a moment, he lifted his head away from the wall and stared at the girl standing next to him, as sweet and innocent seeming as she could. Running a finger across her swollen lips, the smirk that overflowed his face was one of the cockiest he could muster. "Baby, You're abso-fuckin'-lutely amazing with that tongue of yours." Bringing his lips to her ear, he whispered hotly, "have you ever eaten out another girl?"

Kagome smiled and kept her mouth shut, resting her neck for a moment while the youkai pressed her back to his chest, his claws coming to rest on her hips. Mewing at the feel of those strong and dangerous claws resting against her bare skin, she stole a glance upwards to his beautiful face. Basked in the golden hue of the midnight moon, Kagome could swear for a moment, she noticed a striking similarity between her golden eyed Adonis and InuYasha. The structure of his heart shaped chin, the bone outline of his face. Had InuYasha a single drop of youkai in his blood line, Kagome would have thought them relatives.

Sha strummed his claws against her hips, his face buried in her hair. Sensing her hesitation, he slipped one hand between her legs. "You haven't finished, have you?" It was a rhetorical question, one he didn't expect her to answer. Brandishing one claw, he sliced open the thin material of her pants, directly between her legs, and took his turn at showing the girl just why he was so dangerous with his hands.

XXXXXXXXXX

She wasn't sure if she blacked out and collapsed, but next thing Kagome knew, she was in the hanyou's arms, her head nestled against his chest.

"Over the top a little, don't you think? I've been told I make girls weak in the knees, but I've never seen it be the literal case."

Kagome chuckled once, her entire body quaking from the massive orgasm. "That was…"

The smirk on his face shut her up.

For a moment, the two simply rested against each other, basking in the glory of well relieved frustrations. As InuYasha opened his mouth to speak, two cop cars sped past, heading away from the station, their red and blue lights bathing the two in a surreal lighting. In that instant, InuYasha glanced over down and stared at the girl, losing his way in her eyes. She was beautiful…but he wondered what she looked like without all the makeup, all the facades. Her profile reminded him strikingly of Kikyo, or maybe Kagome, but her attitude was something that neither of the girls's possessed. This vixen, Titania, was holding her own, and impressing him with every step. She had been able to forget the attack and move on in more intimate ways with him, ways that he still longed to feel all over again. She was dangerous, she was careless, and he wanted her. If he didn't get them out of the alley at that moment, InuYasha was nearly sure he would bend her over the steel trashcans and fuck her until the sun rose.

"It seems," InuYasha said after a moment, tearing his eyes away from her to stare out at the street, "that our friend's have left the scene. You want to take a walk back there, see if anyone's left?" Nothing like an awkward conversation after really good…foreplay? What was he going to say to her now? Did it really matter? Their actions spoke the loudest of all the words that night, and more then anything, he wanted to 'hear' more. He would have her again, and again….and the next time, his cock wouldn't in her mouth; she'd understand just how he could break a girl.

Kagome nodded dumbly, her soul burning from the demon's cognac gaze. Never had anyone been able to melt her the way he could. That night, the rapture she had experienced in the darkness, would be at the forefront of her mind for days to come. Glancing down at her pants, she scowled as they began to walk from the alley, carefully checking the area for signs of police activity. "You know, I can't go to Illusions with a hole in my crotch."

InuYasha smirked, his arm slipping around the girl's shoulders. Holding his breath for a moment, he leaned towards Titania and whispered, "I know."

Kagome rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh. "That was the plan, wasn't it? Why you didn't bother to take off my pants…"

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders haphazardly. The smile though, gave him away.

Kagome nudged him with her shoulder, not able to say that she was disappointed. No, she was so far from disappointed. Tonight, regardless of the drama, had been a good night.

They began the walk back to the train station in silence. As they arrived to the dimly lit platform, Kagome noticed that Sha had slipped a bandana over his head, covering those two kawaii ears of his. She guessed that he was trying to avoid unnecessary publicity. She couldn't blame him; those that were at the station were abuzz with the recent news.

A man behind the two was busy speaking rather loudly with another woman. "…The punks said that some demon attacked them out of no where…but apparently the one was wanted on charges of rape. I can't believe that the police got a guy handed to them like that."

Bringing a hand to rest on Kagome's shoulder, Sha gave it a squeeze, confirming that things would be okay. Maybe he was right, Kagome thought, maybe things would be all right.

Pointing towards the opposite side of the station, InuYasha captured her hand in his with a quick squeeze. "You gonna head back?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, I have a change of clothes up at the city. I'll just say that I slipped."

"And landed on my dick? I think it's obvious that something forced that hole, Princess. Oberon is stupid, he ain't blind."

Kagome shrugged, the wind tousling her hair as the next train pulled into station. "Maybe…but then, I really don't care. I'm okay…and I think it's gonna be a good night." Flashing the hanyou a dazzling smile, she stepped onto the train the minute the doors opened.

InuYasha watched her wade into the crowded car, a smile slowly forming over his cocky features. Maybe, just maybe, she was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- "I'm going to break your ass," Spanish slang.

- "suck my dick"- Spanish slang


	12. Fade to Black

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 12 Fade to Black

_"Illusion is the first of all pleasures"_ -Oscar Wilde (thanks to Toya's gurl for the quote)

-this chapter ain't rainbows and butterflies; it gets nasty. You might not like where it goes, so if you get offended by such things, I suggest you abandon all hope now. This is the edited chapter, things are much happier with this one. If you want the gritty (and very DARK N/C one) then see my profile for my link to my mm account. this ain't much prettier, I'll tell you that.

Just…remember my reassurance, as with COTD, I like happy endings.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku's stumbled from his room his hair mess from his rough night of drinking with the company of some unnamed schoolgirl, of which he quickly ushered out of the apartment at the first crack of dawn. The night had been a blessed one however unfortunately ending with the pitiful whining of another broad who wanted his number. Miroku didn't do second dates; hell, he hardly did first ones, they just normally ended in his room after one drink and the bating of some irresistible ocean blue eyes. Miroku was a man's man, who didn't get caught up in petty relationships or that loathed word anniversaries. As a matter of fact the longest relationship Miroku had ever had was a three week fling with the girl next door when he was fourteen years old. She was blonde with pigtails, and by God he couldn't resist pigtails. But even that came to a tragic end when he slept with her best friend. It had been over a decade since Miroku's lost his virginity but what troubled him however with his inability to accurately recall to whom he had lost his virginity. Not that it really mattered anymore; and all he knew was that he was thirteen and she was hot.

Stumbling into the kitchen at seven in the morning, Miroku fumbled with the coffee pot, attempting to put in his favorite blend of Dunkin' Donuts coffee. 'At least the commercials are accurate,' he thought, 'America truly does run on Dunkin'.' Moving the curtain to glance out into the parking lot, he took note to InuYasha's black Hummer still sitting in the driveway where it had the night before. What had perturbed Miroku was the lack of his roommate's physical presence. Sure, there were many nights InuYasha's slept at that cunt's dorm room, but normally he let Miroku know that he was going to be there. When Miroku and that aforementioned schoolgirl stumbled into the house and three in the morning, InuYasha's door was open and his best friend was still missing. Okay so maybe Miroku had a bit of an overprotective parents syndrome when it came to regards about InuYasha but hell it was his best friend, and he knew _everything_ about the bastard. So yes he worried a little bit when InuYasha disappeared unannounced and alone for a full night.

Digging through the dishwasher that he had yet to empty out from when Kagome had magically run it; he produced a single coffee cup and stared at the brewing caffeinated goodness until it was completed.

Finally at ease with his cup of coffee in one hand, Miroku's sauntered into the living room, and promptly fell over rogue book bag in the middle of the hallway. Somehow managing to land without his coffee spilling all over him, the barrage of curses that left Miroku's mouth left little question over his annoyance. Shooting up to his feet, he turned and swiftly kicked the bag in anger, somewhat relieved however with the knowledge that it had to be InuYasha's. And that meant that his beloved roommate was home, safe and sound.

Bending over to pick up his coffee cup, Miroku reminded himself to chastise InuYasha about his inability to put anything away properly. Returning to the kitchen and pouring himself the second cup of the four cups of coffee, Miroku once again returned to the living room, stopping to pick up InuYasha's backpack along the way. Throwing it over the back of the couch, he walked around and sat down next to it while setting his cup on the coffee table. 'Since when has InuYasha ever carried a book bag?' he wondered whilst staring at the black bag in awe. 'He always said they were trendy and for geeks, so what would change his mind now?'

It was the temptation of the greatest desire; that illicit yearning to know what his friend was hiding within that this cotton knapsack of doom. If was like standing behind a beautiful woman in the checkout line, resisting the temptation to grab her ass. He felt the palm of his hands began to itch as he continued his staring contest with the inanimate object. He _had_ to open it, he had to know what was inside of this little black knapsack. Granted InuYasha had always been one about privacy and respecting other peoples possessions; but it was as if divine intervention had stepped forward, inserting itself into the everyday existence of Miroku's normally mundane life. God wanted Miroku to open this bag, Miroku wanted Miroku to open this bag. If God hadn't, the bag wouldn't have happened to get in his way of his morning ritual. Like Miroku's said, it was divine intervention.

'That or my morbid fascination to know exactly what would take for InuYasha to kill me,' worked with thought as the stared at the bag with a slight trepidation coming in the form of little sweat drops beginning to form along his hairline. The itch in his palm got worse as the stared at the bag, debating on whether or not to break the code of trust between the boys. It wasn't as if InuYasha ever went into his room and meddled in what was not his business, but if he had Miroku was nearly sure he would forgive him. What harm could come from opening a simple black book bag? Miroku was nearly sure that the consequences to his actions could it be that severe. Little did he know few was about to offset the universal balance of the life long friendship that existed between the two for the previous eight years.

Reaching over to the bag Miroku grabbed it around the straps and hauled it onto his lap. The bag barely weighed anything, proving that there could have been anything _that_ consequential to the decimation of their relationship lingering inside. Granting the metal clips he yanked open the bag and paused dead in his tracks.

The first thing that caught his eye inside the bag was a simple gray sweatshirt which InuYasha had been wearing the day before when he sat out from the house at nine PM. That was the easy part of understanding exactly what the bag contained. What lay beneath however was what caused Miroku's chest to tighten and his heart to actually skip a beat. Reaching in, he pulled out the shiny material and stared at it for what accounted to quite literally ten minutes. He wasn't sure what to do; his brain not quite capable of functioning to the capacity it needed to, to comprehend the exactly what was before him. His body was telling him to laugh and to laugh loudly. The image of InuYasha's actually wearing what was in his hand was too much for Miroku to bear, hell the image nearly brought tears to his eyes.

Nearly jumping off the couch, Miroku decided this is just nearly too good to let go. Holding the pants out in front of him, a devious thought entered Miroku's mind. His eyes shifted down towards the end of the hallway, glaring his roommate door before returning to the sight in front of him. 'I don't know if this is a gag, a test, or a really bad Fucking joke, but how the hell can I let this go?'

Eyeing the black bag, Miroku began to ponder exactly what other nifty little pieces of blackmail laid within. Setting in the leather pants down on the couch, Miroku nearly dove headfirst into the bag. The next thing he protruded would be his undoing. Miroku's stared at the whip for some time, his eyes fascinated by the ten inch long leather straps that protruded from the end of the dangerous little toy. Snapping at a few times in midair, it seemed as slice through the stagnant atmosphere that cluttered around the room without Miroku's knowledge. Why did InuYasha have leather pants and a whip? '_What_ has he been moonlighting as?' Miroku chuckled under his breath as he waved the whip about as if were a wand. With a nearly girlish giggle, Miroku tiptoed down the hallway slipped into the bathroom, leather pants in hand.

It took him nearly a quarter of a bottle of Vaseline and a number of frustrating attempts to get the leather pants over his hips, but alas Miroku was victorious. 'Leather pants zero, Miroku one!' he silently cheered as he looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit his ass looked hot in the damn pants; the leather really did something for his figure. Removing his shirt, the boy stared down at himself in unbridled glee; he wished he had a camera to record the expression on InuYasha's face. 'Talk about one hell of a priceless commercial; they could air this shit at the Super Bowl!'

With a snicker of devious intentions, Miroku's slipped from the bathroom and strut up to InuYasha's closed bedroom door. Flipping the whip and is handed to hold it by the cattails, Miroku banged the stick against InuYasha's door twice, the arrogant cocky smile nearly consuming his face. Hearing in noncommittal grunt from inside Miroku banged harder against the door, licking his lips at the torture he was about to inflict upon his best friend. How InuYasha had managed to keep this little leather fetish a secret for so long evade Miroku's knowledge, but he was about to bask in the glory at his friend's humiliation. Raising his voice to a high pitched falsetto, Miroku produced a poor imitation of a maid. "Housekeeping; want me to fluff your pillows?"

Hearing the banging at his door, InuYasha found that he could barely lift his head off the pillow. He was completely disoriented; unaware of knowing what day it was, or for that matter, knowing exactly where he was. All he remembered was drowning in bottle at the bottle of Yuengling and having one to many Kamikazes in a fit of despair. InuYasha had somehow managed to stumble home in the drunkest of all stupors from the train station, walking an amazing five miles without falling over dead. The only thought that was running through his mind at that very moment were the two hundred and twelve ways that he can murder the man outside of his door. With a very noncommittal grunt, one he hoped could convey his sincere adversity against disturbing him.

Miroku gave him a moment, waiting to see if the male would actually wake up and answer his door and friendly and courteous fashion. Alas InuYasha's did neither. Against better judgment Miroku's tried the doorknob; finding to his complete elation that it was unlocked, Miroku knew that his quest now had meaning. Throwing open the door like a man on a mission, Miroku very flamboyantly burst into InuYasha's room, the whip poised above his head and the leather pants in all their glory reflecting in the dim sun light that poured through the curtains of InuYasha's window. Switching into a sultry and rather heavily accented Spanish male's voice, he shouted, ""Hello. My name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to…" "And the words died on Miroku's lips.

InuYasha's could be considered a violent man points; sometimes when pushed too far, the hanyou had a habit of snapping (the neck of the person who pissed him off). Be that as it may, very morbid thoughts were coursing through his brain at the very moment that his roommate found the need to enter into his room. Had he the strength, Miroku would have been hanging out the window by his boxers. Yet InuYasha could hardly lift his head. Hearing Miroku's hesitation in his annoying a morning rant, InuYasha forced himself to look back towards the doorway to see what had put Miroku in such a giddy fucking mood. What he saw would be ingrained in his memory forever, and likewise on Miroku's behalf.

What InuYasha's saw could have been considered traumatizing. Miroku was poised like one of the damaged dominatrix bitches, dressed to boot in stifling leather that looked all too uncomfortable. With the whip in the air, InuYasha suddenly felt very uncomfortable with his roommate's close presence. Whatever the hell Miroku was thinking; InuYasha wanted no part of it. What made it InuYasha pause however was the stupefied look etched across Miroku's face.

Miroku very slowly lowered the whip to his side, his jaw dropping as he attempted to associate exactly what he saw in front of him to the picturesque reality that he had lived for so long. His mouth moved twice no words spewing forth, in the whip fell from his hand. In the most uncertain tone to ever come from the cocky boy's mouth Miroku's stammered, his brain still unable to believe what he saw in front of him. "Inu…InuYasha?"

InuYasha's stared at Miroku completely bewildered as to what would have made the boy act like this. "Have you done gone and hit your head, you fuckin' drunk?" InuYasha asked as he turned his head back into his pillow, trying to recall the previous night, oblivious to his roommate's plight.

Miroku swallowed thickly, a hand passing over his eyes as he considered InuYasha's comment. Maybe when he tripped in the living room he his head may be when he was seen from him was completely his own illusion. Maybe it was his imagination working overtime, or maybe he had just gone insane. But what was coming out of the white haired demon's mouth that lay on InuYasha's bed was undoubtedly InuYasha's voice. The problem laid in the fact that InuYasha was not a demon. How the hell was that possible?

" InuYasha… what the hell happened to you?" Was it a feasible idea that InuYasha had possibly dyed his hair and had the two little triangle fuzzy things implanted on the top of his head just to fuck with Miroku? The answer seemed dim at best.

InuYasha grunted into that pillow, wishing to God that Miroku could simply leave him alone. Didn't the bastard know what a hangover was? InuYasha had never barged in a Miroku after one long night drinking, so why the hell was Miroku pestering him? And on that note; what the hell was he talking about? Lifting its head and off the pillow, he inventoried the blanched face of his friend and realized whatever was happening, it must have been serious. With the growl that reverberated through his chest, InuYasha sat at and stared at Miroku. "Fucking A! What the _hell_ do you _want_?"

Golden eyes clashed against blue, and Miroku felt like he was about to pass out. It was as if InuYasha has simply shed his skin, gained some type of demon blood and had reenter society as a completely different person. His eyes quickly to know to the claws that graced each of InuYasha's long fingers, making the owner seem deadlier than he already was. "Dude, what…what _are_ you?"

InuYasha's shook his head and brought his hand up to his face, with every intent of dragging it down his face in the frustration that this boy was there any causing him. If Miroku wasn't careful, he was going to give InuYasha a serious case of agita. As his hand connected with his face, InuYasha nearly cursed every name of God and the holy kingdom of heaven. It took him a minute to drag the claws from his forehead, and a second later a cold and brutal rationality over swept the man like a frigid winter's chill. He just got his claws embedded in his own forehead, but that wasn't what was bothering him. What was bothering him was the fact that he had claws visible in the first place. Nearly leaping from his bed, InuYasha grabbed a handful of his hair and a thrust in front of his eyes. Staring at the silvery white color, InuYasha's exploded in a set of vulgarities that took the map for the most of the profanity every spoken in one sentence. He made up words Miroku didn't even know existed.

"Fuck! Fuckin'…no, this cannot be happening! Miroku… shit…. I can explain honest, I swear! Is not what it looks like I'm not… I mean well, I am…but…fuck!"

As InuYasha began to panic, Miroku felt the welling urge to join him in panic as well. Holding out of shaking hand and pointing the finger at the hanyou, Miroku pressed "you're a bloody fuckin' demon! How long have you been a god damned demon? What the fuck, man?"

InuYasha's quickly began to pace the length of his bed, his eye is boring into Miroku's. "How long do you think I've been a fucking demon? You don't become one of these overnight Miroku! The shut the fuck up, I need to think."

Miroku put his hands to his head, beginning to do a small pace of his own. His consisted of tight circles. "Were you ever planning on telling me? I thought we were friends? How could you not trust me with this?"

InuYasha fisted his hair, growling in frustration. Miroku took an inherent step back and InuYasha's face dropped. "Is this how it's going to be? Now that I had some Fucking demon blood in me, you're gonna treat me like some sort of menace? Newsflash Miroku I've always been a Fucking demon. You can't start treating me different now."

Miroku held out both hands, ceasing the demon's rant. "Back the truck up; who the hell are you tell me what I can and cannot do? In case you missed this, _newsflash_ InuYasha; my best friends has been _lying_ to me from last eight years of our _god damn_ friendship!"

InuYasha and didn't realize until that moment how loud their voices had become. Beckoning to Miroku with his hands to lower their volume, Miroku looked nearly appalled.

"I will not shut up! Fuck! Twenty minutes ago I thought the biggest thing you conveniently forgot to tell me was the fact that you were some _kinky_ asshole! I mean fuck, leather pants InuYasha? No, no…the worst part is that you've been lying to me, InuYasha, your best friend; the guy who stood by for the last…how many years of our life, of our friendship? You just happened to forget to tell me that you're a demon. That's fan-fuckin'-tastic."

InuYasha's closed his eyes praying to god that this was all a bad dream. Cracking open one golden orb, there was no such relief in store for the hanyou. Miroku was livid and livid seem to be hardly the term for measuring the amount for anger that was present in the boy's aura. "Miro, I… You have to understand, this isn't a secret I've wanted to keep. But this also isn't like me saying that I shagged some girl that I didn't, or that I copied off your chem. test. Do you know what will happen to my family if this gets out to the media? It would destroy everything in my father has worked so many years to build."

Miroku's rubbed his hands over his face, a small chuckle of absolute insanity bubbling from his lips. "So you've lied to your best friend to protect the father that you hate, the brother that you loathe? You always said I was family InuYasha, you said if you could chose, I would be it, and I would be the end all. You call me family and then lied to my face. So yes…yes… I have plenty of reasons to be just a little bit angry with you."

InuYasha turn on its feet, glaring daggers at Miroku. "Don't you get it? Is this beyond the status of your comprehension? I _couldn't_ tell you! I'm sorry but I couldn't! Some things Miroku are not meant to be said, and this was one of them. I just couldn't."

Miroku shrugged, a very InuYasha like scoff digging its way from his lips. "And that's supposed to make this better? You're sorry? I get that you couldn't tell me because of your daddy, but shit man, it's me. You've known everything about my life! I've never held anything back for fear that you might say something to the wrong person or that you might slip and fuck me over. And here I was upset that you hadn't told me that you were a closet _freak_."

For the first time that day InuYasha looked down and raised an eyebrow into his silver bushy bangs in regards to the pants that Miroku was wearing. Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth, InuYasha sneered, "What the hell are you doing in my clothes? Can you learn to keep your fucking nose out of other peoples God damn business? See, this is what got us here in the first place."

Miroku threw his hands up. "You really are one stupid son of a bitch, ain't ya? This, InuYasha, isn't what got us here. Your inability to treat me like god damn family is what fucking got us here in the first place. I can't believe you didn't tell me."

InuYasha shrugged, trying to brush it off as if it didn't matter to him. The truth was that it did matter; for years he had longed to tell Miroku the truth. To have someone who understood what he went to day by day by the wearing that god damn collar that his father called a ring was what he really wanted. He needed a friend to bitch to about not being able to be himself, about having to hide in the darkness. He wanted someone to understand. He wanted his _brother_ to know the truth, but he was never able to spit it all out for fear of this moment. He knew that if and when Miroku ever found out, he'd be livid. But this…it was like watching his worst nightmare come true.

Miroku looked away, a piece of him feeling violated by his friend's lack of trust. "All these years, InuYasha…" With a snort, Miroku pivoted and walked from the room, storming down the hallway towards his bedroom.

InuYasha followed behind him. "Miroku! Come on, guy, I feel like a dick as it is." Stopping to realize just how absurd the conversation had gotten, InuYasha involuntarily shivered. They sounded like a couple…wouldn't Jakotsu be proud? "Look….just…take a moment to think about what I said. Don't you get that I couldn't tell you?"

Miroku grabbed a sweatshirt from his closet and shrugged it on over his naked torso. "Oh, I get it all right, InuYasha. You couldn't trust me with the knowledge. I get it."

InuYasha bit back his retort because, in lieu of how horrid it sounded, what Miroku said was the truth, and both boys understood it. "I…I'm sorry, Miro."

"No you're not. You're just sorry you got busted."

InuYasha simply raised an eyebrow as Miroku brushed past him with his car keys in hand. "Where are you going?"

Miroku snorted again and cast him a dark glower. "Out. I can't be here right now."

InuYasha couldn't help the smirk that slowly started to pull at his lips. Did Miroku even know how ludicrous this sounded? "Oh, right then. Is this when we're supposed to scream I hate you and I never want to see you again? Or am I supposed to break down and start crying that you never really loved me and you only said it so I'd give you ass?" this was ridiculous, they sounded like a couple fighting over an affair. Miroku had to notice just how ludicrous this way. They were grownups; they had to be able to verbally talk this out.

Miroku slowly shook his head, obviously not amused by InuYasha's words. "You really don't know how much you hurt me, do you?"

InuYasha snorted and rolled his eyes, a deep sigh bellowing from his lips. "Will you cut the fuckin' dramatics and come talk to me like a normal fucking man, not some pms'ing bitch? Think about how you're slandering our reputation right now."

Miroku pursed his lips, and finally relented with a sneer, "somehow, InuYasha, I just don't give a damn." Turning around, Miroku walked for his car.

InuYasha cursed and slid out of the view of every day light, glancing sideways to cover just enough of him by the wooden frame of the door way. "You're leaving…in leather pants?"

Miroku turned around and stared at the hanyou for a moment. "Yes, yes I am." Seeming undecided for a moment, he hesitated before adding, "I don't have the time to change, and besides, they shape my ass nicely."

InuYasha repressed a snicker. "Leather can shape anyone's ass nicely."

Miroku shook his head twice, seeing how easily he was being sidetracked from being ridiculously angry with the demon in question. Without another glance, Miroku got into his Lexus and drove off, leaving one disgruntled and rather hurt hanyou in his dust.

InuYasha watched Miroku speed off, and then with a solid movement, turned and slammed the door closed, breaking one of the metal hinges and shattering the frame. With violent curses, InuYasha stormed to his discarded book bag and dug through to find his power limiter. Slipping the ring back into place, InuYasha collapsed onto the couch with his head in his hands. This was too much, his head and body hurt far to much for him to even consider what Miroku was implying. Sure, he got the gist, and he was sure that he would get more of it once he sobered up some. Glancing to his hand, he wondered what the hell he had been thinking, trudging around Long Branch without his concealment charm in place.

The night before was a blur to hanyou. He rode the train all the way up to the city with that chick Trinity, or whatever her real name was, and then they parted ways. She had strongly suggested, and even more so implored, that he didn't follow her to the club. It was going to be hard enough for her to explain the rip in her pants to Oberon without his presence, to add him into the mix would be like pouring one hundred and fifty proof liquor on to an open cut. Reluctantly he had to agree and they parted ways. From there, InuYasha returned to New Jersey and crashed a few bars, getting himself so shit faced he couldn't remember much after that. He knew that he was drinking because of _her_. Why was she invading his thoughts at every waking hour? Why did he feel like he couldn't live without seeing her? It ate away at him something fierce, and attempting to escape to Illusions had been his only hope of expelling the girl's curse. But no matter what he did, the image of Kagome Higurashi wouldn't grant him one moment of soothing peace.

Grabbing the coffee cup on the table, he swallowed down the contents of the settled cup then gagged. Cold coffee was never a good wakeup call.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, wincing as the fragile rays of the morning light slipped into the normally pitch black room. Rolling over through silk sheets, her left hand sought out the man who had fallen asleep next to her, yet found nothing. Sitting up slowly, she rubbed her eyes. She was still tired, having gone to bed not even four hours prior. Nevertheless she still sought out the man who had once been her lover. A light by the desk in the corner of the apartment suite caught her eye. Wrapping one of red sheets around her body, Kagome slipped silently from the bed and padded into the next room.

Catching a glimpse of the man who should have been in bed next to her, she studied him for what felt like eternity. It was so rare to find him in normal clothes…that is to say, clothes that aren't over three centuries old in fashion. His long ebony hair was in a tight braid that had to be longer then hers, his bangs cluttering in his eyes, masking his line of sight. Tilting her head just slightly, she appreciated the way that the morning rays of light slipped past the windowsill and danced about beautiful features. He was gorgeous, there was no question in her mind about it, but he wasn't hers.

He was a creature of the night; a creature created by this club…or was it the club created by the creature? She was never sure, and frankly, she never wanted to find out. For as long as she had known him, Oberon always had a dark side; there was always something sadistic lingering about his aqua eyes. Kagome never understood it until he showed her the club in it's fully glory. When Kagome had first started attending the club, before she had hastily signed up as his subservient slave, she knew nothing of the back rooms. To her, the club was a beautiful scene of dark goody magic. Then he introduced her to the world of dom/sub relationships. It was rough, to say the least, getting started; the bruises that the training whip left on her took forever to heal, and her body always ached. But as she grew more daring and more inept to his simple tactics, he began to up the game. He grew bolder with the whip, bolder with his request and her body resented her for it for a long time. He began to treat her more like a slave then a girl friend, and soon, their relationship crumbled. But it didn't matter, the games continued without reserve. If anything, Oberon grew more callous of her feelings, more dominant then she was ready for. Forced to keep up or leave his side forever, Kagome couldn't think of living without his protection, so she continued. And then she was introduced to the rooms that they called the 'Dom Chambers'.

The Dom Chambers were decorated in the dreary and morbid fashion of a sixteenth century torture chamber; cement blocks that were painted over to look molded and decayed lined the walls, the floor a freezing cold concrete slab that chilled her feet in the midst of winter. There was poor ventilation, and even worse lighting. Wall scones decorated the walls, normally only half lit and were encased in metal, impenetrable to insure safety. Two security cameras hung in the corners for liability regardless of the waivers that all occupants had to sign. As for the room itself that was the adventure; each of the four walls had two sets of manacles hanging adrift, waiting to ensnare the next victim; one would be for the wrists, the other for the neck. On the furthest wall from the door was half a table that the subservient participant would be chained to, normally laying on their stomach, one collar to fit around their neck to hold them in place and manacles hanging from above, to make the torture more agonizing. Oberon had installed ankle restraints to make it all the more terrifying. There were a few more items in question in the room the size of a normal billiard's hall; a rack that was jammed so that torture in the most excruciating way could not ensue, a wooden pony was also included, suspended about a foot off the ground, that was the one thing that Kagome feared the most. The other Dom Chamber mimicked the aforementioned to a T.

Oberon broke her in slowly, only using the chamber when the bedroom games grew too rowdy or when she managed to anger him to the severest of extents. He had only strapped her to the pony once, and that was a tale that was never to be repeated. It only took him a grand total of ten minutes to break her with that infernal device, her body unable to take the pain derived by the simple planks of wood.

Then there was one more room, a room that she had never been in, and had decided nearly two years prior that she refused to ever step foot into. It was what was referred to as the 'black room'. It was a room where lighting was optional, and cameras were refused. There were no windows, only a small slit for ventilation, and was soundproofed. The only person with any access to the room was Oberon. Kagome had heard stories of a previous sub of whom Oberon introduced to the room, before severing all ties with the individual. No one was willing to tell her what happened to her, or if anyone ever even saw her again. Kagome shuddered at the thought of her dominant master angry enough to call upon the use of such a room, but it was there for a reason, and it was that reason that Kagome never dared to fathom.

Staring at her lord and master from where she stood, she saw past the façade of the business man in a second. What lingered beneath was terrifying, and had she more common sense at that moment she would have turned around and slipped back into bed undetected. Unfortunately the fates were not on her side.

"Good morning."

Kagome startled as his silken voice reached her ears. Blushing fiercely for being caught staring, Kagome wrapped the sheet a little tighter, completely aware that he had yet to look up at her. Licking her lips, she forced moisture to her otherwise dry mouth. "Good morning," she whispered back with a yawn intermingling with her words.

He chuckled as a response. Reaching up slowly, he removed the thin glasses from his face and set them down beside his laptop. Aquamarine eyes drifted very slowly from the computer screen to the beautiful woman who had kept his company the night before and a tiny smile pulled at his otherwise expressionless countenance.

Kagome's right hand bunched the sheet up in her palm nervously fiddling under the direct gaze of his eyes. It was those looks that he gave her, the distant glances and indirect scrutiny that always made her quiver. Maybe it was because she couldn't tell what he was thinking when he could play it so cool. Licking her lips again, this time out of a lack for a better thing else to do, she slowly padded her way towards his desk, her movement silent against the cold tiled floor of the upper levels of Club Illusions.

Oberon stretched backwards, his right arm snaking out to catch Kagome around her waist when she got close enough. Immediately she bowed down to him, and he placed a chaste kiss on her cheek. He nuzzled against her cheek with his nose, kissing her lightly once more before whispering, "Its six o'clock in the morning, Chibi. Go back to sleep."

Kagome smiled softy, mewing in the back of her throat from his attention. Slowly letting her eyes drift closed, she murmured, "come back to bed, it's too early for both of us to be awake."

Oberon merely chuckled. "There's no rest for the wicked, baby girl, you know that."

Kagome's smile dimmed. Opening her eyes, she turned from him very slowly to take in his magnetic stare, the one that always managed to pierce her soul…and her heart. His eyes bore into hers with as intensity as strong as lightning, and possibly more deadly. "But…"

A finger came to rest against her lips, as his stare turned parental in nature. "You had a rough day yesterday, Kagome. You should try to get more sleep."

Kagome's smile finally fell off her face, only to be replaced by a frown. "I'm fine, I told you."

A heavy sigh was her response. "Are you insistent on staying awake?"

Kagome nodded once. Pushing his chair back slightly from the desk, Kagome quite literally crawled onto the man's lap like an oversized cat. Resting her head against his left shoulder, she closed her eyes, making herself comfortable. "I stand by my notion that you are the most comfortable couch I've ever owned."

His lips twisted up into a smile. "Oh, _you_ own _me_ now?" Humor laced his words, obviously interested to see where she was going with this.

Kagome didn't respond at first. "Yup," was asserted about thirty seconds later.

Oberon nodded his head slowly, his right hand coming up to stroke her cheek. "When did I miss the signing of this deal? I'm going to have to fire my lawyers for this one, aren't I?"

"Maybe," she giggled as her right hand twiddled with his hanging braid.

Moving his finger from her cheek, he ducked down to run his lips against the skin. "We need to talk, Chibi."

Kagome's eyes opened, staring up into those guarded orbs that suddenly didn't seem quite as friendly. Hoping to keep it discreet, Kagome swallowed what felt like a growing golf ball in her throat. "Oh?" was all she managed to croak out.

Kissing his way down her cheek and across her jaw line with butterfly kisses, he muttered, "I handled those men who attacked you. They won't be seeing the light of day any time soon."

Kagome gasped and attempted to sit up. Oberon would have none of that. Tightening his left arm around her waist, he held her in her place. "Don't fret, my dear, your name was never mentioned. Mine, however, still holds a lot of political sway, if you know what I mean." She knew what he meant, hell, nearly all of Manhattan knew what he meant. No one fucked with this man; it was nearly a written law. Those who did ended up dead. What frightened Kagome, however, was the fact that his left arm was unyielding to her attempts to move.

"You didn't have to do that."

Oberon chuckled, shaking his head slowly. "Of course I did. They touched what is mine. They attempted to violate what is mine. They had to suffer the proper repercussions, just as anyone would who defies me."

Kagome didn't like the way that sounded. Yes, she wanted those boys in prison, but from the dark undertone of his voice, she began to wonder if prison was the punishment. "You didn't…" seeing nothing on the man's face, she attempted once more to sit up. This time he allowed her to, straddling her over his right knee. His hands instantly came to her hips, holding her there by brute force. "Tell me that you didn't have them killed."

Oberon stared at the girl, his eyes attempting to see through hers, to understand what would be so horrendous if the world was down three rapists. But as always, she eluded him in her reasoning. "No, Kagome…I did not order to have them killed. Could you imagine what that would do to my name?" Letting his normally stoic persona slip to the floor like a discarded mask, the real Oberon opened up to Kagome, something he hadn't done in months, if not a year. Life animated his voice, the monotone nature slipping away like a whispered façade. "I'm not that fucking stupid, Kags. I wouldn't directly order anyone dead. If I _wanted_ them in the ground though, I think my meanings would be _well_ conveyed."

Kagome tipped back slightly, putting a hair more distance between her and the man who had her crotch on his kneecap. Hearing him speak more then two sentences at a time, besides for when his cock was buried in her, was rare. "I…that is…" With a sigh, she looked at his chin, avoiding his eyes. "I don't want anyone to be hurt in my name, or because of my involvement." 'That include a white haired god who lusts after me nearly as much as I do him,' she thought as she kept her eyes averted.

A hand roughly grasped her chin, yanking her head level with his, his other hand pulling her body closer. Those dangerous aquamarine eyes broiled in what could be mistaken as anger. "You don't want to hurt anyone? Those fuckin' idiots tried to rape you, Kagome! Hell, they _nearly_ did to. That hole in your crotch proves what their intent was. Don't worry…they ain't dead. They're just some asshat's prison bitch now. We'll see how they like getting things shoved up their holes. Maybe it will make them _think_ twice about raping some _defenseless_ girl."

Kagome didn't like how his eyes were staring into hers. He accented certain words as well, words that didn't deserve the extra attention, words like defenseless and nearly. The dubious nature that screamed behind each one made her begin to question if he was seeing more to the picture then she had alluded to about the prior night. Yes, of course she had to explain herself when she showed up requesting her change in clothes that they kept in the pent house. Her explanation was simple; she had been attacked. Oberon had opted immediately to call the police and have her checked out, but Kagome refused treatment, relying in her excuse of not wanting her name to be dragged into reports, which went double for Oberon. All police needed was that bit of dirt on the happenings of Club Illusions, and he could kiss his empire goodbye. Instead, he apparently handled it this morning before Kagome was out of bed.

But now…something was wrong, she could see it in his eyes, feel it in the way he held her. Something that had set him off, or was about to, and Kagome knew with unyielding dread that she was about to become the dead center of his rage.

"Tell me, baby girl, just how did you get away from those mean men?"

Kagome's mouth went dry. 'Oh…shit.' Trying to remember her conjured story, she attempted to stay to the basics. "I'm not sure," she responded softly, praying her voice didn't give her away. "I know that right after one of them made the rip in my pants, someone else came into the car. I heard a lot of noise, and when I turned around, this guy my age was fighting the last standing of the three. He grabbed my hand and got me out of there when the one guy was off his feet. The guy told me to find help. I didn't…I fled, like a coward."

Oberon's eyes sought hers and held her gaze like a vice grip. "And how were the police alerted to the scene?"

"I don't know," she said with a huff, distraught that she was unable to break the stare he had her prisoner with.

Oberon slowly licked his lips before sitting back, his hands loosening against the silk sheet that covered her body. Tracing the contour of her side, his smile softened. "I'm sorry baby; I don't want to stir up any more bad memories for you. I just need to be sure that we're on the same page. Because I know_ you_ wouldn't lie to me. You would _never_ be _that_ stupid." How was it that one man could sound so deadly with such few words?

Bowing her head so that her forehead came to rest against his chest, she was glad he couldn't see the fear in her eyes. "Of course I wouldn't lie to you. I could never lie to you."

And that set him off like a firecracker.

Grabbing her by her waist, he twisted her with enough speed to make her want to vomit. Kagome found herself suspended over his knee, like an unruly child, the sheet that had been the only stitch of clothing fluttering to the floor, abandoning her to the cold room. She was now, quite literally, bare assed like a four year old on a parents lap. Her lungs actually stopped producing air for a moment, every part of her body pausing, waiting in absolute terror at what thoughts could be going through his brain. There was no way that he knew the truth, it would be impossible. Wouldn't it?

His mouth dropped to the back of her ear, lavishing the tender cartilage with a barrage of kisses, taking moments to suck in the top of her lobe into his mouth. Letting her ear go, he dragged his lips down over her neck, pausing once to sweep his tongue over the purple bruise that stood out like a diamond among the dirt. "And this, baby girl…did they do this to you also?"

Kagome mewed for her response, unable to form words from the torture he was beginning to impose upon her body.

Oberon simply continued to trail his mouth down a bit further to rest at the junction of her neck and collarbone. "Chibi," he teased the tender skin with his tongue, "you're lying to me."

All the pleasure that had elated Kagome left with those four words, her blood running cold. "I…am not." She added, trying to keep the stutter from her words.

She could hear the rising ire in his voice, and could just about feel his frustration with her unyielding alibi. Gone were his soft touches to create pleasure and warm fuzzy memories; in its place was something darker, something more sinister. "Tell me the truth, Chibi, and the punishment won't be as sever."

It was a nightmare, to say the least. He had her in the most compromising of positions possible, and he wouldn't stop until she told him everything. She knew how he was, and how he cared little about inflicting physical pain. Kagome knew that she should come clean at that moment, tell him everything, and suffer the minimal consequences. But what if he didn't know the full truth? What if he only made assumptions based off of a collection of half truths patched together by witnesses at the station? She could be writing her own grave stone if she confessed.

She yelped as his motions became stronger, his voice deeper. "Kagome, tell me the fuckin' truth! I'm _sick_ of playing this game."

Kagome chose death. "I don't know what you're talking about! Oberon, stop, please…you're hurting me."

"Am I?" The whimsical tune to this voice made Kagome cringe. "Think, Kagome, about how _you're_ hurting _me_." Using the left arm that was wrapped around her neck and under her right arm, Oberon lifted Kagome's torso upwards, bringing his mouth intimately close with her left ear. Inhaling deeply, he sighed slowly, like some sort of deranged sexual sadist (or more to the point, exactly what he was) and then continued. "I put myself out on the line for you, Chibi. I used my name and my power to try to protect you. I thought when you came to me yesterday, with tears in your eyes that someone had tried to take you from me. I thought that you were hurt."

Switching sides, he pressed his chin into her right shoulder, tipping her back slightly enough for him to free his left hand to grab some sheets of paper off the desk in front of him; ones that Kagome hadn't noticed were there. Holding them up to her face, she could hardly read the print. "So what was my surprise when I requested copies of the police report and witness statements?"

Kagome's mouth dropped open. She knew what the police report had to contain. Undoubtedly, at least one of the bastards and some of the passengers had to notice a white haired demon among their midst. "Oberon." Maybe she could plead with him; maybe she could make him understand why she feared telling him the truth. The truth was always more dangerous though, wasn't it?

With a shove, Oberon pressed Kagome to the desk, his chest constricting her movements, his hands groping at parts of her body with enough force to make her cry out. "Here I wanted to protect you, and instead I find out you already had protection from those men. My question to you, Kagome, and I better get the God honest fuckin' truth; how did you get the hole in your pants?"

Kagome swallowed hard, her right cheek pressed against the mahogany surface of the cold and unyielding desk. Her breasts were squashed beneath her weight, the pain nearly intolerable, but not outdone by the agonizing pain that his hands were causing her. "I…"

"Think before you lie to me again, _Bitch_."

In the most defeated voice she had ever heard, her response echoed hardly above a whisper. "Sha." Kagome didn't want to call out the hanyou for helping her, she didn't want to see anything happen to him for her meddling; but if she lied, and it was evident that Oberon knew the truth, she would be dead, and more then likely, Sha would be as well.

Oberon nodded slowly, a snort bellowing from his lips. "Sha…that's who I figured." As his hand continued their rough torture, he couldn't help the smirk that came to his lips. He knew the pain he was causing her; he could feel it ripping through her body. She was too scared to allow her body to enjoy in his ministrations, and therefore it was grating against her like sandpaper. 'Good,' he thought as he lowered his head, to speak in a softer tone, 'after today, she will never go against me again.' "And tell me, precious; what part of his anatomy made that rip in your clothing?"

Kagome closed her eyes, tears beginning to leak from the corners. Sha was right, she should have gone home. She should have avoided Oberon at all costs. He would never have known…why had she been so stupid? She had been elated by their experience, and had believed herself invincible, that had to be it. She had to have been on some induced hanyou high to believe that she would have slipped by unchecked by Oberon. "His fingers…we didn't…I wouldn't…" Kagome grit her teeth, the pain nearly unbearable. The man was deadly with his hands, that was without question as one slowly began to wrap around her neck, the threat more then obvious to the raven haired girl. "I wouldn't do that to you, Oberon, I wouldn't defy you to _that_ extent!"

"You _wouldn't_? Somehow I find that _hard_ to believe. I'm sure it was propositioned…a quick fuck, who would know? I need to know, Kagome…I need to know if I'm now playing sloppy seconds to a _half_ breed. And if you won't tell me, I'll find someone who will. And then…my dear…then you will learn the true meaning of the word _pain_."

Kagome tried to swallow down her ache in a number of constricted gasps, finding it nearly impossible to focus on anything else. "I…didn't…I swear it to you. I swear on everything I have, everything I am. I promise!"

"Swear on Souta's life."

Kagome's mouth fell open in indignation, all images of this torture session fleeing her mind. Arching her back, she made a drastic attempt to stand upright, and to shove him away from her. She failed miserably. It was times like this that she wished they had devised a safe word. This was past their game; this was past their rough foreplay and sadistic sex. It was going way too far. Had she been facing him, she would have belted the bastard. "How _dare_…"

"_Bitch_, I would suggest you keep your mouth shut, unless you _want_ to know what it feels like to have a grown man's _fist_ inside of you!" Grabbing a handful of her raven locks, Oberon dragged her up towards him, arching her back at a painful angle. Pressing his mouth to her ear, he hissed, "Besides for him sticking his grimy fingers up your tight hot box, what else did you do? What else did he shove up you?" Slamming her head into the desk, his weight crashed down onto her back as he leaned against her. "How else did he defile what is mine?" If she answered one question to his disliking, tight would never be a word that would describe the wench in front of him again.

Kagome's mouth moved but nothing came out. She couldn't believe the man's audacity. How could he mention Souta in something of this measure? That was so far below the belt, to far for Kagome's tastes. She wanted out; she wanted to hit the pause button. She was done. "Stop it! I'm serious, you're _scaring_ me."

"Good," he seethed with all the conviction of some deranged villain. "Someone needs to put a stupid slut like you into your place once in a while!" Pulling harder on her hair, he continued with every intention of showing her exactly what pain was. Pulling his weight off her back, he intended on breaking Kagome like he never had before. She wouldn't look sideways at another male for the rest of her life, as far as he was concerned. He'd break her, and continue to break her until she learned the error of her ways. In his book, Kagome was in for a world of hurt, and his dick hardened at the thought.

Pulling at his grasp, Kagome yelled out as the pain increased ten fold. Tears ripping her cheeks raw, she attempted to kick him, yet his strong thighs kept her plastered against the desk. Becoming desperate, she screamed once; "Please, Bank, _stop_!"

With a sneer, the business man turned sadist dropped the girl to the desk, removing his fingers from her channel. He backed off instantly, his eyes narrowing. She dared to break their codes by using his real name. Not in two years had he heard his name slip from her lips, not even in the roughest of sexual encounters. Yet her pleading cracked something inside of him, something that was nearly blinded by his anger. His anger was un-refuted, absolute. The girl before him would bow to him before the sun set, and she would do so with bruises and lacerations that wouldn't heal for weeks.

Reaching forward, Bankotsu Koizumi grabbed Kagome by a tuff of her raven hair. With a violent jerk, he pulled her from the desk and deposited her onto the floor. Holding down his hand, the crimson stain of the blood drawn from his rough handling too hard to miss, he growled, "clean up your fuckin' mess, you stupid cunt."

Kagome couldn't raise her eyes from the floor. How could he push her that far? Their games, their sadistic relationship, had always been pushing the limit, but for him to hurt her like that… she didn't know what to do. For the first time in a long time, she was afraid of what he was going to do to her. Slowly looking up, his expression did nothing to calm her fears. The Dominant was supposed to look after his subordinate, pain and pleasure met fine lines, but this…this destroyed that line with a wrecking ball.

His hand was still extended in front of him, his eye's narrowed. "Lick. It. Clean."

Kagome looked back to the floor, and in a brash action, she curled up backwards and slipped under his desk. She heard his roar of anger and she brought her knees to her chest, praying to God that he would walk away. All rationality told her that maybe she should just submit to him and do as he says; that if she gave into him now, he'd beat the hell out of her and then put her on the first train back home. He'd use her, abuse her, and lose her, and then she would actually have a shot at seeing another sunrise. Yet as she slid further under the desk, just about feeling his fist slam into the top of the desk, she realized that she had only succeeded in making him even angrier (if that was even possibly). She was alone with a beast that wanted to do nothing more then tear her apart, probably from the inside out. And what scared her most was that no one knew where she was, who she was with, and even that she was missing. Even when they would say to no one that she was missing, she'd be long dead, buried or burned, and no one would look twice at the business man. He had the opportunity to commit murder, and Kagome knew that he was well aware of that fact. Sha would have been her only salvation.

Bankotsu dropped down to his knees, aqua eyes clashing against her chocolate as he gazed under the tiny desk. For a moment, Kagome feared that he was actually going to tip the entire desk over just to get to her, but to her shock, he simply sat down, his knees pressed to his chest, and stared at her.

The contest lasted for about twenty minutes, neither party saying anything, yet a battle of unspoken words and body language waging brutally between the two. Finally Bankotsu seemed to give him. Slowly pushing himself forward onto his knees, his glare softened from stone to something more pliable. Holding out his hand, his eyes sought out redemption in hers. "I'm sorry," he spoke softly, his eyes yielding to every word. "Kagome, I was wrong. I shouldn't have lashed out like that. Chibi…I'm sorry, are you okay?"

Kagome simply shook her head, weary of anything being offered by the sadist in front of her. How could he expect her to trust him after what he had just done to her? A rough finger fuck to some, the breaking of the superstructure of their relationship to her. How could she know if he wouldn't simply turn on her the minute she was within striking range? Bankotsu wasn't known for his patience, and Oberon was well known for his brash actions. Kagome knew that he could be deadly when provoked, and was willing to spend the weekend under the desk to avoid adding to the body count.

Seeing her reluctance, Bankotsu slid slightly further under the table. "Kagome, please, don't look at me like that. I know…I know what I did was stupid, and you're right, I shouldn't have brought Souta into this. We need to fix this, Chibi, you know we do. I can't do that though, if you're under there."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she backed herself up even further to the desk. Oberon never begged, he took what he wanted, and damned anything that got in his way to suffering. Bankotsu was another story; Bankotsu would be willing to work things out, talk them out with more decorum then his night time counterpart. He would eventually see things rationally and come to terms with the truth. But her question was; who was she talking to? It was as if dealing with someone who was schizophrenic, trying to appeal to the right personality with the right words. One wrong step and it could be her last.

"You're full of shit." She couldn't believe that was the first thing out of her mouth, and she would curse herself later for it. "You're full of shit, you lying bastard. You don't want to fix this, you want to handle this. I know you; Oberon…Bankotsu, whoever you want to be called, and I know what you're capable of. And I know what you're thinking as well. You think I'll fall for your reformation, that I'll believe that you want peace. I'll come out of here and not only will your hand be up my box, but every god damned toy you own. No way…I'm not…no."

Bankotsu nodded slowly, a smile rising to his crimson lips. Nodding once, it was her only warning. Snaking a hand under the desk, using the other as an anchor to the desktop, he grabbed her leg and pulled. Scratching her nails into the slippery tiles, Kagome tried everything to withstand his attack, yet was completely helpless. Grabbing a firmer hold on her ankle, Bankotsu pulled her clear of the desk, his other hand coming to wrap around her neck. Hauling her like a rag doll, he threw her on top of the desk, and nearly threw himself on top of her. Straddling her waist, the true torture began.

One hand remained around her windpipe as the other coiled backwards. The blow to her face was nearly blinding; her entire world exploding in a vivid array of white lights and dark blue spots as his knuckles cracked against the thin bone of her jaw. Her head whipped to the right, only then breaking away from his hold on her throat. Her skin broke on contact, blood pouring into her mouth from the laceration to her tongue made by her own teeth. Gnashing her molars together, she could feel the impact point on her face immediately begin to bruise, the color nearly vibrant. It was as if the entire world fell mute, as silence crept over the girl, and a moment of tranquility slipped between the two. Everything was so surreal to Kagome, she could hear her own heart beating rapidly against her chest, attempting to break free of its prison and run for its life. She felt everything and nothing all at once, her entire body tingling with this sensation. She attempted to swing back at him, as the sensation dulled, yet her hand was captured by his and pinned to her side. Her nails dug at his jean covered thighs, yet the material would not yield. The world hazed before Kagome's eyes, her body unable to escape the wrath she had incurred from this beast before her, but her mind took her elsewhere away from the pain, away from the torment. She saw the faces of those she loved, begging her to let it go, to slip away, as more blows came to terms with her face. One voice stood out above the rest, a voice that was able to lull her away from the situation and seek safety in the darkness. The voice, without doubt, was InuYasha.

.XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The amount of blood was ridiculous; it looked as if Bankotsu had attempted to film some low budget horror film. His hands and shirt were covered in it, and the carpet was matted. Kagome had to live he reckoned as he finally came to end the torturous reign; if anyone ran a UV light around the apartment, he'd be in jail without question. He met her questioning gaze that was perceived through the one eye not swelled shut. He took a number of deep breaths trying to control his temper. Had he not removed himself from her, he would have killed her; there wasn't a doubt in his mind that denied that fact. He had planned on making her suffer when he learned the truth, but when she openly lied and then defied him, he planned on making her dead. But now…he had messed it up, he let his emotions overpower his intent, and would have to deal with the consequences. Though it would take a miracle for Bankotsu to admit it, staring down at his pet, a strange sadness kindled inside of him; the sadness one would feel when staring at an aged pet, knowing that euthanasia would be the most humane method of death, but couldn't bring about the hand to deliver that fatal blow. She was his pet after all.

With a shake of his head, Bankotsu walked to the desk and squatted down next to it, his face level with Kagome's. Staring into the eye that followed him everywhere, he brought a hand to her blood soaked hair and attempted to sooth her tears and make his point. "Well, my dear; it seems we have made quite a muck out of things. The only question that remains is have you learned your lesson?"

Kagome studied Oberon for a moment, her eyes taking in the seriousness of his stature and the humor in his eyes. He was having fun with this; he was relishing the fact that he nearly beat her to death. She knew that if she said yes, there was a slight possibility that he would bathe the blood off her body and not attempt to drown her in the process, but that seemed far like a far fetched reality. If she told him to go to hell, words that were at the tip of her lacerated tongue, he would probably see her there personally. So she selected silence as the best answer.

Bankotsu's smile dimmed as he stared at Kagome, who was refusing to admit personal defeat. With a shrug of his shoulders, he stood up and grabbed Kagome's right arm, dragging her off the desk and let her body crumple to the floor. He knew she was too weak to stand, her entire body shattered from the brutal beating. He had half a mind to lock her in the Black Room and wait for death to claim her. His conscious bore otherwise, though, as he watched her attempt to lift her head. She had had enough for the day. She learned her lesson, and they would revisit the teaching later that night, in a much more mannered fashion. But for now, he would allow her to seek shelter in sleep, leaving her crumpled in a stain of her own blood. And as she watched his bare feet retreat across the floor, disappearing from her view, she slowly gave into that elusive darkness of sleep, praying that it would be kind in the dreams that were to come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

:: ran away long ago, hiding in some distant land from all the angry readers:: it's not my fault! Oberon made me do it! Well…at least you know now who Oberon is. One question answered; and a million more to follow it up with.

The next chapter will be lighter, I promise.

- A big thank you to Inugrrrl, she helped me tremendously with this chapter.

- Wooden Ponies are basically a torture device used for centuries as one of the worst forms of torture. Now used more tastefully in dom/sub games. It is two pieces of wood suspended in the air, forming a triangle edge. Hand restraints normally hang above it, or the sub is put in handcuffs, anything to restrain the use of hands. They are forced to straddle the wood, only able to touch the ground on their tip toes. Therefore, the pressure is placed on the genitals when they cannot hold their own weight. From having to lift themselves off the plank and ultimately unable to hold their own weight, the motion seems more like a 'riding' gesture, and hence forth can be referred to as 'riding the pony'. "Abandon all hope, ye who enter here"

-A side note; not sure who suggested it, but a thanks is in order to someone, somewhere. Miroku's moment of randomness quote 'what color is your urine' made it to being the quote of the week on Moushiyou. If you're looking for a new InuYasha site, check it on out.  not sure if I have liberties to do this, but fuck, I'm doing it anyway, I wan to announce there is a new site I'm posting on as well. It's a brand new domain, home to inu/kag stories. Check it out, it's awesome.  .


	13. Defeated

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 13 Defeated

The feeling of something digging into her right arm awoke Kagome from her fragile sleep, her body barely reacting to the stimuli. Her right arm twitched once, her mind instantly igniting to escape the prodding but darkness stole away her sight and her ability to retaliate. She had struggled with consciousness for the better part of the day, from what her body told her, or at least that's how it felt. In reality, she had only been awake for about three hours but to the battered woman, it was a montage of all the hours she had previously lived. Her lungs burned with each puff of oxygen, her bruised esophagus restricting the amount exhaled; Kagome was nearly sure this is what it felt like to die, or worse, to be resurrected in the face of the devil.

Though seriously handicapped, Kagome thanked the beings above for her temporary blindness. The skin around her eye sockets was so sore and swollen; Kagome couldn't see anything but the temptation of blackness, luring her into a turbulent sleep that was always interrupted moments after giving in. Had she been able to see, however, she was positive that she would have killed the man that did this to her, or would have died trying. Every time she heard his boisterous and overly cocky voice, her fingers would twitch with the primal need to settle this blood debt; he drew her blood, she owed him as much in return. She ignored, however, how fast her heart was racing in her chest. She refused to admit that he terrified her, because admitting such would grant him supreme power over her. She refused to admit that she was scared senseless. She tried to tell herself that he was nothing to be afraid of; she tried to remind herself that if she had been quicker or stronger that she could have taken Bankotsu on, he was no deity that needed to be feared. Like a man, he could be wounded just as grievously and it was her solemn vow that he would. She refused to believe that he could do this to her again. There would be no second chance; as soon as she could move her muscles, as soon as she had the ability to escape, she would. And God be damned, she would never come here again.

'How could he do this to me? After everything we've been through…after three long years, how could he do this to _me_? I stood by him through everything, I trusted him; I gave him everything I could ever give. All he's taught me from the beginning with the Master takes care of you, that Master will never harm you; but he did. What he did…this broke all the codes in the world of dominant/subordinate.' Kagome willed down the tears that rose in her eyes, the sore muscles screaming in agony at the constricting tension. She was betrayed by the one man of whom she had given her life, her soul, and her freedom to. It wasn't supposed to be like this. When they began two years ago it was strange, but never been a bad way. Back then he would never have done this to her regardless of who she looked at or whom she slept with. The furthest his abuse had ever gone was with his knuckles cracking against her jaw in the midst of the throes of passion, and even to that, she knew he had felt horrible. There 'games' had always been on the dark side, and could always have been considered abusive. But it was a game they played together, it was a game she consented to. _This_ destroyed everything.

The game was over, the magic and mystery laid barren in front of her, exposed and just as naked as she was. Something inside of her gave at that moment of despondency and disillusion, feeling somewhat like a child who found out that they have been lied to their entire life. Far from innocent as that mentioned babe, it was something else that was stolen away from Kagome in that moment; maybe, just maybe, it was her heart.

The metal that had pierced her right arm retracted and for a moment, it seemed as if the room held its breath. Then the voices started again, three of them, all male, shouting over each other with words that Kagome could barely understand. It took her five minutes to realize that they were speaking Japanese, something she was nearly sure at that moment her brain cannot process. Her thoughts were sluggish in English at the best, God forbid attempting to translate. Suddenly, like the approaching eye of a storm, a wave of euphoria passed over the girl, sweeping through her veins with a vengeance. 'A sedative,' she noted wryly, 'why is he trying to mask the pain now? Didn't he want me to suffer?'

The thirst for knowledge overruled the pain and the agony of her brain, winning the war again ensuing blackness. Grasping onto the tail feathers of reality, Kagome picked up the end of the boys conversation and held on for a moment longer.

"Just…fix her. I do not _care_ what you need to do. I cannot have her looking like that. There would be no question to what happened to her while under my care, and I cannot have that."

Kagome knew that voice; there was no question about it. That stupid bastard apparently hadn't thought before using her like a punching bag. Now he was sweating the truth leaking out to society, maybe fearing that someone would figure out his sick fetish. Though all men had their secrets, this would have been enough to destroy Bankotsu's career. 'Good,' Kagome sneered with all the vehemence in the world. After what he did to her the bastard deserved to burn. Kagome would have laughed at this if she had the strength. Sadly enough, she didn't.

"You should have considered that before using her blood to paint your carpet. What the hell has gotten into you?"

The voice that spoke before was a mystery to her, his identity eluding her at the moment. But for Bankotsu to have him in his personal quarters at the club, it was either one of his elite friends, or family. Kagome would have put money on the latter. The Koizumi family was vast and nearly a statuesque empire; so rooted into the ground, the world would fall before the Koizumi family did. Bankotsu was the forerunner of the family, their mouth and seemingly mascot, the golden child who followed in their father's footsteps, ready to take down at the Taisho territory. Behind Bankotsu however, was an entire legion of men just as devious. It seemed the Kagome however that none of them ever would taste the success that Bankotsu had.

Two brothers played wingmen at Bankotsu's side for a period in time, two of whom Kagome had never met. His oldest brother Renkotsu was weaseling somewhere around Europe, attempting to build himself an empire out of dreams and paper mâche. From what Kagome understood Renkotsu had been Bankotsu's right hand man for nearly five years on his journey through success. Bankotsu had canned him however after certain libel was spread about his older brother and his addiction to cocaine. Kagome were sure the brothers had never spoken since then. The youngest brother, Mukotsu, was in jail for attempting to make pipe bombs in his garage and distributing them to unruly minors. Bankotsu had already proclaimed the brother removed from the family, however Kagome knew different. Mukotsu had worked for Bankotsu for nearly two years before his confinement, partaking in particularly devious courses in nature, personally seeing to the deletion of Bankotsu's enemies.

Bankotsu's cousins were another branch of his strength. Kyotsu and Ginkotsu were twin brothers of whom god felt deserved to be nearly six foot six in height, and packed enough body weight to smush a small horse. The brothers were the meat of the security firm that ran Bankotsu's business. Considered one of the most popular security firms in the world, the two were led to glory by Bankotsu's endorsement. The cousin, a brother to the twins that followed after next was Suikotsu. Suikotsu was a well known and highly dignified pediatrician who resided in the Manhattan area with his wife and two children. Though Suikotsu was probably one of the most normal of all of the Koizumi family, he still had his flaws. He worked under the table for Bankotsu many times over patching up those that Bankotsu broke. His bedside manner left much to be desired, Kagome could just see the unrelenting issues, and mental quirks that left little to question over his sanity, which tore at his professional conscience.

And then there was Jakotsu, her beloved Jackie boy. Kagome wasn't quite sure what went wrong with this one to make him turn from that masculine path that all the other males in the family followed, but she loved him for his uniqueness. He was the only person outside of her Master who knew of her night lifestyle and her masochistic fetish. Calling him to come her aid seem like a relative possibilities for the battered girl, however having her fingers function on a key pad was completely out of the question. For now she would have to go this alone; besides for the other two strangers who were in the room with her attacker.

The feeling of fingers being dragged through her wet hair was the next thing that registered with her, instantly setting her body to red alert. Bankotsu was not a man known for his reserve, or his compassion to those wounded. Kagome wondered, as she sat a virtual prisoner to the invisible chains; if Bankotsu even felt remorse for what he had done to her. Something made her doubt it. What scared her more however, was the fact that now two men of whom she didn't know were sitting within proximity of her body and she was defenseless to stop them for whatever their wicked intent was. Someone had sedated her already, was that to help her or to keep her body preoccupied while they had their way with her? At that moment, Kagome prayed that maybe Bankotsu had grown a conscience.

'Wait a minute, wet hair? When did my hair get wet?' she thought after the fact, 'when did Bankotsu allow me to bathe?' A throaty groan slipped from her lips as the hand continued to pet her head, trying to ask the person to register their identity. The hand paused, and for a moment she feared it was Bankotsu. Would he assume that she would continue to serve him after this? Would he have the audacity to continue dominating her as if nothing had happened; if that was true than the businessman was quite the idiot?

Bankotsu spoke again, yet the hand in her hair continued to weed through her thick sodden strands without pause. "I just want to make sure she ain't gonna wander off when I drop down to the club tonight. The last thing I need is for this to leak to the media." 'Ha,' Kagome thought gloomily, 'I was right about the bastard. He's scared. Good.' At least it offered her some type of reconciliation. She wasn't the only one scared for her life.

The hand in her hair paused and a voice echoed from directly next to her. She was wrong; it hadn't been Bankotsu daring to touch her, and relief seemed to seep through her body. The voice however was fimiliar and yet not, all at the same time. The callousness of his words tore away the happy persona that normally graced the image that Kagome conjured. "Because we all know that you losing face, Bank, would be the worst thing to ever happen to you. Jesus Christ, Bankotsu, you nearly killed her, and all you can think about is yourself. Do you even _give_ a damn?"

There was a long pause and Kagome could just about visualize Bankotsu's blank stare. As the atmosphere grew thick with hostility, the hand in her hair was removed and the weight on the bed shifted as the man next to her stood. Kagome didn't need to see the clouds to know the dangerous storm that was brewing over their head.

"Fuck both of you; I'm taking her home with me. I don't know what the hell is wrong with both of you, but she needs to be with someone right now is actually going to give a damn about her. And obviously that shit ain't happening here."

And the yelling started again, more boisterous and grating then before.

"The hell you will!"

"She needs to be near a doctor! I ain't going down to Jersey to check on this dumb cunt. The bitch stays here."

"She is mine, Damnit! She will stay where I say she will, and she isn't leaving until those marks are healed! I don't even know why the hell you're here; this doesn't concern you."

"You better believe this shit concerns me; she is my friend, little more than I can say for either of you two dumb fucks." Clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth sarcasm wove its way into his words. "What's the matter Bankotsu, are you scared? Are you finally signed are realizing your actions have the reactions, because I'm sure you missed that lesson in science. Are you scared that the woman beater will become the prison bitch? Are you afraid that someone will beat you just as bad, that someone will make you bleed more?"

"Shut your fuckin' mouth, Jakotsu!"

Jakotsu, that rough and callous voice belonged to that sweet and innocent pansy? Kagome felt a thousand different emotions all at once; she was glad to have someone there who she knew would stand up for her, but was horrified that he had to take the stand against his own blood. Now was only her safety on the line, but that of a friend as well. Yet there was something in his voice, something that made him sound threatening, something that made him sound like a man. For the three years she knew Jakotsu, she had never heard him speak outside of his flamboyant mannerisms, but now, in this situation, he sounded as masculine as a rodeo cowboy.

"Oh, that's a grown up answer, Bankotsu. Tell me, you still wearing pampers under those pants? Can't you think of anything more elaborate to tell me, or could it possibly be that what I'm saying is the truth?"

There was a loud noise, a deep growl from Bankotsu and so many vulgar exchanges, Kagome's head spun.

"Will you two shut the fuck up? Jacky, back to your corner by the bitch, Bank, calm the fuck down!"

Kagome felt her eyebrow twitch. Who the hell was this third person and what gave him the right to call her the bitch. This was Bankotsu's fault, how dare he prejudge her based off the lies of that asshole.

"Now listen up, because I'm going home. I gave her an injection of cortisone for the inflammation. I'm leaving you three syringes with doses for her. Don't fuck it up, you can't kill her if you use them all but hell, don't be stupid."

Kagome heard Bankotsu mutter something as the rationalization crossed her mind that Bankotsu would never give her the shot. He wanted her to suffer obviously, so why would he try to help heal her? Was it for his precious reputation? Did he regret what he did? Kagome disregarded the last though, he would never regret this; he wouldn't give a rat's ass.

"Shut up, shit head, and listen to me. I gave her the one shot, and I gave her a high dose about an hour ago of Percocet. That will keep her completely sedated for the time being, so you don't have to worry. But she needs to drink water, Bankotsu; you can't let her dehydrate unless you want to explain the corpse to the cops."

Kagome could hear the sneer in his voice. "There's always the furnace."

And with that, the homosexual jumped back into attack mode. Walking around the bed, the man got into the face of his boisterous cousin. "You even joke about that one more time, Bankotsu, and I'll call the fuckin' police myself!" Avoiding a blow by the larger of the two men, who tried to swat Jakotsu back, he jabbed Bankotsu in the chest. "Aren't you satisfied? You beat the hell out of her. You win. What more do you want; world domination, your own spin off? What more could you possibly get from tormenting this poor woman?"

The 'doctor' smacked the back of Jakotsu's head and sighed loudly. "Honestly, if you two bitches are done?"

Bankotsu threw his older cousin a glower. "Hardly."

Suikotsu leveled the man a hard glower. "Look, you little piss ant, you fucked up and it so happens that you managed to fuck up with my brother's little friend. Now, you got two choices, the way I see it; you can do what I tell you and make her better, or you can make her dead. If you off her just know that there's enough evidence against you to gain a conviction in a New York minute. I'd let the homo take the whore home and get her out of your hair. You tell me you got the bitch on a leash, and then let her stray for now. Tighten it only when you feel you need to. She's going to get better, whether you want her to or not if you let her live, and you can't detain her forever, so just back the off and let Jacky take her to his place."

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. If Jakotsu could get her out of this Hell, then she would be home free. Oberon and Bankotsu be damned, she would never come back until she was ready to take him down. A lapse of dreariness washed over her like a wave against the sands of time. She could feel herself being pulled back into the darkness that was so foreboding, so desolate, and she fought against it, refocusing her attention on keeping herself awake.

Slowly crossing his arms Jakotsu tapped his sneaker clad foot against the floor, obviously not appreciating the way the conversation was going. "Maybe you don't understand the severity of what he did to her Suikotsu. You're the damned doctor, open up your fucking eyes! Do you really think she's gonna come back here after this? Maybe you hadn't noticed but this girl got some brains. Something tells me she's done with you."

Bankotsu's glare hardened as he seemed to stand a few inches taller, his entire back straightening to hold his true height and formidability in the eyes of his cousin. "She will come back to me, she belongs to me. And I know my _pet_ would never dare disobey me."

Scratching his neck, Jakotsu cleared his throat. "It seems to me Bankotsu that you're little bit behind under recent updates. See honey, this dude with a beard passed this wonderful little document entitled the emancipation proclamation. What that means for you Love, is that you're not allowed to owned slaves, you chauvinistic bastard."

Towering over the old spoken little man, Bankotsu sneered. "You tell that to her; she's the one assigned herself to me. I own her whether you like that or not; technically I did nothing more than use my property as how I saw fit. You whack a dog with a newspaper when he pisses on your rug, don't you? I was merely disciplining my pet."

Jakotsu stared aghast at his cousin, his brain unable to comprehend anything that lingered in that sick fetish infested head of his cousin. Sputtering, Jakotsu tried to reason with the sadist. "She's not some fucking dog, Bankotsu. This is a person, someone you'll go to jail for hurting like this. Whether you like it or not, your contract," he air quoted the contract, sarcasm beginning to drone in his voice, "is null and void. Besides, what are you doing to do, take her to court? Then everyone will know that you're some sick demented freak with a leather fetish that enjoys making girls bleed. I'm sure that would be awesome for your reputation."

Bankotsu's eyes narrowed as the temptation to set Jakotsu on his ass grew in his mind. If the boy kept pushing him, family blood be damned, Bankotsu would have no problem rearranging his face. Knowing that there was really only one way from this situation, he nearly spit out, "fine, take the bitch with you. Take her back to Fucking Never Never Land with you and Michael, and then you can wait on the cunt." Taking a threatening step towards Jakotsu, his voice deepened. "But I swear to god, if anyone links her to me, I'm coming after you. The next thing you'll see is who's buried at the bottom of the Hudson River, on a one stop way with a pair of complimentary cement shoes. You understand?"

Jakotsu simply raised an eyebrow.

"I want that Bitch back here next week on Friday. We have things we need to discuss."

Jakotsu nodded vigorously, his eyes still narrowed. "I'll make sure that that's the first thing I tell her. And I'll bet she'll jump _right_ on that for you."

"I don't need your God damn sarcasm, you Fucking Homo! You want to be sarcastic, you do that with your little gay friends; you don't do it with me! Now I asked you a fucking question; do you understand? The answer is simple, it's just one word."

All of Jakotsu's life, he had known that Bankotsu was off his rocker and could be quite threatening when he wished to be. But staring into the devil's face and hearing his command, Jakotsu realized just how scary this man could truly be. Had he not been trying to make a point at that current moment, a part of him would have been completely terrified. Instead, he turned his terror to hate; he had to hate his cousin at this moment, for Kagome's sake. "I got you, Bank."

Bankotsu nearly smacked his younger cousin. He had to defy him; Bankotsu wasn't good at handling that. "Get her out of my sight, she's soiling my bed."

Without being told twice, Jakotsu walked around the bed and put both his hands under Kagome's body. Glancing down into her slightly opened eyes, sensing her consciousness, he cooed as quietly as he could, "we're going home, Poodle. You're gonna be okay. Get some sleep, you're with me now."

And Kagome's world slowly drifted into a subtle darkness that didn't seem so ominous.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The day had been nothing short of astonishingly dreary for InuYasha. He had gone to his classes, upset over the fact of Kagome's sudden illness and her departure from the campus. Kikyo hadn't seemed overly worried over her disappearance, regardless that she had left on a thirsty Thursday. Kikyo's version of the story was that Kagome got so drunk somewhere that she had gone home with some other man and was to embarrassed to admit it. InuYasha didn't particularly like that version and preferred to believe that Kagome was indeed home and rather ill in bed. Thinking of that raven haired pain in bed with some other man wrought a feeling of foreboding over his soul, intertwining with the harp strings of his heart and played a rather melancholy melody that disturbed the hanyou greatly. Though she was not his to call his own, he disliked the idea of her with anyone else but himself. Luckily for the two timing jerk, he had escaped persecution from his current girlfriend by slipping away before his lust for Kagome begot a situation that the man would rather not face.

Reaching into the pocket of his brown leather coat, he removed his cell phone and flipped it open with one finger. Staring in contempt at the tiny screen, he began key through his contacts to find Kagome's number. Before he could reach the K's, judiciousness dug it's way into his illogical decision and demanded its say in the matter.

'Don't be a stupid dumb ass,' his conscious mocked as he shoved the tiny Fusic back into his pocket, 'I would love to hear your explanation for trying to call her about that. You'd sound like a douche.' He hated when his conscious was right.

Shaking his head, he jumped out of his Hummer, his eyes downcast as a barrage of curse words slipped from his lips. "What the hell is wrong with me?" And wasn't that the question of the year? First he did a big no and fell for Kagome; but had he? She was haunting his dreams (and he had soiled sheets to prove it), and she was all that he thought about. The recent times he had been with Kikyo, which were quite sparse, he had to bite his tongue to keep from calling out Kagome's name. But then he fucked up even more; he let Miroku see him without his power limiter. That blew the doors off his reign over the kingdom of idiocy, elevating him from being a simple idiot to being an absolute moron with no hope of redemption. What scared him though was that he was beginning to wonder whether or not Miroku would forgive him for such transgressions. He had lied to his best friend, in a round about sort of way, for the past thirteen years.

Miroku had to understand the position that InuYasha had unwillingly been thrust into upon his first pathetic breath of life in this world. InuYasha couldn't tell him because of the family curse, or blood, whatever it was to be called. And what was worse then Miroku finding out, was that Miroku was bound to ask questions, and would soon figure out that InuYasha wasn't even a full demon at that. His heritage was one of his biggest insecurities, and knowing that someone else besides for his arrogant brother and demanding father, was about to find out his dirty past didn't sit well with the hanyou at all.

InuYasha wasn't sure how to handle the situation at hand. Should he tell Miroku everything and answer all of his questions or should he evade most of the critical knowledge that could cripple the family. Twice he had pulled out his phone to call his brother; Sesshoumaru would know how to handle the situation with the utmost diligence and proper care; however, alerting Sesshoumaru to the compromise would only leave InuYasha open for an outright attack on his carelessness by his obstinate older brother. And in all honesty, being lectured wasn't on his to do list. The summation of the entire problem left little question that the situation itself would best be handled by the hanyou at hand.

'It's Miroku,' he thought as he trudged up to his doorway and pulled out his keys. Staring up at the brick faced apartment, a sense of dread overwhelmed his senses, setting off tiny alarms throughout the hanyou's brain. Trying to warm himself to the confrontation he was about to endeavor, he gave himself a two sentence long prep talk. 'He'll fuckin' understand. I know he will!'

Jarring open the old oak door, he balked at what he awaited his return. In front of him were a number of boxes, most packed with knickknacks and crap that had been sitting around the apartment for months. However, all the aforementioned crap was Miroku's. As he felt his heart begin to race in his chest, he rushed through the boxes across the flat towards Miroku's room. Why was all of his shit packed? Miroku wouldn't move out over this stupid fight, would he? Was it because he knew now and wasn't okay with living with a demon? Was he that racist against the demon population? No, Miroku wasn't like _that_! InuYasha felt light headed as he pushed open the door to Miroku's room, grimacing at the pandemonium that had over swept his roommate's normally tidy quarters.

Miroku sat amongst the debris, perched on his bed like a king on his throne, a joint in one hand and a framed photo in the other. Instantly InuYasha knew what photo it was and it struck a cord deep within his chest. It was the same photo he had on his dresser; it was a photo from their senior cut day down to Wild Wood, New Jersey. In it were he, Miroku, Koharu (Miroku's flavor of that week), and Kikyo sitting on the beach, the sun setting behind them casting a brilliant glow about the photo. Miroku had framed two copies and had given one to InuYasha when they graduated High School upon the rationalization that it would have been their last long trip together. Though Miroku had attended a public school whilst InuYasha and the tachi had attended private, their relationship as friends had never wavered. InuYasha had laughed at the gesture, calling it gay and a stupid thing to do, but it had graced his dresser for the last five years regardless of the libel.

"You know," Miroku called to him without looking up, "this weekend might have been the best of my life? I mean, we had total freedom this weekend with your dad's credit card. We got all the food we wanted and all the alcohol we could consume. I don't think I've ever had so much sex in my life as I did with Koharu over that weekend."

InuYasha slowly leaned against the door, not liking the glazed expression that had overtaken his friend's face. He had seen it once before on the face of his mother when she had explained to him that she was going away and he was going to live with his father for a few months. He hadn't seen her again until the funeral. The hell he was going to allow Miroku walk out of his life like in such a fashion. Shifting his weight to block the door, his lips turned upwards just slightly. Maybe if he kept the conversation light then Miroku would find it easier within his heart to forgive him. "I know; I had to fuckin' sleep on the beach with Kikyo that weekend because you two had absolutely no reserve!" Insults always worked, right?

Miroku shrugged half heartedly, taking a long drag from the roach in his hand. Letting the smoke slip from his lips after sucking the drugs into his lungs, he watched the lazy circles fade into nothingness. "Maybe, but hell dude, can you blame me. We were so fucked up." Shaking his head, it was easy to see how lost he was in the memories. "But we had one hell of a time. What I wouldn't give to get back these past five years."

InuYasha casually shrugged regardless of his heart lurching in his chest. He knew that feeling all to well; he longed to get back the wasted years he spent trying to live up to his brother's name and his father's expectations. "Maybe," he answered cryptically.

Miroku slowly set down the picture on his left side then lifted his eyes to meet InuYasha's questioning gaze. With a sigh, he averted his eye quickly, unable to see the pain on the hanyou's face. The truth was barren in front of him. "It was easier then, you know. Life was easier, hell, everything was easier. I wish it could be like that again; nothing mattering, you know? Fuck schools, fuck relationships, fuck stereotypes."

InuYasha stood up slowly, his ears registering the apologetic tone of the boy's voice. He heard what Miroku wasn't saying and his nearly killed him. He was going to lose his best friend to this bull shit. In a brash movement, InuYasha called out to his friend in the most commanding tone he could muster. "No."

Miroku glanced up at him once, missing the obvious insinuation of the transgressions. "You don't think so? How can you say it's easier now?"

InuYasha scoffed, "fuck that, I don't really give a damn about the past. I'm talking about this," he motioned to the boxes with a wild gesture, his eyes hardening as they met Miroku's. "No."

Miroku glanced around before slowly sitting back, a sigh slipping from his lips. With what looked like a moment of collecting himself, Miroku sat up fully and stared InuYasha in the eyes, his gaze daring the youkai to lie. "I have one question and one question alone. How you answer _will_ result on these boxes either going into storage, or going into my car."

InuYasha swallowed the baseball sized lump in his throat, sweat beginning to break out across his forehead. How could Miroku think about leaving? After all these years, after such a long friendship; how could one white lie ruin it all? Miroku was dead serious; InuYasha could see it in his eyes. How could he base their entire friendship on the deliberation of one answer? Somehow, even though this was technically his fault, InuYasha felt jaded.

"Does Kikyo know the truth?"

InuYasha gawked for a moment before he started snickering. The subtle snickering soon turned into deep hearty chuckles that rocked his entire body. Turning to rest against the wooden door frame, InuYasha continued to laugh. "You think I would tell Kikyo something I couldn't tell you? Fuck dude, you're my best friend!"

Miroku studied InuYasha for a moment before taking a long drag from his joint, obviously pleased with the answer. A small however snide smile crawled across his face lethargically. "I would be to hope not. Because if that cunt-dyke- whore knew and I didn't…"

"No, she has no clue!" Standing up straight, InuYasha walked across the room to crash down onto the bed next to Miroku. Laying back to stare up at the ceiling while making himself comfortable, he added, "She hates demons. She thinks they should be obliterated from the world, destroyed by the military, probably burned at the stake while she's at it. Apparently we're as dangerous as the Al Qaeda, in her opinion."

Miroku rolled his eyes, passing the marijuana to InuYasha. Putting his hands behind his head, Miroku stared up at the ceiling as well, joining his friend in the occupation that they had spent so many years doing in their youth. Laying in Miroku's room on the hot summer days before they hit their teenage years, the boys would indulge in Miroku's step-father's sake and cigars and speak of existentialism in the conception of derived by their eleven year old minds. "In my opinion, she's the one who should be shot."

InuYasha took a healthy drag before he handed the roach back to the owner. "I ain't going there." Turning his eyes to stare at the profile of his brother, he laughed quietly, "You really thought I'd tell her and not you? You must be outside your mind."

"If you had," Miroku looked towards the boxes, a heavy sobriety weighing his words, "I would have been gone."

InuYasha measured his words and took them at face value, asking the ignorant question. "So you're not leaving?" A glimmer of hope shined through the darkness.

Miroku shook his head slowly, "No, I'll hatch it out a bit longer. But I want some answers, and they better be the truth."

'Oh great, here we go,' InuYasha thought with the utmost dread. This was the part he feared the most. "I'll do my best, how's that?"

Miroku pinned him with a glare that dared him to lie. "You're entire family are demons?"

InuYasha made a face. "All of my father's side is, yes. My mother, however, wasn't. Remember that Sesshoumaru is my half brother."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "How did that work out? Did your mom know your dad was a demon or was that one of those, 'opps, sorry for the mega schlong babe, forgot to mention a few important things'."

"Yes, she knew and two, eww." Cocking an eyebrow at Miroku, InuYasha shuddered at the after effects of the boy's comment. "She worked for him for a while as his secretary, and things got heated between them at the office, as apparently it always does. It was at a point where he and Launia were having major problems and had separated. Well…father knew best apparently and jumped into bed with my mom, not thinking he'd get her pregnant. But as all good dramas go, sure enough he did. He tried to take her into his protection, explaining to her that our secret couldn't get out. She refused, rightfully, and took the concealment charm for me as a parting gift promising her silence in return for her freedom."

Miroku grimaced and slowly shook his head. "That sucks, my friend. But…if she took you then how did you end back up with your father?"

InuYasha grunted, disliking the severity of the story. He hated remembering those years with his mother; it was probably the most unpleasant of his life. But he agreed to tell Miroku what he could, and he wasn't going to hold back at this point. "She quit working for my dad and left town with me. She got my dad to grant her full custody, as a way to cover up the affair so that Launia and Sesshoumaru weren't dragged into it. She didn't want to ruin his marriage, or so he told me. I can't really remember what happened, but I know mom started drinking. She drank so much that she couldn't hold down a job or even function correctly.

"I ended up getting removed by DYFAS when I was in kindergarten for coming to school without being fed or bathed for over three days. They sent me to live with my father and it took six months before my mom showed up at the house to explain why I couldn't see mommy anymore. She explained to me that I was going to stay with Toga and that she would see me again soon. I remember at that time looking at the hue of her skin wondering why she looked so yellow, but I figured it out years later that her liver was failing her. It turned out that she had drunk so much over such a short period that she gave herself a condition. After they removed me, she started popping pills and doing all sorts of drugs to relieve the nonexistent pain, aside from her own demons that lurked in her brain. She drank herself into the grave, quite literally. Next time I saw her was the open casket funeral about a year later."

Miroku grimaced, his entire facial expression softening. "Dude, I had no clue. I mean, I knew that your mom died after giving you over to your dad, but I had no idea about the drugs and shit. I'm sorry, that really sucks."

InuYasha shrugged; the sadness of his aura unable to be shaken. "Don't be. I'm sorry I never told you that…either."

Raising an eyebrow, Miroku evenly replied, "I understand, Yash. Don't think that I don't get why you couldn't tell me. I get that your family could have been destroyed. I don't know if I would have told you if the situation was reversed. It just blows, ya know? You think you know someone…"

InuYasha shot off the bed like a rocket, his mouth hanging open and a bit of venom lacing his words. "You do know me, Miroku. It's not like I'm a completely different person. I just look a little different under it all. But it's still me, Damnit, you can't miss it!"

"With claws, and fangs, and a Dom fetish, oh my."

InuYasha balked for a moment, his cheeks turning slightly red under the digression of his personal life. "How do you know...?"

Miroku snickered once, the guy that InuYasha knew all too well quickly returning to extinguish his melancholy mood. "I didn't, I just guessed." Seeing InuYasha nearly face plant himself into the floor, Miroku rolled backwards and got out of the range of the boy's reach. "Shit dude, you really are one kinky mofo! I mean whips, leather pants and a fetish that makes girls squeal." Avoiding a swipe from the boy's hand, Miroku grinned like the Cheshire cat. "So…do you have a sex slave? Cause if you do, I want one too." As if a sudden pang of understanding passed over him, Miroku looked like he wanted to vomit. "Oh god, tell me Kikyo isn't into this shit, because that would be so wrong on so many levels!" Shivering to prove his point, he rolled his eyes and made a retching sound, "That's like having thoughts of Miss Piggy in leather. It's just jaw dropping …eww."

InuYasha scoffed, averting his attention away from Miroku, embarrassed by his own brash exclamation. As Miroku's words set in and InuYasha snapped back to attention. "No! God no, if Kikyo knew half the shit I was into, she'd drop me like a J-Lo drops fiancés."

Making sure he was out of hitting range, Miroku did a wonderful impersonation of the finger triangle of evil. "Well then, it seems that I have work to do. Quick Robin, to the bat cave!"

InuYasha grabbed him by the back of his sweatshirt before he could make it to the door. Pulling him back to the bed, he threw Miroku onto the king sized bed and began to pace the room. "No, boy blunder, you're not telling Kikyo anything, remember?"

"But…your demon thing is a secret; your masochistic tendencies are open game!"

"You do realize I could kill you, right?"

Miroku didn't bat an eye. "You'd have to catch me first."

A smirk worked its way to the hanyou's face. "Trust me when I say that wouldn't be a problem."

"If I rolled up a news paper, would you run away?"

InuYasha's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs. "Excuse me?"

Miroku laughed again, shaking his head. "Never mind, I'll save that for later."

InuYasha made motion to lunge at the boy and Miroku scurried from the room. Watching Miroku make a hasty escape, still clad in _his_ leather pants, InuYasha smirked and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms over his chest. It felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, as a lazy smile spread like a rash across his face. At least, even if hell broke loose, Miroku would be by his side. Somehow it made the day seem brighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-Sorry so long to update. I just don't like how this chapter came out. Kagome's heart102, Toya's Girl (thanks for the quote; present, here's jak! Hehe. Yes, miro in leather is to humorous), swordsoul2000 (is Kikyo cheating on inu with Naraku. Hmm.), Painting it black (that's funny about being Puck. I'm glad people get it. I loved Puck!!!), firevixen73, SusieQ (it's a combination of all of those things plus bad lighting), Lady Otori, Kitsune-koinu (wow…I'm not sure if your still happy with the fic or upset over the last chapter. The EWW comment threw me. Does it have to do with the snark?), theKaoru2156 (did what happen make it worse? Sorry!), Drake Clawfang (that quote works well. It will come in handy. Thanks!! And thank you so much for the support!), tinkerflyinbell1210, Tera (thank you so much for the compliments!), Katie (I'm sorry hun, I know it hurts to see Bank that way. It kills me but he was to perfect for the role. As for Rin's baby's daddy, we'll see…)


	14. Paper Doll

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 14 Paper Doll

Three days didn't seem to pass by fast enough for Kagome whilst her body was inconsolable and raw, the pain nearly insurmountable. The wounds had been awful, the treatment worse; Jakotsu had tried to help her with the bruises by bleeding a few out, but it did little good besides relieving more scars upon her already marred face. At the end of the weekend, three days after receiving the nearly fatal beating from a man on whom she trusted, her face still looked like road kill and her spirits were hardly any better. She spent the better of the first two days in bed; ice packs piled high upon her face and a heating pad below her neck. The swelling had gone down surprisingly fast, yet the abuse was impossible to disguise. The bruises on her face were each some ungodly shade of color that only could be seen within the spectrum of the rainbow. The points of impact were now clear, having delineated where Bankotsu's knuckles met her fragile cheekbone. Her lip was still torn open four places, probably needing stitches to help heal the brittle tuffs of muscle. Yet they went unstitched, healing on their own and scaring over, only to be ripped open by the slightest movements on the victim's behalf. Kagome had pondered, at a point, if her mouth was ever going to be the same.

Lying across the micro fiber L Shaped couch, Kagome half heartedly followed the mid day drama of Judging Amy, while Jakotsu hollered into the phone at some ex, or current boyfriend of whom was about to become an ex. Kagome tried to filter his conversation from her ears yet failed miserably. All she was achieving at the current moment was gaining yet another impressive head ache. 'As if the swelling isn't enough,' she thought sourly, as she rolled onto her back to stare up at the ceiling. It wasn't as if she didn't appreciate that Jakotsu had come to her rescue, she actually had cried when she came to her senses and internalized his dedication to help her through this. He had avoided going into his bar for the last three days, solely so that he could stay be her side incase she needed anything. This was the first day however, that she was actually able to keep herself awake for more then four hours at a time. That Percocet could knock her for a fuckin' loop, she had decided after passing out for the fourth time the day before. Today she was finally weaning herself off of it.

Yet with the removal of the toxic drug came the reality of the world, crashing about her like a Kamikaze pilot. The man of whom she had trusted the most had utterly betrayed her. How could he do this to her? This wasn't love; this was abuse, and the more that Kagome told herself that, the more that the butterflies spun around her stomach. What would be the repercussions if she simply ignored his demand to return to his side? Would he come after her again, this time possibly with the intent to actually kill her? Would he go after those she loved, or those he saw were able to take her from him? She feared for Sha more then her own safety, truth be told. If that man walked into the club he was not going to walk back out without some serious fighting. That was the double edged sword that she had thrust herself upon; if she didn't go back and Sha did, he was a dead man for their transgressions, but nevertheless, it was undoubted that Bankotsu would come after both of them eventually. If she did go back, Bankotsu would have his way with her again, possibly injuring her enough to kill her next time, and she would be his again, to violate in the ways he had.

The bitch of it all was that, regardless of the risk upon her neck, she wanted to see Sha again. She wanted to know that he was okay and that Bankotsu didn't have him killed in the process. Kagome tried to tell herself that the two males were friends, that Bankotsu wouldn't do that to him, but her current disposition begged her to reconsider that fact. Then she rationed that Sha was a demon and could take Bankotsu down in a heart beat, but could he dodge a bullet? What about a number of them all at once? And thus her emotions ran through her mind, methodically tearing her apart.

Shuddering at the thought, she hardly heard Jakotsu's question until he was in her face, quite literally. Tilting her head to the right, she came nose to nose with her savior. Letting out a squeal, she jumped backwards away from the man in front of her.

Jakotsu had a hand on her shoulder in a second, resting on his knees next to her. "It's only me, Poodle." Seeing the embarrassment taint her eyes, he smiled widely, "Well least you're on guard," he mused, "but I think your hearings shot. Do you want anything, you need anything, is there anything that I can get you?"

Kagome smiled patiently, running a hand very gently down her face. She was due for a nap, and Jakotsu knew it. Seeing that mother hen in him emerging, one that sadly proclaimed how great of a parent he could have been, Kagome knew not to argue. "No Jackie, I'm fine." Her voice was hardly above a whisper, her lips still to numb to truly move without a torrent of pain. "Thank you," she silently mouthed.

Sticking out his bottom lip in a visible pout, Jakotsu raised his eyebrows. "I think you should drink some more water, Sweetie. It will keep your skin hydrated and Lord knows that you need that." Putting his hand to her forehead, the one place on her face that escaped without a single mark, he checked her temperature. "You're cool as ice, Kitten. But I still want to put another ice pack on your face before you go to bed."

Kagome groaned loudly, obviously in distaste of the idea. "Do we really have to?"

Jakotsu's glower answered for him.

Sitting up slowly, with the support of her friend, she swung her legs off the couch and sat, her eyes darting to the iridescent red blotches of light that illuminated the time. It was already three in the afternoon, which meant that she needed to call Kikyo soon and feed her roommate more bullshit. She hadn't seriously questioned Kagome's absence over the weekend. If anything, it gave Kikyo some alone time with InuYasha at the dorm room, something that Kagome was glad to not be a part of. She had told Kikyo that she had to work at the diner and was staying home since the _Regent_ was right up the road, not to mention the fact that she was ill. There wasn't much more conversation beyond that fact, besides for Kikyo's ranting about the drama on their dorm floor. Now she would need a real good reason as to why she wasn't in the local area and was missing class while only four weeks into the semester.

"Don't worry about what they'll think," Jakotsu seemed to read her mind, "All you need to worry about right now, baby girl, is just getting better. And that ain't gonna happen if you don't let me put an ice pack on your face." Tapping his foot impatiently, he stared at the girl, "now come on sugar, and let's get this done with. I got me some soaps to watch with some hotties I can't miss!"

Kagome was inclined to agree. Standing with Jakotsu's help, the two slowly made their way up the steps. It wasn't that Kagome's body was worse off than her face, but the amount of drugs and the amount of pain was nearly disabling to her conscious efforts. She had already taken a face plant into the carpet once earlier that day, and that wasn't a memory that she was about to repeat. "You're too good to me," she muttered as they got to the second story of the colonial house.

Reaching the guest room, Jakotsu helped ease Kagome into bed then took a seat next to her. Gently pushing her hair from her face, the man seemed so lost for a moment. With one more sigh, he smiled and gently patted her head, "Don't worry baby, when we're old and _gay_, I'll remind you that it's your turn to take care of me."

Kagome attempted to giggle but fell a long way short. Letting out a small snort, one that mocked a laugh, she closed her eyes. "Sure, Jacky. I'll do that."

Jakotsu excused himself from the room for but a second, retrieving an icepack from the icebox in the weight room and a towel from the bathroom. Wrapping the towel around the pack, he took his seat by Kagome's side and checked the time. "All right Kaggie, it is three fifteen which means that at three forty five, we can remove the pack and you can have your nap."  
Kagome nodded in silent acquiescence.

Placing the icepack to her right cheek, his hand cupped the towel as his other fiddled with her hair. The normal silence ensued for an overwhelming five minutes of cold torture before his voice broke the trend. "Or you could pay me back now."

'Wow, that was abrupt,' Kagome noted as she cracked open her left eye and stared up at Jakotsu. His face was a mask for his intent, his brown eyes swirling with some type of hidden agenda. Kagome could only imagine what he was thinking. Nodding once, she didn't dare speak.

"Never go back there, and I mean never Kagome. If you really want to pay me back for all of what I'm doing, then never go back there. You know I don't mind helping you and you know I want to see my Poodle get better more so than anyone else; but if you are serious about wanting to pay me back, then all I ask is that you never go back there."

Kagome remained silent for a shocking amount of time, the request hanging in the air over her head like a death sentence. She knew what awaited her, and she completely understood why Jakotsu was asking this of her, but a part of her brain couldn't comprehend the enormous life change that would result from her never returning to Illusions. For nearly two years, that club had been her safe haven from the real world, it was her escape and her punishment, and it was her fantasy and her nightmare. She was able to be completely free under the rule of her master there. Only at that bar was she able to cast away the shell of Kagome Higurashi and act out regardless of who watched. Only at that bar was she able to seduce men of whom she would never dare look at in the real world, and leave them flat without a second whim after obtaining what she wanted. Only there did she ever feel whole, instead of that emotionless countenance that she carried on her shoulder as her cross, her burden in the real world. Sure she had her friends and she had her life, but had she ever truly lived before Bankotsu? The answer was a loudly stated no and now being asked to live without him…could she do it?

Disliking the prolonged hesitation, a hand clamped over hers and placed it on the ice pack. Jakotsu vanished from her side for a moment before turning on a light and reclaiming his position, armed with a hand held mirror. Gently removing the pack, his forced the mirror in front of her face. "Now do you understand why I'm asking you never to return there? Look at yourself Kagome; look at what he did to you! I know you think he still loves you, and I know deep down you still are in love with him. But Kagome he's a _fucking_ psycho! He nearly killed you, baby, he meant to kill you. What makes you think he won't do it again?"

Kagome feebly attempted to push away the mirror without taking one glimpse in it. She had utterly refused to look into that pane of glass, or any for that matter, since she had retired to Jakotsu's house. She didn't want to see what she knew awaited her. She couldn't face that person yet, she couldn't see the truth of reality. 'Why would he do this to me? He's had me do so much worse for him, and yet when I attempt to live, he beats me half to death.' The brutal honesty of the situation brought tears to her eyes. 'I know our relationship has been done for years, but I still thought… I still thought that he cared. Was I wrong?' The painful throbbing of her face justified the answer without words. 'He did this to me without batting an eye. How deep into this am I?' her chest constricted with tears that her eyes were unable to fill, her heart feeling like it was shattering all over again.

Bankotsu had been her rock amidst the raging stream of life. He was the constant in her life that was never supposed to change, wasn't he? 'When did I start living this dream?' she wondered as she slowly lifted her eyes to the reality that tore into her with wild abandon. Had her life truly been reduced to a dream? Had she simply ignored reality, settling for a dark subset of superficial existence to overweigh that looming truth? She had run from it all at the first opportunity, hadn't she? He had been her savior, her knight on a white horse, and he stole her away from her brooding and self loathing, he made her feel alive again. She was willing to do anything to keep that feeling alive, even submitting herself to his every whim. She never wanted to reenter that cold and rank solitary existence that had ensnared the teen. She never wanted to be alone again. Yet she was, wasn't she? And somehow, looking at the black and yellow and green marks that covered her face like a veil, she realized that she was more alone now then she ever had been. Or was she?

Faces slowly began plowing through her head, reminding her of all she had gained over the past three years. Her existence extended beyond her mother and Kikyo now, she had others to rely on to support her. She had Sango back in her life, and the bright and cheerful Rin. She had a man (in the loosest definition of the word), of who had risked his life for her, sitting by her side through all of this. She even had Miroku and InuYasha, begrudgingly of course, but never the less there for her. She didn't need to put up with his abuse anymore; she didn't need to be his pet, his precious, his servant. She would be okay with the loyalty and friendship of her new friends. Casting him aside felt oddly liberating, but the reality of the pain couldn't prevent the heartache attached to it. He was forcing her to do this; he was forcing her to leave him. It would have ended sooner or later, that was inevitable truth that Kagome understood. However the weight of the baggage from the past two years was painful.

Sensing her despair, Jakotsu placed the mirror on the vanity and wrapped his arms around Kagome, slipping into bed next to her. "I can't imagine what you're going through with this. I've been too much of a coward to ever get into a long-term relationship, so I can't say I understand what you going feeling. But Kagome this is going to be the wisest decision you can make. He's a psycho Kagome, and if you don't get off the tracks now you're gonna get yourself killed. When I first saw you at the club Thursday night, I thought you were dead. All I remember thinking is 'dear God, I'm too late'. You want to know what scares the shit out of me? It wouldn't surprise me if Bankotsu had it in him to kill someone for something like this. But to know that someone could have been you," swallowing thickly, he looked away and shook his head. "You invited me into this Kagome, and I intend to drag you out."

Kagome snapped her head up to stare at the man, confusion in her eyes. "How did I invite you into this? I woke up and you were there. Didn't Bankotsu call you?"

Jakotsu batted his eyes twice then sighed, coming around to rest his cheek against the top of her head. "No, precious, you text messaged me. I don't know how, because honestly honey, you were out like a fat kid in dodge ball when I got there." Sensing her frown, he shook his head gently, "somehow you managed to get to your phone when Bankotsu was not in the room and you text messaged me to come to his club to help you. Granted the words were a bit hard to discern but I got _cousin_, _club_, and _help_ very clearly."

Kagome blinked slowly, unable to recall placing the message for help. On the brink of a coma, she had found the strength to get herself help. That had to account for something, didn't it? But if she had been strong enough then, there was no reason why she wasn't strong enough to finish this. "Jak…I…"

"You don't need to thank me, Poodle, I know you're grateful. But Lady, you better swear to me on all your Prada heels that you're not going back."

Kagome nodded wearily, ideas beginning to swirl in her brain. "I have to talk to him, but I swear you Jak, I'm done. I'm not playing his games anymore, I don't need to. I realize that now and maybe that's why he flipped out so much. He realizes that he's losing me."

"Stop making excuses for him, Kagome! Just because he's losing you, does not make it okay for him to beat the ever living shit out of you! And don't forget he's getting married; he shouldn't be fucking around with you in the first place! Listen to me Kagome you're best off to severing all ties with him. You don't need to talk to him, there's nothing that you need to say. If anything, he should be crawling back to you begging forgiveness."

Kagome stifled a sigh. "I understand that Jak, but this isn't just my problem." Sensing Jakotsu's hesitation, she digressed. "Did Bankotsu explain just why he did what he did?"

Jakotsu scoffed, "because he's a male with a serious testosterone malfunction?"

The sigh slipped from her lips without reserve. "No. It's kind of a long story but the abridged version goes as follows; this is a really hot hanyou that runs around the club that Banks not all too fond of. He calls him Puck and defines him as a nuisance. Well, Sha, which is his name, and me kind of hit it off to an extent that kind of made Bank jealous. He told me to never deal with Sha again, and attempted to ingrain that in my memory with the help of a bullwhip." Sensing Jakotsu's discontent, she whined under her breath. "Temptation is one thing, Jak, but this man is like walking sex. He was so hot and so mysterious and I just couldn't help myself. I was on a train it up to the club in New York when three punks jump me and tried to rape me."

Jakotsu cut her off with a loud gasp, his hand wrapping around her bicep. "I heard about them on the news! That was you? Oh my god, baby, are you all right?"

Kagome licked her lips, attempting to redistribute some type of wetness to the cracked surface. Her face was killing her from talking for so long, but she needed to get the story out in the open. Swallowing thickly, she continued, "I was shaken up some, but yes, I'm okay. It so happened that Sha managed to be on the same train as me; he got to the guys before they could do anything, and fucked them up something fierce. We got off at the next stop and someone must have called the cops. We hid in an alley for an hour, escaping the publics' eye. I mean, it wouldn't have mattered what those guys would have done to me; Sha was a demon and we know how the police are about them. He would have been locked up for swinging at a human, and you know that! I couldn't let that happen, he saved me! So…we ran." The hesitation ran longer then she wanted to, as the memories played over and over in her memory. The thought of anything happening to that man because of her actions tore at her heart with a savage intent.

Jakotsu could sense the words not spoke. With a sigh, he ran his hand through her tresses. "Things got heated between you two, didn't it?"

Kagome choked on a muffled sob. "I don't know what I was _thinking_ getting back on a train and heading to meet up with 'Oberon'. I should have turned around and gone home. But I wasn't thinking at all, I was too elated from my…tryst. I mean, it's not even like we had sex, it's not like I completely violated myself in Bankotsu's regard. I sucked him off, like I have done for to many of Bankotsu's 'friends', and he got me off, but in the interim he put a hole in my pants."

"And that's how Bankotsu figured out what happened?"

Kagome's shoulders drooped as she whined, "No, he figured it out when he got the police report and found out about the appearance of a 'white haired demon'."

Jakotsu seemed to perk up from his spot next to Kagome. "Wait a damned minute, sista. White haired demon, as in a beautiful mane with two gorgeous little ears piled on top like cherries on a sundae? That White haired God?"

Kagome groaned; what was it with the men she was attracted to being those that Jakotsu always had an eye open for. 'Well,' she thought drearily, 'at least he has good taste'. "He's inu hanyou."

Jakotsu nearly jumped off the bed, his eyes turning green with jealousy. "Oh, Sarah Jessica Parker, you're talking about my future husband!"

Somehow, Kagome hadn't expected anything less from the homosexual's mouth. "Does he _know_ you're going to get married, Jak?"

Jakotsu waved a hand at her. "Pragmatics, my dear, simply pragmatics." A crestfallen look seemed to bloom about the man's face as he dropped his head back dramatically against the pillow. "So…he's straight, huh? Damnit, I was so close!"

Kagome made a face, and then seriously considered his words. "Wait, you know Sha?" How was that possible? Sha had just started coming back to the club, and Jakotsu hadn't been there in ages!

Jakotsu shrugged slightly, his eyes drifting off to a world filled with puppy dog ears and gorgeous hanyou's more then eager to please him. "I don't know him personally; I never had the pleasure of speaking with that sexy devil. He always seemed to run away when I got close. I just _thought_ it was a game of cat and mouse." With a pout, he sighed again. "Maybe Bankotsu warned him. it wouldn't surprise me. He's always making my life harder…just like that lovely hanyou makes me harder."

Kagome shook her head, attempting to make the burning in her ears stop. Was it possibly for the words to physically scar her? "_C'est impossible_! You haven't been to the club in the last two years. Ever since that scandal with you and the waiters, Bankotsu has kept you at an arms length of the establishment."

"It was hardly a scandal sweet heart, I simply jakafied a couple members of the staff."

"At the same time…and…quite literally," Kagome added with a painstaking grunt.

"Why do you have to worry about semantics, Kagome?" With a huff, he shook his head, "Anyway, I know that eye candy because he was going to the club for about three years before you were introduced to the scene. And I've longed to know how big that sausage is that he is hiding in his pants." Turning pleading eyes to Kagome, he whined, "Give me something to make my nights a little more bearable, please? Just some basic measurements, it's all I'm asking."

Kagome closed her eyes, slowly counting to five. Keeping them closed, she willed down her headache. "I can't, Jak, I'm sorry. I don't suck and tell."

"Bullshit, you hussy!" Pushing her shoulder gently, he snickered before falling back into a serious tone. "So…setting all of that aside for a later date, what happened after he figured it out?"

Kagome shrugged, a bit of concern coloring her tone. "I denied it at first, he got rough and…" she shivered once. He would have pushed her to a breaking limit had she not escaped his clutches, in all ways possible. She still ached from all of his treatment, the emotional scars quite possibly outweighing the physical ones. "And then he beat the shit out of me."

Jakotsu nodded slowly in commiseration, "so he did this because you were with our lovely dog-eared companion."

Kagome hated the way he described Sha, but did her best to shove it off to the dark recess of her mind. "Yes, and you have to understand that Sha is a regular there!"

Jakotsu hefted an eyebrow, "he is? That's funny, because right before you became Bank's little play toy, he told Puck never to come back."

Kagome nodded slowly, "I remember Bankotsu saying something about that. Do you know what happened?"

Jakotsu nodded vigorously, "Sure, I would never forget that. Bankotsu had trained Sha to be his little protégée. When Sha came to Bank, he didn't know his ass from his head, but Bankotsu felt bad, saw potential, and modeled him to be the next up and rising star of the underground Goth realm. It got bad however, when Sha's popularity began to flare over Bankotsu's. Bankotsu had this little pet, a girl who was a lot wilder then you, and she was caught taking it up the poop shoot in a back room from our golden eyed beast. Bankotsu told Sha that he needed to find somewhere else to party, and then fired his little chickadee."

Kagome seemed to blanch at the revelation. "So…wait, this was how long before I joined our little group?" Oh the wheels were spinning now as Kagome began to understand a lot of what had been kept secret.

"Not more then two weeks."

Kagome felt like she was going to be sick. That meant that while he was with her, toting her around the social circles of his business life, he was screwing this girl as well. 'Are you shocked,' her conscious mocked, 'he's probably doing the same thing to his fiancée. All the money in the world goes to that she has no clue about his fetishes.' And wasn't that the truth; she never knew about his gothic undertones or his deep rooted sadistic tendencies until he introduced her to the night life. Apparently that was only after he got rid of his last slave. Did that mean that he was about to introduce the new woman, or would he keep her clear of it? Did it matter? Maybe he would forget about Kagome, maybe he'd let her go. After all, he did it before, hadn't he? He let go the woman who was caught with…the same man she had been. Oh this was not fairing well for the vixen. Not really wanting to know the answer, she questioned, "What happened to the girl?"

The brief hesitation spoke in volumes. "I…don't know. I never saw her again…"

"What aren't you telling me?"

Jakotsu wasn't about to tell Kagome about the body being discovered in an abandoned warehouse. He wasn't going to tell her the gore filled details of the state of which she was left in, or how the murder went unsolved. Kagome would freak nearly as much as he was about to. "I don't know what he did to her Kagome, but I know I never saw her again. Let's leave it at that. I mean, I'm shocked that he allowed Sha back into the club after that offense; normally people are banned for life. Something must have happened, or he must be real wealthy, to make it back into our ranks." Jakotsu knew the trouble that was brewing for their mutual eye candy. Sha had crossed Bankotsu once and lived to tell about it; there was no way his cousin would allow this to go unchecked.

Bankotsu's warning raced through Kagome's mind, dating back to the first time he had spoken about the gold eyed god. '_It is quite possible that I saved your life,'_ was what he had said about stopping her and Sha's initial interactions on the dance floor just a few weeks prior. Was that because Bankotsu would have killed her for getting involved with him?

With a sigh, Jakotsu put the icepack back on Kagome's face. "Look woman, all I'm saying is that you really need to sever all ties with Bankotsu, and avoid him for the next century. I don't want you to go missing too." And wasn't that the truth?

Kagome swallowed down the warning, the feeling akin to swallowing a mouthful of steal nails. "Jak…" her voice dropped to a whisper as she slid closer to his side. The severity of the situation stood before her in all its bloody glory, and the thought sent shivers from her spinal cord outwards. "I'm scared."

Jakotsu wrapped his arm around her, his head coming down to rest on her hair. Scared…no…that wasn't the proper word, terrified described the trembling that nearly shook the two's bodies. "Me too, Kagome. Me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha trudged into Birch Hall, his melancholy aura saturating the premises like a poisonous miasma. It was nearing the midnight hour, shielding a moment when Father Time would slip aside unnoticed by the slumbering world for a short rest whilst the bewitching hour changed the day from one to another. It was as if the world had slipped from the strong support of Atlas and had landed on his shoulders, weighing down on him with enough force to bury him amidst his anguish and obscurity. His conscious refused to utter the reason for this recent trend of gloom, but within the confines of his beating heart, he comprehended the rationality all to well. It had been nearly five days since he had last seen Kagome, and today brought no word to alleviate his intense ache. The nights that he would stay awake, as of late, to lull the pain of his day by the gentle and soothing sounds of her even breathing, had been stolen away by her unexcused absence. To ask Kikyo more about the situation would have led to conversations the hanyou wasn't sure that he was properly prepared for, yet he burned for the truth. A lingering feeling of dread had shroud the man like a cloak over the past few days, his fingers nervously twitching at his side, eager to sooth an ire that he all together didn't understand.

His dreams had been cloudy, filled with so much mystery it put to shame the best of Arthur Conan Doyle's works. Through those hazy, uninterruptible dreams he saw himself without his concealment charm restricting his being, and at his side he saw Kagome, dressed in clothing he knew the girl would never dare don. What had him sitting up in cold sweats screaming to the empty walls of his room, however, was the constant feeling that something lingered over their heads like a torrent storm, ready to unleash hell upon the unsuspecting duo. During some of these nightmares, if a title could be indulged as such, he would gaze upon Kagome's face only to find it riddled with bruises and lacerations that made him question how she was capable of continuing her corporal existence amongst society. That image alone had nearly awoken the boy in such a state of panic that he had run from his room to the bathroom, expecting to retch at the thought.

Now as he dragged his feet behind him, his sluggish movements lethargically moving the man forward, he had to go to the one room that reminded him most of his missing companion. It disgusted him, as he reflected in retrospect, to think of how he had treated the girl for the previous years. He had looked down upon in fear of seeing her for who she truly was. Instead, he cast her into a tower, barricading her from his lust filled intentions. Without remorse he had objectified her as the bane of his existence. He had spent five long years avoiding a truth that had all together been present within his mind. He longed for Kagome Higurashi. And yet now, as he sat in commiseration of these revelations, she was untouchable. He would never have her, as long as he kept at Kikyo's side, and he could not leave Kikyo's side without excommunicating himself from his family. It seemed, to the weary hanyou, that his family was his undoing.

"InuYasha?"

Hardly acknowledging the utterance of his name, the man continued the seemingly death march onwards. It seemed, however, that the fates would play havoc in his life once again. A petite hand clasped over his shoulder, startling him from his brooding. Swinging around with a near fury, InuYasha nearly lit into the tiny girl before him.

Rin backed off a step, seeing the rising fury in the man's violet eyes. Flashing him a brief smile, she searched his face to see if he was willing to converse, or if she should simply abandon all hope of intelligible conversation.

"What?"

His tone was snippy, and for a moment, Rin bristled under the harsh gaze. "I was just saying hello, but it seems that your in a world all your own. Please, continue brooding. I'll get out of your way." With a shake of her head, the five foot two girl slipped back behind the reception desk, gathering all of her belongings from the day into her shoulder bag.

Running a hand down his face, InuYasha knew that he would be best not engaging in conversation with the girl before him. His best course of action would be to flee back out the door he had entered from and return to the sanctuary of his abode, daring only to return once Kagome had made a grand reappearance. 'Hey…this girl is friends with Kagome, maybe she's heard something,' his inner beast rumbled. He hated when his youkai made more sense then his brain.

Walking to the counter, he flashed the girl an apologetic grimace and slid both arms onto the cool wooden surface. Trying to be as smooth as his somnolent disposition would allow, he battered down a sigh. "What's shakin', Rin?"

Rin's eyes slid from the text book she was cramming into her bag to stare up at the hanyou with a cockeyed grin. "Did you really just ask me _what's shaking_?"

InuYasha simply shrugged. "What's good?"

Rin rolled her eyes, letting out a deep sigh that seemed to bellow from her toes. "The thought of sleep is the first thing that comes to my mind." Seeing InuYasha smirk, she shook her head, "but I still have a half hours drive ahead of me. You're lucky, you get to go upstairs and fall asleep." Lifting her bag, she chirped in an all too cheerful tone for that dreadful hour of the night, "Don't forget to sign yourself in. I'm off duty."

InuYasha stared at the girl then held out one hand. "Then give me the clipboard," he remarked with a rather humorless tone.

Rin passed the log in sheet to the sleep depraved boy, her eyes studying his for a moment. "You look like you haven't slept in days. Is everything okay?"

InuYasha signed his name to the roster then set it down on the counter. "You're observant for this hour, and a little to caffeinated. Don't you agree?"

Rin shrugged while slowly beginning to bounce from foot to foot. "You're talking to someone who is running on three Tabs, one Rockstar, two double mocha cappuccinos and an order of waffle fries. You tell me, smart ass."

InuYasha found the energy to toss her a smirk. "Wow, I think you'll be up for the next week off the amount of caffeine you've ingested."

Rin shrugged with an airy laugh, "you don't know the half of it."

InuYasha glanced at the clock behind Rin that decorated the bland white wall. "It's really late, why are you working now?"

"I worked it out with my father so that I can work one late night a week. It works for us and I can use the extra income."

InuYasha raised a bushy eyebrow underneath his bangs. "You have to get your dad's approval to work late? That's beat."

Rin leveled him an understand smile that was filled with condensation. "It's complicated, but you look too tired for the story. I'll save it for another time."

InuYasha bit back his retort and swallowed his pride. "Hey…" knowing how this was going to sound, he pushed on regardless. "Have you heard anything from Kagome?"

Rin looked rather stricken for a moment, a slight light of panic filling her eyes. "No, why? Is something wrong, did something happen?"

InuYasha nearly let loose a string of curses that could have made even the worst of scum blush. "Calm down and get your panties out of that knot. I was just curious…"

Rin dropped her bag onto the table, creating a rather painful echo that shattered the tranquility of the lobby. Leveling the hanyou with a direct glare, she dared him to lie. "Don't feed me shit, InuYasha. You're screwing her cousin, therefore, you see her more then I do. If you're asking if I've heard anything, that means that you haven't, and probably Kikyo hasn't either. So something is wrong, you're just not sure what."

InuYasha hated the fact that the bitch could think like that at an hour as of such. Rubbing his temples, he groaned, "She was sick over the weekend and went home with her mother. I'm just curious if you heard anything because we thought she'd be back today."

Rin bit her lip, a faint blush tainting her cheeks for her violent outburst. "I…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to jump down your throat. It just sounded like..." she let her sentence drift off into the oppressive atmosphere.

"Yes you did," was the retort.

Rin waved off the snide remark, "have you tried calling her?"

InuYasha shrugged and diverted his attention. The last thing he needed was for Rin to see the honest endearment that was partial to the missing raven haired beauty. "It's not my place to call her. I mean, she's my girlfriend's cousin. I'm just worried."

Rin measured his words, taking them for what wasn't said. She could tell that he was embarrassed enough by coming to her about the missing girl for fear of his underlying feelings being revealed. To bad he wore them on his sleeve. Resting her arms on the counter a few inches from him, she stood on her tip toes to level the eye contact. "Well, I think I would be happy to get a call from a friend, regardless of who he was, if I was sick. It's always nice to know that people care. Maybe you should try giving her a ring tomorrow."

"Or…you could and let me know what happens."

Rin smiled sincerely and licked her lips. "InuYasha, do I look like your secretary?"

InuYasha stole a glance at the girl and shot her an indiscernible glower. "I can see some resemblances." Digressing, he waved off the present banter, "I just don't want Kikyo to get the wrong impression."

Rin nodded once, and then pulled up a stool. Getting herself situated, she met his questioning gaze. "InuYasha, do you really care what Kikyo thinks?"

InuYasha knew a rhetorical question when he heard one. "It isn't that…"

"Then what is it? Are you afraid that she'll realize how much you like Kagome?"

With a hiss that sounded more like a growl, InuYasha glared around the lobby as if Kikyo was clinging to a wall, in a very spiderman-ish way, dying to hear his unveiled secret. "Hey now…I do not…"

Rin rolled her eyes then slipped off her stool. Grabbing her book bag, she slid it onto her shoulder and fingered her pocket, looking for her car keys. "If you're gonna' sit here and feed me shit, I'm leaving."

One muscular arm blocked her way, the biceps nearly rippling under the silken black long sleeve shirt. "Wait…I…"

Rin dropped the bag again and hopped up onto the table, sitting a foot away from the hanyou. "You need to start admitting that you have feelings for her. We all see it, InuYasha, and Kikyo will too eventually. You need to make a decision; you need to figure out if you want to stay with Kikyo or pursue things with Kagome. But you can't have both, and I know you know that."

"I don't want both," he said after a moment's hesitation, "I know what I want, but I can't have it." Damnit, why was everyone busting his balls this week? If the whole ordeal with Miroku wasn't bad enough, now this nosey little wench wanted a bit in on him.

"Why?"

"It doesn't work that way in my family. We marry for convenience for my father, so that his business will profit, and we'll become rich and miserable. Kikyo is my logical choice because of the connection her family has to mine, from an economical stand point."

"So you plan on marrying her?"

InuYasha nearly blanched. "Well…no…." Damnit, had he actually said that? He needed to walk away now, before something even more stupid came out of his mouth.

"You just said…"

"No! It works for now, and I'm not jeopardizing that until I'm done with school and have my degree. That way when I'm disowned by my father for going against his wishes, I can support myself." And wasn't that the truth. His father would have his balls skewed to their living room wall when he broke up with Kikyo.

Rin closed her eyes, a pained expression searing its way across her features and as she reopened her chocolate orbs, a light of understating and compassion delineated her beautiful features. "I know someone, InuYasha, who decided to live for his father, ignoring his life to take over the family business and be as successful as his predecessors; and the last time I checked, he was miserable. Don't follow that path, InuYasha. You're only hurting yourself inevitably, and not to mention you're dragging Kikyo behind you through that self destruction. You can't hold onto something because you think it will be valuable later, you'll miss its worth now." Not that she was advocating Kikyo for InuYasha, but hell, he had to see it, and he had to see that he and Kagome were perfect for each other!

InuYasha grunted, his self defense mechanism kicking his bravado into action. "I don't need some kid telling me how to live, thanks. You ain't old enough to get into bars, Rin, what the hell do you know about love?"

Surprisingly, Rin kept a level head without any animosity hijacking her voice. "More then you ever will. I've loved and let go, and it hurt like hell, but I did it. Just because I can't drink legally doesn't mean anything. My knowledge is in my heart, InuYasha, and I'm fairly certain yours is too."

InuYasha recoiled as if the girl had slapped him. "I know what I'm doing, Damnit."

With a simple shrug, Rin's brown eyes bore into his. "Prove it, make a decision. Right here, right now. Kikyo or Kagome, InuYasha? If you're so certain that you understand the world, then this shouldn't be a problem for you."

InuYasha sneered once, his lip coiling upwards, "back off, Bitch. I ain't got to do shit."

Rin's solemn expression seemed to rip the hanyou to shreds. "As you wish." With a sigh, she went to grab her book bag for the third time that night.

"Just…don't go squealing all this to Kagome. Promise?"

Rin lifted her head, her eyes darting to meet liquid amethyst. With a snide grin, she mocked his former words, "_I ain't got to do shit_."

InuYasha seemed slightly pained. "Now don't go all pertinacious on me."

Rin made an emphatic gesture to InuYasha, vividly depicting her response, and began to turn. Quick as lightning, InuYasha reached out with his right hand, grabbing her middle finger that was still extended and pulled her closer to him, not hurting the girl but letting her know he meant business. "Don't extend that finger to me sweetheart, because I might take you up on that offer."

Rin rolled her eyes, hearing the joke behind the hanyou's gruff words. Her eyes darted down towards the hand that held her captive and she hesitated. Slowly bringing up her left hand, her fingers traced over the surface of the power limiter that graced InuYasha's index finger. "That's a beautiful ring," she commented with a slight hesitation engrained in her tone.

InuYasha jerked away from her touch, his youkai nearly jumping into action from within its slumbering depths. "Yeah, family heirloom," he responded cautiously, not liking how her eyes had taken on a glossy texture. It was the expression of someone drowning in memories that he was sure he didn't want to get invited into.

But within the second he had noticed the expression, the girl was rid of it. A blank countenance took its place as her eyes slowly raised to his. "Family heirloom, that's cool. I wish at times my family left something to me, but they didn't. No nifty crests, no hidden fortune, nothing; bunch of slackers if you ask me."

Her humor was greatly displaced, grating on the ears of the hanyou. He could just about sense her desperation to alleviate the memory from his brain of her digression. Not wanting to disclose anything beyond what he already said, he wished to pry further into her knowledge of exactly what the ring was. "My mother gave it to me before she died." So it wasn't exactly a lie, InuYasha had received the ring from his mother, but it was on the day he was born.

Rin nodded once, just dignifying that she heard his response. "It's beautiful," she said slowly, her eyes slowly lifting up to study his expression. "Can I see it?"

InuYasha nearly stumbled backwards, snatching his hand back to his chest. "Sorry girly, I don't take it off. It hasn't left my finger, except to be resized, since her death."

Rin nodded once more, her eyes slowly traveling down to stare at the engraved surface that was illuminated by three stones. Kanji that was so faint to the eye, Rin would never have been able to distinguish it lined the surface, but she already knew what it said. The stones on this were different though; where she had seen emerald, ruby and topaz, this ring was decorated by three tiny stones of ruby, turquoise and topaz. Fluttering her eyes up to his, she nearly choked on her words. "Oh…really?" Finding herself nearly speechless, she watched as InuYasha quickly jammed his hand into his pocket. Was it possible? What a small bitter world this would be. "It's beautiful." Her smile was tight, forced, and it unbalanced InuYasha.

"Yeah, well…family blood runs thick."

Rin smirked, which unsettled InuYasha even more. "I bet it does. Look…I…" she licked her lips and took a step towards InuYasha, unsure of how to progress. It was as if the world was crashing opportunities at her doorstep, and all she had to do was find the right words. But how could she word this properly? The ring before her was a concealment charm; she knew that without batting an eye, which meant that InuYasha was a youkai. The only reason Rin was even in possession of this knowledge was her first hand experience with demons. Yet she knew the vehemence all youkai's carried about keeping their identity a secret; she had known some to even kill to shut up a human. How would InuYasha react if she flat out asked him about his true identity? Would he be able to provide her with the information she had searched for, or would he rend he asunder? Deciding that tonight was simply not a good night to die, she shook her head once. "I love jewelry, and all those weird eclectic pieces from years ago always catch my eye. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pried."

InuYasha narrowed his gaze, unable to tell the truth from fiction that danced about her eyes in a blaze of rashness. She was eager to disavow the current situation nearly as much as he was. Casting a dubious look, he shuffled his feet and scratched the back of his neck with his left hand. "Look, I'm beat and you're strange, so I'm calling this a night and going to bed. I'll…let you know about Kagome, okay?"

Rin shot him an empty smile and nodded once, her eyes however piercing his and diving into his soul. It was as if she was trying to see through those violet orbs to the secrets that lay hidden beneath the cloak and dagger routine. "Sure. Tell Kaggie I say hi." Turning on her heels, she promptly left the building, nearly tripping over her own two feet. How had she never noticed that ring before? And did it truly mean what she thought it did? As the cold night air seemed to steal the breath from her lungs, Rin's world felt oddly faint. Getting home fast would be the only remedy for such an ailment, she noted wryly as she climbed into her car. She needed to see her son.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lethargically Kagome opened her eyes, feeling like all the weight in the world was pressing upon the two tender muscles. Sleeping, one of her favorite sports, was seemingly nearly impossible, and bordering tedious. She had been trying unsuccessfully for the past three hours to fall asleep, yet low and behold, her eyes wouldn't stay closed. She was nearly sure it was because she hadn't indulged in pain killers, as appealing as they were sounding at the current moment. She had wanted to wean herself away from them fully by morning, but that seemed to be an impossible feat at the current moment. Licking her chapped lips, she let out one low guttural moan. The pain was nearly overwhelming, incapacitating her normally keen sense of perception and blending her mind into a soft mush of sensations. Maybe that's why she hadn't realized she had a bed mate until he spoke up.

"Trouble sleeping?"

Kagome opened her mouth to respond, again the delayed synapses taking their sweet time, until the voice finally struck her central cortex. If she had the ability to leap from the bed and race to the corner of the room, she would have done so. Instead, her body only allowed her to slowly turn her face to come nose to nose with the man next to her. A scream stuck in her throat, suffocating all rationality from her processing. She could swear that she broke into a cold sweat as his nonchalant voice danced through her ears. Her mouth opened and closed, unable to get past the choked scream.

Turquoise eyes watched her struggle, filled with a diabolical mirth that chilled Kagome's bones. He, however, had no problem spewing his declarations. "My, my, Pet," he muttered while lifting two lazy fingers to gently trace over one of the many bruises that marred her pale face, "it seems that you haven't healed quite as fast as Suikotsu had hoped for. I can't say I'm surprised. For a practitioner, his aspirations are over rated."

Kagome finally managed to find her voice amongst her fear. Her hands trembled at her side as her eyes flickered twice towards the door. She would never make it in her current state; he could crawl and still catch her before she made any hopeful attempt at an escape. Her other option laid in a one shot option for screaming for Jakotsu, and praying that the slumbering man would hear her. 'Even if he did, could he stop Bankotsu?" The answer was grim.

"I find that you have exhausted your ability to speak, or are you afraid?" His eyes bore into hers with a fevered animosity.

Kagome closed her eyes and reopened them, praying to all that was holy that this was some sort of delusion from her sleep deprived, de-toxing mind. A part of her wanted to start screaming at him for daring to do this to her, a larger part of her was terrified. She decided, for once in her life, to simply keep quiet. Maybe he would go away…maybe he would apologize and walk out of her life. 'How did he get in,' her brain questioned while she lay paralyzed by fear. The answer spoke in dimensions about his intentions.

His fingers brushed over her lips as his eyes softened. Glancing down to the bruised muscles, he ran his fingers across the lacerations. "I didn't want to do this to you, Kagome. Not to you." his eyes lifted to recapture hers, and they had resumed their icy demeanor. "But you broke our rules."

The scoff burst from her lips like a bullet. "_I_ broke our rules?" 'Oh God, why am I talking to him?' It was like word vomit, she couldn't stop it. "I _broke_ our rules? I wasn't the one, Bankotsu, who beat the other into a near coma!"

Bankotsu's eyes seemed to grow angry, despite the laugh that tumbled from his lips. "Did you expect me not to discipline you, Pet? Did you really think that I would allow you to whore yourself to someone else, or for that matter, to get off _without_ my direct permission?" Sitting up, the human slid closer to her so that he was looming mere inches over her face. "You agreed to be my pet, Kagome. You agreed to be my subordinate, my slave. I explained the rules of the club to you, sweet heart. I told you that I regulate everything you do here, that I am the end all. I explained it all to you, and yet you directly disobeyed me! So yes, I punished you!"

Kagome attempted to sit up, but Bankotsu had other ideas. One hand fell to her shoulder, pushing her soundly back into the mattress. Distress followed by a surreal amount of fear flooded her eyes as she struggled for the briefest moment. Her body was in no way ready to take on the aggressive bastard, and she wasn't about to waste her strength. If he was going to attack her, she needed to be ready to try to flee. "Punish?" she nearly spat at him, "you think this is punishment? Bankotsu, you nearly killed me! You said it yourself; you were trying to kill me."

Bankotsu brought his one leg over her chest to straddle her waist, his eyes boring into hers. "I was justified in my anger, Kagome, but maybe not my actions."

'Wait, was he apologizing to her?' Kagome shook her head once, riding herself of the thought. It didn't matter, what he had done was completely unforgivable.

"I know I hurt you more then I should have. You have to understand my past with Sha, though."

Kagome snorted. "Jakotsu filled me in. He explained it all, which could have been avoided if you had told me the truth from day one."

Bankotsu's eyes glazed over with something resembling annoyance. "I'll have my words with my cousin when I'm done with you."

Kagome audibly gulped. Never in her life had she heard such hollow words. It kindled the fear in her heart once more, setting her entire nervous system ablaze. If he hurt Jakotsu for helping her, she would be at fault. She could never live with herself after something like that. "Please…" she managed after a moment. "Don't blame him…he was only trying to help me."

"Blood is thicker then any cunt I know. That bastard sided with you, Kagome. He has to have some rationality beat into him."

Kagome felt a tear slip from her right eye and tear into her already raw skin. "Please," she begged, "please don't hurt him. Don't blame him, this is my fault!"

Bankotsu leveled a glower at the girl. "You're right, it is." Lowering his nose to hers, his aqua eyes tore down her entire defense. "So tell me now, Kagome. Have you learned your lesson, or do you need to be taught this in a more…proper…setting?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat as his threat rang though her ears. If he took her from here, she knew she'd never see her friends again. There was a finite undertone to his words that sent her entire body into a nearly catatonic shock. She barely registered that she nodded her head no.

"Use that mouth that you're so talented with, bitch. Did you learn your lesson?"

"Yes." God she sounded so pathetic.

Bankotsu pulled back a few inches, his eyes searching hers to see if she was truly surrendering. "I think," he said after a moment's hesitation, "that you're still lying to me." His hand slowly traced over the bruises on her cheek, before his thumb pressed down hard onto one particular greenish yellow mark that delineated her cheekbone. Her scream was nearly deafening. "Stop lying to me, you stupid bitch! I know you want to see him again. I _know_ that you wouldn't be deterred for a _moment_ from _spreading_ your filthy knees for that hanyou! You'd fuck him like the whore you are!"

Kagome flailed under Bankotsu, squirming every way to escape the horrendous pain that was being inflicted again by those dangerous hands. "No! God, Bankotsu, stop! Please! I won't, I swear!"

Out of her peripheral vision, Kagome's struggle increased as she watched Bankotsu grab one of the pillows from the bed. Her world turned black as he smashed the cotton material over her face, suffocating her from the world she had grown to fear. His pressure increased as Kagome thrashed about to the best of her ability, her nails digging into the back of his hand. Yet the pressure was relentless. She could feel herself slipping from the world as the torture persisted, her life being smothered by the bastard above her. Hadn't he always been choking her of life, though? 'Ironic,' she thought as her body began to stop reacting to the stimuli, the onset of reality beginning to tear at her heart. 'The one who had brought her to life, and then slowly killed her would be her ultimate executioner.' As she began to lose her battle with consciousness, she became vividly aware of high pitch screaming someone beyond her room. 'Jackie,' she thought as she slipped from the world of the living. 'Please be okay.' It was within those seconds that she recognized the screaming…as her own.

Sitting up in bed, Kagome's hand flew to her chest, her heart beating against her ribcage in a battle to escape from the torment inflicted upon it. Her breath was in labored heaves as she stared about the room, her eyes dilating to the lack of light and the blinding pain of what felt like suffocation. It had all been a horrid dream, a nightmare to top any that she had ever indulged in. her throat was raw from screaming, her face soaked with sweat and tears. 'It was all a dream,' she told herself again as she jerked her knees out from under the covers and dragged them into her chest. Burying her face on the hardened bone, she began to sob uncontrollably. What scared her, beyond her wildest thought, was that Bankotsu would do something like that. The reality of that dream was crushing. A spray of brightness caused her to raise her face to the doorway, the hallway light flicking to life as clumsy footsteps echoed into her room. She could hear Jakotsu yelling her name, yet her mouth was plastered in a tiny O shape, as her eyes stared through the open doorway and into the brightly lit corridor.

Kagome was positive she had closed her door when she retired to bed.

Jakotsu ran through the entrance a moment later, nearly tripping onto her bed. In one hand, he clutched a steel baseball bat with white knuckles. "Kagome! Baby, what's wrong? Is someone here?"

Kagome could hear the panic in his voice. Her eyes drifted to the bat that resided in his trembling hands. 'He's nearly as scared as I am,' she noted with an overwhelming feeling of foreboding. If Jakotsu was scared, that confirmed all of her own uncertainties. They were both in serious danger. Her eyes slowly caught his and dragged them both to the doorway.

Jakotsu stared agape for a moment before looking back at Kagome. "Koi, did someone hurt you?" dropping the bat, he sat down on the bed and collected the trembling girl in his arms. Jakotsu ran his hand through Kagome's hair, trying to calm her down, while he stared about the room in unmasked trepidation. "Was it a nightmare?" By the Gods was Jakotsu praying it had been a nightmare.

Kagome's sullen nod was nearly relieving. Focusing on her suffering, he kissed her forehead. "Relax, girly, it was only a dream. You're okay…it's all okay."

Kagome swallowed down her fit of sobs while shaking her head in the negative. "No, Jak, it's not okay! He could come here, he could kill us both! It's not okay!" sitting up, Kagome pushed away his arms and worked her way to her feet. Walking slowly to her doorway, she turned slowly to meet Jakotsu's inquisitive stare. "Did…did you open my door?"

Jakotsu caught on almost immediately. Grabbing his baseball bat, he motioned to Kagome to move back into the room. He fumbled in the pocket of his pants for a moment before retrieving a cell phone. "If I scream, call the police." Without another word, the man she was growing to love more every day ventured off into the hallways.

Kagome stood stock still for a moment, seriously contemplating calling the police anyway. One thing she had been anal about her entire life was having the door closed when she slept. There was no way she would have left it open, and if Jakotsu hadn't of opened it… Her hand flew to her mouth as she shook with each violent sob. Had her dream been reality? Did Bankotsu sit next to her and attempt to smother her? Her body shook with the weight of the answers. Either way, he was toying with her, letting her know is complete power over her. And for the first time since the horrific beating, she was contemplating calling the police. Family be damned and secrets as well, she knew she was about to drown in this fiasco.

Jakotsu returned to her room a moment later, his eyes troubled by something that Kagome was sure she didn't want to know. Closing her bedroom door, he rested his back against it for a moment before his hand fumbled with the lock and he moved forward to embrace her.

Kagome's eyes darted between the door and her friend like someone watching a ping pong game. When he didn't speak for a moment, she asked the inevitable. "What…what's going on?"

Jakotsu took his time answering that question. "No one is in the house…"

Kagome heard his hesitation. "But?"

Jakotsu spared her a long glance before pulling her tighter in an embrace. "The front doors security code was disabled."

Tears slipped from Kagome's eyes without her knowledge. "What does…what does that mean?"

Jakotsu shook his head twice, his wide chocolate colored eyes staring at the bedroom door. "That means that someone came into the house who knows the password."

Closing her eyes, Kagome felt suddenly faint. Resting her head against his chest, she nearly shook with each word. "Who knows your…password?"

Jakotsu stared for a moment longer before slowly leveling his eyes to the top of Kagome's head. "That's the thing…"

"What thing?"

The gulp was more then enough to turn Kagome's guts inside out. "I…changed the password when I brought you here. I knew that Bankotsu knew it…and I figured it would make this safer, incase he tried something stupid."

More tears ate at Kagome's already raw skin. "How could anyone know it then?"

Shaking his head, Jakotsu buried his face in her hair. "I don't know." And wasn't that the truth. "The only way anyone could have gotten the new password would be by spying…or…using my information and calling ADT themselves to retrieve it. Either way, someone went through a lot of red tape to get that number." Neither one mentioned the obvious fact that it also meant that someone had been in the house while they were sleeping.

Kagome only needed one guess to be correct.

The pair laid huddled up for the longest time in silence, neither one willing to dare to close their eyes. All thoughts of safety had been violated, raped and discarded. They were now a part of Bankotsu's game, and they had absolutely no control.

Jakotsu unceremoniously dumped Kagome onto the bed, his hands shaking with every motion. Walking to the armoire that decorated the far wall, he opened it up to reveal a thirty two inch television. Grabbing the remote, he climbed into bed with Kagome and turned it on to cartoon network. Glancing at the clock, he knew they had another four hours until sunrise. He also knew that the time wouldn't go by fast enough. No one was going to sleep that night, they realized in silence as they huddled together in fear of the ominous darkness and things that went bump in the night. And Kagome doubted if she would ever have a good nights sleep again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yeah…I went there. Don't kill me. . shout outs:

Drake: yeah, it's gonna get dramatic. Lol. don't worry, the identities will one day be exposed. Just…not soon. LOL.

Painting it black: Bankotsu's not retarded…just…special. . as for Kagome, perfectly okay won't happen, but stronger will.

Kagome'sheart102: scars, probably not, bruises, oh yeah. The fun will begin with those explanations. Remember, InuYasha already saw one once.

Tinkerflyinbell1210: I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really glad that you liked that chapter. I love miro and yash to much to have them fight for long. LOl

Lady Otori: LOL. you are the only person to comment about the news paper. LOL. Thanks so much!!

Katlady13- wow…I didn't realize it's been a year. It's sad when thinking I got 83 chapters of COTD out in one year, and only fourteen here. ::gulp:: thanks so much for the words of praise. I like this Kagome more too, she has more depth I think, and definitely more brains. And yes, I promise, Sesshiles will be in soon. LOL. I've seen some Bleach. As for writing fan fic, we'll see. This is my first series to ever write to, and my overwhelming need to publish my own stuff is screaming already. Not sure if I'll ever go off, but I'll see what I can do.

Thekaoru2156- Jakotsu gets typecast to easily. Even the most flaming male can get serious (and deadly) when they need to. trust me. oh yeah, miro, leather pantshysterical. LOL

A Susie Kablooie: glad to see that you set up an account! love the name. yeah, Jak grew a pair and stood up, won't be the last time. I love my Jackie!

Toya's Gurl::huggles:: you know I wuff your support::nervous laughter:: yeah…Harusume. …about that… ::points:; hey look, monkeys:: runs away while back is turned::

Kitsunekoinu: Glad that you're enjoying the fic. yeah, it was really rough to write that whole scene, but don't worry, payback, this time, is for real! Hehe. I love that commercial. All will be all right in the end.

Swordsoul2000- after this, she'll be out soon. as for Bank…yeah, she's gonna keep her distance. But will he keep his? What do you mean break? Like is he disowning him? yeah, basically.

Thank you all!!!!


	15. Resignation

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 15 Resignation

Kagome stared out at the sullen gray sky in despair. It was odd how the climate seemed to be reflecting her mood so perfectly. It had to be a conspiracy. How else could it be explained; all the traumatic events had led her to this; a chilled breeze and a melancholy sky. The world was out to get her.

Her eyes slowly drifted back to the busy sidewalks of the university campus as she sighed again, staring out at the world from the plate glass window.

"Are you sure about this sweetie?"

Kagome slowly turned her head to stare across the car towards the driver, her entire body sluggish and mostly unresponsive. With a dismissing wave of her hand, she sighed for the umpteenth time that day. "Yes, Jackie, I'll be fine." That was what she wanted him to believe, hell, it's what she wanted to believe. The truth however was much more complex. Staying at Jakotsu's was rigidly out of the question, especially with the stunt pulled by Bankotsu (or one of his men) the night before. She had made Jakotsu promise to go to one of his boyfriends' homes for the next two or three days, just to dissuade Bankotsu from going after him. It was Jakotsu's idea for her to go to Sango and seek shelter at a place that Bankotsu would never look. It was a good idea, Kagome wouldn't displace that truth, but she hated the thought of having to explain herself to someone who would never understand.

Kagome knew Sango better than anyone else in the world and with that knowledge was the undeniable truth that Sango wouldn't understand this situation. She would yell at Kagome for letting anyone touch her let alone beating her into submission. Sango would coddle her to make sure she wasn't broken, and in the same breath, scold her for being so naive. She would demand that Kagome call the police, and would become completely irate when Kagome would adamantly refuse. Kagome had already decided she wasn't telling Sango about his break in at Jakotsu's. That would set the girl off like a firecracker, and she didn't need that kind of attention.

A small part of Kagome was praying that Sango would cry with her, understand that he broke a part in her that was going to be impossible to ever piece back together. Before Bankotsu, she had held her heart together with duck tape and bubble gum, holding it together by will power. When Bankotsu entered her life he had mended those broken pieces and gave her meaning again. Looking at her life at the current moment, Kagome began to wonder if it was possible that somewhere along this journey, he had not only mended it but soldered her heart shut. Had he destroyed parts of her only to make it impossible to love another? It would be the ultimate manipulation to assure she would never leave him. Would she ever be able to love someone else? To these, she had no logical answer.

With a small nod, Kagome finally willed together her strength and her perseverance. "I'll be fine," she muttered as she pulled at the steel door handle. Pausing, she turned to cast a small frown back at Jakotsu. "Jak…I…"

Jakotsu leaned across the length of the car and pecked her on the cheek. "I know, Kaggie. Just…be safe, okay? And call me if you want to talk. You know I'll always make time for the women folk."

The smile that graced Kagome's lips was short lived. "Thanks, Jak. I'll call you tonight."

Jakotsu nodded once, keeping his mouth shut and summoning down his urge to voice all of his own fears. He was scared that Bankotsu was going to make this personal. If Bankotsu took a serious interest in making Kagome suffer, the girl's life would be over. He knew his cousin better than he let on, and he knew more then anyone else what Bankotsu Koizumi was capable of. The man had no heart; he could kill without blinking an eye. Jakotsu also knew that Kagome was on the top of his shit list.

With another wave at the broken girl, Jakotsu watched Kagome hobble off towards the buildings, a feeling of remorse and guilt building in his chest. He should have pushed them apart when he realized what Bankotsu's intentions had been two years ago. He should have told Kagome everything, anything to get her to leave Bankotsu in the dust. But alas, they were here regardless, standing amidst this train wreck that was worsening in the severity and causality rates. Pushing the Escalade into drive, he tried to refocus his attention on something brighter, something happier, like the blond haired man he was going to seduce in T-minus one hour. But somehow, that dreary gray sky seemed to tear into a part of him too, filling him with an inconsolable melancholy.

Kagome watched Jakotsu pull away from the doorway of the Student Center, one hand pressed to the passenger side window. Had she truly been the one to call him when she was wounded? Of all the people she knew, yes, Jakotsu would have been the easiest to get a hold of, and the most beneficial. Not only did he know Bankotsu personally and where the club was located, but he also knew her dirty little secret. She wouldn't have had to explain it to someone who was overly judgmental, like her cousin. But the explanation was inevitable, wasn't it? Despite the layers of makeup that she and Jakotsu had painted on her face, her eyes were still black and her cheeks were still discolored. Her lip was still torn in two spots and the dark crimson lipstick only made her seem whiter. All in all, she looked like an abuse victim trying to cover it up. 'Oh hey look,' she thought sarcastically, 'that's just what I am.'

Hiking her scarf a little higher against her mouth, she had managed to hide herself beneath the material. Her sunglasses made a cute accessory to covering the bruises under her eyes. She still looked horrible though, but now in a Marilyn Monroe-after-the-heroine type of way. Walking swiftly through the student center, she exited the other side of the building and trudged towards Edison Hall, to her science class. She was in luck that it wasn't Wednesday, and didn't need to face the class she shared with InuYasha and Rin. She had already missed this class last week on Friday when she fell to the hands of Bankotsu, and couldn't miss it again under fear of failing the next test. The only person she would have explanations to dish out to would be Naraku, if he even attended class that day. It seemed that lady luck might have been on her side, seeing to Naraku's chronic inability to attend class. But after her last week, something told her that was too much to wish for.

As Kagome found her way into the classroom, her face nearly fell. Lady Luck had turned her back on the stricken girl. Naraku sat relaxed in the seat next to hers, his eyes locking onto hers the minute she stepped through the door. She watched the corners of his mouth tip into a tight frown and marveled at how angry he seemed to grow within seconds. His red eyes narrowed to slits, as if trying to drain the knowledge of her plight from her soul. She hesitated for a moment, considering sitting anywhere else but next to the hanyou. But as fait would have it, all other seats were normally taken by the freshmen of the class. And it would be far worse, she decided offhandedly as she slowly dawdled towards the infuriated male, to explain her current disposition to a complete stranger who was three years her junior then to a man who was supposedly shagging her cousin. At least Naraku could take the news in stride, or so she hoped as she dropped into her chair with a grimace. 'I mean, he has to have some dirty secret in there. After all, he is involved in an affair. That's a sin on some level, yes?' she bantered with her conscious.

"Take them off."

Kagome's head swung to the left as if she had taken yet another punch from that narcissistic bastard Bankotsu. Glowering at the hanyou next to her, she stared from behind the safety of her sun glasses. "Excuse me?" She had to have heard him wrong.

"Take _off_ the sunglasses."

With a rather InuYasha like scoff, she responded snidely, "sorry sweetie, I don't do requests." She nearly blinked at her response instead of holding her steadfast glare. Damn, she had to be more careful. That was Goth Kagome talking, and that Barbie wasn't supposed to come out and play until nightfall.

Naraku seemed none too pleased. "Damnit," he growled as he suddenly lurched towards her, being restrained only by the metal bar on the arm rest of his desk. His face was inches from hers, his eyes boring through her shaded lenses. "I can smell the fucking blood from here. Take off those things and let me see what that bastard did to you."

Kagome flinched under his harsh tone, her nose instantly wrinkling at his insistence. She didn't like pushy men, they bothered her. They reminded her to much of _him_. "No." Turning in her chair, she stared towards the blackboard wishing that the professors were on time for the first miserable time ever. She blinked twice, seething with righteous indignation, before snapping her head back to the left. "What bastard?" she didn't like Naraku thinking he had any control over her actions, or had any say in what she did. That did not sit well with her at all. What worried her more was his distinction of jerk that did this to her. What could he smell, what did he know?

Naraku raised an eyebrow, his frown remaining firmly intact. "I have a guess, but I'm hesitant to say it. Now let me _see_ the damage."

Kagome reared backwards when Naraku reached out and attempted to take the glasses off her face. Slapping his hand away, her eyes darkened behind the glass. "You don't know anything, Naraku. You don't know me!"

"I've been trying to change that," he responded shortly.

"Well…stop. I'm _not_ interested."

Naraku shrugged and made motion to try to get her glasses again. She dodged easily. "I don't care. My first issue is that someone decided to use you for a punching bag. I'm not okay with that."

"What do you care?" She asked while crossing her arms and attempting to look threatening. She was nearly sure that the scarf could have added to that hostile demeanor, she noted sardonically. By God she was pathetic.

Naraku seemed to be battling with his patience. "I care…because I care about you. You haven't noticed, because you're wrapped up in some conspiracy theory that I'm with your cousin, but its fine, that's okay."

Inching closer with his entire desk, the scraping of the metal against tile seemed to tear apart some of her defense mechanism. Why did he give a damn? This was the guy who supposedly hit on Kikyo with InuYasha in front of him. This is the guy who threw InuYasha through a window sophomore year when they attempted to duke it out in the living room of that said party. He was supposed to be a jerk, supposed to be the villain. Why did he care?

"What's not okay," he continued despite the appearance of their wayward instructor, "is that someone hurt you and you're acting as if it's no big deal."

Kagome met his gaze, held it with her chocolate eyes, and responded slowly, "I know what happened to me. You don't. You're assuming that I just let some butch boyfriend beat the crap out of me. You think I just sat stationary, accepting what someone did to me because, wah, I'm a girl." Leaning forward, she forced bitterness into her voice. She didn't want to get nasty with him, but it was all that would steer him off, or so it seemed. "The reality, Naraku, is much difference than the appearance. I was mugged in the city, jumped by a couple kids trying to score some money and some pussy. Though I got my ass handed to me, I managed to fight them off to keep things from turning completely horrible. They ran away with my purse, and I survived an attempted rape. Is that enough? Do you really need to see the battle wounds?" Her tone was depraved of any emotion, her eyes holding his gaze like a vice grip. She dared him to deny this story. It would be interesting, she noted in some fuzzy part of her brain, to see how fast her cousin got this story.

Naraku swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing slightly with the motion. His eyes, however, never wandered from her hold. He was challenging her…or her account of her incident. Maybe both, maybe neither, but the look in his eyes was nearly enough to make her melt. He seemed angry and put off, furious and sympathetic. All the swirling emotions around that sea of red nearly made Kagome recant the entire story. Finally he nodded once. "If that's how you tell it, then so be it." Turning slightly, he hesitated for only a moment. "But, say if you ever need retribution, all you need to do is give me a name."

'"_All you have to give me is a name…they'll never touch you again",' _why did that sound so fimiliar? The words echoed through her head hollowly, as her mind tried to identify where she had heard those words before. The voice that sounded in her head gave her chills, belonging to only one unmistakable person; the one guy of whom she was willing to go to any measure to avoid. Kagome snorted out her response to Naraku before turning her shaded eyes to the teacher. 'But when did he say that,' she wondered as she began to idly doodle in her notebook. Somehow everything except for those grave words was lost on her, just like the entire class period.

Before Kagome knew it, everyone was closing their notebooks and stampeding for the door. Had she completely zoned for the entire period, or did she black out? Gazing around wildly, her eyes locked with those ruby orbs that had never truly deserted her and he seemed to confirm her absenteeism. She had zoned for the entire lecture.

"Come on," he ordered, standing slowly and stretching his lanky arms towards the ceiling, "I'll buy you lunch and you can tell me the truth."

Kagome slowly got up from her chair, unable to fight the fatigue that pulled at her. The pain was horrific and nearly set her back down on her ass. Her entire face was throbbing and her thighs felt like they were on fire. She had ignored that pain for the previous five days, never telling Jakotsu the full extent of Bankotsu's punishment. The bruises on the inside of her thighs were fading, unlike those on her face, but were still painful. Gripping onto the edge of the desk, her slight waver must have been suggestive, because within a second, Naraku had jumped over his desk and was holding her by one arm. "I'm fine," she argued while fighting down the black splotches that had appeared in front of her eyes.

"Sure you are, just like how you were about to drop to the floor to do pushups, and not anything like fainting." Keeping one arm laced under her armpit, he began helping her towards the door. "You need to lay down, Kagome. I don't know what you were thinking actually walking across campus to make it to class."  
Kagome struggled to walk on her own, yet eventually gave into his considerate help. Her attitude, however, prevailed. "Again you are presuming things, Naraku." Using her right hand, she dug through her Pea Coat pocket to dig out her tiny phone. "My friend drove me here, and I'm actually having someone else pick me up."

Naraku continued helping her down the busy hallway of the science building in silence. After a moment, he cast a downward gaze at the girl. "So are you going to use that cell phone or did you pull it out for show and tell?"

The retort that normally would have shot off her tongue died in her mouth. 'You want to talk about show and tell,' nearly pushed its way into the conversation. 'Bad Kagome, none of that now,' her conscious scolded her. Meeting the demon's gaze, she couldn't hold it. She felt awful for being so snide to a man who was obviously just trying to help her out, but it was her defenses that weren't functioning properly. Like a laser gone haywire, they were firing off at anyone it deemed a threat.

As the reached the lobby of the building, a sound gasp that echoed over all the voices was nearly enough to make her cringe. 'This is my punishment for being an idiot,' she reiterated in her mind time and again as Sango barreled through people to get to her. Grabbing her free arm, Sango nearly hauled her out of Naraku's grasp as she made motion for some kids at a table to stand up and get out of her way. Begrudgingly, they abandoned their table so that their wounded classmate (of who none of them knew) could sit. Sango dismissed them from the scene with a hardened glare. Naraku lingered over Kagome once she was properly seated in a chair, his arms crossed across his chest like some stoic guardian.

Sango fell to her knees in front of Kagome and reached for her sunglasses. "Let me see."

Kagome instinctively smacked her hand away, regretting it an instant later. Sango looked wounded yet hardly dissuaded. Sango sent her a scathing glower, daring her to do it again, and this time successfully extracted the sunglasses. She heard her loud feminine gasp and a low whistle from Naraku, who had shifted his position to ascertain the damage. Reaching out, she snagged back her glasses and used them to cover the wounds.

"It's not as bad…"

Sango cut her off, holding up one hand with her palm facing Kagome. Her voice was hardened as was her glare. Speaking in Japanese, Sango spoke to exclude the black haired stranger next to her. "You're going to tell me everything, and I mean everything Kagome. When you told me you were hurt, I wasn't expecting this. Why the hell are you even in school? I would have skipped class if I knew you were this bad. I'm going to murder whoever let you come to campus like this! But first and foremost, I want the truth!"

Kagome inhaled sharply, her eyes never leaving those cinnamon brown ones that glared at her so piercingly. Staring down Sango was nearly as tough as staring down Bankotsu. "I…" licking her chapped lips under her scarf, she shook her head once. In English, she responded, "Sango, I'm not getting into this here. Can we just go back to your place? I honestly want to lie down; I'm not feeling to well." To be exact, the entire room was spinning, colors were starting to blend, and she was wishing she had doped herself up with those prescriptions that Suikotsu had given to her. At least with the cortisone shots, she was able to function with minimal pain. The treatments had stopped a day before and by God was she missing them.

"Not until you explain yourself," Sango fired back in Japanese, "and tell me just who the hell this man is next to me."

Kagome sighed wearily, closing her eyes. She didn't want bickering, she didn't want an argument. She just wanted to go to sleep. "He's a friend," she replied once again in English, more for Naraku's comprehension then Sango's apprehension.

Sango seemed to stiffen at the trifling words. "Friend," she replied ludicrously, her vernacular still Japanese, "is he the bastard who did this to you?"

Kagome stole a glance up at Naraku, who seemed to be watching the two like one would observe a ping pong game. With a grunt, she gave in and switched languages for a brief scolding. "No, he is not. He's been nothing but courteous and I would appreciate that being returned. He's not the bad guy, Sango, don't blame him. I'll tell you everything, I promise, please just take me home."

"So it wasn't some band of street thugs," Naraku replied in flawless Japanese. "Do you plan on lying to everyone or only me?"

Kagome and Sango both turned to stare at the man next to them. Sango flushed just slightly, more out of an awkward state of being than actual embarrassment. Sango stood swiftly, her eyes locking onto those magnificent ruby ones. "I'm Sango," she replied in English. "I'm sorry if I'm coming across as rude, but who the hell are you?"

Naraku didn't seem the least bit phased by her bluntness. "Naraku Itogowa," he replied evenly, inclining his head to the slightest degree. "It seems, Sango, that we have a situation in front of us. Do you know who would do this to our mutual friend?"

Sango glanced back at Kagome and pointedly frowned. "No, but you bet your ass I will by time I'm done with her." Walking to stand in front of the said girl, she bent over at her waist to stare into Kagome's glasses. "You hear me in there? I'm getting the full truth, and nothing but the truth."

"So help me God," Kagome muttered in jest.  
Naraku stared at Kagome for a moment before returning his attention to Sango. "I would appreciate it if you would fill me in on the missing details at a later date. I want to see our Kagome properly taken care of."

Sango eyed him over for a moment before sitting back on her heels. "Yeah…about that…I'll take care of her, and you keep going about your life." Seeing his eyebrows furrow, she digressed. "You seem like a nice enough guy; nice enough to take the time to help a wounded girl out, that is. But…" she sucked air in through her teeth and shook her head slowly, "yeah…no. It's not going to happen. Give up now." Turning to Kagome, she grabbed her notebook and tossed it into her backpack. "Come on girl, we got to get you to my car."

Naraku's hand on her shoulder laid pause to her actions. "While I can understand the need of a friend protecting another, I'm not your enemy. Don't take it out on me. I like your friend, obviously, thank you, but I think I'll take my chances with her, not you."

Sango brushed off his hand. "And right now, my friend is out of commission which means that if you want to speak to her, you need to go through me."

Naraku hefted an eyebrow under his bangs. "And is that supposed to deter me?"

Sango rolled her eyes and slipped her arm under Kagome's. "Yes," she answered without giving the man a second glance.

Naraku once again interfered. Blocking their path, he shook his head once. "Let me help you. I'll carry her."

Sango eyed him then looked to Kagome, who had remained oddly quiet throughout the entire embarrassing argument. Seeing no verification, or any real emotion for that matter, cross her friend's face, Sango denied his request. "We're fine, Buddy, thanks. I might not look that strong, but I've made guys bigger then you cry."

Naraku scoffed, "somehow I don't doubt that."

Sango would have flipped him off had her hand not been restrained by her friend. Maneuvering them around Naraku, she called back after a brief hesitation and a plague of guiltily conscious, "thanks anyway for the help. It's good to know that _someone_ gives a damn."

Kagome understood the latent tone underlying Sango's words. She was angry that Kikyo hadn't been present for this, or worse, she was diving into her 'friendship' with those troubling boys next door. Nearly pitching forward, Kagome struggled to hold her own while walking with Sango. By God was she suddenly tired; she hadn't slept at all the night before, sans that one hour of painful bliss that ended horribly. She was nearly sure that her hands were still shaking from the offset of her nerves. All in all, she was in no condition to be on campus, Sango was right. She had been a fool for coming here, and even more of a fool for crossing one of the richest men in the country. At the current moment, she loathed herself.

Stealing a glimpse once over her shoulder as they reached the large doors of Edison Hall, Kagome's eyes locked with the vivid stain of ruby that shined amongst the sea of people. Even twenty feet away, Kagome could make out the vivid clouds of worry that cast over his beautiful iris, casting his lips into the infernal scowl that made him look so devastatingly sexy. But Naraku wasn't for her; she had decided that a long time ago. Sango, with all the fineness in the world, had summed it up completely to the misguided man, and Kagome was bound to give her hell later on, but he had to be aware now. She didn't lust after him as he did her and apparently her cousin. She saw him as a friend and maybe, after this was behind them, they could continue on as such.

'Yeah right,' her conscious one again mocked as they slowly descended the cement steps, 'and maybe InuYasha and Kikyo will never find out that you got the shit kicked out of you. Keep dreaming.' Or more, to the current moment, it was to keep awake, and to stay as far away as she could from the land of turquoise and smothering cotton.

XXXXXXXXXXX

It was only after the duo had slipped from his view that Naraku set off to the student center, grumbling about trifling wenches and girls who couldn't keep their mouths shut. Had that girl not interfered, he might have gotten something from Kagome's mouth that would help his newly endeavored quest. He had a good guess as to who had assaulted the girl, but he had no substantial proof besides for a vindictive ire that had yet to be quenched. The only male of whom Kagome associated with, and one that had the power and audacity to lay a hand on her like that, was that Taisho dog. He loathed that name more than any thing else on the face of the planet. The incident with Kikyo was only a mere part of the fiasco that extended back for the past two decades. The war between families had begun while Naraku was still sucking at his mom's tit.

Apparently Toga Taisho had decided to industrialize the east coast in merchandising and corporate domineering, and his father's business stood in that bulldozing path. Though his father was handsomely bought out of his services, and offered a job in the upper ranks of Taisho Corp, other parts of his family weren't so lucky. So yes, his father Diego was a slime ball who sold out his own family for a seven digit number, and yes, he deserved the heart attack that claimed his life five years later. His relatives, however, didn't deserve to be discarded they way they were. His uncle lost everything he had invested in his father's company when the merge occurred; his house, his stock, his IRA and his dignity. Having never graduated high school, the family was reduced to poverty. They refused any communication with Naraku on grounds of moral dignity, even after his father's death, until their oldest son was able to logically think straight. Naraku and Muso smoothed things over between them as cousins, and had even became friends. Their youngest son, Onigumo, was like a brother to Naraku, and also a senior member of TKE on campus. Having a relationship with the two boys made up for the years lost while their parents bickered like school aged children. Naraku was only glad that he wasn't foolish enough to fall into the same steadfast mind frame.

It could have been out of a sense of moral obligation that Naraku had gone after what InuYasha had, that night so many years ago. It wasn't as if he had any real attraction to Kikyo Higurashi, besides for wanting to bang her brains out; it was just a feeble attempt to spit at the Taisho name. It was then however, that he took on his own personal vendetta against the Taishos…or more specific, InuYasha. They had bickered their way through the past two years, thrown out of countless lectures for their inability to keep their mouths shut, and were arrested twice for inciting violence on campus. For this past year, however, they had kept fairly separate.

'Could InuYasha possibly have enough motives to harm Kagome like that,' he wondered idly as he climbed the steps into the Rebecca Stafford Student Center. Staring up at the foggy gray sky, he cursed lightly under his breath. 'No, he wouldn't do that.' As much as he hated that bastard, he had a keen eye for deception. InuYasha was a self righteous conceited prick who hardly felt remorse for anything he ever did, but he would never lay a hand on any female (that wasn't intended to grope). There was little that he could link together, as much as he imagined that there was. Ultimately that meant that InuYasha would be one to seek out for more information towards the identity of Kagome's attacker.

What irked Naraku the most, he discovered with droll irony as he entered the Student Center café, was that now he had to speak with the devil incarnate. And wasn't luck just on his side today; sitting not more then three tables in was that rat bastard himself. Walking up to the table that housed the annoyance and his misfit friend, Naraku paused, shoving his hands into his pockets and glared. He really didn't want to do this, but Kagome was worth it, or so he kept telling himself.

Miroku, oblivious to their guest, was currently ranting about the party he was planning for the next weekend. "So I'm thinking that we should get one of the Sororities to help sponsor this, 'cause I mean, fuck yeah." With a shake of his head, he felt his right palm just about itching in excitement. "What chick can't resist a toga party, or for that matter, me?"

InuYasha remained silent, allowing Miroku to dominate the conversation while he idly pushed his food around his plate with a semi erect French fry. "Sure, Miro, whatever."

Miroku hardly took notice to the gloom that decimated his friend's voice. "So…we'll get a couple kegs from the liquor store, I'll get some funnels and we can try to convince the chicks to do keg stands…in togas." With a heavenly sigh, Miroku could nearly imagine the possibilities.

InuYasha felt something stiffen in his back, alerting him to the presence of another. Though his demon senses were muted, they still didn't leave him completely inept. Glancing to his right, his eyes locked with their guests. Sitting up straight, he abandoned his French fry and slowly crossed his arms. Not daring to tear his eyes away from the steadfast gaze, he spoke to Miroku. "Look what the cat dragged in on the bottom of its foot. Miroku, didn't I tell you to pick up the shit in the yard?"

Naraku ignored the trivialities. His reason for dealing with the mongrel in front of him transgressed any argument the duo could pursue; Kagome's safety was more important. "InuYasha…I need to talk to you."

Miroku had joined the staring contest, only having known Naraku from afar, he had never realized just how cold the man's voice could be. Hell, it sent chills up his spine. "Whatever you got to say to him, you can say in front of me," Miroku informed the man, his obvious declaration asserting that neither boy was willing to move.

Naraku rolled his eyes then grabbed a chair from another table, swinging it around; he straddled the back and sat down facing InuYasha. Lowering his voice, he did all he could to keep the animosity from his words. "What do you know about Kagome?"

InuYasha could feel something inside of him snap at the mention of her name from the hanyou's mouth. It was as if Naraku wasn't worthy enough to speak her sacred name and lightning should have smote him on the spot. Nearly jumping from his chair, the human boy growled, "Don't you _dare_ even _think_ about it? I told you once to keep away from her! I will _not_ say it again!"

Naraku raised an eyebrow, obviously not impressed with his brash libel. "Last time I looked, you were shoving your cock into her cousin, which means that you hold no sway over her or _who_ she sees." Seeing the black haired Taisho begin to turn from a flustered pink to an irate red, he knew the boy was about to blow something, and it was probably in his pants. "Look, I don't give a _shit_ about that right now. I'm talking about what happened to her."

InuYasha was ready to kick in the hanyou's teeth. Concealment spell be damned, he'd rip off the limiter and shove it down this bastard's throat! That was until his last sentence roared through his ears like a 747. His smart assed retort died on his lips as he hesitated. "What do you mean 'what happened to her'? _What_ the fuck are you going on about?"

Naraku was obviously displeased. His red eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. Either InuYasha was as dense as he first presumed or Kagome had been avoiding that branch of her group. If she was avoiding them, it meant that they had to know something about the identity of the one who would do this to her. "Someone decided to use her as their personal punching bag…"

InuYasha was on his feet in a second, his ears filling with the sound of his own blood. He watched Narkau's mouth continue to move but couldn't hear past the beating of his own heart. 'Kagome was hurt? Was that why she wasn't on campus? Who would do something like that to her?' He instantly snapped back to the black eye she sported a week prior and his hands balled to white knuckled fists. "_What_," he roared at the top of his lungs. The entire cafeteria silenced within that second, his exclamation resonating off the glass walls of the tiny room. All eyes drifted to their table, yet InuYasha hardly noticed. "What the fuck do you mean used her as a punching bag? Who…what…when?" He was completely flabbergasted, but above that, he was horrified. Within the moment that those thoughts ran amuck through his mind, darker ones crept through and he swore that he saw red. 'Someone wants to die…someone is _pleading_ to have me release them from this prison, because anyone who is stupid enough to lay a hand on her must be begging for death!' It wasn't a question of if or when, InuYasha would have the person who hurt Kagome's head on a stake by the end of the night. Grabbing Naraku by the front of his shirt, he hauled the demon off the ground. "A name; give me a _fucking_ name!"

Naraku stared at InuYasha, his face a mask of irritation. Beneath that, however, he was amazed at the brute strength possessed in those skinny limbs. "Obviously I would not come to you if I knew that myself. Now put me down before I end you."

InuYasha put him down all right; he threw him face first over the table and stormed out towards the lobby of the building, intent on tracking down Kagome and learning the truth for himself. He couldn't remember a time he had been so livid; his blood was running thick with adrenaline, his heart doubling in palpitations, he was ready to kill whoever dared to touch what was _his_!

Miroku watched in something resembling awe as InuYasha stalked from the room. Turning, he grabbed Narkau's right bicep and hauled him up from the floor. "Sorry bout that," he apologized for his friend, "he's kind of crazy when it comes to Kagome." Under the pretense of a smile, Miroku was aghast. He had never seen InuYasha get so angry in all his life. In all honesty, it scared him.

Naraku seemed livid and on top of that embarrassed. The look in his eyes was nearly as dangerous as the one in InuYasha's. Ripping his arm from Miroku's grasp, he dusted off his shoulder. "That irrational son of a bitch! What's he going to do, shake it out of her? He'll need to find her first."

Miroku nodded gravely. He remembered InuYasha moping over the fact that Kagome had been gone for the past five days, but now the truth had been exposed. He could only imagine how this seemed. But Naraku was right, if Kagome had been avoiding them, she wouldn't be about to expose it all. "Where is she, Naraku?"

Naraku snapped his head around to stare at Miroku. "She said a friend was taking her back to her apartment. Obviously, she's trying to avoid Kikyo. She refused to tell me anything besides that she was jumped in the city by some kids who were after her purse. I'll tell you right now, she was lying her ass off. When he friend got there, she asked for the name of the guy who did this to her."

Miroku stiffened at the insinuation; it meant that Kagome was seeing someone who was capable of inflicting this much pain on her. But the main noun of that sentence irked Miroku; Kagome was seeing someone and hadn't told anyone. InuYasha, who Miroku had convinced into considering leaving Kikyo, would be devastated. Yet above that, she was seeing someone who was abusing her, and that was one thing Miroku had no toleration for. "And what was Kagome's response?"

Naraku shook his head, smoldering in his hate of the youngest Taisho. "She wouldn't admit to anything. She was nervous as hell, and I'll tell you, whoever did this to her pulled out all the stops. I wouldn't be shocked if the bastard raped her."

Miroku winced, his breath catching in his chest. This went beyond his angry friend storming in on a traumatized girl. If InuYasha got to her first, this could get very, very ugly. "I have to catch InuYasha. His mouth is bound to get him into trouble." Gathering his coat, he questioned, "do you have any idea where she went?"

Naraku shrugged as he cracked his neck to one side, "no clue. All I know is that the girl she's with is named Sango and speaks Japanese."

'Bingo,' Miroku thought as he grabbed his notebooks. "Go it, I know exactly where she is. And sorry…'bout all that," he motioned to the floor with a sheepish grin, "but you have to admit, you kind of deserved it." with a quick flash of a smirk, Miroku moseyed his way from the cafeteria, all to aware of the man he left fuming behind him. He had a mission, one that he stepped into a jog over; he had to find InuYasha before InuYasha found Kagome.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Sango supported Kagome as she slowly slipped down onto the couch, her head instantly reclining back against the soft micro-fiber cushions. Sango put a hand to Kagome's forehead and held it for a moment, as if checking for a cause to her drowsiness. After a thorough scowl and a darkened glare, Sango walked back to the front door to close it.

Kagome watched from half lidded eyes as Sango vanished from sight, letting out a guttural moan once she was gone. The car ride had been torturous; every second hung in the air with enough vehemence to snuff the life from an elephant. When Sango would break the silence, it was normally with rhetorical questions that came in the form of, "what were you thinking?" or Kagome's personal favorite, "how could you be so manipulated?". Kagome had chosen to keep her mouth shut and simply stare out at the passing landscape, attempting feebly to block out her friend's random comments. She already hated herself for the situation, and she was coming to the strong conclusion that dealing with InuYasha might have been a better solution.

Sango appeared again, dropping onto the couch next to her with a bottle of water. Handing it to Kagome, Sango stared out the bay window that illuminated her lack of back yard. She heard Kagome pop the top to the bottle, and gave her a moment to savor the water. Clearing her throat, it was time to get down to business. She wanted answers, she wanted the truth. When Kagome called her that morning and said she was hurt, Sango had thought she was kidding. When they had been little, Kagome would make up wild excuses to ditch Kikyo and spend time with Sango instead. Sango had thought this was an attempt to escape the dorm. Something in Kagome's voice, however, had put her senses into overdrive. Sango had not been ready to see Kagome in her current disposition, however. The bruises were hastily hidden by a half assed makeup job and she looked as if she hadn't slept in a week. Little did she know the reality of her thoughts?

"How did this happen?"

Kagome lowered the bottle of Poland Springs from her lips and frowned. Recapping the bottle, she placed it at her feet and groaned lightly. "It's a long story…"

"One that you're going to tell me," was Sango's very quick interjection.

Kagome nodded once forebodingly. Hell was about to break loose. "All right, I'll tell you what I can."

Sango made a face, "no, you're going to tell me all of it." turning to look at Kagome, Sango tucked her knees under her body. "I know that there are things you feel that you can't tell me, Kagome. I know it's been years since we've seen each other…but…you're still my sister, and I still love you as such. I can't…no, I won't sit here and watch some douche bag do this to you."

Kagome couldn't even smile at her friend's perseverance. She was so tired and the world was starting to turn into a Van Gogh painting. Swallowing thickly, Kagome gave in. "I…started dating this guy, a few years ago. Let's call him Bob."

Sango raised an eyebrow. "Kagome, this isn't funny. You can't make humor in the face of…"

Kagome's eyes snapped open as she turned on her friend. It was like all the bottled emotions sprung a leak, bleeding into her sight and her heart. In a wave of frustration and anger, she lost it. "You think I don't know that?" Tears pulled at Kagome's eyes as she let out a harsh grunt, "you think I don't know that this isn't all a joke? The man I love…loved…had once felt something real for, straddled over my waist and beat me within an inch of my life. The man, who I trusted, who I told everything to, nearly killed me. He _meant_ to kill me, Sango, he _meant_ to do this to me!" Her voice cracked but she couldn't stop, it was all fumbling from her lips and she wouldn't put herself in front of that bullet. She had to spill this to someone; it might as well be Sango.

"He woke up, got the truth, and plotted to kill me. Do you know what that feels like? Do you know what it's like to have absolutely no control over a situation, watching as a man who you thought loved you, who you thought would never hurt you, abuse you….again?" Her entire body began to shake as her neck grew damp from the stray tears. "Damnit, Sango, I trusted him. And I'm not talking that warm and fuzzy trust that you have with your boyfriend or that you have with a best friend. I'm talking that trust that you have in your parents to never throw you in front of a speeding car. It's a bond, Sango…a rule; you don't abuse your sub; you punish, you discipline, but you never abuse! I trusted him with that rule, that sanction, and he broke it."

Her hand fluttered to her mouth, and Kagome nearly began to sob. Choking down a sob, she needed to get this out; she needed for Sango to understand the severity of what Bankotsu had done to her. "I'm not an idiot; I know he doesn't love me, and that we wouldn't ever have a future together. I don't want one, but…I never wanted this. I never thought I'd be afraid that he'd show up somewhere and put a bullet in my head for knowing too much. I thought…that even though both our lives were moving on…we'd still be there for one another, that he'd still be a friend." Snorting once to clear her nose, she rocked forward slowly, her arms crossing over her stomach. Her chin fell to her chest as more tears stained her shirt. "It was stupid; it was such a childish dream, I see that now. I've always known what he was; I've always seen that monster that hides beneath his smile, behind his eyes. Nothing with him was ever black or white; there were always shades of gray with his actions. I thought that he always wanted what was best for me, like any dom would. But he didn't…I wasn't who I thought I was to him. I was another toy, another slut for him to break."

It was as if in that minute, the last two years came flooding back to her, drowning her in memories. An audible gasp slipped from her lips as her fingers shook before her lips. "The things I let him do…the things I did to him, for him." Slowly she turned her face to stare at Sango in something that reached far beyond disgust. As soon as she caught Sango's startled expression, she turned away. "I did things I would never even consider doing…I…oh god…" the urge to vomit became so pressing, Kagome covered her mouth with her hand and nearly fled the scene.

Sango's hand covered her shoulder as the girl scooted across the couch. Pressing her back, Sango's words stabilized Kagome's world for that moment. "Relax and breathe, Kagome. Listen to me, it doesn't matter what you did. It's the past, it's over. You don't have to do it again. I know it hurts, Kagome, and I can't even begin to understand what it feels like to have someone turn on you like that. But you need to breathe, you need to calm down."

Kagome yanked her arm away from Sango, her voice becoming shrill. "_Don't_ touch me! You _don't_ understand! I'm toxic, Sango, I manage to corrupt everything I come in contact with. I ruined my parents, I made my brother a bastard child, I destroyed myself with this asshole, and I've put to many people in danger because of my reckless behavior! What if he comes after us, what if he kills me like he did the last girl?"

Sango blanched at the revelation. "Kagome, he's killed someone?" If that was true, this guy needed to be not only behind bars, but euthanized. Seeing the girl slowly slipping from sanity, Sango slid to the floor and grabbed Kagome's hands, kneeling between her legs. "Kagome, look at me! Look at me!" Catching Kagome's eye, she nearly yelled over Kagome's rant, "Let him come after us, I would welcome the fight. You're not going to let this goon win. I don't care what we have to do; he's going to go down for this. I promise you Kagome, he's not going to kill you." Swallowing what felt like her tongue, Sango pressed on. She could see Kagome's heart breaking into a million pieces with each word; each crystal tear that dripped from her chocolate eyes shattered her world over and over.

Kagome shook her head slowly, her entire body trembling. "You don't know him Sango; you don't know what he's capable of. He'll find me…he'll come for me. And I won't be able to deny him; I won't be able to walk away."

"Why? Why can't you tell him to fuck off?"

"Because if I do that, more people will suffer," looking at Sango through blurry eyes, she sniffled again. "I know too much, I know who he really is. If I deny him, if I rise against him, he'll come at me through those I love. He knows me as well as I know him. He'll destroy my life; he'll destroy those who I love. I should have died, Sango…this would be easier."

Sango gasped loudly and nearly belted Kagome. Chewing on the inside of her cheek, she slowly shook her head. "What the hell has happened to the Kagome I knew? You would never think something this defeated! So what, you had one crappy relationship! You had a boyfriend who is an asshole who will one day drown in karma. You think it's worth throwing your life away?"

Kagome shook her head miserably, "you don't understand. You don't know what I had before him. My life was shredded, Sango, destroyed to the core. He saved me…"

"And then he tried to destroy you. And you want to know what's worse? You're letting him. You're sitting here, so upset over the fact that he hit you and that he would have done worse. Maybe he can hurt you and maybe he does know things I don't. But fuck him, Kagome. Go to the police. What can he do to you from a six by six cell?"

"His influence, Sango, reaches far beyond anything you understand. He has people working for him in the mafia. He has people working for him in the Bloods. He has influence everywhere. I'd put him away, sure, but I'd go home one day and find my mother and Souta dead. Even if it wasn't now…I'd live for twenty more years, maybe have some kids, and come home one day to find them dead at his hands."

Sango's mouth worked slowly, trying to rationalize what Kagome had shared. Could this man have so much power? Could he have been lying to Kagome? "So…what if you just don't see him anymore? What if you just fade into the background?"

Kagome shrugged miserably. "I don't know…I don't know what would happen…"

Sango slowly stood up, with every intention of embracing her broken friend. This was much more serious then a few bruises and a broken spirit; this man had consumed her soul and then left her barren. Opening her mouth, she was cut short by a brash knock on her front door that didn't cease.

Kagome seemed to jump with each collision. "Don't get it," she implored, jumping off the couch to grab Sango's hand to keep her from walking to the front door. "It has to be him! My God…" falling into what seemed like a rant teetering dangerous on the verge of a panic attack, she began to chant, "How could he find me this fast?"

Sango turned and cupped Kagome's hands. Leading her to the couch, she slowly let her friend sink into the cushion. "Sit here, and don't move. I'll handle this." Ignoring the protests by her out of sort's friend, Sango approached her front door slowly. Swinging by the back sliding glass door, Sango eyed the plank of wood that she used to block the track it slid on, a very rational idea from her overprotective mother. Grabbing the three foot piece of solid wood, she slowly walked towards the front door. Regardless of how calm she seemed, inside her nerves were on fire. Who would be knocking on her door at four in the afternoon? She didn't know anyone from the neighborhood, so that automatically ruled out a social call. Half of her brain, probably the logical side, was causing her to second guess her approach method; she should call the police and wait for someone to show up before she opened the door to let in those who might do them harm. But her thirst for vengeance was outweighing that rationality. She wanted to hurt the son of a bitch who had the audacity to hurt her friend.

Grabbing the front door, she placed the plank behind her back, just in case that the perpetrator was some misguided child selling Girl Scout cookies; couldn't smash a kids brain's in, that would just look awful. With a deep breath, she swung back the door to glare out the screen door.

"Where's Kagome?"

'So much for formalities.' Her brain cursed as she met the glare from the violet eyed man before her. Sango stuck out her chin, her eyes hardening with what she hoped with intimidation. "What's it to you?" It hadn't struck her until after the words left her mouth that he was speaking in Japanese, and she had responded in such. How would the bastard who did this to Kagome know she spoke Japanese? Could this be a ploy? Could the man Kagome stayed with prior to her return to campus rat them out? That had to be it.

The man before her seemed impatient at best. The storm that waged in his eyes was one that Sango was nearly sure she didn't want to dive into, or stand in front of. Something told her that she would have better luck standing in front of a locomotive. He looked like he could kill. Taking a step up towards the door, he hissed angrily, "I want to see her."

Sango made a face then kicked open her screen door, catching her guest square in the jaw. The man stumbled backwards and Sango exited onto the porch. Glancing around, she didn't see any car that this guy could have used to get to their house. Maybe he parked it on another street. Turning her full attention to the guy in front of her, who had recovered from the blow and grown one hundred percent more hostile, she yelled, "What you need to do is to stay the hell away from her! I don't know who you are, but I'm serious when I say that if you come within a mile of Kagome again, I'll kill you! I don't care how much power you have!" Brandishing the plank of wood, her eyes took on the look of a cornered animal, "I won't let anyone else hurt Kagome."

InuYasha could have strangled the girl before him. His trek across town had been hard enough with Miroku bitching in his ear about not blowing up at Kagome. It was as if Miroku couldn't conceive that InuYasha understood what was going on. InuYasha had pulled the Hummer over once, threatening to disembowel Miroku for even suggesting that he was going to 'blame' Kagome for her current disposition. As if locking the letch in the car hadn't of been enough, now he had yet another road block in front of him. It was as if God was conspiring to keep him away from Kagome. To bad he would fail; no one could stand between him and that girl, especially if she was as hurt as Naraku made it seem.

Yet as he stood on this girl's, Sango he remembered off handedly, front porch this quest had turned epic. Not only was Sango stupid enough to get in his path, now she was wielding a weapon. His eyes darted from the girl to the wood in front of her. "Put down your toy before you hurt yourself! I ain't the bastard who did this to her. Now let me see her!"

Sango swung at InuYasha when he took a step towards her. "No! I can't trust you!"

"Smart girl, glad to know you have brains. Now put down that fuckin' club, Jane. I told you…"

Sango swung again, causing InuYasha to dart out of the path. "And I told you. Now get the hell off my grass before I call the police!"

InuYasha's eyes darkened. "You mean someone hasn't called them yet? What…are you waiting for her heart to stop? Are you waiting for a fuckin' anvil to fall out of the sky and onto her head? Why the fuck wouldn't you have called the cops?" Taking a step towards Sango, he growled in frustration as he was forced to retreat just as fast. "Jesus, I take it back. You're an _idiot_!"

Sango snarled back in defense. "I might be an idiot, but you're one stupid son of a bitch for not listening. Now leave us alone!"

InuYasha cursed loudly as she swung again at him. "Of all the…" grabbing the wood on the misplaced swing, he yanked it from Sango's hands and threw it across the grass. "Look, all gone! Now back off, bitch. I need to talk to Kagome."

Sango jumped into his path, holding up her fists and taking a jab at his head. InuYasha nearly fell over in shock. "I don't care what you need to do. No one sees Kagome! She's sleeping, and she doesn't need guests. I don't care who you are…"

"That's because you don't know me. I'm sure she does care, on the other hand. Ask her yourself…" Looking past Sango, InuYasha screamed, "_Kagome_! Get your ass out here! Damnit Bitch, I know you can hear me!"

Sango shoved him backwards, blockading his view of the interior of the house. "I told you she's sleeping!"

Crossing his arms over his chest, he looked a thousand times more intimidating than Sango could have ever of dreamed of looking. "And you don't seem to notice that _I don't care_!" Screaming once again, he was nearly sure he could wake the dead. "Kagome! Tell your butch Barbie to back off! I want to talk to you! Damnit, wench, I want answers!"

Sango huffed once, her eyes betraying her formidability as she glanced backwards into the narrow recesses of her house. "She won't answer," she said after a moment, glaring back at the intruder, "she's avoiding everyone. Besides, she'll only lie to you."

InuYasha sneered and shoved past Sango. "A wise man once said that truth begins in lies."

Sango reached out and grabbed his arm before he could pass by completely. "I don't know who you are. As far as I know, you're the one who did this to her!"

"I thought we cleared this up. If I did this to her, then why would I tell you to call the police? Arrests are nifty, it's like a production for the neighbors, but not so fun when you're the main character. I'm not the one who did this to her, _obviously_."

"I don't believe you."

InuYasha scoffed, "I didn't ask you to believe me. Personally, I don't care what you think. As far as I'm concerned, I don't care if you think I'm a figment of your imagination. This figment is going into that house!"

Sango stepped in front of him once more. "Like hell."

Footsteps fell behind Sango and the girl turned over her right shoulder, fearful that it was the cronies that Kagome had warned her about. She was hardly ready to come face to face with that cute boy from next door. 'Good,' she thought, 'maybe he can help me get this psycho off my yard!' She snapped her head back around to glare at InuYasha, gawking when she came to find a door swinging shut. "Wait! Get the hell out of my house!"

Miroku sighed loudly and walked up next to Sango. "InuYasha!" he called to his friend who just sauntered into another person's home. The argument that had persisted between the boys had ended poorly for Miroku, who had been locked in the Hummer by the infernal alarm system that InuYasha had installed himself. InuYasha had been furious over Miroku's suggestion to allow him to talk to Sango about Kagome. This was exactly why Miroku had wished to be the messenger. InuYasha must have flown off the handle and verbally assaulted the raven haired beauty next to him. Glancing at Sango, he took note to the simple fact that InuYasha had yet again managed to astonish him; he had successfully locked out the owner of the town house on her front yard.

Approaching Sango slowly, he put a hand on her shoulder. "He won't answer…do you have a spare key?"

Sango turned with irritation and the brief welling sense of panic; what if this was the man who had hurt Kagome? He was now alone with her and there wasn't a damned thing she could do.

Miroku instantly read the panic in her eyes and offered his comfort. Grabbing her hands in his, blue bled into brown as his stare captivated her. "I know you probably have no clue what I'm saying…"

'Oh yeah,' Sango thought with a tick of her eyebrow, 'he doesn't know I know English. I wonder if he'd hold me at fault if I simply ignored him.'

"…But I can assure you, Kagome is in good hands. He may be rough and callous, but InuYasha is a guy of all heart. If he went in there, it's because he's worried about Kagome."

'InuYasha,' Sango thought perplexed, 'I know that name.' A light bulb went off in her head instantly. Kikyo…he was Kikyo's boyfriend. A sigh of relief slipped past her lips, nearly audible, before she turned around and began working at the door again, yet without the feverish intent. She was going to hand InuYasha his ass when she was done with him.

Miroku placed one hand on Sango's shoulder, nudging her away from the scene. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his wallet. Digging for his AMEX card, he diligently began to work at her lock. He prayed that the irate hanyou hadn't been smart enough to lock the dead bolt. If he had…well…this could be a while.

XXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha nearly ran around the bottom floor of Sango's townhouse in a panic. Unsure of exactly where Kagome was, he wanted to find her before Sango made her grand reentrance. Rounding the living room corner, he came face to face with what could be considered one of his worst nightmares.

Kagome had been trying to look out of the front window, nervously attempting to catch a glimpse of the unwelcome visitor. Sango had left the screen door closed which had successfully muffled all the voices, masking identities once again. Kagome knew that Sango would never let anything bad happen to her, but if it was Bankotsu at the door…. Kagome had thought about taking the death march to the door herself, incase it was Bankotsu. Maybe he would spare Sango if Kagome went along quietly.

Kagome pulled her hands to her chest and began to walk in circles, holding back the urge to chew on her nails. As she rounded in her third circle, she nearly ran into InuYasha. For a moment she balked, her mouth hanging open as she stared in shock at the intruder before her. His eyes, those lavender orbs that could tear into her soul and rend her asunder, bore into hers before very slowly crawling across her face, inventorying her abrasions. Snapping her head to her right shoulder, as if trying to hide from the truth itself, she cleared her throat and called to him hoarsely. "What…what are you doing here?"

"What are you?"

Kagome felt her cheeks twinge in blush, and just as much irritation, as she turned her back on her friend. "I'm visiting my friend."

InuYasha felt is hands ball into white knuckled fists. It was a good thing he had the limiter, he thought with a sense of nausea, because had he not, his claws would have been digging through his veins. "Bull shit."

Kagome closed her eyes, a wave of fatigue sweeping over her. The last thing she wanted at this moment was to get into a verbal confrontation with anyone, let alone InuYasha. Holding out one hand towards the wall, her voice wavered with a stroke of sorrow. "Please…" her voice cracked and Kagome berated herself for her weakness. "InuYasha…please?"

InuYasha took a step towards her, his pupils were dilated and his breathing labored. He was going to kill someone, that wasn't the question. Gritting his back molars, the teeth grounded against each other. Pursing his lips in utter anger, he dropped his gaze to the floor. "Please what, Kagome?" He winced as the words left his mouth; so venomous in concoction that his anger could have been easily misplaced onto the wounded girl. "Please forget that I've seen this? Please walk away? Tell me Kagome; tell me what you want me to do _this_ time!" Taking two large strides, he reached her side, grabbed her shoulders and spun her to face him. Lavender clashed against brown, his fingers rose to gently rest against her right cheek and caught the slipping tear. Holding her gaze, his eyes burned with a fire that would never be vanquished; his fury was unrivaled and radiated from his conscious outwards. 'How _dare_ someone do this to Kagome!'

Kagome tried to pull herself from his grasp, yet found him unrelenting, unyielding. Feebly attempting to free herself, her rough exterior and dignity cracked; "_InuYasha_…" and with one name the entire façade shattered, revealing the broken girl barren to the eyes of the man in front of her. Collapsing forward, she hardly felt the impact of her body against his, yet couldn't escape the electric jolts that riveted through her body as his hands clasped hastily around her back to support her.

InuYasha buried his face in her hair, one hand clumsily coming through her raven locks trying to soothe the ache he couldn't fathom. Someone had hurt her, that was evident, but he was starting to dread whether the external wounds were worse than the internal ones. There was no question that Kagome was broken, and that InuYasha's youkai was demanding the blood of the idiot who would be so careless with her. But now…with her in his arms…he wanted nothing more than to hold her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

-I've been fighting with the end to this chapter for two weeks. Some in sight to Naraku (so who still thinks he's a bad guy), and some more angst. . 

- props to who can tell me who said 'truth begins in lies'. shout outs:

Swordsoul2000

A susie kablooie- some mysteries were solved, but trust me, there's a few more that I haven't even begun illuminating yet. Hehe. Yeah…InuYasha…sha…it's hot. LOL. I will always mention a small part of information in a chapter that seems completely irrelevant and then BAM, you'll be hit by it ten chapters down the road. Always pay attention to my small random things. They will make sense later on. LOL. as for the baby's father….well…I'm not answering that (but I think you got it).

Tinkerflyinbell1210- hehe…I can't kill my chibi. I love him to much. But… hehe.

KatLady13- hehe…very special. The story behind it is gonna be good, I hope. LOL. trapped is a VERY good word for the two of them. They are completely bound to their lives. It's like being tied to a railroad track. LOL. Sango will always be a bit rougher and a bit more uptight as one of my characters. It's just how I interpret her. She'll be a bit more understanding as an adult though then she was in COTD. Sorry it took so long to update…hope your hair is okay.

Kagome's heart102- thank you so much. I'm glad you're enjoying it.

Nitengale- good things come in time. I can say that. Or…at the worst time. Hehe.

Inukaglurver91- glad you're enjoying it.

XxX-ewnoXxX- yeah, the dream was a bit squeamish, and I left out a lot of detail. LOL. glad you're enjoying the story!

Thekaoru2156- in cotd, jak was an annoyance. I love him in this. To actually give him a personality…it's fun! Lol. wow…I'm glad I hit that emotion for ya. I write for an effect, and if I can pull that out in someone, then I have done my job. LOL. I'm glad you enjoy the literary references.

Fire- yeah, the identity thing has been a big one for everyone. It will be solved…eventually. Not for a while.

Meeh-san- hmm…inu don't need to call Kag now…but as for Rin. Well…I'll leave that for your imagination. Though I will say you're pretty much right. Hehe.

Tera- I laughed my ass off at the brother remark. Poor kid. Apologize for me. LOL. as for the ring…hmm…does the child have one? Or maybe…needs one? . As for Bank…well…the dream was just that, a dream. So don't take that into account. but as for his personality, Bank in the show was much darker then most other characters, self preservation reigned at the top of his 'about me' list. Glad you're enjoying!

Tylersbabe101- here's the new chapter. It's been sitting mocking me for too long.

Toya's gurl- I lurv monkeys. LOL. yeah, kag's is really getting the shit end of the stick in this. But I just couldn't do that to Rin again, so it shifted.

Blood-tainted soul- give birth to a chicken? Hmm…a bit odd. Glad that I inspire you. that's always wonderful to hear.


	16. A bottomless Chasm

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 16 A bottomless chasm

"The genius of the hole: you can spend as long as you want crawling out, but one slip, one moment of weakness, and you can fall back down. Only the hole's grown deeper." - Max Payne (thanks to Drake Clawfang for the quote, it fits this beautifully).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who the hell do you think you are, locking someone out of their own house?" Taking two steps into the living room, Sango wished that she had that large stick of wood handy. "Let go of Kagome, get away from her!"

The scene before Sango had set her back a moment, but her ire did not relent. The man of whose audacity she couldn't fathom was holding her best friend in one of the most intimate embraces that one could while standing. Had she not known that InuYasha was Kikyo's boyfriend, she would have instantly have thought them a couple. Her eyes darted to where Kagome's hands intertwined in a mass of mangled flesh behind InuYasha's back, taking in the velocity of her tremors. She was sobbing silently, Sango noted, and was allowing the man before her to utmost freedom to comfort her. Tapping her foot impatiently, she called out to him in Japanese, "I said back the hell off!"

InuYasha barely recognized that Sango and Miroku had made their grand entrance to the room; his sole attention was focused on the broken girl in his arms. Keeping his eyes firmly shut, he retorted back to Sango; "Shut up, I got this. Make yourself useful and get me a glass of water."

Miroku trotted in behind Sango, nearly oblivious to the scene behind him. Pocketing his bent credit card, he knew the two days he'd have to wait for a new one was worth it. The brief smile that she had bestowed upon him before storming off to unleash her wrath on InuYasha, was well worth it. Hearing InuYasha's terse order, he halted and slowly crossed his arms. "All right, someone here better start speaking English because I have no idea what the hell is being said! And I don't want to be left out!"

InuYasha completely ignored his friend. Lifting his cheek from the top of Kagome's head, his eyes darted to where Sango still stood, rooted by near shock to the hardwood floor. "Did I stutter?" He asked bitterly, his eyes narrowing in fury. He was challenging her to defy him at this moment. Personally he didn't care if he verbally slaughtered the woman who interrupted; she had tried to keep him from Kagome and for that she deserved hell to be wrought upon her head.

A hand grasped his bicep with a feather like touch that shut him up instantly. Choked words whispered along with the contact, words that Miroku and Sango were deaf to. "InuYasha…she's just…trying to help. Please…" she spoke between sobs, her pitiful voice shaking worse than her entire body.

InuYasha glanced down and locked his gaze with hers. Seeing the sorrow mounted in her chocolate eyes, he sighed and ran a hand over his face, his other still wrapped firmly around her. Covering his eyes for a moment to regain his concentration, he cleared his throat and looked slowly at Sango from between his fingers. "It ain't for me, wench, it's for the sobbing girl. Now can you move or have you gone stupid?"

Sango licked her lips, her entire body language screaming that she would love to slug the man before her. Yet they shared a common goal at the current moment, she could see it in his eyes. Throwing her hands to her side, she snapped her head to the left and her body followed as she stormed from the room.

As soon as Sango was out of his peripheral vision, InuYasha carefully backed Kagome away from him and held her shoulders at an arm's length. "Kagome, listen to me. I want a name, and I'm not leaving until I get one."

Kagome's eyes were downcast, her entire body feeling sluggish in his grasp. At the current moment, she just wanted to sleep. Her brain was telling her to just rat out Bankotsu for all the arrogant prick was worth and then curl up and get a decent rest. But she knew what awaited her behind her eyes, and she was not prepared to deal with that again. Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and faltered. "InuYasha…"

"His name, Kagome, not _mine_. Who the hell did this to you?"

Pursing her lips, she sighed once more. "I can't." Another tear slipped down her cheek and went unchecked by the man before her. His aura grew dark, like a passing storm cloud, his eyes glazing over with something beyond anger and fury.

"Damnit Kagome, this isn't some fucking game! I'm not asking you! I'm telling you that you're telling me! Now fuckin' answer my God damned question!"

Sango managed to make a wonderful grand reentrance at that moment, the speed behind her step was an obvious reaction of the heightened tone of the pissed off male. "Don't you _dare_ yell at her," she snapped in Japanese, rounding the corner of the living room. Grabbing Kagome's free arm, she attempted to pull her from InuYasha's grasp with a cup of water in her other hand. "Come on, Kagome-Chan, you need to sit down."

InuYasha wouldn't relinquish his hold. "She can sit when she answers my God damned question," he shot back at Sango in English. "Who the hell did this to you?"

Kagome groaned as she swayed back and forth lightly between the two, her vision blurring slightly. "Guys…please…"

Miroku stood aghast in the doorway, watching the pair bicker over who knew what was best for the girl. With a sigh, he took a few steps towards the controlling couple. "Yo…seriously, guys…"

"Get your hands off of her, you lunk head, you're hurting her!"

"I ain't letting go until I get a fuckin' answer. What part of that don't you get?"

"Why you arrogant piece of…"

InuYasha raised his eyes from his visual he had held on Kagome for the entire time to stare at Sango. "Listen to me, because I'm not saying this again. She needs to give me a name so I can…"

Sango rolled her eyes and yelled over him, complete frustration overwhelming her brain. Switching to English, Sango screamed; "So you can what? Start a larger fight, get Kagome into more trouble? What will you do, InuYasha, besides for get yourself killed and leave her to reap the punishment?"

Miroku's mouth dropped open. "Wait a damned minute! You speak English?"

InuYasha tried to yell over Miroku, "I'll fuckin' beat the hell out of the asshole who did this to her. There is no way he's walking away after doing this! No one…"

Kagome finally had enough. Pulling her arms away from both parties, she stumbled backwards nearly falling over until Miroku reached out and steadied her. Flashing him a grateful look, she took to his aid and approached the couch slowly. Calling out in a small voice that had the power to quiet the room, she bit back, "everyone needs to calm down." Her voice was weary, her exhaustion wearing on her patience and her sanity.

Miroku nodded as he helped lower her to the couch. After seeing her safely to the seat, he lifted his somber cobalt eyes to glare at the two who insisted on yelling back and forth. "Look, I understand both are you are justifiably upset. But we need to think about this logically. It's a puzzle, and more then anything; we need to see all of our pieces before we can start." Slipping into the seat next to Kagome, he cupped her chin lightly and turned her to face him. Seeing the massive discomfort welling in her eyes and the unbending stubbornness in her aura, he switched up his question. "Are you afraid that whoever did this will hurt your family if you say something?"

Kagome tried to jerk her face from his gasp, wincing as his hold tightened. Lowering her eyes, she hesitated before slowly answering, "Yes." If answering a few ambiguous questions was going to get him to leave her alone, then she was all up for it.

Miroku nodded once, his gaze remaining stoic and oddly serene. "Okay, Kagome, have they given you reason, before this, to think them capable of hurting someone?"

Kagome hesitated once again, weighing the man's question in his brain. There was no way that she was willing to give them Bankotsu's name, especially since Bankotsu was Sesshoumaru's direct competition. InuYasha would have Sesshoumaru on the phone in a second and conveying all the dirt he would need to bury Bank. Having the Taisho family name protecting her would be a step up from where she was currently, but she wasn't ready to throw in that towel. Getting the Taisho Protection Plan would mean having to come clean about everything, and she wasn't ready to face that music. She wanted to try to solve this on her own. If need be, then yes, she would sell out and fall to the graces of the stoic older brother of whom she had never met. Until then... "Yeah I've seen him get physical with a few people."

Miroku studied her eyes, waving off InuYasha from his questions with a sideward's glance. Nodding once, Miroku continued his inquisition. "Did he hit them with a closed fist, like he did you, or an open hand?"

Kagome closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I don't see how this…"

Miroku forced a smile to his lips. "Just…trust me."

Kagome shrugged once, opening her right eye to look at the man. "Mostly he hit with a back handed closed fist."

"Did you see him hitting other girls or mostly guys?"

Kagome shifted her weight, feeling another wave of fatigue crashing over her. "Look…can't I just…"

Miroku's lips fell to a frown as he let go of her chin, "Just a few more, Kagome."

Kagome hung her head and groaned loudly. Opting out of the game, she ruined his analysis. "You're trying to get me to tell you some attribute to look for while considering who could do this to me, yes? You want to pick out some A-typical psychological bullying behavior. If I tell you he hits girls, you're going to go looking for a power loving yet insecure bastard who probably has a relationship with his mother but not his dad. If I tell you that he hits guys, you're going to go looking for someone who's in a high position of power, and throws his name around like he's some serious big shot. You'll search for someone who's a boxer, or into the physical hand on hand combat, with a vendetta against women, probably a play boy with an Oedipus complex. He'll have a strong relationship with his dad and will have an extended family none of whom will be as powerful." Blinking once at the astonished look on Miroku's face, her smirk was purely sarcastic. "You're not the only one who stayed awake in Psych 101, Miroku."

Miroku gawked at the girl, his mouth moving with the likeness of a fish out of water. After only gaining back a bit of his ground, he finally gave in. "So, you're right, that's exactly what I'm looking for. Obviously, we want to help you Kagome. We want to be able to find the shit head that did this to you, but you're not being that helpful."

Kagome wanted to cry; every bone in her body was begging her to simply tell them who did this to her so that she could sleep, but deep down, she knew that was impossible. If she betrayed him…'no, he betrayed you! Damnit girl, get your head on right!' What would be the worst case scenario if she told InuYasha that it was Bankotsu? InuYasha would go into the city, probably go to his office, make a huge scene, get himself arrested, and Kagome would wake up dead. That was the best possible situation to arise. The worst? Kagome wasn't even sure she could fathom it. "You're right," she said suddenly, startling Sango on her right. "I'm not helping the situation, but I'm also not asking for help."

InuYasha cursed loudly and bit back, "for the love of…." Pushing Miroku off the couch, InuYasha slid over the arm rest and landed with his legs crossed before Kagome. Grabbing her shoulders, he pulled her an inch from his face, his eyes burning into hers. For a moment, he just stared, trying to read the emotions that she was refusing to admit to, the secrets that she was trying to cover up in the sand box. After a moment, he got it. "This…isn't about him beating you, is it?" Slowly InuYasha let go of her arms, but Kagome seemed hesitant to move away from him. "You really don't care that he hit you."

Kagome knew a statement when she heard it, and cringed at the reality. Opening her mouth to retort, she knew that there was little she could say. What InuYasha said was the truth; this wasn't the first time that Bankotsu had left bruises on her, and she never really cared when he did. But what he this time was unforgivable; this betrayal of trust had raped everything she had held dear. "I…" licking her dry lips, she fumbled for her voice. "It's not like that!"

"Bull shit," InuYasha snapped back, his voice hardly above a whisper. "You loved him."

Kagome's mouth fell open but not a word left to defy that truth. After a moment of gawking, she slowly shut her trap and looked away. Hearing Miroku curse under his breath and the footsteps of what was probably Sango walking away, and closed her eyes in shame. So they knew her secret, or at least a part of it. She was in love with the abusive bastard.

"How long, Kagome? How long did you take him hitting you, humiliating you? How long did you let him use you as he wanted all under the pretense of love?"

Why did he sound so hurt? Kagome lifted her eyes for the briefest moment to dance across those striking features of the man before her. His purple eyes seemed so cold, so barren. It was as if that revelation stripped away all the emotions that had begun swirling in those amazing eyes and rendered them both desolate. Closing her eyes, she nearly broke down in tears. "Long enough to feel like he ripped my heart out."

InuYasha closed his eyes, the pain nearly unbearable. All this time he had teased her about not being able to find someone to love, and she never spoke up. Maybe she knew that it was never meant to be, maybe this bastard had been abusive the entire time. He barely knew Kagome well enough to say if she had been distraught when she ended her relationship with Bankotsu, but whoever took that guy's place wasn't any better than that bureaucrat. InuYasha knew heartache when he saw it, and having shattered that façade that Kagome had donned, what he saw nearly broke his own heart. Swallowing thickly and attempting to say a few things, he finally was able to speak after what felt like hours. "Kagome…I'm sorry, I know that rejection hurts…"

Kagome closed her eyes and snorted once. Looking away quickly, she hoped he didn't see the tears that had begun streaming down her face. "What do you know about rejection," she snapped, "you haven't ever had to face it! You've been with Kikyo for nearly six years. Besides, guys like you and Miroku don't get rejected."

InuYasha laughed chidingly and shook his head. "I don't get rejected? Kagome, you're right, I have been with Kikyo for a while, but not my entire life. I've lived through my awkward stage and survived. But I never let the fear of rejection keep me in a relationship I know was doomed to fail."

Miroku coughed loudly on that one but wisely chose to remain silent.

Kagome didn't seem to give to his advice. "I'm not letting it keep me in the relationship," she said weakly. "There is no relationship." Throwing her hands up, she brought them to her face in frustration. Flicking away a few stray tears, she inhaled sharply. "You just don't understand, but I can't help you there. There's too much…"

Sango walked to the couch and sat on the opposite side of Kagome, wrapping an arm around her friend. "And we have all the time in the world, Kagome. You know I'll listen to anything you want to say! I worry about you, Kagome, so much! I want to know what's going on, I want to help. But you won't let us in."

Kagome shook her head firmly, sniffing delicately. "I know you do, Sango, but I just…can't. Not yet. Please, I just want to rest right now. I didn't come here to get lectured."

InuYasha growled under his breath, his eyes narrowing with his ire. "Kagome, you can't expect me to just…"

"Go back to your girlfriend, InuYasha. I don't know why you're even here. It's not like you care about me." Was that a glint of self loathing he caught flicker through her eyes right before the words hit him?

Somehow that was like a shot to the heart for the hanyou. Hearing her proclaim his insincerity to her plight angered him nearly as much as her current disposition. Grabbing her shoulders, he hauled her to stand before him, his lavender eyes daring her to break the connection. "Kagome shut the fuck up and listen to me!"

Were those specks of gold she saw floating through his iris? Beyond the anger and the rage that was boiling out of his ears, Kagome couldn't be to sure. That would be impossible, unless she had finally lost it. At the current moment, however, not every part of Kagome was functioning. Staring into those indigo eyes that had captured her soul, she couldn't see anything beyond the purple sea. With the risk of drowning in his eyes, she was more then willing to take that dive at the current moment.

"I don't give a fuck that you're not asking for help. I'm not offering it. I'm telling you I'm getting involved. Think of it like an STD Kagome, you're just getting it as an added bonus." Seeing her slow blink, he knew he was going to lose her concentration. Out of the corner of his eye, he took note to her bangs that were hanging in front of her eyes. Taking his hand slowly, he swept the stray strands over his finger and slid them behind her ear, stroking the side of her cheek gently as he removed his hand. "Kagome…I…" with a snort, his cocky tone slipped from his voice, leaving only a boy who had seen to many females the victims of these abusive self righteous men. Swallowing his pride and his smug attitude, the man's voice transcended into something that Kagome couldn't place. Filled with an infinite sadness that could only be spoken from the heart, it melted Kagome on the spot. "I _want_ to help you. I can't…I _can't_ see you like this, _not_ you. And…I know I've been a bastard but…but I do….i….that is…"

Kagome's eyes slowly slid from his to avert to the carpet. Feeling a hand cup her chin, she tried to fight against his presence, but somehow he won her over. Lifting her eyes to his, she was hardly ready for the explosion of emotion that overwhelmed her. He looked nearly as helpless as she felt. Her entire body clenched, a sob ripping from her lung; she wasn't sure whether it was from that subtle desperation in his eyes or from the desolation in her soul. Lunging forward, Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and buried her face in his chest. Fat tears began to roll from her eyes and down their carved path upon her cheeks.

InuYasha reacted immediately. Wrapping his arms around Kagome, he closed his eyes and sighed heavily, as if fighting his own battle against tears. He wasn't sure what the hell was wrong with him or for that matter why seeing this girl before him so hurt dug into him like a mortal wound, but whatever it was, it felt lethal. Rubbing his hand up and down her back, he tried to sooth her and vicariously himself. He wanted to say the right thing; he wanted to tell her that it would be okay. But somehow, he knew this was just starting, that the darkness had yet to come. Opening his mouth, he was unable to find the right words. So time slipped by unnoticed by the two grieving, their friends eventually slipping from the room as silent as that passing of time, leaving only Kagome and InuYasha to share the grief of the moment, the weight crushing the two.

Hours passed before InuYasha became acutely aware of the steady breathing sounds coming from the girl wrapped around him like a cloak. Bringing one trembling hand to her face, he gently moved the hair from her face to gaze down at the woman who had apparently stolen his heart when he wasn't looking. She seemed content, a serene smile gracing her lips, as she laid in slumber against her unwitting savior. Shifting his weight, he gently picked her up in a bridal style hold and slowly made his way into the kitchen. It seemed as if he was shocked to find Miroku and Sango sitting at her kitchen table, speaking in hushed tones over topics that evaded InuYasha's ears. The three stared at each other in confusion that quickly gave way to shock. InuYasha swallowed thickly then looked down to the girl in his arms. "Where…"

Sango shot to her feet instantly, leading the way to the spare bedroom at the back of the condo. Holding open the wooden door, she watched as InuYasha deposited Kagome gently onto the full sized bed and knelt down beside her.

A hand came to rest on her shoulder, and a voice whispered in her ear. "I think we should give them some time…"

Sango glanced over her shoulder to come nose to nose with Miroku. Startling slight, she shook her head. "Don't you think we've given them enough time? You said that three hours ago. See where it got us?"

Miroku's smile was brilliant. "I know…and I'm quite enjoying getting to know you with this spare time. Let them be and come tell me more about your time in Italy."

Sango shrugged off his hand and hissed, "incase you didn't notice, my best friend was beat to shit by some ass hat out there. Now is not the best time to flirt with me, you weirdo!"

Miroku cleared his throat, trying to draw Sango away from the bedroom and into the open hall. It was already palpable to him that InuYasha was oblivious to their presence. Miroku had to admit, he was worried about his friend. Never had he seen InuYasha emotionally attach himself to a woman; he normally wrote them off for the sake of looking cool, even if underneath he really did give a damn. To see him lingering over this girl in such a fashion scared the hell out of him. He loved the guy like a brother, and he wanted to see him with Kagome, but something was rubbing him the wrong way. It's like that feeling one gets before a lightning storm, like how the hair on the back of your neck stands on end; he knew that whatever Kagome had dove into was bad news, and InuYasha was ready to jump in head first with her.

Clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth, Miroku backed away from Sango and motioned for her to follow. "I'm serious; I've only been to Tuscany so I would love to hear what you thought about Rome."

Sango glanced over her right shoulder and scrunched up her nose. "You only want me to jabber on so you can stare down my shirt."

Miroku bit down the rising smirk, keeping every muscle on his face still sans a faint blush that tainted his cheeks. "Ms. Sango, I have no idea of what you speak of. I would never…"

Sango let her head roll to one shoulder. "Save it, letch, you think I didn't notice you just about drooling over the table?"

Miroku cleared his throat. "Lady Sango, I can assure you, I do not drool."

"And you don't lie well either."

Hearing a faint growl issued from inside of the room, Miroku nearly paled. Grabbing Sango's arm, he tried to pull her from the doorway before she really got a face full of InuYasha. Miroku knew better then to try to argue with his brooding companion, but the lovely Sango had yet to be introduced to that level of depravity. "Come on, my dear. We'll…we'll…figure out something."

Sango ripped her arm from his, turning around to face him nose to nose. "Just who the fuck do you think you are, grabbing me like that? I hardly know you!" Her right fist balled as her eyebrow twitched. "Listen to me, and listen good; you and your friend need to get out. I'm serious, I don't know why he's all over Kagome when he has a girlfriend but I'm not okay with it. Something tells me, also, that if Kagome was in the right state of mind, she wouldn't be okay with it either!"

Miroku could swear he heard footsteps heading towards their location. By God he didn't want InuYasha involved, or more to the point, he didn't want to hear his shit. Once again grabbing Sango's hand, he pulled her away from the door with a strength he rarely exhibited. "Come on. You can yell at me downstairs."

Sango pulled at his grasp, slightly offset to find him so unyielding. She had figured him out the first day that she saw him, but now she was second guessing herself. He was the a-typical playboy; the one with the good looks and no solid girlfriend. He was the one at the bar that was able to choose who went home with him, and then was rid of her by the next day. He would be charming, sweet, and a push over. But his grasp on his hand screamed otherwise; no playboy would act out against the girl he was trying to seduce. He was either going to rape her, or he was trying to get her away from his friend. Would InuYasha take advantage of Kagome? Though her mind was nagging her about that thought, she could just about tell otherwise. InuYasha seemed to sincerely care about Kagome's well being. If he was acting, then the bastard deserved an Oscar.

Trotting behind Miroku, she decided to keep quiet, until they reached the kitchen. Only then would she show him exactly how belligerent she could be.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Only after Sango and Miroku were out of ear shot did InuYasha back off of his protective kick. He was two seconds from putting his foot down that girl's throat had she kept up her ranting. It was obvious that Kagome was exhausted, and for her to sit there and bitch about insignificant trivialities lit a fire of fury under his ass. Turning to cast a lingering glance on the still form of Kagome, he felt his mouth fall to a deep frown. Whoever did this to her did a hell of a lot more than what she was willing to admit to. He had ripped away a bond of trust, something that was the foundation of a relationship, or at least it was to InuYasha.

'What do you know of trust,' his conscious mocked from the depth of his brain. 'You've done nothing but cheat on your girlfriend for six years. You've never told her who you _really_ are, nor are planning on it. You want to talk about trust, get yourself a broker.'

InuYasha cringed, hating himself at that moment. Unconsciously he brought his hand to check her forehead, making sure she didn't have a fever. Letting his hand linger a moment longer, he traced two fingers down her cheek, careful of her bruises. It hurt to turn away but she needed her rest, and he wasn't about to interfere with that.

A hand snaked out and grabbed his wrist before he stepped away from her side. Indigo eyes clashed against brown as he turned in shock, his mouth opening just slightly as if to protest. She beat him to the statement. "Please…stay?"

InuYasha was sure he didn't hear her right. This was Kagome; the same girl who was always trying to kick him out of her dorm room, the Kagome who was always screaming how much she hated him, the same Kagome who was completely disgusted by him. She would never ask him to stay around her. He made a mental note to get his hearing checked. Maybe he finally did blow out his eardrums, like his father had been warning him of for years now.

Seeing that swelling look in her eyes, one of trepidation and fear of rejection, he was all too aware that he hadn't misheard. She wanted him to stay by her side. Swallowing thickly and letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding, he returned to her side and dipped down onto his knees. Turning his face to stare parallel into hers, he remained silent. It was a testament of her statement, a moment to deliberate if she truly meant what she said. The air seemed to stifle both of them, sweltering around them like a blanket of tension. Had she truly asked him to stay? Neither person seemed to be overly sure of the correct answer.

Kagome blinked once, again allowing herself that moment to drown in his gaze. How had she never noticed the fathomless depth that was his gaze? He was able to captivate her with a single glance. Slowly her lips parted, searching for that phrase to be conjured up once more by her daring tongue, asking the impossible of the man before her. 'This is Kikyo's boyfriend for God's sake,' her conscious screamed, 'what are you doing?' But at that moment, more present matters asserted their dominance over her mind, and the one that stood out like a flame amidst snow was the need to be in his arms. "Please…"

InuYasha placed a finger to her lips, not needing any more confirmation. Standing up, he walked around the end of the bed and crawled up behind her. Having laid the girl down on her right side, he slid into the bed directly behind her and then hesitated. Should he wrap an arm around her? Should he simply sit there, allowing her to feel his presence? Did she even want him in bed with her? He paled at the thought; 'did she mean for me to sit beside her?' A fine line of sweat broke out across his forehead. Had he screwed this up?

Kagome held her breath, waiting for his skin to splash against hers. She just wanted to feel his embrace, to feel that she was safe. In his arms was the only place she currently wanted to be. The tension, however, was welling to an all time high. Kagome felt that if she didn't do something, both occupants of the room would internally combust from the pressure. Shifting her weight slightly backwards, her back came into contact with his left arm. Yet that gentle nudge seemed to be all the confirmation he needed.

'Rationality be damned,' InuYasha decided as he slid up a little higher on the bed and laced his right arm under Kagome's right arm. Wrapping his left over her shoulders, he gently brought Kagome back to lean against his chest. Her right cheek instantly fell against his arm, a tender affection to show just how much she appreciated this gesture. Burying his face in her raven hair, he closed his eyes and inhaled gently. His limiter masked his ability to get a straight smell of the girl before him, and he fought the urge to dash that stupid thing to the ground.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha paused, his nose still buried in her hair and his cheeks burst to life with the flushed color of life. It was bad enough to make himself so comfortable next to her, but to shove his face into her hair; he couldn't even imagine what she was thinking of him at that moment. His mouth moved, and his result was a mouth full of hair. Sliding back slightly, he was shocked when her hand grasped his arm, refusing to allow him to withdraw. He was sure he was doing a wonderful impression of a fish at the current moment. "Ka…Kagome?"

"Thank you," she muttered before allowing that illusive dreariness to overwhelm her, luring her into a peaceful slumber.

InuYasha was stunned, shocked by her sudden declaration of appreciation. Was she serious? Maybe she didn't notice that he was just about molesting her hair. Licking his lips quickly, he thanked whoever was on his side up above and moved an inch closer to the girl. Resting his head behind hers, his grasp on her tightened, as if afraid she'd vanish when he let go. "You're welcome," he responded before closing his eyes. He didn't plan on falling asleep; sleep had been nearly impossible to ascertain since Kagome's disappearance. But now, with her before him and quite literally in his arms, he was amazed at how fast he fell victim to the sandman.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So…do you have any siblings?"

Miroku glanced up from his cup of coffee, a smile spreading thin over his face. This was the first real question that Sango had asked him or at least one that pertained to a personal matter. The rest had all been cleaver guises to understand his direct relationship with InuYasha and vicariously, Kagome. She was overly interested in InuYasha and Kikyo's relationship, not that he could blame her. She also seemed to want to know InuYasha's life story, his mother's maiden name, and his social security number, but Miroku had managed to evade such questions. Sitting back slightly in his chair, relaxing from his limelight under her interrogation tactics, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Nope, it's just me and my parents. They said I was too much to handle as a kid, so they never tried for more."

Sango's smile was eerily empty. "I see."

Miroku weighed her answer then carefully reciprocated, "what about you?"

Sango shook her head once. "My brother died when I was ten."

Miroku pursed his lips, biting back his urge to wince. He should have seen that one coming by her autonomous answer. "I'm sorry."

Sango shrugged once, an indecent snort bellowing from her nose. "Why, it's not like you knew him."

Miroku's eyes widened a fraction as he whistled lowly under his breath. "Right…" clearing his throat, he rotated his neck to the right. "So…Umm…What's your favorite kind of ice cream?"

Sango didn't bat an eye, "the cold kind."

Miroku's smile was terse. It was like arguing with himself, and he didn't much care for it. Deciding to throw caution to the wind, he scoffed and abruptly sat forward in his chair, his arm slamming down onto the table and nearly leaned across half of the wood to stare Sango in her brown eyes. "Are you always this pleasant?"

"When two men I hardly know are in my house, yes, yes I am." Her thin eyebrow raised, "if you don't like it, leave, just don't forget to take your dog with you."

Miroku felt something inside of him coil at the remark. With a sneer, he shot back, "you know, Ms Fukimora, your chronic sarcasm is starting to become irksome."

Sango let her head roll back to her shoulder, before leaning forward to meet Miroku on the table. "You should try me before I get my coffee."

Miroku's hardened expression never changed, save the tone of his words. "I"ll try anything once, and on the rare occasion, twice."

Sango smirked and sat back in her chair. "You really think that I'm that easy?"

"Do you think I'm not?"

Sango's smirk turned lazy. "Something tells me you are."

Miroku finally sat back in his chair, his eyes softening. "Marvelous, we're in agreement. So…tonight, my place?"

Sango rolled her eyes, "Hardly. I'm going to be taking care of my friend. And by that time, you'll be out of my house, with your friend."

Miroku couldn't help the abrupt laugh that slipped through his lips. "You really think he's going to leave her side, don't you? Oh, that's cute."

Sango sat up, the tension in her back a loud declaration towards her misguided thoughts. "He is not spending the night in this house."

"Then neither will Kagome."

"I am not letting him hurt her anymore than what she already has been!"

Miroku's smile faltered as he shook his head. "I can promise you that InuYasha has no intention of hurting Kagome. In fact, I think he plans on seeking revenge for her."

Sango made a face. "As if I hadn't already of thought of that. She won't give out information, and the hell she'll give out a name."

Miroku shook his head again, a look resembling the nature of pity flashing across his features. "You really have no idea how to investigate, do you?"

"What are you rambling about?"

Miroku tapped his hand on the table to draw Sango's attention, and then out of his other hand, Kagome's cell phone appeared. "I can guarantee that whoever did this to her is in her contacts."

Sango seemed skeptical, if not completely disgusted that he would swipe her phone, but after a moment, she seemed to agree. "So…how do you know who it is?"

Miroku had already begun thumbing through the names and contacts before pausing, his eyes slowly lifting to Sango's. "Well…" he said forebodingly, "what do you know about this guy?"

Sango shrugged and then stood up to refill her cup with the black caffeinated goodness. "He's uber powerful, and pretty vindictive. She made him sound like no one could take him down."

Miroku glanced back at her book and frowned. "Two men come to my mind…and one really pieces this together well."

Sango turned to Miroku, for the first time that night hope lingered on her peripheral view. "Who? Just give me his name and I'll turn him into the cops."

Miroku let out a deep sigh and then slowly shook his head. "There's only one number in here that could link her to him," he muttered more to himself than Sango.

Sango placed down her cup of coffee then kicked back Miroku's chair. Grabbing the boy by his collar, she yelled, "enough, already. Tell me who the fuck it is!"

Miroku stared up at Sango, his mouth hanging open slightly. "You know," he remarked suddenly, "you have really beautiful eyes."

Sango growled and threw him back into his chair. "Can you focus for just one minute?"

Miroku cleared his throat then nodded. "All of her recent calls have been deleted as well as her text messages. She's covering her trail. The only name in this phone that could hold any relevance is Jakotsu." Miroku shivered in memory of that night. "He's Bankotsu Koizumi's cousin…"

Sango's gasp interrupted Miroku's sentence. "Bankotsu Koizumi? But…he's one of the most…" she stopped speaking and her eyes widened. "That…bastard!"

Miroku held up a hand to pause Sango the shit storm that was welling in her eyes. "There's no proof."

"Besides for what he did to her face?"

"You can't be sure that it was him. Besides, Sango, how do you plan on actually approaching Bankotsu to ask him? A degree of association can not simply equate to the sum. You need the burden of proof."

"Don't go all 'Law and Order' on me, Miroku! I'm not an idiot; I know who Bankotsu Koizumi is, and who he can be. But…him and Kagome had a good relationship, how could he turn around and…" shaking her head, she stifled down her anger. "No, it's impossible. She was with him for two years. I would have heard something if he was hurting her. She would have shown signs earlier if it had been him."

Miroku shrugged, "he has the power to invoke the kind of fear in her that you were telling me about. He'd be the most logical choice when regarding that aspect."

"And the other aspects; who else could do this to her?"

Miroku stroked his chin. "Kouga Watanabe used to date her and is closing on Bankotsu in the realm of power. I know he's also engaged, if not married already. I can't see her going back to him, from what InuYasha told me their relationship was a dud anyway."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Kagome wasn't into him like she was into Bankotsu. But still…It doesn't make sense. There has to be someone else, something we're overlooking."

Miroku snapped her phone shut and laid it down. "She could just be horrified. I mean, guys who abuse their girlfriends and wives are a lot more apt to talk a big game. Most can't back it up beyond the use of their fists. He could have been talking out of his ass to her."

"No," Sango retorted while beginning to pace about the kitchen, "Kagome isn't broken over what this bastard did to her. She's scared for her friends; she's scared for those who don't know."

"Many molesters get away with the threat of 'I'll kill your family' to keep people quiet. It could be a reciprocation of that."

Sango turned and punched the cabinet. Resting her head against the cold wood, she ignored the scraping of the chair as Miroku shot to his feet. "It doesn't make sense! She fell in love with this bastard, she admitted to that. She's had to have been with him for a while to feel so strongly! Kagome might seem frail, but I'm serious when I say she's one of the strongest people I know! She would never stay with someone who was abusing her."

The image of the whip in InuYasha's backpack fluttered idly through Miroku's mind as he walked up to Sango. Taking her hand into his, he inspected her bruised skin for lacerations. "You should be more careful," he remarked calmly. "You can't let your anger win out right now. Kagome needs you."

Sango watched in a near hypnotic state as Miroku's skillful hands washed over hers. Before she knew it, he had led her to the sink and was sticking her hand into a stream of freezing cold water. "What are you…"

"For the swelling," he answered as he held her hand under the stream.

Sango winced at the splash of cold then relaxed slowly. She hadn't even noticed how much that damned limb hurt until now. "I'm sorry…about being such a bitch."

Miroku nodded. "There's no need for an apology. You're just being a good friend." Clearing his throat, he tossed in a suggestion without meeting Sango's gaze. "What if…the beating…didn't bother her?"

Sango's gaze grew incredulous. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"What if the beating isn't what is bothering Kagome? What if she was one of those who…"

"Enjoyed people beating the shit out of her? No way, not my Kagome! Yeah, maybe she got herself into some trouble, or a bad situation, but she's not that kind of freak!" Sango looked nearly repulsed at the idea. "How could you say something like that?"

Miroku swallowed thickly then turned to glare at Sango. "Sometimes you don't know someone as well as you think you do. Trust me on this. She could be dabbling on the darker ends of the S&M sex train. If so…then it's the breaking of trust that hurt her, just like InuYasha said."

Sango yanked her hand away from his and backed up. "That's absurd! She would never…"

"What, lie to you? Honey, she already has. Did you even know she was dating someone?"

Sango shrugged, "I knew that she was going up to the city every now and then to see someone, or go to a club."

Miroku's words died on his lips. So maybe there were a thousand clubs in New York that she could have gone to, but a tiny black backpack that nearly ruined his relationship with InuYasha flashed through his mind. "Wait…a club in the city? Which one?"

"Don't know…all I know is that she'd take the train in. She told me that maybe one day she'd take me. But only when I could…" Sango paused, her face blanching. "My god, you're right."

Normally those words would have brought a smile to Miroku's face, but his mind was to preoccupied at the current moment. "There's a club that InuYasha's been going to…"

And then hell broke loose. "Wait a fucking minute! You think that it was that douche that did this to her? That son of a fucking cunt whore! I"ll kill him!"

Miroku threw himself in front of Sango, blocking her from moving forward. Holding up his hands, he shouted over her, "No! That's not what I'm saying! Sango, my dear, please calm down!"

"You expect me to calm down? Do you have any idea what you just said to me? It all makes sense! No wonder why he knew that she was here, or for that matter, so hurt! He's the bastard who did this to her!"

"Sango, no! He wouldn't! Trust me when I say this, InuYasha is my best friend. I'm just suggesting that maybe they travel in the same circles!" 'That would explain the foundation for this new obsession,' Miroku rationalized. Unfortunately, Sango didn't see it that way.

"I'm gonna' nail his balls to the fuckin' wall!"

"Sango please, you need to calm down!" Miroku reiterated, "I'm sure that he didn't do this to her. I was with him when Naraku told him that she was injured. He nearly ripped the guy's throat out! He had no clue, I guarantee it!"

Sango seemed to hesitate, and it was long enough for Miroku to steer her back into her chair.

"Look, Sango, I think that our two love struck friends might be closer then they're letting on, but I am sure that InuYasha had no clue about her injury. I think he honestly has no clue who did this to her. But…you have me curious as to what club both of our friends have been attending."

Sango rested her head on the table in front of them. "So…do you think that it was someone at this club?"

Miroku thought back to the state in which he had found InuYasha the morning after his last visit to the club. Leather pants, silver hair and a totally different personality; Kagome would have had no idea. But…did InuYasha know about her? "I think," he started bravely, "that we should keep this information to ourselves for the time being. Don't say anything about the club to Kagome. I'm going to do some more information."

Sango nodded slowly, "if it was someone from the club…"

Miroku finished her thought. "They could be mafia related, more than likely, or part of a gang. That would explain the power. I want to know a lot more about this club."

Sango was inclined to agree. "All right, I'll get something out of Kagome, you dig it out of your friend, and we'll swap."

Miroku couldn't help the tiny grin that pulled at his lips. "Tell me, Sango…what else would you care to swap?"

And that was how Miroku ended up on his back, staring at Sango's kitchen ceiling with one hella nasty bump on the back of his head. But it was worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A shout to out: _One of your fans_, and _A Susie kablooie_ for accurately getting the quote "the truth beings in lies" right. It's from House, M.D. Good job, virtual pocky for you two!

Thanks to:

Tinkerflyinbell- yeah, time will tell on the Naraku thing. . 

Firevixen73- a little quicker this time, ne? Thanks for the review!

XxX-ew no-XxX- that chapter made you cry? Really? Uh oh. Err…this is hardly the tip of the angst ice burg. OO I'm glad that I got that emotion from ya but I'm scared to know what else might come with the future chapters. As for…bob…I'm sure that he will. LOL

The Logic of Willy Wonka- what's a purple mutant banana? I know purple headed yogurt slingers, but we're not allowed to go there. LOL. I know, I know, I _love_ Bankotsu to, you should know that! And I know you're looking forward to Sessh/Rin, it will come. Trust me.

Blooddd- I know. I'm an awful person for the torment I inflict on this girl. It's just to easy though. LOL

Damian 2.0- oh, the action shall increase soon enough.

Toya's Gurl- would Bankotsu go after Kikyo? Hmmm…maybe…maybe not. Remember that she is the one who introduced the pair (I think I stated that in chapter four). Yeah, that would be an easy way to get rid of Kikyo. Unfortunately, it won't be utilized. Yeah, Jackie rules. LOL

Fire- LOL, deep down, I'm a die heart romantic as well. I just write towards the dark side. I'm so happy that you're enjoying the story. So thank you so much!!! I'll do my best.

Kagome's heart102- yeah, a bit of intermittent fluff.

One of your fans- Glad that you're enjoying the story. If you put it on author alerts, you should get an email about updates. save you some time on always checking. I'm honored that you're always vigilant, though. It makes me smile.

A Susie Kablooie- Naraku is overplayed as a bad guy…probably because he is the bad guy. I always feel bad for them though, don't ask. LOL. so is he bad in this? I think more of the question to ask is 'is anyone good'? What's the definition of a good or bad person? . Yeah, there will be a number of more mysteries added to this pot, promise.

Kitsunekoinu- thanks! I'm happy that you like it.

Shadowww15- YAY!!! I missed ya buddy::huggles:: I'm anal about the door, it always has to be closed for me to sleep. Too many 'are you afraid of the dark' episodes when I was a kid. How long? That seems to be a running guess. I'm not giving away plot points that easily, you should know that. LOL. don't worry, this won't be half as long as COTD was….at least, it shouldn't be. LOL.

TheKaoru2156- found out who each other were? Err...i think you may have misread. They still don't know their secret identities. Man…I feel like I'm writing a batman novel. LOL.


	17. I want you to want me

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 17 I want you to want me

-This is the edited chapter of the story (however much less edited then others shall be, cause it's important). If you want to read it in the full limey details, check out the other sites I post on (check my profile for links).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fluttering her eyes open to greet the prevailing darkness, Kagome laid perfectly still wondering if this was another nightmare or the sordid boon of reality. To many nights as of late, when she dared to sleep, she had come up against terrifying nightmares that rendered returning to that blissful state a solid impossibility. Laying perfectly still Kagome felt the arm wrapped around her torso tighten, her back coming into contact with a broad and rather muscular chest. Kagome tensed with dread, a hesitation hitched her breathing for a short pause, and she swallowed thickly. Then, as if struck by a wave, the prior evening washed over her mind and she visibly relaxed. It wasn't Bankotsu in the bed behind her, it was InuYasha. 'InuYasha,' she thought idly, her eyes staring off blankly into the pitch black room. 'He stayed.' She felt her chest swell with an emotion she didn't dare explore. She couldn't, she wouldn't…this was InuYasha. This was Kikyo's future husband. Those feelings were taboo, something she had to lock away. It was impossible and completely immoral. But…the feel of his skin against hers, the feel of his breath against the back of her neck, it all felt so right.

"Are you awake?"

His voice was rugged and thoroughly destroyed Kagome's resistance to the temptation of sin. She held her breath for a moment, knowing she should simply feign sleep and ignore that welling tension in her gut. She wanted to turn to him, to cry on his shoulder, feel his arms around her, feel him… Kagome blinked again. 'No, I am so not going there!' Indulging in a deep breath, one she was sure he felt, she slowly nodded. Words broke off in her throat, choking her to any audible response.

She felt his left fingers lift from their warm residence against the soft flesh of her stomach to brush some hair from her eyes. The bed shifted under the weight of the man behind her; feeling his body slide up against hers sent chills down her spine. Closing her eyes, she lived in that moment wishing to revel in it forever. Never had she known anything so wonderful in her life as those few seconds that he was pressed to her. The theories behind those emotions, however, drown her in an icy rationalization. She…wanted…InuYasha. Her mouth slipped open and her eyes widened. When did this happen? When did any romantic notions slip into her mind that concerned that jerk of whom she had hated for so long? Yet she couldn't deny that thirst, that unquenchable craving to feel him against her, around her and inside of her.

Feeling a slight tug at her shoulder, she suddenly found herself flat on her back and the man of her dreams lingering above her, his eyes glowing like candles. How that indigo stood out amongst the darkness, Kagome had no idea, but the emotions that swirled amid the purple were astonishing. She nearly forgot to breathe. "InuYasha?"

Staring down at Kagome, InuYasha joined her in the quest for air. His breath was suddenly gone, stolen away by the goddess who had mysteriously crept into his life without his knowledge. Bringing a hand to her cheek, he nearly lost himself. His mouth moved a few times before being able to reciprocate to Kagome's question. "Hey." Yeah, he was _that_ smooth.

And the silence that ensued could have sunk the Titanic. The pressure and tension created in the room was flammable, the gaze that captivated both parties seemed to hold the fate of the world in its balance. Both knew that all it would take was the lingering of a gaze to the others lips and the battle against their inhibitions would be lost.

Gazing up at InuYasha, a thousand thoughts poured through Kagome's mind. When had she fallen for this purple eyed nuisance of whom she had sworn to hate for the last five years? And she had hated him, hadn't she? She ranted and raved about his antics and lewd temperament time and again, to anyone who would listen. Kouga had agreed with all of her anger, relishing the moments when he could add fuel to her fire with a few harsh words about the younger Taisho boy. Bankotsu had always answered her rants with a soft smile that was nearly patronizing. Anyone of whom she had argued with… And that was when it hit her. Kagome had spent so many years busting his balls because she was afraid to ever reconsider her feelings for him. She had spent so many years throwing fuel onto the fire she thought was hatred. 'But it never was, was it? All this time I've been avoiding…the truth.' And now, more then ever, the truth hurt. She could never have him. He was betrothed to another, and that other was of a blood relation to her. She could never hurt Kikyo like that, could she?

Pulling away from his piercing gaze, she rolled onto her right shoulder, her back to the boy and searched for something, anything to break her from the present situation. "Oh," she muttered as the world seemed to shatter, once more. "It's late." She prayed he couldn't see the tears that threatened to rip apart her cheeks for the thousandth time that day.

InuYasha watched as all the emotions came to head in Kagome's eyes. It was truly heart breaking; she went from a look of confusion to adornment, to hesitation to disdain in a matter of a minute. But it was look of disdain, of revulsion, that ripped into him like a sickle; he felt as if a part of his heart lay bleeding on the floor before him, dead to the world. He wanted to lash out at Kagome for the blatant rejection, but he couldn't. This wasn't her fault; he was dating her cousin for Christ's sake. It was his meddling conscious that did this to him. Rolling over to lay on his back, away from any physical contact with the girl, he stared up at the ceiling. "I…yeah, yeah, it is." His voice was monotone, sullen, like a poorly construed mask of sorrow and papier-mâché. "It's a little after ten."

Kagome stared at the red dots of the numeric clock, her vision blurring at the tone of his words. What the hell was wrong with the both of them? This…this wasn't right, it _couldn't_ be. Nothing this _good_ could ever be right. Swiping her hand at her eyes to void herself of those damned tears, she caught her knuckles against a rainbow shaded bruise. The hiss that left her mouth was louder than intentions had contrived, but it broke the silence like a sonic boom.

InuYasha was by her side in a second, sitting on his knees next to her. "Are you okay?"

The fact that he had just gone from sounding so broken to so concerned finally shattered that last string of restraint in Kagome. Dropping her hands to her side, she sat up in bed and just about threw herself into his arms. Curling her head to his shoulder, fat tears of regret and self-resentment streaked down her face. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

InuYasha's eyebrows rose up to nearly touch those obsidian black bangs as he clumsily stroked Kagome's back. Exhaling loudly, he packaged away those warm and fuzzy feelings for a time that would only be grieved over later in complete solitude. Embracing the girl before him, he took the time to comfort her woes. "Kagome…" closing his eyes, he bit back his anguish. Why was this so hard? It was a stupid crush, a stupid emotional attachment that shouldn't have existed in the first place. She wasn't his…she would _never_ be his. It didn't stop the hurt though; it was more detrimental to the fragile state of his existence. "Kagome, don't apologize. There's nothing you need to apologize for. You've done nothing wrong."

Kagome wasn't even sure why she was apologizing. Maybe for all those years of torture she had inflicted on him, or for all the snide and rude remarks she had thrown carelessly at him. Maybe it was because she hadn't got to him first. "But…I have! I'm so sorry. I've been such a bitch…and you…you're here, regardless. I'm so sorry; I never meant any of it."

InuYasha felt his lips twist into a smile that she would never see. "Yes you did, but that doesn't matter right now. Should have, would have…it doesn't matter because what is done is done." Pulling back from her, his smile faded as their eyes clashed in the dark. Stroking her hair from her face for what felt like the thousandth time, he relented, "you have to stop this, Kagome. You have to get away from this bastard."

And reality once again consumed the girl. "Don't you think I want to? I hate having to hide these bruises, these scars!"

InuYasha felt like every muscle in his back tensed as he ground out, "scars? As in previous marks from other instances?" He'd kill the stupid fuck.

Kagome closed her eyes, knowing that she had once again said the wrong thing. "No, not previous. These things on my face, these…"

"_Stop_ lying to me."

Kagome exhaled softly, her entire body going sluggish. Hanging her head, she nearly wept once more. "I…can't…anymore, InuYasha. I can't keep doing this. I hate lying, especially to my friends."

"So stop! You can repent by telling the truth for once."

Kagome lifted her head and slowly opened her eyes. Giving him the most dead panned stare she could, she spoke from her heart; "I can't even tell the two apart anymore; what's a lie and what's the truth, it's all just a clusterfuck of ambiguity. I thought I could…but apparently, I was wrong."

"Perspectives change, Kagome, and what you thought was something ends up being something else. It sucks, but it happens. You can't hide from it, you have to face it."

"Why?" she asked suddenly, throwing her hands up in defeat. "Why can't anything ever go right? Why can't just once I meet someone who isn't out to hurt me, or to abuse me? Why do I attract these _rejects_?"

InuYasha nearly smirked, knowing that she had inadvertently just grouped him into that category. "I don't know, Kagome. But if life was simple, then they wouldn't have made that stupid board game with the same name. It's a challenge, Kagome, not a joy ride. I don't know what else to tell you."  
Kagome shook her head once, fighting the urge to curl up in the fetal position and die. "I've tried, I have! But there have been so many tears…I can't…I can't cry anymore. I feel dead, I feel…God, I feel so dead. I'm lost, InuYasha, I feel like I have no where to go. It's like being abandoned…but I asked for it, I brought it on myself."

Taking what could have been considered a suicidal leap, InuYasha responded without thinking. "You'll never be by yourself, Kagome, never. I won't allow it." Sensing her hesitation and his fuck up, he quickly blurted out, "you have so many friends, Kagome. They'd never abandon you."

Kagome shook her head. "They don't know, InuYasha, they have _no_ idea. Kikyo thinks I'm little Miss fucking Sunshine; she thinks I've never done anything wrong in my life. And when I tell her of some of the things that have happened, she says I made it up. She thinks I lie to make myself more interesting."

InuYasha pulled her into his chest, lowering to rest his chin on the top of her head. "Don't listen to Kikyo, Kagome. She's a bitch."

Kagome sniffled once from her warm haven in his chest. "Then why are you dating her?"

'Why indeed,' his conscious mocked. "It's complicated."

Kagome snorted. "Right, because I don't understand complications."

"No, but you understand compromise. You've given to gain, I can see it. You know what it's like to lose something important to achieve something else."

"And it's never worth it."

InuYasha inclined his head against hers. "You're right, on most accounts."

Kagome turned into him, wrapping her arms around his neck. Resting her cheek to his collar bone, she closed her eyes. "I just want to wake up and find out that the last six years of my life have been some really horrible dream."

InuYasha lifted his head slightly, his eyebrows arched in confusion. "Six years?"

Kagome waved him off. "I just want it to be over."

Nodding, the man silently listened, making mental notes of questions that he planned on getting elaborations over when she was in a better mental state.

"I want to be with someone who wants me for who I am; not for my body, or for the heat of the moment."

The willpower that it took to stop him from jumping all over that was nothing short of astounding. Dragging him from his brooding by his scrotum, InuYasha's attention became solely focused on the girl wrapped around him. "Kagome…"

Kagome glanced up at InuYasha and hesitated. She could see it in his eyes and could sense it in his aura, for it was in her as well. That wanton lust; that damned desire to indulge in the forbidden. With a slight hesitation, Kagome rose slowly from her place against his chest to sit on her knees before him. Staring up into his wild eyes, she leaned closer. "InuYasha…I…"

InuYasha watched Kagome slowly approach him with the same awareness that one would watch an ensuing train wreck. He knew it was going to happen, he could see the train barreling towards that car in the middle of the track, blowing all the whistles to avoid the catastrophe, but he couldn't do anything about it.

Her lips pressed to his gently, with an uncertain ease fluttering about her movements. Neither party closed their eyes at first, testing those uncertain waters. InuYasha stared on helplessly as Kagome just about threw herself at him. He should have stopped her, something in his brain was demanding to stop her, but it felt so right, and he wanted it, by God did he want it. Leaning into her, one hand wrapped around her back of her shoulders and pulled her squarely into his chest. He watched as her eyes slipped closed, and the last bit of restraint floated away.

Fisting her hair, his mouth dominated hers. Their breath became rugged with need, the passion swelling between the two like a balloon. His mouth moved in sync with hers, trying to consume all that she was. It was then that he realized that this was what he had wanted for the past few years; to taste the sweet nature that was Kagome, to indulge in everything she had to offer. He would never go back, could never go back, to anything else.

Kagome's hands slipped up his broad back, her tongue darting from her mouth to slip between those sweet lips that she could die against. InuYasha reciprocated immediately, his tongue coming to fill the vacancy in her mouth. With a passion that was fueled by ones heart, he dominated the kiss, his skillful lips winding Kagome like a spring. Ravaging her lips, he continued the onslaught of fervor with everything he had inside of him. It was as if he was trying to crawl into her mouth and live forever as one with her.

Running his tongue over her teeth then around the narrow confines of her mouth, he relished those tiny mews that slipped from her throat, nearly inaudible to the world. Yet he heard them, he tasted them, he thrived off of them. It was those simple sounds, of a girl receiving all due pleasure, that got him hard. He never heard anything so beautiful in all of his life.

Together, the two rode the waves of the torrent storm of passion. Indulgence bled to necessity as their hands began to explore each other, breaking that wall they had carefully constructed around the other. Kagome's hands traced his sculpted back, seeking in a frantic need for the hem of his shirt. She wanted him, she wanted him more than ever; the need was nearly blinding. Reaching the bottom of the shirt, her hands slipped beneath the fabric and ripped it up over his head.

Having no objections that made sense, InuYasha leaned away from Kagome and allowed her to undress him. Only breaking the kiss for a moment, he took control once more and pressed the girl to the bed. Hovering over her, he stared down at Kagome in awe. How had he missed this? How had he overlooked her? Better yet, how had he lived without her? Watching her eyes ogle his sculpted muscles, his fell to the recent bruises that still marred her beauty. A creeping sense of self loathing darted through his mind, reminding him of her current condition. She was injured, she was wounded and he…he was more than willing to take advantage of that. So she was throwing herself at him, could he be to blame? With an inward hatred that suddenly ignited in a blaze of disgust, he realized that he had to stop this. If he allowed Kagome to throw herself to his mercy, not only would she hate herself come morning but she would feel as if she betrayed Kikyo.

As much as all of him wanted this, it just couldn't be. And that killed a part of him.

Kagome moved up to his neck, her lips running along the length of his jugular, attempting to goad him into continuing. She hadn't truly sensed his resignation, but there was a feeling that something was direly wrong. Not wanting to see that rejection, not wanting to feel that mortal wound, she kept her face hidden in his neck. It took her two seconds to come to the exact same rationalization that he had. '_What_ did _I_ just _do_?'

InuYasha sat, straddling her waist with her body pressed against him for some time, simply staring ahead while tears ran down his bare chest. He wanted to ask if she was okay, but words wouldn't cooperate. Besides, he would sound like a jack ass. He didn't want her to feel as if he rejected her; it would be a cold day in hell before he would refuse the goddess before him. But right now, he would be the bad guy without any qualms. So, if it meant her being angry until his decision made sense, so be it. Judging by the tears that saturated his chest, however, he was guessing that she wasn't as angry as she was hurt.

The duo stayed intertwined for another half hour before Kagome could even attempt to look at InuYasha. Even then, it was a passing glance, only stolen as she slipped down the mattress to lie on her side facing away from him.

Neither spoke; words seemed to harsh, to rough to tread on this delicate situation. InuYasha sat by her side, staring while she lay beside him, wishing to be invisible. Eventually InuYasha slowly slipped from the bed and made his way to the door. Tonight would mar their relationship for days, if not months to come. Biting back the urge to reason with the girl, he knew it would be pointless. She was hurting and he was not going to help that currently. He had attempted to, and he saw where it got him. 'Not in half bad of a position,' the darker side of his youkai mused; 'could have gotten some ass.' Now InuYasha remembered why he wore that damned limiter; he hated himself.

"Where…are you going?"

InuYasha paused, his hand hovering above the door knob. Feeling his back stiffen slightly, he hadn't been prepared for her to call to him. He really expected her to want him gone, to want him to walk away. She had offered herself to him, grief be damned, and he shot her down like a kamikaze pilot. Glancing backwards, he could just about make out her silhouette resting on the bed, one of her eyes cracked open and staring unabashed at him. Swallowing, he responded quietly with all due grace. "I…err…"

Kagome sat up slowly, clutching the bed sheet to her chest. She stared at him now, with eyes that have turned the strongest of men to mush. She looked so frightened, so alone, and that ripped at InuYasha with the brutal force of a nuclear impact. "InuYasha, please…"

Neither spoke for another minute, their staring contest seeming ill-fated from the start. How could something like this end well?

"I'm sorry," she cried out abruptly, shaking her head with an appearance of more tears. 'Here go the apologies once more,' she thought spitefully. Her life seemed to be filled with them; 'fucking regrets and dumb ass moves.' Letting a few curses fumble off her lips, she cast her head to the side and forced down tears, finally speaking from her heart. "Damnit, I can't seem to stop screwing things up! I shouldn't have…I'm so sorry. Please…please, Inu, don't leave."

InuYasha visibly relaxed; maybe things hadn't been shot to hell after all. Taking two large steps, he fell to her side of the bed, sinking to his knees in an attempt for her to understand the reserve that was tearing him apart. "Kagome, I won't go anywhere. I'm by your side until you don't need me here." Rubbing two crystal drops off her face, he forced a smile. "You didn't screw anything up. I'm just going to tell Sango that I'm staying the night, if that's what you want." He hesitated, wanting to dive into explanations about why he stopped following with a brief commentary that had it of been any other day when she wasn't beat to shit that he would have fucked her brains out.

Kagome's gaze seemed to try to transcend mortal limits in an attempt to read his mind. "InuYasha, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…I don't know what came over me. It was stupid, and…." Why was this so hard to say? She had acted brashly and nearly damaged a relationship that she was exceedingly unsure about. Where did they now stand? Would he hold it above her head? Did he care? Why couldn't she say it was a mistake? Was it?

InuYasha seemed more frightened over those words then anything else. Placing a few fingers over her mouth, he shook his head. "Listen to me, Kagome; I'm fine, you didn't hurt me. You have to understand though, what I did…tonight, I just…that is…I…" he let out a deep sigh and frowned. "I mean, what kind of guy would I be if I let you…?" Staring into her eyes, he realized at that moment what could have been tarnished, and the weight that hung in this balance. He knew, logically, that he couldn't miss something that hadn't been to begin with, but he was beginning to question that. If he lost Kagome over some stupid mistake, it would hurt. It would hurt like a fuckin' bitch.

Kagome sniffled in a failed attempt at a laugh. "InuYasha…" seeing the sincerity in his eyes changed her tone. "I…understand." So that was that. Nothing would happen between them, he didn't want it. He was right, though, nothing could happen between them. What perverse level of thinking was she functioning on? Of course nothing could happen; he was in love with her cousin. What was she thinking? 'Nothing, I was acting off emotions,' she thought as her vision blurred momentarily. She knew what connotations those thoughts held. She was acting out because she wanted him.

InuYasha knelt by her side for a moment longer, watching that ugly internal struggle surmount to tears in her eyes. He hated himself more than ever at that moment, he was causing this. 'Damnit, if she wasn't fucked up…I would show her just how I feel!' with a stifled sigh, he slowly climbed to his feet. "I'm going to tell Sango I'm staying the night. Something tells me, however, that this might be a lengthy argument. If she won't let me stay…" he could nearly feel a wave of panic that rushed from Kagome upon those words. Why she was so suddenly attached to him, InuYasha couldn't fathom, but he wasn't going to let her down. "Then you can come back with me to the apartment, okay?"

Kagome nodded slowly, her fingers sliding up the hand that was resting against her cheek. Intertwining their fingers, she asked carefully, "promise you won't leave?" A part of her was still aching over Bankotsu, but somehow, in InuYasha's presence, that pain was subdued. It was as if he could ease sooth that piece of her she felt was missing. Was that her problem? Instead of fixing her broken heart, was she simply looking for a substitute part to fit the hole? And if she was, then where did she stand with InuYasha? A frightened and foreboding voice called out from somewhere within the recess of her mind, 'You don't know how to be happy. You don't know what happiness is. You'll settle your entire life, ending up miserable like your mother, because you have no idea what love is.' Maybe it was that thought that kept her awake at night; ending up marrying someone who was like her father. Oh, Bankotsu had filled that category all too perfectly. Shivering, she nodded slowly to InuYasha and then wrapped her arms around her body.

InuYasha smirked, "yeah, I promise. I'm not going anywhere Kagome." With a nervous smile and running a trembling hand through his hair, he slowly trudged from the room. Somehow, this felt like a death march, he noted as he closed the door to the room behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As InuYasha entered the living room, the scene before him quite literally stopped him in his tracks. Miroku was sitting on the couch, his left arm laced around Sango's shoulders, and a bowl of popcorn nestled tightly between the two. They were watching a movie that InuYasha couldn't name on her giant television, yet it seemed that only one of them was truly paying attention to the screen. What shocked InuYasha to shit was the fact that Miroku's pants were still on. Normally, knowing his best friend like clockwork, Miroku would spend maybe two hours with a girl, at the absolute most, before dropping those slacks to his ankles and burying himself to the hilt. And there was absolutely _no_ cuddling or talking afterwards; just an awkward goodbye and the occasional cursing fit. They had to have been _talking_ for nearly seven hours. What the hell was going on? InuYasha glanced around, making sure he hadn't stepped into Oz or some fucking twilight zone shit. Last thing he needed was some pointy haired midget in suspenders singing to him.

Miroku had his eyes firmly fastened to the girl by his side, completely captivated by everything that was Sango; he was intrigued by the way she recoiled slightly at the more disturbing parts of the movie, and then tried to cover it up with a yawn or a stretch. He adored the way her ruby red lips would part slightly as the plot would build on suspense, knowing damn well that stupid guy shouldn't walk around the corner, or that the man should be moving faster. It was as if she was losing her breath along with the character, and that tickled everything inside of the hormonal driven man. He would watch those lips, wondering what they tasted like, and how they would feel under gentle pressure from his. And what he loved most was the way her right eye would tick lightly upon catching his blatant stare. She was doing much better at ignoring his gawk; it had been awkward for the first half hour with her constant inquisitions at his actions. He never really answered, he would just smile. That smile seemed to unnerve her enough.

"Are you really going to stare at me for the rest of the night?"

Miroku's smile turned to a smirk. "You know, I have to say, you are magnificent."

The blush that tainted Sango's cheeks set off nearly every warning bell in InuYasha's mind. Taking another step into the room, he wasn't prepared for Sango's retort.

"That's nice. Now watch the movie or I swear I'm going to hurt you."

Miroku's smirk only grew, and InuYasha knew it was going to be one of those moments that he longed for a camera. "What kind of hurt are we talking here? Like a smack on the ass, nails down the back or something serious like a bull whip and some shackles; because I do have leather pants at my immediate disposal."

A harisen materialized in her hand, and InuYasha winced as the paper made contact with the left side of Miroku's face, sending the boy sprawling backwards and nearly over the end of the couch. With a silent prayer, InuYasha thanks God that she hadn't actually taken a full swing at him with that bat. If she could knock Miroku back a few feet with a stupid fan, he didn't want to imagine the state his intestines would be in when met by metal.

"You fucking pervert! I don't know why I haven't tacked your balls to my wall yet!"

Miroku sat up, rubbing his head and inching away from the fuming girl. "Oi, Sango, be careful with that thing." Rubbing his head with a beaten puppy look, Miroku grimaced again. "You don't need to be so rough."

"Suck it up, you fuckin' pussy. Damn, Sango, you really are a fuckin' Amazon!"

Both parties paused from their petty squabble to turn to the dark haired man. Miroku cringed as Sango took on a new target. Jumping off the couch, she barreled towards InuYasha, fan in hand. "You! We need to do some serious talking. Get your ass to the couch."

InuYasha didn't flinch as she came at him. Meeting her outraged glare with a cool assertiveness, he simply held her gaze. "You raise that to me," he commented coldly as she sought to introduce his face to her weapon, "and it _will_ be the last thing you do."

Sango hesitated, and then slowly dropped her arm to her side with a huff. "What the hell have you been doing for the last seven hours? I swear to the Kami-sama, if you touched her…"

InuYasha inwardly flinched. At least he wasn't the only one with some logic. Looking at wonder boy, who was still slumped over on the couch, he called to him, "Yo, collect your wench before I have to school her on some manners."

Sango's face darkened to a beautiful mauve shade. "Excuse me? I know you did not just call me…"

InuYasha snapped his head back around to glare at Sango. "Do you ever shut up? How is it that I hardly know you, but I already understand that you nag the fuck out of people? Close that damned trap for two seconds and I'll fucking tell you what you want to hear."

"Go fuck yourself, you asshole. Take the lecher and get the hell out of my house!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and slowly crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, this will be a hell of a lot easier if you shut up and listen. Kagome's okay, she's been sleeping for the past seven hours, uninterrupted. Something I doubt she's done in the last few days. I was out cold to, before you accuse me of being anything. Now, you keeping that mouth shut?" Hesitating enough to goad Sango, his frown tipped up into a cocky smirk, "good girl. Kagome is okay, she's hurt, but she's okay. She'll get through this. I just came out here to tell you loud ass mother fuckers to keep your voices low or I'll fuckin' kill you. If you wake her up, it's your ass."

Sango reared back, as if he had slapped her and opened that gate of hell. "Who the hell…"

InuYasha placed his hand over her mouth, looking her dead in her eyes. "You don't take direction very well, do you Xena? I talky, you listen." Somehow, this was relieving of that rage that had been building in the hanyou for the past few days; not being able to banter with Kagome had really taken its toll on InuYasha's patience. He wanted to verbally kick this bitch to the curb. He knew that some of his frustration was being misplaced, but how dare that stupid bitch seriously think that she could take him? It was nearly laughable. Seeing her eyes darken to a chocolate hue, he continued speaking; "now listen up. Kagome wants me to spend the night with her." Countering Miroku before he could get started, he held out a hand in his direction, "no, letch, stop thinking it. It's nothing like that."

Miroku cocked an eyebrow and retorted dryly, "Funny, I wasn't going to say a thing. You, however, seem to be thinking plenty enough for the both of us." With a scoff, he folded his arms, "and you call me the pervert."

Sango took that moment to pull herself away from InuYasha's grasp and belted him across the face with an open hand. InuYasha staggered back and turned to stare in utter shock at the brazen woman's audacity. She fucking hit him, he couldn't believe that shit. Casting a glower at Miroku, he saw that the boy was in the same state of awe that he was. Miroku's mouth was hanging open, his hand still up in the air, as if he was about to reach out to them, and his eyes were the widest InuYasha had ever seen them. And…it really didn't help InuYasha's rising ire that Miroku looked like he was about to piss himself.

InuYasha turned back around to face Sango, who seemed slightly shocked at her own actions, and growled darkly. "Listen to me, you fuckin' bitch. I don't know where you get off..."

Sango interjected nearly as fast, "stop calling me names. Damnit, are you this cocky that you think you can waltz uninvited into other people's homes and make yourself comfortable? And what's worse is you have the audacity to insult me on top of that! What the _hell_ is wrong with you?"

Miroku finally wrangled in his urge to burst into hysterical laughter and cleared his throat. "My friends…this is getting us no where fast. InuYasha, I think you have to calm down a bit, and Sango, I think that you should back off…"

"Like hell…"

"Shut up, no one is talking to you," the two retorts shot back at the intruder simultaneously.

Miroku sighed loudly and shook his head muttering, "Can't say I didn't try."

InuYasha turned on Sango, "what's wrong with me? Let's focus on you, something that shouldn't be hard for you to do. You've done shit to help out Kagome--"

"Because you won't get off her ass. You're not a hemorrhoid!"

"--and all you seem to be able to do is whine and bitch. I thought she was your best friend!"

"She is, you jerk, but I can't get in to see her because you're in my way!"

"If you gave a damn, you'd be sitting in there with me."

"Not like I didn't try to!"

"No, you tried; you tried to get me to leave. Kagome doesn't want me to leave!"

Sango bit back with an edge. "Kagome doesn't want you to leave? Oh, that's rich. Do you really believe that? I think you don't want to leave, which boggles me because last time I looked, weren't you dating her cousin?"

InuYasha stilled for a moment, trying to think of a reasonable comeback besides for 'yeah…well'. Failing to do so, he groaned loudly; "we have more important things happening right here, right now, that doesn't involve my relationships. I'm here for my friend, to help her out…"

"And to get into her pants. I know how you men think! I know that you're just buttering her up, so that she feels she can trust you. Then you'll make a move and she'll think that you want her because, wow look, you've been there for her all along. You're just setting her up for heart ache, and you know it. If you don't know it, then you're more of a jackass than I thought you were."

InuYasha grunted once, and then ran a hand down his face. This was getting them no where. "Look," he said abruptly, "Kagome asked me to stay. I came out here to ask you if you cared. Apparently, you think I'm going to molest Kagome in the middle of the night, but I assure you, I have more dignity than that."

"Yeah, you'll wait for morning."

InuYasha took a deep breath and counted backwards from five. Vicodin was sounding like a wonderful solution to this swelling headache. Holding out a hand to stop her, he firmly stated, "I'm doing this for Kagome. You want to know what," he said suddenly, throwing his hands up, "I give up. I'll fuckin' take her to my place. Then you can get that dildo out of your ass that you must have crammed up there."

"Oh fuck you!"

InuYasha grunted as he turned on his feet, "You wish, baby."

Sango was in front of him in a second. He glanced backwards to make sure he saw right then glared at her. How the hell did she move that fast? "You're not taking Kagome anywhere, let alone to your bed."

"I'll be the utmost gentleman." Okay, so he hadn't meant that much sarcasm to drip from his mouth, but it was too late to cry over spilt milk.

"Right and I'll sleep naked with Miroku and won't wake up pregnant."

Miroku glanced out from where he had vanished into the kitchen and called out, "hey now, don't make promises you don't plan on keeping."

Sango rolled her eyes and hollered at InuYasha, "You're not sleeping with her!"

"You're right; I'm sharing a bed with her!"

"I will not let you…"

"Oh grow up! She's twenty years old; she can take care of herself!"  
Sango scoffed at that one. "Right, just like she was able to take care of herself when this bastard beat the fuck out of her? Or the other thousand times that she's let herself be hurt? I'm here now, InuYasha, so you can back off. You won't be taking advantage of her any time soon. Since she can't do it, I'll do it for her. So you can scamper off back to that whore you're dating, we don't need you here."

Suddenly a clap of thunder echoed around the tiny room that was drowning in hostility. It took a minute for the two belligerent individuals to realize it was a fist against the wall. Sango glanced backwards to come face to face with Kagome, her fist still pressed to the wall and a hellfire in her eyes.

Kagome stared aghast in front of her, completely furious over the conversation she had intruded upon. How dare they sit here and banter over her, as if she wasn't within ear shot. She wasn't nearly as furious with InuYasha as she was with Sango, however. Maybe because the girl had gone into some rationalizations that Kagome herself would not dare tread, or because she was right, but Kagome was livid. She hadn't seen Sango in five years, maybe more, and for her to believe that she could just waltz in and take over her life; it was completely absurd.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

Sango faltered for a minute, her eyes softening to a near brink of tears. "Kagome, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

Kagome slapped away her hand as Sango reached to console her. "The hell you didn't. You meant every word of it!" shaking her head slowly, Kagome snorted, "I came to you Sango, because I wanted a friend. I'm not looking for a savior; I'm not looking for a superhero to protect me. I've done it for the last decade since you've been gone, it's not a problem. Yeah, I fucked up letting this bastard hit me, I know that. Everybody fucks up though, Sango." Grabbing her coat from the chair, she threw it on hastily. "I have to leave…I can't be here right now." Turning, she stormed towards the door, not daring to look over her shoulder.

Sango shoved past InuYasha in an attempt to catch up to Kagome. "Kagome, wait, I'm sorry! Kagome-Chan, please! I know you can take care of yourself! I know this isn't your fault…"

Kagome turned on Sango, her eyes cold as ice. "Yeah? You could have fooled me. I was just too gullible to not see what a scum bag I've been dating. Thank you, Sango; you've cleared it all up for me. I don't know I didn't think of that."

Sango threw up her hands, wanting to rip her hair out in clumps. "Kagome-Chan! Listen to yourself! What do you want me to do? You know I don't sugar coat things; yes, you're an idiot for staying with a guy you knew could hurt you! But being your friend, I'm here to help you! You know I'll always be here for you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes, her entire body beginning to shake. She was furious; furious with herself mostly, but also with Sango. Why did Sango always have to point out the obvious? Kagome knew she fucked up, and she didn't want Sango to sugar coat that. But Sango didn't understand, she couldn't understand, and therefore, she had no room to make comments. 'You're just angry with yourself, stop blaming others.' Kagome ignored that voice. "I'm going home." An arm materialized around her waist, supporting her before her strength would run out, and also stopping her from leaving in a huff. She didn't need to look up to know it was InuYasha. It was a good thing to, because at that moment, her knees nearly buckled.

Sango glanced from Kagome to InuYasha before sighing loudly and throwing in the towel. "Fine, sure, whatever. You know where I live Kagome. When this one hurts you," she tossed a nasty glower at InuYasha, "just don't say I didn't warn you. He's nearly as dangerous as the jerk that did this to you. You're just blind to it."

InuYasha growled darkly then turned Kagome from the doorway. If he stuck around a minute longer, he would show Sango just how violent he could get. How dare she make such an accusation! She didn't know him! 'And you're proving her right,' he conscious mocked in a rather bored voice. InuYasha, like Kagome, decided to turn his back on reason and led Kagome out of the town house. There was no way he was staying there.

Sango watched as the two strode down her yard, like two soldiers on their way to the Crimean war. They were so lost in their own beliefs that they didn't see the world around them; they saw only what they wanted, believed what they thought was right. Like warriors fighting a religious battle that had everything to do with economics and nothing about religion, Sango knew there was no dissuading them. Wrapping her arms around her body, she couldn't help but shiver. Was Kagome really that lost? Could she not see how she was slowly destroying herself? Sango didn't blame Kagome for what happened, she really didn't. She wanted to gut the bastard that did it to her. But Kagome had to take some responsibility. She knew how dangerous he could be, she had to have known his power. Yet she stayed by his side, until it came down to this. Now… 'Check mate,' Sango thought forebodingly.

"So…seriously, what was that about _us_ being naked?" Miroku asked suddenly, standing behind Sango with half a bologna sandwich sticking out of his mouth.

Sango wanted to scream. At least they could have taken their trash with them when they left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking through the front door of the apartment, they weren't more then two feet inside before both parties nearly exploded in a vivid array of colorful language.

"Who the fuck does that stupid cunt think she is?"

"I can't believe she thinks that I'm that weak! She doesn't get it!"

"I don't think I've ever wanted to hit someone so hard in all my life!"

"She doesn't know anything about all of this. How can she make such fucking wild guesses?"

InuYasha balled his fist, ready to unleash it into the wall. "That girl…gets on my fuckin' nerves!"

Kagome brought a hand to her mouth and turned around. "Oh God, I should apologize. I didn't mean…I'm just…"

InuYasha's eyes switched from his menacing glower on the wall to glance once at Kagome. Seeing the tears brimming in her eyes, he sighed and tried to drown out the raging adrenaline. Taking two steps to Kagome, he placed a hesitant hand on her shoulder. "Hey," he brought his fingers to her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Don't cry over her. She's the one who should be begging for an apology. What she said was out of line."

Kagome shook her head once. "No, what I said was. She was being a friend and was trying to help me out. She didn't have to get me from school, she didn't have to take me in. she did it out of kindness, and I just walked all over her. I can't be mad at her because she doesn't know the whole truth; it's not like I'm willing to tell her all of it."

InuYasha caressed her chin with two fingers trying to keep her emotions at bay. He couldn't see her fly off into some deep seeded depression again; it hurt them both too much. "Kagome," he whispered, "she will understand. Right now, you're frazzled and honestly, you just need more sleep."

Kagome wrapped her arms around her body and pulled her face from his hand. Walking into the living room, she collapsed onto the couch and buried her face in her hands. "You don't know how much I just want this to go away."

Walking to the back of the couch, he placed his hands on the backrest. "And I want to win the lottery, but it's not going to happen. Stop wasting your time, Kagome, it's pointless. It's not going to go away, so instead of wishing, make something of it. Help us solve this, put the jerk behind bars, and then we'll move on with our lives."

Calling out from behind her hands, she felt as if she had said this a thousand times. How many more times were they going to make her repeat herself? "I can't, InuYasha. Please stop asking that of me."

"Then stop feeling sorry for yourself and bitching about it all going away. If you don't like it, change it. If you won't change it, stop bitching."

Kagome snorted and lifted her head up to stare at him. "That's a bit harsh."

"Life's a bitch, and then you die. You might as well make whatever you can of it."

Kagome stared up at InuYasha for a moment, losing herself in his handsome features. For a moment she pondered just how similar he was to his father and brother. The strong jaw line that stood out so prominent of the man had to be a trait that ran in the family. His purple eyes seemed to glow as he stared at the adjacent wall, obviously trying not to look at her. Kagome knew at that moment that she was in for a rough ride; falling for the man that her cousin was dating was going to prove strenuous.

"I'm not really tired but…"

"You should lie down."

Kagome nodded and slowly stood up. Staring briefly at the man, she wanted to ask the following question as delicately and couth as she could. "So, if I'm staying in there...?"

InuYasha felt his lips form one thin line, his eyes darkening in a hue of displeasure. If he had stayed with Kagome at Sango's, he would have slept in the same bed as her only because he wouldn't impose more then they had. But being that they were in his place, he was obliged to sleep on the couch and allow Kagome the bed. 'Fuck, I would have kept my mouth shut if I thought of that.'

Moving his lips a few times, it took a moment for him to truly weight out the factors. There was just no way that he could sweet talk his way into bed with her. 'Why do you want to lay with her, you perv?' his conscious asked. 'You gonna prove Sango right? You know you're just doing this to get down her pants. Even for you, that's low.' If InuYasha had been by himself, he would have put his head through a wall. He hated his conscience.

Kagome watched as InuYasha waged his internal battle and decided that, what the hell, she might as well make a fool of herself. It wasn't as if she was trying to seduce him, she just didn't want to be alone. And…she didn't want to miss him. The previous seven hours of sleep had been some of the best in years, regardless of her bruised disposition. She wanted to become more intimate with that feeling. "I…don't want to be by myself…" feeling a flush of red highlight her cheeks, she quickly averted her eyes.

InuYasha paused from his internal struggle to stare at Kagome in shock. Had she really just asked him to stay with her? 'You're forgetting she already asked that, dumb ass.' Yup, he was gonna stab that voice out with a q-tip as soon as he had a minute to himself. "Oh, uhh…" his language skills seemed to be suffering as well. "Yeah, that's fine. I guess. So you…err…want me to…umm…" InuYasha inwardly groaned. 'Tell me, how did you ever lose your virginity? Let me tell you, Bond, that's some smooth shit. Next thing you know, you'll cum in your pants like some hormone driven preteen. Keep it up, this is entertaining.'

With a nearly feral growl, he ordered the voices of his conscience quiet. "Yeah, Kagome, that's fine. I'll stay with you until you're comfortable."

A gracious smile passed over Kagome's face as InuYasha gently led her in the direction of his bed room. 'Is this wrong?' Frankly, she didn't give a damn. Being in his arms was the only thing that felt right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The night seemed to pass in a flash, Kagome was out the minute her head hit the pillow. She hadn't wished to be, in fact, she had planned to stay awake and talk with InuYasha some. There was so much she felt like she had missed, so many years of knowing him without really actually _knowing_ him. It was a feeling akin to having your life sucked out of you, or realizing that you were turning thirty without ever really living. A sense of dire necessity to suck up every moment she could suddenly overwhelmed Kagome.

It was humorous; a week ago she would have stuck to her guns that she loathed InuYasha Taisho. She would have ranted and raved at anyone who would ever suggest that it would be her waking up at his side and not her cousin. However, they would have been right.

Glancing towards the Venetian blinds, Kagome could tell that the sun was on the horizon, threatening to peak its head and wake the world of a dreary nights rest. 'Five forty seven,' she noted as she stared at the illuminated red dots of his alarm clock. She was nearly sure she couldn't sleep for another minute. Having spent seven hours asleep at Sango's and then a concomitant six hours at InuYasha's, she was nearly ready to run a marathon. To bad her body didn't agree; her limbs were sluggishly languid and felt as if they were tied down by individual weights. Stretching lightly she arched her back, her neck coming in contact with the figure that had the demise of her conscience. He was also what had woken her up.

Kagome was nearly sure that she had been having quite the exquisite dream about fountains of chocolate and the name Bankotsu being dismissed from her vocabulary, when the gentle wisps of fingertips against her skin had stirred her. Taking a few minutes to orientate herself she found that she was laying, once again, on her right side with InuYasha wrapped around her like a blanket. His left arm was shoved under her shoulders, the hand brushing against her right side while his right hand, the devilish limb that had woken her from her bliss, was lying over her left side, his fingers softly playing with the hem of her shirt. She had remained silent for a moment, her entire world exploding into a vivid awareness (and an all too uncomfortable swelling between her legs). His motions stopped as her body tensed under his touch, and she nearly groaned at the loss.

Now they sat in silence that spanned over fifteen minutes, neither saying a word. She knew he was awake, just as he knew she was, but what was there to say? 'Hey, I felt your hand on my stomach. Want to fuck? Bad Kagome,' she chided silently, 'you cannot bang your cousin's boy toy! Remember all your cracks about his STD's? You really want to be on the receiving end of those, or better yet, just another notch in his bed post? Oh, he'd love that! He'd goad you about that for the rest of your life!' Kagome didn't believe that for a minute.

With courage only described as foolish, she pressed herself backwards against InuYasha, her head coming to incline backwards enough to make out his features in the dim light of the morning rays. Basked in a golden glow, he looked almost angelic. His eyes were half lidded, as if overpowered by sleep, or some other deep rooted emotion that he was struggling with, and were focused completely on her. Licking her lips slowly, she stared at him unabashed, her eyes locking with his. No words needed to be spoken; they could see the truth through the reflections of their souls.

Kagome threw caution to the wind. Moving her left hand up to rest over his, she intertwined their fingers. His fingers closed over hers almost immediately. His thumb brushed caringly over the inside of her palm, his eyes saying the unspoken words. 'I want you.' How could she deny that? How could she keep that gaze and not let him see the truth as well. 'I want you to want me. I want you to take me.' she wasn't sure what encouraged her to suddenly act so brave, but swallowing her pride, she did something she had never done in her life until the night before. She made the first move. Uncoiling her fingers, she was pleased when he mimicked her actions. Splaying her fingers over his, she used her free thumb to lift up the hem of her shirt enough to slip their joint hands up her torso. Sliding up her stomach, she directed his palm to rest a few inches north of her belly button. She knew she had determined not to do this, to stay as far away from this sin as she could, but it just felt so right.

InuYasha was wholly shocked at her brazen move. He had spent the last two hours staring down at the girl in his arms in absolute wonder and amazement. She was so beautiful and so strong. He had known girls stronger than her to crack under half the pressure that was being exerted on Kagome. It tore into him that she wasn't willing to share her burden, that she wasn't willing to trust him. But why would she? When he had ever given her enough of a reason to do so? He had spent the last six years driving her away as far as he could, just so he wouldn't have to think about attraction or any other interference that could have interjected in his dead relationship. Maybe he had pushed her away to keep her from being hurt; yes, that sounded better.

But as his hand brushed over her warm flesh, all reason went out the window. Feeling her hesitation as his hand reached her stomach, his instincts kicked in. She had practically thrown herself to him, if not leading him to exactly what she wanted. The alpha male in him kicked in and dominated the situation. His hand rolled hers over while stroking her palm with his thumb gently with a soft enough touch that sent chills up her spine. He saw the affirmation in her eyes, his approval to touch her. Flipping his hand, he ran his fingertips over her sides, gently tracing her ribs to the juncture between. Brining his hand up a little further, he came into contact with the swell of her breast. His eyes searched hers again, to be absolutely sure with no hesitant doubt that this is what she wanted. Yesterday he had stopped because of that look in her eyes; the one that screamed that she was lonely and just wanted someone to tell her life would be better. She had been willing to trade her body to have that reassurance. Today, however, gone was the unsure adolescent and in her place, a confident gorgeous female who was begging for his touch.

Lowering his mouth to hers, he attacked her lips with gentle yet firm nips, his tongue lavishing the muscles and dipping into her sweet mouth as his hand slid up between the valley of her breasts, enjoying the way she arched her back slightly, trying to deter his hand to fall onto her aching muscle. Staring down at Kagome, he hesitated as his fingers swept back up that narrow valley of her cleavage, before sliding from their trajectory to graze across her breast. His fingers very slowly rounded the firm muscle, indulging in the softness of the muscle to his touch. He was glad that she had cast off her bra the night before; it would have only of complicated his mission.

Sliding down behind the girl, so that his mouth hovered over her ear, he whispered hotly, "show me where it hurts Kagome, and I'll make it all better." With a very hesitant pause, he snaked his tongue out and licked her cartilage slowly, enjoying the way her entire body twitched under the ministration. She would fall to pieces by time he was done with her.

'She's hurt, you jackass. You really want to do this to her? What will this mean when you're over? You know you can't break up with Kikyo, and you can't fuck Kagome with that knowledge. I won't allow it!' With a grunt, he closed his eyes as his fingers continued the lethargic torture. So he wouldn't fuck her, which was fine. He would still find ways to make her scream his name. His fingers still wreaked havoc on her body though, thoroughly enjoying their tour under her shirt.

Kagome inhaled sharply, letting her head fall back to rest against his shoulder, her mouth inches from his chin.

InuYasha glanced down from under his bangs, his eyes positively glowing in the morning sun beams. He watched her mouth fall open just slightly, her eyes slowly closing in pleasure that was, and would only be caused by him. His eyes drifted towards her lips, and by God, did he want to kiss her. But that would have added to much sentiment to this, which would have turned this from being about pleasure and lust to being something much harder to define, and to walk away from. 'So, you own up to exactly what Sango said, huh?' Why wouldn't his conscience go bug Miroku or something?

Licking his lips, he continued to torture her body. She wanted it so bad, and he wanted nothing more then to roll her onto her back and take her like a full blooded Inu; hard, fast and in any of her holes that he wanted. But that wasn't a choice; at least, not at the current moment.

Bringing his mouth back to her ear, with a little nudge of his nose to get her to turn her head, he sucked her bottom lobe into his mouth. Nipping at it lightly, he spoke in such a husky tone, Kagome felt as if she nearly orgasmed on the spot. "Show me, baby; show me what you want me to do."

Maneuvering his right hand up her shirt, he allowed that hand to indulge her neglected breast while his left captured her hand in his, leaving the warmth of her shirt.

"Show me," he restated, his eyes burning into hers.

It had to be something about this man that drove her instincts into overdrive. It had to be some type of pheromone or some kick ass witch craft. He had cast a spell on her, she was sure of it. Uncaring of her current state of mind, or the fact of who he was, she latched onto his hand, and guided his hand to the top of her pants. Her fingers covered his, like a parent holding onto a child, and attempted to direct him without any self indulgence. The blanket that covered Kagome's thighs blocked her view of this descent into indecency, but she could feel it, and it was electric. "Here," she groaned out amidst his ministrations.

A smirk delineated his smug features. "Your pants hurt you? Well, I can fix that without any problem." His fingers moved away from hers, and within a second, the button on her jeans was popped and the zipper released. Rejoining their hands, he cooed, "Is that better? No more pain?"

Kagome could have laughed bitterly at that moment, indulging him in the truths about pain. What did he know about pain? Seeing his reluctance to move on without her, Kagome pushed both their hands down under her pants but over her boy-brief underwear. She moved their hands down lower, and attempted to shake herself loose. She had brought him to the place of her passion, of her discomfort; the show was his from this point out. But apparently, he did not see it that way.

Kagome groaned as he teased her, bucking her hips lightly against his hand. She didn't want to play games anymore; the coil that was winding slowly in her gut was beginning to grow to taunt. His chiding laugher sent shivers up her spine. Why did she feel as if she had heard it before? But she hadn't, had she? Maybe it was one of those nights that she was kept up by him and… 'No, you are not thinking about that right now!' licking her lips to keep them wet, she tilted her head back and groaned. Groveling and begging was something she was not used to, but hell be damned, she was about to start.

InuYasha watched Kagome writhe under his ministrations, knowing that he was barely toughing her seemed to be like drinking testosterone. His actions grew bold as he held her in his captivity. "Tell me, Kagome, tell me what you want."

Kagome knew a command when she heard one. She had played for years as the submissive to a controlling yet ardent master. But there was something in InuYasha's voice that had never been in Bankotsu's. He cared; he actually gave a damn about seeing her pleasured as well. With Bankotsu, he had always been concerned about getting himself off before even considering what to do with her, and that was with normal sex, not just their games. Kagome wasn't sure why, but just hearing the dominant nature of InuYasha's sudden baritone voice brought a fresh wave of wetness to her already dripping pussy. Her mouth wouldn't work, but as his fingers began to move on their own, she knew he got the drift. He was quick on the uptake, regardless of what she had said prior. His mouth hovered over her ear, goading her deeper into her spiral of sin. "Touch yourself."

Kagome's eyes darkened for a minute before a playful smile grew on her face as well. Her right hand continued to work with his, her left snaked back behind her body. The thing pressing against her back wasn't hard to miss, and Kagome was nearly sure that InuYasha hadn't brought the flashlight to bed with him. If he wanted to have his fun, then she would as well. "I'll beg when you do."

InuYasha held back his smirk. 'So the bitch plays dirty,' his youkai suddenly quipped, 'she don't know who she's fuckin' with, does she? We invented dirty.' "I don't do the begging, princess. Don't play on the tracks little girl." His tongue traced her neck as he continued to drive her insane in the most basic of ways. There was something about feeling her from the inside that turned this situation from a casual fling to something deeper, something more meaningful. This didn't feel like everything else in his life did, this felt real. He wanted to be here, with her, doing this. He wanted to hear her moan, to be able to goad her into a blissful orgasm. He _wanted_ her.

Kagome could swear she saw stars. Under the elaborate web that the two wove of passion, she burst. The world seemed to stop dead as her entire body spasmed backwards into the soft mattress. Her mind reveled in the release of tension and every other problem that had plagued her for the past few days. The world hazed into darkness for a moment, shapes floating in front of her eyes as her body constricted around the penetrating intruders. It was amazing.

InuYasha watched Kagome carefully, amazed at how beautiful she looked amidst the throes of passion. It was in those moments when she completely surrendered her body to him that he realized that he could spend the rest of his life with her and be okay about it. No other man would ever get to see this, to see her in such an intimate state, he decided abruptly. Kagome was officially his; there wasn't a question in his mind.

InuYasha glanced downwards and was suddenly all too aware of his growing problem that he needed to relieve. Beginning to take the matter to hand (quite seriously), he didn't care of the open form of self love, he needed to get off.

Kagome opened her eyes, aware that she was laying flat on her back with InuYasha kneeling next to her, his position a bit impeding on hers. She blinked herself down from her high and turned onto her left side to stare at the man who had given her that said pleasure. Nothing else mattered at this moment besides for the two of them in the bed. Pleasure was forefront on her mind, and his disposition spoke to something deep inside of her, ordering her to take care of his _problem_. The funny thing was, for the first time, she wanted to do this; she wanted to help him. "No," she cooed as she reached for him. At this point, she would have given him anything he wanted. "You did me, I owe you."  
InuYasha swatted her hand away as he continued his own nurture. "Save it for another day; I'll take you up on that later. I got this."

Kagome opened her mouth to respond then shut it. The man was beautiful, how had she never noticed? He knelt above her, shirtless, like Adonis himself. His chest was chiseled perfectly, and she didn't doubt that he hadn't an ounce of fat anywhere on his bones.

Kagome watched with a hint of blush donning her cheeks as InuYasha handled the 'problem' right in front of her, her eyes glued to his hand the entire time. The finale was nothing short of amazing, as she nearly felt it vicariously through her previous indulgences.

InuYasha gave into gravity a minute afterwards, falling forward to brace himself inches above Kagome, their noses nearly touching. Staring into her chocolate eyes, he hardly knew what to say. At that rate, how could he say anything else to her? They had seriously crossed that damned line now. Kagome was apparently still lost in the seduction of the moment.

Kagome stared up into those beautiful indigo eyes before snaking out her tongue to trace his lips, enjoying the last taste she would probably get of this handsome man who had slipped past her radar. He was not hers, he would _never_ be hers. This…these past few hours could never happen again, it didn't to be said to be known. She didn't _want_ to hear it either. Rubbing her nose against his gently, in the most sensitive show of compassion she had made in a while, she whispered, "I'm tired." She couldn't simply stand up, put on clothes and walk from the room, not after that. And a part of her couldn't even look him in the face. Coming down from her high was the roughest de-tox she had ever indulged in. The weight of reality fell on her like an anvil in one of those stupid _Animaniacs_ cartoons.

InuYasha held back a laugh as he pushed off his hands to fall behind her, resuming their previous night's position. Embracing her, he asked smugly, "How can you possibly be tired? You just slept for fourteen hours."

Kagome shrugged haphazardly, closing her eyes and snuggling backwards into his warm and sweaty chest. "I just am." That was defiantly a finite statement. She didn't want to talk anymore; she just wanted to bask in the moment.

InuYasha watched as Kagome attempted, and pretended, to fall back asleep, knowing that she was putting off the inevitable. She didn't want to make this end; she didn't want to walk away. He knew it wouldn't last past this, that what they did would always remain a secret to this room, never to be shared else where. It was her way of ending it. As much as it hurt, and more then he hated to admit it, it was the truth.

Laying his head down behind hers, he decided to indulge her for a few more minutes. What could it hurt…besides their hearts?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A big thank you to everyone who voted for Shades of Gray in the IYFG 4th quarter noms. It took first place in best dark fic and third in best lemon (go figure on that one. I'm still scratching my head). But a giant thank you and mucho appreciation to you guys who keep on reading!!!

- harisen - a Japanese fan, normally used in anime's under this title as a ridiculously large paper fan. Note Full Metal Panic (Kaname's) and Gensomaden SaiYuki (Genjo Sanzo).

Crimean war- a religious war waged in the Baltic over religious grounds, but the underlying influence was for control of two straights that would have been massive for transport.

Shout outs

Xxxew-noXxX- thanks! I try with each chapter. They seem like they're getting better, lol, only cause more things are starting to make sense. to bad we're far from done. Hehe.

A Susie kablooie- err…I don't know. Kikyo's a sore spot for me. I can't say I feel bad for her, cause you know, she chose her own path. But yeah…in this I'll cut her some slack. I beat up enough on her in COTD for a few decades. Yes, Sango and Yash will not get along (they never do). I just can't see it, it's not logical. Maybe when they have a common cause (or friend) yes, but beyond that…they're to dynamic. Besides, I model my Sango after my best friend (who doesn't take shit from anyone) and it's just how I see it going down. like I said, train wreck. Lol. hey, feedback is wonderful! Thanks!!!!

15transcends- nah, it was a line from House. Could be from there also, but I just know Hugh Laurie saying it. I wuff him. lol. Inu's powers would tell him exactly who did it, who she is, who Oberon is and all that other fun spoiler stuff…but he never takes off the limiter. He's to afraid to. Though…now Kagome's scent is literally all over his room. ….hmm… OO

Seashell- thanks!!!

The Logic of Willy Wonka: do I have your attention yet::glomp:; hehe. How long? Oh, a few chapters. Maybe more. Lol. probably a lot more. I'm still working on Sessh, don't kill me yet. LOL. how's that for some smooching? Lol.

Tinkerflyinbell1210- hopefully this is adequate.

Swordsoul2000- lol. Flame thrower::blink blink:: Hey look…monkeys:;runs away:: hey, it's worked before. Man, you just summed up most of the rest of the plot in the form of questions. To bad I can't answer them. Now if you summed up the plot in the form of statements, I could add the questions. You know, like jeopardy! Something like, 'I was the first president to be impeached' and I'd say 'who is Andrew Johnson?' lol. sorry, I'm on a sugar rush. Stayed tuned for our next installment; same bat time, same bat channel!

Kagome's heart102- yeah, miro and sango are smart. Or is it just Miro and Sango helps push it along? Hmm…like Pinky and the Brain. Brain comes up with it all, but it takes Pinky to put things in action?

Shadowww15- lol, funny, the only times I cried when writing it was the first epilogue (I cried like a baby! That's bad!) and a few tears in the last one. Go fig. lol. hmm…I'll have to look up that song. I LOVE Nickleback!

TheKaoru2156- School can do that. LOL. Yesh, finally someone sees it::huggles:: if Inu runs in blindly after Bank, regardless of how strong he is, a hanyou can't dodge a bullet! If he went wild, he'd get killed. I'm glad someone notices that. Lol.

Toya's Gurl- hehe, change? Why yes, yes indeed. Lol. no, Kikyo's still gonna be there, and she'll be back soon enough. But don't worry, I'll throw in another character to keep you preoccupied. Lol. How many chapters indeed. Hmm….i want to say somewhere around forty. Nothing more than that.

DragonsDawn- heheh…that is a very good question. Oh I know, but Miro deserved it. besides, don't forget, this is her first time really talking to him. she gets bonus points for that. LOL.

Kitsunekoinu- some are, maybe. Lol. thinks won't be that easy. Lol.

Fire- thanks! I'm glad that you're having fun with it!


	18. Idle Chatter

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 18 Idle Chatter

It had taken nearly everything in InuYasha's power not to strike up idle conversation with, or for that matter jump the bones of, the girl lying next to him. Had he owned anything beyond a digital clock, he would have been listening to the hands turning around the face, each click grating on his sanity. Instead, it was his sanity…grating…on his sanity.

'Of for the love of Christ,' he thought as he sat up in bed, running a hand over his face. This stupid silence was making him insane; he wasn't claustrophobic to begin with but by time God had his way in this situation, he would be. Letting the sunlight bathe over his naked chest, InuYasha stared at the girl for a moment, wondering if she had really fallen back asleep. With a grunt, he kicked his feet off the mattress and stood abruptly. Throwing on a pair of hole-ridden carpenter jeans and a black muscle shirt, he cast an uneasy glance towards Kagome. Still unsure as to her state of consciousness, he decided not to mess with her. 'Won't make this any easier,' he mused as he ran a brush through his raven tresses. He had many awkward one night stands, much to his dismay, but this…why was this so much harder? He wasn't kicking her out, but he sure as hell didn't want to be stuck in this room any longer. He had spent so many hours sleeping, and the rest defiling the girl before him, that he was sure he would combust if detained much longer.

Taking two steps towards the bed, his eyes cast to the floor, averting hers at all costs. 'Yeah, this is _really_ awkward! Add another notch to self loathing for this one.' He shouldn't have done it, he knew that much. He should have slept on the couch, like a good dog, instead of slobbering over the goods all night long. He let himself get careless, and now the one girl he actually cared about he might have pushed away. What hurt more than that however, was the thought that he could have hurt her as well. He wasn't an idiot, he caught the signs; Kagome had admitted she was in love with the bastard that did this to her, and that they had a very …peculiar relationship. For Kagome, a girl of such a strong will of character, to fall victim to an abuser, she had to have been misled; which meant that he betrayed her trust, which also meant in turn that she trusted him implicitly. InuYasha also noticed that she did exactly what he said, without question. When he ordered her to…oh the colors that flushed to his cheeks could have shamed a beautiful sunset; 'holy shit, did I really tell her that?' This was not good. 'Ahem…anyway, when I told her to do something, she did it without hesitation. What kind of relationship was she engaged in that led her to be like that?'

Clearing his throat, he shoved his hands into his pockets and muttered, "I'm gonna…that is…I think I should, no we should…or…you could…" grinding his teeth, he sighed again. "We have English today."

Kagome lifted her head slightly and slowly nodded, before dropping it back to the pillow. She could tell how nervous he was; hell, it was a reflection of her feelings as well. She hadn't been sure what to do or say for the past three hours. Instead, she laid perfectly still, staring at the colors on his beige wall, tracing the patterns of the hastily painted surface. But now she was going to have to face him, the knowledge of what they did teetering over them like a boulder. She didn't want to mention it, or talk about it.

'Does that mean you regret it?' her conscious asked her, as she watched the blue jean clad ass walk through the doorway and down the hall. Kagome didn't really need to think of the answer, it just kind of popped into her head. 'No, not for a minute.' After sure that he was out of sight, Kagome shifted her weight and slithered from the bed and into the clothes she wore the day before. Clasping her bra and straightening her shirt, she wondered if InuYasha could just drop her off at the dorm. It would be easier than actually going to class with him, and sitting next to him for the entire lecture. She could skip but that meant…dealing with yet another drama queen.

'Kikyo's gonna shit,' her mind mocked her, 'if she ever finds out you slept in the same bed as Yash. She'll say you're pulling the Kagawaki nonsense all over again.' Kagome bit her lip, instantly lecturing her mind for daring to make a comparison. That was one thing she never talked of, and did her best not to think of. Filled with a justifiable anger, she stepped into her pants and buttoned them before following in InuYasha's wake, damning all those thoughts back into the far recesses of her heart where she had blackened them to the world.

Reaching the living room, she spared a slight nod to Miroku, who seemed already overly engrossed in an episode of ER. Sitting back on her heels, she took long enough to realize the episode was after George Clooney's departure from the show. 'Not worth watching,' she mentally noted as she slipped into the kitchen behind her bed mate. Reaching around him, she opened up the refrigerator and rummaged for a moment.

"You don't have orange juice," she stated with her head still in the ice box.

InuYasha sipped his cup of coffee and stared at her back. His eyes slowly slid down the fabric of her shirt to rest on the swell of her ass. 'She has to have one of the nicest asses…' clearing his throat, he tried to negate that sentence. There should be none of that. "That's because we don't drink it." Raising an eyebrow none to soon, it was the look Kagome caught as she slipped backwards out of the fridge.

With a scowl, she pushed past him and grabbed a cup. "What time is it?"

InuYasha decided at this moment that he really didn't like this side of personality. 'Not a morning person,' he chuckled mirthlessly. Catching her eye, he slowly led her wordlessly up towards the clock that rested against the wall.

"Eleven? Damnit!" turning on her heels, she rushed from the kitchen, coffee in hand, and locked herself in the bathroom.

Miroku glanced over the back of the couch as she made her exit and flashed InuYasha a knowing smirk. "So, was it any good?"

"Was Sango?" was the snide retort.

Miroku's smirk grew downright lecherous. "Well, then I guess your night was about as fruitful as mine."

InuYasha would have balked on any other day, but from what he gathered from Sango, she didn't seem to be a one night stand type of girl. Which meant… "You're talking out of your ass. You didn't get anything beyond your hand last night."

Miroku's eyes seemed to take on a gleam InuYasha was sure he would come to loathe. "Are you saying that you did?"

"No...You're putting words in my mouth."

"And you're sweating."

InuYasha walked swiftly around the couch and placed himself in front of Miroku, his arms crossed across his chest. "Nothing happened." He tried to plaster on a 'don't fuck with me' glare, one that he normally could execute superbly. Today, however, was not a good day.

Miroku glanced from InuYasha's face down to his crotch and back again. "Right…hey, question; when are you going to start learning to wear underwear?"

InuYasha glanced down quickly, his eyebrows coming to form one long disgruntled uni-brow. "What the hell are you…"

Miroku glanced around InuYasha, attempting to get himself back into his program. "Your little man wasn't quite done spitting up before you put him back in the crib. You might want to check on that damp spot lest people think you can't control yourself."

InuYasha cursed loudly and continued attempting to see the nonexistent spot. "I don't see anything!"

Miroku shrugged. "Go check in your room." With a heavy sigh mirroring annoyance, he looked up at InuYasha. "You know, it is highly improper to be playing with yourself in front of me. I've told you time and again I don't swing that way unless I'm completely sloshed."

InuYasha's face was priceless. Moving quicker then Miroku had ever seen before, the boy vanished down the hallway, leaving him and the cast of ER alone. Flipping the channel back to playboy, he resumed his previous viewing knowing he'd have at least five more minutes of peace. Glancing to his phone, a smirk outlining his handsome features, he was half tempted to call Sango and gloat over his assumption of his friend's situation. But then again, that might set her off like a firecracker. He didn't need to calm that storm. He wasn't sure his stamina was fully regenerated. And he didn't want to get kicked in the balls…again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome climbed into the hummer, her perfect posture hinting away at exactly how uncomfortable she truly was. It had been odd enough to be in the same room with InuYasha after the 'situation', which she had rightfully decided to call the events of the morning. But now she was going to be in a confined space with him, strapped in without hope of escape, and subjected to the will of God not to say the wrong thing. Swallowing thickly as InuYasha started the monster's engine, she diverted her attention out the window. If she could make some idle chatter, it was possible that she may just live through this. But what was there to talk about. 'How about the fact that he just came in your face not more then five hours ago,' her brain shot back. Well, that would just make the ride awkward. Watching the houses pass as they rolled out of the complex, Kagome settled on a conversation that could have been risqué.

"You know, Sango really isn't as bad as she seemed yesterday." Judging by InuYasha's initial reaction to her life long friend, she knew that some wrinkles needed to be smoothed over. "She's just really protective and doesn't want to see me hurt. She's overly strong willed, though, and will argue her perspective with a mallet, if needed. She does have the best intentions at heart though." Chancing a glimpse at the man next to her, she was shocked to see no anger across his normally sardonic features.

"She's a good friend," InuYasha quipped abruptly. He knew why Kagome was justifying her friend; they had both been out of line the prior night and Kagome didn't want to stir anymore bad blood between them. "I know what it's like to have a friend who thinks they know what's best for you. Miroku might be a letch, but he's so protective, it gets ridiculous. Sango does, however, have a streak of bitchiness that can't be denied in her, and you'll be a liar if you deny that. I can see that she's used to getting her way, and that shit don't fly here around me. As long as she's cool with that, she's alright."

Kagome stifled a giggle. Prying her eyes away from the mundane features of route 36, she turned to stare at the handsome man next to her. "I know Sango comes off that way. I guess she can be a bitch, but then again, can't every girl?" seeing his wordless shrug, Kagome stretched and leaned back against the black upholstery. "It's hard to see Miroku as a protective type. With all the remarks and gestures that he gives out to girls, I'd be to think he'd sell his own grandmother for a good one night stand than to protect his friends from getting hurt. I know he hates Kikyo, and I know she hates him, but beyond that? He's really that into your life?"

InuYasha shook his head, a smile gracing those beautiful lips. "You'd be shocked at just how loyal this guy is. Granted, he might seem like a letch, and he is, but underneath it…he's a good guy. He wants everyone to think that he's some ruthless sexaholic who would do anything for some pussy, and he knows that you and the rest of the world consider him scum but he's all right with it. He honestly doesn't give a fuck about what others think of him, and I really respect him for that."

Kagome raised her eyebrows in confusion. It seemed like a double negative. Why would a guy like Miroku want people to think the worst of him? Was it a self esteem issue? Kagome knew better then to dive into that with InuYasha; she'd get lectured about why guys don't give a shit about psychological bull shit. Miroku did what he did because he wanted to, or felt like he had to. Kagome knew those constraints, and respected them, all to well. "So it's a respect that keeps this friendship going?"

InuYasha shrugged with a lazy smile. "Partially. I mean, he's like the brother I never had."

Knitting her brows, Kagome held her gaze at the side of his face, attempting to decipher that ambiguous remark. "But…you have a brother."

With a very dry laugh, InuYasha shook his head. "Sesshoumaru doesn't count. He's been a prick to me since the day I moved into our father's house." It didn't really hit him that he slipped up until the words had left his mouth. Did he ever tell Kikyo he wasn't one hundred percent of the Taisho bloodline? Did she or Kagome know that his mother wasn't Launia Taisho but one of Toga's secretaries from years past? 'Shit, me and my god damned mouth!' It wasn't like him to let these things slip, he was getting to comfortable. With that cold douse of reality, he started to sweat.

"Moved in? You didn't always live with your father?"

InuYasha silently swore as he turned onto route 35. He didn't want to go into depth with Kagome over his past; it would leave to many questions, and he didn't want the shit to get back to Kikyo. 'But I'm already a foot into this fire, and it's too late to turn back!' with a deep sigh, he tried to be as vague as he could. "Actually, no, not really; me and Sesshoumaru are only related by our father." Eyeing her wearily, he frowned, "and I'd appreciate it if you kept that between us." Somehow, he didn't doubt that it would be a problem. Seeing the honest look on Kagome's face, he was beginning to wonder why he hadn't already poured his heart out to this girl. "I lived with my mom until I was six. She got sick and couldn't handle an overactive child so I moved in with my dad." Simple and to the point, and he didn't need to lie or go into more detail; InuYasha could only hope that she didn't push the envelope when it came to his life. Nothing was the rainbows and puppy dogs that he attempted to make it seem like. There was a lot of darkness and enough secrets to make the Nixon administration look like amateurs.

Kagome's mouth fell open slightly at the unexpected news. She had seen photos of Sesshoumaru from Kikyo and never would she have guessed that the two brothers weren't fully related. With hair down to their lower backs and features that could put any model to shame, the only differences between the two were the color of their eyes. Sesshoumaru's narrow and seemingly cold eyes were a cloudy gray that were mostly expressionless while InuYasha's eyes were so much wider and were quite literally windows to his soul. The silence that ensued was thick and nearly hostile. Kagome could instantly tell that he didn't wish to further disclose anything about his family and she could respect that. As her lips tilted down into a meek frown, she whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Why?"

The sarcasm that followed his remark ended that conversation. He was obviously bitter about something that had to do with genetics and Kagome was not one to push. Balling her hands together in her lap, she stared down at them, as if they were the most interesting things in the world. Shifting her weight on the seat, she spoke up suddenly; "Why don't you drop me off at the dorms, if that's okay? I want to get changed and…" 'Avoid going to see anyone else who knows me. Rin will get one look at me and flip out. This is not good.' For some odd reason, Kagome felt more secure with having Kikyo see the extent of her bruising more so than Rin. The rationality behind that, however, evaded her.

InuYasha glanced at the clock in his car then stated without room for argument; "you'd miss class. It's too late, and I'm not facing Rin without you there." After a hard pause, and some quick thinking, he added, "she's worried about you; she said so when I ran into her at the dorms a few nights back. She wanted to give you a call but I guess she got side tracked." His eyes darkened at the thought of being alone with that girl. After their rendezvous a few nights back and her sudden interest in his concealment charm, he wasn't about to jump into private conversations. Hell, even if he had to drag Kagome kicking and screaming along with him, he would; all to avoid facing more questions that would lead to nothing but deceit and treachery.

There was something about Rin that completely unbalanced the hanyou. She seemed to be so full of life when they first met; she was giddy and ditzy and everything that normally made up the Monmouth girls. But after a month of getting to know her, a new personality had surfaced. She was nearly as sarcastic as he was, with a wit that could rival Miroku and a smile that could light up a room. She was mysterious and funny, serious and serene all at once. She knew how to get the information she wanted and InuYasha didn't doubt that she could be as manipulative as his bastard brother. It was just something about her that made her dynamic and dangerous.

What scared him at the same time was her awareness of his ring. Humans always overlooked the jewelry, judging it as a family heirloom or some symbol of wealth. Granted, they were right, but the look in her eyes went beyond that. She knew exactly what she was staring at. She knew that demon blood ran through his veins, masked by this ring, he was sure of it. Was it possible for a human to know what a power limiter was? Of course; since 1818 when it became a law that one had to mask their true ancestry, over five hundred thousand had been produced for all species across the board. The most common to find on this side of the hemisphere were Okami, Kitsune and inu youkai and most of the crests varied by only a line or two in the design. It didn't escape InuYasha, however, the look of nostalgia that passed through Rin's eyes when staring at his. She knew something more then she let on, and that off set him. If she knew the truth of his family, it could get dangerous for both parties. 'But how the hell would she know that shit,' he kept pondering.

Oblivious to InuYasha's brooding Kagome remained vigilant at staring out the window. "Rin's a great person with enough personality to take over the school. I really wish we had more time to spend together. But…she has so many other obligations. She works all the time and studies and makes it to class. She never seems tired though, ya know? You have to be impressed though," Kagome added with peaked interest, her eyes drifting off to watch the clouds as they continued their drive. "She juggles everything life throws at her _no_ _matter_ how shitty it is and _doesn't_ back down." Kagome hated the bitterness that swarmed her words. It tasted to sour to be directed while discussing one of her friends. This was Rin, and it was in no way her fault that where she succeeded Kagome had failed. Rin balanced everything with dignity while Kagome ran away and hid. 'It wasn't your fault,' her conscience screamed, 'there is a six year gap you're not attributing for. Weigh that in and then reconsider.' Kagome was sure that her aura flared in something akin to sadness, because the look InuYasha gave her required a tight smile and a shake of the head to ward off.

InuYasha stole a glance at her as they pulled into the commuter parking lot of the school. The wistful look on Kagome's face prodded his curiosity more so than her words. Such vivid arrays of emotions were splashed across her face, he couldn't decipher where one stopped and another began. 'Better start getting used to this mysterious bullshit,' his conscience mused. The silence ensued as he pulled into a parking spot and stopped the roaring engine. Hesitating for a moment, his curiosity got the better of him. He knew better than to waste his breath asking personal questions that circled around Kagome, but gossip was another factor. 'She's a girl, she's got to give. What does she know about Rin that I don't?' Opening his mouth to voice his thoughts, he found that Kagome had already slipped out of the car.

Stepping down from the SUV, he grabbed his books and jogged to catch up to Kagome. Falling into step next to her, he quickened his pace to keep with her. "What bad cards has life thrown Rin that she needs to juggle?" Why did it seem that _nothing_ was what it seemed? Everyone was shrouded in lies and InuYasha was beginning to get a taste of his own medicine. 'So maybe I'm not the only black sheep out here in the crowds,' he pondered as he kept an inquisitive glare on Kagome.

Kagome kept walking; her hands shoved into her jean pockets and her eyes downcast. "Well," she began not really thinking about the question. She was so sure that InuYasha was going to recommence the inquisition over her life and her bouts of sudden silence; "for one, being a single mother that is attending school full time."

InuYasha nearly face planted himself into the pavement. Tripping over his own feet, he stumbled for a moment before sliding up next to Kagome, his amethyst eyes nearly bulging from his head. "Come again!"

Kagome gasped and came to an abrupt halt while snapping her head to the left, so fast that she nearly gave herself whiplash. A hand fluttered up to her mouth as she nearly cried. "Oh shit, I didn't know she didn't tell you! I'm sorry; she didn't make it seem like a secret when she told me so I figured…" If she hadn't of been brooding, she would have been more aware. Instead, she was so concerned with herself she let something that had been confided in her slip. Despite the panic, a deep swell of shame overtook the young girl. How could she have been so careless? "InuYasha," she began as she grabbed his arm. Her brain hardly recognized that this was the first physical contact they had had since the morning. "Please, I shouldn't have…I mean, don't…don't tell Rin I told. It was stupid, and I'd say to forget it, but obviously, you can't. Just…please don't say anything."

InuYasha shook his head, attempting to get his hearing straight. All of Kagome's words were starting to fall on top of each other, cushioned by her prior statement that he had yet to wrap his brain around. Was it true? That young spitfire had a child? "Rin's a single mom? Who's the dad? Does he help out at all or is he a fuckin' dead beat? Does she need someone to beat child support out of him? How old is this kid?" InuYasha's brain continued to spin as his words died on his tongue. Is that why she knew about Youkai crests? Was it fathomable that Rin had possibly bedded a youkai without knowledge and ended with a hanyou of a child? 'No, to father a child as a youkai, you cannot be wearing your power limiter. She would have had to of known he was youkai. Did she do it willingly? Was she raped?' That would make perfect sense, and it nearly made him see red. If anyone hurt Rin, especially a youkai, he'd have the fucker skewed on a stake by morning.

Kagome was still mentally berating herself as InuYasha fell into a rant of his own. Kagome picked up near the end of his, a small smile slipping to her lips. Casting her internal chastising aside, she couldn't help but smile at the man next to her. A month ago she was nearly sure he would have laughed and possibly called any single mother a barrage of horrid names. Kikyo excelled at that; the girl felt that any woman who had a child on her own was some sort of whore who should be locked away. 'As if she's not engaging in premarital sex; fucking hypocrites, I hate them all.' At least this proved that InuYasha had risen above that bullshit. With a patient smile, she answered those questions that she could. "All I know is that the father is not in the picture at all. He doesn't know that he even is a dad, and Rin wants to keep it that way. She really doesn't talk about the father, but she loves the kid and something tells me that she loved the dad as well. She's very vague with the details, though. She said that he'd be two in a few months. She named him Kenren."

InuYasha's purple eyes widened as they entered Edison Hall as he once again nearly fell face first to the floor. He had to get his ears cleaned; there was no possible way that she just said what he thought she did. "Kenren?" He swallowed the golf ball sized lump in his throat nearly sure some color had drained from his face. Forcing himself to continue lest he seem more suspicious than he did at the moment, he muttered, "Interesting choice; it's not a real common name, actually it's rare."

Kagome shrugged as they strode down the halls, InuYasha looking anything but casual. Kagome was oblivious. "Sounds like some half cocked anime name if you ask me," she muttered as they rounded a corner. "But it's not that bad, really."

InuYasha didn't hear one word that slipped from her lips; his mind was a storm of thoughts and disturbances. It was a coincidence, it _had_ to be. There was no fucking was this world was that small! The name Kenren hardly existed outside of a very small and elite group of Inu Youkai that dated back to the myths of the Jade Emperor by Chinese mythology and to the ruling imperial family during the 9th century in China.

The legend was simple, and kind of stupid in InuYasha's books, but went as such; the Jade emperor had a vast military at his disposal that was lead by an array of various generals. One that happened to be a particular troublemaker went by the name Kenren Taisho. He was supposedly unstoppable and uncontrollable. He marched to the beat of his own drum, was fiercely loyal and overly protective of those he loved and cherished. Eventually he was cast from the heavens for fear of his leading a rebellion against the order and was banished to the island of Japan, away from his friends and relatives. Some say he took on the form of a dog to live out his days amongst mortals. The moral of the story was that he became the first Inu youkai to walk the earth; not quite corporeal, not quite god, he was a spirit with unfathomed power and became the figure front for Inu Youkai alike. InuYasha took the legend to mean jack shit besides for some drunken fool's tale of why he should be remembered in history.

The outcome, however, held to even the current generation. The ruling class of Inu youkai made it their blood oath to name the first child born into a family after the aforementioned deity. Of that said ruling class of Inu youkai, however, only remained his blood line. His father had followed tradition, however, and named the first child he had Kenren back somewhere in 1542. That child died, however, about two years later from a random strain of what would be later known as the black plague. It was completely unheard of for a Japanese family to take on middle names, and also to rename a child after a deceased one; so his father became trapped without an heir by such a name. The great Toga Taisho had been the youngest of his family and the sole survivor by time the first child was born. Sadly the name Kenren had been wiped from their family tree. However…his father refused to give up. He broke Japanese tradition at the birth of his next son, who would take on the empire upon his death, and forged him the middle name of Kenren. He was quite possibly the only Japanese citizen to hold a middle name, who was untouched by western society at the time of his birth. It would then be his legacy to sire an heir to carry the name Kenren for a new generation. InuYasha had always thought he had failed.

Was it possible that his estranged brother was somehow responsible for another life on this Earth or was this seriously one big fuckin' coincidence? InuYasha would pay serious amounts of money to see Sesshoumaru's face when he learned about this, and he wasn't even going to start on his father.

"Earth to InuYasha, are you alive in there or did all that hair finally consume you?"

InuYasha snapped his head around to stare at Kagome before blinking himself back to the world of the living. This was a conversation that he would need to have with Rin, not just himself. Only she could answer his aching curiosity. With a firm nod, he threw her a lopsided smile. "Nah babes, I'm still alive and rearing to go." With a flick of his eyebrows that screamed seduction, he winked once and grabbed the door to the classroom. "You all right to go in?"

Kagome batted her eyes, his glare shooting right though her. She could melt under his heated stares, and though she could sense his preoccupation with her prior slip, she could still make out the lust that swam in those purple seas. "Just…not a word to her, okay?" Seeing his brief nod, she took a deep breath. "Do I look okay?" It was a stupid question, but the last thing Kagome wanted was more attention. Her objective was to go in, sit through class and get out before anyone could open their mouths about her battle wounds.

InuYasha smirked lazily and eyed her cleavage. "Nah, your shirt doesn't match that color of bruise on your face."

Kagome sighed heavily at his stupid comment. Why was she even bothering to ask him? Grabbing his arm, she nearly dragged him into the door. "Come on, jerk."

InuYasha reached out and opened the door for the both of them, sauntering into the classroom behind the girl. He nearly growled as Kagome walked with her face downcast to the floor, angry for the mere fact that she felt she had to. What did these little fucks matter to her? If they saw, she could say she kicked the shit out of some dumb fuck who messed with her. 'That's not it and you know it.' _Great, here we go again._ 'You're angry that she has to walk with her face down. You're angry that someone made her walk with her face down. You're pissed as all hell that someone else touched what's ours.' yup, he was certifiably insane. He was talking to himself and getting answers and even arguing points. He definitely needed to get some serious psychological help. Hearing Rin's audible gasp broke him of his meandering mental argument.

"Oh my god, Kagome; what the hell happened to you?"

InuYasha slid into the seat behind Kagome and threw Rin a nearly hostile glare that demanded she shut her mouth.

Rin missed it all together. Staring at Kagome's face, her eyes mirrored the anger that InuYasha had become intimate with. "_What_ the _hell_!"

Kagome glanced up nervously, her eyes meeting Rin for only a moment. "Don't make a big deal out of it. I promise I'll explain as much as I can later."

Rin's eyes narrowed as she stole a glance back at InuYasha. She studied his face for a moment then blanched as he grew angry.

InuYasha could feel her eyes burrowing into him, picking him apart to see if it was possible that he was the cause of this. Bearing his teeth, he hissed, "put your eyes back in your fuckin' head, Bitch. I didn't do this shit!"

Rin pursed her lips and tilted her head. 'Who did,' she mouthed to him.

InuYasha pointedly rolled his eyes. "If I knew…" he held up right hand as a fist and jerked his left shoulder back and his right forward, giving ample knowledge of exactly what he'd do to the dumb fuck. Lowering his hands, he found himself reminiscing over his prior rage.

Rin shook her head slowly, glancing back at Kagome. "You're telling me later," she said sharply, leaving no room for question.

Kagome raised a slender eyebrow then glanced back over her right shoulder at InuYasha. Seeing that darkness creeping back into his eyes, her hand sought out his on his desk. Giving it a tight squeeze, she silently begged him to snub out the anger before it could manifest. She needed him with a sane disposition while battling Rin. If they both were irate, she wasn't sure she could come out unscathed.

Rin watched the simple gesture with an intensity mirrored at a crime scene investigation. There was a profound bond that seemingly sprouted overnight between the two, and the intimate moment that seemed to float between the two privately wasn't lost on the younger girl. Crossing her arms, she raised an eyebrow to InuYasha when Kagome quickly turned around. Her eyes said it all, 'you and me need to talk.'

InuYasha glowered at Rin, his eyes narrowing. He owed no one explanations for his actions, least of all this stranger. 'Mind your own,' he mouthed before slumping backwards in his blue chair. Rin didn't turn around or relent from her staring contest. InuYasha attempted to ignore her.

Rin's mouth tipped into a frown before crossing her arms stubbornly. She respected secrets, hell, she had been living one for nearly two and a half years, but something was very unsettling at this present moment to her. Kagome had been beat to shit and InuYasha and she were acting all too comfortable for her likes. It was too easy to recall the harsh and bitter words exchanged between the two on the first day of class for Rin to believe that it had all been one large misunderstanding. Tilting her head to her left shoulder, her eyebrows vanished under her long angled bangs. 'What did you do?' she mouthed to the boy.

InuYasha grunted and sat up straight in his seat. Staring at her with something akin to rage, his entire aura flared with the indignation. He told her to back off, he warned her…what came out of his mouth was not his fault. He needed her to turn around, he couldn't stand the scrutiny. 'Doesn't that tell you something,' his conscience mused before running for cover from his out lash. "No Rin, I will not have sex with you…again. Now will you turn around and leave me the hell alone?"

Rin sat up straight in her seat, ignoring the questionable glare she received from Kagome and focused her attention on InuYasha. "As if I would ever sleep with you, you pervert. It seems, however, that your morals are as corrupt as your mouth!" Her lifted eyebrow spoke the rest of her sentence. 'Did he sleep with her after she was beat up? Did he take advantage of her?'

InuYasha nearly shot out of his seat. Had they of been alone, Rin would have been a foot of the ground, suspended only by her jugular. How dare she insinuate that he would have harmed Kagome! 'That…isn't what she said,' something inside his head provided, 'but it's humorous that's what you're taking it as.' With a deep growl, he shot back at the mousey girl; "easy to say when you're not under me begging for more. Funny you mention my mouth; you weren't complaining a few nights ago."

Rin's eyes widened as his libel. "The only thing I'd beg for you to do, InuYasha, is to sit down and shut up. I don't play with little boys like you. If I want a good fuck, I'll run with the grown ups, but thanks anyway."

A stern cough echoed from the front of the room. "Catherine Shinski, InuYasha Taisho, I do not want to have to ask you to leave, but you're pushing that envelope. Settle down, now, or get out."

InuYasha slumped back in his chair, settling on glaring daggers at his opponent. 'She just verbally raped you, you know that right?' why was his mind always against him? 'Because you deserve this one. Face it, Rin didn't deserve to be on the end of that. She's just worried about her friend.' InuYasha shook his head, averting his eyes to his desk. How did Kagome manage to find such committed friends? He was nearly envious.

All the while, neither InuYasha nor Kagome noticed that the color had completely drained from Rin's features as the class droned on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking into the café, InuYasha dropped his books onto the table closest to the food counters. Glancing once at Kagome, a smile briefly graced his lips as he extracted his cell phone from his pocket and turned it back on.

"Hope here's okay. I'm hungry as all get out."

Kagome nodded once and slipped into the chair across from the boy. "I'm not really that hungry. I'll sit here while you get your stuff."

Rin fell into the chair next to Kagome, still slightly pale. Looking straight at the table, she didn't even attempt to make eye contact with either party. It wasn't until InuYasha vanished into the back portion of the café to get his food that Rin finally looked at Kagome. "Hey…I have a question." Her eyebrows lowered, shading her eyes as she attempted to add the clues together.

"I told you my stipulations. Anything that doesn't have to do with…"

Rin licked her lips and held up her hand, abruptly cutting Kagome off of her rant. "InuYasha…he has an older brother, doesn't he?" Though posed as a question, Kagome heard the statement that strengthened her words.

"Yeah, Sesshoumaru; but they really don't get along so well."

If it was possible, Rin's face lost more color. "Oh." Snapping her head back to stare at the table, she seemed to zone out of reality.

Kagome studied Rin for a moment before sitting back in her chair. "What gives? You were shooting your mouth off to him in class, and now this?" Pursing her lips, she suddenly shot forward on her chair and clasped her on the table. Ducking to look up at Rin's face, Kagome slowly began, "don't let him get to you. I mean, he can be a jerk and I thought you already knew that. He had no right to say to you what he did and if you want me to, I'll talk to him…"

Rin shook her head briefly, the movement seemingly nothing more then a twitch. "No, it's fine. I don't care."

"Well something got to you," Kagome stated. "You weren't this shaken in class." Raising an eyebrow, she slowly thought back to Rin's question. "What about his brother?"

Rin stood up suddenly, nearly knocking back her chair in the process. Walking around the table, she muttered, "I'll be right back." With that, she disappeared into the café lines.

Walking swiftly, she sought out her target. InuYasha was hanging out by the grill, waiting on something to be firmly cooked. Arriving at his side, she gently reached out and touched his bicep. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?"

InuYasha glanced down at Rin, all smugness wiped from his face when he took note to the lack of color that blanched her features. "Sure." Grabbing his burger, he walked with Rin to the registers, paid for the food then followed her from the establishment. Walking through the crowded halls of the student center, they walked down a set of stairs that normally led to the student store. Rin veered off and walked past the store and around a corner. InuYasha followed obediently, glancing around every so often in slight confusion and well masked frustration. He was missing time he could spend with Kagome for this, and she was leading him…where?

Entering the back stairwell that no one ever took, Rin turned to face him, her hands clasped in front of his body. "I need…" she began slowly.

"—to tell me what's going on," InuYasha's eyes stared into Rin's for a moment before he cracked a smile. "You do know I was only kidding about the sex thing, right? I mean, you're not going to try to rape me or anything?"

Rin narrowed her eyes, obvious upset tugging at the corners of her eyes. "You can't rape the willing, InuYasha, but no. I already told you I don't play with little boys."

InuYasha's eyes narrowed at the challenge. Though he had no interest in Rin sexually, there was something about a challenge that could always get him hard. "You really want to push that button, sweetheart. Cause I ain't afraid to bend you over this stairwell and show you how much of a man I can be."

Rin stomped her foot once, ending the trivialities. "Enough. Look…I need to know something, and I need to know now. But there's a catch." Looking at InuYasha, she nearly lost her collective cool. "I won't tell anyone, I swear to God, but I need you to make me a very similar promise."

That managed to peak the hanyou's curiosity. Shifting his weight onto the balls of his feet, he slowly rocked back and forth. "Well, I guess that would depend on the question."

Rin faltered for a moment before sighing. "Look, this is really important InuYasha. I wouldn't be wasting your time if it weren't. But I can't say anything if I don't have your promise not to say anything…to _anyone_!"

InuYasha studied Rin for a moment, his mind reverting back to his conversation with Kagome for a recap. Was it possible that she had his brother's child? If she did, she might be looking for confirmation to the family name. Would she use it against them? Would she expose them as youkai? Eyeing her over, he somehow doubted she could be that cold and calculating. But then again, money would a great motivator. "I understand your points, Rin, but you have to appreciate mine. There are always, and will always, be secrets that some people just can't expose. You know this, and I know this. I mean, look at what happened to Dan Brown and that was fuckin' fictional shit. He still got the Catholic church after him."

Rin rolled her eyes. "Look, just promise me you won't say anything."

InuYasha threw up his hands. "Fine Rin; I won't say anything to anyone."

It seemed to please the girl, regardless that a verbal contract was not binding in the state of New Jersey. "Okay….umm…have a seat." Walking over to the dull gray cement stairs, she dropped to sit with her head against the eggshell cement blocks that lined the walls.

InuYasha carefully sat down next to her. "Let's skip the bull shit. Tell me what you're going to and let's get on with lunch."

"You're…" looking up the stairwell, she hesitated before turning back to him and gently prodded the ring on his finger with a hard stare. "Right?"

InuYasha felt his back stiffen as he inadvertently slid a few inches away from the girl. Restrained from any further movement by the guard rail, he gulped. "Rin, remember what I said about…"

If anything, she looked annoyed. Gritting her teeth, she did the one thing she hated to do. She slipped into the native Japanese language. "Inu no baka, I know you are youkai. Besides for the crest on your ring, you just about scream it. It is the crest though, that worries me."

InuYasha felt his eyes darken as the thought crossed his mind that this could be a problem. He had lived for twenty five years without anyone finding out that he was a demon, and now within a week's time, two people had found out the truth. His ass would be grass when his father or brother got down wind of this. Matching her choice in language, he shot back; "I don't know what you're talking about, wench. I'm not…"

"Yes you are," she interrupted. "InuYasha, please, don't make me seem ignorant on this. I know your family line, and how far it goes back. I know your father was the Inu no Taisho of Japan, hence your last name."

InuYasha wanted to hit something; his conscience was really digging into him now, nearly ripping him in two. If he admitted it to Rin, regardless of her claim to know the truth, he could be putting the entire family at risk. If he denied it, he was sure she wouldn't stop. "I'm not saying anything, Rin. You have your beliefs. That's fine. Now what do you want?"

Rin looked to the ground, obviously offended that he wouldn't commit to an answer. "InuYasha…" looking up slowly, she wasn't quite sure where to begin. "I…know your brother."

'Oh God, I was right. Holy hell, Sesshoumaru's gonna shit a brick!' InuYasha sat forward a little, his eyes widening. "I was curious about that. Your kid's name is Kenren, right?"

Rin fought down a blush that threatened to engulf her face. "Kagome…told you then?"

InuYasha winced. "She didn't mean to. Don't be angry with her, she slipped up. I don't care Rin; I'm honestly impressed that you're a single mom. But Rin…what does this have to do with my family?"

"I'm not angry," she said after a moment, her eyes downcast to her feet. Wiggling her toes, she shifted her weight nervously. "InuYasha…my son….he's…"

A very shrill ringing erupted from InuYasha's pocket, coming in the form of Hinder's _Get Stoned_. A scowl broke out across InuYasha's face as he reached for the phone, intent on dashing it to the floor. Glancing at the LCD, he denied the call. "Sorry…" he muttered after a moment. Looking back to Rin, he nodded sternly. "Go ahead…your son is…"

Rin made a face, as if this was painful to her to get out. Opening her mouth, she was cut off when the cell phone rang again. "Maybe you should…" she nodded to the phone with a sad smile plastered to her face. This was the closest she had ever gotten to a confession, and she would be damned before she kept waiting by a booty call for the boy next to her. If she was going to tell him, it was going to be without interruptions. This was crucial, it meant the world to her child, and it could also prove to mean a normal life for the kid, instead of the seclusion that he was currently a captive of.

InuYasha growled darkly as he pushed the phone open so fast, he half expected it to snap in half. Switching back to English, he sneered; "What is it, Miroku?"

The voice on the other end of the line sounded frazzled, to say the least. "Hey…you need to get home."

InuYasha's face scrunched up in confusion. "What?"

"Where are you?"

InuYasha exhaled loudly and growled once more. "What are you, my wife? I'll be home later…"

"You have a guest."

InuYasha understood immediately. No wonder why Miroku sounded like he was at the end of his patience. But there was something else to the boy's voice, something that sounded like…fear? "Tell Kikyo I'm in class. I'll stop by the dorm later."

Miroku's voice grew strained. "It's not Kikyo. I need you here _now_!" With that, Miroku hung up on InuYasha.

The hanyou stared at his phone for a moment, before hastily shoving it back in his pocket. This conversation was important, he understood that, but there was something in Miroku's voice that seriously unbalanced him. Standing slowly, he offered Rin an apologetic smile. "Look…"

Rin shook her head, a little relieved that she wasn't able to finish. This was going to take a lot more guts than she thought she was equipped with. "Its fine," she waved him off with her hand, "I heard him. Go on, we'll…talk…later."

InuYasha furrowed his brows then slowly crossed his arms. "How about you stop by my apartment later? Miroku…knows…" he nodded towards his ring, "so it won't be a problem."

Rin shook her head and smiled up at him. There was a hue of sadness that swept through her eyes, something very close to nostalgia that made InuYasha nauseous. "I can't tonight. But…I will soon. Promise."

InuYasha nodded, it was good enough for him. Shooting up the steps, he didn't stop to reconsider Rin's words or decipher that look in her eyes. This was some deep shit; he didn't need to be a rocket scientist to realize that. He wanted to be able to offer Rin his full attention to the confession. Besides, if his bastard brother really was the kid's dad, he had a lot of questions he would ask Rin. He hadn't seen his older brother in…well…ages. How long had it been? Eight years? He had come to InuYasha's graduation but strayed before InuYasha could talk with him. 'Avoiding Dad, probably,' he noted wryly. Stopping by the café, he took note that Rin had already beaten him back to the table. Instead of saying his goodbyes, he simply took off. Goodbye always complicated things, and that was one thing he and Kagome didn't nee. Kagome would understand. Or so he hoped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pulling up outside of his apartment, there were two things he noticed. The first was that Miroku's car was being blocked in the driveway by a brand new 2007 Audi TT coupe. The second was that Miroku was staring out the kitchen window in what seemed like trepidation. InuYasha eyed the car for a moment before a lingering feeling of dread crept into his bones. 'Dad? He must have got himself a new toy; at least he has good taste,' he decided as he parked the hummer on the street. Sliding out of the vehicle, he slowly sauntered his way up to the house. What would bring his father out to the apartment? InuYasha nearly blanched at the thought. He hated dealing with his father, and more than that, he hated the confrontations it always led to. 'At least it explains why Miroku was scared on the phone.' With that thought, InuYasha cringed. Was the apartment clean? Had they picked up the beer cans from two nights ago? When was the last time they cleaned the bathroom?

'Oh, not good, not good!' InuYasha reached out for the door knob then paused. Taking a deep breath, he attempted to control his thoughts. 'It's just your father. What do you care about? He's a dickhead, remember? Come on, Yash. Pull it together. You can't let him see you sweat!' nodding in agreement, he pushed open the door to the apartment.

The first sight that greeted him was Miroku, standing wearily against the kitchen archway. His eyes locked with InuYasha and he shot him a very 'what the fuck' glower. InuYasha shrugged then turned to the couch and stopped dead in his tracks. He had expected to see the graying head of his father, and then to receive the end of whatever harsh words he would be worthy of for the visit. What he got, instead, was a head of inky black hair. As he opened his mouth to speak, his guest of honor stood and slowly turned around.

InuYasha felt as if he had been punched in the stomach by a sumo wrestler. His eyes narrowed as he took another step forward, doubting if what he was seeing was real. There was no possible way the ice prince himself would step off his pretty pedestal to grant his lowly half brother a visit. Light brown eyes clashed against amethyst as the two stood staring for a moment, neither one properly prepared to exchange words.

InuYasha finally was able to find his voice, and with it, he barked out loudly, "What the fuck are you doing here, Sesshoumaru? Someone better of died to make this worth it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

- A reference to the Chinese folk lore about the God of their heaven who molded humanity from clay. It's also a direct rip into Gaiden SaiYuki (I can't help it, I love saiyuki!) the character of Kenren Taisho is theirs, but I put my own spin on the end of the story!

A shout out!

Darkprincessadidas: thank you so much! I'm glad that you're enjoying it!

Mousymousyboing: thank you so much! I'm trying to keep it interesting even in the boring segments!

Kagome's heart102- will kagome ever tell everyone about Bankotsu is a much better question. She'll avoid it until death. LOL. she's to convinced that all will be harmed if she gives him up. yesh, the two are working it out. It makes me smile.

XxX-ew-no-XxX- yeah, the problems will continue to surface. When one goes away, three more will sprout. Guess we need to kill the root, huh? thank you so much!

Taebaby7- will do! Thank you for following!

A Susie Kablooie: yeah, that will come with time, as I've said. They'll figure it out (or one will) and then it will get interesting. Cause don't forget, if Yash figures it out first, he also figures out who did this to her. . LOL. I don't know if my friend would see it that way, but I'm sure her husband would agree. LOL.

Toya's gurl: you were talking about hot yummy Yasha boy. Hehe. Don't worry, I got another hot steamy something up my sleeve for this story. But you wont' meet him till later. . LOL, thoughts for the future? Err…novels. I have to get one done. I have to many started and nothing worked out. I really need to get those done.

The logic of willy wonka: keep updating this fast up? no way dude, this chapter kicked my ass! The last one wrote itself but this one sat staring at me while I slept. It's evil, I tell you. had to rewrite it twice to actually like it. lol. that's the great thing about good friends; they'll always be there for you no matter how much you piss them off.

Kitsunekoinu: thanks!

Shadowww15- so was i. LMAO. I love Hinder!!! How badly hurt is she? We haven't dug into that yet. LOL. it shall come with time, promise.

15transcends: yeah, lots of devastating stuff below the surface. Though it might seem like harmless foreplay, I'm glad you caught up on the undertones of it all. Nothing will ever be harmless. All come with pricetags. LOL. thanks for the review!

The kaoru2156- yes, i can't ever fathom the two of them getting along. Honestly, I write to much of an asshole Yash for a girl like Sango to get along with. I have a friend who reminds me completely of Sango, she's my best bud. And all I do is try to picture her talking to someone like yash and I want to run. LOL. yeah, if only they knew, It would hurt a little bit less. LOL.

Captive24- hmm…you know, I looked up that song and was like???. Very strange. LOL. interesting, but very strange. Yeah, Renkotsu is a douche. He won't be in this one, except by name (obviously). LOL. thanks so much for reading!!!


	19. Bad Blood

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 19 Bad blood

To Miroku, it seemed as if the movie _Clash of the Titans _had slipped from the plate glass screen of his television and was being acted out live in front of his eyes. InuYasha stood with his arms crossed stubbornly across his chest, his amethyst eyes long turned to stone as he attempted to stare down his older brother. Sesshoumaru, the elusive elder brother, stood returning the glare with a frozen one of his own, his hands shoved into the pockets of his knee length duster. Neither party was about to relent, regardless of InuYasha's question that had been voiced well over five minutes prior. Miroku was beginning to wonder if there was any way he could shift the duo five feet to the left so he could finish the show he had been watching, before Sesshoumaru had so rudely interrupted.

Sesshoumaru lifted his chin slightly, his eyes narrowing as his lips twisted further into the dark scowl he always carried. With a derisive snort, he shot forward, walking around InuYasha while muttering, "This was a mistake."

InuYasha wanted to count to ten, just to collect his patience, but he knew that by then his brother would be halfway to New York. Reaching out, he wrapped his right hand around Sesshoumaru's bicep. It could be argued that was the first physical contact they had had in over a year. "Sesshoumaru…what's going on?" His voice hardly broke the stoic mold that Sesshoumaru had once taught him to control. The flatness of his voice screamed that he really didn't care what was wrong, but was more annoyed that Sesshoumaru was wasting their time.

Sesshoumaru ripped his arm away instantly, the urge to throttle the whelp in front of him escalating to a tangible prospect. Rearing back, as if the hanyou's touch disgusted him, he eyed his younger brother with a look of deep-rooted mistrust. "_Forget_ it. I was a _fool_ to come here. You wouldn't comprehend the situation even if I were to spell it out for you."

InuYasha would have hit the bastard if he hadn't been aware of Sesshoumaru's strength. Throwing up his hands he yelled, "How the fuck can I understand shit if all you're going to do is stare at me? I ain't a mind reader, Sesshoumaru; I don't know what the fuck is going on."

Sesshoumaru stared down at InuYasha, his jaw firmly set. InuYasha was nearly sure he could hear his brother grinding his teeth together. After a moment, Sesshoumaru exhaled and averted his eyes.

InuYasha took an instinctive step back, his mouth falling open slightly. His brother never backed down, ever. To watch Sesshoumaru actually relinquish the argument to InuYasha; it was like watching a building crumble. There was definitely something seriously wrong and InuYasha could feel his heart rate increase. Nothing ever upset his brother. Whatever this was, it had to be important. "Sho, who died?" What had started off as a rough icebreaker was coming back to bite him in the ass. Was it his stepmother? Had his father finally shoved her into her early grave?

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes, his brown orbs still lit with a fire built off abhorrence reserved only for his brother. His top lip pulled back to reveal his set of pearly white perfect teeth. "No one died, you insolent fool," he hissed darkly, "had that happened, I would have called."

InuYasha blinked. "Is the world ending? Because there ain't nothing else I can think of that would drag you out here to west bumblefuck. I know this ain't a social call, so spill."

Sesshoumaru sighed under his breath, and glanced out the front door. He didn't need to be here; he could just as easily rent himself a hotel, or he could have bought one. But…for some reason, this was the first place his mind told him to go. Though InuYasha's reaction was exactly what he had expected, it still set something off inside of him. It was a self-defense mechanism that was installed by many conversations with his delinquent brother for so many years. He didn't exactly want to snap at InuYasha, he had already fought too many verbal battles that day, but he had forgotten just how belligerent his little brother truly was. 'Why did I come here,' he kept wondering while InuYasha stared at him in confusion. "No, baka, the world is not ending nor is this a social call; you should know this Sesshoumaru makes no such visitations."

Miroku slowly walked around the two brothers, his ears catching the entire conversation. His curiosity was piqued, but more so, his sense of self-preservation. He knew enough about Sesshoumaru to know that he had no interest in _getting_ to know him. The man was cold, calculating and probably next in line to be found with over a hundred bodies in his possession, or in his backyard. They had grown up in the same town in New York State, and even attended the same private primary school. Miroku had known InuYasha for years and through him, he knew of Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was a name that was muttered by scared shitless kids, even back then. The boy was hero to some and worst nightmare to others. Miroku had rarely ever come into contact with the legend himself, but the times he had, the mental scars still remained. Sesshoumaru was two years ahead of him and InuYasha and when the boys became friends in the third grade, Sesshoumaru was already moving on to a private secondary school. When InuYasha finished fifth grade, their father had them transferred to another, more prestigious private school in Deal, New Jersey. During the weeks they would live at a mansion on the beach in Deal and on the weekends, InuYasha and Launia would return to New York so he could spend time with his best friend. Their schooling had been slightly strange to the human, though Miroku never questioned it to their faces. Why their father insisted on a new school hadn't been something that Miroku had ever figured out, and was being added to the long list of questions that he had to consult InuYasha about.

Sesshoumaru's reputation was notorious, from the first day Miroku heard the name all the way until he graduated high school. As he got older, it was all Miroku heard. He was a cold, manipulating man with a heart of stone and an eye for business. Sesshoumaru was their father's golden child; revered by the businessman and set up for success in the company's name. InuYasha had been shoved off to the side as a black sheep. Miroku had always thought it was fucked up, but he knew InuYasha was better off. Spending that much time with Toga Taisho would have driven his friend to murder.

Watching the two now seemed intrusive but fascinating; it was like watching a lion stalk a wounded gazelle on the Serengeti, InuYasha being the prey. When Sesshoumaru had arrived at the apartment, he was abrasive, abrupt and down right disrespectful and he scared the hell out of Miroku. Sitting down on the couch, he watched the two with keen interest.

InuYasha's face darkened with each insult, his eyes narrowing with each jibe. "Well then tell me what the fuck you want with me? Did you come down here to make my life hell? Did you come here to piss me off? Cause let me tell you, you're doing a splendid job! But then again, those were always your strong points; being a douche and all…"

"This was a waste of my time.'

InuYasha scoffed, "Couldn't have said it better myself jackass."

Miroku frowned sensing this was not going to be resolved. Sesshoumaru had come on a mission, there was something he seriously wanted to convey to his brother, but watching the stoic older man, Miroku could see that he was failing his internal battle to spit it out. "Hubris," Miroku lectured suddenly, praying it wouldn't be the last thing he ever did; "is one of the seven deadly sins, Sesshoumaru." Glancing to InuYasha he added, "and so is wrath. Might I suggest you two take a deep breath, collect yourselves, and then retry this? It's obvious that…"

Sesshoumaru's frigid voice stopped Miroku dead, "I do not believe that any one was speaking to you. Take yourself from this conversation before I remove you."

"Who the hell do you think you are coming into this house and talking to the people who live here like that? Miroku, don't listen to his shit! It's your damn house; you go where the fuck you want to! Besides, this bitch was just leaving."

Sesshoumaru's right eyebrow ticked as he pulled away from InuYasha and walked out the front door. "I knew it would be worthless come here; you are as cantankerous now as you ever were. It was a lapse in judgment that shall not happen again. Sayonara, InuYasha." It was odd how his voice got louder as he walked away, InuYasha noted wryly; it was as if his brother actually gave a damn that he heard.

In retaliation, the younger Taisho shouted, "Don't let the door hit your fat ass on the way out!"

There was a stern cough issued from his direct left. Without turning his head, he knew the look that graced Miroku's face. No matter how rude or obnoxious his brother was to Miroku, the kid wouldn't give up. He had always attempted to be the voice of reason between the two Taisho boys, but he had always failed. Partially because he only spoke with InuYasha about his psychobabble, refusing to confront Sesshoumaru at all costs. InuYasha should have known that Miroku wouldn't give it up.

"InuYasha, he came here for a reason. I know you two don't get along but he came here to talk to you. He sought _you_ out Yash; the least you can do is hear him out."

InuYasha cast Miroku a glower over his left shoulder, like a whiney child about to argue with its parent. Seeing the stern features that had been cast over his friend, he knew that resistance was useless. With a rather heavy sigh, he pushed his way out the front door and jogged up to his brother's car. It was odd; he had nearly expected Sesshoumaru to be gone by time he made it out of the apartment, yet the older man was sitting in his car staring out the front windshield. InuYasha frowned, 'what the hell is up with him? He seems…depressed.' That was a laugh; Sesshoumaru was never anything other than a huge pain in the ass. Seeing him out of sorts was like watching a mystery movie. He was overtly curious about the truth behind it all. "Wait up, you fucking bastard." Reaching the car, he wasn't shocked when Sesshoumaru paid him no attention. "Look I know you came here to say something. What I don't know is what crawled up your ass, thinking you could come in here and talk to me and my roommate like that?" Seeing no change in his disposition, InuYasha relented. "You drove this far. Instead of wasting time and gas, the least you can do is to tell me what the hell's going on."

Sesshoumaru tilted his head slowly to stare out the open window at his younger kin. "I told you I made a mistake."

Sesshoumaru was starting to worry InuYasha. Never had he seen his brother so below par. It wasn't even fun to pick on the bastard; it was nearly that pathetic! It was as if the man had emotions, and that very well couldn't be true. It was _Sesshoumaru_! The guy who didn't break a sweat at his bachelor party, the man who didn't shed a tear at his wedding; hell, he hardly looked up from his lap top when he was told his daughter Aya was born and he was a father. What the hell could have him so wound now? "Well I'm making it my damn business. You said it yourself; you don't come here on social calls. Seriously, tell me what's going on?" Was that actually sincerity in his voice? He hoped Sesshoumaru had not picked up on it. Reaching through the car's open window, he placed his hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Hate be damned. After all, it was his brother. When push comes to shove, he would always be there for the jerk, especially for the opportunity to mock him afterwards.

Sesshoumaru shifted his eyes down to stare at the offending limb that now rested on his person before slowly dragging them to meet his brother's eyes. "Why am I to believe that you actually would care?" A harsh bite of sarcasm tinged the older youkai's voice as he snapped, "You said yourself Yash, I'm just your bastard brother. Now let me go before I break your arm."

Though he quickly removed his hand, he smirked. "Still violent as ever, huh? I don't know how Kagura puts up with you."

The look that washed over Sesshoumaru nearly knocked InuYasha off his feet. He looked…lost, upset, and maybe even a little disappointed. Shifting his eyes to the wheel of the automobile, he muttered more to himself, "Nor do I, apparently."

InuYasha's mouth opened slightly. So that's what this was all about. Something was wrong on the home front. Resting his elbow on the top of the silver Audi, he tilted his head to stare down through the window. He tried to keep humor in his voice; any serious conversations with his brother always gave him a bad case of indigestion. "Sesshoumaru, what happened? What did that wind bitch do now?"

Sesshoumaru took another deep breath, obviously struggling to control his emotions. Without turning his head, he mumbled, "Regardless of whatever was drilled into your head as a child, we Taisho's can make mistakes. Unfortunately father expects us to just lie in them, apart from whether we're happy or not."

InuYasha bit his tongue for a moment, letting the words seep into his soul. It was as if his brother, the mighty and untouchable Sesshoumaru, was admitting he too was mortal. Never had Sesshoumaru or his father ever admitted to any sign of weakness and he wished to relish in the moment. "What mistake did you make, Sessh?"

Sesshoumaru stared for a long time at his dashboard. This probably was the hardest proclamation he would ever make. Did it matter anymore, though? Did anything really matter anymore? "Don't ever expect to hear this from my mouth again, InuYasha, but…" Taking another deep breath, he looked at his younger brother and nodded once. The words came out strained, forced. The youkai felt as if he was going to choke on them. "You were right."

InuYasha balked for a moment, lost to the victory. 'Hell yeah,' he thought with a smirk. 'Dad would be shittin' kittens' right about now.' Deciding to run with a joke to try to wash that look of discontent off his brother's face, InuYasha prodded, "Contrary to popular notion that happens sometimes. Weird huh?" Waggling his eyebrows once, he let all joking slip to the wayside. Stepping away from the car door, he made room for Sesshoumaru to remove himself from the vehicle. "What was I right about, Sessh?"

After exiting his vehicle, Sesshoumaru turned to rest his elbows on the car, staring down the street in frustration. This wasn't easy for the young businessman. Relations between him and his younger brother were strained before he married Kagura, his father's pick of the litter. But when he told InuYasha he was actually going through with it, his younger brother had given him haunting advice; '_make a pre-nup, because you'll need it in five years. Don't do it, Sho, you'll only fuck yourself in the end._' Shaking his head, he wondered why he didn't listen to his vulgar and yet worldly brother. "You told me not to marry her. You said it would only end in a divorce."

All color washed from the younger brother's face as the severity of the situation hit him like a brick. "Shit, Sho, are you serious?" Seeing no change in his brother's demeanor, he sighed heavily. Ignoring the sincerity this time, he honestly lamented, "Dude, I'm sorry, I didn't know."

Snapping his head to the right, he hissed in a sudden bout of anger, "You've mistaken me, Baka. I am the one who served her."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow. "Served her? You mean divorce papers?"

Pounding his fist into the top of his car, Sesshoumaru shoved off the vehicle and towered over his brother. Standing six foot three, he was only two shy of being the same height as his father, which still put him three inches over his little brother. "No, fucking breakfast in bed. Yes, you idiot, I'm the one who is ending this façade of a marriage. It has been one long joke that's gone on too long."

InuYasha cringed. "A joke? I thought you two were all happy and shit in the Eww-land. I mean you looked all cheerful two Christmas' ago. What happened?"

Sesshoumaru snorted and walked away from his brother. Standing by the street, he shoved his hands into his coat pockets and waited for the younger boy to stand at his side. "Sometimes, InuYasha, looks can be deceiving. I'm sure you know _all_ about that. We played the part to entertain father, an elaborate act if you would. Our marriage has been over the last two and a half years, we've just been refusing to see it that way."

InuYasha nodded gravely. Didn't he know that all to well? 'More lies, more facades. Does it ever end?' Dammit, the depression was starting to take to him now. "So what caused this sudden breakdown? You just get sick of it, or did she do you dirty?"

Sesshoumaru glanced at his brother, one slender eyebrow disappearing under his thick black bangs. The condescending tone to his voice was innate. "_Do you dirty_? Do people really say that?"

Why did he remember his father asking him the same thing? 'I'm telling you, Sesshoumaru is your dad in disguise!' InuYasha grunted and shoved Sesshoumaru's shoulder in jest. "Yeah you prick. Maybe if you got your head out of your ass, you would know that. But then again, it's been stuck up there for some time now; this might require a massive surgery with anesthesia and shit to get it out."

Choosing to ignore his brother's jest, he looked out to the road again. It was an overcast day with the sun hiding behind some looming clouds. No cars intruded on the peaceful serenity that hung between them. It was a perfect day to admit to any type of mortality in this world. It was the worst day, however, to have to ask for favors. "Obviously being that I am the one who served her, I'm not about to go back to the mansion."

InuYasha felt as if he could have done a jig. His brother had come to him for help. It wasn't the other way around, it wasn't by a chance action; Sesshoumaru had sought him out for help. For the first time ever, he felt like he was king of the fucking world. "Finally, the truth comes out. You need a place to stay." With a chuckle that wasn't meant to insult, he shook his head. "Why the fuck didn't you just go back to Dad's? He has more bedrooms than I do."

Sesshoumaru shifted his weight on his feet. And it was time to deliver the punch line. "I don't want him to know." Sesshoumaru knew he was risking a lot by telling InuYasha any of this. But by the strained relationship his younger kin had with his father, and the fact that the brothers had some resemblance of a relationship, he figured this was his safest option. Had he have gone to a hotel and his father, by way of chance, managed to trace his finances, he would have assumed the worst. Since he would be with InuYasha, he could claim he had grown a heart over night and wished to spread the warmth. Not that his father would believe him, but it was possible.

Snapping his head to the right, InuYasha's mouth dropped to the ground. "Whoa, slow down there, Sesshiles. Father doesn't know that you're getting a divorce? I thought you couldn't do anything against Dad's will without having orders signed by your secretaries, sent in, sent back, queried, lost, found, subjected to public enquiry, lost again, and finally buried in the ground for three months before being dug up and recycled to become fodder."

The glare that he received after that long joke was nearly deadly. "Do you want me to hurt you? You're making it all too easy of a decision to do so."

With a slap of his arm, InuYasha's elation irritated the youkai even more. "As long as you're not reading any poetry, buddy, you can do whatever you want."

Sesshoumaru glanced down to where his brother's hand had come in contact with his person and then dusted off the spot, as if his brother's impurity had left a stain upon his body. Lifting his eyes, he barely held tolerance for his brother's antics. "If you are quite done quoting Douglas Adams…?"

InuYasha smirked then shrugged his shoulders. "So, you're cutting out the tumor. That's great. Tell me though; what made you finally decide enough was enough?"

Sesshoumaru studied his brother before turning his back and began walking back towards his car. "She was having an affair."

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Oh." Something inside of his twisted at the thought of that. He was guilty of that as well, wasn't he? He had betrayed all the trust Kikyo had placed in him. How could he comment on Kagura's misdemeanors without reflecting inward first? With a heavy sigh, he chased after Sesshoumaru once again. "Are you sure?" that was a stupid question, being that both parties involved were youkai. Sesshoumaru barely wore his limiter in the house, and therefore could smell anything that was awry on his wife. 'God to be able to do that with Kikyo,' he thought. He knew Kikyo was far from perfect, and he was well aware that she had cheated on him at least twice. But he'd done it as well; therefore it was hardly a relevant point. He wasn't about to call the kettle black, being nothing but a saucepot himself.

Sesshoumaru went into his car and dug out a duffle bag from the back seat. Lifting it to his shoulder, he responded coolly, "I am more than sure. I walked in on it."

InuYasha grit his teeth. "Ouch. Sessh…I'm sorry…"

"It wasn't your cock she was sucking, so you shouldn't feel any remorse."

InuYasha eyed the duffle bag for a moment before lifting his eyes to meet the nearly amber stare. "Sesshoumaru, are you seriously going to stay here?"

Sesshoumaru looked to the duffle bag as well before looking back at InuYasha. "These are either clothes or large quantities of illegal substances. You choose the obvious."

InuYasha couldn't help but smirk. "You don't want me to do that." Glancing into his back seat, InuYasha took note of the suits that hung neatly on the hooks in the back. 'Miroku's gonna shit.' Chewing on his bottom lip, he turned slowly to Sesshoumaru. "Don't get me wrong, Sessh. You're family, even if you hate me. But…I mean…we have two bedrooms. You'd be on the couch."

"It's a far better option than being in bed with a whore."

InuYasha had to admit he had a point. Shifting his weight, he tilted his head to his right shoulder, "So…you really ready to deal with me and Miroku twenty-four seven?"

Sesshoumaru blinked once. "It's this or admit to Father that I am divorcing his client. He wouldn't be overly pleased. It was his idea for the marriage; we did it for capital gain. Now…" shutting his mouth wisely, he shook his head. "I will be out of you way, as much as I can."

InuYasha slowly shook his head, leading Sesshoumaru back into the apartment. "I would say fuck him. I mean, honestly Sessh. He can't get pissed at you. You're the golden child. I mean, you've followed in dad's footsteps the entire way through life; you've taken over his financial empire, and you're next in line to become the Inu no Taisho when dad steps down. What more can you do? So your wife is a slut, you can't help that. You didn't force her onto that guy. He has to see it."

Sesshoumaru grunted as they entered the apartment and took his place leaning against the far wall. Sweeping over the room to make sure Miroku had disappeared into his room or the bathroom, he added quickly; "He would say that I should drown her in alcohol. Leave her intoxicated so that she can't make any decisions." After a weighty pause, he confirmed, "He'd want me to turn her into my mother."

InuYasha cringed. "Launia…she misses you, you know? The alcohol has played with her mind too much, and it's not pretty. For a woman who withstood nearly six hundred years…"

Sesshoumaru hissed loudly, his eyes narrowing. Glaring around, he pushed off the wall and stalked towards InuYasha. "Remember your place, InuYasha. You have a human roommate…"

"Who knows the truth…"

Sesshoumaru's face darkened considerably. His voice grew raspy, filled with uncontrolled anger. "How?"

InuYasha cringed and shrank away from the dog demon. "Does it matter? It's Miroku! Not like someone I hardly know, or picked up for a one-night stand. He's family minus the blood. Get over it."

Sesshoumaru was livid. His eyes flashed with that homicidal rage that he sometimes got around his brother, and he nearly wrung the boy's neck. "That's foolish, InuYasha! How could you let something this important slip through the cracks! You've _jeopardized_ this family _time_ after time…"

"Quit bitching," a voice echoed from the right. Sesshoumaru snapped his head so fast; the air around his hair resonated with a sound like a whip. Miroku stood in the hallway, his head leaning on the wall. "I'm not going to tell anyone your secret. I wouldn't do that. Yash is my brother, and that means that you are too…in some weird way." Not sensing the impending doom, Miroku kept ranting; "You're like the half brother that I pretend I don't know cause…well…you scare me. Or like the father's oldest son who's been twice removed."

The glare that Sesshoumaru shot InuYasha was incredulous. It was as if a fire had ignited under the older youkai, burning on rage and indignation. He wasn't quite sure what pissed him off more; the fact that this human whelp had dared to insult him or the knowledge behind his pathetic simile.

InuYasha's eyes widened as he held up his hands, overtly aware of his brother's rising ire. "It's a metaphor, Sesshoumaru! He's talking out of his ass." How could he say this without invoking the human's curiosity? Glaring back to Miroku, he nodded towards his room. "Miro, give us a minute?"

Miroku frowned pointedly before eyeing the duffle bag on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "Wait a minute and back the truck up! _Why_ is he carrying luggage? This better be for some Mary Kay shit 'cause there ain't no way…"

"Miroku, _please_!"

Miroku growled lightly before turning on his feet and storming down the hallway, grumbling the entire time. He'd get to the bottom of all of the smoke and mirrors flashed about him today. And there was no way that he was going to sleep with Sesshoumaru in the house. With his luck, he'd wake up dead.

As soon as the human was out of earshot, Sesshoumaru lit into his little brother. "What else does he know? Is there anything sacred to our family that you haven't shared with your lover? He knows that we are youkai, a secret, might I remind you, that could ruin us all! He speaks of 'Jiro…"

InuYasha shook his head. "No, he's not speaking of him. I told you, he was talking out of his ass. I never told him about 'Jiro. How could I? I've known him for thirteen years and couldn't tell him about us being demons. He just found out a couple weeks ago. He doesn't even know dad's not really turning fifty-eight this year, rather then five hundred and eighty. Try explaining the existence of…"

Sesshoumaru cut him off. "All that matters is his knowledge on the subject. Does he know about Kagejiro?"

With a sigh, InuYasha scratched his neck. "No, he doesn't know." Silence ensued for a moment as Sesshoumaru attempted to read InuYasha's eyes to see if he was telling the truth. Grunting, InuYasha took a seat on the couch. "Why do you hate him, Sessh?"

"I do not hate your little friend, InuYasha, but you know my abhorrence of the human race."

"I'm not talking about Miroku, Sho." Leveling him with a glower, his eyes darkened a hue of indigo. "I'm talking about 'Jiro. Why do you hate him so much?"

Sesshoumaru grunted and turned his back on the hanyou. Walking into the kitchen, the youkai ended the conversation. Kagejiro was hardly the person that he wished to think about at the present moment. He already had enough problems to confront; that bastard was the last person he wanted to add into the equation.

InuYasha stood up with a heavy sigh. "Fine, keep your secrets. You can't run from it forever though. One of these days, he'll surface again and you'll have to face him." For a minute, InuYasha thought back to Rin and of her confession, or her attempt at a confession. Was she saying what he thought she was? It was possible, though highly improbable. He would talk to Sesshoumaru about that another day. Now was hardly the time, and Sesshoumaru had made it a point that he didn't wish to talk about their only other living sibling. "I'm gonna go break the news to Miroku that you're staying here for…" Raising an eyebrow, he scrunched up his nose. "How long are you going to be here?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged once as he prodded through the refrigerator with a wooden spoon. "Half of your food is growing mold, InuYasha. Soon enough, this cooling unit will be smarter than you. Might I suggest actually throwing something out instead of waiting for it to _ask_ you personally?"

InuYasha barked out a callous laugh. "Oh, You're funny, Sesshiles. Can it or you'll sleep in there with the fungus." Flipping Sesshoumaru's ass the bird, he walked down the hallway for yet another wonderful conversation. Miroku was going to _kill_ him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry so short, but I really don't have anything to add to this chapter. I thought I did but…nah, I'm beat. LOL. more to come that isn't so confusing. It might pay to reread chapter two, BTW, just to reacquaint yourself with their backgrounds. I had to.

- Amended from Douglas Adam's Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy. An amazing piece of literature if you can tolerate strange!

- Pronounced Ka-gee-hiro. The nickname, however, is phonetic. And no, I'm not telling anything more about him. Yet.

a huge thank you to my new loveable and huggable Beta: Ninja Teacher Jen.

A shout out:

TheKaoru2156: being that I'm juggling papers (that are really overdue ::cringe:: ) and such, updating will be a bit slow for another month. Then I am done with school forever, muahahaha. Oh…wait…no…I do need my master's degree. Crap. XX but trust me, I'm not planning on giving this up. I got it in my head and it won't leave me alone. Lol. Hmm…well…being that Sesshoumaru has no knowledge of the kid (reread chapter 7 for more info on that), I wouldn't pity him to much…

15transcends: hmm…after reading this, you might want to go back and reconsider the facts presented in that chapter. You might get a different answer now. I'm known through my other fic for throwing in a few OC's here and there. Trust me, they won't piss you off (to much). But…as for my Sesshiles being Rin's baby's daddy…well…you know…I'm a die heart fan of the two. . I have an issue with the name Rin…it's cute…for a nickname. I figured well, hell, I might as well do something different. As for the afraid of the dad comment, again, reconsider now the new info.

Mousymousyboing: I wuff Sesshiles also…but he's so evil to write. LOl. I'm a bit confused though; is kagome gonna be on eof the last to know that he's a demon?. Be the last to know? probably. LOL. is that what you were asking?

Painting-it-black: I know, trust me, sub plots won't be as heavy here as they were in COTD. This is mostly an inu/kag story. There will be some subplot, not saying there won't, but…

XxX-ew no-XxX- Yeah, Yashie nervous makes me giggle. Only cause he's always so big and bad. It's to much fun not to write it. LOL. as for Sesshile's being daddy…well…I'll leave that up to you.

The logic of willy wonka: what looms above me:: opens up tiny umbrella: help? Yesh, Sesshiles is da' devil. Hehehe. Did Miroku get laid? I think that may just be the question of the universe. And the answer is….42. (if you haven't seen Hitchhiker's guide then…ignore me. LOL).

Faded Lilac: suspicious? Like what::evil grin::

Kagome'sheart102- what about Kenren? Reread chapter 7 for that one. Might be a bit helpful. No, Sessh knows nothing about Rin or Kenren.

Kody Leigh!: I really considered what you said and went back to reread to see if I really dropped the ball. I think you're right, he's softening up a lot. The only reason for this is because of the fact that he's really considering a relationship instead of just a one night thing. Though when he thought he couldn't imagine Kagome in that, he was speaking of Kagome, not the general relationship. To him, Kagome's this soft spoken church mouse (though now he knows better). To see her in any dom relationship, especially with how he is in them, it was unfathomable. The club will be harder to digress back to because of what Bankotsu did, but trust me, it's not done yet. I really thank you for you noticing that. It really helped center me off better.

Toyasgurl: you know, that whole Kenren back story came out of left field. I just wanted something to go to make some sense. LOL.

Fire: thanks! I'm really happy that you're enjoying it! thank you so much!! Yeah, the plot twists will continue till the last chapter, I can promise you that!

Kitsunekoinu: I know it's hard. But…I've seen it. lol. it's kind of scary, actually. He looks like a chick. XX

Cutebaby: thanks! Glad that you're enjoying it! thank you so much! I'm really happy that you like it.

Shadowww15- yesh, sexxy…I mean, Sesshy, has entered the building. Hehe. ::hugs back great reviewer!:: but…will Rin see him is the question.

A Susie Kablooie: Yes, it's long conversations for a later date. You know, you're the second person to think it might have been Bank. I didn't even consider it. LOL. could have been interesting. Hey now! Sessh could be danger too…in his own cute 'I'm going to pull you spleen out through you throat' kind of way. . 


	20. The Calm before the Storm

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 20 the calm before the storm

Kagome dabbed at her mouth with the paper napkin, her eyes downcast to stare at the Caesar salad before her. Mixing around the lettuce with her fork, her patience was very quickly becoming compromised. The dull clicking of fingers tapping against the table had been irksome enough, but now the pest had tossed in a gentle kicking of the main support to their tiny table. With a sigh worthy of an award, Kagome finally dropped her fork and lifted her eyes to meet her friend.

"All _right_ already, what do you want to know?"

Rin piercing stare hardly shifted as she raised an eyebrow at Kagome and tilted her head towards her right shoulder. Her expression spoke for her; 'as if you don't know.' skepticism poured from the girl like a waterfall as she slowly brought both hands to the table, her eyes trained on Kagome and the bruises that marred her face.

Kagome inhaled sharply, more of a tell tale sign of her wavering tolerance than of any exasperation. Bringing her hands to play with her hair, she shoved the long strands behind her ears and closed her eyes. "Rin," she stared slowly before bringing two fingers to pinch the bridge of her nose. "You promised you wouldn't drill me on this, remember? It was one of the stipulations to us coming to lunch."

Rin nodded very slowly. "So it was," she spoke abruptly, "and that's only one of the numerous questions on my mind." with a flashy smile, she reached across the table and captured Kagome's hand in hers. With a sudden profound sincerity in her eyes, she gave Kagome a reflection of her prior interactions with InuYasha in the classroom. "What the fuck," she quipped, "happened between you two?" Letting go of Kagome's hand, she fell backwards into her chair and pinned Kagome with a glower, daring her to lie.

Kagome's mouth moved but nothing came out of it. She wasn't sure what to say to Rin; should she lie about it, should she confide in her friend? Rin would be the only person who she would be able to let in on her and InuYasha's secret. If she were to tell Sango, Sango would proclaim that InuYasha had taken advantage of Kagome, and lord knew that she couldn't tell Kikyo. Rin was her only confidant on this matter. But…despite the warm blush that overwhelmed her pale face, she wasn't sure she could actually repeat anything. It had been a…experience. Had it been wrong to mess around with him? 'Absolutely.' Would she do it again? 'In a heart beat.' With a grimace, Kagome shifted her weight in her chair and averted her eyes back to her salad. "I don't know…"

Rin scoffed. "Oh cut the shit, Kagome. You're as transparent as glass. Something happened between you two…" narrowing her eyes at the blossoming blush on her friend's face, Rin nearly groaned. "Tell me; please tell me, that you didn't sleep with him."

Kagome cringed, hoping that she wouldn't be this translucent when Kikyo was added into the equation. "Not…exactly…"

Rin closed her eyes, and shook her head slowly, ignoring the swelling headache she knew she was about to receive. Over the past two months, Kagome and she had become much closer then she ever had with any other friend. She had been worried to pieces when InuYasha told her that Kagome was sick, and even more so when Kikyo had informed her that she had spoken with Kagome's mother and Kagome wasn't at home. She would wait to play that trump card however. "What do you mean," she asked without truly wanting to know the truth, "not exactly?"

Kagome shifted her weight in her seat, taking a moment to glance around to see if anyone was near by that could pose as a potential threat. "We…that is…well…we literally slept together, how's that?"

Rin cocked her chin to her left shoulder, understand the game they were about to play. Oh how she loved running in circles. Lifting her eyes slightly, she elaborated, "Did he, or did he not, shove his cock into your…"

Kagome nearly leapt out of her chair. "Rin!" glaring around madly, she hissed, "No! We didn't have sex! I _couldn't_ do that to Kikyo. She might be a bitch at points, but she's still my cousin and I _love_ her." Her conscience loved that one. 'You love her boyfriend's _cock_ too, don't you?' She pled the fifth on that one.

Rin eyed Kagome suspiciously before sitting back fully in her chair. "So then, what changed? A month ago you would have shot him sooner than to touch him and now you're all…intimate…with him. And before you feed me some bull about not being intimate, let me tell you sweetheart, I know intimate and that, honey, defined it. You don't grab some guys hand and change his entire temper without having some kind of connection."

Kagome hated Rin's logic. Scratching at her forehead, she ignored the urge to run from the room. She had run from enough in her life. Maybe it was time to start fessing up to her less than stellar moments. "We…bonded, I guess you could say."

Rin hefted her eyebrow yet again. "Boys bond, Kagome. They go fishing and shit and tell stories over a camp fire. Boys and girls fuck, and they get babies or the ability to shut up the other with a glare or a touch. You seem to be falling into the latter category."

Kagome grunted and shook her head. "We didn't…" shutting her mouth, she licked her lips and thought hard about her following words. "He found out about…" she motioned to one of her bruises, "and flipped out. I was at Sango's and he came over and started a big scene. Long story shot, cut to me sleeping in his bed with him."

Rin shook her head, an air of disbelief coloring her words. "Right and I'm the bloody queen of England. I want details, girly! Did he start it? Did you? You jump his ass in the middle of the night?" Waggling her eyebrows, Rin could guess that she hit a home run on that one.

Kagome blanched. "_No_! We…well…" Kagome hated the actuality that in truth, she had initiated everything. She had started it at Sango's and he finished it at his place. Kagome got the sudden urge to wipe her face from just the memory of that morning. "I…kissed him, at Sango's." Seeing Rin open her mouth, Kagome spoke over her, "before you get your panties in a knot, you got to know that that's all that happened. It got a little hot and heavy for a moment before he stopped me. He felt like he would have taken advantage of me." She paused, wondering if she had any right to go on. More than anything in life, she hated gossip. Sure, she was calling the kettle black with that one, but at the same time, she didn't want to start unnecessary rumors about her and InuYasha. Seeing Rin's hentai smile, she figured the girl would make up her own stories if she didn't get the truth. Which would be worse?

Rin pursed her lips and nodded. "I'm liking this kid more and more." Waving her hand, she beckoned, "continue, please."

Kagome's blush turned rouge. "Sango and InuYasha got into a huge debate over where I was sleeping and with whom. I kind of asked Inu not to leave me and he agreed."

Rin shook her head, as if to get the hypothetical water out of them. "Wait a minute. You asked InuYasha, the guy you've always hated, to _sleep_ with you? And you don't find this odd?" Rin knew that she was, by a round about sort of way, getting to the bottom of the bruising. This would answer a few questions, at least. Thank God for her prior internship with a sneaky and overtly suspicious business man. She had learned how to slither around subjects like the best of them.

Kagome shrugged and proceeded to stab at her defenseless lettuce. "I didn't want to be by myself."

Rin pressed on, "why?"

"Because."

"That's not a reason, Kagome. Why were you afraid to be by yourself?"

"I just was. Can we leave it at that?"

Ignoring Kagome's request, Rin pushed a little further. "So you just happened to be afraid of the dark and asked your cousin's boyfriend, who you were making out with randomly, to sleep with you, regardless to the fact that you've hated him for over six years?"

Kagome hated Rin's summation. Squeezing her fork, she responded, "No, I was just afraid of the dreams and wanted someone there to wake me up." That was the truth, wasn't it? Not sleeping for nearly five days straight had been the initial cause for her flocking to InuYasha. 'Can't say that you didn't want him,' her mind argued.

"What dreams?"

Kagome snapped her plastic fork in half, the frustration of the unanswerable questions finally boiling over in her mind. Glaring at Rin, she hissed, "are we getting somewhere with this?"

Rin eyed the silverware and then the demonic glower on Kagome's face. With a heavy sigh, Rin nodded, "further than you think. Please, Kagome, just be honest. What can I do about the truth? I'm four foot nothing, honey, I'm not going to become some vigilante with a PMS problem."

Kagome inhaled deeply, trying to calm down her nerves. She was shaking, not quite visibly, but she could feel her nerves twitching. She wanted to tell her; by God did she want to tell Rin everything. But she couldn't, it would be too much. And if Rin told InuYasha…life would be done. "I know you won't go after…" she paused and cursed herself. She nearly slipped up, she nearly admitted that anyone did this to her. As far as Rin was concerned, there was no definite subject in the matter. 'What are you going to tell her? You fell down steps? You were kick boxing with a partner and they missed and then confused you for the bag? Get over it; you can't back out of this without telling her to shove off!'

Rin shoved the rest of her pizza into her mouth. Chewing fast, she finished off her Pepsi and then stood up. Grabbing Kagome's arm, she pulled the girl from their table, tossing out their trash on their way out the door. Neither spoke as they crossed the quad, each brooding in their own little world. Nearly dragging Kagome into their arboretum, she sat down on a tiny metal bench and pulled the girl to sit next to her under the large dogwood. This was the one place on campus that no one ever really went. Off the beaten path and rather pointless, Rin was now blessing its existence.

"I'll tell you one of my biggest secrets if you tell me the truth of what really happened."

Kagome grunted and shook her head in the negative. "Rin, it's really complicated and it would take forever…"

"I'll give you forever and a day, Kagome." Placing her hand over Kagome's, she stared at the girl. "It's killing you, and I can see that. Imagine how Kikyo and InuYasha must feel, Kaggie. They know you're hurt, and that someone's hurting you, and you're not saying anything. They want to help but they can't. I won't go running my mouth; it's none of my business. But Kagome, you need to get all of this off your chest. You need to get help. We're your friends for a reason; you need to be able to trust us."

Tears had already formed in the girl's eyes, feeling that fimiliar emotion of being back against a wall. She wanted to spill her guts to Rin; she wanted to tell her everything. But if she did, what kind of position would that put Rin in? If Bankotsu found out she knew…she would be in as nearly as much trouble as Kagome was. 'I can't do that to her.'

Rin eyed the conflicting emotions on Kagome's face and then sighed. "Stop trying to protect me and just let me help you!"

Tears slowly began dripping down Kagome's face. With a muffled sob, she planted her face into her hands. "I can't Rin! I can't let anyone help me!"

Rin put a hand on Kagome's back, rubbing comforting circles, while she spoke in a completely contradictory tone. "You can't let anyone help or you don't want anyone to help? Stop with the dramatics, Kagome. We have a penile system to protect you from these ass clowns. If you're so afraid they'll come after you, just get the police on your side."

"And when they own the police, what then? Who can I go to when there is no one else?" Kagome didn't mean to lash out at Rin, but the words tore from her throat with a vengeance.

Rin swallowed down Kagome's question. "Then we play dirty." Kagome lifted her head to look towards Rin, who was staring off into the memories of her own past. "If they are above the law, then we go there too. We find someone who can help us, someone who could be their equal." Slowly turning to stare at Kagome, Rin asked, "are they mafia or just too powerful for their own good?"

Kagome knew that proceeding with the conversation could be nothing short of disastrous but she trudged on regardless. "He's uber powerful. Too powerful, even. The entire tri-state area has cops on his pay roll. He controls everything he wants to. When he decides he wants me gone, all he has to do is snap his fingers. I can't bring you guys into this, I can't."

Rin licked her lips and sat back against the bench. "He sounds like a jackass."

Kagome nodded slowly, "he is. I was told by his…a friend…that he killed the last girl who crossed him."

Rin's mouth fell open. "And no one reported him?"

"That's the bitch of it all. They completely covered it up. No one would ever suspect him of having a dark side."

"And this dark side…how'd you find it?"

Kagome cringed. How did she find it? 'It found you,' her conscience reminded her. "I knew him before he turned into the man he is today. He brought out the darkness in both of us."

Rin turned to stare at Kagome's profile for a moment before pushing on, "So what, is he like a lawyer or something?"

Kagome snorted once and shook her head. "No, though I don't doubt that he probably has studied some law. I just…I can't bring you any further, Rin. I'm sorry. If I let you in on this, then you'll be just as much of a target as I am."

Rin took her turn to scoff outlandishly. "Stop promoting yourself so much. You think you're a target, but the truth is, if he wanted you dead then you'd be dead. Men with power don't play with their toys. They either use them or they break them, it normally works that they use them _until_ they break them." Looking at Kagome, she felt her lips twinge into a frown, "you might be bent Kagome, but you're far from broken, and if I know this, than so does our mystery man. He'll come after you again, and again, until he does kill you. Are you really willing to sit by and wait for that?"

"I can't do this anymore, Rin. I almost wish that he _would_ kill me."

Rin reached over and shoved Kagome's shoulder. "Don't say that! You have so much left to live for, Kagome! I don't want to sound like some snobbish after school special, but girl, you're young! You can't throw your life away waiting for this guy to break you. He's already done that," she said slowly, nodding towards the frown on Kagome's face. "And you're just sitting here letting him continue."

Kagome snapped her head to the right to stare at her friend. "You don't know what I've been through Rin! You hardly know anything about me!"

"And _whose_ fault is that? I'm here, Kagome, and I am willing to listen. I swear I'm not going to tell a soul, but you can't get off the drama couch. You want people to pay attention, well damn, here I am. Now spill it or shut up!"

Kagome sealed her mouth with a gasp. Looking rather stricken, she moved to stand up. "I think we're done here."

Rin blinked, watching Kagome stand to take her leave. "Sometimes things aren't as bad as they seem, Kagome. Sometimes all it takes is asking for a little help from people with connections."

Kagome picked up her book bag and cast Rin an apologetic glimpse. "I'm sorry that I can't indulge your curiosity, Rin. But there are things I just can't say."

Rin shrugged and watched as Kagome began to walk away. Calling out, while looking down at her nails, she asked, "Oh, Kagome. Silly me forgot one question. Just how did you get mixed up with Bankotsu Koizumi?"

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Turning her head slowly to glower at the girl behind her, her mouth moved but not a single utterance slipped out. After a moment of stammering, all that managed to vocalize itself as a single word; "how?"

Rin slowly stood up, her hands in her pockets, and walked over to Kagome. "It's a simple deduction to anyone who knows the business world. If your powerful bastard isn't a lawyer, then he has to be a business man or a government official. Since most black suit govvie's with enough power to sway three states worth of cops are only those at the top of the chain…and old…I'm ruling them out. That leaves business men, and probably younger ones at that. Being that they are abusing the tri state police, they have to be locals. Only three men have risen to the top of the chain who are from around here, and only one is ruthless enough to attack a woman. I'm well versed in the Koizumi family history, and I wouldn't put it past that fucker to lay a hand on a girl." Seeing Kagome's completely flabbergasted look, Rin digressed, "I told you I worked as an intern for one of the most powerful business companies, didn't I?"

Kagome nodded stupidly. "That's when you got pregnant, right?"

Rin shrugged haphazardly. "Yeah, but within that time, I got to know a little bit about all of our major competitors. Bankotsu had made the black list, so I just put two and two together."

Kagome nearly fell over from where she stood. "Rin…I…you can't…"

"I won't tell anyone, don't worry."

Kagome seemed dissuaded but began to mull over something completely different. "If you were able to piece it together that easily…" she blanched at the prospect, "what if Kikyo or InuYasha were to? If they went after him…"

Rin shook her head. "You don't need to worry about Kikyo. I like your cousin, but…how can I put this nicely; it's like the wheel's spinning but the hamster's dead, ya know? And even if by some random chance she did guess it, she's to chicken shit to go after him." Knowing the other subject was much more volatile, she grit her teeth, "even though InuYasha is very hot headed, I don't think even he'd barge in on Bankotsu without proof."

Kagome put one hand to the oak that rested in the garden, her head coming to rest against her bicep. "Rin, I don't know what to do anymore. Bankotsu has…leverage…on me. I don't know why I care anymore, but I can't put my family through more shit. I can't get more specific, I wish I could but I just can't." The logical part of her brain wanted to argue that statement a little bit more clearly, but now wasn't the time. What more was there to this picture besides for the truth on her parents' divorce? "I can't let what he knows seep out and therefore, I just try to keep him happy." Lifting her head to glance around, she was pleased that no one ever visited the tiny arboretum. Knowing she was dooming herself regardless, she cast a weary glance to her friend. "He's a little darker then most would ever want to imagine. He has his neat and clean persona during the day, but when that sun goes down, he turns into this completely different man. He runs a club, a Goth club, which is completely off his books and away from his name. No one could ever link it to him if they tried! He introduced me to it two years ago, and I fell for it. He got me to agree to become…" blushing a shade of near fire-truck red, she admitted one of her darkest secrets to a girl she barely knew. "I became his sub."

"Sub…you mean like…a sandwich?"

Kagome snorted, regardless of her melancholy disposition. "No, like a subordinate. I'm basically his slave."

Rin's mouth formed a perfect little O shape, but she didn't say a word.

"It was fun and games at first, just something to take the edge off of everything I was going through. But…as time shifted, so did the relationship."

"This was when you dated him?"

Kagome nodded then paused. "How did you know I dated him?"

Rin shrugged, "I told you, I got to know a lot about Bankotsu."

"So then why didn't you just assume…"

"I had my assumptions, but I wasn't going to make a bland accusation."

Kagome shook her head slowly, "We broke up but we kept in touch through the club. We never stopped sleeping together, even though he started dating his new chick. If anything, he became more dominant and more demanding." Shaking her head, she muttered, "I'll spare you the graphic details, but it got messy between us. He became more of a sadist and I turned masochist to oblige his whims. But he started getting to serious. This," she pointed to her bruises, "was because I met someone else at the club who he wasn't overly keen on. We messed around a little and Bankotsu flew off the handle." With a dry snort, Kagome closed her eyes. "What I did with the other guy can hardly surpass with I did with InuYasha. I don't even want to know what Bankotsu would do if he knew…"

Rin put her arm around Kagome and her head to the girl's shoulder. "I still want those details," she muttered with a smirk. At least that made both of them laugh. Breaking the stifling silence had been the key objective of the little interjection, and Rin was pleased that she was able to pull it off.

"He flipped out on me," Kagome whispered after a moment. "He threw me onto a table and…" closing her eyes, she counted backwards from five. This was so much harder than just letting them assume the worst. "I thought he was going to kill me. He kept saying he was going to, but afterwards, there was too much blood. He said he'd be arrested in a day if anyone linked me back to him. I blacked out and the next thing I knew, I was going home with Jakotsu. He said that I text messaged him to come get me. I've avoided anything to do with Bankotsu since then."

Rin placed her head on Kagome's shoulder and wrapped her arm around the girl's waist. "We'll figure this out, Kaggie. I promise."

With a wry laugh, Kagome rested her cheek on Rin's head. "Somehow, I doubt that. I thought I'd feel better finally telling someone the truth but…" swallowing thickly, she shook her head. "I don't, I just feel…empty." Closing her eyes, more crystalline tears slipped out. "I don't want to feel this way anymore. It hurts so much, Rin. I thought I was happy, I thought I was okay with Bankotsu and that life. I'm looking back at everything I've been through, to all the guys I've been with and all the relationships I've had and…" tears flooded her eyes, dying her pupils a dull shade of pink. "I don't think I've ever known happiness."

Rin closed her eyes, lamenting for her friend. "Kagome, happiness is what we make of it. It will never come find you. If you want it, you have to make it. I wanted to be happy with Kenren's dad but…" shutting her mouth, she understood that this wasn't about her. Whatever dreams she let go, or refused to take part in were her mistakes. Right now, this was about helping Kagome overcome something much more severe. Currently, Rin was acting as Kagome's rock amidst the raging river of life. Even if this meant giving her only one moment of serenity, it was better than simply drifting aimlessly in that stream.

Kagome's shoulders began to shake as her body was wracked with sobs. "I don't know how, Rin. I don't know how to make myself happy!"

Rin opened her eyes and slowly lifted up her head, forcing Kagome to stand on her own. Putting her hands on Kagome's shoulders, she greeted the girl with a smile despite the tears. "Then we'll figure it out together. Cause honestly, I'm not overly happy myself, to be honest. We can change this together. We'll find us some hot yummy men…" she paused and stole a glance at Kagome, "well…I'll find myself one; you can just capture the one you have drooling after you."

Kagome sniffled once, knowing that this conversation had reached its redundancy. Maybe if she were in a better mood, she would have swatted Rin for the insinuation of perusing a relationship with InuYasha. She mulled, however, over Rin's prior statement. If she continued feeling sorry for herself, than Rin was right, she'd get no where in life. It was time to stop letting everything control her. Maybe she could break away from it all before it killed her. Maybe this wasn't entirely pointless. Taking a resolve for the first time in six years, Kagome put her foot down. "You're right. I'm going to talk to Bankotsu; I'm going to get this straightened out."

Rin nodded along with her, slightly weary of Kagome's sudden resolve but rather all together pleased with it. "You're not doing it on your own. You're ready to do this, Kagome, but I don't want to see this ass hat break you. When you're ready to face him, I'll go with you, or we'll find someone who can support you. If I have to, I'll call in some favors."

Kagome picked up her book bag, enjoying the moment in which a foreboding feeling wasn't drowning her. With a meek laugh, she began to walk along side of Rin towards the exit. "I don't think you know anyone who can stand up to Bankotsu's reign of terror. He could intimidate a wall if he wanted to." Silently, she strengthened his disposition. 'But not me, not anymore. Let him come at me with what he has. I've stood this long against it all, I can weather a little more abuse. He'll see reason, he has to.'

Rin's smile grew dim, but her eyes shined with something akin to pride. "I know someone he wouldn't be able to lay a hand on." Exchanging a glance with Kagome, she pursed her lips. "I'll get you support if you need it, Kagome. Just tell me when."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And who prey-tell do you know that could take on the Koizumi's and come out unscathed?"

Rin seemed to struggle for a moment, as if waging her own internal war, before very quietly stating, "Kenren's father."

Kagome snapped her head to the right, her eyes widening. "But, you said you haven't spoken to him since he got back with his wife."

Rin shrugged. "I haven't, but I don't doubt that if I needed him, he'd be here."

"But then you'd have to tell him about the baby."

The nod that followed was rather lethargic in nature. "I would afterwards, but I'm not afraid of that right now, Kagome. I'm more afraid of what could happen to you if I don't call him."

"Rin…" what more could Kagome say? The girl was willing to compromise everything she had struggled so hard to make work without the father. This could cause a serious upset to the girl's life, and all because of her fuck ups. "I couldn't ask you to do that." How was this girl so fiercely loyal to someone she hardly knew? Not for the first time, a bitter taste of self loathing foamed in Kagome's mouth. 'I've never been straight forward or honest with her.'

Rin shrugged, "I know you're not asking. But I'm offering."

The intensity of the argument caused Kagome to spurt out; "Rin, who is Kenren's father?" Slapping a hand over her mouth, she didn't recant her question. She had to know who Rin had gotten herself mixed up with. If she was telling the truth, and if this man could stand up to Bankotsu without fear, then it was someone who could be nearly as dangerous. Kagome was sure she didn't like the sound of that.

Rin paused; taking a long sideward's glance around them to see just who was in their vicinity. Licking her lips, she forced the truth from her lips. She had promised Kagome a secret for a secret. She just prayed that it wasn't too much information. "You can't say a word; I just need to reiterate this. If I'm going to call him, then I want him to hear it from me. If you tell InuYasha…"

Kagome's eyebrows crinkled. "Why would I tell InuYasha? And if it slipped out to him, what would it matter?" Seeing the hesitation on Rin's face, she elaborated; "Rin, I've thrown all of my problems onto you. The least you can do is to trust me with this. I promise I won't tell Yasha, I swear it to you."

Biting her lip, Rin nodded slowly. "It would matter for InuYasha because Kenren's his nephew."

Kagome nearly choked on her saliva. Of all the things in the world she had been expecting, that was hovering somewhere in the vicinity of ninety-eight million miles south of her expectations. "_What_?"

Rin made a face, one that wasn't overly pleased with Kagome's initial reaction. But than again, she should get used to this. "I wasn't positive about them being brothers until a few days ago."

Kagome swallowed down that news like a mouth full of nails. "I can't believe…" turning slowly to gawk at the girl, she did a wonderful impersonation of a fish. "Sesshoumaru Taisho is Kenren's father?"

Rin's smile waned slightly. "Who else could take on Bankotsu besides for the next coldest man in business?"

Kagome stopped dead and held up her hands. "I can't believe…" With a gasp, she shook her head again. "I want to hear you say it."

Rin rolled her eyes and then glanced around. This was oddly liberating. Had she a drop less of common sense, she would have yelled it from the rooftops. "Yeah, Sessh is Kenren's dad."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku stood leaning against the window sill, eyes as blue as the deepest ocean staring out intently on the setting skyline. His arms were crossed against his chest, his lips twisted into a bitter frown, the capstone to his frustration. He didn't like what he was hearing from his roommate, and his entire body language screamed in defense. But there was little he could do to dissuade his friend from his decision. In a tainted retrospect, this was his fault. If he had simply kept his nose out of other people's business, InuYasha would have let Sesshoumaru simply walk away.

"It will only be for a few days…maybe a week at the most." With a scowl, InuYasha leaned against the door frame. "Come on, Miro, he's my brother. I can't be that much of an ass."

Miroku glanced out of the corner of his eye, all the recognition he would give to his friend. "No, Yash. I'm your brother; he's just a blood relative that happens to share a father with you."

InuYasha forced himself to reframe from rolling his eyes. "Miro, you're acting like a fuckin' jealous bitch. He's my fuckin' kin, I can't toss him out on his ass."

Miroku scoffed loudly and swung around from the window, his hands waving about madly exonerating his points. "He would never land on his ass, InuYasha. Sesshoumaru has enough fuckin' money to buy himself a hotel, let alone a room at a shabby motel. He could get a bed that way, and I'd be less inclined to sleep with my eyes open."

InuYasha grunted in response. "I know it seems that way, Miro, but if the situation was reversed…"

"—he'd throw you out on your broke ass! You know that, Yash. Sesshoumaru has never given a shit about you, he will never give a shit about you and oh yeah, he's a douche!"

With a grimace, InuYasha stepped into his friend's room and shut the door. "And he can hear you." Leaning against the wooden door, he crossed his arms. "Come on, Miroku. I know you don't like him…"

"It's not that I don't like him, InuYasha. Well…it is….but it's the fact that I enjoy _not_ having my spleen pulled out through my throat!" With a glare in the direction of the living room, Miroku took a step closer to InuYasha. Lowering his voice to a harsh whisper, Miroku ranted; "he hates me, Yash, and one of these days, he's going to have me killed! I don't doubt it for a second. I'll think everything's fine and shit and then all I'll see is a flash of white light and that crazy psycho will be standing in front of me with something in his hand and I'll be all, 'hey Sesshiles, whatcha got there?' and he'll all be like, 'nothing except your heart…' and he'll have ripped it out of my chest." Sealing his lips with the utmost look of sincerity tinged with fear in his eyes, he nodded his head gravely. Leaning closer, he dramatically added, "and then I'll die."

InuYasha did his best to keep from laughing at his friend's plight yet failed miserably. Breaking into hysterics, he shook his head and put his hands on his knees, attempting not piss himself. "Miroku, he's not going to rip your heart out of your body. He ain't Mola Ram." Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes at the thought of Miroku's scene.

"The fuck he isn't! His diction is nearly as partial as that tattooed freak's was!" Miroku gave InuYasha an evil eye and began pacing around the room. "You know that guy hates me!"

InuYasha couldn't argue that fact. "I'm sure it has something to do with you cutting off his pony tail when we were ten."

Miroku's face dropped as he swung around to glare at InuYasha. "You think he remembers that?"

InuYasha shrugged with a smirk the size of Texas on his face. At least he could revel in the memory. It had been the second sleep over that he and Miroku had as kids, and it was a dare on InuYasha's behalf to have Miroku cut off Sesshoumaru's hair while he was sleeping. InuYasha hadn't expected his friend to pick up scissors and actually do it. Needless to say, it was a miracle that those scissors weren't implanted in Miroku's skull the following morning. Regardless of the severe grounding he got, it was worth it to hear his brother scream like a girl. "Yeah," he added after a moment, "I'm quite sure he's not really over that."

Miroku unconsciously brought a hand to the back of his head, fingering the thin pony tail that had taken him forever to grow. "Dude, this is why your brother _isn't_ sleeping here!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and took a step towards Miroku. Patting him on the back for comfort, he added; "I'm sure that he's above cutting off your hair, Miroku. Now I'm not overly positive about your break line, though."

If it was at all possible, the boy blanched further. "I'm going to die," he muttered while falling down to sit on his bed.

InuYasha chuckled darkly and shook his head. "I'll tell him to leave you alone. If he really wants a place to stay that badly, then he'll listen. He ain't that stupid and he knows I'm good on my word. He fucks with you and I'll fuckin' call my dad for him."

"Something tells me that your dad won't ground him," Miroku snapped back with a shift of his eyes. "I think we're all a little old to be tattling to our parents."

InuYasha winced and shook his head. "You don't get it. There's shit goin' down that he doesn't want the old man to know about. It's my leverage on this situation." Seeing the gleam in Miroku's eyes, he shook his head swiftly. "I can't tell you. Sorry guy, but it ain't my story to sell. Once shit settles down, I'll tell you. Until then, just stay out of his way and I'm sure you'll be fine."

Miroku snorted and shook his head. "Fuck that shit. I ain't waking up dead, I told you! I'll go sleep on Sango's couch while he's here. Just keep him the fuck out of my room."

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "Sango's couch? You mean her crotch? Dude, you really think she'll let you sleep there?"

Miroku waggled his eyebrows once and then shrugged. "Who knows, but its well worth a try? She's the hot, Inu, and when I say hot, I mean hot damn."

InuYasha lowered his brows over his eyes and crinkled up his nose. "Not my type at all. She's to…butch…for me. But I wouldn't mind seeing her and Kagome getting a little lezz action going on under the hood."

Miroku's mouth nearly watered. "Don't put those images in my head, InuYasha. I don't need another distraction while talking to that girl." Standing up, he cracked his knuckles then nodded towards the door. "Now, if you'd be so kind…I'm not walking around this guy by myself."

"You seriously want an escort?"

Miroku shot him a no-nonsense glower and shook his shoulders, attempting to ward off the shudder. He feared walking around Sesshoumaru by himself, as if the business man would reach out and slit his throat with a letter opener by way of chance. He knew that was some serious delusions on his behalf, but he couldn't help it. There was always something about Sesshoumaru that set off warning bells in his head, and maybe his recent discovery on the Taisho secret could explain more than he first thought. He knew that somewhere centuries back, his ancestors had been Buddhist monks that fought against youkai. Maybe he still had some of that spiritual voodoo in his blood. 'Won't help me with the girls,' he thought sullenly, 'but I can tease InuYasha with it.' Wrinkling his nose as they walked from his room, Miroku jibbed, "I don't know InuYasha. My Spidey senses are tingling. I think something evil might be approaching!"

InuYasha grunted in reflection, his patience for life itself was running thin. Today had been a day from hell, in all retrospect; first the thing with Kagome and the utter awkwardness of the morning, that insipid confusion that was gnawing away at him, Rin's random confession, Sesshoumaru's arrival and now Miroku's bull shit. The only thing that would cap off this wonderful day would be a visit from…

Walking around the corner of the hallway, Miroku came to a dead stop and InuYasha plowed into the back of him. "What the fuck," the shocked hanyou roared.

Miroku stood staring in a mix of fear and disgust, rolled together in a combination platter of hate. Pointing a finger at the doorway, he hissed, "I knew I sensed evil. I just didn't expect it to come in the form of Beelzebub herself."

InuYasha cursed God for all he was worth. Walking around Miroku, he peered into their foyer. Kikyo stood leaning against the closed door, her eyes now trained on Miroku. Sesshoumaru was standing in the kitchen doorway, a few feet from her, a look of irritation swirling amidst the light brown.

Sesshoumaru took a step towards the human and instantly, Miroku shrank away. "You need to learn some common manners. You're worse than my brother."

Kikyo flipped her hair over her shoulder and sat back on her heels, her nose wrinkling as she returned Miroku's glower. "Ignore him, Sesshoumaru-sama. That's how I got by these last few years. If you pretend like he's nothing beyond gutter trash…oh wait, that's all he is."

Miroku's eyes narrowed as he held up his fingers in the form of a cross. "Get thee behind me, Satan!"

InuYasha grunted and shoved Miroku, grabbing his hands at the same time and pushed them down to his side. "Can you stop it with the melodramatics?"

Miroku whined under his breath and turned to InuYasha. "Sure, as soon as you stop infesting your body with junk. You can purge yourself by ditching your girlfriend."

Kikyo flipped off InuYasha before slowly kicking off her shoes. "I haven't heard from you all day, Yashie, or for that matter, for most of yesterday. It's not like you; is everything okay?"

Miroku slowly turned his head to give InuYasha a rather malicious version of the Cheshire cat's smile. "Why, Yashie, I thought you lived and breathed just to talk to your girlfriend! How dare you go through a day without calling her? You should be drawn and quartered. Someone alert the villagers, we're in for a show tonight!"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and stole a glance at Sesshoumaru, who seemed all together shocked with the typical verbal banter. "This is why I hardly come over here. He's an asshole."

Sesshoumaru nodded but remained silent, his eyes wide with an interest that could only be described as morbid.

Miroku glanced over at Sesshoumaru and shook his head. "And you're a blood sucking parasite," he turner to glower at Kikyo, "and don't get me even started about you."

Kikyo sucked her teeth and walked past Sesshoumaru and Miroku to place a chaste kiss on InuYasha's cheek. "Why don't you go back into to whatever hole you crawled out of, Miroku."

Miroku actually bared his teeth on that one, hissing; "I would but your mother's cunt won't stretch that far anymore!"

InuYasha and Sesshoumaru managed to shout over the two at the same time. "Hey!"

Sesshoumaru strode from the kitchen to place himself between the feuding pair. He took on Miroku. "Apparently your charm is about as sophisticated as your manners. You need to learn your place, Miroku, before someone beats it into you!"

InuYasha was now slipping very quickly into crisis mode. Grabbing Kikyo's arm, he pulled her away from the other two, knowing a brawl was about to break out in three seconds flat. Pushing her towards his room, he pecked her cheek and shouted, "Stay in there until its safe. World war three is about to erupt!"

Turning, he didn't need to see the two to know that Sesshoumaru had managed to back Miroku into a corner with his superb skills of intimidation. Rushing forward, he barely had time to throw himself between the two. "Break it up!" Staring up at Sesshoumaru, he bellowed, "You said you'd be cool with this. If you can't get along with Miroku then you're out!" Seeing the indignant rage fuming in Sesshoumaru's eyes, InuYasha got even louder. "Calm the fuck down and sit your ass on the couch before I put you there!"

Sesshoumaru bit back something just as terse, but InuYasha's attention had been pulled elsewhere.

Rounding on Miroku, he wasn't shocked to find the corner of the living room empty and Miroku already by the door shrugging on his coat. Glaring at InuYasha and then down the hall to where Kikyo stood, he hissed, "There's too many cocks in here right now. I ain't about the sausage fest. I'm going next door. Come get me when your entourage decides that the world be a better place one they kill themselves and just get on with it."

Kikyo took a few steps down the hallway, her eyes trained on Miroku. "Why can't you ever just shut up?"

"Because then you'd be getting what you want. And unlike these two mother fuckers over here, I ain't afraid to say no to you. You're a stuck up bitch who doesn't know the real world from the one that daddy's padded softly for you. You think you can do what you want, and say what you want, and all of us common folk got to bow to you because we don't have half the money you do. Fuck that shit!" Miroku could feel his face turning bright red as he verbally ripped the girl a new asshole. "And fuck you. You're a god damned leech and you've just about killed the guy who I've known all my life. Just let this travesty of a relationship go, because all of us know it ain't meant to be. I fuckin' hope you take some God damned notes from your cousin. She's twice the person you'll ever be!" Turning, Miroku slammed his way out of the apartment, not caring as the screen door smashed against the siding.

InuYasha winced as the door snapped shut with a sharp clang of metal. He knew he should run after Miroku and apologize on behalf of those who never would. He also knew, however, that it would do no good. Miroku was not coming back tonight, even if he had to sleep in the back of his car. InuYasha made a mental note to keep his eyes out the window incase Miroku had to do just that. At least he could let his flustered friend sleep in the Hummer; there was enough room for a pony in that SUV. A larger part of him was overly concerned with Miroku's reference to Kagome. Being that the two hadn't spent much time outside of the apartment together; InuYasha was beginning to sweat under the collar. 'So what if she figures it out, then you can call her on cheating on you and ditch this all together!' A louder voice screamed over that ration; 'If you piss off Kikyo and her father pulls his support from Taisho Corps, you're father will fry your ass on a public grill.'

Two slender arms wound around his waist and lips pressed against the nape of his neck. "Don't worry about him," Kikyo breathed, "he's being a douche. He'll get over it eventually, he has to."

InuYasha cringed, wanting to do nothing more then pull away from her embrace. Somehow it just felt so wrong. Closing his eyes, he wished on everything he was and would ever be that when he turned around, it would be Kagome behind him, not Kikyo. But alas, that was merely a fantasy. Kagome was home, at their dorm, alone. That wasn't helping his nerves, he noted wryly. God did he just want to storm out of there and go to the dorms. Having Kagome in his arms had felt so right, and now…well…he was mentally fucked, he knew that before she even touched him. Looking down at the brown eyed girl, he frowned and kissed her forehead lightly. "You keep saying that, Kik, but…" Pulling away from her, he moved to the living room bay window to stare across the street. He watched Sango's front door open and after what seemed like a debate, Miroku vanished inside of her condo. His mouth turned down into a sharp frown as the darkness of night over swept the street once more. Muttering with a sigh, he whispered, "Somehow I doubt it."

Sesshoumaru had settled down on the couch, looking rather perturbed. "He's just as arrogant as I remember him to be."

InuYasha snapped his head around to glare at his brother. "You don't know shit about that guy, so shut up."

Sesshoumaru snorted some resentful reply before burying himself behind his laptop and immersing himself back into to the business world.

Kikyo's smile flattered as she stared at InuYasha's back. She could sense that there was something else, something he wasn't telling her or even alluding to. He was keeping secrets from her. Normally she didn't care, they both had their share of secrets, but this time, something told her it was big. Like a crouching beast in the jungle, this secret was threatening to consume everything they had worked six years for and suddenly, she was not okay with that. For the first time in a long time, a chill rushed over her bones at the thought of losing the gorgeous guy she had once loved. The distance only seemed colder as they said goodnight and ventured off to his room for what would equate to a long night for both parties.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mola Ram- Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom reference. He was the guy who ripped out people's beating hearts.

-This chapter is in the middle of being edited by my wonderful beta, Ninja teacher Jen. So I'll be reposting this shortly. Until then, enjoy!

Shout outs:

Cutebaby: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like the story.

Yayyyy: thanks! Hopefully you like the new chapter.

Kagomesheart102: shouldn't be a shocker. If you figured out he was the baby's dad, then back in chapter five when Rin was telling Kagome about him, she mentioned that the father of Kenren had another family and daughter. LOL. I always try to put my plot twists in the open and then play on them later. It's like mentioning something obliquely and then going back twenty chapters later and having that person reenter with a loaded gun and be like OO.

Lady Otori: no, I love that book. I just started reading it but already it blows my mind. Douglas' writing style has me completely captivated. "the ships hung in the much the same way that bricks don't" to me, that is the greatest line ever written. Period, end of sentence. I have read a lot of literature but holy hell, that's just…genius, because it tells you so much in a way that you wouldn't expect it to be conveyed but you completely get it. LOL. sorry. LOL.

Inukagluver91: dragging it out? Exactly what am I dragging out? Nothing is going to be answered easily, sorry. ; but it's never easy to get to the truth on anything, because nothing is black and white.

XxX-ew no-XxX- LOL. Yeah, sesshiles was hurt but have no fear, he'll bounce back.

The Logic of Willy wonka: as always, Katie, you nailed it. that's mostly of what it was. There was also a great deal of foreshadowing that only one other caught onto, and that's that Inu got a good look at what his life would be like if he listened to daddy and did everything he wanted. Plot twists for the future; heheheh. Oh you'll see them as they come. There's Kagome, there's Kikyo, and a few others. Bang. 42…why, it's the answer to the ultimate question. What is the meaning of life? Refer to Hitchhiker's guide to the galaxy for that one.

Fire: thank you!!! LOL. I'm glad that you're enthused over it. 

Saiyajin princess chichi: wow, a day? That's pretty quick! I've had a couple tell me it's taken them a few days. Props for being a fast reader. Thanks, I've tried hard with the grammar in this one. COTD is a hot mess with it. LOL. how am I so cultured on Goth? Would you believe me if I said I've never stepped foot into a goth club? I haven't. I've gotten all of my ideas from reading articles and talking to a few people. But mostly it's all from my imagination. Is that a bad thing? LOL. don't worry, I don't like letting stories go under developed. LOL. thanks so much for the offer. I'll let you know if I get stuck. It's always possible. Lol.

15transcends: I agree. Rin and Sessh are a much better couple. Sorry for the circle games, but I like to keep people on their toes. You were right, of course…but hey, I got to get people ready to jump when I really start screwing with the plot. O thanks. I'm glad that you find my writing style different. Hopefully that can get me published one day (soon). LOL. thanks for the review!!!

Kitsunekoinu: I saw it off a banner by lightchyld on a forumn I'm on. I'll get the link from her as to where she got the pic.

Toya'sgurl: oh you know how I like my frozen sessh-icle. ;; lol. oh I can so see it. those damned golden eyes stuck on a eight year old, I'd be scared out of my mind too. LOL. I can just see him terrorizing the staff of all his schools as this little short menace with an attitude the size of Alaska.

Swordsoul2000: hehehe…so many questions, none of which I can answer here…LOL. Sessh will be there until he has somewhere else to go. You'll find out eventually who Kikyo is cheating on inu with. I'm glad that you're not jumping on the Naraku boat. LOL. as for secrets, well...that will come with time. ; tune in next week, same inu time, same inu channel…

Chissel: Bankotsu has to much to do between his real life job and his night life to go looking for Kagome. He has to much control not to have others watching though. he also knows that she'd eventually come back (or so he's assuming). Trust me, everything is always planned out. Kikyo is involved in her own little world and still hasn't seen Kagome. She knows Kagome was lying about where she was but she thinks Kagome's just seeing someone. She has no idea that Kagome was injured. I can say that I'm not going to just stop updating, I can promise that. as for the feeling of lost time, I can't guarantee anything but I think the ending will be well worth it (maybe). ; I like my plot twists.

Blood tainted soul: I'm not really planning on bringing the baby into this, but maybe I'll doodle her for the kicks. We'll see. But Kenren…well…he'll be introduced soon. I've always wanted to write Rin as a Catherine. Just cause it fits. It was that or Laurin.

A Susie Kablooie: props girl, you got my foreshadowing!!! Sesshoumaru is being used as a literary technique for Yasha to see exactly what life would be like for him in five years or so after marrying the girl for his dad's profit. Great that you picked up on that. it really makes me happy! Yeah, hopefully now you know a little more as to why Miro's so scared of Sesshiles. Hehe.


	21. Cumulous clouds

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 21 Cumulous clouds

Kagome tapped the heels of her feet against the back of her ass while the scene of Leonardo Dicaprio chasing Matt Damon down an old Boston alleyway played out before them on the thirty two inch television. Shifting her weight off her chest, she redirected it onto her propped up elbows and turned to look at Rin, who was lying on the floor of her dorm room next to her.

"You know what I don't get about this movie?"

Rin's eyes were glued to the screen, but her attention was everywhere but. "How this plot is the most fucked up thing ever created by someone whose name is not Quentin Tarantino?"

Kagome grunted and sat up slowly, stretching her sore arms behind her. Spending an hour and a half watching_ The Departed _lying on her stomach was not the most ideal form of fun she could come up with. Though Rin had made the movie all the better with her snide comments and whimsical outlooks. "I was going to say how both men don't just get the hell out of dodge when they realized that either way they're dead, but hey, that works too."

Rin shrugged and sat up as well, cracking her neck slowly. Stealing a glimpse at the clock, she remarked; "I probably should go to work sometime today."

Kagome laughed lightly and stretched out her legs. "Maybe you should, but this is more fun." She had run into Rin after she got out of her Critical Discourse class while the other girl was on her way to work. With a little persuasion Kagome had managed to get Rin to watch a movie with her to abide some of her free time rather than show up on time to work. So what if it was all self motivated agendas? The girls had been laughing non-stop for nearly an hour. That had to be worth something in the end. Knowing Rin's boss wouldn't care either, being that it was her RA, Kagome had made her point and gained Rin's approval for their side trip.

Rin winkled her nose in though. As much as she would have loved to stay with Kagome for the day, she had other duties to attend to. Standing up slowly, she hit stop on the DVD player and turned to her friend. "We'll watch the rest when I get off tonight?"

Kagome glanced to the clock and scowled. "I have French at six so if you're not off before that, then we'll have to do it another day. It's another hour, so I doubt you want to be out that late."

Rin pouted for a minute before grabbing her coat from the back of Kagome's chair. "I really wish I could, but I can't stay out that late. I have to get Kenny from daycare at five so as much as I would love to, I just can't."

"So bring him over with you," Kagome said after a moment. "I don't care and I'm sure Kikyo will be out with whoever her flavor of the moment is." On a side thought, she quickly added, "Not that we could really watch the rest of this with a kid around, it gets really bloody."

Rin's hesitation did not slip by unnoticed, nor did her quick change of the subject. "Flavor of the moment? What are you talkin' about?"

Kagome could tell that Rin was instantly changing the subject, but she allowed her to evade for the time being. With a deeper sigh than was meant, Kagome rolled her eyes and blurted out, "I think she's cheating on InuYasha."

Rin raised an eyebrow, a cynical snort bellowing out of her lips. "And he's cheating on her, what's your point? You can't say she's wrong but condone what InuYasha is doing. You know that right? Even if she is cheating on him, he's cheating on her…with her cousin."

Kagome's smile faltered for a moment before she quipped, "If Kikyo would come right out and say it, then yeah, I wouldn't care. But I mean she really went out of her way to make me feel like an ass for saying that she was cheating on Yash." That was the truth, at least a part of it. Kikyo had brought Kagome's mother into the debate last time she dared to mention the thought of Kikyo cheating, and Kagome would be damned before she let that go.

Smacking her lips together, Rin knew that this could very easily turn into an ugly argument. There were points that Kagome was stating that were completely valid, and Rin wouldn't argue those, but this was also a very biased conversation, and an odd one at that. "Do you really think it would be an easy thing to admit? I mean she could be afraid of what you would say or do. She's probably scared shitless that you'd make her tell InuYasha or that you'd tell him yourself. Didn't you tell me that she was really nasty to you for a few years because of your mom's affair?"

Kagome grimaced, a rather sour taste entering her mouth. She knew her words came out more bitter than they were meant to. Just the topic of her mother's affair always left that taste in her mouth, and a lasting impression upon whoever dared to talk about it. "That is _completely_ different. I wouldn't get _nasty_ about it, and she should know that. I've known Kikyo my entire life; she's the bitchy one, not me."

"Fear can outweigh reason any day, Kagome." Rin slipped into her Skechers and walked to the door. "Just give her some time, and don't jump down her throat about it. She may need a friend more than you believe. Besides that, she's family and you don't want to push them away. One day, they'll be all you have left." With a smile that spoke of the girl's inner knowledge, Rin nodded to the door. "I'm gonna run but stop down if you're not doing anything later. You know how boring it is down there and I'm always up for talking." Leveling Kagome with a serious glare, she passed on her not too discrete meaning. Rin had been on Kagome for most of the day to talk more about Bankotsu and to get this mess off her chest to someone who could listen with a nonbiased opinion. Not that Rin was completely nonbiased about the situation; she had demanded the man's head on a platter originally, but she could tell by Kagome's reaction that there was more to it. She had to be there with rational thought for Kagome, and if it meant putting aside her own thoughts on the matter, she would.

Kagome bristled at the words only after Rin walked out the door. How could she give Kikyo a chance to explain all of this? Kagome wasn't all together sure how to handle the situation that was in front of her, let alone adding more fuel to the fire over Kikyo's affair. If she ever got the nerve to look at her cousin in the face again, what would she say? Should she tell Kikyo to break up with InuYasha and just go on being happy? It was obvious to Kagome now, after seeing both sides of the equation that neither party really wanted to be with the other. Would she tell her cousin to break up with Yash for her own personal gain? A more serious question tore into her with a near wild abandon at that moment; 'how can I ever watch InuYasha wrap his arms around Kikyo again without feeling…something?' What was that ambiguous something: a feeling of loathing and disdain for the woman who was not she? Would she honestly hold it against her cousin? After all, InuYasha was Kikyo's boyfriend; Kagome had to keep telling herself. If anything, Kagome was the one who owed a few Hail Marys and a couple Hello Dollies for her sins.

Losing herself in thought, she hardly blinked when her cell phone began to vibrate across the floor. Reaching down to capture the small device, Kagome closed her eyes and put her head against Kikyo's bunk. She didn't even glance at the LCD screen and instead chose, rather unwisely, to pop open the tiny instrument.

"Hello?"

There was a silence that filled the room and pried open Kagome's eyes. She could hear fingers tapping against something on the other end of the line, and she slowly lost her color. Lifting her eyes to the faceplate of her phone, she nearly dropped it. Her mouth moved twice, three times, but was unsuccessful at producing any sounds. Suddenly the world took on a much clearer focus to the disenchanted young girl as she sat up straight. Contemplating shutting the phone and not answering it for the next ten years, she finally found her voice. "…Bankotsu?"

There was a sigh, one that personified a rather perturbed annoyance, before he spoke. His words were jagged and cut Kagome with each syllable, leaving more blood to sully their filthy past. "Where are you?"

Kagome blinked and slowly stood up. Walking unconsciously to her window, she glanced out towards the parking lot, praying to all the gods known to man that she didn't see one of his five cars out there. "I'm on campus. Where are you?"

His snort dictated the type of personality he was masquerading with today. 'Better than thou' was how Kagome classified his days of mockery and scorn; it seemed to always fit him to a T. "I'm where I need to be, but something tells me that you're not. Or should I say that you won't be come tomorrow night."

Kagome swallowed thickly, hating how much she was squirming at his words. Her entire body felt like one giant itch that couldn't be scratched, that his words were crawling up under her skin like a nest of spiders that she couldn't shake off. She knew what he was demanding of her, not just asking, and she knew that there was no way in hell she was willing to compromise anything with this bastard. She could too easily recall the fury that had welled in her blood when Jakotsu had come to the club to take her home. She could remember the promises that she made to herself about never allowing him to touch her again, and never going back to him. That anger had so quickly turned to fear, she hadn't thought about it until now. Telling him that she was done, however, was a much more volatile subject. "I'm where I need to be for the next two years, in my opinion." Sticking with ambiguous answers gave Kagome back some power to the conversation; as little as it might have been though.

"Your opinions mean nothing to me, _Chibi_." The way that he drew out his pet name for her sounded nearly hostile. 'Shit, he's still angry,' she thought with a resigned dread. But wasn't she? She was still livid with the son of a bitch for what he did to her. "If I want you to have one, I'll give it to you." Kagome could hear the faint sounds of keys being pressed and could only assume that he was in his office. At least that meant that he wasn't on campus. It gave her time to think. "You will be at the club tomorrow night; I'm just calling to make sure you understand this."  
Kagome grimaced; he hadn't set her a schedule since the start of the fall semester. He understood how important her education was to her and backed off of the demanded visits. To hear him now attempting to take back that control he willingly gave her, Kagome wasn't sure whether to allow her knees to shake in fear or to let loose the torrent of laughter building in her chest. 'Wait, what the hell am I saying? I'm done with him; I'm out of his sick little world! Stick to your guns, Kagome; drop him like the trash he is!' Swallowing thickly, she found it oddly disconcerting that she couldn't get rid of him as easy as she wanted to. Her hands still shook as she defied him. "I'm sorry Bankotsu, but I can't join you. I have a lot of work to do and…"

"I thought we had this conversation about you lying to me, Kagome."

Kagome grimaced, gnashing her teeth together in a fleeting attempt not to panic. That dull rage was building again in her chest, allowing her pride to speak before her ration. She was well aware that this man could easily make a phone call and she would be dead within an hour, but for some reason, it was the last thing she was worrying about. All she was seeing was red; he had forced her trust in him, forced her to submit to him, and she had. Now all she saw was his fists coming at her face with murder in his eyes. "Last I checked, Bankotsu, you talked and I barely listened, mostly because my ears were filled with blood." So that probably was the greatest thing to say, but damn it felt good. Kagome swallowed thickly and walked from the window to fall into her chair by her desk. What was the worst he could do? Drive down to the dorms and attempt to drag her out by her feet? He'd have to get past…well…Rin but Kagome was sure that if she called InuYasha, he could be there in a heartbeat. 'Do you want to involve him in this?' The answer was clear, but right now, it didn't matter.

There was a dry chuckle on the other side of the phone. Apparently she had said something humorous. 'Solipsistic bastard,' Kagome fumed.

"I would hate to think we would need to digress back to that conversation, Kagome, so I'm going to ignore your prior comment." After a moment to regain his power over the conversation, he mused, "I've been worried about you, my pet. You haven't checked in, you haven't visited; you haven't even checked your bank accounts or have spoken with your mother…" his voice died off with the rest of Kagome's patience. His point was well understood; he was tracking her every move.

Kagome bolted out of her chair, her knuckles beginning to turn white against her phone. "You called my mother?" the due outrage could not be kept from her voice as she nearly reached through the phone to slap the bastard on the other end.

She could just about taste the smile on his face. "I told you, I was concerned."

"_What_ did you say to her?"

There was a long silence that Bankotsu allowed Kagome to bask in, well…that was, to bask in fear about. Kagome was horrified at the thought of what he could have said to her mother. All she needed was for her mother to find out about her wild side and she would lose the only other family she had left. Her mother had sacrificed a lot so that Kagome could have a normal college life and was paying through the nose for it. To find out that her daughter had been turned into a common whore…she would die of shame.

"I simply asked how she was doing, how Souta was and if you were home. She volunteered the rest of the information." Kagome was sure he could hear her sigh of relief. Too bad he couldn't see the tears dripped from her eyes upon his disclosure. "I would hate to have to call her back though, Kagome. Something tells me that she wouldn't be all to pleased to know how much class you have missed because of your late nights gallivanting around the city like a slut."

Kagome's fist tightened as her tears changed from those of relief to those of frustration. "You wouldn't!"

Bankotsu slowly paced his giant office; his black hair slicked back with gel and tied in an immaculate bun at the back of his head. His black William Fioravanti suit pressed perfectly to his sculpted body. The smile that lingered on his face, however, completely suited the businessman. Ruthless, maniacal, and callous, his cynical grin was nearly devilish in all reflections. "I think I've assured you in the past, Kagome, that I wouldn't bat an eye to disclose the truth to your mother…and family, the little you have left, that is, if you dare to disobey me. I overlooked your last transgression, Kagome, and let you off the hook with a reminder, but if you keep pushing this…"

Kagome snapped. Nearly throwing the phone across the room, she hissed, "If you do, then you better be damn well ready for me to talk to the press. I'm sure they would love to get the first story on the girl who was beaten half to death by one of the most notorious businessmen in the world."

Bankotsu paused on his pace around his desk, his turquoise eyes narrowing to slits. "It would be wise for you to choose your words more carefully, Chibi, lest I hold you to them."

"I have a couple choice phrases for you," she shot back just as hotly, her entire aura radiating nothing but absolute anger, "The first one being go _fuck_ yourself!" She was done. Let his muscle come, let him do his worst. She was ready to fight that last fight, if it meant getting to wipe that snide look off his face at least once!

Bankotsu stared ahead for a moment, his right fist balling hard enough to crack the receiver of his phone. After a second, he unclenched and let out a low chuckle. The smile that overtook his face was like watching one of the many personality shifts of Sybil. His chuckle turned rather dark very quickly. "You still have some life in you; that's good to know. For a minute, I was wondering if I had beaten it out of you."

Kagome snorted indignantly and shot back, "No, but from this point out, the only thing you'll be beating is your cock. I'm done, Bankotsu, I'm out. I don't want to play your sick games anymore; I don't want to have anything more to do with you."

Bankotsu slowly sat down in his leather chair, the smile still gracing his face. His tone became rather chiding, as if a parent speaking to an unruly child. "Kagome, do I need to remind you that this isn't a game? I've explained this to you before, Pet. You don't get to hit the off button when you feel that you've had enough and you certainly don't get the liberties that you're choosing to take right now." His smile finally dripped off his face as his eyes took on an inundation storm, his features becoming rather weathered as he added, "you're forgetting to whom you belong."

Kagome swallowed again, feeling her throat starting to swell. It was as if he was standing before her again, his hand clamped shut around her windpipe and she was struggling to breathe. How his words held so much power, she would never understand. What she understood at the current moment was that this was quickly going over her head. She would drown before this conversation was done. "Belonged, Bankotsu, past tense please. I belonged to you, and then you chose to violate our trust."

Bankotsu's eyes widened as he actually laughed loudly. "I violated our trust? Who is the little whore who couldn't keep her legs closed?"

"You've never argued about my legs being open, at least not that I can remember."

Bankotsu's patience was running thin. With a very hearty sigh, he relented, "I want to see you. I think we need to have a long talk." The conversation was going nowhere, and the last thing he needed was to take a three-hour drive into New Jersey to smack the little wench who dared to challenge him.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, her fingers nervously strumming against her desk. "Funny, I think I just summed it up. We're done, finished, end of story, close the book, pack the bags and get out of dodge. I'm not coming back up there." And she meant that from the bottom of her heart.

Bankotsu dipped his chin towards his chest, relying in those self-help books for keeping his temper in check. "Kagome," he tried to reason, "I know I fucked up. I understand why you want us to be over, but you have to realize that my reaction was only because of your action. You know the laws of science, as well as the laws of my world; every action as a separate but equal reaction. You fucked around with a filthy hanyou; I beat some sense into you. It seems, however, that I must have pushed that envelop."

Kagome's jaw fell open. Stealing a glimpse at the mirror next to her dresser, she could see the outline of the bruises set on her jaw and on her cheeks. The lacerations were still scarred over and she still didn't have full motion of her jaw back, but beyond that, she was still suffering from the knowledge that he would dare to do that to her. However, to sit there and listen to the son of a bitch make it sound like the abuse was an everyday product, she wanted to hit him hard enough to make him cry. "What makes you think you pushed it too far, Bankotsu? All the blood you had to have steam cleaned from your apartment or the fact that you said you would have killed me that night? Because yeah, I think you might have gone a little overboard."

"I would not have, Kagome, if you had simply listened to me to begin with. I warned you about Puck, I warned you to stay away from him or something bad would happen."

Sarcasm dripped from her lips as she snapped back; "I figured you meant he would try to kill me or something of that nature. A little less ambiguity would be a wonderful thing, Bankotsu. There's a lesson for you for life."

Bankotsu opened his eyes and glared at his computer, willing it to burst into flames simply to abide his rising ire. "An order is an order, Chibi, regardless of how it sounds. If I tell you to…"

"Oh shove it, Bankotsu. I don't want to hear about your rules and regulations. I'm telling you I'm out."

"And I'm telling you you're not. I want you up here to see me, and we will talk about this." Taking a pause, Bankotsu slouched back in his chair and ran a hand over his face. "Kagome, this has gotten out of hand. I don't want you to be afraid of me…"

"Too late for that, Oberon. You made your bed, now you get to sleep in it. There is no way I'm going back up there to see you! I don't want to end up in some abandoned warehouse somewhere, thanks."

"How…what…who…" Bankotsu was actually at a loss of words. He had never wanted Kagome to hear about his last servant and her untimely death. Her demise was something in the making for a few months, but nevertheless, he didn't want it to upset the relationship he had with Kagome, nor her induction into his fetish.

"Jakotsu told me the truth. You were cheating on me while we were dating, just like you've been cheating on your fiancée." Only after the words slipped from her mouth did she really think about what she had said. Once again, she placed Jakotsu on the front line of danger.

Bankotsu licked his lips and attempted to repair some of the damage wrought upon his head. "Kagome, do you think me that much of a monster to just see you dead somewhere for what…my satisfaction? I still love you, Kagome…"

"Don't!" Kagome's eyes widened as she just about screamed over him, "Don't you dare say that shit. You don't love me, you jack ass! You don't do this to the people you love! You don't beat them until they nearly die, with the intention of killing them. And you especially don't do that and then tell them that you love them!"

Bankotsu stared at the phone for a minute, understanding that this conversation was dead. With an air of remorse, he quickly added, "Look, I will be expecting you here tomorrow. If you don't come up to see me, then I'll be down on Friday to see you." Dropping the phone on the receiver, he ended the conversation, just like he ended the life of the monitor that rested on his desk as he abruptly flailed out his arm and sent the machine hurtling across the room.

Kagome stared at the phone's LCD for a moment before slowly snapping the device shut. Swallowing thickly, she quickly deposited it on the desk in front of her and stared at it in trepidation. For a moment she faltered, her synapses misfiring in an array of bright colors. Licking her lips slowly, she looked as if she feared the phone would flip itself open and the bastard himself would step from the tiny circuits. Tapping her hands against the back of her wooden chair, she stared at the phone for a moment longer. She could hear her pulse in her ears and feel the sweat beading on her forehead.

'What did I just start?'

Spinning on her heels, Kagome dashed for the door, not once looking back over her shoulder at the tiny device that was vibrating across her desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sulking across campus, InuYasha had his hands shoved into his pants pockets as he dragged himself in the direction of Kagome's dorm. He wasn't sure what he was going to say or do at this point; he was actually at a complete loss as for how to handle the mess he had dug himself into. Kikyo had talked to him the night before about fidelity and how she wanted to make a stronger commitment to their relationship and the thought had nearly made him sick. It wasn't that he despised Kikyo most of the time; he just wasn't overly fond of her. She was a good person, at times, but she had what InuYasha considered bad blood in her. He had it too with all thanks due to his father, but it was diluted by some strains of humanity, much like how his brother's wasn't. InuYasha knew that Kikyo was a product of her upbringing; she believed she was better than the world because her parents constantly told her that she was. That's how the bad blood worked; they would have this misconception about their lives that entitled them to believe that their shit didn't stink.

'What about Kagome? She had a father who was just as ruthless as yours and Kikyo's, but she's…perfect.' InuYasha hated that he had to make critical analyses to the voices in his head, but that damn youkai made sense. Kagome was raised under a blue-blooded mogul, but she had her mother to sway her away from her father's foul aura. From what Kikyo had slandered about Kagome's mother, InuYasha had to admit that she sounded…human. 'I'd love to meet that woman and shake her hand for spiting in the face of money,' he mused as he passed by Edison Hall.

As the smile slipped from his face, he was cast back into the gloomy pit of despair. What was he to do about his _situation_? He was hardly able to keep from screaming Kagome's name when he was with Kikyo the prior night, and found it all the more difficult than ever before to even look at his long time girlfriend. As she spoke about making a stronger commitment and deepening their communication or some bullshit like that, all he could think about was how much he wished it was Kagome in bed with him. But it wasn't, and it wouldn't be; they were heading for imminent disaster if they kept it up and InuYasha had a sneaking suspicion that Kikyo was beginning to suspect something. Not about him and Kagome, but more so about him and his rather scandalous tendencies of the late.

'Damnit, what kind of hole have I dug myself now?' All the girls he had met at the clubs and dominated…those nightly relationships were merely for kicks. Kagome however, was something real; so real it actually scared him. He was starting to feel as if he needed Kagome to be by his side and the thought of relying on someone beside himself scared the snot out of him. This emotional attachment, however, was the first that he had ever felt that he needed more than air, and the hell he was going to let it walk away. 'But how can I not? We can't be together. We can't make this work. If I get out now, I might escape alive.' But would he? Could he actually walk away from what he had started? The answer was dim.

"Yo, Yash, wait up."

Letting his head roll back to his left shoulder, he closed his eyes and slowly turned to his left, knowing that hell was about to break against the cliffs of his life. He had tried to put all thoughts of Miroku out of his mind for the previous night, feeling awful enough with the mess he had already created. Seppuku was starting to look like a great escape plan at the current moment.

Miroku broke into a slow jog to catch up to InuYasha, Sango in tow a few steps behind. Reaching his friend's side, he grabbed InuYasha's left arm and dragged him away from Sango by a few feet, his eyes hardening to a steel blue. "What the hell happened last night?" He seethed once they were out of earshot.

InuYasha blinked wearily before drawing his chin to his chest and scratching his neck. "Yeah, about that…"

"Don't. I really _don't_ want to hear it."

InuYasha glanced up and immediately wished he hadn't. The look of anger didn't suit his life long friend, especially when it was directed at InuYasha himself. With a grimace, he slowly nodded, understanding Miroku's ire. "Look, guy..."

Miroku shook his head and moved a step closer to InuYasha in a feeble attempt to control the tone of his voice. "Don't guy me, InuYasha. You should have had my back last night and you know it! You stood there like some pussy whipped chump letting your bitch talk like that to me. Honestly, I really thought you were escaping Yzma's clutches, but damn man, you ran with your dick between your legs on that one."

InuYasha counted backwards from ten but found it did little to settle that churning in his stomach. Stealing a glance at Miroku to find him fuming and awaiting an answer, InuYasha found himself at a loss. "First off," he started rather indignantly after a moment, "I'm hardly pussy whipped by Kikyo."

"That's a load of crap and you know it!"

"It is not! Look, you started with her Miroku. You're the one who always starts the verbal battles, so what do you expect?"

"I expect my brother to side with me."

"Over my girlfriend?"

"No, over your whore."

InuYasha pursed his lips and shook his head slowly, attempting to keep from lashing out at Miroku. Yeah, Miroku was right in some aspects, but damn it, so was he! "This is what I'm talking about, Miro. You get so bent out of shape over her that you can't even talk straight. What's your deal with her? I mean, you can't even be in the same room as her for five minutes. You're worse than I was with Kagome!"

"And you're now fucking Kagome, what's your insinuation?"

InuYasha grimaced and glanced behind Miroku to see a rather infuriated Sango. With a wince, he looked back at Miroku and clearly stated, "I have not, nor am I going to, fuck Kagome."

"Right. And I'm going to join the Roman Catholic priesthood."

With a grunt, InuYasha was slowly coming to the understanding that this conversation was about as pointless as a round table. "Look, Miro, honestly dude I know last night was a bust. You shouldn't have started with Kikyo, and Sesshoumaru might I add, and I should have stuck up for you more. There's no reason for you to sleep at Sango's…" raising an eyebrow, he slowly added, "or is there?"

The left corner of Miroku's mouth twitched, wanting to slide into his trademark lecherous grin, but he refrained. "We're discussing your fuck ups, not mine."

"Miroku, I don't want you to feel that you need to stay with Sango, but let me remind you that it was your idea for me to chase after Sesshoumaru."

Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "I never said invite the douche to live with us. I just said that you should listen to him. See, I can see past the end of my own nose to know what's right and what's wrong."

InuYasha's eyebrows disappeared into his bangs. "Keep telling those lies, Pinocchio. Maybe one day you'll be a real boy."

"I'm all man, InuYasha, and I'm not delusional. I see the real Kikyo, the one you can't see. I see the money grubbing blue-blooded snot-nosed bitch that you're too afraid to dump. I see that she's got fangs, claws and a blood lust for rich bastards. I'm shocked that she hasn't jumped onto your brother's cock yet."

InuYasha decided to end the argument. Looking past Miroku at Sango, he inclined his head. "Thank you for letting him stay at your place last night, Sango."

"Personally," she remarked while crossing her arms, "I think it should have been you sleeping out on the grass."

His ire crackled in his aura. "Good to see you too." With a roll of his eyes, InuYasha looked back to Miroku. "And you say that Kikyo's less pleasant than that?"

"Yes."

With a defined sigh, Sango walked up to the boys and leveled InuYasha with a nasty glare. "Tell me what you're planning with Kagome."

"Oh sweet Jesus," InuYasha abruptly yelled before whipping around to stare at Sango, "Can't you leave me alone about that shit? I have no fucking clue what I want to happen there! All I know is that I'm …" he paused dead in the sentence, swallowed thickly and rerouted his train of thought, "…fucking everything up right now." So it was the truth…in variation at least. 'What was I about to say,' he wondered as he slowly reflected back on the comment.

The smile that suddenly grew on Sango's face completely offset the hanyou. "You're as confused about this as she is, aren't you?"

InuYasha couldn't help the word vomit that fell out of his mouth after that. "She's said something about me to you?"

Sango smiled for the first time at the boy directly. "No, but I can see it on her face, just like I can on yours. I know you think I'm a little crazy over Kagome, but you have to understand, she's like my sister. When I say that she's like my sister, I mean all we're missing is the same type of blood. We used to be how you and Miroku are, but then I moved back to Japan and things fell apart. We've always kept in contact and I know everything she's been through. There have been a lot of assholes, InuYasha, and I need to know that what you're planning isn't going to just set her back further than the others have."

InuYasha suddenly found a profound interest in the girl before him. Leaning his head closer to her, his violet found her cinnamon and fiercely held her gaze. "What kind of set backs are we talking about?" Did Sango know who was hurting Kagome? If she knew this entire time and never told him, he'd have her head on a plate by morning!

Sango read his expression quickly and calmed his fears. "I mean that she's dated a lot of assholes. Bankotsu wasn't quite the winner that he was hyped up to be, and Kouga was a complete douche. Add in that asshole in Japan and…"

InuYasha wrinkled his nose and held up a hand to slow her down. "What asshole in Japan?"

Sango waved her hand, pushing off the issue with enough fervor to counteract her movements. She was nervous which only led InuYasha to believe that she had slipped. . "It's nothing; it was a summer thing a number of years back that she had with this older guy who was an asshole, much like you."

InuYasha did the math quickly and came back with another question. "She hasn't been to Japan since she was fourteen. You mean that she found someone when she was out there for the summer?"

Sango made a face, still slightly annoyed that he knew her history that fast. "You have some unresolved stalker tendencies, don't you?"

"That was the year that I started dating Kikyo. I remember her telling me that she was supposed to go with Kagome but couldn't because her mother got sick."

Miroku, who had remained oddly quiet, offered, "It's also when Kagome's mother cheated on her father."

Sango rolled her eyes, her mouth twitching to say something, but she refrained. With something that looked like a pang of sadness swelling in her orbs, she switched back the conversation. "InuYasha, I know that you have feelings Kagome, I'm sure anyone who has seen you with her knows this, but you're setting her up for heartache if you keep it going."

InuYasha snapped his head to look at Sango, his eyes narrowed. "Like hell, I'd never let her get hurt."

He really didn't like that sad smile on Sango's face. "You might not want her to be hurt, but I'm telling you that it's going to happen. She's going to get attached to you and whatever it is that you're 'not' doing to her, and when you can't get the balls to ditch Kikyo, she's going to be thrown to the side again like a piece of used luggage."

InuYasha opened his mouth then shut it on a second though. She was right, and he hated to admit that. There was no way he was going to leave Kikyo, no matter how much he wanted to. He couldn't afford for his father to disown him from the family for 'breaking an arrangement'. He had to suffer until he was ready to stand on his own two feet, and that would mean giving up Kagome. The thought made him sick. 'Two weeks ago I wouldn't have given this a second thought. Why now am I so attached to this girl?'"You really still want to be like your big brother, Yash?"

Turning his head, InuYasha leveled Miroku with a no-nonsense glower. "No, Miro, you know I gave up that nightmare a long time ago."

"Have you?" leaning closer to InuYasha, Miroku mentioned; "You know he married Kagura because Daddy said so, and we've seen where that's gotten him. Can we say alimony for life?"

InuYasha's violet eyes took on a hue of indigo as he stared at Miroku. Shaking his head once, he pushed away from the group. There was no way he was going to compare himself to the Prince. Sesshoumaru chose his life piece by piece, and watching that fall to pieces made life seem desolate. "Look, I'm not going to sit here and talk with you about stuff that doesn't concern you. I'm sorry about last night, Miro, but you need to understand that everything you say will have a consequence. You can't go around bad mouthing the world then cry when it bites back."

"Maybe you're right, InuYasha, and maybe I do instigate a lot of shit, but I do it because you can't and because you're becoming blind to it. I always thought it was by way of fault that you were blind to it but the more I see it, the more I'm realizing that you're choosing to ignore it. You have something good in front of you right now; Kagome's someone who could do you right, but you're going to miss it because you're chicken shit to stand up to your dad."

InuYasha snorted. "Fuck if you understand any of this! You don't know what it's like to live up to Dad's rules. If I piss him off, Miro, we lose the apartment. He'll pull the lease faster than we can blink."

"So then we get jobs and actually pay our on way. I'm all fuzzy inside that your dad's paid for us this long, but it's your life, Yash and if you keep living it for Daddy, it will be you on my couch in five years crying over an impending divorce and a fucked up life that you haven't lived."

"You don't know how bad it could get if I cast off my Dad, Miro. I've seen it, it's not pretty."

"What will he do? Come after you with a civil suit? Demand that you repay him for your education and car? He can't kill you, InuYasha. Somehow, I think you're blowing this all out of proportion."

Sango, who had done her best to keep out of their personal conversation, threw in her two cents. "Miroku's right, InuYasha. You're too chicken shit to take control of your own life, probably because you're afraid you'll fuck it up."

InuYasha blistered within two seconds. "Fuck you, bitch, you don't know shit about me or my family!" Shaking his head, he pivoted and stormed away, leaving Miroku and Sango in his wake. He'd show them, he'd take control of his life and live the way he wanted. And he'd do it with Kagome at his side; he just needed to figure out how.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome snuggled further into the chair next to Rin, her chin resting on the desk in the lobby of Birch hall. "I can't believe he actually had the audacity to ask me to go there." Kagome's brown eyes still shined with unshed tears, her lashes still wet with the tears of her soul.

Rin swiveled around once in the chair, her eyes hardened on the wall in front of her. Putting down her feet, she faced Kagome and rested her cheek on the counter to look into Kagome's downtrodden eyes. "I'll call Sesshoumaru."

Kagome snapped up from the desk, her mouth hanging open at the hinge. After a moment, she quickly fumbled out a mix of sentences, all constructed in haste. "No, you can't, you wouldn't, not yet, I can still fix this!"

Rin scoffed and sat back in her chair, slowly crossing her arms over her chest. "You're full of it, Kagome! There's no way in hell you could take him on and win. He'd play dirty the minute he saw you." Seeing that she wasn't moving any mountains with her train of thought, she switched gears. "He threatened you, Kagome. He threatened you, your family, your friends, hell, just about everything that you are! You're seriously going to just sit on you ass until he makes a move?" Seeing Kagome's hesitation, Rin pushed forward, praying that Kagome would understand that she was standing on a precipice with no way out but down. "What will you do if he just shows up at your dorm Friday? What would you say to him in front of Kikyo? What's worse, what if he shows up and you're alone? How can you fight him off?" Shutting her mouth before adding in something along the lines of finding a body, Rin grit her teeth and silently pleaded that Kagome would come to reason.

Kagome shifted her weight in her seat, her eyes narrowing slightly in concern. "I'll figure it out. I mean he can't really just take me out in the dorm without expecting to get caught! I know…" she hesitated, knowing that she was starting to get to boisterous with his name. "I know _him_, and I know he wouldn't do that."

Rin seemed eternally doubtful. "Apparently you don't know him at all, because I know he's done it in the past!"

"It's different with me."

Rin exhaled loudly and slumped over, smacking her left cheek down onto the table. Lying halfway across the desktop, she stared up at Kagome. "Do you know how much of a victim you sound like right now? Those bruises must have gone to your brain, because girl, you're acting like some delusional abused girlfriend who keeps going back for more. You know what he did is wrong, right?"

At Rin's second prodding Kagome refocused her attention. "Yes, I know what he did was wrong. He broke our trust."

"He beat the snot out of you, that's first and foremost." Rin's lips dipped lower in their set scowl that had been engraved on her face since Kagome had come to her in hysterical tears. "I think you keep missing that point."

Kagome glanced around the lobby, debating on whether or not to slip into politics for a moment. "Rin…" sliding her chair closer, she lowered her voice. "Abuse happens in Dom/Sub relationships. It's not abuse though, its punishment."

Rin lifted her head to stare dead into Kagome's eyes. "If you say that you deserved it, I'll throw up on you…more specifically, on you."

Kagome backed up almost immediately. Something told her that Rin was far from joking. "I'm not saying that he should have beaten the hell out of me. I knew that there would be some sort of retribution…but I never thought he would be capable of…" she paused and hung her head. "I'm more hurt Rin, that he broke our vow of trust."

Rin scrunched up her nose. "I'd be more pissed that he nearly broke my face, but hell, that's my opinion."

Kagome sighed, giving up on her argument. Rin would never understand the logistics behind her words, behind her explanation. She would continue to sound like some sort of abuse victim when in fact she was so much more. Letting her head loll back, she shut her eyes. "Can I just tap my heels three times and say 'There's no place like home' and then vanish and none of this would have happened?"

Rin glanced behind Kagome and sat up a little straighter. "No, but you can say 'fee fie foe fum?'"

Kagome raised an eyebrow before she heard her voice.

"Hey girls, you guys having a pow-wow or something down here?"

Kagome tensed up, her eyes slowly closing. This was the only other person she had yet to face and it was probably the one she was dreading the most. Turning slowly to look at her cousin, she watched Kikyo's face darken as she caught sight of the bruising around Kagome's cheeks and mouth. Opening her mouth to speak, she blinked when Kikyo beat her to the punch.

"What the hell happened? Oh my god! Kagome!" Kikyo dropped the bag she was holding from the Monmouth Mall and raced to her cousin's side. Nearly ripping Kagome's hair out, she grabbed the back of Kagome's head and tilted her face up into the lights. Examining the bruises thoroughly with her eyes set with brimstone, Kikyo slowly sat back and dared her cousin to lie. "I want to know exactly what you aren't telling me, and I want to know now. We're done with this game."

Kagome winced, never quite hearing a tone so much like her father's come from Kikyo's mouth. For a moment, Kagome actually shrunk away from her normally airy cousin. "Kik, not here. I promise I'll…"

Kikyo stood up and grabbed Kagome's arm, yanking her up out of the chair. "No, I'm done waiting. I've pretended before like I didn't see the other bruises, I've laughed off your days that you go missing, but not this time. You're telling me everything, and I swear to God, if you lie to me I'll…I'll…"

Kagome snorted once, dragging her feet as she followed behind her enraged roommate. "You'll what? Ground me, not let me go out with my friends?"

Kikyo pivoted around to stare at Kagome, her face a mask of misdirected anger. She was livid with whoever did this to Kagome, and unfortunately Kagome was the only person to direct the rage onto. It didn't matter though because by time she had the truth, whoever did this, would be sitting in an oubliette for the rest of their life. "I'm sure your father would love to know about this."

Kagome actually blanched. Taking a serious interest in her cousin at the moment, Kagome waved her hands frantically. "No, no, no need to get hasty."

Kikyo shook her head slowly before wrapping her hand around Kagome's bicep. "Rin, can you just get those bags for me and keep them down here? When I'm done with my cousin, I'll come back down for them." Not bothering with courtesy, she pulled Kagome away from the reception desk. She wanted her answers and she wanted them now. Her cousin had been lying to her for too long and now Kikyo was worried. Why did it seem that within a day, her world was systematically falling apart?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-sorry it's taken so long to get this chapter out. I've had a crap load of homework to do, but I am now done with school. ::does a jig:: Now all I need to do is pass my finals and I can graduate college. Best six years of my life…. . 

- quote back to Eddie Izzard.

- William Fioravanti- a designer for males in which the suits start somewhere around five to ten grand a piece. Can we say ouch?

- Seppuku- ritual suicide that was a noble way to die during the previous eras in Japan.

- Yzma: the bitch in the Emperor's New Groove who got Kuzco turned into a lama.

- Oubliettes- serious types of dungeons from the French renaissance. shout outs:

InuKagluver91- no offense is taken but as you said, I have had so much going on outside of this, I write as I can. This story is also hijacking my car, and has left me powerless as to the other roots it takes. Sorry. The best I can say is that I'll try to update more.

The Logic of Willy Wonka: hey now, you CAN'T read more then you should be. Keep reading girly, it helps cultivate the mind! snacks? I have some cookies left over? Want some? You know, I've played with the thought of it being either Bank (cause that would be a damn good shock) or Miroku (which would knock the fuckin' socks off the story), but no, it's neither nor who you have mentioned. I'll say this much; he's already been mentioned in the story. of the three you've mentioned, it's in one of their families. Miroku doesn't give a rat's ass but at the same point, I'm pushing for a point that will be relevant soon, if not already through this. People are responsible for the words they chose, and Miroku is going to have to deal with that. To give you a warning when the blow out is coming? Sure. Right now, I'm looking at a minor one in two chapters. The major ones, well…that's hard to say. I'll keep you informed. thanks for the review girl, you know I love hearing from ya!!

Yayy: hehe, yeah, the clififes are okay right now. They'll get better.

Your new fan: LOL. that's great! yes, I'm from the dirty jerz. Lol. I figured I should write about places I know, instead of getting yelled at for making Japan have school busses. so I figured, hell, NJ is kickin' let's see what I can do. I'm loving it when people say 'hey, I know that place'. Kind of freaks me out, but its gravy::hides from being hated;; I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make it addicting! I hope you were able to find the show you wanted to see on reruns or youtube or something. as for miro, he's fun to write. I'm glad that you were up with Sesshiles being Kenren's dad, but I threw Jiro in more for the fact that Yash doesn't quite equate everything right now. It's gonna be a clusterfuck when I get that moving. Lol. hmm…riots? That could be fun. …but I don't have enough cookies to share with the riot team yet, so give me some time and hold off the hillbillies. ;;

Lady Otori: YES! Thankfully someone saw this also. Miroku is dishing a lot of shit without really thinking. Oh, she does too, consider it a spur of the moment thing. I'm sure she'll reconsider now. LOL. yeah, Douglas Adams is the shit. I seriously want to be him when I grow up.

Captive24: Kikyo's not slow, she just chooses to involve herself elsewhere. She's picking up on things slowly, but you know, walking in would make it all the faster. Nothing like ripping the bandaid off. ;

You-ma-cookie: thank you! I'm flattered! Never had that said before.

Faded lilac: don't worry, it will happen sooner or later.

Toya's gurl: LMAO. Oh, wait until Yash figures it out too. He'll never leave him alone about it! LMAO.

Dragon's Dawn: I can answer one of the couple questions definitely: Sessh has no clue about the kid. Sessh might be a jerk, but he wouldn't have abandoned Rin if he knew. As for Daddy…well…there's going to be some intervention from someone who can piss daddy off more then either of the two younger sons put together. He's also going to be the deciding factor in closing out quite the bit of side plots. There is a lot of cross over plots going on that are going to weave together. it's a flaw of mine to get a lot of things going and in the air. Don't' worry though, I got control of the juggling act. yes, Sango and Miroku are going to take a back seat to this, but there will be reasons for that. I can completely understand what you mean, and honestly, your review stayed with me for a number of days as I considered what I could do to make it less confusing. The answer is nothing. It's like a boulder rolling down hill. Inu shoved it and now everyone's in it's path. A clusterfuck is probably the best word for it. LOL. all the stories do connect though, and it will make the picture clear. Sub plots will end before the major one really gets going. Miroku would be to loyal to Inu to cheat on his girl with him. as much as soap operas do that, I can't see a true friend like Miro pulling that shit. As for who she is with. I can say that he's been introduced by name and really, if anyone can keep up with my mind, it makes perfect sense maybe I'm just a bit psychotic for thinking it though. . anyway, thank you so much for the review. I'm always glad to hear what people think and especially when people are having issues following. It lets me reconsider what I'm doing and redirect. Sometimes it's what's needed, ya know?

A Susie Kablooie: what can I say, Rin's a manipulator and was trained by the best. LOL. I had fun with that, only because I could see it, ya know? as for the pony tail, it made the most sense. sorry you had to wait so long for another chapter, but it's up! next one will be faster.

Fire: thanks!!!!

Damian 2.0::blush:: thank you! that really makes me smile. I'm glad that you're hooked. That's always great to hear!

15transcends: miro and yash are a riot. Lol. sorry it's taken like forever, but school is over now. It makes me smile!

Kagome's heart102: Kagome needed someone she could run to who wasn't in the path of the boulder heading their way. If she told any of the others, it would be around the group in a hot minute. This way she's a bit safer. maybe. As for Kikyo, when you know someone for a while, it's easy to know when they're lying. Its just a question of if she cared enough to know what he was lying about. Will she get the whole picture? Not yet. The text message? Not really. Somewhat. Kind of. Erm…hey look, monkies::runs away::

Kitsune-koinu: try this link. it should direct you to where I saved the pic on my photobucket for ya. http://i72. you know, now that I'm thinking about it, that link probably won't show up here. cause FF cancels all links. If it doesn't email me and I'll send it to you.

XxX-ew-no-XxX- the trick is someone telling Sessh. And it would open a can of worms, really, if he was brought into it.

Fyre farae: LMAO. No, but I completely understand what you mean! Lol. I'm sorry. School is just a bother. Thank god it's almost done!!! But this did help light a fire under my ass to finish up the chapter that's been sitting staring at me for a while. Sorry!


	22. accidentally in love

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 22 accidentally in love

- before the start of this, I might suggest for you to go back and reread the end of chapter 18 to understand why InuYasha draws the conclusions that he does.

-this is the edited version. Check my profile for the unedited links for this story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha was still stammering over the prepared 'talk' that he was going to have with Kagome as he entered the lobby of Birch hall. His plan was to explain to her his laundry list of reasons that they couldn't be together, yet at the same time, sound her out to see just how she felt about him. If he wasn't alone on this desolate idea, then maybe they could make it work together. Granted there would be a lot of sneaky and rather dirty underhanded tricks they'd have to play on all of their friends, but hell, if she was willing to try…. 'No, stop entertaining any ideas that this might work out. This is over, and she needs to get that!' He wanted Kagome to understand more than anything, though, that she wasn't some type of fling, or a one night stand that he indulged in for a one time trial. He wanted her to understand that he had feelings but he couldn't…he wanted to, by God he wanted to, but couldn't act on them at the moment. In three months, after he graduated and was able to control his life, there was a lot more of a chance for him and her without the bullshit, but currently, everything seemed so grim for any chance between them. The stakes that they would be busted were high enough for the six foot tall boy to drown in and he wasn't quite sure if he was willing to jeopardize it all.

'I can do this,' he reassured himself for the hundredth time since he stepped out of his Hummer, 'I can go up there and explain this to her rationally. It's not that I'm asking her to wait, or blowing her off, and she can't be pissed, she knew that I was currently seeing someone.' He knew his decision was based off selfish motives and desires, but he couldn't take that big of a risk. If his dad retracted his tuition right now, InuYasha would be royally fucked. His thoughts of running to Sesshoumaru for help seemed slim to none, and no one else could afford the Monmouth tuition that he would be forced to pay, if his father canceled his payment plan. All together, it was a shitty situation that they had to deal with. When he was done, though, when he was over all the bull shit and had his diploma, he'd give his father the one finger salute, tell him where to shove it, and kick his brother in the ass for good measure. Then he would find something to do with his degree. Maybe. At least he'd be rid of his father's rule. Maybe he'd look up Kagejiro and pay his long lost older brother a visit and get in some quality time with the psychopath.

Walking past the reception desk, he should have been ready for the hand that grabbed his bicep. Turning to his left nearly ready to exchange blows with his assailant, he looked down to find Rin at his side. Dropping his hands, he raised an eyebrow. "'sup, shorty?" His words were gloomy and filled with trepidation, he was barely ready to deal with anything besides for Kagome at the moment, but at least this might be a welcomed distraction. Anything that kept him from pushing Kagome away was highly welcomed.

Rin blinked once, then again slowly before sighing loudly. "Hard dicks and airplanes, apparently," she answered with a mock frown. Glancing once over her shoulder towards the elevators, she grimaced. Kikyo had dragged Kagome away not more than ten minutes prior and she knew that InuYasha would only complicate things upstairs. The girls had to have their time to talk, and if that meant that she had to run interference, then so be it. 'It's a good time to finish our conversation,' she surmised. 'And maybe he can help with all of this,' she thought in a stoke of pure genius. "Hey, let's go get a pizza."

InuYasha's frown morphed into an inquisitive glare at Rin's last direction. With a soft snort, he rubbed his head and muttered under his breath, "God it's hard being sexy." With the attitude of a condescending parent, he placed a hand on Rin's arm and slowly denoted; "honey, I'm sure that you know I'm in enough trouble as is. As much as I would love to take you up on your…offer…I don't think now is a very appropriate time. It's not you, baby girl, it's me, but trust me, when I get this shit settled, if you still want that pizza…"

"—are you really still talking?" Rin smacked the boy in the shoulder, her eyes ridiculously wide. "I am not hitting on you, you pervert! I'm politely redirecting your attention from getting in the middle of a girl moment upstairs. Now shut up, get your keys and take me to Papa Johns. It would be a good peace offering to bring back with you for the kiddies upstairs at least, and we still need to talk." Looking him over with a glimmer of mischief in her eye, she put her index finger to her cheek and threw his words back at him. "Sorry honey, it's not you, baby, it's me. You're just not my type."

InuYasha's mouth was efficiently hanging open, his eyes slowly narrowing in indignation. He knew she was playing around, just as he had been, but somehow she still managed to get under his skin. 'Like my god damned brother,' he noted as he finally gave in to her request. Crossing his arms with a 'you're not telling me something' glower, he pinned her with a bemused smirk. "All right, I'll bite. What's going on upstairs?"

Rin grabbed her purse and then latched her arm through his, forcing him to escort her from the building. "Kikyo just got back and saw the bruises on Kagome's face." The corners of her mouth twitched into a frown as she replayed the conversation her and Kagome exchanged. Somehow she had to go about sneaking her way in to help Kagome without disclosing any information to InuYasha. Her plan to call Sesshoumaru had its major faults; the first and foremost being that she would have to talk to him. It wasn't that she didn't want to talk to him; she was just horrified at the thought. It had been nearly three years since she had spoken with the father of her child; she hadn't the faintest idea what to say to him. 'Hey, remember me? I need your help with a friend and oh yes, by the way, you have a son. Sorry.' Somehow, she just knew he would crawl through the phone like some shit out of _The_ _Ring_ on that one. So she would need to utilize her art of persuasion.

InuYasha pushed open the door for Rin and followed her out of the building. "Yeah, about that…" Looking down at Rin as they walked, he tightened his grip on the arm that was linked through his. "Care to share what she's told you? And don't pull none of that 'she didn't tell me shit' business. I know you know a hell of a lot more than I do."

Rin held her poker face well. With a short incline of her head, she neither confirmed nor denied his statement. "She has said enough for me to make my own conclusions from. She hasn't exactly told me everything, and therefore I am not at liberty to discuss any of the revelations. But, I digress, we do need to speak about other…relevant…issues."

"You mean we need to finish our discussion from the other day."

Rin cringed; why did it just not seem like such a great idea right now? She knew that she needed that damn power limiter for Kenren and regardless that her friend was in trouble, she needed to settle this issue anyway. If she wished for her son to have any real shot at a normal life, she would have to play into InuYasha's game to get the answers she needed. But if InuYasha had any suspicion that she knew anything about Kagome, more so than he already figured, he could hold it over her head and that wouldn't bode well. Her relationship with Kagome was important to her, but she would lie down and die for her child. In the end, Kenren came first, and Rin was sure Kagome would understand.

Watching InuYasha carefully fidget with all of the situations weighing on his shoulders, she could see past his normal confidence. He was worried to shit over Kagome and was nearly falling apart at the seams, or at least that was what Rin saw. 'Contrary to Kagome's belief, this boy has it bad for her. I think he'd do anything to help her, and I know he wouldn't judge her. If he found out the truth, I don't think he'd be as repulsed as she thinks he would. I don't know what is so awful that Bankotsu knows about her, but InuYasha isn't going to scare too easy, that is, if he's anything like his brother.'

Reaching the side of the Hummer, she paused from her train of thought and stared at the beast. "Are you kidding me? How the hell am I supposed to get into it?" The door was a good foot above her knee and the task was nearly synonymous to the idea of scaling a mountain.

InuYasha reached the drivers side and unlocked the doors. Grabbing onto the bar he had installed on the side, he hauled himself into the truck with a smirk. "Jump, short stuff, I'm sure you'll make it. And if you don't, it's not like you'll break your neck."

Rin extended her middle finger up at the man before taking a few attempts at getting into the mega SUV. Finally settling into the seat next to him, she took a gander around at what he called his baby. "This thing is decked the hell out! Should I even ask how much money you've put into it? I think it's nicer than my entire apartment."

InuYasha smirked and started up the engine. His smile widened as the machine purred to life, drowning out all conversation for a moment while the hemi warmed up. "A good amount, we'll leave it at that. I got enough power in this god damned beast to pull a wheelie at a light if I wanted to."

Rin rolled her eyes and buckled her seat belt. "Boys and their toys," she mumbled under her breath. The hell she was going to trust his driving skills; the boy hardly could operate a dish washer from what Kagome had told her. It was a miracle he wasn't dead yet. Driving onto Route 71, the two made it to the first light in distilled silence.

"Kenren's dad—"

Rin jumped at the sound of his voice, her eyes shifting slowly to look at InuYasha. So he was going to push this subject. And here she really thought he'd go after any leads on Kagome first. Nice to know he gave a damn. Clearing her throat, she wondered exactly how to word this without slandering anyone involved. "It was a while ago, and I can't have you thinking anything less of him…but…"

"His father; it's my brother, isn't it?"

Rin's words lodged in her throat and for a moment she choked on air. Forcing herself to calm down at the correct acclimation, she took a deep breath. "Yes." It was good to know she didn't need to bring Sesshoumaru to point by name. At least InuYasha understood enough to incriminate his brother without any hostility.

InuYasha snorted, his eyes widening a fraction of an inch. A thousand thoughts poured through his mind as he considered the weight of the assessment. That meant that Rin's child was hanyou, like he was. Another wandering thought dared to wonder if the child looked anything like he did when he was young. The attributes of life would have been the same for Kenren as they had been for InuYasha; a father with long white hair and golden eyes, a mother with silky black hair and coal colored orbs. A million other thoughts passed through his mind but the only one to be audible was, "wow."

Rin clucked her tongue, obviously humored by his choice in words. "I guess you could say that."

"So…I'm an uncle?"

Rin pursed her lips and nodded, "but weren't you one before?" She couldn't help the slight down note in her normally chipper personality. Sesshoumaru was always a rough subject for her, and to be speaking about him to his half brother made the situation ten times harder.

InuYasha shrugged. "Yeah, but I never see the kid." Glancing at Rin, he eyed her for a moment. "I'm sorry but I just can't see it. I mean…my brother's a trip. I just can't see you two…how did _you_ meet _him_?"

The smile that graced her face scared InuYasha. It was something he had seen on his mother's face a thousand times over, normally while she held a bottle of Jack Daniels in one hand and a tissue in the other. Within that second, he became imperatively worried about the girl next to him. Was she suffering as his mother had at the demand to abandon the family? Had his brother seriously cast her, with child, to the side to continue his years gallivanting around the world? "I worked for him for the summer of 2004 in the office."

InuYasha tilted his head as he came to a stop at the next red light. "The office? He's working out of an office now?" Seeing his brother in an office setting was equivalent to the idea of seeing Sesshoumaru in a night club, getting his groove on. Chills shot up his spine and that image was firmly cast from his mind. Sesshoumaru did not have a groove to get on, as far as he was concerned, Kagura contracted his niece like some people contract diseases. Defiantly an image to ban from his thoughts, InuYasha noted.

Rin shifted her eyes to stare at InuYasha out of the corner of her left eye, her eyebrows creasing to a confused stare. "What?" How could InuYasha say that Sesshoumaru was not an office person, was he that retarded? Sesshoumaru's element was in that said building. He was a mogul at the conference tables and a shark in the business meetings.

InuYasha shook his head once. "I don't see him as the typical office kind of guy. I mean…" A horn behind them interrupted the conversation, and InuYasha only then noticed that the light was green. Sticking his middle finger out the window, he stepped on the gas. "Impatient little fucks!"

Rin snorted and smiled wistfully. "It's New Jersey. You fuck up on the roads, you'll get a horn and a finger and you'd better be okay with it. You should know this." Seeing that InuYasha had dropped, or managed to forget, his prior inquisition, Rin settled back. She hated talking about the past, especially when it was with someone related to Sesshoumaru. This was far from easy, and InuYasha's idiocy wasn't making it all too much easier. How could InuYasha not see Sesshoumaru working in an office? Were they talking about the same person?

InuYasha smirked as they continued down route 71. "Yeah well…" clearing his throat, he shook his head. "So how long has it been since you've seen him?"

Rin closed her eyes and dragged her two hands through her black tresses. "Too long?" She was honestly shocked at how well InuYasha was taking the news. She had expected him to flip out and yell, maybe holler even, with a lot of remarks about how Sesshoumaru had fallen from being perfect and how Sesshoumaru had rejected InuYasha for the mistake his father made, and yet made the exact same one himself. Hell, it was practically identical; Toga had fallen in love with his secretary, had the affair when Launia was pregnant with Sesshoumaru and cut off all ties with Izayio as Sesshoumaru and she had a tryst, with she was playing the role of his attaché, while Kagura was pregnant. Not that they had known that at the time, but as shit rolls down hill, her and Izayio had both gotten the crap shoot at the end. Sesshoumaru had remarked numerous times when they were together that he now understood his father's error and was remorseful that he had taken it out on InuYasha. He had actually talked a lot about his younger brother and the lack there of their relationship. 'Maybe it's gotten better over the past three years,' Rin thought hopefully. It was a shame, in reflection, that Sesshoumaru had never mentioned to Rin that he had an older brother who was still alive, or to the fact that neither Rin nor InuYasha had specified by name what brother they were speaking of. That may have avoided the fiasco that was about to become their lives.

InuYasha snorted, losing himself in his thoughts. When was the last time he had talked to Kagejiro? The disinherited brother had been at his graduation, but had quickly left the scene before InuYasha could get a chance to speak with him. Before that…the only time he could remember his older brother having anything to do with his life was at his mother's funeral. InuYasha was sure Sesshoumaru would remember that as well. "I can't believe this shit. Does he even know? I mean, damn, he _can_ be a bastard but I can't see him abandoning you with this child in good conscience."

Rin nearly leapt out of her seat. "No, and I really want you to keep it that way right now. I understand that it seems like I'm keeping this from him…"

"Are you fuckin' kidding me? He doesn't know? He don't know that you were pregnant? Jesus Rin, that's his kid! You're damn well keeping that shit from him!"

"I'm not telling him because I don't want to fuck up his life!" Rin felt her ears turning red with the impending knowledge that this could explode. If InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had fixed their relationship, then this was about to turn nasty.

InuYasha scoffed. "Something makes me doubt that you'd fuck up his life with this news." Kagejiro had fucked up his life on his own, nearly three hundred years prior. A child would be the least of his problems.

Rin took her turn to make a guttural laugh. "Are you nuts? He'd be mortified, not to mention, it would wreak havoc on his--"

"--whatever, but he ain't as stuck up as the rest of the family. You never met my dad." InuYasha shook his head, missing yet another vital piece to the jumbled puzzle.

With a sad soft smile, Rin nodded towards the plaza that held the Papa Johns. "I kind of never really want to, to be honest. He sounds like one scary son of a bitch."

With a drooping smirk, InuYasha shrugged. "I guess the old man would after what _he's_ probably told you." InuYasha knew vicariously just how scary his father could be. The man had slashed his own son's eye out with a sword, for Christ's sake! The hell InuYasha was going to mess with that.

"I guess." Rin waited for InuYasha to come to a stop before seeing through her plan. She grabbed InuYasha's bicep and stopped him from exiting the vehicle. Lowering her voice, she prayed he wouldn't ask too many question or fight her on this. "And I need to know where I can get my hands on a concealment ring."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel. That was a very tricky subject; for any youkai to obtain such a thing, they had to go through his father, the once proud tai-youkai of the west. For Rin to get one without alerting dear old daddy to his estranged grandson…the feat was nearly impossible unless she knew one hell of a powerful priestess. And he told her just that.

"So you're saying that either I tell your father and give up your brother, or let my child suffer?"

InuYasha bristled under the insinuation. "You know, I'd love to live free of this damned thing. It's not suffering, Rin, it's just not having the same luxuries that everyone else does."

"Are you serious? He'd be ridiculed his entire life and would be horribly discriminated against. I'm not putting that onto my child. You have no idea how hard it was for me to get him into a youkai run daycare program. I can't take him out for fear of linking him back to your family but I can't keep him encaged for his entire life. I need something, InuYasha, anything. I want him to have a normal life; I want him to be free."

"You want him to be human."

Rin gawked for a moment, her eyes narrowing at the hanyou next to her. "First and foremost, no, I don't. I want my son to be proud of whom he is and what he is, but in society, they won't allow it. He'll be ridiculed, tormented and be an outcast his entire life. I can't do that to my child, I love him too much. So I want something—anything--that will let him be able to grow up as a child that sees the world as a place of opportunity, not suppression. When he's old enough to decide if he wants to let people know about his true nature, then so be it. Right now, I need to protect him."

InuYasha ran a hand over his face, grunting and muttering in the process. "All right, all right. I'll see what I can do, but there's no promises. Concealment charms can be very costly, and to get a good one off the market is nearly impossible. Let me see if I can talk to my mom, maybe she'll be sober enough to give me an idea."

"Promise that you won't mention Kenren to them?"

InuYasha glanced at Rin and immediately wished he hadn't. Her brown eyes burned through him with a vindication of a mother's love for her son. 'Now if only my mom had been this determined to see me grow up,' he thought with the bitter taste of the years past coming to rest in his mouth. With a slow nod, he agreed to her terms.

Mashing her hands together into a deformed lump of skin, she finished her pleads. "There's one other thing, InuYasha. I need you to get a hold of him for me."

InuYasha glanced back at Rin, his eyebrows arching. The concealment charm was hard enough to ask for, but to get him to find his elusive brother, that was nearly asking him to turn water to wine. "Why? Are you planning on fessing up?"

Rin wrinkled her nose, not liking the insinuation behind his words. "I have nothing to confess to, InuYasha." Taking a moment to control her anger, she had to ration with herself not to lash out at him. Maybe she had been in the wrong not to alert Sesshoumaru to her pregnancy, but the man had a wife and a child of his own. She was no one come between that, and it irked her that InuYasha couldn't get that. After a moment, she continued in a much more pleasant voice. "I want to enlist his help on…helping…someone else."

Warning bells slowly began to signal in InuYasha's mind. Crossing his arms slowly, he turned to glare at Rin. If she needed Kagejiro for something, ten to one it was physical job that would require blood shed. It was what his brother did, after all. "What do you need his help for that I can't do for you? I mean, unless you plan on telling him he's a dad, I'm sure I can help you just as much as that dufus can."

Rin grimaced; this is where it was going to get nasty. Placing her hand over his arms to convey her sincerity, she pleaded with him. "I can't tell you. Please don't hate me, but I have my reasons. I can't call him because, well, it would be too difficult and I'd have a shit load of explaining to do. But if you call him to meet up with you for lunch, and I happen to be with you…" her voice trailed off as she was sure that InuYasha saw her logic.

InuYasha nearly barked out a terse laugh. "I haven't seen that bastard in nearly…"

Rin grimaced and put her hand up to his lips, resting one finger against those two belligerent muscles. "Don't, InuYasha. He's your brother, and I know you two don't get along so well, but just listen. He feels as though he failed you, and he knows how bad he's fucked up, but he doesn't know how to make it up to you."

InuYasha rolled his eyes and shifted back his neck to escape her finger. To be honest, he never blamed 'Jiro for not being around. His father saw to that dismissal nearly three centuries before InuYasha was a glimmer in his mother's eye. If he hated anyone from his childhood, it was Sesshiles. "Stop making excuses for him. If he really wanted to make it up to me, he could, but I still haven't seen him in—"

"--InuYasha! It doesn't matter how long it's been. If you can forgive him…if you can at least give him a chance—"

"Forever!" InuYasha paused and considered Rin's words. "Look, shorty, it's not that I hate him. I really don't, and in all reality, I actually respect the guy."

Rin smiled softly and put her hand to his cheek. "Then call him and have lunch with him. If you honestly respect him, then you wouldn't care. My business would be completely separate from that. Who knows, maybe you can start a relationship with him again. Family is all your going to have one day, InuYasha."

InuYasha sighed heavily, not wishing to embark on this debate. Sesshoumaru and his father were hardly what he considered family, and he never really got a chance to know anything about Kagejiro, besides for the fact that he could pin a Ten-year old Sesshoumaru to the wall of the funeral home calling him a 'pertinacious little shit' who was 'three seconds away from being buried along side of Izayio' if he dared to speak 'one more wretched word about the dead'. Needless to say, Kagejiro was on his hero list for about three years, until he realized that he was never really going to see his half brother again. The blood between Toga and Kagejiro was thick and ran at the slightest provocation. His father had always seen to the oldest son never having anything to do with the younger two, which InuYasha was sure had to do with the death of brother number three, Saburo, back in 1732. The seven inch scar that extended from two inched under Kagejiro's right eye up through his hair line and around the side of his head said a lot more about the father/son relationship then InuYasha could ever attempt to. His father had literally split his son's head open. That, however, was a story for another day.

With a grunt, InuYasha never realized his misconception. Had he of known that Rin was speaking of Sesshoumaru, life would have been more humorous for the moment. With all due sincerity, InuYasha agreed to help. "Look, I can't promise anything. I'll see if I can find a number to get a hold of him with."

Rin recoiled and made a face. "I wouldn't think he would be that hard to locate."

InuYasha met her look with a returned one of his own. "Apparently you don't know the vanishing acts my brother can pull when he doesn't want to be found." InuYasha made a face and sat back against his chair. 'Hell, 'Jiro vanished for nearly two hundred and ninety years; his disappearing act could rival the _ninja vanish_ bullshit any day.'

Rin shrugged, never realizing that they were talking about two different people entirely, only because of the similarities between the boys that existed without either's knowledge. When Sesshoumaru and Rin were three months into their affair, he had whisked her away for a long weekend to the Bahamas, just so they could be alone. 'I guess if Sesshoumaru really doesn't want InuYasha to find him…' she sighed once and ran her hands over her eyes. "Look, just promise me you'll try. I really need his help in a few things."

"Why can't I help you again?"

Rin measured her words carefully. "You'd probably get yourself killed."

InuYasha nearly choked. "Excuse me?" Casting one of the most offended glowers Rin had ever been fixed with, the hanyou next to her seethed. "I think I can handle myself in a situation, thanks. Not to mention that anything you have to deal with can't be overtly dangerous. You're not James Bond, remember, I am. So get your shit right and talk to me. What do you need help with; an unruly neighbor, someone pestering my nephew? I'm telling you Rin, I can…"

His words slowly trickled off and Rin knew that she should jump from the car to avoid any further communication with the hanyou. Regardless of how dense InuYasha could be, she saw the wheels finally starting to turn. Apparently he could read her mind at that moment, as he locked the doors before she could grab the handle.

"This isn't about you, is it? You're trying to get help for Kagome."

Rin cringed and attempted to keep her poker face up. To bad this time she failed. "No."

Slamming his hand in to the steering wheel he wasn't shocked at how high Rin jumped. "Wrong fucking answer, Rin! What the fuck is goin' on?"

Rin shut her eyes and swore a hundred times over in her mind. "Look, InuYasha, I'm sorry but I can't tell you."

"Bull shit. Fuck little girl promises right now Rin. If Kagome's in so much trouble that you want my brother involved, then you need to tell me right now what the hell is happening. Stop playing; you saw what the bastard did to her last time. Imagine what he could do to her if he gets her again. Now I want some fuckin' answers, and I want them now. Who the hell is hurting her?" Turning to glower at Rin, he backed the girl up against the door, separated only by the consol in the middle of his car.

Rin knew that trying to offset his questions would only infuriate the man next to her more so, but she couldn't give Kagome up, not to InuYasha. "Look, I may or may not know who's hurting her…but what I can say is that she doesn't want help from people who know her. She's too afraid about what it would say about her, and something about her family not getting involved. I think she just doesn't want Kikyo or her father involved. But…InuYasha….what I can say is that she's in deep and needs someone who has more power than me and you combined. I figured…"

"Wouldn't my dad then be the logical choice?" Turning to glare out the windshield, InuYasha pondered over just who Kagome could mix herself up with to get in enough trouble that it needed the work of a mercenary to get her out of. Was she in trouble with the mob? 'No, not Kagome. That's impossible! She's not stupid, but who the hell could she get wrapped up with?' There were few names that made it to his mind that would need the power of his brother to be dealt with, and the thought made his blood turn to ice.

Rin made a face and looked out the window as well. "I figured your brother would have the skills to…deal…with the competition, and besides, he owes me when you really think about it. This way it doesn't get messy, it doesn't get out of hand, and everything goes back to being okay."

InuYasha couldn't argue there. Though he would probably go to Sesshoumaru first for negotiation tactics, Kagejiro had fought in nearly every major war since the break of the nineteenth century, at least that's what he was told. Yeah, he was the baby of the family in comparison to his brother, who was turning three hundred and thirty in March. The man knew how to talk sense into people; but then again, that was probably aided by the fact that his arms were bigger then most guys' necks. "You're missing the point, Rin. How did Kagome get messed up in this?"  
Rin shrugged noncommittally and shifted weight in the seat. "I don't know for sure. She just got involved with the wrong crowd, from what I gather. Please, Yash, I can't say much more. If you want to know, get it out of her."

"She won't tell me. I don't know why but she has this fuckin' idea that I'd go postal on the mother fucker!"

"Do you blame her?"

With a sigh, InuYasha sat back in his seat with enough force to shake the car. Fisting his hair, he sighed dejectedly, "not at all."

Rin turned to look at InuYasha in something akin to shock. She had expected him, by this point, to be making a scene. Instead he seemed to almost understand bringing in support. That worried her. "She won't tell you because she doesn't want to see anyone hurt. She doesn't want me to be involved and she begged me not to call him, but I figure your brother would be the best option. He can keep it professional, deal with the issue, and help give Kagome her life back."

InuYasha defiantly didn't like that statement. "Is this assfuck seriously that dangerous that he has the power to threaten her life?" He'd kill the bitch before he knew what hit him. The bastard was in enough shit for laying a hand on Kagome, let alone threatening her. InuYasha had thought that Kagome was being slightly dramatic when she said that she feared for her life, but if Rin was seriously talking about having the guy 'dealt with', then this might be more then he was ready to stick his foot into. It didn't mean that InuYasha wasn't going to lay into the bastard, when he found out who did this to her, but if he would need back up, he'd rather do it right rather then to risk anything happening to Kagome. If this ass hat had that much power, then InuYasha could stoop to ask his estranged brother for some back up.

Rin weighed the question in her mind. "I think he has about as much power as your brother does, but the Taisho name will always beat out his."

InuYasha tilted his head to the right, not quite getting the drastic hint left for him to dwell over for the next few hours. "Look, I'll do it on two conditions. The first is that you tell him about Kenren. The second is that he understands that I'm with him on all of this. I want to be in the same room as this bitch when he gets his balls put in a vice grip."

Rin nodded once. "Look, that's all something we can talk about later. Promise me you'll call him?" So maybe she could just say that she'd tell Sesshoumaru about the child and get away with skipping out on it when push came to shove. Right now, all that mattered was getting the powerful youkai to come to town and knock Bankotsu down a few thousand pegs. Little did she know what kind of knock around guy she was really ordering as they entered the tiny pizzeria.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kikyo led Kagome to her bed, non-verbally directing her cousin to take a seat on the mattress. It was odd, Kagome rationed, that they were here now in the same spots they had been on the first day of the semester, about to have another 'cousin' moment and yet so much had changed. Six weeks ago, the conversation had been about Kagome's disdain for InuYasha and her abhorrence to the idea of the two marrying. Now it was Kagome's turn to take the seat in the spot light and come up with some fictitious story about why she had a ring of black under one eye and the gashes on her lips, of which still bled when outside in the fresh February air too long.

Kikyo took a seat next to Kagome, resting her back against the cold cement wall and fixing Kagome with a gaze that held neither sympathy nor anger. Her eyes were blank as she looked onto her cousin, trying to keep her mind open. She had no idea as to what might have happened to Kagome, or what her friend had neglected to tell her, but she would go into the conversation with no precursors set. With a silent nod, she forced Kagome to recant.

"Look, Kikyo, I know this looks bad…"

Kikyo clucked her tongue against the roof of her mouth. "That is exactly how it looks, Kagome. It's bad, and I know that something is wrong, and I have tried to get you to talk to me about all of this in the past, but you wanted me to have no part in it."

Kagome blushed and looked down. "Honestly, Kikyo, I still don't want you involved. I don't want anybody involved."

Kikyo shrugged, not at all fazed by her request. "Sorry. You're beat on that one. I am involved, just like anyone who gives a damn about you is going to be." Turning her gaze to a hardened stone that Kagome couldn't break, she dared her cousin to lie. "Where were you this weekend?" Before her cousin could open her mouth, Kikyo added, "and I know you weren't home. I called there looking for you and your mother said you weren't home all weekend."

Kagome attempted to avert her eyes, yet couldn't gather the courage. "I was at Jak's."

"Now I know you didn't spend five days at a bar. You were at Jakotsu's house?"

Kagome nodded and swallowed hard. "He helped me out."

A slender eyebrow disappeared under her perfect bangs. "How did he help you out?"

"He just did."

Kikyo reclined her head to look critically over her cousin, inventorying the bruises that marred her face. "Who did this to you?"

Kagome weighed her options. "I got into a fight at Jak's bar. It was stupid and honestly pointless."

"Of which you lost?" Kikyo studied her cousin's face.

"You should see the other girl."

Kikyo's eyes darkened. "You expect me to believe that a girl did this to you?"

Kagome held her cousin's gaze, praying to seem as impartial as she could. "You shouldn't underestimate a girl when she's in a fit of jealous rage."

"You're full of shit."

Inhaling slowly, Kagome pursed her lips. "I'm not…"

"You are." Kikyo shot forward off the bed and slowly began to pace in front of her younger cousin. "Kagome, we've been best friends since we were little. You've told me everything you ever did with a boy, everything you've ever said to make your parents angry, and you've always come to me when you need help. I've done the same! I mean, Christ, you're like my sister more than my cousin!" Turning to face Kagome, a pang of self righteous injury passed through her eyes. "It seems that since the start of this semester, though, you've only pulled away from me. I feel like we're strangers living with each other, Kagome. Yeah, I know you've gotten a lot more friends this semester…and friendlier with some you never were…"

Kagome blanched for a moment, sure that her pupils dilated at that statement. Was it possible that Kikyo knew about her and InuYasha? Was her cousin actually alluding to their tryst the other night? "Kikyo…"

Kikyo's smile offset Kagome; it was bittersweet almost and nearly impossible to swallow. "Its okay, Kagome. I really don't mind that you've become closer with InuYasha. It's nice, actually. I was always so afraid that you would never warm up to him and would resent me for wanting to marry him."

Was it possible to be perfectly fine one moment, plagued with maybe a little bit of worry, and then be violently ill the next? Kagome wanted to retch. "I thought you didn't want to marry him?"

Kikyo's smile lightened for a moment, her eyes suddenly taking on such compassion, Kagome was nearly blown away. "I didn't…until I started to really think about life. I always looked at my relationship with InuYasha as something of convenience. I knew when we started dating that there weren't any real emotions between us. But, I guess as arranged marriages go, as time went on, we grew on each other." Seeing Kagome's doubt, Kikyo fell onto the bed next to her and tucked her legs to the side. "Do you know that InuYasha and I didn't have sex for the first year and a half of our relationship?"

The feeling to barf was increasing ten fold with each revelation. Why was Kikyo telling her this? Why was she being tortured by hearing this? She didn't want to know about Kikyo's relationship with the man whose seed she had swallowed the previous morning. She didn't want to know about those warm and fuzzy feelings that Kikyo had for the man Kagome was starting to find herself… 'What?' Her conscience mused, 'in love with?' Yeah, that was it.

Kagome struggled for a voice, despite her utter horror. "Oh?"

The blush that adorned her cousin's cheeks made Kagome even more ill. "We told everyone we were having sex from about five months on, just to make the relationship seem more real. We had decided it together and also had decided in those first few months that we could see other people, if we never told anyone. So we did…for a while." Seeing Kagome's interest peaked, she made a confession. "During this time, I actually dated Bankotsu."

All feelings of upset set aside, Kagome was dumbfounded. Kikyo had been with Bankotsu? Was it possible that she knew how Bankotsu really was? Why hadn't anyone ever told her of this? "Are you kidding me?"

Kikyo shrugged again, licking her lips at the memories. "That's why I was so upset when you started dating him after graduation. When I was with him, he was just getting his career started. He treated me like a princess, always kind and courteous. But we couldn't see each other because of my supposed relationship with InuYasha. If my father or InuYasha's ever found out…" Kikyo trialed off and wrapped her arms around her torso, hugging herself. "Bankotsu was a great guy and it hurt to give him up, but I realized that while I was with him, that I wanted to be with InuYasha. I watched InuYasha grow and become so different than Bankotsu. I got the taste of being the cooperate wife with Bankotsu, and I hated it. So we broke off our tryst and I went back to InuYasha. At that point, we decided that our fathers weren't going to allow us to change anything, so we agreed to become more…committed. No more open relationships, no more lies. We became everything we boasted that we were, and we were happy with it."  
Kagome was nearly sure she was going to be sick. Sliding off the bed, she slowly walked to the window, trying to displace her nausea. "That's so odd that Bankotsu never mentioned this."

Kikyo shrugged. "We have had our secrets, Kagome, but they are always for the best. I never told you about me and Bankotsu because I didn't want you to think I was trying to pawn you off to an old flame. I just knew how Bankotsu was and knew that you would have been great for each other." Hesitation burdened Kikyo's words, and weighed heavily upon Kagome's sanity. "I never got why you two didn't work out. You were fine, and I swear he was going to ask you to marry him and then suddenly, you two broke up." She stared at Kagome for a moment, trying to read her countenance before offering her thoughts. "I was so sure that you were back with him."

Kagome snapped her head around to gawk at her cousin, her eyes wide. "What…what are you talking about? You thought I was…"

Kikyo slowly slid off the bed to join Kagome by the window. "You've been going up to New York almost once a week for the last two years, haven't you? I was so sure that you were going up there to see Bankotsu, but I was never sure as to why."

Kagome felt her throat closing up on itself, her entire world slowly coming to a halt. "I…I haven't been…"

Kikyo smiled apologetically. "I'm sorry for intruding and getting involved, Kagome, but about a year ago I noticed you had a NJ transit ticket in your wallet and when I happened to go into your drawer looking for your stapler, I found the stack you kept of receipts. I could only assume that you were going in to see him, but for the life of me I couldn't figure out why you wouldn't tell me! But then you came back with bruises on you and I just knew Bankotsu could _never_ do that to you."

And there it was; an acclimation that Kikyo believed which disproved her theory. "I wanted to help you, but you kept pushing me away. I tried to get InuYasha to talk to you but you hated him. I still don't know what's going on, but Kagome, you have to stop, and you have to see that this isn't okay anymore! When I thought you were with Bankotsu, I left it alone. I figured you two maybe were on a break, or that you didn't want to draw more attention to your family because of Uncle. But now you're coming home bruised, and hurt and…" tears flooded Kikyo's eyes as she grabbed Kagome's shoulders and turned her to face her, "and one of these days, I'm worried that you're not going to come home at all."

Kagome couldn't help the tears that welled up in her eyes as well. Hugging her cousin, Kagome buried her face in her hair. "I'm okay, Kikyo. I go into the city to hang out with some friends I met through Bankotsu. We can get a little out of control at times, and that's what happened this time. We were at a club, a few things were said that shouldn't have been, and I couldn't move fast enough. What matters is that I'm not going back there with them again. I'm probably not even going back up to the city again."

Kikyo pulled away from Kagome, slightly embarrassed by her dramatics. Wiping her eyes, she sniffled. "Promise me you won't do anything stupid."

Kagome nodded once, with all due sincerity. "I won't. I'm not seeing that group anymore and I plan on keeping it that way."

Kikyo studied Kagome's eyes for a moment, trying to find a slight glimmer of a fallacy in any of her statements. Seeing none, she nodded, pleased with the results of this talk. "Tell me that you'll always be honest with me from this point on. I mean, no more telling me that you're at your mother's when you're really partying and no more random bruising, okay?"

Kagome nodded, regardless of how her body shook. She couldn't make those promises to her cousin, as much as she wished she could. She wished she could offer her own soul that kind of solace or sincerity. She wished she could say that nothing bad would happen again, but that phone call left much doubt to cloud her mind. "I can promise that I'm not going to lie anymore," Kagome said—and wasn't that the lie of the century. Somehow Kagome didn't think that 'by the way, I slept in your boyfriend's bed and got him off the other day. Hope you can forgive me,' would go over so well. "And I'll let you know where I'm going."

Kikyo smiled and hugged her cousin with a tight embrace. "Good."

Kagome pulled back from Kikyo, a shadow of a doubt beginning to creep across her face. "And you'll do the same?"

Kikyo nodded again. "Hai, of course I will."

"Can I ask you an honest question then, with no bull shit for my answer?"

Kikyo hesitated, and Kagome knew she had her pinned. "Umm…Okay?"

Kagome took a step back and slowly crossed her arms. "Are you cheating on InuYasha?"

Kikyo's mouth fell open, her eyes widening before a look of impending disaster took its place. Kagome fought down the urge to seek shelter. "We've had this discussion before, Kagome! No, I am not cheating on InuYasha."

Kagome couldn't help the terse laugh that ripped from her chest. In a sudden fit of fury, she threw her hands up and stalked across the dorm. "I can't believe this. After that whole bonding moment, after you made me promise not to lie to you, the first thing you do next is lie to me. I see how square we are, Kikyo."

Kikyo moved her mouth twice before letting her shoulders slump. "Okay, okay…listen to me and don't say another word until I'm done." Watching Kagome cross her arms, Kikyo grimaced and sat down on the radiator. "I was cheating on him for the last few months. I know he's been cheating on me for the last two years, and I was sick of it. I ran into this guy on campus that was nice, friendly, and had known me for a few years. We had a lot in common and we decided to see where life would take us. The answer to that…" Kikyo's grimace dipped into a frown "was in his bed. It became solely based on sex. He started wanting to get risky; like taking photos and videos of our…exploits. I kept telling him no and he didn't like it. He wanted to be more boisterous about our relationship…"

Kagome sat down in the chair at her desk, resting her arms against the back of her chair. The guy sounded like a mini-Bank. "Why would he do that? Didn't he get the memo that InuYasha would have ripped him a new asshole for that?"

Kikyo made a face and shrugged. "I kept telling him that InuYasha had proven in the past to be quite violent with his jealously. I mean, look at what he did to Naraku Itogowa for just flirting with me two years ago."

Kagome's smile flattered. "So it's not Naraku that you've been sleeping with?"

Her expression said it all. "No! Not at all, and I told you that. Naraku's yummy in the dark, brooding evil type of way, but he's not…no."

"So then, who is it?"

Kikyo leveled Kagome a dark glare. "Who have you been hanging out with in the city?"

"Touché."

"Anyway, I realized last night, while I was with Yash, that I really do love him and it wouldn't be so awful to marry him. So I told him that I wanted to work on us. He'd have to stop cheating on me…"

Kagome blanched again. "What makes you so sure he's cheating on you?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes. "Please, with that lecher as his roommate, I don't doubt that they're always at the club getting some sort of head. It hasn't really bothered me lately because of me being with the boy, but I want us to be more serious and I told him that too."

Kagome closed her eyes, wondering if it was really wrong that she was feeling so angry. Her cousin had all the right to want to be with her boyfriend, and Kagome had no place in that. She knew that when she stuck InuYasha's hand down her pants and she would continue to understand that for the rest of her life; therefore she had no reason to be so angry. But she was. She was livid. "Oh."

Kikyo was oblivious to her cousin's rage. "So I think we're going to work on it. I'm actually going out with him tonight, and we're going to talk more about it." Walking over to Kagome, Kikyo fell to her knees to look Kagome in the eyes. "I want to make sure that you're okay though. I mean, I really want to know that you're not going to wander off and have this happen again. Those bruises keep getting worse…"

Kagome waved her hand, dissolving the conversation. "It's gravy, Kikyo. Don't worry, I'll be fine. I'm not running off to the city again, I'm not hanging with the crowd again, and everything is going to be…okay." Inside she was screaming; things would never be okay. She could never stand to see Kikyo and InuYasha without a strong feeling of resentment being attached to her sentiment. The thought of seeing anyone but herself in his arms was…. 'Childish, petty, and oh I don't know, pretentious?' Her conscience needed to take the moment to bother her. 'They have been dating for a long time, Kagome, and they deserve their happiness. How can you honestly hold it against your cousin that you decided to mess around with her boyfriend? It's your fault and you need to get over it.'

Kikyo stood up and rubbed Kagome's shoulder. "Good, because I'd have to hurt you if you did something stupid." Patting her cousin on the head with the affection one would show a pet, she grabbed her coat from the closet. "I'll probably spend the night at his place again." Hesitating as she slipped into the coat, she cast a small frown at her cousin. "Are you sure you're okay? I'm just getting this feeling…"

"I'm fine, Kikyo, don't worry. You just go have a good time. I'm going to do some studying for midterms." Casting a smile at her cousin, she honestly wished that Kikyo would just leave. Kagome couldn't listen to another story about Kikyo and InuYasha without vomiting all over her cousin, she was sure of it. When these feelings had developed left Kagome speechless, but she was becoming more and more hateful towards the idea of Kikyo with InuYasha.

Returning to the window, she slumped down to wonder exactly what all of this meant, or if it could be contributed to some strange illness that would affect her reception about the world. That was the only thing that would define exactly why she was in love with the man she was supposed to hate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome wasn't sure how much time had past since she had fallen asleep against the windowsill, but the shrill echo of someone pounding on the door awoke Kagome from the treacherous sleep with a start. Sweat was slowly beading off her forehead and her heart was hammering against her ribs in a feeble attempt to lunge from her chest and escape from some unknown terror. Standing wearily, Kagome was disconcerted to her surroundings. Whatever her dreams had been, they were one hell of a trip. Wiping her brow, she walked uneasily to the door. She could feel, minutes after waking from that slumber, the hair on the back of her neck standing at end. She attributed it to the cool air of the tiny dorm and the perspiration now rolling off her but somewhere within her mind, she knew the truth. The dreams…they were getting worse, and those that she could remember, she begged to forget. Bankotsu and his cronies were always appearing in the most random of places, pulling at her, bullying her…smothering her. Swiping a piece of onyx hair from her face, she shook off those disturbing emotions. It was going to be another long night in the dorm by herself. The last thing she wanted to do was to curl up in a ball somewhere and worry about the repercussions of telling Bankotsu to go to hell. Dreams be damned, she was going to make it out of this with her sanity!

The pounding echoed again, the resonance of a closed fist being banged sideward's against the splintering wood. Kagome reached for the door handle and paused, her fingers resting against the cold metal. Her eyes widened a fraction of an inch as the ration for her hesitation made itself known. 'What if it is Bankotsu on the other side? What if he's come to force me back to New York? What if he's come to finish the job he started?'

A part of her was disgusted at the fact that she had hesitated. Would this be the rest of her life; waiting for something to happen, waiting for destiny to take a grip on her life? If Bankotsu was meant to kill her, then so be it. She would not hide from the world in hopes to live just another day longer. No, she would not grant him that power over her. But…the fear still lingered in her mind and delayed her actions, proving that his sway was relevant. With the bitterness of a woman scorned, Kagome nearly ripped the door off its hinge. If Bankotsu was on the other side, may hell have mercy on his soul, because no one else would.

InuYasha jumped back a step, nearly tumbling backwards when the door swung open with enough force to echo down the hallway. Balancing the pizza in his hands, he gawked for a moment at the girl before him. He wasn't expecting it to be Kagome who answered the door, but seeing her made his entire world quake. His mouth moved once, twice, three times, but no sound came from it. He was completely off set from his normal disposition by Kagome's abrasive greeting. So he stood there, a pizza in one hand, with his mouth gaping open like a common idiot.

Kagome balked the moment her eyes met lavender, and she instantly regretted her streak of panic. What had she been thinking? Was she _even_ thinking anymore? And _why_ was _he_ here? Wasn't Kikyo supposed to be…. Kagome fought back the urge to scream in frustration. Her cousin had lied to her again, and Kagome had been none the wiser. Meeting InuYasha's eyes once more, she knew that she would inevitably cover for Kikyo again. It was, after all, what family did. "Hey."

InuYasha blinked then recovered as coolly as a man void of words could. "'Sup?" Oh, he was racking in those cool points by the bucket load!

Kagome blinked very slowly, her eyes softening while her mouth twitched into a smile. Gone were any of her thoughts of Bankotsu and instead, the whirlwind of wanton emotions that all focused around this beautiful man with hands that could make her sing. Ignoring the quickening of her heart beat, Kagome swallowed thickly and took notice to the food in his hands. "Oh. You got…"

"Pizza!" InuYasha was beginning to reconsider the thoughts of Seppuku. Clearing his throat and inhaling sharply, he finished the sentence with as much pride as he could. "I got pizza, yeah. I figured you two would be hungry." Seeing her eyes widen slightly, he quickly covered his tracks. "I mean, Rin told me that you two had…been talking…so I, well we, figured that I could get us some pizza. If you two are done, that is, because I don't want to intrude and…if you're hungry, anyway…" He knew his was rambling but it was like vomit, he couldn't stop it.

Kagome blinked and glanced down the hallway, trying to locate the missing Rin. "We?" She looked back at InuYasha, "where's Rin?"

InuYasha shook his head, shifting his weight on his feet. "Oh, well, she had to go home. But I got it for us." Seeing Kagome blink at his pronoun, he quickly blurted out, "I mean, you and Kikyo and me. You know, I figured you two didn't eat…"

Kagome opened her mouth and then shut it. It was wrong for her to not tell InuYasha the truth. But then again, she had forgotten her role this week; she was the pot whereas her cousin was the kettle. Maybe it was reversed…Kagome had lost count of the hypocrisy count. She couldn't rat on Kikyo and not on InuYasha, it just wouldn't' be right. it wasn't as if InuYasha was playing the role of the innocent victim here, he was just as guilty as Kikyo was, and Kagome was a collaborator to the crime. "Kikyo went out…with friends." Seeing InuYasha's smile wane, she felt horrible for lying. But then again, she should have felt just as awful for lying to Kikyo. 'The world was one fucked up place,' she reckoned, 'when you're sleeping with your cousin's boyfriend.' Kagome sighed; this was going to be a long night.

InuYasha raised his eyebrows and let his eyes travel to the pizza in his hands. "Oh." Why did he keep saying that infernal word? It looked as if Miroku would be having leftovers again. Looking up slowly, he decided to propose a potentially dangerous question. "Did you eat?"

It was as if the thought hadn't even occurred to Kagome; for with a gasp and a side step, she motioned for the boy to come in from the hallway with a half apologetic, half embarrassed mutter of, "I'm sorry, come in."

InuYasha entered the dorm, hesitant as if entering for the first time, and put the pizza down on Kagome's desk. With a brief smile that was overtly forced, he nodded to the food. "I figured we could all just sit back and watch a movie…or something. I didn't know that Kikyo had plans. Do you know when she'll be back?"

Kagome had to bite her tongue to keep from tattling on her cousin. "What can I say; it feels as if I never know where she is anymore."

InuYasha had gone into Kikyo's closet and pulled out a set of paper plates and two beers from their stash in the cooler while Kagome finished up her half correct statement. Handing one to Kagome, he closed the door to the dorm to keep the RA's out. Dry campus be damned, pizza and beer was the best dinner ever. "So." Nodding to the pizza, he cocked an eyebrow. "You up for eating?"

Kagome smiled and accepted the beer. Opening the top, she took a sip before slowly approaching the pizza. "This is nice; you didn't have to do it." Inside she was wheeling; what was he doing here? Now they were alone, in a closed room, together again. Was this going to spiral out of control just as the last time had?

"I know. I just though…well…Rin thought…" he paused and considered the notion that maybe Rin knew that Kikyo would be going out and therefore wanted to force him into spending time alone with Kagome. Had Kagome said something to Rin about them? Could this all be some elaborate scheme to get the two of them together? Stealing a glance at Kagome, he highly doubted it. She seemed as nervous as he was. "So…movies?" Changing the topic was defiantly the best idea for the time being.

Kagome nodded once and walked over to their tiny wall unit. Kneeling down, she looked through their DVD's for one that was the least sexually charged as could be. Being that Kikyo was not with InuYasha, it was a possibility that she could come home at any moment. The last thing that Kagome wanted to do was watch something with sexual situations, get aroused, end up under InuYasha… 'Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down there girl! Why are you having thoughts of having sex with this man? He just bought pizza, that's it! Cool down or I'll throw you into the shower!' Kagome shivered once at the thought of her and him, being together in that fashion again. Sure, it was nice and felt wonderful and she had never slept better than she had by his side, but it just wasn't feasible. The illicit affair had no room to grow, and therefore should have been smote. This wasn't just going to be a long night; it was going to be one hell of a night. To bad she didn't know how accurate that assumption was.

InuYasha cut two pieces and dropped them onto a plate before sitting down on the small area rug and looking over Kagome's shoulder. "I'd say go for _The Departed_."

Kagome wrinkled her nose and kept searching. "Nah, I was watching that with Rin earlier."

InuYasha made a face and continued to read the titles over her shoulder. "_Stranger Than Fiction_?"

Kagome glanced back at him and raised an eyebrow. "Are you kidding me?"

InuYasha held up a hand, a smirk residing on his face. "All right, I get it." It never dawned on either party, while they sat looking through the movies together on the floor, that they were hardly more than two feet apart. If Kagome had shifted a few inches backwards, she would have been just about sitting in his lap.

Nodding his chin towards another title, a gesture that was completely missed by Kagome, he called out, "what about _Knock Around Guys_? That's a great movie."

Kagome hesitated, her eyes skimming over to the older DVD and considered it for a moment. There was plenty of action to keep her mind preoccupied, no sexual exploits to make the situation any more uncomfortable than it already was, and some yummy eye candy for her to watch in the mean time, and InuYasha could easily be included into that assumption. With a smirk, she grabbed the DVD and popped it into her PS2. "That one works just fine."

InuYasha watched Kagome from behind, his eyes drifting down her back to the swell of her ass. He sat with his gaze fixed for nothing but a moment, yet that moment was long enough to leave a lasting impression in his pants. 'Jesus,' he thought with a growl, as he found his jeans becoming rather restrictive, 'if I want to be alive by the end of this, than I better quit it with this shit.' Somehow, though, his eyes just wouldn't leave those two beautifully shaped round globes. With a small chuckle, he suddenly understood why Miroku had such a fascination with groping; the thought had never sounded more golden. Yet, playing the role of the good boyfriend, he kept his hands off the girl of his dreams before him.

The previous morning had not escaped his mind. It was exactly the opposite, actually. Watching Kagome in the throes of an orgasm had been on his mind for the past two days, and had kept him hard nearly for almost all forty-eight hours. The image had been burned into his retinas of her swallowing his cum. There wasn't way that he couldn't think sexually about her. Nothing seemed better than the idea of lifting her into his arms, depositing her on her bed and shagging her rotten. But at the current moment, he knew that the idea was completely infeasible.

"Are you done gawking?"

And then he remembered how easy it was to be annoyed with her. Narrowing his eyes, he recoiled away from her, sliding backwards about five feet, before addressing Kagome. It was as if he had just realized their proximity to each other, as did she when she also happened to notice his eye direction. So she hadn't been so oblivious to his attention. 'Damnit,' he thought with surmounting anxiety, 'what did she catch?' Forcing a scoff from his mouth, he shoveled more pizza into his orifice so that his retort could sound snooty.

Kagome hadn't been expecting his eyes to be locked onto her ass, but turning around she had found herself at odds with how to gauge her reaction. So they had been semi-intimate in past situation, and more than anything, she would have loved to replay those times at the drop of the remote. But they couldn't, she shouldn't…he wouldn't! Instead she took to the taunting method, which had driven him away from her for the previous six years, maybe it would still work. She couldn't fall for him, she couldn't let this continue! Yes, she cared about him and would have dated him in a heart beat, but her cousin was all that was really left of her family. Could she really do that to Kikyo? 'She is doing it to him, don't forget,' her mind reminded her. With a grunt, she found that she was completely at ends with this debate. Instead, she tried to focus her attention on his retort. "What was that?"

InuYasha wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and sighed, running his other hand through his hair. "I said are you gonna keep running that mouth, wench, or are you going to turn on the God damned movie?"

Kagome rocked back to stare at him, a smile slowly creeping its way across her face. "Meow," she said with a purr of sarcasm, "someone woke up on the wrong side of the cave."

InuYasha leaned forward, more humor in his eyes than anything else. "Care to come over here and say that?" How was it that she was able to make him forget all of his inner turmoil with a smile and a witty remark?

Kagome's gulp was nearly audible. Something feral was lingering in his eyes, like the beast in the jungle ready to pounce. Turning away her attention, she busied herself with turning on the movie, skipping through the menu and grabbing a piece of pizza. By time she settled down, she was sure that her heart rate had decreased. 'Does he even know how fucking sexy he is?'

InuYasha's eyes never left her as she skirted about his question. He could tell the instant he had crossed the line with her, and now he was wondering if he was pushing to far. He didn't want her to feel that he was backing her into any corners, but hot damn, he _wanted_ her. He wanted to taste her, he wanted to feel her from the inside, he wanted to touch her in a way she had never been touched; he wanted to consume her and understand all of those mysteries that she had hidden away in that broken soul of hers. Reverting back to his prior declarations that day, he vaguely recalled a time when he was convinced he was going to end all of this nonsense with her. Why had he been so hyped on such a stupid idea? He needed Kagome, he wanted Kagome…and by God, he would have her.

Kagome settled down on the floor a few feet from InuYasha and dug into the pizza without taking her eyes off the screen. Trying to ignore the bastard the way she had six weeks prior was proving impossible. She wondered how she had done it for six years.

The movie was drawn out and had actually lost InuYasha's attention after the bar fight. Though it was one of Vin Diesel's greatest moments, he couldn't help but defer his attention to the raven haired beauty by his side. Her chocolate eyes were boring into the television with the utmost concentration. However it seemed to InuYasha that she was almost seeing through the set. 'Could she be trying to avoid me? It would make sense,' he thought with a smirk. Sliding closer to the girl, he decided to test his theory. She didn't move an inch, even as he closed the distance gap between them. Leaning in to her from the left, he brought his right hand up and poked her once in the side, just under her ribs.

Kagome nearly screamed. She had been so busy zoning herself out of any conscious thought, that when InuYasha had touched her, she nearly crawled out of her skin. Leaping to the side, she turned with gusto to face her assailant. "Are you _nuts_?" she asked him with her heart hammering in her chest. He was going to give her a coronary by the end of the day. Placing a hand to her chest, she gazed at him in something akin to horror.

InuYasha's lazy smirk nearly turned her legs to jelly. "For a girl who just sat through a pretty nasty bar fight without blinking, you shouldn't be so wound up. What's got your coils in a knot, princess?"

Kagome narrowed her eyes. Gone was all shock and was quickly being replaced by certain ire. "My coils…" closing her mouth, she looked to her right shoulder to gather her train of thought. How dare he assume… "My coils, InuYasha, are not in a knot, more so than my patience for you."

His eyebrow hike seemed to infuriate the girl further. "Right…is it common for you to jump then, at any given stimuli?"

Narrowing her eyes, Kagome poked at InuYasha's side in retaliation. "How do you like it? You can't go around poking people, ya know?"

InuYasha twitched, more out of the fact that Kagome was touching him than for the actual action itself. Poking her back immediately, he could sense that he was crossing some sort of invisible line. They shouldn't have had any physical contact; physical contact would only lead down dark and seductive alleys that InuYasha wasn't all too sure he could resist. Yet, as he stared into her brown eyes and witnessed the birth of a smile that could light up a room, he knew that he didn't want anything else. He never wanted to miss one of those smiles; he never wanted to miss a day of her life. In a world where it seemed that everything was made to be broken or tainted, he wanted to hold onto this fragile moment and cherish it forever.

'I sound like a love sick bitch,' he thought as he retaliated against Kagome's invasive poke. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I have never been like this with a girl before. Hell, when I'm at the clubs, this would be the last thing I'd ever do. What kind of spell has Kagome cast on me?' Ignoring the butterflies in his stomach, he chuckled as Kagome scooted away from him and attempted to poke at his leg. 'This is something I would have done in second grade,' he rationed as both parties forgot the movie and became solely interested in the other. The churning of his stomach, the sweat beginning to form a light coating across his forehead, all of it pointed to the fact that he was actually _afraid_ to travel this path with Kagome. It was all games now…but…it wouldn't stay that way. Could he really continue with this? The whispers from that alley were getting louder, his desire growing…he wanted Kagome like he wanted nothing else in life.

Kagome giggled loudly as InuYasha recoiled from her last attack. Kicking lightly at him to get away, she jumped to her feet to avoid his next swipe. They were harmlessly flirting, and it couldn't be more fun. Her rational thought had fled the scene as she lost herself in the childish moment. So what if they were acting like they did in elementary school; it took away the stressful remembrance of just why they had been avoiding each other. It took away Kagome's indecisiveness and all of her worries.

Kagome wasn't quite sure just why she had leapt to her feet, there was really no where else to go. Trying to back away from InuYasha, she hardly was able to move three feet before two strong arms wrapped around her kneecaps and pulled her to the floor. Twisting in mid air seemed like a great idea at the time, but as she gently landed on the ground on her ass, and instantly fell backwards onto her back, she realized her mistake. She had left herself completely open for an all out assault, and seeing that gleam in InuYasha's eyes, he knew it.

He was on her in a heart beat. His attack was relentless, his smile ruthless; the more Kagome squealed from the tickling, the more it seemed to encourage InuYasha. For a moment InuYasha had forgotten his troubles. For a moment, InuYasha completely overlooked the fact that he had a girlfriend, of who was not under him, and the fact that he was supposed to distance himself from Kagome. For a moment, he wasn't ruled by his father, his brother or his demon blood. He was a guy, tickling a girl that he was madly in love with, and everything was okay. So what…maybe he had fallen in love with Kagome, accidentally of course; right now, this was about them.

Kagome continued to writhe under InuYasha, her twisting and turning growing in velocity as he pushed his fingers into her sides without mercy. It was odd, in reflection; Kagome had always hated being tickled. She had actually, by way of chance, managed to kick her father in the testicles when she was eight when he had tried to tickle her with half the gusto that InuYasha was going at her with. Why she wasn't attacking InuYasha for this assault was lost to her, but somewhere in the back of her mind, she didn't want him to stop.

It only took a matter of seconds for all of the interactions to turn from completely innocent to scandalous. InuYasha was straddling Kagome, his left knee firmly planted between her legs, the right pinning her left leg to her side, one of his hands intertwined in the fabric of her shirt, the other planted for support by her right shoulder. His pelvis was inches above hers, his ass in the air and his face about a foot above hers. His lavender eyes were smirking at Kagome one moment, and within a second, the light had shifted. The shift begot a primal desire that burned from within their souls, fueled by the repressed emotions that had tormented both parties. It was as if the world inhaled and their lives were swept up in the interim and transformed into something different.

InuYasha's eyes darkened to a color Kagome had seen once before. His breath became ragged, jagged and hot against the soft skin of her neck. He looked pained for a moment, his movements slowing to a pace that was languid. His hand rested against her side, his fingers slipping under the material of her shirt. His eyes searched hers for permission, begging Kagome to open her soul to him.

Kagome was lost instantly in those fathomless violet orbs. Like drowning in a sea of purple, Kagome's eyes became half lidded and all too quickly became aware of the wetness dampening her underwear and the pressure being exerted against her crotch by his knee. She couldn't help it as her hips gyrated against his knee cap, rocking her mound against the hard callous bone. Her eyes snapped shut as her lips parted, her breath catching in her throat. This had gone from playful to completely dangerous in less than two seconds.

It was instantaneous, like some love story from those movies that Kagome had desperately attempted to avoid. His eyes burned into hers with emotions that Kagome never knew existed, and hesitation only played its part for a moment. Lowering his head, InuYasha never broke eye contact as his lips covered hers. The first kiss was timid, the two surfaces barely touching, their eyes never closing. InuYasha pulled back, gazing down at Kagome with such admiration that Kagome could feel the pinprick of tears in the corner of her eyes. Her breath barely had time to escape her lips before his lips captured hers again. This time her hands came up, as if possessed by a force that deemed that this pair of star crossed lovers should begin their plight, and wrapped around his back and pulled him into her embrace. Her eyes closed and she surrendered to the man before her.

Kagome had never been kissed with such veracity. She knew that here and now, InuYasha was laying out his emotions, baring his soul for her to accept or reject. She knew that she should have pushed him away; she should have yelled at him that he was with her cousin and this just wasn't a good idea, but the ideas melted from her brain by the molten kiss bestowed upon her. His kiss was scalding, her soul being systematically shattered and instantly rebuilt around the man above her. Within this moment, she knew that she would never be able to walk away from this man, this God.

It was almost too soon when he pulled his lips from hers, and she instantly missed the warmth. Opening her eyes slowly, she was met by a smile that could have melted the heavens. Her lips were parted; enflamed from his attention, and to InuYasha, the vixen beneath him was never more beautiful. Rocking forward slightly with his knee, her eyes screwed shut and her head jolted back from the unexpected pleasure that coursed through her body.

Lips descended, her throat became the victim of lavishing attention, and the hand that rested against the bare flesh of her hip held her down. He ran his knee backwards on the carpet, slightly enough to make her cry out at the loss, and then gently he brought it back to her. He watched, mesmerized, as Kagome's hips sought out that hardened bone, rubbing against it without shame like a bitch in heat. In that minute, he knew he had to have her. Kikyo, Sesshoumaru and Toga be damned, this was his life now.

Scooping Kagome up in his arms, he moved her gently to the first thing that came into sight: Kikyo's bed. Dropping her on the bottom of the bunk beds, he climbed on top of her and slid both hands under her tank top. Kagome opened her mouth, whether to protest or to moan, InuYasha was never sure. Filling that open cavity with his tongue and lips, he ravished her mouth much in the same way he would soon ravish her body. Tenderly, lovingly, and fastidiously he tortured her lips, letting his tongue swab the deepest regions of her mouth before tasting those beautiful and tempting lips that adorned her face. His mouth moved against hers with such a passion, it drove them both over the edge.

The two hands on a mission dragged the material top over her head and cast it to the side. His mouth slipped from hers and began planting a trail of wet, soulful kisses down her neck. His hands instantly slid under her bra straps and removed the hindrance from her body. He didn't dare ask the question if this is what she wanted, he could tell by the way her fingers laced through his long tresses that she was just as caught up in the moment as he was. And he feared, by God he _feared_, that if he stopped now to let any rational thought into the process, they would _never_ have this chance again.

His callous hands slowly came to hold the forbidden flesh that he had set free. Her breasts were just about the right size for his large hands to cover, her nipples hardened by his prior ministrations. His hands gently teased the exposed skin, his thumb capturing the hard bud between it and his middle finger and he pulled at the skin with a skillful combination of pleasure and pain.

Kagome's head rolled back, her lips parting to let out a breathy sigh. She couldn't deny how amazing the combination of his hands and his lips were, or how devastating they could be. Her entire body quaked with need, her thighs sodden with her own juices. She wanted him, she needed him…and she knew by the end of the night, she would have him.

InuYasha traced over her collar bone with his mouth, teasing the tender flesh of her neck with all due sincerity of an experienced lover. He abandoned her breast with one hand as it gently traced down her naval, his fingertips dancing across her skin softly. He ran the pads of his fingers over her belly button, his intent obvious to the girl beneath him.

Kagome lifted her head from the pillow to gaze down at InuYasha, and was granted full access to watching his one hand kneading her breast and the other dancing across the buttons of her jeans. Mocha eyes collided with lavender, and the proverbial fireworks illuminated the darkened dorm room.

Letting his tongue dart out, he traced the tiny bud of nerves that resided on Kagome's chest, indulging in the way that her head rocked back against the pillows and her back arched, offering her breast as a sacrifice for his pleasure. She was submitting to him not only her body, but her soul as well. Wrapping his lips around her nipple, he sucked at her with the passion of a lover. His other hand continued to massage her breast, his fingers rigorously torturing her distended bud. Her moans grew more audible, sounding off like a bittersweet sympathy to his ears. Finally pulling the button free of her jeans, he toyed with the zipper yet was very quick to shed those infernal things from her body.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, the pleasure being inflicted upon her nearly insurmountable. How long had it been since she had ever made love to someone? The answer was so vague, she wasn't at all sure that it was even discernable. Sliding her hands under the material of his shirt, she allowed herself to indulge in the feel of his skin against hers. He pulled back for a moment as she removed the shirt from his body and smiled as her eyes slowly drifted down his torso. He was beautiful, but she had always known that. Running her hands up his gleaming six-pack and across his sculpted pecks, she was nearly sure she creamed herself. He was the perfect personification of Adonis. Sculpted from the Gods to be their gift to women, Kagome considered herself blessed to be at his mercy. Now she knew why his ego was so big and it wasn't in overcompensation for anything.

InuYasha wasted no time; the minute her hands were away from his chest, he had returned to hers. Shifting his attention to her other breast, his left hand held his weight from her fragile frame as his right hand slipped her panties from her hips. The scent that was her essence washed across his nose and broke him, like a wave against jagged cliffs. He removed his mouth from her breast and instantly sought out her lips, as his hips collided against hers, rocking his jean clad hard on against her exposed core. He dry humped her once more, before pulling back and whispering in a voice that took him a moment to find; "Kagome…I want you…" His tone was feral, raging with emotions that Kagome never knew he could possess. He looked nearly demonic in the dimmed lighting.

Kagome gazed up at InuYasha, one of her hands rising from his back to swipe some of his hair from his eyes. "I want you too." She blinked once, the softest of smiles coming to her face as she stared up at him. Why had this taken six years to happen? How was she ever angry with this almighty being?

InuYasha needed no further confirmation. Straddling her waist, he sat up and began working his jeans from his body. Only when her hands covered his did he hesitate. Had she changed her mind? His eyes met hers in a rush of confusion which quickly changed to passion as one of her hands began working at his zipper whilst the other latched onto his hard on through the material and gave him a couple gentle yet seductive squeezes. Pulling the jeans down the contour of his hips, Kagome couldn't help but marvel at the definition of his muscles around his pelvis. Two slender lines adorned each side of his body, tracing down beneath the rim of his boxers, offering her the secrets of the world if only she was to uncover them.

InuYasha allowed her to push his jeans to his thighs before he kicked them off himself. Turning back to Kagome, he found that her hands came to rest on his bare thighs, awaiting his approval to remove his boxers. This was it, wasn't it? The only thing that stood between them was a pair of Calvin Klein shorts. His eyes sought hers, just to be absolutely sure that this is what she wanted. She was the closest to heaven that he would ever be, the closest to perfection that he would ever taste, and he wanted to be sure that he didn't screw this up.

Kagome laced one hand through the hole in the front of her boxers, her small hand coming to rest against his hardened cock. His eyes snapped shut, a throaty moan escaping his lips as she removed the last obstacle in their path to copulation. Wrapping her hand around her length, she was a little shocked to find that her fingers wouldn't touch at the base of the beast he packed. Yet when she met his eyes, she knew that the primal need that raged between the two was much more demanding. There would be plenty of time for foreplay another day; today this was about feeling him inside of her. It was about him taking what he had always wanted, and her offering it to him.

InuYasha slid his legs down hers, lowering his chest to rest against hers. The only distribution of weight that settled his body off of hers was that of one hand to the right of her head and his left knee. In this universe, in this time frame, it was just her and InuYasha. As she gained the courage to open her eyes, she met the gaze of her lover.

InuYasha stared down at Kagome, the patient smile and the sparkle in his eyes lighting up the room. Bringing his lips to her cheek, he kissed her gently, dragging those two dangerous muscles over her jaw bone and down to her chin. Kissing his way up her to her mouth, he hesitated before claiming her lips. "I need you."

Kagome smiled her eyes half lidded, and nodded weakly, her strength fleeing her as their actions grew more physical, more dangerous. Kagome's desperation was surmounting to a crescendo as she lay beneath the man of her dreams. At that moment, she would have done anything he asked of her. She was going to need a pack of cigarettes by time this was over.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shifting his weight to the side, he slid from within her with a sigh and rolled to the left. His eyes widened slightly, realizing how much more complicated he had just made the situation. Exhaling loudly, he realized without a shadow of a doubt that it was well worth it. Lacing his left arm under Kagome's shoulders, he rolled her to the side abruptly to rest against his chest. He ran his left hand through her hair, tangling his fingers within the tresses. Neither spoke for a good ten minutes, both simply living in the moment that had been created by lust and repressed emotions.

"What…does this mean?"

Indigo eyes slowly drifted downwards to meet chocolate. She looked happy but there was something that made him nervous within her eyes. She looked slightly pained, and that seemed to rip his heart from his chest all at once. Bringing his lips to her forehead, he whispered, "I don't know." it was an honest answer, in all truth of the matter. He didn't know what to do with the situation; he didn't know what to do with Kikyo. What he did know was that he wanted to do this again, and again, and again with Kagome. After being inside of her, he had learned peace. The hell he was giving that up. Lowering his mouth to hers, he kissed her delicately.

Kagome closed her eyes with the kiss, her entire body melting into the man next to her. As he pulled back, her head collapsed against his left shoulder. "You wore me out," she noted with a wry smile.

"So, does that mean that there's no round two?"

Kagome cracked a lazy smile, her eyes remaining shut. "Maybe."

InuYasha smirked, his eyes threatening to drift closed as well. Sleep was seemingly a great idea for the time being, however, they had to move their location. The last thing he needed was Kikyo coming in to find them both naked together, on her bed. 'Fuck it,' he thought as he closed his eyes and joined Kagome in a light slumber, 'I'll move her before I leave for the night. There's no rush. Kikyo's undoubtedly out for the night. I'll deal with her tomorrow.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

; yup, now things get interesting.

A big thanks are due to my beta Ninja Teacher Jen and to Heather Kou for her helping me through a tough patch of this shout outs:

The Logic of Willy wonka: LMAO, girl you're a trip! Hahaha!!! Taking life by the balls…I guess you could say he really did this in the chapter then, ne? you know, you'd be to think she would have Sesshoumaru on her finger, but sadly, girl's like to boast about certain things. Don't worry, she'll have her puppy twisted when the time is right. I'll let you know where to get one when I find one. ;; Jak, oh he'll have his part and mystery summer fling guy, funny you mention him…. ::cough:: anyway. Ryen isn't going to be in this. It was a tough call, but I decided to let him rest with COTD and decided instead to introduce some new flavor. You'll meet him soon enough. I just had to know a whole bunch of Isak Dinesen stories, F. Scott Fitzgerald stories and a few by Henry James and James Joyce. The others were more terms and stuff about HEL (history of the English Language). It was interesting.

Lady Otori: psychopathic? Just…a little bit. What can I say, he's not about the puppy dogs and rainbows. You'll get to see a real psychopathic villain emerge soon enough. Bank's just one scary mofo though. He's so much fun to write :;huggles her imaginary Bankotsu:: Good thought on her dating one of his brother's but no…you'll learn more about this guy later. If you want to know more about him...well…it's all there. Just wrapped in some fancy words between Miroku and Sango. ;; oh Naraku will be back…

15transcends: Yesh, Bankotsu is very scary. Lol. I passed my exams. And I'm updating. Woo-hoo!!! Thanks for the good luck!

Yayy: thanks!

Kody Leigh: denial is a river that runs through Egypt. Sometimes, things aren't as easy as just getting into the gist of things. Though, yes, they were both dragging it out and getting over dramatic on certain aspects, they both had factors that just won't allow them to be together. It hurts to be in love with someone you can't have, I know from personal experience. Just like the title, there's isn't a black or white side, one right or wrong answer, to where they are and what they need to do. If inu dumps Kikyo, he could ruin his chances at life. If he ignores Kagome, he loses his chances at love. Same for Kagome (though no one is really understanding just why yet…it will come with time). Don't worry, I understand the frustration, and that's why I added the end to this that I did. Now the shit has just hit the fan. I love WDW's work, Demon within is great!!!

Captive24: yesh, yes he was but there was a wonderful interference run by the short stuff in the lobby.

A Susie Kablooie: I know, I hear you there. But…does Kikyo really care about InuYasha or is it connivance? Don't know if I answered this one for you, but if I didn't, let me here; they all know how powerful Bankotsu is, and they all (mostly) know of her past with him. they don't associate him being the one to do this to her because she's never mentioned seeing him anymore and the fact that he's publicly engaged. Also, he's sweet as pie to most of them. You'll see that in later chapters. Our sleuths, though, in Miroku and Sango, are likely to come up with a game plan though. Also, that's another key point; InuYasha doesn't know that Bankotsu is Oberon. He doesn't know Bankotsu, personally, he only knows the name. Sure, he's seen photos and such, but he has never linked the man to being Oberon. Great points, I've been waiting for someone to ask.

Dragonsdawn: sorry that you've been sick. I'll send you some virtual chicken noodle soup. It's yummy. glad that the last chapter wasn't confusing; I'm nearly sure this one was. ;;

Fire: LMAO. Thank you! lol. I'm glad that you like it. yeah, a good Kikyo, who would have guessed? LOl.

Toya's Gurl: haha….see Sesshiles all wrapped up with his moko-moko sama on the couch. That would be grand. LOL. oh I'm sure Jackey's gotten off in a couple…oh wait…he's off somewhere playing burry the sausage. LOL. he'll be back soon, don't worry.

Fyre Farae: hope your finals went well!! They're no fun, but at least it means summers here now. LOL. I know that Kikyo has been very solipsistic, but that's who she is. She isn't very warm to the outside world, but she does still care about family. thanks! hope you liked the chapter.

Kitsunekoinu: sorry, is really a douche when it comes to adding links into anything. They always pull it out. Email me and I'll give you the link to where I uploaded it to.

theKaoru2156: a lot, actually. I do that in movies also. I was yelling at the spiderman 3 screen, I'm sure a couple people got pissed but hell…I was so angry with that movie. Yeah, Bankotsu is a douche, we all know that. he's just one hella evil one at that. I love my Bankie. It's not that he's bad…he's just…umm…misunderstood?

XxX-ew no-XxX: glad you enjoyed the last chapter. Sorry it took so long to update!


	23. Harder to Breathe

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 23 Harder to Breathe

InuYasha grimaced as he slowly lifted his head from the soft down pillow he had it resting against. The harsh lighting of the overhead lights was nearly too much for him, even from under the shading of the bunk bed shield. Blinking a few times to reconfigure his memory, he wrapped his arm tighter around the body to his left that clung to his chest like a leach. Closing his eyes for a moment, the entire night flashed back to him in a wave of panic and slight nausea. Had he really defiled Kagome on her cousin's bed? 'Shit, Kikyo has to be back!' Sitting up fast enough to throw Kagome off to his left and crack his head against the bunk bed, he readied himself to leap from the bed and make a hasty escape if need be. Glaring around wildly, he was shocked to find that it was only three AM and that it seemed that Kikyo had not yet returned.

A sense of relief rushed through his body as he let his eyes drift to the other occupant of the room. Indigo clashed against chocolate as Kagome stared up at him in slight confusion. He blinked only to be assaulted by a nearly devastating pain radiating through his head. Rubbing where he had so gracefully collided with the bars of the bunk bed, he threw Kagome a weak smile. "Nearly forgot where I was."

Kagome continued to stare at InuYasha, almost as if she was seeing through him. With a yawn and a confused smile, she slowly lowered herself back to the mattress and had almost instantly returned to a deep sleep.

InuYasha watched Kagome for a moment, a rare genuine smile shifting across his lips. As the pain dulled, he cracked his neck and slid from the bed. He had to get Kagome back into her bed and then get the hell out of Dodge before Kikyo returned. Luckily he had woken up, and he wasn't quite sure why. He knew he had been dreaming, he recollected as he stepped into a pair of boxers and his discarded jeans. He was back at Illusions with the mystery girl but Miroku was with him…and a man who he could only assume was Kagejiro. They had been arguing with someone who InuYasha couldn't place a name to and Miroku had said the wrong thing and was nearly shot. InuYasha saw Kagejiro take out the man who fired the gun but InuYasha had jumped in the way of the bullet to save his friend. Stopping dead in the middle of the room, InuYasha took a deep breath, realizing how fast his heart had been beating.

It was odd in reflection, seeing his brother in his dreams. In this dream, he looked no different than he had seventeen years prior; silver hair down to his ears and amber eyes so sharp that they could make you bleed out your soul. 'He's changed though, I'm sure,' he thought as he put on his shirt slowly. Why was he dreaming about all those pieces of his life that he wasn't able to share? 'Jiro, the Goth scene, his demon blood; all of those were bits of his life that had been restricted, classified by his father. Glancing once again to the red dots on Kagome's clock, he realized that he had to move fast. The last thing he needed was for Kikyo to catch him like this. 'But where the hell is she?' he wondered idly as he knelt down next to Kagome. Staring at the sleeping girl for a moment, all thoughts of Kikyo seeped from his mind. All that mattered was her; Kagome was something that he wasn't going to sacrifice from his life. His father be damned, he wanted Kagome like he wanted to live.

Nudging Kagome's shoulder, he brought his lips to her ear and kissed her gently before whispering, "Hey babes, you need to move up to your own bed. I'm sure Kikyo wouldn't appreciate you being here."

Kagome shrugged off his weight and attempted to roll away from him with a muffled grumble that sounded like blatant irritation.

InuYasha grabbed her shoulder to stop her from turning away. Rolling her towards him, he scooped his other arm under her body and lifted her from the mattress. Carrying her in a fireman's hold, he walked around to the back of the bed and stared at the ladder in contemplation. 'I can do this, it can't be that hard!'

Putting one foot onto the ladder, he turned and attempted to redistribute his weight to get Kagome up to her bed. Failing to figure out a way to proceed, he twisted back and rested his back against the cold wooden frame of the bed. Staring down at Kagome, he grunted once before kissing her forehead in a feeble attempt to wake her up. Shockingly, it worked.

Kagome arched her back against InuYasha's arms and nuzzled her face deeper into the nook of his neck and shoulder. With a soft sigh that bled into a yawn, she slowly opened her eyes and pulled back from her warm haven. "What's…going on?" Blinking up into the iridescent violet eyes that stared upon her so intently, she licked her lips and glanced around the room. "Where…what…"

InuYasha could tell the moment that the reality washed across Kagome. Her breath caught in her throat, her eyes widened and she slipped from his grip to instantly back away from him. He opened his mouth but couldn't find anything to say. Instead he helped level her on her feet and nodded wearily towards the alarm clock. "It's…late. I should go."

Kagome nodded twice, wrapping her arms around her naked body. "Yeah…probably." Glancing down when her hand touched flesh, she yelped and moved faster than InuYasha could blink. She dug through her closet and threw on a tee shirt and began digging for underwear. "Wow…this…so shouldn't have happened."

Why did it feel as though she had struck him? Nearly turning his head with the backlash of her harsh words, he chewed on indignation before quickly swallowing it down. That was the truth, they shouldn't have done it…but he still didn't regret it. Nodding once at her back, he grabbed his keys and made a direct path for the door. "Right...of course." Pausing at the door handle, he glanced back at Kagome who had just about crawled into her closet. "For what it's worth," he spoke after a heavy hesitation, "I don't regret any of this."

Kagome cleared her throat and hesitated, burdened by the knowledge that she had yet again managed to say the wrong thing. Not able to meet his gaze, she chewed on her lip and softly responded, "InuYasha, I…that is…I didn't mean…" Turning to face her illicit lover, she wound the underwear in her hand around her fingers nervously. "I don't regret…"

InuYasha grimaced, his frown one of disappointment rather than anger. Looking back at Kagome, he forced his lips to form one solid line and nodded briefly. "Yes you do."

Kagome's eyebrows dipped downward out of embarrassment. Did she really regret taking those indulgences with the man before her? Blinking once, she shook her head, trying to make heads or tails of her feelings. She didn't regret sleeping with InuYasha; moreover, she wanted to crawl back into bed with him. Somehow he managed to make her forget the troubles that plagued her life, the hardships that she had and was going to endure. He made the day just a little bit better, and to her that was worth the world. What she was regretting, however, was betraying her cousin. Regardless that Kikyo had always been a thorn in her side, more by parental intervention than her own involvement, Kikyo had always been… 'Been what? Are you forgetting all the problems she's put you through, all the torment she inflicted? She's always treated you like a second hand garment and always will. You're not her; you're not good enough for her.' But was that the truth? Kikyo was genuinely upset when Kagome was hurt, she was concerned, worried even. 'Kikyo might be a bitch, but she's loyal and you know it.'

InuYasha studied Kagome's conflicted expression before backing away from the door and shoving his hands into his pockets. "Kagome…I…" turning his face to the side, he tried to come up with the right words. "I know that we shouldn't be doing this, I'm not a 'tard, but…I also know that this feels…."

"Right? Perfect?" Seeing his agreement to her thoughts, she nodded in assent "Yeah, I know it does. But…"

"No buts," InuYasha remarked suddenly. Taking two long strides to reach Kagome, he captured her hand with one hand and her chin with his other. Staring deep into her eyes, he quickly made a decision. "It was about the moment. I don't regret it and you say you don't. So…that's what it was. We were…"

"Caught up in the moment?"

InuYasha nodded, regardless how much his mind was screaming in retaliation. "It was all in the moment."

"And this," she asked as she stared up at InuYasha, "When is this?"

"After. We just…walk away. It was nice, it was…."

"_Nice_." Kagome swallowed thickly. How did that word seem to shatter something inside of her? Pulling away from him, she wrapped her arms around her body to ward off an invading chill. When did it get so frigid in the room? On a second thought, she grabbed a towel from her closet. "Right then, well…you know how to get out. I'm going to…" she hesitated in a faux pause to gain control of pitch of her voice. She was trembling now; shaken by some emotion that she could barely strike the surface of. "I'm going to take a shower. I guess…I'll…see you around then, yes?" Nodding once in an almost formal Japanese fashion, she scurried around the dumbstruck boy.

"Right," InuYasha called as he spun around to keep his eyes on her, "I'm just going to…you know…before Kikyo…."

The bathroom door ended the sentence that InuYasha seemed incapable of punctuating. . He stared at the closed door for a moment, silently cursing under his breath. How did things go from so wonderful and being on top of the world to feeling like yuppie scum? How was it that Kagome had such a hold over his life? Letting his shoulder sloop, he turned and grabbed the door handle. Walking away was the sane option; he got what he had always wanted, what he had been lusting after. Any player would just get up and walk away, no strings attached, after tapping a fine piece of ass like Kagome. Hell, Miroku did it nearly every night, walking away from some sweet thing he picked up at a bar. But even as InuYasha lied to himself, and opened the door to the hallway, he knew that this was slowly going to end him.

Kagome leaned against the bathroom wall, tears threatening to rear their ugly heads and terrorize her frail stability. She just wanted to curl up and die currently. She knew that InuYasha was a dream to chase for her. No matter how right it felt, like most things in her life, this was unobtainable. She would never be able to have him; she would never be able to be with him. As long as she was friends with Kikyo, or even acquaintances with her, she could never be with him. Once she convinced herself of this, however, then it would be okay. For now though, it would only cause more tears and more frustration shoveled into her already tumultuous life.

Reaching down for the cold water of the tub, she listened to the dorm door slam closed. Somehow, the world really had gotten colder. Resting her forehead on the cold tile, she was hardly ready for the bathroom door to nearly fall in on itself. Jumping nearly a mile high, she wasn't able to even make heads or tails of the situation until her back was pressed against that cold complacent tile and InuYasha's mouth was sealed over hers.

There was no way he was leaving, not on that note. InuYasha didn't give a flying fuck if Kikyo walked in at the current moment, or his father, or hell, a fucking news broadcasting team. He wanted Kagome; he wanted to be with Kagome. He couldn't--wouldn't--put her through these games. Moreover, he needed to know how she felt; he needed to know if she felt the same way about him. As he swept her off her feet and rendered her helpless to his charm, he wasn't shocked to find that she was as bent over the situation as he was. His hands came to rest under the swell of her ass, lifting her clear from the ground to rest against the cold tiled wall. Kagome's legs came to wrap around his waist a moment later, her lips crashing against his, meeting the safety and sanity that he provided and supported for her. Though it was wrong, and Kagome knew as much, this was heaven.

A fresh batch of tears dripped down Kagome's cheeks as InuYasha confessed his emotions with the cunning use of his mouth against hers. The tenderness of his kiss, the softness of his touch; all of it painted a wonderful picture for Kagome to understand what he couldn't say. He wanted to burry himself inside of her again and again, to reconnect with her in a way he feared he might never again be able to feel.

After what felt like a lifetime, he wearily pulled back from Kagome, his hands still cupping her chin. Tilting her face up to his, he kept her pinned to the wall with his body and one hand whilst his other came to wipe a few tears from her face. Nuzzling her cheek with his nose, he inhaled softly, taking in all that she was. "Kagome, I'm sorry."

Kagome pressed her cheek to his and closed her eyes. Even in the most uncomfortable of positions, she knew she could fall asleep if she wanted to in his arms, just like this. Whispering into the serenity of their moment, she broke the silence. "Don't be. I should be the one apologizing."

"No, baby, hear me out. I _shouldn't_ have put you in this position. What we did, we _shouldn't_ have done, but I _don't_ regret it. I have so much going on…"

Kagome snorted once and pressed her forehead to his shoulder as he slowly lowered her to the ground. "You think you have so much going on? You don't want to know the things that are happening in my life."

InuYasha ran his hand through her hair, his eyes darkening. "Yes, actually, I would love for some type of insight. That's just it, Kagome; I want us to be more than this. I want…" he couldn't strike the red that tainted his cheeks as he looked down and scratched his neck. "I want more."

Kagome swallowed down a soft sob and fought to keep herself collected. "So do I," she muttered.

InuYasha gently led Kagome from the room by her hands, leading her over to her desk chair. He sat down and then pulled her between his legs, and clasped his hands around her waist. "Kagome, there's a lot about my family I can't explain. My dad is an asshole and thinks he can control my life. I've let him, up until now but there are some things that I can't fight, and some that I can. I want—more—from us, I want to be with you. You're amazing, and you're beautiful," he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, before slowly kissing his way up her neck. "And you are everything I want in a girl. But right now…"

"It can't be, I know that InuYasha. Imagine how I would feel if you broke up with Kikyo for me. I would never be able to look at her! I want to be with you too," she mumbled while he wreaked havoc on her body. "But now isn't…" she swallowed thickly. Why couldn't she just say it? Why couldn't she just say that now wasn't a good time? 'If I say it, if I tell him not now, I might lose him. I can't lose him.' Slowly, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "We'll figure this out. Somehow, I just _know_ we will."

InuYasha nodded, knowing that words weren't right for the moment. Instead he sat back down in the chair and pulled her into his lap. Putting her head to his shoulder, he rocked them slowly back and forth, hoping to buy himself just a few more minutes holding her. These were the moments he would grow to treasure, he was sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Striding into the apartment at a quarter past seven, InuYasha hardly paused when his brother crossed his path dressed in an Armani suit and nearly barreled directly into him. Sesshoumaru sidestepped at last minute, casting his half brother a look of disdain before eyeing over his apparel with a sneer.

"Where have you been?"

"And that's your business how?" InuYasha shot back nearly as fast as Sesshoumaru asked.

Sesshoumaru glared for a minute at his younger sibling before slipping past him and entering the kitchen.

InuYasha turned to give the freeloader millionaire a piece of his mind yet hesitated when he took in the aesthetic view of their apartment. "Ah," he cleared his throat and glanced around wildly, his eyes widening. "Did you clean?"

Sesshoumaru glanced over his shoulder as he filled his thermos with the Starbuck ground coffee. "You live like a dog, InuYasha."

"Says the man sleeping on the couch," InuYasha commented as he circled his living room to inspect his brother's work. "I can't believe that you, of all people, cleaned. I just…can't see it! I mean, honestly, did you just hire someone off the street; because the thought of you with a dust rag and a mop just really makes my day a little bit brighter." With all sincerity, InuYasha added, "Please don't take that image away from me."

Sesshoumaru glowered as he snapped on the lid to the container and grabbed his briefcase, shoving the coffee into the front pocket. "Believe it or not, Baka, this Sesshoumaru can do a lot more than you give him credit for." Eyeing his brother's outfit, he snidely remarked, "Including the ability to dress in clean clothes. Maybe it is my imagination, but somehow I believe that I saw you in those rags yesterday as well, which could only lead me to believe that you are just getting in. Maybe this is why you are going on your sixth year in college. Do you not understand the scholastic requirement for classes, or is it that father is simply throwing his money away for your gallivanting pleasure?"

InuYasha flipped him off and flopped down on the couch. "I was with my girl."

Sesshoumaru reached the front door and made a motion to grab the knob but his brother's words made him stop. Turning to look at InuYasha, a sudden look of commiseration crossed his face. Glancing quickly at his watch, he put down the laptop case and leaned back carefully against the door. Crossing his arms over his chest, Sesshoumaru fell silent for a moment, choosing his words carefully. "Kikyo Higurashi…she's the daughter of Takada Higurashi, am I correct?"

InuYasha nodded once, curiosity bringing him to sit up and stare at his brother. Sesshoumaru always dealt with Kikyo's father in business; why was he questioning details he already knew the answers to? Glancing at the time on the cable box, InuYasha knew the man had to be in Manhattan in less than two hours. Why was he spending time indulging in rhetorical questions? With a nod, he remained silent to hear his brother out. There was something about the look on his face that made InuYasha curious; he looked sincere in his interest, and that rarely happened when the two brothers conversed.

"Her uncle is just as powerful in the business world, but I'm pretty sure that you already know that."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow at his answer.

Scratching his chin, Sesshoumaru pushed off the wall and opened up his thermos. Taking a sip of the coffee inside, he closed it without saying anything else. Replacing it into his brief case, he addressed his brother once more. "Father has many business associates that privately own companies that the old man longs to get his hands on. Without any family ties, however, father will never accomplish earning those rogue industries. I'm sure he would love to find a way into the Higurashi fortune."

InuYasha opened his mouth then decided against commenting. Was Sesshoumaru getting to what he thought he was?

"Don't allow him to convince you to marry for anything besides your own emotions," he said slowly.

InuYasha blinked slowly, completely amazed at his brother's assertion. Sesshoumaru was actually attempting to give him advice to watch out for his own heart. His brother was making an attempt to give a damn about him. Completely dumbfounded, InuYasha could only find himself nodding.

Sesshoumaru captured his brother's gaze and held it for a moment, trying to figure out if anything he said had struck a chord. Instead he found the boy nearly stupefied. "Kikyo is a wonderful person," he added in a defensive before InuYasha could jump into his notorious tempter tantrum, "But before marrying her, I would be sure that she is whom you want to be with for the rest of your life."

InuYasha felt as if Sesshoumaru had uttered some three elusive words that would never define their relationship. This was the first time that Sesshoumaru had ever made an actual attempt to bond with his brother, or for that matter, to watch out for his kid brother. InuYasha wasn't sure whether to just die of shock or to laugh himself into the grave. Still gaping at his brother, he just couldn't find his voice.

Sesshoumaru knew shock when he saw it. Knowing that he had never really offered his brother any type of support, he wasn't all too surprised to see that emotion register over the kid's face. Grabbing his briefcase, he made for the door.

"Sessh," InuYasha called before the man could reach the door.

Sesshoumaru paused. Without looking back at the boy, he acknowledged his question.

"How would you suggest that I tell dad that I'm not in love with the woman he wants me to marry?"

Sesshoumaru snorted once, mostly in an ironic gesture more than anything else. "You have already been a constant disappointment to him, InuYasha; I hardly doubt that he would look twice if you were to announce your reluctance to seal the transaction."

InuYasha knew that Sesshoumaru looking out for him was too good to be true. "Back to the asshole I know you to be, huh? You know, I might be a constant disappointment to dad and you might be his little pet project, but he's gonna kill you when he finds out that you left your wife. My problem is peanuts next to that. Thanks for the cover," InuYasha winked and sat back into the couch, a snotty smirk wound tight around his lips.

Sesshoumaru blinked and then sighed heavily. "Worry about your own burdens, InuYasha, and I shall mine." Sufficiently sure that he had ended the conversation; Sesshoumaru took his leave from the apartment, leaving a gaping hanyou in his path.

InuYasha sneered as the door shut, nearly ready to make hell. "Fucking asshole," he commented as the door slammed shut. "Prick really thinks he's God." Standing up, he shuffled his way into the kitchen and grabbed a cup of the already made coffee. "What a douche."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

Spinning on his heels, InuYasha came face to face with Miroku. With a smirk, he offered his best friend the coffee in his hands. "What's up, guy?"

Taking the coffee, Miroku leaned against the entrance to the kitchen and smelt the brew. "That's the shit," he muttered before taking a long sip. Lolling his head backwards, he shrugged haphazardly. "Nothin'." Looking at InuYasha through one cracked open eye, he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand and mumbled, "You wore that yesterday."

"Yo," InuYasha scoffed after a minute with a sharp laugh, "Get off my dick, damn. Are you people in love with me or something? That's both you and Sesshiles who are watching what I'm wearing."

Miroku blinked a few times before taking another sip of coffee. Keeping a straight face with the most monotone voice he could, he responded; "Oh yes. I love you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby."

InuYasha smirked and shook his head. "You're a fuckin' nut, man." Going back to the coffee pot, InuYasha got himself another cup. "And I told you, I don't float that way."

"That's what they all say," Miroku jested while taking in another sip, "Until one day they decide to like cock."

InuYasha glared at his friend while pushing past him to make it out to the living room. "So what did you end up doing yesterday? Sango, perhaps?"

"Pragmatics," he muttered as he followed InuYasha into the living room, "But enough about me. What about you? Did you get to talk to Kagome?"

InuYasha did everything he could to avoid the conversation and where it was about to go. The last thing he wanted to do was to drag Miroku into the middle of this; the letch would really have a mouthful to say that InuYasha was sure he didn't want to hear. "What makes you so sure I was with Kagome?"

Miroku shrugged and rotated his shoulder, attempting to wake up the muscles. "Well," he mentioned offhandedly, "I would say that you spent the night at their dorm, and before you bite my dick off; I say that because you're wearing the same clothes as yesterday and that you didn't go to that club of yours."

InuYasha was beginning to wonder if rooming with a psych major really was the best of all options he had ever chosen in life. "And how do you know where I was last night? You get a tracking device installed on me?"

Miroku really wanted to crack a joke about dogs and leashes but decided against it. Instead, he went with obvious tactics. "Well…first and foremost, you don't have that bar hopper look right now and two; I still have your leather pants."

"Yeah, about that," InuYasha glared at his friend, a small twitch in his lips betraying his stern disposition. "When am I getting my pants back?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Now, if you're referring to _my_ leather pants…"

"Oi, you can't change the possessive form within two sentences. You just said that they were mine!"

"Yeah, my bad." Miroku smirked at InuYasha and sat back against the couch. "So when are you going to take me to this bangin' club? Because you know, I really want to see the darker side of you."

"Excuse me?" InuYasha couldn't begin to wrap his brain around where to start on his roommate. "First off, _what_? Second off, no! I am not taking you to the club; there ain't no way in hell!"

"Oh come on! I want to see the non-stick-up-his-ass InuYasha."

"I do not have a…"

Miroku seemed to have at that moment caught a thought, for his eyes widened to a near popping extent and his mouth fell open. "Wait, you're not one of those uke bastards who dress in spandex and get done in the ass by some guy named T-Bone, right?"

InuYasha slapped a hand to his face and dragged it over his face. "That's prison, Miroku. People don't run around this club with the name T-Bone."

Miroku rolled his eyes and waved his hand. "Yeah, right…because that's the important part of that sentence. Fine," he gestured with his hands, "Are you getting done up the ass by some guy named Lestat?"

"No, I don't take it up the ass, thanks. Never have, never will, and you can take that to the fuckin' bank!"

Miroku sat back and crossed his arms. "So, are you T-Bone then? Tell me you're not…"

"No! Damnit, Miro, I'm a lot more a sadist than you think but fuck, not like that! Sluts are the only thing I've dominated."

"Up the ass?"

InuYasha shook his head and held out his hand, "Do I really want to know why you want this kind of information?"

Miroku shrugged and sipped his coffee. "I'm just curious about what goes on there, that's all. Is it like one giant orgy or…do you meet people." Blinking once, he asked slowly, "Wait, that girl you were telling me about a month or so ago; what happened to her?"

InuYasha opened his mouth and then hesitated. What _had_ happened to her? He hadn't been back to the club since his attempt that night and after seeing Kagome, his mind had been completely off set. He wondered what happened to her after she got into the city. Did she rendezvous with Oberon? Had he given her shit for her pants?

"Oh shit, you met her there, didn't you?"

InuYasha blinked and then turned slowly to Miroku. "Err…yeah?"

Miroku smirked and slowly shook his head. "So who owns the place anyway?"

InuYasha glanced up and shrugged, "A guy named Oberon. Don't know who he really is or what the fuck he does in his spare time but the motherfucker doesn't need to work with the amount of cash he makes from that place. It's a whole fuckin' hotel, guy. You should see it, it's massive."

"So you have no idea who he is beyond the name Oberon? And you've known him for how long?"

InuYasha flipped off Miroku and cracked his neck. "For a while actually; four years almost. I don't care who he really is, just like how I don't want him to know who I really am. He knows I'm a demon, that's enough for me. Last thing I need is some scum bag with a personality dysfunction to know that the Taisho family are a bunch of demons."

Miroku shrugged, "I can see your point. So what happened to the chick?"

"I don't know what happened to her. I saw her last Thursday on our way up to the city and…" he shook his head, "To make a long story short, we fucked around and I damaged her outfit, so we decided it wouldn't be to great to show up together like that so I went to another bar. I haven't seen her since then." Maybe he should have checked in with Titania, or whatever her name was. Oberon wasn't as gullible as she made him out to be; he'd have to hurt his friend if he laid a hand on the girl.

Miroku shrugged, "I guess you've been busy, worrying about Kagome…" pausing again, numbers started to fly through Miroku's head. More in line, it was a probability count; it was highly improbable that InuYasha met a girl at a club who he fucked around with on last Thursday who then went on alone to meet her boyfriend while InuYasha went drinking and then have two women show up with abuse; mystery girl and Kagome. More than anything, Miroku wanted to meet the mystery girl. Was it a possibility that Kagome was this girl at the club? Wrinkling his nose, Miroku discarded the thought; InuYasha would know Kagome when he saw her. There would be no physical way that InuYasha would fudge that up so bad…right? "So how is Kagome, anyway? Did you talk to her?"

"Talk?" InuYasha held the cup to his lips; ignoring the glare that Miroku shot him. "Yeah, we _talked_."

Miroku could see the amusement circling his friend's eyes, along with another emotion that Miroku refused to name. "Why do I have a feeling that you did a little bit more than that?" Sensing InuYasha's profound hesitation, he nearly threw his hands up, "Oh Yash, tell me you didn't. Tell me you didn't fuck her, please God tell me that you didn't screw this up."

Regardless that his friend was trying to look out for his best well fair, and InuYasha knew this, he still bristled at the insinuation. "What are you implying," he asked indignantly.

Miroku raised a slender eyebrow and leveled InuYasha with a hard glower. "Oh get over yourself, Taisho. You know as well as I do that you refuse to break up with Kikyo and therefore decided that you were going to talk to Kagome about ending these games. But…" narrowing one eye, he sat back and gave his best stern disapproving parent expression. "Something tells me that wasn't exactly what the two of you talked about. Now, seriously dude, I want to know that you didn't fuck her up or over or under…you know, all the position known to man…and dog."

InuYasha tilted his head to the right and rolled his eyes. After a minute, he nodded briefly, "Look, it wasn't like how you're gonna make it sound…"

"Did you put your cock in her…"

InuYasha scratched his neck in discomfort and clucked his tongue once. "Look, guy, you know I ain't the type to gossip."

"It's a simple fuckin' question, dude. Did you, or did you not, fuck her. And don't give me these bull shit answers, you pussy bitch. You know you fuck around all the time with girls and you always give me the dirt. What's different?" Seeing the faint redness seeping into his friend's visage, Miroku nearly burst out laughing. "Oh, that's rich! You're embarrassed. You enjoyed it more than anything; this wasn't a fuck, was it? This was one of those," Miroku made a high pitched wavering sound that sounded oddly like displaced baby bird, "Things, isn't it? It's the category where you know that your emotions are weighing heavier than the need to spill your load. If I was a female, I'd call it making love, but you know…" he wrinkled his nose and paused, waiting for InuYasha to explode. When that didn't come, Miroku nearly did. Dropping his cup onto the coffee table, he leapt up onto the couch and jumped once, doing an awful impression of the Tom Cruise couch incident. "Holy shit, holy shit, you're in love with her. You really, really are. My god, I can't believe this. I thought I'd die before I met a girl who could school you!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes as his friend went much too far out of his way to put him on the spot. Seeing that Miroku wasn't about to stop, and was hitting chords that InuYasha himself was too afraid to discuss, he gathered his cup and walked around Miroku. "It ain't like that, dip shit. Don't hit your head."

Miroku continued to jump up and down, yelling at the top of his lungs, "InuYasha ain't marrying Kikyo, InuYasha ain't breeding with a hoe!" Turning his tone to becoming more taunting, he followed up his childish antics. "He's in love, and he's embarrassed! He's turning red…he's walking away…" Continuing his jumping, he wasn't paying much attention to his trajectory and launched himself off the end of the couch. Nearly smacking into the wall, Miroku landed on the floor with a loud groan. "I think I broke something…"

InuYasha shouted from the end of the hallway as he entered his bedroom, "Serves you right, letch!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome sat on her bed, staring off out the window of the dorm lost in thought. She wasn't sure anymore about anything. She wanted InuYasha, she wanted him more than she wanted anything else in life, and that was saying a lot. When he had walked out of the dorm the first time, Kagome wanted to do nothing more than curl up in a ball and cry herself into a water-filled grave. Somehow, watching that boy walk away from her broke a part of her that she didn't even know was broken. What scared her was that she was already so broken that having another part of her lost was beyond anything she could accept. Life was sure shitty, but somehow as things were slowly changing in her life and people were shifting in and out, she was starting to believe that maybe it wasn't all a bad thing. A week ago, Kagome was nearly sure her life was over; granted that was with the help of a certain Masochistic asshole that she wasn't quite sure how to deal with. But after last night and the morning, Kagome was starting to compile all of her emotions. Why did it have to be this difficult? Why did she have to fall for the guy who her cousin was supposed to marry?

Kagome wasn't an idiot; she knew exactly why the unlikely pair was stuck together. It had been their fathers who had introduced the pair, it was their mothers who organized the first date, and it was their fathers' wallets that kept them funded. Daddy Taisho and Uncle Takada had kept the two together for their corporation needs. Takada wouldn't be able to run the business for more than another decade and InuYasha already had the blue blood running through his veins for business. Both parents would get what they wanted; money and an heir. Kagome knew that Kikyo would never go against her father, she would be too afraid of being cut off from his wallet, and as long as she was passed down to someone with money, Kikyo would never really care beyond that. InuYasha, however, was the one that was troubling Kagome.

Kagome understood that his father paid for his schooling and more than anything, InuYasha wanted to be done this semester. She had listened to him bitch about graduation for over a year to Kikyo and also about how much he loathed his father's control on his life. Why was he still with Kikyo after all of this? He was done, he was out and yet, they were still together. He had to know that she was cheating on him; everybody knew that she was cheating on him. Yet he stayed. She feared asking him, just because voicing her concern over their relationship would change the structure of theirs. Right now, sadly, it was just sex that was the meat of their relationship. She didn't want to tell him that she wanted more for fear that it would only further complicate their already difficult position. But she did want more, God she wanted more. She wanted to be next to him, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to be under him and by God she wanted to be in his arms.

There were very few men Kagome had ever really wanted in life. Crushes were few and very far in between. Truth be told, there were really only three people in life she had ever truly longed to be with, and all of them had shaped up to be nothing short of complete disasters. The first was a situation Kagome refused to even think about that had literally ended her dating career for all of high school and had turned her off to the thought of a boyfriend in general. The only reason she got into another relationship was because Kikyo and her mother thought it was for the best. Kagome didn't really count Kouga; he had been a fling that hardly lasted over a month. Bankotsu was the next one that she actually took into consideration. She couldn't deny that she thought he was sexy when she first met him, and in all actuality, he still was. Bankotsu had been on the most eligible bachelors list at least four times in his twenty-six years of life, so apparently she wasn't the only one who found the man irresistible. But the meat of their relationship was the nights that she spent appeasing him in any method he wished and after a while things turned sour. Now there was InuYasha, and she could honestly say that she wanted him like she had wanted _him_.

Kagome cringed, her entire body twitching at the thought of that…man. He wasn't much of a boy at the time, but she had been a love struck idiot. Granted, she wasn't that girl anymore, and InuYasha was so far from him; nevertheless the correlation still scared her. She had fallen for that asshole and had paid for it with a loss of innocence that no teenager should have to suffer.

Putting a hand to her mouth, she wasn't shocked to find herself nauseous over the comparison of InuYasha and the bastard. The latter had caused her so much heartache, that even the thought of wanting to be with someone as much as she had him caused an undeniable hurt. Tears sprung up in her eyes, and she mumbled a number of curses directed at that ass in Japan as she normally did at least once a day.

The jostling of the dorm door pulled Kagome from her brooding. Wiping at her cheeks, she slid from the bed and checked Kikyo's bed just to double check her cleaning job. She hadn't fallen back asleep after InuYasha left at five o'clock, and instead took to washing Kikyo's bedding. The stain had come out in the wash, but still had turned Kagome nearly ten shades of red.

Kikyo slipped into the room, quietly shutting the door with what sounded like a soft giggle. Kagome instantly rolled her eyes; her cousin was drunk. Turning around, Kikyo nearly leapt out of her skin when she caught sight of Kagome by her closet.

"Oh shit," Kikyo breathed as her hand came up to rest over her heart; "You scared the hell out of me! What are you doing awake?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. "I just woke up. You're drunk, aren't you?"

Kikyo nodded twice before laughing and then waving her hand. "Only a little bit. But don't tell Daddy, 'kay?"

Kagome smiled patiently and nodded. "Sure, Kik, I won't tell your dad." Licking her lips, she wondered if she could get some real information out of her inebriated cousin. "So, where were you tonight?"

Kikyo rolled her eyes with a smile the size of Kansas on her face. "I told you…"

Kagome shot her a stern glower and pouted, "And you lied to me…again. Come on, Kikyo, I know you weren't with InuYasha."

"Oh, do you now?"

Kagome nodded once. "He stopped by looking for you."

Whatever Kikyo was going to say apparently slid right from her mind like all of her inhibitions because her face went pale white and her eyes widened. "What? When? Oh my God, what did you tell him?"

Kagome wanted to say that Kikyo looked like she was about to cry. Crossing her arms slowly, she had half the mind to blow up her cousin's spot, or for that matter, to tell her that she informed InuYasha to all of the bullshit and lies. But seeing Kikyo in near tears, regardless that it was just a drunken response, she just didn't have the bitchiness in her. "He stopped by with pizza, said that he wanted to see what was going on."

Kikyo sat down slowly on her bed, her eyes as wide as saucers. Kagome could almost swear that she saw a tremor in her cousin's shoulders. "And; what happened? Tell me that you didn't say anything? Please!"

Kagome winced at the desperation that clung to Kikyo like cellophane. 'Funny, she's nearly that transparent as well,' she thought as she sat down on the floor in front of her cousin. "No, Kikyo, I didn't tell him what you told me. I told him you were out with your friends."

Kagome wasn't ready for Kikyo to launch herself forward and wrap her arms around her in a giant bear hug. "Oh my God, thank you so much Kagome!"

Kagome fought down the urge to shove Kikyo back. Hugging her back with one hand half heartedly, she pulled away nearly as fast as Kikyo had launched herself. "I thought you said you would stop lying to me."

Kikyo blinked and then sighed heavily. Standing up with a wobble, she hung her head and spoke softly. "I didn't want to lie to you, Kaggie, but I had a few things I had to do. I told you about that guy, right? The one I met on campus?"

Kagome simply nodded.

"Well, I wanted to see him to tell him that we were done. I wanted to do it in person, it would be too wrong to tell him over the phone. We met at a bar and had a few drinks and talked."

Kagome glanced at the clock, dragging Kikyo's eye with hers. "Right, but bars close at two in New Jersey, honey." Seeing Kikyo blanch further, Kagome threw her hands up. "My God, you can't even tell me the truth for one minute!"

Kikyo's eyes glazed over again, tears brimming under the long lashes. "It's not that! I swear! I just don't want you thinking I'm…that I…"

"What, that you're cheating on your boyfriend? Too late, Kikyo, I know you are cheating on him. It's a wonder that he doesn't know it!"

Kikyo snorted and walked over to her bed. Dropping down on the mattress, she proceeded to cry. Burying her head in her hands, she sobbed, "It's so hard, Kagome! I don't know what to do anymore! I want to try at this relationship with InuYasha, I really do! But I have these feelings that I can't get rid of for…" burying her face, she continued to sob. "I don't know what to do! Telling him that it was over…I wanted to kill myself. He's so nice and so sweet and I really care about him. He made me actually feel something, he made me feel…nice. I've been with Yash for so long that we lost those feelings. Letting that go--I don't know if I can. But I want to be with Yash, I know I need to be with him. I have a future with him, I have security."

Kagome closed her fist, her muscles clenching in rage over Kikyo's assertion. "Is that all he is to you; your security blanket? He has emotions too, Kikyo, and something tells me that you treating him like a blanket won't fly so well with him."

Kikyo slowly lifted her head, tears streaking her cheeks. But the devil had decided to make a presence in her eyes, and Kagome nearly flinched. "Why are you all up on him suddenly? You haven't given a rat's ass about InuYasha for years and now suddenly it's like you care more about him than you do me. You're taking his side on everything! What the hell is going on?"

Kagome swallowed down her guilt and replaced it with a rage that could easily take on Kikyo's. "You know, the only reason I'm advocating his side, Kikyo, is because you're wrong! It has nothing to do with me, or these damn insinuations, but shit Kik, you're cheating on the guy and then blaming him for it! Now you're yelling at me for it, saying that what, I'm now all about him?" Kagome ignored the pang of guilt that was eating away at her and instead, focused it on rage. "How dare you?"

"Oh, come off it Kagome! Like you didn't cheat on Bankotsu!"

Kagome's mouth dropped open as she stammered indignantly, "The hell I did! I never cheated on that…" shutting her mouth, she stopped herself from calling him one of the thousand names that were sitting on the edge of her tongue.

Kikyo rolled her eyes and shrugged it off. "Whatever, does it matter anymore? Do you know how much InuYasha has cheated on me? He goes out to clubs, gets a one-night stand and I sit home. I have put up with it for years, and now I'm the bad person?"

Kagome turned her head to the side, knowing that she had a point. InuYasha was just as guilty as Kikyo on the adultery count. "No, Kikyo, I get that he hurt you, but damn, just let him go then. If you aren't happy with the relationship, and you like this new guy, then just leave InuYasha."

Kikyo laughed sardonically and Kagome cringed. "Don't you get it? I can't! If I leave InuYasha, it better be for a damned richer person, says Daddy. He says that my only goal in life is to become a Taisho. He didn't want me to go to college just so that I would have no other option than to marry Yash. Hell, my mother suggested just getting pregnant just to trap him. To _trap_ him, Kagome! My parents are so set on me marrying him, that they'd reduce themselves to thinking that. I don't even know if I want to marry him, and here they are already picking out our children's names! I can't, Kagome, I can't keep going like this. I like Yash, and yeah, I'm willing to try to fix the relationship for our parents…"

"Kikyo, just stop." Seeing Kikyo snap her head up, Kagome sat down next to her cousin and grabbed her hand. "This is your life. You need to make your decisions; you need to do what you want to. When you're dead and rotting in the ground, do you really think it's going to matter whether or not you married InuYasha, or whether Daddy was disappointed in you? You need to do what you want to. You only live once, Kikyo, and you don't know when it's going to be over. You need to live how you want to!"

"It's not that easy! You don't know, Kagome!"

"Yes, I do! Damnit, Kikyo, think of who you're talking to! I've lived how I want to. Yeah, I might be single and depressed, but at least I made my own choices. I've lost people I care about because of it, but damn, I'm not ashamed of my choices." That's when it hit Kagome, while staring in the face of her lover's girlfriend; she didn't regret an instant with InuYasha. Not one damn minute, and more than anything, she wanted to tell him that.

Kikyo scoffed and shot up off the bed. "What choices have you made in life, Kagome? What have you really gambled with in life?"

Kagome opened her mouth and then shut it. Kikyo didn't know the hardest decision Kagome ever made, and it had to stay that way. No one could ever know, apart from the three that already did. Looking away, Kikyo took a completely different answer to mind.

"See, you don't understand for shit what I'm going through."

"We all have had our trials, Kikyo. You need to decide what you want to do. If you like this guy, then go after him. I'm sure that after all is said and done, it will be for the best."

"What is it with you?" Kikyo stood up and walked around to glare at Kagome. "You act as if you want me to break up with him! Why, why now?"

"Kikyo, you know I've never liked the boy and you together. Do you have to ask beyond that? It's just that you seem so miserable. If you like this new guy, then give him a real chance! You know what you have with InuYasha, now you have to decide if you want this new feeling or what you already know." Kagome winced inwardly, wondering if she was really being sincere in her advice to her cousin. It was tainted either way, wasn't it? She had honestly never liked the duo together as it was, and then to top it off, now she was having relations with her cousin's boyfriend. Either way, this wasn't going to end happy for either party, she could call it a premonition.

Kikyo snorted and turned away. "I'm done with this. You have no idea what I'm going through, and you couldn't understand even if you did. I want to be with him, I want to make it right, but I want him to love me, and he doesn't." Wiping tears from her eyes, she shook her head. "What did you tell him when he showed up?"

"I told him you were out with friends. He didn't stick around."

Kikyo swallowed thickly, her stress evident in her stormy eyes. "Thank you," she bit out before turning around. "Kagome, just…stay _out_ of it. I know you care, and I love you for it, but you really don't know what I'm going through, or what I'm stuck under. I want it to work with Yash, I want to make it right." Storming into the bathroom, she slammed the door.

Kagome watched Kikyo walk away before dropping backwards onto the mattress and wrapping her hands around her head. "Oh my God," she muttered as she tried to ward off the headache. Why was everything filled with so much damn drama? She absolutely loathed drama.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lestat is a vampire from Ann Rice's novels.

Again with a chapter that kicked my ass. Man, I need to hire me some bodyguards! Sorry it took so long, I was mentally blocked. XX

Ff shout outs!

Damian 2.0: LOL, wow! LMAO. That's…interesting. J/k. I'm glad that you enjoyed it, it makes me smile!

15transcends: thank you! It means a lot to hear that. yessum' Kikyo is cheating. And she did admit it. hehe…one person has named who it is…only one though. LOL. it will make sense, somewhat, I promise!

Mousymousyboing: (god I love that name!) LOL, yeah, Kikyo could have really ruined that moment, I just couldn't' do that to them in all good consciousness. LOL.

Toya's Gurl: LOL, did I explain this one to ya? I'm not sure if I did or not. Rin had no clue about Jiro, she only thinks that his only other brother is Sesshoumaru. LOL, Kikyo had to be held off, I couldn't' do that to them (yet). LMAO.

XxX-ew no-XxX: LOL, remember that InuYasha has never really been faithful since the beginning when he was at the club. Trust me, their both far from it. LOL. I know, I'm glad that someone else feels bad for Kikyo, but she is as much a product of her environment as Yash is.

Chise Yamaguchi: thanks! trust me, I won't let this die (it just might be a while between updates).

A Susie Kablooie: I know. I knew that the part was going to be hard to pull off, but it went over okay. LOL. it needed to be done, because it's my entrance point for my 'Jiro buddy. LOL, I know it's wrong but it just had to be done (that and it is impossible to have sex on a top bunk without maiming yourself. LOL). it's those little somethings that made the story happen. The moral is that everyone in life has a secret and if you can't trust someone with it, then it's just gonna become a clusterfuck of a mess.

Darkprincess-adidas: LOL, no, I couldn't do that to them. Not after the mess to get them here. LOL. hmm…I think that's a major question. Who is Kikyo been sleeping with. It's a very good question….

The Logic of willy Wonka: funny that you think that Kaggie is gonna be the first one to figure it out. LOL. we'll see. someone's gonna start doing numbers real soon (and shockingly, it's not Miroku). I'll give you that because you're awesome. LOL. I hope you guys love him like you did Ryen. He's going to be a lot more of an ass than Ryen could ever of hoped to be, mostly because he has a much younger mentality, even though he's much older. Kagome's past is going to be a long time coming. There are pieces everywhere though to put it together. No, I assure you that Kikyo is not sleeping with Jak or a member of the band of seven or Kagejiro (that would have been a great twist).

Nitengale: lol, thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it!

DragonsDawn: The first mention of Jiro was written back a few chapters previous, I think somewhere around the very end of 18. him and Sesshoumaru have a very brief but meaningful conversation about him. Yes, it's an OC that I invented, but you'll see I do that in almost all my fics (I cant' help but dabble in their affairs more so than I already do). yeah, I do love writing the fun and rather awkward scenes, I think that's why this chapter took forever!

Heaven's lil cherry: LOL, wow, thanks! that really does mean a lot to hear. I'm glad that you're enjoying it. I know, I couldn't' be that awful to let Kikyo catch them here. thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it!

Kitsune-koinu: yuppers! I'm glad that their together. yeah, links really don't' work here!

Fire: I'm sorry that the cliffie hurt! I didn't mean it!


	24. Loosening reality

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 24 Loosening reality

- this is the edited version of the chapter. Please see my profile of a link to the unedited version at Mediaminer.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Closing her eyes, Kagome was still not one hundred percent sure how she got herself into her current predicament. Everything had been awkward to say the least since her interlude with InuYasha the previous morning, and avoiding Kikyo was one of the highest agenda's on her to-do list. That task had actually gone shockingly well for the young college student; she had successfully avoided Kikyo all day by going to the one place her cousin wound never step foot in: the library. Kagome had slipped away the previous day as soon as Kikyo crashed in bed and spent half of the day in the student center. When it got to be around three o'clock she scampered off to the library for a sure fire tactic to avoid Kikyo. The side effect was absolute boredom that nearly drove her insane, but at least she was successful. She had returned to the dorm only to find Kikyo's note saying that she was spending the night at InuYasha's. Kagome highly doubted the reliability of that assessment, but didn't wish to question it. Had Kikyo really been at InuYasha's, Kagome was sure it would have led to throwing up a little in her mouth. She was still questioning, a day and a half later, if _she_ had truly slept with her cousin's boyfriend. The answer was obvious and her heart's yearning to be back with him made it doubly so. Kagome couldn't deny that she wanted to see him so bad it hurt, and that was what led her to her current disposition.

Kagome sullenly trailed behind InuYasha and Kikyo, watching her cousin with narrowed eyes as she ducked in and out of the shops at the Monmouth Mall. It wasn't that she hated her cousin at the current moment, but she held very high disdain for the spoiled little brat. She was spending money that wasn't hers and using her boy toy as a personal shopping cart. What dug under Kagome's skin even worse, however, were the small kisses that Kikyo was constantly planting on InuYasha's lips. It was as if her cousin was well aware of her current struggle to keep from raping the man before her and was flaunting her power over him. Kagome's nails had long ago turned white from where they were imbedded in her palm as she struggled to keep her mouth closed. What was worse was the fact that there was no hope of escape; Kikyo had convinced InuYasha to drive them from his apartment to the mall. So unless Kagome was about to hitchhike back to the dorms there was no way she was getting home.

InuYasha was toting Kikyo's bags for her, trying to keep his eyes off of Kagome as much as possible. It had been Kikyo's idea for the three to buddy up, and it wasn't in the form of the predisposed idea that InuYasha carried about the theory of 'buddy up'. When the two showed up at the apartment together, he nearly had a coronary. The awkwardness had yet to subside and InuYasha was nearly sure it was rolling off his tense shoulders with every muscle spasm. Every muscle in his body felt as if it had curled up into itself and taken a permanent vacation, leaving only bone ready to snap in its stead.

"Oh! I need to get a few new button-down shirts from New York and Company." Kikyo swiveled in her step and jumped onto the escalator, reaching for InuYasha's free left hand. "Come on you two!"

InuYasha yanked back his hand as if her touch was corrosive. The motion was hardly intentional, but a look of hurt instantly flashed through the eyes of his girlfriend. Running the offensive limb through his hair, he tossed her a terse smile and stepped onto the escalator behind her checking up the rear to make sure Kagome was still with them. "Sorry baby I didn't know what you were reaching for," he muttered to the girl in front of him.

This sucked; there was no easy way to describe it beyond the point of suck. It sucked more than a hoe on spring break for that matter. If he had any clue that things would be so awkward, he would have locked his door and bolted himself to his bed. Maybe that would have deterred his girlfriend from dragging him into the said hell day.

Kagome caught up to the two, a dark glower frozen across her features. She was tired of trailing her cousin in and out of shops and more so sick and tired of seeing the two together. She could tell that InuYasha was just as displaced as she was, and to some extent, it offered her solace. But she didn't want her cousin to know, she never wanted Kikyo to know. So instead of being her happy self, she chose to act rather Emo for the day and hope that it would run across as PMS without question. "So…what else do you have to get Kikyo?"

Kikyo glanced over at Kagome, the smile flattering the minute she caught that dark look on her friend's face. She pouted somewhat and fell back to place a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "Hey Kaggie, are you okay? You look ubber angry!"

Kagome snapped her head to glare at her cousin before sighing heavily. Forcing a smile to her lips, she raised her eyebrows in a sarcastic smirk. "Not at all, Kik, I'm fine." Licking her lips, she glanced across the length of the mall, wishing to simply melt into a puddle to escape the awkwardness that they were drowning in. She was so sure that she would give her right kidney for an intervention; she was hardly ready for the next statement that left her cousin's mouth.

Grabbing Kagome's arm, Kikyo slung her arm over her shoulders and pulled her mouth closer to Kagome's ear. "Are you sure you're okay? You really look mad. Is this to weird for you? I mean, feeling like a third wheel or something?"

Kagome counted backwards from ten as slow as she could as she slipped from her cousin's grasp. "No, Kikyo," she muttered as she rotated her shoulder and stormed into the store. "I don't feel like a…" shutting her mouth, Kagome was sure that she would be in some awful trouble if she finished the sentence. This was getting ridiculous and she was becoming vastly irritated.

A hand materialized on the small of her back as her ire was reaching a breaking point that seemed to come out of no where. It was a gentle touch meant only to soothe the beast rising up inside of her chest. InuYasha slipped past her, the hand vanishing with his presence, as he walked on without a single glance backwards at the fuming girl. Somehow his touch had the desired effect. Kagome let out a long sigh and shook her head again, feeling the anger seep from her body replaced by an exhaustion that she knew she was not about to lose. "Sorry Kikyo, I just have a lot on my mind." Pursing her lips, she tilted her head to the right to try to get a glimpse at her savior. He really knew how to calm her down, it was almost awe inspiring. How did he know her body so well?

Watching InuYasha trail behind Kikyo was making Kagome near violently ill. He was her salvation and yet he was unobtainable. The heat that still resonated from where he touched her burned with a desire to feel his hands all over her body. Yet to see him so encaged by Kikyo…it was like watching one of those trained tigers in Vegas; such a majestic creature should know no such limitations to their existence. With a gurgle of self loathing in spite of the deep anger that coursed through her veins, Kagome snagged a top off of the nearest rack, paying no attention to the size or color of the garment and stormed around her cousin, making a bee line for the fitting room. "I'm going to try this on," she shouted as she brushed by the happy couple.

Kikyo jumped slightly as Kagome's elbow brushed against hers on her rush for the fitting rooms. Watching her cousin with a set frown, a thousand different thoughts poured through her mind as Kagome disappeared behind the curtain. Was she mad about her confession? Was Kagome looking at Kikyo as abusing her relationship with InuYasha? Kagome just didn't understand, there was no way for her to. Looking back over her shoulder, Kikyo's frown darkened as she caught the glazed over expression that lingered on InuYasha's face. It was as if he was more upset about Kagome's melancholy than Kikyo was. Blinking slowly once, the gaze was gone when Kikyo opened her eyes, but she was sure of what she saw. Sighing loudly, she wrapped her hand around his bicep. "Here, come help me pick out thongs," she muttered to the boy.

InuYasha nodded once, her words never registering in his brain. His focus was completely on the girl who seemed deplorably miserable. Kagome had been quiet ever since they reached the apartment, and InuYasha was nearly sure that his head was about to combust over the anticipation. For the early part of this hellish day, he feared that Kagome was just going to blurt out their previous night interactions. Somewhere deep within he knew Kagome wouldn't sell him out like that but holy hell did the poor girl look miserable. Trailing behind Kikyo he sighed again. Why did he always get sucked into these crummy situations? Life was supposed to be easy, a joy ride or something like that. This was shit that belonged on day-time television.

Kikyo rounded the table with the aforementioned undergarments, paying only a sliver of attention to what was before her. Both her friends seemed so distant that it scared her to wonder exactly what she was missing. Had someone died? Was the world about to end and she was blissfully unaware? Kikyo rolled her eyes knowing the truth; she was too caught up in her own drama to take any notice to exactly what was lingering over the heads of the two people closest to her. Feeling her pocket begin to vibrate, she wrinkled her nose and slipped away from InuYasha. Rounding a corner, she didn't need to look at the name plate to know who was calling her. If InuYasha and Kagome were both present with her there would only be one other person text messaging her at this number and it was the one person she didn't want InuYasha to know anything about.

InuYasha continued to circle the table, his eyes seeing through the lingerie in front of him. Instead he was seeing Kagome's face, her eyes, the contour of her hips against his, the curves that he wanted to caress and taste as other such illicit depictions passed through his mind and caused his pants to tighten. This was torture plain and simple. He was beginning to think that he would have rather of been trapped in a room with his father and bastard brother rather than here with the two girls before him. Glancing up, he pulled himself from his day dreams to catch sight of Kikyo returning to his side looking rather ashen.

Wrapping an arm around her waist, he swallowed down the bile that rose in his throat. He wanted Kagome and this wasn't fair to Kikyo, but he just couldn't tell her; he couldn't end this façade. "What's wrong, babe?"

Kikyo's smile was terse at best. Her eyes averted his and her words were strung together harshly. "Hey, I have to go."

"What do you mean, you have to go?"

Kikyo's smile faltered as she pulled herself from InuYasha to wrap her arms around her body. He could tell something was definitely wrong and what scared him was that he didn't honestly care. "My mom just text messaged me and wants to go out to lunch with me. Something's wrong but she won't tell me what it is. I'm going to meet up with her in the parking lot. I know it's a lot and I'm sorry baby but can you take Kagome home?"

InuYasha studied Kikyo's face for a moment, seeing all that she wasn't saying present in her eyes. She was keeping something from him, something important. There was no way that her mother would demand to have lunch with Kikyo and not him. It might be conceited but InuYasha was like a son to this woman, or at least she claimed it hundreds of times. If something was direly wrong with the family, she would want to tell them together. "Let's get Kagome and we'll walk you out there…"

Kikyo's eyes widened a fraction of an inch and she jumped to interject. "No, it's fine. I think it might have to do with Kagome's mom or dad or something and I'm pretty sure that the last person she would want to see is Kagome. I also don't want to make Kagome wait for us, it would be rude."

"But your mother directly avoiding her niece isn't?"

Kikyo turned her head, trying to avoid snapping back at her boyfriend. "I know it's awful but its how things are. My aunt isn't fond of Kagome or her mother, you know this."

InuYasha ran a hand through his loose black hair and rolled his eyes. "Sure, Kik, whatever. Do you want me to walk you out?"

Kikyo shook her head in the negative. "No baby, just stay here with her. Besides, Kagome seems to be in a foul mood. Maybe you can cheer her up."

InuYasha made a face and took a double look at Kikyo. If only Kikyo knew how he would want to cheer Kagome up, she wouldn't have suggested it. "Are you forgetting that this is me and Kagome you're talking about?" Why did his stomach feel like a lead weight when he spoke such lies? "A month ago you would have worried about us starting world war three in your absence. Are you sure you want to leave us in a public place together?"

Kikyo patted InuYasha's clean shaven cheek and smiled. "I trust you; I know you won't get vulgar with kids around."

"Fuck that," InuYasha joked with a soft smile gleaming across his face. Vulgarity was the least of his concerns about being left alone with Kagome.

Kikyo kissed his lips gently with haste before turning on her heels and waving to him. "Tell Kaggie I'm sorry, I'll catch up to her later."

InuYasha forced a smile to his face while watching Kikyo trot off to some type of meeting that he was positive had nothing to do with her mother. Turning around, he slowly made his way back into the dressing rooms to inform Kagome to her cousin's quick escape. What he pondered while he walked, however, off set him to a degree. If Kikyo really was having an affair, would he be overtly angry? Being that his answer was in the negative side of the spectrum, he began to wonder exactly what kind of relationship he was beginning to condone for himself.

Bringing his fingers to rap against the door that he spotted Kagome's black flip flops under, he pushed his face closer to it. "Kagome?"

Kagome stood in front of the mirror in a pair of jeans and her bra, staring at the bruise that magically had formed on the swell of her breast from the previous night. The mark was definitely a hickey and it was a miracle that Kikyo hadn't noticed from her low cut top. Running her finger over the mark, the previous nights interactions played before her eyes and touched every nerve in her body. The taste of his lips against hers, the feel of his hands all over her body, the way he moved inside of her…the memories themselves made her damp, the knowledge that she wanted it again made her melt. Then he knocked and spoke her name. Inhaling sharply, she nearly stumbled in her step. How did his man do this to her? How did he gain so much control?

Pressing her body to the door, she didn't dare open it. Seeing him right now would be her undoing; she was sure that she would jump on him like a bitch in heat and that would just be awful. "Y..yeah?"

InuYasha hesitated when he heard the slight breathy tone to her voice. She sounded displaced, wanton and a whole bunch of other things that he wasn't yet ready to question. Licking his lips once, he tried to ignore the feeling growing in his pants and the urge to kick down the door and take her against a wall. "Hey…you okay?"

Kagome snorted once, wanting nothing more than to bang her head against something hard. What kind of question was that? She was so far from okay, she was in Antarctica. "What's going on?" it was a good tactic; avoid the question and unnecessary banter. It worked well in her mind and hopefully it would make him hurry up and go back to his waiting bitch.

"Kikyo left; she said that her mother wanted to have lunch with her or something to that caliber. So she asked if I would take you home. I just…you know…wanted to let you know…and umm…to just say…err…I'm sorry, that this has been completely awkward and…" he paused and scratched his head before leaning backwards and closing his eyes. Why was he standing here babbling again? He sounded like a jackass, and for the life of him, he couldn't remember why telling Kagome that Kikyo was gone was so important. Well, besides for the obvious want to slip into the room with her and molest her for the rest of the afternoon. That was beside the point, though.

Kagome's mouth went dry the minute he mentioned that Kikyo was gone. Licking her lips to moisten them, she forced herself to collect the right words. "Oh, it's not your fault. I should have known that she would do something like this. It's really, really not your fault. Don't apologize, how could you have known?"

InuYasha nodded to no one and turned away from the door. "Right then…so I'm just…" Pausing, he glanced back to the tiny room and then around at the location. There was no one else in the fitting rooms at the moment being and all store clerks seemed to be busy on the floor. It was such a tempting urge to just sweep backwards into that room that he found himself fighting with the temptation in full riot gear.

Kagome stood there for a moment with her eyes trained on the door. Did he really just walk away? Closing her eyes, Kagome slowly backed away from the door to rest against the opposite wall. Fisting her hands into her dark tresses, she wondered just how she was going to survive the rest of this year, let alone the rest of her college experience. She wanted him so bad it actually hurt. She had sworn a long time ago to never get this attached to someone and in her mind, she wasn't attached mentally just sexually, but there was that lingering question that still darkened her mind. What had he done to her?

A brisk knock at the door jolted her from her brooding. The tone that marked his voice left chills shooting up her spine and turned her fingertips to ice. "Let me in."

Kagome knew an order when she heard one and was also unconsciously trained not to disobey. With not a second thought, she stepped forward and undid the lock on the door to open it for the man that she should have blocked out of her life.

InuYasha pushed into the tiny dressing room with determination in his stride and desire clouding his mind. Taking less than a second to lock the door, InuYasha turned, wrapped his hands around Kagome's biceps and slammed her against the adjacent wall. Her grunt from impact was swallowed by his mouth covering hers. Forcing his tongue in past her teeth to swab the inside of her mouth, his hands made quick work of her jeans. Pushing them down past her knees he slid one hand down to her ass and lifted her off the floor to be pressed against the cold concrete wall. Ravaging her mouth, his hands grasped at whatever skin was exposed for his feasting.

The moans that were exhaled from the dressing room proved almost to loud for the tiny store. Though none made it past the dressing rooms themselves, all attention in the store was caught and directed right to the room that was just oozing sex. No one made motion to call security though, it was as if they were all to enthralled in the happenings behind the closed door to think straight.

Kagome couldn't tell when she actually ended her mind blowing orgasm, but found herself hanging loosely on InuYasha's shoulders, her feet barely touching the floor. Sure that her knees wouldn't be able to support her weight, she attempted to sit down on the chair that was a few feet from them.

InuYasha supported Kagome for the first few moments that she was completely limp in his arms. He feared for an actual second that he had literally fucked the girl to death, with the way she simply collapsed against his body. Tucking himself away, he guided the girl to a chair and knelt down in front of her. The cocky smile that swam on his face couldn't be phased by anything at the current moment, regardless of their situation. "Hey," he whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair, "you okay?"

Kagome nodded dumbly, her heart hammering in her chest and her vision still blurry at best. Her entire body felt like it was on fire while lying on a sheet of ice. Now she completely understood what Dr. Delgurio meant when she spoke of synesthesia; none of her senses were functioning correctly and she honestly didn't trust herself enough to start talking yet.

InuYasha's smirk widened as he leaned forward and kissed her lips gently. "God you're a good fuck, baby girl."

Kagome would have hit him if she was in a more competent state of mind, and the son of a bitch knew it too. Instead she just snorted out a chuckle followed by a hearty moan. Unsure if her clothes were even on correctly, she attempted to process what had just happened. It was as if the minute Kikyo was out of their sight… but by God did it feel awesome! Her entire body radiated with a heat that could only be known as intimate. She was nearly sure that she was glowing. Turning to place a hand on his shoulder, she rose up on her toes and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He seemed completely unprepared for it at first but very quickly InuYasha melted into her kiss and wrapped his arms around her torso. Pulling her to him, he traced her lips with his tongue before flicking the muscle into her mouth for a quick taste and a promise for later.

Kagome pulled away from the boy quickly, her eyes widening slightly. "InuYasha…we—"

"—should probably get out of the dressing room," he finished for her.

With a nod Kagome began checking over herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were red, her eyes glassy and a shit eating grin resided on her lips that just wouldn't vanish. Looking behind her, she watched InuYasha stroll out of the dressing room as if what had just happened was a routine adventure and she had to shake her head. "That boy is going to be the death of me," she muttered while slipping into her sandals. Grabbing her purse she exited the room and blushed crimson as the sales girl lifted a bushy eyebrow in her direction. Were they that loud?

Averting her eyes to the floor Kagome rushed from the store, stopping only once to grab InuYasha's arm and drag him along for the ride. Kagome was nearly sure that she could never shop in that store again, but it had been well worth it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The drive home was slightly painful as neither party volunteered to be the brave soul to start up conversation. InuYasha stared at the road in silence, his amethyst eyes darting over every so often to attempt to read the vixen to his right. Kagome seemed nearly as displaced as he felt; had his impulsive action pushed that line further than they had the previous night? Sure it was a bit risqué, but Kagome hadn't seemed to mind at the time. The fact that she even let him into the room with her had shocked him to hell and back, but to the fact that she took to his demands was nearly heart stopping. He had always taken Kagome for a much more dominant character, but after today he was beginning to highly reconsider that evaluation. If anything, this day had taught him that judging anyone was a bad idea for him; he had lost nearly four years that he could have been having sex with Kagome in dressing rooms because of it.

Glancing back at Kagome again, he decided to gain the balls to make a move. Sliding his right hand over to cup her left, he nearly lost his nerve as she jumped at his touch. "Hey," he said as steadily as he could, "are you okay? You seem distracted."

Kagome fought the urge to slap the man stupid while holding back a load of remarks about their current disposition that sat on the tip of her tongue like silver bullets. Exhaling to release some of the tension that welled in her shoulders, she threaded her fingers through his and closed her eyes. The feel of his skin against hers was nice, soothing; it was something she could get comfortable with. "Have you ever felt like something is a dream?"

The smirk that slipped across his face made the urge to smack him increase tenfold in the young girl's mind. "Yeah, a few times actually." Shutting his mouth to let his answer seep in, he decided to go for it. What was the worst that could happen? "Mostly when I'm with you, to be honest. It's been hitting me a lot lately."

Kagome swallowed thickly, unbelieving to the fact that he just admitted something like that to her. InuYasha always seemed like a rough and rugged guy; why now was he starting to come across as anything more? _More_ was bad…_more_ made her want more…_more_ made him dangerous. "We…I…that is…"

InuYasha squeezed her hand, the smile falling from his lips. "I know, we have to start figuring this out."

"Do you love her," she asked brazenly.

InuYasha shook his head in the negative. "No, I don't. I did, I think, maybe once upon a time. I think I was more in love, though, with the thought of being in love."

Kagome closed her eyes and rested her head back against the giant head rest. "I think she still is in love…with being in love, that is."

"Do you think it would kill her if I told her it was over?"

Kagome's heart skipped a beat. How did she land herself in these situations? She wanted to say no, and cheer him on for dumping the bitch, but at the same time, she heard and knew Kikyo's confession in her heart. Their parents would come to understand, they would have to. It wasn't their lives to dictate. "I…know that she still has feelings for you, and I know that she still wants it to work. Kikyo, though, I don't think is willing to work for it. I think she wants it to fall into her lap. I can't tell you either way, and honestly it's not fair to ask me to. I can't…"

InuYasha squeezed her hand to cut her off. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have…" With a sigh, he pulled into the parking spots in front of his house and turned to look at Kagome. "I'm sorry, I just really, really, like you and this is killing me. I can't be with you because of my family and even if I said fuck em', which I have no problem saying, I can't be with you because of your family."

Kagome inhaled sharply and looked away from the black haired Adonis. "It would be for the best then, if we just stop doing this."

InuYasha grimaced and made motion to grab her chin. Feeling her pull away further, he hesitated. "Kagome…I don't want…"

"Do you think I do? I don't, I really don't but I don't know what else to do? Kikyo is a friend, and she's also blood, and for me to just steal away the man she's dating…"

"—and cheating on."

Kagome's words flew out of her mind like a paper airplane on an updraft. Staring stupidly at the boy for a long moment, she tried to wrap her mind around the fact that he knew. "You…you know?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and leaned back in his seat. "I don't doubt it; I mean, hell, she's never around, she hasn't picked up on me and you and she stays out on nights that she ain't with me. I wouldn't put it past her and judging by your comment, I'm guessing she is."

"I don't know….for sure, that is…but something is going on." White lies couldn't hurt, right? It was a half truth, maybe a little bit more, but if he knew… "Why are you still with her?" Maybe distracting him to talk more would stop all of the pain that was shooting through her veins. Could she walk away? Could she really just bundle up these emotions and throw them away this simply?

"We've been over this."

Kagome nodded, understanding that he wanted nothing more to do with the conversation. He didn't want to drag this out, and she couldn't blame him. Glancing around the parking lot, her smile fell from her face. "Kikyo's car is gone."

InuYasha blinked and glanced around as well. "Oh, I guess her and her mom got done early," there was no question to the tone of sarcasm that colored his voice.

Kagome's lips fell to a thin line. Why was the one person she was trying to protect the one pushing them together? "I guess they did."

InuYasha shifted his weight in his seat, knowing that he should simply drive her home, bid her ado and drive away and never look back. But he couldn't, he wouldn't, he refused utterly. "So…I guess we should wait here for her?"

Kagome shrugged, "fair enough," she muttered.

Tapping his fingers on the wheel for a moment, he fought down the urge to start stupid conversations. What was there to talk about? The weather, the fuckin' sunshine; rainbows and puppy dogs, while he was at it, sounded marvelous. With a heavy sigh, he rolled his eyes and began fingering the CD's that hung in his visor.

Kagome watched the boy work diligently and twisted her neck to stare out the window. She wanted to grab him by his hand, drag him inside and have her way with the gorgeous male all night long. But it was too risky; if Kikyo did ever resurface back at his place, she could walk in on it. 'Bad Kagome,' she thought, 'we need to stop. Just _end_ it. I should get out of the car and call Jak to come get me.' Caught up in her own drama, she didn't even realize the CD had started until the opening cords of the Dropkick Murphy song was blaring through the car.

Snapping her head to the left, she blinked once and then broke out in a smile to his choice in music. He was staring straight ahead, obviously unaware of her attraction to the music. If there was a band she would drop the world for, it was Dropkick. Licking her lips, she jumped into the opening versus before InuYasha even realized she was paying any attention. "_Murphy, Murphy, Darling Dear. I long for you now night and day. Your pain was my pleasure, your sorrow my joy. I feel now I've lost you to health and good cheer."_

Though her singing left much to be desired, the effect didn't. As the lyrics left her lips, InuYasha's head snapped around so fast, he nearly earned himself a case of whiplash. InuYasha watched her with a broad smile plastered on his face; anytime he played anything Dropkick around Kikyo, she would whine about horrible music that just didn't make any sense. Hearing the wonderful lyrics leave Kagome's mouth was like whispers of angels; which was an odd combination, considering the nature of the song.

Shaking his head, he caught up to Kagome in the song, ignoring the fact that they were sitting in a stationary car singing loudly along to the CD player. "_Darcy, Darcy, Darling dear. You left me dying, crying here. In whiskey, gin and pints of beer, I feel for you my darling dear."_ Their voices rang out about the blaring music while smiles that completely contradicted the melancholy mood broke out like a rash across their faces.

It was amazing to see just how one song managed to change the complete mood of the day. As the song drew to a close, and both parties were grinning like fools, the depression was all but a memory. The laughter that erupted at the end left little to question and smiles to be shared. It was amazing how music could just soothe their worries.

"You really like Dropkick Murphy?" he asked her in a nearly disbelieving tone.

Kagome smirked and shook her head. "No, I just know the song to fuck with you. Of course I love Dropkick. I've been trying to get tickets to see them in Boston for Saint Patrick's Day now for about a month."

"St. Patty's day is fuckin nuts up in Boston. Have you ever been up there for it?"

Kagome shook her head and laughed. "Somehow, I can't see you rocking out the clovers and _Pog ma thion_ shirts."

"Then you don't know me very well," he said with a laugh. Shaking his head once, he ran his hand down his face. "What other bands do you like?"

Kagome shrugged and gave him the most honest answer she could generate. "Anything, really; I listen to just about everything. I have an infatuation for Divinity Destroyed, but not many people know about them. They're a local band that my friends adore. I haven't been to a concert in forever though. Kikyo never took kindly to their music so it kind of became a closet fetish. I can't play them in the dorm and I really have no where else to hear it."

InuYasha chuckled and tilted his chin to her chair. "I know what you mean. I hide half of my CD's under my seat because Kikyo wouldn't be able to handle the bands I listen to."

Kagome's smile only grew wider. "Like what? I know Kikyo's a priss when it comes to music. If it isn't Timberlake or Spears or one of those spiffy bands, she will have nothing to do with it. I remember when she rocked to the Spice Girls. There's no forgiveness after that." She couldn't deny how much this conversation intrigued her. She knew that InuYasha had a much darker seed in him, but now there was a lot being unraveled. The kind of music he really listened to would give her a much stronger understanding of his character. Maybe she wasn't the only one hiding under a masked persona.

InuYasha laughed loudly before resting back against his seat. "Spice Girls? Oh God, I swear I will _never_ let her hear the end of it if she ever mocks my music again." Letting his head roll to his right shoulder to look at Kagome, he sighed loudly. "Do you want me to drive you home?"

Kagome chuckled once, still caught on his retaliation against her cousin. Kikyo was going to be pissed. With a smirk that was caused by reflex and not a single thought in her mind, she shot him back with her famous response that she had once upon a time bestowed upon a certain silver haired hanyou who oddly had escaped all of her thoughts. With a flippant smirk and a casual roll of the head that was entirely too seductive, she cooed, "No, you might eat me on the way."

It was a shame, in retrospect, that she was wearing the wrong outfit to dish out such an exclamation; if she had been dressed in black leather with enough makeup to make Jakotsu proud, than it would have been acceptable. Readying herself for a verbal whiplash of perverted responses from the boy next to her, she let out a low sigh. At least he already knew she was part freak, what was the harm?

Kagome was to busy cringing to notice the long hesitation in the boy's movements. All thoughts that were being entertained in InuYasha's head flew out the window as he lowered his eyebrows and tilted his head one degree to the right. He knew that line, but from where? Very slowly he turned his head to stare at the girl next to him, and it was as if everything in the world suddenly made a bit more sense. The bruises, the different personalities, and the submissiveness in response to a strong dominance…she was… InuYasha's mouth very slowly dropped open. 'There's no way that she's the girl from the club! It's impossible, it's illogical…it's absurd! Kagome wouldn't take shit like that from anyone, let alone some arrogant bastard!' Was there a chance that she was Titania? If so…if that was at all possible… then…she was about three hundred more times unobtainable than he first thought. Be that as it may, the knowledge slowly began to seep into his brain and everything slowly began to make sense. Oberon was the one hurting her, he was the one she was petrified of…he was the one who's face InuYasha was going to crush under his knuckles.

Glancing back to Kagome in sheer astonishment, he attempted to stitch together his loosened reality. Was it possible that Kagome was an underground Goth freak who played subordinate to an egotistical maniac? 'There's no way in hell!' he thought soundly as he chewed at his bottom lip. As much as that would have been his wet dream come true, there was just no possible way that Titania and Kagome was one in the same. Regardless that they looked the same or had the same devastating effect on him, it was simply out of the question. 'Maybe this is delusional to think otherwise, but hell, she can't be that girl!' Swallowing what felt like nails, InuYasha tried his best to shove the mental synopsis from his brain. He couldn't think about that right now, there was no way his frail mentality could take it. His head was hurting from just thinking about it. 'Kagome has only dated the most respectable of people! Kouga Wantabe and Bankotsu Koizumi are the least likely candidates to be anything near Goth, let alone one of the heads of the underground!' It was ridiculous to think so. Granted, he had never met Bankotsu face to face, but what he knew of the man was too similar to his brother to think otherwise.

The car very slowly began to rock back and forth, completely disrupting InuYasha of his train wreck of thoughts. Hearing Kagome shout in surprise, InuYasha spun around to glare out the side mirrors of his SUV. With a string of curses that sounded more of shock than anger, InuYasha opened his door and jumped out of the Hummer. "What the _fuck_?"

Miroku stood with the gas tank open on the driver's side of the door, his hands busy pretending to pull closed his pants. "Oh, sorry Buddy, didn't know you were actually in there."

InuYasha glared from his friend to his gas tank. "You didn't just…"

Miroku grinned devilishly and moved back to the car slowly, running his hands along the sides of the custom paint job in an almost seductive manner. "Well you're not around anymore," he called out in a rather terse, emotionally jagged voice, "and she was just begging for a good bang!" Slowly humping him hips against the corner of the car, it was obvious that Miroku was having far too much fun with InuYasha. The shit eating grin on his face that was only outweighed by the heavy sarcasm the dripped from his tongue.

"Dude! Stop humping my car," InuYasha hollered as he shoved Miroku back a few feet in jest.

"I can't help it," Miroku joked as he regained his balance and stepped towards InuYasha, "You just stopped calling, and you're never home any more and….I have needs to, you know! And if you're not going to meet them, I'll go somewhere else!" Pouting like a jealous lover, he crossed his arms and tapped his foot.

"Like my gas tank?"

"Hey, if it got a hole and a nice ass…and let me tell you," Miroku gestured to the back end of the car with a wide grin, "That's one helluva nice ass!"

InuYasha blinked a few times before slowly crossing his arms over his chest and looking back at the apartment. "Did you lock yourself out again or have you just been waiting to make my life hell?"

Miroku's dramatics were shut off like a faucet as he wiped all joking mannerisms from his face. "Nah, your bitchy brother is in there and threatened disembowelment if I disturbed him again. He told me to take my Shenanigans outside."

InuYasha cracked a smirk and shook his head slowly. "Somehow I doubt my brother used the word Shenanigans for anything."

Miroku feigned a look of insult. "He did, I swear it! Just before he cracked out some really funky electric green…" It was at that moment that Miroku's eyes caught sight of Kagome and his mouth flapped silently for a moment before choosing another word carefully, "…dildo…" Closing his mouth, he considered what he had just said and nearly fell over in a fit of chuckles.

InuYasha's smile widened as Kagome's eyes doubled in size over the conversation. He was shocked, in earnest, that he wasn't pissed that Miroku was about to announce to the public world that his brother had enough power to generate an electric whip that could cut through steel from his fingertips. The fact that Kagome actually thought his brother was waving around a giant green dong just made the day all that much better.

Turning to look back at Kagome, InuYasha knew that he had to have 'that' conversation with her, but not in front of Miroku. He had to know if what he thought had any merit, but he wasn't about to put her on the spot. It would be a conversation for another day. What he really wanted to do was take her back to her dorm, fuck the hell out of her; go up to the city and make sure that Titania chick was okay. While he was at it, he wanted to make sure she wasn't Kagome. The thought of Kagome being the slut that the other girl presented herself as just made his stomach churn. Catching her eye, he gave her a look that he hoped came across as 'we need to talk'. After seeing her affirmation to his glower, he turned and patted Miroku's shoulder. "You know I love you, I'm sorry I haven't been around. I promise I will be."

"You better be," Miroku muttered before looking around InuYasha at Kagome and then back at InuYasha. "So…did I interrupt anything, like denouncing Kikyo as your girlfriend or any other mating rituals that I should have a video camera for?"

InuYasha shoved Miroku's shoulder and shot him a look that made the boy shut his mouth. Pointing a finger at Miroku, he turned and walked back to Kagome. "I got to go talk to my brother about something, but as soon as I'm done I'll drive you home."

Shouting from behind them, Miroku chimed in, "Is that what you kids are calling it now? I thought it was riding…but hell…I guess you could drive a girl into the ground…"

Kagome put a hand to her mouth as InuYasha glared back at Miroku. "Dude, seriously?"

Miroku shrugged and muttered a half hearted apology.

Sliding his hand across Kagome's side, he brushed past her and walked up into the apartment. Entering the apartment, he glanced in the living room and kitchen for signs of his half brother. Hearing the shower going in the bathroom, his smirk fell. He needed to find out if Sesshoumaru was still in contact with Kagejiro, it would be his only way to find the missing relative for Rin. Walking to the dining room table, he eyed his brother's Blackberry for a moment. No doubt his phone contacts were inside of it, but to go into his brother's personal things would be like asking someone to shove a two by four up his ass.

His eyes lingered on the object for a moment before making a dash for the technology. Picking it up, he made quick work of getting to his brother's phone list. "Like he'll have 'Jiro's number. He hates the bastard, and not to mention, he's nearly impossible…" pausing from his muttering, his jaw nearly dropped as he was able to locate Kagejiro almost immediately. There was a cell phone number as well as what looked to be a foreign extension. 'He must be living overseas now,' InuYasha thought as he copied down the number. That didn't shock him really; Jiro had traveled the world for nearly three hundred years. After being disowned by the family, his brother's stories of his travels always enthralled the hanyou. To bad he never really got the good stuff, he was always too young for 'those' stories. He knew his brother was in nearly every World War, was involved in a lot of revolutions and had lived in almost country for at least two years. Beyond that, Kagejiro was a mystery.

"Should I ask why you are looking to contact that worthless dog?"

Spinning around, InuYasha's mouth flapped as he stared at his brother. "I…well…that is…"

Snatching the Blackberry from his brother's hands, Sesshoumaru spun on his feet and walked into the kitchen. Knowing his brother was very slowly following him, he took a moment to pour himself a cup of coffee. "He is unreachable, I'll have you know. And even if he was, why would he want to talk to an insignificant half-breed?"

InuYasha ticked his head to the right, fighting down the urge to throttle his brother. "Maybe because his head isn't shoved up his ass, or for that matter, maybe the bastard blood runs thinner in his veins than in yours." Smirking at his brother, he nonverbally dared him to come back with a worthy retort.

"I would rather be a bastard than a murderer and a traitor."

"He's not a murderer!" Balling his hands into fists, InuYasha closed his eyes and defended a man he hardly knew. "You weren't there, you don't know what happened!"

"And you do? You, the one who hasn't spent more than a few hours with father since being able to understand anything beyond gibberish, understands the truth of what happened nearly three centuries ago? You don't know anything of the war, of the battle or of our brother's betrayal!" Slamming his hand into the counter, Sesshoumaru spun on InuYasha, his eyes nearly gold in the morning light. "You don't understand anything! He murdered…"

"He didn't! He tried to save them!"

"By leading a team of mercenaries into the castle behind father's back? Our father would have been victorious in battle; he didn't need the help of a whelp!"

InuYasha was fighting every urge in his body to punch his brother in the face for daring to call Kagejiro a murderer. The death of the third Taisho child was not his brother's fault, which was to say, not entirely his fault. "If 'Jiro didn't intervene and get mom out of that castle, who knows if you would be here today? What if Dad failed and they all died?"

"What if he didn't? Then we would have an older brother."

"We do!"

"He's dead to me!"

Rolling on the balls of his feet, InuYasha turned and slammed his fist into the wall, leaving a gaping hole in the plaster. He wanted to strike his brother, by God he wanted to lay punch after punch to his brother's stone set jaw. He knew better though, Sesshoumaru could school him in a matter of seconds. "You don't know anything!" he shouted at Sesshoumaru.

"And you, half breed, are shaping up to be twin to our disassociated relative. You can hardly control your temper, just like that filth. You two belong together and out of the family; you muddy the righteous blood of our ancestors! You're not worthy enough to be a Taisho!" Sesshoumaru might have seem collected as his words slipped from his mouth like a knife through butter, but his fists were clenched and the back molars in his mouth were being ground against each other. He had no respect for his disowned brother and to hear his only other sibling speaking up for the betrayer lit the metaphorical fuse attached to dynamite.

InuYasha flipped his brother off and stormed from the kitchen. "Jackass, get the fuck out of my house!" He screamed back as the screen door slammed shut behind him. If there was one argument that would never fail to remind him just how much he hated Sesshoumaru, this was it. Sesshoumaru had never given Kagejiro a single minute in life to try to explain what really happened. Sesshoumaru didn't know the truth, or how much Kagejiro loathed himself to the day three hundred years later for that one night. Sesshoumaru didn't understand, and he never would.

Walking to his car, he opened the side door and waved Kagome over. "Get in, we're leaving."

Kagome blinked once and then again. Worry glazed over her eyes as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Hey…are you okay?"

Shaking her hand off, he bit back, "No, just get in."

Kagome removed her hand slowly, eyeing him suspiciously before climbing into the SUV without another word. She wasn't going to argue with him at the current moment, she could just about see the smoke smoldering off the top of his head. Something had changed his mood drastically and she knew better then to push an angry Taisho.

Walking around the SUV, InuYasha waved half heartedly at Miroku. "I'd avoid going back in there until that bastard vacates the premises. Go hang out with Sango, or whoever you have been lately. I'll call you later."

Miroku watched with a terse frown as InuYasha climbed into his car and sped out of the parking lot without another word. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he slowly made his way across the street to the house he had come from originally. He had hoped to spend more time with his suddenly absent friend, but that seemed to be a wish that would never come true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-I am SO sorry that it's taken so long to get this chapter up. I really thought that I'd have more time when I got back from Colorado but as the summer is almost over, I've come to find this to be the exact opposite. Life is running me into the ground right now, and I can't promise when the next chapter will be up only because I'm not to sure where I'll be staying in about a month. Once I get settled into a new place, where ever that may be, I'll hopefully be able to fire out more chapter, but there's no promise. I do not plan on giving up this story though, not for the life of me! It's just going to be a slow updating process for the next few months.


	25. Ashes of Eden

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 25 Ashes of Eden

"Come on, Sango, you can afford to be away from the letch for a few hours. We haven't spent real time together since I introduced you to Miroku!"

Walking around the confined spaces of the dorm room, Kagome was nearly at her wits end. She had been cooped up inside nearly all day after sleeping through her first class. Kikyo was sprawled out on the floor of the room watching their thirteen-inch television and homicide was beginning to clout Kagome's thoughts. Her cousin was so blithely oblivious to Kagome's transgressions with her boyfriend that Kagome wanted to vomit. Maybe she was starting to feel bad, maybe it was her long buried conscious; hell, maybe it was the fucking ghost of Christmas past, but whoever was haunting Kagome's thoughts, it just redirected her ire to the dolt in front of her.

Sango was her last hope, her salvation from this fort of insanity. She needed to explode about her and InuYasha and get some real feedback from someone with more than half a brain. She hadn't seen Rin downstairs when she went down to check the mail and could only guess that it was her day off. She was half tempted to call the girl but she second-guessed herself when thinking of the baby that could be sleeping. That was another problem all on its own; she had to keep her mouth shut to InuYasha about Rin's son.

With all these secrets filling her brain, Kagome needed some mental relief and it was coming in the form of Sango whether the girl was ready for it or not. Switching her cell phone from one ear to the other, she shot a bemused Kikyo a flashy smile and then barricaded herself in the bathroom. Turning to push her back against the door, Kagome lowered her voice into a whisper. "Please Sango, I'm going insane. I'm stuck here with Kikyo."

Sango groaned loudly and swung her legs over the edge of her bed. Sitting up, she stretched and checked the clock. She had been having a wonderful dream when the cell phone had so rudely woken her from her slumber. Kagome sounded desperate and Sango could sympathize with any Kikyo-related problem. With a muffled yawn, Sango stretched again. "You're needy, I hope you know that."

Kagome made a face at her phone and whined lowly. "San-go, please! Come on, onee-san! Gomen?" Knowing that the language card would be almost as powerful as her Kikyo card, she dared Sango to deny her after that performance.

With a very non-discrete grunt, Sango rubbed her face and glanced once more at the clock. It was Eleven o'clock and though staying in bed was a wonderful idea, seeing her long lost sister was an even better once. "You know, Kagome, you owe me; that means I was some really good gossip. Not the kid stuff; I want to know what is going on with you and InuYasha. I want to know where, when, why and how many times!"

Kagome was sure that her cheeks turned pink as she glanced at the closed door with a dubious glower, as if it would tell her secret. Bringing her mouth infinitely closer to the speaker, she whispered, "not here, Sango. I promise I'll give you all the gossip. Tell you what, I'll even drive! Let me get out of here and I'll come pick you up!"

There was a hesitation on Sango's part and what sounded like skin smacking against skin that caused Kagome's eyebrow to arch. "Are you there by yourself?" Kagome didn't wait for an answer. "Oh Sango, you whore! Oh, it sounds like I'm not the only one with stories to tell!"

Sango was about to tell Kagome not to bother coming to pick her up when a hand slithered across her flat board stomach and up her chest to rest against her right breast. Pulling her backwards into a warm chest, lips assaulted her neck opposite of the phone with whispers of, "tell her to wait twenty minutes, she'll understand." Turning and slapping his hand away from her breast, her mouthed 'shut up' was useless against Kagome's keen perception. With a roll of her eyes, Sango couldn't help the color that flustered to her cheeks as well. "I'm sure. Let's not call the kettle black yet though, shall we Pot?"

Kagome grunted with confirmation to her friend's statement. With a giddy laugh, she quickly made plans to meet up with Sango at The Inkwell in a half hour. "Be good," she taunted her friend as they ended their conversation, "and tell that Letch to keep his hands off of you; you're mine and its Tuesday."

"It's Friday and we've missed enough Tuesday's for that to be null and void," Sango shot back. Their inside joke apparently struck something in Miroku, because the boy was all ears on the conversation looking like a child on Christmas morning coming to find a Pony under his tree; or in his case, a chance at a bi-encounter of the close kind.

"Bye Miroku," Kagome shouted before hanging up her phone. Pushing the device to her chest for a moment, she sat in contemplation. Apparently Sango and Miroku were doing a lot better than she thought they would ever chance. Sango wasn't a whore, nothing near it as a matter of fact. For Sango to be sleeping with Miroku there had to be something serious in the works and Kagome couldn't wait to drag it out of her friend. Regardless of Kikyo's warnings, Kagome liked Miroku and was sure that he could be a good thing for her wayward friend.

Standing up, Kagome could only imagine the conversations that her comment must have conjured between the couple. Sango and Kagome had always joked of being lovers but only on Tuesdays. It was a harmless joke that had started after Sango left New Jersey; it was their illicit affair day that they would sneak away to spend together on the phone. The joke had lasted for nearly a decade, and Kagome was glad to see that it wasn't dying anytime soon.

Glancing in the mirror to her left, she assessed her bruises as she busied herself with washing her face. They had been lightening significantly over the past week, but the wounds were still just that. The swelling in her jaw had dissipated but her skin was still bruised in ugly shades of purple and yellow and in a rare case or two, puke shades of green. Her left eye was still a little swollen around her upper lid but beyond that, the bruises were the only marks of the hideous transgressions. Her jaw was still tender to the touch but she could live with that; what mattered was that she was alive.

It scared her how little she thought of all of this over the past four days: a week ago this morning she had nearly been killed. A week ago she was beaten and raped by the man she had once loved. A week ago a part of her life was stolen away from her; yet it hardly seemed like anything beyond a dream looking back. Ever since she woke up next to InuYasha he had been all that preoccupied her mind. He was her first thought in the morning and her last at night. It sickened her in some ways to see how little she worried for Jakotsu or for Sha. Both men had risked their lives for her and she hadn't heard from either. 'I haven't thought of either,' she contemplated with growing agita. Knowing that she had some phone calls to make, at least to check on her beloved Jackie-boy, she took out a washcloth and began to wash her face.

From behind the bathroom walls Kagome heard a sound knock echo against the wooden planks that marked their door. With a grunt she hurried herself up. The last thing she wanted to see was InuYasha and Kikyo in one of their sessions. After the amazing sex in the dressing room and the impromptu make out session in his Hummer when they had returned to the dorms, she was sure that she couldn't see him with another woman. The thought made her hair stand on end and her nails extend. She would fight someone for this man, and it sucked that it would be her cousin.

"Just don't say anything to him," she muttered to herself as she dried her face. She had to mentally prepare herself for the worst-case scenario. A month ago that would have consisted of her walking out to find her cousin and InuYasha in some sexual position; today that thought seemed completely illogical. If that were to have happened a month ago, she would have yelled about being blinded in part jest and stumbled from the room as fast as she could. Today if she walked out to find her cousin in anything less than a ten-foot distance from _her_ man, Kagome was sure that she would claw her cousin's eyes out.

'Bad Kagome,' she thought with a whine. 'You can't claim him, he's not yours! Damnit, this is why we said we're stopping this nonsense!' Taking a deep breath, she continued to prep herself as she walked out the door. This would be tough, but getting to see Sango made it bearable or at least so she told herself.

Taking two steps from the bathroom, she felt as if someone punched her in the stomach as she slid to a dead halt. Kikyo stood at the doorway, leaning against the wood with a giant smile plastered on her face talking a certain handsome black haired individual. Her body language and the sparkle in her eyes spoke of the flirtatious nature of the conversation. Her hand went out every so often to brush invisible lint off his jacket. Kikyo's laugher was genuine and all together made Kagome quite ill; so ill in fact that Kagome was shocked she had not yet spilt the contents of her stomach across the floor. Kagome let out a huff of air that seemed to be ripped from her lungs, a slight whimper attached to it. In the same moment, her entire body clenched as both parties turned to stare at her and her cell phone slipped from her hand and clattered nosily to the ground.

Kikyo's eyes followed the cell phone in curiosity as the device was nearly dashed to the ground before slowly looking back up to her cousin. Kagome had been in a mood that morning, sulking around the room and quite obviously trying to ignore her presence in their dorm. Kikyo was quite sure that Kagome's temper had to do with ditching her the day prior, but Kagome wouldn't understand what was going on; and if she would understand Kikyo was sure that she could never look the girl in the eye again. This was her mess to clean up; she didn't need her cousin's help dealing with her mistakes. Even in such a mood however, Kikyo digressed, Kagome was not nearly half as pale as she was at the current moment. Something about seeing the man before her had set Kagome off like a rocket, and Kikyo's full attention was now squarely on the shoulders of her friend and relative. "Kagome look who's come to see us!"

Kagome's mouth slipped open but no words would work on her tongue. Dragging her eyes away from her cousin, they crashed like a kamikaze pilot in the oceanic pool of aqua marine that stared back at her brazenly. "Bankotsu…what a surprise." Her hand grabbed the side of the door as all of her bruises began to hurt at once. The wounds that had healed burned and the scars of her heart bled as she hung on for dear life to the doorknob. She was sure that she was shaking; if not visibly she would be shocked. What was he doing there? Their phone interactions two days previous sounded off in her head and the rest of the color in her face drained to her feet. _'Look, I will be expecting you here tomorrow. If you don't come up to see me, then I'll be down on Friday to see you'_. He had warned her and she had ignored him. He had ordered her back to the scene of the crime last night and she had blissfully blown him off. Was he going to kill her this time? Was he here to end it all? Would he call her out in front of her cousin and bring Kikyo into this mess?

Bankotsu watched Kagome with a feigned look of concern. A smile still twisted the left side of his lips skyward regardless of the situation. She was scared; she knew that she was in deep shit. "Hey Kiddo," he purred out in a voice smooth as silk. Seeing the way she completely shut down to his presence gave him an adrenaline rush that could have made him king of the world. She was a point away from groveling, and if he had it his way by time he was done with her, she wouldn't be able to do anything else but.

Kagome's mouth moved but no words volunteered to come forth. Somehow she was aware of Kikyo glancing back and forth between the two, her smile fading into a look of curiosity. Kagome had to say something lest she allow her body language to tell Kikyo the truth. Kikyo had suspected Bankotsu in part for the bruises, but waved it off. If she completely shut down here, Kikyo would know the truth and then the reality of Kagome's sadistic world would come out. That word vomit couldn't happen; too much would be discovered and even more would be destroyed.

Bankotsu gave Kagome a minute to wallow in the awkwardness before offering an intervention. "How have you been?" The snide smile that lingered just behind his eyes was enough to make Kagome want to hurl. He knew she was suffering, he knew she was scared shitless, and he was rejoicing in it.

Kagome closed her eyes and opened them again, praying to God that she would wake up. Yet the devil still stood before her, dressed in a Brioni three-piece suit that cost him nearly as much as one year's tuition to school for Kagome. Forcing herself to start talking so that Kikyo wouldn't get involved in matters that didn't concern her, Kagome swallowed down the rising bile that had made its way to the back of her throat. "Hey…stranger…what are you doing here?" She couldn't help that her voice shook with every word, the annunciation quickly becoming jumbled and strung together hap-hazardously.

Bankotsu's smile was vicious while Kikyo's back was turned to him. It was the smile of a predator that had successfully backed his prey into a corner. "Actually," he stated in a very slick sophisticated tone that completely undermined his sadistic nature, "I was in a meeting in Deal and thought, 'Hell, I haven't seen my two favorite ladies in quite some time'. So I took a gamble that you still had the same dorm room as you did in the fall and decided to stop on by." As Kikyo rounded back to stare at Bankotsu with a growing look of indecisiveness, he allowed the fake smile to drop from his lips. Slipping past Kikyo and taking three long strides across the room, he walked straight for Kagome.

Watching Bankotsu approach was like standing on a porch in Kansas watching the F5 tornado come straight at her. There was nothing on God's green earth that she could do to get out of the way of this disaster and instead of trying she simply stood like a deer in headlights. He came to a halt a few inches before her, his smile dark and his eyes filled with danger. His right hand moved up so suddenly she leapt as his fingers connected with the bottom of her jaw. She tensed, expecting a blinding pain to follow the movement. Nothing happened except her realizing that she had closed her eyes.

Opening one eye, she came to find Bankotsu staring at the bruises that marred her jaw line and her eyes carefully, like a patron examining a piece of art…more to the point, someone relishing in the final draft of their own design. There was a dark smile that lingered in his eyes that made Kagome's knees weak as he stared down at her. It wasn't a warm and fuzzy feeling that melted girls to pieces; it was a cruel gaze of a person teetering on the brink of insanity.

"Who did this to you?"

The question was so ridiculous that Kagome actually barked out a terse laugh. Lifting her eyes to meet his, she remained quiet for a moment before forcing herself to answer the ludicrous question. "Don't worry about it." Her answer was nearly as cold as his demeanor. Trying to right herself where she stood, she attempted to collect her wit. She had to be able to think to get herself out of this mess; she had to be able to escape.

Her eyes darted from his to shift back to her cousin, who had taken up leaning against the wall with her arms loosely crossed over her chest. Kikyo had a look on her face that Kagome couldn't place, nor did she want to even try. What she wanted was for Bankotsu to disappear.

Bankotsu turned her chin from where he held her in his grasp, staring at all the markings that marred her face and her neck. Kagome could feel his fingers tighten upon the sight of one of the bruises that InuYasha had left just below the collar of her shirt from the pervious day. Closing her eyes, she wished to God that he would walk into the room at that current moment; he could save her, he could rescue her. But there was no InuYasha; there was little salvation from this maniac. Her best chance stood in the presence of her cousin.

"We'll talk about this later," he whispered coldly as he released her chin and stepped away from the girl. "I don't like people messing with my girls, you know that." The double meaning of his tiny speech was not lost upon his victim. Looking back at Kikyo, he nodded at her as well. "That goes for you too, princess. You know who did this to her?"

Kikyo's body language suggested otherwise but her smile was deceiving. "I have no clue, but I'm going to find out one day." Kagome could hear a message behind her words; she could hear the bite that was engrained in them. Kikyo was issuing a challenge to Bankotsu, though as menial as it was.

For the first time in forever, Kagome wanted to hug her cousin. The glower that was starting to grow in Kikyo's eyes made Kagome question if she was beginning to piece things together. At the current moment, as long as she didn't walk out of the dorm with Bankotsu, life would be okay. If Kikyo put it together, it wouldn't be the end of the world; Kikyo would assume that Bankotsu beat her, she would get him out of the dorm and then grill Kagome as to why. Kagome would be able to lie about the nature of their relationship, she could concoct some story that would satisfy her cousin, and maybe this would all be behind her by tomorrow morning. A thousand thoughts were flying through Kagome's head at rapid speeds that made New York City Taxi's look like snails. Her brain was turning to mush so fast, she missed his response to Kikyo's jibe.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Bankotsu looked back at Kagome and smiled his cunning grin. "I asked if you two ladies had lunch plans. I would love to catch up with both of you." His eyes tore into Kagome's, daring her to reject his plan. He knew that she was going to and she knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer. This was one hell of a serious pickle that no one was going to come out unscathed from.

Kagome's eyes widened a fraction of an inch. Was this a threat? Was he actually threatening to get Kikyo involved in their sick demented little world? Was he threatening to out her to her family for what she really was? 'No, he's not that stupid. Kikyo's father is to powerful for him to play games with.' Sweat began to bead on Kagome's face as she questioned this man's intent. Would he tell Kikyo of Kagome's secret? Did it matter anymore? 'Think of your mother and what she's lost to protect you, Kagome. Could you do that to her?' Her answer was dim and nauseated her.

Kikyo slowly shook her head no, her eyes now directly attached to her cousin's expression. "I do, I'm so sorry. Yasha and I are going to go to Olive Garden when he's out of class."

Kagome was sure that Kikyo sensed her desperation. As soon as the statement was out of Kikyo's mouth, she was watching Kagome like a hawk to see if she would become even more nervous. 'I'm giving this all away,' she realized at that moment. But did she really care? If Kikyo walked out of the room, there would be a cadaver there when she got back. But if Kikyo went with them, it would only put Kikyo in more trouble. Bankotsu could really lose his sanity and drag Kikyo into the mess head first, threatening her as he had half the people in Kagome's life. Her cousin was now onto the situation, and Kagome was unsure of how she felt about it. It would be best if Kikyo knew and was able to help protect her, but that stubborn pride inflicted by that bastard of a father of hers refused to let her dirty truths be known. There was too much on the line, to much shame for her mother to bear at the burden of Kagome's sins. She couldn't let Kikyo in on the secret. Her head was spinning with all these thoughts, all these contradictions. Should Kikyo know and save her, should Kagome keep the secrets with her to the grave?

Her best bet was to run, break into a full on run, knock Bankotsu down and just get the hell out of dodge. If she could reach the stairwell, she might be able to escape the situation. She could flee from it all; the lies, the pain, the truth, the tears and heartache that were doomed to ensue this situation. No matter what path she chose, whether to enlighten her cousin to her real life or to slip away and accept death by the hands of Bankotsu, she was doomed to a world of pain.

'But for how long are you going to run,' her mind questioned as she glowered at the man before her. 'How long are you going to let him play you like a marionette? How long are you going to live in fear of this man?' A part of her just wanted to scream. There was no safe way from this situation; there was no easy solution or quick remedy. Someone was going to be hurt this night, and Kagome knew that she couldn't let it be Kikyo. She had no part in this, she had no role; if Bankotsu was here for blood it would only be Kagome's that he would receive.

Bankotsu stared at Kagome, reading her thoughts through her eyes before even she could internalize them. She was like the prey of a mighty hunter, staring death in its eyes. She was desperate for escape but there was none, and Bankotsu could see the reality of that knowledge creeping up from the shadows to smother her. She would be his and his alone to do with as he pleased…to dispose of as he pleased. She had dared to defy him again and this time there was no forgiveness. He would deal with her as he had others in the past. Though Kagome had meant the most to him out of the girls, there would be others just as beautiful and as tight as her.

Nodding his head towards the door, he held out his hand again to Kagome, beckoning her with his fingers. "Come, Kaggie, we'll have some lunch and catch up." The sugary smile on his face was betrayed only by the darkness in his eyes.

Kagome swung around to stare at Kikyo, hoping that she hadn't picked up on her reluctance too much. Kagome didn't want her cousin to join them after all; it would be asking her to walk into a huge mess. Plastering a smile that was futile in its inhibitions, she had no words to offer. "Kik," she ground out, trying not to sound overtly desperate. It was like trying to sum up her life's story in one nickname, one last word. She wanted Kikyo to understand that everything would be okay in the end, or at least cast that illusion over the situation. Kikyo had no part in this and it would stay that way.

With a slight hesitation, a light bulb popped on in her brain, casting a glimmer of light on this morbidly dreary situation. Nearly screaming out, she actually made Kikyo jump slightly at the pitch of her voice. "Sango!" Turning to cast Bankotsu an overtly cheesy grin, she batted her lashes and made a mad stride across the room for her purse. "I completely forgot! See what you do to me," she joked with the driest tone, "anyway, I promised to pick her up for lunch! I can't leave without her and as much as I would love to…catch up…I just can't. Shucks." Snapping her fingers and pouting, she tapped Bankotsu's shoulder with one hand and slid around him to head for the door. "Next time then, right?" She wasn't sure when her mouth took over and her body decided to follow it, but it seemed to have the right idea. Bankotsu would do nothing to Kikyo, he wouldn't risk that kind of war or inquisition by Kikyo's family. She was out of his grasp, therefore giving Kagome an open window to escape. If she could make it to the door without him interfering, she would just run for Sango. It was a plausible escape without seeming desperate or elusive; it wouldn't attract Kikyo's attention and she would remain out of harms grasp. He wouldn't wait around; he had to many important places to be. She would hide at Sango's, or Jackie's or hell, even InuYasha's until the next day and then reconsider how to respond to this. Right now though, she just needed out. She couldn't risk sitting around anymore. So with those quick words, she slithered out the door and took off down the hallway.

If looks could kill, Kagome was nearly sure that Bankotsu would have been dangerous enough to level a city block. He stood a little taller in his shoes, his back arched just slightly and his smile quickly dissipated into an indiscernible frown. Ignoring Kagome's bizarre reaction and Kikyo's confounded stare, he bowed slightly to Kikyo, "are you sure you aren't free, my dear? It really has been forever since I've spent any time with you." Bankotsu had to bite his tongue to keep from lashing out or ordering Kagome back to the scene. If he had turned on his heels and chased down the girl, Kikyo would have been too much a witness. She was already starting to slowly piece together these fragile shards of reality. He could sense distrust beginning to foam in her aura like a virus, infecting all those fond memories of the man in front of her. Acting brashly never got Bankotsu anywhere, besides for in to problems such as this. Therefore he kept his cool and casually restated his offer. He had no intention of actually seeing Kikyo to lunch that day, as he had no intention of dragging her into his problem with her cousin. She just happened to be there.

Kikyo smiled slightly, disillusioned to the truth of the serpent that lay before her. Though she was questioning her cousin's peculiar reaction, there were ways of explaining it. Bankotsu wasn't an abusive person, not in the least! There was no way that he could have inflicted those bruises, or so Kikyo kept telling herself. She had seen it in her cousin's eyes though; Kagome had been terrified and Kikyo wanted to know why. Forcing a feigned smile, she bowed out to Bankotsu in tradition. "I really wish I could, Bank, but I have so much going on right now…" letting her words trail off, Kikyo's head started to hurt. What the hell was going on?

Bankotsu nodded once and inclined his head. Turning to watch the tresses of Kagome's hair whip around the corner in the hallway as she made a silent escape, he cursed silently and began to head after her. "Give your family my regards, Kikyo, and keep in touch. I miss talking with you," he winked as he walked from the room, knowing full well that Kikyo would not follow him. When Kikyo began to form an idea, it took all of her brainpower to try to cultivate it. She would sit there until her boyfriend arrived contemplating what all of this could mean. What it meant for Bankotsu, however, was that he had to be careful. Kikyo would be an eyewitness to Kagome's random disappearance if he didn't work this just right. It was going to be a lot more involved then he first thought, he realized with a guttural sigh.

Reaching the middle of the hall in time to see Kagome pushing her way into the stairwell, he shoved his hands into his pockets and turned his attention to stare away from the girl. Now began the game of cat and mouse, and what a vicious game he could play. "Oh Kagome," he called loudly as he rocked back just slightly on his heels, out of ear shot of the open door to Kikyo's dorm; "Jakotsu asked me to give you his best."

Kagome was two seconds away from being free. She could run down the steps and get out of the stairwell before the elevator could even reach the bottom. If she got out of the building, she might just survive this encounter. Yet as those deadly cold words wrapped around her, they set her hair on end. Stopping with one foot into the stairwell, she turned to stare over her shoulder at the monster wearing the skin of a man. Had she heard him right? "What did you just say?" Her hand still firmly grasped the doorknob of the stairwell, her eyes wide with fear and anxiety. Had he done something to Jakotsu? She knew that she should have called him sooner. If he was hurt, it was all her fault and she would hate herself for eternity. Not hearing him repeat himself, Kagome stared longingly at the stairs that lined her golden path to freedom. She could ignore him and bolt out of the building like a world-class athlete and never the less, a chicken shit, but…if what he was saying was the truth… Jakotsu had come to her rescue, she couldn't just walk away now, and Bankotsu knew it.

Kagome rounded her way out of the stairwell, turning full around to face her attacker. Bankotsu was pure evil, if not a reincarnation of the devil itself, but one thing he wasn't was a liar. If he boasted about something to do with Jakotsu, it was because it had either happened or was going to happen. Bankotsu was threatening her again but this time, the threat was clear. She knew his unspoken words without even meeting his eyes, 'If you don't do what I say, I'll kill him.' When had it come to this? When had it gotten this bad? It was a game, it was fun and sexual, it wasn't supposed to end up like this…none of this was supposed to happen.

Bankotsu was on her in less than a second. Pushing her against the wall that shadowed the staircase, they were just out of the view of Kikyo and anyone else who might be wandering the hallway heading from the dorms to the elevators. Wrapping one hand around her throat, Bankotsu slammed Kagome backwards into the wall, his mouth inches from her ear. "You have no idea how much I wanted to tell your cousin everything. I want to get her involved just like you did Jakotsu. He had no role in this but you had to bring him in. You've done this to yourself! You're lucky that Jakotsu is already scum to my family and no threat to my empire or me. You don't want to know what I would have done to you if you actually got someone I cared about involved. I'd write the truth about you on the fucking walls! You'd be on the floor right now, servicing your cousin to show her how much of a slut you really are!"

Kagome brought a hand to his and attempted to pry his fingers loose of her esophagus. His nails were biting into her skin and shortening her breath. If he squeezed any harder there would have been a chance of strangulation. "What…did you do?" She choked out while pulling at his wrist. She wasn't choking to death but the feeling had set her back a week mentally. The entire episode flashed before her eyes as tears began to stream down her cheeks. Everything that had happened and what Jakotsu had risked to save her played as well. She had to save Jakotsu no matter the cost; she owed him that.

Bankotsu squeezed a little tighter before releasing his grasp all together. Putting one hand on her right shoulder, he held her to the wall. His words dripped from his mouth filled with anger and rage. "I did what you forced me to do! You think I wanted my cousin involved? Did you think that you could just turn my family against me?" Taking a breath to recompose himself, he leveled her with a glower of daggers. "I've done what is necessary to ensure my financial future as well as my personal reputation. I will not have you slandering me to anyone, even my own family!"

Kagome couldn't help it as her voice became shrill with fear. Her hands slowly began to quake at her sides, all sorts of awful scenarios passing through her mind. This was far worse than anything she could ever imagine. The thought of this man killing someone for simply helping her live was making her physically ill. "What did you do? What did you do!" The words kept repeating from her mouth like vomit, she couldn't control it.

Putting a finger over her lips to silence the rant, Bankotsu smiled audaciously. Staring at Kagome as if she had grown five heads, he quickly addressed her conclusions. "Do you really think I would kill a member of my family for you? No, my dear, _you_ are not _that_ important. Jakotsu is learning how to keep his cock sucking mouth closed at the moment though. His punishment isn't anywhere nearly as sever as yours will be however." Letting the future tense of his threat linger in the air, he basked in her fear.

Kagome couldn't help her fists clenching at his words. The urge to strike down the tyrant in front of her was becoming a bloodthirsty desire that could not go unquenched. If he had truly laid a single hand on her Jackie, she'd kill him. "What is his punishment? What did you do to him?"

"You'll see when you come to the club tonight."

Kagome knew an order when she heard one. Ignoring the ludicrous bubble of laugher that spilled from her mouth, she tried to speak around it. "Are you crazy? There is no way that I am going to that club! I will never go there again, Bankotsu! You killed our trust, you broke the rules…"

"You're still sleeping around like a whore. I punished you justly then but apparently it taught you nothing."

Kagome's laugher grew more maniacal. "Punish? Is that what you really think you did? Funny, somehow, I felt that it could be more of an attempted murder. You tried to kill me…"

Bankotsu shook his head, the smile that grew on his face set off Kagome's warning bells like fire alarms. "If I wanted you dead, Kagome, you wouldn't be standing here."

"Oh grow the fuck up, Bankotsu," she seethed suddenly. "I know what you did, and what games your playing at. I don't intend to play them. I just want out. I want us to forget ever meeting, I want you to let Jak go, I want you to forget I exist. In turn, I'll do the same; no one will ever know what you did to me, and we can both go on our merry ways. I want my life back."

"And I want my slut back," he responded just as hotly. "You were mine, bitch, and that mother fucker stole you away. I'll deal with Sha just as I'll deal with anyone else who dares to touch you."

Kagome blinked and shook her head. The way he was speaking, he made it sound as if he was planning on keeping her alive. "Don't you get it…" she asked abruptly, "I'm done."

Bankotsu smiled at her then averted his eyes to the floor. Scratching behind his neck for a second, Kagome was hardly ready for him to belt her across the face with an open hand. "It is you, my dear, who doesn't understand. You're not done until I send you away in a body bag. You're mine until I get bored of you and _break_ you." Grabbing her chin, he leveled his face inches away from hers. "You will be at the club tonight or when I show up here tomorrow, I won't care who's present: I will beat you half to death in your dorm room, drag you to my car, drive you back to the club, and torture you day in and out to the best of my ability. There will be no quick death for you, Kagome, only long and drawn out torture. I'll do things to you that you never thought humanly possible. I'm talking fists…bottles…anything I can shove up there and make you scream."

The metal of grinding elevator doors punctuated Bankotsu's sentence. Pulling a foot away from the girl, he flicked the collar of his coat as a few wayward college students left the elevator in a complete stupor from their hour-long classes. No one took note to the two standing by the stairwell; one fearing for her life while the other so blatantly threatening it. His eyes never left Kagome's, not even for a moment, holding her captive in his gaze. He was daring her to walk away, daring her to defy him once more.

Kagome didn't doubt Bankotsu for one moment. She knew that if she did not do as he said he would follow through with his plan. She had prolonged punishment long enough; now was the time to make the decision. Would she go with him and pray to God that he spare her life, or should she run to the police and pray that they would believe her? Should she go to InuYasha and his brother for help, for someone to protect her from his extended arm? She needed someone who could protect her, someone who had the authority. Where was Rin with her promise of Sesshoumaru's help? Backing further into her corner, Kagome slowly nodded.

"I'll be there," she whispered after a moment. It would buy her some time to figure things out.

Bankotsu smiled and ran two fingers down her right cheek, letting them linger over one of her bruises for a moment. "I know you are just saying that." Wrapping his hand behind her head and catching her ponytail in between his fingers, he gave her head a hard snap back so that her throat was exposed to him. "I know that you think I'll just disappear if you tell me you'll be there. You think it will sedate me for the time being while you can figure out some other plan." Looking at the stairwell, his grasp on her hair tightened. "That's why you're coming with me now."

Kagome put her hand back over his, attempting to alleviate some of the pain. It felt as if he was about to rip her scalp off. With tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, she tried to reason with him. "Bankotsu, please! I have a lunch date and I can't miss it. If you make me go with you, Sango will know I'm missing! She'll call the police and…"

"What the _hell_ is going on?"

Bankotsu instantly dropped Kagome's hair and turned to glance over his left shoulder. Kagome nearly fell forward from the sudden release of tension on her body, her eyes flooding with the restrained tears. Looking up, she was completely dumb founded to find InuYasha glaring daggers at Bankotsu. He looked about ready to take a swing at the bastard. 'How much has he heard?' Kagome wondered as she tried to find the right words.

"I'm just talking with my friend," Bankotsu muttered as he turned back to Kagome, shading his face from the intruder. It was obvious in his motions that he hadn't expected anyone to interfere with their conversation. "You can move along, son, this doesn't concern you."

InuYasha hadn't been expecting to find Kagome at the hands of some asshole when he stepped off the elevator. What he had been expecting was a very long and awkward conversation when he got to the dorm that would only serve to fuck him up more in the head. Facing Kagome and Kikyo at the same time was torture, a real mind fuck, if you would. Knowing his feelings of lust and possibly something far deeper for Kagome and his proclaimed commitment that had evolved into a burden with Kikyo seemed to be knocking his entire world into another orbit. He had been dreading this meeting since he drove away, leaving Kagome at her dorm alone the previous day. He knew that facing the two of them would be unavoidable and highly unpleasant. The knowledge that he was fucking up two other lives while he was inadvertently pulling that damn drama tag only served to worsen his mood. He would have to figure out his mess and sadly to his utter dismay, there was no relief in sight.

As he stepped out last from the elevator, the scene that was presented to his keen eyes swept all those worries away, making them seem trivial to the base emotion that plagued his brain. Rage. He was nearly sure that his eyes bled red as he was presented with a scene from a nightmare. Seeing the bastard with his hands on Kagome completely annihilated any rational thoughts that could have ever crossed his mind. His ears registered the man's words but completely disregarded them, he might as well of been speaking a foreign language. Someone was attacking his Kagome, and by god, he was going to rip out his entrails and make the bastard eat them. As he broke into a jog to end the man's life, the very small percent of his brain that was refusing to release logic to the will of the beast welling within him assessed the situation. Taking notice to the position of the attacker's hand wrapped around Kagome's hair and posture that Kagome took in his presence and the way she refused to look at the assailant…. It only took a second to put it all together, and InuYasha didn't hold back after his snide remark. His right fist connected with the left side of the intruder's jaw and sent him wheeling sideways into the hallway wall by the entrance to the stairs.

InuYasha was on Bankotsu in a second. Slamming the man up to the wall by his lapel, InuYasha snarled, "so you're the bastard who did this to her, huh?" He didn't even wait for an answer. With a move that made Kagome pull back and cringe, InuYasha head butted Bankotsu dead on in the forehead. There was a sickening sound of bone crashing against bone as InuYasha dropped Bankotsu and took a step back, still as dangerous as lit dynamite. This man had been the cause of Kagome's bruising. This was the bastard who had nearly beaten her to death and instilled such trepidation in her. This man had threatened her life and InuYasha had no qualms about returning the favor three fold.

Bankotsu dropped back against the wall and brought a hand to his nose. Droplets of red seeped through his fingers within seconds. Kagome could only watch with some internal feeling of justice fizzling about her mind, overcompensating for the knowledge of impending doom if she didn't stop InuYasha. Seeing Bankotsu bleed made the pain of her experience almost worth it. But…this was wrong and she had to stop it. Kikyo had almost been dragged into this mess; she wasn't going to let InuYasha join in that wagon ride to hell. Bankotsu would have no problem suing and ruining InuYasha and his entire family. In fact, it would have been the perfect excuse to take down the Taisho Empire. Kagome's nausea worsened as the weight of InuYasha's actions weighed in.

InuYasha had Bankotsu against the wall within a second. While the millionaire was so busy obsessing over the fact that he was bleeding, InuYasha had wrapped his fist around the man's throat and held him an inch off the ground. He was nearly sure that his eyes were blazing amber as he stared up at the bastard who dared to lay a hand on Kagome. Had he his demon strength, he would have ripped out the man's larynx.

And in that minute three very important things happened. Bankotsu spoke, Kagome interjected and InuYasha understood. Bankotsu stared coldly down at InuYasha, annoyance splashed across his face amidst the crimson stains that decorated his features. His witty retort was lost on InuYasha as he stared up into the orbs of a man he knew by a different outfit and a different name. Kagome spoke but it was not Kagome he heard, it was the black haired vixen from the club that brazenly sucked him off in an alleyway. And he understood. He understood it all. Kagome was Titania; Titania was Kagome, they had always been one in the same. She was the one he met at the club, she was the one who had managed to captivate his thoughts and his dreams, and had been the one who had someone managed to turn his hatred for Kagome into lust. It was when he had started seeing that nighttime shadow of the female before him that he had noticed his growing attraction to Kagome. It made sense now; he had realized that he had always wanted Kagome after falling in love with Kagome, formally known as Titania, at the club. They had always been one in the same.

Positive he had grown sickly ashen, a rationalization hit InuYasha like a semi out of control on an icy precipice. He had been with Kagome the night before she had the shit beat out of her. She had been nearly raped on the train, another revelation that he refused to consider at that moment, and then she had gone down on him in an ally. He had tried to talk her out of going to see Oberon up in the city. He knew how Oberon was, he knew what that man was capable of. It was that crazy motherfucker who did it to her. It was….

InuYasha reared back and punched Bankotsu in the jaw with all his might. Blood splattered against the cold cement and InuYasha hit him again. No satisfaction was being achieved from this; it was just cold hard rage that seemed fathomless being unleashed. "Bastard!" His breath was in ragged thrusts, his heart threatening to leap from his chest. _He_ did this to her. _Oberon_ did this to Kagome. He had beaten her nearly to death for reasons that InuYasha was sure he could surmise.

It was _his_ fault.

The bastard had nearly killed Kagome; he had nearly taken Kagome from him. And now, here they were, in the oddest of places with this revelation before him. Bankotsu would not walk away from this; he had to pay for what he did to Kagome.

Two sets of hands started pulling InuYasha away from Bankotsu, but it did little good. He shook off the feeble attempts with a hard roll of the shoulder. How had he missed this? It was in front of him the entire time, and he was blind to it all. Demon powers be damned, he hadn't ever formed a clue. At the current moment, he wanted to drown himself. Kagome and Titania, one in the same; the eyes were the same shape, her nose just as petite, her jaw just as curved. She had his fuckin' teeth marks in her god damned neck, why had he not noticed?

"InuYasha, stop it! What is going on? Why the hell are you beating Bankotsu? What happened? Get off him!"

InuYasha hesitated as Kikyo's banshee like screech made some sort of logical sense in his mind. Did she just say Bankotsu? Holding his fist back and ready to fire off another bone bending blow, he asked in a perfectly calm voice, "Bankotsu Koizumi?"

Bankotsu spit blood to the side and glared back at InuYasha. His cold demeanor had been just about beaten from his body. His breath was in labored pants as he answered meekly, "Yes." Had he more strength, he would have added some long winded clause about law suits and jail time for assaulting a man of his stature, but at the currently moment, he was more concerned with breathing.

InuYasha nodded once. "Good to know." His fist sailed forward. Cracking the man once again in the face, the pleasure of this encounter was beginning to weigh in on the boy. But as quick as the glee of avenging Kagome tasted bittersweet, it forcefully turned sour. Bankotsu Koizumi. The _only_ man who had stood up against the entire Taisho family was in his grasp. Bankotsu Koizumi, the multi-million-if not billion-air was at his mercy to beat within an inch of his life. The only threat to his father's empire was the man of whom InuYasha had ever appeared as a demon around. Dropping Bankotsu as if he was really Johnny Blaze and had turned into the Human Torch, InuYasha put ten feet of space between them. If he could place InuYasha to Sha as easily as Yash had placed Bankotsu to Oberon, InuYasha's family would be undone. It was undoubted that the tyrant would make the press release before dinner if the knowledge came to him.

But he did this to Kagome.

"Fuck! Why is everything in life a fucking double edged sword!" Fisting his hair, InuYasha walked in a tight circle, ignoring the blank and horrified stares from Kagome and Kikyo and the grunting of the man he had just pummeled. Bankotsu could have him thrown in jail in seconds. But…the bastard had laid a hand on his Kagome. He over saw a club where a lot of illegal shit went down. Hell, he basically dabbled in drug smuggling, soliciting prostitution and a lot of darker shit that InuYasha wasn't about to list. As fast as Bankotsu could ruin InuYasha, InuYasha could just as easily ruin him. This was what they called a pickle.

Bankotsu regained his balance as well as his hubris. Turning blazing eyes on InuYasha, his business façade dissipated and in his place was a hot headed twenty-seven year old. "What…the fuck? Are you fuckin' insane, you dumb fuck?"

InuYasha turned and glared a stony gaze at the man. "You should be the last one to open your mouth. You really want me to lay all your shit out right here?"

The quick but deadly stare that was exchanged between Bankotsu and Kagome did not go unnoticed by InuYasha. Never again would he blind himself to the reality before his eyes. "Oi, asshat, don't look at her for answers. I know who you fuckin' are."

Bankotsu cracked his neck and rubbed his mouth, attempting to dab off some of the blood. "Really? So not only are you insane, you're also an idiot. If you know who I fuckin' am," thrusting out his arm to point at InuYasha with a very mafia like air, he hollered, "then you should know that I can make your life hell for laying one god damned finger on me!"  
"Sorry buddy, I ain't one you can intimidate with your bull shit claims. _You_ can't make _me_ disappear."

Bankotsu seemed to hesitate for a second, words forming on his lips that he was quite tentative to say. Eyeing him for a moment, Bankotsu slowly retracted his arm and crossed them over his chest. "Taisho, yes? The younger of the two bastards I take it. I know who you are as well."

InuYasha snorted and took a step towards him. "I might be a bastard, but I'm pretty sure that's not my blood painted across the wall."

Bankotsu didn't flinch. "Do you know," he snarled, "what I'm going to do to you for this?"

"Send me a fuckin' fruit basket?" InuYasha closed the distance between him and Bankotsu and shoved the man back towards the wall. "You ain't gonna do shit to me because all I need to do is tell my brother that you're beating on women now. What's the matter, a fiancé ain't enough for you to shove around?" Seeing the anger beginning to fester over in Bankotsu's eyes, InuYasha kept prodding. "I'm sure the public would love to hear how you're cheating on your fiancé with an ex girlfriend and on top of that, beating her within an inch of her life."

Kikyo, who had remained oddly silent throughout the fight, grabbed Kagome's arm as the men screamed obstinacies and empty threats at each other. "Did Bankotsu do this to you?"

Kagome completely missed her cousin's question as she stared hard the two men before her. Hardly acknowledging her cousin's presence let alone her words, she watched the two men fight. Though at the start Kagome had feared for InuYasha's life for attacking someone such as Bankotsu, she now knew better. He was surprisingly a stronger fighter and had enough political power behind him to be just out of Bankotsu's reach. Maybe all this time what she had needed to do was come clean to InuYasha.

It was to late.

He knew the truth now, didn't he? InuYasha knew who was hurting her, and in turn, it wouldn't be long before he knew everything. The knot in her stomach grew as she watched the two boys banter loudly. Bankotsu was going to blame her for telling InuYasha, yet how much could he really put on her? Bankotsu was the idiot who picked a fight with her in the hallway. It wasn't to hard to add one plus one and the bruises that still marred her face only threw in that much more of a hint. 'He's still going to come after you,' something in her brain whispered, 'he'll hold physical assault over InuYasha's head. Imagine the jail time he'll be facing for this. Then who will listen to him about Bankotsu really assaulting you? Undoubtedly Bankotsu will spin it that it was InuYasha who did this all to you.' Kagome swallowed thickly, her amazement quickly turning sour. This could be awful. Bankotsu might not be able to kill InuYasha like he could her, but he could make InuYasha's life hell, he wasn't lying about that.

The sound of flesh being struck roused her from her thoughts as came to find InuYasha bludgeoning Bankotsu once more. With a yelp, Kagome rushed forward. InuYasha wasn't going down for this…not for her. Throwing herself between them without really contemplating, she wrapped her arms around InuYasha's chest and bear hugged him in an attempt to stop the violence. "Stop it, please!"

Stunned for a moment, InuYasha stared down at Kagome in shock. She had tears trickling down her face and her body heaved against his. Stopping dead in his tracks, all anger seemed to fade from his aura as he fought back the rushing urge to comfort her and stop her tears. "Ka…Kagome?"

"Stop it, please! No more fighting!"

InuYasha kept his head tilted down, staring at Kagome for a moment longer before lifting only his eyes to meet Bankotsu's disgusted glower. "Get out, and don't ever let me catch you around these two girls again. If I see one more god damned bruise on Kagome, I'll break your face as well as your reputation."

Bankotsu spit at InuYasha, missing Kagome's back by inches and wiped his face across the length of his arm. "You, my unfortunate friend, are going to pay for this dearly."

"Are you really still talking?"

Bankotsu sneered once and then shoved his way around the two. Taking one over his shoulder, he called to Kikyo. "It seems, love, that your boyfriend has himself a little obsession. I'd check that, if I were you, before you wake up to find his dick in her ass." Storming to the elevators, it was a very awkward minute that the four stood waiting for the car to reach their floor. Kagome was sobbing against InuYasha, tears flowed that just wouldn't stop. InuYasha remained torn on comforting Kagome, negating in bullshit lies to Kikyo what Bankotsu had just proclaimed, and following after Bankotsu to end his existence. He knew Oberon much more then he knew Bankotsu. Though they were one in the same person, he wasn't sure how much their personalities bled into each other. Like dealing with someone with a multiple personality disorder, he wasn't sure what one would tolerate where another wouldn't. Oberon wouldn't let this die; he would come after Kagome for revenge, even though she had no hand in it. He would see her held responsible and punish justly, and InuYasha knew how Oberon punished disobedience. Would Bankotsu do the same or would he wait for her to come to him?

Looking down back to Kagome, he forced down rising bile. He knew what Oberon made girls do. He knew how sick and twisted the motherfucker could be. InuYasha only measured up to half the dom and half the pervert that Bankotsu was. It could be said, with much vehemence, that Oberon had made InuYasha into Sha. Now Oberon was doing those things to _his_ Kagome.

"I'm sorry."

InuYasha blinked slowly and sighed heavily. 'No," he spoke quietly, making both Kagome and Kikyo jump at the disruption of the frail silence. "I am the one who should be apologizing. I flew off the handle, I shouldn't have attacked him."

Kagome pulled back slowly wiping her eyes as she did so. "I…he wasn't…he didn't…"

Kikyo walked up behind Kagome and wrapped her arms around her cousin's torso. "Kagome, you can't lie. You know you suck at it." Forcing her mouth shut, Kikyo quietly contemplated her words. "I can't believe what he did to you."

Kagome closed her eyes, sagging her shoulders forward. "It's really a long story…and it's not all his fault."

'No, It's mine,' was what InuYasha really wanted to say. He put the hole in her jeans, he's the one who let her get back on the train without following her, he was the one who didn't figure this out fast enough. She was wading in a river of trouble and it was all is fault. 'She's the one who was playing on the tracks', his mind shouted in retaliation, but he zoned it out. She may have found Oberon before InuYasha was involved, but he could have warned her. He could have done something, anything to warn her of the dangerous man of whom she made her acquaintance.

"Don't say that," Kikyo chastised her as calmly as she could. Her voice cracked once and she took a moment to collect herself. Letting go of Kagome, Kikyo stuck out her chin and chastised her. "You can't be at fault for what he did to you. I'm calling my father," she declared slowly, "he needs to know who this son of a bitch really is."

"_No_!"

Kikyo jumped nearly a foot off the ground at the sudden gruffness of Kagome's retort. "But…" she stared flabbergasted at her cousin, her mouth running wordlessly.

"No! If your father cuts off ties with Bankotsu because you ask him to, there will be a whirl wind of trouble that I can't even begin to describe!"

"You're afraid of him? What could he do to you Kagome?"

InuYasha saw Kagome's hesitation and decided to offer her some support. It was obvious that Kagome was torn up over destroying a man that she had once loved and was afraid for her life at the exact same time. She needed time to think and time to act accordingly. Having Kikyo fly off the handle to daddy wouldn't be good at all. Kikyo's father was not the rashest of men on the planet and though he cared very little for his estranged niece, he might fear that Bankotsu did the same to her or would become more of a loose canon then he already was. He would see the man as a public liability and try to rid himself of the burden quickly. "Kik, baby, if you go to your dad with unfounded rumors that Bankotsu did this, he could turn it around on your father and sue him. This could turn very ugly in the courts to a 'he-said-she-said' battle. Your father would have no legal ground. Kagome never made a police report; therefore his assault on her went unchecked. If he calls in this one, then it's on the books. For your dad to breach contract over what Kagome said happened…" It killed him to say it. All he wanted to do was rip that man's head from his shoulders and punt it across the goddamned campus. His blood was boiling at the moment, but he had to see logic. Kikyo could blow up this entire situation with one wrong phone call.

"But you saw…."

InuYasha held out a hand and pushed a few fingers against Kikyo's lips. "I know that bastard did this to her. I'm not questioning that, and trust me when I say he'll get him. What I'm saying, though, is that he would have me for assault, your father for breach of contract, and probably could also spin it to be a lawsuit against your father for defamation of character." The words that ripped apart his heart had to follow. "We have no proof."

"I'm sorry…"

InuYasha reached down and wrapped one arm around Kagome's side, taping his fingers against the bare skin just under the hem of her shirt. He was praying that Kikyo was to exasperated to notice the motion, and it seemed to slip by without flaw. "Don't you dare apologize, Kagome. This shit head is just to god damned sneaky to get like this. But you can take it to the bank that I am going to fuck his day up. I just got to think." Thinking was the smallest word he could put to his actions. So much had just happened that he wasn't sure about anything anymore. Bankotsu was Oberon, Kagome was Titania, Bankotsu was going to ruin him and Oberon was going to beat the hell out of Titania. All together, there was a even bigger clusterfuck going on then he first assumed. 'She was the girl this entire time.' InuYasha couldn't get over it. Staring at her for a moment, he wondered if she had any idea. Seeing the way that she stared off though, into the distance with trepidation, he knew that she hadn't a clue. As long as she didn't put him to Sha, he would be okay. He had enough shit to deal with; he couldn't even consider that tragic possibility.

Kagome opened her mouth to beg him to drop it but one glare from those azure eyes forced her mouth shut. He was lit and she was no one to play with fire.

"Can't Kagome go and file a police report now?"

InuYasha shook his head. "No, the injuries are over a week old. She could file a complaint but the bruising is to minimal for them to go after him for. It would be word versus word and he had the world in his pocket. They'd make a file, say they'd investigate and it would be gone. What she can do," turning his eyes to stare hard at Kagome, he deepened his tone, "and will do is file a restraining order and a complaint of domestic abuse. Keeping the hell away from him and any of his friends would be a good plan as well."

Kagome nodded slowly, unable to meet his gaze. Bankotsu would fry all of them alive for this. He could easily get InuYasha put in jail for battery within an hour. It was only a matter of minutes before he…

Feeling her pocket begin to vibrate, Kagome slipped out her tiny phone and glanced at the text message. O was the only evidence of the sender and Kagome's gut wound tighter, feeling as though her stomach was being put through a wringer. Pulling out of InuYasha's grasp, she walked a few feet away from the couple and flipped open her phone.

'_Your boyfriend is going to jail, bitch, and then who will be there? You should know better then telling our secrets. If you want to save his reputation, be at the club tonight.' _

Was life always going to be like this? Was it always going to be one thing after another that just landed her into deeper shit? Maybe going to the club was the only option left. If she ignored it, he would have the police arrest InuYasha and not even Sesshoumaru could save him from that fate. If she did go, there was a chance that she would be his next victim. Could he slay her now that both InuYasha and Kikyo knew that he was the one who had hurt her? The odds were better in her favor at that moment in time but the pain would be unavoidable. He would beat her in places that they couldn't, and shouldn't, see. The inflicted pain would be awful, but it might save InuYasha his reputation. The thought of InuYasha figuring out her night time fetish seemed very faint at the moment more so then the swelling fear of his impending imprisonment.

Putting her hands to her head, she let out a guttural moan. She was so tired of the drama, so tired of the bullshit and the empty threats and the fulfilled threats. There was just so much of an advantage that Bankotsu had over her, it just wasn't worth the fight anymore. He had Jakotsu; he had InuYasha now as well. The two men in her life that she cherished the most beyond family were in danger. She had no choice. Tonight she would walk willingly to claim her punishment. It would end one way or another.

Turning to the pair she swallowed thickly, trying to keep herself calm. "I have a lunch date that I am late to. InuYasha, please don't go after him, Kikyo, call maintenance to take care of this blood. Just…please…" Words failed her as she had no clue what to ask of them. What was left to say?

"And just where the fuck do you think you're going?"

"To have lunch with my best friend," she said as she turned on her heels and pressed the button for the elevator.

InuYasha blinked in completely shock. How the hell could she walk away so calm after all of this? 'She's the girl who was nearly gang raped and then gave you head not more than an hour later. Do you really want to start this conversation?' Kagome would weather a lot; he had to give her that credit, but to walk out of the building with that psycho outside? It wasn't bloody likely at all.

"The hell you're walking anywhere by yourself!"

Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed. "You are no one to tell me what to do InuYasha."

In a move a little to slick for the man she had known for all those years, he reached around her and grabbed her right arm with his left hand. Jerking her around to face him, his lips grazed her ear. "You didn't seem to object last time I told you what to do. As a matter of fact, I think you enjoyed it."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as she jerked her arm from his grasp. "Don't, InuYasha! Don't pretend like you understand what is going on. I can't keep having these conversations. I am not letting that asshole ruin my life and if I just lay around in fear that he might show up, then guess what, that's exactly what I'm letting him do. Therefore, I am going to have lunch with Sango and then I am going to the police station to file a restraining order."

Kikyo blinked once and sighed deeply. "No you're not. You're going to go talk to him, aren't you?"

"No! I'm not an idiot."  
InuYasha stared at Kagome for a long moment before backing away completely. He knew arguing at this point was useless. If she was going to go to him, there was nothing more that could be said. He would follow her though; he would follow her to the ends of the earth if he had to. The hell she was going to face this demon alone. Seeing Kikyo's rising objection to his relinquished control, he put a hand on her arm to keep her at bay.

Kagome stared at InuYasha as she backed away, wondering if he was truly done with this. Studying his eyes as she slowly backed into the elevator car as it made its appearance, she could see the guilt swirling about his iris. She shook her head once, silently begging him not to follow her. She had to do this alone. She had to make it right.

As the door shut on the two in front of her, she wondered in all brutal honesty if she would ever see them again.

InuYasha felt the clash of the metal doors closing echo in his heart. She was trying to lock him out. Looking down at Kikyo, who had tears in her eyes, he slowly began to form a plan.

The silence that marked her departure was deafening.

"What he said…he was full of it, you know that right? I wouldn't…"

Kikyo closed her eyes and sighed lightly. Her voice was very less convincing then her actions. "I know."

Turning, Kikyo walked back to the room and grabbed her coat. "So…lunch?"

InuYasha trailed behind her and walked into the bathroom to wash his hands. With a shake of his head, he wondered if the coldness of Kikyo's voice was her giving up on Kagome or a rage that was beginning to take root. "You still hungry?" How could Kikyo still be hungry after all of this? InuYasha was fighting down the urge to vomit.

Kikyo glanced into the mirror and flashed him a smile that screamed deception. "Famished. Hey, instead of Olive Garden, how does the Inkwell sound?"

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-So…I really am still alive, I promise. Things in general have been so hectic, it's ridiculous. I'm sorry it's been forever for an update, this chapter was really rough to piece together. I'll try to be quicker, I swear it. I really want to thank everyone who's stood by awaiting updates and supporting me. if I wasn't running on seven hours of sleep over the last two and a half days, and had to be up in five hours, I'd do a comment section. But stay tuned boy and girls, I'll update soon.


	26. Lingering Confessions

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 26 Lingering Confessions

Slipping into the small wooden chair at the tiny coffee house, Kagome brushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear before addressing Sango. Brushing off a slightly embarrassed smile, Kagome picked up a menu. "I'm sorry," she said after a moment, "I got held up at the dorm."

Sango, whose eyebrow hadn't lowered since her friend breezed through the door, tilted her head to the right. "All right," she said after a moment of awkwardness, "what gives? What the hell happened that has you all bent out of shape?"

Kagome blinked and lifted her eyes from the menu to stare at Sango. "Nothing…nothing at all."

"Bullshit."

Kagome sighed and finished picking out her lunch. Closing the menu and setting it at the edge of the table, she folded her hands and cleared her throat. "I just ran into an old friend and had to do some catching up."

Sango eyed Kagome for a moment before taking a sip of her coffee. "That's what I thought we were supposed to be doing. Imagine my shock when I found myself sitting here for twenty minutes waiting for you."

Kagome felt her cheeks flush in embarrassment. "I'm sorry…I would have called…"

Sango put down her small cup of coffee and sat back. "Are you going to tell me what really happened or is this in one of those 'do not disclose' files? You seem to be collecting them like stickers lately, Kaggie. Are you ever going to tell me the truth to anything?"

Kagome closed her eyes and brought her right hand to massage the bridge of her nose. "Sango, to be honest, I really don't want to reminisce. Let's just have a nice lunch and talk about you, shall we?"

Rolling her eyes, they paused from discussion to divulge their orders to the waitress. As she walked away, Sango resumed the conversation. "How goes your job, Kag? Are you still working at the Regent Diner?"

Kagome shrugged half-heartedly. "Once in a while. I really only work when their in a pinch while I'm at school. It's mostly when I'm on vacation that I work."

"Are you still doing crazy hours?"

Kagome shook her head. "No, not really. I just go in for nights normally and then get off by eleven."

Silence ensued for a moment, both girls unsure of what else to speak of. The waitress dropped off a soda for Kagome and refilled Sango's coffee, giving them both a stiff smile.

As she walked away, Kagome changed the subject of the conversation. "So, you and Miroku? How long have you two been official?"

Sango blushed and looked down at her coffee. "Well, we've been seeing each other for about a week. We're still nothing solid or even official, but it's been nice."

Kagome nodded once and then slowly chewed on her bottom lip. "Look, don't get me wrong," she said after a moment, "I like Miroku and all, but…just be careful, he's a womanizer. I love him, he's awesome, but he is a bit of a scum bag."

Sango leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. "So is this coming from the girl who is somehow involved with a man she thinks will kill her? Because I really can't take your judgment for guys at face value, Kagome, being that apparently you've gotten yourself into one hell of a mess."  
Kagome snorted and nodded slowly, having no choice but to give Sango props for that assessment. As brazen as it may have been, it was directly on key. "Touché," she said after a moment.  
"I appreciate your concern, Kag, I do."

Silence followed again, thicker then pea soup. It was the kind someone could drown in if they weren't careful.

"So…beyond for boy, what else is going on? How are your parents?"

Sango shrugged and stirred her coffee, watching the light brown substance form a tiny whirlpool in the center of her cup. "They're okay. Dad is in India for right now, I think, and mom is still in Japan. They weren't too fond of me returning here but they're dealing with it. How about yours? How is your mom?"

Kagome smiled and looked down at her soda, watching the tiny bubbles float to the surface and dissipate into the carbonated goodness. "Mom's good, she's really busy with work and Souta." Kagome hesitated for a moment, her smile vanishing like those illusive bubbles, there one moment and completely gone the next; there wasn't a trace of its existence even in her eyes. "She's hanging in there, I guess. She's stressed out though, and I can't say I blame her. I wish I could just finish up with school and get home so I can really contribute to the income."

"Doesn't your father pay child support for Souta though? I mean, I know your dad is a douche bag but hell, it's his kid too. The courts have to have some of his cash coming in for help, right?"

Kagome shook her head once, her mood changing rapidly. Her shoulders became terse and she began to squirm in her chair. Just the subject of her father upset her; not to mention the shit treatment that he gave her mother. Any talk of her father normally had her blood pressure off the chart within minutes. "No, he doesn't pay anything for Souta and no, I really don't want to discuss it."

Sango's eyes widened an inch at Kagome's abrasive tone. "I'm sorry," she said immediately, "I know that your father pisses you off, but damn, I didn't know that he could do that to you." Nodding at Kagome's balled fist, Sango leveled her a hard stare. "Kagome, that's not healthy. You need to talk to someone if he really makes you this angry."

"He treats my mother like scum, Sango. He treats her like a god damned disease. He knows the whole story, he knows the truth, but she's the one who gets the shit end of the stick."  
Sango blinked and tilted her head in confusion. "What story?"

Kagome shook herself out of her rant. More secrets, she noted to herself dryly, that she had never clued anyone in on. "I really don't want to get into it right now, Sango. One of these days though, I promise I will."

Sango put both her hands on the table and leaned closer to Kagome. "Kag, was your mom raped or something? I know, I know you don't want to talk about it, but seriously, if its something like that, then fuck, you're father should be in jail for abandoning her, not living some high life while she's stuck cleaning up the mess."

Kagome suddenly felt drained. From the whole fiasco with InuYasha and Bankotsu to the mental strain of the knowledge that what the night would bring, Kagome was hardly ready to discuss something like this. "No, Sango, my mom wasn't raped. She never cheated on my father, and she's nothing like what he's made her out to seem. He doesn't pay child support though because she won't let a paternity test be done on Souta. Just…can we please move onto another conversation?"

Sango shook her head, her eyes widening. She ignored her friend's request and continued pushing the subject. "I never understood this, Kagome. I always wanted to ask you about it but I never got the chance. Why won't she? Your father could be paying all of her bills, but instead, she's killing herself working all the time. Why won't she let…"

Kagome slammed one hand down on the table, fire just about blazing from her chocolate orbs. "She just won't, okay? _Jesus_, Sango, when I say let it go, I mean it! Just forget it!"

Sango sat back in her chair, obviously offset by her friend's outburst. After the shock slid from her face, her expression grew sour. "You know, Kagome," she said after a moment, bitterness denoting her tone, "I've always been open with you, I've always told you everything. But you're holding so many secrets nowadays, it seems like I don't even know you anymore."

Kagome ran one hand over her eyes, shaking her head slowly. "I'm sorry Sango, I'm just really stressed out."

"So let me help, Kagome. There is so much going on right now for you. I mean, you're obviously in trouble, your stressed about your family and some secret you can't tell about them, and now your falling in love with your…"

Kagome held up a hand, stopping Sango from continuing. "Stop, Sango, don't say it. I really don't need to hear a laundry list of my problems right now. I really just want to hear about you and how you're doing."

Grabbing her purse, Sango slowly stood up. "You know, Kaggie, I came out to see how you're doing as well, but it seems that you just don't trust me. If this is how you're going to be, then I really don't think I want to be a part of this. Call me later, when you decide to become the girl you used to be."

Kagome opened her mouth a few times, watching Sango slip into her coat and turn for the door. It was all going to pour out, she realized as tears formed in her eyes. Everything was coming out, and there was nothing she could do to stop it. It had been on her shoulders for so long and there had been so much lost and now all the shit with Bankotsu and InuYasha, Kagome couldn't breathe. Feeling her chest constrict, she called out to Sango. "Please, San, don't go. I'm sorry, you just don't get it. There's so much and I don't even know where to start."

Sango turned and glanced down at Kagome, hurt swelling through her mocha orbs. "Just try telling the truth for once, Kagome."

Kagome nodded once and glanced very quickly around the room, checking for familiar faces. It was a shame that she couldn't see five tables back to the couple that was sitting there, listening to whatever could be discerned of their conversation. After missing the duo completely, she turned back to Sango and lowered her voice. "The truth, Sango? How about we start with Souta not being my mom's son?"

Sango's head whipped around at her friend's words, the rest of her body following sluggishly behind. Dropping quickly into her chair, she leaned forward and began a hysterical rant in the lowest decibel she could manage. "How is that possible? What are you saying Kagome? What do you mean that Souta isn't your mom's son?"

Kagome licked her lips, feeling as if a thousand pounds of pressure had just been lifted from her chest. Though the explanation was a very long and tedious process, to be able to confide in a friend was well worth it. "It's really a long story, Sango, and it's not one that is ever to be retold. Not to anyone, do you hear me?"

Sango nodded dumbly.

"This shit hit the fan back when I was fourteen and we went out to Japan, do you remember that?"

Sango nodded gravely. "Of course I do. It was the first time I got to see you since I moved with my mom to Japan. I was so bumed that you couldn't stay with us. You're parents wanted to stay with that…other…family in Tokyo, I remember that. You begged to stay with me in Osaka."

Kagome closed her eyes and wished wistfully that she had staid with Sango instead. Life would have been completely different if she had simply stuck to her guns about staying with her friend. "The people my dad wanted to stay with were business associates with my uncle and were considering opening a trade negotiation with my father's company. My father didn't know them, but uncle did so it was going to be okay. It's to bad, though, that Kikyo's mom got sick and they couldn't go with us."

Nodding, Sango followed the conversation. "I remember that. I was really glad that Kikyo wasn't with you. If she had been, I probably wouldn't have gotten to see you."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. Even if it had been Kikyo with them, Kagome was nearly sure the present would be half as dreadful as it was. "Well, they didn't and it was just us with these strangers. Dad demanded for us to stay with them because he thought he could butter them up and secure a new source of income for his business. In the long run, it worked out well for him. We stayed with them for the whole summer and life got…complicated. They had a son who was seventeen that I followed everywhere. It didn't take more then three weeks for this kid to become my hero.

"He was everything that resembled perfect to me, Sango. He was graceful, refined, and had a smile that could light up a room. I was an idiot, I was fourteen, and I was highly naive. The boy, Kagawaki, was exactly the opposite." Shuddering once, Kagome forced herself to skip the grueling parts of the conversation that killed parts of her every time she thought of it. "I fell for him and he convinced me to do things to him and with him that no kid my age should have been involved with. He called me his girlfriend when we were together, but looking back, he was just doing it so that I would continue to do as he told me. He worked me like a pro, learning everything that made me tick and completely turned me to do his will."

Silence lingered for a long time at the table as both girls stared into the center of the opaque surface. Sango grappled with the disclosed knowledge with a tightened jaw. How had she never heard of this before? She had always thought Kagome had told her everything. The entire previous six years had been nothing but a long strung together web of lies. It was as if she had never known the girl before her.

"He convinced me to have sex with him without protection," Kagome offered reluctantly. "I had no idea what a condom was and obviously had no qualms about doing it without one. He said it would be fine and he'd pull out." Letting her words drift off, she choked down the tears she could feel raising in her eyes. Deliberately ignoring the looks of horror that she was getting from Sango, she continued the one sided conversation, leaving out many important details. It was too painful to tell the whole truth, it was too much to relive. Instead, she told the abridged version.

"It took three months for me to realize that anything was wrong. I had just started having my period a few months before all of this and didn't really think much of it when I was late. I knew something was wrong though when I started throwing up all the time and knowing that I couldn't eat some foods I used to love without wanting to vomit. Mom had me take a test and then took me to the doctor. By time we realized I was pregnant…." Closing her eyes, she struggled to keep calm. She couldn't cry anymore, the tears and the heartache just hurt too much to keep reliving.

"My father demanded that I get an abortion. No clinic would do it though, being how far along I was, and my mother told him time and again she refused to let me do that. She came up with the plan, actually. She decided to move me to the country before I started to show so that my reputation and life wouldn't be ruined. It was her thought to claim the baby as her own. My father, though, refused to do it. He said that I was the whore who got myself knocked up and I would be the fourteen-year-old slut to have the baby. I told them that I would take responsibility for it, it was my mistake and I would deal but my mom refused. She said she didn't care what Dad did, and that we were carrying out this plan. He said he refused but the more he thought about it, the more he feared what having a pregnant daughter would do to his reputation. So he turned on my mother. When she started telling everyone she was pregnant, he started telling everyone she cheated on him. He filed for a divorce right before we left for the country and hasn't been back once. Apparently my mom agreed with him to never file for child support for Souta and he would never tell anyone the truth. She took responsibility for the baby and I got off with a hard lesson in real life."

Putting her head in her hands, Kagome fought down the urge to vomit. Tears leaked from the corners of her eyes as she was thrust back into a time when life seemed so bleak that suicide had been a reoccurring thought day in and out. "I couldn't believe my mom just stepped up to that responsibility. She never punished me for it; she never hated me for it. I delivered the baby by a midwife and my mom then took it to the hospital a day later and said it was hers. There were a few questions at the hospital but after some money came into play, they let it slide. My mom had a new son and I had a hole in my heart that has not and will never heal."

Sango reached across the table and clasped Kagome's hands in hers. "Honey, I am so sorry. I…I had no clue." Catching Kagome's eye, it didn't shock the younger of the two to see tears in her long time friend's eyes as well. "Kagome, why didn't you ever tell me?"

"Because if anyone found out, it would have ruined everything my mom gave up for me. My mom ruined her life for this lie, so the most I can do is protect it, yes? I mean, I don't care how people would react if they knew Souta was my child, but I don't want my mom to have lost everything she did in vain."

"I wouldn't have told." Seeing Kagome's tears stream down her face quicker, Sango changed her conversation. "It's okay Kagome, I can't believe you've been carrying that around on your shoulders for so long. You never told anyone?"

Kagome closed her eyes and tried to calm down. She felt as if she was going to vomit. "No, I made the mistake to confide in one other person." And that was only a small part of what he was holding over her head. Bankotsu. He knew this plus the full story. He knew the dark truth that Kagome still forced herself to forget at night. This stress, this secret, was what drove Kagome to need to feel pain, to need to feel tortured. She had always tortured herself internally for the pain she caused her mother, but to feel it externally somehow made it hurt less. The more Bankotsu controlled her and dominated her, the more she felt as if she was getting what she deserved. But he had threatened once to expose her, to tell the world the truth. Though it wasn't an awful secret that she had bottled up, it was one that could damage her entire family. Her mother's selfless sacrifice would be in vain and her father's reputation would be damaged beyond repair. And Souta…that poor boy would be thrust into a world of identity crisis. No one deserved to suffer more for her mistake, and she wouldn't allow them to.

Sango eyed Kagome for a moment and then pointed to one of Kagome's multitude of bruises. "So is the person you confided in the same asshole who gave you those bruises? Is that why you can't turn him into the police? Because if that's the reason you're protecting him, Kagome, then we have some seriously things to talk about."

"Yes and no, Sango. Yes, it's the same person and no, we have nothing to talk about. I'm not protecting him, Sango, I'm protecting myself and my family. I don't want my mother to know what I've been involved in. She thinks that I'm this celibate angel that learned her lesson of never spreading her legs for men. She would be devastated if she found out exactly what I have been doing. He has to much on me to give her, to much on me to just hand over. I'm taking extremes, Sango. Pictures…videos." Kagome bit her lip and trailed off. He had threatened to expose her real nature to her mother time and time again.

Reaching into her backpack, Kagome pulled out a manila sealed envelope. Handing it to Sango, she held onto the one end even after Sango reached for it. "Listen to me, Sango. This is serious. I can't explain what's going to happen, but I need you to hold onto this for me. It's sealed, and you cannot open it! I mailed it to myself during this week, so it's time dated and perfectly sealed." Seeing the concern growing in Sango's eyes, Kagome hastened to the clause. "If something happens to me, or if I disappear, I want you to take this to the police. It has a lot of stuff in it that can be backed up by journals in my bedroom at home and notes that are under my mattress. I can't explain it…"

Sango let go of the envelope and held both hands up. "What the hell is going on, Kagome? What is going to happen to you? What are you saying?"

"I'm in some trouble, Sango, I've explained that to you. I think I'm okay now, though, I think I got this problem under control. I have my ducks in a line but I need some insurance. You're going to be that policy for me. I just need to you take this home and hide it somewhere no one would ever look for it."  
Sango stared at the envelope in trepidation and then slowly back to Kagome. "Kagome, please, talk to me. I'm not taking anything until you tell me what the hell is going on. You could tell me about Souta, why can't you tell me about this?"

"To many people have already been dragged into this Sango. You're the only one I can trust with this envelope, and I know you won't let me down. If something happens, please take it to the Monmouth University Police. They have a record started for me. I've already spoken with them about a few things. Look, all I can say is that you can't tell anyone about this; not Miroku, not InuYasha, no one. They will want you to open it and if you open it, it will completely compromise everything. The idiot I'm playing these games with thinks I'm a fool. I'm not, I'm putting together my A-game, but I need you to help me run it. Just hold onto this, okay?"

Sango hesitantly took the envelope from Kagome's hands, her fingers trembling the entire time. "Why can't I tell anyone about this?"

"Just trust me, okay?"

"Says the girl who seems to be thinking she live to see what happens because of this. Kagome, is this guy really that bad?"

Kagome hesitated on her answer, thinking back to the way that InuYasha thrashed Bankotsu about the corridor with little problem. "No, but he has too much political power behind him.  
"Does anyone else know about this?"

"There's a girl who I'm friends with who goes to school here, and I'm not sure how much she knows, but she knows a lot. Her names Rin and she works downstairs in my building. If you need help, go to her. She has a lot of support behind her as well."

"Look, I know that you don't want more people dragged into this, but what about InuYasha? Something makes me think he'll help you after everything the two of you have been…"

Kagome cleared her throat loudly and shot Sango a glower. "He already inserted himself into this drama unknowingly. I can't tell you more, but now he's in a lot of danger as well. Not the same type as me, however; what he got himself involved in could destroy any chance at a career in the future. I need to get all of us out of the trouble that I've put us in. I can do that as long as you promise not to let anything happen to that."

Sango nodded once, obviously displeased with the conversation. "Kagome, what about yourself? All I've heard is that you're doing this for you mom and for InuYasha and for anyone else you've gotten into the mess, but nothing about for yourself. Don't you care what happens to you?"

Kagome stared blankly at Sango for a moment before sighing. "I'm scared to death, Sango. I'm so scared that I don't know what to do. But…as much as I'm worried, I know that I messed up other people as well. I'm scared about what's going to happen, yes, but I really screwed other people in this. So if I have to take a few blows for that mistake, then so be it."

Sango snorted once and finished her cup of coffee. "I'm pretty sure no one would ever ask you to commit suicide for their life. I know InuYasha wouldn't."

Kagome smiled softly and sipped her soda. "I know he wouldn't, but I couldn't live with myself if I messed up any of my friend's lives. I saw what my mom went through for me; I can't do that to someone else. It's my turn to take the fall."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to take a drive tonight and try to talk things out rationally."

"And if that doesn't work?"

Kagome remained silent for a long moment before sighing heavily. "I'll think of something."

As the waitress made a grand reappearance with their food, Sango couldn't help but feel as though she needed to handcuff Kagome to her side. What her friend was talking about doing was suicidal. Sango knew Kagome, though, and she knew that there was nothing more she could do to talk her friend out of this. Kagome's mind was a fortress of solitude and impenetrable at that. There was nothing more that Sango could say that Kagome would listen to. But willing to let her long time friend walk into a trap that could get her killed…. Sango could never live with herself if something happened to Kagome and she did nothing to stop it. She had talk to someone.

'She said InuYasha is involved. Maybe I can talk to him. If not him, then I'll find that Naraku guy. I'll find someone who can help you, Kagome, so help me.'

Kagome watched Sango digest all of the information with a grimace. Sango was miserable with all of this, and Kagome couldn't blame her. This was a shit position that she was shoving Sango into. Today was supposed to be nice, today was supposed to be a girl's day to discuss Sango's new boy toy and Kagome's growing obsession. It wasn't supposed to be like this. None of this was ever supposed to go this awry.

Five tables back, InuYasha was clenching the plastic cup in his hand so hard, he could feel the plastic beginning to crack. How stupid was Kagome to think that she had to protect him? While he appreciated the gesture, he sure as hell didn't need a girl to protect him. If anything, he wanted to protect her, he needed to protect her. She was not going in to face Oberon on her own. He'd follow her to the city if he had to, he'd make sure that Bankotsu didn't lay a hand on her.

"Can you hear anything their saying?"

InuYasha glanced up at his girlfriend and forced a smile to his face. The entire time she had been chewing away on bread and salad and hadn't really heard a word that was being discussed. She had heard enough, however, to know that Kagome's father was hiding something and that Kagome's life was in danger. InuYasha, however, had heard it all. Kagome had suffered in life, she had suffered more then he knew. He remembered when Kagome returned to school from being in the country. He remembered how excited Kikyo was about her cousin coming back and also remembered all of the jabs that Kikyo took at Kagome's mother. She had called her a whore; she had called her a cheater. Kikyo had never known the truth and neither had he. Kagome had bared a cross that no teenager should ever have to. There was more to it, InuYasha could tell by the tone of her voice, but he knew that Sango wasn't about to press her for information. He would find out one day.

InuYasha had heard most of the conversation. His brain was still processing how much of a scumbag Kagome's father truly was and how much the girl had been suffering in front of him all these years. His fingers were tapping the table nervously, wondering what was going to be said next. His forehead was coated in a fine sweat, wondering if this was really a bad idea in the long run. All the times that Sango started to mention anything about his and Kagome's relationship, InuYasha had rushed Kikyo into conversation, fearing that they would let the ball slip. If Kikyo had found out about him and Kagome, she would undoubtedly explode. Judging by the lack-there-of an explosion proportionate to Mt. Saint Helen's, he was assuming she still knew nothing.

"So what is the plan?"

InuYasha quickly glanced up to find Kikyo staring at him in curiosity. "Excuse me?"

"The plan; you have to have one, don't you? We have to do something to stop Kagome from going to see this asshole."

InuYasha scratched his head and lowered his voice. "What makes you think…"

"Oh get off it. I know my cousin, InuYasha; I know what she's planning. She thinks she's going to save the world by sacrificing herself. I just…" Kikyo sighed heavily and shook her head slowly, "I can't believe Bankotsu would do this to her."

InuYasha stared agape for a long period of time, completely bewildered at how to respond to Kikyo's allegation. "You think…she'll what?"

Kikyo seemed slightly annoyed at having to recant her hypothesis. "She's going to go to Bankotsu, probably tonight, and if he's really the one who hurt her so much before, he'll probably end up killing her. I mean, I can't imagine Bankotsu being someone who could do this to her. He loved her, they worked so well together, and then one day it all just fell apart. I should have seen past the lies, I should have known that they were still seeing each other. Why," looking at InuYasha, she put a hand over his and shook her head, "why would anyone let someone do that to them?"

InuYasha chose his words carefully. He couldn't begin to describe to her the realm of the dom/sub relationships. He couldn't explain why he got off and inflicting pain and taking control any more then he could describe why Kagome enjoyed receiving it. A part of their life gone wrong, a part of their soul calling out to be punished, that was what had lead them to the dark world. It wasn't always like that, a lot of people just got off on the control bit, him and Kagome however were kindred spirits lost in a world in which they didn't belong. "I…don't know, Kikyo. If I could explain it, I would."

Kikyo stared at InuYasha for a moment before glancing back to her cousin. "So what now? What do we do? I never saw a side of Bankotsu like I did today. After seeing him like that though…I…I can see him doing that to her, I can see him turning into some monster that would…that would…" cutting off her rant, she shook her head and stared on ahead miserable.

With a sigh, InuYasha patted his estranged girlfriend's hands. "We don't do anything. I'll follow her to the city tonight, and take it from there."

Kikyo's expression hardly changed as she turned to stare back at InuYasha. "How do you know she's going to the city?"

InuYasha blinked and swallowed his tongue. Had he just seriously slipped up? "She said it," he muttered while trying to replay the entire conversation. Had Kikyo really heard everything? "She said she was going up to New York to talk it out with Bankotsu."  
Kikyo nodded slowly, a sliver of a ditzy smile flashing across her face before being replaced by a very undecipherable glower. "Oh, I must have missed that part."  
InuYasha just stared. Swallowing thickly, he watched as Sango and Kagome ate their lunch in silence. He would follow her to the city as Sha and then what? He couldn't step back into the club without alerting Oberon and starting a whole other world of trouble. He couldn't walk in there as himself and make it past the bouncer, and even if he did, he wouldn't be able to explain his knowledge of the establishment to Kagome in logical sense.

'She doesn't have to do this,' he thought with a glower, 'maybe I can talk her out of it.' he would need back up, he thought with a growing sense of unease. He would need to head her off at the club, but following anyone through New York City was tricky. He would need to bring someone who could get into the club and make sure she wasn't inside when they arrived and he could scout the outside. And he knew just the right person for the job.

Closing his eye with a heavy sigh, he knew the night was going to be interesting.

"So, what is the plan?"

InuYasha glanced up and smiled at Kikyo. "I got it covered, don't worry. He won't hurt Kagome again."

Kikyo squirmed in her seat. "Do you think I should call my father?"

InuYasha shook his head. "No, that would be like lighting a match at a cow's ass. I'll handle this; I need you to stay in the room tonight. If Kagome comes back at any point, you need to call me. I'm going to follow her as much as I can."

Kikyo nodded with a slight frown. "Can you guarantee he won't touch her?"

InuYasha's frown darkened. "I wish I could." Looking back towards Kagome, he felt his expression melt into worry. "God I wish I could."

The air grew stagnant as Kikyo stared at InuYasha who stared at Kagome. There was so much magnetism in the room it was making them all ill. Emotions were drowning them all and bleeding together to make one hell of a calamity. InuYasha was angry and worried, love struck and concerned. Kikyo was concerned and irritated at her inability to help further. There was also something in her gut that was forming a wrenching pain as she watched InuYasha stare at Kagome. It was something in his eyes, something she couldn't understand. He never looked at _her_ that way.

A loud buzzing noise forced the two back to reality as InuYasha's phone began to slide nosily across the table. InuYasha snatched it before creating to much of a scene and glanced at the caller ID. With a slight gasp, he glanced up at Kikyo and muttered. "I have to take this. I'll be right back."

Kikyo nodded half-heartedly, her eyes now glued on her cousin. What was she missing?

Stepping out the entrance to the restaurant, InuYasha squished himself between two cars incase Kagome and Sango decided to leave the premises. Flipping open his device, he hesitated only a moment. "Hello?"

"You called?"

InuYasha felt his Adam's apple expand as he swallowed down what felt like nails. "Yeah, I…umm…I just…that is…."

"Spit it out, Kid, I ain't got all day."

"I haven't talked to you in a while, I thought…"

There was a pause that stopped him dead from speaking. A short grunt of a sigh was his indicator that he had caught on. "Whatcha' do?"

The gruffness and abrasiveness of the question caught InuYasha off guard. Slightly offended, InuYasha blinked his eyes. "I haven't done anything."  
"Horseshit, you did something. I ain't heard you since you stopped pissing in a diaper. You don't just come out of nowhere and call. You fucked up and you need some help. I'm down with that, but fuck, don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining. What do you need?"

InuYasha couldn't help the smirk that grew on his face. No wonder why Sesshoumaru hated talking to their older brother. His cold and callous ways rubbed against Sesshoumaru and daddy's way of life in such a way that the friction was electric. "I got a small problem that's mine, and a problem that's yours." How could he even begin to tell him about Rin?

"Somehow I find that hard to believe."

InuYasha rubbed his face and shook his head. Maybe just letting him stumble onto the scene would be the best approach. "Yeah, I know. I ain't gonna explain it right now either. How long would it take for you to get to Jersey?"

There was a long pause and something that sounded like the clicking of a lighter. The loud exhale that followed summarized his assessment. "That ain't a day trip for me, little buddy. If I'm coming to Jersey, it better be damned well worth it."

"I think it will be in the long run. I don't want to get into the details now, but I got a problem with a guy."

There was a very awkward silence that seemed to last forever. "When you say you got a problem with a guy, you mean you pissed on some other dog's territory or you take in the ass and need advice? Cause I ain't against you being gay and all, I just don't have no experience with that, so I ain't exactly the guy to take it to."

"Will you please stop talking now?" InuYasha cringed at the crassness of his brother's words. He forgot how straight forward this SOB could really be. "A bastard who's been a threat to the family business is now beating on one of my female friend's and I fucked him up. He's got to much power and is threatening with lawsuits."

"What, you wan' me to kill him or something? Yashie, I stopped doing the mercenary routine when the death penalty became legal. I ain't killed no one for fun in over a century now."

"No, but I'm pretty sure that after three centuries, you've figured out ways to be quite persuasive."

"You're talking to the wrong Taisho for that shit, little buddy. You want something like that done, ask dear ole' Fluffy to stop licking his girl parts and grow a pair for you."

"'Jiro, for once in my life, I'm asking you to help me."

There was another long drag on the other end of the phone followed by a very long-lived sigh. "You know, that's the damn thing I hate about family. I knew you were gonna ask me to come home, you little shit, an' I can't say no to you. If it were your brother, I'd tell him to bend it around and cram it up his ass, but you…you ain't pissed me off yet."

InuYasha's mouth curved up into a smirk. It was amazing that after all the places Kagejiro had lived and all the cultures he had been a part of, it was the New York accent that managed to stay with him. Even under the unnerving raspy tone of his voice, that thick accent could still be discerned. What threw InuYasha was that he was quite sure 'Jiro had never lived in New York City for more then five years. "What can I say, I miss my brother. You'll thank me by the end of this also. I got something here for you also."

"It better be equivalent to a god damned trip halfway around the world."

"You could say that," InuYasha muttered, wondering just how this tactless son of a bitch ended up with Rin, of all people, let alone worked in an office environment for more than two days.

"This is why I already booked a flight. I'm taking a red eye out of here tonight. I'm telling you man, the piece of ass I'm leaving here for you…"

"Don't worry, 'Jiro, there's plenty of men in the Village. I'm sure you'll find someone else."

InuYasha could feel his brother's glower through the phone. He was almost sure that his alienated relative was pointing a gun at the phone by this point, knowing the man's temper and his quick draw reflexes. Little did he know how accurate his assessment was.

Halfway around the world in the southern-most tip of South Africa, a silver haired youkai stood shirtless on his veranda, bathed in the moonlight of a star filled sky. His muscular physique was only outdone by the amount of tribal tattoos that wrapped around his biceps. His short spiked silver hair stood on end; the tips dyed an onyx black. The golden iris's stared in annoyance at the tiny black phone that resided in his left hand, a silver gun cocked backwards was aimed down at the infernal device, sitting in his right hand with a comfort level of a trained killer. After a moment, he swung the gun around one finger and let it dangle from the digit while brining the phone back to his ear. "One more word like that, shit brick, and I'll cancel this little family reunion."

InuYasha craned his neck back and grimaced. "Still can't take a joke I see."

"Fuck you. Listen up, I'm leaving here tonight, I'll be in by midnight tomorrow."

InuYasha grimaced. If Kagome was going up to the city tonight, then tomorrow could be to late. "No sooner, ey?"

Annoyance colored his words that followed. "What, you wan' me to put on a god damned red cape and fly there? I ain't no fuckin' superman."

"No, but even Batman has his own doodad's. You don't even have your own jet after how many years of life?"

Kagejiro felt his eyebrow twitch as he smote his cigarette against the railing of his balcony. "Fuck you, kid. Just be ready tomorrow. I have no want to see the extended family while I'm there. You're enough to handle without seeing stick-up-his-ass and the old man."

InuYasha blinked as the phone disconnected. "Wow, he's just as moody as ever," he said to no one while shaking his head. It was weird, how the two of them had just fallen into the role of being able to throw blind jabs. He hadn't seen the man in years and hadn't had a real conversation with him in just about the same amount of time. Kagejiro might have been off by four or five years from when they had originally seen each other last, but he wasn't far from the truth. There was something there, though, something he felt when talking to his older brother that he never had with Sesshoumaru. With a shrug, he pocketed the phone and reentered the lounge. His brother was going to be flying in by tomorrow. That meant that he had to put off any dealings with Bankotsu until then. Distracting Kagome seemed to be a priority, but with Kikyo at the restaurant and Sango on her wing, his types of distractions wouldn't work. He would need to lure her away from the club before she had a chance to go in.

Walking back to the table, he grabbed his coat. "Kik," he muttered while sliding into the booth, "I got to go. I want you to hang around and call me when her and Sango leave the building. I'm going to go grab some back up and get my plan rolling. It might take a while so if anything, follow Kagome back to the dorm and pretend to have some girl problem. I'll call you when I don't need you to detain her anymore, got me?"

Kikyo stared at him in confusion. "Sure…but…what's your plan?"

InuYasha inhaled slowly, attempting to come up with a logical excuse as to how he knew where Kagome was going. "I can't explain it, really. Let's just say that I have someone on the inside getting me the information as to where Bankotsu would probably be meeting up with Kagome, and I'm sending out scouts to keep the area secure."

Kikyo crossed her arms slowly, her eyes darkening a hue. "Wouldn't it just be easier to catch her in my room and tie her up? She can't go anywhere if she bound and gagged."

Was it awful that even in the midst of this crisis, the thought of tying Kagome up gave him a hard on? "But then she'd hate us. We need to interfere to a point where she doesn't know that we are interfering. That means you have to make your plight believable. I'll call you later. I'm leaving you the car."

"How are you getting home then," Kikyo asked in confusion, still pondering over how to distract Kagome.

"I think I'm in the mood for a run."

Standing up quickly, InuYasha darted out the front door of the restaurant. He had to get to Miroku and convince him to go to the city and still have enough time to figure out a plan. Glancing at his watch, he knew that his time was short. Walking behind the building, he slid his concealment ring from his finger and balled up his coat under his arm. It had been forever since he had actually stretched his legs, and the freedom was a very welcome diversion.

Kikyo twirled the car key around her finger for a moment, considering just how to distract her cousin when a body slid into InuYasha's empty chair. Nearly leaping out of her seat, Kikyo pressed a hand to her chest and stared at the black haired individual.

"My god, you scared the hell out of me." Licking her lips, her comfort level seemed to drop significantly as she began to squirm. "What do you want?" She snapped. "I told you that we were over."  
"My, my, Kikyo," the man cooed as he reached across the table to twirl a strand of her free flowing black tresses around his finger, "where are your manners? You sound that like waste of life that you're dating. I thought I had refined you better than that."

Kikyo yanked her head backwards, pulling her hair forcibly from the man's fingers. Grimacing in pain, she pushed all her hair behind her ears. "Why are you here? How did you know I'd be here?" Leaning across the table, she hissed accusingly, "Are you following me?"

The man's smile was malicious. "Not you, my pet. Sadly, my world doesn't revolve around you like yours does that scum. I hope you know he's cheating on you."

Kikyo blanched slightly and sat a little taller in her seat. "That's a lie, InuYasha wouldn't."

"Wouldn't he? Oh, my poor Kikyo. Didn't you see the way he was staring at Kagome? Didn't you see that wanton look of desire in his eyes? Tell me, Kikyo; how long has it been since he has stared at you like that? How long has it been since he's kissed you as he has kissed her?"

"He hasn't…" Kikyo checked her temper, taking a moment to calm herself down. Staring into the man's crimson eyes, she bit back, "He's not cheating on me. Kagome wouldn't be with him anyway. That's ridiculous to even think of. They hate each other."

"Right," the red-eyed stranger responded. "Because it makes sense that he attacked Kagome's abuser with such vigor being that he hates her so much."

The sarcasm in his tone dripped like acid from his words. Kikyo couldn't help but wince. "I told you I wanted you gone," she whispered hotly.

"And I told you that I'll be gone when I'm done with you. I'm not finished yet, my dear. There are still a few more acts to this play."

"This isn't a play, you asshole. This is real life."

The man cackled cruelly and quoted; "'_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players; they have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts._' Your man is but our tragic hero."

Kikyo pushed her chair back slowly. "Look, I don't know what your hang up is, but it's over, I've told you that. Stop talking to me, stop following me, and if you call me again like you did yesterday, I swear to God I'll file a restraining order. Get a life you scummer."

Standing up from the table, Kikyo breezed past the intruder and walked to the waitress. Handing her the money that InuYasha had left her to pay their bill, she walked from the premises, well aware that she was being followed. Reaching the car, she hesitated when seeing something shoved into the windshield wipers of her convertible. Glancing back at the man who seemed all to pleased with himself, she tentatively reached for the photo.

Glancing at the black and white enlarged negative, she gasped and spun around with a hell fire blazing from her aura. "Who the hell do you think you are?"

"The man who's blackmailing you, of course."

Balling the picture up in her fist, Kikyo chucked it at him. "I will not play these games. I am no one for you to fuck with, buddy. My father can ruin you!"

"Don't worry, sweet heart, your boyfriend's father already saw to that!" The sheer rancor of his tone sent chills down Kikyo's back as he swept towards her. "I told you once this isn't about you. I am taking care to see that you aren't bulldozed in this little experiment, but I hold no promises."

"You can't show him these," Kikyo said after a moment, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "You can't! You told me you'd delete these! Why…" Kikyo drew back to the car, her eyes widened at the man before her. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I can." The man turned from Kikyo and began walking away. "He already has a copy of these, I hope you know."

Kikyo stood by the car speechless as she watched the man she had once dared to sleep with walk around the side of the building. Turning back to the car, she was nearly sure she was going to be sick. How could he do this to her? What was she going to say to InuYasha? Would he actually give him the photos? How had her judgment been so awful?

Getting into the car, Kikyo found that she really had something to detail her cousin with now. Tears flooded her eyes as she put the car into gear and drove back towards the school, unsure of what was to come. It seemed that her cousin wasn't the only person with a serious problem on her hands.

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So who thought I'd update that quickly? Wow…being sick on a couch for three days gives you more time then you know what to do with. Therefore, ta-daa, look, I updated twice in a week! Woot!!!

Can't promise the next one will be as quick but hey, it will come. So, we covered a lot here. All the revelations, all the secrets. You guys got the 411 on Kagome and the needed change of the Higurashi family, and maybe some better insight as to why Kagome can't just tell Bank to fuck off. You got a taste of my lovely 'Jiro in the making and …dum-dum-dummmm…Kikyo's lover makes his appearance. Seems like Kagome's not the only one out there with the winners. . enjoy!!!

-Quoted from: Shakespeare's 'As You Like it' 2.7. And you win. LOL. You hit that nail on the head. a few others have made the connection along the way, and yes, you got it right. Well read, well read indeed. I am well impressed. Thank you for reading, I'm glad you're enjoying it and figuring it all out. Now props if you can figure out who kikyo's with (and no, it's not Naraku)

kiki: thanks!! Don't feel bad, I love my Bankie as well. LOL, don't worry, it's you won't have to read descriptive here. LOL. I won't let that happen to Kagome, have no fear. LOL, Curse is a long mess of awful grammar and spelling but a good story (or so I'm told). I wish you luck with it. Thank you, I'm glad you like my writing. That really makes my day, you have no idea!

Captive24: LOL, yeah, I'm alive. Promise. HEHE.

Blood tainted soul::glomps:: yay! I'm glad to see you're still on board!! Thanks, I'm glad that you're enjoying the story.

Lady Otori: LOL, thanks, the angst can be overwhelming though. That's why I have Miroku and Jakotsu, they keep it in place. LOL. No, the story still has a while to go. I think. We'll see. There are a number of other story lines that need to be summed up before that can happen. Yeah, Bankotsu is evil. I don't know why I can write it well, but I'm told I can. Hmm…interesting. LOL.

Skootz: LOL, yeah, it's def. a dark story. the cliffies are what I live for, and yeah, it guarantees that you'll be back. LMAO. Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying it!

Gabriela062293: Yeah, Kagome gets abused a lot in my stories. I can't really say why, it just kind of happens. Poor kid. LOL. Anyway, I'm glad that you enjoy the story!

Susiecab: You have a very strong point. I can't say that I considered this the climax until I read your comment and was like hot damn…you're right. LOL. Yeah, Kikyo's getting a bit nosier but she'll be off to the side for the next few chapters, leaving all to ponder over who she's sleeping with. LOL, I missed all of you. LOL. Now comes the fun part….

Nellie: nope, not dead, I promise. At least I don't think I am. I don't feel like I am anymore, at least. If you asked me over the weekend however…XX Thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed.

Fyre Farae: Yeah, I know, Bankotsu really got it handed to him. Don't worry, it's not done yet. LOL. So, you got a taste of the mysterious brother. He's gonna be fun, I promise. Yeah, the Rin/Sessh moment is coming soon too. See, not having to go stir crazy! Lol.

Rootin4kagome: can't say I've ever heard the story. next time I'm at a computer with sound, I'm going to have to look that up. Actually, to be honest, Bankotsu has no clue that Inu is Sha. He just knows him as Sesshoumaru's little brother. He grew with lust for Titania, noticed Kagome and fell in love with both. It was because of Titania that he realized that he wanted Kagome. Thank you, I'm glad that you're enjoying it.

Logic of Willy Wonka: yeah, it hit the fan all right. Kind of splattered all across the room, actually. LOL. No no, he's not worried about what Kagome would think, at least not anymore. He's just worried about anyone else finding out that he's a half demon. Yeah, this is defiantly a swirling vortex of problems, I'll give you that. LOL. We'll see…maybe the madness will finally reach a peak.

Sha-GojyosX3: I'll have you know you rock. Sha Gojyo is the man, without question. Thanks, I'm glad that you like the story. sorry I can't update that frequently, but real life and rent prevails.

15transcends: yeah, it's a mess. LOL. I'm glad that you're still with me though and still are enjoying the story. that makes me smile. Kagome might make a few dumb errors but they're all with the best of interest. Do you buy that? LOL. Hehe.


	27. Absolution

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 27 Absolution

"I got to say," Miroku said after gazing out at the passing by landscape without turning to look back at his friend, "I feel kind of gay."

InuYasha grunted a response and cracked his neck to the right side, eyeing the man sitting across from him on the flipped around seat. He understood Miroku's point, but felt compelled to add; "what, because you're wearing all that makeup or is it the fact that you're sitting in a train car wearing leather pants and a little bit exposed?"

"How about the simple fact that yes, I am covered in fabulous makeup however missing my fabulous gun, but I am also being joined by a dominatrix half demon who looks like someone who just stepped out of a bondage fairytale?"

InuYasha cracked a smile, a canine slipping past his lip to gleam white in the dying sunlight. It hadn't taken nearly as much as he thought it would to get Miroku in on his plan. All InuYasha had to mention was a club that Miroku would fit in wearing the leather pants and plenty of sluts for him to feast his eyes on. Convincing himself, however, that there _was_ a plan was a bit elaborate. Sure, he knew the basic gist of this nights actions; he would scout outside of the club from the rooftop, avoiding unnecessary confrontation with Bankotsu and his band of goons while Miroku worked the inside, keeping his eyes peeled for anyone who looked like Kagome.

In retrospect it was a huge oversight that he had missed the link between Kagome and Titania. It was one that he was almost positive that Miroku wouldn't make. He had done his best to describe Kagome to Miroku a hundred times over and had also gone thoroughly over what he was to say if he ran into her. Kagome would recognize Miroku in a heartbeat, so his friend had to be ready. Miroku was to get her out of the club on contact, saying that Sango sent him to get her. Miroku was the genius that came up with the rest of the plot and excuse to know exactly where she was. He would say that Kikyo remembered Kagome mentioning a Goth stage in her life and when speaking to Kikyo to see if Kagome was home, Kikyo mentioned Bankotsu and the problem that they had that morning. It would be a long-winded load of bullshit that could stink all the way to Canada, but InuYasha was praying that she wouldn't be downwind of it all and fall for it out of confusion.

InuYasha was praying on running into her first however. He never planned to have Miroku actually needed in the whole plot and actually didn't want him involved. Being that the boy had no exposure to Bankotsu, he proved to be the greatest spy for the inside though. Getting him to agree to the nefarious plan was easy, but as they sat there together now on their way up to the city, he couldn't help but wonder if Miroku was having second thoughts.

"So, are you sure you got all this?"

Miroku shrugged and turned to stare back at InuYasha. Seeing his best friend in his natural form was still offsetting, he couldn't lie about that, but it made him have a little bit more faith in his friend. InuYasha trusted him with this, and he wasn't about to let his buddy down. "Don't call you anything but Sha, don't talk to strangers, see 'Gome and get her out and don't talk to strangers. I think I'm all set mommy." Pointing to his leather pants, he added in a huge faux smile, "I'm a big boy now. I'm wearing pants as tight as yours."

InuYasha cracked a smile and ran his fingers through his hair, trying to go over a conversation he couldn't fathom. How could he convince Kagome to walk away from the club with him without giving himself up? He had a good idea as to where he was going to go with it, but Kagome had thrown so many curve balls at him in the last few weeks, he wasn't even sure what way was up with her. "If I don't get to say it later…."

Miroku clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes at his friend. "Don't go all Lifetime on me, _Sha_, you'll have plenty of time later to make this up to me." Glancing into the window, he hardly recognized himself. The makeup around his eyes was elaborate and made him look like the victim of someone's fists. He would almost believe that to be the case if the black paint around his left eye didn't flare out so far with sharp points on both sides, almost like a scar running the across his eye. His face was covered in a base white foundation that he had cringed at to start.

All the while InuYasha had put it on him, he had convinced himself that it was for Halloween, but seeing people's reaction when they arrived to the train station made it all the more real; the attention was like a high that he didn't quite want to let go, he wouldn't lie about that. It was almost as good as any drug that he had ever done. He understood now just why his friend had no qualms about dressing in leather and wandering about in public.

Shifting his head to the side, he wasn't fond of the way that his black hair stuck to the side of his head like glue. "Talk about Emo," he muttered while attempting to get comfortable against the canvas seats. The fishnet that was nearly neon green the clung to his body like a second skin, only outdone by the guinea tee that he had on beneath it. Breathing hot air against the cold glass of the train, he glanced back into his friend's amber eyes. "Dude, I am so sure that my nipples could cut glass at the minute."

Hearing a huff that sounded almost offensive issued from behind them, both boys glanced back at the entrance to the car. Having stopped at the Little Silver train station to pick up more customers, an elderly woman stood in the front of the car staring at the two boys as if they had someone just managed to insult her, her religion and her family all in one sentence. Miroku tilted his head to the right, assessing her complete disdain for whatever she beheld in front of her.

A little boy materialized to the woman's right, sandy blonde hair falling over into his face and wearing what probably could account for his sister's pants. "Mommy, is that a demon?"

Miroku slowly shifted his attention from the nine year old and the distraught woman to the look on InuYasha's face. His eyes were narrowed, his claws just about extended into the seat, and he was not at all pleased by the interruption. Miroku turned and glared back at the woman in slight confusion.

"Filthy," the woman muttered as she attempted to turn against the inflow to the train and walk the other way, "filthy _animals_ shouldn't be allowed to walk around with us. They should have destroyed them all."

Miroku's eyes just about doubled in size as he shot to his feet. "Oi!" he shouted as the woman dragged her son through the opposite car door. Miroku made motion to walk out into the isle to go after the bitch but InuYasha put a leg up, blocking his exit. Glaring down at the leg and back as his friend, Miroku fumed; "The hell!"

InuYasha simply shook his head and nudged Miroku with his knee back to his seat. "Sit down, stumpy, you'll only expose yourself more."

Miroku didn't seem at all entertained. "That bitch," he ranted, "just said…."

InuYasha growled and Miroku shut his mouth. "Just let it go, 'Roku. I'm used to that shit."

Miroku fell back into his seat with his mouth agape. "How can you be used to that shit? That woman just basically spat on you and you're telling me to let it go? She ought to be publicly taken down three fuckin' notches!"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and then pointed to the two ears that resided on the top of his head. "That's why I'm used to it. I don't live the life that often, so I can deal with it when someone's a bitch like that. But that's what most demons get all the time. Think about how you first reacted when you figured out what I was."

Miroku sat back as if he had been slapped. Staring at InuYasha speechless, Miroku took a minute to collect himself. "Dude, I'm sorry," he breathed, his shoulders sloping downwards, "I never meant to take it like that. I don't think you're…"

"I know."

The silence that ensued in the car was thick with contemplation.

"Is that how a lot of people take to…you?"

InuYasha cocked an eyebrow and simply looked around their abandoned train car. "What do you think?"

Miroku glanced around, turning a bit red under all the white makeup, making him light up like Rudolph. "Dude, I feel like a jackass. I didn't even notice."

"You were to busy looking at your own ass. It's chill, don't worry."

Miroku cracked a tight smile that seemed to be forced. "I can't believe that in today's society…"

InuYasha huffed loudly, shaking his head firmly. "Don't give me that shit. There is still so much hatred and racism out there that it makes me sick. There will always be someone out there for you to hate."

Miroku nodded slightly. Trying to lighten the mood he had stumbled upon, he quickly added, "So our person to hate tonight is Bankotsu?"

InuYasha nodded, "otherwise to be referred to as?"

"Oberon."

"Good boy."

Miroku raised a thinly plucked eyebrow. "Do I get a Scooby snack for that? How about one for courage?"

InuYasha cracked a smile. "So now you're the one wanting dog treats? Dude, I'm telling you, as much as you want to, you cannot be me. There will never be any duplicates, just imitations."

Miroku chuckled deeply. "So…do I have to act gay or do anything…you know…"

InuYasha sat back and eyed him curiously. "Not unless you want guys flocking to you, do you?"

Miroku shook his head in the negative. "No, but wearing this…"

"This is how almost everyone will be dressed. I told you to bring a coat so you don't feel so…exposed."

Miroku rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. "Fuck that, I enjoy the looks. They make me feel special."

"Special? Have you ever considered moving to the village, 'Roku? I think you might fit in like a fat kid in a bakery."

Miroku eyed his friend evilly. "Hey, this is all you buddy. If you want to talk about anyone being fit as a fairy, you shouldn't speak." Kicking his feet up to the seat in front of him, he asked calmly, "So when does this shit go down?"

"The club won't be open until eleven, but I want to get there early enough to set up a good lookout spot and keep my eyes peeled. If Kagome really is planning on getting up here quickly, she'll blow off Kikyo and leave straight from Sango's and get here before the club opens. If she does, that will be you're queue to run into her. If she doesn't show and the club opens, then you go in, mingle and keep your eyes open for her. Remember, Oberon sits on the far right back corner in the booth with red velvet curtains. Keep away from there, just to be safe. If you can though, get to a place where you can see over there and keep your eye out for Kagome. I don't doubt that the minute he finds her there, he'll drag her into the back. It will give you very little time to catch them. Just walk up to her and start talking, make a big scene about knowing her and keep asking whom her friend is. Text me in the mean time and I'll get in there and get you both out."

Miroku yawned loudly and stretched. "So is this guy going to kill me for this, or do I not need to be packing on this outing?"

InuYasha's eyes widened. "Don't you dare pack anything. They have guards at the front that will search every inch of you before you walk in. You'll have hell to pay if you try to bring in something." Seeing Miroku's grin, he leaned forward and thumped his fist against Miroku's chest. "Jackass, no he won't kill you. He won't even acknowledge your presence."

Miroku shrugged and closed his eyes. "If he kills me, I expect you to morn for my loss. I expect revenge. I expect a good funeral with a thousand virgins crying at my feet."

"How about I get Sango to shed a tear and then we'll just drink and leave a twelve pack on the top of your tombstone?"

Miroku nodded slowly. "Fair enough."

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kagome breezed through the lobby of the dorm intent on grabbing her car keys and getting out before being held up by Kikyo. She didn't intend on being at the club before it was well populated with people she knew and had a chance at seeing her at the scene. She was still working it all out in her head, but had a good clue as how to the night would progress. He would threaten her, she would threaten him, he'd hit her and she would insist that she would ruin him until they came to a stale mate. She didn't want to lay all of her shit out there to start with, that was for sure. The envelope was her golden ticket and she was going to treat it as such. She wanted to hear what he had to say and figure out a rational way to part ways without having to result to vulgarity and abuse.

She refused to acknowledge the part of her that was scared shitless. She refused to admit that there was a part of her that wondered if she would walk away from this. There was no other way, unfortunately. This had to be done.

Walking through the lobby, she was hardly ready to hear her name being shouted from behind the counter. Turning once she got to the elevator, she was completely dumbfounded to find Rin by her side.

"You look lost."

Kagome snorted out a response and sputtered for a minute. "What are you doing here?"

Rin cocked an eyebrow and threw a bewildered glance at the front desk. "Oh look, a job!" Looking back at Kagome, she nudged her with her shoulder. "You all right, Chika?"

Kagome laughed sardonically. "Hardly, but I'll be better by tomorrow. It's been a rough day."

Rin stared at Kagome and then turned to face the wall. Scratching her nose, she shrugged, "I guess it would be for me too, seeing as to how much blood shed there was on my floor. Oh, wait that's right, it's your floor and something tells me that you know something about it."

Kagome's eyes widened but she didn't say a word. Slipping into the elevator when it opened, she sighed but wasn't surprised when Rin joined her. It was only after the door shut that she grilled her friend. "What are they saying?"

"That there were two guys fighting over a girl and the only person who saw anything was Kikyo, who called for clean up. She refuses to give up names though, saying that she didn't know anyone involved. The dorm is on lock down until someone talks." Looking side to side, Rin then whispered, "Honestly Kagome, I'd get out while you can. They will pull the tapes from the cameras…"

Kagome turned quickly to stare at Rin wildly and then hit the automatic stop button on the elevator. Ignoring Rin's gasp at the vaulting brake, she asked loudly, "What camera?"

Rin grabbed the wall of the elevator, her heart just about in her mouth. "Was that seriously necessary?"

"Answer my question Rin! What camera?"

Rin stared blankly at Kagome before regaining her ability to use words. "The ones that they have installed in all hallways. Ever since the Virginia Tech incident, they put them into the dorms here at Monmouth."

Kagome nodded slowly, praising any God listening for this stroke of good luck. "Do you know where they keep the tapes?"

Rin blinked, not enjoying at all where the conversation was going. "Of course I do. From what I know though, they are already in police custody."

"Good!"

Rin shook her head. "Excuse me?"

"It goes to further my case." Staring down at the ground, Kagome muttered, "let me see your cell phone."

Hesitantly Rin handed her phone to Kagome. "Girly, I'm not going to lie, you're scaring me. What are you doing?"

Kagome programmed in a phone number and handed back the phone to Rin. "If I don't call you in the next two days, I want you to call Sango, her number is in your phone, and tell her to go to the police with what I gave her."

The elevator jerked back to life and began to rise only to have the button slammed again by Rin. As the elevator stumbled to a stop once more, Rin quickly asked, "What are you talking about?"

"My friend Sango has something to help…support…my case. I already explained the directions for her, but you're going to be my other key in this. That tape, you have to make sure the police know to put it to the envelope as well."

Rin stood back and crossed her arms. "What's going on Kagome?"

"Bankotsu's threatening everybody now and I'm going to deal with him."

Rin's arms slowly slid away from her body as her mouth dropped in shock. "Oh, no, Kagome! No way, you're not going after this man on your own! I'll go with you, if that's what it takes, but no, no way!"

Kagome nodded in the negative. "There is no way in hell that you're going with me, Rin. I have my ass covered and I think I know how to deal with him."

"You obviously don't being that you're asking your friend to hold a secret envelop for your protection and me to contact her when I don't hear from you. You're expecting not to come back, are you?" Seeing Kagome turn from her, Rin shoved her across the elevator. "Are you!? You have no expectation of walking away from this man! Are you mad?" Her voice grew shriller as she hollered at her friend. "What the hell is wrong with you? I told you I could help you! I told you I'm getting you support. I talked to InuYasha and his brother is on his way to town! They can deal with this, Kagome! Give it another two or three days and they will handle him."

"InuYasha already tried to help," Kagome seethed after a minute, "and it got him in a lot of trouble. He's the reason that they needed maintenance upstairs. He's the one who fucked up Bankotsu's day. He walked up there to Bankotsu threatening me and flipped a shit on him. Now Bankotsu is threatening to put him in jail for assault and there isn't anything that can be done about it. I need to talk to Bank and try to work this out with him." By time she was done with her rant, she needed to deeply inhale to keep breathing. Staring at Rin, she could see the anger on her face.

"And where are you going to meet him; his apartment, a concrete basement, the dumps perhaps? How many chances do you plan on giving this man to kill you?"

"He won't, Rin. He won't kill me! If he were going to, he wouldn't have put himself in the public perspective by coming to the dorm. He would have had his men grab me from the street or something like that."

"So what…are you saying that he only wants to play? Are you saying he's doing this to fuck with you?"

Kagome nodded slowly. "He wants the control back. He knows that I don't want to be with him anymore and he thinks he can scare me back into place. I plan on telling him tonight that I have enough evidence to link him to the death of the other girl and also that I have enough evidence that if he makes me disappear, they can get him on murder."

"And what if he owns all the cops in the place that you take the evidence to?" Rin hesitated and shook her head after a second. "What other girl?"

Kagome ignored the latter question. "You said that Sesshoumaru is powerful. Have Sango give it to him first before the police. Tell him to go with her when they take it there."

Rin shook her head slowly. "Kagome, this is bad, this is really bad. You're so far in over your head you're drowning! Why can't you see this? You cannot go there by yourself, you cannot do this!"

"There is no other choice, Rin! I've filed a restraining order to start the ball rolling. I just have to go and talk to him and get this shit straight."

"And you're violating it! He won't be held accountable for it if you go looking for him. It won't be his fault! Are you stupid?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and stumbled briefly as the elevator once again jerked into motion. "No, Rin, I'm just determined."

"You must be outside your mind!" Rin reached over and shook Kagome's shoulders. "Girl, listen to me; if you walk into wherever Bankotsu is, he'll never let you leave."

Kagome forced her lips to form one small thin line for a moment, trying to battle down her emotions. She had her plan and she wasn't changing it. "I'm sorry Rin," she whispered, "but you can't stop me."

"InuYasha can."

Kagome glared at Rin out of the corner of her eyes. "I came to you as a friend, Rin. Please don't make me regret that."

Rin hesitated as the doors opened and Kagome began the walk down the hallway towards her dorm. "Please rethink this, Kagome!" she shouted after her.

Kagome waved her hand backwards. "I know what I have to do," she threw back.

Rin stood there watching her friend walk away as a thousand thoughts washed over her like a wave. What could she do to stop her? What could she do to stop her friend from facing a fate worse then death? Grabbing her cell phone, she punched the bottom for the lobby and began dialing InuYasha. He had to know what to do.

Kagome strode into her room and grabbed her set of car keys. She hated using the car she had on campus for anything but emergencies but this was could constitute as one, she figured. Also an abandoned car would likely draw attention after a while. Grabbing her jacket, she heard what sounded like light sobbing coming from the bathroom. Staring longingly at the door to escape, Kagome knew that she had no time to get caught up in her cousin's drama, whatever it might have been. It was that little nagging voice, however, in the back of her brain that had some sick fascination with the need to know what was causing her cousin's pain. Had Kikyo found out about her and InuYasha? Kagome's heart skipped a beat at the thought.

Taking a step forward to the bathroom doors, Kagome's hand extended to knock before she retracted it. She had no time for this. Spinning on her heels, she stormed for her door to escape. However, timing was never in her favor.

Kikyo stepped from the bathroom, a tissue in one hand and tears streaming down her cheeks. Her bloodshot eyes caught sight of her cousin and a fresh batch of tears assaulted her senses. "Kagome," she whined noisily.

Kagome swore under her breath and looked back over her shoulder. Seeing her cousin's puffy red eyes and the sheer misery that lingered on her face, she had to stop. What could cause Kikyo to look so depressed? "Kikyo, what's wrong?" Was she a completely awful person for getting a slight glimmer of hope that InuYasha had broken up with her? Kagome didn't think so.

Kikyo fiddled with the tissue in her hand, obviously stalling for some sort of answer to come to her.

Kagome raised an eyebrow when no answer came after a minute. "Kik?"

Kikyo threw up her hands and tossed her tissue into the wastebasket. Dropping to sit on her bed, she covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what to do."

Kagome tapped her car key against her door twice, wondering if she should just run, before turning around and shutting the door. "What's wrong?" She walked over and dropped down to sit next to her cousin on her bed.

Kikyo dropped her head onto Kagome's shoulder and began to sob again. "I'm dead…I am so busted, it's ridiculous. That asshole, I hate men! Ugh!" Kikyo shut her eyes and let a sob rack through her body.

Kagome swiped some of Kikyo's hair from her eyes and patted her cousin's head. "What…asshole," she asked, mildly confused. What was she talking about?

"That jerk that I was seeing on campus."

Oh. That. Kagome counted backwards from ten before continuing with any part of the conversation. "What did he do?"

"He's threatening to out my relationship with him to InuYasha."

Kagome blinked, not expecting that to be her answer. "He's blackmailing you?" Kagome did a classic double take; was she serious?

Kikyo nodded miserably. "He showed me photos that we took," she wiped her

cheeks and inhaled noisily. "And he said that he is giving a copy of them to InuYasha!"

Kagome closed her eyes, feeling her cousin's pain. This was Kikyo's cross to bear and though it may not be as drastic as Kagome's, she understood just how much the situation sucked. "Who is this guy, Kikyo?"

"He's a senior on campus, a real frat boy. I met him at a party a few months back and we hit it off. I told you about this last week. I really thought he was interested in me and everything was great. But about three weeks ago, he got real strange. He started asking me a lot more about InuYasha and how his family was doing in business. He's become a major creep in the last few weeks, calling out of nowhere and asking me to meet up with him. When we meet, he just wants to ask what I know about Sesshoumaru and asks if I still talk with Naraku. I mean, fuck, he should know I if I talk to Naraku! They hang out just about every day. I can't go to that house without running into Naraku." Shaking her head, she struggled to sit up and wiped her eyes again. "He's just turned plain creepy! So I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, and…"

Kagome held up her hand. "Wait, you're not sleeping with Naraku? I thought…"

Kikyo rolled her eyes and sighed in exasperation. "I told you once I wasn't sleeping with Naraku. Why won't you believe me?"

Unable to check her temper that quickly flared, Kagome snapped back, "You also told me that you would never cheat on InuYasha, and yet look how the mighty fell."

Kikyo's mouth dropped open and she was obviously stricken. Unable to find words, she just stared.

Kagome let the words burn for a moment longer, relishing the moment, before regretfully having to take it all back. It was the truth and Kikyo knew it, regardless of whether Kagome apologized or not. "I'm sorry," she whispered after a minute, "I just don't understand why you couldn't tell me this to begin with."

Kikyo rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. "I did tell you."

"You didn't tell me that he was all sorts of skeevy."

"You didn't tell me it was Bankotsu who was hitting you."

A very long silence ran between the two as they just stared at each other. Kagome was the first to look away. "I didn't want to get you involved in that, I'm sorry. I never thought he'd show up here."

"I never thought he'd raise his hand to a woman." Kikyo looked almost wounded herself at the thought. "I mean, it's Bankotsu. He was always so considerate and wonderful; I can't imagine him ever beating someone. Those bruises though," Kikyo brought her hand to Kagome's cheek, "I can't believe he did this to you."

Kagome pulled away from Kikyo and stood up. "Believe it," she spoke harshly, "Bankotsu isn't as clean as you think he is. He has a lot of problems, Kik, a lot of problems."

Kikyo eyed Kagome's coat for a minute and then slowly looked to the door. "You're going to talk to him, aren't you?"

"I need to settle this. I can't have him doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Showing up here and threatening me and you and all of my friends. I want him to understand that we are done."

Kikyo nodded slowly, "So let me go with you."

Kagome barked out a terse laugh. "Why is everyone so interested in going up there? No, Kikyo, I'm not taking anyone with me. I am going up and dealing with him all on my own."

Kikyo wrapped her arms around her body and lay back in bed, curling her knees to her chest. "The Bankotsu I know would have never done this in the first place, but that monster that was with you in the hallway…I don't know if he would let you come back."

Kagome shrugged half-heartedly. "He will; he won't have much of a choice. I am telling him that we're done, I've filed a restraining order, and I won't press charges for harassment, assault and a load of other interesting problems if he forgets that any of this ever happened."

"Do you want me to call my father?"

Kagome blanched. "No, not at all. I told you that three days ago. I don't want anyone else involved. I don't want to ruin Bankotsu…not yet, at least. I want him to take the opportunity to back off on his own."

Kikyo gave her the same look she had received at least four times that day.

Kagome grabbed her coat and slipped into it and jumped onto the bed next to her cousin. Hugging her briefly, she felt a wave of guilt crash into her like a steel wall. Here Kikyo was, worried about ruining her relationship with InuYasha, confessing her sins and her fears to the one person she considered a sister who was in all reality the one sleeping with said boyfriend. Kagome felt like a number of levels below pond scum at that moment, as she rubbed Kikyo's back. "You said it yourself, that you think Yash is cheating on you. Maybe the break up wouldn't be a bad thought," she whispered. It was in all sincerity without a selfish purpose behind it; if both parties found need to seek emotional support elsewhere, then they were better off apart.

To Kagome's shock, Kikyo nodded. "You're right," she whispered, "I do think it's time to end the charade. We were never meant to be, and though I love him, I just don't know if…" letting her head fall backwards, she groaned, "I don't know! I love him, but I don't. I want to marry him, but I'm afraid that there is someone else out there. I want to see other people but I don't want to lose him."

Kagome nodded slowly, "but this guy, who has the photos; He's saying he's giving Yash the photos, right?"

Kikyo nodded miserably, "Yes."

"Then I think you need to be the one to tell him, before he sees it."

Kikyo choked down a sob. "You're right, damnit, and I hate you for that."

"Kik, you don't want to hold onto something just because you're afraid that you might never find anything better. You won't know unless you try and you're only hurting yourself and him."

Kikyo nodded again. "I guess. I'll go over there tonight and talk to him."

Kagome rubbed Kikyo's shoulder and stood up. "I'm going to go for a drive. I'll be back."

Kikyo peered up at Kagome in contemplation. "If you're not back by tomorrow morning, I'm calling my dad, and you can tell Bankotsu that. My father will ruin him faster than he can blink."

Kagome nodded numbly. She didn't want anyone else involved, let alone major components in the business world. That would only further to piss off Bankotsu. Walking from the room, Kagome pulled her door shut and walked off towards the stairwell. She refused to go though the lobby, opting to take a side door from the building, avoiding the supposed lock down as well. She wasn't about to pass by Rin and get another lecture. Sure, she understood why everyone was so adamantly against her going to see Bankotsu, but they just didn't seem to understand that there was no longer a choice.

Getting to her car, she slid into the drivers seat and started the ignition. Glancing at herself in the mirror, she wondered briefly if anyone would recognize her without her makeup on at the club. She had never gone to the club out of dress before, but she also knew that after tonight, she would never have to go back there again. Puling out of her long-term parking spot, she sped out of the school without looking back. She had a mission, damnit, and no one was going to stop her.

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

--- I know its short but that's only because the next few scenes are going to be very, very long! More to come soon, I promise. I got ideas at work and nearly put my head through my monitor because I couldn't write. Grr.

A big thank you to everyone who voted for Shades of Gray for the 03' quarter of the IYFG.

And another big hug to my baby, he's what is keeping me going right now; I can say that without him, I'd be lost. I love you baby.

And now a word to the reviewers:

The logic of willy wonka: yup, that's why Kagome always got quite when Rin spoke of Kenren. A lot of people starting wondering if it was Hiten, but it's not. Hiten will be around, but sadly not in that way. hopefully Jiro isn't Ryen, I'm trying to keep him from being the same.

Captive 24: It will be an interesting revelation, I can say that much. Lol, I know bed ridden would be better to write, yet so would winning the lottery. LOL. Lets wish for the latter.

Faded lilac: it will be in the next few chapter, I swear it.

15transcends: he can help the group, but I'm sure he will also hinder the group. Oh it will be highly interesting when inu tries to explain it. thanks, I try!!

Hollistergirl29: go back and reread the middle of chapter 20. it's all in there. . but then you need to reread the conversation that InuYasha had with Rin to understand what is going on. It's a lot of close reading to get it.

Fyre Farae: no, not Hiten but it is a good guess. The bf has been mentioned solely in passing. But he has been dropped in the story. Rin and Sessh are up to bat after the next chapter. Will update soon, promise.

Nelly: Thanks!!

Themikoshivae: thanks!!

Kuroinu579: sorry for the delay.

Death of sky: no, not at all giving up. Time just has a habit of not keeping up with me. Kagejiro is going to be interesting. I have a drawn sketch of him, but it's not good, nor does any justice to the figure in my mind. I need to hire me an artist. LOL.

Fire: I'm glad you like it! thanks!!

Starrilight hotaru- thanks! I'm glad you stuck as well. the brother will be interesting. Promise. Sorry for the delay!


	28. Rage against the dying of the Light

Shades of Gray 

Chapter 28 Rage against the dying of the light

The molten gold sky was quickly fading into a dim nothingness as Kagome approached the portal to hell. The regulars were already anxiously awaiting the arrival of their lord and master at the doorway while others were slowly beginning to swarm like moths to a light. Standing beyond the eyesight of the lurkers, Kagome assessed the club. She wanted to wait until it was populated enough to avoid possible blood shed; Bankotsu wouldn't attempt his stunts in front of a large crowd or so she prayed. She wanted to be sure that someone would know this was where she made her stand. If he were going to drag her into a darker room to beat the life out of her, she would not go without a scene.

Brushing a strand of hair from her eyes, she wrapped her arms around her body, fighting off a chill. Her raven hair swung madly around her head, dancing in the harsh winds of the bitter winter. Glancing up into the dimming sky, she wondered why suddenly everything seemed so surreal. It was almost like watching a movie; she was aware of the plot and of the character's strife yet felt completely unattached. Had she given up, had she surrendered?

'No,' she thought with confidence, 'I will not let him win.'

Then why hadn't she allowed anyone else to come with her? With a deep sigh of sullied regret and disillusionment, she took a step off the curb. Words echoed through her head, memories bled in front of her eyes; things she had done, people she had hurt, people she had loved, those who would be left behind, those who would mean a future, all of it crashed against each step she took.

"_Do not go gentle into that good night. Rage, rage against the dying of the light_," she muttered as she came to the corner of the club and the main drag. Why was Dylan Thomas in her head at a moment like this? Sadly, she knew the answer without contemplation. She knew the truth before her; she knew what she had to do. Clutching an envelope, not unlike the one she left Sango, to her chest, she moved to step out into the front of the club. Undoubtedly, Jacques would be out front conversing with the regulars and be the first to recognize her. He would take her immediately to Bankotsu, and he would have his time with her before the regulars were able to step foot inside the club. Or would Jacques tell her to run; would he be the savior in her time of need? Could anyone save her?

Stepping back in the recess of the shadows quickly, she threw herself against the building, her chest heaving with a muffled sob. She wasn't ready for this; she wasn't ready to walk to her death. Pushing her head back into the cold concrete of the building she tried to control her nervousness. She had no other choice; others were involved and being harmed because of her actions. It was Kagome who had dragged Kikyo and InuYasha into this mess. Though either would have gladly stood at her side for this meeting, it would have been a wasted effort. Bankotsu would have had InuYasha arrested and would have convinced Kikyo that he had never laid a hand on her cousin. The man was a serpent of the worst colors and those would always disguise him to the faces of those who couldn't see reality for what it was.

With a deep breath and a determined grunt, she pushed herself off the building. She could do this, she could win this battle. 'I will not be his puppet anymore, I will not be afraid. I can do this.'

Taking a step out into the street, Kagome nearly screamed when a hand wrapped over her shoulder and yanked her back onto the side street, behind the curtain of stone. Nearly positive she would be face to face with her executioner, she steadied herself with her last nerves.

"What the _hell_ are you doing? Have you done gone retarded?"

Kagome's eyes snapped open, knowing that haughty tone and brash arrogance. Spinning around on a man she thought had no place in the likes of this, she stopped dead. She had been ready to deal with the black winged angel that had stolen her heart back at Monmouth, but instead came face to face with a demon. "Sha!" In honesty, she was shocked to see him. Having presumed that Bankotsu's punishment upon her head had been nearly thrice upon his, she hadn't factored him into her equation. Why she had mistaken him for InuYasha though, she couldn't explain.

InuYasha had almost expected Kagome to punch him in the face when she had spun on her heels. He had arrived nearly a minute to late. Watching Kagome take that step from safety, he had felt a piece of his heart break away and drop to the bottom of his being. Pushing her against the building and back into the safety of his presence, he got in her face.

"What the fuck are you doing here?"

Kagome blinked and attempted to make room between her and the demon. "I have to see Oberon."

"The fuck you do," he growled while closing in the distance between the two of them. "That bastard do this to you?" InuYasha knew the answers, but Kagome didn't know that he knew. 'This game is going to fuck me,' he thought drearily as he looked over the marks that had faded quickly. The bruises she had received from the bastard should have lasted for at least another two weeks, yet mystically they had already begun fading into the rosy tones of her gorgeous face. InuYasha could only assume that it had something to do with those traces of miko-mojo he felt radiating from her everything his demon came close.

Kagome took another step away from Sha. The man was addictive and gorgeous and trouble with a capital T, but she could not get herself involved again. She was giving up this life, she was walking away from it all, and that included the demon before her. She had hoped for a clean break; the one time suck and run to be the end of their connection, but that dream evaporated before her in a mess of silver and amber. Averting her eyes, she sighed heavily. "Yeah, he did this to me."

"And you let him?"

Kagome blinked and slowly lifted her head to stare at the hanyou appalled. "Do you think I just stood there and egged him on? No, thank you, I didn't let him but somehow, that didn't stop him." What kind of question was that?

InuYasha backed off, sensing that dangerous Miko power flair up. Flicking his right ear, he leveled the adolescent with a glower of his own. "So what, you just gonna walk in there and demand peace? This ain't a cartoon, Babe, somehow I doubt you going in there is gonna solve anything."

"I have leverage. And before you say it, because I can see it in those funny looking eyes of yours, don't try to talk me out of it; many have tried and all failed. You can't stop me." She suddenly felt like Mel Gibson in the end of Brave Heart. Shuddering, she figured that was a horrid analogy.

InuYasha chuckled darkly, amazed at the girl's bravado. Kagome was quite the spitfire when under pressure; he had to give her that. "Somehow, Princess, I think I could stop you if I wanted to."

"Go to hell."  
"Been there, took a bullet train there actually and then took the fuck over." Shaking his head slowly, he nodded towards the club. "We're talking here and now, sweet heart. This man will destroy you if you walk into his territory." InuYasha couldn't help fidgeting, he was highly nervous. Kagome seemed so set on walking to her own death that it was clouding her judgment. A part of him felt completely reassured that he could walk up to her, bat his eyes and lure her away with promises of a hard fuck. That would have worked a week ago, he noted dryly. Now here they were and there wasn't a thing in the world that he could say to stop her. He could tell her the truth about himself; expose his dirty little secret in lieu of hers. That would only complicate the matter though, he rationed. He would have to go with plan B…he hated plan B.

"Good for you," Kagome snapped back as she spun on her heels. "Don't follow me," she muttered as she inched towards the edge of the building, "if we go in there together, he'll kill us both."

"Great, so you're telling me to run while you take the fall. You know that a wise man once said pride comes before the fall?"

Kagome snorted half heartedly, "and he wasn't more right." Looking back, her brown eyes narrowed sharply, "I'm serious, don't follow me in there. I have my own problems to discuss with the Lord of the club."

"What happened to your master? I thought that he was your lord above all else."

Kagome shook her head once, determination filling in the nervous cracks in her master plan. "After tonight, I will never answer to anyone else again."

" 'Cause you'll be dead?"

"Because I'm done with this. I thought I had this coming, I thought I had to be punished for what I did. Now I realize I just need to start taking some responsibility in life. Stay here and I swear to god, you follow me and I'll fry your ass like a god damned French fry."

A part of InuYasha wanted to cheer Kagome on. He wanted to let Kagome know how much he supported her and how much he loved her and that there wasn't shit she could say that could keep him from her side. The majority of him, however, just stood helpless. There was only so much he could do; if he grabbed her and tried to force her to listen to reason, he would hardly be above the man she hated. If he let her walk away, he would risk never having her in his arms again. Madness over swept his brain as he watched Kagome begin to trot off into the darkness without another word.

"Fuck," he muttered while fisting his hair. What the hell could he do to stop her? Not thinking rationally, he yelled out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her from her path of destruction. "Kagome, wait!"

Kagome swung around wildly, her chocolate orbs wide with shock. "What?"

"Look, I can't let you do this! I can't just let you walk in there. You may have fucked around with this guy, but I've seen him for who he is. I've seen the brutal side of him when he decides he just wants a good fuck with a stranger. I was around when he took what he wanted from any girl he pleased, and I saw what he did to them. I don't…no, I can't…" InuYasha blinked as his golden eyes crashed against unblinking and very unfriendly brown ones. His words faltered and his sentence was left to hang in mystery. "What?"

Kagome yanked her hand away from InuYasha as if he had burned her. Backing up a step without breaking eye contact, she glared at him with complete distrust. "What did you just call me?"

InuYasha quickly revisited his prior claims in his head but couldn't figure out what he had done wrong. He had asked her to stop and had begun ranting. Why was she staring at him as if he was the enemy? "I…" what had he called her? He was quite sure he hadn't been derogatory, he hadn't been…. 'Oh, _shit_.'

Kagome turned her face to the side and stared at the building's stone siding for a moment, willing herself not to begin screaming. Licking her lips she very slowly turned her head back to the demon before her, glaring at him with as much venom she had planned to use against Bankotsu. "How do you know my name? Don't give me some bullshit answer, either. I know damn well I never told you."

'oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck,' he was indeed fucked. Ration slipped from his brain as he simply stared at the girl before him. His mouth was agape and he wasn't sure if he was drooling, but he knew that he had gone completely blank as his brain processed her question. There was nothing he could answer to that, there was no reason that he could give. He could offer the truth, but she would hate him from that point on.

Kagome snorted loudly, assessing her own answers in response to his silence. "I don't believe this," she muttered while running a hand down the side of her face. A large part of her wanted to cry; she had trusted this demon, she had fallen for him and all along… "Do you work for him? Are you his little scenario tester? Tell me, Sha, does Oberon have you try to lure away his girl friends to test their loyalty. Is that why the girl before died? Do you report right back to him as to how much of a slut he's raised?"

InuYasha's eyes widened as Kagome's mistaken conclusions worsened in severity. "No! It's nothing like that!"  
Kagome shook her head, fire glowing in her mocha eyes. "Right, because I _completely_ believe you. How was I so stupid?" Turning from him, she began walking back to the club. 'He's the reason this all happened and all along…all along he was working with Bankotsu. That's great!'

InuYasha grabbed Kagome and instantly regretted it. It was like grabbing a stove; his hand instantly burned and he leapt back while clutching it to his chest. Though the burn was completely mental, it was enough to wake him up to her anger. She had just attempted to fry his ass! "Fuck!"

Kagome jumped slightly, shocked that she had been able to exert that much energy. Glancing to her hands that were faintly glowing pink she marveled for a second before glancing up at the demon. Not understanding exactly what just happened, she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Look, just leave me alone. I'm done with you, I'm done with your boss, I just want out! Don't talk to me and don't look for me. I'm out, do you understand? I'm telling your boss…"

"He's not my boss!"

"Whatever! Just…I'm done! I'm done with all the lies and I'm done with the deception! I just want a normal life!" tears seemed to brim in her eyes as the pink flare died off her hands. "I don't know what that was, and I'm sorry, I don't want to hurt you…" shutting her mouth, she turned and rushed away from the shocked demon towards the club. What the hell had just happened? She knew this was a question that only a few people could ever answer, and that was a battle she was not at all ready for.

InuYasha watched Kagome vanish into the crowd of people as his brain slowly drew itself back together. 'Holy shit,' he thought as he slowly shook his head, 'that bitch packs a punch!' Hating his demon blood at the moment, he was forced to wait out the effects of the warning tap that she had given him. It was as if his brain had simply stopped its basic functions beyond breathing for a short pause, but it was a second that could have meant Kagome's life.

As soon as his body was moving, he grabbed his cell phone and called Miroku.

"Sup, fool?" his friend's voice crackled through the phone.

"You're on, I lost that round horribly." Shaking his head, he began walking around the back of the club. He would need to do this the old fashioned way.

"Do you want me to engage?"

"No, just stay close by, I'll be there soon. We can handle this together."

Miroku nodded and hung up the phone. Pushing off the wall, he took the last drag of the cigarette that rested between his lips and then flicked it into a puddle. Hiding his face as Kagome stormed by, he quickly turned and followed a few people behind her; he had his mission, it was show time. This was one assignment he wouldn't fail.

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Walking down the glass staircase, Kagome's eyes trained on the red velvet curtain dead ahead of her. Though it was pulled closed, she did not doubt the occupancy of the booth for a moment. Her boots echoed off each step with a dull thud, creating a completely different pitch than she was ever used to. Normally it was the stiletto heel clinking haphazardly against the glass creating a rhythm that she had grown so accustomed to. Innocent beats of chirping glass were now thunderous footsteps of experience as she reached the dance floor of the awakening club. Though the dance floor was yet to be occupied, the bar was already abuzz with vivacity.

A muscular arm materialized in front of Kagome before she could take one step towards her destiny. Closing her eyes, Kagome could only imagine who was trying to stop her from completing her mission now; perhaps it was Envy, or maybe even the Easter bunny.

"Ma Cheri, this is a large mistake on your behalf," a voice hissed loudly into her ear. Feelings his body slide behind hers, she could just about taste what Jacques had for dinner as he leaned over her shoulder to whisper his words of caution. His warm breath sent shivers up her spine as he placed his hands on either of her shoulders. " C'est une bonne idée, ma cherie, pour tu tournas autour et partes . Make haste," he whispered harshly.

Kagome straightened her back slightly, appreciating her friends warning yet brushing it off. It had to take everything in Jacques conscience to warn her about Bankotsu. The man was practically his brother, and this was utter betrayal. "J'irai bien," she muttered back in French while bringing one hand up to place over his. It was heart wrenching to know that he cared so deeply for her. He had been her personal bodyguard for nearly two years now, and all along Kagome had merely assumed that he did it for Bankotsu. To see him worry so deeply over her now, and issue her warnings to turn around and run…it just tore her apart.

"He has us looking your for, my dear. If we see you, we are to report it directly to him. I do not wish to go against him, but …I cannot watch what he would do."

Kagome pulled away from Jacques and turned to face him. With a kind smile, one that she had never truly offered him in all sincerity, she bowed slightly, "I thank you, Jacques, for everything. I would never ask you to stand by and watch him hurt me, and believe me when I say tonight he will not touch me. This is something that if I don't do now…"

Jacques nodded once quickly; obviously uncomfortable with the risk he was taking that was lying like boulders upon his head. "I cannot stop him, Ma cheire, once he begins."

"I am well aware of that," Kagome turned away from the lumbering French man and continued on her path, aware of all the eyes that had suddenly become trained solely upon her. Glancing from the corner of her eyes, she could see that Envy had stopped flirting with the girls at his station and was watching her with an almost regretful frown engraved upon his face. Carlisle had come out of the coat check hallway to see if the rumors were true; had Oberon's slut truly dared to show herself again? Wiggling her fingers in their general direction, she wanted nothing more than to flip them all off. This was still a game for all of them, they hadn't a clue as to the fire that they were bathing themselves in.

Taking one last deep breath as she reached the curtain, Kagome pushed herself inside without any hesitation. The light was smothered by the shrouded darkness, only one small candle that flickered in its existence dared to light up this asylum. Mocha clashed against a sea of emerald as she slid into the booth across from the man of her nightmares. Resting both hands on the top of the table, Kagome bothered with no formalities.

"I want you to leave me alone."

Bankotsu, or should he be called Oberon in the place so fitting of a dark lord, stared his escaped lover with feigned confusion. "Leave you alone? Whatever do you speak of, my Titania?"

Kagome wasn't shocked to watch one girl scamper out from under the table, undoubtedly kicked away from the powerful man she was servicing. Her eyes locked, however, in a dead stare with the beast before her. "You know damn well what I am talking about, you son of a bitch."

Oberon's smile faded slightly as he leaned forward, bringing both hands to the table to fold neatly before him. "You would do well not to speak of my deceased mother."

Kagome didn't flinch as he moved closer. "You would do well to stop _fucking_ with me before I _ruin_ you."  
The words hung heavy between them. It had been said; the gauntlet was cast to the ground and there would be no reprieve.

Oberon's reaction was one that Kagome was not at all ready for. He laughed. The devil shot his head backwards, and for a moment, Kagome was curious as to if the demon inside would crawl out his mouth and shed his skin to reveal his true nature. The cackle that rung from his torso sounded frightening. Kagome's hair stood on end as she tried not to flinch from his sudden outburst.

With a smile that had once torn apart her heart with another emotion, Oberon shook his head slowly, his eyes still laughing at the petite thing before him. "You slay me," he muttered while wiping a tear from his eye. "My dear Titania, you're too much. This is why I have kept you around all these years. You never fail to disappoint."

Kagome blinked, wondering just how long he would keep up this charade. His mirth at her disposition made the desire to leap across the table and strangle the man all the more real. "I'm glad at least one of us is entertained."

Oberon waved a hand at her, begging her to cease her rant. "I apologize, my dear. You have come here with a very clear message and I have done nothing but berate that." Taking a deep breath, he sat up straight with a smirk still lingering in his eyes. "As you were saying, you would _ruin_ me." A snicker escaped the recess of his mouth upon the recitation of that word.

Kagome nodded once, her lips pursed in a line of anger. "I can understand why you would mock me now, Oberon…"

"Do you really, Kagome? Do you _really_ understand why I would laugh you out of this cove?"

Kagome glanced up at the man, her heart skipping a beat. Gone was the face of merriment and amusement at her disposition and in its place was one of complete anger. His forehead creased where his eyes narrowed, the dangerous slits staring at her menacingly. Swallowing thickly, Kagome attempted to hide her fear. "You think you can do whatever you want to me. You think that I am going to fall back to your side as your play toy. You think I'm going to let you break me."

"But of course," leaning into the table slightly, his words were filled with a bitter chill that left Kagome feeling just as violated as she had a week prior; "because, Kagome, you cannot stop me. I will do as I please and this was knowledge you held when you agreed to be my subordinate."

Kagome didn't bat an eye, despite falling apart inside. His eyes were piercing hers and tearing her apart piece by piece. "Our agreement was that I would do as you pleased to an extent. You have pushed that envelope, Oberon; you have completely disregarded my well being for your pleasure."

Oberon tilted his head slightly, his eyes narrowing in something that mocked confusion. "My pleasure? Do you really think that I enjoyed hurting you?"

"Without a doubt in my mind."

Oberon shook his head in the negative. "I was punishing you, Kagome. I will not say I do not enjoy inflicting pain, but that is the reason that I am the dominant in the relationship. It is why I am the dominant above all in this club. All I ask is for obedience…"

"What you want is slavery. In case you missed the news flash, Lincoln freed the slaves a century and a half ago. It's time to let go."  
Oberon nodded slowly, as if rationalizing an argument in his mind. After a moment, he leaned backwards to the curtain ties that kept is sanctuary in the dark and pulled on one, exposing the couple harshly to the crowd that had gathered in the club. Oberon stood up abruptly and glared out about the club. The music stopped, the crowd turned and they hung on the silence that was before their master. Taking one step from the booth, he glared angrily about the club, his eyes reading every member in the direct presence. There were faces he knew all to well, some he didn't know at all but they all had one thing in common. Bellowing out so that all would hear, Oberon shouted, "Kneel before your Lord and Master."

It was like a wave hit the club, knocking everyone off their feet at the same moment. Kagome could feel the ground shake as she stood in the opposite effect. Not a single person in the club besides for herself and Oberon remained on their feet. Kagome walked out of the booth, shrugging past Oberon as she waded out into the crowd of Goths. No one would look up, no one breathed a word; they sat on one knee like a warrior waiting to be knighted. Without taking a seconds hesitation, Kagome dropped to a squat next to one girl, grabbing her arm violently and attempting to tug her upwards.

"Stand up, he isn't lord and master! He isn't anything beyond for a cruel and sadistic man. You have seen what he does here, I know you have. How can you bow to that? What has he offered you?" Seeing her refusal to budge was not wavering, Kagome released her and walked to a man next to her. Black hair shaded his identity to her, hanging in clumps in his face. Kagome pulled harshly at his arm, attempting to get one to rise with her to stand against this beast. "What is wrong with all of you? You think this is a game? Do you think this is a joke? He is serious; he would ask you all to lie down and die while you sit here like cattle to him! He is not God! He is a mortal, just like all of us. This might seem like fun, but it's more than a game to him! He'd kill you over this," the man was just as impartial to moving as the female was and Kagome released him and stumbled backwards towards Oberon.

Turning to face his grinning face, she shook her head firmly. Slowly placing her feet both firmly to the floor, she crossed in arms in defiance to his order. Tilting her head, she uttered her words. "I will not kneel to you. I know who you are, I know what you are, and I refuse to ever be a part of that again."  
Oberon ducked his head forward and shook it slightly as he stared at the ground. Looking up with a smile that could make Satan shy away, he scoffed. "You will always be a part of this, Titania. Whether it is with you standing here in our presence, or you hiding away in the corner of your mother's home, afraid of what may be wrought upon you; you will always be a part of this. You will carry the scars and the memories like badges for the rest of your life. You call this slavery, I call this a way of life. Either way, you enjoyed it until you touched the forbidden. Cast out of Eden, you cry at its gates claiming its judgment is unfair. You are no one to question God."

Kagome turned to look at the crowd before storming back up into the secluded booth. Grabbing Oberon by his bicep, she wheeled him around and dragged him in after her. Minutes after the curtains were snapped shut again, the sheep of this master still remained routed to the floor.

Bemused, Oberon stumbled back into his seat at his table. With a flashy smirk, he shrugged light heartedly, "what can I say; they love me."

"Whoopdy-fuckin'-do," Kagome sneered, "a bunch of mindless children can fall for your horse shit. I'm sure that there has to be one police officer in the world who won't. You're not God and it's really sick that you think yourself this powerful."

Oberon nodded slowly, looking more and more bemused at her growing ire. "I'm sure that you are right; but do you truly have the time to travel half way around the world? Everyone on the east coast is in my pocket, Kaggie. What part of this are you missing? There is no way for you to ruin me when my power is absolute."

Kagome shrugged and sat back against the booth. "That may be, Bank," she got minimal enjoyment watched his eyes narrow to slits in the blink of an eye, "but I think I found a few who aren't on your payroll."

Holding his temper in quite check, Bankotsu raised an eyebrow and let his true personality come out to play. "Really? Wow, that's quite an accomplishment. And tell me, Kagome, what did you tell these said officers: That a man worth a quarter of a billion dollars is stalking you, threatening you even? Did you tell them that he beat you and raped you?" Leaning closer, he snarled, "Did you tell them that you _liked_ it?"

Kagome took a deep breath, trying to keep her calm just as strong as the man before her. "I told them the truth. I told them that I wanted to file for a restraining order…"

Bankotsu barked out a terse laugh. "One that if they did issue you, you have already violated. So, in all technicalities, I could call them and have you arrested for harassing me." Wrinkling his nose, the man sat back once more, "I _love_ irony."

"I told them I wanted to file a restraining order effective tomorrow. I gave them your name, your places of business and the reasons why. You'll find them all listed on here." Pulling out her envelope, she slid him a copy of the papers.

Oberon glanced down at the papers slowly, his eyes narrowing as he read the top header. Kagome could just about stop time at the minute he caught wind of his name and her allegations. With a wave of his hand, the papers sailed off the table and took flight in a whirlwind of anger above their head. "What the fuck, Kagome! Are you fuckin' me?" Standing up to tower over the girl, he bellowed, "Who the fuck do you think you are?"

"The girl who will ruin you if you keep fucking with her, but I thought I told you that." Kagome's bitter retort tasted like liquid gold on her tongue. It was a moment in time that she wished that she could take a picture and cherish it forever.

Bankotsu growled in the back of his throat as his mind went over various methods to physically harm the vixen before him. Knowing that it would do him no justice at the current moment, he dropped down to his seat with a loud huff. "Watch your mouth bitch."

"Or you'll what? Give the cops good reason to search this premises."

Bankotsu stewed in his anger for a moment before daring to continue. His voice was hardly above a rasp whisper when he spoke again, flames blazing in his eyes and a hell fire brewing in his aura. "How dare you link my name to this club?" Grabbing a sheet of the offending paper from the table, he read off, "Petitioner has been abused by respondent as defined by NJRS. The abuse of petitioner by respondent has occurred in the last 180 days. There is immediate and present danger of further abuse to petitioner." Glaring up at Kagome, he flipped over the page and began reading again, "respondent has assaulted the Petitioner at her college dorm, as seen in accompanying footage, as well as his place of business, Club Illusions." Grinding his teeth so loud Kagome could hear the enamel scraping, he hissed, "What footage?"

Kagome couldn't help the smile that slowly broke out across her face. "It's the footage from the camera in the hallway that you conveniently decided to assault me in. Don't forget about the camera showing InuYasha coming to my rescue, which would completely unravel your case against him. All in all, Banky-boo, you're _fucked_."

Gone was the calm and collected lord Oberon that belonged to the club and in his place was one hell of a pissed off Bankotsu. Standing up so fast that the table jerked close to Kagome, trapping her in her spot, he seethed, "What the fuck else did you tell them? Bitch, this will take months for me to clear up. What the fuck else did you do?"

Kagome threw a manila envelope across the table to the man before her. She shoved the table backwards with the hesitation he gave her to glance to the paper in front of her.

"That's a copy of the real restraining order I'm having issued to you. What you just read was some of what I got off the internet and edited. I thought after the last week of hell that you've put me through, I'd return the favor." Watching the array of color seep across his face, she decided to continue her lesson in manners. "The reason for the restraining order you'll find stated is that your appearance at the dorm and the fight that you had with InuYasha, which by the way was completely unprovoked by either party, was to much for me and Kikyo to take. I filed one against you just to keep you away from the school and out of harms way when it came to crossing paths with InuYasha. You'll receive the court order with the effective date of tomorrow in the mail in about a week. You'll probably get a phone call about it in the morning." She could see a momentary relief seep through his eyes, and she went in for the kill.

"I will however, without hesitation, give these forms to the detectives at the police station if you ever come near me again. They will have ever dirty little thing you've done wrong, every murder your name could be associated with, and all of my charges that I have evidence against you with listed." Leaning closer across the table, she took her turn to intimidate. Swallowing the knot in her throat, she ignored the butterflies in her stomach and looked the devil in his eyes. "I don't want to ruin your career, Bankotsu; just like I'm sure you don't want to see me dead. So I figure a compromise is in order."

Bankotsu read over the contents in the manila envelope slowly, his aura darkening with anger and hatred as the seconds clicked away on his Movado watch. Finally ripping himself away from the pages, he leveled Kagome with a stare that could wilt flowers. "That other form…"

"—is in the possession of someone who knows what to do with it. Along with photos, documentations, and a crap load of journals that tell a wonderful story of a couple of sick people. If she doesn't hear from me by the end of tonight and see me by tomorrow, she'll bring them to the police with an address of where to find you, this club and everything dirty secret you thought you hushed up."  
Bankotsu was on her side of the table in a second. A hand wrapped tightly around her throat as she was shoved backwards into the cushioning of the circular seat. "Give me one reason I shouldn't choke the life out of you here and now, Kagome. Tell me why I shouldn't murder you with my own hands and piss on your face for pulling some stupid stunt like this."

Kagome brought a hand up to his hands that were loosely strung around her neck, she responded calmly, "bruises are a no-no also, Bankotsu. If my source sees one bruise on me, they take the package to the cops."  
With a growl worthy of a lion, he shoved her backwards into the couch. "Bitch!"

Kagome inhaled sharply, trying to gain control of her quivering nerves. Though she was holding her poker face well, she was dying inside. She thought she was going to wet her pants when he came at her, and was slightly awestruck that this was going so well.

"You're wagering a lot on this bet," Bankotsu muttered from where he had stalked back and forth across the small den. "You must have thought of this plan all week. Is this all that has been going through your head? Or was this plan concocted between sucking Taisho's cock and taking it up the ass?"

Kagome felt her right eye tick at his comment. The bitter sarcasm that filled her voice was of his creation. "What's the matter, Bank, jealous?"

Bankotsu spun on her in an instant and slapped her open handed across the face. He recoiled instantly, and within that moment, Kagome knew she had won this war. Taking a step back, he turned his back on her. "I would never want back a whore who has been sucking off one of those worthless dogs."

"Well that won't be a problem, now will it?" Rubbing the reddened spot where he had dared to slap her, Kagome got to her feet and pushed her way past him. "We won't be seeing anything of each other and we can both suck and fuck as we please, now can't we?"

Breaking out into the club's dim lights, Kagome turned to head for the steps. The faster she got out of his presence, the sooner she could vomit. Glancing around with only her eyes, she took note to all the eyes that had turned to stare at the couple.

"Kagome."

With a roll of her eyes, Kagome turned around to face the man behind her. "What…" her words stopped dead on her tongue as she found herself face to barrel with silver Colt .45 aimed at her head. Mocha eyes widened as they once again found themselves at the mercy of the menacing green-eyed monster.

"You forgot something."  
And his thumb moved to the hammer.

**X**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Miroku sat with his knee on the ground for only a moment after Bankotsu and Kagome had disappeared back into the confines of his tiny cave. Surprisingly, he was the first one to his feet as soon as the couple had vanished. Pushing his dark hair behind his ears, he wiped the sweat off his forehead. When Kagome had grabbed his arm, he had nearly shit himself. The fact that she hadn't figured him out amazed the boy, and he wasn't one to ask for a lot of miracles. Pushing his way up to the bar through the crowds of loyal sheep, he sat down and whistled once for the bartender.

'Jesus,' Miroku thoughts as he glanced up over the rim of the bar, 'are these bastards on their knees too? Who ever would have thought: a room full of women on their knees and me too busy to entertain the idea?' With a wistful sigh, he cleared his throat. "Can I get a beer…or something?"

"Or something? Oh honey, no. That is an _awful_ choice."

Miroku felt something in his back twitch as that voice assaulted his ears. Why did he know that voice? As memory took the place of question, his question changed in theory; why was God punishing him?

"Not quite as awful, mind you, as daring to put on fishnet after the 2004 circuit. You're a newb, aren't you?"

Miroku kept staring straight at the liquor bottles as the male he had once mistaken for a female took the seat next to him. 'Why, why, why, _why_ do I let InuYasha talk me into these adventures,' he pondered while also contemplating suicide.

"You always want to order with a hard drink at a place like this, with some sort of relevance. Like ordering a God Father to show the dominant in you, or a Hop, Skip and go Naked, to show the submissive just begging to be spanked!" Not seeing a smile crack on the man's face, Jakotsu nearly flung himself over the bar in front of the man. Resting his head inches from Miroku's chest, he sighed dreamily. "You're not the least bit interested, are you?"

"Nope, not in the least. Sorry." Miroku cleared his throat and looked away quickly, hoping to shade his identity to the girly man before him. If Jakotsu could link him to InuYasha, it could spell trouble. 'Wait, why is that prissy boy here in the first place?'

Sitting up with a snap, Jakotsu wormed a hand around Miroku's jaw and pulled his face towards him. With a gasp, Jakotsu nearly fell off the chair. "Peter, Paul and Mary, you're that boy from the bar back in Jersey."

Miroku glared around wildly before looking away. "I don't know what you're talking about." Getting antsy, Miroku knew he had to get back to that tent that Kagome was inside of. Though things hadn't seemed that horrid yet, he knew that the shit would sooner or later hit the fan. He had promised InuYasha he would protect Kagome, and by God, he would do so with his dying breath. He had no time to talk of flowers and girly drinks with the transvestite before him.

"Oh honey, you're so full of it, you're eyes are brown."

Miroku hissed back to the man, "Look, leave it alone, all right?"  
Jakotsu glanced around once, eyeing the distance of the bar tender, he scooted his entire body closer to Miroku. Dropping his voice down a notch as well as an octave, he whispered, "If you're here to protect Kagome, you're in the wrong spot. She's…"

Miroku snapped back, "I know where she is. I just didn't want her to see me."

Jakotsu nodded slowly. "She's an idiot, for the record. I told Ban…" clearing his throat, Jakotsu took a sip of the pink drink he was carrying, trying to cover his slip. "I told Oberon that this was a foolish idea, going to see Kagome to try to get her to come back here. I told him he was an idiot for even attempting it. Now look who the Jak-ass is."

Miroku shook his head once. "She thinks she can stop him. She thinks she can make this all go away. We've been tying to talk her out of it. She thought that someone she was close with was in danger, so she decided to confront him and clear up the matter. We think she's nuts as well, but we also understand. I'm here to make sure she doesn't get herself killed."

Jakotsu sighed with obvious annoyance. "He _knew_ that she would come back if he said he'd hurt me. But…he wouldn't…he knows the shit he'd get in for it. He might not be my biggest fan but no one in the family deals with us hurting each other."

Miroku threw Jakotsu a bewildered glower. "You really think this is all over you? I think you need to recheck your priorities, or better yet, your understanding of Kagome. It's not about you; he threatened the guy that she's in love with."

Jakotsu's smile faltered slightly. "What guy?"

Miroku shook his head and took a large swig of the liquid that was dropped in front of him. Holding it in his mouth for a second, Miroku wanted to vomit it back out. Swallowing what he could, he turned to the bar tender and shouted, "A cement mixer, really?"

The bar tender just smirked and continued doing his job, muttering something about new people and their lack of respect.

Jakotsu tipped his head towards Miroku's half empty glass of disgusting. "Told you _something_ was a bad choice."

"Yeah but to give a man that…that's just wrong; it's unethical, this is…this is ridiculous…this is giant horse cock in a tiny mouth!" Sticking out his tongue and gagging once, Miroku tried to drag himself back to the topic before him. Why would Jakotsu be in the same club as this Oberon fellow? How was it that this spider web of interchangeable people kept growing and just why the hell hadn't he ever been invited into it?

Jakotsu smirked and glanced away. A surge of sorrow seemed to rip across his face as he gazed across the room. "So…what do you think they're talking about?"

Miroku wiped his mouth on his arm and shrugged before getting to his feet. "I would have to guess negotiating him letting her go." With a snort, he shook his head, "I don't get what the hell she was thinking. I mean, I can understand a little bit of bondage and a good amount of Kinky to keep a healthy life style…but to become someone's slave? That's insane."

Jakotsu cocked an eyebrow and pointed towards the dance floor. "Have you not opened your eyes to the life style around you? It's not about kinky or getting off, it's about power and dominance and giving yourself completely to someone else." Standing up as well, Jakotsu slowly began to make his way across the bar, his hand wrapped delicately around Miroku's wrist. Stopping at the balcony, Jakotsu revealed the club to him. Directly his attention towards a booth on the far end, Miroku's eyes nearly fell out of his head. "Notice the three girls working on that one man's cock. See the collars on them…they are no better than dogs to him. They are treated as such as well; it's not a slave situation, it's not rape, they wanted to be his slaves. It's the life style they beg for every day. They signed on; they weren't abducted or born into it. It's what they chose to do."

"That's as far as you know. They could all say the same about Kagome, but she wants to be free of him and he won't let her." His eyes were trained on the three girls that were all just about naked. "Why the hell would three hot bitches' be all about that…that…fat ass?"

Jakotsu struggled to find the right answer. "This is…about cultivating the need to understand and power brought up by power and domination. It's a human trait to be demanding and some rise to be leaders while others only look up them. That happens in sex too; one wants to push the boundaries of how much they can control while another wishes to see how much they can give. They meet, they mingle, and they mentally fuck each other. It's not always about brutality and cruelty; it's about understanding and growth. There is normally a safe word, but sometimes, some people get corrupted. They think that they understand it all and they take it too far. That's…what Oberon did, and is continuing to do with this club."

Miroku gazed on the scene before him for a moment more before forcing himself to look away. It seemed so foreign yet not; he understood the want to take dominance in a relationship, he had a penis for Christ's sake. But after some of the things he had seen, he was reconsidering that statement. Guys who were dressed to be some woman's bitch lingered around the club almost as much as girls begging to be tied and fucked. "I feel like I stepped out of the real world and into something from an Anne Rice Novel."

Jakotsu shrugged and continued looking around. "Most people come here for a night of pleasure. We have a lot of frequent customers and well known faces who are always here. We get people who come in who are curious, but they are normally turned away. Oberon likes to know who he is dealing with and if they aren't a friend of a friend, or a direct acquaintance they can be thrown out at the wave of a hand."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and stole a glance to the man beside him. "So why am I still here?"

Jakotsu twisted his hands together into a mess of flesh and smiled in a rather flirtatious manner. "I saw you when you came in and thought you were cute. I told Jacques you were with me. Now I'm glad that I did…but kind of disappointed. Are you sure you're not…"

"I'm as straight as a pine tree." Turning to watch a girl walk by in transparent garments, he shook his head slowly, "and nearly as hard. Excuse me…"

As Miroku made way to follow the girl, Jakotsu reached over and pulled him back. "Wait a minute there, Mr. Bond; you have a mission to fulfill. Keep it in your pants until you've blown up at least two buildings and saved one girl in distress."

Miroku sighed and returned to Jakotsu's side. "I still don't understand this place."

Jakotsu tapped a finely manicured nail to his lips and gazed around. Seeing a perfect example, he clapped his hands with pulled Miroku's hair to direct his attention. "Notice that girl; see the whip in her hand? She's the female Oberon of the club; she's all about the cock. But anyone who she calls over knows that she is the Domme of the situation. Even Oberon will bow down to her at certain times."

"But I thought Kagome was his queen."

Jakotsu sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Honey, you have so much to learn. Kagome is his pet, and though he may have dubbed her his Titania, she's still only his pet. It's like owning a dog; you love it, you feed it, you nurture it; but at the end of the day, it's still just your dog, it's your property. You wouldn't let your dog run away just because it's scratching at the door, would you?"

Miroku whistled under his breath. "Damn, man…that's kind of harsh, I'm not gonna' lie. She's…not a dog; she's not his property at all."

Jakotsu shook his head in the negative. "He doesn't see it that way. Oberon and her have a consensual non-consensual contract between the two of them that is location based but relevant never the less."

"Was that even English?"

Jakotsu digressed. "They have an agreement where rationality is kind of non existent. Her right to object to any of his actions is completely waved; he gets full rights within limit of what he can do to her; anything goes, anything can happen. She agreed to this when they started their relationship in the d/s world."

Miroku scoffed and felt his eyebrow tick. "That's ludicrous. No one would ever ask to be beaten the way he abused the hell out of her."

"And that, my forward friend, is _why_ we are standing here."

Miroku held up a hand with a glazed look of confusion blurring his already muddled mind. "Forward? What the hell does that mean?"

Jakotsu flashed Miroku a brilliant smile with a flap of his hand. "Always forward, honey, _never_ straight. Anyway…" Seeing Miroku look as if he was going to object, Jakotsu clicked his tongue and talked over him, "He took it too far, he pushed her past her safe word zone. She used his name, from what she told me, which is basically the equivalent of their safe word. He didn't stop which broke the bond of trust. Now she wants out but he can't see past her being his property. He's suffering from Top's disease; he thinks he can rule it all, that he's omnipotent. He can't even see the humanity around him, he just sees his disciples. They live and breathe his word, in his opinion. I don't know how delusional he really is, but it's starting to get bad."

Miroku scratched his head and turned to stare Jakotsu in the face. He was starting to get angry; not so much with the man before him but in general. How did anyone think it was okay to raise a hand to a woman in any circumstance? He had grown up with a firm respect for women and knew that within him, chivalry wasn't dead. He would never dream of physically assaulting a girl, and yet here in this world, it was common to watch a man beat a girl down to the floor only to stuff her mouth with his cock when he was done. And they seemed to like it. With a deep sigh, Miroku pinched the bridge of his nose. "I just don't understand."

"It's because this isn't your world."

Miroku whipped around, his mouth hanging open, as InuYasha took his place next to Miroku. "What…but how…." Shutting up immediately, he looked away. Jakotsu knew who InuYasha was, and the last thing Miroku wanted was his association with either personality of his best friend to be what gave Sha's identity away.

InuYasha flipped his silver hair over his shoulder and glared around the club. "Oi," he growled darkly after a moment, turning his attention to Jakotsu, "homo, where the hell is the girl?"

Jakotsu eyed the two boys for a minute before letting any questions of association go from his brain. Now was not the time to question the relationship between the two of the storm of questions he had. Rolling his eyes to the obnoxious demon, he poked InuYasha in his shoulder. "You sir, might I remind you, are the reason she's in so much trouble. If any of the bouncers see you here…"

InuYasha growled menacingly and shut Jakotsu up in a second. "Ask me if I give a fuck if those fuck sticks see me here. I don't want to be a part of your fuckin' Boy Scout Troop FUBAR anymore. I just want to get Kagome and get the fuck out of here. She shouldn't be here, she doesn't belong anymore."

"What the hell were you thinking?" Jakotsu reached over and smacked InuYasha up the backside of his head. Pausing afterwards to tweak his ears, Jakotsu jumped out of his swinging range. Trying to refocus his outrage, he pointed out a fact. "You put her in this position. Oberon told you she was off limits. You know how he gets, what did you expect?"

"He doesn't own her."

Jakotsu frowned pointedly. "I think you and I both know that's not true." He could see the frustration brewing on the demon's face.

InuYasha shook his head in anger. He was the fault behind all of Kagome's pain, and he understood that. If anyone could see how much it tormented him, they would hide in fear. "The fuck he does. He ain't touching her again. I'll kill him first." And he meant every word. There was no way he would ever let Bankotsu hurt Kagome again.

Jakotsu rolled his eyes and planted a hand on his hip and a foot to tap against the floor. "You're going to get her in more trouble then she can take. You've done enough. You really should let me and Mr. I-stand-out-like-a-straight-guy-in-the-village handle her safety while you skedaddle your way out of here. You'll only complicate this." Seeing the wrath about to descend up on his head, Jakotsu quickly added, "you can meet up with her outside and make googily eyes at each other out there."

InuYasha opened his mouth to retort further when a voice cut through the air like an air horn. If they had been paying attention instead of bickering, they may have been able to impede the rapidly approaching stand off.

"Kagome."

All three heads whipped around to watch Bankotsu pull a gun from the inside of his pants and aim it at their mutual friend. It was as if time simply stopped moving, that the entire earth ceased to rotate again. InuYasha felt his throat constrict, the bellow that left his throat was swallowed up by the roar of the club. He could swear that he was moving yet looking around him at the other two he found that they were standing gawking at the sight of the grim reaper as it took flight over the club, shrouding them with death. If Bankotsu pulled the trigger, there was no way that he would have enough time to beat the bullet. He would lose Kagome and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

Jakotsu and Miroku's screams of horror met the same fate as InuYasha's, while all stood with their feet implanted in the ground. Time had frozen, motion had stopped and they were rooted to their spot with terror etched into their eyes. Had they failed? Was there something more they could have done?

Breaking out of the binds of time, InuYasha crotched down and sprung forward, determined to find a way to break the laws of the universe, time and the way of things to save the woman he loved. There had to be a way. He would not stand there and watch that bastard put a bullet in her head. His golden eyes focused on the man's thumb that rested against the hammer, noting every small motion. He had yet to pull the trigger, there had to still be time. He could make the hundred feet before it was too late. He had to…. Glaring at his right, he found that Miroku and Jakotsu were running at his side, all with their eyes trained at Kagome and Oberon, all with panic and desperation swelling from their aura. As they were fifty feet away, they realized that their voices were the only in the club now. Even the music had been stopped abruptly as all took notice to the fiasco. There were a few who dared to whisper amongst themselves as they watched the girl who had dared to defy their master receive her just punishment.

Kagome glared at Bankotsu, her eyes narrowing on the barrel of the gun presented before her. She heard his words; she felt his threat and lived the terror for a moment. It was what he wanted, he wanted her fear, and he needed her fear. It was his last attempt to hold his control over her. Death was the ultimate leverage, and he was daring to play God once more. Wasn't this what she had come here to fight? Wasn't this what she told him she would no longer fall for? He was upping his ante; he was throwing in all the chips praying she would fold to his dominance. Her eyes fell to the barrel of a gun she knew had drawn blood before. He could kill her; he could end it all at this moment. 'And he will fall if he does,' her conscious screamed. He could not kill her here in front of all the witnesses without losing his freedom. There would be no denying the truth; there would be someone who would speak up for her. There had to be at least one lucid thinker in the pack of mindless drones.

'That's why he showed you that they bow to him,' her fear retorted, 'no one will stand against him.' Was it the truth? No, there had to be someone, life could not be this cruel.

Kagome stuck her chin out, strength that was not her own shined in her eyes, and she stepped forward. Unaware of the men who were slowly gaining ground behind her; Kagome grabbed the barrel of Bankotsu's gun and pointed it to her heart. Pushing the cold metal against her chest, she met his dead stare with fire and hatred that could rival the flames of hell. "Go ahead;" she seethed, "do it. Kill me in front of all these witnesses and prove my point. Show them that you _are_ a crazy bastard; show them that I am right and your reign _will_ end."

Bankotsu glared down his nose at the wench in front of him. No one had ever bested him in negotiations; no one had ever stood ground against him. The biggest names in business had bowed before him. How could this bitch, this stupid insignificant fuck toy actually make him question himself? Not daring to waver his attention, Bankotsu fought down his urge to reconsider his position on things. "They won't see a thing because you do not exist."

Kagome sneered once, her eyes narrowing to the likes of his. "Go ahead then, do it. You can't kill something that is already dead, though, you should know." And it was, wasn't it? Her heart had died when her mistake had cost her parents their marriage. Her heart was mangled when she gave birth to a boy who would never know the truth. What more was there left to kill? Bankotsu had given her so much and in the end, it was poison. Now he was threatening to end her life. Though fear rattled her bones, outward she stood strong, weathering all of his terror like a cement statue, unyielding to his demands.

Bankotsu brought his thumb to the trigger once more before his rationality kicked in like a hoard of elephants. Glaring to his right and then to his left, he huffed out in anger. All activity had ceased and all eyes were trained on the piece of silver that rested in his hands. They knew what he was going to do, but would they support him? His eyes caught sight of the rapidly approaching males and his eyes narrowed. Sha dared to step foot into his club after everything he had done? What right had he to enter his domain once more? His anger made the threat to shoot Kagome all the more lucid; the demon half-breed should be forced to watch his lover die by Oberon's hand. She had been his first; it was only fair that he decide her fate.

Above the screaming trio, it was his cousin's voice that reached his brain first. "You'll ruin yourself." Those three words grounded the business man, sinking him to earth with the weight of the universe on his head. With one more grunt and a bone chilling glower at the girl before him, Bankotsu raised the gun and took a step away from the girl. She had nearly cost him everything and he was blind to it. His rage had once again consumed him and was nearly his undoing.

Jakotsu and InuYasha flanked in front of Kagome, attempting to shield her from the being before them. InuYasha stepped to Bankotsu first, a feral growl building in the back of his throat. "I should rip out your throat for what you've done to her."

"And I should have left you in the gutter where I found you," Bankotsu retorted with a snap. "I taught you all there was to know about being a master, about being in control and you turned on me. Do you really think yourself more powerful than me?"

InuYasha brandished his claws, ready to lunge at the man. In his mind flashed the memory of Kagome wrapped in his arms crying hysterically in fear of this man. The bruises, the lacerations, and the mental scars that now marred the woman he had fallen for were all due to the bastard before him. Cracking his knuckles, he longed to sink his fist into the man again, pummeling him the way he did at the college. "I should kill you."

Bankotsu noted dryly as he stood his ground, "and yet there you stand, and here do I. You'll not raise a hand to me, Puck, lest I ruin you."

InuYasha wanted to push this fight further, he wanted blood. "You can't do shit to me, but look at all the evidence that can land you in jail for attempted murder."

"Enough!"

Both males hesitated for a moment to glance back at Kagome, their eyes widening at the cold stare they were both at the receiving end of. Bankotsu quickly waved off InuYasha and took a step towards Kagome.

"Walk from these doors now, Kagome. You will never be welcomed back to this world."

"Is that really a threat?" Kagome asked chidingly, "Because that's what I came here to tell you. I'm done, remember? When I walk out of here, I never plan on returning."

Bankotsu sneered once and placed the gun into the side of his pants. Crossing his arms afterwards, he glared daggers at the girl before him. "Then leave. You wanted freedom, go; go back to that meaningless life that I saved you from. Go back to your self-hatred for being the cause of all the suffering that befell your family. Go back to being that no body that will only play second to her cousin. Go back to hell, Kagome, and know that salvation is lost to you."

Kagome bit down the painful memories of the truth of Bankotsu's words and held strong. Now was not the time to worry about the future, it was the time to worry about escaping with her life. "I will keep your secrets, Oberon, as long as you keep mine." Would he go to Kikyo with the truth of Souta, would he ruin what little was left of her life for her declarations? They held equal ground on either side for ruining one another's lives. Would he keep what she had confided in his secret as she would keep his?

Bankotsu laughed listlessly. "Your secrets mean nothing, you're dead to me. Just leave and never look for me again. If you ever come here understand that you enter hostile ground and will be treated accordingly. Leave."

Kagome rounded, hearing what the needed to be able to sleep at night, and took a step away from the two.

InuYasha glared once at Bankotsu and then slowly pointed from his eyes to the human before turning to catch up with Kagome. Less then a foot away, he was nearly thrown back twenty feet when her aura snapped like static electricity at him. "What the fuck!"

Kagome glared at the man behind her, her eyes narrowing to slits. "I told you once…"

"I'm not with that fuck," InuYasha growled, keeping safe distance between him and the miko. "You don't need to fuckin' zap me. I'm on your side bitch!"

Kagome spun on her heels, glaring at the demon before her. She wasn't sure his stand point on any of Bankotsu's tricks nor was she in the right mental state to deal with any more then she had. "I asked you to leave me alone, don't make me tell you again."

InuYasha growled and pushed forward. Grabbing Kagome's wrist, he bellowed, "That jack ass just about blew your fuckin' head off. I was coming here to stop him!"

"How can I be so sure? I don't know who anyone is anymore." Yanking her arm away from the demon, she turned and made a direct line for the exit. "I'm done with all of this and I'm done with you. Good bye."

InuYasha opened his mouth to argue but Miroku suddenly appeared at his side. Placing his hand on InuYasha's shoulder, Miroku silenced the rant. "Just let her go, she's been through enough."

InuYasha looked as if he was about to argue but with a non-committal grunt, he pulled away from his friend and went for the side exit to the building with Miroku in tow.

Jakotsu grabbed Kagome's elbow as she neared the exit, latching on to support his close friend. "You did well, honey," he cooed as they pushed out the large steel doors of the building.

As the cold air rushed the duo, a rush of emotions flooded Kagome. Hysteria, elation, fear and amazement tumbled over her like a tidal wave, drowning her beneath their wake. Was it over? Had Bankotsu dealt in reason and let her walk away? Was the nightmare really over? Kagome prayed that it was, but something in her gut told her different. Replaying the last five minutes of her life, she couldn't get a grasp on the reality of it all. "Did I really just…"

"Yeah girl, you did."

"And did he really point…"

"—at your head."

"And I just stood there?"

"Like an idiot."

Kagome shook her head and put her hand to her forehead. Glancing once at Jakotsu, she hugged him tightly. "I'm so sorry I put you in the middle of all of this."

Jakotsu returned his friend's embrace. "Poodle, I should have taken you out of this life years ago. You don't belong in that grungy setting anymore, Princess. You've outgrown it, and it's time for you to get moving on with your life and let go of the past."

Kagome nodded slowly. "Maybe it is." Thinking over the past experience, she watched from an almost third person view. She saw herself with the gun pointed at her chest. She saw Sha to her right and Jakotsu to her left. She saw Jakotsu's relief when Bankotsu turned and walked away, and as she spun, she saw a third face.

Snapping open her eyes, she questioned that moment again in her mind. "Jacky," she muttered as they reached the parking garage where her car was, "who was that other guy with you?" That just did not make any sense in the world. Why would he be there?

Jakotsu glanced sideways at Kagome, wondering just how much she really knew about the friends she kept. He was going to have to do some digging when he got home. "No one honey," he whispered as he sat her down in her passenger seat. He would drive her home, yet again, and maybe this time it would be the last. "Just a guy who wanted to help."

Kagome nodded, exhaustion pulling at her heart strings. In the panic and overwhelmed state she was in, she was not going to question that answer. But God did he look a lot like Miroku.

'Miroku in leather pants,' she thought as she closed her eyes and rested her head against the head rest, 'that would never happen.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

-so it took me nearly two and a half months to write this effing chapter!!! UGH!!! Talk about a rough time. Well, it's up and it's out and the explosion wasn't to nuclear. But there is still so much left to happen! Now…what about Sesshoumaru? . I want to throw a big thank you out to all those who reviewed.

Translations:

C'est une bonne idée, ma cherie, pour tu tournas autour et partes- It is a good idea, my love, for you to turn around and leave!

J'irai bien- I will be all right. shout outs:

Captive24: I am so sorry that it took this long. I know what it's like to sit at home on college break with nothing to do. I'm sorry…err…happy valentines day? . ... . …. . 

La pisces: yes, people can get this shady in real life. But these characters pale in comparison to people like Dahmer and Dillinger. That, my dear, is a WONDERFUL questions. Yes, they are two _very_ different people.

Faded lilac: that will be coming up in the next chapter, promise! Oooo…milk shakes. That sounds amazing right now.

Toya's gurl: oh course it's gonna be miro. I wuff my miro to much not to have him in this every second I can get him. . thank you and I hope you had happy holidays as well. Happy v-day!!!

Cutebaby: fillers can hold the most important information though. You never know what you might skip over thinking that it's just by way of filler.

Lady Otori: heheh…I know, I want an artist so much for this. I have so many characters I want to see sketched out by someone who isn't me. LOL. Two years, it's sad. You know, you think it's coming together…but….in reality…it's really just beginning. . 

15transcends: Kags…die? No, that would be way to mean to yasha. She'll live, but she thought different going in there. I love my Bank, but he just makes such a creepy character!

Kiki: yup, check one for Bank confrontation. Kikyo…she is going crazy. Nope, not sleeping with naraku. Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

Kuroinu579: yay for puppies! What kind?

Fire: Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying it!

Themikoshivae: it will be okay, no worries.

Blood: hey gurl, I missed you! Lol, I'm sure my bf wouldn't be to happy with that one. But then again, you never know. LOL. I'm glad you're still with me::huggles::


	29. An Irish Blessing

Shades of Gray

Shades of Gray

Chapter 29 An Irish Blessing

-So I want to do a quick reminder of the misunderstandings of the plot, for those who haven't gone back to read in a long time or for those who are simply lost. I know it's been over two years that I've been writing this, so I understand completely where there could be easy miscommunications. Any questions that stem from here, write to me and I'll do my best to answer them.

InuYasha has an older brother in this story, Kagejiro (Jiro), who InuYasha believes impregnated Rin (See bottom of chapter 18 & 22), because he can't imagine Sesshoumaru having a relationship with a human. Rin admits to Kagome (see chapter 19) that her son, Kenren, is Sesshoumaru's child but does not know that there is another brother to the Taisho family, she thinks that Sesshoumaru's only sibling is InuYasha. So when she and InuYasha begin feuding over the child, there no name of the brother mentioned because both are on separate hemispheres of thought hence the misunderstanding.

Sesshoumaru is married to Kagura and has a daughter with her, but is divorcing the wench because he caught her cheating on him with other men. He does not want his father to know that his marriage is failing (because Kagura's family is a large part of the business) so he is staying with InuYasha at his apartment in New Jersey and is dealing with the divorce from there.

Also, as a bonus for those who are still grasping, reread the middle section of chapter 15 when Naraku is heading to tell InuYasha about Kagome. You might find some interesting information there that might solve the 'who is Kikyo banging' question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun bore through the dark brown curtains of InuYasha's room as the dog demon twisted once in his bed trying to escape the mid day awakening. With a few incoherent grumbles about the exposure of his apartment bedroom and Miroku being one lucky mother fucker, he dragged himself out from under his down comforter to stumble to his dresser. Glancing into the mirror once, InuYasha groaned loudly and ran a hand over his face. He looked like hell. The bags under his eyes said it all; last night had been one hell of a ride. After returning to their car at the Red Bank train station, the boys had decided to take a night on the costal town to celebrate their narrow escape from the club and their seemingly unnecessary presence in the night's affairs. They drank to Kagome's strength and Bankotsu's idiocy, they drank to their friendship and to the truths they had learned of each other and themselves and when they ran out of things to toast to, they drank to the unnamed hero who invented Jager and to the bar tender who told them that their last two shots had been water because they were way past flagged. That same wonderful trickster, who later became the 'fucking asshole who stopped giving us booze', called the boys a cab and sent them on their way, promising that nothing would happen to InuYasha's Hummer in the parking lot overnight. InuYasha could barely remember someone opening his apartment door at four in the morning and getting them inside and to their respective rooms with a very hostile and demeaning manner. He could only assume Sesshoumaru had yet to vacate the premises.

Turning from the dresser, he made sure that he was fully clothed before attempting to make his way to the bathroom. Stumbling once into the wall, he could only assume that he was still drunk nearly seven hours later. Sitting down on the toilet, the world continued to spin for the college student. 'I should not have done those last four shots,' he thought to himself while making his way from the bathroom to the kitchen. Coming to a rest against the frame of the kitchen doorway, he tried desperately to suppress the urge to vomit. Did those last four shots count? Trying to do math in his head but failing miserably, he decided in earnest that he could have drank Lindsey Lohan under the table in the previous night.

"You look like shit."

InuYasha groaned a reply that was completely disjointed before making his way to the counter to grab a cup of coffee. The task of getting the coffee into the cup was troublesome but well worth its reward. After taking a long gulp of the liquid, he turned to his older sibling that was sitting at his kitchen table. "You look like someone I told to get the fuck out of my house."

"If I had not of been here last night, you idiot, you would have woken up in the flower beds," Sesshoumaru sipped at his coffee, enjoying the darkening aura of his younger brother. "Or worse," he added after a moment, "you could be in bed with that harlot who lives next door to you."

"You know, it's really improper for you to talk about Sango that way, you piece of shit." InuYasha ran a hand over his eyes; why was it so bright in the God damned room? "Besides, Miroku is a lot of things, but a swinger he is not. I do not think I would have been sleeping with her."

"I was speaking of that crazy bitch who is obsessed with hair." Sneering once, Sesshoumaru's disposition seemed to grow more agitated. "She was attempting to draw both you and Miroku into her apartment sprouting something about pretty long hair and what she could do to it…and you." The glimmer of a smirk passed through Sesshoumaru's cold eyes as InuYasha shuddered. "Needless to say, I do not believe that she will be bothering either of you two again."

InuYasha groaned and staggered to the open chair at the table. Throwing his weight into it and managing not to tip over, InuYasha glowered at his brother. "What did you say to her?"

"Enough to make sure she understood how improper it was to make suggestions to two drunken men and how even drunk, the largest scumbag on the northern hemisphere wouldn't go within ten feet of her."

InuYasha winced, remembering the many times that he had to collect Miroku from that girl's grasp. "Still don't explain what the hell you're doing in my apartment."

Sesshoumaru cut another piece of the grapefruit he was eating and shoved it into his mouth while staring blankly at his brother.

InuYasha blinked once slowly then stared down at the food in front of him. "Is that fruit? We don't buy fruit." Lifting his eyes to his brother, he stared in confusion.

"Just because I'm residing here does not mean that I am in any means poor or broke, InuYasha."

"Then why can't you just buy a life and get the hell out of mine?"

Sesshoumaru cut another piece of the grapefruit and picked up the newspaper that was lying next to him on the table. "Again I pose the question to you, little brother; if I had not been here last night, where would you be now?"

"Do you really think last night was the shittiest I've ever been? Sesshoumaru, please, I'm a professional." Trying to take s sip of his coffee, he groaned as he nearly missed his mouth.

"You're an alcoholic."

A shadow breezed through the kitchen past both brothers as the third member of the household began to dig through the refrigerator. Inserting himself into the conversation before InuYasha had a chance to utter the exact same thing, Miroku added, "Actually, he's not an alcoholic at all; Alcoholic's go to meetings and confess their 'problems' to their peers, professionals go to bars and have a lot more friends. They have sex more often too."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he turned very slowly from where he sat to glare at Miroku. "And it is that logic that will forever keep you in subservient jobs while others with an actual brain bring home something worth calling a paycheck."  
Miroku glanced at Sesshoumaru and then smirked proudly. "As long as my wife's income can pay the bills, I'll continue to be subservient to her. Hell, whips and chains are no longer a big deal; I have conquered fishnet."

Sesshoumaru stared aghast at the boy before him before blinking very slowly. "There are some things that are better left unsaid."

"Hey," Miroku turned his full attention to InuYasha, "speaking of; last night I masturbated into a grapefruit…have you seen it?"

And that was how the coffee magically went from the inside of InuYasha's mouth, out his nose and all over the kitchen table. InuYasha spent the next five minutes snorting out the remains in a fit of laughter while Miroku spent the time wondering why they hadn't installed windows in the bathroom that he was barricaded in, attempting to escape the wrath of Sesshoumaru.

Watching with a smirk that could only be described as cynical, InuYasha had moved in on the rest of Sesshoumaru's breakfast before the older sibling could return. As Sesshoumaru eyed his brother with contempt, InuYasha shoved a piece of the fruit into his mouth.

"So Sesshiles, tell me, what's good? What's on your day planner for today?"

Sesshoumaru grit his teeth as he refilled his cup of coffee, trying to keep control of his rage. He had always prided himself on how well he could ignore his obnoxious sibling without losing his mind, but today seemed like it was going to be impossible. "I'm meeting with my lawyer at noon. Maybe that will repair some of the sanity I am losing by living here with you nitwits." Chancing a glare back at the locked bathroom, Sesshoumaru realized that this was the reason he hated his brother; not only was he ridiculous, his friends were retarded.

"Birds of a feather, Sessh…birds of a feather," he reiterated while finishing the grapefruit.

Sesshoumaru returned to the table lethargically, eyeing the empty plate. "So he was…"

"Joking, of course. Miroku is a lot of things and great for laughs, but the fuck he would ever do something like that." After a moment of awkward silence, InuYasha's eyes slowly drifted to the plate before him. 'No, he wouldn't of…' making a face, he decided to not think about it. It was safer that way.

Sesshoumaru couldn't help the twist of his lips at his brother's disposition. Shaking his head twice, he sat back in his chair. "Why did you want Kagejiro's number the other day, InuYasha? Why are you searching for that miscreant?"

"Says the man who has his number." Seeing Sesshoumaru's eyebrow arch, InuYasha shrugged. "There were a few things we needed to clear up."  
Sesshoumaru turned his full attention to the boy before him. "Again I ask; what business do you have with him?"

"The kind I don't need your input on."

Sesshoumaru eyed the younger boy for what felt like eternity. "Anything that involves Kagejiro cannot end well. You would do well to rid yourself of that business as soon as you can."

InuYasha smirked and shook his head. "It's a little more complicated than that. Besides, I'm not like you; I'll make my own judgment of him when time's right."

Sesshoumaru was lifting his cup to his lips before his brother spoke. Freezing in his spot, Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha darkly. "Why does the tense you speak in make me believe that you will be seeing our estranged relative soon?"

With a roll of the eyes, he grunted loudly; "What does it matter? I know you won't speak to him regardless so what does it really fucking matter?"

Forcing his calm, Sesshoumaru continued to glower at his brother. "Maybe you have missed all of father's warnings, as well as my own, but in case it needs to be said once more; Kagejiro equals a headache that will take you to the grave. Avoid him, InuYasha, lest you want to ruin what little is left of your life."

"Hey Sessh, here's a thought; go fuck yourself."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and stood up. "I'm above telling you that I warned you…but…" shaking his head again, he turned and walked from the room.

InuYasha sat at the table a moment longer, brooding over his brother's warning.

"Who's Kagejiro?"

Snapping his head around, he met Miroku's questioning gaze. "That's…complicated."

Miroku snorted once, glanced around to make sure that Sesshoumaru was gone from the area, and took a seat at the table. "What in your family isn't? Go on…"

InuYasha made a face and attempted to figure out a way to explain his brother. "Miro…you know that I'm…"

"Gay? Yes, I do. I'm just proud that you came out of the closet."

"No, cockbag, that I'm a demon…well, partly. My dad is a full demon."

"What of it?"

InuYasha cracked his neck and leaned back against the wall. "Miro…my dad isn't going to be fifty five this year. He's umm…well, that is…" seeing Miroku's basic uninterested glare, he sighed heavily. "He's going to be five hundred and fifty five…I think. I always lose count of the smaller numbers."

Miroku did a double take and shook his head. "Come again?"

"Demon's basically live forever until they are killed or until they reach the point of being older than dirt." Seeing Miroku's blank stare, he struggled for a better answer. "I can't tell you why, but apparently, they do. My step-mother is somewhere around five hundred and thirty years old."

Miroku put a hand to his head. "Wow, and here I thought my folks were ancient. Damn…at least she looks good for her age." Leaning back to stare down the hallway, he snapped his attention back to InuYasha. "Dude, so in reality, how old is Sesshoumaru?"

InuYasha laughed before taking a sip of coffee. "He's really only twenty-seven, that wasn't a lie. And before you ask, yes, I'm really only twenty-three."

Miroku crinkled his nose and shrugged haphazardly. "Damn…so your parent's waited for…" Dropping his mouth into an 'O' form, he slowly nodded. "So they didn't wait…did they? Damnit, you mean there are more Sesshiles running around this planet? Dude that is so not cool…"

InuYasha made a face that shut Miroku up immediately. "I do have an older brother, but he's the only one who survived."

Miroku's mood instantly sobered. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean…"

InuYasha waved a hand. "It's all right." Seeing Miroku's interest still peaked, he held out his hand. "I don't know the dates, I'm really bad at this game, but what I can tell you is that before Sesshoumaru, my dad and step-mom had four other children. The first one, Kenren, died when he was only a few months old because of the plagues that were sweeping Japan back in the Feudal era." Seeing Miroku's eyes widen, he elaborated, "How do you think my dad has so much shit from that time? It's his personal collection of art and armor and memories." Scratching his neck, he continued, "My dad kind of lost it and got himself involved with the battle of the Daymio's when Notobunga and Usagi Kenshin were rising to fame. He became friends with Kenshin and attempted to help win him more power in Japan for about thirty years. But Kenshin died, as all humans do, and my great and powerful Father realized that all of the old ways were starting to die. He didn't want anything to do with the Shogun or the rise of the collective power, so he started a personal war to keep his control over his land and his people. This was when demon's still held a great amount of power over the world."

InuYasha glanced up and was amazed to see how entranced Miroku was with the story. With a shrug, he got to the points he knew little of. "I know from there that Dad decided it was time to take on an heir to his throne. Launia got pregnant again and had another boy. Now in Inu-Youki custom, we name the first born son Kenren after a God like myth for prosperity and power, and being that his son named Kenren died and you can't name a child that twice, he decided to take on a western tradition of using a middle name. The second child was named Kagejiro Kenren."

Miroku held up his hand, pausing the story as his nose scrunched up. "Wait…isn't your father's name Toga?"

InuYasha nodded once. "Yeah…"

"And he was powerful enough to hold his own. Why did he think it would be anything different?"

InuYasha smirked at his friend's question. "God I love you," he muttered while rubbing his face. "My father's an asshole. He feels that everything needs to be done by tradition or nothing will ever come of it. It's true that his name isn't Kenren, but he felt that there would be no success for his family if there was no heir with Kenren in the name." Seeing Miroku about to object, he waved his hand, "Don't ask, I really don't know. Anyway, Kagejiro lived despite the adverse conditions of the day. When he was fifteen, his father threw him into his army to make him learn commitment and courage. That's when things go a little fuzzy."

Miroku tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it depends who you ask. I've only heard my father's version and my brother's version so I can't even say anything with any validity. What they say is this; the army was sent on a mission, it was one of Kagejiro's first missions in the higher ranks on a specialized team, I think he was like twenty-six or twenty-seven at the time. Well, they say he turned on the team and disclosed that he had been working with the other side, with the rogue samurai's of the time, and started killing his own men. He then fled the scene for about twenty years with this huge uprising of angry samurai who wanted to strip Daimyo's of their power. Well, they went after my dad years later and 'Jiro supposedly showed them a back way into the castle. In the mean time, my step mother had their third child and was bed ridden and couldn't evacuate the castle. Dear old dad and company were out front waging a war on the samurai while Jiro and his platoon entered from behind and burnt the castle to the ground. It's been said that he slit the younger son's throat with all the intention of killing his father and claiming all of his lands and power for himself as the only successor."

Seeing the disdain growing by the second on Miroku's face, he rushed on; "here's where it doesn't make sense. In a vast multitude of recitations of the story, my father's story always changes. What I've gathered is that Jiro led my mother from the castle and into the camp that my father had set up. He claimed to my father that he killed the younger son and my dad lost it and took a sword to Jiro's face and then banished him. He went as far as to give the order that if he is ever found near the castle or a member of the family, he was to be killed on sight and his body hung from the front of the castle. So my brother vanished."

Miroku shook his head, looking nearly as perplexed as InuYasha always did after a conversation about his brother. "So…wait…he killed the younger heir and then just walked up to your father and allowed him to mutilate him? That doesn't sound right at all."

InuYasha nodded in agreement. "That's what I say. I know that there is a completely different story out there and I've been searching for it for years. I have never really gotten to talk to my brother though. I'll hear from him once in a blue moon, but that's about it. I plan on actually talking to my brother about it when I see him. I want the truth."

"But your step-mother was in the castle that day, why can't she verify what happened?"

InuYasha's face fell slowly, as his frustration gave way into the conversation. "She can't talk about Kagejiro without crying hysterically, and she's normally to drunk to tell you what she did the day before. Besides that, she spent the last three hundred years hearing Dad's side of the story. I don't think that she even knows what really happened that night anymore."

Miroku made a face and snorted. "Wow, that's just…wow. I'm sorry? I don't even know what to say to that….I got nothing."

InuYasha shrugged. "It just bothers me that I don't know the real truth. This guy is running around who seems cool as shit and I don't have anything to do with him."

"That's really rough. So you're trying to get in touch with him?"

"Not trying…I did. We have a few things we need to cover and I have questions that I can't wait to have answered."

"Such as?"

InuYasha smirked, "I'll tell you when Sesshiles ain't here. I really don't want to hear his mouth."

Silence lingered in the air as the brother whisked through the living room to grab his shoes and brief case.

"So, asshole, when are you packing your bags?"

Sesshoumaru turned to glance out of the corner of his eye at the two younger boys sitting in the kitchen. "I will leave when the dust settles. If another opportunity comes up sooner, however, I will have no problem vacating then."

InuYasha put a hand to his forehead, knowing that there was a headache somewhere in the making. "Wait, so you're here until the divorce is finalized?"

"No, baka, I am here until I get the tenants out of my summer home in Red Bank."

Miroku glanced to the side at the calendar. "When are we expecting this illusive move, because I would really like to plan my next party in my day planner. Because dude…I know every party needs a pooper, but you're so far past that, you're like having a parent home. No college kid wants to party with their dad…at least the boring corporate dad's that say we're going no where in life. You're not even a fun dad. Dude, you should just kill yourself now."

Sesshoumaru stared dead panned at Miroku for a moment before picking his coat off the back of the couch and walking to the door. "If I were to kill myself then I would not have the satisfaction of tearing out your larynx while you sleep." Not waiting to see Miroku's face, Sesshoumaru walked out the front door.

InuYasha slowly stood up from the table and stretched his arms over his head. Snickering at the look still engraved on Miroku's face, he walked to the sink with the plates from the table. "He was kidding dude, he was just fucking with you."

"Last I checked, your brother was tragically born without a sense of humor. How can he just grow one now?"

InuYasha cringed knowing that Miroku had a point. Piling up the plates, he turned to the refrigerator and riffled through it for a moment. "I think we're going to need more food."

Miroku leaned back in his chair, finally wiping the petrified look off his face to glance into the empty white box. "Damn, that's one helluva empty fridge. So…uhh…Yash….this other brother who hates or is hated by Sesshiles; he's coming out now?"

"Yeah," InuYasha answered while breezing about the kitchen.

"Where are we going to put him? Because…you know, Sesshiles and his rejected ass is sleeping on our pull out. There ain't no where else for this third person to go, unless you're bunking up with him. And didn't you say that he and Sesshoumaru and Daddy Lumpkins hate each other? I've dealt with World War Three between you and Sesshiles, but shit, another one in the mix? New Jersey might just explode from the pressure."

InuYasha paused and considered Miroku's question for a moment. "Fuck, dude, he's been alive for over three centuries, I'm sure he knows how to get a motel. Can't be half as hard as, I don't know, building your own house from the trees in your backyard."

Miroku shrugged, "so why is he coming out?"

InuYasha plopped down on the other chair and leaned closer to Miroku, "he has a lot of power and a hell of a lot of connections…"

"Which you know how?"

InuYasha grunted heavily, "If you were alive for three hundred freaking years, wouldn't you?"

"Touche."

"Anyway, he has a lot of connections and can probably be one scary mofo. I figure if I have him here, it might do a lot to deter Bankotsu from pursuing Kagome."

Miroku sat back in contemplation. "You really don't think it's over? I mean, he let her walk away…"

"For now he did. Trust me when I say that the whole mess is so far from over. I want someone to make him understand that it is over, and the only one who can really do that is Jiro."  
"Are you forgetting Sesshoumaru? All he has to do is walk up to Bankotsu, make a fist and say, this is your heart, utter the words Mola Rom and I'm pretty sure Bankotsu would get the hint."

InuYasha shook his head, "no, it's going to take a lot more than that to get him to leave her alone."

Miroku's eyes darkened the minute the words left InuYasha's mouth and all the humor seeped from his voice instantly. "Yash, you're not ordering a hit on this guy, are you?"

InuYasha frowned pointedly. "That's what I'm hoping to avoid having to do."

Seeming very uncomfortable, Miroku sat up straight in his seat; "threatening him is one thing, Yash…but asking someone to kill him is completely different. I was only fucking around when I said that, you can't honestly be serious, right?"

"What the fuck else am I supposed to do, Miro?" InuYasha asked in a sudden explosion of anger, "He fuckin' pulled a gun on Kagome last night! You were there, dude, you saw that he had every intention of putting a bullet in her brain! I can't let him walk away."

"InuYasha, this isn't your fight, and if you do this…" shaking his head, Miroku sat back and ran his hand over his mouth, "This is serious shit, dude. You can't just have people whacked, you're not the mafia. It would come back to you and how can you explain your involvement? How can you just take life like that?"

InuYasha could easily see how troubled Miroku was becoming with every passing second and decided to end the conversation dead. "Look, that's the far left option. Right now, we should just take a breather and figure that everything is all right for the time being. I'll work it out with Jiro and get advice from him. There are other reasons I need him here as well, but I'll tell you about those later. Right now, I want to go out and get my fuckin' car from that bar and then get some food for this house. I'm hungry."

Miroku frowned but agreed nevertheless. Standing up, Miroku shook his head, watching InuYasha retreat from the kitchen and muttered, "God I hope you know what you're doing."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun dipped below the horizon, tires sped down the dirt road that led to the tiny complex in the back. Stopping briefly to flash a badge to the man at the guard booth, the Santa Fe barreled into the deserted parking lot. Skipping out of the car with barely enough time to close door, the driver dashed into the first building.

Nearly sliding around a corner, Rin ran into the daycare's main office. "I'm here, I'm sorry, I am so sorry," she panted as she dropped her purse on the counter. Taking a few more deep breaths, she glanced around from the bewildered receptionist to the bemused teachers. With a sigh, she righted herself and turned to the first secretary who sat closest to the door. "Hi," she muttered, Turing red around her ears, "I'm here to pick up…"

"Mama?"

Turning to glance over her shoulder, a smile that glistened brilliance erupted from the young girl's face. "There's my baby," she whispered. Patting the receptionist's desk, she met her son's teacher at the doorway. Collecting the twenty month old in her arms, she kissed his rosy cheek and hugged him tight. "Were you good today?" It was as if the entire other world faded away the minute she had her boy in her arms. He was and would always be the only thing that truly mattered to her.

Chewing on his bottom lip with one shiny white canine, the white haired toddler nodded quickly. "I goo', mama, I goo' boy."

Rin laughed and kissed the boy once more on the forehead. She had spent a lot of time with him as he entered the hitting phase of his young life sitting with him on the steps in time out petting his hand telling him that he was a good boy. To hear him reiterate it in context was elating and yet also devastating at the same time. He was growing up so fast. Holding him tight, she slowly turned her eyes to the teacher. "I am so sorry," wincing, she could see the frustration in the day care owner's eyes, "class ran late and I hit a traffic jam…"

Holding up a manicured hand, the panther demon stopped the young girl's rant. "Honestly, Rin, the first time you were late to pick him up was only ten minutes and was overlooked. Each offense since then has grown considerably in time. It's nearly five thirty; you should have been here a half hour ago." Shaking her head, the demon seemed highly agitated.

Rin looked down at her son, forcing down the tears of stress that dared to surface. "I'm sorry Toran, I know that I'm late more often than I should be…"

Toran, the toddler's teacher, sighed heavily and tossed her blue hair over her shoulder. "It's not just the lateness Rin, that's starting to become a problem." Watching the human girl lift her head, the daycare teacher beckoned Rin to follow her to one of the abandoned class rooms. "Rin," she spoke softly after closing the door, "you have start thinking about the future of your son."

Rin wrinkled her nose, instantly taking a strong defense against whatever barrage of comments the demon was about to throw at her. Placing the toddler on the floor, she went into her purse and took out her cell phone. Handing it to the baby to keep his attention abided, she returned to the conversation. "I think about the future of my son every day."

"But you don't understand, Rin, you don't get how severe this is. There is no male youkai in your son's life; he has no father figure to look up to. This is a horrible start for any youkai child. They become unruly, especially when left in the care of, and I will ask you to pardon my directness, but in the care of a negligent human."

Rin's eyes widened as all the muscles in her back straightened her to her full height. If she had feathers, they'd be ruffled by this point. "Excuse me?" There was no way that she heard the woman correctly. How dare she call Rin a negligent human!

"Rin, you don't know anything about raising a half blooded son. You don't have a concealment charm for the child, so not only is he going to be rejected by humans and shunned for his entire life, but no full blooded youkai will ever want him in their circle. You son is facing a very serious and difficult life, Cathe_rin_e. It's time that you start considering your options."

As Rin's world slowly began to spin faster and faster around her, she attempted to keep up with the conversation with as little animosity and hostility as she could. "What the hell are you talking about?" She couldn't help the way her teeth clenched with every word and her jaw felt like it was going to pop off from the pressure being exerted. If this woman was about to suggest what she thought she was, there would be blood.

"Catherine, you cannot raise this child on your own. You're not ready to handle the tantrums of a demon child. He will bite you, and will probably hurt you severely when he does. He will lash out and in doing so; he can seriously inflict harm on you, your family, friends and even himself. If you cannot control him, it could get very messy, very quickly."

The deadpanned response that bellowed from inside the young girl's chest left no emotion with the exception of rage in her tone. "What are you suggesting?"

The panther demon tipped her head back and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. "If you cannot bring his father back into his life, then perhaps you should start thinking about adoption."

And the world stopped dead. Gawking for what felt like an eternity, it took the baby throwing Rin's cell phone to the ground to break the trance. Swooping him and the phone off the ground, Rin stood and made haste for the door. "If you are quite done," she hollered on her way out, "then please make your way straight back to hell." Stopping at the door, Rin whisked around to stare aghast at the woman who seemed completely calm to the subject. "Who the hell do you think you are? This is my son, God damnit; I made it through the birth, many didn't think I would. I have fed him, clothed him, and housed him for almost two years while going to school full time and holding a steady job. Who the hell do you think you are, coming in here telling me I can't raise my own son?"

"Don't you see how tired you are? Don't you see you stressed out you are? Rin, you are not ready to handle what this boy is going to be throwing at you. In class today, he bit one of the other students who tried to take the rings he was playing with. He nearly chewed through his hand with two bites. If that had been you, you could have bled to death. Luckily, this child was youkai and healed within minutes with no scarring. What if he did this to a friend of yours or another child on a playground? The state would take him from you and lock him away in a room that he would never see the outside of again. You are not ready to handle this and he should not be left to face that terrible fate!"

"It's called being a mother, for starters." Letting out a deep breath she didn't know she was holding, Rin knelt down and placed Kenren on the floor. She took one threatening step towards the teacher then recoiled. "I know I am damn well that I am tired at the end of the day, when I come to pick him up. I know that I go home, and cook him dinner, read with him, play games and then put him to bed and tuck him every night. I know that no matter how tired I get, or how stressed out I become, I will always tuck him in and tell him that I love him. There won't be a god damned day that goes by that my son does not know how much I love him or what he means to me. How dare you think that you can tell me any different? Yes, I know there will be complications, and I know that there will be problems, but I'm ready to handle them. I found you, didn't I? I'll find others who will take him into their schools as he is, and as he grows older, he will be accepted because of his character, not his looks."

"I wish I lived in that proclaimed fantasy world with the two of you," Toran spoke harshly; "it seems reality has no sway there." Walking back to Rin, she cornered the teary eyed girl, "you don't get it. Your son will not be accepted, he will not be liked and eventually it will rip away your sanity and his as well. If you consider adoption now, you can get him into a family that takes in half breeds that will care for him and love him like he was their own. They will give him so much of a better life style than you can, and then you can go back to being a teenager." Her lip curled by the end of the sentence, vehemence and obvious disdain coloring her words. She had seen these situations more and more frequently as the years progressed; Youkai that mated with humans and later, for whatever reason, abandoned them. These children were starting to flood the system and were a stain on the youkai races. Young girl like the adolescent in front of her thought they could handle the child like they would a regular human not understanding the risks and hardships that youkai faced.

Wishing nothing more than to strike the woman before her dead, Rin held her ground. "I would never give him up, so you can sit on that idea and rotate. This is my son, he is my blood, and he will accomplish great things with me by his side."

"Mud bloods never accomplish anything besides being a waste of space and in the end, a waste of life. He will spend his life hating you for whoring yourself to a man you hardly knew."

Rin swallowed down the array of insults that were sitting on the edge of her tongue, sharper than any knife known to man. "You'll get my check in the mail for the services you provided this month. He won't be back after today." Slamming her hand against the wall, she spit back venomously, "I know a few hanyou's who are successful in life, just as he will be. Just because their blood is mixed, doesn't make them less of a person. It just makes you a bigoted asshole for thinking less of them."

"Ask that hanyou of yours if he would ever take off his power limiter in a room full of friends. When he laughs at you, just remember what I warned you about. Without a limiter, your son is doomed."

"Go to hell," Rin seethed as she picked up her son once more and walked from the classroom. Storming out the main doors, Rin walked to her car in tears. Strapping young Kenren into the backseat, she took a moment to kiss his forehead and stare into his light honey colored eyes. "Mama loves you, baby," she whispered hoarsely, "And I know what that witch said was bull. Your blood might not be one or the other, but you were made from love, and that's what matters." Forcing back her tears, she kissed his small nose and wiped his silvery down bangs from his eyes.

"Love mama," he cooed while reaching up one clawed hand to run the pads of his fingers over her cheeks. "No cry," he whispered, as if almost as pained by her tears as she was.

Kissing his hand, Rin forced a smile. "No tears, baby, just love." Backing away from the door, she shut it and climbed into the driver's seat. Adjusting her mirror to see the boy in the backseat, she drove from the compound, throwing her badge at the guard on the way out. It was halfway down the dark forest road that the tears began to spill from Rin's eyes. For so long the daycare had pushed the knowledge that Rin was merely a human and her son a muddy blooded cross breed. They had stared down their noses at Rin from the first day they had stepped foot into their center; namely for the fact that Rin had joined with a youkai but had not married him. But to even consider the thought of handing her son to a stranger to raise; nausea followed quickly in lieu of the thought. They were wrong, the world was wrong, and Rin prayed every night that it would not be her son who suffered for her mistakes. That was her darkest fear and people like the bitches at the day care center only forced her to come to the rationalization that something needed to be done.

What was the most ironic piece of information about this whole mess of life, Rin always thought, was the fact of who Kenren's father really was. If those stupid panther demons knew that Sesshoumaru Taisho, heir to the throne of the Taisho reign and lord of all Youkai, was Kenren's father, they would have bent over backwards for her. And it was something she vowed never to tell and never to use to her gain. 'How ironic is life,' she thought sadly as she stepped on the gas to try to make it out of the woods faster.

The chiming of her cell phone from her purse broke her depression flawlessly. Welcoming the distraction, Rin shoved her blue tooth onto her ear and answered the call. "Yeah?"

InuYasha's voice answered her call. "Yo, what are you doing tonight?"

Rin couldn't help the tight smile that graced her face, despite her current brooding. At least now she had InuYasha to rely on, and he could greatly help her through this mess. "Are you asking platonically?" she couldn't help teasing him a little, it made her feel better.

She could hear the smirk through his voice. "Yeah, dummy, I ain't into seconds. Besides, you ain't my type, you got a rug rat."

Sighing heavily, Rin wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Today's a little hectic, Yash," she muttered as the world once again crashed down around her. She was going to need to find another day care center to watch Kenren while she was in class, and that could take forever. It had taken nearly a year to locate a Youkai centric school that was lesser known in the fifty mile radius of her house, how would she find another?

There was a pause on the end of his line. "What's wrong?"

Rin could hear it in his voice. He could sense her desperation. "Nothing," she lied.

"Don't piss on my leg and tell me it's raining, bitch. What the hell is going on?" On the other end of the phone, InuYasha cheered that he was finally able to use that line.

Rin stifled a callous laugh that threatened to rip its way from her throat. "It's a long story for another day, Yash. I can't make it out tonight; I got a lot of stuff to do and am on a deadline to get it done by." God how the hell would she find a daycare program now?

"Tough shit," InuYasha mocked, "You're coming to my place tonight at eight. I need you here."

Rin sighed heavily, "And who will watch my boy while I do that? I can't just make myself available. I have priorities in life that I can't just walk away from right now. You need to give me more notice."

"And you need to be here tonight. I'm sorry its short notice but you can't miss this."

"And what, prey tell, is _this_?"

"You'll see tonight. My place, eight o'clock, be here."

"And if I can't?"

"I'm sorry, that wasn't an option," InuYasha bit back before hanging up the phone. Though he felt like an ass for not being able to talk to Rin about whatever was bothering her, he needed to be sure that she would make it to his place tonight. After all was said and done, he'd apologize for the short call and find out what was eating her.

Snapping her phone closed harshly, she dashed it to the passenger side floor. "Asshole," she bellowed at the top of her lungs. Could her day get any worse from this point forward?

"Asshole," she heard parroted from the back seat with a loud fit of giggled following. And that answered her question.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As InuYasha pulled into the driveway of the house in his Hummer, he gawked at the car sitting across the street. Nearly falling out of the driver's seat the minute he could throw the car into park, he rushed to Miroku's side, who had just pulled up simultaneously in his 89 I-Roc Camero. Together the boys approached the car hesitantly, staring at it like deer in headlights. Both paused about five feet from the beautiful contraption and took in its sleek blue and black flawless exterior. InuYasha paced to the back of the car and attempted to find an emblem. After being unable to locate anything, he returned to Miroku's side.

"What…is it?"

Miroku's mouth moved a few times but no words came out, just meek whimpers like a frustrated boy unable to get off. After a moment and a lot of sputtering, Miroku ran a hand through his cropped black hair. "It's a….Bugatti. To be more specific, if my car knowledge is up to date, it's a Veyron. I didn't even know they were importing these to the Unites States yet." Whistling lowly, he shook his head. "This car is almost worth two million dollars!" Glaring up and down the street, jealousy entered his tone, "Who the fuck is driving this?"

InuYasha shook his head for a moment before his jaw slowly slacked open. "I wonder…" Glancing quickly back to the house, his eyes widened. "I wonder if Jiro's here."

Miroku met InuYasha's inquisitive gaze and glanced back to the house. "That…or Sesshiles' Lawyer did a good deed."

InuYasha glanced back at the car and then leaned back to look in through the drivers window. "Holy hell…does that speedometer go up to…"

"Two hundred and forty miles an hour…yes, yes it does."

Turning to glare at Miroku, InuYasha shook his head. "How can you remember all this shit?"

"Because I'm an elephant."

"Remember, you said it…fat ass…" Snorting, InuYasha turned and walked slowly towards the house.

Catching up to his side, Miroku nudged his friend with his shoulder. "Do you think he'll let me drive it?" He seemed completely oblivious to the jibe.

"Maybe? If it is Sesshoumaru's though, he'll probably be willing to run you over with it."

"I will not complain about that; I'd go out being a thorn in his side."

InuYasha, hardly paying attention to Miroku and more attention to the unlocked front door of his apartment, asked, "How so? He'd hit you and you'd be dead."

"Yeah, but I'd take forever to peel off his bumper."

InuYasha paused and sighed heavily, grunting as he did so. "You're a piece of work, Miro…a real friggin' piece of work."

Miroku shrugged and walked in front of InuYasha. Opening the front door, he walked into the house and past the man slouching on their lazy boy with a bottle of beer in his hand. . "Sup' Sesshiles?" Miroku continued down the hallway and into his bedroom, paying little heed to the other tenant.

InuYasha let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Entering the house, he closed the door behind him before addressing his brother on the couch. "Is that your car out front? Fuck, you weren't kidding about being broke. So really, was that financed by your kid's college fund?" Rounding the corner, he paused dead in his tracks the minute his eyes locked onto the figure lounging in his living room. That was defiantly _not_ Sesshoumaru.

The silver haired demon lifted his head and gold eyes clashed against Amethyst. Clothed in a pair of wrangler jeans and an oversized brown leather bomber, the youkai smiled at the estranged relative. "A beaut' she is, ain't she?" With the smirk growing wider, the older youkai stood up slowly, towering over his younger brother by about six inches. Cracking his head to one side to make a sickening snap, his grin widened to a full toothy smile. "So…ya got my attention, Yash. What do ya want?"

InuYasha's eyes traveled part out of curiosity part out of the necessity of knowledge, to the left side of his oldest brother's face. Stemming from a little below his left eye up into his hairline, a scar marred his otherwise perfect countenance. Both eyes, however, were indeed intact and staring impatiently at him. "I uhh…that is…" His mouth dried out and he found himself wanting to shrink away from the insistent gaze of his brother.

"Fuck," the older man muttered with an odd taint of an Irish accent, before reaching forward and grabbing InuYasha's arm. Pulling the stunned boy forward he put him into a loose headlock and ran his knuckles through InuYasha's hair. "you gonna' stand there like a bloody gom or are ya gonna give your brother a hug?"

InuYasha pulled back, bewildered and completely awestruck, "Ka…Kagejiro?"

Kagejiro raised both his eyebrows and tilted his head to the left, "What, was you expecting Da, perhaps?"

InuYasha attempted to find his voice, his mouth moving up and down repeatedly. "I…no…that is….well…" Though he had rarely seen his father out of his concealment charm, he knew that the man before him and his father looked nothing alike. Jiro had a five o'clock shadow gracing his features, his eyes colder than his father's but somehow more vibrant. He was handsome and the air of mischief swirled about this man like a vortex of doom. That…and his father never smirked. "I just…didn't expect…you here now." Glancing at the clock, he grimaced. Rin wasn't supposed to show up for a while; how the hell was he going to keep his mouth shut for that long?

'Jiro shrugged and dropped back down onto the couch. Finishing off the Guinness in his hand, he shrugged haphazardly. "Got in a bit early, I did. Figured I might as well take a gander at what the hell I was walkin' into'." Pulling a cigar out of the front pocket of the bomber, he shoved the one end into his mouth and sat back against the couch. "So tell me boy, what the fuck am I 'ere for?"

InuYasha shook his head, his entire world shifting off its axis about two degrees towards the sun. "I'm sorry?" This was not his mercenary, assassin, thought-to-be the roughest man on the face of the planet brother, there was no way that was possible. He spoke like a drunk…like an average college kid…there was no way this was the man who had survived centuries, had taken down half of his father's army and still evaded his father's radar to this day. There was no possibility that they were one in the same. Shaking his head again, InuYasha wondered where they had shoved the camera. This had to be a bad joke.

"Stop fuckin' around, there are a thousand things I could be doin' right now.

Ya said ya needed help. Low and behold, I am here for your salvation." Cocking an eyebrow, the smirk never left his brother' lips as the older man seemed to revel in his sibling's confusion.

InuYasha closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Kagejiro was _not_ supposed to be here yet. Rin should have arrived first, that way he didn't need to explain the said situation as much when 'Jiro arrived. 'Jiro would have walked into the room, seen Rin and the two of them would have caught up and she would have time to explain the mishaps. Having Kagejiro there first though…that changed everything. This could get very awkward. InuYasha knew one thing for certain; there was no way _he_ was telling Kagejiro about Kenren. "I…it's a long story. Do you want something to…" glancing to the table, he saw to bottles of Guinness and a bottle of Jack already sitting out, "oh…you…helped yourself."

'Jiro smirked and sat forward, resting his elbows on his knees. Though he was still smirking, his eyes darkened to a hue that made InuYasha want to swallow his tongue rather than speak out against him again. "Seriously though…." The older man began, before pausing to lift an eyebrow, allowing InuYasha time to answer him.

InuYasha glanced back to his estranged brother. He hadn't counted on how obscenely awkward this was going to be. Sitting here without really being able to explain himself properly was making the hair on his neck stand straight up. He was starting to see that fierce character he assumed his brother to be breaking through the cracks. Attempting to stall for time, and to save his own neck, he continued on his own side rant. "I though…you had a New York accent?" InuYasha was positive when he spoke with his brother that the raspy tone gave way to a thick Brooklyn accent, not an Irish one. Could this really be the same person?

Obviously irritated by the questions, and the divergence of his original inquiry, 'Jiro responded shortly; "When ya look ta the phone, and see that ya have a call from Japan, do you answer it in English?"

InuYasha shrugged his shoulders, finding the question completely irrelevant. "No, I'd answer in Japanese, not that anyone ever calls me from Japan. What's your point?"

Sighing heavily, Kagejiro responded, "When I see a call coming in from America, you get my American accent. I never know who the hell is ringing me, so I got ta play the part, you see. When I get a call from Japan, they get a Japanese response, and when I get a call from England, I tell em' to fuck off. The accent ya get depends on where you're calling from. This, however, is a much more relaxed state of mind."

InuYasha fidgeted, shooting his brother a quick smirk while doing so. "So…let me get this right; you're a Japanese Tai-Youkai's son…with an Irish accent? Why Irish?" Why did he feel like he had stepped into the twilight zone?

"Why bloody well not? Ireland is the greatest of the motherlands. Though I may not have been breed there, you better damn well believe my heart and loyalty will always belong there. I've spent the better part of two centuries in Ireland. Its much more home ta me than Japan ever will be."

"Seriously?" This was defiantly not the man he was expecting. InuYasha had assumed the man who would come barraging through his front door would be some rough and tough estranged New Yorker who loved guns and longed to deliver the black hand of death to any naysayer. Instead he had this hippie-looking, unshaven Irish-want-to-be who had already taken a hit to _his_ liquor cabinet.

Stifling yet another sigh, Kagejiro slowly removed the cigar from his mouth and leaned forward to rest his elbow on his knees. Leveling a dark glower at InuYahsa, he coolly responded with a dead panned stare; "Boyo, if you don't come clean on what's happening, you're libel to get a foot up your ass. Ya best start explaining."

InuYasha's mouth moved a couple times but before he could gather a full answer, Miroku breezed back through the living room and headed into the kitchen, once again with complete negligence towards the visitor in the other room. "Hey Sesshiles, about that spiffy new ride of yours..." shoving his head into the refrigerator, he continued. "If I swear to stop jacking off into your food, will you let me drive it?"

Kagejiro blinked and turned his head to the slightest angel to glance in the direction that Miroku vanished. Blinking, he spoke to InuYasha without looking at him. "Who the fuck is that and why the bloody hell does he keep callin' me Sesshiles? Does he want me to break his legs?"

InuYasha glared wildly back towards the kitchen and made a giant X over his neck with his hands. "Miroku," he hissed loudly, "This…isn't Sesshoumaru."

Snapping his neck around, Kagejiro stared at InuYasha and then turned back to Miroku, "Why the hell does he think that I'm…" Pausing for a moment to take a long gander about the apartment, Kagejiro shot to his feet. A smirk very slowly worked its way onto the eldest son's lips as he stared down at InuYasha. "Wait a minute, wait a fuckin' minute! Tell me that the bogger's living here with the both of ya. That would make this day glorious. Tell me daddy's little pissant fell off the golden pedestal that Da placed him on all them fuckin' years ago."

InuYasha and Miroku exchanged glances before Miroku took a few steps into the living room. Scratching his head, he offered Kagejiro an apologetic smile. "I feel like an ass, I'm sorry. I'm Miroku, his roommate…you must be…"

Kagejiro waved him off with the flick of his hand. Keeping his sole focus on InuYasha, his smile only widened. "Is it true?"

For the first time in his life, InuYasha almost felt bad bashing his brother. "Yeah, he's staying here for the time being." Grimacing, he attempted to do the one thing he had never done in life; cover for Sesshoumaru. "It's not that he fell off his 'pedestal' per say, it's more that his wife…"

Kagejiro cut him off with a very boisterous laugh. "That's rich; daddy's prodigy is living in a fuckin' apartment, shackin' up with you nonetheless."

InuYasha crinkled his nose, apparently not liking where this was going, let alone the insinuation that was being made. "Wait, what the hell does that mean?"

Miroku, on the other hand, derived a completely different definition from the statement. "Yo, no one is shacking up in this household together. _At all_. Unless it's InuYasha and his girlfriend's cousin, that is." Stifling a laugh, he seemed rather proud of himself.

InuYasha flipped off Miroku and continued to press the matter with 'Jiro. "Look, Sesshoumaru aint' here by choice, he's here cause he needs to be for the time being. He's still functioning just fine and you really should cut the guy some slack. He's going through some rough times."

The other two parties in the room simply gawked at InuYasha in stunned silence. Then, as all time bombs do, they both exploded simultaneously.

"You can't be fucking serious! You're covering for that—"

"—Good for nothin' scum who can't detach himself long enough from ma's tit to face the real world without Da's money? That pisser ain't spoke one—"

"—decent word to any of us here in this place since he stepped foot through that door. He's the fuckin' devil incarnate and you're gonna stand here and take his side—"

"—after all the shit he's said to you and put you through? I know Da and I know the shit he poured into the kid. He don't know his ass from his mug. An' if he ain't changed since the last time I saw him, he is still just as much of an asshole as Da is."

If anything, Miroku seemed more infuriated with InuYasha standing up for Sesshoumaru than Kagejiro was. "No, no no….Fuck him _and_ his couch. No, fuck that…that' our fuckin' couch, he ain't even got that much to his name! Just fuck _him_ in general! Mola Rom, _hello_? He wants to kill me, did you forget that fact? What, now you're condoning it? Is this how much my life is worth to you now?"

InuYahsa turned very slowly to shift his focus from his brother to his best friend. He wasn't sure if Miroku was joking anymore or if he was serious. Wishing he had something to hit Miroku with at that moment, he threw up his hands and yelled back, "can you calm down for one fuckin' minute? Damn, Miro, no I ain't condoning his death threats to you, but that's all they are. Grow up, he won't reach into your chest and tear out your heart! He'd get his manicure all fucked up!" Pointing wildly at 'Jiro, he continued, "you'd have more of a chance of this one ripping out your intestines and strangling you with them than Sesshoumaru ever soiling his hands with your blood."

Kagejiro shifted his attention from boy to boy in the last bit of the argument, calming down for the time being over the matter. Enjoying InuYasha's last stated assumption, he shrugged haphazardly when Miroku's head turned fearfully in his direction. "eh, I'm strangely comfortable with it." The smirk that radiated from his face shined in the typical Taisho family way.

And silence ensued. Miroku stood gawking at Kagejiro and InuYasha, while both other boys went about their business. Kagejiro collapsed back to the couch and lit the cigar he had been chewing on while InuYasha entered the kitchen to begin assembling some type of dinner. Once InuYasha glanced over his shoulder back into the living room nearly five minutes later, Miroku was gone and Kagejiro was leaning in the doorway.

"So is it Da? Is that bastard givin' you a hard time?"

InuYasha frowned pointedly and turned his gaze back to the simmering pot of water on the stove. "I…no, not really."

Kagejiro moved the cigar to the side of his mouth and spoke harshly. "Then honestly, lad, what the hell am I doin' here?"

Never in his life had InuYasha been so glad to hear a quiet tapping on the front door. 'God Rin, don't let me down!' holding up a hand to Kagejiro, he nodded towards the door and walked in that direction. "I got to…"

Kagejiro followed the boy with his cognac-colored eyes, his frown darkening as he took in his brother once again managing to evade his questions.

Opening the door, InuYasha could have hugged the pint-sized human. "Hey Rin," he stated quickly, "come in."

Brushing past her friend, Rin began her rant almost immediately. "This better be damned important InuYasha. Not only did I have to make my father drive forty miles to come watch the baby, but I had to play twenty questions. He thinks I'm going out to drink myself retarded and to come home knocked up. Like I said, this better be fuckin' good. I'm talking Bankotsu's head on a stick important!" Taking an exaggerated glare over her shoulder towards the front yard of the apartments, she added, "and being that I see you haven't turned into Vlad the Impalerer overnight, I'm going to guess that that's not the case."

Sighing heavily, InuYasha wrapped an arm around Rin's shoulders to help support her on the walk around the foyer corner into the living room. "Rin, just understand that I love you like a sister, at times, and that I really am only doing this for your own good. You would never have gotten this far without this. So again, when you think of castrating me for taking these liberties, just remember; I love you," he added in a rather cartman-esque tone.

Turning the corner, Rin felt her heart skip a beat. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? Had InuYasha really contacted Sesshoumaru? It would make all the sense in the world as to why she had to be there tonight. Feeling her heart leap up into her throat and her stomach drop out of her body painfully through her ass, she rounded the corner and froze. Waving a hand in front of her face, she tried to rid the cigar smoke from her presence. Before her stood a man she could have easily confused for the boy's father, if it hadn't of been for his style of clothing. The black points to the beautiful silver hair also were a dead give away that this man was neither her ex-lover nor their father. It was his posture, his composition and his attitude that warned her that something was highly amiss in the situation. Glancing around once to see if Sesshoumaru was at all present, she turned around completely baffled to stare at InuYasha. "Yash…what's going on?"

InuYasha paid absolutely no heed to Rin's body language or tone as he kept walking next to her. Thinking himself higher than God at the moment, he gently squeezed Rin's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Rin, I know that this may seem underhanded, but honey, I love you like a sister and I had to force the meeting. So I did the impossible, now it's all up to you. I'll leave you two to some time to catch up."

Rin crinkled her nose and glanced back over her shoulder to the equally stunned male. "Umm…" glancing back to InuYasha, a thousand questions poured through the girl's mind. Why did he think this was his brother? Had she the right family? There was no doubt to Rin's mind that InuYasha was Sesshoumaru's younger brother…but this man, sure as the day was long, was not Sesshoumaru.

Kagejiro removed the cigar from his mouth and watched his brother make a complete ass of himself. Putting out the cigar on his forearm, he placed it on the counter of the pass through from the kitchen to the living room. Walking a few steps towards InuYasha, he took immediate note to the scent that lingered on the girl. As his mouth slowly began to curve up, he was very quickly coming to the conclusion that this day could never get any better. "I think, lad, that you've gone and bejinxed the situation." How was it that he had assessed the situation within two seconds and his brother was running off some bulloxed idea that he was the father of the girl's apparent child?

Rin glanced back once more at the stranger, her eyes wide in confusion. "Can someone tell me what is going on here?" He looked the part of a Taisho but Sesshoumaru had never mentioned having another brother. Was it possible? What the hell was going on?

InuYasha stood in front of the duo, staring blankly at the couple. Rin had told him that Kagejiro was the father of her child and he needed to find his brother because she needed help with the Kagome situation as well as help telling the said brother that she had his child for two years and never told him. But…she was staring at Kagejiro like he was a complete stranger. Blinking slowly, he tilted his head to the one side. "What are you confused over? I don't understand."

Kagejiro snorted once and crossed his arms, moving to take a stand next to Rin. "You're confused? Try comin' across the ocean to a situation that apparently doesn't involve you at all." Glancing down to his left side, he shook his head slowly. "I love the boy but sometimes he's a bit of gom. I'm Kagejiro, by the way, brother by the wayside if you would."

Rin stared up at Kagejiro and then slowly turned her attention to InuYasha. It was as if the proverbial light bulb went off over her head. "InuYasha…" she spoke slowly, "I think you misunderstood me…somehow." Pausing quickly, she turned to look at Kagejiro. "You're related to this idiot?"

InuYasha still seemed as confused as before, as if his brain could not simply wrap around the knowledge that was being presented before his very eyes and ears. Shaking his head again, he blinked rapidly. "Wait….if 'Jiro isn't the father to your child…"

And the front door opened punctuating the thought before it could be finalized. Sweeping into the room like a man on a mission, Sesshoumaru only hesitated once he passed InuYasha and caught sight of the five foot girl standing in Kagejiro's shadow. The clattering of his briefcase hitting the carpeted floor was enough to finish InuYasha's thought and catch him up to the rest of the party's knowledge.

Gawking obscenely, InuYasha spun quickly from Rin to Sesshoumaru in rapid succession. "Wait a minute…wait a _fuckin'_ minute! Sesshoumaru…it's _Sesshoumaru_? No, that's fuckin' impossible! There is _no_ way that he would have…that he would stoop to…that he…._no_!" Turning back again, InuYasha felt as if his jaw was about to come unhinged. "No!"

Rin felt all the color drain from her face as she once again stood face to face with the man she had once loved with all of her heart…and her teenage naivety. Slowly looking up to meet his gaze, she felt as if the last two years of her life had simply been a hellish dream that she had just woken from. Swallowing thickly, she took a hesitant step forward. "Sess…Sesshoumaru?" was he really here? It was a moment from her greatest dreams…and darkest nightmares. Was this really happening? Was she at all ready for it? Her heart hammered against her chest as she felt her hands shaking at her side.

Sesshoumaru felt just as flabbergasted. His mouth moved but nothing could come out; it was like constipation of the vocal cords. Looking from his brother to the girl to the other man standing in his presence, he felt like his head had long ago exploded. "What…" shifting his eyes from Rin's thunderstruck expression to Kagejiro's amused mug, he felt every muscle in his body tighten. "Kagejiro."

Kagejiro couldn't help the smile that stayed on his face. His brother's life was about to be crapped on royally…and he had nothing to do with it. This defiantly made his day. " 'allo Sessh, it's been a while."

InuYasha simply balked. Ignoring the staring contest that had been ignited between the estranged brothers, InuYasha was still solidly stupefied. "Wait a minute," he shouted, "Sesshoumaru's the dad? You fucked that fuck-tart?" Snapping around to stare at Sesshoumaru despite the collected groan from Rin and Kagejiro, a smile erupted across his face like Mt. St. Helen's, "oh, you done gone and _fucked_ up."

And that was roughly about when hell broke loose in that tiny apartment.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I am so sorry that this took forever to get out; things have been really hectic without ever really being home. I've been writing this on the go. So…yup, so truths are coming out. Woohoo. I hope the next update won't take as long but I can't honestly promise anything. I love you all and I am sorry. ;;

Ff shout outs:

La Pisces: sorry it's taken forever to get this update. Time has been awful. Well see, it's gonna get interesting, I can say that! Sorry about the wait!

Iwxnttomxrryinuyxshx: thanks, I'm glad that you enjoyed the story this far.

Captive24: it will be a while for that one but it will happen. There is a lot more coming.

Ahaad: thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it.

Jade: that came out two chapters ago when Kagome is sitting in a café with Sango. I would suggest rereading the past few chapters for an update, I know it's been a long time that this has been going on but there is important info in all chapters that will matter at the end.

Lifesabitch25: thank you! I'm sorry that it's taken forever to get this chapter uploaded. That is such a compliment, I am honored. Thank you!

Selma: thank you so much. I plan on going back to fix it as soon as I get more time. But seriously, thank you so much. I know French but fluently…not so much. LOL. Thank you!!

Kuroinu579: that's adorable. I want a puppy! I hope the dog is doing good!

Cutebaby: so here is the other baby. Glad that you enjoyed. Sorry for the wait, time is just a rare commodity.

Voices-in-the-wind: Thank you! Again, sorry for the wait.

Kiki: yeah, there is a lot going on right now. Sorry for the wait, hope this answers a few questions. Thanks for reading!!

Faded lilac: wow, children's hospital? That's awesome! Congrats! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!

Toya's gurl: I love jakotsu, he's awesome, he and miro are the most fun to write.

Damian 2.0: thanks! Glad you're enjoying it!

Fyre Farae: InuYasha coming clean? Meh…not for a while. We got a bit of Rin/sesh in this chapter, more to come later. Sorry for the delay!

15transcends: yeah, Bankotsu is the bad guy, not Naraku. It's a fun twist. Naraku's purpose? He's serving it well. Glad you're enjoying the fic.

Caustic tempest: LOL, I'll inform him of the message. I'm really glad that you're enjoying the story.

Fire: lol, the suspense is everlasting, sorry. We'll get answers later on.

Kaggiegurl3742; Thanks, I'm sorry that it's taking so long to upload though.

Logic of Willy Wonka: over? Oh my dear, it is far from over. Trust me, I would never let it end just that easily. You're right, I did kill Miroku in the last one. LOL, thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying it.

XXkuraiokamixx: thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

Sayomi saki: hey! Thanks! Sorry it's taking so long to write.

Ai kisugi: Always glad to hear from other Lit majors. I try to incorporate a little bit of culture to the story. As for an ending, we're a little far off but it is going to happen eventually. (as all things have to come to some sort of end). Muso is a very good question, but you should go back to the aforementioned chapters and take a look-see. It's all here, just…hidden.


	30. Moments in Time

Shades of Gray

Shades of Gray

Chapter 30 Moments in Time

The silence that lingered about the room was borderline painful. Kagejiro had been holding his breath for nearly two minutes straight, attempting to decide whether to bark out the terse laugh that was bubbling in his gut or to wince in commiseration for his younger sibling. Miroku gazed on in keen interest, unable to peel his eyes away from the scene before him; it was like watching a train wreck. InuYasha was still shaking his head, trying to ward off the million and two hexes that were being cast on him by Rin's hellish gaze. And then there was Sesshoumaru. Poor Sesshoumaru's head had spun in so many directions in the literal and metaphorical sense, the tycoon didn't know what way was up. Staring stupidly at Rin, he was nearly comatose to the world around him that was awaiting the apocalypse to be wrought on any member of the household. As the unspoken words began to pile up above their heads, it took Kagejiro releasing the breath he was holding in a nearly hurricane force exhale.

"Bloody hell, I can't breathe the air's so fuckin' thick in 'ere."

And the fireworks ensued. It was as if hearing Kagejiro's voice knocked Sesshoumaru back into reality not much unlike a giant asteroid could knock the Earth from its orbit.

"What the _hell_ is he talking about?"

Rin winced under Sesshoumaru's insinuating glower. She had seen greater and wiser businessmen fall to a far less threatening glare from the ice prince himself. Being the intended receiver of the gaze however, made her want to crawl into a hole and die. "I…that is to say…he…"

InuYasha watched helplessly from the side lines as Rin became that aforementioned car stuck in the train wreck. The world was crashing down about her and there was little to nothing he could do to save her. Taking a step forward, he attempted to put a hand on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. Rin deserved this after all that she had done, but at the same point…. His brain still could not wrap around the fact that the child was, indeed, Sesshoumaru's. "Sessh…"

Sesshoumaru turned on his brother in an instant. Wrapping his hand around the younger boy's throat, he shoved him backwards up against the wall, his face falling inches from his siblings. "What…the fuck are you talking about? What have you been keeping from me?" Glaring back to Rin, whose eyes had begun to glaze over with unshed tears, he managed to raise his voice ten decibels. "Someone better start talking!" to see Sesshoumaru's face was frightening enough but to be victim to the bellow coming from his gut…there were no words that could describe the horror.

Rin darted forward, intent on pulling InuYasha from his brother's grasp. "Sesshoumaru, please…stop…."

Sesshoumaru swatted Rin back, his hand inches from colliding with her face. Knowing damn well he couldn't take the anger out on the girl before him, he turned it all towards his brother. "What is she talking about InuYasha? Tell me what is going on now! I demand it!"

InuYasha wrapped his hand around Sesshoumaru's hand, attempting to pull him back so that he could get some air through his lungs. Being crushed to death against the wall was not currently on his to-do list. "Sess…stop it!"

With a flick of his wrist, Sesshoumaru knocked InuYasha's hand away from his and continued his potentially deadly hold on his younger brother as he began to roar for answers at the top of his lungs.

The noise abruptly ended when Sesshoumaru's head shot backwards, yanked by an invisible force to the naked eye. It took a moment for the two humans in the room to notice that within half a second Kagejiro had shot from once side of the room to the other. He stood next to the two boys, Sesshoumaru's ponytail wrapped securely around his fist with the man's head drawn backwards at a nearly obscene angle; in his mouth was a bottle of jack, emptying itself down the middle child's throat being supported by the mal-adjusted older sibling. As Sesshoumaru sputtered madly he released his grasp on InuYasha and the youngest made his escape across the room.

Kagejiro smirked while watching the alcohol drain from the bottle into his brother's kidneys. "Now then," he cooed once the bottle was nearly empty, "Don't that just make life a little more pretty?" Throwing the bottle across the room, he released Sesshoumaru who instantly rushed into the kitchen and stuck his head under the faucet. Kagejiro swaggered behind slowly, leaning on the door frame of the kitchen to watch his brother intently. "Oy, you need to learn how to take your drink. What good is a man that chases Jack with water? It's a sad day for Mr. Daniels indeed."

Pulling his head from the faucet, Sesshoumaru was nearly sure he was seeing red. Turning to his right, he released a trail of thunder that could have blasted a hole through titanium. "What the fuck is wrong with you, you worthless son of a…"

The smirk all but vanished from Kagejiro's face. Cutting off his brother's sentence before he could finish, Kagejiro's voice left nothing to question. "Now, now, boyo, you don't want to go insulting Ma', now do ya? That could equal a significantly awful mistake on your behalf. It would be the bottle down your throat next, 'stead of the liquid."

If it were ever possible in the history of man, Sesshoumaru actually balked for a moment at the older sibling. Staring in confusion with a tint of hesitation, he actually rethought his words. "What the hell are you doing in this hemisphere of the world? Aren't you wreaking enough havoc over seas to go about concerning yourself with our affairs?"

Miroku found it to be the best time to chime in; "Speaking of affairs…" before InuYasha wisely threw a hand over Miroku's mouth and dragged him away from the brewing fight.

Kagejiro shrugged and began rummaging through the shelves for another bottle of liquor. "That may be so," he muttered as he moved along his merry way without glancing to Sesshoumaru, "but I'm always game for screwing with your life…and Da's." Pulling out of the cabinets with a bottle of Scotch, he smiled wickedly, "and besides, I wouldn't want to miss this for all the whiskey in…" Pausing, he glanced at the bottle in his hand then shook his head sternly, "never mind that, I took an oath to refrain from blasphemy and Lord knows I don't need more sins to my name."

Sesshoumaru did not seem amused. "Worthless drunk." Turning in his heels, he began to walk from the kitchen to reassess just what was happening around him.

"The sins of the father…"

Stopping dead in his tracks, Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. He turned very slowly to glance back at Kagejiro, who was very slowly annihilating the bottle in his hand. He read it in his brother's eyes and understood immediately. His attention shifted in a millisecond towards the petite girl who was standing aside, completely silent to the whole situation. "Rin…." Taking a step in her direction, his entire being softened.

Everyday. Everyday he thought about Rin, thought about what he had let go, thought about the life he had passed up. He never would have thought himself capable of falling in love until she walked into his office. She started out as an intern to the office, volunteering to do paper runs or make copies. He had run into her, literally, in the copy room in early June nearly three years ago. She yelled at him for not watching where he was going and he simply gawked. No employee, or human being for that matter, had ever had the balls to stand up to him let alone dare to raise their voice to the great son of the Taisho dog. By time he had collected his thoughts to put her in her place, she was gone. The next day he demanded that she become his personal assistant. His decision wasn't motivated by lust or admiration; he wanted her to suffer, he wanted to see her squirm. He wanted her to understand why everyone feared him. And as the days turned to weeks, and the weeks to a month, he learned that there was a lot more to life than business and money. He learned more from Rin about himself and about life in the four months she had interned with him than she did from him about business.

It shocked him the day he realized that he was falling in love with her. It was like waking up to find you didn't know your own reflection. He attempted to avoid her at the office; he refused to go home…he would spend hours a day sitting in his car in the parking garage just staring. When she finally cornered him about his dwindling presence in the office, he kissed her. He started it all, the first kiss, the first touch, the first caress. Rin became his rock amidst the raging rapids of life. He talked to her about everything and anything; he let her see him for what he truly was…a miserable boy playing to his father's whims. She made him feel whole, made him feel like a person rather than a detachment of his father. The closer he got to Rin, the further he drifted from Kagura. He found himself taking 'business' vacations to exotic locations, demanding that the eighteen year old girl follow him and spend the weekend indulging in the luxury of the island and the wealth of his wallet. It was in a 'conference' in Hawaii where his life twisted into the soap opera he grew to loathe. They spent the day…and the night….together. The sex was mind blowing and with that he was hooked.

They kept up the affair for nearly two months and within that time he told her more about himself than anyone combined in his life. He told her that he was a demon, he told her about his past and his real dreams and aspirations. He told her how he did not want to become his father and how he had married Kagura out of responsibility. She made him question everything that designed his life and more…

Then Kagura told him that she was pregnant. The life he had with Rin, no matter how sweet it had been, reached its peak; he was going to be a father and that was a commitment he was not about to fail at. Letting Rin go was the hardest obstacle in life that Sesshoumaru had to overcome and he never truly had. She was leaving the office to start her schooling at NYU and the break was clean but nevertheless, hellishly painful. Watching her cry broke what little was left of the ice prince's heart and watching her walk away sealed his fate. He tracked her for awhile while she attended school in New York but when she dropped out suddenly he lost all contact with her, and with that, his heart.

Seeing her before him was like seeing the ghost of a lover that you held while they died. It was painstakingly heart wrenching, not unlike grave robbers digging into the crevasses of his heart. At the same time, however, it was like the light that had long ago burnt out was rekindled, illuminating a world he had long forgotten existed. His heart was beating faster and he could swear he was starting to sweat. It was like being a teenager all over again without the acne, or the acne that other kids got…this Sesshoumaru never got acne.

"Rin…"

Rin's eyes overflowed with tears, crystalline droplets of pain and of misery and of hope and love made their path down her cheek and through her heart. "Sesshoumaru…" taking three steps forward, she wasn't shocked to find herself very quickly received and nestled in his chest. Burying her face in his abs, she began to cry hysterically. Had all these years truly passed? Was she really in his arms again, hugging the man she had thought she lost? "I'm sorry," was all that she could manage to choke out between sobs.

InuYasha and Miroku gawked on from the side lines, both seemingly dumbfounded to the emotions displayed before them by the stone cold business man. Exchanging glances, both men shrugged helplessly to the situation before them. What was there to say? Suddenly, the awkwardness of the situation washed over them like a tidal wave. Inhaling sharply, both boys looked away and began rocking on their feet. Wasn't there somewhere they should have been?

An arm draped over both boys' shoulders as Kagejiro brought his head between theirs. "You're out of Jack, which could make this night quite unpleasant. I vote we leave these star-crossed lovers to their words and we make our way ta the local pub. I'm pretty sure I owe you a drink, lad." Tilting his head towards the door, he pulled both boys' back a step before releasing them and turning on his heels.

Miroku spun around with Kagejiro's urging and whined lowly; "but dad, I want to see the end of the show!"

InuYasha walked up behind Miroku and shoved his palm into Miroku's back. "Start walking Tubby, you'll be blinded by the fire works."

Miroku hiked up an eyebrow and took one long glare backwards at the pair before looking to InuYasha. "I hate it when mommy and daddy fight."

Sesshoumaru could have been dead to the world. Staring into Rin's eyes, he didn't even hear the front door slam. Bringing one hand to cup her chin, his fingers skimmed over her cheek with a feather soft touch. "Rin."

Rin turned her face into his touch, relishing the feel of his hands against her. She hadn't been with another man since Sesshoumaru and quite honestly never had the urge to be. He had been her first and in her mind, he would be her last. She loved him with every inch of her soul, and beyond that, she was highly afraid to bring a man home to meet her son. How could she ever explain that?

Sesshoumaru led her very slowly to the couch, his fingers linking to hers in a soft grasp. Giving her a place to sit, he sat beside her and stared into her eyes. How was it that he had completely forgotten the anger that had festered up so quickly before? What had it been over? Blinking slowly, he found that he didn't really care as he stared into her eyes.

"Sesshoumaru…"

Shaking his head once, he attempted to bring himself back to reality. "Rin, what…what is going on? Why are you here? How do you know my brothers?"

Rin pondered over his question for a moment, wondering if he had even taken note to InuYasha's slip of the tongue. "I…I know…wait…brothers?" snorting once, she attempted to understand the statement. "I thought InuYasha was your only brother."

Sesshoumaru grunted a non committed response and looked away. "He is the only brother that I will ever admit, begrudgingly, that I am related to. The other one, however, was thrown out of the family centuries ago." With a resentful groan, he shook his head. He knew he was forgetting something important but all he could see was Rin.

Rin opened her mouth to comment and then rethought over the entire situation. It was as if the light bulb finally turned on. With a droop of her shoulders, she understood the mistake. InuYasha had thought that… "He had the wrong brother," she muttered with a shake of her head. Regardless of the tension of the situation, she couldn't help but laugh a little at the result.

Sesshoumaru watched Rin for a moment, studying the way her perplexed expression melted into one of amusement. Smirking as the smile splashed across her weary face, he realized just how much he had missed her. The words hit him a moment later. "What do you mean?"

Rin swallowed thickly, wondering if the old saying was true; would it be easiest to rip the band-aid off? 'At least those band-aids can't break you in half for not telling them the truth,' she thought somnolently. "Sesshoumaru…I…" pausing, she reconsidered her words and just how to drop this bomb shell. Fusing her eyebrows together, she began to fold her fingers together and stared off for a moment. How could you tell someone that they were a father? How could she explain herself and/or her actions?

Sesshoumaru studied Rin's face as she sought out her way to explain herself. Sitting back and folding his arms across his chest, he began to worry. InuYasha's words that made any sense played through his mind again and again; a part of him wished that for once in his life, he had listened to the boy's nagging. Normally, when the widget opened his mouth, all he heard was pain. After so many years, he had stopped listening. Somehow however the words 'he' and 'dad' stuck out like a straight man at a Celine Deon concert. As he contemplated the situation further, the color slowly drained from his face. Reaching out and wrapping one hand over both of hers, he forced her attention to him. "Rin, what did InuYasha mean when he said…"

"You're a father."

Sesshoumaru hesitated as the words filtered through his brain. "Yes, I know this," he responded with a slight ire. "I told you Kagura was pregnant."

Rin winced, knowing how much that really dug into her heart. As if she could ever forget. She had met Kagura once and it was an experience she never wished to reminisce on. It was as if Kagura knew that she had been sleeping with her husband; Rin could almost swear that witch's eyes had turned red on her.

Swallowing thickly, she couldn't help the shakes that had erupted all over her body. "No," she spoke calmly, only betrayed by the tremble of her body; "I…I mean that you…you're a father."

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to once again correct Rin's assertion before the words actually hit him. Squeezing her hands a bit harder than he meant to, he gained her attention quickly. "Rin…" he blinked once as the sweat began to pour off his face. "What do you mean?"

Rin closed her eyes so that she wouldn't have to witness her own murder. "I mean that you have a son."

And the world was nearly sure the sun would never rise again. The bellow that left Sesshoumaru's mouth shook the apartment by its foundation. The walls nearly crumbled to dust around him. "What the fuck do you mean that I have a son?" jumping to his feet, he was screaming before he knew it. Louder than he had ever been in his life, he couldn't help it as he started to pace. "What are you talking about? Why do I have a son, Rin? What did you fail to mention to me?"

Rin grimaced as the man she once loved grew more and more agitated by the second. She didn't want this; she never wanted this to hurt him like how she had. Watching him holler at her as if she had attempted to take his life, she felt the tell-tale pin prick of tears in her eyes. "Sesshoumaru," standing up slowly, she attempted to reach for his hand.

Grabbing her arm as she extended it, he pulled her forward. Had he been more like his brothers, he would have belted her on the spot. Struggling with all of his might to keep his anger in check, he spoke through clenched teeth. "Rin, how the hell do I have a son? What the hell is going on?" He couldn't manage to wrap his thoughts together tightly enough to form any type of concise thought.

Attempting to pull herself from his grasp, Rin found the battle futile. Hanging her head, she began her tale. "Do you remember Hawaii?"

Sesshoumaru nodded darkly, his brooding nature standing out unabashed.

"Do you remember the night you told me you were a demon…and then you showed me?"

Again he nodded, his eyes darkening in hue. Beneath the mundane mocha, Rin could see the blazing amber orbs that were burning holes through her retinas.

"We didn't…you didn't…" clearing her throat, she glanced away from the prince. "I…was…you…we didn't…that is…I guess it was then." Inhaling sharply, she turned her gaze on the man before her. With all the strength mustered she stuck out her chin. "Whenever it was and however it happened, I have a son with your DNA in him."

Sesshoumaru looked almost doubtful. Narrowing his eyes, he seethed continuously. "How is that possible?" Words were swirling around his head; this was so surreal it hurt. Like watching Speed Racer while stoned, Sesshoumaru's world was shifting out from beneath his feet and catapulting towards certain doom. "How do you know he's my son?"

Rin hiked an eyebrow in disbelief. She had expected yelling, she had expected an argument, but she hadn't expected doubt. Matching his tone, she got defensive. "How the hell do you think I know he's your son?" Seeing his hesitation, she reached forward and grabbed a tuff of his hair. Tugging it with intent, she continued to rant; "I think this is a dead give away."

Pulling his hair from her hand, he took a step back. Inhaling sharply, he continued to breathe rapidly. This was all too much for him; this morning all he had to explain to his father was his failing marriage because his wife was a cheating whore. Now he had to explain the existence of a …. Slowly the color drained from his face. "I have a…"

"Son…yes, you do."

"A half breed?"

Snapping her head up to face the demon lord, she could swear her temperature raised ten degrees. Taking a threatening step towards Sesshoumaru, she jabbed him in the chest with her finger. "Don't you dare call him that; he is your son!"

"And a half breed."

"He's perfect."

"He's a _mud_ blood."

Rearing back, Rin belted Sesshoumaru across the face with an open palm. Ignoring the complete shock that was written across his face instantly, she nearly stepped onto his feet. "How dare you!" Slamming her palm into his chest, she shoved him backwards. "What the hell is wrong with you? What, I was only good enough to fuck? I have your kid and suddenly he's not good enough to be your son? He's not perfect enough? Well, genius, what the fuck did you think you were going to get when we fucked? Obviously, I'm not a demon!"

Sesshoumaru planted his feet and stopped Rin's approach. Meeting her furious glower, he responded just as coldly, "I wasn't expecting anything beyond a night of pleasure. If I had known that you would get pregnant…"

"You would have what? Not bothered, not ventured beyond Kagura? Go ahead, Sesshoumaru, tell me just what you would have done."

Breathing heavily, Sesshoumaru find his mind had turned to mush. Looking into her eyes was like holding Kryptonite; he couldn't call upon any of his strength. Was she serious? Had Rin truly given birth to his son? Did anyone know? Finding out that he had an illegitimate child would be nearly as devastating as the world finding out that the Taisho clan was demons. Panic was starting to supersede the ire and anger that was festering in every crevice of his heart. "Who knows?"

Rin snorted once and shook her head. "Unbelievable." With tears in her eyes, she turned and grabbed her coat from the couch. Rushing towards the door she screamed back, "No one, you jack ass. No one knows he is yours and no one ever will." Opening the door, she hesitated. She knew looking back at the man she had to walk away from so many years ago would be devastating, but it had to be said. Slowly turning over her right shoulder, her broken gray eyes met his. "He has your smile." Closing her eyes and holding back the whimper that was choking her, she walked from the apartment.

Sesshoumaru stood stupidly watching through the front window as Rin walked to her car. Time and space had stopped around the young lord, everything coming to a stand still. Feeling as if he could pluck his breath from the air, he just stared onward as the young girl sat in her car and cried hysterically. Was this really happening? Did he really have a son? Was he going to stand here as Rin walked out of his life again? Balking, he just couldn't find the method to move his feet to trail after her. He wanted to; by God he wanted to run to her and hold her. He wanted to see his son and hold his boy. He wanted to know the child's name. Lifting his eyes, he wasn't shocked to find Rin's car already gone. Turning away from the window, the demon lord pushed his back to the wall and slowly slid down to sit on the floor. Had that all really just happened? Staring blankly,

Sesshoumaru Taisho lost track of time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shifting out of fifth, Miroku hollered at the top of his lungs as the car nearly power slid around the exit on Route 18. Inches from clipping the guardrail, Miroku down shifted again as they slid down the ramp towards Route 36. Entering the abandoned highway, Miroku gunned it again, shifting as fast as he could get the car into gear. InuYasha sat with his hands dug into the seat, his eyes wide on the road in front of them wondering when death was going to claim their lives in a fiery inferno. Glancing into the rear view mirror, he wasn't all together shocked to find Kagejiro lounging in the backseat, his hands folded neatly behind his head and a cigar resting in the side of his mouth. Sun glasses on and a smirk residing on his face, he remembered that his brother lived for this. InuYasha, on the other hand, could die from this. It wasn't to say he was a pussy; he loved speed and fast cars as much as the next straight man, but the way Miroku was driving was nearly suicidal. As they approached the Monmouth Mall, InuYasha prayed to God that Miroku would slow the fuck down.

"You should pull your hands out from your arse, Lad, and enjoy the fuckin' wind. It's a beautiful night."

InuYasha tensed more, knowing that his brother had absolutely no qualms about the situation. As Miroku shifted down again, InuYasha began paying attention to the situation around them. "Can we go to the bar now…please?"

Miroku hollered again, glancing once into the rear view mirror. "Man, I just have to say, I love you and I love your car."

Kagejiro ashed out the window and rubbed Miroku's head. "You're just sayin' that 'cause you're holding my stick. We'll see if you call me in the morning."

Miroku cackled and headed towards the main bar in Long Branch. "So, what is on the agenda?"

Kagejiro wrinkled his nose and sat back against his seat. "Fuck agendas, what are ya; a vadge? We're gonna fuckin' drink until we puke, and then drink some more."

InuYasha inhaled slowly, enjoying the knowledge that he was still alive. Glancing back to Kagejiro, he asked, "I thought it was drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and drink and fight."

Kagejiro took the cigar from his mouth and smiled toothily at his brother. "Oh, that it is…that it is."

Miroku whooped again as they slid into the parking lot of Jak's Pub. Getting out of the car, InuYasha turned to look at their pub of choice and balked. Ignoring the push from his brother to move from his way, InuYasha turned to Miroku. "I don't think we should be here."

Miroku made a face as he grabbed his wallet and cell phone from the consul. "Why?"

InuYasha stared dead panned, wishing he had something to hit Miroku with at the moment. "Think about this real carefully. Where were we last night?"

Miroku opened his mouth after a moment as the proverbial light bulb went off over his head. "Oh…that. You really think that…" remembering just who he spent half the time at the club talking to, he considered his words carefully. "Maybe we should…"

A door slamming shut and Kagejiro missing sealed their fate. As the duo slowly walked towards the bar in trepidation, they slowly got their stories straight. "He's a friend of the families from out of town," InuYasha told Miroku in all seriousness, "you cannot relate him to me. Understood?"

Miroku nodded slowly, his mind back on the night before. Would Jakotsu be able to piece this puzzle together like they had? Once he saw Kagejiro, would he understand InuYasha's secret? The lingering feeling of dread overwhelmed Miroku as they pushed through the door, and he knew InuYasha was drowning under it as well.

Kagejiro had already taken a seat at the bar and was ordering drinks for them all by time they reached his side, dragging their feet the entire time. Glaring around the establishment, Kagejiro hefted an eyebrow to InuYasha and slowly crossed his arms. "For a college town, this place blows. Where are the college sluts willing to bare all?"

Miroku snorted and rolled his eyes. "I ask myself that every day."

As the words left Miroku's mouth, a younger co-ed walked past the three boys wearing what equated to the coverage of a lamp shade. With a smirk, Miroku recanted, "Dear Diary, jackpot. Giggity-giggity." Grabbing his drink, he bowed out to the boys and followed the tail across the bar.

InuYasha watched him wade into the crowd and then slowly turned back to his brother. Glancing down at the jack and coke sitting in front of him, he sighed in thought. 'Here comes the awkwardness,' he thought drudgingly.

"So are we going to get shitty and you tell me what the fuck is goin' on or should I just bludgeon it out of ya now?"

InuYasha grunted without due commitment to an answer.

"I see," said the Irish man. "So Sesshoumaru fucked a girl who wasn't his wife, and now he has a son that he didn't know he had. Am I warm?"

InuYasha nodded slowly, sipping his jack. "Yeah, close to it." Swirling the liquid around in the cup, he pondered shallowly over just how he had fucked this up. The signs had been clear, looking back, that the brother of choice was Sesshoumaru.

"I jus' don't see how I got dragged into this bloody mess. I ain't seen that boy since before his balls dropped. What do I have to do in this?"

InuYasha grimaced. "I thought…"

"You thought I buffed her?"

"Yeah…I thought you…buffed…her." Frowning, he lowered his voice, "I never thought Sesshoumaru would ever cheat on that wench of a wife, it is against everything Daddy ever taught him. I didn't think Sesshoumaru even knew how to fornicate. His daughter is a miraculous conception, that's my story and I am sticking to it."

"That might be well and good, but I still don't see how my name got dragged into your chaotic wheel o' logic."

With a grunt, InuYahsa put down his cup and turned to look at 'Jiro. "The baby's first name is Kenren, Rin was weird from the moment she found out I was a Taisho and she knew we were…" clearing his throat, he made a gesture towards Kagejiro's pointed elf-like ears.

"A demon? You can say lad, them wankers ain't gonna string ya up by your toes for it." Seeing how utterly uncomfortable InuYasha was with that conversation, he swore under his breath and let it go for the moment. "So you took all that information, scuttled it around in a hat and pulled my name out like a fuckin' rabbit? How does that work?"

With a terse sigh, InuYasha snapped back, "I told you, I never thought Sesshoumaru would cheat on his wife. He's not the type…he doesn't do things wrong, he doesn't mess up. He's dad's mini-me."

The smile slid from Kagejiro's face as InuYasha's rant continued. "You're wrong," he spoke slowly after InuYasha was finished, "Dad is not holy, InuYasha, he fucks up just as much as the next bloke. He just kills those who sees it. Da is the root of all evil in the demon society; he just covers it better than anyone you'll ever meet."

With a frown, InuYasha shook his head, cutting off Jiro from any possible continuation of that story. "This is not a conversation that I'm willing to have here. I want to speak with you, eventually, about that. Tonight is not that night though."

Kagejiro stared at InuYasha for a moment, as if reading his thoughts before consenting. Both men stared into their drinks for a moment before Kagejiro spoke up. "You mentioned another problem that you needed help controlling. Some fuck-off who deserves to get his skull beat in, was it? Tell me where that Bogger is an' I'll take care of 'im for ya."

InuYasha cleared his throat loudly as Jakotsu made his appearance behind the bar, heading in their direction. "Not now," he muttered as the man made his way over to the pair. "Just…shut up for a moment."

Kagejiro looked mildly offended until Jakotsu dropped himself directly into the middle of their huddle. Resting on his elbows with his face inches from Kagejiro, he was decked out in a Dolche button down purple shirt and a pair of pants that InuYasha couldn't tell if it was a fashioned skirt or really giant loose fitting slacks.

"Good evening, gentlemen." With a bat of his mascara-covered eyes, he focused his attention on Kagejiro. "And good evening gorgeous. Where are you from good-looking?"

Kagejiro stared blankly at Jakotsu, taking in every aspect of the man before him. "InuYasha," he spoke clearly without breaking his eye contact, "I do believe that there is a man beneath all that makeup; a sissy but nevertheless, a dick-equipped sod."  
InuYasha nearly choked on the alcohol. "I…well…yes…but…"

Jakotsu took the insult with the grace of the queen he was. "I am all man beneath this makeup, and I would be more than happy to show you if you have an hour or two to spare."

"Lady," Kagejiro spoke slowly, "I would sooner bite my own dick off, chew, grin and bear it, so your attempts are completely futile. You should turn face now before you are ill-equipped to further this conversation with another man who fancies cock."

Jakotsu smiled wickedly. "Oh, I love the guys who play hard to get." With acute wrinkle of his nose, Jakotsu continued, "Just remember; you'll be drunk and I'll be waiting, honey."

"I would need to be dead, buried in the ground and taken by Satan before you could pry me hands away from your neck if you take another chance with this discussion."

InuYasha grimaced as he watched Jakotsu take mild offense. "Jakotsu," he interrupted, "How is the night going?" If he could keep it pleasant, than maybe he could ward off the brewing war. Kagejiro had a look of death etched across his stony countenance. It chilled the deepest caverns of InuYasha's heart, actually, to see just how fast the man next to him had turned off all emotions and became focused solely on one individual. It was that expression that lay on his brother's face that had sent many of men to their shallow graves. When his older brother had made a grand appearance, InuYasha thought him harmless; he realized now the severity of his mistake. One act of silly nonsense had trigged him like a claymore. Kagejiro was proving to be everything Sesshoumaru had warned him about.

Jakotsu took a moment to peel his gaze away from the stunning amber hold the demon next to him held. Clearing his throat, he smiled blankly at InuYasha. "As well as a Saturday night can go, I suppose, Yashie. I've missed you; tell me that you're ready to become my able and willing partner?"

InuYasha kept a pleasant expression on his face. "Not an ice cube's chance in hell." He wanted to ask about Kagome, he wanted to know how she was. He had spoken with Kikyo earlier that day and found out that she was planning on going out with her cousin that night, which ultimately led to the discovery that she had spoken with Kagome that day. Knowing that Kagome was safe put his mind at ease; however, he still longed to see her for himself. Day by day, this was becoming more and more painful. If he didn't find a way to be with Kagome soon, he was sure he would die. This was also getting more dangerous by the heartbeat. His feelings were spiraling out of control and he was in above his head.

Kagejiro turned slowly to gaze at InuYasha. "When you told me that you had a man you needed some assistance with, you weren't speaking of this fag, were you?"

Jakotsu sighed heavily and directed his attention towards Kagejiro. "If you must know Yashie and I are on a first named basis. It's so much further than you'll ever get so you should really just go kill yourself now. Or join the gay side. Whichever is easiest for that pretty little head of yours? By the way," he cooed while reaching out to grab a handful of Kagejiro's hair, "I absolutely love the color. Tres' Natural?"

Salvaging his head before Jakotsu could get his paws on it, Kagejiro growled at him. "I am what you see, unlike the girly-man who stands in a skirt before me."

Wrinkling his nose and giggling like a school girl, Jakotsu turned to InuYasha. "God that accent is so sexy." With the same crooning tone, he jibed, "don't forget though whose people wear skirts on an average basis." Though the smile never left his face, Jakotsu was very quickly adding his numbers together. The silver haired Irish asshole before him held an almost exact resemblance to Sha, the night life Ricco Suave. Smiling pleasantly, Jakotsu felt like he needed to push for that extra information. "So Kagome was very talkative on the drive home last night." Looking at his nails, he wanted to see if he could drag anything out of the male before him; "Lots to say."

InuYasha opened his mouth to ask if she was okay before hesitating. With a inward sigh, he realized that nearly gave away that he knew where she was the prior night. After he completely recovered from that nearly fatal error, he continued as if nothing was wrong. . "Drive home? I thought she was out with Kikyo all night."

Jakotsu was hardly disappointed. He knew he was onto something and by George; he was going to figure it out. "I took her out last night. I figure after everything Poodle's been through, she needed some fresh air."

"If you told your fuckin' cousin to keep his god damned hands off of her, she wouldn't be stressed." Feeling his hands curling into fists, InuYasha couldn't even acknowledge where he sudden pang of rage shot from, but he was lit like a roman candle.

Jakotsu nodded slowly, his smile falling into a rather indiscernible reaction. "Somehow," he murmured, "I don't think it's just Bankotsu that needs to keep his hands away from Kagome. A taken man shouldn't dote on a single girl, is what I keep telling him; he is already committed to his fiancée and it's only hurting her in the long run." Squinting at InuYasha, he could tell the boy got the message. Though Kagome hadn't spoken about InuYasha and their relationship directly, Jakotsu could see it was bothering her. Hell, it was bothering him; Kagome's heart was so frail he was afraid it would collapse like a house of cards if wounded again. Bankotsu was pushing her over the edge and now to have a taken man (by a relative none the less) drowning her in his attention, it wasn't adding up to be anything in her favor.

Kagejiro took down a straight shot of Jack before wiping his mouth and ordering a Guinness. Though he had little knowledge over the interaction transpiring in front of him, he was quickly catching onto the problem.

InuYasha's attention very quickly became focused on his drink. Watching the amber liquid swirl about the cup, he couldn't help the overwhelming sense of wrongness on his behalf. He knew he was putting Kagome into a tight spot…but had she said as much to Jakotsu? Was she regretting their trysts? "Has she…" frowning, he took his eyes off of the liquid painfully, "has Bankotsu stayed away from her since our accident at the dorm?" If Kagome was regretting it, he was quite sure right now he couldn't handle knowing it. He had to talk to her directly; this wasn't a conversation he wanted to have with Jakotsu.

Jakotsu winced and turned to pour him and the two men a shot of jack. "I guess you could say that. It's okay though, I think he will be out of the picture for a while." It was all Jakotsu could pray for, after the events of the previous night. Bankotsu had lost his cool completely; pulling a gun was so far out of character for him, Jakotsu was really beginning to worry that he was losing himself to his Oberon personality. It would be a path of misery for the man and Jakotsu would have no part in it.

"It's the men that beat their wives and girl friends that make me want to take a tire iron to their skulls. I've killed for less," Kagejiro threw into the conversation haphazardly.

Jakotsu and InuYasha hesitated, their eyes focused on the man next to them who, taking the open opportunity, sloshed back all three shots that lay on the table before them.

InuYasha made a face at his brother. "Seriously?" Glancing to the empty glasses, he lifted his eyes back to Kagejiro, "I take my hat off to you; you sir, are a professional."

Kagejiro shrugged one shoulder, burped loudly, and swallowed down the rest of the Guinness. "What can I say; I'm a man who appreciates his ale."

InuYasha shook his head with a short laugh. Turning back to Jakotsu who had poured another round of shots, he commented, "So…Kagome…She's all right?"

Jakotsu picked up the shot glass and stared at the liquid in it. Choosing to ignore InuYasha for the moment, he switched the conversation. "So, how do you two fella's know each other? Friends, relatives…lovers?"

Kagejiro sneered loudly, slamming his glass back onto the mahogany bar. Moving faster than anyone could see, he grabbed the front of Jakotsu's shirt. Hauling the boy halfway over the bar, he growled, "Listen, friend, my patience is about the length of your cock. It's worn thin a long time ago, and little fucks like you don't help my ulcers. Keep your thoughts to yourself lest I need to remove them from your brain."

Jakotsu smiled kindly and removed himself from Kagejiro's grasp. "You know, I'll never understand any of your straight people lingo. All of these barbaric threats and thumping of your chest, it's just so primitive."

InuYasha muttered incoherently and tried desperately to get away from the conversation. "So, is Kagome here tonight?"

"No, she is out with her cousin. Don't know where, so no need to ask. You should call her though; she had a bit of a rough night last night." Not seeing InuYasha jump the gun to the inquisition, Jakotsu began to piece everything together. "Regardless," shaking his head, he turned and began to walk down the bar, "I think it would do you some good, honey," he said calmly to Kagejiro, "to calm down a little before you give yourself an aneurism. You should attempt to enjoy life."

"You should attempt to put some pants on."

Glancing back over his shoulder, Jakotsu mimicked a nearly flawless Irish accent; "Look at the kettle callin' me black, it's your lineage where grown men still wear skirts." With a wink, the man disappeared behind the bar.

Not caring that he was out of sight, Kagejiro hollered, "leave the kilts out of this, you fuckin' queer. I'll break your face with a brick…"

Not realizing how loud he had gotten, it took InuYasha grabbing the elder brother's arm for him to come to his senses. He was on his feet with both hands planted on the bar. It took him a moment to get his anger in check, breathing deeply he struggled for control.

InuYasha could say that he had anger problems, issues even, but he had nothing on his brother. The minute Jakotsu had made any insinuation against the Irish, Kagejiro was on his feet hollering at the top of his lungs. InuYasha had been nearly sure that he was going to launch himself over the bar and tackle the cross dresser. Grasping his older brother's arm, he prayed to God almighty that 'Jiro didn't turn and slug him. "'Jiro, get a hold of yourself!"

Kagejiro snapped his head around and glared at his brother with a stare that could freeze hell. After a solid minute of awkwardness passed, 'Jiro slid back into his seat. "Fuckin' sod," he muttered with the utmost animosity in his voice.

InuYasha wanted to stare down his brother, he wanted to demand to know exactly what he had against Jakotsu, but he was much more afraid of having him break his face. Silence ensued for a few moments while InuYasha ordered more drinks from a very nasty bartender.

"So stop jerkin' me around and tell me exactly why I'm 'ere."

InuYasha glanced around before lowering his voice. "That girl I was talking about…"

"The one you're fucking?"

InuYasha nodded, "and that guy we were discussing—"

"Bankotsu Koizumi, the fastest mouth on the east coast. Heard he would fit right in with your friend 'ere," he nodded towards the path of Jakotsu's escape.

InuYasha snickered once and shook his head. How far from the truth and right on the money 'Jiro was. With a firm nod, he attempted to avoid the name. Though this was  
Jakotsu's establishment, there were undoubted connections beyond him to Bankotsu in their presence. "It's a story I can't tell here, for obvious reasons…but…what I can say is that Koizumi has been sleeping with Kagome…"

"Who?" There was a very bored quality to Kagejiro's tone, and it really dug under InuYasha's skin.

"Do you want to know or not?" InuYasha snapped suddenly.

Kagejiro huffed in objection. "Am I hearin' your right, boy? Are you really going ta sit here and condescend to me about things you begged me to help fix? Don't get an attitude with me."

InuYasha felt like his head had exploded. Shaking it once, he yelled, "What don't you understand about keeping things on the down-low? If I told you I will tell you later, I fuckin' will. God, has anyone ever told you how obnoxious you are?"

With a smirk, Kagejiro sat back in his chair and grinned. "Every day of my life. It takes balls though ta say it, I'll give you that. I'm glad to see you grew some, unlike Sesshourmaru."

InuYasha blinked repeatedly before turning and ordering a shot of whiskey. "I don't know how to take you sometimes," he said plainly.

"What I need to say is said. I don't horse shit, I don't beat around the fuckin' bush. You either get used to it, or ya adapt; either way, I ain't changin' what I say."

InuYasha shrugged. " 'nough said."

It wasn't until an arm extended around InuYasha's shoulder and fingernails gently scratched at his pecks that the silence was broken again. Lips pressed, for a moment, against his cheek before he found himself in the middle of a cluster-fuck.

"Hi babe," Kikyo cooed, her attention focused on the man before her.

Kagejiro glanced to his left and eyed up Kikyo. Letting his eyes linger on her scantly covered ass, a smirk wound its way to his face. And the nearly fatal words slipped from his lips. "Oh, right then, you must be Kagome."

Kikyo glanced at Kagejiro and her smile disappeared instantly. If the silver hair didn't give it away, the piercing golden eyes did. The sneer that reared its head on her face was ugly at best. Like someone speaking to trash, she stared down her nose at Kagejiro, as if insulted to his very existence in this blood-stained world. "Obviously you're as blind as you are stupid, demon; I'm Kikyo Higurashi, and my father could bury you if you keep talking to me like you're my equal." Snapping her head around, she spoke at InuYasha, "It's pathetic that law hasn't banned these animals from eating at tables like humans."

InuYasha actually balked. Feeling as if the world was about to implode, he wanted to throw himself over the bar to evade the fire he knew would brim from his brother. Jakotsu's presence had insulted the man enough, now to have Kikyo talking to him as if were a worthless Dog…InuYasha felt as if half of his problems in life were about to be solved. If Kikyo wasn't around anymore, he could freely see Kagome. Maybe there was an upside to this apocalypse.

It was to his utter shock that Kagejiro kept a completely cool head. With a smile betrayed by his eyes, he retorted, "Charmed." Glancing to InuYasha, he asked, "a friend of yours?"

The smile on his face was tight at best, "girlfriend, actually."

"Your father's choice?"

Kikyo whirled to face Kagejiro; "what business is that of yours?"

"I'm a family friend," he spoke curtly to her. Behind her back, InuYasha ran a thumb across his neck and Kagejiro agreed. His father just knew how to pick them. "Glad ta know that the old man's judgment of character is still fucked."

Kikyo knew an insult had been thrown but was unsure of how to take it. "Whatever," she snapped flippantly, "why are you still here?"

Kagejiro held the smile, "somehow the childish phrase 'I was here first' comes ta my mind. If you can't swallow that like you do cock, then how about fuck off."

InuYasha felt his teeth grind against the back of his mouth as Kikyo let out a high pitched mixture of frustration and exasperation. "Worthless, like I told you."

"Beelzebub!"

Turning to their left, kerosene got thrown onto the fire as Miroku sauntered back into the crowd.

"Satan," she hissed angrily back at the human.

"It's Mr. Lucifer to you," he replied with a wide smile.

InuYasha turned to glance over his left shoulder at Miroku, nearly positive that Jak's Pub would no longer have a roof if both Miroku and Kagejiro began a battle of the sexes with Kikyo, when his eyes caught sight of Kagome. Frozen nearly ten feet behind her cousin, Kagome was staring at the four in front of her with a gaze of complete confusion mingled with trepidation. Looking back at his brother quickly, he realized another one of his mistakes about an hour to late.

XXXXXXXXXX

When Kikyo had suggested a night out, Kagome had to drag herself from the spare room in Jakotsu's house to abide her cousin's wishes. She had thoughts to spend the weekend laying out on Jakotsu's back porch, tanning and swimming and possibly drinking away her worries. The night had proven most difficult with Bankotsu, and after reality had set in on her, once she was back in the safety of Jakotsu's home, she had become a mess of emotions. In her heart, she knew Bankotsu was still a threat to her and her family, but somehow Jakotsu seemed convinced that he would somehow just vanish into the night. Kagome was less optimistic. However, if agreeing currently put her fears and complete agita on hold, then she would put stock in him.

It wasn't until three Smirnoff's later that Kikyo had called Kagome, begging her urgently to come out with her. She had even agreed to pick Kagome up from Jakotsu's. After a great debate and losing a few IQ points to Kikyo's rationality, Kagome had begrudgingly agreed. The day then became a debacle of shopping, lunch and gossip that Kagome wanted to not be a part of. Kikyo had yammered for some time about how she hated men and how they were the root of all evil, which Kagome nodded along to. She hadn't mentioned anything about her tryst with the unidentified college student but Kagome hadn't really pressed the issue. She had skirted around any of her adventures with a few mumbled words and incoherent grunts. Then Kikyo suggested going to the Pub.

Now she stood, staring at the scene before her in complete confusion. Miroku and Kikyo were hollering at each other, as usual, InuYasha was staring at Miroku, or maybe it was through Miroku Kagome wasn't quite sure, and then there was another factor to the equation; the silver haired, Gold eyed demon that was sitting idle by, watching bemused as Kikyo and Miroku argued. Feeling her throat start to close, she attempted to bring logic into the situation. Why would _he_ be here? She had warned him, justly, to keep away from her last night. She had threatened him with all of her power and all of her might. Was he a spy for Oberon? Was he here to destroy what little was left of her sanity? Feeling as if her feet had become frozen to the ground, she hardly budged when the conversation was directed at her.

It was a gentle tug on her arm that shook her back to reality. InuYasha was on his feet, his hand wrapped gently around her shoulder with a look of concern sketched onto his face. But there was something else, she realized silently as she turned to gaze into his eyes, something that was lingering just below the surface. It stretched into a realm beyond that of worry and concern, a look that she mimicked often when her mother would search through her closet for a shirt or a pair of pants she loaned Kagome and would come inches from her 'night' clothes. It was as if she was standing on the tip of an invisible iceberg, one whose depth she could not fathom. It was sad, however, that at that present moment, she couldn't have cared what was brewing beneath those gorgeous amethyst eyes.

Swallowing thickly, she mumbled to InuYasha, "What?" She didn't really care what he said at the moment, she needed to know why Sha was here. Removing InuYasha's hand from her shoulder she began to slowly walk across the room, her eyes focused once more on the man before her. Hadn't she thought she had seen Miroku at the club the night before? Now he was here with Sha, at Jakotsu's; were they all connected? Had her life really become that controlled by Bankotsu that she couldn't see the conspiracy before her face? Were they all his agents? Was InuYasha a part of all of this? The thought of that was nearly too painful to bear. If Bankotsu was controlling her life to the extent it seemed, then she no longer wanted a part in it.

Kagejiro felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Kagome came within eight feet of him. Snapping around in his chair, he shot to his feet like someone lit a firecracker under his ass. Bringing one hand up to his side, the situation spiraled into a chaotic mess in seconds. A glowing green ball of light appeared in Kagejiro's hand as two very faint blue jagged lines outlined beneath his eyes. His entire body went rigid as the ball of light grew bigger. Most conversation around the room had died as all eyes turned on the demon in their presence. It was like the air was being sucked out of the room displaced by the welling energy in the man's hand.

One word seethed from his mouth in the darkest tone InuYasha had ever heard bellowed in his life. "Miko…"

InuYasha's eyes widened as he watched the scene before him. Kagejiro was powering up to do some real nasty Kahmayha-mayha waves at Kagome and once again InuYasha found himself motionless. He had known that full blooded demon's possessed some serious mojo and could inflict insane pain on whoever crossed their path.

In defense to Kagejiro's polar shift in attitude, Kagome's demeanor changed. Whether she meant it to or not, anyone with any type of demon blood in their veins could feel it. To InuYasha, it was like hearing high tension power lines in the back of his mind, and to a demon, it was much worse. Somewhere in Kagome's lineage was a powerful priest or priestess who knew how to handle demons. Kagome's entire aura radiated with a purification power that could harm any demon that touched her. It was a defense mechanism, InuYahsa concluded; she had done it to him the night before without fully meaning to, or at least he had hoped. Now she was targeting another demon she thought was him. Funny how much chaos he was causing in her life without even being a willing party member.

With Kagome going Miko on the wrong Taisho and Kagejiro raising his hair like ruffled cat, it simply spelt catastrophe. Moving quicker than he thought he could, InuYasha skid into the small closing space between the two parties. Holding out a hand in both directions, he choked on his words. He couldn't acknowledge one without blowing his cover with the other. If he told Kagome to settle down, he would insinuate that he knew she was a miko, and hence letting spew that he was a half blood in disguise. He couldn't tell Kagejiro to back down without first, letting Kagome know all things aforementioned and two, clue Kagejiro into his tangled web of doom.

Kagejiro never hesitated as he reached his brother. Reaching out with one hand, he shoved InuYasha to the side. If there was one thing that he despised almost as much as his father, it was anything holy. He had a long history that was muddled with blood and violence with all things religious. Time and time again, for centuries now, there was always the righteous priestess or priest who thought they could solve his 'possession' with their voodoo magic. It had grown to become innate for him to flair up in arms against anything that he perceived as a danger, especially to anything Miko in nature. He had slept with a Priestess once, for giggles; after talking her down from her righteous-than-though pedestal and then defiled her in the most animalistic of ways. He had almost had his cock purified off his body. 'Never goin' down that road again', he thought as he cocked his hand backwards a little more. All the wench in front of him needed to do was insinuate a threat and she would be a pile of burnt ash on the floor. He had little patience with people in general, but to be in a bar; this was ridiculous!

Kagome's eyes shifted with hesitation to the glowing ball of death in Kagejiro's hand to InuYasha being shoved from the path of their ascent. Now wanting to back down from this situation, she paused in her steps and did what she did best; she yelled. "What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay the hell away from me! What are you thinking?"

InuYasha jumped back into the ring as Kagome began hollering at his brother. "Kagome…wait…" what could he say!? He wanted to tell her to stand down but without giving up his identity. He was royally f'ed in the A on this one.

Kagejiro sneered, his golden eyes darkening to a hue of honey as he stared her down. "I've taken enough shit from your kind for centuries. The hell I'm gonna stand by an' let you zap me in my own fuckin' place of sanctuary. I wouldn't come into your temple, don't come into mine." It was a fair warning in his book; the girl was young and seemingly inexperienced. He had learned a long time back to never judge a book by its cover but he had learned how to read a person's actions. This girl was pissed and somehow, he had a feeling it was more of a personal vendetta against him as an individual rather than him as a demon. As for being a threat to his demon nature, she hadn't begun quoting the Bible, or the Koran or hell, even the Illiad yet. Maybe there was some hope that this night wouldn't take a turn for the worse.

Kagome hesitated; why was he acting as if they had never met? Was that his line of defense? Was Sha that ignorant to think that Kagome wouldn't recognize him? What she wanted to know was how his aura had changed from a half demon to a full demon. Maybe this was his natural form? Maybe he masqueraded as a half demon to throw people off to his identity. "Funny that you speak of places of sanctuary," she seethed after a moment, "you had no problem at the club with that or should I remind of you of your idle hands?" Her eyes traveled to Kikyo, who stood a few feet behind the demon and she inhaled sharply. What else could she say without giving her secrets away? Sure, Kikyo knew now that it was Bankotsu who had hurt her but she knew nothing of her night alter-ego. And if Kikyo knew that she had been slutting around with a demon, the entire HIgurashi family would know by morning.

Kagome didn't ever pretend to understand her training as a priestess. When she was younger, her grandfather (god rest his soul) had dressed her in the priestess robes and told her stories of her great grandmother who had slew demons time and again in the name of their God. She had been more interested in the butterflies in the garden rather than the lesson, but what she remembered was him telling her that it was in her blood, and when called upon, she could purify any demon who threatened their religious stability. She laughed and asked if they could play dress up again. That was the last time he had attempted to teach her. The hatred for demons that her grandfather harbored was lost on her, but however, seemed to be fully absorbed by Kikyo. Seeing the demon ready to attack her though, set her on the highest miko setting she knew.

Kagejiro's sneer slowly began to melt. It wasn't a threat against him rather than someone she thought he was. The lithe of a girl in front of him might have Miko blood in her, however she was very far though from being one. Letting the energy attack melt away in his hand, he lowered his arm slowly. He never would shut down his guard, but judging by her delayed reflexes, he didn't perceive her as a threat. "I don't know who you think I am," he began, "but I can assure you, lass, that I ain't him." Glancing behind him to the group, he eyed Kikyo for a moment before snapping back around to look at Kagome. 'Wait a minute,' he began to think.

Kagome snorted and took a step closer to the demon. He was taller, she realized slowly with a very foreboding sense of wrongness floating in her brain. Was it possible that this wasn't Sha? 'How many silver haired Adonis' are running around the tri-state area,' she thought with a grimace. "I am quite certain it's you," she hissed with absolutely no certainty to back up her words.

Kagejiro took a moment to let his eyes wander up and down the girl before him before a tight smile overtook his face. Lifting his cognac eyes to meet her harsh stare, the smirk that betook his lips was swoon-worthy. "You must be Kagome," he replied slowly.

Kagome blinked, wondering how the demon that was inches away from killing her a moment ago had suddenly become so brazenly flirtatious. "I'm not falling for your shit," she said without any certainty to her voice, "but I warned you to stay the hell away from me."

Kagejiro licked his lips and stole a glance at his flustered younger brother. So this is why he couldn't talk about it. "I think you have the wrong man," with a grin, he couldn't help but add, "however if you insist that I am the man you say I am, then I am going to have to give you reason to want me stay away. I got ta warn you though, deary, that most girls beg for more. I can't say with any due certainty that I'll even drive you to hate me. In fact, you might give up your religious ways and join me on the dark side."

"What is this, Star Wars," Kagome asked. Shaking her head, she glanced to InuYasha, nearly fed up with everything. Why would InuYasha be hanging out with Sha? Why was he speaking with an Irish accent? "What the hell is going on?"

Clearing his throat, InuYasha attempted to enunciate the situation. "This is Kagejiro, he's…umm…he's…"

"A friend of his father," Kagejiro quickly inserted.

Kagome took a step towards Kagejiro and lifted her hand slowly to his head. Seeing him flinch under her touch, she hesitated again. "But you had…and you were there…" shutting her mouth, she looked back to InuYasha for answers.

Shrugging his shoulders, a part of him was burning in hell already for not aiding her confusion. "He's a good friend," he added after a moment, "who did you think he was?" God he felt like a tool. It didn't help the glare that he was getting from his brother on that one.

Kagome opened her mouth a few times and then shut it. She couldn't explain herself to InuYasha without sounding like a two-bit whore. She was already sleeping with her cousin's boyfriend, now to add on a random stranger and Bankotsu… "I…I'm sorry," she said after a long moment. Running her hand along the top of Kagejiro's head without actually touching him, it was as if she thought his ears were cloaked. If she could find one of those fluffy little triangles, she could prove her point. "You look like…"

"I'm not 'im," Kagejiro delineated flatly. Glancing once around the bar, he realized how all eyes were trained on the three in the middle of the floor. "What? You'd do the same if some halfwit was threatening to fry your ass. Someone get me another fuckin' pint, and get her a drink too."

Kagome blinked rapidly. "Half wit?" Taking a step forward, it seemed to light her fuse again. "You listen to me…"

InuYasha grabbed her arm and tugged her away from his brother. "Calm down," he muttered to her, "think about what you're about to do. He could flatten you."

Kagome yanked her arm from his and stared at the boy. "What the hell is going on? Who is he?"

"A friend of the family," he said cryptically, "and he's not overtly friendly. I don't know who you think he is but I can guarantee you, he's _not_ him." So it was a twist but most of that was true. InuYahsa just prayed that she wouldn't figure out this charade.

Looking back at Kagejiro, she wasn't a hundred percent she would let this go. For the moment, however, she would abide by their rules. "Maybe," she muttered. Walking back to Kagejiro, who had taken a seat at the bar, she apologized. "I'm sorry," she spoke quickly, "You look a lot like a guy I've had problems with." she said, blind to the look that Miroku shot InuYasha. "Exactly like you, minus your ears."

Kagejiro eyed his brother before responding. "What can I say? Dog demon is a popular breed. Want to find out why?"

Kagome shook her head in shock. "Umm…no, thank you." Turning to Kikyo, she cast her cousin a long glower. "Is there a reason we're here?"

Kikyo wrapped her arm around InuYasha and hugged onto her boyfriend's arm. "I can name a few."

Kagejiro glanced from InuYasha to Kikyo and then to Kagome before his smile grew even wider. "So…sisters?"

Miroku, who had been attempting to evade Kikyo, met Kagejiro's eyes and smiled in return. "Cousins."

Kagejiro nodded once, crossing his arms over his chest as the three simply stared. "It must make for interesting small talk."

Kikyo snapped her attention back to the demon in their presence. "Are you really still here?"

Miroku ignored Kikyo, as did the rest of the world. "You know, it's not as widely discussed as you may think it is."

Glancing above the witch next to him, Kagejiro watched how quickly InuYasha enraptured himself in Kagome's presence. Letting his eyes slide back to Kikyo, he laughed lowly and ordered a round of shots. "Here's ta one 'ell of an interesting night, May she never gain a set of eyes and see what is obvious."

With a smile, Miroku drank to that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

: hides: I am so sorry that this took forever to put up. I've been having hell trying to get this polished and completed. The traveling back and forth and never home really puts a kink in the writing. Hopefully things will settle down once I move to a more finite location and am not trekking the garden state parkway daily. I also apologize for any grammatical errors; I feel as if I stare at this computer any longer, I will go cross eyed. I don't have the extra time now to post answers or feedback to reviews, but I honestly appreciate it all!! You guys have kept me writing this story for longer than you know. I love you all and am really sorry it's taken so long to update.


	31. Edge of Reality

Shades of Gray

Shades of Gray

Chapter 31 The Edge of Reality

this chapter has been edited. Please view mediaminer for the unedited version. Please be aware of political debate and the differences in ages of the characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was a grand total of twelve drinks and ten shots per person later that is all but for Kagejiro; the Irish demon was polishing off his fourth bottle of Jack Daniels, with four of finished Hennessey to his side, when the dynamic of the group finally shifted. The righteous-than-thou attitudes had been drowned in Alcohol and harsh cynicism had nearly vanished. Kikyo and Miroku were to drunk too argue any further and had even gone as far as to share a joke or two with the other. InuYasha hadn't objected to dancing with Kikyo to Destiny's Child _Lose My Breath_ and Kagome had dropped her inquisition of Kagejiro. All together, the group seemed to be coming together.

Sitting at the bar, Miroku seemed much more interested in talking with Kagejiro more so than chasing any of the tail in the pub.

"…So there I was, naked in the barn. There was a very angry farmer standing in front me, with a pitch-fork to my face. He was spewing something in a foreign language; that or I was just too drunk ta understand what he was talking about, but thank God I had that sheep in front of me, coverin' me like a loin clothe. My guess is that the girl who had accompanied me into that barn, who by the way was no where ta be found, was probably his daughter."

Miroku choked on his Yuengeling, and set the bottle on the table before falling into a coughing fit. "You know," he said while wiping his mouth and catching his breath, "fathers aren't so keen on finding you in bed with their daughters. There was this one time…"

InuYahsa grunted, almost painfully, and winced. "Oh here we go." Ordering another Jack and sprite, he prepared himself for the story he had heard nearly a thousand times.

Miroku smirked at his friend before turning to the others. "I had met this girl at a club, maybe about a year ago. She seemed legit, she was hot and she begged me to bang her like a cheap drum. So, being the man I am, I decided to oblige her desire. We were down in Barnegat, and I didn't want to drive up to Long Branch as drunk as I was, so we went to her house down the road." Making a lewd gesture, he continued, "I get her going, loudly might I add, and screaming my name at the top of her lungs, or something that sounded like my name. Suddenly, the door nearly caves in and, no joke, this guy looked like Laser; I mean fuckin' Laser from back in the day American Gladiators. He grabs me by my neck and yanks me out of bed. In the middle of this thrashing, I learn two things; first is that the girl wasn't twenty one, she was eighteen, and two, this guy and I had it out two weeks back when I was fondling his wife on the dance floor." Seeing everyone at the table balk, Miroku smirked and finished off his beer; "What can I say; slut must run in that family."

Kagome laughed first, more to break the welling uncomfortable silence. "Wow, Miro…that's a whole lot of special. I mean, that's nearly award winning."

Kagejiro recovered from his state of bemusement and slammed his hand down on the table, a smile the size of Ireland resting across his face. "You, my friend, are a professional."

Kikyo seemed to be the most put off by the story. "Didn't the dad recognize you," she asked with a bit of a slur to her words.

Miroku's smile, if at all possible, grew. "That was the great thing; He realized it as I was running from the house, holding my pants up. I screamed back to him as I was reaching the woods across from the house that his daughter was a better lay than his wife. Man, I swear this guy really was Laser; he bolted from that front step like lightening. I thought I would never lose him in the woods. Needless to say, I'll never go back to the Lighthouse in this century."

"Probably shouldn't in the next on either," Kagejiro added, starting on his fifth bottle of Hennessy.

InuYasha shook his head, wondering what it was like to live that long. There were benefits; he was sure, to that much longevity but at the same time…

"What is it like," Kagome asked, as if reading InuYasha's mind.

Kagejiro turned his attention to the miko on his left. "What is what like, darlin'?"

"To live forever? I mean, you're a demon, you can live forever, right?"

InuYasha could tell that this was going to be a cryptic conversation by the look that overtook his brother's face.

"Like anything, it has its ups and downs," he answered after a moment; "I suppose I could live forever, but who would really want ta? Sure, the idea is novel, but you don't really understand it. You can't really make any life long attachments unless you want ta watch friends grow old and die while you look the way you did eighty years earlier." Glancing at InuYasha, he added on; "That's why the lot of us try to stay away from you humans. It's not that we dislike you, per say, but rather that you die a lot faster than our kind. Nothing," he said straight to his brother, "is harder than losing the one you care about."

Miroku and InuYasha stared into their drinks in contemplation while the other two girls grew glassy eyed. InuYasha and Miroku both understood the implications of his words and somehow, it was a very effective buzz kill.

"That's awful," Kikyo muttered, sympathetic to the man she had called an animal an hour prior.

"You get a weird understanding of history, seeing it come and go in front of yer eyes. You see it for what it is, and then read it and want ta hit something. The history they teach you is perverted; most is not really how it happened at all." Seeing a moment to preach, he shot down the rest of his bottle and leaned forward. "I'm nearly four hundred years old, so you can bet that I've seen everything under the sun." Ignoring the stunned gasps from Miroku et all, minus his brother, he continued on; "there is a possibility that I have been involved in almost every major war of the last three centuries. Not to say I've been at every battle, that would just be a load of horse shit, but after leaving Japan, my group and I got ourselves into some interesting debacles."

InuYahsa lifted his attention to his brother, "Your group?"

"The Gaiden, as we call ourselves. It's a small cell of fighters that I led while in the resistance. They are most loyal family I've ever known. They have followed me around the world, and even though we disbanded in the early nineteenth century, we still come together when situations that need extra attention arise. We are always in touch; in case we need one another."

Miroku leaned in, his attention grasped completely by the conversation. "You mean that you've fought in wars through the centuries?"

Kagejiro laughed heartily, "Hell boy, we've caused wars over the centuries. We take some good credit for the start of the Revolution of both America and Ireland." Shaking his head, he returned to his point; "in World War One, me and a few of my boys were sent ta aid the Birtish against the German's in Flanders. It was on the brink of Tench warfare, which by the way, the person who designed that fuck all should be hung. 'Sides that, all the troops were stuck in holes in the middle of cluster-fuck Flanders. It happened to be Christmas Eve, and as the clock fell to midnight, the Brittish wanted to celebrate. They started singing their carols and soon, we 'eard the German's singin' theirs. So, we crawled out of the ditches, or in my groups case, cause we weren't fuckin' newbs, came out of the trees and buildings and started talkin'. There was a cease fire for all of Christmas while the boys played together. They played football…" pausing, he corrected himself, "soccer, as you call it. We drank and celebrated the holidays. Once the new year set in though, it was over. They went right back to killin' one another by order of the fuck off's in command. You better believe they won't teach you that in history, because it skews the version of history that is painted black and white."

Kagome leaned back in her chair, almost as if offended. "Are you telling me that you sympathize for the Nazis?"

"You can't tell me that you believe that every German man who held a gun in that war was a complete scum bag. If that's the case, then the lot of them should be convicted of war crimes now. What about the Americans that dropped the A-Bomb on Japan? How many innocent men, women and children died in Hiroshima and Nagasaki? Are you condemning the American race ta that same category because it was their men who did it?"

Before Kagome could answer, he cut her off. "Of course you don't. They were all men who had to do what they were told because they were soldiers. You don't get ta pick where you are born or back then, you didn't often get ta pick who you fought for. There are a few countries today that have a much better hold on their military, regardless of popular belief. You Americans, just like the English and the rest of the leading powers of the world, can decided if you go ta war, and how you go ta war. The lots of you sit back and think that war is about capital gain and that we don't need it. To often people forget that Freedom isn't free; the only currency it deals in is blood."

Seeing Kikyo raise up to argue, InuYasha intervened; "Wow, so the troops just threw down their weapons and hung out together? Didn't they worry about someone betraying that trust and killing all of them?"

Kagejiro shook up his head and lit up a cigarette. "There was a time, lad, that people had honor, even though it was small and sometimes conditional, it still was there."

Kagome pointed to the cigarette in Kagejiro's mouth; "You can't smoke in here."

Kagejiro glanced back towards where Jakotsu had disappeared to; "I'd like to see the girly-man stop me."  
Kikyo felt compelled to further the debate. "It's not his rule, it's a state rule."

"I helped bring tobacco into New Jersey in the first place, but that's another story. The hell they are going to deny me it. I'll incite another Boston Tea Party, see if I don't."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "what will you throw into the water? Cigarettes? You'd piss off the wrong people doing that."

"Fuck off; I'll throw Budweiser if I have to. It's expendable." Snorting once, he put out his cigarette on his arm. "Now who the hell wants to dance? I can't sit much longer."

Kikyo bolted up from her chair, seemingly enthralled at the idea. "That is the best thing I've heard all night." Bopping her head to the song, she smiled at the boys, "and I love this song!"

Miroku, however, was staring aghast at Kagejiro. "You dance?"

Kagejiro smirked and looked back at Miroku. "A piece of advice boy; there are two kinds of people in life that you can be, you can either sit there with you ass glued ta the chair and take no initiative in life. You better believe though, in twenty years, you'll still be glued ta that chair. Or you can take life by the horns, or the girl by the hips, and enjoy it. What is life worth living if you don't enjoy it? I for one enjoy the feel of a girl grinding up against me, God bless the low standards of dancing today. And that would be my next advice to you; don't fuck every girl you meet unless you are trying to repopulate the Earth. Do me a favor; I'll be here in two hundred years, I don't want ta have ta deal with more than one of ya."

Taking Kikyo by the hand, he led her down to the dance floor, leaving Kagome, InuYasha and Miroku sitting at the bar in stunned silence.

Kagome made a face, watching Kikyo twirl about with a man who had more rhythm than most men combined, and took InuYasha by the hand. "Come on," she mewed, "let's dance."

InuYasha smirked as they headed to the dance floor, "Dancing wasn't the first thing on my mind. What was that about grabbing hips?"

Kagome turned to give him an incredulous stare as they waded out onto the dance floor. Turning to place her back to his chest, she smiled as she felt his hands wrap around her hips. This is the way it should be, this is how they should be able to spend the day; in each other's arms. Glancing to her right, her entire mood was squashed to see Kikyo ten feet from them, squealing with glee as Kagejiro showed her how a real man danced. Somehow, she just didn't have it in her heart to really enjoy the feel of InuYasha behind her knowing that her cousin was in the vicinity.

Sensing her change in heart, InuYasha spun her around to turn her back to Kikyo. "Pay no mind to the man behind the curtain," InuYasha murmured in her ear. "Just focus on us."

Kagome scoffed light heartedly, her head shaking slowly; "what us? There's a you and a Kikyo, and then there's a me. Where do you find time for an _us_?"

InuYasha glanced back to Kikyo and caught his brother's eye. He could see that Kagejiro understood what was going on and it almost seemed as if he was telling InuYasha to take Kagome aside and speak with her. Or…well…occupy her time else where. Leaning in to bit the tip of Kagome's ear lobe, he cooed; "There is always time for an _us_. I can prove that to you right now, if you really want me to."

Leaning in to capture Kagome's lips in a quick kiss, regardless of who watched, the song abruptly changed over the loud speaker. Snapping away from Kagome, like waking from a bad dream, InuYasha became more aware of his surroundings. The song was replaced with a bit of a remix of Hinder's _Lips of an Angel_. Quickly glaring to the DJ booth, he wasn't shocked to find Jakotsu pointedly staring at the couple. Grumbling about interruptions, InuYasha looked back to Kikyo. Kagejiro and she seemed hardly phased by the change and he let out the breath he was holding.

Placing his forehead to Kagome's, the duo began to sway back and forth to the music. Singing along with the song in a smooth tone, he sung, "_it's really good to hear your voice, saying my name, it sounds so sweet. Coming from the lips of an angel, hearing those words it sounds so sweet." _ Shaking his head, he couldn't recount a better song for the two of them. "_You make it hard to be faithful…"_

Kagome fought down a rapid forming blush and dipped her head back to look at Kikyo. Kagejiro had the girl well occupied but how long would that last? Would she come looking for them? What good would it do to have another round with InuYasha? More heart ache, more distress, and more drama? Though her brain clearly understood this was a bad idea, she wasn't shocked to find herself leaving the dance floor with the boy she had grown to love. Logic be damned, she had enough liquor in her system to blame that soundly.

Kagome trailed behind InuYasha, his hand wrapped lightly around hers. He passed the DJ booth and shot Jakotsu a glower made to kill, his message clear; _if you interrupt, I'll end you._ Pulling her back into the corner of the club, he pressed Kagome to the wall by the bathroom and kissed her. The interaction held no pleasantries or soft pecks, there was need and there was lust, there was a need for an immediate release. Pressing his rapidly hardening length into the side of her leg, he growled into her ear; "I need you."

Kagome hadn't wanted this to happen; she had honesty just wanted a day out with Kikyo to try to wear down her want for InuYasha. She had come to the summation that this needed to end; this needed to be done with. She really liked InuYasha and that was dangerous. She couldn't do this to her cousin; she couldn't ruin her life like that. But as she rested with the cold wall behind her body, pinned between the cement barrier and his warm torso, she couldn't think of anywhere else she wanted to be. She could feel him through his pants and all she could think of was how much she wanted him inside of her. He was like a drug, like her cocaine, and she needed her fix.

InuYasha pressed himself harder against her leg, grinding his hips for some sort of animalistic satisfaction. The material of the jeans was chafing his cock and it wanted one thing and one thing only; her wet and warm cavern. Glancing at the men's room door, he placed one finger to Kagome's lips and then slipped into the bathroom. Finding one man at the urinal, he bellowed once simple phrase; "Get out."

The man turned to glare at InuYasha, his fly down. "Dude, seriously? What the fuck?"

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and walked back out into the hallway. Grabbing Kagome by her arm, he yanked her into the bathroom.

Stunned into silence, Kagome spun around and through the swinging wooden door before she understood what had just happened. Glancing to her right, she caught sight of the man and blushed furiously. "InuYasha," she hissed loudly.

InuYasha shrugged before shoving Kagome against the wall before the urinals. Sliding one hand under her ass, he hoisted her off the floor and pressed himself against her. Pinning her solidly, he brought his lips to her neck. His eyes met that of the man at the urinal, who had stopped pissing and was staring at the duo, his cock still in hand. "Last warning," he growled, lifting his lips from her neck for a moment.

The man cracked a large smile, "don't let me stop you," he joked.

Kagome fisted her hands through InuYasha's hair, the alcohol and the pleasure racking too much against her brain. Snapping her head to the right, she addressed the man. "Get out," she yelled at the stranger.

The man, looking sorely disappointed, zipped himself up and took his time walking from the bathroom.

As soon as the door was closed, InuYasha went to town. Dropping Kagome to the ground, he stood in front of her like a titan among mortals. "You should be sucking my dick by now," he commanded in a no-nonsense voice.

Kagome hesitated for only a moment, glancing around at the grody conditions of the bathroom. She had seen worse in her life time, but still being on her knees in such an establishment seemed beneath her.

Grabbing Kagome by the back of her hair, he pulled her head back to gaze up at him. "What are you waiting for, Princess?"

XXXXXXXXXX

The sex had been rough, to say the least. Violating her in nearly every way possible, InuYasha had almost lost complete control of himself to the demon within. She had gone along with everything, never once objecting, not that he thought she would. As they sat in the handicapped bathroom, Kagome resting on the bathroom sink, her clothing littering the floor, she stared up at the ceiling in complete exhaustion. InuYasha was leaning on the sink in front of her, and slowly she collapsed forward into his chest. Neither spoke for the ten minutes that followed, the air was filled with labored breathing and the smell of sex and secretion. Both stared off into nothingness, wondering how it had gotten this far.

The first question that was voiced after the long bout of silence broke the frigid ice. "Do you notice no one has come in," Kagome asked quietly.

Both laughed lightly, as if more in relief over the impeding doom from their actions, and Kagome righted herself from his chest and began dressing. "I…"

InuYasha waved a hand, "Don't, please. I should apologize."

Kagome shook her head. "No, don't apologize, there's nothing to apologize for." Waiting for him to button his jeans, they walked from the stall together, washed their hands and InuYasha walked to the door. "Let me go out first. I'll make sure it's clear and I'll get you."

Kagome nearly panicked at the thought; "Don't leave me in here!"

InuYasha shot her a glower; "I'm not, I'm just going to make sure the coast is clear." Pushing open the door, he wasn't ready for it to hit something hard and come swinging back at him in full force. Catching the young adult in the face, he flew back into the wall behind him with a loud grunt followed by a slew of curses.

Kagejiro stuck his head through the door, his eyes filled with concern as he eyed his younger brother lying against the wall. "Ohh…sorry about that; I didn't realize the door swung that way." Instead of addressing Kagome, he simply beamed in her direction with knowledge lingering in his eyes.

InuYasha held his nose, which was dripping with blood, and glowered at his brother. "Are you fuckin' kidding me? What the hell are you doing out there?"

"Figured you would want some alone time," he muttered, eyeing the female in the male bathroom. "After some bogger was going around telling everyone that there was a lass who was, and I quote, gonna get split in two, in the men's room, and I noticed your lack of attendance, I pawned off Kikyo and stood guard over the door."

Kagome slipped out the door behind Kagejiro and reared about, once in safe distance, and hissed loudly; "What do you mean?" Glaring at InuYasha, she seemed rather livid. "He knows? How the hell does he know?" Panic seemed to set in almost instantly; "who else knows?"

Kagejiro slung an arm over her shoulders and shook her gently. "It's not hard ta figure out; you two might as well have it on a sign over your heads."

Kagome glared at InuYasha, "is it really that bad?"

InuYasha shook his head no while Kagejiro insisted the opposite.

Kagome gazed at both men before scoffing indignantly and turned on her heels.

"Don't kill the messenger," Kagejiro shot back, "it ain't my fault that you're wanking off this fucker in a John."

Kagome held up her middle finger as she turned the corner.

After a moment of both men watching her leave, Kagejiro turned to InuYasha. "She's got a nice ass, I can say that."

InuYasha smirked, knowing how well he now knew the truth behind that sentence. Had he really just defiled Kagome like that? Walking from the bathroom, he felt sick to his stomach; how much was he going to regret this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By time the Taisho boys reached the table, they had another visitor. Sesshoumaru, dressed in a suit with a pair of sunglasses shading his identity, was sitting at the bar, a martini in hand. Reaching his side, InuYasha chose the wise approach to gauge what he said. His brother apparently didn't have that kind of common sense.

"Oy," Kagejiro hollered as they approached the bar, "the sun went down an hour ago; you ain't hiding from the world under there. We can still see you, and you look ridiculous. Take off those blasted goggles and have a drink with me like a man."

Staring at his brother, Sesshoumaru slowly glanced down to the drink in his hand and then back to his sibling. Monotone in nature and sarcasm out the ass, Sesshoumaru responded; "I was unaware that I was drinking water. Allow me to disembowel the bartender for the mistake. That is how they do it in your culture, right?"

Kagejiro shrugged haphazardly and fell onto the barstool next to Sesshoumaru. "Normally we just break their thumbs, but I supposed full blown murder could be justified in the name of Vodka. It would be a mercy killing though," he added, "poor bastard should be put out of his misery for not knowing the difference."

Sesshoumaru sighed shortly, his mock attempt at humor lost on his older kin.

InuYasha took the seat to the right of Sesshoumaru, his eyes scanning the room for any sight of Rin. After seeing that his brother was, once again, alone, he hung his head. "What did you do?"

Sesshoumaru didn't even turn his attention to the boy. "What needed to be done."

InuYasha scoffed, feeling ire boiling in his blood. "You're approximately two and a half years too late for that one. You can't abort the living."

Sesshoumaru swirled around to the direction of the youngest of the three. "If I could, don't you think you would have been dead a long time ago? You are the last person I will ever take a lecture from."

Kagejiro leaned in on the bar and ordered three shots of scotch. "Then take some advice from me," he tossed in, "grow the fuck up. You're a father for Christ's sake; act like one and preferably, not like ours."

Sesshoumaru sneered, swiping the glasses off his face in one flail swoop "You should take about being a father, Kagejiro. How many children have you sired over the centuries? How many bastard Taisho's are running around this world?"

Kagejiro smirked; "one that I've heard of; your son. Tell me, Sesshiles; how many more little girls have you knocked up?"

InuYasha grunted loudly as Miroku and Kikyo joined in the party at the bar. Nodding towards the silver haired brother, InuYasha shot Sesshoumaru a scandalous glower to keep his mouth shut about family ties.

Sesshoumaru hardly seemed to notice. "I have my daughter and my dignity; that is all I need."

InuYasha stood up abruptly, kicking back his barstool as his did so. It was like a storm that came off the sea; violent surges of anger spurring his movement. "Are you that fucking retarded? Fuck your dignity; you lost that when you did your secretary!"

Miroku winced, freezing in mid grab for a drink from the bartender. "Zing," he chimed, "and there goes the 'ouch' button."

Kikyo blinked in a nearly annihilated state of mind; "who did their secretary?" The girl was so drunk that she couldn't even hold herself upright without leaning against the bar for support.

"You're daddy," Miroku threw to her, glaring at InuYasha. For a moment, he was wondering if he was going to need to drag InuYasha from the bar. The young hanyou's fists were closed solidly and he looked like he was going to start throwing punches.

Kagejiro registered just how bad the situation got as Miroku took to the defensive side of the argument. Sliding two shots down the bar in front of each boy, he picked up the drink. "Take a swig before you throw down," he suggested and shot down the cup of liquor.

Miroku walked behind InuYasha and rubbed his shoulders sportingly. "Relax," he muttered, "lest you really want to start a riot."

"Weren't you advocating me kicking the shit out of Sesshoumaru a week ago?"

Miroku opened his mouth and then shut it. "My mistake," he said after a moment, "please, carry on."

Sesshoumaru glared at Miroku, who inched back under scrutiny. Standing up slowly, he turned to stare at InuYasha. "If you want to take this outside, I will be more than happy to oblige."

Kagejiro slammed his shot onto the table, wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, and stood up. "No one will be taking this anywhere. Sesshoumaru, sit your bloody ass down. InuYasha, go away."

InuYasha snorted in Kagejiro's direction, completely absorbed by his conversation with Sesshoumaru. "Not fucking likely. You want some shit, you found it. Let's settle this; you fucked up." Poking Sesshoumaru with his fist, he raised his voice, "and I can only imagine what you've said to poor Rin. Did you make her cry? Did you tell her your take on half blooded children?" Miroku coughed as loudly as physically possible to distract Kikyo at the hanyou's point, glaring at the youngest Taisho. Was he nuts?

Not seeing his mistake, InuYasha kept on bulldozing down his brother. "Did you tell her that it's worthless, just as she is, and then kick her when you had her at the lowest point? Tell me, Sesshoumaru, tell me how much you shit on this poor girl. She didn't want to tell you, damnit, because she was afraid of your reaction. She knows what she did was wrong, but fuck, you're twice to blame. How the fuck did you turn this on her? Don't look at me like that, I know you, and I know what the hell you are capable of saying to someone, you soulless piece of shit. So I'll ask you again, what did you do?"

"I already told you…"

"Fuck that!" InuYahsa lunged forward and wrapped his hands around Sesshoumarus' collar. Hauling the older man forward, InuYasha's voice raised. "Fuck what you think you had to do. You have an obligation to that boy. He's yours, Sesshoumaru, and with that, he's my nephew. If you can't fuckin' deal with that, that's your problem. Don't take it out on Rin, don't be that asshole."

"Two years, InuYasha," Sesshoumaru shouted back, swatting his hands off his collar, "for two years she kept him from me."

"And she knows she fucked up. She told you to try to make it right."

"I do not forgive easy."

"God forbid someone fuck up, oh wait, that's right, you did!" Narrowing his eyes, he growled viciously; "you fucked up exactly how dad did, and yet you still say you're better? You should be shot!"

Sesshoumaru snarled once, his lip actually curling back. "What I do is my own agenda, and is none of your concern. What she did was unforgivable."

"How the fuck do you figure? You chose to walk away from her."

"I am married."

"Was," InuYasha seethed, "you were married and you cheated on her. But hey, even your God damned wife couldn't stand you, so she found another cock to satisfy her. How does it feel Sesshoumaru; to really fail at everything in life?"

Sesshoumaru belted InuYasha in the jaw with his fist. Without caring, he jumped over the barstool and was on his brother before he could hit the floor. Wrapping one hand around InuYasha's throat, he bashed the youngest's head against the floor. "You ignorant whelp; you really think you have this all fucking figured out? You don't know anything about life, you don't know jack shit." Banging his head once more, Sesshoumaru hollered, "You're so sheltered by father that you don't know your finger from your cock. You talk to me about fucking up? Look at your life! Everything you have ever done has been worthless!"

An arm wrapped thickly around Sesshoumaru's neck and snapped the older one off the floor in a second. Kagejiro lifted Sesshoumaru with one arm to the neck, the other to the mid section. He actually had the middle brother off the ground for a good minute before righting him on the floor. Holding him steady, the eldest spoke in hushed tones; "here is how this is going to go;" he spoke in non-accented flawless Japanese; "I am going to release you and you are to collect your belongings, take that shot of scotch and make your way out that door. When outside, you are to breath for a moment and go no where. I will be out when I think you have calmed down and we will discuss this together and where you will go from here. Obviously you don't want father finding out about anything that has been disclosed here tonight, lest you lose your tiny little kingdom and place at the right hand of that dog demon. I have no hesitation of telling father any of this if you even think about leaving. Now go outside and calm the fuck down."

Sesshoumaru ripped himself from Kagejiro's grasp and shouted back in Japanese, "I want nothing further to do with any of you." Eyeing the glass of scotch, he denied its existence, grabbed his coat and his glasses and stormed out of the bar.

Miroku helped InuYasha from the floor, the youngest Taisho busy wiping blood from his face for the second time that night. "One of these days I'm gonna' ram a parking cone up his ass," Miroku joshed as he helped his friend.

InuYasha brushed off his hands and turned to Kagejiro. "How could you fucking let him walk away? He is an asshole."

"Are you in a position to judge?" Eyeing Kikyo, who was oblivious to the world, he hefted an eyebrow. "He needs to sort his priorities. He will do what is right with time. You cannot force him to accept the child; he must do it on his own."

"Don't go cryptic on me," he criticized, "he's a prick."

"That he is."

"And you let him walk away."

"It's true."

"When the fuck do you expect us to finish this?"

"When we walk outside."

InuYasha hesitated, turning his attention fully to Kagejiro. "He's not going to be sitting on his ass outside. I can bet he's halfway across the state by now."

Kagejiro reached into his pants pocket and retrieved Sesshoumaru's set of keys. Swirling them around his finger, he commented; "unless our brother took to jogging, I figure he will be sitting on the hood of his car, brooding in his own self loathing when we reach him."

Miroku grimaced and scanned the bar. "Hey, where's Kagome?"

InuYasha blinked and glanced around for a moment. She had walked away from him at the bathroom, where had she gone? "I…don't know." That did not sit well with him. She was a little bit of drunk and a whole lot of vulnerable. Slapping Kagejiro once in the shoulder, he completely abandoned his task to right Sesshoumaru of his wrongs. Kagome was so much more important. "Tell Sesshoumaru he's still an asshole," he spoke quickly before rushing off to find his…what was she? Not wishing to indulge in that, he disappeared into the crowd.

Kagejiro and Miroku watched InuYasha be swallowed by the group of college kids blankly. "Glad to know that girl means so much to him," Kagejiro muttered.

Miroku wrinkled his nose. "That…or he has a bad case of ADD."

"What about squirrels?"

Miroku chuckled and looked to where Sesshoumaru had left. "Are you dealing with Mr. Ray-o'-Fuckin'-Sunshine?"

"If I say no, will you go do it?"

"Not for the life of me."

"Than I guess I have no choice," Kagejiro stated blandly. Taking back the other two shots that were left, he threw on his duster and walked out the door.

Miroku stood there for a moment, glanced to his left to a drunken Kikyo at the bar and shuddered. "The hell…" turning, he took off as fast as he could before she realized anyone was left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

InuYasha pushed through the bar, searching high and low for any sign on his missing fling. He was beginning to worry thoroughly about wherever she might have slipped away to. Bankotsu was not fully out of the picture, which only poured Kerosene on that worry, igniting it to a near panic. But as he turned the corner near the DJ booth, he was both relieved and distraught to find her in Jakotsu's company. Shoving both hands into his pockets, he was nearly tempted to turn around and pretend like he hadn't come searching for her until Jakotsu's voice reached his ears.

"So here's the man of the hour."

Sighing pointedly, he held a poker face as he approached the booth. Kagome seemed a little more coherent and a whole lot of upset. 'Damnit,' he cursed himself as he took in the glower painted on the transvestite's face, 'I did it again'. Walking into the booth, he hated how Kagome couldn't hold her eyes to his. As she stared down to her shoes, he felt another small part of his heart tear off. What was he doing to her? Slowly, he was taking the place of Bankotsu in her life and wreaking just as much detrimental havoc. Turning to stare at Kagome, he reached out and slid two fingers under her chin to lift her gaze to meet his. "We should talk."

Jakotsu snorted once and leaned back against the DJ's chair. "That's what they are calling it now? Funny how I'm behind on that lingo. Oh," turning, he grabbed the microphone from the DJ and called over the speakers, "clean up, men's bathroom. I think there's sperm on the wall." Turning back to InuYahsa, his eyes darkened. "You really need to stop."

Kagome snapped her head around and hissed at Jakotsu angrily. "Jak, stop it."'

"Poodle, let the men talk."

Both InuYahsa and Kagome balked for a moment before Kagome yelled over InuYasha's half hearted objection; "Seriously, this doesn't concern you. I love you Jacky, but stay out of this."  
Jakotsu turned back to InuYasha and pushed off the DJ chair. Strutting towards him, he placed his hand around InuYasha's neck and straightened out the collar on his shirt. Leaning into the man, he cooed, "When I first saw you, I thought you were God. Hell, I would have done you in a heart beat. Now I realize you're just another scum bag. She's had her share of them and you're playing with fire. She needs to heal and you're not helping her. You're a douche bag for putting her in the situation to begin with. Make up your fucking mind and stop playing with her. If you don't have the balls to end it, then other forces will see to it. Stop hurting her before I hurt you." Pulling away from InuYasha, the sadistic glimmer that lingered in Jakotsu's eye finally made a solid family connection between him and Bankotsu. "And trust me; I know how to make a man squeal like a pig." Waggling his eyebrows Jakotsu strode from the booth without another word.

Pursing his lips, InuYasha turned to Kagome. "Well, that was awkward and slightly upsetting."

Kagome scoffed and shook her head, still avoiding any eye contact. "You don't know the half of it."

InuYasha swallowed thickly, understanding at that moment that everything Jakotsu had said was because Kagome was telling him her inner feelings; the ones that she wouldn't tell him. Knowing that enough was enough, he held out his hand to Kagome. "We should talk."

Kagome cringed, hating the sound of those words. They put tears in her eyes, they made her chest compress under invisible tons of bricks. Like lying in a casket being buried alive, Kagome couldn't do anything to stop it. Their time had expired and both knew it. Taking his hand like a zombie, she droned behind him towards the back exit to the club.

The cold night air hit her like an ice shower, blasting her back to the dashed reality of the world around her. She had once again done what she had pledged not to and proven not only did she have no morals but also that she lacked any self control. Pulling away from the drug in front of her instantly, she shoved her hands into her jean pockets and took three steps from InuYahsa.

"This needs to end," both said at the same time.

InuYasha stared at Kagome, his throat constricting hearing the words voiced once again. He didn't want to give her up but what would he be setting her up for in life if they continued? What would he do to her if he broke up with Kikyo for her? Leaving Kikyo for Kagome would spell doom for Kagome's relationship with her cousin and the estranged side of the family. Would she be willing to risk it? InuYasha wanted to be with Kagome and he would stand by her side through it all, but he didn't want to see her suffer. This was her burden to carry and he would not light the torch to it. It would be her decision and hers alone. Damn his father to hell, he didn't care what the old man thought about his dumping of Kikyo; Sesshoumaru would take the attention when the day was done with his dissolving marriage and illegitimate child.

Kagome couldn't do this anymore; being with him was too painful, it was to taxing. She couldn't risk her relationship with Kikyo, she couldn't oppose her family and she just couldn't do it mentally anymore. Sitting against a trash can, she put her face in her hands and began to cry. The tears that streamed from her eyes were those of weakness, those of pity. She couldn't take anymore and this was proving too much. She would give up to secure her cousin's happiness and her sanity. "I'm sorry," she muttered after a moment. Lifting her face, she was shocked to find herself eye to eye with the man of her dreams and the source of her self crucifixion.

InuYasha reached out and wiped the tears from Kagome's face with the pad of his thumb. "Don't cry," he whispered pained. "Don't cry over me, over this; it's not worth it."

Kagome wanted to be hurt by his comment; apparently this was just a fling to him. Swallowing thickly, she couldn't help her bitter retort. "I'm glad you think of it like that."

InuYahsa made a face and clicked his tongue at her. "Oh, don't play this game with me, you will lose! This means the world to me Kagome," grabbing her hand, he squeezed it, "these past two weeks I have felt more alive than ever before. But this is obviously tearing you apart and I can't be a part of that. I don't want to ruin your relationship with Kikyo, I don't want to destroy anything you've built with her."

Kagome scoffed bitterly. "Then why did you sleep with me in the first place?"

Shrugging InuYasha shot back without any sarcasm, "why did you sleep with me?" Seeing that neither of them had an answer, he pressed on, "that's my point. We both did this; I am in no way trying to avoid responsibility or pin the blame. But…Kagome, I can see that it's messing with you. That this," he pointed in a circle around the two of them, "is messing with you. I can't see you hurting anymore and I won't be the cause of it. Obviously this is all going to boil over if we keep it up…"

"So what, cut our losses?" Kagome snidely asked InuYasha.

Taking a deep breath and shaking his head, he waved off the comment. "Kagome, do you not want to end this? I'm doing this for you…I'm ending this so that you don't get burnt."

Kagome crossed her arms stubbornly and refused to look him in the eye. She knew it had to end but to hear him say it with such ease… it tore a hole into her already mangled heart. "I appreciate your concern, but if I had wanted a body guard, I would hire one."

Throwing his hands up, InuYasha gave up. "Then tell me what to do, Kagome. Tell me how I can please you, tell me where to go from here."

Refuting eye contact, she shrugged. "I got nothing."

"Why are you acting like this, I don't get it? First you seem perfectly all right with all of this, and then you go to Jakotsu and cry on his shoulder about me being a scum bag and now you're acting like you can't give a rat's ass if I fell off the planet and died. What the hell gives? Are you fuckin' certifiable or something?"

Slowly bringing her face back to InuYasha, he found tears sliding down the corner of her cheek. Shoving him abruptly backwards, she hopped off the trash can and tried to storm around him.

Having just about enough, InuYasha grabbed Kagome with his right arm to her shoulder and swung her back around. Pinning her to the trash can with his torso, he moved in so that he was inches away from her. "What the hell is going on, Kagome?"

Letting out a short sob, Kagome broke. "What do you want me to say, InuYasha? That I want us to be together but we can't be? To tell you that the one time in my life that something feels right is the thousandth time its so wrong? When I'm with you, nothing else matters, and you don't know how deep that runs. I'm fucked in the head, InuYasha, but little of that matters when I'm with you. My world, for once, has a little bit of light in it when we're together. But we can't be and every day I want to tear my eyes out because I know what kind of grave I'm digging myself." Sobs began to blur her words together like a stammer. "I don't want to hurt Kikyo but I can't let you go. I love Kikyo but…" shaking her head, she brought up her hand and bit into her knuckles. Attempting to control her sobbing, she gave up on words.

InuYahsa reached forwards and wrapped his arms around Kagome. Pulling her to his chest, he attempted to offer her solace. Running his hand through her hair, he hushed her quietly. "Baby, don't cry. We'll figure this out…"

"That's just it," she cried loudly while pulling out of his embrace. "We have figured this out, it needs to end. We can't keep this up and we both know this. We have to pretend like it never happened, like I never knew how happy you would make me. I have to live with my cousin while you fuck her and smile about it. I can never tell her why I secretly want to deafen myself, why I want to gouge my eyes out with a nail…I can never tell her the truth because of what it would do to all of us."

InuYasha furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm beyond that, Kagome. I'm beyond caring about what petty and insignificant things Kikyo can tell my father. I'm not afraid anymore."

Kagome inhaled sharply. "I can't do this to her," shaking in her own torrent of sadness, she began sobbing again. "I can't, I just can't… God why does this hurt so much?"

"Because it's meant to be," he said softly. "And if it is meant to be, then it will be. Maybe not today…"

"Don't quote Casablanca to me," she snipped, "I don't want to hear it. It's not meant to be, InuYasha. You're meant to marry Kikyo and start a family."

InuYasha scoffed loudly, "yeah, like that's going to happen."  
Both stood in silence for a moment, soaking up the reality of the world around them. It hurt now to breathe, like the air had been depleted by the merciless Gods that banished them to these lives of misery. Swallowing thickly, Kagome quietly said after a moment, "we shouldn't see each other anymore."

The words ripped apart the sanity that held InuYasha together. It was as if his heart dropped from his body. Everything constricted, his eyes watered. "That's going a bit far…"

"No, it's not. Unless you're with Kikyo, we shouldn't…" looking away, she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand. "It's too dangerous."

InuYasha swallowed thickly. "Is this what you want?"

"I won't answer that."

"Lie to me."

"Yes."

Nodding once, InuYasha took a step away from Kagome. "Then…so be it."

The duo stared at each other from a five foot distance like strangers across a bar. They saw through each other to the lives that they were giving up, the happiness they were forsaking.

"Well…"

InuYasha took two steps forward, wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and kissed her. Emotions crashing against an immovable force, a feeling, an emotion that would never change with time, the two silently buried their affair behind masks of indifference and mocked friendship. "Once more for a real goodbye," he muttered against her lips.

Kagome nodded slowly, her entire entity trying to consume this moment. "One last kiss."

InuYasha captured her lips again, his hands coming to wrap around the back of her head and shoulders. Pulling her tighter, he slipped his tongue past her lips. The raw need for this, the longing for one last embrace empowered the two to remain standing, to keep them from toppling over under the surmounted pressure of the situation and the reality of life.

"What the fuck are you two doing?"

Pulling away as if struck, both InuYasha and Kagome turned instantly to the left to find Kikyo in the doorway. Bottle of water in one hand, a completely appalled expression across her face, Kikyo looked as if she were going to vomit. Her hand shook slightly after a moment, the acute result from a possible tremor of rage that coursed through her body.

And the three stood there, staring for what felt like a decade. Neither party had an excuse or an alibi, Kagome looked nearly as nauseous as her cousin and InuYasha seemed to age ten years in five minutes.

Nodding once, Kikyo wrapped her arms around her body and narrowed her eyes. "So…" her voice was detached and nearly as frigid as ice, "this is why you two have been getting along so nicely over the last few weeks?"

Kagome opened her mouth but InuYasha stepped in front of her. "Kik, I know what you're thinking."

"I bet you do," she hissed back angrily, "because it's all true."

"Kagome had no part in this."

"Are you saying you raped her?"

Wincing, InuYasha recanted, "No, but this was all my idea. I came onto her…"

Kikyo turned the frosty glower to her cousin, "and she came on you. I can't believe you two," she hissed. Tears welled in her eyes as she took a step back into the club, "I trusted you; both of you!"

Kagome barked out a terse laugh that held no humor. "You're one to talk about trust, Kikyo."  
Kikyo snapped her head in Kagome's direction. "You're absolutely right…but you're my friend Kagome. You're my friend, and my cousin, who is sleeping with my boyfriend. I think I have the trump card in this one."

Kagome felt as if she had just been donkey punched; staring helplessly at the avalanche approaching that was named Kikyo and the result was going to be complete annihilation. "Kikyo, I never meant for it to go this far. We're…we're not going to…"

Kikyo laughed with an insane bubble of giddiness pitching her words. "Shut up! I don't want to hear it. I'm done. I'm done with _both_ of you." Turning on her heels, she stormed from the back of the ally.

InuYasha followed immediately, maybe if for anything to salvage Kagome's reputation. He knew his fate had been sealed, and it was a few years to late to come to terms with it. This was something that should have been done years prior; they should not have lasted this long and he was sure that with time, Kikyo would agree. Yet it was Kagome and Kikyo that he was worried about. They had a future together, as family, and he had caused irretrievable harm to that. As he came to the door, he found Jakotsu standing idly by. Freezing in his place, he turned his full attention, and anger, on the male cross dresser. "_What_ did you do?"

"What needed to be, I told you _I_ would."

Reaching forward, InuYasha had him by the lapel in a second strung against the wall. "Tell me one reason why I shouldn't paint this club with your blood."

"Red is an awful color for any room," Jakotsu responded coldly, "and my bouncers would rip your arms off first."

Kagome rushed through the door a second later and hesitated at the scene before her. "InuYasha," she screeched, fleeing to help her friend from InuYasha's hands, "put him down! What are you doing?"

Glaring at Jakotsu, he ignored Kagome completely, "We came to an agreement…why would you…."

"Because tomorrow you're just going to ignore her wishes, forget your bargain and start this all over. It is a vicious cycle that will keep repeating. Not now…now…"

"Now she's fucked. You just ruined her more than me, I hope you know that."

Kagome was staring at the duo blankly, as if emotion simply seeped from her body like the sweat down her forehead. "What?"

Dropping Jakotsu, InuYasha backed off. Turning his ear from Kagome, he spoke darkly to Jakotsu. "Unlike you, I'll let her decide how to handle this. I won't interfere. Either way though, you're fucked." Turning, he pushed past Kagome and out towards the front of the club to find Kikyo and offer some penance.

Turning to gaze up to Kagome, Jakotsu slowly got to his feet and brushed off his collar. "I told you I would take care of you poodle, be angry all you want but this is for your own good. Now you can start fresh without anything holding you back. I know what's best for my little Kaggers and trust me, that boy was just Bad News Bears. But we're good now, we're _okay_."

He never saw her fist swing.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX'

Sorry it's taken so long to get this out! I've had it written but you know…moving, life, and the way of things…it blows. So here we go, the metaphorical shit has hit that damn fan and it's covering the world. I'll hopefully be able to write more in a few weeks when I become stationary and not dragging myself all across NJ every day.

I'm not sure where I left off with shout outs, so I'm going to run from where I know:

Ff:


	32. Memories of the past

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

~~ Chapter 32 ~~ Memories of the Past

It was like walking to your death; Kagome knew the fate that hung drearily above her head and wrapped about her like cellophane. She knew back at the dorm she would find her cousin, undoubtedly crying for things she lost years before. She knew that she had to approach Kikyo and that there was a need for words to be said. Kikyo had caught her, the act was up and the game was over. The reality of the world had crushed down on her small fort of happiness and taken it without regard. The cold bitterness of the night stung at her body as well as her heart. She had gambled and lost everything. The question now, however, was how to approach this entire situation. That alone was what kept Kagome company on the long walk home.

Kagome could play this event from two different angles; it just mattered as to how much of an asshole she wanted to seem like. She could either stand by the fact that she did nothing wrong; Kikyo had long ago denounced her relationship with InuYasha, the only one who did not know that was the boyfriend himself. Or she could take the stand that she knew what she did was wrong, but Kikyo was just as wrong due to her affair, hence going with the kettle calling the pot black. All together, Kagome was being thrown under the bus on this one and there was no way to avoid it, all she could attempt to do was manipulate the speed in which it hit her.

What she could say, as she walked down the dark streets of Eatontown, was that this was a very lonely trek. Having ridden to the bar with Kikyo, and then dismissing InuYasha flat on her way out of the establishment, she now had no choice but to walk by herself. Jak's bar was about four miles from campus, and she had considered calling Sango to come get her, but there was so much she had to mull over that she needed the alone time. How to approach this, where to go from here and how to keep both relationships functional were the questions of the night that swarmed her mind like an angry hive.

Coming out of the club, she had walked into yet another cluster fuck. Having left Jakotsu on the floor, blood pouring from his nose, she had found InuYasha standing on the side of the road, watching Kikyo drive off at Mach 3 looking like a lost puppy. The new guy, Kagejiro, was standing with a man who Kagome assumed to be Sesshoumaru Taisho, staring in what looked like commiseration in their direction. When Kagome made her appearance, InuYasha had turned to her with a lost look in his eyes. She knew the words without them needing to be spoken; _what did we do_? What Kagome had feared had happened and now it was her mess to clean. She had blown off InuYasha's offer to drive her home with a very snide 'I think we both know we shouldn't be seen together anymore.' Tears filled her eyes at the knowledge that it was over, they had gambled on fate and lost; what had they done?

This was her just punishment; she concluded as she came within sight of the dorms, she had made her bed a long time ago. Oberon had been her instigator, her gateway drug, but she had done everything on her own, she had changed herself into an uncaring and selfish bitch that wanted what she wanted. With a pit in her stomach, she came to some self rationalizations that were anything but pretty. The only one who mattered for anything in her life was herself. She didn't give a damn about anyone else as long as she profited in the end. If she had cared about others then she would have never continued her tryst with Bankotsu, she would never have put herself in the position to return to her mother with more shame to the family name. Instead, knowing what wrath Bankotsu could have inflicted upon her family, she had played the odds and played with him. She lost in the end. If she had cared so much about Souta and her mother, she would have stayed at home, worked a full time job, given up school and focused more of her attention on her child. Instead she handed over the baby to her mother the first time he cried through the night. She never looked back from that day nor regretted it. She was more than happy to shrug off her burden onto her mother, her emotional problems on anyone who would listen and played the victim card enough to make herself sick. She went to Bankotsu at night to continue feeling like a victim, so that she could place herself on the pedestal where she was not responsible for her actions. She allowed InuYasha to pretend to rescue her from that pedestal, like Rapunzel to her prince, only to be the one who had banished herself to that tower in the first place.

And then there was Jakotsu. What he had done was nearly unforgivable, and she prayed sadistically that she had broken his nose, but she understood _why_ he did it. He thought he was saving her, he thought he was doing the right thing. He had exposed their tryst to get Kagome away from a man that Jakotsu had thought would hurt her as Bankotsu had. He had told her once that he felt responsible for not stopping Bankotsu before he went psycho on her; he was trying to head this one off before she once again could become the victim. But the way he did it…the knowledge he had that she planned to stop this; he knew how much InuYasha had meant to her and he had torn it away. Like pulling a safety blanket away from a child, he had ripped out the last good thing in her life.

Would she have ended it, she wondered as she staggered into the elevator of the dorms. Could she have ever of said goodbye to InuYasha? What was it about that man that drew her like a moth to the flame? Looking back at all the years past, it wasn't as if she had harbored anything but a strong disgust for him, there was never a feeling of butterflies or a need to have him in her, she never longed for his touch or his caress. Now…that was all she could think of, all that consumed her. She wanted to be with him every moment of every day. And it was wrong. It was all so wrong. As tears threatened to storm her cheeks once more, she threw a wayward punch to the side of the elevator. How could it all happen this way? The only answer she got was a resonating pain that shot through her hand like a knife.

Kikyo, regardless of being a bitch, was her friend. Kagome could never blame Kikyo for her upbringing or her emotionless countenance. Kikyo's mother, Chiyo, was the least favorite of people in Kagome's life, next to Kagawaki and her father. Chiyo was colder than any glacier in Antarctica, more emotionally stinted then the Grinch. She had raised Kikyo to believe everyone else in the world was dirt on her daughter's shoe. Kikyo had struggled with a conscience for years, mostly because of Kagome's mothers counter-teachings. Though she had come out of the battle with much more of a personality than her mother, she still was a bitch. In the end though, Kagome was sure it could have been worse. Regardless of these facts, Kikyo was Kagome's family and her friend. And she had betrayed her. There was no excuse for sleeping with InuYasha and she would be able to offer Kikyo no explanation towards her actions. It was the highest of all treachery and Kagome knew she would soon face the gallows for it. All she could hope for was a fair trail.

Reaching the dorms, Kagome's hand trembled as she pushed the button in the elevator. What was she going to say to her cousin; what could she say? Knowing that she was falling towards certain doom and there was no longer an up option, Kagome braced for impact as she trudged down the dimly lit hallway. Raising her fist to knock at her door, she hesitated. Was this truly the right way to go? Should she give Kikyo time to relax, time to think things through logically? Maybe Kikyo wasn't even at the dorm, maybe she went crying home to mommy and daddy. And to Kagome's father.

Kagome's gut wrenched at the thought. What if Kikyo dragged her father into this; what if Kikyo became the bitch Kagome knew she could be? Another scandal, another disgrace, Kagome was positive she couldn't endure it again. The shame that was in her father's eyes the day she told him, with the aid of her mother, that she was pregnant…

Catching herself before she knocked, Kagome reached into her pocket and pulled out the key. She felt more like a drone, synchronized in its motions and actions, rather than a human being. Forgetting what she was doing, drifting off to memories best forgotten; it was amazing that she even functioned at any level currently.

Clearing her throat, Kagome shoved her key into the lock and opened the door. Save for a shallow light shining out from under the door of the bathroom, the room was pitch black. The stars that had guided Kagome home had abandoned her, leaving her to the abyss of her cousin's wrath. Nothing was safe from the dark vortex, Kagome rationed, as she quietly closed the door behind her. As she turned, she tripped over a pile of clothing that lay square in the middle of the doorway. Grasping in the dark, Kagome lifted what felt like a sweatshirt and turned it to the light of the bathroom to see if she could distinguish any markings. The first thought that ran through Kagome's head was that her cousin returned to the dorm and went on a rampage, dissimilating all of Kagome's clothes from her closet. But as she brought the article of clothing to her nose, she recognized the scent immediately; InuYasha.

Hesitantly, Kagome reached for the light switch. In a very languid and pained motion, she flicked her finger over the tiny knob, scared shitless on what disaster she would behold under the florescent sun.

Blinded momentarily, Kagome hardly held back her gasp. The room was a complete disaster; pictures that had once adorned Kikyo's desk of InuYasha and her or of the three of them were crumpled in little balls of hate, decorating the floor listlessly. Clothing that was undoubtedly the boy's was strewed across the room, some things in the garbage can, others sticking out of bags. A necklace that Kikyo cherished, what InuYasha had bought her on their three year anniversary, was lying on top of the trash, the diamond sparkling amidst the garbage.

Taking a step towards the bathroom, she paused when the toilet flushed and there was a very loud sniffle, one that ripped through Kagome like an air hammered spike. She had once again managed to hurt someone close to her. How many more people would she cause heart ache to? Maybe Bankotsu had been right all along; she didn't belong to this world any more than a ghost did. Heartache and misery seemed to follow her like a plague.

"Go away."

Kagome turned to face the bathroom door, barely hearing the mumbled words through the wooden planks. Opening her mouth and then shutting it once, then again, she stared helplessly. What could she say?

"No." that seemed like a good choice at the time.

Kikyo sniffled again, on the other side of the door, and called back, "I don't want to see you right now." Though her voice was strong with emotion, her words were shattered; Kagome couldn't tell if that was a lie or if she was just overtly furious.

'Right now,' thought Kagome, 'does that mean eventually you will want to see me?' Kicking a pile of InuYasha's discarded wardrobe from her feet, she moved towards the door. "Kikyo…we need to talk."

"No we don't. You _need_ to leave."

Kagome closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose. How could she get through to her cousin, how could she make her understand? "I'm sorry." 'Lie,' she thought with disdain. The she that she regretted was that she had hurt someone she loved once more. Maybe in some great circle of doom, she did regret it all. Who knew?

That must have ruffled a tail feather or two, Kagome reasoned much later. The door was just about ripped off its hinge as Kikyo barreled out of the bathroom. Her eyes were surrounded in a cloud of black makeup that ran down her cheeks in messy lines, her actual pupils were an iridescent red, and her cheeks were rubbed raw. Her hands shook as she approached Kagome, anger searing off the top of her head like water on an iron. "You're sorry? _You're sorry_!" Kikyo threw her hands up and stopped her charge a foot from Kagome. Going nose to nose with her cousin, Kikyo let it all out. "How dare you!" rearing back, she slapped Kagome once clear across the face. "How fuckin' dare you!"

Kagome turned her head with the blow. It hurt more that her cousin would raise a hand to her rather than by the actual blow itself. Turning back slowly, she kept her calm as Kikyo continued screaming at her.

Kagome held her cheek from where she was struck, tears brimming in her eyes. "I know I can't make this right, I know I can't just say a few things to make this better but…"

Kikyo shook her head swiftly, anger leading her motions. "No, Kagome, you're right. There isn't a damn thing you can say to me to make any of this better but the fuckin' truth."

Kagome swallowed thickly and chewed on her bottom lip. Lying to Kikyo was proving to be so much easier than offering her any truth to the situation. But if Kikyo ever found out the real truth…if Jakotsu had told her more than what met the eye…

"Just tell me the truth, Kagome," she spoke with broken syllables, mingled with intermittent tears, "tell me if you slept with him."

Kagome stared as blankly as a corpse watches the ceiling of a casket. What could she say? Apparently nothing spoke louder.

Pursing her lips, Kikyo nodded a few times, as if she was listening to the wall tell the story for her. "I see," she said plainly. Staring to the side, the two girls were met by a thick silence of digestion. Kikyo huffed once, a small bubble of humor in the terrible situation playing in her mind. "I guess that's why he didn't seem so into it these last few weeks." Grinding her teeth, she lifted her eyes to meet Kagome's deer-in-headlight stare. "When you're getting your dick sucked by two girls at once, it's hard to keep their names straight."

Kagome's bottom lip quivered as she just watched the immense pain ripple through her cousin's face. "Kikyo…I…."

"What, tripped and fell on his dick? How long has this been happening Kagome? Have you been sleeping with him since I started dating him? Does he fuck me, let me fall asleep and then come up there and bang you as well? How can you handle fucking him knowing…hearing…." Squeezing her eyes shut, she held up her hand, "what is wrong with you? Seriously, you know…you hear…how could you…."

Kagome took a few deep breaths, knowing that her cousin deserved all the answers in the world, but feared delivering them. "No, we haven't…I wasn't…"

"Don't lie to me, Kagome!" Kikyo suddenly screeched at the top of her lungs.

Kagome flinched, as if physically struck, and collected her thoughts. "After Bankotsu did this…" she made an imaginary circle around her face with her hand, "I turned to Sango and Miroku for help. With Miroku came InuYasha and I…I…" looking away, she took a few steps back and wrapped her arms around her body, hugging herself as if cold. That wasn't far from the truth; a chill had snuck up her spine and send a wave of uncomfortable shivers across her body. Why had she slept with InuYasha? What had spurred on this tryst? Kagome had dismissed it as for years she had wanted him but talked herself out of it, but was that the truth? Everything had spiraled after meeting…. Shaking her head, she handled once problem at a time; Sha was a concern for another day.

"It just happened."

"It just happened," Kikyo mocked back snidely, "you just happened to fall on his cock, or did he just happen to put it in your mouth? Are you going to try to say he raped you too?"

Kagome snapped around to face Kikyo, her eyes widening for a fraction of a second before a death glare consumed her, "Don't you dare fucking say that! I would never…." Taking a deep breath, she tried to control herself. Kagome had, once apone a time, told Kikyo about Kagawaki in Japan. Kikyo had actually held it against Kagome, telling her that it wasn't rape; he wouldn't do that….and a whole list of other bullshit that led down to Kagome was making up stories. Kikyo had always crushed on Kagawaki and the fact that he slept, or raped, Kagome, she couldn't handle it. Apparently, she now felt it was viable to hold it over Kagome's head.

Kikyo snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Somehow I doubt that."

Kagome stood staring for what felt like an hour; if lasers would have come from her eyes, Kikyo would have been incinerated on the spot. The urge to slug her cousin was consuming her by the moment; how dare she?

In a much quieter voice, Kikyo suddenly asked; "How can you come in here and say you're sorry? You made out with my boyfriend, that's not something you say you're sorry to. You say you're sorry to breaking my mirror, or ripping my favorite pair of jeans. You say _you're sorry_ for being late to a dinner date. You don't fuckin' make out with your cousin's boyfriend and then say _you're sorry_! Fuck you!"

Cringing once, Kagome tried to ration poorly, regardless of the hurt. She had been angry before, now she was bitter, nearly as much as Kikyo. "Kikyo, you're drunk," she said harshly.

"_And_ you're a whore. I tried _not_ to listen to them," She seethed, "I tried _not_ to ever listen to a word that your father and my father said about you. I went off your indictment that they were assholes and that you weren't a slut who would put out for anyone." Snorting, Kikyo crossed her arms and stared down her cousin. "Guess I was mistaken. You are a whore, every bit as your father described."

Never would Kikyo know how those words ripped into her like a butcher's blade. Trying to keep from crying, Kagome let her cousin rip her apart. That would be a conversation for another day, when Kikyo was less drunk and even less mad. Her father said… Steeling herself to bar out that emotion, she stood a little bit taller. She would withstand this storm, just as she had the rest of her life.

"You hate him; you have said so a million times yourself! Was that a cover? Is this something that's been going on forever? How long," she hollered at Kagome.

Kagome inhaled deeply and counted to five before answering, "Tonight we were drunk and…things got carried away. It's not what I wanted…I would never…"stopping short, Kagome couldn't even bring herself to finish that lie.

Kikyo shook her head and back away from her cousin. "Look me in the eyes and tell me you've never let him fuck you."  
Kagome lifted her eyes to stare into the dark mahogany orbs of her cousin and couldn't even hold the gaze. Closing her eyes, she exhaled slowly. "I…can't…we…" hesitating, she opened her eyes to catch Kikyo walking into the bathroom and slamming the door.

"_Whore_!"

Kagome was nearly sure that the entire floor heard that exclamation. Numb to the pain, she was shocked to find tears rolling down her face. When had she started to cry? Swallowing thickly, she turned and walked to the door. Grasping at her cell phone in her pocket, she dialed the first number she thought of. It only hit her on the second ring that it was past three in the morning.

Three rings in, a voice that seemed nearly as broken as Kikyo answered the phone.

"Kagome?"

Kagome paused, her suffering being cut short. She could hear the pain in her voice and could just about see the tears on her face. "Rin, what's wrong?"

There was a short pause, a possible sniffle or a muffled sob. "Hey, you called me, remember?" There was room for laughter that never came forth.

Kagome swallowed again, feeling as if her throat went dry. "Yeah…but you sound as good as I do. Umm…what's wrong? Why are you crying?"

There was a very long pause, undoubtedly Rin attempting to get her emotions under control. "I…really…don't want to talk about it. Why are you upset?"

The last thing Kagome wanted to do was burden the girl who was already in pain. "I…I'm sorry, I'm a little drunk," she lied, "and just bummed. I'm sorry Rin, I didn't mean to disturb you. Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

Sitting in the dark, curled up in a ball in the corner of her bedroom, Rin shook her head in the negative, "Thanks but no thanks, Kagome, I just…" she paused, not wanting to talk at all about _him_ or her night. "I think I should get some rest."

Kagome knew that was the furthest from the truth. "Are you sure?"

Rin nodded, regardless that Kagome couldn't see it.

After a moment, Kagome gave in. "Look, if you want to hang out tomorrow, maybe do breakfast…"  
Rin smiled weakly, "I'd like that. How about I call you?"

'Nothing like a leave me alone,' Kagome thought. She knew she wouldn't hear from Rin tomorrow. "Sure Rin," she said from closed teeth, "sounds good."

"G'night". Rin hung up before Kagome could answer.

Kagome stared at her phone for a moment, pondering if she should just show up at the house. Rin was in pain and undoubtedly, it had Taisho written at the source. Wasn't that the story of the night?

Getting to the dorm elevators, she pressed her back against the concrete wall, where not more than a week ago, InuYasha had gone ballistic on Bankotsu. What she wouldn't give to be in his arms right now.

'No,' she thought sourly, 'I can't…not anymore. If I want this to be right with Kikyo, if I want to be able to put this behind us, I can't be with him anymore.' The knowledge was like a shot through the heart. She had to let him go. Disregarding the shaking of her hands, the tremor of her body, and the breaking of her heart, she made a steel resolve. She wasn't going to see him anymore.

Opening up her phone, she made one last phone call for a place to sleep tonight.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Stretching as he got out of bed, Miroku ruffled his black hair into a more tangible mess that he would deal with after coffee. Stumbling from his room in a pair of sweat pants, he barged into the kitchen with only one thing on his mind; mind numbing caffeinated black goodness in large quantities. The room was still spinning from his alcohol consumption the night before and for a moment, he wondered if he was truly still as drunk as he was when he had gone to bed the previous night. Grasping into the dish rack, he pulled out a cup and fumbled with the coffee pot, attempting to get as little of the hot liquid on himself as he could manage. After assuring that his cup was filled to the brim, he carefully slid across the room to a chair. The three foot walk felt like a mile to the drunken mortal. Slipping down in the seat, some of the liquid splashed from the cup onto his hand.

A barrage of vulgarities opened the morning as tradition ran.

Leaning back over the couch, InuYasha glanced into the kitchen to his friend, his eyes nearly bloodshot. "It's hot," he quipped in a monotone nature, "do you need a fuckin' sticker to tell you that?"

"You think," Miroku shot back. Taking a long savoring swig of the coffee, he swallowed it down and sighed happily. "That's good."

"Of course it is; I made it."

Miroku smirked at InuYasha, his eye sight becoming a little more defined. Eyeing his friend, his smirk fell from his lips, instantly replaced by a scowl and what looked like a glimmer of worry. "Were you up all night?"

InuYasha shrugged and turned away from Miroku. "Something like that," he mumbled.

Taking one last good gulp of the coffee, Miroku battled his better judgment and relocated himself into the living room, spilling only a few drop of coffee on the way. Plopping down on the recliner, he wasn't shocked to find Kagejiro sitting in the corner of the room, his chin tucked into his chest and the know-all golden orbs closed. In the man's hand was a nearly empty bottle of Jack Daniels. Turning his attention to InuYasha, he made a face. "Does he normally sleep sitting up? That could be why he's so defensive. I know if I had to sit up all the time…well...my ass would hurt for one…"

InuYasha waved him off. "How the hell should I know? This is a family reunion in the making, remember?"

Miroku hated the chiding tone that colored his friend's voice. "Look, just because you couldn't keep your dick to yourself, doesn't mean you need to be an asshole to the rest of us. Don't include us on your path of destruction; I'm just the comic relief."

InuYasha bared his teeth at Miroku. On hindsight, it would have been more threatening if he hadn't had his concealment charm on at that moment.

"Down boy," Miroku muttered. Staring into the cup of black liquid uncomfortable silence ensued.

"I'm sorry," InuYasha spoke suddenly, "I don't want to take this out on you."

Miroku shrugged and sipped his coffee. "So then don't."

"It's not that easy."

"Sure it is, just make a decision."

InuYasha clenched his fist around the pillows of the couch, attempting to count backwards from ten. "It can't be solved in a decision, Miroku. Besides, it seems that my decision was already made for me."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "So it would seem. But you know that's horseshit. If you want something different, demand it. Make her see it your way."

"It's not like that."

"Because you don't want it to be."

A throw pillow became just that as it sailed inches past Miroku's head. InuYasha was on his feet in a second, his hands digging into his mess of long black hair. "I can't just walk up to Kagome, Miroku, and tell her that I don't give a fuck about Kikyo. I can't tell Kikyo I will leave Kagome alone. There's no simple solution."

Miroku eyed the pillow for a moment then looked back to his friend. "Do you need to ruin the upholstery to tell me how you feel? For a moment, I thought you were actually aiming that at me."

InuYasha refused to even acknowledge the comment. "I don't know what to do," he admitted.

"Who do you want to be with?"

"Kagome." InuYasha paused, as if shocked by his own answer, before chuckling darkly and shaking his head. Was it really that simple? Could it be that simple? Nothing was like that for him. Everything came with a price tag that taxed both his and Kagome's lives. This price tag was out of both their budgets.

"And there's your answer. What's the worst that happens? She gets into a huge fight with Kikyo and has to move out. Fine, she can come stay here. We're already becoming a hotel; all we need is a permit for this many bodies, so it seems."

InuYasha fisted his hair. "It's not like that. That's her cousin; I can't expect her to choose me over her. She already made it apparently clear that she isn't going to do that."

Miroku considered that for a moment. "Does she know you want this?"

InuYasha nodded then hesitated. "At least I think she does."

"Well that's step one; you need to let her know you want to fight for her. If she is worth it to you, then go for it."

InuYasha seemed very preoccupied by the thought. "But…there's so much more at stake. What about my father and the business? What about our fathers' business merger. Something this…deep…has the complete potential to blow up everything they have worked for. I could ruin…"

Kagejiro grunted in his sleep and, with his eyes closed, dragged the bottle of Jack to his mouth and finished it off. Dropping it to the side, he repositioned himself against the wall and mumbled, "Fuck Da', he doesn't give a shit about you, why are you protecting him?"

InuYasha snapped his head in his brother's direction, shocked to find him still awake. "I…he…" snapping his mouth closed, he had no real answer. He didn't want to be the prodigal son, he didn't want that reputation. One day, he wanted his father to look at him the way he did Sesshoumaru; he wanted to be more than a broken condom in his father's eyes. But after this tryst, after everything was added together, he was just that.

Miroku raised his eyebrows in agreement. "He has a valid point, Yash."

InuYasha looked at his friend then back to his older brother. "How do you stand it? How can you take that the old man hates you?"

A light snore was his answer.

Both boys gawked for a moment before turning to look at each other with a shrug. Miroku flipped on the television and InuYasha stretched out on the couch. "I don't think I can do that to him. I mean, Dad has financed everything in my life and I owe him a lot. He's paying for the apartment, he's paying for class, hell, and he's paying for my fuckin' gas. Screwing him in the end just doesn't seem…right. I mean," He nodded towards his slumbering brother, "'Jiro has a point but I want to believe my father has faith in me."

Miroku grimaced and tore his eyes away from Oprah. "Yash, your dad made a mistake once that I'm sure he doesn't fully regret. Yeah, it might have been tough to face, but from everything you've told me, he was dead in love with your mother. He knows what true love is—"

"—and he let it drink herself to death. Dad can pretend he was in love with my mother, but I don't buy it for one fucking moment. If he was in love with her, he would have been there for her, protected her and me. She wouldn't have dug her own grave. Instead he's now letting his wife of five hundred years and seven children do it."

Miroku shook his head viciously, confounded by all the information. "It's just you, Sesshoumaru and Jiro left out of the bunch, right?"

InuYasha nodded heavily. Eyeing his brother, he wondered about the truth of it all. He wondered about the battle, about the death of his third half-brother and if it had been Kagejiro's fault at all. He felt that, in the last day, he had gotten to know his brother fairly well. After spending a full day talking to him, he could never see Jiro killing a helpless child. Something didn't add up and InuYasha didn't doubt for a minute it was on his father's end.

Miroku shook his head and relaxed further into the recliner. "I say fuck it; you're happiness wins out at the end of the day. It's your life, Yasha, and if your father can't recognize that, then he's a shitty father."

InuYasha nodded. "Speaking of shitty fathers…do you know if Sesshoumaru came back last night?"

Miroku glanced around the small apartment. "He wasn't here when I got up a minute ago." Seeing InuYasha's deadpanned look, he remembered that InuYasha was up longer than he was. "If he made it home? I have no idea. He and 'Jiro got into a real heated argument at the club after you left; there was a whole lot of yelling and even more swearing. I thought Jakotsu's men were going to call the police. Finally Kagejiro grabbed me and demanded that I drive us home. I was piss drunk so of course I agreed. He then demanded that I stop the car less than half a mile up the road and switched out. I guess demon senses aren't phased by alcohol."

Both boys paused and glanced to the empty bottle of Jack in Kagejiro's hand.

Cracking open one eye, the older demon shocked them both. "It does too knock you for a fuckin' loop. I'm just used to being drunk; it's a profession for me."

InuYasha grunted non to happily. "You've been awake this whole time and haven't said a word?  
"I felt no need to contribute beyond what I did," he replied honestly before working his way to his feet. Walking past the boys, he made his way into the bathroom silently.

InuYasha grabbed the sides of his head and grunted loudly. "I don't know what to do."

"You're making this way harder than it needs to be. Shut up, stop being a pansy, take control of your life, and go talk to Kagome."

InuYasha shook his head. "Even if I make that decision, she has to make hers."

"So then make up your mind, tell her and let her take it from there."

"It's not that easy."

"Why?"

With a huge grunt of frustration, InuYasha yelled, "Because love never is!"

Miroku's eyebrows disappeared under his bangs as silence swallowed the room. Both simply sat, staring at one another in awe. Had InuYasha just verbally admitted to being in love with Kagome?

"That's some heavy shit," 'Jiro drew as he walked from the bathroom.

"No kidding," Miroku muttered.

InuYasha dug his face deeper into his knees.

Kagejiro leaned against the living room wall. He seemed to weigh reality for a moment before sighing heavily. "Do you want me to talk to dad for you?"

Lifting his head slowly, InuYasha's glower was incredulous. "Why would I want you to do that?"

Kagejiro sighed heavily and pushed off the wall. Walking around the room, he squatted next to his brother. "Because you are ill-equipped to do it. I can ration with the old man because I don't fear his control."

"Having you talk to him would be like walking myself to the gallows. He doesn't want you to have anything to do with the family, remember? To admit that I brought you in on this would be like shoving a lit firecracker up my own ass."

Kagejiro blinked then fall backwards to sit beside the couch on the floor. Resting his back against the base, he rocked his head back and closed his eyes. Leaving behind his Irish accent, he spoke in a more Americanized standard. "Yash, there are two viable paths you can take from here out. You can take the one that you know is safe, the one worn from wear. It's the same path both you and Sesshoumaru tip toe on around this man, because you know it works. It's the path that you fall to his whim, doing what's best for him and his company to pad his pockets a little better for hopes of him throwing you a bone. Live your life to his standards and his approval in prayer that it might one day lead you somewhere. With this path, you'll see heartache from not choosing your own life, despair and ultimately, one day you'll look in the mirror and only see dad. He will consume you." Giving it a moment to set in, he continued, "or you can take the other path. The one that will lead you away from Dad, stray from his hand but give you that ability to lead your own life. You can be happy and free and, in time, you'll cross his path again and maybe with age, he will come to accept it. Robert Frost once wrote_, 'two roads diverged in a wood and I, I took the one less traveled by, and that has made all the difference'. _It's your decision now, Yash, just know that where you go will affect your life. It's time to start taking control."

InuYasha slowly nodded, understanding filtering in through his brain. Kagejiro was right; it was time for him to stop living in his father's shadow. That was a place Sesshoumaru had chosen to dwell, but it was not the life for him. He was to free of a spirit to be held down like Sesshoumaru. To hell with the family business, he had a life to live and he was done doing it for his father. If his father wanted to disown him, so be it; he would get himself a full time job, drop is classes for a while if he needed to. With a firm nod, he looked to Kagejiro. "You're right." Why was the answer so simple now? For years he had batted it around, fearing for his life and his sanity to stay with him over questions like these. All the times he wanted to ditch Kikyo and live life for himself, all the times that he wanted to throw it back in his dad's face…he had resigned himself to death without knowing it, and it took a disowned brother to make him see it.

It was a knowing smile that touched his brother's lips. "I know I am." Seeing a lot of doubt clear InuYasha's face, he quickly added, "I know I haven't been around much. To be honest, I wasn't sure what you believed of dad's stories and how you would receive me. I've tried, unsuccessfully, to get Sesshoumaru to become willing to listen to me, and I thought it would be the same. If I had known…" hesitating, he shook his head. "If you need help, Yash, on anything, you let me know. I'll have your back in an instant. If dad pulls funding for schooling for you, you tell me. I got enough cash to repay the national debt. I can help you without a worry."

The awkward big brother moment was weighing heavy on both boys, but there was more underneath it, more to this, and InuYasha could sense it. He hadn't known his brother, ever, and when he made that phone call, he was expecting hell to walk through his door. But this…man…was different than he expected, and suddenly, he found himself sorry for the years he could have known him.

InuYasha nodded towards his brother. "That really means a lot." As silence lingered in the air, InuYasha realized Miroku has disappeared from the room at some point. With a smile, he shook his head. "I guess this is that bonding moment that we should have had years ago."

"I'm sorry."

InuYasha blinked and glanced down to his brother. "No, I didn't mean…" The last thing he meant was offense.

"No, you don't understand." Standing up to move into the abandoned recliner, Kagejiro stared off into nothingness. Without a bottle in hand, InuYasha took a good look at his brother and was amazed at what he saw. The indestructible demon that had been so strong and so opinionated looked nearly human. Dark circles bore their way under his bloodshot eyes, his chin was covered in a unshaven five o'clock shadow and his hair hung limply past the top of his ears. But it was the look in his amber eyes that stopped InuYasha cold. The cockiness had drained and in its place was something horrific. He was a sentient being wracked with pain that seemed fathomless; it was like staring into a void of nothingness. Closing his eyes slowly, Kagejiro sighed heavily, as if the weight of the world was pushing the breath from his lungs. "I'm _sorry_."

InuYasha tilted his head, unable to find words at that moment. Seeing his brother seem so…mortal…was mind blowing. Though he had known him, in physical definition, for a little under twelve hours, this seemed so wrong. Maybe this was why he always drank; he had demons he couldn't hold at bay within him.

"I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that Dad has become this creature that is only concerned with himself; this tyrant that you have to live in the shadow of. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to save you and your mom, or my mother for that matter. I'm sorry that I wasn't able to give you the proper advice that an older brother should be able to bestow, and I'm sorry that Sesshoumaru ended up being just like that shit brick." Silence ensued for a moment before Kagejiro slowly let his neck tilt back. "I'm sure you've heard…stories…of why I don't speak with the family anymore. I want to know…I want to know what kind of monster they told you I was."

"The kind that killed children," InuYasha replied evenly, though he knew that wasn't the case at all.

With a dry, bitter laugh, Kagejiro shook his head. "That's the furthest from the truth." Closing his eyes, he rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Do you have time?"

"Of course, it's the least I can do."

With a rigid sigh, Kagejiro was suddenly on his feet. "No, forget it," he said sharply, "it won't do any good. Besides," he smirked, the broken man hiding once again behind the well placed façade, "this was a brotherly intervention for you, not for me. Go get your girl, lad, and fuck dad once and for all."

Before Kagejiro could make it to the door, his planned method of escape, InuYasha asked loudly, "Did you kill Taizo?"

It was as if his misery was infectious; InuYasha could feel it seeping through his body as his brother turned slowly.

Kagejiro stalked back across the living room and was a foot from InuYasha in a moment. The hatred that laid in his eyes was reserved for one man alone, and InuYasha could taste the need for vengeance. The anger lasted but a second before it drained from Kagejiro, and with it, his strength. "I never laid a hand on that boy, but I may have well swung the sword. Did I kill him, no…did I _get_ him killed; yes." Sinking into the couch, it was his turn to burry his head in his hands. "I was young and I though I could control the world. That was what Dad taught me," he replayed, as if reliving the memory. Lifting his head to face his brother, InuYasha was amazed at the age displayed on his brother's face. He looked like a man who had weathered four centuries.

"The year was 1636, three years earlier the Shogunate had banned, by penalty of death, all travel into and out of the country, with exceptions to the Dutch Indian Trade Company coming out of Nagasaki. There were uprisings all over the country side, and Tokugawa claimed it was from Christian influence. Father knew it was that ass hat of a self-crowned dictator attempting to deal with the demon population. Though the Taisho and the Tokugawa clans were at 'peace', Da' didn't trust him. He started training his army to be stronger and more perceptive to the thought of a raid. He enlisted me into his ranks, for in Da's opinion, everyone serves their master. I'm sure it had to do with me being his son, but I like to contribute it to the fact that I was a better fighter than any of the sods, but I was quickly upgraded into a command position in Da's little 'black-ops' army.

"In 1639, we got wind of a training camp not far from the Taisho boarders of a group of militants intent on taking over Dad's thrown and killing us all. He sent out the special team to dispose of them." Placing his head into his hands, he spoke clearly and with pain that InuYasha could not understand. "When we arrived, and immediately fell into battle, I was at a stop loss. It wasn't a camp at all but a temple recently built by Suzuki Shosan. The children, not even young men, who were there, were studying Buddhism." Shaking his head, he dug his fists into his hair.

There was a feeling building in InuYasha's stomach very quickly; one that warned him that he didn't want to hear this story. This was the truth, he could tell it through the pain he felt radiating from Kagejiro. This was what his father never wanted him to learn, or wanted him to know. He had asked his father a million times growing up what it was like centuries back and his father would merely frown and dismiss him like the child he was. This was why.

"They never stood a chance," 'Jiro spoke suddenly; "the army started cutting them down instantly. Children, InuYasha, no older than thirteen, unarmed and terrified. I was so thunderstruck that I couldn't move. One of my men, and I say my men hesitantly because I was not the one in full command of the group, cornered a young child in front of me. The boy must have been about eight years old. He asked the child if he was ready to serve the God he worshiped. The child said yes, through a slew of tears. Leveling his sword, the guards told him that they only way to serve God was to be in his presence, and he would send the boy there. Before he could swing, I moved. I grabbed the blade," Kagejiro looked to his right hand where, when glancing over, InuYasha took note of the dark red scar that marred the inside of his palm. "Holding the metal, I stabbed my own guard through the throat with the hilt of his sword. When he collapsed, I found myself surrounded by my father's men. I had saved one of the fifty two children.

"The leader of the battalion, Gumiho, called me out. He demanded to know why I was protecting the enemy and what kind of treachery I was embarking on. Without pause, I told him that if anyone was to lay a hand on the boy next to me, I would destroy them. I made some long drawn out speech that I thought meant something to them. I told them that though we were demon, we possessed a heart and a conscience that told us killing children was wrong. They were not warriors, not a single one lifted a hand to try to harm us; there was no fight here, only shame and dishonor. No one listened; their eyes were set solely on killing the child I saved. It was like attempting to ration a slice of meat with a ravenous tiger. I argued with Gumiho that father was wrong, and his information was tainted, but he told me the truth. Father knew what this was, what was happening, and he wanted to see it destroyed. He spoke suddenly about religion being just as dangerous as any warrior, and anyone who questioned my father deserved death.

"I cast down my sword and told him that I would stand against my father. That I believed killing children was wrong, and the only enemy of my father was my father himself. If he was going to ostracize all of Japan, he would fall. As my sword left my hand, Guimho attacked. It was a long fight, one that none of the other men joined in on. They were too afraid to kill their Daimyo's son. Without a weapon, I defeated Guimho and left his body among the children he had slaughtered. I asked the other men to join me, to returned to my father and ask why he sent us here. The other leader of the group, a less brash man by the name of Takumaru, told the men to return home. When they were out of the vicinity, he told me that from now on, I was dead to my family. If I ventured near their land, he would kill me himself. He said it was for the good of the nation." Exhaling slowly, Kagejiro shook his head. "I never understood how he could see it that way, until much later in life.

"I made my way to Nagasaki with the child I saved, intent on getting the fuck out of Japan. Religious persecution was at its all time high and they were now targeting demons. A decree was passed by the Inu no Taisho, that all demons should take safety in wearing a concealment charm. It was not a law yet, but it was a good suggestion. I ignored it, as I did anything that came from my father. I got the kid out of the country through friends we made in Nagasaki. I planned on getting to the mainland and moving along from there. I had no want to be in Japan any more. That was when they found me.

"It was a group of warriors, pieced together with demons, samurai and Ronin. They all had one goal in common; the destruction of anything corrupt. It was a time when political corruption was at its highest and with no end in sight and no one to keep the Daiymo in check, besides for the other dishonest warlords; this group felt the need to take power into their own hands. The anger I had towards my father for his disregard for human life led me through their ranks. Keeping my true identity a secret was little trouble, for if they learned I was the son of a daimyo, it could have spelt out disastrous. I had no problem ransacking palaces and mansions of those who fed off the poor. A robin hood, if you would; except we killed the bastards and everyone associated with them before letting the town loose inside of the confines to raid and take what they wanted.

"Fifteen years passed and with it, many leaders. Eventually I started an offspring of the main army. We were a task force, not much unlike the one I had been on with my father's team, and called ourselves _The Gaiden_. I trained each of them, and they became my family. We were twenty strong and no one dared to intervene with our plans. We were infallible."

Looking down, InuYasha could see this was the climax of the story; this was where everything fell to pieces. Grabbing the abandoned cup of coffee that Miroku left, InuYasha took a sip and leaned in to his brother. This was the stuff they made movies out of, not the life people led. But listening to his brother's recanting, he could just about visualize his brother, three hundred years earlier, standing on a grassy hill in the lush countryside of feudal Japan, training with men of equal strength and agility. The powerful Kagejiro that he had been led to fear stood out amongst all of the warriors, anger and hatred in his amber eyes.

"Even the holy, InuYasha, get corrupted. The leaders of the group soon sought out to much power for their own good. They no longer wanted to fix corruption, they wanted to control it. It wasn't the want for money or fancy living; it was the need for power.

"The elders of the group decided on their next target in 1654. They wanted to take down Toga Taisho and acquire the Inu-no-Taisho title for themselves. Ruling the demon class would give them the power they wanted, no, that they craved to fix Japan and then rule it with an iron fist. They became no better than the Shogunate and the Gaiden realized this.

"When I learned of their next target, I knew I had to warn my family. Though I didn't care for my father, he deserved the right to know. And mom…she didn't deserve any of this. Without informing our superiors or explaining myself to the team, we left in the middle of night. We snuck around the back of mountain that surrounded Dad's castle while the army marched on to meet his. The war began as I searched for the back entrance to the castle. Though father was ready for the attack, he was not ready for the mass number of our army.

"My men thought I was leading them into the castle through secret to launch a surprise attack. When I found the secret door, and we entered the chambers below, I explained to them that no one was to be hurt. I was looking for the queen and that was all. If any of them killed a living soul, they would face me in death. We broke up to search the castle more efficiently. Eight of my best accompanied me, rendering any guard who came at us unconscious. As we ran, I explained myself to them. Surprisingly, they understood and some even knew the truth already."

Pausing, Kagejiro grabbed his cup of water and drank from it like a dying man. InuYasha was shocked to see the tremor in his hand as he attempted to finish the story.

"I found mother in her bedroom, sitting in front of her mirror like it was another sunny day. The only light in the room was the fire from the battle fields. When she saw me, she thought I was sent from heaven to save her. To _save_ her. What does that tell you about my father and her life? It explains why she drinks all the time now." With a grunt, he shook his head, "It took a while for me to convince her that I was still alive, and I recanted my exploits very quickly, as I tried to usher her from the house. It was then that she told me that there was another child, Tazio. She begged me to save the baby, and that he was all she had left. I sent her with my men and ran through the castle to the room that was once mine. Inside, I found…them." There was a twitch to his hand now, and InuYasha was not sure if it was nerves, or him reliving the memory and searching for the hilt to his sword.

"I knew the baby was dead before I stepped into the room. The look Alucard gave me was enough to confirm it. Lazarus, one of our newest and more deadly recruits, stood by the crib, cleaning his knife. 'The heir of the throne is dead. We will stake his head, along with his families, for the world to see. We should display them for all to fear us'. Alucard saw my expression and took a few steps into the corner of the room. He muttered that he had been too late to stop him.

"'Are you going to put my head on your stake as well,' I asked him bitterly, watching the blood pool on the floor beneath the crib.

"'Of course not, my glorious leader, you brought us here to our deserved victory. We will feast over the Taisho's carcasses.'"

"'Then you have one in front of you to kill,' I replied. Before anyone could blink, I grabbed Lazarus by his shoulders and head butted him and threw him through the window. The two hundred foot drop may not have killed him, but being impaled on the spiked rocks below, and becoming food for the roving animals, did. I couldn't bring myself to look into the crib at the baby's headless body, and before I really could see anything besides of red, I found Alucard guiding me out of the burning castle.

"Switching onto auto pilot, I navigated behind the scenes once more, avoiding the battle field where our troops were being slaughtered; I reached Father's base camp. Taking my mother on my arm, I explained to her before we reached Toga that Taizo was dead and it was my fault. She tried to proclaim my innocence, that an angel would never take the life of a child. I told her I was a demon by birth and would be a fiend in hell as well. I walked her to the guards, who were stunned into submission. I knew them both from my days in the army and seeing me, they must have thought themselves dead as well. When we reached my father, we learned that they had pushed back the invaders and reclaimed the burning castle. He had though mom and Taizo were both dead. He was only half wrong. When he saw Launia and myself, he fell to one knee. It is the only time in history," pausing, Kagejiro looked up to the ceiling, his voice cracking once, like the walls of his impenetrable fortress.

"It is the only time I have ever seen him shed a tear. He grasped onto his wife and held her close. Emotions I never thought him capable of burst from his eyes. He then turned on me.. Standing, he waited for me to address him like a solider, not a estranged son. I refused to bow, salute or whatever the hell kind of groveling he wanted.

"'You're still alive,' he spoke with no emotion and dead eyes, like he already knew the truth. I guess seeing Ma without the child answered his questions.

"'I am, and so is your wife,' I replied just as monotone.

"Where is my son?' and it was then that I realized I truly was dead to him. I was only a solider of the enemy in his eyes. He had known the truth of the attack all those years ago and had chosen to exile me as his heir.

"'He was lost,' I replied as evenly as I could. I saw the rage, anger and then pain wash over his face as he gazed down at me. 'I was too late,' I added before looking to the ground. As strong as I was, I could not help the guilt that tore through my gut then, as it still does now.

"'why did you come back,' he asked me.

"'Because I knew what they were planning and I could not sit by and let them destroy my family.' Was my honest reply.

"'You have no family here,' Da' replied, 'you gave that up when you killed two of my men and fled like a coward. Did you bring this army to my land? Is this your doing?'

"'They came to stop a tyrant. I came to save my mother.'"

"'Admit it, you came to see us destroyed so you could take what is no longer rightfully yours. That is why you killed the child.'"

Pausing for a moment, Kagejiro recollected himself, his fingers absently tracing the scar on the right side of his face. "I remember hearing mom screaming at him over the sound of metal scratching along the inside of its sheath. 'His death is my responsibility,' I replied, for it was the truth.

"'Did you kill him yourself?'"

"'I may as well have. I brought my men into the castle to save them, but you cannot always control what you wish to.'

"And then I felt pain; lots of pain. I don't think in all fifty-seven gun shot wounds, five hundred and thirty two stab wounds and two hangings have I ever felt that much pain. I don't know if he was trying to kill me, or trying to maim me, but whichever it was, he succeeded at both. Knowing that I was dead to my family and had once again been the cause of death to an innocent child, I couldn't take it. I wished for death in the moments of the fatal blow, but instead of death, father chose another fate. Carving open the side of my head," he pointed to the scar on his face, "father warned me to never come near the family again. On punishment of death, he barred me from ever seeing my mother. He truly feared that I wanted the thrown and would overthrow anyone to get it.

"I remember hearing her screaming and crying, cursing my father for taking away all of her children in his mindless wars. Someone put a bottle to her mouth and she was quiet a minute later. Two of his men threw me out of the camp, and those that were supposed to drag me into the forest, probably to kill me, suddenly disappeared. Alucard, Brahm and Gojyo were there, three of my top men in The Gaiden, and they brought me to safety."

He stopped talking and after a moment, InuYasha wondered if he was done. Lifting his eyes to his brother, he was shocked to find actual tears on the demon's cheeks. Opening his mouth and shutting it again, InuYasha couldn't find the right words for anything. His father had murdered children for the sake of power and turned on his own son. Was this the father he had grown to know? Was this the man that had raised him? For so many years InuYasha had wondered just how his father could leave him and his mother desolate on the side of the road; now he understood. His father had one person that mattered to him in life; himself.

Suddenly an uncontrollable rage gripped at InuYasha's heart and clenched. He was able to take his father loving and leaving his mother, casting her into an early grave because he was unaware of her feelings for him. But to believe that his father could not care for another person at all…to know that he had knocked her up with a half bred child and left her without a worry in the world…

"That mother fuckin' son of a bitch!" InuYasha spewed out angrily. "All these years of letting Launia drink herself silly, of letting my mother drink herself to death…it was all just because it was easier than facing a problem, wasn't it?"

Kagejiro glanced up from his moment of despair. Seeing the sudden anger on his brother's face brought him back to reality. Standing up, he took two strides and knelt down in front of InuYasha. "Yes, and there isn't a damn thing you can do about it, besides for live for yourself. He wants you to serve him, just as I was supposed, just as Sesshoumaru does. He wants drones to obey him, to do his will…when you can break away from that, cast your gauntlet and demand that you have had enough. That will be the revenge that you are thirsting for. You cannot hurt him, InuYasha, it is physically impossible. Many have tried, all have failed. To tear a part of him off, for revenge for your mother and you life, is to simply walk away. If you want to get at him, that's the way to do it."

Meeting InuYasha's gaze, he held it. "I'm sorry, InuYasha, because I was not able to be here for you. I made my decisions in life; I took the path that I needed to. When I learned of your mother's death, I…"

InuYasha shook his head and stood up. Brushing by his brother, he stormed for the front door, cutting off anything more Kagejiro wanted to say. "I need some time."

Kagejiro stood slowly, his eyes focused solely on his brother. "Take your time, InuYasha, but think about all of this. I want you to have your life; I want you to understand why I told you this. I don't want you to make my mistakes; I don't want you to think that Dad is an innocent party in any of this. He has his plans, and God help the poor bastard who stands in his way. If you are going to walk away, just do it."

"Tell Miroku I'll be back later," he muttered as he grabbed his coat. Slipping into his flip flops by the door, he slammed the door shut behind him.

Slowly Kagejiro sat back on the couch, his head resting back against the head rest staring up at the ceiling. After a moment, he stood and stared down to the floor. Clenching and unclenching his fists, he wanted to hit something. He hadn't told InuYasha the story to turn him against his father; he had wanted the boy to know what his father truly was and what he was willing to give up his happiness for. He also wanted to explain why he was never able to be a part of his life. When he had learned about InuYasha's existence, he knew the controversy it would create in the family. He had returned home, for the funeral, with all intent on taking InuYasha back overseas with him. It was bad enough that Sesshoumaru's soul belonged to their father. He was not going to allow that to happen to InuYasha. But he was too late. His father cornered him at the funeral, demanded for 'Jiro to leave immediately and never return; he even went as far as to remind Kagejiro of the three hundred year old bounty he had on his head. 'Jiro had left without saying goodbye to either of the boys.

Now, as he stood rummaging through the kitchen counters, desperately needing a bottle of Jack to drown his memories once again, he wondered if maybe he wasn't too late to save both Taisho boys.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sorry that this took forever to get out, I hardly have the time with the holiday season becoming a full swing operation, I'm always working. I will endeavor to get another chapter out before the end of the month, one that will begin the summation of the story. Three years is WAY to long to be writing this story and I want to see a proper ending soon. There are a lot of plots to begin stitching closed, and I know where to begin.

R&R

Tsumetai_kaze: Thanks!!!

Ai kisugi: unfortunately Kagome didn't really get that he was just looking to help. Understanding comes with time when emotions are settled, yes, there are a lot more fun things ahead. ^__^

May cabbage: yeah, it's kind of rough all the way around. There really is no winner from any of this. I have to look, back, I think it was cut off as well.

Toya's gurl: yeah, jak's gonna be hurting but a small part of him deserves it.

Cute baby: thanks!!!

noticelfeR: thanks!!!

Wondering: sorry for the delay. Thanks!!!

College_grl*: sorry for the delay. Unfortunately, this chapter doesn't really answer many questions.


	33. Conspiracy Theory

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

~~ Chapter 33 ~~ Conspiracy Theory

Standing in front of the tiny condo, InuYasha glanced right and then left. He eyed the cars that lined the street wearily before assuring to himself this would not illicit some deeply unwanted confrontation. With a sigh he dashed the cigarette, which hung limply from the corner of his mouth, against the bottom of his shoe and lethargically made his way up the icy steps. Rapping his knuckles against the door twice, he shoved his hands into his pockets and sat back on his heels. To be honest, he wasn't sure why he was here. There were so many things that he needed to be doing, so many things that he needed to get off his chest, and yet this was where he was. It could be that a part of him still felt responsible for this entire mess. That seemed to be a recent trend in his life, he noted without mirth. After all, he had forced the confrontation, he had contributed to the unorthodox chaos and he had made the God awful mistake.

The front door opened and the young girl behind the glass paused, her eye brows drawing together in what seemed to be a sudden flurry of anger. "What?" Her tone answered his unvoiced questions about guilt.

InuYasha grimaced, that was not really the welcome that he wanted but rather the one he deserved. She was angry with him and he couldn't say that he blamed her. Digging his nails against the material of his Levis Jeans from the confines of his pocket, he looked a little above the fuming girl's head. From what he could see of the inside of the apartment, the place looked to be in shambles. "I…"

"Spit it out, InuYasha, I have a lot on my day planner for today and don't really have time to sit here and fume. _What_ do you want?"

InuYasha swallowed down what little hubris was left in his system and met her dark glower. Those brown eyes that he normally knew to be so fill of bubbly laughter and life seemed so empty. "God he did a number on you, didn't he?" Why did he even bother? Wincing at the words he shouldn't have said, he shoved his foot into the door before she had a chance to slam it. Instead it just hurt like hell when the wood ricocheted off his boot.

Brown eyes met his in a fit of rage. Her hand remained wrapped around the door she had attempted to slam as she yelled some more. "I do _not_ want to talk about him. If you came here on of a pity trip, then do us both a favor and save it. I don't have time." She tried to shove the door closed but her petite frame couldn't make him budge.

InuYasha put one hand on the door and looked down at the girl. "I'm sorry, okay? I came here to apologize."

She hesitated long enough for him to remove the door from the side of his foot.

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"Is he with you?"

InuYasha shook his head in the negative. Seeing the way her shoulders slumped in defeat made him want to put Sesshoumaru through a plate glass window. Maneuvering around Rin's small frame, he guided himself into her small condo.

Rin closed the door, leaning her forehead against it for a brief moment to collect her thoughts. She didn't want for InuYasha to see how much of a mess she had become in one night. It was as if the stars in her sky had imploded the night before, leaving her in a pit of darkness. There was no longer a sun or moon in her world, guiding her day by day actions. All of her hope of salvation from this life, from the self-appointed hell that she ruled, was gone. He had ripped it all away in a few careless words and disregard that broke her heart. Rin had prayed for two years that he would understand or that he would come back to her if he had truly known. But the truth…the truth was he never cared.

Lifting her head from the door, she cast her eyes to the floor as she slowly started cleaning up the toys that littered the floor attempting to ignore InuYasha's presence for a few more moments. She hadn't been expecting guests today after deciding to ditch class. A night full of crying your eyes out into a pillow could make you less inclined to be around people. "What can I do for you," she asked as politely as she could.

InuYasha watched her fidget with the toys, scowling as she refused to meet his eyes. "I wanted to apologize for him."

"Save it, I already told you I don't want to hear it."

"He was wrong Rin, and I don't care what he said; he's an asshole."

The corner of Rin's mouth tugged into a taunt frown, her best defense against breaking down right there. "I guess he is."

The shudder of her shoulders or the hiccup of her words did not go unnoticed by the hanyou. "I'm not trying to make excuses for him, Rin." He said after a moment. Following her into the living room he glanced around at first, wondering just where the little tyke was. He had to say, he was so interested to see the child. This was his nephew, his own blood line. And he could hold it above Sesshoumaru's head.

Rin picked up a slew of toy cars that were scattered about the room stiffly. She had planned on spending the day alone, wallowing in her suffering. What more had she expected from Sesshoumaru? She got, ultimately, what she deserved. It just hurt so damn much. "Sure, sure, Yash. I know," she spoke offhandedly, not really listening to any of his words. They were what she already knew, what went through her head, except he was willing to sugar coat it.

InuYasha frowned and dropped off the couch onto his knees. He began helping her collect the tiny match box cars, chuckling lightly at a few that had fang marks in the paint.

"He's still teething," she muttered, catching his bemused expression. She hesitated, watching the way InuYasha ran his fingers over the indents with an almost affectionate air.

"We do that," InuYasha offered. "Youkai children don't have all their teeth until they are about four. They also stay in longer. You lose your baby teeth about eight, right?" seeing her nod absently, he continued, "We lose ours at about fourteen. That's a bad teething spell, if you think this sucks now. The molars are a bitch to break through the skin. At least then we know not to bite, right? It's got to offer some comfort."

Rin took the cars from InuYasha and gazed at the damaged paint job. "Worse," she gulped audibly. Settling down onto her haunches, she finished cleaning up the mess, organizing it in his toy drawer as haphazardly as she could. The tornado that was her son would rip it apart in second when he woke up without regard. As long as it was off her floor, hell be damned, for the moment at least. Bringing her hands to her face for a moment, she composed herself enough to handle the situation. Speaking into her palms, she added more to the conversation. "He cries all the time now with teething but I can't get him anything to chew on. Those freezer rings…he just breaks the gel instantly with those canines." Lifting her eyes, her expression was haggard, fatigued from day after day of keeping up with a child.

InuYasha nodded slowly, watching Rin carefully. He could see the ware in her eyes and wondered, for the hundredth time, how she did it. He would never be able to have half the strength she mustered in her petite frame to keep moving day by day with a youkai child, no support, a full time student as well as a full time employee. Shaking his head with a muffled sigh, he scooted back up onto the couch. "Where is the little rug rat anyway?" He had been hoping to meet his nephew today. No, it was more than hope; he prayed to meet this child. He had to see it for himself; the undoing of the once great Sesshoumaru. This was his brother's flaw, the brief glimmer of life within him that was otherwise always suppressed. For years InuYasha had wondered just how Sesshoumaru could do it, how he shut off every basic emotion and packaged them all away. He wondered if there were ever cracks in that mighty wall, that set fortress of solitude that Sesshoumaru lived in. Yesterday was the first time he had ever seen one; and in seeing that one, it was as if his brother's superstructure of personality had systematically crumbled. How this young girl, this tiny four foot nothing human, had brought his powerful brother to his knees was beyond InuYasha. But he was damn glad someone did.

"He's sleeping. It's nap time," Rin quickly responded. It was odd, in reflection, that this was the first person outside of her and her father to be inside of her apartment. She had signed the lease after figuring telling her father that she was keeping the baby and had been kicked out of her house. Of course, she harbored no ill will against her father for the move; he did what he thought was best. Unfortunately, they did not see eye to eye on the matter. Explaining to her father that Kenren was a 'special' boy was a much harder task after all was said and done. But since moving into the apartment, only her father and she had been admitted into its confines. She never brought home people in fear of them meeting her son, and her 'friends' had flaked out once they found out she was a single mother who couldn't let them near her son. She had also come to find, from his experiences in day care, that Kenren wasn't exactly a people person anyway.

"This may sounds ridiculous, but get him a chewie from the pet store."

Rin paused, mid stoop to picking up a book. "Excuse me," she responded incredulously, her head slowly turning to stare at InuYasha.

"I know how it sounds. I get it, ha, ha; dog demon, chewie, that's rich." He smirked and rested his elbows on his knees, "but I'm serious, it will really help with chewing. He'll love it." With an offhanded smile, he flipped his wrist at Rin, "besides, it will offer some great calcium. Make sure it's a corn starch one though, it will be the most half human part of your child friendly."

Rin hesitated before righting herself. Moving very slowly, as if afraid to startle the hanyou, she took a seat on the couch next to him. Curling her legs under her body, she relaxed for the first time that day. The weight of Sesshoumaru complete dismissal was weighed second in her brain to the abrupt surge of questions that swarmed her mind. Suddenly, she couldn't stop talking. It was as if someone took that zipper off her mouth, gave her a real moment to ask all of the questions she had always wanted to know the answers to but had no one to ask. InuYasha had shown her patience so far, and maybe he could answer a few of those dumb questions that she never quite got. "Why is he so defensive around people? If someone knocks on the door, he gets his hackles up. He only warms up to my father, and that takes time, every time. His biting is horrendous; thank God he hasn't clipped me yet. I'm pretty sure he could take off my hand if he wanted to. How can I stop it?"

InuYasha chuckled and draped his arm over Rin's shoulders. Tugging her closer to him, he relaxed his head back against the cushions. He could tell that this was a drastic improvement from her sorrow, and if it kept her mind off of his bastard brother for one moment, so be it. "He gets defensive because that's his protection system kicking in. Consider him like a guard dog; he is going to do everything he can to protect you. It will only stop by you showing him you're dominant. If he thinks you can protect the house, he will relax some. It's never going to really go away; I was fiercely protective of my mother…" his words trailed off as he banned the images from his mind. That was a completely different story. "It's an innate reaction that comes with Dog Demons, just like how you humans are born to eat and read and do things in life. We're born to protect. He's been that way since he was an infant? Never wanting anyone to hold him, getting angry and fussy if you held another baby?"

Rin shrugged, closing her eyes against InuYasha's side. "I guess. I haven't really had him around other children. He was in a day care but…well…I just took him out of it." Frowning, that was yet another experience she didn't exactly want to replay.

"Day care?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow, "What day care took a hanyou child?"

"A youkai center I found out in the middle of no where. They were good for him, it got him a little bit of socialization with other children, but he was the bottom of the gene pool to them. 'A half blood doesn't belong in the world' was their theory. I had it out with the location manager before removing him from the class. Now I'm kind of screwed." That was putting it gently, she thought bleakly as she gazed at the concealed hanyou in front of her. That was why she wasn't fully angry with InuYasha over contacting Sesshoumaru; he did for her what she was putting off doing herself. She had to get a concealment charm, and that had meant interaction was necessary with Sesshoumaru. InuYasha had just expedited the process and possibly could have saved her college career.

InuYasha's face went very blank _very_ quickly. His words, however, held an untraceable amount of animosity. The hues of purple that circled is eyes turned nearly black. "They said that to _you_?"

"In so many words, yes."

InuYasha smirked without mirth, shaking his head in anger. His fists clenched and unclenched as he battled down his anger. It was those words he had grown up with whispered in his ear by Sesshoumaru. It was something he knew about the world himself. There was no tolerance for half breeds and this was a prime example. To see someone like Rin, so loving and so nurturing, to be shot down and torn apart by such vulgarity…he wanted to rip their throats out. "I wonder if they would eat those words, knowing that was the grandson of the Inu no Taisho." That was hardly doing it justice; though his father was an asshole, he had fiercely defended InuYasha growing up to anyone who dared challenge his half blooded nature, with all exceptions to Sesshoumaru.

Rin's eyes opened very somberly. "Apparently, that's the view of his father as well, so what can I expect?"

InuYasha's arm around her tightened as he sucked down a deep breath. "Sessh said that?" he asked as evenly as he could.

Rin's refusal to answer was enough of a reply.

"I'll take his head off, if you want me to," he offered, after a moment of silence. Teasing his brother had been one thing; to directly insult his own son was three thousand miles across that fine line he should not have crossed. How _dare_ he? That seemed to reset his initial emotions as to why he had left the house. His father. With a snort, InuYasha grunted and sat back in his chair. 'It seems that dad perfected making a clone on himself,' he mused, tying in everything Rin was saying to what Kagejiro had told him earlier that day. It all made sense and by god, he was a fool for not seeing it earlier. He had always known that Sesshoumaru strived to be like their father but he never thought his father was as cold and ruthless as Sesshoumaru. Now he knew the truth.

Rin sighed, knowing that there was nothing that could be done that would make the pain stop. And with it, it all rushed back ten fold. "No, what good would that do? I don't know what I was expecting. He told me his views on half bred children before…we…." Looking down, she lamented, "I guess a part of me thought that one day we'd be a happy family. I thought that even though he was married, maybe one day he would show up and sweep me off my feet. Maybe I wouldn't have to face this alone." Inhaling to try to control the flood of tears that entered her eyes, she found herself shaking. "I just thought that with his child, it would leave me a part of him. I know I can't have him and I know that he would never want…" snorting back the tears, she tersely added; "I should have listened to my father. I shouldn't have…."

InuYasha turned to Rin and placed one hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. In her eyes, he saw his mother, suffering with an infant hanyou that she couldn't control and couldn't expose. A woman caught in a whirlwind of emotions that she was not ready to handle. He would not let his mother's fate become that of Rin. His father may have destroyed her, but the hell InuYasha would let Sesshoumaru do the same. "You won't be alone, Rin, not anymore. I don't care if you need me to be here as Mr. Nanny, I will not let you face this by yourself. My brother might be the biggest asshole in the country, and he may not give a rat's ass about anyone but himself, but that doesn't mean that I won't be here to help support you." The fierceness in his eyes deterred Rin from questioning his dedication to his words.

"I don't need support," she muttered dejectedly, "I just want some guidance. I don't know what to do with him at points."

InuYasha smirked and sat back against the couch, resting his hands above his head. "Yeah, we can be tricky little bastards. Let me guess some of his tempers; arrogant, stubborn and a hellion when he doesn't get what he wants? Does he do the entire body slam to the floor when he is told no?"

Without really looking up, Rin nodded her head towards the carpet near the kitchen that was torn up. "I worry that one day he'll bring the house down. He will just cast himself face first into the floor when he throws his tantrums. I worry that he'll bust his face open but he's always fine when it's over. No blood, no wounds…"

"We heal fast," InuYasha mused. Inside, he was ablaze with anger; how dare his brother talk down about his own child. It was always one thing for Sesshoumaru to disregard InuYasha, to hate him for his dirty blood and soiled past, but to dare to say that to a human that he impregnated, it was completely unforgivable.

"InuYasha?"

The hanyou turned his attention from his inner hatred to the girl beside him. "Yeah?"

"Is it true that….when a demon and a human mate, the demon chooses whether or not he impregnates her?"

InuYasha cringed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Not quite," he said after a moment. "The older youkai who can control themselves and their actions have been said to have that ability. But then again, take me for example. My dad is the fuckin' Tai Youkai of the kingdom and after nearly five hundred and something years of life, he still got his secretary pregnant." After letting that settle, he added, "So if you are asking if Sesshoumaru knew that you were knocked up, the answer is no. My brother might be a douche but there is no way that he would have gotten you pregnant on purpose." He could see the wonder in Rin's eyes, the questions not daring to bubble to the surface. She thought he left her knowingly with child. Sesshoumaru, had he known, would have pressed her not to have the child, InuYasha knew it in his gut. It was the asshole self preservation that lingered in his families veins. They were all douche bags in the end.

Rin sighed and closed her eyes, pinching the bridge of her nose. "I wish that something in all of this made sense." Wasn't that the truth? Why had she endured for so long only to find her happy ending was nothing more than façade of fog and lights? When was she going to find happiness? When would life get easier? She hadn't lived much as a teenager, always preparing for her future and being mature. Now she would never know what it would have been like, to indulge in just a little insanity and immaturity. Dejectedly, Rin realized that she longed for the past that she never had.

Cocking an eyebrow, InuYasha agreed. "You can say that again." Reading her body language, he tightened his arm around her shoulder. The anger and the rejection were pouring out of her soul in waves. The air in the room was so thick InuYasha found himself having hard time breathing.

"He just makes me so…so…angry!" Rin stood up abruptly, threw her hands in the air and began to pace. Talking with her hands as well now, she grew more pissed off by the second. "I mean, seriously; if he took off his fucking power limiter for one moment, he could smell the kid all over me. He would know without a doubt that Kenren was his." Snorting, she crossed her arms stubbornly, "If he took one good look at the kid, he'd know the truth. He looks just like him." She hesitated, looking as if she was going to keep ranting before she gave up just as unexpectedly.

InuYasha scowled. "I feel sorry for him then. Having no personality is going to suck for a social life."

Rin leaned forward and smacked InuYasha's shoulder gently, "watch it; you're talking about my baby." Though she held a disapproving glare, she could never have been happier for the excuse to pull herself from her misery. Exchanging a knowing glance with InuYasha, she shook her head and ran her hands over her eyes. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I knew…well…I figured Sesshoumaru wouldn't…see…it my way. I just…" her voice trailed off as she rested back against the wall, pulling at her face. Closing her eyes, she prayed that she could remain strong for just a bit longer. "I just thought that maybe there was a dim chance that he would at least be interested in the boy, you know? I'm not looking for money, or to pull him away from his wife. Fucking A, I'm not even asking for him to play daddy to the boy…I just want him to meet him and give him a fighting chance."

InuYasha stood up, awkwardly, from the couch and walked to Rin's side. Slowly, so that he didn't startle her, he wrapped his arm around Rin's shoulders and pulled her into his chest. That was all it took. Like a boulder through a poorly constructed dam, the frail sanity that was pieced together by Elmer's glue and verbal backlashes splintered and unleashed a torrent of tears into the man's chest. InuYasha held her while she cried, soothing her with the same words he had once spoke to his mother. 'It wasn't her fault', 'things will get better' and the likes of 'daddy still loves us even though he's not here' were some of his favorites. Of course they were amended now, changed with time and bitterness. "Things may not get better right away, but they sure as hell won't get any worse," he whispered to the girl, "and the hell I am going to let you face this by yourself. If we have to, I'll take you to talk to my dad myself. Fuck Sesshoumaru, he doesn't give a shit about anyone but himself anyway." It was the truth, wasn't it? No one ever really cared beyond the reach of their own neck, regardless of pleasantries. It was the lesson he was now learning in life. His father had never really cared about his mom, just like Sesshoumaru never really cared about Rin. If they had, why did it always come to this? There were too many tears being shed for the Taisho boys, InuYasha realized with a pang in his heart.

After a few minutes, or a few hours, a piercing yowl from upstairs seemed to reinstate Rin's sanity instantly. Sniffing up her tears, Rin pushed out of InuYasha's arms, wiped her eyes and took to the steps. InuYasha watched, transfixed, as the girl who had been so heart broken and forlorn returned a moment later with a smile worth her weight in gold etched on her face. In her arms was a tiny pup, no taller than InuYasha's knee.

With a growing smile, InuYasha knelt down to crouch on the carpet. The tyke looked nothing and everything like him. A thin layer of white fine down-like hair graced the tots head, reaching the tips of his pointed ears. In the right sunlight, one could have passed the boy to have had bleach blond hair. But anyone with one good eye could see the youkai written all over the boy's face. His eyes were darker amber, if not honey, in color. His face, though, was what caught InuYasha by surprise. The bone structure was his brother's without question; the boy had Taisho written all over him. The roundness of his features though, such as the tip of his nose or the corners of his eyes, was all Rin. Where he and the generations of males dating back in Taisho lineage had very sharp features, the boy was very pretty in a movie star way. Without a doubt InuYasha knew that he was going to be a heart breaker when he was older.

Taking one look down from his perch in his mother's arms, Kenren's upper lip curled back as he growled menacingly at the intruder. His scent was unknown and his presence was unwanted.

InuYasha watched the boy in amusement as he scrambled in his mother's arms, trying to flail his way free to attack the stranger. Standing up slowly InuYasha glanced to Rin and then to the boy. With a short sigh, he did something he had yet to do in front of anyone. He slid the power limiter off his finger. Pocketing the ring, he felt the change take him instantly. There was no graceful morphing or slow shifts. One minute he was human with black hair, the next he was hanyou with silver. Shaking his mane loose, he twitched his ears twice, regaining his senses dulled by the ring. He could smell the woods outside of the house, the petrol fumes from the cars on the road. He could smell the dishes in Rin's sink and the mold in her freezer. And he could smell Sesshoumaru. It wasn't just the child that smelt like his bastard of a brother, it was Rin. She still smelled of the man, years past their affair. He wondered idly if she knew that.

Kenren stopped squirming in Rin's arms the minute the youkai sent hit his nose. He smelled like mother or the part of mother that Kenren didn't understand; the male presence that always seemed to permeate the room with no source. Now, standing in front of the young child, was a man who smelled so similar and yet so different, it messed with his tiny head. Recoiling back into Rin, the child peered out unabashed at the hanyou in front of him.  
InuYasha smirked, watching the confusion pass over his nephew's eyes. He pulled his gaze away from the child to steal a glimpse at the mother. Rin was staring at him in complete shock. With an awkward, smile, he stepped towards the duo. "So…this it the rug rat, huh?"

Rin blinked herself back to reality from where InuYasha's sudden transformation took her. In her own little world, she drifted back to the first time that Sesshoumaru had taken his power limiter off in front of her. He had been so scared to that he had nearly chickened out. But Rin had coaxed him lovingly into showing her who he really was. Why was it now that the true colors were reveled? With a sigh, she refocused on InuYasha. Sesshoumaru and he looked so similar, as brothers do, but also so strikingly different. Sesshoumaru had a well groomed James Bond like air to his suave demeanor; tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome. Rin had been so captivated by his golden orbs that her pants had all but flown off her body. InuYasha, however, had the handsome down pat but there was more to him. His cognac gaze held mischief and amusement where Sesshoumaru's was always so focused and serious. The adorned smirk that InuYasha wore, the one with a fang slightly hanging over his lip, could have made Rin swoon if she wasn't holding his brother's child. With a shake of her head, her eyes traveled to his ears.

"Uhh…Yash?"

InuYasha watched Rin carefully pick him apart in comparison to his older brother, laughing inwardly at the awestruck look on both mother and son's faces. Hearing Rin's voice knocked some of the cocky out of the boy instantly. He knew what was coming on this one.

"Yeah, they are real, yes they are dog ears and no, you cannot touch…"

Tiny fingers wrapped around the tip of one of his ears and yanked. Hard. Tilting his head in that direction, InuYasha let out a loud hiss and swatted back the baby's hand. Rin had approached in curiosity while Kenren had other ideas.

"Puppy," he cooed in amusement.

InuYasha eyed the pup for a moment before cracking a smile. "Inu Youkai," he corrected the child. Running his hand over his nephew's head, he looked at Rin. "I'm…confused, I'll give you that."

"Why?" Rin's eyes were still locked on InuYasha's ears.

Flicking his ears twice, he avoided another grab by the child. It was only then that Rin moved back to a safe distance. "I thought all hanyou's had…" looking to the ground, he shook his head.

Rin shrugged and held Kenren's tiny hands in hers as she knelt down to let him roam. "Nope, he has elf ears, like his dad."

InuYasha sat down next to the pair and took the pup in his lap. Staring into the kids eyes, he had to laugh when Kenren batted his nose. "He's adorable."

Rin smiled serenely, "he's my little man."

InuYasha held the boy for a moment, while he looked over his uncle in scrutiny. Grabbing once more for the ears, InuYasha growled a warning. The boy's hand retracted immediately.

"I mean it," he said after the tot waddled off to play with his toys. "You need anything, you let me know."

"A concealment charm might be nice."

InuYasha nodded slowly. "Let me talk to Kagejiro about that, he might know someone."

"What's with that guy," Rin asked, leaning back against her couch, "who is he?"

"He's the eldest Taisho child but he was…well…removed…from the family a few centuries ago."

Rin's mouth fell into an O shape. "I never heard of him before. That's why we got so mixed up. As far as I knew, you had one brother."

InuYasha waved off her half hearted apology. "It's all right, no one really talks about 'Jiro that much. He's kind of the black sheep of the family, worse than I."

"He must have done something fierce to get kicked out."

InuYasha turned his head to face Rin. Contemplating her question for a moment, he shook his head in the negative. "I don't think so. I think that he was…well…himself and didn't fit Dad's little scheme and was cast out. If anything, it proves that I was right all along; dad can't tolerate things not going his way and will do anything to win."

Rin blinked slowly, "It explains a lot about Sesshoumaru."

Wordlessly, he agreed.

"So what brings you out here today, Yash? Don't tell me you were in the neighborhood. I live twenty minutes from you."  
InuYasha winced and explained a shortened version of Kagejiro's revelations. He watched the anger bleed into Rin's face as she made direct connections between Izayio and herself.

"What an ass," she muttered when he was done. It was the briefest explanation of her indignant rage.

"You're telling me. All these years I thought….I don't know what I thought; maybe that Dad had a heart under it all, maybe that I was wanted. Now I just know that I was one of his fuck ups that he tried to brush under the carpet."

Rin pursed her lips and disagreed. "If he wanted you dead, I would be to think you would be. I mean, after all, he has how much power over the world?"

"You can't kill your own kin, as much as I'm sure he would love to. That's why 'Jiro is still alive, that's why I'm still here."

"But how easy would it have been to take out a contract?"

InuYasha had to give her that. Staring at her for a moment, he nearly forgot that she too had been infected by the ruthlessness of his family. Inhaling sharply, he put his hands to his head. "Look, for what it's worth…I never thought it would lead to this. If I had known that it was Sesshoumaru who was Kenren's father, I wouldn't have…"

"I know, and I'm sorry for the confusion. More than that, I'm sorry that your father is a tool."

InuYasha nodded heavily. Glancing to his watch, he stood up. He had to go home, he had to sort out the Kagome thing before more fuel got added to the fire.

"InuYasha?"

InuYasha glanced back at Rin, a shallow smile gracing his lips. She looked slightly more stable than she was when he arrived. "Yeah?"

Worry glazed over her eyes as she remembered the morning's transgressions. "Kagome called me at three this morning," she hated the way he paled at that comment. He knew something was up and it twisted Rin's gut. "She sounded awful. What happened?"

InuYasha scratched behind his ear and stared up to the ceiling. "Kikyo found out," he muttered, "and we really fucked up."

"Are you going to fix it," she asked knowingly. There was a slight edge to her voice that added an 'or else' to the comment.

"I think I finally got my life figured out," he spoke after contemplating the question, "and yes," he added quietly, "I am going to make things right."

"It's not going to be easy," Rin replied after a brief hesitation, "things in her family seem pretty fucked up."

InuYasha snorted, "It seems that dysfunctional is in this year." Leaning down to plant a friendly kiss on Rin's forehead, he patted Kenren on the head and walked to the door. "I'll talk to 'Jiro about the charm and I will let you know what we have."

Rin trailed behind him with the baby in her grasp. Watching InuYasha reach for the door, she called out, "I'm proud of you, Yash. I met you five weeks ago and I can already see how much you've grown up in such a short time span. It suits you better."

Blushing faintly, InuYasha inclined his head, "well, I try, what more can I say?"

"Say you won't fuck it up," she responded without missing a beat.

"I can try."

Rin shook her head firmly. "A wise little green thing once said, 'do or do not, there is no try'. Remember that, okay?"

InuYasha smirked at Rin and then walked out the door. Breathing in deeply as he exited the small apartment, he could just about feel his life starting to fall into place. The pieces of his puzzle were coming together and it seemed to be an end of an era; the end of his father's rule, that was to say, over his life.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

"So…what do you do for fun?"

Kagejiro glanced from the bottle of fifty year old Macallan scotch that rested on the table in front of him, half empty, back to the other inhabitant of the room. "Kill things," he responded very monotone.

Miroku swallowed audibly as he attempted to find a middle ground with the demon living in his house. This was the third one in the house and he was very quickly feeling outnumbered. He figured he might as well side with this one incase Sesshoumaru's temper flared up and he found himself near death.

"Oh, that sounds…well…lovely," Miroku muttered as he checked the room for his closest exits, "hobby?"

"Job."

If possible, Miroku lost a little bit more color to his already pale complexion. "Oh," he said while inching towards the front door. Hell be damned, if the youkai in his living room made move to get up, he'd be down the block in his underwear.

Swigging from the bottle, Kagejiro eyed the young boy with mirth. "I'm not going to kill you, lad, so you can relax. Sit your ass down on the couch and breathe before you pass out on me and all."

Miroku flashed a smile as he remained up right. "So…do you do anything else besides for wage war on foreign soil and kill people?" He blinked a moment after and then remembered to breathe.

Kagejiro's mouth twitched up into a smile. "I play."

Miroku's eyes focused sharply on the demon at that moment, all his interest being pulled into that once sentence. "Play what?"

Kagejiro shrugged and simply replied "Name it."

"Are we talking sports, where you'd be likely to sever me in half in a friendly game of touch football, or are we talking guitar?"

"Yes."

Miroku couldn't help the life that bubbled into his eyes at that very moment. "Do you play Guitar Hero?"  
"Ey'?" he asked as he began polishing off the bottle of liquor that cost more than fifty years rent on the apartment.

"I am _the_ Guitar Hero," Miroku boasted with much more emphasis than any normal human being would ever offer. "Have you ever played it?"

"Guitar Hero," he spoke the words as if they were foreign. "Never 'eard of it."

With a giggle of excitement, Miroku dashed suddenly from the room.

Watching Miroku skip off like a school girl, Kagejiro glanced down at his bottle of liquor, shook his head and downed the bottle of the rest of its contents before going into the kitchen where the stock pile, which he had Miroku buy for him, was amassed. Grabbing a bottle of Hennessey, he returned to the living room to find Miroku hooking up a game station to the television with two wireless controllers that resembled guitars.

Kagejiro hurdled the couch with one hand like a vault, a feat that seemed all too easy for him without spilling a drop of beer, and peered at the counsel. "What…is it?"

"X-box 360," Miroku muttered, glancing once over his shoulder. Staring dead panned at the demon, he added, "you can't tell me that you've never heard of X-Box."

"I don't still live in the feudal era, you bloody git, of course I've 'eard of it. Wha's that," he asked, nodding to the controller.

Turning on the game that stole too much of Miroku's life away, he picked up his imitation Les Paul and turned on the game. "It's Guitar Hero Three, only the most awesome game ever invented."

"Ah," Kagejiro responded with an airy chuckle, "then you have never played rugby with a bottle of propane."

Miroku stared at Kagejiro for a moment, his eyebrows raised up under his bangs. "Yes, and I would like to keep it that way with head firmly attached to my shoulders, not the moon." Pointing to his chest, he chided," me human, I can die."

"Very easily," Kagejiro fired back, his one eyebrow hiked in a silent promise.

Blinking himself back to his spot, Miroku continued with his tutorial as if that had never happened. "It's really easy and is a fuckin' blast." Turning on the tutorial, he showed Kagejiro. "As the color note comes down the screen, you hit that button that matches color. You have to remember to strum though, or it won't count."

Kagejiro watched Miroku for a moment breeze through the tutorial before addressing him. "I'm colorblind, Kid."

Miroku hesitated, glancing out of the side of his eyes to take in his demeanor. "What do you mean?"

Pointing to himself, he batted his eyes twice. "Inu Youkai, ya fucktard, I can't see anything outside of grays, some blues and a wee bit of yellows."

"Oh," Miroku swallowed the information for one hot second, "that could explain why InuYasha sucks at this game."

"Oi," the said boy hollered as he breezed through the front door, "who sucks at what?"

Miroku smirked at his friend and held up his guitar. Seeing the smile dip from his face, he responded, "don't say you don't, cause then you'd be a filthy liar."

InuYasha shrugged off his coat and collapsed into onto the love seat. "I ain't denying it. That game blows like a slut on spring break."

"Hey!" Miroku bit back "Don't hate the game, hate the… hate…." Stumped, he though for a moment. "Hate the fact that you're colorblind."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and glanced at Kagejiro who shrugged, looking rather bored. "I'm…not…."

Miroku whirled around to Kagejiro. "uh-huh. You're brother just said. You're colorblind, which sucks to be you."

Kagejiro held up his hand, void a concealment charm. "Notice somethin' missin'? If I were to slap one on, I'd see right by your world. But that boy has some human blood in him veins, which changes his chemical makeup. We're different and similar in many ways. He can see colors while I can polish off another of them bottles I'm so fond of." To prove his point, Kagejiro wandered off in the direction of the kitchen.

Miroku glanced at the clock then back to Kagejiro. "It's four o'clock," he stated as if the fact was not obvious.

Kagejiro glowered at the boy while grabbing a bottle of Jack. "And?"

Never had a single word seemed so dangerous. "Just saying, oh hey wow, it's four o'clock. I wonder where my day has gone. Oh look, jack…" he rolled his eyes and returned his attention to InuYasha, praying that the demon wouldn't kill him in front of his kin.

InuYasha shook his head and relaxed back into the couch. "I'm not colorblind Miroku. I'm just not good at that fuckin' game."

"Or any for that matter, that requires hand-eye coordination."

"I'm pretty good with my hands, thank you very much."

Returning to the living room, Kagejiro put his bottle of jack on the floor and picked back up the guitar. Kagejior winced and turned to Miroku. "So exactly why am I holding this piece of plastic?"

"It's your guitar."

That seemed to rather irritate the demon. "This, my confused friend, is not a guitar. It's a child's toy."

"No, it's a guitar. Trust me," Miroku muttered as he started a song on a solo career. In a minute, the notes were streaming down the screen in expert mode and Miroku was pounding away on the guitar.

InuYasha watched with keen interest as the older demon's left ear twitched in tune with his left eye, seemingly thoroughly annoyed by concept of the game.

Halfway through the song, Kagejiro lost what little patience was left in his being and began shouting. "That, you bloody Bogger, is nothing more than obnoxious banging on plastic keys and flicking some floppy excuse for a wham bar. What the fuck is wrong wit' ya to think this is anythin' like the real thing?"

Miroku paused the game and turned to face Kagejiro. He seemed personally insulted by the demon's abhorrence to the game. "It's fun, that's what matters. Yeah, I might know a little bit about the guitar but with this I can be a master. Come on, give it a shot! It's fun…and you don't need to see colors." Pointing to the paused screen and the corresponding buttons on his guitar, he explained, "all you need is good hand/eye coordination. You press as you see. Can you manage that?"

Kagejiro opened his mouth to throw something more insulting at the boy but InuYasha interjected. "Hey, you lecture about Dad being closed minded, give it a shot."

Kagejiro pursed his lips, seemingly at odds with the thought of even attempting the game before sighing dejectedly. "All right, give me the bloody guitar." Walking forward, he snatched one out of Miroku's hand and eyed it wearily, as if it would attack him. "All I'm saying is this piece of plastic I could break with a finger ain't no guitar."

InuYasha fell back onto the couch as Miroku reset the game to an easier two player level. He knew that Kagejiro was about to be royally railed, and somehow the thought put a smile on his face. He wasn't untouchable, this proved; maybe at the end of the day, there was something that neither of his brother's were good at. And that was the humanity of it, wasn't it? It was the ripple to his Dad's control. It was always be the best or go home, and watching Kagejiro failed miserably at Guitar Hero just added that touch of chaos to his father's theory.

Dashing the guitar to the ground not more than a minute after they began, Kagejiro grabbed his car keys and stalked to the front door. "Bloody awful game, that is, and a fuckin' knobs end ya are. I show ya what a real guitar is…"

InuYasha exchanged long glowers with Miroku as the front door hung open. "I think you pissed him off," InuYasha muttered a moment later.

"Do you think he'll kill me?"

"Anything possible," InuYasha mustered while leaning back in the chair.

And Miroku paled further.

*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X**X*X

"That's who Miroku was talking about," Sango mused, sipping her cup of coffee while looking out her front bay window.

Standing in her kitchen, Kagome fixed herself some hot chocolate. "What?"

"Miroku's been whining these last two days about the house being overrun with testosterone," Turning to face Kagome, she smiled, "He always has something to complain about, you know?" Seeing her friend's lips turn down, she mentally chided herself. Ever since she picked Kagome up the previous night from her dorm, depression was hardly the just word. "Look, Kaggie, he's a piece of shit for playing you like that. There is no excuse for what he did."

Kagome grunted and leaned out of the doorway to stare at her friend. "What we did, Sango. I was just as willing of a party as he was. I can't blame him for this, I can't, it's not right."

"Kagome, he's the one who was seeing someone and that someone is your cousin. It's not right for him to put himself on you and expect there not to be consequences."

"We knew it was a risk. I just…I never really thought about, you know. She was always so flimsy over their relationship. Even when they started dating, she never was really all about him. I just thought…I guess I thought in the end, she wouldn't really care."

"Does she?"

Kagome sighed and picked up her mug and joined Sango on the couch. "She seems to. I mean, she pissed as hell at me. Even now, twelve hours later, she won't answer her phone."

Sango smiled sadly at her friend and reached out with two fingers to swipe a piece of her hair behind her ear. "Kaggie, it's going to take more than twelve hours to heal a broken heart."

Nearly throwing her hands up, Kagome grunted loudly. "What broken heart? She was cheating on him! She has _no_ right!"

"And neither do you. There's no right party here, Kagome. There is no right answer or right person. All of you are in the wrong. Now it's just about sucking out the poison and making a decision. Do you go with InuYasha, a man who was more than happy to cheat on his girlfriend with her cousin, or do you make amends with Kikyo and never see that scum bag again."

Sardonically Kagome asked, "Why do I have this aching feeling that you would rather I do the latter?"

"Because as nice as he may be, or as good looking, he's a dirt bag for dragging you into this. If he wasn't happy with Kikyo, then he should have dumped her. He shouldn't have put you in this position to begin with."

"You can't just blame him." Kagome repeated for the thousandth time since the previous night. Sitting in the lobby of her dorm, Kagome was lost as to whom to turn to. Rin sounded just as messed up as she was and Jakotsu was one of the many people she didn't care to speak to at that moment. She couldn't go home without arousing suspicion and she couldn't stay with InuYasha. It was sad that Sango was at the bottom of her list of people to call, when a month prior she would have been the first. Had life truly changed that much?

Sango had driven out to the dorms at four in the morning to walk a sobbing Kagome from the dorm out to the car and into her house. She had been at Kagome's side for the rest of the night and the morning, neither having any rest. They had decided that the day would be devoted to movies about bashing men and women who didn't need them.

Shrugging off the conversation, Sango glanced back out the window and sighed.

"You can call Miroku, you know. I'm not going to have a break down if you do. I can see you miss him." 'Just as I miss Inu,' she mentally added. It hurt to be this close to InuYasha and yet unable to touch him. Merely yards away and yet it felt like a thousand miles. This whole situation was messed up further than she could ever believe it to be.

"You have to stop thinking about him," Sango replied, as if reading her friend's mind, "He's not worth all of this."

"You don't really know him, Sango, and you judge to harshly." Sitting back to face the cynic, she smiled softly, "he's a good guy under all that crap who really cares about me."

And Sango reached the end of her rope. "Horse shit, Kagome. Can you smell it, because it stinks over here! You say he cares about you, but what has he done to show it? He was dating your cousin, your friend, and acted for what, six years, as if he hated you. He put you through hell! I remember you calling me crying at the things he said to you. And then suddenly he gets his dick hard at the thought of you, waited until you were the most vulnerable you've ever been and then swooped in like a white knight to be your hero. He manipulated you, used you and got you into the biggest pickle you've ever been in." Seeing that Kagome was not going to relent, she redirected her approach. "Name me one thing that's he's done nice for you in the past few months. One thing, Kagome, besides for seduce you to get your pants off."

"He's been here for me, Sango. Maybe he doesn't buy me flowers," she swept her hand towards the two dozen red roses that adorned Sango's coffee table for the boy next door, "and maybe he doesn't take me out, but it's been so secretive. We can't be like that."

Placing her cup on the table, she leaned in to Kagome. "I have a real question for you, and I need a real answer before we continue this." The sudden seriousness in her friend's eyes stopped Kagome cold. "The trouble you were in, in New York…he wasn't a part of that, right?"

Kagome sighed and unintentionally brought her right hand up to the fading bruises that still marred her face. "Not really. He put himself into it when he picked a fight with…with him."

"With who Kagome," Sango yelled suddenly. She was so done with the secrets and the lies. Sango knew that InuYasha knew the truth, she had dug that much out of Miroku, but there were still so many questions that Sango had about this entire circle of doom that Kagome had crucified herself to. "I never opened up that stupid envelope that you gave me out of respect, but I'm not above doing it." Seeing Kagome's glower, she moved on quickly. Kagome didn't want the envelope spoken of, and she knew it. "Can you just tell me, let me know what's really happening in your life? You trusted me with the Souta thing, and I get it, and I am so sorry that I never figured that much out. But…this is serious Kagome, and it's happening now. Can't you just give me something; let me know how I can protect you?"

Kagome smiled weakly, her eyes betraying her. "I don't know why everyone thinks they need to protect me. InuYasha tried and he nearly got dragged into a real mess. I don't want anyone else getting hurt. What I can tell you, Sango, is that I handled my mess, and I think it's pretty subdued for right now. There might be some backlash, so I am going to ask you to keep it," her eyes carried 'it's' definition.

Sango nearly threw her mug across the room. "What the hell do you mean 'backlash'? Kagome, someone is or isn't going to come after you, it's not both. If someone is trying to hurt you, you need to go to the police. You need to put an end to it."

"Sango, it's not that easy."

"Funny thing, Kagome; you keep saying that. It's not that easy to fix your New York Problem, it's not that easy to fix your InuYasha problem. It's not that easy to live life, Kagome, but you manage to be making a real mess of yours. Make it simple, Kagome, take out the mess."

"It's…"

"I swear to god, if you say it's not that easy, I am going to kick you."

Settling on silence, Kagome stared down into her hot chocolate.

Sango waited for a moment on the edge of her seat before taking a deep breath and falling backwards into the cushions on her chair. "I'm sorry," she spoke after a moment. "I just worry about you."

"I appreciate that."

"You're not going to tell me anything, are you?"

Looking up slowly, Kagome attempted to ration with her friend. "I have these feelings for InuYasha, feelings I can't explain. I'm drawn to him. I can't explain why but I can't escape it. I want to be with him, I want to be in his arms. I have this aching need that never goes away until I'm near him. I know I shouldn't be, and I know how dangerous it is for me, but I can't help it. It's why I kept rooming with Kikyo, knowing that I'd have to deal with him because I wanted, in some way, to be around him. I can't explain it, Sango, any further than that. I knew what it would do to me and Kikyo when she found out. I always knew one day she would, but it was a risk I was willing to take. I had to be with him, it's like a drug. He's my heroin of life."

"Heroin kills people, Kagome. That's a poor choice of words."

"It feels like that though; when I'm with him, I feel like I'm okay, when I'm not I feel like I'm dying very slowly."

Sighing loudly, Sango asked, "have you sought mental help over this, because girl, you are way to far gone for me." With a short sad laugh, she shook her head, "you sound like you're hooked."

"I am." Kagome moved back to the couch and leaned against Sango. "I feel that he's been here to help me the entire time; that he came in right when I needed him, like a role in a play. It's like God placed him here to be my safety net, to catch me when shit hit the fan with…" hesitating, she nearly said his name out loud. "Well, with 'New York'."

Sango's frown deepened. "Are you ever going to tell me what is really happening there?"

"I told you, I was being blackmailed by someone who could ruin me and my family. I took care of it, and hopefully it worked."

Not having seen Kagome since their lunch in, Sango questioned her a bit more thoroughly. "So that went well, I take it. You're not dead…"

"It went well," Kagome reiterated. "It was a little tight but with the help of…well…" hesitating, she attempted to ration Sha in her mind. At the time, she was livid with him. He knew who she was by name, a name she had never given him and one that Bankotsu would never have leaked to someone outside his crew. That meant that either he was stalking her as much as Bankotsu was, or he was on Bankotsu's side. Either way, it made the demon dangerous. He knew her, knew who she was and where she would go. He was on the same train as her and must have known where she lived. Was he a part of Bankotsu's circle? There were too many arrows pointing to yes. Maybe he was Bankotsu's test of her devotion. No wonder why the next morning he knew who she was with. There probably were no witness statements or documentations by police. Her fist clenched around the mug; that white haired hanyou had set her up. "Son of a bitch," she sneered while shaking her head.

Sango's eyes widened as she took in Kagome's sudden change in disposition. "What?" she questioned hesitantly.

"Just putting a whole lot of pieces together," she seethed. Add another name to the black list, she thought sourly. How much was Bankotsu controlling her life? She didn't like the numbers as they stood. Was that why Jakotsu had told Kikyo about them? Is that why Jackie turned against her? Did Bankotsu demand it? Maybe that was why he was allowed to leave the club; he just helped dismantle a piece of her already broken world. He really was planning on leaving her completely alone in the end, wasn't he? In a sinking rationality, she realized that eventually, he would send those pictures and videos to her mother and then she would be down another two members of her life. Leaving her….

Tears filled her eyes as she ducked her head. She was going to die alone. Bankotsu would see to it.

Frowning, Sango leaned towards her friend to place a hand on her shoulder. She hated seeing Kagome cry, and this was the ump-teenth time in a week that her friend was hysterical. It was something that Sango refused to get used to; watching Kagome recoil in on her, watching her pull in those secrets that lay just out of Sango's reach, drove the older girl nuts. "You're doing it again, Kagome," she chided softly as she attempted to calm her friend, "you're going all secretive on me and I don't like it."

Sniffling, Kagome waved a hand at her. Why did it always loop around? She felt as if she had been making progress and then Bam, hit by the Mac truck named Bankotsu once more. "I'm not meaning to, it's just so intertwined. I don't even know if I have it right, anymore." And wasn't that the truth; keeping her circles of anger, those she needed to avoid and those she had hurt were all getting jumbled in her mind. There was the city group and her home groups, her enemies from afar and now close by; so many of which could ruin her life with a few words of truth. How was it that those she feared the most were those who knew her better than her own family. The thought made her nauseous.

Sango refused to back down. She could see the minor cracks in Kagome's wall of defense; she could see the light of the girl she once knew shining through. Feeling as though all she needed to do was hack away a few more chunks of the puzzle, find a few more key parts, and it would be solved, she pressed on. "It doesn't have to be this way. I'm not going to go to the news to spread your dirty laundry. I'm not going to laugh or tell you I told you so. I just want to know why you look so miserable. I understand the Souta deal; I understand the pain that you must feel it."

"You'll never understand," Kagome bit out icily. She didn't mean to snap at her friend but Sango couldn't even pretend to understand what it was like single-handedly destroying her family.

Patience was a virtue, Sango repeated over and over in her mind. "I'm not saying that I personally have ever felt something that strong, besides for losing my brother. But Kagome, there's so much more you're hiding, I can see it and I feel that I can just about reach it. Share this burden; it's what friends are for."

Kagome closed her eyes and sighed heavily. Why did it seem so easy to just tell her the truth now? "I told you that someone knew the truth, and that they had a lot of power."

Sango nodded gravely, "The person who I have the..."

Kagome made a grunting noise in the back of her throat, for the off chance that at some point, Bankotsu had bugged her. Nodding a silent answer, she continued with as best of a description as she could, "I met someone at the club, someone who...wasn't...Oberon."

"Who's Oberon?" Was this finally a given name, someone to blame?

Kagome glared at Sango until she caught on with a startled "oh". Swallowing thickly, she tried to ration out her feelings. "He made me feel...I don't know...alive again. That somewhere in this world, there would be times coming that I don't feel utterly ruined. That one day I'd be forgiven and allowed to live again, without guilt. I liked it...I...liked him. And Oberon found out."

Sango's mouth fell open as her eyes danced across the abrasions that still riddled her friend's face. "He...attacked you...over another man?"

Kagome nodded once. "I feared what he did to the other guy, but I saw him two nights ago when I went back to tell Oberon that it was over. I ran into him outside and he was okay."

"That's a good thing, right?"

Kagome huffed indignantly. "I thought so, until I realized too late that this entire thing has been a scam. He knew my name, the name I never told him and he wouldn't have picked up around the club. He knew where I would be coming from, he was on one of the trains the night that..." she motioned to her face. "I realized that Oberon has been controlling this entire facade for some time. He's had his hand in all of it; that this guy was a test."

"How can you be so sure?"

Kagome sighed and fisted her hair. "Think about it, Sango! What are the chances that I meet a demon in a club, run into him again at the club with Oberon, have him on the same train as me going into the city and then run into him at the club again, outside, and he knows what I'm planning. There is no way this is all coincidence. No possible way at all."

Sango fused her eyebrows together for a moment, a look of confusion passing over her face for the vaguest of seconds.

Kagome did not miss it. "What? What's wrong?"

Sango swallowed thickly once then glanced to the window. Outside Miroku, InuYasha and the third man whose silver hair was matted to his head in the down pouring rain stood around the stranger's car, unaware of the girls' proximity. "Miroku mentioned he had to go away two nights ago, something about going up to the city. That's an odd coincidence, isn't it?"

Kagome shrugged, "not really. A lot of us go up to the city for a stress relief. It's the benefit of having a train station so close by. When I'm not on someone's hit list, I'll take you up there."

Sango smirked and shook her head, waving her fingers at Miroku through the window when he turned to glance her way. "No offense Kagome," she spoke while turning to look at her friend, "but I think I'll avoid those friends of yours. It seems you really know how to make 'em'."

Kagome smirked and said nothing else. A moment passed before Kagome glanced up at Sango, confusion rapidly making its way through her eyes. "Sango...who else is staying with Miroku?"

"The whole Taisho family, apparently. He was livid when the first brother came by but now with the second one there, he wants to camp out in my bed room. Not that I'd argue," she added with a light giggle, not seeing the completely dumbfounded expression that crossed Kagome's face.

"You mean his father is staying with them also?"

Sango grounded herself and tilted her head in Kagome's direction. "No, it's miro, Yasha and his two brothers."

Kagome blinked once then again. The cup in her hands slowly began to shake as she replayed the memories from the last couple days; namely their night together at Jakotsu's bar. Sesshoumaru showed up late, and Kagome had to guess that was the reason for Rin's distress the other night. Then it was Miroku, InuYasha and that 'Jiro guy who was....

"Sango, Yash only has one brother."

Sango made a face and leaned back into the chair. "No, he has two, Miroku told me himself. The other one is apparently not a 'real' part of the family; he was cast out by the dad a few years back for going against his wishes. I'll tell you, your father and InuYasha's father sound like they have a lot in common, yes? ...Kagome?"

Kagome simply stared as her memory recalled the previous night at the bar.

"_I'm sorry," _She had said to the demon which she had mistaken for Sha._ "You look a lot like a guy I've had problems with." _He was an exact copy of Sha, and linked directly to Sha was Oberon. "_Exactly like you, minus your ears." _

What's-his-name-Jiro was a demon; a full blooded demon that she had first handedly mistaken for Sha. They looked so similar in their facial features and silver hair. As Kagome recalled him, and if she hadn't known any better, she would have sworn him to be…

'InuYasha's....InuYasha's.....Yasha's......Sha's...Sha's older brother.'

The cup that had rested in her hands cracked hard against the wood based floor, the contents spilling out like a life force being sapped from someone's body. Like the blood pooling away from her heart as it died in her chest.

"Kagome, Kagome, what's wrong? _Kagome_!" Sango moved quickly from her position on the couch to crouch by her friend, her eyes wide with panic. Whatever she had innocently said had put Kagome into a near catatonic state.

She could just about hear Sango shouting at her over the sound of her blood flowing through her veins as her brain attempted to comprehend what she now knew. 'Sha, InuYasha....they were ...they were one in the same.'

"No, absolutely not," she seethed as she shot to her feet, startling Sango so much that she fell backwards from her crouched position. "Absolutely not. I refuse to believe it."

But it was the truth; she could feel it in her soul. It explained everything; it explained why she was suddenly so inexplicably drawn to InuYasha, it explained why he was acting so different to her. It explained Jakotsu's reluctance for her to be anywhere near InuYasha and his abhorrence to their relationship. It explained why he could make her so wet with just a few muttered words. He spoke her real language, he lived the same life; and he _worked_ for the piece of shit that was ruining her. How Bankotsu Koizumi had made InuYasha Taisho one of his own minions was beyond her understanding, but it proved...it proved everything was a lie.

With a primal cry of anguish, she rushed to the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. Sinking down to the cool tiled floor, a rush of emotions stormed her mind, the most prominent of which was anger. InuYasha, Sha…whoever he was, had used her; he had goaded her along, thinking that he liked her, thinking that he wanted to be with her. It was undoubtedly a grand show, a farce really, being put on by Bankotsu. He had pulled their strings like marionettes, he made both of them dance, and he made InuYasha hurt Kagome more than she had ever been hurt in her life. They had _used_ her. She had trusted him above all others; she had put her faith in him. She went to Bankotsu this last time because she feared what he would do to InuYasha for intervening in their circle when in all reality; he had played her like a fiddle. Bankotsu knew how fiercely loyal Kagome was and knew she would come when her friends were challenged. It was a shame she hadn't known that he was already close with InuYasha. A rage so bitter that it demanded blood and tears tore through her soul, leaving what little had once remained in bleeding chunks. Her hands trembled as she swore she saw red; InuYasha Taisho would rue the day he thought siding with Bankotsu Koizumi was a good idea.

"How, how, how did he do it, how did he hide it from me," she pondered aloud as she crawled across the bathroom floor to rise before the mirror. Like the creature from The Ring, her hair shadowed her face, evil and hatred lurked in bottomless depth of her nearly black eyes. A surge of power coursed through her veins that could purify the whelp on site. And it demanded blood. "How..." she repeated in a hoarse whisper. The ring, she realized with a cynical smile. That ridiculous ring that he had worn since the day she met him...that was his concealment charm. How sad that his brother hadn't felt the same need. If she had met him human, she would have never known, she would never have caught onto their game.

Who else was involved, who else knew they were bent on destroying her? Miroku, he would defiantly been in on it. Now she knew, as if the memory was crystal clear, being projected in 1080P, that it was Miroku she had seen at the club two nights ago. Miroku knew what InuYasha was doing, how he was playing her. Memory rushed over her, the day she lay bleeding and broken on Sango's couch; he had seemed so concerned, so angry for a man who knew what was happening. Sango, was she in on it? Did Bankotsu control the world?

Then there was Rin. It made all the sense in the world now; Rin had Sesshoumaru's child, Sesshoumaru was a demon, and she had to have known. She was in on it, to some extent; if not with Bankotsu than at least with InuYasha. Everyone…everyone knew and no one told her. 'Some friends,' she thought bitterly as the darkness of her mind consumed her.

Staring into the mirror, a part of her longed to break the glass and slice open her wrists. Eternal damnation didn't matter; it would be a welcomed vacation from the hell that she was already living. How could InuYasha seem so worried, so deeply concerned, when he already knew who was hurting her, who had destroyed a part of her soul? And now he had destroyed the other part.

He would pay.

But it would be tricky, oh yes; it would, to get near him with this much Miko power ripping through her veins, through her sanity; it demanded blood for vengeance. The older one, the full demon, would sense her a mile away. But she could harness it; she would have to if she wanted this. And she wanted this. She wanted him to hurt as badly as she did at the current moment; she wanted him to taste the same pain.

'No you don't,' her conscience called out to her, the part of her that would never want to see someone in pain, the part of her that saved her friends again and again. She had always been the optimist, all of her life until Bankotsu came along. She had looked for the light, even in the darkest of times. But now…that light was gone, that candle dashed out with all of her hopes for humanity. They had all failed her. How dare a part of her reject her plans for vengeance? How could it speak out?

"But I do," she seethed into the mirror, staring at herself as she argued with the voice. Tears leaked out the corner of her eyes, the hurt and betrayal of the one man she thought...that she dared to... barring that word from her vocabulary, she steadied herself. The world didn't know the Taisho's were demons, and sure as hell, Kikyo had no idea. They would all know by time she was done with him, by time she was done with them all.

'You wouldn't do that to him, you wouldn't dare.' the voice attempted to reason with her previous disposition on life.

"What he did to me is far worse," she bit back at the invisible voice. "He…he…"

'He exists, he was at the same location…you saw how he jumped in against Bankotsu to save you, he threatened the man's life, his blood…he was willing to throw it all away for you.'

"It was a game, it was all a ploy. They didn't mean it, it was play. All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players*. None of it was meant, they…he…it was all a set up. All of it!"

'You love him.'

"I don't," she screamed suddenly, grabbing the sides of her head and retreating back into her darkness, she huddled down into the corner of the bathroom and rocked slowly. How could he do this? He had cost her Kikyo; he had cost her the piece of family, the one piece of her father that she had left. When facing losing Kikyo, it was eased by knowing she would have him. Now...she had nothing. He had played her like a champ. How long had he and Bankotsu conspired? InuYasha was quite good at this, she thought enraged, to be able to make her come to him. He had pulled her in, lured her into the trap. But why! Where was the sense in what they did to her; to prove her loyalty to Bankotsu; to prove that she could be broken? They both now knew she had been broken in the past, why make her suffer again?

"Kagome? Kagome, open up! What is it, what did I _say_?"

She could hear the horror in Sango's voice. She was hurting her too. He was hurting her. Thoughts blurred emotions fueled by the fire of hate spurred higher. Rationality be damned, Oberon had won. He had finished her, destroyed her. She was as good as dead. Her common sense and ration long ago fleeing, she stood up and regarded herself in the mirror. It was like an internal narration, she thought as she stared blankly at the face before her. She could taste her own thoughts, feel the rage in her veins, and see the darkness consuming her. Somewhere inside, a small voice cried out in panic, cried out in despair. It didn't want her to become one of them, to become so much like the creature Bankotsu was attempting to mold. She locked that voice away, barring it behind steel doors. Her resolve was absolute, the hanyou would pay dearly.

She splashed cold water over her face, drying the tracks of the tears that slipped down her face. It may have well of been a trail of blood. She had been in love with a monster once, and paid for it, and now she had nearly done it again. Turning in a fluid motion, she yanked open the door.

Sango took an instant step back, her eyes locking with the blank stare on Kagome's face. This was not her friend; this was not the girl she grew up with. Day by day she had watched small chunks of Kagome fall away to reveal something that just lived in her skin. A skin walker, they had called them back home and it was what stood in front of her. Kagome, her Kagome, could never look so menacing, could never look like she was ready to take a life. "What did I say," Sango breathed out at the smallest of decibels, afraid to anger the being before her.

"The truth." Even Kagome's words were nearly as hollow as her eyes. Pressing past Sango, she put on her shoes slowly. "I have to see to something, I will be back soon."

Sango knew a lie when she heard it. "Kagome, what's going on? What the hell just happened?" Reaching for Kagome's hand, she was all but thrown back when Kagome ripped it out of her reach, as if revolted by Sango's touch.

"Don't..._touch_ me." She couldn't register the amount of anguish that crossed Sango's features. "I'll come back when this is over."

"When what's over," Sango stood in Kagome's path, blocking the exit to her house. "Kagome, _talk_ to me! What the hell is going on?"

"You were right," Kagome quipped, meeting Sango's questioning gaze, "they are all in on it." Seeing the confusion cross her friend's features, Kagome gestured to her face. "He knew, and he did nothing. He set me up to test my loyalty to his boss."

"That…" Sango had a few choice phrases for the boy next door, and her disdain for InuYasha wasn't a hidden fact, but to believe that InuYasha had anything to do with Kagome's injuries…she couldn't fathom it. "Are you sure? Kagome…take a minute to think this through."

"That's all I've done, Sango, since this happened." Closing her eyes, she fought with her resolve. It would be so easy to fall apart here, to drop to her knees and cry a river longer than the Nile. But she couldn't if she wanted that revenge. "All I have done is sit and wonder what it going to happen to me, what I'm going to do if he retaliates. I never stopped to think he controlled everything, that he controlled where I healed, how I healed and who helped me. I never thought one man could destroy so much."

Sango wasn't sure if Kagome was talking about that Oberon person or InuYasha, but somehow, it seemed that Kagome had merged them as one person. There was something devastatingly wrong here, and Sango had a feeling that if she let Kagome walk, it would only get worse. "Kagome, I think you need to sit down and be honest."

"Honestly, apparently, is over rated. You can't trust anyone anymore."

"You can trust me," Sango said, hurt by her friends words.

"No, I can't." Kagome glared at Sango with those words, words so filled with malice and hatred that Sango slipped from the doorway and retreated backwards.

"How can you say that?"

Kagome stared at Sango for a moment as locked away voice screaming for her to stop, to listen to reason. But she wouldn't, she couldn't. She had to get away. Though Sango was the most innocent party of those she knew, she couldn't help but think that she was it on it as well. She would visit them all today, and find out who was a liar, and who was a victim.

Casting one last glower at Sango, she walked from the house. What would happen when she got across the street? Would the older demon sense her malice? Would he stop her? Could he stop her? When she ripped the ring off InuYasha's finger, would he do the same with her head? Would she walk out of their apartment? She didn't care anymore. It was too much; one person can only endure so many traumas before they become a monster themselves, and she did not wish to live that long.

Kagome walked from Sango's duplex, crossing the street blindly, before Sango could even think to grab her cell phone. Sango didn't know what she had said, but she knew that hell was about to rain down on the Taisho residence. She owed Miroku enough warning as she could give him.

Kagome didn't bother to knock; she simply opened the door and walked into the house. Miroku hardly took note of her, besides for a nod of the head, his attention held fastidiously by the demon older brother playing guitar. Kagome could hear Miroku's cell phone chiming away; Sango undoubtedly was attempting to warn them. That made up Kagome's mind on the lack of Sango's innocence. She regarded the duo for a moment, Miroku was holding the guitar to Guitar Hero, but his eyes were glued to the other man. In Kagejiro's hands was a Les Paul, and he was playing it to the notes that flowed in the video game; interpreting the song and playing the correct cords on the guitar. Had Kagome not been so blood thirsty, she would have admitted that was really fucking cool.

She wandered past those two and walked down the hallway to InuYasha's bedroom. She could hear him moving about inside, no doubt getting ready for some rendezvous with Oberon or getting ready to destroy someone else's life. She raised her fist to knock when she paused. What would she say? Could she call him out on it? Would he admit it? A plan worked through her mind; a stupid and reckless plan that was libel to get her killed. She cared not.

Tapping her nails against the door, InuYasha yanked the door open immediately. His obsidian colored hair sparkled in the dying day's light, and it make Kagome all that more livid. The silver hair she had found in his brush, it had been yet another clue presented to her face. She had been blind to it all from the beginning.

"Hey!" InuYasha seemed genuinely pleased to see her. Was Bankotsu still having him test her?  
"Hey yourself," she relied smoothly. She couldn't take long, soon enough Miroku would get the call from Sango and come catapulting to his friend's rescue. InuYasha held open his door and she walked into the room. Her eyes moved around the room quickly, searching for anything that would make this task easier; something that could restrain him, something that would give her the ability to get at him.

"I'm…shocked…to see you here, but I'm glad. We need to talk." InuYasha walked to the bed and sat down, patting the mattress next to him for her to join in.

Kagome walked stiffly to the bed but stood before him. He seemed not to care. It took all of her power not to knee him in the jaw when he wrapped his arms around her hips sensually.

He seemed oblivious to the rage that was poorly masked inside of her eyes. "I thought I lost you last night," he cooed lightly, his fingertips stroking the small of her back. "I thought…you wouldn't want to see me again."

How utterly true that was and he would know it in a matter of minutes. She swallowed down the hatred and rage that sapped her strength and desire her to spit venom at him. "How could I want that," she managed to respond politely. Her hands came to his shoulders and she pushed him backwards onto the bed.

InuYasha moved himself to lay on his side, his head coming to rest on his pillows. He smirked at her without mirth. By god was she beautiful. "I'm sorry… I never thought."

"You're not sorry," Kagome clipped in response. Seeing his eyes darken a hue, she swallowed down the bitterness. "It was something we both knew could happen. It's what comes about when you mess with fate." Kagome knelt onto the bed and pushed InuYasha to lie flat on his back. Straddling his hips, she brought her mouth to his ear. Nipping at the cartilage, she whispered, "I want you."

InuYasha struggled for the correct response. To be honest, his mind was blown away after the previous night's discussions and then Kikyo busting them, he was nearly sure it would take months to heal his and Kagome's fragile relationship. But her here now, being so…unlike herself…. InuYasha tried to sit up. "Is everything okay?"

"Its fine, baby, or at least, it will be. Just you relax and let me take care of you."

This wasn't the Kagome he knew; it was the Kagome from the club. What had happened that made her revert to this? The demon in him didn't care and was all about letting her please him, but his human blood was attempting to keep its footing. What was going on? But god, the way she was grinding her hips against his pelvis was too much, and he wanted her just as badly. She didn't seem hurt, in fact, it seemed much the opposite.

He became so enamored with her thrusts, her kisses and her whispered words of filthy deeds that it took the cold metal of the handcuffs to touch his wrist for him to pull himself back. By that time, Kagome had strapped him securely to his own bed, with his own cuffs that he put on there a few months back. Bondage had always been a weak spot for him, and though Kikyo abhorred the idea, Kagome had been all about it. He, however, had never been the submissive in any of it, and to find himself now restrained by steel handcuffs was something that he was unsure he was ready to deal with. He had wanted to confess his love, not become her bitch.

'Shit can wait,' his demon crudely replied, 'little bitch wants to suck you off. Shut the fuck up and let her.'

His human side was none to pleased but silent. It seemed the devil in him wanted this pleasure.

"Kagome," he questioned with the raise of an eyebrow.

"Just relax baby," she cooed out, her nose wrinkled in disgust but her voice betraying the emotion. "Let me take care of you."

Lifting her body up over his, she reached his right hand and slowly sucked his thumb into her mouth, dotting on each appendage one after the other with dick-hardening perfection. She would suck and lick, suck and lick on each digit before reaching his ring finger which held the concealment charm. Her eyes flickered to his, seeing if he was noticing her quest for truth. Sucking her way down his finger, she swirled her tongue around the base and under the base of his ring while her knee gently massaged his crotch.

"Babe, stop teasing," he cried out hoarsely. Maybe he could get used to being in handcuffs.

Grabbing the ring with her teeth gently, she complied with his demand. And as she slid up his finger, her saliva provided the perfect lube to get the ring off his finger with no hassle.

It was a sharp shock to his system, as if her mouth had clamped down around his cock and sucked the life out of him. Everything became crisper, clearer. He could smell the scent that was Kagome, he could smell her need and her…rage?

Or not. His golden eyes snapped open when something wet and hard was dropped on his face. Staring cross-eyed at the tiny trinket, dread seeped its way into his system. Oh. Shit.

His eyes traveled up to meet those mahogany orbs that graced the girl standing next to his bed. He was now tied to his bed, in his demon form, for the girl's viewing. She knew who he was…who he really was, and she did not seem pleased.

"Shit, Kagome, I can explain…" and then he really saw her; he could see the anger, the festering rage, and the absolute disgust that consumed her. She already knew.

Both stood at the edge of their metaphorical precipice, ready for war. He yanked once at the handcuffs before calling out to her in a dangerously low tone. "Uncuff me and we'll talk about this." This was very far from a pleasant visit, and he could sense that now. The malice was lapping off her body in torrent waves.

He had always been told that hell had no fury like a woman scorned. InuYasha now believed that hell actually took nest inside of Kagome's mouth; because as soon as she opened it, he was surrounded in it.

"There is nothing to talk about, InuYasha Taisho. Or should I call you Sha. Which do you prefer?" She spat at him venomously, "How dare you!"

InuYasha couldn't help the defensive nature of his creature; anger surged forward by the need to justify himself. Ripping his wrists from the cuffs, he left a pile of twisted metal behind him and ignored the splintering of his head board. "How dare I what? Try to protect you from that asshole you got yourself involved with?" He was in her face in an instant. "How dare I try to take some of his anger away from you? How dare I try to protect you? Fucking ungrateful bitch! I prefer InuYasha, thanks for asking."

Kagome belted him across the face with an open palm. "Don't talk about him like you're not friends! I know the truth now; I know what you've been trying so desperately to hide from me!" Her voice was way too loud; he was sure that everyone in the complex could hear her. "You work for him!"

InuYasha shoved Kagome back a foot and cornered her against the wall and his chest. Meeting her head on, he screamed back; "I never worked for him! Ever! I just happened to be in the same place, at the same fuckin' time as you. You think I could work for that piece of shit. Please! I could hardly take the sight of him, let alone his stench. I would never debase myself to work for that conniving jackass."

"Right, because we just happened to be at the same place, all the time, together. Fate thought it would be hilarious to do that to us."

He could feel the dripping sarcasm pour from her mouth. "I wanted to tell you," he said after a moment. She was hurting…she thought that they had conspired against her, she thought that they…that he…had hurt her in Bankotsu's name. "I just…"

"Save it for someone who gives a flying rat's ass," she spit back, "you didn't want to tell me. That was never in your game plan!"

"There is no game plan, Kagome," he screamed back, "There is no conspiracy. I don't have anything to do with Bankotsu or Oberon, whatever you call him!"

"Horse shit, he told me himself that the two of you were friends for a long time. Tell me, you half demon whore, did you decide to sell yourself out willingly or just to fuck your family."  
InuYasha reared his hand back and then stopped himself. Her words hurt more than anything she could have hit him with, thrown at him or otherwise used against him. Lowering his hand to rest on the wall beside her, he tried to keep his head on straight. "Kagome, please try to understand; I never meant to hurt you. I didn't know it was you at the club until I found Bankotsu with his hands around your neck here on campus. Remember me jumping in, taking him down a peg? I realized it then and have been attempting to find a way to tell you since that. That's why I was at the club; I figured out that you were going back to Bankotsu to try to keep me out of trouble. I dragged Miroku with me to do it. He'll tell you, Kagome; I have never worked for Bankotsu Koizumi."

"I call your bullshit," she harshly replied, before attempting to knee him in the crotch. He spun out of her way and would have a bruise the side of a brick on his hip for it. As her skin connected against his, he felt what touching a Miko could do to him. It was like sticking his finger in an electrical outlet; the pain was intense and debilitating. If he hadn't pushed himself away, he may not have escaped her path. He could hear Kagejiro storming up the hallway, undoubtedly sensing the exerted power on Kagome's behalf. He met his brother at the door.

"Wha' the fucks goin' on in there, Yash? Are ya okay?"

"Its fine," he seethed, trying to keep Kagejiro from the room. "I got this."

Kagejiro's gaze fell on Kagome, her hands radiating with power and then flickered back to InuYasha. "I think you best walk away now, boyo, with your nuts intact. You don't fuck with a pissed off Miko," he warned, a Colt resting in the hand hidden behind his back. He sensed the surging Miko power a second before and he had hesitated to grab his gun. The fuck a miko was going to take out his little brother. He had tried to warn him once, now he understood.

InuYasha glowered at his brother. "I need you to go away. Now. Thank you."

Kagejiro stole a quick glower in Kagome's direction before turning and walking away. He wouldn't be far, and both occupants of the room knew that. Sticking the gun into the side of his pants, he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall.

InuYasha closed the door and counted to ten before slowly turning back to Kagome. "We need to talk about this," he spoke calmly, despite his pissed off youkai.

"Fuck that," she spit back, losing no hostility over the time, "I have nothing more I ever want to say to you, besides that if you ever come near me again, even your brother won't be able to save you."

"Kagome," anguish was slowly starting to seep into his voice, "please, baby, I need you to listen to me."

"Don't you ever call me baby again. Fuck you; I don't need to do shit. How dare you think I owe you anything! You played me! You cost me everything I've cared about in life!"

"Kagome, Banktosu played you, he caused you…"

"Bankotsu's power was at the club. Using you to seduce me…to make me believe in something beyond pain…that's how I was…" she bit her tongue for a moment, fighting back tears. "I trusted you!"

"And you were right to! If I am guilty of anything, Kagome, it's being a shitty human being. I shouldn't have put you in the position to choose me over your cousin. But I never conspired with Bankotsu to ruin you. I would never…"

"Stop lying to me!" Kagome screamed back as tears rolled down her cheeks, "you know what you did! I cannot believe that _you_ set me up. That all of this, everything we've had and done has been because he ordered it."

"Kagome, you're delusional. It's not! Kagome, I…"

"Stop! I can't take any more lies! Did you set it up for those thugs to attack me? Was it Bankotsu? Did either of you care what they did to me before your game started on that train? Did you care that I was almost raped?"

It took InuYasha a second to process what she was asking. "Kagome, no! I normally drive to the city but that day, I just didn't want to. I happened to be in the same cab as you and got lucky. When I saw what they were doing to you…"

"Did you know who I was?"

"No," he professed his innocence, "I had no clue that you were you. I just thought you were Oberon's girl. I would have saved you regardless, even if I had never met you before that day."

She couldn't accept his answers; she refused to believe his innocence. So many lies, so many inconsistencies, it was all too much to process. "It was all a set up, admit it! It was all because he wanted to test my loyalty. He had you seduce me in his presence and out of it to see what I would do, how fast I would turn. I guess he got his answers. Tell me; were you there while he beat the fuck out of me? Did you get off on it?"

InuYasha watched, astonished and horrified, as Kagome declared this false accusation. But could he blame her? Hearing it put that way, hearing those words come out of her mouth, he could see where she thought herself right. And there wasn't a god damned thing he could say to change her mind. She had been prosecutor, judge and jury on this case before he even had time to make a defense. He was incriminated and booked with no chance of a retrial. "Of course not, I would have killed him for it."

She seemed to be fighting with herself at the moment, debating as to where she went from there.

Taking one last stab at his defense, InuYasha begged, "please, Kagome, don't do this. I never would side with him. Hell, I want to rip his fucking throat out for touching you, for pulling that shit at the club. He doesn't know who I am, he has no clue. Kagome, you have to believe me, I never wanted this. I knew I should have told you when I figured out who you were, but I was so worried over your safety."

"You don't give a rat's ass about me," she threw back at him. She had wanted to tell the world, to hurt him as bad as he did her. But looking into those golden orbs, normally so proud and cocky, she was so shocked to see pain and agony. It was as if he had convinced himself that he did care about her. As more tears ate away at her soul, she had to ask, as her voice cracked, "why did you do it? Why did you have to take away what little I had left?" It was so much easier to believe that he had conspired against her than to believe he was a victim as well. Yet looking into his eyes, her resolve flickered if even for the smallest of seconds.

InuYasha wanted to hit something, he wanted to scream, and he wanted to cry. This was too much, to fast, to soon. How could she ask that of him? Did she know what he had almost scarified to be with her? "I am in fucking love with you, Kagome! I never wanted to hurt you, I…"

"Shut up, shut up, just shut the fuck up!" Kagome belted him across the face again, adding some miko power in the connection. "How dare you! After everything you've done, after all the lies, you expect me to believe anything coming out of your mouth? Go fuck yourself, InuYasha. If I ever see you again, _ever_, hell be damned, I will purify you on the spot, do you understand?" Tears flowed freely down her cheeks, and that burnt him more than her words.

Numbly, he nodded as his entire world shattered once more in the bitter cold night.

And then she was gone; blown past him, past Miroku and Kagejiro who gathered in the door way, and out the front door like a whirlwind. And out of his life. And there wasn't a damn thing he could do to get her back.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*

Sorry for the major cliffy, but y'all had to know it was coming. And to those who say that it's OOC of Kagome to react in such a fashion, I ask you to consider all of the facts that have been presented to her and reask that question tomorrow. So not quite by the holiday but not the five month wait either. Hopefully, with the current now moving, I can get stuff together faster. We'll see.

FF shout outs:

Tsumetai-Kaze: LOL, thank you, I did nearly two and a half years research on feudal Japan to get to this point (or at least, that's how long I've been planning his story). Glad I pulled it off.

Katlady13: LMAO, a support group. That's f'ing hysterical!!! Good place to put your money, I can say that much. Who would ever think to hear 'I miss naraku' and agree. LMAO. Don't worry, he'll be back soon. Sorry you got bad news, that always sucks. Thanks! LOL.

Ai kisugi: it's a shame, really, that the first time he does admit that he loves Kagome to her face, he gets shot down immediately. Funny mention about Sango. Here is the angsty scene…more angst than anyone was ready for, I can tell you that. Thanks!!

Sarcastic n' silly: oh, thanks, glad you like both stories. I agree; though COTD had a lot more people following it, I appreciate this one more because it has taken a lot more devotion to writing. I agree, good fanfiction can be hard to find now adays, but unfortunately the next thing I write should only be able to be found in paper back. Because I really need to start publishing this stuff.

Say0mi saki: yeah, it's been forever with this story, but I can't leave something undone. It's keeping me from my novel, though, LOL. Oh well. LOL. I'm glad that you love the story, it's what really keeps me going. Cause if no one was reading, I'd tell you I'd have been done when I stopped for that six month span.

Cutebaby: I'm glad that you enjoy the story but I'm going to have to disagree with the out of character for Kagome to be Souta's mom. I mean, sure, if you go by the original ages of the characters from the show, it doesn't fit, but the ages have been modified in the story. Also, it was rape that got her pregnant, and being a mere child herself, she didn't realize she was pregnant until it was to late to do anything about. And if you take in the personality of Kagome's mother, she would never have allowed that child to be put up for adoption. I can understand where you're coming from, and trust me, I value all opinions. Had it been her option, though, I agree full heartedly, it would be OOC, but it was hardly her choice…

May cabbage: LOL, thank you, I'm glad you enjoy Kagejiro. It's always good to hear that because it means that I can write a believable character that isn't already someone else's. Ryen, from COTD, was my first attempt and he seemed to do just fine. Thanks, I try to stick by reality as much as I can when I write. Thank you, your words are really inspiring to me being that what I really want to do in life is write. That's always awesome to hear.

Toya's gurl: thank you ::huggles:: I'm glad you like jiro. He's fun.

MeiunTenshi: thank you, I'm glad that you enjoy the story. There is still a lot that is going to go down. LOL. Thanks for the review.


	34. Declarations of Intent

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

~~ Chapter 34 ~~ Declarations of Intent

Sitting in front of the little condo in the middle of the forsaken low-income ghetto was nerve racking enough for the business man, but the knowledge that he would have to get out of his Audi Coupe was nearly gut-wrenching. Maybe it was a fear of the poor, or a fear of having his car jacked, or even worse, being shot, but for Sesshoumaru Taisho, the fear was well preserved. He never did away missions, he never went on field work; for all of his life as a businessman all of his 'dirty' work was done by his minions, by those he overpaid. But now he was in the middle of the Tinton Falls Low Income housing section, staring at a door that was the true mark of his trepidation, and all he could think of was his car getting stolen while he was still inside of it; though anyone who would try was asking to die.

Swallowing thickly, he slowly worked over the speech in his head, trying to get all of the words right. For nearly a decade and a half, he had prided himself on his charisma, his absolute supremacy of the spoken English language. He had been told once that he could sell a painting to a blind man without a single doubt. Yet now, as he stared at the faded numbers, 125, on the mold encrusted siding, he found himself at a loss of words.

Deep mahogany eyes glanced up to meet his reflection in the rearview mirror. Licking his lips, he stuttered through his premeditated speech. "I…I am…I…" His lips formed the formation for the syllable S to escape through his mouth, but he found his throat dry. Shaking his head, his eyes narrowed dangerously in spite of that word. He sneered once and rethought his words. "I deeply re... regre…" Closing his hand into a fist, he pounded it into his dashboard.

'Damn my insufferable pride,' he thought darkly as he found himself a victim once more of his father's upbringing; take everything and apologize for nothing. But this…this had turned into a grave mistake on his behalf, one that had kept him awake at night, gnawing at his gut like a thousand rats eating him from the inside out. And here he was, completely unable to even form the correct words. They didn't exist in his vocabulary.

Sesshoumaru knew that there was little he could do; he had dug his grave and was going to have to lay in it. He was already dead to the woman inside of the apartment, and this was merely sealing his fate. How could he apologize for what he said? How could he ever make it better? Make it right? The answer was he couldn't. It wasn't for a lack of wanting to, it was that he didn't know how to. Never once had he apologized for anything in his life time with any type of sincerity. In some cheesy after-school-special sort of way, he had been told that if he really meant it, the words would come to him. But as Sesshoumaru stared at the town house, not a single damn thought ran through his mind beyond for fear.

'The only thing we have to fear is fear itself,' he chanted over and over. Ducking his head, he muttered that over and over a few times, while also attempting to string together some coherent sentence that would knock Rin off her feet and back into his arms.

But was that really what he wanted? The worst pain he had ever known was letting her go. He was sorry for that too. This little girl was making him regret most of his life and twisting up all of his ideology. And it drove him crazy.

"My word choice, the previous night, was unarticulated," he decided upon as he held his own gaze in the mirror, "I acted brashly, something I would expect someone half my age to do. What I said, I hardly meant, and it was out of anger and spite." Yes, that would do quite nicely. After all, she had his son and never told him. She had hidden this child from a proper upbringing and from his true father. What life had this boy been subjected to thus far?

As he struggled out of his tiny coupe, he eyed the neighborhood with contempt. This was no place for his blood line to be. If Rin would not compromise, he would remove the baby after everything was settled. 'There's a beautiful home up-state that would be quite adequate to house a young Taisho and a beautiful new wife,' his conscience, that sounded oddly like InuYasha, cooed. Maybe he _could_ remove her too. Being with Rin again would be that dream that he never acknowledged. Up until a few weeks ago, it was something he had buried so deep within him, he never recognized it. But it was what he wanted; it was always what he wanted. And now he had a chance…one that he nearly blew. Maybe, just maybe, there was still a glimmer of hope, and he could cling to its tail feathers until he either lost completely or had her back in his arms.

As he slowly approached the house, he remembered the first time he had seen her…_really_ seen her. She had been hollering at him, in his office, about his oafish behavior as of late, which she was clueless that she was the cause of. He had avoided life for a span of two weeks, trying to figure out his in the interim. He didn't understand at the time the feelings he had for the four foot nothing girl who had more balls than any man he had ever met. She was a spit-fire that was as much a demon as an angel and was the torment of his life. And as she sat there, self-righteously poking him in the chest for being ever so tardy and seemingly oblivious to the company, he had come to a revelation. He was in love with her. And he acted on it. Lacing his hand through the silk like strands of her raven hair, he kissed her. And his life had never been the same since then.

Then he had let her go. And for what; to have Kagura cheat on him and then leave him (or more accurately, force his hand in divorce), and to find out that this girl, the one who meant so much, had given up her life to have his child…and never told him. If she had come to him he could have at least seen to her financial needs. He could have set her up for life. Instead she was living in a sector of town that was bound to get her mugged…or worse.

As he approached the door, trepidation won him over. Nervous was never an adjective when describing Sesshoumaru Taisho, but it shrouded him today. After he rang the doorbell, he shoved his hands into his pockets to keep from shaking. That was the last thing he wanted her to see. Taking a few deep breaths, he rationed why he was doing this, why he was about to make a complete fool of himself. The door opened for a second and his eyes met those brown orbs he had fallen in love with so many years ago. It was a second long enough for him to take in the complete loathing expression that came onto her face the minute she saw him; like someone who ate something awful. Then she slammed the door in his face.

Sesshoumaru blinked once, then again. What hurt the most was the expression; she absolutely hated him. If he was a smart man, he would have walked away and given this some time to settle, but today he was not that person. Ringing the doorbell again, he waited patiently for Rin to decide that she would spare him a moment of her time. He waited five minutes. He rang the doorbell again. He waited another five minutes. Then he began pounding on the door.

"Rin, I just want to talk." He shouted at the piece of plywood in front of him.

Inside the house, he could hear the faint sounds of growling. Without a question, he knew those sounds; an InuYoukai pup. But why wasn't he wearing a limiter? It was only after those few questions flew through his brain that something much deeper hit him like a train; that was his son. He just _knew_ it. His fist began to beat against the door mercilessly.

It took about another ten minutes before the door was snatched hastily away from his fist and in it's place stood a rather pissed off mother.

"You have two minutes, and then you better get off my stoop before I call the police. Go."

Sesshoumaru didn't doubt her for a moment. The anger that swirled in her eyes didn't belong to her, it was so obtuse and didn't fit; he had known Rin for only a short period of time but this, this was not her. She had always been so carefree and happy; anger did not do her well.

"Rin…I…."

"Spit it out," she hissed.

Checking his temper as well as his nerves, he responded, "My word choice, the previous night, was unarticulated. I acted brashly, something that I would…expect someone my age...half…my age to do. What I said…"

Rin groaned and ran her hand over her face, holding out her other hand to stop him mid sentence. "Save it, Sesshoumaru," she said with all the frustrations of a single mother, "I wrote those speeches for you. I spent day after day perfecting these _apology_ speeches so that you would _never_ have to say you were sorry. Because, Lord knows, that's not in your vocabulary. Take your foolish pride and your half felt apology and shove it. God knows you got your head up your ass already, why not a few more handfuls of bullshit."

Sesshoumaru was taken back for a moment, at a complete loss of words. Rin never spoke like this. "What happened to you," he whispered as his eyebrows creased. Was this really all his doing? Had he destroyed her as well?

Rin raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her body. "It's called a wake up call, Sesshoumaru. I'm a big girl now, not that flighty high-school graduate who worked in your office and worshiped you."

Sesshoumaru could see the raw pain filter through her eyes as she summed up their existence as trivial. "Rin," he spoke hoarsely, "I…" extending his hand for one moment, he brought it to cup her cheek. Her eyes closed for but a second before she pulled away as if he had burned her.

"No! No, I am not playing these games with you! I know now how you feel about your child, so you can just go to hell. I don't need you, I don't need anyone."

The tears that welled in her eyes ate away at Sesshoumaru like acid. "I wasn't lying when I said I spoke brashly. I was angry Rin…"

"That gives you no right!"

"I'm not using it as an excuse, I am just…"

"—Trying to defend your actions! This is our child, Sesshoumaru, not some disease you pick up on the street. You make it seem as if he is some abomination, instead of being an actual boy; your boy."

Sesshoumaru swallowed thickly, "And I regret that most of all."

"All those times you confided in me that you wish you had spoken otherwise of InuYasha growing up, that you wish you hadn't tormented him for being a half-demon…I believed that you were telling me the truth. But the first thing you do is jump on our son's heritage. Who _judges_ their own child?"

He couldn't argue her point. "I'm an asshole."

"You're more than that. You're pathetic."

Though her words wounded his pride, he took them as best he could. "You are right. But that's why I am here Rin. I want to…" it took a moment but he forced himself off the pedestal his father had glued him on so many years ago. "I _need_ to apologize. I've been…in a tough…situation these past few weeks and my nerves are rather frayed. I was ill prepared for your news, let alone to see you again."

"Then let me close this door and your nerves won't need to suffer that."

Sesshoumaru closed his hand into a loose fist and hit the side of the house without force. "That's not what I am saying."

"Then just say it, Sesshoumaru. Stop with these games and just _say_ it!"

Sesshoumaru closed his eyes and attempted to collect his thoughts as well as his nerves. How could she turn him, the coldest business man on the face of the planet into such a simpering coward? "What do you want me to say, Rin? I'm an asshole, I'm an inconsiderate prick! You know this about me! Hell, you know me better than anyone else I know! You know I am not polite nor am I nice. I would make the Grinch look like a saint, isn't that what all the office workers said about me? It's the truth, it's who I am."

"No, it's who your father made you. You know damn well you can be different, you have just always made the choice not to be."

"I've tried Rin, God knows I have…"

Rin bit back in disgust. "Oh, give it a rest. If you want sympathy, it's in the dictionary between Shit and Syphilis, look it up because you won't find it here."

That shut him up for a solid minute. Staring at Rin through new eyes, he realized everything that she had given up, given away and moved on with because of his mistake. "I'm sorry Rin, I truly am. If I had known…"

"It wouldn't have changed a damn thing, and you and I both know that. You still would have gone back to Kagura and I would have been thrown money by your old man to shut up and disappear."

"I wouldn't have let that happen."

Rin shook her head and sighed heavily, "This isn't the Big Love, Sesshoumaru, we're not Polygamists and I sure as hell ain't playing sloppy seconds."

Sesshoumaru winced. "Rin…I would have taken care of you, I would have found you more appropriate housing and a way for you to still go to school."

Rin slowly crossed her arms, a smirk winding its cynical way onto her outraged face. "Well gee, daddy, guess what I did today; I learned how to get into college all on my very own; while managing to hold a full time job and be a single mother. And I did all without you." Pushing her way onto the stoop she stood against Sesshoumaru in the most challenging way her five feet could to his towering height. "Now you listen to me, Sesshoumaru Taisho, I have done just fine without you. It was a mistake for me to even come to you in the first place. I am sorry that I did. But don't you think for one God damned second, that I _need_ you in my life. Because honey, I've done just fine on my own."

Sesshoumaru stared down at Rin, all the fight draining from his body. He just wanted to wrap his arms around her and crush her to his frame and never let her go. "I didn't mean it like that."

"You never do, and that's the problem." Stepping back into her house, she turned slowly to face him. "I can't forgive what you said, I can't forget it either."

"I understand that, but it doesn't stop me from wanting to be a part of your life; of our son's life."

"You need to give me some time."

Sesshoumaru took his turn to become cynical. "You've had time, Rin. You've had the past eighteen months with him! I haven't…I haven't had a chance yet to even see him."

"What do you care about some half-blooded monstrosity running around? Aren't you the one who said the world would be a better place without them?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head firmly in the negative. "I never meant it, not once."

"You sure as hell could have fooled me."

"I _want_ to see my son."

"If wishes were horses Sesshoumaru, we'd all be eating steak. I want back the man who was in love with me, but I know that will never happen."

Sesshoumaru flinched under the connotation of the words. "Rin…I never stopped loving you. There hasn't been a day that I haven't…"

"Don't, Sesshoumaru, not another word!" Rin was suddenly very pale and looked extremely tired. The years of stress shone through her eyes. "I can't hear anymore empty promises. I can't take anymore lies."

"She left me," he suddenly declared, looking up to the sky, waiting on his salvation. "Well, she cheated on me and I am divorcing her."

Though Rin wasn't a vengeful person, the news left her some relief. "Talk about the pot calling the Kettle black."

"It's different. We have a child."

"So that makes it wrong? When we were together, was it not wrong? When is it okay for you but not for her?"

"Are you defending her?"

Rin snorted, "No, but I'm asking you to take another look at yourself. You say that you are leaving her because she cheated on you. Is that why you're leaving her, or is that just the cover story?"

Was that a hopeful tone he heard in Rin's voice? Bringing his eyes to meet hers, he stared intently. "It is both. I do not love her, and I never did."

Rin swallowed thickly, knowing now that she needed to close the door before she did something stupid, like forgive him and beg him to come back into her life. "I have to go now. Your two minutes are up." She prayed to God he couldn't hear the wobble in the speech or the shaking of her hands.

"Rin, please."

If it had been Rin's decision, he would not have seen the child that day. She would have dragged it out. Maybe for the fear of self preservation, or maybe just to keep Kenren as her own, but either way, the choice was taken away when the toddler shoved his way between Rin's legs to peer up at the stranger from his magnificent cognac eyes.

"Papa?"

Rin froze, her eyes widening as she absorbed the toddler's words. Her head swung like a rocking chair between the baby and his father. Had the child just rightfully picked out his father? "What the…"

Sesshoumaru seemed to be completely bedazzled. Kneeling down slowly, he gazed for the first time at his child. The boy without question was his; their eyes were so similar, the structure of the child's face was like looking at photographs nearly three decades old. Reaching out with a hand, he slowly slid his fingers into the mess of fine raven locks that graced the boy's head. And for the first time, Sesshoumaru felt his own mortality as he stared at the child. A piece of him had been buried within this child; a chunk of his heart he hadn't known was missing belonged with this baby. And Sesshoumaru feared, for the first time, that he would never have enough time with this boy. He could see his life, from the youngest memory in his mind to the day his daughter was born in crystal clear perception. He could see the time he had spent in the office, lingering around to kill time, that could have been devoted to this absolutely beautiful boy in front of him, instead of wasted fruitlessly. Time that he would never get back, be able to redirect or make up for.

"He…doesn't…use that word."

Sesshoumaru had nearly forgotten Rin was next to him. Glancing up at the confused mother, he tilted his head to the side, never removing his hand from the boy. "What word?" It was as if he was simply floating above the scenario, playing the role of a heavenly spectator. His words tasted foreign, he could feel the blood in his veins but could do nothing to control anything. He had lost that in the moment he saw those golden orbs.

"Papa," Rin's voice was scarcely above a whisper. "I've never heard him call anyone by that. My father is Pop-pop and my uncle is pappy, but that's it." Scrunching up her face, she attempted to ward off tears. "It's like he knows." She had dreamed of the moment that Sesshoumaru would see his child for nearly two and a half years. She had thought of many witty things to say and things to snap at but now, as she saw the pain etch its way across Sesshoumaru's face, she was at a complete loss of words.

"Papa," the child chirped happily as he ran his head around the strange man's hand. He had smelt him when he pulled up in the shiny car outside and could feel him standing in the doorway. Though the baby was too young to comprehend it, a youkai's child knew their parent by smell and Sesshoumaru stood out amongst everything. He smelled like him.

Sesshoumaru swallowed what felt like nails. The boy was so young, so tiny and fragile and yet not all in the same minute. Inhaling slowly, he stole a quick glance up to Rin. "May I?" He motioned to pick the child up.

Rin seemed torn; on one hand, she wanted Sesshoumaru gone and on the other, she wanted him in her bed, with her and their family where he belonged. The tears that had been long coming finally streamed their way down her face as she slowly opened the door to her home to her wayward lover. "Please."

Sesshoumaru scooped up the baby, holding him in his arms like a natural father, and stepped into the tiny apartment without a second thought.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Kagome stood in the doorway of her college dorm room, one hand bracing her weight against the wall, the other hand covering her face. She had figured when she got back that Kikyo would be absent, probably retreating to be with her mother and father for a long weekend of mental relaxation (or anguish, in Kagome's recent knowledge). She had even expected a call from her estranged father yelling at her for being the whore he always proclaimed her to be. She hadn't planned for what lay in front of her.

The room was empty besides for the few items that were Kagome's. Kikyo's bed was back to the stark naked blue mattress, all of her hand quilted comforters gone without a trace. The 42" plasma that had been a Christmas gift from her father was missing as well. Her closet, her desk, and her side of the sink in the bathroom had been ransacked of their belongings, stolen away by brown boxes and a rented U-Haul.

Kagome's mouth was dry from the moment she had walked into the room, bitterness swelling up inside of her like a rising storm. Kikyo had moved out. Walking slowly around the mess she had left on the floor, she searched the room for any trace that would suggest Kikyo may return at some point; anything that would suggest that Kikyo hadn't given up on Kagome completely. Clothing she had borrowed from Kagome and garbage that Kagome had put inside of Kikyo's trashcan littered the floor like broken off pieces of her heart. The room, what had once been declared a castle worthy of princesses, had been turned into a broken down palace, as dilapidated and destroyed as Kagome's heart and soul. What tore another hole into Kagome's already fragile mindset was the pile of pictures on Kagome's desk, a pile that she herself had not made. They were all ripped down the center, Kagome having been cut out of her cousin's life by a pair of safety scissors in the hands of a wronged woman. The photos were those that Kikyo had cherished inside of picture books, which clung to her corner of the cork board; photos that ranged from when the girls were two years old until the previous semester at the Christmas party. Kikyo had completely ripped Kagome from her life and memory, leaving the pieces for Kagome to clean up.

. Kagome's eyes, already bloodshot from her night of horror and tears of betrayal, filled with those burning tears that had already seared paths down her cheeks and into her heart. Her chest compressed with the need to breath, and her inhale was staggering. She had expected anger, and rage, but nothing like this. Kikyo had been cheating on him, for Christ's sake! Kagome had always been confused over Kikyo's feigned interest in her relationship with InuYasha; one day being in crazy love and speaking of marriage, the next speaking of her latest one night stand. Kagome had never, before now, truly considered her cousin's side of the story.

Much like herself, Kikyo had been thrust into the adult world much too early. Kikyo had been burdened at the young age of fifteen with a relationship that could make or break her father's business. He dropped InuYasha on her like a responsibility and expected her to carry her share of her daddy's profit like an adult. For seven years, Kikyo had been burdened with InuYasha, as he had been with her. She had never been able to come to a complete understanding of their relationship because it was forced upon them and also had never experienced the normal teenage dating ritual. They had no choice, just like Kagome when Souta's secret was brushed under the rug and dissolved her parent's marriage. Kikyo was never given the proper time to decide if InuYasha was what she had wanted, which was why she was always so confused. Neither party had lived a normal life, just like Kagome.

For the first time in Kagome's life, she understood her cousin perfectly clear. She understood why Kikyo chose her travels on such seedy trails. And she understood that her cousin would probably never forgive her.

A primal cry ripped its way from her diaphragm as Kagome sunk to her knees. She clutched the first thing that was within her reach; a Monmouth university sweatshirt she had loaned Kikyo two weeks prior when they had gone to the mall. Hugging it fiercely, as if it were her remaining strand to reality, Kagome sobbed like a child. Who was left in life for her? Who hadn't she cast out? Burning bridges had become her forte, and it seemed like she had sentenced herself to exile on her own island of woe.

"I came to see if it were true. Dare I say that I am not surprised to find all allegations seemingly fulfilled."

Kagome couldn't bring herself to look up from the sweatshirt. Burying her face in it more, she prayed that if she ignored the masculine voice in her doorway, he would simply vanish. After all, that was what he was good at.

"Are you going to continue to sit on the floor like a pig in filth or stand and show me the proper respect?"

Kagome inhaled sharply once, twice and then a third time. Why today, why now? The pieces of her sanity were hardly ready to combat this vicious battle, let alone allow her to walk away from another mind-numbing blow to her conscience. Her jaw quivered in sorrow as she slowly lifted her eyes. Ignoring him would not solve any problems. Her voice was hardly above a whisper. "Ohayou Gozaimasu, Otosama."

The elder Higurashi lifted his squared chin a bit higher at the formal address. Speaking in English, he continued his degradation. "Kagome," he responded curtly, her name rolling off his tongue with the same tone one would address words such as Chlamydia. "What have you done now?"

Anger surged through her body, her fists forming tight balls with her nails digging back into their fleshy graves, freshly dug the night before. Her entire body tensed at his words. Swallowing thickly, she forced out a reply. "Made a mess, it would seem."

"_Again_."

Kagome didn't have to be looking at her father to hear the sneer in his voice. There was no words to justify herself, no way to make any form of retribution. She deserved this.

"Your cousin returned home last night crying that you had successfully ruined her life. Imagine the shame I had to tolerate when she spoke of how you have once again succumbed to being a whore." Walking slowly into the room, as if being in her presence would sully his soul, Kagome's estranged father made his path. "InuYasha Taisho, Kagome? Do you know what the plans that our family had for the two of _them_? _They_ were to be wed to ensure our future. This has been planned for nearly a decade, when you and your whorish tendencies have once again blackened our name and destroyed yet another business partnership."

Kagome sat back slowly, not able to meet his eyes, and wiped her nose on her sleeve. Inhaling sharply to clear her sinuses, she couldn't help the hiccup of desperation that wrenched through her body. "Otosama…"

"Don't!" Snapping around with agility a man bordering sixty should not possess, his eyes blazed with a hell fury. "Don't you dare address me as your father! I don't know what mystical creature of damnation stole my child away at birth and left me _you_, but I wish it would have simply taken the baby. A death would have been easier to face than the disgrace you have continuously wrought upon this family. Do _you_ know what _you_ have done?"

Kagome swallowed down her father's words with the bitterness of digesting glass. Each word cut her bleeding heart, ripping her soul to shreds. "I have shamed you," she forced out in broken syllables.  
"—for the last time." Clasping his hands behind his back, he addressed the child he had abandoned nearly six years prior. "I will be cutting off your mother's alimony and your child support immediately. I will not aid your adventure to become pregnant again. Fornicate and ruin people's lives on your own dollar, Kagome. I want nothing more to do with you. You are to never see the Taisho boy again. It will take us years to make up for the night of damages you have caused."

Kagome's eyes narrowed as they followed her father around the disheveled room. "As if you had anything to do with me for the past six years," a raspy, wilted and bitter voice from deep within her demanded. Her sanity had suffered a heavy blow the previous day and her state of mind could well be questioned; but for her to speak outright against her father was suicide, at least in her perspective. And from the way he snapped around to face her, apparently he thought the same.

"For this very reason," he spit back, "regardless of your proper upbringing, you have time and again proven yourself to be a worthless whore."

"And here I thought you'd be proud," the demon within answered. The sneer that graced her face was nearly award winning. Pulling herself onto Kikyo's naked mattress, her eyes burned holes through her father. "Conniving, manipulative and self motivated, aren't those the traits that make a Higurashi?"

His movement across the room hardly startled her nor did her head snapping to the left from the blow of his right hand. "You know nothing of what sacrifices I have made to cover your mistakes!"

Kagome rubbed her sore jaw, making more of a show than to eliminate the pain. "Right, because being raped is really my fault." The sheer rancor of her words could corrode metal. And the gauntlet had been cast.

"If you hadn't spread your legs, I would still be happily married."

Kagome's entire body twitched in the urge to pummel the man bloody. "God forbid my tragedy get in the way of your fortune. I guess it hurt something fierce to realize that your wife loved someone else other than for you. Unlike you, she made room in her heart for me. You never gave a shit about anyone but your precious business and your own ass."

He raised his hand to strike her again, but seeing her unflinching glower, he retracted his arm to his side. "Watch your language."

"Oh, for fucks sake," she breathed out, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckidy fuck. How does that suit your cup of tea, _Dad_? I might as well have a filthy mouth to go with my whore attitude, as you put it. God knows I was asking to be fucked when I was fourteen, I practically begged the boy to take me while you, mom and his folks were walking the gardens." The uncomfortable level rose in the room as Kagome let loose six years of repressed anger. "I asked his friends to _fuck_ me too, didn't you know?" Standing up off the bed, some ounce of satisfaction was gained by watching her father retreat back a step. "It made all of my fourteen years of dreaming come true; nothing like a good gangbang to usher in those teenage years. _Fuck_ you!"

For the first time in life, it seemed that her father was at a momentary loss of words. "Once you stop lying to yourself about the true events of that trip, maybe then you will start to heal."

Exasperated, Kagome fisted her hands into her hair and walked in a tight circle. "Are you kidding me?" Spinning around to face her father, tears streamed anew down her cheeks. "Six years later and you still believe that scumbag over your daughter?"

"His parents are very prominent…"

"Save it! I don't want to hear this! It's the same shit you delivered to me when I told you I was pregnant, when I told you what that fucker did to me. 'It's your fault Kagome'," she mimicked with scorn that burned with a hellish blaze, "'you shouldn't have looked at him; you shouldn't have shown any skin around him. You should have been wearing a chastity belt'. I was fourteen, Dad, and pretty naive at the time. After all, we all know you were never around. I told you what he did and you found every way possible to blame me."

"He would have never…" sticking out his chin a bit further, he shrugged at the jacket of his Armani suit. "A boy with that upbringing does not simply rape a little girl. You had to have given him some signs, and trust me Kagome, I watched you that trip, appalled at your behavior from the day we arrived at the Hitomi residence."

Kagome sneered and turned swiftly to look out the window. The overcast sky was dabbled with shades of gray as a light splash of rain trickled down against her window. "I was fourteen and he was seventeen, turning eighteen." Looking slowly back to her father, she shook her head and crossed her arms, unable to ward off the permanent chill that crept up on her every time she was forced to remember. "He was good looking, he paid attention to me, and of course I fawned all over him."

"Reserve was never a strong point of yours," he bit back, his voice however softening a fraction of an inch.

Kagome hardly noticed. "He took me places, complimented me, he seemed to honestly get me and at fourteen years old, of course that makes you stupid." Looking out of the corner of her eyes at her father, she could visibly watch his anger fade. Of course, he would be lit like a candle again in a moment. "I may have instigated him kissing me once or twice, but I never approved of what he did to me that night."

"You were practically begging him for it. I know how males think, Kagome, and I know how we react. They way you stared at him, how you vanished behind closed doors with him…your mother should have kept you on a tighter leash. But she allowed you to chose this path, she allowed you to spread your legs, and for what; a bastard son who has no meaning to me or my empire? An heir with no kingdom?"

"—A son who I love more than anything in the world who has no idea that I am his mother. That is what was created, that is what was gained. I deeply loathe Kagawaki for what he took from me and what pain he inflicted on this family, but he gave us something in return. It's a shame that it's something you will never know, because God help me, you will never come within an arms reach of him. I swear I am going to protect that boy from everything evil in this world, evils that you couldn't protect me from."

"Protection is over rated."

"Obviously, says the shitty father." Kagome hiked up an eyebrow.

Straightening his back, Mr. Higurashi stared down his nose at his daughter. "Understand that from here on out, you are on your own."

"You're only six years to late to tell me that, Dad. I already got that memo."

With a sneer, he turned and walked for the door.

Closing her eyes, Kagome's mind flashed to the exasperated and exhausted look that shadowed her mother's face the last time she had seen her. It wasn't fair that once again, her mother would have to suffer for her actions. "Father," she called out after him, unable to meet his gaze.

Mr. Higurashi paused in the doorway but did not turn around. She could tell she had his attention.

"This is my fault, my burden to bear. If you wish to cut off child support, I completely understand and won't fight it, but please don't punish mom for this." Dead silence hung in the moment. "Please," she added.

"What were your words," he asked with dripping sarcasm, "oh yes, I believe you are six years to late," his tone deepened, weighed down by emotion, "Kauai chose her path when she decided to allow you to keep that bastard. She will live with the regrets of that decision for the rest of her life, as will you. I will have nothing more to do with this, or either of you."

Kagome's hands balled to fists. "It's not her fault."

"It is as much her fault as it is yours."

Kagome suddenly lashed out with her left foot, kicking over her metal trashcan to make up for the scream that wouldn't come. "How can you be such as asshole? It's as much your fault as it is ours. You brought us there."

"And I should have left you there."

Kagome shut her eyes, her mind shutting down at the harsh words of her father. Wasn't that what she had felt for years after the divorce? She should have been abandoned in Japan, on the streets, anywhere but her home; if she had run away, her mother would still be happy, her father as well and she would be nothing but a distant memory, a picture on a shelf.

When Kagome opened her eyes, her father was gone. Rushing forward and nearly tripping face first over the debris in the room, Kagome shot into the hallway to see the coattails of her father's jacket. Not caring that he would never turn around, she bellowed, "Why today? Why now? After all of these years, why did you wait to come see me? I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Kagome wasn't sure when her words became slurred by the blubbering effects of sobs, but her entire body shook as she tried to breath right. Bringing both hands to her eyes, she tried to wipe away the tears that seemed to never end.

Turning slowly to disappear back into her room, and hopefully, from life, her eyes locked with the gentle brown eyes, staring at her from across the corridor. She had missed him completely, perched harmlessly with his arms crossed over his body as he watched the interaction with a lingering disgust. Kagome wavered in her step, their eyes never breaking contact.

Pushing off the wall, he slowly wrapped one arm around his friend and directed her back into her room. The anger that welled inside of him was formidable and, though no one would ever think by his appearance, he was ready to kill for this girl. She had been through enough, and it seemed that he had been of absolutely no help. All of his motives, no matter how practical they seemed, had been meant to help her. She was so confused on life between her sane self and her alter ego and he was so scared that InuYasha would just abuse the life out of her, and he had decided to take the action that she couldn't. He had seen Kikyo flirt with a thousand other men in his career as a bar tender/owner, and never would he had expected this to become such the melodrama it had. "Come on Poodle," he declared in a much deeper tone than his normal jubilant exclamations, "let's get you cleaned up."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Staring through blank eyes, InuYasha watched Kagejiro once again own Miroku in a game of Guitar Hero. It was funny how fast the demon had picked up on the game, as well as how fast he was able to control the 'kids' toy' that he had deeply loathed the previous day. Doomsday, as he had so rightfully dubbed it. How had he been so stupid? He had stormed from the house, intent on tracking down Kagome and making her understand the truth. She would be okay with everyone once she heard and understood his side. And that was when it hit him; he was acting just like Bankotsu. He would have gladly forced his mindset on Kagome at that very moment if he hadn't of been hit with that revelation. No wonder Kagome had thought the things she had, he had realized with a dreaded rationalization. For the next four hours, he sat outside in the cold overcast weather and pondered over how he had been so stupid to screw this all up. He had finally gotten it all right in his head; to bad that didn't speak for his previous actions. He had lied to her and was caught. He couldn't blame her for what she said or what she thought; after a long bout of calming down, he realized he would have thought the same thing.

That frame of mind had not left him even by morning. He missed her terribly; he missed waking up with her, smelling the scent of her hair on his pillows, he missed being able to wrap his arms around her and missed…well…he missed everything; things he hadn't had the time to become accustomed to, like her wearing his battered tee-shirt with nothing else on to slip like a shadow from his room and dart down the hall to the bathroom. He also missed those things he had gotten to indulge in. He had royally screwed everything up; he should have told her the truth from the minute he figured it all out. Instead, once again, he worried about his father and his family first and his own embarrassment over the truth. He had gambled with balancing these truths on his shoulders. And he had lost big time.

As his blackberry vibrated across the kitchen table, his eyes followed it with barely concealed contempt. His amethyst eyes followed the contraption, willing death rays to shoot from his pupils and send the infernal device back to its fiery home world. He knew who was on the other end of the call, Satan himself, and how absolutely furious he must be. This was the twelfth call this hour, and it was only twenty past. Dropping his head into his hands, he called out weakly to no one but the angels who listened above, "I'm doomed."

A hand slammed down onto the table, centimeters from InuYasha's face. Clawed fingers tapped at the wood with impatience and a snooty accent attached. "If ya not gonna answer the phone, then wouldn't it be best to turn that bloody thing off?"

InuYasha answered his eldest brother without lifting his head, "then he would know I'm ignoring him. It's best for him to think I've committed suicide. Maybe then he'll leave me alone. "

His brother bypassed the joke, paying no attention to the ridiculous assertion. "I'd think easier ta just pick up the device and tell Da' ta fuck off. Wouldn't you?"

"Right, let me get right on that, says the son who _hasn't_ been disowned…yet." InuYasha lifted his head to glower at Kagejiro. Though no hostility or sarcasm lined his words, they still hung heavy in the air. "Why would I take advice from you? You're the one who has a bounty on his head. I don't really want that in my future, thanks but no thanks."

Kagejiro grimaced and crossed his muscular arms over his chest. "Look Lad, just because ya fucked things up with your Miko, doesn't mean you get the right ta shit on us."

InuYasha exhaled and wrapped his hands over his face and screamed into them, one short primal yell before wilting forward, void of any fight left in his bones. "God, what the hell have I done?" he asked in a defeated voice.

"Made one clusterfuck of a mess, that's for sure," Miroku chimed in as he reached into the refrigerator. "Grapefruit," he asked, holding one out to Kagejiro with a smirk. Maybe he could still get a rise out of InuYasha; this depression was starting to wear thin on the comedian.

Staring from the fruit to the boy, Kagejiro raised an eyebrow before turning back to InuYasha. "You have a choice that ya have to make, InuYasha; ya need to pick up the phone and listen to Da rant with the option to disconnect at anytime or ya can ignore him. Guarantee that he will show up here in a few hours if you take that route. My suggestion, for what it's worth, is we meet him head on. Go to Daddy's little fortress and talk it out; duke it out if need be."

"You mean walk to my death?"

"Walk to the Gallows?" Miroku offered in conjunction with his friend's assertion. He had paused at the counter, the coffee container nearly slipping from his hand. Was Kagejiro nuts or just stupid? Why would either of them want to find Papa-Inu?

"No, I mean to deal with him like a man," Kagejiro rectified.

InuYasha snorted and crossed his arms stubbornly, "I have no want to deal with father face to face right now. Maybe in a year or two, I'll look him up."

Miroku fell into the chair across from InuYasha and kicked his feet up. "I still can't believe that slut went to her father about all this shit. It's the only way for your dad to know, right?" Miroku had no problem displacing the blame, especially if it meant he got to rag on Kikyo harder than normal. "I'm sure she left out the part of, '_oh Daddy, it's awful. Even the other guy whose dick I'm sucking thinks Inu wrong for kissing Kagome_.'"

InuYasha's lips pressed into a thin line, ignoring Miroku's rant. He knew that Miroku was more than thrilled at his current disposition; it meant he wouldn't have to deal with Kikyo anymore. "It's my only thought," he added after a moment. His real thought, the one he didn't want to acknowledge, was that somehow Kagome was to blame. He knew anger when he saw it and she was lit the previous day; she wanted him to hurt as badly as she did. Would it be beyond Kagome, who had spent years with Bankotsu, to call him out to his father? No, it wasn't. And that scared him. Glancing up at Kagejiro, he could just about read the same thoughts going through his mind. Snapping his attention back to Miroku, he found it much easier to blame Kikyo.

Miroku studied InuYasha for a moment before sitting back in the chair, letting his rant subside. "So…Kagome's quite the little volcano of doom, isn't she?"

InuYasha pointedly frowned. "I would prefer not to talk about her right now. My life is already in shambles, let alone adding her to the equation."

"She is the equation," Miroku quipped, "and I don't know why you can't see that."

"_Can_ it, all right, Miroku? I really _don't_ want to talk about her," he hissed back.

Miroku held up both hands in front of him. "All I'm saying…"

"_Don't_."

With a deep sigh, Miroku turned to Kagejiro, pinning blame in an absurd voice. "He's a little touchy right now; I think you should stop talking. Especially about Kagome, God what's wrong with you for picking that scab? _Gosh_."

Kagejiro was not amused. As the phone began to vibrate for the thirteenth time that hour, he growled loudly. "All right pup, here's the thrown down; you answer it, you get into the car, or I answer it. Pick."

InuYasha grunted a non-committed response. With a shrug, Kagejiro lifted the phone, picked up and promptly hung up on his father. "Now he knows that you are avoiding him."

InuYasha was out of his chair in a second. His face went beat red in seconds, and sent Miroku scurrying to the opposite side of the room. "Why the _fuck_ would you do that? Damnit, Kagejiro, I didn't ask you here to fuck with my life! Fuck me! Damnit, now what the hell am I supposed to do?"

"Ya asked for help," Kagejiro replied coolly, ignoring just how much InuYasha had invaded his personal space, "and that's what I am here for. You don't understand Da like I do. You don't understand how he works. You can't ignore him, InuYasha, and you can't pretend like you didn't fuck up. Be a man, grow a pair and deal with this."

"I…I…" Throwing his hands up, InuYasha shoved past Kagejiro and stormed into his bedroom, slamming his door hard enough to shake the apartment.

Miroku watched his friend storm out and then turned to look at 'Jiro. Knowing that he did not want to push the demon too hard, for fear of his life and his beating heart, he still prodded. "You really think that InuYasha taking a road trip to Daddy's Neverland is a good thought? It's liable to get his nuts cut off and hung off the mirror of the old man's Caddy."

"No," Kagejiro replied, glancing at Miroku from the corner of his eyes, "but it's his best option. He screwed up and needs to face the music. While he's at it, he needs to see Da for what he truly is. He needs to see how fast his father will disown him for a simple mistake."

Miroku was quiet for a moment, processing the correct words. His left eye twitched a few times as he got the deeper meaning of the eldest siblings words. "Have you stopped to wonder just how this is going to influence their relationship? Do you want to see InuYasha left on the side of the road like some unwanted Prom Night baby? You know damn well your father is going to flay him. Why are you encouraging him to walk into that?"

"My father doesn't have relationships, he has ownerships. If he can't control you, then you are no good to him. He will cast both boys to the side as soon as time seems right to him and they are of no further use. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru are both living in some fantasy world made up by our father that makes them feel the need to be competitive over his love." Kagejiro barked out a very vicious, dry laugh; "The sad reality is there is no love. Father wouldn't cry over losing either or both of the boys. It would just hinder his plans."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "On what, world domination? Are you saying that your mom and Dad are really Pinky and the Brain in disguise?"

Kagejiro glowered at the boy. "What I'm saying is that they believe that he's disappointed in their actions. They're afraid that the might not approve or be angry. No, he's just annoyed that they changed the game. Now he'll have to rethink his strategy. He wants control of the youkai world, more than he has already, and he wants all the financial bearing of a King. He wants the world served to him on a golden platter, and he thinks Sesshoumaru and InuYasha will deliver it. T' sad part, Lad, is that both boys would if they thought it would get them an ounce of respect."

Miroku found it hard to swallow down such a callous definition of the man who had paid his rent for the last four years. Kagejiro had been out of the loop for some time, a few hundred years if he eavesdropped correctly. "What if he's changed?"

"Men like us don't change," Kagejiro replied, "we don't grow hearts after stone replaces muscle. We don't start caring after centuries of looking out for ourselves. I know, sure as hell is hot, that Da' is planning on fuckin' both of them out of any due rights in the end."

"But you do, you do care," Miroku corrected him. "You care about InuYasha and Sesshoumaru. Why else would you be helping them? What benefit comes to you from it? You came because InuYasha asked for help, therefore destroying your last statement. If you didn't care, you would never have booked a red eye flight here before even speaking with InuYasha."

With a dark glower cast to the lone human of the house, Kagejiro stormed from the room without another word.

"Zing," Miroku muttered as he busied himself in the refrigerator once again. "Maybe I shouldn't piss off the one who would _actually_ kill me."

Miroku cringed as he rethought the day. The entire world seemed to be burning down around him, and he was trying to piss on the fires to put them out. Sango had called Miroku shortly after the blow up at the house to demand details of what was going on. She was highly irate that Kagome had blown up at her as well, sprouting all sorts of conspiracy theories that didn't make sense. Miroku had to calm her down personally…twice. But even now, he couldn't explain anything to Sango without endangering InuYasha's secret. For the first time, he was really beginning to see the burden that InuYasha's heritage weighted him with. He had Sango flipping out on one end of his spectrum, wondering just why the hell her friend of two decades wouldn't answer her phone calls; he had InuYasha ready to die in battle against his tyrant father and a demon who was an admitted assassin ready to take his head off. And all this shit before lunch. Damn. It sucked.

Before Miroku could pull his head out of the refrigerator, 'Jiro and InuYasha and had stormed back into the kitchen. Miroku tensed, wondering if his head was going to get slammed by the door of the fridge by a vengeful Kagejiro. That would be an awful way to die; he contemplated, though someone would need to clean him up. The thought was not enough to comfort him. Sliding from the fridge, he sought shelter in a corner.

"I am _not_ going!" InuYasha bellowed and dumped his body into a chair at the table.

Kagejiro flanked right behind him, resting both clawed hands on the back of the chair. "Yes, ya are!"

"No, I'm not."

"I don't give a rat's ass if I have to carry ya out to the car me self, InuYasha; you're gonna' go see Da and settle this shit."

"No…I'm not going to see Da'," he mocked snidely, "I'm going to sit here and…"

"What, hide? Mope about like the vagina ya are? Just because ya want it to be gone, don't mean it will. This isn't going to go away InuYasha, own up to it and get in the fuckin' car."

"Fuck you! You don't know me!"

Kagejiro sighed heavily and cracked his neck and then his wrists. "All right, we're gonna play this game?"  
Miroku paled and moved quickly to intervene. "Let's…have another round, shall we? 'Jiro, why don't you dish us out some shots of tequila and we'll settle this after a few drinks and some anti-war maneuvers? Because to be honest; I'm not ready for World War Three to break out in _my_ kitchen."

InuYasha glowered at Miroku but didn't resist the thought. With a scowl, he crossed his arms over his chest like a lectured child. "I have no interest in what Dad has to say. Because I know already what it is going to consist of;" deepening his voice to a baritone, he puffed his chest forward and tucked his chin into his neck, "why did you fuck up, yet again, InuYasha, why can't you take simple instructions? Why can't you control your emotions like Sesshoumaru? You're worthless and I should never have taken you in. You've disgraced the family yet again."

Kagejiro had paused from pouring the straight Jose Cuervo to look up at his brother with something that resembled an acute sadness. He knew those words all to well. They were his mantra growing up.

"Dude, why are you making your dad sound like James Earl Jones? Unless there is something else you haven't told me about your heritage, then you're way off base. I see it going more along the lines of," Miroku tilted his head to the side and crinkled one eye like an old fisherman. "You," he hissed in a mafia-esque tone, "despicable boy. I set you up, and what do you do; you ruin it. You're a disgrace You don't understand, you coulda had class. You coulda been a contender. You coulda been somebody, instead of a Bum. Which is what you are, let's face it. It was you…*" Noticing the blank stares from Kagejiro and InuYasha he shut his mouth.

"Japanese, Miroku, not Italian!" InuYasha barely resisted the urge to slam his fist into Miroku's shoulder and instead, turned to Kagejiro. "You know I'm right. Why should I subject myself to that?"

Kagejiro slammed back the first of three shots he laid out and then began to pour them again. "Why? Because maybe if you confront your problems," he said without any accent clouding his words, "you won't end up like me."

InuYasha balked for a moment, his eyebrows reaching for the ceiling. What can you counter with to that? It was the most honest answer he had yet from his older brother and he couldn't disagree. "It's not that…" he paused and fumbled over his words. How could he respond?

"It's all right, Lad," Kagejiro slipped blindly back into his Irish role, "I'm happy with myself, it's just not a life that I would want to see you take up."

Miroku glanced from the bottle of Cuervo resting in Jiro's hand to the blank face of InuYasha. "Fuck, I want to be you when I grow up," Miroku responded suddenly, "drink all day, have really awesome cars, be able to get any woman I want…fuck, that's the life for me. You're like a modern day pirate! Except with a car, not a boat, and no gangrene of your face, hands or feet. And you don't smell…most of the time."

Kagejiro glowered at Miroku for a moment before choosing to ignore him. Looking at InuYasha, he replied, "Look, Boyo, I want you ta be happy. And I know you won't find it, living under Da's domination. To be free of that leash though, you have to talk to him. Otherwise you're going to feel attached for the rest of your miserable life."

"Is that how you feel?" InuYasha swallowed thickly, knowing that he was getting into some psychological shit he was ill-equipped to decipher. The only one with enough credit hours to do it was still muttering Mafia quotes under his breath.  
"It's how I felt for years," 'Jiro confessed, "until I found him at that battle. Then I just felt empty. Ya grow to learn yourself as an attachment of him, not as an individual. Where as dumbass over there can think and function in life on his own, you always wonder just how this affects father and the family and you will learn to judge your movements off of that. It's why the shit got fucked up with your girly; you couldn't' tell her the truth because of the 'what if' attached. You will never be free until you free yourself."

"I feel like I'm sitting in on Oprah," Miroku muttered as he went for the shot. "Just talk it out, Yash, what's the worst that can happen?"

InuYasha made a face and then pointed to the scar on Kagejiro's face. "He could try to take my head off. No offense."

Kagejiro sighed heavily and took back his shot with the two boys. After swallowing stiffly, he replied, "He won't come after you with this tenacity; I killed his kid, don't forget." Walking from the room, he ignored the baffled and slightly horrified stare from Miroku.

As Kagejiro closed the bathroom door, the front door opened and Sesshoumaru breezed through the house. Stopping only to grab his suit jacket from the closet, he turned to InuYasha. "I am heading to the mansion upstate. I have business with Father that can no longer wait. Should I assume that you are doing the same?"

InuYasha gawked for a moment, floundering in his words. "What the bloody hell makes everyone think that I am going to go talk to Dad? I have no want to see him!" Pausing for a moment, he took in Sesshoumaru's state of being. "Why are you going to him? Business?"

"I am going to tell him about Kagura and Kenren." Shrugging into the suit, he didn't bat an eye or hesitate when dropping that bomb on the house. He didn't even seem like this was anything major; just a social call to his father to tell him he's fucked life up just as bad as InuYasha. Not for the first time, InuYasha was insanely jealous of his older brother's composure on life.

InuYasha slowly shook his head, trying to understand just how Sesshoumaru keep it cool, "are you fucking insane? He'll crucify you! You done fucked up worse than me! And here I am shitting kittens at the thought of having to talk to him."  
"I do not fear father."

InuYasha scoffed loudly. "Why the hell not? You know what he's capable of."

Sesshoumaru blinked once and then shrugged, "If he wishes to adjourn my relationship with the family, so be it. But I will take with me my clients that I have worked into being contributors to his company. And as I am sure that Higurashi will be removing his business, and that alone will cripple father. He will have no choice but to accept what I am going to tell him, or risk his entire financial stability."

InuYasha eyed the bottle of Cuervo and then looked back to Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru planned on leveling Taisho Inc. above his father's head. And all he had to tell his father was that he fucked up and slept with the wrong girl. Mutiny versus coveting another girl; the odds just jumped into InuYasha's favor. "Shotty on telling him my problems first," he cooed and grabbed the bottle of Tequila.

Sesshoumaru raised a slender eyebrow. "And why would I care which order we break the news to father in?"

"You won't. But at least your problems will make mine seem like a breeze. I'll be off the hook completely, while he roasts you. Fuck that, let's get going!"

Kagejiro exited the bathroom to find Sesshoumaru standing in the living room. Taking in InuYasha's position in regards to the door and Sesshoumaru's obvious annoyance, Kagejiro sighed and grabbed his coat. "I'll drive."

InuYasha cleared his throat and eyed the eldest Taisho. "You don't really have a backseat. Last time I nearly had to straddle the center consol. We'll take my car."

Sesshoumaru eyed the two with a type of curiosity one would exhibit while observing a traffic accident; it was repulsive but he couldn't look away. "I plan on taking my own vehicle, thank you. I have no need, or desire, to share confines with the likes of you."

InuYasha took a swig from the bottle, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "Go fuck yourself, Sesshiles. You, sir, are an asshole and that is why you get to tell Dad last."

Kagejiro stared at the boys. "It would be easier going in a group."

"And you would know a lot about that, wouldn't you?" Sesshoumaru barked back tersely. "Isn't that the last time you saw Father; when leading your group of warriors into the castle to slaughter our family?"

"You shouldn't speak of things you don't know," Kagejiro replied evenly.

"I know enough to think that you would use this," he pointed to InuYasha, "as an excuse to get close to father to finish him off. I will have you know, however, that I am heir to the Inu-No-Taisho throne. If you plan on slaughtering father, you'll have to kill me too. And I promise that will not be easy."

Miroku winced at the sheer venom that poured from Sesshoumaru's mouth. "Ouch, Sesshiles, calm down. He's not after your throne. Shit, it seems that some of your father's psychosis rubbed off on you."

Sesshoumaru shot a menacing glower in Miroku's general direction that shut him up instantly. "What I'm saying is…"

Kagejiro held up a hand; "I get it pup, and I want you to understand that I have no want, or desire, to see Da' anytime soon. I'm going for moral support for the both of you. Because when dad expels you, I just want to say I told you so."

Sesshoumaru's back straightened to his full height. "You have no right to insinuate anything against our father."

"And you don't know what you're dealing with. But enough rubbish, let's get moving and we'll see whose right at the end of the day."

Sesshoumaru snubbed Kagejiro and walked from the house. Miroku trailed behind the three brothers before having the eldest turn on him. "Not you, Lad, you stay your ass here."

"But…" Miroku stared helplessly at the older demon. "The fuck I'm staying here. I want to be there for Yash."

Kagejiro sighed heavily, "and what effect do you think your presence will have on our father understanding of InuYasha's problem? He was told to tell no one; now a daughter of a competitor knows the truth and can ruin him. How would it look to see he has messed up more than once?"

Miroku licked his lips and turned his face to the ground. "Not so hot, I guess."

Kagejiro patted his shoulder and nodded back to the house. "It ain't a knock to you, you're a good friend. It just ain't the right time."

Miroku glanced back once to the three, but they were already beginning to argue over whose vehicle they were going to take and how many more shots they were going to do before facing this doomsday task. Entering the house, Miroku prayed silently that this wasn't going to go as awful as he envisioned it to be.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X

So I thought some of you might get a kick out of this; I've been sick all week so that gave me time to write but I'm taking this new prescription I've never heard of. So I decided to do some research on it just to see. It was designed by Taisho industries. How fucking ironic is that?

Sorry it's taken forever, I really am trying to get these done faster, it's just not an easy task.

Ai Kisugi: I do like happy endings (for the most part) so don't worry, it will get better eventually. Yeah, I know about the nomination, thank you!!!!!

Toya's Gurl: Thanks, but don't hate Jiro to much for conforming. LOL. Hehe.

Black Betty : (I love that song, Ram Jam's cover, at least) Thanks!!!!

Tsumetai_kaze: I know, it's sad but it was bound to happen. And she just keeps getting the shitty end of the stick.

Say0mi saki: thanks, I'm glad you like jiro. Sorry so late for the update.

Sarga: LOL, thanks. Thank you, I'm glad that you enjoyed the chapter.

Katlady13: I can't agree with you more. LMAO. Thanks, I'm glad to keep you happy with the updates. LOL, I will keep everyone informed on what gets published. Maybe one day I'll fancy this up with some different names and some lavender and publish this. LOL. Who knows.

Cutebaby: I know what you're talking about, don't worry.  I'm glad that mostly everyone understood why Kagome would snap like that. I found it to fit in character, cause I know I would be acting like something out of the ring if I found out my boyfriend did that. LOL. Trust me, if you really go back and look, you'll find that through the story, how long Inu and miro have known each other and their ages are very ambiguous. It's what three years of writing one story can do to you. Lol. Thanks for the tip.

Crab09: LOL, I'm glad that you finally read it, thank you. Though, I've been dragging updates through the dirt, recycling them and burying them for months at a time before posting them so it might not be a horrid thing that it's taken you a while to read it. You're getting more bang for your buck now. LOL.

Icelandanimegirl: LOl, glad you enjoy it!!!


	35. The Big Bang Theory

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

~~ Chapter 35 ~~ The Big Bang Theory

** Thanks to Divinity Destroyed's Threshold for the ideas and partial dialogue to the end of the chapter.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Staring at the moving van as it slowly backed up into her driveway, Kagome withheld a deep sigh. How had it all come to this? Just when everything had seemed like it was starting to slowly come together, just when she thought she might finally have a chance at happiness, God threw her another road block, if there even was a God. 'No,' she thought forebodingly, 'there has to be a God. There has been way to many fucked up coincidences in my life for there not to be some sentient being out there who thought it would be amusing to watch me suffer.'

It was by a miracle of said God, a pure unadulterated marvel that Jakotsu had chosen to show up at her room the minute her father left. If he hadn't of been there that night, or through the next day, there would be a high chance she wouldn't still be here. Here, remembering, living, breathing, and regretting…all of those bundles of emotions she had decided to pack away in a box and burry in her sad little mental graveyard. Her father had only been the topping to what ranked near the most awful week of her life. She was sure that this kind of stuff didn't happen in normal life; that the dramas she watched on late night television were only made of this kind of shit. Hard lesson she learned; she would never question General Hospital again.

But all of those thoughts, all of her self loathing and hatred of life in general were now cruising along in the back seat of her fucked-up world. She had much larger matters to attend to and answer for. She had Souta and her mother to worry about now and the irreparable damage she had caused them. She had done a lot of wrong things over the past few years, she had realized over night, and now it was time for atonement. Her problems could wait for another day or to just simply strike her dead. But they would be the furthest thing from her mind when that happened. She had a family now to take care of.

"You don't have to do this," Jakotsu felt the need to remind Kagome as he parked the vehicle. He turned off the truck and pocketed the keys in his pants before regarding Kagome out of the open window. "You don't have to be a martyr."

With a casual shrug, she helped him down from the driver's seat of the U-Haul. "I think it's long overdue."

Jakotsu raised his slender eyebrows but didn't speak another word about it...for all of three seconds. "I just think commuting this far to school is a dumb idea. You were fine..."

"No, I wasn't. I am far from fine, Jakotsu, and now with my family involved, I have to give up liberties. I don't care about commuting; yeah it might suck but I'll deal with it. It's only an hour drive at most."

Jakotsu shrugged and leaned back against the truck. "An hour there, an hour back, in weather and snow and puppy dogs." Making a face he rolled his eyes, "I've never understood commuters. It's like they speak some foreign language."

Kagome held up a hand, swinging her raven black mane around her head as she snapped back towards him. "As I said, Jak; this is something I should have done a long time ago. I never should have roomed at college, not with my mom struggling the way she was. And now, without help from my dad, she'll be dead in the water. I have to help with some form of income. Whether it's my paycheck feeding them for the next few years or my refund money from taxes or whatever; I need to help out. I caused this problem and it's damn time I start owning up to it."

Jakotsu rubbed the back of his neck, never truly understanding the poor. Or maybe it was the sudden brash decision on Kagome's part to become a part of her family once again. He could never really keep track with her. This girl changed emotional states of mind like he changed his shirt. "Can't your mom just file charges against your father for back pay on child support?"

Kagome patiently explained, as one would a child; "we talked about this, three times, last night Jak. My mom cannot charge my father with my brother's care. I can't explain it any more than that. Just...leave it alone."

Jakotsu scowled as a response. "There's a lot of things you want me to leave alone, aren't there poodle?" He knew the finality in her voice though ended the conversation but he felt the need to prod. He knew there were a lot of things about Kagome's life could never tell him because she, herself, never got over them. She was still pretending a lot of it never happened and that was part of the reason she was here now, in this predicament. She had never properly dealt with her anger and guilt and shame. He also had a feeling that was why she had entered his cousin's sick and twisted world.

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek to keep from yelling at the man in front of her. He had been her savior and she owed him that grace. Without the financial and mental support of Jakotsu she would have never gotten off campus. Now here she was where she had begun nearly three years previous. And she was still in just as shitty of a predicament as she was then. Was it really three years ago that she had ventured off to school? The thought made her head spin; that and the knowledge that she was back at square one. With a sigh, she fisted her hair while assessing the moving van. "All right, it's mostly just books, clothing and odds and ends. We can get this empty in an hour if we work diligently."

"Or," Jakotsu offered with a smile, "we can go get lunch, have a few margaritas, you can tell me what your father was talking about last night for real and then we can laugh at the moving truck until it unloads itself."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "No, Jak; no time to slack off; not yet. I have work at ten tonight and that leaves me seven hours to figure out just where the hell my uniform is."

"You're a waitress, can't you just put on some slacks and something sparkly."

With a deep mental sigh, she patted Jakotsu on his shoulder. "Come on, let's get started."

Cracking his neck, he unlocked the door to the small van and revealed the collection of boxes they had thrown together in the heat of the moment. Kagome had been so adamant overnight and into the morning about moving home, that as soon as the crack of dawn slid over the horizon, she was on the phone with her mother. She had yet to tell her mother the full and awful truth of her father's allegations; Jakotsu knew that was coming later once he was home in his comfy abode. He didn't want to see that argument anyway. Kagome had faced a lot of adversity that week and it was almost too much for him to bear, let alone her. If her mother came down on the hard side of justice, Jakotsu was sure his heart would break for her.

`"So why _were_ you at my dorm room last night?"

Jakotsu glanced up at Kagome as he handed her the first box to carry into the house. He had nearly forgotten, after everything he had witnessed, the true reason he had gone calling. Instead he had spent his last sixteen hours coddling the broken girl and trying to help piece back together her mental state with ductape. It was a huge failure. Kagome was so far gone from the girl he once knew, he wasn't sure if she would ever find herself again. He didn't know the details but something beyond for the falling out with Kikyo had ripped through Kagome like a bullet and he put money on that something being InuYasha. He had done something to the girl, something awful that she refused to even utter his name over. This was exactly what Jakotsu was afraid of and what had prompted him into action. Unfortunately, that seemed to be the detonating cause. 'No good deed goes unpunished,' he noted.

Jakotsu cleared his throat, lifted his own box and then followed the girl into the house. "I wanted to see how you were doing," he said in all honesty, "and then I saw..." The silence that followed was stressful as well as awkward. He disagreed with almost everything Kagome was doing now, but it was hardly his place to say so. He had caused this chain of events and she hadn't let him forget it. He had learned the difference that night of forgetting and forgiving and that neither went hand in hand. "I'm sorry, for what it's worth but I still think that I..."

Kagome stopped mid-step, Jakotsu almost collided into the back of her. "I really don't want to hear it," she said sharply, "the apology or the explanation. What you did you felt you had to do. I understand that but I am still very angry and very hurt over it. I know you think you were acting in my best interest but both of us know..." Kagome chewed on her words for a moment; "we both know Kikyo was not going to take the news well at all. You felt that you had to tell her out of some moral principal. All this morality, however, coming from a man who takes pride in straying married men into his bed seems somehow contradictory to me. It wasn't your place, and you know it. But as I told you, I forgive you but it still hurts and I am still angry."

Jakotsu swallowed down the insult. "I can understand where you're coming from, Kagome, but that isn't why Kikyo had to know. Kikyo was a lying slut who was sleeping with half the campus, or at least flirting and hooking up with them. I didn't do it for her sake; I did it so that you could really see who you were with. Was his integrity strong enough for him not to care what Kikyo really thought? Would he stand by you once the dirty truth was out? I think we both know the answers."

Resentment burned like a wildfire through her veins to the bitter truth of his words. "It's more complicated then that."

"I don't see him here." Tapping his nails against the box he added, "I know what I saw, and I know scumbags when I see them. And honey, yours was all lit up like a sparkly Christmas tree."

"It wasn't you secret to disclose and you don't understand the full truth. You only saw what you wanted to and it was enough for you to cast judgment. You never saw the whole picture or know the truth."

"I understand that, and I can't say that alcohol may have impeded my judgment that night, but Kagome, If he really..."

Kagome cut him off. The last person she needed to think about right now was InuYasha. So much of her life had melted away in the last twenty four hours that, to keep herself sane, she only allowed one problem into her mind at a time. Right now it was finding a place to stay, after this it would be explaining to her mother why she was losing a paycheck. After that it would be time to set up a forty hour work week at the diner that fit around watching Souta for her mother, since Daycare would be an immediate cut expense, and then her classes. She wasn't very optimistic at that thought. School might be dropped, and that was the next problem she had to worry about. Once those problems were cleared up, then it would be balancing homework, trying to work things out with Kikyo and then possibly her father; after all of that, then and only then, would she allow herself to think about that lying sack of shit who was working with the man who wanted her dead.

'No,' she thought bravely as her mind traveled back to the few days she had with InuYasha, the few times that she could say she was legitimate happy for the first time in years. 'You will not fall back into that.' It had taken Jakotsu hours to get her to stop rocking back and forth on her dorm room floor. It had taken everything she had inside of her to stop from giving up. It took her remembering that she was now honestly responsible for her son. It was now her responsibility to put food on the table and keep him in school and keep him happy. Her father was no longer funding anything and it was her fault and now her added responsibility. And somehow, the knowledge that she was going to have more to do in Souta's life brought her back from that dangerous precipice. Had Jakotsu not been there, however, after her father left, Kagome was nearly sure they would be wiping her up off her dorm room floor this morning, her body in some metal container waiting for her mother to identify her.

For that reason alone, Kagome forgave Jakotsu fully.

"So," she asked as she began walking back to her room, "how is your life? We haven't actually talked anything beyond Bankotsu and asshole lately. Are you seeing anyone?"

"One?" Jakotsu laughed with the excitement of a child on Christmas, "Oh honey no; I'm seeing more than three. but you know; that's the way," he sung out loudly, "uh-huh uh-huh, I like it, uh-huh, uh-huh," pausing to dance back and forth in the hallway holding the box, Kagome couldn't help but laugh as well.

Kagome put her box on her bed and then took the one that Jakotsu was holding as he continued to swing his hips to a song only he heard in his head.

"Oh!" Jaktosu stopped mid thrust and turned to face Kagome, a smile drawn across his jubilant face. "I didn't tell you. Jak's is expanding," he giggled lightly, "we are opening up a new bar in Seaside Heights!"

Kagome smiled genuinely happy for her friend. "Jak, that's great. That makes three bars that you own, right?"

Jakotsu nodded proudly. "I'm going to be spending a whole lot of time in that Tot town but you know, it should be worth it. We'll need stronger security down there checking for underage drinkers. Stupid prosta-tots that roam that boardwalk don't know respect from indecency; or either from shut the fuck up."

Kagome laughed loudly knowing the truth in his statement. "Well, you should probably organize some sort of teen night as well, just to keep business flowing. You know they don't offer a whole lot of those down there, besides for at Excel. And I don't think they even do it anymore."

"That's because it's a pain in the ass. Do you know what we have to do to have a teen night? The permits and the restrictions and the drama mama's make my head crave vodka."

Kagome shrugged and the duo returned to the moving van. "Jak," she asked after a moment. "I know your bar does well on its own, most of the time, and the bar in Belmar is doing okay, but..." she paused and leaned against the truck. This was a question that had been with her for the past few years, ever since he opened up his second bar. "How can you afford three locations? Do you do that good of business all the time, even off-season? I mean, I know your bar is a favorite on campus but does that give you enough revenue?"

Jakotsu smiled maliciously. "Well, sort of. They do well enough on their own for good profit but no, the money doesn't come from the bars for the locations. Don't get me wrong, sugar, I get a nice retirement fund stored away from these bars but it's not how I can keep expanding. I always have been," he turned up his collar to the polo he was wearing, "a business partner to Bankotsu Koizumi."

Kagome's jaw dropped open. "You're shitting me! That ass would never give out money let alone a chunk of cash from his business."

Jakotsu reached out a finger and pushed against Kagome's jaw in a comedic way. "No honey; I'm part share holder. I own ten percent of his shares; as long as he is doing well, I do well."

Kagome made a face and grabbed another box, shoving it off to Jakotsu a little too harshly. "I should have figured, he would never be generous with stuff like that."

"Well, actually," Jakotsu mentioned, "it was his idea. He gave me ten percent so that his share holders couldn't out power him."

"What do you mean," she asked, uninformed about business practices when it came to more corporate companies. It was all mumbo-jumbo to her, regardless of as many times as Kikyo had tried to explain it to her.

"Well, Figure a business to be like an apple tree. If it dropped all its apples from one branch, and something ever happened to that branch, it would be out of production and deemed worthless. Probably would be sold as firewood. So instead, it spreads it all out, apples on all the different branches. Hence the thought of shareholders. Bankotsu doesn't own all the power or profit of his company for the simple fact that the more share holders you have, the more your business can metabolize. If a share holders owns some of his business, and some of something else that could benefit Bankotsu, when general meetings are held, he can use that person as a link towards another company and get in to talk with more prestigious people. It's a social networking thing. In other words, the old men on Wall Street own forty-five percent of his business and Bankotsu owns forty-five. His power is equal to theirs so they can add profit to his business, find him partners, promote his corporate but if they decide to veto something he's decided on, then he votes yes for forty-five percent, they vote no for forty-five percent and then there's me. And I always vote with him. For my vote, I get ten percent of the profits and of stocks. So with that money, I can open my bars and build my own fortune. It's free money."

Kagome gawked at Jakotsu for a moment before reminding herself to breathe. "Ten percent of profit? That's like..."

"Roughly ten thousand or so a month, and that's with this recession. Man, when it's a good month...Honey, don't you wonder how I can fly all over the world whenever I want?"

Kagome shook herself back to reality. To have just a single percent of the company could make up for the money her father was taking away from her mother. Turning green with envy, Kagome handed Jakotsu another box. Deciding that silence was the best answer, she nodded towards the house. "Come on," she declared as she walked back in the front door, "we have a lot more to get done."

Jakotsu watched Kagome work silently until they were done with the truck. She seemed so determined to get the work completed, and he couldn't blame her. Busying yourself with menial tasks was a great way to avoid the present. He wished he could help her, in any way, shape or form, but it was out of his hands. He couldn't employee her without his cousin knowing and that would turn real ugly, real fast.

After three hours of moving out the truck, rearranging her bedroom to fit in new items and helping her move the rest of her collection of junk into her basement, he had to bid her ado. He would return the moving truck, as they decided while she waited for her mother.

"If you ever need a place to crash," he said while touching her cheek. He knew this wasn't goodbye but it sure as hell felt like it.

Kagome smiled and hugged her friend. "I know and thank you. Without you…" Kagome blinked back her tears, unsure if they were of this goodbye or of the knowledge of where she would be without him. He had done a lot for her in the last month, a lot that he hadn't needed to risk his neck, or his business, for. "I'll miss you."

"Honey, I'm only a hop, skip and a jump away. You come by anytime you like. Just knock first…and maybe call. But you are welcome whenever."

Kagome smiled and folded her arms in on herself. "You're okay to drive this thing back?"

"Sure, if I wasn't so pretty, I'd be a truck driver," he flashed a dazzling smile and fluffed his hair. "All aboard the Hershey Highway!"

Kagome laughed loudly. "I don't know Jak, that profession might be revolutionized by you."

"Jakafied," he cooed, striking a pose. "But seriously Poodle, if this doesn't work out, you call me and I'll make room."

Though the offer was appealing, she knew what she had to do. For once in her life, she was meeting her opposition head on. "Thanks Jakotsu, I mean it."

Jakotsu hugged her once more and walked back to the truck. "And if that Dog comes snooping around," he felt the need to say after a moment, "should I send him on his way?"

Kagome hesitated, wondering if Jakotsu knew the truth to InuYasha in that statement. "Yes, I don't want anything more to do with him or that group." The words spewed like acid from her mouth. Her hate for him had not receded. How had she been so blind?

Jakotsu paused at the door, picking out the right words. "Be careful, Kagome, who you cast blame on. People don't always speak for the crowd. You could be lumping good people in with one rotten egg."

Kagome eyed Jaktosu for a moment, wondering if he had been in on the whole thing as well. That thought was ridiculous; Jakotsu had been the one to save her from Bankotsu time and time again. He wouldn't have been linked up with those two. With a shrug, she looked away.

Jakotsu shook his head, wondering just what the whole story to this mess really was. All Kagome had told her about InuYasha was that he had been working against her this entire time. That he was no better than Bankotsu. Now Jakotsu's brain was starting to put two and two together. Could she misinterpret the relationship? Though he was very far from InuYasha's number one fan, he knew the kid had tried to save Kagome from the danger that he, himself, put her in. Disregarding the truck, he slowly walked back to Kagome. "Honey…I don't want to pry but…"

"Than don't," she said harshly, "I love you but I really don't want to talk about this."

Jakotsu made a face and held up his hands. "Just…really think about it, Kagome. If you want to talk it out, you call me."

Kagome nodded swiftly. "I will. Thank you."

Jakotsu could tell he was being dismissed and with a sigh, he returned to the truck. It looked like he had to do some digging of his own. He had ruined a lot for Kagome, he was mostly responsible for her current predicament and if he could fix it, he would. He needed to go speak to the devil himself and then to Mr. Sassy-pants to find out the true story of what was going on.

Kagome watched with tears in her eyes as Jakotsu drove off in the truck. How dare he question her about that douche bag when he himself was the one who exposed InuYasha for what he was? Wasn't this all what Jakotsu had wanted Kagome to understand? Kicking her foot at the ground, she knew she couldn't waste her mental strength right now on that asshole. She had bigger things to talk about as she watched her mother pull into her driveway. Bracing herself, she inhaled and exhaled evenly as her mother unloaded Souta from the back of the car and let him run past Kagome into the house.

Walking slowly up to her daughter, Kauai knew this wasn't going to be a good conversation. She could see the tears and the stress in Kagome's eyes. "What happened?"

Kagome swallowed thickly, and nodded back towards the house, willing herself not to break down right into her mother's arms. "We should talk inside."

Wearily Kauai followed her daughter into the living room of their tiny L shaped ranch to hear a conversation that would change both their lives.

Kagome sat her mother down on the loveseat, choosing to sit in front of her on the carpet. Holding onto her mother's hand, Kagome found a place to start. "I need to explain a lot to you for you to understand where we are at today. It's a very hard story for me to tell you, but I need you to listen. Just…let me get through it before you cast your judgment."

Kauai's worry increased tenfold as she listened to her daughter's warning. "Kagome," she felt the need to interject before any epic stories were told. "I have never judged you."

Kagome bit down the tears as the truth of her mother's statement hit home. "I know…but you will once I'm done."  
And for the next hour, Kagome told her mother everything; from her self hatred for ripping apart her family to dealing with Kikyo's better-than-thou attitude about the 'affair' that had led to Souta being born and from Kikyo's relationship with InuYasha to her and Bankotsu's courting. Then she went into her New York life. She explained the club, narrated her need for the atonement, how she felt she had wronged the family and could never forgive herself for what she had brought down on their heads. She explained through tears of embarrassment the depths of which she allowed Bankotsu to punish her; including showing her back to her mother, whose tears soon joined her own. And then she got to her downfall. She explained how Bankotsu had become jealous, without including InuYasha into the picture, and how he had gone too far. She explained how it was InuYasha who had been there for her, how he had helped he through everything, with the bitterest of resentment in her voice that she couldn't explain. She had decided to keep his nature a secret, just out of respect. She knew what a scandal could do to a wealthy family. She lived it. She then elucidated how it had led to her relationship with InuYasha, how they had developed and how it became a target for Bankotsu. Watching her mother's anger swell at the recounting of the fighting and Bankotsu pulling a gun on her, she knew that her mother would be on her side by time the story was completed. And then she arrived at Kikyo learning of the affair, destroying all bonds that remained within the family to her father and how her father had delivered the news himself. And she wrapped it all together to delineate how she had gotten home.

At the end of her story, Kagome was sobbing quietly, begging her mother to forgive her and her mother, in turn, was sobbing at the strife her daughter had to endure. Meeting Kagome on the floor, Kauai enveloped her wayward daughter in her arms and rocked her, unbelieving of all the pain she had missed in her daughter's life. And there the two sat, crying for redemption on both their parts, for the better part of another hour.

Souta, who watched quietly from the corner of the family room, who didn't know what the words they spoke meant but knew that tears meant pain, didn't interrupt the moment. But it was one that he would always remember.

*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

The four hour drive was monotonous, to say the best. After some unnecessary banter between Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, brought to a swift end by a few well rounded profanities on the part of Kagejiro, they had settled into an awkward type of silence. Kagejiro was lounging in the backseat of InuYasha's Hummer, his feet kicked up and the brim of his Stetson pulled down to shade his eyes. Sesshoumaru, who had fought epically for the right to drive and was highly irked when forced to ride shot gun, sat rigid in the passenger seat his eyes set on the passing landscape. InuYasha was sitting in the driver's seat, his window rolled down and a cigarette hanging haphazardly out of the corner of his mouth. He was going on his second pack this hour.

"You're going to die of lung cancer," Sesshoumaru chided without turning his head.

"No, I'm going to die when Dad pulls my entrails out through my mouth for fucking with his order of things."

"You truly believe that father is going to castrate you for this?"

InuYasha shot Sesshoumaru a bewildered glower, "you don't? How the fuck do you get that? I mean, shit Sho, we're up shits creak right now without a paddle. Fuck the paddle, there's a hole in our God damned boat and we're sinking."

"I would say that you're more or less on the bottom of the river," Kagejiro offered from the back seat.

InuYasha glanced back to the seat, surprised to hear his voice. "And here I thought you were sleeping."

Kagejiro barked out a terse laugh that, had InuYasha not known his brother better than, sounded almost nervous in nature. "Sleeping? With where we're going? Nah, I'm jus' saving my energy." Under his breath, he muttered, "Lord knows I'll a' need it."

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes to the mirror attached to his visor to look at his brother. "Why are you here?"

Kagejiro brought his right hand up to the hat and lifted it off of his eyes. "And here I was wondering if we were jus' gonna glaze over my presence. It only took ya…what…two days t' ask that?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as his shoulders grew tense. "InuYasha, pull over."

InuYasha shook himself back into the conversation that he was slowly drifting away from. Glancing at his brother then to the estranged one in the back, he questioned, "Why? What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru un-clicked his seatbelt and whirled around in his seat to face Kagejiro. Pointing a finger at his brother, his voice raised a notch in intimidation. "If you are going up to the house with any alterative motive, any at all, I will end you here and now." Without taking his eyes off his estranged brother, he repeated, "InuYasha, pull over!"

"Don't listen to 'im, Lad, keep driving," 'Jiro directed. Sitting up a little more straight, he looked Sesshoumaru dead in the face. "I'm going with you boys to offer ya moral support; nothing more an' nothing less."

"You're not answering my question. Why are you here? In the states, in this car; why are back?"

Kagejiro raised his eyebrows, not backing off his brother "because I don't want t' miss the look on Da's face when ya tell him you have an illegitimate child, or when ya crush his financial dreams." Snapping his fingers, he leveled a sarcastic glower at Sesshoumaru, "or, even better, to see the look on Da's face when he realizes that he cannot possibly control everythin' in the world, that he cannot clone himself or mold you into the perfect solider."

Sesshoumaru's aura darkened. "You are merely accompanying us to see the pain we inflict on father? Have you nothing better to do in life?"

InuYasha grunted, feeling the need to interject. He could just about see Sesshoumaru lunging at Kagejiro and the two tumbling from the moving vehicle into oncoming traffic. "Will you both shut it? I'm already fuckin' nervous enough; I don't need more thoughts about The Wrath of Dad."

Kagejiro patted InuYasha on the shoulder, ignoring the smoldering gaze directed at him from Sesshoumaru. "It 'ill be fine, Yash; ya just have to stick to your guns and keep yer head out of yer ass for the time ya talk to him. As long as ya show a backbone, I think you'd be all right."

"Backbone, right; you mean the thing he's gonna use as a putting iron after he rips my nuts off?"

"You're just on the track for disembowelment, aren't ya?"

Sesshoumaru turned his sights on InuYasha. It was as if the man could not wrap his mind around the fact that his father was going to lash out. "Why do you fear Father?"

"Because, you jackass, unlike you, I know and have comprehended that we are, indeed, fucked up the A on this one. You, for lack of a better definition, are a fuckin' retard. For some reason, you have it in your head that you're gonna be able to waltz into the house, make your demands and hold father's empire over his head to make your God damned point. And, the best part is that you think you're going to walk out of the house. He's gonna break your fuckin' kneecaps, I really hope you know that. They always go for the knees first." After a hesitation, he added, "maybe he will break your knees with my backbone, wouldn't that be some fuckin' irony."

Sesshoumaru felt his right eye twitch as he stared in wonder at InuYasha. "He is not physically going to harm us, InuYasha; he is above that."

"Great, so we'll be driving home and then the bomb that one of his thousand and two lackies attaches to the bottom of the car will destroy us. That's all that means."

"Can you honestly tell me that, by the end of the day, you expect to be dead?"

"I expect to be in a world of hurt, that's for sure."

Sesshoumaru made a guttural sound that came across as a mix of a sigh and a scoff, and turned to glare back at Jiro. "And what of you? You lived through slaughtering his child. How did that play out?" The sarcasm that bore in his voice was strong enough to drown in.

Kagejiro blinked and slowly pointed to the scar on his the side of his face. "It was like a walk in the park," he added dryly.

Sesshoumaru ignored the sarcasm. Trying to make his point, he turned back to InuYasha. "Kagejiro managed to walk away after murdering an infant; you expect your punishment to be worse?"

And it was as if a time bomb exploded from both siblings mouths. InuYasha and Kagejiro lashed out together at the middle boy.

"He didn't fuckin' mean it, Sesshoumaru, and we've talked about this. Are you really this fucking rude?"

Kagejiro put a hand on InuYasha's shoulder to quite him and leaned forward. All sarcasm and tone of playful banter had slid from his voice and in its place was that of a man who had seen hundreds of thousands die, and lived a life of raw pain. His eyes held onto those of Sesshoumaru, daring him to look away. "Until ya know the truth of that night, Sesshoumaru, I suggest you keep yer petty comments to yourself. When ya decide you are grown up enough, weaned off of father's dick, and able to make your own decisions, you seek me out and I'll explain the truth to you."

"The truth?"

"Yeah, the truth."

"Did you lead a team of assassins into our father's castle?"

Kagejiro bristled. "Yes," he answered after a moment.

"Was it not one of your men who slaughtered the sleeping infant?"

The hesitation was noticed by everyone in the car. Kagejiro had always assumed that Sesshoumaru was told it was he himself who decapitated the younger heir. "Yes," he answered back. The shame in his voice was not missed.

"It was a man who you admit you brought into the castle who slaughtered our brother. Is the general not in charge of his soldier's actions?"

Kagejiro turned in a blind rage to stare out the window to calm down. His fists clenched as his attempted to control his temper.

"You are everything I thought you to be. Murderer included."

InuYasha held onto the wheel with white knuckles. Sesshoumaru was correct, at the end of the day, in his assessment of Kagejiro. But he was a bastard for saying it. He could only imagine the restrain that 'Jiro was relying on not to belt Sesshoumaru in the face. Hell, he was having a hard time not starting a fist fight at that very moment.

"I know that I am to blame for the child's death," Kagejiro stated after a long bout of silence, "and I will not argue that."

"Then we have nothing more to discuss," Sesshoumaru stated coldly.

"And that's why you're a fucking asshole," InuYasha shot directly at his middle brother. "You know, Sesshiles, you're a piece of work. You cheat on your wife and then divorce her for doing the same. You neglect your child, excuse me, both your children and expect everyone to revere you like your some patron saint. Yeah, 'Jiro fucked up…"  
"Boyo," 'Jiro called from the back after pulling a flask from the inside of his coat, "I can fight my own, thank you. I would rather ya concentrate on the road, if ya don't mind."

InuYasha looked into his rear view mirror and could just about read the sorrow that swept across his brother's features. He didn't want to fight Sesshoumaru because, ultimately, everything the bastard said was true. "Sucks," InuYasha murmured as the car continued down the road.

"So what of this daft tool," Kagejiro asked after nearly polishing off the flask, "that you wanted some help with, InuYasha?"

InuYasha made a face in the mirror long enough for 'Jiro to get the point that he did not want Sesshoumaru brought into the mess. "I think it's handled, at least for the moment."

If Sesshoumaru cared, he didn't show it in the least. The ice prince had gone back to his constant visual on the passing landscape.

'Jiro nodded once.

"So…how much longer do you think you're going to hang around?"

Kagejiro shrugged and turned his attention out the window. "I don't know. I guess ya can say it depends on how the next twelve hours go."

InuYasha snorted, "You know, I wonder if I am going to be breathing in the next twelve hours."  
Kagejiro smirked, relaxing back to his reclined position. Shifting his weight to slide his arms in under his head, he closed his eyes. "You don't get it, do you Lad?"

InuYasha blinked as he took the exit heading towards their father's home. The middle of New York State was vast in its emptiness, and that was just how Papa Taisho had liked it. He lived on a hundred and fifty acre expanse in the middle of no where. Getting there, however, was a bitch. "Get what," he asked, confused.

"Ya think your problems, these trivialities, are going to be what really burns Da's ass."

InuYasha raised a slender eyebrow and thought it over for a second. "Well, I suppose Sesshile's financial terrorism is going to be a bit more of a sore point than my, opps, I did it again, but…you know. Yeah, I suppose."

Kagejiro shook his head with the smile plastered to his lips. "You really _don't_ get it then."

"Get what," the youngest asked, growing mildly frustrated.

"These trivial issues are nothing to the largest of your problems."

InuYasha blinked, "what the fuck are you going on about?"

"Your largest problem is what Sissy-maru in the front seat mentioned earlier; it's this bloody mess in a Stetson, lying across your back seat."

Sesshoumaru's attention quickly turned to the conversation. Though he didn't speak a word, mildly aggravated at the jibe, his eyes widened a fraction of an inch as a profound understanding washed over him.

InuYasha shook his head and then hesitated, all of the knowledge of the world slowly sinking down on his shoulders.

"You're taking me home. And Da already knows it."

With a groan that exceeded all others, InuYasha lamented, "fuck, I really am gonna die tonight."

X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X

Somewhere, about fifteen miles off the boys' path, a figure sat at his mahogany desk, his eyes trained on the wide expanse of computer monitors in front of him. His eyes lifted slowly from the video conferences with his Eastern European branch, to glance out the bay window that decorated the right side of his office. Offering a smile to the men before him, one that none of them could see, he quickly ended the conference. The thing he loved about modern technology was that he could watch his employees squirm under the scrutiny of his voice without a face to place him to.

"I regret Gentlemen that we will have to cut tonight's conference short. I apparently am having some unexpected guests over and must tend to their…needs. Do fax me your district's profit and loss statements for review by our regional manager and I will be in touch tomorrow to discuss capitalization to make up for the down economy." Without so much as a goodbye, he cut off the lines.

Standing up slowly, the Inu no Taisho walked from his desk to the bay window. Standing stiffly, with his hands clasped behind his back, he regarded the blue sky with the curiosity of what the day would bring him. Why? Was the first question that entered his mind as he confirmed what he first sensed. His eyes darkened to a deep cognac as he returned to his desk. Leaning down, he bent his elbow to rest the bridge of his nose against his upturned fist. Rapping the knuckles of his left hand against the desk, he attempted to hold his calm. He needed to breathe. Pulling back his left hand, he curled it into a fist and slammed his hand through the desk, efficiently cracking the wood into two evenly split pieces. The crashing of the equipment and the thousands of dollars worth of damage made quite the echo throughout the quiet house. With a grunt, he righted himself and surveyed the damage. 'Damnit,' the old man thought as he made his way through the study and out the side door into his personal library.

As he arrived to the back of the library, where he housed all of his collected artifacts, he went straight to a glass case. Placing both hands on the lid, he bowed his head in thought. So, was this his initial intention or was this venture only brought on by the cataclysmic events that spotted the week for his two youngest sons. Another question that weighed heavily on the great Inu No Tiasho's mind; why had Kagejiro allowed his contacts to spot him? Trained in the stealth techniques of a time long passed, if the eldest son wanted to remain invisible, Taisho's international contacts would be none the wiser to his presence. However, this was different than his past exploits, Kagejiro didn't care that the old man knew that he was in his territory. With the knowledge that the eldest had now actively engaged his other two siblings, Taisho was unsure of exactly what was to come. And that was something that was completely intolerable; he made his living by knowing _everything_.

Through furrowed brows, he regarded the glass container in silence. Contained within were some of the most priceless artifacts to the Taisho family name. Three items, to be exact; all handed down from one mystic creator of whose company Toga truly missed.

Lifting the lid, he grew straight in his resolve. Today was a good day, he decided as he lifted the broad sword, So'unga from its sheathing. Eyeing the flawless craftsmanship, he lifted it eyelevel and closed his eyes to focus his chi. It had been many centuries since he had drawn the weapon, but with the blade in his hands, it felt like yesterday. With a clean swipe to the side, he twirled the blade overhead, angling his body as he twisted at its will. Practicing the ancient arts that he had used time and again in victorious battle, he prepared himself before stiffly leveling the sword over his shoulder and striding from the room in set determination.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X

In the Kitchen, perched precariously on a kitchen chair, Launia sipped down her morning coffee, enjoying the Bailey's kick to the bland flavor. This was her second pot. With a sigh, she rolled her neck and glanced to the clock on the wall. It was hardly ten past One in the afternoon and she hadn't started lunch yet. Eyeing the refrigerator in contempt, she wondered if Toga would even notice if she skipped it. It was the same routine daily, and it was something she tired of.

Standing slowly, she made her way to the counter to stare out into the backyard of their mansion. The gardens would be a wonderful place to walk today, if the weather held up, she decided. The spring was almost here and soon the flowers would bloom. Another year down, she thought idly as she sipped down the brew. What was another year when facing eternity, though? Eternity. The thought sickened her.

Lifting her nose to the air, her silver tresses cascaded down her back in thick curls. The scent in the air could not be ignored. Her eyes lit up, the fire that had dimmed with each passing winter day suddenly bursting back in voracious flames of amber; her sons were nearing the house. All three of them.

Disregarding her cup by the kitchen sink, she picked up the hem of her summer cut dress, and hurried to the stairwell. Could it be true? Could the boys truly have formed some type of alliance? To have all three of her children under the one roof would be… 'Disastrous,' her conscience screamed. All the evidence she needed to assure her assumption was standing in front of her, the sword of the honorable ruler resting against his shoulder as he stared out from the foyer to the driveway and beyond. Bringing her hands to her mouth, she hardly found the right words to express her abject horror besides for, "not again."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*

Pulling up the half mile long driveway, InuYasha was hardly surprised to find himself in a heavy sweat. It was like knowing that you were just caught red handed, stealing some priceless artifact and then having to explain yourself to the authority; and the approaching house was his judge and jury. Taking deep breaths, InuYasha was trying to calm himself. With so many rapid firing thoughts of possible outcomes to this visit, he was hardly ready to hear the backdoor swing open before he could even park the car. Whether that was because of his mental ponderings or because of his eyes focusing on his father, standing on the porch holding a long sword, he wasn't sure.

Slamming on the break, InuYasha simply gawked, his mouth hardly able to form the words that were shooting through his head. "Holy fucking shit, is he holding a sword? Is that…that's a fucking sword! He's holding a fucking broad sword! It's nearly as big as me! Oh hell no!" Turning to glower at Sesshoumaru, who seemed nearly as momentarily shocked as him, he yelled, "I fucking told you he was going to kill us!"

"Calm down," Sesshoumaru's voice betrayed the emotion sprayed across his face. He was nearly as shocked as InuYasha. "There is a reason for this. Of which I am sure has to do with…" Turning to glower into the back seat, he hesitated, finding the back of the Hummer vacated.

InuYasha glanced to the back as well, expecting to find Kagejiro in just as much trepidation as they were. Instead, he found the backdoor flailing open and his brother already halfway up the driveway, a sword of his own in his hand. "Where the fuck did he get that? What side of his ass did he pull it out of? Fuck! No one told me to bring a sword!"

If Sesshoumaru agreed, he didn't say a word. Opening his door, he got out of the car slowly. "Come, lest we allow them to kill each other."

InuYasha threw the car into park and watched as Sesshoumaru slowly approached the duo. "Fuck. I feel so unprepared." With all the dread in the world, he turned off the car and slowly got out of it. This was going to be one hell of a day. Seeing the approaching storm, he decided on his resolve. He had to pick a side, now, and stick by it. There was no more time to dawdle.

After leaping from the moving vehicle, Kagejiro stalked across the land towards his father, and reached into the back of his duster to remove his weapon of choice. Seeing his father, standing on the porch wielding So'unga, he knew exactly how this conversation was going to go. Flipping the blade in his hand, his eyes narrowed as his father stepped off the porch, meeting him halfway across the land. Gone was the happy demeanor he had exhibited at any point during his visit with InuYasha, the Irish brogue disregarded just as easily as his hat. The language of choice was traditional eighteenth century Japanese that was now being spoken by two warlords who were waging a century old war in the modern era.

"You have been forbidden by law to come near this family on penalty of death," Toga Taisho reminded Kagejiro as he stopped five feet from his eldest son.

With an inclination of the head, the closest to a bow Kagejiro would ever offer the man before him, he responded; "You need not remind me, Father. I am aware of the bounty on my head."

"And yet time and again you have dishonored me and have walked to greet your death. Why do you disrupt our lives?"

Kagejiro didn't blink, the golden gaze of the two warlords locked in a combat all of their own. "I have come to honor my brothers with strength and guidance through troubled times; more than you have ever offered them." The sarcasm that dripped from his tone was nearly as deadly as the blade in his hand.

Eyes narrowed and hairs raised as Toga Taisho snarled at the son. "Let you not forget the brother whose life you snuffed out. What of that child? Where was your strength for him? These boys need you like they need a plague brought down on their heads, for that is all you are; a sickness."

"I have asked forgiveness time and again for that child's life. I do not, however, hold that relevant to this conversation."

"It is everything to this conversation. You come here," Toga's voice raised a notch, the bellow echoing off the trees of the estate; "and draw your weapon in the face of your Father and Lord and have the audacity to lecture me on what is relevant? You, Kagejiro, are irrelevant! You were dispatched from this family centuries ago yet refuse to completely vanish."

"I came…" Kagejiro's white knuckled grasp of the weapon did not go by unnoticed by his two siblings.

Cutting off his son, Toga didn't care about reasons or rationality. All he cared about was a wanted outlaw was standing before his family, threatening all he had created with a vehemence that matched his own. "I care not for reasons! If you are looking to end this, than end this we shall."

Kagejiro eyed his father, his temper nearly boiling over. But this is how it had always been, had it not? Time and again, he would attempt to ration, to reason, with his father and be shot down, condescended and scolded like a child. When that stopped working, banishment and maiming became the way of torture. "Oh, I want to end this! I've wanted to end this for years!"

Toga narrowed his eyes, leveling his sword in front of him to point at Kagejiro. "Then it shall be."

"No!"

InuYasha bolted forward towards his oldest brother as his step-mother bounded down the front marble steps. Arriving at nearly the same time, InuYasha's voice nearly mirrored that of Launia. "Stop this, put down the sword!" InuYasha grabbed Kagejiro and pulled him back a step away from their father. "Stop," InuYasha repeated, "this isn't his fault. I called him here! I asked Kagejiro for his help."

Toga's eyes fell to his youngest child. "Back away, InuYasha, this does not concern you."

"Can't you fuckin' hear me, old man? I said I called him here. He's not here to challenge your name or your throne. He's here to support me." InuYasha was praying to God he packed an extra pair of pants because by time this was done, he would need them. Staring deep into his father's eyes, he prayed the old man could hear reason and not start a blood battle on the front yard.

Toga rolled his eyes once more to the youngest child. "I am aware of what you did, InuYasha. But the choice was Kagejiro's to walk back into a territory where he is marked as a dead man. Now move aside."

"Oh, give it a rest," InuYasha barked back tersely.

"Father is correct," Sesshoumaru responded as he walked towards the gathering. "It was a conscience decision on the part of Kagejiro, one that he knew he would have to pay in full for when he confronted father. He knew what he was getting into InuYasha. Step back and let them work it out."

Kagejiro shrugged off InuYasha's hold and approached his father once more. "As I said; I am here for them, not for you. If you wish to settle our score, then I will oblige you. But mark my words; this is not my intent."

Launia grabbed her husband's arm and held on tight, the tips of her claws biting into the flesh. "Hear him out, Toga. It is the least you can do."

"The least I can do is allow him to walk out of here today, but I do not foresee that as an option. No Launia, I have held back my wrath for as long as I possibly can."

"Toga, stop this nonsense! He is our son!"

Ripping his arm from Launia's grasp he shouted, "He is no son of mine!" The Inu no Taisho pointed the sword once more at Kagejiro, "You knew your fate when you trespassed on this land!"  
"And yet I came because InuYasha and Sesshoumaru need to know that you are not a God!" Kagejiro's face was red from yelling, his golden eyes filled with years of hatred for the man before him. "You've got them so wound up in this belief that you are the Alpha and the Omega that they are ruining their lives trying to impress you. All you are accomplishing is destroying two boys who you claim to love."

"My sons don't need to try to impress me!" Toga lowered his sword as his gaze slowly shifted to Sesshoumaru and InuYasha, as if truly seeing their presence for the first time. "After the failure you turned out to be," he spoke without looking at Kagejiro, "they are perfect."

"They are not your soldiers to warp, father. That life is gone, you are attempting to build a dynasty off their shoulders and all you are doing is drowning them!"

Toga regarded Kagejiro after a moment, the same hatred burning with anger as its fuel deep in his eyes. "If I had drowned you as a pup, I would have saved this family heart ache. Ending you is all I can do to rectify this atrocity."

"Shove it, Old Man, I don't want to hear it anymore. You think your so righteous, so flawless; don't pay attention to the half bred child in your care though, oh no, that wasn't a mistake on your behalf. Nor were all those innocent children you had slaughtered throughout your reign in Japan. No wonder why you're hiding in America. What, did they kick you out?"

Murder flashed through Toga's eyes and before anyone could blink, he brought his sword down at Kagejiro. Faster than lightning, Kagejiro parried the attack, holding the blade at bay with his own. Leaning in over the metal, Toga hissed, "I will end you."

"You can try," Kagejiro replied, his teeth grit together in hatred, "but you will fail." Kagejiro flicked his wrist and forced his father back three steps, neither one approaching for a second round. Kagejiro's chest rose and fell at alarming intervals as he gripped the sword harder. "You're a tyrant at the end of his dictatorship. Your kingdom that you speak of, it is a fairy tale. You're in a modern age now, Toga, and you need to adapt."

"You speak of adapting while you are still out there, a killer for hire. How is that any different than your life in Japan? Murder and wars follow you like your shadow. Tell me how we are different?"

Kagejiro had only one answer for the man. "I don't send my men out to murder children."

Toga's entire aura darkened. "Funny how I only have two sons. Where is my third, if you did not murder him?"

Kagejiro inhaled sharply, "It was not my blade but my responsibility. I have confessed to that over and over again. What you did, back with the Shosan School…"

Yelling over the man, his father continued his triad as if Kagejiro hadn't spoken; "And yet the punishment for that crime, banishment on penalty of death, has meant nothing to you. You dishonor the dead by reappearing time and again."

"You and I both know that's bullshit." Kagejiro pointed at his father, "you say I'm a murderer! What does that make you?"

"Enough!" Toga yelled, "This ends."

InuYasha pushed his way to the front again, standing by his estranged brother's side. "You want to take him on," he breathed dangerously, his eyes narrowing, "you'll have to take us both out. I'm done with this horse shit." Sliding the limiter off his finger, he pocketed the charm. Putting one foot back, his smirk became nearly as ruthless as the one of his older brother. Obsidian hair turned platinum, then silver. His features sharpened, his fingernails became deadly claws and his attitude sparked a life of its own. He was done watching his father bully his way through life; intimidate the family into his way or nothing. This was the end of his rope, and quite possibly his sanity. He had joked constantly on their way up about dying only to cover his gut instinct; this was going to a blood bath if it escalated. Neither party wanted to admit their fault in the lives lost through their mistakes. InuYasha was nearly sure that soon enough, he would have an answer for what would happen when an unstoppable force hit an immovable object.

Kagejiro glanced to his youngest half brother, a small smile working its way to his lips. He was pleased at the thought of the kid taking a stance; it was admiration that sprang into his golden eyes, daring to make them moist. At least this one had a backbone.

Speaking of; Sesshoumaru carefully walked around the duo, eyeing them with heart felt contempt as he took his stand by his father's side. Crossing his arms, seemingly haughty, he chided, "You two are ridiculously inept if you think you can take father on in battle and win."

"It's just like you, Sesshiles, to stand with your tail between your legs and chose the safe path. Just like you've done in life," InuYasha yelled. Of course Sesshoumaru chose their father's side; that way when it was all said and done, his transgressions would be looked over.

"I'd rather take the safe path, Baka, than get my head split from my body. Look at the destruction you've caused in your life; you're hardly one to cast any judgment on the rules of living, InuYasha"

Toga's eyes trailed to the man next to him and then to the other two sons who stood opposing him. Launia stood a foot back from the confrontation, her hands placed over her heart. She was humming to herself, as if lost in her own world. She had seen this before, father versus son and it had ended tragically. Seeing her, truly seeing her, here now with such a frail grasp on the world because of his actions, Toga attempted to grasp reality. Sesshoumaru, though not armed, flanked loyally to his side for safety while InuYasha, his brash and arrogant son, stood opposing him.

It was starting again, a war between blood and this did not concern either of the two younger parties. If this happened today, if there was this battle royal, then InuYasha and Sesshoumaru would be at odds for the rest of their lives and the binds that fragilely held the family together would be lost forever. This could not happen, if only for their sake. Toga lowered his sword slowly. "There will be no blood spilt here today."

Kagejiro lowered his sword instantly, sheathing it as quickly as he had removed it. His eyes narrowed, wondering what had spared their lives this time. He took in the direction of his two brothers, both ready to fight for what they thought they believed in. "They are not a part of our battle, father, and they do not deserve your vengeance for anything today." He eyed InuYasha and could read the glower he was giving Sesshoumaru. This would tear the two apart worse than they already were if they proceeded. InuYasha had chosen his side, and this was a fact that Kagejiro was sure would not be overlooked by their father.

"A father never forgets when a son stands against him," Toga responded evenly, his eyes shifting to InuYasha. "You chose your battle today."

Kagejiro could have sworn like a sailor. Of course his father would use this as leverage against the youngest.

InuYasha smirked, hearing the sarcasm in his father's voice. What had made InuYasha jump in and turn his father completely against him? Now he stood no chance of reconciling with his father; he had chosen his brother. "And I would do it again," he voiced. Kagejiro didn't deserve this, not if everything he had told him was the truth. Seeing his father here, with sword in hand, he believed every word.

"It's the human in you," his father responded after setting the tip of the blade into the ground. "I guess you did get some of your mother's good genes."

InuYasha quirked a very confused eyebrow into his hair line; "Excuse me?" Did his father just back handedly compliment him? Wasn't he infuriated that he had chosen Kagejiro's side? What the hell was going on?

"For once in your life, you have finally stood up for something you believe in, whether I agree with it or not," Toga turned to Sesshoumaru and cocked his head in the direction of InuYasha. "You can learn something from him."

And all three sons simply balked.

Launia quickly ran to her husband's side, wrapping her arm in his. "Please Toga, listen to reason and find it in your heart to let today go. Our sons are home, all under one roof. Please let there be peace." Was it to early to hope that this wasn't as fatal as it seemed?

Toga paused; his eyes sliding back to meet those of Kagejiro. "If you are looking for vengeance today, you will not find it."

"_Our_ problems are for another day. This is about your other children and seeing things right by them." Kagejiro looked back to the car with weary eyes. "It may be best for me to stay here," he said quietly to InuYasha. "It seems that just my presence has upset your mission."

"Fuck that," InuYasha hissed back, "you knew this shit was gonna happen, now deal with it. You said you'd help."

"And I see what a great influence I've been," he reassured the boy equally as angrily. Kagejiro knew getting into the car that this was a possibility, that Dear old Dad might have a fit upon seeing him but he hadn't imagined Sesshoumaru and InuYasha picking sides and getting involved. Now he and InuYasha both stood on the precipice together against their father. He had honestly meant to help, but now he wondered just what the hell he had been thinking? Draw away the attention from them so that they slipped by with a slap on the wrists? He had known his father would know of his presence, he hadn't bothered with the guards, but why? This question hadn't left him since he stepped foot back in the States. Why risk it?

InuYasha rolled his eyes, "so what, you both got big shiny swords. No one lost an arm, we're okay. Just fuckin' deal with it. You're already this far…"

Launia stepped forward, in front of Toga. "Nonsense," she insisted, "I haven't seen you in over two hundred years. The least you can is stay for lunch."

Kagejiro smirked, "as much as I would love that, mother, I believe that I have overstayed my welcome. I will be here," he nodded towards the car, "waiting."

InuYasha barked out a terse laugh, "Yeah right, ya fuckin' Mick. Get in the house; you ain't getting out of this!"

Kagejiro's eyes fell to their father, "honestly, Yash, I think my place…"

"Is on the other side of the world," Their father finished for him. With a very terse resigned sigh, Toga nodded towards the sword. "Leave all of your weapons outside. We will confer in my office."

Kagejiro couldn't disguise his shock. "You…want me to…"

"Leave anything and everything that could be a weapon at the door. It seems that as audience has been requested of both our parties. I have hosted summits with my enemy before; I shall do it again today." As he turned to into the house, he paused, "do not believe that this wipes out your past transgressions. Our war is far from over."

Kagejiro scowled as he shook himself loose of his weapons. Toga, Launia and Sesshoumaru turned to enter the house as Kagejiro's sword hit the ground, followed by four throwing knives, two sais and something that resembled a Klingon Bat'leth.

Staring at the ground in abject horror and yet complete admiration, InuYasha raised his eyes to meet Kagejiro's as he breezed by him. Swinging his head to follow the progression line into the house, InuYasha glanced back at the weapons and then once more to his eldest brother's back. Speaking to no one, he declared, "When I grow up, I want to be a ninja too."

X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*

Arriving in the office, the father allowed the boys to enter first after depositing Launia in the kitchen to make them lunch. Closing the door behind him, he paced to the broken desk and from the tattered remains, he withdrew a cigar. It took a moment of awkward silence, but after he lit it and began to pace with one hand in the pocket of his Armani suit, he gestured to the boys.

InuYasha eyed the desk ruefully. "Doin' some remodeling, Pa?"

Toga didn't respond. His eyes were trained on Kagejiro, who lingered in the back of the room, his hands shoved deep into the pockets of his duster. Blending into the shadows, his golden eyes were the only tell tale sign of his existence in their presence.

Sesshoumaru had comfortably taken root in a leather chair, his right leg crossed over his left knee and his finger tips pressed together.

"So who wishes to go first? Obviously you came in mass numbers to overwhelm me with a wealth of information that you think I am unaware of. So go ahead; enlighten me. InuYasha, I sense that you would want to go first, thinking that whatever you have done can't be nearly as awful as whatever Sesshoumaru has done. Mind you, however, that it was you who invited the murderer into our presence. I would weigh that into your final decision."

Kagejiro sighed pointedly as InuYasha stammered. "Well...yeah…but…wait…what do you already know?"

"I know everything," Toga replied evenly, "I have attempted to explain that to you in the past." Exhaling smoke in the perfect O's, his calm seemed flawless.

"So if you know everything," InuYasha ventured with a heavy attitude attached, "Then what more do I have to tell you?" 'Stick that in your pipe and smoke it', InuYasha thought gallantly.

"Who is she?"

'Shit!' InuYasha thought brashly as he threw 'Jiro a completely confounded stare. Kagejiro's shrug spoke in volumes, 'I told you so'. Clearing his throat, he tried to fight down his frustration. "If you knew...then why were you calling me?"

"To hear it from your mouth, instead of my operatives; who is she?"

InuYasha gawked. "Who are you, the fucking KGB?"

Toga sneered at InuYasha's choice of words. "I have never been, nor ever will be, a socialist. Their operations are child's play to my informants." He held out his hand in a moving along gesture, "So if you would enlighten me...why _that_ Higurashi?"

'Because I loved her...and she ripped my heart out,' he wanted to say. Instead he looked anywhere but at his father. "I thought I loved her."

"You thought you did or you do?" Toga asked evenly.

"I don't know," he answered honestly after a moment. Did he still love Kagome after those vicious words came out of her mouth? He was so angry and she was honestly the last person he wanted to think about at this moment. Yet she was the reason he was here today, it wasn't as if he had a choice. He had pushed all thoughts of her back into the far recesses of his mind, trying to make this more about Kikyo and his failing relationship than his transgressions. His focus had been on his father and his impending death sentence. But now that he was here, facing his executioner, she was all he could think of. And she would never know how he really felt. She would never understand how he wouldn't side with Bankotsu; she would never hear his side of the story. She would never know that he was willing to stand up to the one man he feared most in life and pledge his love for her. This was all because he lied…all because he had attempted to cover up an age old secret for the sake of reputation. This was all because of his father. "I'm angry with her but I understand where she is coming from. I can't fight her anger…I can't argue it out. She has every right to hate me."

He hated how weak he sounded. This wasn't him! What the fuck had she done to him? Six weeks ago, he would have cursed her name up and down and wouldn't have had a care in the world about doing it. Somehow she had snuck under his skin and tore him apart from the inside out. And a part of him hated her for it.

"And what would those rights consist of?" His father asked pleasantly enough.

"That I lied to her about everything."

"About whom you really are?"

InuYasha glanced up at his father, measuring the level of knowledge on his face. How could his father possibly know what had transpired the day before? How could his father know anything of the situation besides for the fact that he was screwing his girlfriend's cousin? He hadn't a clue…right? "Yes?" he answered with a question.

Toga inhaled the cigar slowly and looked up to the ceiling. He was obviously unhappy. "The Higurashi account is a very large account, InuYasha. There will have to be reparations made to salvage our business and measures taken to be sure that the young lady's knowledge isn't...leaked."

InuYasha was sure that he did not like the tone of that. Hair standing on end, he could feel a growl building in his throat. Even his inner youkai was willing to protect Kagome…what did that tell him? "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing yet...just sit back and watch. If Miss. Kagome feels the need to try to expose us for what we are then I will have a sit down talk with her."

InuYasha nearly shot across the room to get in his father's face. "If you so much as lay a finger on her fucking head..." Pointing his finger at his father, he found himself shaking in rage.

Toga chuckled once as he took in the site of InuYasha getting all defensive over a mortal. "Sit down Pup, you are not ready to challenge me, regardless of what you and the Irish rebel over there think." As InuYasha took a seat next to Sesshoumaru, he added, "I would never dream of hurting your beloved, InuYasha. I just wish that you were a little more...careful, seeing as to whom she keeps in her company."

InuYasha instantly knew he was speaking of Bankotsu. But how the hell did his father know all of this? If his father knew of Kagome and Bankotsu, did he know... InuYasha was sure he lost a little bit of color as he stared at the mahogany walls of the study. Swallowing thickly, he didn't have the courage to meet his father's knowing glower. "So...you know about..."

"You're incident at the dorms with Koizumi. Of course I do. It was brash and foolish on your part to stick your neck out into that situation. It did not concern you and Bankotsu has every right to see you in jail for assault," he chided InuYasha before adding with a light laugh, "all be it, I'd have done the same." Turning from the window to regard InuYasha, he couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corner of his mouth. "How did it feel to hit that pompous jackass?"

"Amazing," InuYasha smirked. Shaking his head, he couldn't help but turn his attention to 'Jiro. The eldest had said this was going to be painful, that father was a tyrant who only cared about his own capital gain. Was it possible he was wrong? Could his father be turning over a new leaf? Kagejiro seemed mildly interested in a guarded sense of the way. Maybe the father that Jiro had known, the tyrant who hadn't flinched at the murder of children, had softened after his own personal losses.

"Of course, this does mean however that you are not to go anywhere near Bankotsu, _no matter_ the reason." Leveling his son with a hard stare, he repeated, "no matter what, InuYasha. I know that will be hard to coincide to but it will be for the best. He can ruin our family with the knowledge that Kagome Higurashi has and if you get more involved in their affairs than you already are..." raising an eyebrow, he added, "than both _sides_ of _you_ are..." leaving his sentence open, he knew his point was well made.

InuYasha gawked in his seat for a few minutes, trying to wrap his head around what just happened. "Wait, whoa, hold on a second; you're saying that if that piece of shit comes around Kagome, you want me to sit back and do nothing?" He couldn't help the dumbfounded glare that had made its way across his features. Was his father stupid?

Kagejiro scoffed from the back of the room, adding darkly, "Seems to me that she can do a fine job protecting herself. She left you quite the marking."

InuYasha's hand drifted to the light burn he had where she had slapped him. He had expected the mark to vanish quickly but Kagejiro had thoroughly explained Miko powers sat in the blood like poison; or in his case, like an actual bruise.

"And that is another worry of mine all together," Toga added thoughtfully, examining the damage to his son's cheek. "I knew the Higurashi blood line contained spiritual powers, but I had thought them to be long dormant. I suppose, looking back, Kikyo may not have been a good choice for a mate after all."

InuYasha's eyebrows vanished under his puffy white bangs, "ya think?" he sneered.

Toga shook his head with a small sigh. "So it is settled; you will stay away from Bankotsu Koizumi and avoid being...what is the word?"

Kagejiro offered up his synonym, "miko zapped."

Toga ignored him pointedly. "Fried. I will talk with the Higurashi family and get back to you over how we are to proceed."

InuYasha swallowed what felt like nails. Taking a deep breath, he answered resounded. "No."

"Excuse me?" Toga glanced back at him from his place by the window.

"No, I will not be going back to Kikyo, regardless of what is worked out. If I can make my relationship with Kagome work, than I will be going with her. If I cannot, then I will be moving on with my own life." 'That's even if Kagome will ever look at me again,' he thought sourly.

"InuYasha, understand that what you chose is the way it will be."

With a snort, InuYasha crossed his arms stubbornly, his silver tresses falling around his shoulders. "Thanks for the tip but I think I'll keep my own counsel on this one."

"InuYasha…" his father started.

"It's such a shame you can't see what I see. It's really sad that you just can't see the real power of…" he hesitated on the word. Love? Was that really how he felt? Every bone in him knew the answer.

Toga sighed, as if burdened with talking to a child. "InuYasha," he started, "Have I not taken care of you? Raised you to be a well rounded individual in this family?InuYasha met his father's stare. "You cannot buy my future if that is what you're implying. You paid for me because it's what parents do; they nature their young. You set me up in life and gave me the tools to become successful."

"Something you have yet to do," Sesshoumaru, who had been strikingly quiet this entire time, chimed in.

Toga nodded in agreement to both boys. "You're right; I have made the proper preparations for you to be successful in life. This includes my merger with the Higurashi account. I have planted the seeds of the business deep within our family ties and when a time comes, it will be your account to see to the start of your own empire. That may include, however, making a few scarifies along the way. But in comparison to greatness, sorrow is minimal. I did the same for Sesshoumaru with Kagura's family and look to the heights he has seen his business."

InuYasha stared helplessly to the back of the room to where Kagejiro lingered. This was the very situation he was afraid to get trapped in. 'Jiro simply shrugged and nodded, suggesting that InuYasha finally throw down the gauntlet. "No," InuYasha said after a moment of gathering his balls together. "I appreciate what you have attempted to do, Father, I do. However I have to decline. I have no want for an empire; I have no desire to be a business man." He could see his father's temper starting to rise and quickly hurdled to his finish, "I know this might piss you off, but I want to be a history teacher. I'm fine not having a billion dollars at my finger tips as long as I'm happy. And happiness is very far from the arms of Kikyo Higurashi."

"Happiness is irrelevant." His father added in a very finite cold tone.

InuYasha cringed at the harsh words. "Father, I'm done. I'm done playing this game; I'm done living your life for you. I don't want to be with Kikyo and therefore, I won't be. Feel free to disagree but you'll just be another brick in the wall."

Toga took the cigar from his mouth and tipped the ashes off in the golden ashtray that sat on the window sill. His voice was tight, leaving no room for question. It was a tone that one would expect to hear when being lectured over breaking something valuable. "InuYasha, this decision is very important. If you chose to walk away, I will never make the offer again. If you ruin this for me...for us...then it is done. You will have no part in this _family_ business."

"I'm perfectly all right with that, seeing as to just how this business has made you, Launia, my mother and Sesshoumaru the happiest people on the earth. Who are you to tell me what is right? You listen close," he shouted as he leaned in towards his father, "it's _my_ fuckin' life! Excuse me but I think I want to vomit now!" Storming from the chamber, anger radiated off of him in waves.

"He's brash," Sesshoumaru offered after a moment of harsh silence, "and young. He doesn't understand what you are offering him."

"Oh, he understands it better than you do," Kagejiro offered in response from the back. "He knows what he would have to give up to follow Da'. He doesn't want it."

Toga's cold eyes drifted towards the voice from the back. "This is your influence. He has never…"

"Oh get off it," Kagejiro snapped, "he's always been hot headed. Just like you in all those ways you hate. You can't force him into it."

"He has never blatantly disrespected me until you arrived!" Toga's voice rose above Kagejiro's

"It's because you've had them both chicken shit running scared. They're daft to think that it's your way or the high way and it's destroyed them. Bloody good it did you, in the end."

"He will come around," Toga added, deciding not to speak to the ghost of a son in the back of the room.

Sesshoumaru hiked an eyebrow. "Do you really think that?"

Toga inhaled sharply, closed his eyes to regain his focus then turned his attention on Sesshoumaru. "So…I guess this leaves you."

Sesshoumaru sat up right, his cool demeanor never leaving his face. "I am divorcing Kagura."

Toga's face remained impassive. "Are you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "It is over. It was over years ago but…" letting go of the past, he busied himself by straightening his collar. "I have already filed the paperwork."

Toga walked slowly around the back of his destroyed desk. Reaching into the filing cabinet to the right, he pulled out a file and threw it onto Sesshoumaru's lap. "This paperwork?"

Sesshoumaru opened the file; his face set in stone and regarded the content. Closing it just as quickly, he nodded. "Then you know."

Toga snorted and shook his head sternly. "Of course I know. I got the call as soon as you approached your lawyer." He paused for a moment before adding, "And Kagura called me when she got served."

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened, the only sign of his displeasure. "You control all aspects of my business?"

Toga nodded once, looking mighty proud of himself. "I do."

Sesshoumaru stood up abruptly. He stalked around the room like a caged tiger. "Then you already know about…"

"The child." Sesshoumaru's head snapped in his father's direction as Toga busied himself at the window. "Of course I know. Something that important could not go unchecked."

The ferocity that was released was unexpected on all accounts in the room. Nearly throwing the broken desk to the side, Sesshoumaru stepped up to his father's face. His voice shook in anger as rage poured from his aura. "Why the fuck didn't you tell me? How the hell could you leave that, of all things, in the dark? If I had known…"

Toga tilted his chin back, standing tall and proud, and addressed his angry son. "Why didn't you?"

Sesshoumaru continued to rage. "How could I have known? She moved away! I…" Snapping his mouth shut, he attempted to find control of his emotions.

Toga shook his head, his hand coming up to Sesshoumaru shoulder. "I found out, Sesshoumaru, because I have a vested interest in my business, as well as my children. I keep track of everything that goes on in your lives. I keep track of every business associate that has worked for me. I need to know everything, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru brushed off his father's hand and shouted back, "that hardly accounts for why you didn't tell me that I had a son!"

Toga's eyes softened, if only for a moment. "It would have ruined your marriage."

"Fuck the marriage! You know that's ruined! She had my child, your grand child! Two years were stolen away from me and my son because you chose not to tell me?"

Toga watched Sesshoumaru's fists curl and uncurl. "Are you going to hit me?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes swiveled to the smirk on his father's face. "Trust me, the desire is prominent," he growled out.

"But you will not, because I have taught you respect. I understand that you are angry…"

"I am above angry, Father." Sesshoumaru interjected.

"You must understand, Sesshoumaru, that I did not inform you for two reasons; I knew this would be a cataclysmic event that could end your business persona. People find out that you were seducing your eighteen year old administrative assistant and your reputation would be down the sewer. Beyond that, I thought you smart enough to figure it out. I had always believed that you tracked her as I did."

"I don't spy on people, Father. I'm not the CIA, I'm merely a business man."

"And a good business man knows everything about his people and his market. You would also know that if this became public, it would be what Bankotsu Koizumi has been waiting for. He would rip you apart to the media, priding himself as the all American do-gooder. And we all know how much of a crock of shit that is."

Sesshoumaru was attempting still to wrap his mind around the fact that his father knew. "She was financially fucked and you never once thought of helping?"

Toga's lips pursed, as if he was debating informing Sesshoumaru of the past. "I offered her help, in the very beginning. When she dropped out of NYU, I knew that something must have been direly wrong for she showed the most talent out of any of my previous interns. I sent one of my men to interview her at home, pretending to offer her a job. He was able to discern that she was pregnant and I could only assume that it was yours. After all, you two were not very discrete about your…inter-company relations. I then called her personally to confirm the knowledge. She begged me not to tell you and I offered then and there to take care of the problem for her."

Rearing back, Sesshoumaru belted his father. Toga wheeled back slightly, more in shock then in pain. Taking the opening, Sesshoumaru shoved the old man back against the wall, his eyes blazing with anger. "You offered to abort my son without even consulting me? Where does your reign of terror end?"

"Sesshoumaru, I was merely suggesting that a half breed's life is not one of much use. They live in the shadows of society, accepted by neither Youkai nor Human. I had to watch InuYasha suffer with his heritage and the badgering that you instilled up on him. To ask another child to go through that…"

"Kenren is loved by his mother. A child can ask for nothing more."

"And what of his father? Do you plan on being in the boy's life, even though he is a monstrosity of nature?"

Sesshoumaru raised his hand again, ready to beat his father for calling his flesh and blood what he had grown up calling InuYasha. As that rationality settled on him, Sesshoumaru stepped back and sat down.

"Words are vicious things, Sesshoumaru, and they can hurt more than you know. I know you are angry at me for not informing you to the child's existence, however it was Rin's plea that you never know."  
"Why…why would she do that?" Sesshoumaru asked to no one.

"Because she knew your stance on half breeds….she knew you despised their nature."

"I was irrational over that…I see that now."

Toga rubbed his jaw as he cracked his neck. "Are we done with the unnecessary violence?"

Sesshoumaru nodded mindlessly. "I cannot believe I was so blind. How did I miss her pregnancy? How did I let her slip away?"

"Your business came first, Sesshoumaru, as it should. Besides, you were married; who was I to say what you should and should not be doing as a husband and sole provider to your household?"

"A household you know I was unhappy with."

Toga sneered once, quickly regarding Kagejiro in the back of the room. "This happiness you speak of, that you and your brother pine for, it's irrelevant! It's some mystical fantasy that you harbor deep within your mind. Life is suffering, Sesshoumaru, it is pain and it is agony. It's about making decision that will support and grow your family, which will benefit the future generations of your family. If I had decided to leave with Izayio, InuYasha's mother, because I was 'happy'," he used air quotes on the term happy, "what future would that have made you and InuYasha? How would that have benefited Launia or the youkai community as a whole? Our family, Sesshoumaru, is cursed with the need to do what is good for everyone, not the individual."

Sesshoumaru sneered once, "And that is why you are a desolate old man who only has his business left for him."

Toga's eyes narrowed to meet his son's hostility. "Is that what you think of me?"

Sesshoumaru set his chin and regarded the question for a moment. "My personal feelings right now are not the problem at hand."

"I think that it's personal feelings that you and your brothers have been advocating all day. You want to do what makes you happy, what makes you feel good. You don't want to be bothered with what would make the family thrive, what good business ethics will establish your empire."

Sesshoumaru watched his father carefully for a moment then shook his head. "You knew…all this time, you knew I had a child."

"And you still do, one that you have managed to pass to the wayside to make room for your illegitimate hanyou."

"I have not forgotten my daughter," Sesshoumaru leaned towards his father, hands balled into fists. "Rin has suffered as a single mother of a demon child. She hasn't had guidance or support or even the knowledge of what is acceptable and how to raise such a child." Taking a deep breath, Sesshoumaru attempted to control himself. "Knowing what InuYasha suffered through because of your negligence, how could you allow your grandchild to go through the same trouble?"

"Rin is a much more competent mother than Izayio was. I helped her as much as I could without interfering. I arranged for a Youkai daycare to accept a half bred child, something they do not do."

"And they looked down on him for it! Rin got the brunt end of racial hatred from that Daycare, something I do plan on going to rectify. You call that help?"

"It has allowed her to go back to school, has it not?"

Sesshoumaru looked as if he was about to deck his father straight across his jaw. Setting on storming across the room, he ignored to blatant stare from his older brother. "I am going to do right by her," he said after a moment, "after my divorce with Kagura is finalized."

Toga sighed heavily. "Are you thinking clearly about this? If you divorce Kagura, you are sure to lose her families support in your business. How will that affect your bottom line?"

Sesshoumaru kicked the chair nearest to him and turned to face his father. "Fuck the bottom line, father! This isn't about business. I made a mistake."

"One that does not need to cripple your financial future!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose. "No, I made a mistake. I _let her go_. I fell in love with her and let her go because I thought like you. I thought that it was a trivial deal and pursuing her would only risk my business. I have been miserable every day since then. I'm done. I can't keep on pretending to be in love with that wind witch. We are over; I will continue to see my daughter and have an invested interest in her life. But I am through with Kagura as she is with me."

"And what of our empire, Sesshoumaru, have you thought at all about that?"

"You and I both know, father, that the empire will not suffer from losing the Fukimori's."

"We are losing both the Fukimori and the Higurashi families because of you and your brother's inability to keep it in your pants."

"Father, business is a two way street. Where we profit from them, they profit from us. If they chose that they no longer wish to be involved with us, they will suffer the financial strain as well. And I think we both know in this failing economy, they will take every penny they can squander."

Toga sat down at his chair before his ruined desk, surveying the damage once again. Maybe it wasn't as great as he had first feared; maybe there was something salvageable in all of the wreckage. "Is this a path that you are ready to follow, Sesshoumaru? Once you chose the way you will travel, there will be no going back."

"I am more than sure that I no longer wish to be with Kagura." He paused for a moment to consider his thoughts for Rin. "I make no promises over the future."

"You are quite possibly throwing away your kingdom over one human female. They are cattle to us, Sesshoumaru; a means to sustain our existence. They consume our goods; they fund our projects but nothing more. What does one mouth breather hold that is worth such a sacrifice?"

Sesshoumaru was in front of him in an instant. "Do not insult her, father. I will not warn you again."

"If I were to tell you that I would pull your financial support from Taisho Corp. if you followed out this plan…would it make you change your mind?"

"No. I would simply pull my clients from your business and build my own empire. Being that no one has seen your face in over twenty years, I am sure that my success would cripple you."

Toga smirked. "Financial Terrorism, I'm touched." Glancing to the back of the room, his eyes locked onto Kagejiro. "Is this your teachings?"

Sesshoumaru scoffed in objection, "I would never confer with that murderer. These actions are mine alone."

Toga hiked an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru. "So be it."

Sesshoumaru faltered for a moment, trying to understand what was to be. "What is your answer, Father? You have apparently known about my intentions all along so now you must decide; are you going to continue to invest in my ability to run your business or should I begin to clear out my desk?"

Toga chuckled darkly. "No, not today, Sesshoumaru. Whereas I do not agree with your strategy, you have proven successful in most of our past ventures. I will allow this one deviation with your promise of consistent profit. If our numbers falter, however Sesshoumaru, I will remove you myself. I do not agree at all with what you are suggesting."

Sesshoumaru eyed his father for a long while before finally nodding. "I will continue on with our business, as long as you stay out of my personal life. I don't want little files of my children lying around your office. I want my personal life to be just that."

"My business, Sesshoumaru, is knowledge. I cannot say that I will back away from collecting my information…"

"There's a new device," Kagejiro suddenly piped up, "called a telephone, invented by a bloke a few years back. You see; you pick it up and you can talk to someone. Instead of buggering the hell out of em', you can simply ask how they are doing."

Sesshoumaru attempted to ignore Kagejiro. "Just…don't keep important information away from me. If you feel that there is something I need to know…"

"Then you will know it." Toga nodded once, "I…regret…keeping the secret from you, Sesshoumaru. It was not my intention to hurt you. I simply rationalized that the knowledge of this small life would be enough to set you over the edge. Apparently I was correct."

Sesshoumaru bowed once to his father. "If we are done here, I would like to see mother before leaving."

"Not staying for lunch?" Toga asked with a smirk.

"I think I have lost my appetite," Sesshoumaru responded flatly.

As Sesshoumaru stalked from the room, he cast a sidelong gaze at Kagejiro.

Only after the doors banged shut did Toga turn his attention on the oldest child. "So…it would seem…." Pausing he was amazed to find himself alone in the study. With a shake of his head, he walked from the room, leaving the menial damage to his desk, and his world, behind.

*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X**X

Sorry for such the long wait on updates, This chapter has been stewing for many months. I couldn't come up with the right formula for the confrontation and rewrote it three times. For those who are still hanging in here, I love you all!!!

reviews:

Say0mi Saki: Kagome's father is something special, that's for sure. The thing about this story, with the people, is that though the drama is exaggerated, the strife isn't. People, when put in bad situations, can do shitty things. Sorry for such a long wait!

Kawaii Doggie Ears; Thanks!! Glad you like the story! Inu will get his eventually, just give him time to let them drop.

Captive24: LOL, sorry for such the long wait but…here it is!

Tsumetai-kaze: LOL, almost mushroom clouds, almost, not quite. LOL.

Ai Kisugi: Jak has a lot of different feelings on the matter. He's one who you can't pin down. I try to balance the fic out as much as I can, but the majority of it is, as you said, very dark. As for the blow up, you're right, that's done, just a bit more to go. When I say a bit…I mean, there are still a lot of loose ends.

Noticelfer: Sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy!

Toya's gurl: Thank you! I know, right? I nearly fell out of my chair when I read the label on the prescriptions. My boyfriend didn't get it.

May cabbage: LOL, sorry, have no intention of making people cry (yet).  Yeah, that was the first and really the only time you're going to see Kagome's dad. The rest will be heard (I think…we'll see). Thank you, I'm glad you are enjoying it!!!

.


	36. Godzilla

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

~~ Chapter 36~~ Godzilla

Throwing her arms over her head, Rin mentally prepared herself for the next hour and ten minute lecture about the wonders of English syntax, something she would never grasp. With a sigh, the lithe girl dropped into her chair and cracked her neck to each side. Flipping her hair over her shoulder, she pulled her book from her backpack and eyed the door hopefully. It was foolish as she had been told many times over but she still was holding onto that small strand of hope. After all, it was the human condition; who was it, she wondered, that said hoping against hope was such an enduring human trait? She giggled at the outlandish answer. But so far, at least this year, it had worked well for her. She had hoped against hope for Sesshoumaru to return to her and someone had answered her prayers. She had prayed for her son to grow to know his father and now he did. Maybe that was why she still tried where it seemed everyone else had given up. For her, it held relevance.

Speaking of… she grunted as InuYasha passed by her, ruffling her hair before dropping into his seat next to her. Offering him an annoyed glower, she attempted to pat down the messed up pony tail. "Thanks," she joked as she stuck out her tongue.

InuYasha winked and dropped his bag nosily to the ground. "So how's it hangin'?"  
"A little to the left today," she replied with a completely dumbfounded glower etched on her face, "but thanks for asking." Rolling her eyes, she busied herself with lining up her highlighters on her desk.

"Leave it to my brother to be crooked," InuYasha mused, "always thought he would be gay. Sorry it came to that but you can't say I didn't warn you. There's something about a male being able to quote Shakespeare that screams homosexual."

Rin sighed heavily. "He isn't gay, as I have assured you in the past." Before he could respond, she snapped, "trust me, I'm positive. And there is nothing wrong with knowing Shakespeare; it can make a girl swoon." She made a face that ended the debate quickly.

InuYasha slouched back in his chair and grumbled, "'Jiro agrees with me."

"Jiro's drunk twenty five hours out of the day. What point are you making?"

"There's only…"

"I know," she ground out.

"I'm just sayin'."

Rin nearly snapped her pen in half. "Well don't," she bit back.

InuYasha stared at Rin with his eyebrows drawn together done up with a tight frown. "You're quite the little bitch when you don't get any; I just want you to know."

Rin rolled her eyes and stared deadpanned at her friend. "My sex life is not on display right now, InuYasha. Come by my place about ten tonight and you'll see how much I get."

"First off, thanks but no thanks. That's my brother and that's gross. I really don't want to confirm that I have a larger cock than he does." He held his hands out at exaggerated proportions. With a nasty smirk that could have made weaker girls melt at the knees, he crooned, "I could split you in two."

Rin just stared, slightly horrified. "You would be walking with a limp if your cock was that big. It's like, can I get a table for three; me, my ego and my cock?" Rin giggled for a minute before noticing that InuYasha's attention had quickly been filtered elsewhere.

"Talk about dead sex lives," InuYasha muttered before sitting a little bit straighter in his chair. His eyes darkened as he regarded the door, his mood quickly souring.

Rin bit her lip as the raven haired girl entered the room. Her eyes followed Kagome from the door to the front of their chairs. She knew how this was going to go, she knew the bitch-fit InuYasha would throw after class, but it still didn't deter her. Even Sesshoumaru was telling her to drop it at this point, but she couldn't. The nights of staying up giggling like high school students was too fresh in her memory to simply let it fade to black. She had never had a friend as close as Kagome, and though it was only a few weeks of the tight bond, she felt horribly betrayed by the girl's sudden silence.

"Hey, Kagome," Rin called out weakly as the girl passed her desk. She couldn't help how meek she sounded, how the defeat in her voice rang true. It was the same scene every Tuesday and Friday. Kagome breezed right by them without acknowledging her words or even her presence. Focusing dead ahead, the Higurashi girl ignored them for the sixth week in a row.

"Fuckin' bitch," Rin heard muttered spitefully from her right. Turning slowly, she locked eyes with InuYasha. She wasn't sure what hurt the most; watching the first friend she had in nearly three years ignore her day in and out without so much as a reason why or watching InuYasha slowly destroy himself over it. Though it was heart breaking for Rin to lose the friend, she could only imagine how it was slowly tearing InuYasha to pieces. In brief snippets of conversations with Kagejiro and Miroku over the past month and a half, Rin had learned how much more InuYasha was binge drinking, how he would disappear nearly every weekend. He was on a path to self-destruct, just like Kagome was.

Rin noticed the changes in Kagome as well, and could only wish that she was there for her. Kagome had lost nearly ten pounds in the last six weeks, making her dangerously skinny. She seemed so lethargic, so dead; she was like a walking corpse. She didn't speak in class anymore, she never went to lunch, and Rin never saw her smile. It was as if she had died on D-day, but her body didn't know it. D-day…that's what Miroku had called it, and she couldn't agree more.

Staring at InuYasha, she could just about feel his pain. Sure, he could dress it up with snide comments and vulgar remarks but it was raw pain nevertheless. "Give her time, Yash," Rin repeated for the second time that day. "Anger is funny thing and vengeance more so. She's just really pissed and you have to let her cool off."

InuYasha growled under his breath. "It's been six fucking weeks Rin, what the fuck else does she need? A whole God damned vacation? It's what she's gonna fuckin' get. Fuck her, I don't know why you still try." Slouching in his seat, the hanyou crossed his arms.

Rin frowned. "For the same reason I know you hope she'll come around. You haven't given up, regardless of your words. Don't try that bull with me."

"Fuck that," InuYasha clipped, "she wants to not exist, I can go back to that."

Rin rolled her eyes. "No, you can't."

"You're wasting your breath, Rin, trying to convince me that I still have feelings for her." Glowering to the one side of the class room, InuYasha eyed the being of his contempt. Fuck Rin for prying open that gaping wound. Everyone had their own comments to add about him and Kagome: give it time and she'll come back to you, if you love it, let it go and when it comes back it's yours forever, she'll forgive you…and the list just kept building. Kagejiro was the only mother fucker who was willing to tell it to him straight; 'she'll probably never forgive you, and its better that way.' He hated 'Jiro for it, but at the end of the day, it was the mantra he recited. He wouldn't have to worry about death claming her life when he lived on forever, she wouldn't cry over half-breed children not being accepted. She wouldn't have to put up with him not aging while she withered away. She had escaped, leaving him in hell.

She had moved on, so it seemed. The pain he felt in just seeing her seemed null and void in her frigid demeanor. There was never a stray glance, not even one fucking twitch, in his direction; there were simply artic winds of her aura that ravaged his soul. "I wish it was that simple," he muttered, watching her dive into the lecture.

"Jesus Christ, Yash…you're so full of shit your eyes are brown!"

InuYasha grumbled non-compliantly. He hated the knowledge that they were back at square one. But it wasn't square one of the fun game. No, this was square one of death row. He had returned from the visit with his father hopeful, to say the least. He had gotten everything off his chest; he had cleaned the slate to start his relationship with Kagome. He had run from his apartment to campus to find her, to apologize and beg her to understand; he was ready to plead if need be. All he was greeted with was an empty dorm room and a disconnected cell-phone number. When he approached Sango for her home address she had turned him away while blaming him for Kagome's screwed up logic. Apparently, in the six weeks of silence, she had bound Rin and Sango to the same fate he suffered. Sango was still very non-compliant when it came to asking how to get in touch with Kagome but he could see it in her eyes as well…Kagome had just about said 'fuck it' to all the friends she knew.

Listening to the teacher drone on about the archaic dialects in Beowulf, InuYasha found himself thinking about everything that had happened. It seemed like yesterday he was adamantly worried about Bankotsu showing up on campus to hurt her, to drag Kagome back to his dungeon in New York City and torture her. He had worried about her safety and her mental state; he worried about how to tell Kikyo that he had feelings for someone else and how to explain his choices to his father. But he had worried in vain; everything had blown up in his face. Bankotsu had vanished off the map, as far as he was concerned, Kikyo and Kagome were both pointedly ignoring him, even though he only would see Kikyo in passing on campus. His father accepted his rejection to the family business and had promptly cut off all funding to InuYasha's education. And InuYahsa had gotten a 'fuck you very much' in return for all of it. His considered his heart ripped out and stepped on as the result of all of the bullshit. Thankfully, Kagejiro had stepped in to make sure his brother was well taken care of. Hell, at the end of the semester, InuYasha and Miroku were going to move into a townhouse down the block from the campus.

But there was no Kagome, and that made life nearly insufferable. For five years, he had pretended to hate her because he was afraid. Then he dared to hope and it was all smashed right before his eyes.

InuYasha was pulled back to reality as Rin prodded his shoulder.

"Come on," Rin hissed as she packed up her school bag.

Glancing around the room, he was startled to find it nearly empty. He had zoned out through the entire lecture. With a deep grunt, he worked his way to his feet. "Shit," he muttered. He had failed the midterm because he hadn't paid any attention to the material for the first half of the semester, when he was worrying about Kagome and their 'problems'. Now he was failing for the exact same reason, minus him actually getting anything out of it.

Kagome breezed by the duo without a word, her attention steadfast on the door.

Rage boiled beneath InuYasha's skin. "I'm so sick of her self righteousness. She really thinks…" with a groan, he slammed his hand down on the desk. He was sick of it all.

"Yash, wait!" Rin ran to the door only to hear his trail of vulgarity. Clutching her hand to her chest, she prayed it wasn't about to get as ugly as she thought it was.

"Yo bitch! Wait the fuck up," InuYasha hollered as he strode down the hallway. Watching Kagome's back like a hawk, he continued his vulgar insults. "Get the dick out of your ear so you can hear me! Kagome, you fuckin' bitch, can't you for once acknowledge someone beneath you?" He knew how hurtful the words coming out of his mouth could be but he really couldn't care. She had ripped the very fabric of life out from under his feet, forcing him to accommodate while she strutted around like there wasn't a God damned thing wrong. He wanted to see her hurt; he wanted her to hurt as much as he did damnit.

Kagome had known it would come to this eventually; every day she walked by as if he didn't exist. It had been hard at first, and she cried the entire way home from school. Just seeing his face was enough to make her second guess her directive but she couldn't…wouldn't…dare dabble back into that life. As far as Kagome was concerned, that part of her life was over. InuYasha Taisho was the dumb jock that fucked up her relationship with Kikyo and nearly got her killed by consorting with Oberon. He had pretended to be her knight in shining armor to prove her disloyalty to Bankotsu. And she fell for his trap. She wondered if he knew how much it destroyed her. Did he know how everyday she wondered what he was doing, regardless of how much she hated him? Did he know how she would wish, at the darkest hour of the night, to just feel his hands on her one more time? She didn't care if it was the callous hands that had forcibly molested her in the alley all those weeks ago or the soft and gentle touch he had exhibited in the morning, waking her from her sleep. She just wanted to feel his presence with her…to know that a piece of her was still on his mind. But when the sun rose, those feelings were packed away with epoxy and ductape. She couldn't spend her days longing for the man who nearly single handedly destroyed her.

She could hear him yelling in her wake, demanding her to stop and acknowledge his presence. Kagome grit her teeth in frustration; what did it matter? Why was he still hawking her? Bankotsu had disappeared from her life, why hadn't he taken his lackey with him? She didn't want to talk to InuYasha; he had already hurt her enough. And…though she would never acknowledge it, she didn't want to be subjected to the temptation to listen to his reasoning.

Kagome quickened her pace while keeping her face down, trying to melt through the crowd like a thin layer of smoke. Rounding the corner at break neck speeds, she crashed directly into the one person she didn't mind seeing.

Masculine hands came to her shoulders, steadying her before Kagome could topple over on impact. "Careful," his voice purred out with all due sexiness. A smirk worked its way onto his ruby lips as his hand brushed over her chin sensuously. "How do we always end up meeting this way Kagome?"

Kagome glanced up into his ruby red eyes and shivered before she could stop herself. Naraku was a lot of things; sexy, gorgeous and a pure God…but there was also something else, something that lay beneath the surface that always sent a cold shiver up Kagome's back. Holding his hand on her shoulder for a moment, she offered him a brief smile. "Thank you, Naraku." Finding herself captured in his gaze, she nearly forgot about the belligerent jerk behind her. "I…don't… that is, I was just…" Hearing InuYasha's vulgarities getting closer, she rolled her eyes. "Maybe now isn't the greatest of times," she muttered as she looked behind her.

Naraku's eyes slipped from hers to lock onto InuYasha and Kagome could just about hear the fuse be lit between the two. Countdown in three…two…

"Is he bothering you?" Naraku's voice was as venomous as she had ever heard it. The complete hatred in his tone made her balk. "Do you want me to handle this?"

InuYasha rounded the corner in time to see Naraku all but fondle Kagome directly before him. He might of well have been feeling her up, as far as InuYasha was concerned; seeing Naraku's hands on Kagome set off a rage like no other inside of the hanyou. Sucking in a deep breath, he tried to ignore the overwhelming jealousy that surged through his blood. "Handle me? You best stop handling her right now, that I can warn you." InuYasha approached the two quickly, his hands balled into white-knuckled fists. "I got a fuckin' bone to pick with her, Itogowa. You can go away now, this shit don't involve you."

Naraku looked down at Kagome, his fists at the ready. Kagome had no doubt that if she said the right word Naraku would attack InuYasha right in the middle of the hallway. "Do you want to talk to him?" The disdain in his words was impossible to miss.

Kagome swallowed thickly and stared into Naraku's eyes. She hated the way her gut wrenched around every time she had to do this. "Talk to who?" Week six had begun; no communication, no acknowledgement, nothing. As far as she was concerned, InuYasha Taisho didn't exist.

Naraku smirked and offered Kagome his arm. "In that case, would you accompany me to lunch?"

Kagome smiled pleasantly and linked arms with the demon, blinding herself to the crestfallen look on InuYasha's face.

They were long gone before InuYasha would recognize the hand wrapped around his bicep or the younger girl's head resting on his shoulder. Another piece ripped off and stomped on, what little was left of his heart was bleeding profusely. This time she had added poison with her actions. His mouth was completely dry, the burn in his blood demanding retribution. Digging his nails into his palm, he ripped himself away from Rin's grasp.

"InuYasha…" she called out forlorn, reading his body language before his brain could interpret the anger.

"I'm going home," he called out in a very monotone nature. With a sigh, all of the rage and hatred drained from his body; all of the pent up frustration and anger simply faded away and left him barren, exposed. He simply felt dead.

"Yash!" Rin raced forward and grabbed his hand. "Come on, have lunch with Miro' and me. Forget her, all right, just come out with friends." This InuYasha scared the hell out of her; she would rather him put his fist through the wall than to just walk away in this state.

InuYasha gently removed his hand from hers. "I'll see ya," he said sullenly.

Rin watched with tears in her eyes as InuYasha left the building. Turning back, she noticed his backpack remained on the floor where he had dropped it upon seeing Naraku with his hands on Kagome. He had forgotten everything.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Sliding into the lunch table, Rin dropped her bag and InuYasha's noisily to the ground and crossed her arms over her chest. She slid back into her chair, anger swirling through her gray eyes. Avoiding Miroku's questioning gaze, she honed her sights in on Kagome and Naraku who sat adjacent across the lunch room from the duo. They actually had the audacity to show up in the commons and that astounded Rin. If glares could kill, they would have been incinerated. Kagome was laughing and touching Naraku's arm as if nothing had transpired, as if it were easy for her to rip out the heart of the guy she had confided in Rin that she loved. That earned her points in Rin's black book. The girl was living up to the reputation of her cousin quickly and that did not sit well with Rin. It only took Miroku a moment to catch on, and nearly as fast for his mood to sour.

"I don't get that," he commented, tapping a French fry in the girl's direction. "I mean, seriously, I get that she's pissed and what not at Yash, but Naraku? Really? Is it a spite thing, just to spit in Yash's face?"

Rin muttered under her breath and shrugged indifferently. "She thinks she has it all figured out. She thinks he betrayed her to Bankotsu and was against her the entire time."

"That's because she's stupid," Miroku jabbed, his eyes narrowing to slits. "I don't get why she won't listen to reason." Glancing around, Miroku raised an eyebrow, "speaking of our faithful friend, where is the poor bastard?"

Rin ripped her attention back to Miroku. "It's because she doesn't want to hear it. I told you, she has everything sitting pretty in her mind." With a growl that was very Inu-youkai like, she rationed; "I'll give you two guesses as to who ruined his day. First guess doesn't count."

With a guttural sigh, Miroku shoved his hands behind his head. The smirk that resided on his face was without mirth. "I really hope she was a good fuck." Noticing the look of disgust cross Rin's face, he quickly finished, "because he's suffering way too much for one chick. Don't get me wrong, Sango's great and all but if she was to call me out on being a scum bag, slap the crap out of me in front of my friends, after I just screwed up my life royally so I could be with her…I wouldn't want to see that bitch again. Ever." Chewing on the French fry that he wielded to accent his points, he continued to rant, "I told him I'd set her straight but he doesn't want anyone interfering. It's stupid, that's what it is. A whole bucket load of stupid. If I were him…" shaking his head, he finished his fry, "man, she's be in for a verbal raping."

Rin sighed sadly. "I wish I could help you out, Miro, and I agree that talking sense into her is the best course of action but if Yash wants us hands off, who are we to argue?" She let her sight drift back over to the two on the other side of the cafeteria and apparently, in their own little world. "As much as I appreciate what a friend she was, I would not oppose a strong verbal bombardment, that's for sure."

Miroku sniffed indignantly. "Kagejiro would walk over to that table and demand to know what kind of whore she was. First she's screwing her cousin's boyfriend for kicks, then when he gives it all up to be with her, she dumps him on the side of the road. Now she's shacking up with the guy he hates. I bet it's just to see him squirm. She probably doesn't really like that douche." With a sneer, he shook his head, "she's making Kikyo look like a saint. Do you know how fucking hard that is to do? We're talking about the girl who fucked the entire football team…and then the cheerleaders!"

Rin's eyes widened as her jaw dropped, "really?"

Miroku shrugged with exaggerated hatred, "probably! And she didn't even buy them ice cream afterwards! Fucking whore…"

Rin stumbled over her words for a moment, completely caught off guard by the absurdity of his claims. "Do you even know what you're talking about?"

Miroku nodded astutely, "No, this is all just ridiculous. It's like a giant horse cock in a tiny mouth!"

Rin glanced back to watch Naraku reach across the table and swipe a piece of stray hair out of Kagome's face. She doubted that Miroku noticed the very slight flinch in Kagome's torso as the man's hand came near her face. "I don't think she likes him that way," she answered slowly, "but I think that she wants InuYasha to believe that she does."

"Why, to be a ruthless bitch?" Miroku shook his head and chewed on his tongue for a moment, allowing the anger to fester. "I should go over there and bust some shit up."

"No, you shouldn't. You should stay out of it," Rin reprimanded him. "Going over there is only going to cause a scene and without InuYasha here, Naraku might actually put your face through the table."

Miroku glanced to the two then sighed sadly. "Maybe…but then again, I could find some kryptonite and…" His eyes lit up as he began to rant incoherently.

Rin held up her hand and snapped her fingers twice in Miroku's face. "Back to reality, Miroku; he's a demon, not Superman." Rin glanced to her right and locked eyes with Kagome, who happened to be staring in their direction. Rin delicately hiked an eyebrow, refusing to be the one who looked away first. This was the first real interaction they had in weeks and Rin was baffled. Had Kagome heard Miroku's rant? Could she sense their eyes on her? Either way, Rin wasn't breaking this. Kagome simply rolled her eyes and returned to her conversation a moment later. Pursing her lips, Rin stood suddenly. "All right, I'm done."

Miroku blinked in surprise. "Wait…done with lunch? I haven't even started."

Rin angrily glared at Miroku, "Fuck what I said, I'm going over there."

Miroku sighed heavily and reached for Rin's hand. "Sit down, you'll make a scene that you know will get back to Yash. It's like you said, we have to stay out of it."

Rin took a step away then came back only to pace for a moment. "Why is she being like this?"

"Because she can," Miroku responded quietly, "she's trying to cope with this the only way she knows how. She's pretending as if nothing happened. I'll bet that this is some type of instilled trait. She's apparently run this path before because she's got one hell of a game. I'll bet this is how daddy-dearest handles things and she's following in his foot steps. If you pretend as if nothing is wrong and ignore your problem, it will fade away. To bad that's horseshit."

Rin's mind shot to all of the problems Kagome had half mentioned to her that had plagued her life. She had wanted to ignore Bankotsu at the height of that situation, hadn't she? Maybe Miroku was right, maybe this was just some defense mechanism. But damn her if it didn't hurt.

"Defensive or not, she has no right to treat people like this. We're her friends!"

Miroku shook his head, "No, you're the enemy. Or at least, you're sleeping with the enemy's brother. Of course she's going to ignore you; she's covering all of her bases. She won't talk to Sango because she's my girl and I'm InuYasha's best friend. She's trying to cut out the cancer."

Rin's attention drifted to Naraku. "Something in my gut tells me he's no bed of roses. I think he's nearly as dangerous at Bankotsu."

Miroku pressed his lips together to form a thin line. He had known Naraku by reputation for some time. While he was a bit of a man whore (he had nothing on Miroku), he also had a hard on for getting even with InuYasha for their sophomore year incident. Could he be using Kagome to simply shove it all in Yash's face? That was a possibility. While Miroku didn't think he would hurt Kagome, he knew for a fact he wasn't going to help. Wasn't there a rumor, anyway, that Naraku had been shaking up with Kikyo? Maybe Kagome just had a fetish for being sloppy seconds to her cousin.

By time Miroku rationed everything, he found himself alone at the table. Glancing around wildly, he found Rin stalking towards Kagome's table. "Oh, not good!" he repeated over and over as he shot from his seat and bounded across the lunch room. As he reached Rin, he could over hear Kagome and Naraku's conversation as it drew to a sudden halt. Words burned into his mind with laser precision, 'tonight, my place, eight o'clock'. 'That bitch,' Miroku thought as he reached Rin's side.

Grabbing Rin's arm a few feet from Kagome and Naraku, who had both turned to stare at the two, he pulled her past them with haste. Glancing down at Kagome, he stared coldly. "Kikyo," he acknowledged with a tilt of his head.

"Fuck you," Kagome growled back.

"No thanks, I see what destruction your vagina wreaks," he hissed as he pulled Rin back towards their table.

Settling her down in her seat, he eyed her maliciously, "Now do you see what you have done?"

Rin rolled her eyes, crossing her arms like a disciplined child. "You should have let me say something."

"I think that would have been a bad idea."

Rin crinkled one eye and stared aghast at Miroku. "You just compared her vagina to Godzilla. Don't lecture _me_ on bad ideas."

Miroku raised an eyebrow, "you may have a valid point."

"Where do you get off?"

Miroku and Rin both whipped around to find Kagome standing behind them, hands on her hips and fire just short of spitting from her eyes. Miroku scratched his head and attempted to avert his eyes. "I can tell you where I don't…"

"Save it," Kagome snapped, "look, I'm doing what the hell I need to, to get over the shit your douche bag friend—"

"Chose your words carefully," Miroku growled

"—put me through. You want someone to blame, talk to him. He's the one who set out to fuck up my life."

"Hold the fuckin' phone and back up," Miroku shot to his feet, his eyes ablaze in anger, "first off, I'm pretty sure he actually liked you. Secondly, I don't think he's ever liked anything. And thirdly, you're a crazy bitch, but apparently, you fuck so good, he was on top of that. To bad paranoia and schizophrenia weren't in the instruction manual."

Rin interjected with a yell, "Miroku…" turning to Kagome, she attempted to reason beyond her anger. "Kagome, I know how it looked…"

Kagome held up her hand to silence Rin. Eyeing Miroku, she ground out, "I'm trying my best to try to pull what little I have of my life back together. No thanks to Bankotsu and friends, I have a lot of shit to clean up. I would really appreciate all of you keeping out of my business."

Miroku fumed, "I would appreciate you to stop being a fucking cunt. To bad we can't all get what we want."

Kagome closed her eyes and counted backwards from ten, praying to god that they couldn't see how much her hands were shaking. "Just keep out of my business."

Miroku took a step towards her. "As long as your business is ruining my friend's life, I'm going to be right smack dab in the middle of it, baby. Get used to this face."

Rin put a hand to Miroku's chest, forcing him back a step. "Kagome, you can't seriously believe that InuYasha and Bankotsu were collaborating together, do you?"

Kagome turned to stare at Rin, forcing down all of her raging emotions to keep a semi-calm countenance. Was she sure that InuYasha had sided with Bankotsu? "If the shoe fits," she snapped.

"Kagome, I know you're hurting, I understand that. But he was ready to…"

"Shut up!" Kagome cut Rin off soundly. "I don't care nor do I want to hear it. What I'm saying is this; tell InuYasha he's dead to me. I am moving on with my life."

"You know, I really did like you," Miroku commented suddenly, "but you seem determined to ruin Yash. You fucked him over, royally, and now you're moving in to fuck his enemy."

"My life does not circle around InuYasha Taisho," Kagome snapped back, her hands balled into fists, "and who I decide to fuck is none of your concern."

"You're making a huge mistake Kagome," Miroku added after a moment, "Naraku's just going to use you and lose you. And I'll tell you this; InuYasha will never take sloppy seconds to that."

"InuYasha can go fuck himself," Kagome spit back. Turning on her heels, she stormed away from the duo back towards Naraku on the opposite side of the room. Naraku seemed less than pleased, Miroku noted, as he shoved his hands into his pockets as Kagome walked by him and out the door of the cafeteria without any acknowledgement. Turning to glower across the room, Naraku and Miroku's eyes met.

"Fuck," Miroku muttered before grabbing his book bag. "_Peaces_," he called to Rin while taking off like a fighter jet. By time he was out the side door of the cafeteria, Naraku was at his heels.

*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X

Kagome was able to reach her car, put her backpack into the back seat, and get herself into the driver's seat before she fell into a fit of sobs. Tears poured down her face like rain from the sky, her chest constricting so tight that she felt she may as well suffocate. How did it all get to be like this? She hated feeling this way; she wasn't supposed to cry over him! He was the source of her mental agony; the physical affects of the mental strain were now taking seed in her life. Anxiety attacks, depression, he had ruined so much for her! And yet seeing that forlorn, gut wrenching look on InuYasha's face was enough to make her question her entire conclusion. He looked so…miserable. As if she was the one inflicting the pain on him. But it wasn't that simple! He had started the game first! He was the one who lied; he was the one who had known all along! He was the reason she now was balancing forty hours at work and living at home to help with bills while stressing to get her undergraduate degree. He was the reason for the destruction of her life! Or at least, she thought through sobs, that she could blame him. The truth on hand however was a whole other story that she was hardly ready to ration.

Grinding her hands into the steering wheel, she wanted to make it all stop. Just, everything needed to stop; she needed a moment to think. Ever since the whirlwind hit her life six weeks prior, she hadn't a moment to really take a deep breath and remove herself from the situation. It was a constant battle; the thoughts, the raw emotions, the longing to be in his arms again versus the pain of knowing the situation he thrust her into. She should hate him, in all rights. She should loathe him from the very inner being…demon…that he was. He had ruined so much for her. Things had finally started to look like they were turning around; she was rid of Bankotsu, she was content with life and she had someone who… She cut off that sentence where she always did. How could she say she had someone who loved her and use the same subject in the following rants of hatred? He had made her mind a confounded mess. It seemed at points that she couldn't tell what way was up or down! All she knew was that she didn't want to play this game anymore, she couldn't do it anymore. Everyday was slowly digging those six needed feet in the ground. Every breath was one closer to that casket.

She hated her conscience; it had made these last six weeks hell. She had been lividly angry, and that anger made her willing to say and do unspeakable things to get her revenge. She wanted him to suffer as much as she had. Now she saw; he was suffering the same and it made her none the happier. In fact, it was very much the opposite, as highlighted by the conversation she had just endured with Rin and Miroku. She missed Rin; by the Gods did she miss that girl. She missed all of her friends, but her decision was final. InuYasha had poisoned everything with his lies and everyone had been infected. Miroku knew that InuYasha was a demon, which he had to have mentioned to Sango. Even if he hadn't, Sango was still a part of that circle. Rin knew InuYasha was a demon and hid that from her as well. Her son was a product of that family which meant that the child would be hanyou as well. She had never thought to help Kagome put two and two together.

'It wasn't your business to know,' her brain screamed back at her. 'Just because Rin knew they were demons, doesn't mean that she knew that InuYasha was a dom in some sub-underground kinkfest.'

She had played devil's advocate to everything in her mind. She had rationed out each thought again and again, and she was dizzy from the circles it drove her in. She just wanted it to stop! She knew none of it made sense, why avoid Rin and Sango when they weren't directly linked to the Bankotsu/InuYasha debate, but seeing them, in all truthfulness, was too painful. It reminded her of him; it wore away at her resolve.

When he had approached her in the hall earlier that day, even with Naraku's arms around her, she wanted to run to him. She wanted him to take her back, to accept any apology she could give him for acting like an A-class cunt. But that would never happen; she could never go back to that. He had lied to her; he had linked himself with the one man who had the power to kill Kagome. Regardless of his rejections to that thought and his complete disregard to his relationship with Bankotsu, Kagome knew the truth. They had been friends, they had been linked together at some point, and if it was once….

The vibrations of her phone dragged her out of her mental suffering. She glanced once at the number before flipped the device open. Attempting to pull herself together, and failing miserably, she sniffled out a pathetic hello.

"Hey, Kaggie, you got a minute? Good…"

Kagome rolled her eyes. If there was ever a walking description of the typical New Jersey male, it was her boss on the other end of the phone. He was the MTV stereotype of the Jersey Shore character; bossy and glossy with frizzy hair. Too bad they had no idea what someone from the shore really was like. However, Hiten was the epitome of a Guido.

"I need some coverage tonight. We're short staffed and could use some help slinging. It's like a fuckin' circus in here, ya know? I know I have ya covering tomorrow night already but I just thought…"

Kagome cut him off. "Hiten, I'm really sorry but I…" she swallowed thickly, pushing back her tears. Was she really going to do this? Having to work would help her escape the impending doom of the night. But…a part of her felt she had to do it. That she had to go out this one time to prove that she could move on. "I have a date." Her chest constricted as she forced the words out; 'this shouldn't be painful,' she reflected, 'I should be happy to be going out with Naraku tonight.' But she wasn't, and she didn't need her conscience to tell her why.

Hiten hesitated and seemed to rethink his approach. She had known the Thunder Demon for five years and he was a good guy who really cared about his associates; when he wasn't trying to sleep with them. The inflection of his voice changed to a much haughtier baritone. "A date, huh? Should I get out the shotgun now? I got a rocking chair I can put on in the entrance. You bring him here to see papa before he takes out my little girl."

Kagome smiled despite the tears. "I'll see about that, Hit. I'm really sorry but I just can't help out tonight."

There was a very long pause and Kagome could just about see the man on the other end of the phone, glaring into the receiver. "Honey," he said after a moment, "you gonna tell me what got your snatch in a twist or should I just start swinging?"

Kagome sighed heavily. She had avoided talking to Hiten about her problems because of his propensity towards violence. He might actually try to go after InuYasha for breaking her heart or worse, Bankotsu. "It's a long story." That was the easy answer.

"What isn't with you? I've known you long enough, Princess, to know you come with all sorts of carry on baggage." She heard him snicker at his own joke.

"Thanks," she quipped dryly, "but it's really complicated and I don't want to discuss it."

"Anything that makes you cry is worth discussing. Now stop dribbling all over the place and tell me whose face you need me to break. I'll curb stomp the bastard, you just give me the name."

Kagome sighed heavily and shook her head. "Don't worry about it Hiten, I'll be okay. I just need some time."

"You take the time you need Kaggie, but don't do nothing you don't want to, you hear me?" He hesitated, "just be careful tonight. You don't seem too happy and it ain't worth making yourself miserable to make another happy."

Kagome crinkled her nose at her boss' cryptic advice. Deciding not to put water to it, she simply nodded. "All right Hiten. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Damn straight," he shot back, "and I want to know what the hell has been eating you, because it isn't me. I'll crack skulls."

With an exasperated sigh, she hung up the phone. Resting her eyes against her knuckles on the wheel, she sighed heavily. Hiten was right; she was making herself miserable. Sniffling down the remaining tears, she set her glare forward and turned on the car. Maybe it would be time to start living for herself. Maybe it would start with Naraku.

*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X**

Walking through the front door of the apartment, Miroku braced himself for the verbal onslaught that was about to ensue. He had hardly taken two steps over the threshold, receiving two very startled glances in the process, before InuYasha was all over his shit.

"What the fuck happened to you?" His best friend questioned while grasping his chin with a nearly debilitating grip. InuYasha yanked his face right and then left, assessing the boy's injuries. It was bittersweet to know that the smirk on InuYasha's face was about to be erased. Yash probably thought he has fucked with the wrong guy's girl and it had finally caught up to him. Oh the irony.

Miroku shrugged as he pushed past his friend, barely able to keep from limping. "It was worth it," he muttered as he kicked off his shoes and gimped his way into the kitchen.

"What have I told you about sleeping with girls who have boyfriends bigger than you?" InuYasha followed behind Miroku slowly, his hands jammed into his pockets.

Miroku pulled a piece of ice out of the freezer and began searching for a dishrag. "Get off before they get home," he recited as he dumped the ice into the rag and placed it over his swollen right eye. "If only I got my reward for this one." With a sigh, he leaned against the counter and cracked his neck to the side. "No, my friend, this was strictly community service."

Kagejiro, who had been silently listening from the couch, took interest in the conversation. "Ey', someone knocked ya' block off for being a tool; I would consider that a service to the community. Me? I would've been in favor of castration."

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a minute buddy; I haven't personally offended you today. So before you get your Irish knickers…or kilt….in a twist, let's set some facts. First and foremost, I got this defending your brother over there." Spinning to stare at his friend, he repeated, "yeah, not that I need you to protect me, but this is what happens when you don't come to lunch."  
InuYasha's smirk vanished as he took a valid interest in the situation. "Wait, what?"

"Hard to believe, I know, but yeah, I stuck my foot in my mouth."

"What, ya decide to give ya dick a rest for the day? That was mighty kind of you."

Miroku rolled his eyes and sighed heavily. "No…all right, maybe, but still. That is besides the point. This," he pointed towards his bloody lip, "is from when I realized that sadly, I am not the Flash and cannot outrun many things; like planes, trains, automobiles and fucking pissed off demons."

That caught their attention like a red flag to a bull. "What demon," InuYasha asked through grit teeth.

Miroku stared at InuYasha for a moment, assessing how pissed off he was about to become before slowly stating the facts. "Well, you see, what had happened was…"

"Spit it out, Miroku," InuYasha hissed, all forms of his playful demeanor gone.

"I would," he commented brashly, ire coloring his words, "if you would let me talk. Are you done?" Acknowledging the deadly glower on InuYasha's face, Miroku continued, "as I was saying; Rin joined me for lunch but after noticing that you had bailed on us, Rin directed me to the center of your latest woes. Now I love Rin but sometimes, I worry about her. She tells me not to say anything and not to get involved then goes all Cybil on me and storms across the cafeteria. Now I can't in good mind let her mouth off to a full blooded demon like Naraku. He could hurt her….worse, Sesshoumaru would hurt me. So I sprint across the cafeteria to successfully intervene the impending apocalypse. Little Miss Ray-of-fucking-sunshine-up-my-ass decides to get snippy. Now you know me guys, you know I would never intentionally say something awful to a girl; like comparing her vagina to Godzilla. But apparently…it slipped. So I'm told. It wasn't much appreciated; there was some banter, some tears and then a whole lot of pain. That's the short story. The longer one involves me running away and then eating pavement, but we'll store that away for a night of drinking."

InuYasha swore loudly and punched the wall. "Fucking asshole," he hollered. Spinning on Miroku, he continued to yell; "Naraku did this to you?"

"That would be said pissed off demon," Miroku countered.

"And he was at lunch with…"

Miroku nodded in the affirmative. "I'm sorry man; I really hate to be the bringer of bad news bears on that one."

Kagejiro clicked his tongue to get their attention. "Tell me Lad," he asked with all sincerity, "more to the point; did the bastard touch Rin?"

"No, no way man, he didn't lay a hand on her. I booked it like a freshman on Friday out of that fuckin' cafeteria. He just happened to run faster. The upside is that I only ate ground twice. The downside is that I may have pooped my pants."

InuYasha ran his hand over his face in an attempt to gain some semblance of control. "I can't believe that she's…out…with that douche bag! Why is she so stupid?"

"I think the answer to that question lies in the fact that she has a vagina."

InuYasha held up his hand to cut off Miroku's line of thought. "Doesn't she see that he's just using her? Naraku Itogowa is in it for one thing and one thing only."

Miroku shuffled his feet and exchanged glances with Kagejiro. He hated this part of being a best friend. "Weren't you?"

InuYasha fisted his hair and turned to look at Miroku. At least he didn't look like he was going to punch him. "Maybe at first, but fuck! I would never do her like Naraku's going to."

"What, like in the back of a Volts wagon?"

InuYasha picked up the first thing he could find, which was an apple core, and chucked it at Miroku. The piece slammed into his chest with ridiculous accuracy. "Fuck man, this isn't some Kevin Smith comedy, this is my fucking life! My girlfriend is fucking my enemy."

Kagejiro shook his head slowly, chuckling under his breath. "If I had a penny for every time that happened…I'd have a penny or two. Apparently, I just fuck better."

Miroku kicked the apple core off the ground like a hacky sack and threw it into the garbage. "Girlfriend?" Seeing InuYasha hesitate, Miroku shrugged, "I'm just saying…"

InuYasha didn't seem to notice his slip. "Will you two mother fucker's quit it? This is serious! What the fuck am I going to do? I can't let Kagome hang around that douche bag. But she is bat shit crazy over what happened with me. She ain't talking to anyone anymore. What the fuck do I do?"

Kagejiro sighed heavily. Picking himself up off the couch, he grabbed his bottle of Soco and brought it into the kitchen with him. Handing it to his little brother, he offered him an apologetic smile. "You clean your hands of it. If she wants to run off and snog the next Jack she finds, that's her business. You are no one to intervene. It sucks, but it's the truth."

"That can't be it," InuYasha said after taking a long drink from the bottle, "that can't be the end of it. I won't _let_ it be."  
"Ya can't make her see it your way, Boyo," Kagejiro replied, "You can't make her listen to reason. If she thinks your some bloke that was out to hurt her, then she's gonna believe that until she's ready to see otherwise."

InuYasha tapped the bottle against the counter, his eyes darkening. It was like his heart was being ripped out, piece by piece. His chest constricted with every breath, misery latching on to his soul and drowning it. After a moment, he glanced at Miroku. "Is that everything?"

Miroku didn't want to encourage this behavior; he didn't want to see InuYasha screw up his life any more than he already had. But there were little things about all of this that felt so right to Miroku; he had seen how the two of them got along, he had witnessed how happy she had made his long depressed friend. He had watched her flinch away from Naraku's touch and tear up at the thought of InuYasha hating her. He could read right through her, but couldn't get his message across. Though it was destroying both of them, he felt as if it could be stopped. One just had to get over them and listen to the other.

"Tonight they are going out," Miroku said after a moment. He could hear Kagejiro groan and he noted the fact that he probably shouldn't be alone with the older sibling any time soon. He didn't need another ass kicking for trying to get involved again. "Now I don't want you to go all psycho on these two, but if you want to do something about this situation, you should do it before he takes her out; because if I know guys, specifically of the scummy kind, he is going to wine and dine her and then bang her like a cheap gong."

InuYasha stared at Miroku, his hands balled into fists. Miroku was right; if he wanted to get through to Kagome, he had to do it before Naraku could set in his claws. What Naraku would do to Kagome, she wouldn't be able to handle. He would systematically destroy whatever was left inside of her. While he wanted to be angry at her, he wanted to hate her for hating him; the simple answer was he couldn't. He had to take a stand and force her to listen to him; he had to make sure she understood. None of this was supposed to happen. None of this was supposed to go down. Rapping his fist against the wood twice, he made his resolve. "I'll do it," he said quietly, "I'll force her to see that this is all just some crazy psychosis of hers."

Kagejiro groaned again and swiped back his bottle. Lighting up a cigarette, he calmly stated, "I'll be 'ere, then, where ya left me. When you come back from her telling you that she never wants to see ya again, I'll take ya out. Drink away your pain, that's how we do it."

Miroku waved the smoke from his face and grimaced. "Dude, you can't smoke in here!"

Kagejiro simply glowered. Turning around, he made his way back into the living room.

Rolling his eyes, Miroku caught sight of one mishaps. Walking across the kitchen, he grabbed a pile of mail. "Hey, Yash, before you go all Dread Pirate Roberts on Prince Humperdink, open your mail. It's been sitting on the fridge for weeks now."

InuYasha stared at Miroku as he handed him the growing pile. Swiping his hand once across, he knocked all the letters to the floor. "Are you even fucking listening to me? Do you know how serious this is?"

Miroku stared at InuYasha in annoyance before glancing about the floor. "Serious enough for you to take it out on the poor trees. Haven't they already been through enough?" Stooping to pick up the envelopes, one caught his eye. Picking up the manila envelope that had no return address, he flipped it over in his hands. "What's this?"

InuYasha was to busy pulling on his shoes to take any real interest. "Probably something from Dad before I was excommunicated," he quickly shot back.

Miroku flipped the envelope over in his hands again. "No, don't think so. There's no postage."

That stopped InuYasha short. Turning around, he walked over to his friend. "Let me see." Grabbing the letter, he checked out the label. All it had on it was his name; no stamps, no address, no sender. Making a face, he held his ear to it.

Miroku groaned from the side line, "don't you think…now this may be a shot in the dark; but you think if it were a bomb, it wouldn't have a six week delay switch?"

InuYasha made a face. "Maybe it's from Sesshiles; I haven't seen his broke ass around here in a while," he grumbled.

Miroku smirked, "that's because his broke ass is shaking it up with his baby's mama."

InuYasha made a face of disgust and tore open the envelope. Slipping out the folder that was inside, he checked the bottom of the envelope and then sniffed it. "Doesn't smell like poison."

"Does Anthrax have a smell," Miroku pondered, slowly placing his sleeve over his nose.

"Yeah, it smells like death," the reply was from the living room. "That just smells like shit."

Miroku blinked and returned his stare to InuYasha. "One step up from the paper bag on fire? Now that's junk mail…" his words faded as he took in the look of unreserved anger that darkened his friend's face. InuYasha was staring at something very intently that was inside of the envelope. "Yash?" No reply. Miroku took one step closer to him, suddenly dreading what he had inadvertently done. "InuYasha, what's wrong?"

If fury could rage like a solar flare, the entire town would have evaporated on the spot, if not the state. With a string of profanity that couldn't be rivaled by Eric Cartman, InuYasha jammed the folder under his arm and grabbed his car keys. The words that Miroku was able to make out between the growls and swears were 'whore' and 'dead'. Miroku rushed to the door, following his raging friend. "Yash, what the hell is going on?"

"That fucking cunt," InuYasha bellowed as he spun to face Miroku in mid step, "has been fucking playing me this whole god damned time!"

Miroku hesitated, unsure of which girl he was insinuating. Though he could guess and the outlook was bleak. "What…"

InuYasha waved his hand at his friend and made a bee line for his Hummer. "Fucking bitch, I'm ending this shit!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Miroku rushed to InuYasha's side door. By time he reached it, the doors were already locked with his friend inside. "Yash, talk to me. Tell me what is going on."

InuYasha held up a photo to the window, one that was blurry in nature but the jist was clear enough. "That fucking bitch has been fucking Naraku from the get go. This whole thing, her whole gushing guilt trip about me being the bad guy…fuck her! She was doing that son of a bitch this entire time!"

Miroku leaned in for a closer look and wished he hadn't. The nature of the photos was very graphic and though the image was blurry, it wasn't hard to make out the participants. The photo was a black and white enlargement of Naraku, naked from the waste down, facing the camera buried to the hilt in Kagome, who sat facing him on his lap completely nude. The time stamp in the corner was about seven weeks prior. Miroku swallowed down the information like nails. Grinding his teeth, he whimpered weakly. "Yash…"

There was nothing more to be said. The photo said it all, as did the other that he could make out among the others in the folder that InuYasha possessed. Kagome had been fucking Naraku all along. Barley making it out of the way, Miroku watched helplessly as InuYasha tore out of the lot like a madman possessed. Sitting back on his heels he swore softly. Why did this shit keep getting more twisted?

Turning back to the house, he was shocked to find Jiro standing in the door way. "Well…fuck me running," Miroku breathed out, "now what?"

Kagejiro looked very worried, and that turned Miroku's guts to stone. "Trouble."

Miroku attempted to keep his calm as he tried to read the emotionless countenance of his friend. "What does it mean when Yash's eyes bleed red?"

"A shit load of trouble." Turning to stare at Miroku, his golden eyes caught the glint of the moonlight. "It means there isn't enough booze in the world that could pay me to trade places with the son of a bitch in those pictures."

*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

-well…this is mildly awkward. It's been nearly six months. I am truly sorry, but there have been a lot of…problems…getting to this point (life, stress, depression, despair, school, work and did I mention stress? Oh, and a broken computer monitor that glows neon pink. Doesn't make for a conducive writing atmosphere). The point is; I'm really sorry it's taken forever to upload.


	37. My Black Dahlia

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

-edited for content; see the mediaminer version for the full graphic details.

~~ Chapter 37 ~~ My Black Dahlia

Holding the pictures in his hands, only the dim yellow reflection of passing headlights illuminated the cab of InuYasha's Hummer. Red-rimmed desolate eyes stared listlessly at the photos before him. The tremble in his hand had subsided but the rapid pace of his heart remained consistent. The anger that coursed through his blood had mutated to pain and loathing. For three hours he sat parked in front of the Tau Kappa Epsilon house contemplating murder. The dark thoughts weren't in the nature of a joking fashion or the anger that caused brash ideas; it was the actual thoughts of tearing the bastard limb from limb. The darkness fed the thirst to feel the man's blood on his face, to see the terror in Naraku's eyes before he died in some of the most brutal ways possible. But it wasn't just Naraku that InuYasha's anger was directed at.

Crumpling the photo into a small ball, he lit up another cigarette and tossed the image onto the passenger seat. How could she do this? He couldn't bear to look at the photos for another minute. _She_ brought this out in him; _she_ led him to this dark place. He was willing to cast away his entire future to ensure that they had a chance. Everything he was willing to make for her, for them, was gone. It never mattered to her. All along, she was playing him like a fiddle. And for what; what did she gain out of this? Revenge? For what? InuYasha knew that she was mad at him, angry even, for the duplicity that he failed to mention, but this was so much worse.

Shaking his head, InuYasha knew something here was amiss. He didn't want to think rationally, he didn't want to think about how this could be a set up. Why would they mail him the photos? Nothing made sense beyond for the fact that Kagome was sleeping with Naraku. And this proved it. InuYasha simply wanted bloodshed. He wanted Kagome to hurt as much as he did, but something deep inside of him, beyond the pain and the rage was demanding a rational approach. Something was very much not right with the entire situation.

Lights reflected off his amethyst eyes as Naraku's Lexus entered the parking lot. A month ago InuYasha would have been out of the car and on top of Naraku's by this point, screaming and hollering. He would have broken the windshield to drag the demon out of the car by his hair. But what was the point? Naraku won, and proof of that was sitting in the passenger seat.

Heartbroken, InuYasha dug his fingernails into the arm rests of the chair as Naraku got out of the car and opened the door for Kagome. When had it come to this? Taking a deep breath, he attempted to control the monster raging inside of him. It would be easy to kill Naraku, he could do it. The beast within darkly whispered the ways.

Swallowing thickly, he watched with disgust as Kagome took Naraku's hand and walked towards his house. Would she sleep with him tonight? Would she do with him the things they had done? Would she scream for him? The thoughts made his stomach churn. She belonged in his bed. She belonged with him. 'But she doesn't want me,' he reminded himself as a part of him died slowly.

Tapping his fingers along to Hollywood Undead, he debated what to do. Should he approach them and demand to know the truth? What right did he have to it? Should he wait for Naraku to be alone and rip out his heart? She would have to leave eventually; should he wait for her and approach the slut?

His world shifted at thinking of her in relation to that word. Kagome wasn't a slut, she was far from it. She didn't deserve this scrutiny. If he made her happy…. InuYasha knew what he should do. He should put the car in reverse and get the hell out of there. Kagejiro was right; Kagome didn't want to see him and it was only going to get worse when he rained on their parade. He could save face…salvage their relationship for the future…

Barking out a terse laugh, he shook his head. There was no future. He told himself he had a chance with her and that they had a chance together, to be able to sleep at night. And that sleep was always the same; dreams of him, dreams of her, dreams of them. Waking up was the hardest thing to do. He never wanted to leave that world where they could still be together, where there was still a chance. Watching Kagome now though, he knew the truth and it was a bitter and harsh reality.

Wringing his fingers around the steering wheel, he wished it was Naraku's neck. What should he do? The demon inside seethed one thing, his broken heart cried for another.

'If he touches her, I'm going,' he promised himself. There was no way he could sit by and watch that greasy bastard put his paws all over Kagome. Where he was going, though, was yet to be seen. He just needed a sign.

*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*

Kagome slowly trailed behind Naraku up towards the looming doors of the Tau Kappa Epsilon house in complete trepidation. What had she been thinking? The entire night the only thing she could look forward to was the date being over. Naraku was nice enough but she simply wasn't interested, and she knew that the moment he smiled at her. That had been nearly five hours previously.

Dinner was pleasant, conversation was light and airy, none of the getting-to-know-you bull shit. Nothing was worse than going on a date with a game of twenty questions, she firmly believed. Dinner was all well and good, but it was the movie afterwards where Kagome began to feel highly uncomfortable. She had chosen the heaviest action movie she could to avoid any sappy romance scenes of unbearable awkwardness, and yet the discomfited just wouldn't go away. Then he put his arm around her. She appreciated his straightforwardness of the gesture, there wasn't any phony stretch or awkward reach, but it just made everything that much more…intense; and that was the last thing she wanted.

Now it was the long walk to the door that had her hackles up. She had simply wanted to say goodnight at the car and make her way back to her Elantra and be done with the night but Naraku had insisted he walk her there. Instead of heading to the car, though, they were heading for the house. Kagome kept the same simple smile on her lips as they reached the front porch as she had all night. It was the smile of 'let's be done with it'.

Kagome didn't want to be rude, it really was the last thing she wanted, but Naraku had to see through her. She was so uncomfortable that she was nearly sure it was radiating off her body. Her mother's words, however, was what stopped her from ending the preposterous evening. 'Don't wait on life, Kagome,' her mother had said as Kagome walked out the door for her first evening out since moving home, 'One day you wake up and you're forty, and you wonder where it went. Don't squander what you have now. Just be smart about it'.

Kagome didn't know what she wanted, let alone what this dark haired stranger needed. Well…she knew his motive; she could figure that out on her own. All men were the same, regardless of how they dressed themselves up. He wanted her, and that was the last way she wanted the evening to end.

Running her hands through her hair, she paused at the bottom of the steps while Naraku ascended. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she kicked at the ground lightly and made a face. This was ridiculous; she was well past the age to play games. With a light chuckle, she shook her head. A month ago she would have quickly gone to bed with the gorgeous piece of ass in front of her and rode him till the sun came up. A month ago she wouldn't have cared the ramifications it would have had on her life, on her emotions, on…. Kagome choked on _his_ name. The last thing she wanted to do was mold her decisions based off what Taisho would want her to do. He didn't matter to her, she kept reminding herself.

Naraku hesitated, as if feeling her presence not directly behind him. Turning, he glanced down the steps and smiled softly. He could easily read the newsflash across her face. "Should I take it as this is good night?"

"Yes," Kagome answered quickly, almost too quickly. "I mean no disrespect, Naraku," she said after a moment, "it's just…I'm not…" faltering for words, she hesitated and then shrugged.

Naraku's smile weakened if only for a moment. "Kagome," his words were like velvet; so smooth it was hard for Kagome not to fall for him. "I never expected…whatever…it is that you're afraid is going to happen, to happen. I simply wanted to take a friend out, who seemed to really need some time away."

Kagome's smile returned and she sighed, as if some mystical weight was removed from her shoulders. Laughing self consciously, she shook her head. "It's not you, I'm still just...messed up. A lot going on, you know?"

Naraku lifted his eyebrows into his dark bangs. "I do. And I will say, as a friend, that I'm not happy with the way he treats you."

Kagome blinked, confused for a moment. "Who?"

The glower she got in return was dark. "I'm being honest, Kagome, and I would appreciate the same in return. Taisho, that's who I am referring to," Staring off into space for a moment, he sighed. "I thought, honestly, when I first met you that dating you would make him extremely jealous. I won't lie, I did have motive back then to try to dig under his skin, seeing how he…responded…to you. But I don't care about him anymore. I am very much interested in you and I'm willing to wait, as long as it takes."

Kagome opened her mouth a few times, completely taken back by his unabashed response. "Oh…well…that is…" shutting her mouth, she placed her finger on her cheek and tapped it twice. "Naraku, I'm very busy with life and trying to figure out what I'm supposed to be doing and making up for it. I don't want you…waiting…for some mystical answer." Kagome internally blinked, amazed at how this conversation had just went from calm to creepy. Not that he was totally creepy but….who says that?

Naraku nodded once. "I know and I fully understand that. I am here if you want to talk about it or simply just need someone to listen. I do like you, and quite honestly, I think you're wasting your time with Taisho."

Kagome pursed her lips. "That's all well and good, but I didn't ask your opinion on it. I get that you and Yash have your problems, but don't put me in the middle of it and make this some self righteous campaign to steal my love." She paused for a moment, wondering how many things she just confessed to in that sentence that she would later regret. Did she just admit she was still in love with InuYasha?

Apparently she had, because Naraku's mood suddenly soured. "That is not my intention," he replied coldly.

The silence that lingered after that was nearly stifling. Kagome clapped her hands together once, and eyed her car. If she ran now, she could be there before Naraku could think of something stupid to further dig himself a grave.

Naraku cleared his throat and offered Kagome his hand. "I'm sorry," he spoke softly, "I am out of my place. I meant no disrespect."

Kagome stared at his hand before very slowly accepting it. "It's okay, I understand you two don't get along."

Gently pulling her up the two steps, Naraku smiled. "That's putting it mildly."

"I get that," Kagome replied quickly. Eyeing the door, Kagome knew she had to put her foot down now before this was all too late. "Look, it's really late."

"A cup of coffee before you go?"

Kagome's smile was forced. "No, thank you. I think it's time for me to be on my way."

Naraku didn't release her hand. "I insist. You have a long drive home and it's nearly midnight."

'Danger, danger Will Robinson,' her conscience screamed. Gritting her teeth, Kagome gently pulled her hand free. "Again, I appreciate the gesture, but…"

"What, so you can hide the Rohypnol in it? Let her go."

The pair on the porch turned quickly to the figure that emerged from the darkness. Kagome's heart skipped a beat as InuYasha walked up to the porch, his eyes trained on the couple the entire time. For a moment, Kagome forgot how angry she was with him. Without question, Kagome would go home safe tonight; InuYasha would never let Naraku force her into his house. 'Was that even a thought,' she wondered silently, appraising the situation. Would Naraku have taken no for an answer? Glancing once at the demon, his red eyes were glowing with rage. Maybe InuYasha had shown up at the right time….

Naraku bristled as he set his ruby eyes on InuYasha, hate seething from his body into the cold spring air. "What the hell are you doing here, Taisho?" He hissed angrily.

InuYasha eyed Kagome for a moment, wondering just what the hell was really going on. He had nearly been ready to leave when Kagome had taken the bastards hand but something inside of him told him to wait; something that sounded oddly like Kagome's voice. He could tell the minute that Kagome had wanted to leave and was out the door when he saw that Naraku had no intention of letting that happen.

"Returning these," he barked back as he threw the folder at Naraku. Again, he had no idea what the fuck was going on but someone was going to give him answers. "What the fuck," he asked, rounding on Kagome, "is going on?" He couldn't help the loathing that punctuated his sentence. He was angry and in his book, justly so. If she was really fucking them both, that was going to come out right here and now. He was done playing games; he was so tired of it all.

Kagome's relief was short lived; self righteous indignation very quickly took its place. "Who the hell do you think you are?" She shouted at him. "I'm out with a friend, what do you mean 'what's going on'? Who the hell are you to be questioning me about anything? And what the hell are you doing here to begin with? Stalking me much?" Kagome knew that he had just saved her from something she wasn't sure was dangerous, but the reality of the situation was weighing in slowly. What was InuYasha doing across town at the frat house row? Kagome knew that Miroku partied with some of the guys here, but never InuYasha. The simple answer was he was following her, which considering who he had ties to, was not a good thing at all. Was Bankotsu tracking her movements through InuYasha? The old fears of the connection between the duo began to slowly creep into her brain.

InuYasha held up a hand to silence Kagome. "I get it, bitch; you're single and free to do whatever the fuck you want. But I mean this shit." He kicked one of the photos that had fluttered to the ground from the folder, "if I had known you were whoring around, I wouldn't have felt bad about nailing you and your cousin. Maybe would tried for you both at once; you're into that shit, right? Too bad both of you ended up being sluts." Damnit, he rationed a moment later, he hadn't meant to let his mouth get the better of him. He could already see the damage it had wreaked; Kagome's face turned red so quickly, he could tell magnitude of the hell storm that was about to erupt by the dilation of her pupils.

"Who the fuck do you think you're talking to? Fuck you, asshole! Like you weren't keeping your own god damned secrets!" Her eyes flashed the warning to the boy before her. She was not above divulging his secrets if he pushed her enough. "Keep it up; I'll lay all your shit out right here, right now."  
InuYasha's demon flared at the challenge. "Go ahead, bitch, I'll ruin you." The anger was simply rolling off of him at this point. He hadn't wanted it to come to this, but she pushed him; she always found a way to push him out of control. There was something about her, something that just made him lose it. "I'm sure Daddy would love to know what his little girl does in the dressing rooms at the mall."

As the world shrunk away from her, all that Kagome could see was InuYasha. That arrogant, self righteous asshole was really going to get it! "Oh don't talk to me about Daddy, InuYasha. The man who controls every aspect of your life; the one that you hate but are willing to throw everything away for to cover some really stupid lie? That daddy? Sure, I'm positive my father would only disown me further, your father would end you."

InuYasha took a step closer to Kagome. "Keep your mouth shut, bitch. You don't know what the fuck you're talking about!"

"And you do? God, can you even hear yourself, InuYasha? What the hell are you doing here? Are you stalking me? That's a great way for me to think you're not in league with Oberon. Both of you are fucking nut cases and you deserve each other!" Kagome fisted her hair and pulled in anger. "God, just shut the fuck up! Why are you here?"

"What is this," Naraku asked, suddenly breaking the duo's argument. Both heads turned to Itogowa; in his hand was the photo of the girl straddling his lap.

Kagome grabbed the photo and stared at it for a moment. Her eyes lifted with a new target. "What the fuck?"

InuYasha's dark chuckle ripped through the night air, a sordid boon to end the day with. "Guess I'm not the only one with a secret. To bad yours is in print."

Naraku looked up at Kagome to catch the audacious glower on her face. "Hold on," he said, as if reading her thoughts. Taking a step forward, he reached out to her. "Kagome, this isn't…"

InuYasha's fist interjected his approach. Cracking the man on the right side of his jaw, InuYasha sent Naraku stumbling backwards. "Back off, asshole," InuYasha seethed. He wasn't sure who he was more mad at, however; Kagome for lying or Naraku for accomplishing to get Kagome in bed.

Naraku reared around with a hellfire burning in his eyes. The ruby orbs glowed dangerously in the night sky. Taking two steps towards InuYasha, he got into the younger half-breed's face. "You're going to regret that!"

"Bring it! I've been waiting a long time for this, Naraku!"

Naraku's swing was predictable and InuYasha easily evaded the blow. What he didn't counter on, however, was being shoved aside by one very pissed off female. Naraku, attempting to move in on InuYasha for his next blow, had to pull the emergency break as Kagome entered his path. He was ill-prepared, however, for her to slap him across the face.

"What the hell is this? You swore to me you weren't fucking Kikyo!"

Naraku turned with the blow, anger boiling over to a dangerous extent. Snapping back around, he was half a second away from belting Kagome. How dare she hit him? With the most feral growl possible, he seethed, "Now isn't the time…"

InuYasha grimaced as the first shockwave of miko power exploded from the young girl. Wearing his limiter, it was like encountering static electricity without the jolt. Naraku, however, was less fortunate. Thrown backwards nearly ten feet, Naraku slid across the pavement away from the house. Kagome whirled around on InuYasha, seemingly bristled that it hadn't affected him. Knowing that Naraku was predisposed, InuYasha tapped his ring once with a snide smirk on his face. That only seemed to piss off the female further. From the corner of his eye, InuYasha watched Naraku clamber up to his feet. Demonic energy was pouring off the asshole in waves of malicious intent. Now he was showing his true colors.

InuYasha took a step forward to make sure that Naraku wasn't going to attack Kagome; he looked damn well angry enough to. Planting himself between the two, He was ready for an attack on either end. Who knew that this was the way the night would turn out? At least he got to hit that smug son of a bitch. That brought a smile to his face. Turning to Kagome, InuYasha bit out, "yeah, thought you would like to see those. Sorry you got busted…"

Kagome snapped around to face InuYasha, her face a mask of anger that quickly gave way to confusion. "Me? InuYasha, that isn't me! That's Naraku and Kikyo!"

InuYasha balked for a moment, his brain trying to interpret her words. Not Kagome? But he was sure…

Kagome seemed almost hurt. Her eyes softened as her hand gently slid to the side of her body. Her words were hardly above a whisper. "My side; I have the scar on my side from the car accident when I was five." Making a face, she yanked one of the images off the ground and shoved it in front of InuYasha. As she made her point, her words started to slowly pick up heat; she was getting angry all over again. What did InuYasha think she was? His words previously had said it all. He really thought she was capable of… 'You were doing Bankotsu, anyone he said to as well, the guy you didn't know was InuYasha from the club and InuYasha. Of course he thought you were a whore, are you really that shocked? Wake up and smell the bacon, honey; you are one.' Making a fist, she tried to bit down her conscience. That would be dealt with later. ""No scar, and I do not have that big of an ass. Thank you for noticing! I can't believe you thought…"

The picture in her hand was snatched away by one very enraged demon. Holding it up to the light, Naraku's hands trembled. "That's not me," he repeated slowly, "I never…"

InuYasha shoved Naraku back a step away from Kagome. Grabbing the picture from him, InuYasha inspected it closer. How had he made that mistake, he wondered as he very quickly assessed the validity of Kagome's claims. It was clear as day now; it was without a doubt Kikyo in the picture. He couldn't believe that he had missed that. Swallowing thickly, he glanced once at Kagome then back at the picture. Closing his eyes, he realized that he must have just pushed that final envelope. The things he had said…

"That's not me," Naraku repeated as he inspected the picture.

InuYasha shoved the picture at Naraku and turned to face Kagome. Scratching behind his ear, he shook his head. "I…don't know what to say. Kagome I'm…."

Kagome's hand on his shoulder was the last thing he expected. Lifting his eyes to meet hers, Kagome actually smiled. "It's all right…" she spoke softly. Seeing him so worked up over the thought that she was with another man…seeing him care that damn much. Kagome could see everything now. She could see the pain, she could see the anger. She could see all those emotions she was trying to block out of her life. She could see that he loved her. And it scared the shit out of her. That was the problem all along, she gathered, as she rubbed the side of his face. She was scared of what he was doing to her; what good things he was bringing back into her life. There had to be a rational explanation for his ties to Bankotsu and maybe, when they sorted this mess out, she would be willing to listen.

Turning slowly to face Naraku, Kagome crossed her arms. If InuYasha's bizarre story panned out, maybe his would too. Maybe it was time to really start listening to what people had to say. Nodding to Naraku, she picked up another photo. "All right, if it's not you, who is it?"

"My cousin," Naraku seethed. Angling the photo to the light, his scowl deepened, "he's up to something. And you better believe we're going to figure out what the hell it is."

"You have a cousin who looks just like you?" InuYasha scoffed, taking his stand next to Kagome.

Naraku eyed Kagome for a moment, taking note to how the two stood shoulder to shoulder. He knew within that instant that he had lost. Her heart belonged to another all along. So was the story of his life.

"I know it's hard to believe," seeing the roll of the eyes on Kagome's behalf, he smirked, "well, maybe not that hard to believe. What remains to be known is why Onigumo would attempt to imitate me and then mail you the photos."

"I think I want a word with your cousin," InuYasha growled.

Naraku's perfect eyebrow arched skyward. "I think that makes three of us. Let's see if he's home."

*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Reaching the first door on the left, Naraku hesitated a split second before banging his fist against the door. "I can promise you that all of our answers lie behind this door." Kagome could hear the indignant rage that hid behind the man's words. Whoever this Onigumo person was, he was in for some serious interrogation tonight. What Kagome couldn't fathom was why anyone would try to set her and Naraku up. What was the expected outcome of the event? Why would anyone line themselves up for that?

When no answer was given from inside, Naraku banged again. "I know you're in there, 'gumo. You never go out. Open the door, there are things that need to be discussed."

InuYasha cracked his knuckles, bouncing lightly on the balls of his feet. It was quite obvious that the hanyou was itching for a fight. Someone was going to get the beating of their life tonight. Flexing his hands a few times, InuYasha finally shoved Naraku aside. "Fuck this!" Rearing back, InuYasha kicked the door hard enough to splinter the wood around the hinges. Kicking it once again for good measure, the door gave way to the room.

"Smooth," Naraku crooned as he pushed past InuYasha to enter the room. There had to be a logical answer to the photos that had been deposited in InuYasha's mailbox. Naraku was sure, however, that he would not appreciate said answer. Glancing around the pristine room, he found no trace of his cousin. Pursing his lips, he turned back to the others. "He will be home soon. I will question him then."

"The hell you will," InuYasha bellowed, "I want answers right fucking now. What the fuck is going on? Are you telling me Kikyo was cheating on me? You say that ain't you," InuYasha pointed to the picture, "but it sure as fuck looks like you."

"Not everything is as it seems," Kagome replied as she brushed past the boys into the room.

"Fucking A, Kagome. Can't you wait in the god damned hall way? God only knows what's up this crazy mofo's sleeve. Don't go prancing around his room."

Kagome waved him off as she reached his dresser. Picking up a photo of Onigumo and Naraku, she glanced at it a few times comparing it to the man before her. "He could be your twin," she muttered, staring at the brown eyed man in the photo.

"He's not," Naraku replied icily, "and whatever nefarious deed he's up to will be his last."

InuYasha crossed his arms and leaned back against the door. "Trouble in paradise?"

Naraku eyed InuYasha before turning to Kagome to explain. "We both grew up in very well off families. My father, Diego, owned a very fortuitous company of which Onigumo's father, my mother's brother, invested all of his savings. He worked side by side with my father to build their empire. Shortly after I was born, Toga Taisho set his sights on the company." Glowering at InuYasha, his hands balled into fists. "He bought out my father handsomely and even granted the man a position in his company to make up for the severance. My uncle, however, was not as lucky. My father, the greedy son of a bitch that he was, completely threw Onigumo's side of the family under the bus. He got a small pay off for his time and when he attempted to sue for his fair share, he was overpowered and outspent by the amassed wealth of my father and the Taisho corp. lawyers. In return, they cut all communications with our side of the family. I made amends with their oldest son, being that this had nothing to do with us personally. Onigumo has been as close as a brother to me since then. I do not understand why he would…" Naraku cut his talk short and made a face of disgust. "We will figure this out."

"Damn straight," InuYasha barked tersely.

Kagome reflected for a moment, considering her talks with Kikyo before they had their confrontation. "I wonder," she said aloud after a moment. When she looked up to find both sets of dangerous eyes trained on her, she continued, "Kikyo said she was mixed up with someone…"

"What? What the fuck are you talking about? Are you fucking kidding me? And you never thought to tell me?" InuYasha stalked towards her from across the room. "You knew?"

"I know a whole lot of shit, InuYasha," she yelled back dangerously. Watching him hesitate was a bittersweet victory for the petite girl. "She said that she was mixed up with someone and told them she wanted out. She was all sorts of messed up over him." Opening her mouth and then closing it, she swung around to face Naraku. "That would explain why I thought I saw you in the dorm all those months ago. It wasn't you, it was your cousin!"

Naraku's eyebrows dipped over his blood red eyes. "Though I will admit that we look similar, we differ greatly. I have demon blood in me," he tapped his temple with one finger, "I get the red eyes. He is human; my father was the demon, my mother mortal; he is completely human. His eyes are shit brown. Our eyes are a dead giveaway to our identities."

Kagome snapped her fingers and walked past the two men. "He could have easily picked up contacts. That's why I thought that you and Kikyo were dating. It wasn't you but your cousin. Of course she would never have dated you; you're demon and she knows it." Her eyes shifted for the briefest of moments to InuYasha, "she hates all things demon."

Naraku smiled without mirth. "She lacks your refinement." Hearing the growl issued from InuYasha, Naraku swung around the face him. "If I didn't know better, I would say that you have demon blood within you too."

InuYasha hiked an eyebrow. "That shit don't matter; I could kick your ass any day of the week!"  
Naraku felt his lips twist into a sneer. "I would welcome that fight, whenever you aren't too busy licking daddy's shoes, that is."

Kagome sighed in frustration and shoved her way between the boys. "Can we please get back on track? Your cousin was pretending to be you why? What did he get out of it? Why would he send pictures to InuYasha of him with Kikyo?"

"-- To destroy his relationship with that girl. I believe that if we ask her, she may hold the right answers to this puzzle."

When neither InuYasha nor Kagome made motion to grab a cell phone, Naraku sighed heavily. "Is this a call that you would wish for me to make?"

Dejectedly, Kagome raised her hand. "All right, I'll do it. Don't expect me to get anywhere though. She hates me right now."

Naraku nodded once. "Call her and see what she can tell you about their relationship." Pacing the length of the room, Naraku ran his hands through his hair. "What would he get out of this?"

"A fight," InuYasha replied after a moment. "He would expect an epic battle between me and you. He sent those six weeks ago, before Kikyo and I broke up. I'm betting he would have thought that to be enough ammo for me to attack you."

Naraku pointed a finger at InuYasha, "You're onto something. Yes, that would make sense seeing our past…history…with one another."

Kagome paused. "He probably would have wanted you two to kill each other."

Naraku snorted once and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It would have been no contest; I would have slaughtered InuYasha and gone to jail for it."

"As if you could," InuYasha barked back tersely, "but there would go two of his most hated enemies' sons; effectively ruining my father's name and disgracing your lineage." InuYasha cracked his knuckles, "That's so stupid that it makes sense."

Kagome walked around the two, pacing slowly opposite of Naraku. "Do you really think he would have thought you to fight to the death? I mean, that's a little…"

"Demon honor," both males repeated in unison. Naraku seemed a little taken back by InuYasha's understanding of the ritual but said nothing. InuYasha flushed in the ears.

Kagome rolled her eyes and stopped by Onigumo's closet. "You mean a pissing contest?"

InuYasha sneered, "Yeah, something like that."

Kagome slowly opened up the closet door to peek inside. "You boys really never think straight, do you? I'm pretty sure you wouldn't kill each other over a girl."

Naraku and InuYasha exchanged dark glowers. "I'd kill that dopey mother fucker over a bottle of booze," lnuYasha replied hotly.

"If you think yourself capable, I'll see you outside." Naraku responded evenly.

"…guys…" Kagome gulped audibly as both boys turned around. Standing in front of the missing cousins walk in closet, Kagome couldn't believe her eyes. "I think you should see this." A very cold chill crept it way up Kagome's spine. Reaching out to grab the photo closest to her, she shoved it into her pocket before Naraku reached her side. InuYasha hurtled the bed and joined them a moment later.

"What…the fuck…is this?" InuYasha could feel the demon inside of him swelling up as he started at the collage of pictures before him. The wall seemed endless, covered with pictures that included time and date stamps, of him and Naraku; picture of them on campus, pictures of InuYasha's apartment and Kagome's dorm. There were traced driving routes for InuYasha and Naraku that seemed to be the places they traveled to most often. Detailed family trees hung on either side of the closet, outlining the lineage of both families; InuYasha's did not go past his father.

Naraku slowly walked into the closet and spun around. "It seems that my cousin has been quite busy."

InuYasha growled something fierce and dark that promised pain. As it grew in his throat, the sound became more feral. "This motherfucker has better get some life insurance. He's dead when I find him."

Naraku nodded slowly, eyeing the pictures of InuYasha on the left side of the closet. Walking to the wall slowly, he ran his fingers across the images. "He knew everything you did," he spoke slowly, defining what needed not to be said. Onigumo knew about InuYasha's affair with Kagome. That explained the pictures. He knew InuYasha would have been bitter about Kikyo being involved; he would be inconsolable about the thought of it being Kagome. He had already nearly taken off Naraku's head, exposing his family lineage for what it was while doing so. Onigumo didn't plan on Naraku murdering InuYasha; he thought InuYasha would kill Naraku and expose his entire family for being demons while doing it.

"I don't like being fucked with," InuYasha growled, "and I like it less when some little shit gets involved in my business. Fucking my girlfriend is bad enough, but stalking me and my friends out is completely unacceptable."

Naraku seemed more troubled as the time marched on. After examining the photos for a few minutes, he turned to InuYasha. "Let me talk to him."

"Oh, fuck that noise. I'm taking that mother fucker out the minute I see him! He ain't getting a free ride on this creepy stalker shit. This ends now."

Naraku's ruby eyes glistened in the artificial lighting. "I could not agree more, however, as his family I would appreciate twenty-four hours to figure out exactly what is going on. If he is unwilling to cooperate after that time, he is all yours."

"Absolutely not." InuYasha took a step towards Naraku and threw his hand out to the wall. "In case you went blind, this shit drip is stalking us. Worse off, he's stalking Kagome." Turning slowly, Kagome was shocked and deathly embarrassed to find a picture of herself decked out in a leather mini and fishnet, standing at the Long Branch Train station. "I will not have some psycho following her for another minute."

Naraku nodded slowly, his eyes lingering on the picture of Kagome. "I'm worried too, but if he hasn't made any moves in six weeks, then maybe he has given up."

"Bullshit, he's waiting for me to find those pictures. You saw…" frustrated, InuYasha ran his hands through his hair, "he knew that I was all sorts of fucked up over Kagome. Though he didn't plan it, he must have thought he hit the jackpot with me not finding the photos right away. Of course I would be more torn up over these now. He expected fireworks. He nearly got his wish." Glancing at Kagome, he found that he could hardly hold her gaze. "I'd kill for her."

Naraku shook his head thoroughly as they walked out of the closet. "I will find him within the day and beat the piss out of him until he tells me what his goal is. Once I know, I will inform authorities of his intent and have him arrested. I'll let you know when to file the restraining order."

InuYasha shook his head. "That's not good enough. I don't want this mother fucker on the street a moment longer. I'm calling the cops."

Grinding his teeth, Naraku hissed, "One day, InuYasha, that is all I ask for."

"Go fuck yourself."

"Yash." InuYasha turned swiftly to the sound of Kagome's voice. Seeing her face, he knew he was screwed. "It's one day. Let him handle this if he can. It's family; he might be able to work this out."

InuYasha opened his mouth to tell her no, that there was absolutely no way he was letting another psychopath into Kagome's life for a minute longer. This guy knew where she was, who she was, and the people she hung around with. She wasn't safe, and be damned if InuYasha wasn't going to do something about it. But seeing that look in her eyes stole his breath away. She could have asked for anything at that moment and he would have given her the world.

With a relenting sigh, InuYasha turned to Naraku. "Twenty four hours and not a fucking minute longer. You hear me, piss ant? And I get the feeling that he's sniffing around Kagome within that time, his ass is mine. I ain't fucking around; I'll beat the mofo into the ground with a nine iron." Turning on Kagome in the same breath, he continued, "and you aren't to be alone at any point. You don't get to yell at me for twenty four hours. After that, fine, I'll fuck off and die if you want, but for this time, I don't want you by yourself."

Kagome eyed the hanyou with mixed emotions. She was touched that he was so rabidly concerned about her safety but what about the past? He had seemed this lit when she first told him about Bankotsu. Was it possible that he wasn't connected to Bankotsu? It would explain why he got so angry, just like this, the last time she was threatened. The two angers seemed so similar; maybe she was wrong. But could she trust him? What if he broke her heart all over again? What if she wasn't wrong? There were so many what if's. "I won't be alone," she said softly, "my mother and brother are home and I work tomorrow night."

InuYasha shook his head. "Not good enough. Work, that's fine but you're going to rely on your kid brother and mom to protect you at home? Look, I know I'm on your shit list, I get it; but I'll sit outside in the car all night. Let's just….get the fuck out of here."

Kagome groaned and rubbed her head. "Look, I appreciate it and what not, but I don't need a baby sitter. I've done just fine on my own."

InuYasha leveled her with a hard stare. "Have you, really?"

Kagome rolled her eyes pointedly and turned to Naraku. "I know he's family but he's out to get you. I think you should call the cops but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt that you can get through to him. Be careful, please." With a smile, she nodded towards the door. "I'm going to go home," turning to InuYasha, she quickly added, "alone, and we'll deal with this tomorrow."

"The hell you are," InuYasha growled as he lunged for Kagome's hand. "If you think for one second…"

Her glower stopped him dead in his tracks. "Listen, I get it. You want to play superman. Listen here, Clark, You're not coming home with me, I am still angry with you and we will figure this out in the morning."

Naraku cleared his throat, casting InuYasha a hard stare. "I hate to admit it, however, I do agree with InuYasha. You shouldn't be alone right now. Though I do not believe that you are the intended target, you have become a causality in this game. He may come after you…"

"Then let him!" Kagome exploded, "he won't be the first asshole to have it in for me. Yeah, big shock, I know!" Swinging her arms around madly, Kagome pointed at InuYasha. "You're not coming home with me, you're not sitting in front of my house and you are not following me! I already have one psycho stalker, and the possibility of another. Please don't make it three."

Naraku's eyebrows dipped together. "Who's stalking you?"

Kagome turned back towards the demon. "That is none of your concern. Look, find your cousin, don't find your cousin; do whatever you please. Let me know how it turns out. I have to get home. I have work all night tomorrow and I'm not looking forward to it."

InuYasha fisted his hair and wanted to scream. Why was she so thick headed? "At least let me drive you home?"

"No, absolutely not."

"Kagome!" InuYasha grunted the last bit of his patience away. Taking two steps forward, he shoved Kagome against the wall with his left hand and leaned in to her so that their noses were almost touching. "I. Am. Driving. You. Home."

Kagome blinked, ready to blast the hanyou with a mouth full of vulgarities when the glimmer in his eyes caught her off guard. He looked desperate, worried. He actually believed that this jerk would be lying in wait for her. He was actually concerned. Letting out a deep sigh, Kagome relented. "I guess you can drive me home. Only, though, if you take me back here tomorrow night so I can get my car."

Kagome expected him to smirk at her, needling that he won and she relented. Somehow she imagined clowns and streamers. What she got, however, was a very small smile and a almost relieved sigh. "Thank you," he whispered softly. Pushing off the wall, InuYasha stood up and turned to Naraku. "I want answers, Naraku, and I'm not fucking around. If I don't have them by tomorrow night, I'm calling the cops myself."

Naraku's eyes drifted past InuYasha to settle on Kagome. "I am deeply sorry that you were dragged into this, Kagome. Please understand that I intend to get to the bottom of this. In the mean time, please accept my deepest apologies. This will not happen again."

Kagome smiled for a second. "You can't control the people around you, Naraku. You had no idea what he was doing. Don't worry; I trust that you'll figure this out. Just…be safe about it, okay?"

Naraku nodded once.

"Thank you for the date tonight, it was….well, it's been interesting," Kagome waved once at the demon before turning to InuYasha. "And when I said you're taking me back here tomorrow, it doesn't mean you're staying over, got it?"

InuYasha simply smirked and shoved her lightly. "Come on, let's get the hell out of dodge." As they walked out of the room, he glanced back once at Naraku. "Get him, or I will." With a hard stare, he directed Kagome out the front door.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX**XX**X*XX**X*X*

Driving down the Garden State Parkway, InuYasha couldn't help but repeatedly glance over at Kagome. Though this was a short drive to Lakewood in theory, it seemed like an eternity damned by the insufferable silence that swallowed the air in the car. InuYasha could just about hear his digital clock ticking by minutes. Swallowing thickly, he gripped the wheel harder. He wanted to talk to her, they had a lot to discuss; but she had made it point blank clear the minute they entered the car that she hadn't a desire to speak with him. He had sworn to keep his mouth shut; in hindsight, not such a good idea, he kept repeating like a mantra in his head.

"How is your mother," he asked after a moment. To hell with his promise, he couldn't take the quiet any more.

Kagome rolled her eyes, keeping her face towards her window. This was awkward enough without trying to hold conversation. Though Kagome understood that she could be wrong about InuYasha's intentions in regards to Bankotsu, she didn't want to consider it at the moment. There were far too many things happening for her to reconsider any prior assumptions. What if that psycho broke into her house? What if he went after Kikyo? Kagome's family wasn't safe, again, and it was all her fault…again. If that god damned hanyou hadn't been in the car with her at that moment, she would have cried. She wanted to cry but she just couldn't anymore; she was numb to the emotions and the crap that the world threw at her. First Bankotsu and his shitty games, then InuYasha's betrayal, Kikyo's dismissal of their friendship, balancing school and a full time job, and now some Creepy McCreeperson stalking her vicariously; what more could life shit on her with? She had prayed that this car ride would be silent; she had actually demanded it to be. 'Don't look at me, don't talk to me, I'm still pissed as hell with you. This doesn't vindicate anything!' Had been her exact phrasing.

Kagome knew she was being a bitch too, and that sucked. Kagome knew that she didn't want to hurt herself nor InuYasha further but how do you stop it when you're not even sure if the person is your ally? She wouldn't apologize, that option was off the table. She wasn't wrong. He had lied to her face, he knew who she was and what was happening to her, and he did nothing to stop Bankotsu.

InuYasha clicked his tongue for a moment against the roof of his mouth and then licked his lips. "How's Souta?"

Silence was his response, once again.

InuYasha sighed heavily and grunted. Thousands of emotions were misfiring in his brain and he wasn't sure which one to grab onto. He was ecstatic that she was willing to even be remotely near him at the moment but livid that he was suddenly back to being the scum of the Earth. He was angry that she still believed he was in league with Bankotsu but relieved that she wasn't pretending that he didn't exist. "I'm not trying to torture you, ya know? You could be half a human being and answer one god damned question." Fuck it, etiquette was never his strong suit.

"I told you my rules and you agreed."

"All right, Trebek," InuYasha bit back with frustration coloring his words, "I'm glad someone wrote out the rules to Life; I always hated driving around the board with no God damned direction."

Kagome grunted at the bad joke. Spinning around in her seat, she pinned him with a glower. "Look, I just want to get home. That's all I really want. I really wish that you could just respect my decision and keep your mouth shut."

"If wishes were horses, Kagome, we'd all be eating steak."

"And you wouldn't be talking to me because your mouth would be full. Win," she shot back hotly.

"Oh honey, if I got what I wanted, your mouth would be full of my cock," he growled back dangerously.

Kagome scoffed loudly. Her eyes darkened as she replied; "oh, that's grown up Yash. Real grown up! You're such an asshole! Leave it to you to have to think with your dick, again! Isn't that what got us into this situation? You're inability to keep it in your pants? Yeah, I think it is."

InuYasha snapped; he couldn't really recall slamming the Hummer across five lanes of traffic to hit the side of the road or could accurately remember shifting the car into park and unbuckling his seat belt. The next thing he was fully aware of was kneeling on Kagome's seat, one hand braced against the passenger window, the other an inch away from her head. His power limiter was still turning circles on the dashboard where it had landed after he had yanked it off. Leaning in so that their noses were touching, his amber eyes burned holes into hers. "You better learn to watch your mouth, little girl, because I'm done being mister nice guy. I've taken all of your shit for the last six weeks without a word; I've allowed you to be angry with me over shit that I have nothing to do with. I get it that I fucked up, I understand that, but I'm done being your target. I am _done_. Do you understand? Next time you open your mouth, it better be for something useful."

Kagome's hands quivered in place as she leaned as far back as she could in her seat. The entire event had happened before she could blink; one moment they were driving, the next the driver was in her lap. And those eyes….God damn those eyes; the liquid gold could melt her soul. She swallowed audibly as his hot breath washed across her face. He was panting, his chest pressing lightly against hers. She could feel his pulse. Her mouth opened but nothing came out except for a tiny whimper. This was who InuYasha really was; he was Sha. He didn't scare her…that wasn't it…what it was….it was…. 'Shit,' Kagome thought as her body responded to the close proximity of the hanyou. His silver tresses fell over his shoulder and mixed with hers as he held his place steadfast.

"Funny how you have nothing to say now, bitch," he growled dangerously as he tilted his head slowly. A smirk spread across his face as he inhaled her scent. "And, as I quite remember, you never once had an issue with me keeping it in my pants. I am actually pretty sure you were the one yanking it out."

'Damnit,' Kagome cursed her body silently, 'don't let him know. Don't do this…' Swallowing thickly, Kagome attempted to come up with some rational answer, something that could make him back off if only for a moment. With him so close, she couldn't think straight. He oozed sex and he knew it. As angry as Kagome had been, it had simply slipped away as his eyes bore into hers. "You….wait…no…."

"No?" InuYasha growled as his right hand grabbed her hair and gently tugged her face towards his. "Something tells me that isn't at all what you want."

Kagome could have died right there. He was all over her and she couldn't think of one reason why to stop him. She wanted this; she needed this, needed him. She had been so angry with him, so hurt and confused, and now she couldn't of why. "Yash…"

A pleased rumble seeped from his lips. "God I love the sound of my name on your lips. I want you screaming it."

Kagome's leg began to tremble as he pushed his body closer to hers. Every muscle inside of her body was on fire with lust; she needed him inside of her. "I…"

"It's funny, Kagome, how you've always called me an asshole and a pig and a thousand other colorful names; but the minute I get near you," he leaned his head in and gently brought his lips to her neck. Kagome's head fell to the side without needed prodding. Sucking gently against her pulse, InuYasha cheered inwardly as her scent spiked, "you turn into play-doh."

Kagome tried to come up with a witty response, or any response for that matter, but with his lips wreaking havoc on her neck, she couldn't even formulate her own name. A moan slipped from her lips as his mouth traced her jaw line.

"What was that, Kagome, I didn't hear you," he spoke dangerously. His tone screamed sex and his cognac eyes bled desire. His right knee pushed up against her crotch as he reached for the lever on the side of the seat. "It sounded oddly like you'll be taking me up on my request."

"Request…?" Kagome repeated confused, but then again, she hadn't the ability to string together a sentence if she had wanted to. The seat slowly reclined and Kagome knew that she was doomed. There was no stopping him; she simply didn't want to. This just felt so right; it always felt so right. And seeing him now, seeing him for who he truly was, was…amazing. Looking into the amber eyes that she had fallen for months prior, she knew this was where she wanted to be.

"My cock…your mouth…or something of that nature," he growled darkly as he came to straddle her legs. Thrusting his hips against hers, she could feel how much he wanted this. All of his glorious length and girth was pushing up against his pants, demanding the access it had been denied for so long.

Kagome nodded dumbly as his hands dipped under her shirt to remove the offending item from her body. His claws raked over the soft flesh of her exposed stomach as his hands came to mold against her breasts. Thrusting his hips against hers, he slammed his mouth over hers. He had wanted, one of these days, to take her softly and sweetly, but that wasn't today. Grabbing her hands in his, he pressed one back against the head rest and nipped at her wrist, warning her to keep it there. The other hand he brought down to his denim clad cock. "Fix this," he growled, jostling her hand against his manhood.

Kagome's fingers flew right for the button of his jeans. She wasted no time in un-zippering the demon before her and palming his hardened length. He was larger than she remembered, and the danger that lurked in the cognac depths of his eyes was enough to intoxicate her. His breath hitched as she ran her tiny hand over the tip of his cock then down the length. All the thoughts and cares of the day bled away as his mouth crashed down on hers. This was where she belonged; beneath him. How could she have ever thought he could hurt her? How could she have cast him to that role?

'*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Gazing down at the vixen covered in moonlight. Kagome's eyes sparkled against the dark interior of his car. 'Fuck, did I just really fuck her in the backseat?' blinking twice, he glanced around, as if awaking from a daze. That was the first time his youkai had taken such a strong hold of his emotions. He didn't even remember reaching the back seat. Glancing around the cab wildly, he gawked. There were claw marks in the head rest of the passenger seat and along the leather upholstery in the back. The 'oh shit' bar was hanging on one hinge. He had fucked up his car. While fucking her. Looking back down at Kagome, who slowly seemed to be taking notice as well, he decided without question, it was worth it.

Kagome blinked the sweat from her eyes as she struggled to sit up. Had that really just happened? Eyeing InuYasha, she knew it had. And it would again. Damn, she wanted it again. Taking a deep breath, she knew though that there was a lot that still needed to be said. Opening her mouth, she was about to say so when his lips pressed lightly against hers.

"Just…not right now, okay Princess? Tomorrow? I promise we can talk this out then."

Dumbly Kagome nodded and began trying to locate her clothing.

InuYasha watched for a moment, as her naked ass swayed in front of him while she attempted to reach up front to grab her clothing. The urge to grab her and start round two was very tempting, and God he could have at that very moment. Reaching out with one hand, he slid his fingers down the naked flesh of her back, stopping his digits an inch before the swell of her ass. He watched her body ripple as she shivered in response.

Snatching her shirt from the front of the cab, she turned around to stare into those amber orbs. "Yash," she warned softly.

"What?" He asked with all the male bravado he could muster.

She swallowed thickly as she pulled the shirt over her head. Grabbing the next item of clothing, her ruined bra, she stared at it and then him. "You owe me."

"Actually, if I counted right," he cooed, "you owe me. Two, I think is exact."

'Well that answers that question,' she mused in her head. Eyeing the demon who sat naked against the door, basking in the moonlight, she could just about watch the sex appeal roll off of him. He was Adonis staring down at his world; the man was a God.

Snaking an arm around Kagome's waist, InuYasha pulled her between his propped up knees. Naked only from the waste down, Kagome stumbled into his arms.

InuYasha kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. They sat quietly, for only a moment, indulging in what they had missed and what they had had. There was so much to make up for, so much that needed to be said. However, as they sat there in the moonlight, the silence said it best.

"I don't have pants," Kagome muttered after a moment.

"Don't worry," InuYasha mused, "I like you this way."

"Yash, I need to get home."

Letting his lips gently touch the side of her neck, he could just about feel her melt into him. "I'm in no rush to get you there."

Kagome closed her eyes as he latched onto her pulse. His mouth put her in a stupor; only his lips could make her stop dead. How did he work this magic over her? "Yash…"

"Just relax, baby girl; let me take care of you."

Kagome groaned in frustration as she arched her back against him. She needed to be somewhere…she needed to be….

InuYasha kissed the back of her neck, nipping lightly. Nothing pleased him more then the sound of discontent that fumbled from her lips. "You're right," he crooned, trying desperately to keep the cocky tone in his voice, "we should go."

Kagome groaned louder and tried to move from his lap but her limbs just wouldn't work. What the hell did this guy to do her? He really was her fucking kryptonite.

InuYasha kissed her neck once more before lightly shoving her forward. "Come on, princess; you're in such a rush."

"You're a tool!" Kagome shot back hotly, deeply frustrated and wanting more; "what the hell am I supposed to do now? I don't have pants."

"Are we starting this one again?" InuYasha grabbed his jeans from the front. "I told you…"

"I need pants, InuYasha! I can't walk into my house without them!"

InuYasha eyed her for a moment and whistled. "I don't know, babe; you walked into my house like that, I'd be all over you. Probably would need to beat Miroku off with a bat, but I'm oddly all right with that."

"Yash!"

With a smirk, InuYasha threw her his boxers. "These should fit. They'll have to do."

Kagome stared at the material in abject horror. "Are you kidding me? That's…so not okay. My mom…"

"What do you want me to do, babe? I can't fix that," he pointed to the shredded waist band of her jeans. "Put on the boxers and work what's left of those jeans. It's really just the top of them that sucks. You'll be fine."

Kagome grunted noncommittally as she pulled on the jeans. Turning, she stopped dead as she watched the hanyou slide on his power limiter. Immediately, his gorgeous silver tresses turned ebony; those cognac eyes that she could so easily get drunk in turned amethyst. Amazed, she simply stared.

InuYasha glanced at her once as he pulled on his T-shirt. "What?"

Kagome's mouth moved but no words came out. The smirk that danced across his face was cocky as hell. Shaking her head, she suddenly remembered the picture. Grabbing her jacket, she pulled out the Polaroid she had ripped off the wall. "I thought you would want this."

InuYasha turned on the overhead light and accepted the photo. Staring at the image, he rubbed his forehead and sighed heavily. Cringing, he balled up the image in his hand; a Polaroid of him entering his apartment at some ungodly hour decked out in leather and fishnet….as a hanyou. Thank God Kagome had grabbed this proof; but how many others were there? This was a serious problem that he was going to have to consult Kagejiro about when he got home.

Turning to Kagome, he offered her a smile. "Thank you, this could have been…"

"He knows."

InuYasha made a face and pulled off the side of the road and merged into traffic. "Yeah, he knows."

Kagome sat back and rubbed her temples. Clicking on her seatbelt, she rubbed her eyes. "Answer me this; who is your father?"

"Toga Taisho." InuYasha responded without skipping a beat.

"No, who is he? He's important, isn't he? That's why he's got so much money? And your brother is really old, which makes your dad even older."

InuYasha nodded solemnly. "My dad's old. Real old; five centuries old."

"But who…."

InuYasha grunted; "It's complicated. I can't….explain it."

"Why?"

"Because, I just can't."

"Why?"

InuYasha tightened his fists around the steering wheel, speeding up ever so slightly. "I….can't…tell you. I want to, but it's to…."  
"I already know you're a demon, InuYasha. What more can there be?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and stole a glance at Kagome. She seemed genuinely interested, and that hurt more. "I…."

"What are you, the royal family?" Kagome giggled but cut off abruptly when he didn't respond. "Holy shit, are you?"

"Something like that. Look…my dad is important to the demon community. But they don't know that."

"What?" Kagome shook her head, resting back against the chair, "I don't get it."

"You know how England has the royal family? No one appointed them there, they just are it. That's how we are; except it got to be dangerous to be in the public about it. When my father passed the law that everyone needed to wear power limiters, he disappeared into the mortal society. Those who opposed him could have easily told the humans who he was, showed them what he looked like and had him destroyed that way. They still can; and god forbid one of the million militant human groups find out where the self appointed king of demons resides. It would be bloodshed."

"So…no one knows who your father is?"

"That's not entirely accurate." Scratching his head, InuYasha looked for the right words; "my father is the man behind the curtain. He pulls all the levers and gets everything taken care of. He passes the laws for the demon civilization and they get carried out by his men. He has no communication with the population at all. Those who were alive back before the bands became mandatory remember my father for who he was; a bloodthirsty tyrant. However, as democracy became the flavor of the century, he cooled off and became like them."

"So you're…."

"A bastard son of the lord of the demons? Yeah, yeah I am."

Kagome pursed her lips but decided to let the conversation end. Seeing the way that InuYasha was fidgeting in his seat, she could only guess that this was a tough topic for him.

"So Naraku has no clue that you're demon?"

"No, not one clue. So please….

Kagome waved her hand frantically, "Don't' worry, I would never. But…can't other demons…you know….smell you?"

"You saying I stink?" InuYasha smirked as he watched Kagome's face shift. Before she could start backpedaling, he interjected, "the ring masks the demon blood. So no blood equals no scent, no strength, no anything. If you get stabbed with your ring on and can't get it off, you bleed out like a human."

"You die like a human?"

InuYasha nodded numbly. "Yeah. It's a curse, really. Demon strength and stamina," he waggled his eyebrows at the girl next to him, enjoying the way she flushed quickly, "is all well and good, however there is never really a good time to let loose. I can't; the minute anyone figured out I am demon, I out my entire family. It's been my brother's nightmare that I'll fuck it all up."  
"What about Kagejiro? He's demon and he's your family."  
InuYasha frowned. "He hasn't been a part of my family for over two hundred years. Did you know I had another brother before you met him?"

Kagome frowned. "Okay, fair enough."

Pulling up to Kagome's house, InuYasha reached out and grabbed Kagome's hand. "Hey, listen…." Feeling her tense at his touch, he quickly released her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump you like I did. I just…."

Kagome seemed to hesitate for the slightest of moments before smiling. "Don't worry, I didn't try to stop you."  
"Something tells me you couldn't have."

Kagome smirked and shook her head. "I got to get inside. Hopefully my mom won't notice my ruined pants."

InuYasha nodded slowly. "I'm not leaving, Kagome. I don't expect some invite or anything like that; but I'm not leaving you here tonight. If anything happened…"

Kagome leaned over the center consol and pecked InuYasha on the lips. "After all the nights bull shit, there is no way I'm leaving you out here. I might still be angry with you, Yash, but I think I can stand one night next to you."

InuYasha eyed Kagome for a moment, swallowing thickly after a hot second passed. "All right," he said slowly. Turning off the Hummer, he stepped out of the car. "I'll try not to give you cooties."

Kagome smiled softly, her eyes meeting his as he joined her in front of her house. How had she been so misled? How could she have thought him the bad guy? As if all of the veils had been lifted, Kagome could see the truth in his eyes. And he had been straight honest with her in the car. Taking a deep breath, she dared herself to give it one more try.

*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X

I am so sorry for how long I've been MIA. Life and the way of things have a tendency to turn fiction into reality. ::sigh:: Here is the latest update. I am so sorry fro being gone for so long!


	38. Reconciliation

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

~~ Chapter 38 ~~ Reconciliation

As the light trickled through the venetian blinds, Kagome blinked herself awake. Stretching slightly, she rolled to her right and smiled. She could get used to meeting the golden gaze of the man next to her. Silver locks of hair slipped down his forehead as his gaze absorbed all that she was before him and all she could be with him. Kagome brought up a finger slowly and pushed the hair back over his shoulder.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked him while yawning.

"Was that English?" he gibed. Seeing her roll her eyes, he smirked, "I lost track of time; maybe before the sun rose?"

Kagome glanced at the alarm clock on her nightstand. It was nearly eleven. Turning back to InuYasha, she snuggled closer to him. They had successfully snuck into the house last night; her mother had gone to bed an hour prior to their arrival as per the note she left Kagome. Squeezing onto a twin bed hadn't proven to be such a hassle and they had actually fallen asleep quickly. Kagome could say it was the first good night's sleep she had in a while, and the most comfortable. She was right when she had thought all those months back that the golden eyed Adonis she had met at the club was her kryptonite.

"You mean you've been lying there awake for the last five hours staring at me?"

"You're cute when you sleep. Want to see the pictures?"

Kagome swallowed down what she hoped was a sick joke. "'Cause that's not the least bit creepy," she threw back as she rubbed her face.

InuYasha smirked. "Well, you're beautiful so I'll swallow down the title of creepy if it gets me another night."

"How does that even make sense?"

InuYasha shrugged, "I got to say you're beautiful, so does it really matter?"

Smiling, she nestled in closer to him; "I guess not. I'll let you slide on that one."

InuYasha kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "I can get used to this, I want you to know."

"God forbid."

InuYasha rolled her to the right, following to plant himself above her on one outstretched hand. His eyes bore into her with enough intent to make her swallow audibly. "I can get used to this too," he whispered while grinding his hardened length against her thigh. "You ready for round three?"

So they had at it again, quickly, after sneaking into her bedroom. Kagome was nearly sure that she had rug burn on the small of her back from the rough sex. It was so good though; it was always good. This would be round three in the last twelve hours. Kagome wasn't sure she could keep up with his libido, but it was fun to try.

Kagome brought her mouth to meet his for a second before a light knock at her door ended their interaction. Startled, Kagome sat up and banged her forehead directly into InuYasha's jaw. With a loud yelp, InuYasha toppled sideward off the bed. Kagome grimaced in pain, praying that she had remembered to lock to door. Otherwise there was going to be one hell of a show.

"Kaggie, are you up?"

Souta's voice was like an ice shower. Yanking the comforter off the bed, she threw it over the startled man lying on her floor. Hissing at him to stay quiet, she replied back evenly, "I just woke up. Everything okay, Souta?"

"Are you going back to school today?"

Kagome sighed heavily while running a hand through her disheveled hair. "No honey, but I have work tonight."

"Oh." There was a heavy silence. Kagome could just about see through the door to her son rubbing his foot into the floor, trying to find the right words.

"What's up, honey?"

There was a bit more silence before he replied; "Can we go back to the park? I miss spending time with you. Oh, and then we can get ice cream!"

Kagome smiled softly at the door. "Maybe we can; is your room clean?"

Scampering footsteps answered her question.

Sighing, Kagome shook herself out of what she had grown to call her 'mom' zone. It was really weird how fast she could snap into the mother role with that boy. She had tried to tell herself over the years that it wasn't a 'mom zone' and that it was a big sister looking out for her little brother. Experience however, was starting to tell her otherwise. Looking back at the last six years of her life, Kagome wondered how it would have been if she had claimed Souta as her own instead of her mother doing so.

InuYasha had already begun the search for his pants. Pulling on his boxers, he nodded towards the door. "Kid brother?"

Kagome began to nod but something inside of her gut stopped her. Staring at the man before him, taking in all that he was caused her hesitation; his silver hair, his golden eyes… though he may not have told her, he trusted her with the secret of who he really was. Though he had talked to her honestly about the truth when it was discovered, Kagome understood all too well the pain of keeping secrets. Some secrets couldn't be told….some were buried too deep and lives were built around that lie. Both she and InuYasha understood the truth in that. They both were living examples of how a secret could ruin someone.

"No." She said after a moment. Bracing herself for whatever the worst was, she stuck her chin out and retorted, "Souta's my son."

The silence wasn't as awkward as Kagome expected. InuYasha studied Kagome's face for a moment before continuing to pull on his jeans. "I know."  
Of all the responses she had expected from telling anybody the news, the last one she ever thought she would hear was 'I know'. Kagome was completely flabbergasted. "You…know? How? No one knows!" The warning bells, there they were again; but if she had learned anything over the past three months, it was that she had learned to keep a level head. There had to be an answer that the hanyou would provide her.

"He smells just like you."

Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. "What?" It took a minute for the words to sink in. Self consciously, she sniffed herself and made a face. What the hell was he talking about?

InuYasha buttoned his jeans and sat down next to her on the bed. Wrapping an arm around her shoulders, he brought her in close to him. "Every person smells, in some ways, like their parents. No siblings smell exactly alike because while they have their parents in them, they are also individuals separate from one another. Both Sesshoumaru and Kagejiro smell like my father, but past that, they have a completely different essence; you can tell their related and either brothers or cousins, that's about it. It's a demon sense; you smell like what I can only figure to be your mother and father. Souta smells exactly like you and another. If he was your brother, his scent would be more…unique. Instead he's too much like you." Seeing Kagome study his face for a moment, he shrugged, "and I may have overhead you tell Sango."

Kagome blinked wildly. "Wait…you….you were there?" Six weeks ago, when she was at the Ink Well with Sango…she hadn't expected InuYasha to follow her there. How had she not noticed?

InuYasha shrugged, "I knew you were in danger after the confrontation in the dorm. I wanted to make sure that asshole didn't follow you."

"And Kikyo? " God, If Kikyo knew, the whole family knew.

"Blissfully ignorant; what more can you expect?"

Kagome sighed for a moment before realizing the significance of what was transpiring. He knew that Souta was her son; he had known for months and had never told anyone. He knew her darkest secret and for once, she felt like it was actually safe. If he had been vindictive, if he was half the person he truly was, he would have told everyone when she stopped talking to him. Swallowing thickly, she couldn't ignore the tears that welled in her eyes.

InuYasha's back straightened an inch when he smelled the girl well up. He hated it when females cried. He always felt so helpless. Bringing a hand around to her back, he rubbed it awkwardly. He was completely unprepared for Kagome to throw herself into his arms.

Tears dripped down her face as she nuzzled into the hanyou's chest; tears of relief and tears of happiness streamed down her face. He wasn't a part of Bankotsu, he wasn't a part of that mess; she was so sure now. That's how Sha knew she was at the club, he had overheard her in the restaurant, that's how he knew her name, that's why she had seen Miroku there! It all made sense now and left Bankotsu by the wayside. Couple that with the fact that he knew her darkest secret…and he wasn't running out the door. Kagome rested against InuYasha for about ten minutes without saying a word. The silence had begun awkward but was quite comfortable by the end.

"His father?" InuYasha began, "If you don't want to talk about it…."

"How much did you hear between Sango and I?"

"Enough to know that you were in trouble and Souta was your child. That's also how I knew to be at the club that night. I knew you were going after Bankotsu, I wanted to make sure you had protection."

"How could I have been so stupid?" she whispered quietly.

"No!" InuYasha pushed Kagome out a bit to turn to stare at her. He tilted her chin to look her in the eyes. "You aren't stupid Kagome. If anything, you're a helluva lot smarter than I am. I would never have made that connection, and though it may have been paranoid, you were protecting yourself and Souta. I can't blame you for that at all. I should have come clean earlier." InuYasha knew what it was like to hold in a dark secret. He knew what it was like to have to live with it on your shoulders, a weight that you could never get rid of. Though Miroku finding out about him being a hanyou was inconvenient, being able to confide in someone was such a relief. He knew Kagome needed to talk about what happened, and this was the perfect opportunity. "You should talk about this, ya know? You need to talk about what happened to you. If you don't want to, I understand…."

"You think I was raped."

That wasn't even a question. InuYasha paused for a moment before nodding slowly. "That's how you made it sound without saying it. I know you tried to go about…."

"No. It's not that. I…wasn't."

InuYasha remained quiet, letting her tell her story as she needed to.

"You heard why my family and I were in Japan?" InuYasha simply nodded. "I should have stayed with Sango; it would have saved so much pain. But I didn't, I stayed with my parents with friends of Kikyo's family. They had a seventeen year old son named Kagawaki. He was beautiful and I was fourteen. He taught me things that…well…let's just say that he shouldn't have been teaching a fourteen year old."

"You don't need to be censored with me, Kagome." InuYasha ran a hand through her hair, "you can let it out." Internally he braced himself for what he was going to hear; somehow, whenever Kagome told him that she was hurt, it felt like taking a bullet. The pain was insurmountable and made him want to kill anything that dared to touch her.

Kagome swallowed thickly, "he taught me how to touch a guy; he taught me how to 'make him feel good'. He told me that no guy would ever want a girl who couldn't do it. He taught me how to practice oral on a banana then had me demonstrate my knowledge. Repeatedly. I thought he loved me, I thought he wanted me." Kagome clenched her fist, feeling the anger renew all over. "I was a dumb fourteen year old girl with her hormones controlling her actions. I was so stupid; I wanted him to like me. Back here, Kikyo always got all the attention, everyone always looked at her, I was just her copy. There, he made me feel special. In reality, he was just treating me like his own personal whore. He had me…"

Kagome looked down for a few moments, trying to gain the courage to tell the story she had only once dared to speak. Her mother only had the abridged version; even Sango only got the bare minimum. The only one who knew the whole truth was Bankotsu, and he had used it against her. But with InuYasha's physical and mental support, she was able to continue on. It was like word vomit, every word led to more; all she wanted to do was tell him everything. The dark things that she hadn't been able to say, the things she had buried; they all just poured out.

"He would bring friends over and have me jerk them off. For practice, he would say, and he got off on watching. But it was never enough. Hands jobs turned to blow jobs. I refused at first and he wouldn't talk to me for days. I knew it was wrong, but I hated how he would ignore my existence. I felt special, even when between his friends legs. So I would apologize. _I_ would _apologize_; how fucked up is that? He'd push me further after each of those bouts, telling me that if I really meant it, I would… fill in the blank. I suppose, looking back, that was my first exposure to a dom/sub relationship. I hated every minute of it, but I hated the neglect more. So when he told me he wanted to show me how much he loved me, I didn't dare stop him. I let him…." Kagome swallowed thickly, "I let him and I let his friends. I was nothing more than a fuck toy for them. He'd bring me to a party and…."

Kagome shut her mouth as she felt her stomach turn. Spinning from the bed, she grabbed her garbage can just in time. In a split second, InuYasha was by her side, holding the can with one hand and her hair with the other. Whispering words of comfort softly in her ear, InuYasha supported her while she dry heaved. Setting the can on the floor, InuYasha wrapped an arm under her chest to help hold her weight. He was doing his best to keep his anger to a subtle boil. How dare that son of a bitch use a little girl like that? When he had met Kagome, she was so shy it physically hurt. He would never have thought that nine months before she was a group whore to a bunch of idiots in Japan. No wonder why she had always shied away from him. With his mouth and his obscene behavior, he probably reminded Kagome of those assholes. The thought made him sick. But then again, what had he treated her like for the last few months? What life was she living with Bankotsu? Though it was to her own accord, she was simply reliving being someone's fuck puppet over and over; first those assholes, then Bankotsu and now him. Knowing what he knew was dangerous because he would never let her live that life again. Never.

Sitting back, Kagome stifled down her sobs. How had life gotten so fucked up? How had it come to this?

InuYasha dug into the pocket of his jeans and handed Kagome a stick of gum. Running his hand over her forehead, he sat down next to her and wrapped his arms around her. There was silence for a few minutes as Kagome tried to reign in her emotions. When she was ready to go on, she curled in tighter against him.

"When I realized I was pregnant, after getting home, I emailed Kagawaki. He replied by telling me that I was the whore who fucked his friends. He told me he would deny that he ever had sex with me but had a video of me fucking his friends. I….don't know if it's true but I never dared to find out. Then my parents got involved and it just exploded. My dad demanded an abortion but I was too far along. My mom wanted to claim the baby as hers so I could have a normal life, my father told her that he would sooner shun me. When mom decided to do just that, Dad threw a fit and demanded a divorce. He kept to the story by saying that his wife cheated on him. My mother lost all of her social status and really was screwed in the divorce proceedings. She got the bare minimum because my father hired the highest paid attorney he could and my mother had no money." Blowing her nose on the tissue offered by the hanyou, she hesitated. How much was too much information? About ten minutes ago, she figured.

"I was so afraid to date after that, I was terrified that all guys were like that. No offense, but you only supported that belief." InuYasha frowned but didn't say anything. "When Kouga asked me out, I figured maybe he would be different. Like all of them, he started out nice but nearly immediately he wanted sex. I refused him and he got angry. That's when I broke up with him; I didn't want to play that game again. Then I met Bankotsu. He was respectful, pleasant and understanding, probably because he had another girl or so on the side. But regardless, I dated him and started to fall for him. I thought I had found the right one, that this one wouldn't use me the way Kagawaki had.

"Bankotsu got me to tell him the truth about Souta and what had happened. He got me to tell him, explicitly, what I had done and what they did to me. He would tell me that I had to talk about it, and he was right. What he wasn't right about was that he used that information. He told me that I was a natural submissive, that it was a relationship I craved. He nurtured me into being his sub; he got me to simply give myself to him at his beck and call. He told me that I was his queen and all he requested of me was my body and in return, he gave me his soul. Then he introduced me to the club, he told me I had free reign to be whatever I wanted to be. He cultivated my sexuality; he taught me how to use it to my advantage. Then he sold me to his friends, making me feel as it was my decision to sleep with them. I knew it was happening all over again but…I couldn't leave. I couldn't pull myself away. I was addicted to the life style, it was like a drug. Life was…meaningless unless I was with him. We broke up and I didn't care. He told me I still belonged to him, as he did to me, but because of how high in society he was, he had to marry someone of equal stature. But he would always be mine, he assured me. I knew better but at the club, I was still his. I still had a piece of him, so I thought. So I stayed. I kept returning until I…" with a deep breath, Kagome looked up, "until I met you."

InuYasha swallowed thickly as he met her gaze. This beautiful tormented creature had been through so much and was so willing to trust him. Brushing her hair from her face, InuYasha kissed the top of her head. He was numb in reality: what could he say to her? She pegged him for her hero; she had already placed him on that shelf. Couldn't she see he was fucked as well? With a scoff, InuYasha tightened his hold on her. He'd be whoever she needed him to be right now. "This is really fucked, Kagome. I just need you to know that. What happened to you is…atrocious, at best. I wish…" taking a deep breath, he considered his words. "I wish I had been there to protect you. The truth however, is that I'm no better. At fourteen, I would have lined up with those guys. Hell, six months ago I would have still been waiting. I have lived the last twenty three years of my life with my eyes closed. I've relied on my father to get me out of any situation I wander into and…the worst part was I never stopped once to think about who I was hurting or what I was doing. I know you feel that I've saved you but in a real fucked up way, I think we've saved one another. Because I see it all now, I see what's important and what isn't. I see where I wasted away my life and where I've fucked up. I want to be that guy for you, Kagome. I want to be the one to support you. But I'm not perfect; I'm very far from it. We're both…."

"Broken. I know we are."

InuYasha smiled weakly and hugged the girl before him. "I want to protect you, Kagome."

Kagome leaned into his embrace, tears in her eyes. It was like the sweetest release she had ever felt, bearing her soul to him. "I just want you to stay with me."

InuYasha nodded into her hair, inhaling the beautiful scents of jasmine and lavender that surrounded the girl before him. "I can do that. Until you push me away, I will be here."

They would have stayed together forever on the floor at the base of her bed if Souta didn't bang again on the door, some odd amount of minutes later.

"My room is all clean! You can check it! Now can we go play?"

Kagome smiled softly as she laid on the floor, cradled in her lover's arms. "Is it really clean?" she called through the shut door.

"Really really!"

Kagome scrunched up her nose. "If I look under your bed…"

Feet scampering off down the hallway were her answer to his 'really really' clean room. Turning to gaze up at InuYasha, she tilted her face towards the door. "He'll be back in ten minutes."

InuYasha smirked and shook his head. "You make a good big sister." Seeing the smile slide from her face, he leaned down to kiss her forehead. "I think you'd make a better mom. Can I ask a question?"

Kagome nodded her response.

"Does he know?"

Shaking her head in the negative, she pondered the question for a moment. "He has no clue, but I wonder if it's doing more harm than good. He thinks his father hates him. He asks to meet my dad all the time, because he knows Dad lives in the tri-state area. He has no clue that's not his real dad. He's too young to understand the truth and I….I just….can't. I can't tell him the truth; it would ruin his little life. Sister to mother, mommy to grandma, I don't know if anyone would survive the transition. Besides, the birth certificate has my mother's name on it."

InuYasha pursed his lips. "That can be changed…corrected. It could all be right. He will find out eventually Kagome."

"Please," she said shortly, as she pulled herself from his arms, "don't lecture me. I really don't need to hear it. I know he will figure it out one day, and I'll handle it then. Just….don't tell me what I need to do."

InuYasha relented immediately. "I understand. I'm sorry, I wasn't…" seeing Kagome in the process of shutting him out so fast InuYasha knew he had to keep talking. "Has Kagawaki tried to get in contact with you since then? Have you heard anything from the asshole?"

Kagome hesitated from standing up. She sat down quickly again, bracing her back against her dresser. "Once. He was in the states for business with his father. His father and my father were having lunch. He emailed me telling me he would be near the house and would love to reminisce. I told him to burn in hell. I offered for him to stop by and see his child who would never know him but as expected, he had no interest. Not that I would have let him near Souta, I just wanted him to know that he exists. My own personal vengeance, I suppose."

InuYasha nodded slowly, "what would you do if he….you know…tries to get involved?"

Kagome paused, as if never considering that an option. "I don't know. Probably go to jail for murder in the first more than likely, at least."

"How do you know Souta is even his?" Hearing Kagome suck in a deep breath, InuYasha knew he just crossed an invisible barrier with a running jump. "I mean, you said that he had you….I'm not trying…."

Kagome nodded slowly, "I know you mean no disrespect. You're just very…blunt. It takes time to get used to." After allowing the question to process, she answered him to the best of her ability. "Souta looks just like Kagawaki; he's a carbon copy with my eyes. It's hard, to say the least; to look at Souta daily and see that asshole in him. But it's not Souta's fault by any means and I love him. So I grin and bear it. It's my cross to bear, anyway."

InuYasha nodded once. Standing up, he grabbed his guinea tee and helped Kagome to her feet. "Get dressed, Love; we have to get your brother to the park and to Rita's before four o'clock. Then I got to get you to work."

Kagome stood with his help and pecked him on the lips. "You don't know how much I appreciate everything you have done." Grabbing clean clothing, she began to piece herself together. "So what is your plan tonight?"

"I have some hunting to do."

Kagome glanced at the hanyou as he slipped on his concealment ring. Watching his silver hair turn ebony suddenly felt like a crime; he was so beautiful in his natural form. But she understood; day after day, the façade continued. "Hunting?" Understanding washed over her as he turned his amethyst gaze on her; "You're going after Onigumo?"

InuYasha nodded. "I figure you'll be out of trouble at work so I will get some time to enlist Kagejiro to help me search out this asshole. And trust me; I'm sure 'Jiro would love to get a personal punching bag. He's way too stressed for my liking. It's like walking around with a loaded pistol in your pants!"

Kagome frowned. "I really wish you would contact the police and let them handle it."

"I can't, not if he has more proof about my family's lineage. I have to silence this mofo before he can start more shit than he has already."

Kagome understood that more than she wanted to. Nodding once, she grabbed his hand and looked him in the eyes; "Just be careful, promise me!"

InuYasha smirked and leaned in to kiss Kagome. Pausing against her lips, he quipped, "Psh, don't worry about me, Woman."

Kagome laughed lightly and kissed him until Souta came knocking once more.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Walking through his front door, InuYasha wasn't quite ready for the atom bomb that dropped. Miroku jumped out of his chair like a rabbit as Kagejiro appeared from literal nowhere. Both wanted to talk at the same time and proceeded to attempt to talk over one another with the exact same questions.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been calling you for the last twelve hours! What the hell?" Miroku thumped the front of his best friend's chest. "I could have fuckin' gray hairs from this!"

"Oy, Boyo; you best have gotten some ass for the amount of shit I had to 'ere from your jealous lover. He's been crying none stop, and let me tell you; he's fuckin' obnoxious. Had to stop myself from ending his miserable existence, I did. Almost down one flat mate. Let me tell you, all the whiskey in this damned state couldn't make the noise stop. Then I tried to feed him the booze, see if that would quiet the lad. But the fuckin' wanker don't know when to shut his mouth."

InuYasha grinned at both of them, enjoying the looks of muddled confusion pass over their face to the lack of anger in his aura.

After a moment, Kagejiro broke out in a grin. "Ah, so the lass offered it up, I see? Good for you, I really expected to be cleaning up blood this morning. The fuck I'm cleaning up anything else, though. Cheers," Raising the bottle of Jameson, he waited for InuYasha to reciprocate. InuYasha smirked and raised his empty hand. With reflexes of a cat, Kagejiro belted the boy in the face with his empty hand. "Fuckin' buggar," Kagejiro remarked as InuYasha turned with the blow, "dontcha know to call the wifey over there?" he demanded, pointing at Miroku. Waving the bottle at his younger brother, he snipped, "Don't leave me 'ere next time or I'm liable to burn the place down."

InuYasha cracked his jaw and wiped his face. Taking a deep breath, he pointed his finger at Kagejiro, "I'm in a good mood, so I'll let that go." Lowering his hand, he pushed his way into his apartment and closed the door.

Miroku stood against the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. "So, what happened? Did you find Naraku?"

InuYasha nodded slowly, "Yeah, I did. Ends up that Naraku has a doppelganger for a cousin; his cousin and Kikyo were the ones in the photos, not Naraku and Kagome."

Miroku hiked an eyebrow, "and you bought that? Really; you bought out the evil twin plot line? Holy fuck, InuYasha, are you that dense?"

"It wasn't a line, Miro. I went up to the guys room to have a word with him; it ends up being a lot more complicated than I had hoped for…"

"Fucking A'; we don't need any more drama in this community! I think the roof might just explode from the pressure. I know my head is about to, and not even in the fun way!"

InuYasha ignored Miroku for the moment, "this guy, Onigumo, Naraku's cousin once removed I think, has a hard on for ruining the Itogowa and Taisho family names."

Miroku frowned, "Well that's all well and good, but the question remains; did you get some?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes and turned his attention to Kagejiro, "He knows."

Kagejiro's eyes darkened as any joking around were tossed to the way side like a paper doll. "Was the situation contained?"

InuYasha snorted, amazed at how fast Kagejiro had turned militant; "No, he wasn't present. He had photographic evidence; this kid did his homework something fierce. Long story short, papa dukes bought out Naraku's father's company, who employed Onigumo's dad. Naraku's scummer father basically sold his brother-in-law or something like that out of a shit load of money and left him to rot. Onigumo has taken up the torch to ruin both family names. He had a lot of shit on us, including photos. One of which was me after a bender at Illusions in New York, still in full garb, if you know what I mean, outside of the apartment. He has detailed maps of my routes and Naraku's whereabouts. He also is following Kagome, I guess figuring that I'd be around her. We think he sent the pictures to make me want to kill Naraku; because then one would be dead and I'd be in jail with the family exposed. One way or another, he's pissing where he ain't welcome. I aim to castrate this fucker before the nights through."

Kagejiro nodded, "If he has evidence of the family, we'll have to…coerce, him to give it up. It's not going to be pretty."  
InuYasha smirked, "I am so all right with that."

Miroku cleared his throat, "So this shit is serious. What are you gonna do with him? Isn't he a demon though, if Naraku's a demon? Wouldn't he be outing himself?"

"No," InuYasha responded as he dropped onto the couch, "first off Naraku doesn't hide that he's a demon. The problem is that Naraku is a hanyou like me. His father was a demon and his mother was human, much like mine. I don't know if Onigumo is human or not. One way or another though, this shit head is pushing buttons he ain't researched."

"You're gonna take his head off, aren't you?"

InuYasha nodded, "I need a punching bag after this semester of hell. I have no problem taking it out on a side show freak."

Kagejiro snapped his fingers, "Focus InuYasha. Where was this guy last seen?"

InuYasha shrugged, "Naraku says he never comes out of his room, which is where I found the closet of creepy, but he was gone when we got there. I dropped Kagome off to get her car at three…"

"Woah! Woah, woah, woah! Back up! You dropped Kagome off?" Miroku dropped onto the couch next to his friend. "Where did you take her that you needed to bring her back to her car? Did you get laid? Come on man, question of the century!"

InuYasha grunted, "The hell I was going to let her go home alone with two stalkers following her. I still got to take care of Bankotsu and that's hell enough. Now I got another problem that sadly, takes precedence."

Miroku groaned, "So you played hero, that's all well and good. But seriously, did you get laid? Are you two fixed? Will you stop being a worthless piece of shit swooning over the thought of her now?"

InuYasha eyed his friend for a moment before shrugging, "I need to detail the interior of the Hummer." Not waiting for Miroku's response, he turned to Kagejiro. "I know you've stuck around to help out, and I really appreciate that. This shit is on like Donkey Kong. First Onigumo then Bankotsu; I'm just gonna go down my list and get rid of these fuckers as I can."

Kagejiro nodded, "protecting the family secret is the highest priority. We will compromise this target, eradicate the threat and then we'll handle your other concerns."

InuYasha stretched on the couch and stifled a yawn. He was too tired for this shit. "I'm gonna take a shower, then it's on. We got us some hunting to do."

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Kagome entered work on time with a smile on her face that could light up that dimly lit building. Pushing past the counter, she breezed past her boss, barely paying attention to just how busy it was in the establishment.

"Good evening, Hiten," she called back behind her. Dropping her purse and coat in the back room, she waved at the chefs who all cheered their hellos. She loved the workers at the Regent, even if they couldn't cook worth a dime. Walking back to her boss, she tied on her smock and finally took a look around the establishment. They only had two waitresses on for the night shift and it was already jam packed. She made the third waitress with no hostess. It was going to be a very busy night. It was a good thing, then, that she was in such a fantastic mood. They day with InuYasha was outstanding; he was so good with Souta. Watching Souta actually have a guy he could look up too was amazing. Souta took to InuYasha instantly and wouldn't stop talking about him, so her mother had informed her. Maybe this was a good thing.

"You're beaming like someone shoved a flashlight up your ass," Hiten responded from where he leaned against the counter, a toothpick sticking out of the corner of his mouth. "What gives? Get laid?"

"I'll ignore the sexual harassment for once," she replied with a smile, "because I am in too good a mood to be brought down."

"No shit? That date of yours pan out?"

Kagome nodded, "Yeah, you could say that." With a smile, she pushed past him.

Hiten grabbed her arm before she could exit from behind the counter. "Girly, you seemed pretty upset on the phone. I ain't wanta' pry, but this is some seriously one-eighty. You sure everything's kosher?"

Kagome put her hand over Hiten's. "For once, yeah, yeah I am sure it's good."

"I ain't ever seen you happy before."

"That's because I hate slinging dishes, but today I'm all right with it."

"Got another date coming up?"

Kagome laughed. "I will be seeing him again, without a doubt."

"Good, now get in the back and make me some money. Cause it's either here or on the street corner, you pick." Hiten winked at her then turned back to the cash register.

With a smile, Kagome went into the back to find the night's specials. Not that it really mattered, it was a diner and the only thing good was the sandwiches and fries and maybe breakfast items. Chatting it up with Federico, the sous-chef, she caught up on the latest gossip of the term.

Aayme, one of the two other waitresses, slammed her way through the double doors to drop off her order. Taking one look at Kagome, she smirked, "Come on, we're getting our asses handed to us out there. We need backup!"

With a laugh, Kagome joined her friend.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

It was close to midnight when the diner finally slowed down. Apparently Lakewood High School had just finished their musical and the cast had felt it appropriate to celebrate there. Tips from kids sucked; they rarely ever tipped over fifteen percent, and that was only if you were lucky. Eight hours into her shift, Kagome had only made about fifty dollars.

"Talk about a crap hole of a day," Kagome cooed to Hiten as the manager entered the back room. "A lousy fifty bucks and three more hours to go."

Hiten wiped a fake tear from his cheek, "my heart bleeds for you. Don't worry, Princess, I'm sure it will pick up in here. Besides, you're in such a fantastic mood, nothing can bring you down, remember?"

"Hiten, it's the overnight. No one will be here but cops and drunks, possibly together. Can I leave?"

Hiten barked a terse laugh. "Fuck no, honey; I'm leaving. You got till three to make some more cash. I'm telling you, the street corner is the way to go."

"Thanks but no thanks?"

Hiten laughed and rubbed her shoulder. "All right, chica, you behave and stay for your shift. If anyone leaves early, it's Aayme; she has to get home to get her son. Besides, there's a table requesting you."

Kagome tilted her head, "A table requesting me?" Making a face, she glanced at the clock. Who would be looking for her out here in the middle of the night?

"It's three dudes at table 5."

Kagome's eyes lit up. InuYasha was probably done with his search for Onigumo. Undoubtedly, Miroku and Kagejiro had gone out hunting along with him. Hopefully they came up empty handed. Kagome really felt that the issue should have been dealt with by the police but she understood the need for secrecy. Onigumo could blab his story to the police, or worse, the press. They would be all over that kind of gossip and that would spell trouble for InuYasha's family. No, she understood the need for stealth and the desire for InuYasha to handle this without Naraku. Why the two men hated each other so much was beyond her; they really lived very similar lives. If anything, Kagome would have thought them to be friends. But they weren't, would never be and if anything, this situation was growing worse by the minute. As long as no one was hurt, that was Kagome's answer to all of this.

"That's great! Awesome! Have a good night." Waving once, she turned on her heels and nearly ran out of the kitchen.

"Love, makes me sick," Hiten said while shaking his head. Walking to the backroom, he shut the door to finish the night's paperwork.

Kagome barreled out of the kitchen nearly glowing. Walking down the counter towards the back of the establishment, Kagome rounded the corner and froze dead in her tracks. Feeling as if an invisible barrier had knocked the wind out of her lungs, she gasped for air. Sitting at the table ten feet from here was Suikotsu, Ginkotsu and Kyoukotsu. Gin and Kyou were the highest paid body guards on Bankotsu's payroll, and also his cousins…or was it brothers? Sui…well, her and him just had an awful relationship. He was the asshole who had patched her up after Bankotsu had wailed on her, and was the one who had suggested killing her to get rid of the evidence. Kagome could feel her hands begin to shake as she met Sui's gaze.

Reaching out with one finger, he beckoned Kagome to come closer. The smile on his face was lethal. "Hey baby, did you miss us?"

Backing up one step, Kagome turned on her heels and ran. Throwing her order pad onto the counter, she booked it with all of her might into the backroom and grabbed her purse and her coat.

Hiten startled behind the desk as Kagome slammed her way through the door to grab her things. Without a word, she was out the door just as fast as she had entered.

"Kagome!" Hiten stood up and ran out the door, only to see Kagome fly out the back door. Hiten stared at the door before walking out into the restaurant in complete confusion. The table that had requested her was cackling with enjoyment and Hiten's eyes narrowed. Walking brazenly over to the table, he brought both of his hands down on the laminated edge. "What the hell did you say to my waitress?"

GInkotsu smirked. The man was built like a tank; his shoulders were larger than any professional football player Hiten had ever seen. Half of his teeth were replaced with metal and he looked as if he had been in several thousand fist fights. "We just wanted to say hello."

Hiten shook his head. "I don't know who the hell you are, but you're out of here! Get out, now!"

Suikotsu simply leaned back against the wall. "It's been a real long day for us, pal. Cut us some slack, we didn't even get to say hello before the bitch took off like a scared rabbit."

Hiten stood up straight and turned away. "Since you don't feel inclined to leave, I'll call the police. They'll remove you."

Kyoukotsu stood up as Hiten turned to leave. The man was nearly seven feet tall and built from pure muscle. "See friend," he spoke evenly as he reached out and put one massive paw on Hiten's shoulder. "I don't think that's such a good idea. What's going to happen is that you're going to get us coffee from that pot, right there, and come have a seat with us."

Hiten's eyes widened as he took in the threat. He turned to look towards the back door. "What's going on? Who are you?"

"We're just paying a friend a visit. Don't do anything stupid; I really would hate to see your business burned to ashes over a simple misunderstanding. I don't think they pay you enough to handle that kind of pressure," Suikotsu smiled as he lit up a cigarette. "You dig?"

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X

Rushing out the back door, Kagome jumped off the cement step and ran for her car as if the hounds of hell were at her heels. Slamming into the side of the silver Elantra, she pushed her key into the lock. She didn't dare look around her as she jumped into her car. Pulling her door shut, she locked the door and shoved her key into the ignition. She hadn't even realized that she had begun crying until the she felt one tear hit her shoulder. Hyperventilating, she turned her key with shaking hands. Nothing happened. She turned the key again and then once more. The dead of night were her only response to her equally dead engine. Closing her eyes, she attempted to get her wits together. Opening one eye, a shadow caught her attention. She slowly looked towards her passenger seat with complete trepidation. Sitting next to her was her car battery, cables and all.

Her breath came in wild pants, rigid and painful to her constricted chest. Her hands fumbled as she reached for her purse. She had to call InuYasha. She should have done that inside! Rationalization washed over her at that very minute; she had panicked and lost her only witness. Grabbing her phone was quite the challenge, but as she flipped it open, all hope died. The phone was completely dead. Hitting every button she could, she screamed and threw the phone down to the floor. How could she have been so stupid? This was a complete set up and she walked right into it.

A light tapping at her driver's side window sealed her fate. Her breathe came in short pants as she closed her eyes and prayed that this was all some awful nightmare.

"You can't stay in there all night."  
Opening her eyes amidst the blinding tears, she glanced to her left. Right outside her window stood the devil from her dreams.

Emerald eyes stared back at her intently; a triumphant smile splashed across is egomaniacal face. He had won. Bankotsu tapped on the window again with one gloved hand.

Gloves? Kagome swallowed thickly, her entire body now trembling. Was this it? Had she managed to screw up bad enough to give him room to end her life? Looking around at the deserted back of the building, she knew her answer. She also knew that he would get away with it.

A second later, a fist burst the glass of her driver's side window. The same hand wrapped around her hair and yanked. Kagome screamed with pure terror as Bankotsu pulled her, by her hair, out through the broken mess of a square hole. She felt the pieces of remaining glass tear into her back and her sides with wild abandon, she could feel her blood rushing through the wounds and soaking her uniform and the interior of her car. The next feeling she had was her face hitting pavement and broken glass. It was as if she was simply watching the transaction; she had barely any control over her emotions or her physical actions. She was sobbing and bleeding profusely from multiple wounds.

A gloved hand wrapped around the back of her neck. He meant to kill her, of that she was sure.

"I warned you," was all that he hissed at her. Pulling her to her feet by her neck, he shoved her forward towards the car at the end of the parking lot.

Kagome counted each push, every shove. 'Three…four….' She was five paces from her car, seven from the back door. If she could get into the kitchen, she could get help. If she screamed now, he could snap her neck. But a distraction could prove enough time. His hand tightened around the back of her neck, his fingers squeezing around the sides. How could she get him to let her go? Taking one more step, she decided to just go for it. What more could she lose? In her hand, from when she hit the gravel, was a three inch shard of glass from her window. Flipping it in her bleeding hand, she stabbed Bankotsu in the thigh.

As expected, the man howled in pain. Releasing her grasp on her, Kagome bolted like a scared deer for the building. It was only five…four…three…steps away.

Bankotsu grabbed Kagome's hair as she was two steps away from the back door. Her entire body snapped back like a rag doll. She jerked back with a scream. "Help!" she bellowed, as Bankotsu clung onto the bleeding girl in his arms. Kagome screamed again, and brought her fist back to hit the glass in his leg again, driving the shard deeper. She fought like a hellcat, she fought for her life.

Bankotsu wrapped one arm around her waist and the other around the neck. Pulling her backwards, he reached the car he was dragging her towards. Slamming Kagome forward, he pounded her face into the metal frame of the roof. Kagome laid dormant for a moment, dazed from the impact and blood loss. Her face was pressed up against the roof, her body held by his against the frame. He pressed himself against her as hard as he could, taking the control back from the girl before him. Only then did he reach down and wrap his fingers around the glass in his leg. With only a grunt of acknowledgement of the pain, he pulled the shard from his leg. Within the same stroke, he stabbed it into Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome saw white. The pain was blinding and the world lost focus. She was dead, she knew that. There wasn't time, there was no way to contact InuYasha and she was his. He was going to kill her. Kagome choked down her scream to a hoarse sob as pain erupted all over her body again.

"Get…into the car," Bankotsu seethed.

"Go to hell," Kagome replied numbly. Her body was screaming in pain; the new wounds, the gashes and the old memories of what he was capable of.

Bankotsu panted twice, the only sign that Kagome was putting up a decent enough struggle, and then wrapped his hand around her hair.

Kagome kicked out with her back leg, attempting to catch him in the knee, or the wound, or hell, his balls would have been a perfect target. But he blocked her attempt, jerked open the door and literally threw her into the backseat of the black extended Buick Regal. Moving into the car with her, he slammed the door shut and the car peeled off.

Only once the air conditioning was blasting into the back and Bankotsu had taken three or four breaths, he turned to his captive. "If you have any other weapons on you, now would be the time to tell me."

"Eat me," she hissed back venomously.

"I'd watch your tongue," he shot back, "and a word of wisdom; not a good move," he crooned while glancing down at his leg. "If I were you, Kagome, I'd be doing everything I could to make nice with me right now and make this an enjoyable ride."

Kagome raised an eyebrow as blood continued to flow from the wounds on her back, her sides and her face. "Really? Seriously?" she asked while trembling. The last thing she was going to do was submit to him again. "I told you once; you lost your power over me. You can kill me…"

"Oh, I plan on it."

Kagome did everything she could to ignore the pure malice in his voice; "but I will never submit to you again."

"You will," he replied evenly as he reached into the side door of the car and pulled out a handle of Grey Goose. "You're going to submit and when I'm done with you, you're going to beg me to kill you."

Kagome shook her head, "you can believe that if you want to but I will never beg for anything from you again."

Bankotsu opened the cap to the bottle, took a swig and then placed the bottle in the cup holder. Turning to Kagome, he smiled a devil's grin. "We shall see." Grabbing the girl by her head, he shoved her off the seat and down onto the floor. Placing one foot on her head, he reached with his other hand and ripped the shirt clear off her back. "I wouldn't want you dying of sepsis," he raged as he increased the pressure of his foot on her head. Grabbing the bottle from the side of the vehicle, he let out a deep breath. With a tip of his hand, he poured the alcohol onto the open wounds on her back. "You think," he calmly stated, as Kagome screamed in pain, "that you will not beg. But believe me, Kagome, before this day is through, you will learn the meaning of pain. Only after I have tortured you, bled you and have taught you why no one dares to defy me will you beg me for death. Then, and only then, will I become the angel of death."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

I want to apologize for how long it has been since the last update. Life has been…troublesome, to say the least. But I do plan on finishing the story. It's been four and a half years, this shit needs to end. I am hoping to be done soon with it. I want to thank everyone who has stuck through, I appreciate every review.


	39. Redemption and Renegades

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

~~ Chapter 39 ~~ Redemption and Renegades

Wrapping her arms around herself to shake off the chill, the cold winds of the spring air continued to bite at her exposed flesh. Goosebumps rose up and down the woman's arms as she stood outside the mansion, illuminated in the darkness before dawn only by the solar lights that lined the driveway. She pounded against the large oak doors again and again, her fist nearly raw from how long she had been standing. Behind her, the antiqued Malibu's engine hummed, the heater on full blast with only two windows cracked open. Her teeth rattled in her skull, her entire body shaking in the near freezing weather. The want to run for the car to the safety of warmth was overpowering, but her fear grounded her where she stood. She was only clad in pajamas and a down coat; slippers were her footwear of choice. She honestly hadn't been able to think straight for the last three hours. That was why she was here.

A light turned on in the grand foyer and a short pudgy man finally made it to the door. It had taken nearly ten minutes to get anyone's attention. He seemed displeased; his snub nose rose high as he stared at her from behind the glass frames of the door. He gestured for her to go away with his hands.

Placing one hand against the glass, she screamed for help. She begged with the rude servant to let her in, to wake the masters of the house. She would not be turned away; she couldn't fail in this. She needed a conference; she needed to see her ex-husband.

The man sighed and picked up the cordless phone. He pointed at the number pad and then at the woman's car. He was threatening to call the police. Kauai wished that would have been the answer. She shook her head again and again, pleading with the man to open the door. The police would do nothing in this matter. Finally he relented; placing the chain on the door, he opened it a crack.

"Go away!"

Kauai was struck by the absurdity of this interaction; four o'clock in the morning and it was as if the midget from the Emerald City was blocking Dorothy's entrance. This was her only thought; the only way she knew how to save Kagome. "Please! I have to see Hiroshi Higurashi! I must talk to him! It's important!"

"I will call the police! If you must speak with him, make an appointment like a sane person. How did you get past the gates? You must leave! Now!"

"You don't understand! My daughter! Our daughter! She was kidnapped! I have to talk to Hiroshi!"

The man hesitated; Kauai could see the flicker of confusion in the man's face. Surely he had to know that Hiroshi Higurashi had a daughter. He couldn't just let this thought go!

"Call the police if you don't believe me! I've been with them for the last two hours! Please! I know who has her but no one will help me!"

Tears slowly began to stream down Kauai's face. She had been awoken at 1am when police knocked at her door. Opening the door to see those men in uniform on her porch was a mother's worst nightmare. Instantly she had sunk to her knees and began sobbing; she had figured Kagome dead. There wasn't much relief, however, when the officers helped her to the couch and explained the situation. Three men entered the diner and asked for Kagome by name. When Kagome had seen them, she took off. The manager asked the men to leave and then they pulled guns. They wouldn't let anyone leave the establishment for over an hour. Once they left, the manger had called the police and went to find Kagome, who was missing in action. Her car, however, remained in the lot with her battery in her front seat, her driver's window broken and there was blood all across the parking lot. Kauai knew instantly it had been Banktosu that had kidnapped her daughter; the cops, however, thought that idea was ludicrous. 'What would a millionaire like Bankotsu Koizumi want with a college girl from the Ghetto of Lakewood?' They wouldn't listen, they wouldn't take her serious. Though they promised they would 'look into it', Kauai knew that they would never question the business man. Kauai also knew that if she didn't do something, Kagome was as good as dead.

In their talk six weeks prior, Kagome had explained her interactions with Bankotsu and explained how dangerous he was and what he knew of her and she of him. That is what brought her here; Hiroshi could get through to Bankotsu and negotiate. If he was not willing, however, he had other connections Kauai could check. He had to know how to get in touch with InuYasha Taisho.

A light in the winding stairwell turned on and Kauai's heart seized in her chest. She hadn't seen her husband's face in over six years. This was not the reunion she had planned on, and honestly, she didn't want to see him. When he had chosen his business over his family, he may have well died in her mind. What he did to Kagome in the dorms was completely uncalled for, and Kauai had used that knowledge to cement the fact that the man she had married so many years before was dead. In his place was this doppelganger that only cared for money and fame. Letting out a deep breath, she prepared herself mentally to face this villain.

Hiroshi Higurashi motioned from the stairwell for the butler to allow Kauai entry to the house. Glancing back at the car, she hesitated. Souta was asleep in the backseat; she couldn't have just left him home but she did not want to expose him to this situation. The more he slept the better; she couldn't handle any more stress right now. Taking a step in to the mansion, she lingered by the doorway to keep her eye on the car.

As the butler took leave, Hiroshi folded his hands into his robe. He eyed the woman before him wearily. This was not what he had been expecting to find when he was awakened by the noise. He had not seen his estranged wife for over half a decade. Gesturing to the parlor, he led her away from the foyer. Kauai followed him into the room and took a stand next to the first window facing the driveway. She had to keep her attention focused on the car as well; it would be too easy for Souta to wake up and wander off towards the beach. After all, the Higurashi estate in Deal, New Jersey was situated right on beach front property, valued at over five million dollars.

"Are you being followed?"

Kauai snapped around to stare at the man she once loved. She blinked once, then again; he had aged so much in the past six years. Crow's feet and dark circles marred the skin around his eyes; gray streaks had peppered his dark hair unjustly. The man looked nearly ten years past his age; it made Kauai wonder just how much she had aged over the last half decade. "No. I just need to…" hesitating, she could see the confusion on his face. "Hiroshi, Kagome was taken at work tonight."

A cloud passed over his face and suddenly the man turned stone cold. His eyes hardened as his lips formed an unbreakable frown. "Taken?"

"Kidnapped! She was kidnapped! Hiroshi, I don't know what to do! The police came to the house…"

Hiroshi held up a hand and turned from the woman. He walked around the leather sofa to the marble table that backed it. Lifting up a decanter, he removed a crystal glass and poured himself some of the amber liquid. Swirling it around once in the glass, he took a sip of the liquid and sighed. "Who would want the harlot?"

Kauai bristled at the name and somehow managed to hold onto her composure. "Bankotsu Koizumi."

Hiroshi nearly snorted the whiskey through his nose. Coughing once, the man rubbed his face and took a seat on the couch. "Kauai, why would Bankotsu Koizumi want anything to do with Kagome? She's used goods and that man can afford whatever he wants; virgins by the boat load, if you would. He would have no use for someone like her. That's absurd and outlandish. Have you been drinking?"

Kauai stared hard at the man before her wondering how she had ever loved him. Had he always been this cold, this crass? Had he always been so hateful? "They had a…unique…relationship, Hiroshi. Kagome knows enough about Bankotsu to ruin his reputation and he her. She explained this all to me after filing a restraining order against Bankotsu. Kikyo can vouch for this, she witnessed a fight between Koizumi and InuYasha Taisho."

"It's hard to ruin the reputation of a whore."

Kauai felt as if the man before her had knocked the wind from her chest. Staring aghast, she fumbled over words; "I'm not even going to start on how rotten of a thing that is to say about your own child. But now is not the time for that argument, Hiroshi!" Kauai's hands balled to fists as she stared in disgust at the man before her. "The police will not help me and we have to do something or he _will_ kill her."

"You are speaking madness. Bankotsu would never kidnap a girl as worthless as Kagome; she has no monetary value worth speaking of. From our dealings in the past, he knows that I have severed all ties with Kagome and therefore he cannot hold her against me. Kidnapping her would be impractical; beyond for the obvious flaws to that plan, he could chance ruining his name."

"You're not listening to me, Hiroshi. She could ruin him; she knows everything! He has secrets, which no one knows. He does things no one is willing to talk about, except Kagome. She got herself into an abusive relationship with him that continued after they dated for a year, and when she asked him to back off, he began to stalk her. Now he has her, and he's going to hurt her. We have to save our baby, Hiroshi; we have to save Kagome!"

"If and only if, what you're saying is true, then Kagome is a stupid girl for opening her mouth. She should know not to get involved with anyone with that much power and then threaten them."

Kauai stared, flabbergasted. A thousand words sprung to her mouth to call the bastard before her but she didn't. She couldn't. "It doesn't matter what or why; what matters is that that bastard has our little girl. He's going to kill her, Hiroshi. He will; he's threatened her before and no one was willing to help then. He's untouchable!"

"Bankotsu Koizumi is a lot of things; but a murderer he is not. I am sorry, Kauai, but I think Kagome is simply playing you. Maybe for a ransom, maybe just for kicks, that whore is shameless. I would suggest for you to go home and go to bed. I am sure she will be home when she sees that this stunt isn't working."

"There was blood. There was blood everywhere, all over the parking lot. She could…" tears ran fresh down Kauai's face, "she could already be dead." Falling into a fit of sobs, Kauai slipped onto the chase by the window. Glancing back to the car, she bit her fist. She couldn't lose it now; she had to help Kagome.

Hiroshi closed his eyes and took a moment to mourn the passing of his kin. "Such is life," he said after a second. "What I am saying to you is this; Koizumi is no more a murdered than Toga Taisho. Neither family would sully their name by killing someone. I am willing to bet that Kagome ran off with a friend and she will be back when she is out of cash."

With a violent scream, Kauai kicked over the end table nearest to her foot and shot to her feet. "What the hell is wrong with you, Hiroshi? That's our little girl! Such is life? What the fuck is your problem?"

Hiroshi flinched when the wood hit ground. Sitting the cup down on the table, he eyed the woman before him. "There are people trying to sleep, Kauai."

There were no words, simply no words to describe the horror written across Kauai's face. "I have to go. I have to find InuYasha Taisho. He will help."

"No one will help you, Kauai. This whole idea is absurd. Kagome will be fine; she will be…"

Taking three fast steps across the room, Kauai slapped the man hard enough for the sound to echo. "Bastard! It was bad enough that you blamed Kagome for being molested by that boy, but to end our marriage and to disinherit your only child was disgusting. Now you're honestly going to stand here and tell me that you don't care that someone could have killed her…" chewing on both her lips, tears coursed down her face. "How could you be so emotionless?"

"She's been dead to me for years, Kauai; this just finalizes my grief."

Kauai stared at the man in complete shock that gave way quickly to sadness. Shaking her head, she recalled a time when it wasn't like this, a time when the man before him was actually human. "You know, I remember when we brought her home from the hospital. You were such the proud father. You would fall asleep in the rocking chair with your little angel on your chest. There were days when you would lay there for three or four hours, just letting her sleep. She was your world. You taught her to laugh, you taught her to read, you taught…" putting a hand to her face, she tried not to lose herself, "do you remember the day you taught her how to ride a bike? The first time you let go, she fell over. Her knee bled and bled from where she hit the curb. You sat with her on the front yard, and you cleaned her all up. You sat her back on that bike and did it over and over. She learned how to ride a bike that day, and you beamed with joy." Blinking, she brought herself out of the past that was easier to live in than the present. "That little girl…the one you held for so many nights, is out there, somewhere. She's out there, hurt and scared. She's the same one, Hiroshi. She's that same little girl, your angel, and someone wants to kill her. Why won't you help? You love her!"

"Loved; I loved her. I gave that up when she brought shame upon our family. I will never forgive her."

"She's out there calling for you! There's a young girl out there who is scared to death who needs her parents!"

"She's better off dead."

"I hope you burn in hell. The world fears demons but what they should fear are monsters like you."

Turning from the room, Kauai stormed from the parlor to pause in the foyer. Takada, Hiroshi's brother and his wife Chiyo, Kikyo's parents, stood in the doorway of the kitchen, all ears to the fight between the two. Kauai paused; eyeing those she once called her relatives. How had she ever survived in this family? "I suppose you have heard everything?" She asked the two with tears in her eyes.

Chiyo sipped the coffee in her hands with an icy demeanor. "It seems that Kagome is not just sleeping with her friends boyfriends, but half the world as well. I suppose with a whore for a mother, it's simply nature."

Kauai inhaled sharply, anger nearly boiling over. Snapping around to face Hiroshi, who had come to the entrance of the parlor, she waved her hand about; "they think our daughter is a whore. You think our daughter is whore. What the hell is wrong with you? For once in your life, can you care about what really matters in life?"

Hiroshi eyed the front door wearily, "I think you can see yourself out."

Kauai turned her face for a moment to attempt to collect what little was left after the night's transgressions. "Do you have InuYasha Taisho's cell phone number handy? If you're not willing to help find whoever kidnapped Kagome, than I will find someone who will."

"I don't doubt for a minute that you'll find her in his bed," Chiyo commented without discern. "And no, we don't communicate with those who shame our family. Like I said, like mother, like daughter."

"Oh enough!" Kauai shook her head and ran her hand over her face. "Save if for someone who gives a rat's ass about your petty desperate housewives bullshit, Chiyo!" Clicking her tongue on the roof of her mouth, she eyed Hiroshi and then the other snobbish duo. "Do you want to know the truth? The honest truth? For years, I've allowed people to speculate about me, about my family, and about my daughter. Takada was so wrapped up in his ridiculous business that he couldn't stand the thought of poor publicity—"

"—Kauai, it's time for you to leave," Hiroshi croaked loudly.

"He still thinks that the sun shines out of his ass every morning. I can see the feeling is mutual. Have any of you ever stopped to think that if the world revolved around you, how could it revolve around the one standing next to you as well? It must be that because you all have your heads so far up one another's asses, it just makes a god damned circle."

"Get out of my house," Takada spewed angrily.

Taking one step towards the door, Kauai paused. "Souta is Kagome's son." Turning to witness the glower of shame that overtook Hiroshi's face, she relished the moment. She heard gasps from all around the room and loved every second of it. "Wow," she said with a breath of relief; "I don't know why that was such a huge secret. I can't believe how good that feels to finally say. I took him as my son so that Kagome could live a normal high school girl's life and so that Hiroshi wouldn't be shamed. Fuck all of that now. Kagome was molested by the god damned family you sent us to stay with. Its rape, but Hiroshi here thinks she deserved it for wearing shorts. He raped her and her father didn't care, he didn't protect her or find her justice. She was only fourteen years old."

Kauai registered the shock on Takada's face and the smug look on Chiyo's. Turning to the older woman, she quipped, "You're satisfied with this news, aren't you? You think that this laminates the name of whore you placed on my daughter's head. It doesn't, because Kagome took on a burden that no fourteen year old child should. The truth though, is that I will never be more proud of a child than I am of Kagome. She didn't question her responsibility once, she never blamed her father, and she never lashed out at your daughter's teasing. She stuck to her role of sister like a champ, regardless of how it tore her apart. You can think what you want, and justify it however you will; but you're wrong and will always be wrong.

"One day, when you're old and dying and no one wants to be around you because you're a stuck up bitch, maybe then you'll realize how wrong you truly are. Not just about Kagome, but this…this existence you call a life style. You think you can judge people because you have money. One day that will be gone too." With a snort, Kauai turned to Hiroshi. "When, and I say when, I find Kagome, I am going to encourage her to write a book about everything that has happened to her. I hope to god the world realizes then what an A-class scumbag you really are."

Turning on her heels, Kauai saw herself to the door.

"Aunt Kauai!"

All heads in the room snapped to the stairwell. Kikyo stood on the middle steps, dressed in jeans and a sweater. A cell phone was in her hand, her fingers clenched like stone around it. "InuYasha isn't answering his phone, but I can take you to his apartment. He might know where to start looking for Kagome." Running down the last few steps, she grabbed her coat. "Can you just…give me a minute? There's something I want to say."

Kauai nodded and walked out the front door.

Turning on her parents and uncle, Kikyo crossed the room slowly. "Is it true?" she asked Hiroshi; "Is Souta really Kagome's child?"

Hiroshi nodded once, "it's true, Kikyo. The girl started out as a whore at a very young age."

Kikyo blinked a few times and looked at her parents. "Do you agree with him?"

Chiyo snorted and grabbed Kikyo's arm. "You're going nowhere with that woman. She is outside of her mind, thinking that Bankotsu Koizumi would kidnap a worthless harlot like Kagome."

Kikyo ripped her arm away from her mother's grasp. With a gasp of disbelief, she stumbled a few steps back. "All these years, you knew," she turned to face Hiroshi, "you knew what your daughter had gone through and you never did anything to help her? You just turned your back on her? You let me and all the others of your little social circle cast judgment on Aunt Kauai; you let them call her a whore and a cheat when she never…she loved you! Both Kagome and Kauai loved you and you…" Looking back at Takada, she seethed, "what if it had been me? What if I had gotten pregnant from Kagawaki's 'affections'? Would you have cast me out?"

Takada stuck out his chin proudly, "you would never have succumbed to that shameful disposition."

Kikyo snorted once, shaking her head. "All my life I've wanted to live up to your expectations. I wanted to be a part of this inner circle. I see what you all are now though, I see it all. No wonder why Kagome's so fucked up; _you_ did it to her. Doesn't it faze you in the slightest to know that a fourteen year old girl gave birth to a baby boy, called him her brother, and the held up the lie to protect her family for years? Now she's missing and all you can do is shrug? Go fuck yourselves! I…I have no words for this!"

"Kikyo!" Chiyo took a step towards her daughter but Kikyo didn't budge.

"With a family like you, who needs enemies? Poor Kagome…who knows what is going on right now with her? She could be dead and not one of you would care."

Takada snorted indignantly, "Kikyo! This is the girl who stole away your boyfriend!"

"I was cheating on him!" Seeing her father recoil, she laughed sadistically, "I caught him kissing Kagome; that's the only thing I saw. I don't know if they were sleeping together, but I know what I was doing with the other guy. Even if they were, that doesn't matter now. She's missing and is in a helluva lot of danger. I'm going to help as much as I can." Walking across the room, Kikyo couldn't believe that she was a part of this family. Within that moment, she saw exactly what she never wanted to become in life. Grabbing her coat from the closet, she headed for the front door. "As for shameful indiscretions, I lost my virginity on the back of a school bus in seventh grade to a high school dropout. Sit on that and rotate!" She allowed the slamming of the front door to be her punctuation.

*X*X*X*X**X*X*XX*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

Arriving at InuYasha's apartment, Kikyo was out the door before Kauai could park the vehicle. Though she was not looking forward to seeing her ex again, she wanted to get a head start looking for Kagome. It was nearly five am, Kikyo knew this would serve as a very hostile wake up call. Banging at the door, Kikyo waited impatiently, tapping her foot and glancing about nervously. InuYasha's hummer was in the parking lot but no one was answering. Hollering once, she waited for an answer.

"Ain't no one home," a voice called from her left.

Turning, Kikyo found herself staring down Yura, the resident whore who lived next to the boys. Kikyo and Yura had it out numerous times over Yura's fascination with InuYasha and she was really the last person Kikyo wanted to see at that moment. Sucking her teeth, Kikyo popped a hip and tilted her head, "Oh, and I suppose somehow you know where they are? Did they check in with you before they left?"

"They're out with that gorgeous piece of ass that's been livin' with 'em."

Kikyo's brows furrowed at the girl's explanation. She was unsure of what bothered her more; that InuYasha was out all night and Yura knew about it, or that she couldn't decipher if Yura was talking about a girl or a boy. Had Kagome moved in with InuYasha? She had to remind herself to breathe.

"Who, Miroku?" Kikyo played coy to see what the response would be.

Yura scoffed at the suggestion, as if offended that Kikyo would equate Miroku to that level. "No, that boy ain't got enough hair on him! I'm talkin' about that one with the beautiful silver mane! That boy has delicious tattooed across his ass, and don't get me started on his muscles! Oh, and those eyes; God damn those eyes. They could just make you pregnant staring at you, that's for sure."

Kikyo thought for a moment before it dawned on her; that demon that was at the bar with them the night she found InuYasha and Kagome. Why was that man living with InuYasha? He was buying them drinks all night and was loaded as far as Kikyo could figure; why would he be here? This kept getting weirder and weirder. "Do you know when they left?"

"Bout eight o'clock. I heard them talking 'bout looking for someone. They haven't been back since."

"Stalking much?" Kikyo snorted flippantly.

"When a gorgeous guy parks a million dollar car in the parking lot of this scummy place, you take notice to the comings and goings. Trust me; you'd know if they were back."

"Million dollar car?"

Yura nodded towards the car sitting across the way, covered by a black tarp. Kikyo eyed it for a moment then looked back to Yura. "When you say a million dollar car; are we saying a million like 'you have no money therefore a Mercedes can do' or are we…"

"A Bugatti Veyron, you bitch," Yura spat back venomously. "Just 'cause I live here aint' mean I'm stupid."

"You are aware that 'ain't' is not a word, right?"

"How 'bout go fuck yourself?" Yura flipped the bird and stormed back into her apartment.

Kikyo shook her head; none of this was making any sense to her. Eyeing up the car across from her, she wondered just what the hell was really going on. Who was this demon and why was he living with InuYasha? Leaning into the driver's side window, she could see the crestfallen look on Kauai's face. Swallowing thickly, she felt the pressure from this too. InuYasha was their only connection to getting Kagome back. They would have to either confront Bankotsu themselves or go to the police. Both weren't options in her book. Pressing her forehead to the cold metal frame, she spoke softly, "InuYasha is out with two guys. We don't know when they will be back. If they were drinking, then he might not be home until tonight. I could try…" swearing, she closed her eyes and banged her head gently. Why was this so difficult? Her father wouldn't help her, not after what she had said. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't been so brash. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes and glanced around. "Someone has to know what she has been going through. Someone…." Hesitation broke her sentence as her eyes linked onto a townhouse across the street. "Sango!" Kikyo recalled Kagome briefly telling her that Sango had moved back into the neighborhood right across from InuYasha,

Kikyo pushed off the car and ran across the main road, leaving Kagome's mother sitting in the car staring in confusion. Kikyo got to the first house and ripped open the mailbox in front of it. Her eyes slid over the name on the unopened envelopes and she replaced it before doing the same to the box next to it. She remembered Kagome handing her a package in the restaurant before she went to confront Bankotsu seven weeks ago. What Sango had could possibly save Kagome's life! Only one mailbox did not have mail with a name on it, and Kikyo prayed that she was right. Running up to the door, She didn't hesitate to throw the door open and begin pounding on the frame.

It was only a moment before the door swung open and Sango stood before her, armed with a bat and a really bad attitude. "What the hell…it's five in the morning. Kagome?" Blinking twice, Sango quickly sobered up when she realized who was before her; "Kikyo? What's going on?" Sango frowned, confused beyond belief at the situation before her. She had seen Kikyo around campus but had not spoken to her in…she couldn't even count the years. She hadn't spoken to Kagome in nearly six weeks either. Miroku had clued her in on some of the dirt going on between Kagome and InuYasha, but Sango was dumbfounded as to how she was tied into this mess. Kagome, however, included her without batting an eye.

Kagome hadn't returned a single one of Sango's phone calls and had flat out ignored her at school. Sango had pressured Miroku for weeks to try to get a grasp of what was going on. Kagome hadn't been the same since she had stormed out of Sango's duplex six weeks earlier. Her words, however, had cut into Sango like a knife; '_You were right, they are all in on it. He knew, and he did nothing. He set me up to test my loyalty to his boss_.' Sango hadn't heard a word from Kagome since then. Why would Kikyo be banging down her door at five AM? What had happened?

Kikyo didn't waste any time on formalities. "Kagome's been kidnapped. We need to get at Bankotsu and I think you know how!"

Sango blinked and within that second, Kikyo pushed her way into the girl's townhouse. Turning wildly, Sango dropped her bat by the door and held out her hands, "what the hell Kikyo? What do you mean? Bankotsu kidnapped Kagome? Bankotsu Koizumi? The guy she dated in right after high school? Isn't he like some billionaire?"

Kikyo nodded, "yeah, that guy."

"They took her…they showed up and…" Sango whipped around to face the doorway. To her complete shock, she found Kauai standing there, holding a very sleepy Souta. Tears were streaming down Kauai's face as she stood helplessly in the door frame. "I can't save her but….but….you might be able to. Please Sango…."

Sango blinked wildly, wondering if she was dreaming. This was way beyond her emotional range of control; stammering, she tried to clear her mind. "Wait, who showed up where?"

"Some guys showed up at her job and when she saw them, she ran. The manager later found her car still in the lot with blood around the base, her window broken and her battery in the front seat." Kikyo caught her up quickly. "I hate to impose," though her tone held no remorse, "but do you have some place aunt Kauai can place Souta?"

Her mouth moved a few times before she beckoned to her bedroom. "Umm…you can put him down in there. If he's tired, he can rest more. Can someone please tell me what's going on?"

Kauai laid Souta to rest in the designated room before returning to the girls. She hugged Sango briefly. "I wish this reunion was on better terms." Putting her hands to her face, she lost all composure. Sliding down to sit on the floor, the grown woman sobbed like an infant. "Please, Sango; he has my little girl! I don't know what to do!"

Kikyo knelt down next to Kauai and wrapped her arms around her estranged aunt. Though they had never been particularly close, she couldn't help but feel compelled to comfort her. "We're going to get her back, don't worry Aunt Kauai." Looking up at Sango, Kikyo frowned, "Kagome gave you insurance two months back, a just in case regarding Bankotsu. I don't know what it was but it was after InuYasha and Banktosu got into a fight at the dorm. Do you still have it?"

Sango thought for a moment and then nodded. "I hid it, just in case!" Running from the room, she was back in two minutes with a sealed manila envelope. "Kagome said to take it to the police and not open it." Shaking her head, she tapped the envelope against her empty hand. "This doesn't make any sense. Kagome talked about an Oberon. She never mentioned Bankotsu!"

Kikyo sighed heavily, "I don't know of any Oberon, maybe it was a nickname or something. Bankotsu showed up at our dorm about seven weeks ago and apparently choked Kagome out in the hallway. InuYasha walked in on it and beat the piss out of Bankotsu. Kagome freaked out hardcore after that and then everything else blew up. I saw the way that Bankotsu was eyeing up Kagome's face when he was in the room though, when she was all bruised up. He was admiring it; it was as if he was proud of the work or something. Trust me, there was definitely something there. I never got to ask Kagome about it…we haven't spoken since then." Kikyo could feel the bitterness pulling at her heartstrings; it didn't want her here, it whispered that Kagome was getting what she deserved. But…she couldn't….she wouldn't do that to her cousin. She would never be able to sleep at night. Though Kagome had wronged her, she was far from blame. But that was neither here nor there; it was a conversation for another date. To have that conversation, however, she needed Kagome. Therefore, she was going to do whatever it took to get her back.

"So how do you know for sure it was Bankotsu?"

Kauai let out a short sob and gathered together her words, "I know it was Bankotsu Koizumi. Kagome told me all about everything that had happened after she moved back in with me. Bankotsu owns a club somewhere in the city and Kagome would go there and he would…" she swallowed thickly, "it was a control thing; he hurt her and she enjoyed it. When she had enough and when he went too far, he threatened her. He knew her secrets and he tried to use them as leverage."

"Leverage for what?" Kikyo asked.

"Against the family; I suppose he thought he would destroy whatever she had left in family if it slipped out. It's so stupid, honestly; Kagome has held in those dark secrets for years and it's eaten away at her. She was so afraid of destroying the family name and never really considered the fact that I wouldn't have cared. It's as if she did it to try to protect her father and the shame she felt she had already caused. I wish she," Kauai choked down sobs, "I wish she would have talked to me about this, I wish I would have paid more attention to her. I wouldn't have cared," she cried out as she rocked back and forth, "I wouldn't have cared at all. I love her regardless!"

Sango dropped down on her knees and rubbed Kauai's back, "she loves you so much, Kauai. Just hang in there, we will get Kagome back." Making a face, Sango chose her words carefully. Pinning Kikyo with a very deadly glower, she asked slowly, "What part does InuYasha play in this?"

Kikyo shrugged, "I don't know besides for the fact that InuYasha started a fight with Bankotsu in the hallway when he saw him attacking Kagome." A very brief hesitation filtered through Kikyo's eyes before they darkened a hue. One could just about see her hair starting to stand on end. Her voice deepened as she took a step back from Sango. Even the thought of an accusation was enough to bring Kikyo's nails out. Sure, the guy was a scum bag; he had proven that fact quite nicely. Yet to insinuate that he would be in on something of this magnitude did not sit well with Kikyo at all. "If you think for one second that…"

Sango licked her lips and shook her head. Oh, there was going to be blood tonight on the Taisho family household. Kagome's words haunted her once more; '_they are all in on it. He knew, and he did nothing. He set me up to test my loyalty to his boss_.' Sango nearly choked on her own tongue. Cutting off Kikyo's idle threats, she just about yelled, "InuYasha knew! He knew what Bankotsu was doing to her."

Kikyo's mood darkened as she held up her hands. "Hold the fucking phone. No way, he would have stopped him. I know…." Kikyo bit down her own pride, "I know that they were…seeing…each other or something. I don't care about the details and honestly, I don't want to know. InuYasha, though, wouldn't have stood by and let Bankotsu hurt Kagome."

Sango crossed her arms and stood toe to toe with Kikyo. Hostility raged from the girl's aura. "Yes, he did. Kagome…Kagome realized the connection, that's why she hasn't spoken to anyone for six weeks now. She was sitting in my living room after confronting Oberon….Bankotsu, whoever, and went from semi-calm to a raging lunatic within seconds. She locked herself in my bathroom and rambled on to herself for twenty minutes before coming out and storming off across the street. Miroku wouldn't tell me what happened, but he said that Kagome made a whole lot of assumptions and wasn't talking to InuYasha or any of us anymore, which she hasn't."

Kauai sniffled back her sobs once more. "Kagome couldn't fully explain it to me either but InuYasha knew Bankotsu from the club, she told me they were friends. Kagome felt that InuYasha was testing her for Bankotsu but…" she eyed Kikyo for a moment, knowing how hard this must have been for her to hear. "Things must be better between them now. Last night, he spent the night with Kagome. She told me that everything was okay the next morning and that she had been wrong. She was smiling…" Kauai choked on a sob, "she was smiling in ways I have not seen Kagome smile in years. It was as if the last six years weren't really a nightmare for her. He…she…whatever she had thought, she was wrong about him. We need to find him; InuYasha will know how to get to Bankotsu!"

Kikyo loosely crossed her arms over her chest, trying to hold her composure. InuYasha was at a club hanging out with Bankotsu and she had no idea? Worse off, it sounded like some sort of…sex…club. She thought of all those nights that he was away and she was with Onigumo. Is that where he went? Was he out hooking up with random girls? Was he really into that freaky scene? What fucked up lives had they been living? Both were out with other people and then climbing back into bed with one another as if nothing had happened. Did she really know him at all? Was any of this possible? His innocence was beginning to waver. She hoped that InuYasha would never side with Bankotsu and somehow, there must have been a horrid mix up. How it went down though were details Kikyo couldn't wait to hear. Flipping her hair back, she eyed the ceiling. "I've tried calling him but his phone is off or something."

"Have you tried Miroku?"

Kikyo shook her head in the negative. "I think we should open the envelope. We might be able to get an address for this supposed club or something."

Sango pulled out her cell phone and threw it to Kikyo. "Call Miroku, I'll go to the police. We are not opening this thing. Kagome was very strict about that one rule; something about time stamps and no tampering with the contents. I'll run this to campus police and answer whatever questions they might have. Kauai, you should probably come with me." Sango disappeared into her bedroom to change out of her pajamas.

Kikyo found Miroku in her cell phone and dialed the number. After five rings, the call was transferred to voice mail. Kikyo tried three more times before submitting to leaving a message; "Miroku, It's Kikyo, don't delete this! Kagome was kidnapped from work by Bankotsu and his goons. No one is willing to help. You have to tell InuYasha! I'm at Sango's with Kagome's mother and brother. Please, you guys are our only hope. Call my cell phone when you get this; 732-555-1831."

Hanging up the phone, she tapped it against her forehead. This whole story stank like rotting flesh; there were so many twists and turns and secrets and lies. She felt like she was standing in the middle of a soap opera. "All we need are sparkly vampires and then it's really a circus," she whispered to the phone. As Sango came back into the room, Kikyo tossed her the phone. "No luck, he's not answering either." Taking a deep breath, she glanced at Sango. "Do you think he'll get the message?"

Sango cradled the package to her chest. "God I hope so." Sango clenched her fist and glanced out the window towards InuYasha's empty apartment.

Kikyo thought for a moment, wondering what other options they had. After a second, she could have smacked herself. "Sesshoumaru! We can call Sesshoumaru! He'll have to know what's going on. Their father scrutinizes life more than mine does, and that says a lot. They will have to be able to help."

Sango nodded in agreement. "Do you have Sesshoumaru's number?"

Kikyo nearly wilted, "you mean you don't?"

"No! Why would I?"

"I don't know! You're friends with that group." Kikyo sighed heavily and began pacing. "How do we get in touch with him at this hour?"

Sango paced for a moment then inspiration hit her. "Rin! Rin is a friend of Kagome's and she knows what's going on!"

"The door girl? I know Rin; she worked in my building at school. I don't see how she's connected with Sesshoumaru."

Sango shook her head; "all I know is that they are connected. If we can find Rin, we can find Sesshoumaru!"

Kikyo tilted her head, "great, do you have her number?"

Sango faltered, "No, but we can call the dorm; they might give us her number."

Kikyo shook her head, "not likely. People don't just give out other people's personal numbers."

Sango made a fist and put it to her head. "God, we have to be able to get in touch with someone!"

Kikyo made a face then grabbed her phone. After dialing, she cleared her throat. "Yes hi, this is Kagome Higurashi, I live on the second floor. I woke up with a really bad cold and I was hoping to get in touch with Rin? She's in my English class and I know she works the desk. I was hoping she could take notes for me, but I don't have her number. By any chance, do you?"

Sango waited on tippy toes, praying that whoever Kikyo had chosen to call would be stupid enough to pass along someone else's personal information.

Kikyo hesitated for a second before making a face and forcing a cough. "I know it's not supposed to be done, but I really need to get in touch with her. I know…I know you don't know me and it's a…" Kikyo groaned and finally barked back, "all right, I know you don't think this is a huge matter but it really is a matter of life and…passing. What about this; can I give you my phone number and you can call Rin?" She listened for a moment, "oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you! Okay, it's 732-555-1831. Yes….no, right now. I really need…no, I know its five am, trust me. Yes, I know that it's her day off but…no, listen to me! No! I need you to call her now, this cannot wait!" letting out a deep breath, she nodded, "fine, an hour. Thank you! Just tell her to call me back at _this_ number and it has to do with Bankotsu Koizumi's class. Yes, Koizumi. Thank you!" Hanging up the phone, Kikyo let out a very loud sigh. "Man, good help really is hard to find! Hopefully she does call Rin."

Sango studied Kikyo for a moment in silence. As Kauai excused herself to use the bathroom, Sango took the liberty to interrogate Kikyo. "Why do you care?"

Kikyo scrunched up her face, obviously offended; "What kind of question is that? She's my cousin."

"She was sleeping with your boyfriend. What's your angle on this?"

Kikyo cleared her throat and glanced around. Taking a menacing step towards Sango, she shot back, "She is my god damned family, Sango. I know you can't appreciate what that means but get this through your head; she's hurt, she's with someone who is going to hurt her more, possibly even kill her. Yeah, she hurt me by going after Yash but you know what, that's very little compared to what's going on."

"You were cheating on InuYasha. Why did you care?"

Kikyo swallowed thickly and stared at the ceiling for a moment. "My entire life was a competition against Kagome. It was set up by our parents to compete for who had the better child. Kagome always felt like she lost to me; I was more on point with ballet, I had better moves in cheerleading. The truth though, is that when we got off the field, my mother would yell at me for what I could have done better, how I could have pushed myself more. My mother would mock me. Kagome's mother met her with a bottle of water and a hug. Kauai would tell her how proud she was of Kagome for doing her best. She would hug me too, and I'll tell you, that was…nice. She was the only person who ever told me that I did well. It didn't matter to me that I completed the two full turns when Kagome only made it one and a half way, it mattered that she went home with a smile while I went home in tears.

"When the news came out that Kauai had cheated on Hiroshi, I knew something was wrong. I knew how much Kauai worshiped her husband but it didn't matter. That scandal gave me what I had longed for; I finally had something over Kagome. I had a family. I teased her mercilessly for years, throwing it in her face that her mother cheated on her father and…" swallowing what felt like tacks, Kikyo choked back tears, "I had no idea the truth of it all. All these years I had been prodding away at Kagome for something she did, not her mother. I can't imagine what it's like to hold in a secret like that and not be able to stand up for the people you love. I can only guess how much she must hate me. I would hate me…I do hate me. So her cheating with Yasha, that's…pennies, compared to the debt that I owe her. I don't care about that. I want to be able to tell her I'm sorry…I need to apologize. So I am not going to let Bankotsu kill her."

Sango eyed up Kikyo for a moment before sighing heavily; "you were a bitch to her for years."

"I was a bitch to a lot of people. Seeing my parents tonight, though, refusing to help because Kagome was…beneath…them…I can't begin to describe the horror. I do not want to be like that. I can't be like them. I'm sorry…I know I was rough on you too."

Sango shrugged, "Focus your energy to apologize to Kagome. I'm going to take Kauai to the police station. Maybe you want to consider finding another way to get in touch with InuYasha."

"I will do my best. Please keep me updated with what happens on your end, on what the police say."

Sango nodded, "will do." Turning as Kauai reentered the room, Sango tilted her head towards the door, "are you ready to go?"

Kauai glanced back towards where Souta was sleeping. "Kikyo, will you be okay if I leave him here with you?"

Kikyo met her gaze with trepidation but nodded regardless. "I will do my best. After all, he's the little cousin I never met."

Kauai nodded and stood up with Sango's assistance. "All right, let's go."

Kikyo watched Sango and her aunt go out to Sango's car and disappear into the sun rise. It was only then that she collapsed to the floor in a fit of tears.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*

Yawning as loud as humanly possible, Miroku cracked his neck and threw his hands up to accentuate the movement. Seeing no reaction from the two demons in front of him, he stretched his legs and kicked the back of InuYasha's seat.

"Fuckin' A, Miro. Sit still!" InuYasha grumbled from the side seat, snapping around once to glare at Miroku.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he cooed sarcastically, "I was unaware of just how uncomfortable the back seat is of my car. Because, you know, I don't drive my car from the back seat. How was I to know just how uncomfortable the back seat truly is?"

InuYasha growled under his breath, "Yeah, well, I know how my back seat is; roomy and spacious enough for a good fuck. But I suppose you wouldn't know how comfortable your backseat is given that you haven't ever fucked back there. You sure you ain't a virgin?"

"You want names and numbers to check my references? Let's start with your mom."

"Oi!" InuYasha growled dangerously; "watch you mouth."

"Oh, eat me. It's too late; I want to go home…"

Kagejiro turned a corner sharply, enjoying how both boys yelped as they slid in their seats. "I warned ya that Yash was shotgun. No one dragged your ass along, boyo. It was backseat or the trunk. The trunk is soundin' better and better if ya keep flappin' your gob."

InuYasha rubbed his eyes as they pulled up outside of a dark residence. "I know it's late, and I know you're tired. I just want to find this mother fucker so it's one less thing I have to do. I have one too many psychos to deal with right now."

"Naraku said he already called his parents," Miroku added.

"Naraku is a lying son of a bitch who you can't trust for shit. I'm not taking his word on this, not when Kagome is involved."

Sitting back in the seat, Miroku put his hands behind his head and stared out the open T-top roof. "So what's with that? I mean, first she was all googily eyes all over you, then she wanted to roast your ass on a skewer, and now…what? Are you to back to being in love or are you just back to dressing in leather and having her throw jello at your balls? You two are freaks, just saying."

"We have an understanding; I think that would be the best way to put it."

"I think your hummer says otherwise. Oh, double entendra for the win!"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "She…explained…herself a bit more to me and I understand why she was so upset and how she drew her conclusions. I don't blame her for them at all. She understands my side as well. So we decided to work on it, to see what could come from this. "

"Well, as long as you're no longer all emo and shit, I don't care what you're doing. Too many brooding dog demons makes a human nervous as hell. Speaking of, what's your deal Sparky?"

Kagejiro growled darkly in response. "Look, you two idiots stay here. I'm going to canvas the area and see if he's here."

"What, are you going to smell him out? Try not to piss on a tree while you're out there."

Kagejiro snapped around in his seat and wrapped one hand around Miroku's neck. Yanking him forward as far as the seatbelt would allow, he bellowed, "stop with the dog jokes. I get it, you're an asshole. Ya keep it up, and I'll disembowel ya where ya sit, ya fuckin' gobshite."

Miroku gulped loudly, holding up his hands palms out. "Peace, peace, I'm sorry! No more dog jokes, I swear."

Kagejiro effortlessly threw Miroku back into his seat hard enough to shake the car and was out of the door faster than one could blink.

InuYasha cursed and crossed his arms over his chest, settling deeper into the front seat. "This fuckin' sucks. It's like this asshole knew we would come looking for him. I don't like it."

"You think Naraku tipped him off?" Miroku pondered.

"Maybe, who knows? This guy has been once step ahead of all of us. I don't like it; he's a wild card. He wanted me to rip Naraku apart therefore violence doesn't scare him. I know that he hasn't acted out violently yet but I don't see it as a far leap for him. I'm just worried he's going to go after Kagome."

Miroku reached around the seat and patted InuYasha's shoulder. "Don't worry Yash. This guy hasn't done anything but take a bunch of pictures. I wouldn't worry too much. I mean, if you really want me to, I could create a profile for the guy; you know, me being a psych major and what not."

InuYasha shrugged of Miroku's hand. "My nerves are on end; it's like something is right in front of my face and I just can't see it. Something just isn't settling right with me. I feel like I'm missing something…something big."

"Well, let's look at the facts. Correct me if I get something wrong. His father and Naraku's father had a company together. Your father wanted to dominate the field, so he bought out their business."

"Undoubtedly after some financial terrorism and blackballing on my father's behalf."

Miroku nodded. "That's why you're involved. Onigumo seems to hold you accountable for your father's actions." Shaking his head, he moved on; "then Naraku's father dicked Onigumo's family out of his share of the business. Both families ceased any type of relations afterwards, because of Onigumo's families congruent poverty due to losing their source of income. Therefore, the entire family blamed Naraku's. Naraku's father had a heart attack and died and a few years later, Naraku opened up communication with the kids his age in that family?"

"Sounds about right, from what he's told me. He started talking to the older brother to try to get the family back together and they get along well enough. He was close with Onigumo, or so he thought. That's about all that Naraku claims to know."

Miroku scratched his head. "Well, either he is trying to cover up for his cousin because he feels guilty to association or he wants to 'handle' this himself. Either way, Onigumo not only needs to be brought to the police, he needs to get help. He's a sociopath; he had no problem lying to Naraku about where he was, his intentions, hell, their entire friendship for that matter. So he's a pathological liar, he has shallow emotions, he has a need for stimulation, hence why he is starting so many problems between you and Naraku. He is stoking the fire between the two of you to incite a fight. It seems that he wanted to results of that fight to be deadly; one, if not both of you, incapacitated and in jail."

InuYasha nodded; "he wanted me to expose my family for being of demon origin. I don't know to what extent he wanted Naraku to suffer…"

"He wanted both of you to rip one another apart. Whoever survived would be incarcerated for life and he would feel avenged. But if the profile holds, that won't be enough; he'll want to see your father suffer further. I have a feeling that if this kid keeps up at it; he won't stop until he's made everyone he feels 'wronged' him pay. I am surprised that he hasn't tried blackmail of you directly, honestly. Normally sociopaths want to control their victims; they want to know that you are suffering due to their subjugation. It seems, however, that he skipped over that all together; he went straight for the metaphorical kill. I wouldn't doubt that he was somewhere close by last night. He has followed you without notice before; he would need to see the fight between the two of you."

"You think he was really there?" InuYasha's eyebrows drew together; he hated the idea that Onigumo could have been so close without him knowing. Inwardly, he cursed his life style once more; if he had been allowed to live outside of the concealment charm, Onigumo would never have gotten within a hundred foot radius without InuYasha knowing.

"He woudn't have missed it for the world. He would have been devastated, however, when it did not go the way he planned. He wouldn't give up, he would simply change his tactic."

"So where the hell is he?"

Miroku shrugged. "Who knows? He won't go away, though, I can promise you that. He'll want to see his plan through. I wouldn't doubt that he'll take another venue from here though. I can tell you this, it won't have to do with photos."

"You think he's dangerous."

Miroku knew InuYasha was stating fact. The fact that this person was running around unchecked and had already amassed a huge wealth of information on InuYasha without his knowledge made Miroku very uncomfortable. This guy was a time bomb; they just seemed to be collecting those. Silence ensued.

The night was turning out to be a huge waste of time. They had gone to the frat to check in with Naraku first. Naraku had not yet heard anything and after some gibe remarks on behalf of Miroku and some…motivational…influences from Kagejiro, Naraku and friends had rattled off some places that Onigumo may have visited. Naraku had insisted that he had called the family to see if anyone had seen Onigumo. It was as if the man had simply vanished. The boys had started out from the frat house around eight to check the shore and the family's home, but nothing had come up. They had first checked the local bars that he frequently visited and spoke with some of the girls that he hung out with. Miroku thoroughly enjoyed that adventure. When those turned out to be dead leads, they had swung back to the frat to see if Onigumo had returned and then they checked out his family residences. That took them all across the state; from Blackwood to Succussanna and still no yield. InuYasha could already sense that Onigumo was not present at this home either. He hated to give up, but it was nearly dawn and he had to get some sleep. Struggling around in his seat, he began to search for his phone.

"Do you have my phone?"

"Is that code for do I like cock? Get your hand out of your pants when you ask me that! I think I…"

"Shut up," InuYasha snapped, "do you have my phone?"

"No," Miroku replied dryly, "have you checked your ass?"

InuYasha growled, "I must have left it at home." He let loose a slew of curses that could have made Miroku blush on a good day, "I thought I had it with me."

Miroku shrugged and closed his eyes. "Don't stress it, it's not like the world will end without your cell. We'll be home soon enough, so chillax. Naraku has Kagejiro's number; if this shit-drip shows up, he'll call 'Jiro."

InuYasha grumbled as he watched Kagejiro just about appear out of thin air next to the car. "I just want this night to be over."

Sliding back into the car, Kagejiro backed the Camaro up and took off down the main road. "The bugger ain't been there for a while. It seems that your bloke has just vanished."

"That's impossible."

Kagejiro scoffed, "it's easier than you think. Maybe he realized that his gig was up and took off before anyone could catch him. Figuring that you got the bait and all, th' bogtrotter must have taken off. Didn't want to stick around for the aftermath of messy cleanups, perchance. I think we should just head back and get some fuckin' sleep. It's nearly dawn and I'm beat."

InuYasha cracked his knuckles as he stared out the window. "I don't like it. Nothing about this is sitting right with me. Why would he leave after he had gone through so much bullshit to follow our lives? I can't imagine that he's run off after…" pausing, he took note of Miroku's hand that was raised, as if waiting to be called on. "What is it?"

"What the hell is a bogtrotter?"

Kagejiro rolled his eyes as he got onto the major highway to head back south. "Jus' shut your gob, ya freckin wanker."

InuYasha groaned as his head began to pound. Putting a hand to his temple, he rubbed gently. "I can't help but feel that this isn't over."

Kagejiro glanced at his younger brother. "Look lad, I'm here to help as much as I can. I'm just really wrecked right now, and could seriously stand to be ossified. Being off the drink has really fucked my metabolism."

"You've been sober for eight hours," InuYasha replied dryly.

"That's nine hours too long," he shot back.

Wanting to scream, InuYasha pounded the dashboard with his fist. "Does anyone here care that there is some fucked up evil twin out there who was plotting to have me murder someone? Or for that matter, that is watching our every move? Or knows that our family is really of demon blood? Cause I'll tell you right now; if this shit blows downwind to Sesshoumaru or God forbid Dad, we'll be a pile of ash in the fuckin' wind by time they're done with us."

"Of course we care Yash," Miroku replied, "but it's five am and we're too tired to talk about the backlash from your over controlling father and psychotic brother."

Rolling his eyes, InuYasha propped himself up against the window. He was going to get his answers. He just prayed that the police would not find Onigumo before he did. Little did he know just how long the night was truly going to be.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*

It was nearly seven by time the trio pulled into off of the Garden State Parkway, heading into Eatontown. Miroku was passed out in the backseat, his maw gaping wide open and snoring like the devil. InuYasha stared out the window in contemplation, unable to shake the feeling that something was very wrong. He was getting more and more jittery as they approached the apartment. Something wasn't right and it was eating away at his gut.

"What's eating your ass, Yash? You been bouncin' around like someone lathered your balls in honey and stuck ya on a fire ant hill. You make a fella nervous, ya know?"

InuYasha ran a hand through his ebony hair, his eyes focused like a hawk's out the window. "Something is really just out of place. I can't explain it."

Kagejiro frowned. "You ever gonna tell me 'bout the other reason ya brought me here?"

InuYasha ran a hand over his eyes and sighed. "I thought, from talking to Rin, that…"

"I know that much, Baka. I mean the other reason, the help you needed. Bein' that you had no clue 'bout your stalker, there was another reason. One you ain't willin' to talk about."

InuYasha sighed. He hadn't wanted to rush into telling Kagejiro about Bankotsu when he first arrived. Kagome had handled the Bankotsu situation six weeks ago to the best of her ability. InuYasha knew that it wasn't over but at least for the moment, he was out of their lives. "There was a situation that I had thought I would have needed support on."

"Which was?"

"It's a long story."

Kagejiro hiked a silvery eyebrow. "Well, I would say it's a long ride but ya wasted that staring out the window like a carsick dog."

"Don't worry about it."

"Boyo, when you call someone half way across the world to get some assistance, it's something that isn't normally able to be swept under the rug. I know ya got a lot goin' on with this scumbag out there stalkin' your moves and what not. From my experience, though, things you tend to sweep under the rug reappear at the most inconvenient of times. Like when you're hosting a dinner party or otherwise engaged."

InuYasha opened his mouth then shut it. His blood felt like it turned to ice in his veins as he stared out the window. Kagejiro was right, InuYasha's attention had been focused on everything else but the most important, and dangerous, matter at hand. Bankotsu. He had figured after six weeks of no repercussions, Kagome was in the clear. He had figured that the business man had chosen logic over pride, which was a faulty assumption in and of itself. Onigumo had surfaced at the right moment to distract InuYasha from the Bankotsu situation. He let his guard down on Kagome from Bankotsu when thinking of Onigumo and his family secret.

"This must be what it felt like to Kagome," he muttered to himself. Twisting his hands together, he lost himself in conspiracy theories. "Get home faster," he growled to 'Jiro.

"you gonna tell me what the hell is goin' on?"

InuYasha ran his hands over his face. "I am so stupid! Son of a bitch! I need to get in touch with Kagome now! This has all been a set up!"

"What was a set up?"

"Think about it! We've been out chasing around some guy who just happened to have photographic evidence in enough capacity to…God damnit, I am so stupid!" putting his hand to his head, a million thoughts ran through his head. How would Onigumo know where he was, when he was a demon? How did Onigumo know about InuYasha and Kagome? Bankotsu had to be the root answer. Bankotsu must have hired Onigumo to stalk out InuYasha and Kagome. Bankotsu must have used Onigumo like he used everyone else in life. Bankotsu had Onigumo set the evidence, InuYasha found it and focused on figuring out what Onigumo was doing and where he was rather than keeping tabs on the one man who wanted Kagome dead. InuYasha could easily see how Kagome got so wrapped up in conspiracy theories. If Bankotsu hired Onigumo, Onigumo stalked out Kagome and InuYasha, Onigumo's actions separated them into the search parties, which meant that Kagome was alone. And Bankotsu would know this. "Go faster!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Tell me what the hell is goin' on, Yash!" Kagejiro pulled a sharp left as they increased speed down route 35. "Start from the beginning! What the hell just happened?"

"I don't have time! Kagome could be dead! Fuck! How did I miss this?"

"What did you miss?"

InuYasha was about ready to launch himself out the window. Digging his human nails into the dashboard, he nearly screamed. How could he have been so dense? He was supposed to protect Kagome and this slipped right by his attention without a second thought. "Bankotsu! This is all Bankotsu's doing!"

"Who the bloody hell is Bankotsu?"

"Bankotsu Koizumi! He's the bastard behind all of this. He's the one who tormented Kagome, he beat the shit out of her, turned her against me and is blackmailing us!"

Kagejiro shook his head, trying to wrap his mind around the thought pattern. "Isn't he the only company standing up to Da's? They say he's the next Sesshoumaru Taisho. How the hell is he connected to your miko? How is he blackmailing you? Does he know the family secret? If he does, lad, then you're fucked."

"The short of it is that he runs an underground Goth nightclub in the city. I hit a stage when I entered college looking for…that something more…out there. I found the club and realized I could be anyone I wanted to there. So I was myself."

Kagejiro eyed InuYasha as he turned the corner into the complex. Though the sarcastic humor that colored this man was present in his voice, his eyes were dead serious; "what do you mean yourself? A flamboyant half demon who donned a leather fetish?"

With a groan, InuYasha crinkled his nose and punched the dashboard. "No! Well…sort of. I wasn't flamboyant…but I walked in there without my limiter many of times. I took to the scene very well. Eventually I got better at the game than Bankotsu, who doubles by the name Oberon. He kicked me out because I went after a girl he was screwing. She ended up dead in a warehouse a few weeks later, so I was told. I swore I was out of that place. About four or five months ago, I started going back there for lack of a better place to party. That's where I met Kagome." Rubbing his hands over his face, InuYasha was seeing stars. How could he have missed this? Without his cell phone, how would he know if Kagome had been in trouble? He fucked up royally, and prayed that it wasn't too late.

"Hold up; I thought you knew Kagome for years?"

"I did, as Kikyo's Kagome. When I saw her at the club, I had no clue who she was. She didn't recognize me either because, well…demon." Shaking his head, he made motion to jump from the moving car. "I have to get to her. I have to make sure she's all right."

Grabbing his brother's arm, Kagejiro kept the hanyou in the car. "What, a little black eye shadow and some whore clothing and you can't tell who a girl is? Are you daft or something? Shit lad, someone dropped you on your head as a babe."

"Shut up! God, just listen; I fucked with her, Oberon got mad…"

"Bankotsu?"

"Yes! Look, just follow along quietly. Oberon got mad; he beat the shit out of her. She hid with his cousin, Jakotsu, who also is the one who got her away from Bankotsu…"

"Oberon? And why his cousin? Isn't that counterproductive?"

"Yes, Oberon, and I don't know why she stayed with Jak. They are friends, apparently. She stayed with him and then went to stay with Sango. I realized what was going on and crashed that party. That's when her and I hooked up…"

"When she was injured?"

"Yes!"

"And you knew who she was?"

"No! I hadn't made the connection!

"How is that even possible?"

"I don't…know. I just missed it completely. Look, here's what's important; I figured out who she was when Bankotsu showed up at her dorm and was choking her out in the hallway."

"As Bankotsu?"

"Yes! He showed up to her dorm, tried to get her and Kikyo out to lunch…"

"How does he know Kikyo?"

"He used to date Kagome."

"Do you know how fucking confusing this is? Shit boyo, you ought to be on the telly. This soap opera is so much better than the shows on there now. So you met a girl at a club that was the sub of the owner, Oberon, who is really Bankotsu. This girl, who ended up being Kagome, was waxing your knob as well and then her dom found out, beat her, and she ran away with his cousin. She went home, he showed up, tried to sweet talk both ladies into leaving with him, because Kikyo had no idea he is who hurt her?"

"Yes."

"How did it lead to him and her alone in the hallway?"

"I don't know but I intervened and pulled Bankotsu off of her and then I realized what was going on. She still had no clue who I was though. She just thought that I would be in trouble for starting a fight with Bankotsu. She decided to put a restraining order on him and she brought it to him."

"That doesn't make sense; if she had a restraining order then she violated it."

"She put a ban on him coming onto school property."

"She can do that?"

"I…don't know. Look; she took it to go see him, he put a gun in her face. They had a standoff that lead nowhere and he kicked her out of his club. She then realized, after seeing you, who I really was. She put all of the puzzle together. She then thought that because I knew her at the club that I was really in league with Bankotsu."

"How the hell did she manage that one?"

"She thought that I was his spy. I showed up out of nowhere and constantly questioned his control over her. I was on the train when she was nearly raped and I saved her."

"Nearly raped?" Kagejiro parked the car and stared aghast. "By whom?"

"Street thugs. I saved her, dragged her away from the crime and then she sucked me off in the alley. Bankotsu got wind of this and beat the shit out of her. She thought I was the test of her loyalty to her boss. When she realized I was part demon, she thought I just followed her around campus to keep tabs on her for Bankotsu, to report back to him what she was doing. She thought that the asshole was trying to control her life because he could. She thought that everyone who ever mattered was in it against her. She thought Bankotsu's power was infinite."

"She sucked you off…after almost being raped?"

Waving his hands, InuYasha shook off the conversation and got out of the car. Running for the door, he had to pause as Kagejiro got there before him. Halting his entry, the older demon bent down to meet the younger half blood at eye level. "Give me the summary of this story. What are we missing?"

"Bankotsu isn't one to let go of a grudge, much less being lectured in front of his people. He was knocked off his pedestal by Kagome's actions. I thought he was just biding time, but putting everything in perspective, Onigumo makes sense. Bankotsu could have hired him to track Kagome and my moves. He might have ulterior motives for involving Naraku, but it all comes together perfectly. That's why we can't find Onigumo. Bankotsu's involved, I can smell it!"

"That seems to be a bit far of a jump lad; almost as far as Kagome looping you in with this Oberon-Bankotsu fella. I can see why you think they're related however, I think you're overanalyzing."

"No, think about it," InuYasha pushed on, "Bankotsu probably hired Onigumo to track Kagome. When Kagome met Sha at the night club, he began tracking me as well, somehow connecting Sha to me."

"Who the fuck is Sha?"

"Me, shit-drip! I'm Sha! Inu-Ya-Sha! Sha! How the fuck can't people understand that?"

"'sha is surfer lingo."

InuYasha shoved Kagejiro out of the way. "He probably tracked us both and then more so once Kagome faced off against Bankotsu. Now he wants revenge. I just know it! I have to get to her before he does."

Kagejiro followed InuYasha into the kitchen and leaned against the wall. "I get that this guy wants power over her, and I don't like that there is already a body count with him, but why the hell is Kagome that important to him? For that matter, why hasn't Kagome gone to the police? Why haven't you?"

InuYasha snatched his phone off the kitchen power and powered it on. "Bankotsu is very wealthy. You said it yourself; Bankotsu Koizumi is set up to be the next Sesshoumaru. This guy is crazier than a shit house rat. He's got more spies than Dad does."

Kagejiro sneered menacingly, "I doubt that."

"He does, I swear it. If you think Dad's tracking system is elaborate then you're in for a shock. Dad's second fiddle to this guy; he's got his own fuckin' matrix going on. He owns the fuckin' police. That's why we haven't involved them. I wanted to get them the first time he kicked the shit out of her. Kagome didn't want to drag her family name through the mud. Besides, if they already work for Bankotsu, they aren't going to do anything to help us out besides for rat out the complaint to Bankotsu. Kagome was too afraid to cross him."

Kagejiro hefted an eyebrow up. "I can understand that completely."

InuYasha clenched his fist around his phone. "So do I, and that's why I never pushed her. Fuckin' A, how long does it take for a phone to power up?

Kagejiro watched as the young demon grappled with the theory before him. "So, you think that Bankotsu hired Onigumo to spy on Kagome and he happened to begin spying on you as well? So his existence served to…what? Exploit what Kagome was doing in her free time or to keep you busy while he snuck back into the picture?"

InuYasha paled. "I don't know," he replied angrily. Kagejiro could hear the fear in his brother's voice; he could just about smell it. "I just need to talk to Kagome right now."

"It doesn't make sense Yash, think about it! You're saying that Onigumo was hired to follow Kagome and then, when she started getting involved with you, you became a target as well. Therefore he did not hire Onigumo to blackmail you. Not at first, at least. He would have hired the man to follow Kagome to see what was going on with her outside of this club."

"He could have hired Onigumo after he kicked the shit out of Kagome."

"He could tie wings to pigs and make them fly as well. Doesn't mean that he did it. Let's keep going; he hired Onigumo, let's say after he beat up Kagome, to make sure she was on the straight and narrow. Onigumo noticed that she was suddenly seeing a lot of her cousin's boyfriend. He started doing some background information and checking on you. You then got sucked into the picture. I cannot see how Bankotsu would have used Onigumo as bate to keep you preoccupied. That wouldn't have been his intent."

"Who knows anymore? It's just one thing after another. There are too many coincidences. I won't be satisfied until Kagome is safe with me."

"Agreed. But don't put money in your theory. It doesn't float well. If Bankotsu Koizumi knew who you were, it would be all across the news right now. He would never sit on that information. You cannot be worth that much to him. Every journalist would be camped out on the front yard of the great lawn demanding Da's head. Da' would have had you dragged in by your tail and that would have been what left Kagome completely alone. That would have been the distraction he needed."

"Uhh…guys?"

InuYasha and Kagejiro paused to glance to the doorway. Miroku lined the frame, a phone in his left hand outstretched towards the duo. His face was ashen and his hand was shaking. His mouth moved once but no sound came out. He glanced to InuYasha with a look that stopped InuYasha's heart mid-thump; it was a look of pity, one that someone would give a friend who was about to receive news that would ruin their year. "You…umm…Yash, man, you got to listen to this. There's no easy way to say this. We have a problem." Putting his phone on speaker, Miroku played Kikyo's voice mail.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X**XX**XX*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**

If it wasn't for the subtle sound of a smothered alarm, Rin may have slept for another two hours. Fluttering her eyes open, she glanced lazily at the clock with a simple stretch of her arms. She had not slept that well in ages; since before the baby, she reckoned. Blinking herself back from her eight hour interruption-free rest, she was shocked to find it nearly seven in the morning. Normally Kenren had her up at six am for his first feeding. The boy could eat by the truck load, and he would never skip a meal. She fed that kid nearly seven times a day.

Rolling to her right, she startled to find another grown adult in bed with her. It took some getting used to, she thought as she stared at her silver haired savior. With a smile that could melt the icecaps, she took in the sight before her. Sesshoumaru was lying next to her in bed, where she had left him when she drifted off to her dreamland. Clad in simple gray cotton sleep pants, the sheets were bunched up around his waist, baring his naked chest for the world. Well, it would have been his naked chest save the tiny slumbering child that rested along the grown man's ribcage. The child's ebony hair stood out like fire amongst ice on Sesshoumaru's chest. The tiny child was curled up with his thumb lazily placed within in his mouth.

Rin stared for a moment while feeling a lump rise in her throat. This was how she had prayed for life to be one day, yet had never dared to fathom that the wish could come true. She had always assumed Sesshoumaru to be the unobtainable dream. Yet here he was, in her bed, with their child lying on his chest as if this was an everyday occurrence. Sesshoumaru looked so at peace with himself and the environment, Rin dared not wake him. With a slight stretch, Rin moved to get up from bed. She could get a late start on breakfast and have dinner ready for her two men.

'My men,' she thought idly to herself as she turned to glance back at Sesshoumaru. Was he hers by any right though? His divorce was not finalized yet, and that was a long and messy road as he had well warned her. Kagura was fighting him on custody of their daughter and his father was continuing to dabble in his finances. Sesshoumaru was far from hers but, she liked to believe, that the past four weeks that he had been staying with her at her apartment, that they were becoming more of a family every day. Kenren loved his father dearly; the little boy would follow him around the house in the morning and cry when Sesshoumaru would leave for the office. He had grown accustomed to waiting by the door for his father to come home from work, being that Sesshoumaru kept a very consistent schedule. It seemed as though Sesshoumaru was becoming a very vital part to both her and her son's day.

"You got a phone call."

Rin nearly jumped through the roof at the sudden sound of her lover's voice. Though his eyes were closed and he seemed to be sleeping, he proved once again that looks could be deceiving. "Oh?"

"It said work. I chose to let you sleep instead of bothering you. This is your day off and it is incredulous for them to be calling you at six in the morning."

Sesshoumaru brought his right hand to gently rub his son's back with the pads of his fingers. The baby had toddled into the bedroom at an obscure hour of the morning whining for food. Sesshoumaru quickly quieted the boy, explaining that he would eat when he was presented with food; no sooner or later. To his astonishment, the little boy continued to cry. Though he was already a father, Sesshoumaru got a very hard lesson that morning; you cannot ration with a hungry two year old. Once he was fed a generous helping of cereal, Sesshoumaru had returned to the bedroom with the youngster, happy to see that Rin had slept through the whole ordeal.

Rin knit her eyebrows together. "Why are they calling me at six AM?"

Sesshoumaru shifted Kenren on his chest to reach a hand over and swipe some of Rin's hair from her eyes. "I do not know. I did not answer the phone call. I simply silenced the phone."

Rin flipped up the top of the phone and stared in shock at the number of missed calls. The first one was at six AM from the college. The next forty five were from InuYasha, starting at about seven thirty and continued roughly every thirty seconds for twenty minutes. The next thirty two were from Miroku's phone, spaced out from in between InuYasha's calls and lasting until about two minutes prior. She simply gawked at the phone. Her mouth hung slightly ajar as she lifted her eyes to Sesshoumaru. His attention was focused solely on her; he could tell there was a shift in her mood the minute she took the phone. "Something's wrong," she murmured. "Where's your cell phone?" Why were Miroku and InuYasha trying to get a hold of her so desperately? Her mouth ran dry as Miroku's picture silently popped up on her phone, the only sign that he was attempting to call her.

"I never keep it on at night," Sesshoumaru replied cooly. "What's going on?"

Rin shot out of bed as she put the phone to her ear. Wrapping one arm around her torso, she prepared for the worst. Answering the phone, she didn't give Miroku a second. "What's going on?"

Sesshoumaru watched Rin's face carefully. He watched as her eyes widened and then filled with tears. Kenren must have been just as attuned to his mother's emotions because the minute the first tear broke over her eyelid, he was at full attention and whining on Sesshoumaru's chest.

"No cry, mama," he cooed softly from where he sat with his father.

Sesshoumaru lifted the pup, watching as desperation filtered through Rin's eyes. It was as if she was standing in front of a train, watching it come at her with nowhere to go. Sesshoumaru quickly ushered the young pup to his bedroom and growled a warning to stay. He quickly returned to the room to find his pants. At this point, Rin was sitting on the edge of her bed, the cell phone clutched tightly to her ear, held in place by stark white knuckles. Whatever was happening was bad.

Sesshoumaru slid into his pants as he watched Rin begin to nod.

"Has anyone called the police?"

Sesshoumaru lifted his eyes slightly to stare at Rin as he grabbed a wife beater and slid it over his muscular chest. He could hear Miroku's frantic voice spewing out from the microphone on her cell. He could only imagine that this had to do with his idiot brother. Rin had been complaining for weeks about the lack of communication between her and Kagome over the past month and a half. She blamed InuYasha but would not further her explanation.

"Where are InuYasha and Kagejiro? What can we do?"

Sesshoumaru paced the room slowly; anything that involved both of his brothers that elicited a response from Rin to this severity could not bode well. As Rin slowly closed the cell, Sesshoumaru watched the tears overflow. Rin body twitched once, trying to hold back a sob. Sesshoumaru fell to his knees almost instantly before Rin, taking both of her hands in his. "What has happened? What is going on?"

Rin sniffled once, her lips trembling at the onset of hysterics. "Kagome was kidnapped," she choked out.

Sesshoumaru blinked once, confusion filtering through his eyes. "Kidnapped? Who would want to kidnap her? What gain is there?"

Rin shook her head desperately. "No, you don't…" she choked on another sob as she suddenly pushed Sesshoumaru away and got to her feet. "I need…I need to leave. I need to help."

Sesshoumaru grabbed Rin's wrist and twisted her back around to face him. "No, what you need to do right now is to tell me what is going on. Who took Kagome and why?"

Rin stared at Sesshoumaru for a moment, remembering all of Kagome's pleading to keep him out of the problem. She feared Sesshoumaru's anger towards InuYasha for getting involved with Bankotsu Koizumi and now everything was at a head. With a deep breath and choking back sobs, she recanted the story as best as she could tell it. She left nothing out; she explained InuYasha's role and Kagome's domination by Bankotsu. She told everything that there was to tell.

"That moron," Sesshoumaru seethed when everything was over. Rin was unsure if he was referencing InuYasha or Bankotsu.

"Do you think…" she twitched once; the image that Miroku painted of her car and the scene in the parking lot danced before her eyes. "Do you think she's dead?"

Sesshoumaru studied Rin for a moment before shaking his head. "Though it sounds like a homicide, I do not believe that Bankotsu would be that careless. He may wish death upon her, but if he first and foremost a business man. If he thinks as methodical as he is rumored to, he would keep her alive long enough to make sure no repercussions would come from her execution. He would wait to make sure that all of her threats were empty and that no one questions her disappearance as anything more than a run away. He will barely keep her alive, and probably will torture her endlessly. If someone does come looking and he cannot sway them or buy them out, only then will she be 'found' alive somewhere unrelated; such as an abandoned gang warehouse, victim of a gang attack. He will set up the scene flawlessly." Glancing at Rin's terrified expression; he closed his mouth for a moment. "I'm sorry, but it's the truth," he offered only after a moment.

"We need to find her, Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru shook his head. "What I need for you to do is to keep out of this. Bankotsu Koizumi is a man mad with power. He believes that he can stand up to me and a thousand year old business. He also seems to be exceedingly dangerous. If he knows the family secret, as Miroku has claimed, then it will only be a matter of hours before it is all over the news. No, you are not to get involved at all. I will handle InuYasha's mess."

"How? Kagejiro and InuYasha are already on their way up to the city to deal with Bankotsu. Apparently InuYasha is inconsolable. Miroku didn't even get a chance to try to go with them. They just ran off. God, Sesshoumaru, poor Kagome! What she must be going through…" Rin dissolved into a fit of tears as she thought about the whole situation. "Sesshoumaru, you have to stop this!"

Sesshoumaru studied Rin for a moment before running a hand through his hair. "I need you to try to get in touch with InuYasha. Keep calling him; if you get through to him, tell him I will handle this and to turn around. He cannot kill Bankotsu and if he exposes any more of our family secret, he will be more than dead. Father will see to that himself."

Rin's fingers trembled as she reached for the phone. "What more can I do? Sango is with the police, Kikyo is watching Souta with Miroku…"

"Call Miroku and tell him I will pick him up. I need his help to fix this."

Rin nodded dumbly. "Please bring her back, Sessh. Please…"

Sesshoumaru turned and looked at Rin. He opened his mouth to assure her that it would be okay, however, he wasn't quite sure he believed it. He wanted to believe that Kagome would be all right however, if things were as awful as Rin made it sound, there was a chance it was already too late. If that was the case, however, Bankotsu would pay for it with his life, which was without question. If InuYasha and Kagejiro had it their way, however, no one would ever be able to find all of the pieces of Bankotsu Koizumi. With a grunt, he knew what he had to do. Flashing Rin a sympathetic frown, he left the house on a mission.

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

-Sorry for such a long delay. The first twenty-five pages have been written for months but with school, I was too preoccupied to finish this out. What I can say is this; the story should be finished within the month. I have student teaching starting in mid January and if I am not finished by then, there is a chance that I will not be able to finish. Therefore, this is now my full time job to be done. We have two more chapters and an epilogue to go. A huge shout out to Heather Kou for editing the story for me and getting me out of the funk that held this chapter down. Happy holidays to every reader! I hope the new year bodes well for all!


	40. A Bullet on Butterfly Wings

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

-Warning: there is a lot of dark, morbid, and painful shit in this chapter. There isn't an edited version however. Just be warned.

~~ Chapter 40 ~~ A bullet on butterfly wings

"So what do we do?"

"Nothing, it's all we can do."

"Both of you are going to get into trouble. Stop talking and look busy."

"Oh right, that's such a great idea." In a lower tone, the girl sporting purple hair leaned closer to the muscular man on her right. "Tell me this doesn't bother you?"

"Of course it does," he shot back, his eyes locking onto the three large figures across the room, "but I know to keep my mouth shut."

"Yeah, you've done a great job at that, by the way."

The blonde behind the bar wiped a strand of hair from his eyes; a frown clearly enveloped his features. "I am not paid enough to deal with this. S&M is one thing; hell, who am I to turn down a job to stare at half naked girls." Clearing his throat, he leaned a little closer. "But I sure as hell didn't sign on to witness a murder. Or worse, be caught up in it. I need Ambien to sleep now, after the shit I've seen here. I can't take much more."

The girl fingered her long faux locks. "I don't like it," she repeated again.

"There's nothing we can do."

Both the girl and the bartender turned on the body guard. "Like hell," the girl seethed, "I don't need to sit here and take it."

The bodyguard hooked a finger behind him at the three lumbering giants. "They say you do. I'm telling you Carly, you try to get up and they will put you down. Just…wait."

"Just wait? Is that your best answer, James? Just wait? You know what we're waiting for, right? I'm not okay with this, I am not…" clearing her throat, Carly Sampson swallowed down her tears. "I just want to go home. I never thought…in a million years…this job would turn into this."

The man behind the bar nodded, his eyes never leaving the three men who consumed a corner of the room. "I think we should call the cops," he whispered.

The bodyguard, James, laughed callously. "You'd be next after he got rid of them. If you haven't been paying close attention, Eric, he owns the cops. It's why they never bother us; it's why a club like this can exist. He either has to be dishing out some serious bribe money or he is just too powerful to touch." Taking a drag from his cigarette, he shook his head. "Besides, what would you tell them? Hello, officer, a man by the name of Oberon who has a seriously dom fetish is murdering a girl named Titania, who was one of his subjects. But they're locked in a back room and I am being held hostage by three mercenaries. Do you really think they'd listen to that? And if he does own them, or even is paying them off, he'll know you squealed." Leaning closer to the duo, he spoke quietly, "if you two want to live to see tomorrow, keep your mouths shut, do your job and just disappear."

"Like Titania will come sunrise?"

James took a deep breath, sorrow melting through his eyes. "I really hope it doesn't come to that."

"You saw her last time, James, you know!" Eric, or better known as Envy during the nights Club Illusions was in session, "you saw what he did to her. That was just for letting that demon touch her. She completely disobeyed him; she went against everything he taught her. She called him on bullshit in front of his people. He's crazier than a shit house rat, and he's going to kill her."

"What's worse," Carly, or Carlisle, chimed in, "is that we'll be accomplices because we didn't do anything to stop it."

James turned to stare at the three across the room. "I think we can adequately plead that we were in danger, just as much as she was."

"I can't sit here…" Carly covered her green eyes, smearing the heavy dark makeup across her face, "I can't sit here and just…know…what he's doing to her."

"No one will know," Eric replied in an equally frantic voice, "no one even knows her real name. She'll just vanish and we'll know and have to live with it; just like we did the last one."

Carly made the sign of the cross over her chest, "thank God I wasn't here for that."

Eric eyed James, "I was, and I still haven't forgiven myself for not intervening."

"You might have a chance to talk sense to him when Jak is around. On his own, though, with those three muscle heads as his body guards, good fucking luck. I am going to wait for the all clear and go the fuck home to my wife and kids. I don't want to piss him off. I got my own to think of."

"That's someone's little girl, James," Carly added cynically, "you would want to know why yours no longer came home at night, right?"

James, the bodyguard Jacques, twitched slightly, obviously offset by her words. "I am not discussing this anymore. I can't….I will not risk my life for someone else."

Eric shook his head, "I wish I were a demon right now. I would break through that door and save her. She never did anything wrong in my book. She decided she was done but he couldn't let her go. After this, I'm done."

"Good luck with that," Carly snarled. "I have a feeling no one is done until he carries them out in a black bag. God what was I thinking when I signed up here? I just wanted to dress sexy and wear Goth clothes. I didn't want to become someone's slave for real-izes. I want to go home." Hugging her knees, the girl's short skirt displayed much to the rest of the room.

Eric swatted her hands to have her put down her legs as one of the men across the room stood up suddenly. Straightening his back, he cleared his throat and picked up a glass to rub clean with a dirty dish rag.

Ginkotsu trudged across the room to where the three workers for the club had conjugated. He had listened half heartedly to their pitiful woes for the female who was locked in the room with his cousin. Licking his lips, he eyed up her attire as he approached, loving how long her legs looked and wondered briefly how far they could wrap around his neck. "You three look very comfortable over here," he bellowed, his sharp voice scratching at their eardrums like metal q-tips, "care to let me join your party?"

Jacques, his cousin's lead bodyguard, nodded once. "Of course, sir. You want a drink?"

Ginkotsu raised his eyes to the bar tender, who was trying to pretend not to be interested. "Whisky on the rocks."

Staring at the man for a moment, Envy nodded slowly and turned his back to make his drink. He hesitated for the briefest of moments as the situation bore down on his like Atlas' burden.

Ginkotsu turned to Carilise slowly, his eyes roaming her body freely. Taking his index finger, he slowly dragged it down her tear stained face. "Why are you crying, little bird? Is it because the big bad wolf is butchering your friend?"

Carly could barely contain the shiver that raked her body as the giant put one grimy paw on her leg. "I don't know what you're talking about," she choked out.

"Good," he replied. "I'm sure that goes for everyone. Forget tonight and go about your lives tomorrow." Turning his attention to Carly, he smirked, "except for you. I would prefer for you to remember tonight for a while. What do you say you and I," he hooked his thumb towards the lower level where the booths were cloaked in darkness, "go get better acquainted."

Carly's eyes flashed with anger, "How about you go fuck yourself?"

"What the fuck did you just say to me?" Ginkotsu bellowed as he removed his hand from her leg and stood up straight. Looming over the girl by nearly a foot and a half, he easily dwarfed her. "Care to say it again?"

Swallowing her tongue, Carly looked to James and Eric for help. "I…I am not…"

"Last I heard the rule was that any woman in this facility is property of whoever wants her, am I right? That means get on your fucking knees…"

"Actually," Eric interrupted, handing the drink quickly across the counter to the pissed off bodyguard, "this is a S&M club. It means that you need to have a mutually agreed upon verbal contract with the said individual that you are trying to enter into relations with. If she is not interested, then you cannot and will not touch her. Those are your cousin's rules, and he very strictly enforces them. I would hate to start a war between family members but I am not above doing so. You will not touch her if she does not want your affections."

Ginkotsu turned on the man, a snarl enveloping his face. He looked as if he was going to punch Eric for intervening. After a moment, however, he schooled his rage and took the glass from the bar tenders hand. Downing the contents in a matter of seconds, he allowed the glass to slip from his hand and shatter across the tiled floor. "Whoops," was all he said as he turned from the trio and walked back across the establishment.

All three simultaneously let out a breath they weren't aware they were holding. Carly bent down to pick up the shard of glass while Eric retrieved a broom and dust pan. "Lot of help you were, James," she seethed from the floor.

James watched the man carefully as he regrouped with the other two. "I would have stepped in had Eric not."

Eric walked around the bar, his eyes trained on the three men. Handing James the broom, he nodded carefully, "help her get this cleaned up then go find her work out of sight. I know we can't leave but it doesn't mean that she needs to out here on the floor. I'll make peace." He smirked slowly and walked back around the bar and made three more drinks exactly the same was as he made the other. Placing them on a tray, he gracefully crossed the room in a few steps. Holding out the tray to the three men, he inclined his head. "To apologize for ostracizing ourselves and to help prove that there was no disrespect intended."

The three men stared at the bartender for a moment before helping themselves to the free booze.

"Bring us another round if you're really sincere," boasted Kyoukotsu from his chair.

Eric frowned pointedly at the man but faked the smile after a second and nodded his head. "As you wish," he turned to walk back across to the bar.

James grabbed his arm as he passed by, his eyes wide with terror. "Are you nuts? How will getting them wasted help us?"

"Just get Carly to safety, all right? They won't notice she's gone until their attention is off the booze. I can keep them occupied for a while. Make her disappear."

James nodded and waited for Eric to return with the next round to help Carly from the room.

The night was a blur for the bodyguard. It had begun when Oberon suddenly decided to close the club at ten PM. Oberon demanded that Carly, Eric and James stay on to explain to his normal guests that the club was only closed for the night for renovations and would be open tomorrow. Carly spent an hour calling Oberon's special cliental to inform them that they would not be operating that night, something that had never happened during the trio's employment. Then they waited; Oberon had informed them that they could not, and would not, leave the premises.

Hell broke loose, however, when Oberon called and informed James to open the loading dock door. It was then that James could hear the screaming in the background and his mouth had gone dry. He knew that high pitched feverish cry; he had heard it several times after hours coming from the lord's suite. Something awful was going to happen and he was going to be a part of it. Again. James reluctantly followed orders and even so much as opened the back of the car door. That was something he wished he hadn't done.

Oberon had stepped out first; his hands, pants and shirt were covered in blood. He turned with a grace that James couldn't imagine in that situation and yanked Titania out of the car by her leg. James winced as her head smashed against the concrete of the cold floor. Bile rose in his mouth as he watched in abject horror. The girl he had known and had a very friendly relationship with, was covered in blood; she was literally matted with it. Her clothing had been ripped off in most areas, exposing what would have been white, creamy, beautiful skin on any day other than this night. Tonight, however, was not her night. She was covered in scratches that oozed blood; there were gashes inches long and wide decorating her back. Her face was already swelling from a vicious beating and James knew that this was only the beginning. The smell that emanated from the car was enough to make him gag; it was the smell of death, waiting in the shadows.

"Have Louis from Giovani's detail the inside of the car tomorrow," Oberon spoke casually, if he was holding a puppy and not a half dead female, "he owes me a favor. Have him come here to do it, though. I don't want the car to smell of the shop." The girl in his hand gasped once, blood bubbled from her lips as her eyes flashed open for a moment, disorientated and glazed over. James felt his heart skip a beat in his chest; she was as good as dead and he was a part of this.

Oberon's face contorted, as if her breathing offended him, and he spit at her face. "You will not make a sound," he screamed suddenly, his eyes widening and his lips snarling back.

James took a step back, petrified.

Oberon glanced up towards his worker and smiled, as if the monster that hid beneath his skin hadn't made an appearance. "Oh, not you." Licking his lips, he nodded towards the door that lead to the seedier part of the establishment. "I don't want to be disturbed, obviously," he joked, "but I am expecting three men to return soon. They can wait for me in the club. No one," his voice dropped an octave as a look that froze James' insides came across his face, "is to bother me or come into that room. No cameras, no distractions, nothing. If I am disturbed, it will be you next."

Bowing curtly, he couldn't find a single thing to say that didn't express deep horror.

With a nod, Oberon turned and continued to drag Titania off, by her leg, across the cement floor of the loading bay to the stairs. For a moment, James was sure that the beast would drag her up the cement stairs, ending any existence that remained within her beaten form. Instead dropped her leg and nudged her side with his foot, none to gently.

"Crawl."

James thought it impossible; the girl was so battered and broken, there was no way that she had it in her to even move on her own, much less navigate up stairs. However, much to his revulsion, she did just that. Pulling herself together slowly, the black haired beauty lurched out one hand, grasping at nothing at first until it came to rest on the first step. She clawed the one step until she was able to drag her other hand to the stair above it and dragged herself up the steps, one at a time. To James, the scene was something out of a walking dead movie; the girl was covered in blood and ghastly wounds and yet she was still alive, somehow, and dragging her limp corpse across the floor. 'She might as well be a zombie,' he thought with chills running down his spine.

What sickened James to a part of nausea, however, was the fact that the worst had yet to come. She was going to be dragged or forced to crawl to the black room. There would be no salvation for her once she was locked within those confines. It would be her coffin. The only one with keys to the black rooms was Oberon; there were no cameras, no two way mirrors, there was simply nothing beyond that man and the hell that awaited her. She had to know she was crawling to her death, and that made it all the worse.

James kept his chin high and his eyes adverted until Oberon and his pet had left the room and the driver had vanished into the night. He then turned and retched into the nearest garbage can.

Now he stood with Carly, walking quietly down a side hallway. Grabbing his keys from his pocket, he unlocked one of the offices. "Get behind the desk and keep the light off. There is a small light on the desk. If you hear someone looking for you, turn it on and pretend to be calling customers, or your boyfriend, or someone. Just stay down and try to hide."

Carly shivered, a tear sliding down her cheek as she slipped silently into the room.

As James moved to shut the door, her hand reached to touch his. "Try to save her, okay?"

James took a deep breath then reached out and gently removed her hand from his. "I will do my best. But seriously. Carly, don't get your hopes up. And for the love of God, don't call anyone! If they think you're calling the cops, or calling someone to help her, you'll be joining Titania."

Carly nodded once, trying to stop herself from shaking. She had never expected it to come to this.

James closed her off into darkness and leaned against the door. How the hell was he going to save anyone tonight?

*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**XX*X**X*X

"If I take the tunnel, we'll be sitting in rush hour traffic entering the city!"

"Fuck it, let me out!" InuYasha responded, grabbing hastily for the door handle.

Kagejiro leaned over and yanked the boy in by the scruff of his neck,before he could open the door. Hitting the lock button, 'Jiro continued down the highway at nearly a hundred and twenty miles an hour. Dodging cars was something of a challenge at this speed, and there had been quite a number of near death experiences, but neither of them noticed. Both were focused solely on their duties; on what they had to do.

"The Holland tunnel might be less congested than the Lincoln. We could go up to the George Washington bridge but that would take on another hour."

InuYasha's eyes were already bleeding red. His nose flared at the end of his brother's rant. "She doesn't have another hour, 'Jiro," he growled, his nails ripping into the leather padding on the door, "she…she's probably…" InuYasha swallowed down his words like nails. He couldn't say it. This whole situation…it just wasn't possible. He had to be dreaming; yet he couldn't wake up from the nightmare. Over and over he tried to wake himself up; he tried to get himself from this hellish dream. Yet he just couldn't wake up.

Miroku's words echoed through his head, dancing before his eyes in jeering taunts that he could do nothing about. _"__Yash__…__Kagome__was__…__she__was__taken__from__work.__Kikyo__called__me,__she__said__Kagome__was__kidnapped__by__…__by__Bankotsu.__I__am__so__sorry__Inu;__Kikyo__wants__you__to__call__her__…__.__" _He never wasted a second. Kagejiro was already in the Veryon by time InuYasha reached his side. The hanyou jumped into the vehicle without a second thought and the duo sped off, leaving Miroku to trek to Sango's and speak with Kikyo. InuYasha had his phone; he had told the human to call him with the details.

Miroku had called about five minutes later and hastily explained the details; Kagome was taken from work when three men held up the diner. She was apparently ripped out of her car, which had been tampered with by the offending party. Everybody knew that it was Bankotsu but no one could prove it. Miroku recanted Kikyo's explosion with her parents and expressed her sympathy for the situation. The conversation left InuYasha cold. How could this have happened? How could he have been so blind? Onigumo never mattered; he should have taken care of Bankotsu as soon as Kagejiro had arrived. He had been selfish and ignorant and it could have cost Kagome her life.

From that point, both InuYasha and Kagejiro had attempted to get in touch with anyone who would listen. They had started with Sesshoumaru and InuYasha had just spoken with Toga, against Kagejiro's advice. The conversation still weighed heavy in his mind.

"Dad, I have a problem."

"Go on."

"It's Kagome. That son of a bitch…" InuYasha had fallen apart for a moment, trying to stifle any sobs that racked his body. He knew what was going to happen to her, he knew what Bankotsu was capable of. He knew he had to be strong but he wasn't ready to weather this. "She was kidnapped."

"Kagome…Higurashi? The one I told you to stay away from?"

"That's not the fucking point right now, dad! Look, I fucked up."

"Explain."

"I…I got involved at a club in the city a few months back." Somehow, in spite of the awful revelation he had to confess to, it hardly mattered to the hanyou. Kagome was all that mattered now.

"What kind of club?"

"An S&M club. I had a friendship, of sorts, with the owner. He didn't know who I really was nor I him. I met a girl there that ended up being Kagome Higurashi."

"How did you two not realize one another?"

"She was dressed up like…" he hesitated, "…a goth girl and I…"

"Yes?"

"I didn't wear my ring."

The string of curses that flew through the phone was enough to make Kagejiro flinch. "What were you thinking? If anyone recognizes you, do you know what kind of cover up I will have to partake in? InuYasha, what have you done? First you start associating with Kagejiro now this? Does Kagome know your heritage? Who has her?"

"The owner of the club. He didn't like that she started seeing me. He wanted to make her remember that she was his."

"Did he mark her?"

"I'm not talking in the youkai fashion, Dad. I'm talking in the slave fashion."

"Slavery was abolished, InuYasha."

"Shut up and fuckin' listen to me, for once in your life. He felt like he owned her, he felt like he had complete control over her. He sent him minions to show up at her job and terrorize her. When she went outside…" InuYasha made a fist and dug his long talons into his palms, "he must have been waiting for her. Regardless, he took her."

"Where?"

"I don't know. 'Jiro and I are heading for the city. I figure he'll be at his club."

"Where is that?"

InuYasha blinked and hesitated, as if a notion struck him out of nowhere. A glimmer of hope sprung into his eyes. "Are you coming?"

Toga barked out a terse laugh. "No, I just need to know where I need to clean up. You've really messed up, InuYasha."

InuYasha faltered for just a moment. He knew that he was out of the family after this one. However, he had to tell him the rest. "Dad…"

"What?" InuYasha could just about see the old man fuming at his desk.

"The club owner. I didn't know…I swear it…but…"

"Spit it out."

"It's Bankotsu Koizumi."

The line then went dead. At that point, InuYasha figured that they were on their own. His father had already given up on incorporating InuYasha into the company and after the last visit, their relationship had been rocky to say the least. Now InuYasha assumed that he was in the same boat as 'Jiro. He knew that it wasn't important right now; Kagome was his main concern. Having his father's support, however, could have made this mission that much more plausible.

Now it was just the two of them on their way into the city to rescue Kagome. That was, if she wasn't already….

InuYasha put his hand to his mouth to ward off vomiting. How had he been so stupid, so blind? Bankotsu had waited, watched undoubtedly, until InuYasha foolishly left Kagome unguarded. He had waited for the hanyou to take his bait and then he struck.

InuYasha punched the dashboard viciously with a snarl. "I am so fucking dumb. I am going to rip this bastard apart, limb by limb. I don't care who finds out about us, about dad, about any of this. I am going to murder that son of a bitch and paint the town with his blood!"

Kagejiro eyed his brother nervously from the driver's seat. The lad was beside himself with anger and guilt and pain. Their father didn't help that at all; not that he had expected anything positive to come from the transaction. "Yash, you can't go in there guns blazing. You don't know what security he has set up. He might not have…" he caught the sadistic glimmer flash across his brother's face, "she might still be alive. He could be waiting for you. We need to know what we're walking into."

"Bullshit," InuYasha seethed, "I am going to tear that son of a bitch apart for this. How dare he touch Kagome? I am going to end his life." The boy was visibly shaking in his seat.

"I get that, Lad, but ya need to settle down. Fighting a battle with all those emotions will be the death of ya'. You get sloppy that way, trust me. I've been a warrior for centuries, boyo. I know how to throw down with the best of 'em."

"Then why the hell aren't we there yet? Can't you fuckin' teleport there?"

"Well, yes, I can but I cannot drag you along. And someone needs to make sure you don't ruin the rest of me' car."

"This isn't a fuckin' joke, Kagejiro," InuYasha roared, "this fucking psycho has my girl and he's…he wants to…he's going to…" just the thought of Bankotsu's hands on Kagome made InuYasha cringe. He knew what that son of a bitch was doing to her and it outright made him nauseas. The images lingered in the forefront of his mind, taunting him.

"I know, Yash. But you can't get your underwear on over your pants; you got to take this one step at a time. We'll get to this club, eye it up to see what's going on and then we'll sneak in."

"'fuck that, I'm going in guns blazing."

"This ain't the fuckin' OK corral, son. You'd be libel to get yourself killed that way and then who's going to save your damsel in distress?"

"If anything happens to me, no, scratch that; your only objective is to get Kagome out alive, do you understand me?"

"I don't take orders from lads just barely out of pampers," 'Jiro shot back. "Now listen to me, I have a plan…"

InuYasha waved him off. "Fuck you. Do whatever you want; I know what I'm going to do."

"Have you ever even shot a gun before, you self righteous little gobshyt? You don't know your ass from the trigger. Listen to me, son, I've had a lot of experience."

"I don't care," InuYasha screamed, "I just need to…" Burying his face in his hands, InuYasha stifled a sob of frustration, "why can't we go any faster! We needed to be there hours ago! We were…" InuYasha fought off another series of images. He had known something was off the night before, he had the feeling in his gut and they had been so close to the city….so close. He could have gotten to her three hours earlier if he had only had his cell phone. The thought made him want to rip his hair out. "I don't believe this is happening," he muttered over and over.

"I know it's hard, Yash. But you got to follow my lead. Just listen to my plan."

InuYasha nodded dejectedly, burying his face in his arms on the dash. He could hear his blood rushing through his veins and could feel his heart beat in his feet. Everything about him was on end. He was nearly sure he was radiating hate.

"When we get to the tunnel, you take the wheel. I will transport myself into the city and scope out the club. By time you get there, I'll know how many guards and where their weak points in security are. We will slip in, take care of half the guards and then you go off and rescue your princess and I'll handle the rest of the bastards. Hopefully, we'll have the right castle."

"Oh, they'll be there. I know it."

Kagejiro nodded slowly, "then he knows you'll come for her. This is probably a trap."

"Then bring it," InuYasha growled, "I hope it is a trap. That might mean that he hasn't…"

"He hasn't killed her, boyo. It would be a horrible strategy. All he would then have would be a crazy demon on his hands which, more than likely he knows will have back up."

InuYasha twisted his silver hair back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face. He silently counted down the minutes until they were within reach of his woman. He was going to kill Bankotsu Koizumi tonight and make sure that murdering son of a bitch was out of his life for good.

*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X

James walked back into the main room about a half hour later. He had been violently ill a number of times as he attempted to get a rational thought through his brain. He had guarded Carly's door for a while, making sure that no one was going to attempt to hurt her. When he rationed that no one was going to follow them, he returned to the bar.

Eric stood behind the bar, his green eyes shining brightly as he watched the bodyguards from afar. James could only assume that they had been awake for going on twenty-four hours, however with their physique, he doubted that they would topple over after a measly twenty-four hours. It was nearly eight AM, he could hear the commuter traffic outside clogging the city streets and yet he didn't feel any safer. Who knew what Oberon would do next? Sliding quietly into the bar next to Eric, he nudged the bartender.

"How are you doing?"

"Horrified," he replied curtly. He nodded his chin towards the men across the room. James turned his attention towards the guards then blinked. Were his eyes deceiving him? Two of the men were passed out on the table, snoring at a decibel that could have mimicked the street construction outside. James wasn't sure how he missed the noise. The other guard, the one who had assaulted Carly, was still drinking a pitcher of beer that Eric had provided. Ginkotsu seemed very sluggish in his movements, he was shaking slightly and yet would not put down the beer.

James watched the men for a moment then took a sideways glance back towards Eric. "How?" he asked quietly.

Eric shrugged. "They drank too much."

James glanced back to the men and paused. He would have guessed it would have taken all of Oberon's stock in ale to knock one of those giants out. Glancing down, he paused as he saw a box sticking out of Eric's pocket. Turning his head slightly, he read the few letters he could see then smirked. The god damned bartender was smart as hell. Or crazy. The minute Oberon came out from the back room, he would pick up on what was going on.

"I would suggest," he spoke quietly, "that you empty your pockets down the garbage disposal."

Eric slipped his hand into his pocket and glanced to James. Silent knowledge and a pact not to speak a word of this passed between them as Eric walked to the sink and dropped the rest of his prescription Ambien down the drain.

"How did you crush it?"

"At first, by hand. Then I put it in the blender with ice. I served them the largest helping in the first pitcher of beer. I also turned off the camera. Oberon won't know until he goes looking at the videos. Hopefully by then, I'll be out of the country."

"Should we try to call someone?"

Eric eyed Ginkotsu and cursed as the man attempted to stand up. "Not until he's out."

"More beer," the beast growled.

Eric waved a hand tenderly at the man with a smile that betrayed his cold eyes. "Sure thing boss. Give me a minute!"

James grinded his teeth as he turned his back with Eric."What are you going to do if Oberon comes out and finds them drugged?"

"You mean drunk. Not my fault; they threatened us and made us turn off the camera."

James nodded slowly. "You think it will work."

A heavy metal grinding sound punctuated his sentence. James closed his eyes slowly, feeling suddenly faint and Eric swallowed hard. "We're about to find out."

Nothing happened for a moment. Both men waited on baited breath, hoping that Oberon wouldn't kill them on sight. But when nothing happened after two minutes, James let out the breath he was holding. "Where is he?"

Eric moved slowly towards the wall, never taking his eyes off of Ginkotsu. Placing his ear to the cement, he fell silent for a moment. "Shower," he responded quietly.

As the word left his mouth, Ginkotsu slipped out of his chair and hit the ground with an astonishing loud _crack_! The man didn't move again.

James and Eric glanced at one another. "What do we do?"

Eric glanced to the phone then shook his head. "The phones are too risky. We should check on her."

James paled at the thought. "I…I can't go in there. I can't see that again."

Eric eyed the bodyguard for a moment before sighing. "All right. If he catches me, I'm telling him it was your idea."

"If he catches you, we're all dead."

Eric raised an eyebrow; "right, no pressure."

Slinking away from the bar, Eric slowly maneuvered away from the unconscious henchmen and disappeared down the foreboding hallway.

James held his breath; he didn't know what else to do. He waited for the unknown; he waited to hear a scream, or a cry, or a gun shot. It seemed that the silence was nearly as deadly as Oberon.

The grinding of the metal doors marked Eric's silent entrance into tomb. James dug his fingers into the top of the bar, his nails biting into the wood with wild abandon. Minutes passed, or was it hours? James wasn't sure. He could barely breathe and felt as if a thousand pounds had been dropped on his chest. What they were doing was foolish! As much as he wished to help Titania, there was really little that they could do without lining themselves up to meet the gallows as well. Eric was a fool to try! James thought about running for the third time but his feet were like cement. So he stood stone still for another few minutes, or hours, as the silence drove the man completely mad. He was completely unprepared when a voice called out from behind him.

"Oh. You're still here?"

James whirled around, eyes wild, to come face to face with Oberon. Choking on his self perseverance, he resisted the urge to bolt. "As you had commanded, my liege."

Oberon nodded once. His hair was wet and he was wearing only a pair of black sweat pants. He didn't seem crazy or even phased by the night's events. "Where are the others?"

James balked. "Carlise…is…sleeping." He swallowed and instantly, he watched Oberon's gaze narrow. "She…" letting out a breathe of hot air, he found that he was shaking. He knew he had to gain control of his emotions or he was going to give the entire rescue attempt away and doom the trio to death. "Actually sir…the bodyguard with the metal voice was sexually harassing her and when he wouldn't lay off, Eric preoccupied him and I took her back to an office." He could see the question beginning to form on Oberon's face and instantly cut him to the chase. "As per your request, I removed the phone from the room that she was in and locked the door from the outside. She can be of no bother to you or anyone else."

Oberon did not look pleased but nodded regardless. "And Eric?"

"The bathroom." It was the first natural thing that popped into James' head and he instantly regretted it. Though Oberon did not seem to care, he knew that within moment, the master would take note of the prolonged absence. It had been a stupid mistake that once again could cost them their lives. How would Oberon react when Eric did not return? Looking over the man's appearance, there was no indication that moments ago, he was doing God knows what to that poor broken girl who was probably dead. He had watched Oberon go crazy before; the man had a built in trigger for just being able to go from calm to completely insane within moments. Right now he was lucid but how long would it last?

The business man studied his long time bodyguard before glancing behind him. Instantly, the man's expression soured. James flinched, wondering what he had seen. Was Eric there with Titania? Did he realize they had drugged his guards? He waited on baited breath.

"Of all the lazy…" the man seemed to glide across the room within the blink of an eye. One moment he had been standing before James, the next he was at the table of body guards. Raising his one foot, the man kicked the table with enough force to topple it and the guards. All three who were leaning against the surface slumped back in their chairs, two fell to the ground while Ginkotsu remained up right.

Suikotsu sat up groggily, rubbing his eyes and glancing around himself. "Where the fuck am I," he wondered aloud.

If looks could kill, James was sure Oberon would have ended the man's existence. "Where I am paying you to be. However, it seems, that you are completely inept at completing a simple assignment. Why are you asleep? What if we were attacked? What the hell am I paying you guys for?"

Suikotsu licked his lips and made a face, taking time to swallow a couple times. "I don't remember going to sleep."

James knew an insinuation if he ever heard one. He watched woefully as Suikotsu turned his attention to the bar.

"I…I feel drugged."

Oberon started at Suikotsu for a moment before turning on the other slumbering giant. Kyokotsu had managed to remain asleep regardless of his face meeting the floor. With a malicious grin, Oberon reared his right leg back and kicked the man with all of his might in the ribs. The crack echoed around the room; James grimaced as the sound of breaking bones scarred his eardrums. Did this man's insanity know no end? He had no problem striking one of his own; what chance did James and Eric have when this escalated?

Kyokotsu awoke with a howl of pain. Clutching his side, the giant fought back the pills and instantly trained his eyes on Oberon., "What…the hell, Bankotsu?"

James immediately heard the slip and tucked that information away in his back pocket. His eyes nearly fell out of his head and he adverted his gaze, praying Oberon did not realize he was still present. He quickly busied himself to seem as if he had not been paying attention. Bankotsu Koizumi, that had to be him! Oberon was one of the wealthiest men in America! Oberon was a business tycoon who had bought out the police to look the other way. James was right about a number of his thoughts; the most prominent, however, was that Oberon would not allow him to leave if he knew his true identity.

Oberon responded with yet another kick. He kicked the man's arm and then lifted his leg to stomp on the man's face.

Suikotsu was off the ground in a moment. He grabbed Bankotsu's arm and pulled him away from the wounded guard. "That's enough! That's your cousin. You don't do that to family."

Oberon spun on the man and for a moment, he seemed as if he was going to hit him. But Oberon took a deep breath and shook himself free. "This is completely unacceptable. Wake the fuck up. I need you sharp."

Suikotsu glanced across the room and locked eyes with James. "I think we need to talk to the bar tender."

"Why?"

"I think they drugged us. Where is the girl?"

Oberon scrunched up his nose. "Why and how would they drug you? What would they benefit in turning both you and I into enemies?" He glanced across the room. "James, this gentleman believes that Eric drugged him."

"At a point in history, I would have been inclined to agree with him. However, prohibition has been lifted and alcohol is no longer truly considered a 'drug'. Therefore, if he is trying to say that he blames Eric because he drank too much, well then, that is between the gentlemen. C'est impossible."

Oberon turned to stare at Suikotsu incredulously. "You've been drinking? No wonder why you're all passed out. What the hell were you thinking? Sober up, now!" Before anyone could say a word edgewise, Oberon swung a fist and caught Suikotsu in the jaw. Suiktosu hit the ground a second later and Oberon barked; "if another one of you morons take another sip of liquor, it will be your last! How dare you drink on the job! I am paying you a fortune to protect this premesis. If it weren't for me, you would all still be in the gutter begging for scraps! How dare you? I was going to offer all of you a turn to ride that whore but you don't deserve it."

Kyoktosu pulled himself up on the table, and slowly righted his chair. His movements that had once been so fluid and deadly were lethargic. "I don't feel so good. I think I need a doctor."

Oberon turned on the man. "You sure as hell will when I'm done with you. Don't drink, don't sleep. Keep those fuckin' ugly eyes open." Turning on his heels, the man stormed from the room without another word. It only took a second for Kyoktosu's head to connect with the table and he was out cold once more. Suiktosu, however, faced off against the body guard.

"I know the effects of a sleeping pill when I feel it. What the hell did you drug me with?"

James held up his hands. "I don't know what you're talking about, sir. If you cannot hold your liquor…"

"I had four glasses of beer. Trust me when I say that is not enough to knock me out. Now what the hell did you do to me?"

James studied the man's face for a moment. "Nothing sir. I was not even here. I was predisposed."

"You'll fuckin' pay for this. Oberon will…he'll…"

"How about you lie down now, you look exhausted."

Suikotsu took two threatening steps towards James and then froze.

In the hallway leading out of the club, someone was knocking. The echo of the metal reverberated throughout the empty halls of the large dance club. Both men hesitated and turned their attention towards the noise. James stared in horror; who would be pounding at the door at nine in the morning? Hardly anyone ever acknowledged that the tiny building existed in the daylight. Who would be so foolish to approach now?  
Suikotsu took a step towards the door then narrowed his eyes. "Who…" he shifted his attention towards James. "Where is the other man?"

James swallowed thickly, praying that it was either a task force of police there to arrest Bankotsu and his bumbling crowd of misfits or someone who would be their savior. Because any minute Bankotsu was going to return to where he was keeping the girl and would either discover Eric or he would find her to be missing. Either way, everything was about to explode in chaos and death.

Suikotsu narrowed his eyes as he stared at James. "Who is it?"

James gawked back at the man; "I am not a psychic."

"Answer it! Tell whoever it is to go away."

James swallowed thickly and slowly began to walk towards the door. His hands trembled at his side. It would only be a minute before things got ugly; how ugly they got depended on the person beyond the metal door. He could hardly help the shake in his hands as he unlocked the blackened door and slid it open. The creak echoed throughout the building and James could just about see Oberon flying from his quarters to see what was amiss.

Standing before him was a middle aged man. James would have pegged the man for being about thirty five if not for the smile in his eyes. The man's emerald eyes were ageless; a thousand years rested behind those orbs with a spark of mischief that could have usurped Oda Nobunaga. He resembled a younger Elvis Presley except for those damn eyes, which seemed to be peering into his soul.

"A very good mornin' to ya, sir. I was a wanderin' about da city an' I've lost me way. Can ya happen to point me towards Saint Patty's Cathedral? I've got me mornin' devotions to pronounce."

James blinked once and then again. He looked around the man for a moment, wondering how he happened to be knocking on this door of all days. The man seemed innocent enough, however, there was just something about his eyes... "Fuck off," James responded gruffly.

"Forgive me, lad, but this seems to be a church; where else would use such iron on them doors? How could you use such vulgarity in a house of the lord?" The man pushed forward a bit more and narrowed his eyes.

James blocked his entrance and crossed his arms slowly. "This is not a church, father. You should leave before I see you off my doorstep personally."

Those eyes darkened in hue as the man slowly smiled. "You an' what frickin army, Boyo? I'm just lookin' for some directions. It's the least courteous thing you can offer a stranger."

James looked behind him for a moment, taking note of Suikotsu, who was slowly approaching with a gun drawn. This man meant business.

James cleared his throat as he turned his attention to the man at the door. "Go up two blocks to Madison avenue and then over until you reach 51st. It's behind Rockafella center. If you see Radio City Music Hall, you're in the right place."

The stranger studied the guards face, taking note of the quickness of his response."It's much appreciated, Lad. I hope I haven't squandered to much of yer' time."

"Yeah, yeah, get going." Without another word, James moved to close the door on the man's face before Suikotsu could intervene. Before able to adequately close the door, the man pushed his foot in the path of the iron slab. It clanged off the man's shoe with an echo that resonated throughout the building. James shook his head and glanced down. That should have broken the bloke's foot! Opening the door slowly, James yelled out, "What the hell?"

The porch was empty. Not a soul stood in front of the building or anywhere up and down the street. James gawked for a moment, chills shooting up his spine instantly. Suikotsu arrived a moment later and threw James to the side. "What the hell is going on," he asked with slurred words.

James stammered for a response as they stared out the doorway. "He was here a minute ago, looking for Saint Patrick's Cathedral." Something wasn't right; the air grew stagnant, no wind blew. it was as if the world held its breath.

"Who was?" Suikotsu turned on the bouncer, pocketing his gun for the moment being. "Who the fuck was here?"

James pondered that question for a moment, wondering if that was his prayed-for divine intervention. Literally. "Maybe...it was...God."

Suikotsu blinked twice. "What the fuck are you going on about?"

James was about to answer before a voice answered from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. It wrapped the two in a clear sheet of ice; the words sunk through their skin and burrowed into their bones.

"You both have been very bad boys..."

Both men turned around, Suikotsu fumbling for his gun. Blood slowly drained from James' face as he stared into the empty doorway they had just come from. Turning to Suikotsu, he asked the obvious; "Did you say something?" Taking note of the shaking gun in Suikotsu's hand, he realized a moment later whatever cold and very angry voice had spoken those words was not playing for their team. Yet no one was around. Turning in a circle, James' attempted to find whoever was fucking with them. The gleam of sunlight off a silver barrel was his only warning. A shot exploded from the darkness within the club and Suikotsu fell to the ground dead, a bullet lodged between his eyes.

James couldn't help it as urine ran down the inside of his leg and he quivered, staring into the darkness of the club. The barrel of the gun slowly turned its aim on him.

**"****In****nomine****Patris,****et****Filii,****et****Spiritus****Sancti..."**

**James****fell****over****his****own****two****feet****as****he****attempted****to****back****up.****He****had****seen****_Boondock_********_Saints_****as****a****child;****he****knew****what****came****after****the****prayers.**

And then the gun was gone; it was as if it materialized into the wall, as silently as the killer had appeared. James stared agape for a moment before jumping to his feet and taking flight into the streets of New York. Something had just claimed the life of Bankotsu's associate had spared his. He was not going to waste his chance as escape. Whether it was an angel or a devil, he had little desire to ever actually find out. Yet as he rounded the corner of 48th street, a streak of white blew past him at such a speed, he was nearly thrown into the wall. James had seen, however, the amber eyes of the demon he once knew from the club. Bankotsu was as good as dead. And with that knowledge, James disappeared into the mess of the early morning commuters.

Kagejiro held the door opened for InuYasha as the youngest Taisho appeared before him. InuYasha was hardly panting, though there was a fine line of sweat beading across his forehead. InuYasha glanced around the club then sniffed the air.

"She's here…"

Kagejiro nodded at InuYasha agreement. "He has her in the back. There are two bodyguards passed out in the main room. I haven't located her yet…but she's alive, I can smell…"

A single gunshot rang out in the back of the club making the man freeze midsentence. A millisecond later, the area both boys stood was vacant. With unimaginable speed, the Taisho brothers darted through the club, Kagejiro allowing InuYasha to lead. The boy bolted through a back door and down a long corridor. At the end there was one open door on the right; the door was made of wrought iron and fashioned to resemble ones familiar to 'Jiro from 17th century France. He could remember the oubliettes well. A body was strewn out halfway through the door, blood pooling beneath him. As the two came to a halt, Bankotsu slowly stepped out from the room, a Colt .45 residing in his right hand. The door blocked the interior of the room. Bankotsu rested against the door, blocking their path from being able to see what was going on behind him.

"Oh, I was wondering when you would show up."

InuYasha stared at Bankotsu without blinking. Though he was fuming inside, and knew that he could easily disarm Bankotsu (literally, he could pull both the man's arms off without hesitation), his main concern was Kagome. Once she was safe, this asshat was his. Rage boiled throughout his youkai blood, shaking the young hanyou where he stood. He was going to rip this man apart.

Kagejiro must have been thinking along the same lines because he discretely pointed two fingers down towards the ground, signaling InuYasha to pause. He didn't want them to rush into things without knowing exactly where Kagome was and what her situation was.

"Where's the girl," Kagejiro asked in non-accented English.

"And you brought a friend. Family, perhaps?"

InuYasha's ears perked up; Bankotsu did not know who they were, or at least that was his angle for the moment. "That doesn't matter," InuYasha scoffed, "give us back Kagome, you son of a bitch."

Bankotsu wrinkled his nose and rolled his eyes. "I think we can bypass this game, Sha, don't you? You'll insult me and my family, I will insult your heritage and half blood status. You'll want to start a fight and my guards will stop you."

Kagejiro grinned meanicingly, "yeah, about that…I don't think any one of them will be coming to help you."

Bankotsu raised one eyebrow and glanced around the two men. Though he couldn't see the main floor from where they were, he could only assume. Nudging the corpses leg, he shrugged his shoulders. "Good help really is hard to find." With a sigh, he swung his gun to punctuate his sentence. "It doesn't matter. I've already called the police."

InuYasha blinked, wondering if he heard the man correctly. "You called the police? So they can arrest you for murder?" Was he missing something? He knew Bankotsu was sneaky as hell but what the was he thinking?

Bankotsu made a face and laughed heartily. "No, you stupid ingrate, to arrest you. You murdered my bartender and did…that…." His smirk struck something in InuYasha; if felt as if an ice pick was stabbed through his heart, "to her." He hooked his thumb behind him and smirked. "I happened to come across you and called the police to arrest you for the monster you are. I mean, really, who would do that to such a beautiful girl?"

InuYasha's eyes bled red. The half demon shot forward and grabbed Bankotsu by the throat. Hauling the business man across the hall, he slammed the man into the wall hard enough to crack the faux spackled blocks. "What did you do?"

Bankotsu grinned like a satanic Cheshire cat. "I taught her why she should be afraid of me."

Kagejiro didn't wait a moment longer. Darting around the two, he stepped over the body and paused as his eyes locked with Kagome's. The girl was strung up, hanging from the ceiling by a pair of manacles. She was completely naked yet that went by unnoticed; the girl was covered in blood. Her hair was saturated in it; it was as if he had painted her in it. There were cuts all over her body and face, all of which was only made worse by the next that 'Jiro laid his eyes on. Yet she was alive. Tears streamed down her beaten face as the older demon approached her. Taking off his jacket, he moved around the girl and checked her back. The gashes that lined her back were going to need serious medical attention; her back was just short of being flayed open. There were sections where the wounds were so deep, he could see bone. The offending bullwhip rested on the ground a few feet from the girl. Kagejiro had to swallow down the puke the rose in his throat; this bastard had just about killed her. With a muttered apology, he placed his coat over her shoulders and went about trying to figure out how to get her down. He was sure that the fabric on her wounds was painful to say the least, but he had to get her down. If InuYasha saw her in her current state, he would rip Bankotsu's spine out through his throat. Not that that was a bad thing, per say, but after seeing these wounds, the man should have to answer to her before he paid for his deeds.

"She's alive," he called out to the boy. He scowled fiercely at the chains that she was held by; there seemed to be no real way to break or bend the metal. He wrapped his fist around the first link that existed in the chain and attempted to crush it in his fist. With a growl, he pulled back and threw Kagome an apologetic frown. "What the fuck are these chains made out of; Mythril?"

"Damascus steel," the business man choked out. "There is no way to break it. If you want to free her, you need the key."

InuYasha tightened his grip on Bankotsu's throat. "Now is not a good time to start a pissing contest. Where the fuck is the key?"

"Go to hell," Bankotsu spat at InuYasah. "You are going to rot in the darkest hole that my men can find."

"I have zero interest in your mom's twat," InuYasha spat back. "Tell us how to free her!"

Sirens echoed in the distance. "You hear that, you half bred mongrel?" Regardless of Bankotsu's position, the condescending tone never left his voice; "they're going to kill you and your kin."

As InuYasha began to apply enough strength to snap the man's neck, Kagejiro called out, "don't kill him. We need him alive for right now."

InuYasha scowled for a moment and considered just snapping his neck to be done with it. After a moment, he conceded to Kagejiro's demand. Releasing his hard grasp on the man, InuYasha reared back and punched him for all he was worth. Feeling bone give way under his knuckles made it semi-worth it. With very slow precision, he began a painful game of punching the millionaire in the gut, breaking a rib with every blow.

Kagejiro continued to inspect the chains, wondering just how the hell Bankotsu got his hands on Damascus steel. That was older than their father. Shaking his head, he took a deep breath and gripping the chain once more. Throwing an sympathetic frown at Kagome, he calmly stated, "I'm sorry I am going to have to jostle you around. Just try to relax. You're going to be okay." It was only then that he took note that she was unconscious. Grabbing the chains, he applied weight and demonic force and yanked the chains straight out of the ceiling. With speed that no mortal could manage, he caught the large piece of metal before it could crash into the girl. He had pulled down an entire girder. Now he just had to figure out how to get her free.

The giant hole in the ceiling did not go unnoticed by the man who was being slowly beaten to death. After spitting a mouth full of blood, the businessman hollered, "Don't rip apart my fucking club, you son of a bitch!"

InuYasha replied with a punch to the jaw. "Where is the fucking key?"

"Go to hell!"

InuYasha shook his head and punched the man once more. Leaving him slumped on the floor, he turned and entered the room. Honestly, he was terrified of what he was going to see. He was petrified that he would see what Bankotsu did to Kagome and kill the mother fucker before Kagome could get her satisfaction of ruining his life. Thankfully, as Kagejiro had pulled her down from the ceiling, quite literally, he had covered her more thoroughly with his jacket. The blood that decorated the walls of the room, however, could not be forgiven. Rage boiled through InuYasha as he took in Kagome's crumpled body. She needed medical attention immediately, all because of this son of his bitch and his sick obsession.

"How dare you think you can do this to a person," InuYasha found himself screaming back to the beaten man. Even if Bankotsu had wanted to run away at this point, he would never escape the enraged demon. "If she dies..." he couldn't even finish that thought. InuYasha was on the man in a second. He couldn't control his actions as he tore at the man's face and throat with his nails. Without his limiter, he was a slave to the beast within, the beast that demanded Bankotsu's blood. He had tried to kill Kagome. Again. This time, however, he had nearly succeeded.

A hand wrapped around InuYasha's throat and yanked him back, throwing him back fifteen feet into the wall. Without blinking, he surged forward again. Again, a steel arm knocked him back. Kagejiro was in his face after the second deflection. "You need to get a hold of yourself," he yelled.

"Fuck all of this! He…he needs to die."

Kagejiro nodded in agreement, however he held his hand steadfast against the younger boy's shoulder. "He will suffer, trust me. But if you rip him apart, then he won't get that opportunity."

At that moment, a shot rang out and then another. InuYasha's eyes widened as 'Jiro paused mid speech. His face twitched once before he turned around very slowly. InuYasha blinked again, wondering what the hell was going on. He heard gun shots. Who was shot? Looking around Kagejiro, he found Bankotsu aiming a gun in their direction, hunched over slightly. InuYasha glanced from the gun to Kagejiro. Then he noticed the blood running down his brother's back. Two holes had magically made their way into the back of his coat, blood slowly starting to soak through the material.

Bankotsu was glaring at the two, seemingly confused as to why Kagejiro was still standing. He moved to shoot again.

With speed that shocked InuYasha, his brother shot forth and actually punted the human down the hallway. It was like watching a football game, where 'Jiro was the kicker and Bankotsu the ball. 'Jiro pulled back with speed that neither man could see and then Bankotsu was sailing down the hallway and crashed through a couple tables in the main room, all the way down the hallway. Kagejiro didn't even stagger. He dashed down the hallway after the human, and as Bankotsu hit ground, Kagejiro grabbed the gun from his hand and crushed the metal in his demonic vice grip.

InuYasha stared with his mouth agape for a few moments before turning his attention back into the room. Stepping over Eric's dead body, he moved through the room slowly and eyed Kagome wearily. She needed medical attention immediately and to get that, he had to get the cuffs off. That meant he needed the key. Slowly sitting down on the ground, he wrapped his arms around the girl and slid her over to his lap. She was completely unresponsive and it made him worry more. Eyeing the steel, he knew there was no way he could break it. The only option left for the men were to try to move Kagome, metal beam and all, out of the club. But no ambulance could move her and the rafter. Looking down at the wounded girl in his arms, his heart began to race. Blood was slowly soaking through his pants and he was well aware that it wasn't his. She needed medical help now.

Down the hallway, where Jiro had disappeared with Bankotsu, came a growl that made InuYasha's hair stand on end. It was completely inhuman and unlike any demonic sound that he had ever heard. The noise struck something inside of the younger half-demon that made him quake in fear. It was like something out of a horror movie; It was the noise before someone was disemboweled and torn apart to become dinner. InuYasha swallowed thickly and held Kagome closer. What the hell was that? He knew rationally, that it was Jiro, however, he couldn't fathom how that demonic hellish sound came from his brother.

Kagejiro entered the room swinging something around his finger. 'The key!' InuYasha thought with elation. His brother was by his side in a second, removing the manacles from Kagome's hands. "Get her out of here through the back," 'Jiro told him as he freed the wounded girl. "The paramedics will meet you on 46th street." When InuYasha didn't move immediately, Kagejiro grew annoyed. "Now, Boyo, lest I roast your ass!"

"Did you kill him," InuYasha asked deadpanned.

"No, but he learned the meaning of true terror. I utilized one of his drunken guards to show him what he would look like if he defied me." Taking a pause, he glanced back out the door, "I think he's still pulling pieces from his hair."

InuYasha could only imagine the bloodshed. Hearing sirens in the distance, he glanced at 'Jiro. "We need to leave. If they get here..."

"Go on, _Sha_,I got this."

"But if the police..."

"What part of _move_ don't ya get? Are ya thick or somethin'?  
Searching for his voice, he now understood why this man was terrifying. "Don't kill him."

"I thought I told you that."

InuYasha nodded sternly then was out the door, Kagome wrapped tightly in his arms. He was going to get her help, and then he would be back to assist his brother with clean up. Dashing from the building, he ran down the alleyway. Once he reached the side of the street, he glanced around and balanced Kagome in one arm. Stabbing his hand into his pocket, he shoved on his concealment charm. As he rounded the corner onto 46th, he was amazed to find an ambulance waiting. How did Kagejiro know where it would be? What was going on? Once again, the youngest Taisho knew he was being left out of something.

Running down the street, he reached the ambulance within record time. As the paramedics stepped from the vehicle, he began shouting orders. "Quick, I need help! She's lost a lot of blood!"

In a flash, they had the back door open to the vehicle and were getting the gurney for the beaten girl. They took her from his arms without a word, nearly having to pry his fingers off of her. They glanced over her wounds thoroughly, seeming to inventory her bruises. The older of the three workers glanced up at InuYasha. "These wounds are bad."

InuYasha nodded once, feeling all of his anger drain out of him as he stared at Kagome's beaten body lying on the gurney. He had wanted to protect her, he had wanted to save her. In the end, he hadn't been able to do either. Feeling as if he had swallowed his tongue, he tried to ignore the welling tears in his eyes. He hadn't done this to her but it sure as hell felt as if he had. "Is she going to..." he couldn't finish that sentence nor could he imagine a world without Kagome. Fear, for the millionth time that day, gripped at his heart.

"She needs blood and is probably going to need surgery on her back. Right now our first priority is to get her to the hospital."

"Which one," InuYasha asked frantically. Surgery? That was sever. This was not going to end well for Bankotsu, InuYasha promised.

"Bellevue," the younger paramedic answered as they began lifting Kagome into the wagon. "Once she's stable, we'll transfer her to Beth Israel."

"Stable? Is she..." InuYasha shut his mouth then made motion to get into the ambulance. Kagejiro had lived for centuries, he could take out one punk son of a bitch. InuYasha needed to be with Kagome; he needed to start the phone calls to let everyone know she was out of that bastard's hands.

The older paramedic stopped him. "Sorry son, You need to go back to your brother."

InuYasha stared at the man wide eyed. How the hell did he know what was going on? How the hell did he know who Kagejiro was or that he even had a family?

As if reading his mind, the younger paramedic smiled softly, "don't worry, Bankotsu Koizumi's reign of terror is over. His isn't the only family with connections." With a meaningful nod, one that was lost on InuYasha, the men clambered back into the vehicle and were gone in a flash, leaving InuYasha staring blankly before him. What the hell had just happened?

&X&X&X&X&X&X

Striding around the corner of 44th street, InuYasha wasn't prepared to see the five cop cars lining the sidewalk, cornering off the entrance to the club. InuYasha hesitated, eyeing the cars incredulously. The ambulance driver's words filtered through his ears again_;__ "__his__isn__'__t__the__only__family__with__connections_". But who were the cops at the club for; who were they arresting? Would it be Bankotsu coming out of the club, in cuffs, or would it be his brother? Was Bankotsu even still alive? That fierce growl that came from the recess of the other room still terrified the half demon to his bones. He had never seen the true form of his kin; his father hadn't transformed into the great dog general for over three centuries. He had heard, however, and he could only imagine how unstoppable and how terrifying the beast was truly. Yet after actually bearing witness to the sound of one of the great dog generals, he was sure he would never want to see the sight. Did Kagejiro leave Bankotsu alive? Did he disembowel the bastard? Would they be able to figure out who he was by what could have remained? A thousand thoughts poured through InuYasha's brain as he watched the scene outside of the club.

Approaching the club as a curious bystander, InuYasha watched the scene unfold before him.

First, from within the club came a terrified redhead being escorted by an officer. InuYasha recognized her as the coat check girl, Carlisle. She seemed to be ranting quietly but quickly to the officer, often glancing back over her shoulder to see if her boss was looming in the corner. Curious, InuYasha watched as the officer moved her from the entrance, talked to her for a few minutes while taking notes on a tiny black pocket-sized notebook, and then motioned to a car at the end of the red and blue flashing strip. The girl nodded, wrapped her arms and glanced back once to the club. InuYasha knew the feeling; she was saying goodbye to a part of her life. After tonight, Illusions would never more open that wrought-iron door. He couldn't say he would miss it; and more so, he would never miss Oberon. Clenching his fist, he waited to see the fate of the bastard within.

After another five minutes, three ambulance workers wheeled out a gurney. Eyeing the moving bed carefully from where he stood, he couldn't make out a face but knew the frame all too well; it was one of Bankotsu's bodyguards. Judging by the IV and the rushed movement behind the paramedics, he was still alive. One of the three, that was to say. After he was loaded into the ambulance, they disappeared into the night and from InuYasha's memory. Whoever that was mattered little to the hanyou; his interest had yet to be piqued.

The wait was the worst part; it felt as if hours passed as the disguised hanyou eagerly awaited outside of the club. Often he found himself pacing the streets, waiting to see his brother or even better, the remains of the one man in life InuYasha actually wanted dead. With a deep breath, he leaned against one of the adjacent brick buildings.

"It's time to go," a voice, cool as ice, called from behind him.

Spinning around and nearly toppling over in surprise, InuYasha stared into the alley. It was eleven in the morning, sunlight bathed the streets on the luminous blue skied day, but he couldn't see who the voice belong to. It was as if the building had grown a mouth and spoke to him. After staring for a moment longer, he looked back out to the street then back down the alley. "Uhh…" He knew the voice belonged to his brother, but he simply could not locate the man.

Melting from the tiniest shadow, from behind a dumpster, Kagejiro emerged. Walking to the boy slowly, he dusted off his shirt and held out his hand and raised an eyebrow.

InuYasha gawked for a moment, then glanced back down the alley. "Can you teach me how to do that?" Shaking his head, he tried to ward off all of his questions. There was one that had yet to be answered; "What happened to Bankotsu?"

Kagejiro tilted his chin towards the line of red and blue. "The good ole' boys in blue will be handling this for us."

"He owns the cops." InuYasha felt a sudden ire rising in his gut. If Kagejiro had simply handed Bankotsu over to his own people, InuYasha would lose his shit right then and there.

Kagejiro hefted an eyebrow.

Glancing back around, he paused as the man of his nightmares was dragged from the building. His hands were cuffed behind his back and he had seen far better days. For the pristine business man to appear in public anything less than immaculate… the tabloids got their footage for the next century. He was bleeding from a gash on his forehead, bruised (his ego more so than anything else could ever be), and he was mouthing off. InuYasha felt his lips twist into a smirk as he watched the man's mouth fly at the speed of light; he was probably threatening the life of his arresting officer with all the lawsuits his lawyers would bury their precinct with.

"How?" was the only thing InuYasha could wonder.

Kagejiro shook his head slowly, running his hand through his hair as he did so. Stifling a yawn, he wrapped one arm around his younger siblings shoulders and began pulling him in the opposite direction. "You were right when you said that bloke was nearly untouchable. The key word, however, Lad, is nearly. He is second only to who? You should never forget who you are and what you have in your veins. As terrible a tyrant as the great Taisho dog is, he is still the most powerful man in the world. Never forget that."  
InuYasha swallowed thickly; "Dad…"

"He took care of it. It's what he does."

"So those were…"

"Our guys. Bankotsu may think he owns the cops because he pays their commander, but that's skittles to what _we_ pay them. And I don't just mean Da', I mean the entire freckin' demon population."

InuYasha let out a deep breath. All along, this who time, he could simply have turned to his family for help for Kagome. Something about that deeply troubled him.

"I have to go see her," he said after a moment, directing Kagejiro towards where he parked the car.

Kagejiro nodded; "Of course, Boyo. We just have a few phone calls to make on the way. Where is she?"

And the boys vanished into the tourists walking throughout the yellow sea of the streets of New York City.

*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Walking into his corporate tower Monday morning, a week later, was the worst day yet. A gaggle of reporters stood outside of his building, quacking at him for statements and shitting where he worked. It seemed that everyone heard by this point; Multinational industry leader accused of the rape and torture of one local girl. The whirlwind of legality was swirling above his head, dooming him to life in prison if convicted. His lawyer had managed to get him bail; of course, he was down a million dollars for that said freedom. Exhausted and downtrodden, Bankotsu Koizumi knew one things; he had miles to go before he could sleep, and he had promises to keep. Oh, and keep those he would; his hit list grew by the day. The first and foremost on that list was to finish off Kagome. Then he had to find Sha and his little friend. Sadly, he had yet to figure out exactly who Sha truly was, but he was beginning to form a theory. It was a very blind shot in the dark, and he had no proof, but there was only one person who could sway his police to arrest him, after the millions in bribes he paid to the precincts in New York; and that was the Taisho name.

It would make sense, he thought as he ignored the gawking rude stares of his underlings, the whispers of the patrons and the hard stare of his security guards…_his_ security guards were giving _him_ the stink eye. He would see them fired as soon as he was in his office. Good help truly was hard to find. Stepping into the elevator, he began to run through his proof in his mind. The Taisho bastard had dated Kikyo but was definitely cheating on her with his future kill. When InuYasha was beating the hell out of him two months ago, he had noticed something; as soon as the Taisho boy got a good look at him, something changed. It was as if a light bulb went off. At the time, Bankotsu had pegged it as the boy realized he was the one who had rearranged Kagome's face, but maybe it had been more. It was recognition on a personal level. Maybe, just maybe, InuYasha was Sha; that was how he knew Kagome was missing. He would need to research this further but if he could prove the Taisho family were demons', it would take some of the heat off of him.

Reaching his office, he walked past his secretary without a word. She was on the phone and hesitated for a moment, her eyes widening to the size of saucer plates. She moved to stand quickly, muttering a quickly apology to the other on the phone. "Sir…sir, you can't...you can't go in there!"

Bankotsu paused, his mental rant pausing as her words sunk in. Spinning around, he bellowed, "What? Who do you think you are to tell me I cannot enter my own office? I pay your god damned salary, you bitch!" He didn't care anymore, the world knew of his dark side and there was nothing to salvage that. He watched her jaw drop in shock and she took a step back in fear. God, he loved that. "I pay you like a god damned whore, so don't fuckin' tell me no! Sit your ass down there and take my fucking calls! Consider this your last fucking day as well, you ungrateful harlot!"

Squaring off her jaw, she shook her head once and waved her hand to his office. "Forgive me, sire; apparently my warning was going to be of no use."

"Warning?"

The secretary turned on her heels and walked from the office without another word.

Shaking his head, Bankotsu walked into his office muttering about whores and their whorish ways. Entering the room, he paused dead in his step. Sesshoumaru Taisho sat behind his desk.

"What…the hell…" Bankotsu spun around once, glaring at his door and then realized what his secretary was going to tell him.

"I was wondering when you would return to the office."

Dryly, Bankotsu responded as he dropped his briefcase, "I hope I haven't kept you waiting."

"No, not at all. I have gotten...comfortable."

" I can see that." Bankotsu removed his suit coat and hung it up on the wall. He and Sesshoumaru Taisho had never been friendly with each other, therefore the visit was leaving Bankotsu ill at ease. Taking a deep breath, the businessman turned around and frowned to find the man still sitting in his chair. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he shook his head. "Can we dispense with the pleasantries, Sesshoumaru? Both of us know we harbor nothing but contempt for one another so let's get on with it. While you're at it, get out of my chair. If you are here about taking over my company, you can leave now. An unfortunate incident has come up, yes, but it will be cleared up quickly." In his mind, he began placing the pegs together. Sesshoumaru Taisho: without a doubt, the man could have demon blood in his veins. For years, Bankotsu had gone to all lengths to avoid coming in direct contact with the man. Something about him put a chill to Bankotsu. However, knowing the attitude and the...terrifying...ways of the demon from the week previous, there was no way that Sesshoumaru and he were the same. Maybe he was off in his thoughts, maybe he hadn't processed the information correctly. It was possible that InuYasha was just a spoiled rich brat. But maybe...

"Cleared up. That's an interesting way to look at it." Sesshoumaru pushed back the chair and eyed Bankotsu from behind the man's desk. "Last I heard, the girl may never walk again."

Bankotsu shrugged. He had heard worse; she had been in ICU for the last week teetering on the brink of life and death. They say the damage inflicted to her spine had caused so much swelling in her brain, they weren't sure if she would survive. "I suppose that would upset your brother greatly, seeing that she wouldn't be able to spread her legs for him anymore. At least, on her own that is."

Sesshoumaru's brown eyes darkened a hue. "You'd do well not to speak of my family."

"Tell me, Sesshoumaru; is InuYasha your only bastard brother or did you father procreate more?" Maybe Sesshoumaru _was_ the other demon that had assaulted him at his club. That thought gave him pause; the creature that had accompanied Sha was something that crawled out of his nightmares. After he had shot the beast in the back three times, the next thing he remembered was connecting with the glass neon bar at the opposite and of the hallway. Then there were those eyes; those blood red glowing eyes that had appeared from the darkness. He saw them everywhere he looked now; they were always watching him. And then there was that growl; it was the single sound that shook his entire world. He had never known fear existed at that level until the demon had opened its hellish mouth. And then Ginkotsu's blood had rained from the sky. The demon had literally ripped his cousin in half. It had taken three showers to rid himself of the stench of his departed families insides. Whatever...thing...was with Sha was far his superior; it was a full blooded demon and ancient beyond all knowing.

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow. "Have you raped and beaten more women than just Kagome Higurashi?"

"The world may never know."

"I wouldn't bet on that," Sesshoumaru smiled cynically.

Bankotsu took a deep breath and lost his patience. "What the fuck do you want, Sesshoumaru? Get out of my office!"

"About that," Sesshoumaru replied and then went into Bankotsu's desk. Reaching into the bottom drawer, he pulled out the bottle of aged scotch and the two glasses that Bankotsu kept on reserve. He then had the audacity to offer the man some of his own private stash.

Bankotsu watched with hatred as the Taisho dog actually took a sip of the beverage. With a growl of frustration, he shot past Sesshoumaru for his office phone. "I don't know what you think you are doing, but this will not stand! Security will remove you!"

"Actually, they won't."

Pausing, Bankotsu glanced up at the businessman. His face was stoic. His eyes were like icebergs; Bankotsu knew something much deeper and darker was lying beneath. "What nonsense are you blabbering about?"

"Security will not remove the CEO of their company, lest they want their pay slashed."

Bankotsu felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at Sesshoumaru Taisho. His palms began to sweat. "I'm sorry…come again?"

The smile that overtook Sesshoumaru's face was terrifying; nearly as terrifying as the beast from the darkness. "I don't know how to put this; you've been downsized, you're being let go, the company is going a different direction, your services are no longer needed, we are not choosing you as our option. Does that explain it better?"

Bankotsu inhaled sharply, his entire world spinning out of control. Rage boiled over. "I built this company, you son of a bitch! You can't simply kick me out as the president of the company! I own this god damned building and it will be hell and high water before you pry this company away from my cold dead fingertips!"

"Actually," Sesshoumaru interjected, "you were CEO, different from president. You were expendable. And being a multinational company worth millions of dollars, your investors weren't too pleased with your recent…transgressions. They decided to take me up on my offer to buy into the company for fifty-five percent of the shares."

Bankotsu shook his head slowly and began to laugh. Manically at first, he slowly settled down as he had to actually wipe a tear form his eye. "That's a good laugh, Sesshoumaru. Here I heard you were without a personality. You see, you may buy my share holders out of their forty-five percent, but you will never get more than that! I call you, sir, on your bullshit. Now get out!"

"Well, it's true that your shareholders only held onto forty-five percent. That was actually a harder buy then my other ten."

Watching the color drain from Bankotsu's face made the victory all that much sweeter. Sesshoumaru only wished that InuYasha was here to see it.

"Other…ten…"

"You see, it was very easy to get the first ten percent with promise of a twenty-percent return. Once you were removed, that is."

"That's impossible…"

"Because of family ties? You broke that, Bankotsu, when you broke your cousin's best friend, and got his older brother killed. Or have you already forgotten the dead Suikotsu and Ginkotsu?"

"Jak would never…"

Interrupting the sentence, the office door swung open and in glided a very professional looking Jakotsu. Dressed to the T in a three piece suit, Jakotsu tilted his head to Sesshoumaru. "Am I too late?"

"Fashionably," Sesshoumaru jested.

Bankotsu, slowly turning red, spun on his heels to glare at his cousin. "You….you sold me out?"

"No honey," Jakotsu replied evenly, without a single emotion playing across his face, "I sold my stock in your company. You are done, and I wasn't losing my investment."

"Your 'investment' was free, you piece of shit! I gave you ten percent of my profit to keep it safe! How dare you sell it to this...dog!"

Jakotsu raised an eyebrow; "I warned you that you would ruin yourself. But you couldn't stop and what bothers me more than anything else is that you're still not done! I see it in your eyes, Bankotsu; the insanity is seeping out and you can't contain it any longer. You need help and you need it now. The things you've done…I can no longer look past them. You tried to kill a close friend of mine!" Anger had begun bleeding into his voice before he reached the end of his speech but that wasn't the only emotion present; there was a concern that couldn't be missed, a concern for his cousin's welfare. "Your actions were not only heinous but your infatuation got my brother killed. Suikotsu had a family, Bankotsu, or did you forget that? You didn't even come to his funeral!"

Banktosu stared at Jakotsu for a moment, as if he couldn't comprehend his words. "You can't do this to me," he said after a moment, as if Jakotsu hadn't spoken at all. "You are my cousin! You are family! You can't simply sell me off!"

"You sold Suikotsu. How much was his life worth, Bankotsu? How much are you paying his widow for his 'untimely' death? He trusted you and your actions got him killed."

"It wasn't supposed to happen like that," Bankotsu said after a moment, rubbing his head. He had nearly forgotten Sesshoumaru's presence at the current moment. Lost in thought, he replayed the scene in his mind. Cops had poured into the club and he had rejoiced for only a moment before it turned into a nightmare. The cops arrested him and pretended not to notice the demon in their company. Two guards went over and checked on the three bodyguards while two others discovered the bartender. Why Envy had betrayed him was lost on Bankotsu, but he did not regret shooting that traitor. Now he just wished he had disposed of the weapon. The cops questioned him for a while, stalling for time to save that cunt who had destroyed him. She did this; everything that had happened was the fault of one Kagome Higurashi. He would keep his promise to destroy her, he just needed more time. But when the cops began to take him from the establishment…that was when he saw the cadavers. He didn't pause as he stepped over what remained of his cousins and even now, it was a disjointed thought. His cousins were dead. Shit happened. But for some reason, Jakotsu didn't see it that way. It sucked that Suikotsu and Ginkotsu fucked up enough to get themselves killed. Iit shouldn't have happened, but it did. Why didn't Jakotsu understand? Why would he sell him out?

"Then tell me, Bankotsu; how was it supposed to go? You get to murder an innocent girl and walk away? There were supposed to be no repercussions to you? Do you realize how power crazy you are? Do you even realize how warped you have become?"

"She was far from innocent," Bankotsu interjected, "she was sleeping with another man."

"You were engaged! What did it matter to you?"

Bankotsu felt his eye twitch. After the 'event' hit the media, and his night-time persona was exposed, Ayumi left him. She was supposed to be his; he gave her the rock, he got her word that she would marry him. She was not allowed to leave him! She didn't seem to understand that, either. There were two police officers guarding her mother's house when he had attempted to bring her home. They had refused him entrance and had forced him to leave. She would get hers as well. No one walked away from Bankotsu Koizumi. "She was mine."

Shaking his head, Jakotsu swallowed thickly. "You need help."

Bankotsu eyed his cousin. "Jakotsu, don't do this. You can't abandon me. You can't just sell me off and think you're done with me!"

"Bankotsu, it's already done. My advice is to get serious psychological help. You need it."

Bankotsu wheeled around to stare at the intruder in his office. Sesshoumaru had remained quiet the entire time, his fingertips pressed together under his chin. Bankotsu took a threatening step towards Sesshoumaru. "You will not throw me out of my own business! I built this business, brick by brick, and I will tear it down as such before turning it over to your father's empire."

Sesshoumaru smiled patiently. "You misunderstand me. This business is now mine, not part of Taisho corp. I have split ways with my father; I resigned at my previous position as acting CEO of Taisho Corp and decided to strike out on my own. You see, Bankotsu, I alone took down your empire, not my father, not Taisho corp." Standing up slowly, Sesshoumaru put his hands on the desk and leaned forward, his eyes growing dark with a barely contained fury. "And I did it all for my brother and for that poor girl that you put into the hospital for no other reason than insanity. She may never walk again because of you and your psychotic games. Therefore, this may be the break I needed, but I needed to break you more than anything else. How does it feel to have nothing left?"

Bankotsu glowered at the man before returning to the wall to pick up his coat. "I will not even justify that with a response. You will be hearing from my lawyers because there is no way you can simply buy me out."

"But I didn't," he replied evenly, "I simply fired you. Being fifty-five percent shareholder, my decision couldn't be vetoed. But don't worry, I have assured the old shareholders, who by the way were more than happy to unload the shares onto me at a very cheap rate after your downfall, that once your assets are liquidated, I will sell them a part of the company to make up the profit they lost through your actions."

"And why would my assets by liquidated? I am worth nearly a billion dollars."

"Not anymore. Once you're convicted of two counts of murder, one of attempted murder, one of rape, another of kidnapping and don't forget assault and blackmail, I am sure that your net worth will be much closer to zero."

Bankotsu glared at Sesshoumaru for a long time before turning and walking out the door without another word. The echo of the door slamming against the frame spoke of his anger.

Jakotsu balked for a moment before turning to stare at Sesshoumaru. "He will do something foolish."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and began rearranging papers on his newly acquired desk. "He can't do anything foolish from prison."

"But he isn't in jail."

Sesshoumaru didn't look up. "There are officers sitting in the lobby waiting for him. Apparently he has been harassing his ex-fiancée and has been seen staking out the hospital where Kagome is. I called in a few favors to make sure that he was allowed bail, long enough to think himself safe, and to get the pleasure of seeing his face when he realized he has nothing."

Jakotsu glanced back towards the door. "He needs help, Sesshoumaru. He needs serious help."

"Unfortunately the time has passed for him to receive it. Maybe there will be a shrink in prison he can talk to. He was given too much opportunity to ruin lives and he succeeded."

Jakotsu frowned. "He killed that bar tender, he killed that girl a few years ago, and he tried to kill Kagome."

"He nearly succeeded in killing Kagome."  
"How is she?" Jakotsu asked after a moment. He had been there to see her the day after Bankotsu put her in the ICU, but they wouldn't allow him entrance. Family only, they told him. InuYasha had tried to get the nurses to allow Jak to see her but they held steadfast. It was only through the flashing of bills that InuYasha had been allowed to stay with Kagome. Now it was just a matter of waiting; the damage to her sciatic nerve and her spinal cord was extensive. They had needed to stabilize the girl first though; the beating and inflammation of the wounds had nearly caused brain damage. They were waiting for her to go into surgery. The way it sounded, it seemed as though she had feeling in her upper body but they were very unsure about her legs. Now it was just wait and see.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "They are trying to control the inflammation right now. Once that's done, then they'll address the thought of surgery. I am sure she'll pull through." Taking a deep breath, he added, "I just am not sure if she'll regain the use of her legs."

Jakotsu shook his head sadly. "This all could have been avoided."

"I know. That's the worst part."

"How's InuYasha holding up?"

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened. "He's….anxious, nervous, terrified,…he's a mess. He hasn't left her side since Kagejiro dropped him off there." Pushing his lips together for a moment, he turned to stare at the other man. "What you know of my family…" he saw it in Jakotsu's eyes the minute he went to talk to Jakotsu about buying his shares of the company. Jakotsu knew the family secret, it was written all across his face. But the man hadn't said a word; he had simply agreed to listen to Sesshoumaru's offer, agreed to the terms, and more than willingly participated in taking down on of the most unstable corporate bigwigs Sesshoumaru had ever met.

"What do I know about your family," Jakotsu asked with only the tiniest hint of a smile, "besides you are all so good looking?"

Sesshoumaru would have balked if he were a lesser man. With a slow nod of his head, he realized the two had an unspoken agreement. Jakotsu wouldn't say a word, and that was the way it needed to be. With a sigh, Sesshoumaru stood up and nodded towards the desk. "I think," he stated after a moment, "you should consider taking a seat. I have a feeling soon enough you may need to occupy that space more than me."

Jakotsu stared at the desk for a moment, comprehending Sesshoumaru's nonverbal offer. "No thank you, honey," he said after a second, "I saw what that kind of position can do to a man. No offense, but I have no intention of becoming like you or Bankotsu. I simply want to be a fashion designer and have my bars. I am very happy with my twenty percent income."

Sesshoumaru nodded slowly. "If you ever desire to move up the corporate ladder, please let me know. You would make a stellar business man."

Jakotsu actually blushed. "I appreciate the offer, truly."

Grabbing his brief case, Sesshoumaru passed by the man and walked out the door. His secretary was sitting at her desk, the same woman Bankotsu had hired years prior, and he offered her a small nod. "I apologize for having to deal with that man's insolence," he said swiftly in his lush and dark baritone voice, "you can expect a raise in your next paycheck."

Without waiting for a response, Sesshoumaru got into the elevator to leave the building. He had to check on his family and then build his empire.

*X*X*XX*X*XX*X*XX*X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

OFF As much as I don't want to cut this chapter here, I have little choice, I am truly sorry to those who I told this would be done months ago. Life always has a way of getting in the way. I had planned to have this up in January, however my student teaching started four weeks earlier than I thought it would. Once that was done, then another job, then another. The sad part is most of this was written ten months ago. I just wasn't overtly happy with it. I am still not, not really, but we have to move on. So, what happens next? Ohhhh my.


	41. Once Upon a Midnight Dream

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

~~ Chapter 41 ~~ Once upon a midnight dream

Sitting listlessly in the wooden chair, InuYasha's sullen eyes stared at the bundle on the hospital bed. The monitor's beeping clicked away the minutes and his sanity. Scratching at the dark circles that encompassed his amethyst eyes, he stretched and moved to sit sideways in the tiny chair. He reached lethargically to grasp the cup of coffee that sat on the wooden stump of a dresser. The pale white walls were threatening to suffocate the hanyou and the smell of bleach had long since permeated his clothing and hair. He hated hospitals; they always reminded him of his mother. He had visited his mother, once, when she was in the hospital for liver failure. He didn't really remember seeing her face or listening to her last words to him; the only thing that stood out from that memory was the disgusting smell of cleaning products and death. He hated it then but now it was completely intolerable. Tears threatened to spill over his cheeks, not for the first time that day, or for that matter, that week. The tears had already ripped red, raw paths down his face.

"InuYasah?"

InuYasha's head snapped up, hopeful for only a wisp of a moment that it had been Kagome calling to him. Instead he found himself meeting the sad gaze of Angela, the ICU resident nurse. "Yeah?" He answered numbly.

"You have a visitor." She smiled sympathetically. God, he hated her for it. It wasn't anything personal but he could read what she, and the rest of the staff, wouldn't say; 'it's not worth it. She won't wake up. We're so sorry you're wasting your time'. He swallowed stones; he knew she didn't' really think that or else they would…. He paused, unable to finish that train of thought.

InuYasha found himself nodding and clambering to his feet. Walking to the bedside, he brushed some of Kagome's stringy hair from her face and kissed her forehead lightly. "I'll be right back, babe," he explained to the comatose girl. He stared down at her face, as if waiting for a response before slowly turning to walk from the room. Angela patted his shoulder as he passed by, but he didn't feel it.

Exiting the ICU, he entered the waiting room and scanned the area for a familiar face. He located his half brother waiting by the exit, a hand placed delicately over his nose. Sesshoumaru hated the stench more than InuYasha. Sesshoumaru only had to endure it for a few minutes at a time though, and therefore got no sympathy from any party. Then he got to leave and go home to Rin and their child and not have to worry about basking in the smell for twenty four hours a day. InuYasha was shocked to find himself bitter over that revelation.

Walking to Sesshoumaru's side, he nodded to the exit. Silently, they left the hospital to stand in the spring air. Without a word, InuYasha reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Tapping it twice, he shook one loose and pulled it out with his teeth. He fumbled with the lighter in his pocket, only then noticing how he shook. When had he eaten last? He couldn't remember. His blood sugar must be low. He mentally reminded himself to grab a soda and a candy bar on the way back in.

Sesshoumaru watched his brother intently. "When did you last eat," Sesshoumaru asked after an eternity of silence.

InuYasha shrugged his response, choosing instead to inhale the nicotine as deep as he could. He coughed for a moment before clearing his sinuses. Mucus built up at the back of his throat but he ignored it. He had been a literal running faucet for the last week. It was either from all the crying of all of the cigarettes. He was burning through about two packs a day.

Sesshoumaru frowned. "InuYasha, you cannot…"

"Did you do it," he asked abruptly. His voice was hard, calloused over with the hours of watching the love of his life lie unresponsive in a coma that no one was sure she would pull out of. The hatred behind his words was palpable. Were he not glued to Kagome's bedside, he would have been present for Bankotsu's dethroning, as he called it. Of course, then he would have ripped out the man's spine. That was for another day, though. He couldn't risk falling into another fit of rage over the situation. The first day after Kagome was delivered into the ICU, and they decided to induce a coma to help her heal, InuYasha had lost it. His inner demon had demanded retribution. While his concealment charm should have muted the power of his blood, it failed to balance the rage that built within his soul.

InuYasha went mad; he tore off the limiter outside of the hospital and had every intention on finding Bankotsu and inflicting tenfold of what he did to Kagome. It took both Sesshoumaru and Kagejiro to hold him down and force the ring back on his hand. Thankfully it was night and the meltdown occurred in an area without cameras. Sesshoumaru had awkwardly walked away while InuYasha melted down on the spot. Jiro had been the one to sit outside in the chilly mid April air and support his brother while he cried. It had taken all of InuYasha's remaining strength to turn around and go back inside. With Jiro's advice, he remained plastered to her side. InuYasha had to handle everything one day at a time so that he could be there for Kagome. If he let go of his self control for a moment, to even consider revenge, he would lose himself to the demon inside, he just knew it.

Sesshoumaru nodded and dug through the pocket of his blazer. Handing the youngest sibling a DVD in a sleeve, he added; "he was arrested in the lobby. I have that plus the footage from our…conversation in _my_ office." Sesshoumaru smirked for a moment, but seeing the lack of amusement on his brother's face, he wiped his expression. "How is Kagome?"

"No change," He replied shortly.

Sesshoumaru sighed and looked away from his sibling. Rin had been so distraught over Kagome's situation that he had to give her a sedative to calm her down. She hadn't had the real time to visit Kagome and Sesshoumaru knew it bothered her. Rin would have sat by InuYasha's side if she didn't have Kenren to take care of. "Do we know if they are going to try the surgery?"

InuYasha took a drag from the cigarette. He couldn't meet Sesshoumaru's eyes. "Not yet. They want the swelling in her brain to go down. We're…" taking a deep breath, he rubbed the butt of the cigarette out on the bottom of his shoe and threw it in the receptacle. "We're hoping there's no—"he took a moment, looking up to the night sky, trying to control his emotions, "—t hat there's no brain damage. The longer she is out, with the swelling, the less likely it is that she'll walk away. "He made a strange noise in the back of his throat, trying to strangle down a random sob. Taking a moment to stare at the stars, waiting for the water in his eyes to recede, he spoke; "Not that she'd walk away, anyway," he added after a few minutes. He appreciated Sesshoumaru not pushing him, demanding answers or, for that matter, laughing at his younger brother's misery.

What InuYasha would never admit was that a part of him, probably his youkai, wished Sesshoumaru would mouth off. He wanted a target, he wanted to lash out. He needed an outlet for all of his anger, all of his pain. He wanted to hurt something as bad as he was hurting, as bad as Kagome was hurting. He wanted to rip Bankotsu apart; he wanted that son of a bitch to pay. Kagejiro had offered to do the deed, or have a friend help, but Sesshoumaru had advised against it. Sesshoumaru sided on reason; allow the law to decide his fate. Only if the jury found him innocent should they get involved. InuYasha had fought tooth and nail against that reasoning. Why should Bankotsu be allowed to live in a plush cell for years, having access to swimming pools, work out rooms, luxuries that he didn't deserve, while Kagome withered away in a hospital bed, or worse, a wheelchair? Then their father got involved.

Toga made only one appearance, and had refused to even step foot into the hospital. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru had been beckoned to meet him at the window of his limo. Toga had only five words for his sons and they were words that burned through InuYasha like acid; "Koizumi's not to be hurt". After that, Sesshoumaru set "operation financial terrorism" into play. He completely wiped Bankotsu clean in three days. InuYasha knew he would relish watching the millionaires face when he realized Sesshoumaru had destroyed him.

Clutching the DVD like a lifeline, he lit up a second cigarette. That would give him minimal pleasure.

Sesshoumaru looked around once, and then took a step closer to InuYasha. "Have you seen…"

"No."  
Sesshoumaru grunted. Shaking his head slowly, he took in how InuYasha's shoulders stiffened with unspoken rage. "I warned you."  
InuYasha didn't look up from his shoes. "You don't want to play that game with me right now, Sessh."

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "Be that as it may, InuYasha, I was correct. He came into our lives, caused more havoc and death and then vanished. I told you he was a curse."

InuYasha bristled and took another drag of the cigarette. "He wasn't… He didn't…." In honesty, he didn't know what to say. Thinking in context of everything that had happened since Kagejiro had entered their lives, he couldn't exactly call bullshit. Life had gotten a lot more complicated and then turned to complete shit once the oldest brother got involved. "It wasn't his fault," InuYasha said after a moment. "It was mine; I should have finished off Bankotsu before he got to Kagome. I should have seen it coming. It's all my fault. Jiro's arrival was just at the worst time." The awkward disappearance of their oldest brother weighed heavily on InuYasha. Jiro had seen him to the hospital and waited until they claimed they had Kagome stabilized. After the incident in the parking lot, he had asked InuYasha to get a beer with him and InuYasha refused. Jiro seemed a little put off by the response and had left suddenly without reason. He returned the next day and stood outside, watching InuYasha sulk next to Kagome's bedside. He pulled InuYasha out after about an hour of staring and solemnly said, "This is the pain of immortality."

After that, he left and hadn't been seen since. InuYasha wanted to believe his brother was laying low while InuYasha took care of Kagome but something inside of him told him different. Something told him his brother was gone. Miroku confirmed InuYasha's fears when he stopped by the day prior. Jiro hadn't been back to the apartment since the second day. He had simply vanished back into the night.

He couldn't worry about that now. His brother had survived centuries on his own; InuYasha had a girl who needed all of his attention. He couldn't focus on why Jiro had chosen to abandon him now.

Shaking his head, he put the cigarette out on his wrist. The pain that shot through his nerves at the red hot touch was a welcome distraction. Pain was the only thing he felt recently. "I need to get back in there."

Sesshoumaru wanted to point out the obvious in that statement, 'she doesn't know you're gone', but he refrained. Taking a deep breath, he nodded. "All right." Seeing InuYasha make no motion to leave, he leaned against the wall of the hospital. "How did the press conference go?"

InuYasha grunted noncommittally. "It went." Of course there was a press conference; three huge corporations' owners got into a fight in the sandbox. The Taisho family was determined to take out the Koizumi family and the Higurashi family got in the way. The papers had been filled with conspiracy theories; that Banktosu was being set up, or that Kagome was faking the injury to throw Bankotsu out of the game, and the one that hurt the most, that InuYasha had been the one to rape and brutalize Kagome and was blaming Bankotsu. InuYasha held a conference at the hospital to give his statement to the press, written by Sesshoumaru, and in the same breath, swore to see Bankotsu pay for all of his atrocities. He called the man out on the truth, the dom he was. Without implicating himself, InuYasha was able to peg Bankotsu was a disillusioned pervert who abused young girls. Kagome's father held a similar press conference at his home, swearing to find out who did these appalling things to his "little girl" and vowed to seek justice. He hadn't been by once to see Kagome. InuYasha had made note to mention that in his next conference.

Taking a deep breath, InuYasha nodded his goodbye to Sesshoumaru and walked back into the hospital room. As he turned the corner into the ICU, his breath caught in his chest. A black haired girl stood, talking to a nurse. For only a moment, InuYasha hoped against hope. He prayed that it was Kagome; prayed that some miracle had happened that had fixed her. The dream was shattered as his eyes adjusted to the light. He froze in his steps, unsure of how to proceed. How had she slipped by him at the entrance? Taking a deep breath, he pushed on.

Entering the tiny room, he leaned against the doorframe. Kikyo sat in the chair next to Kagome, her head resting on the pillow next to the unconscious girl. Tears spilled down Kikyo's cheeks and tore into InuYasha. Biting his lip, he decided to give her space. Turning to leave, Kikyo opened her eyes to catch his gaze.

"Hey," she called out meekly. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes trying to rid them of the tears. Nodding to the empty seat, she beckoned InuYasha to join her. "Please…"

InuYasha hesitated for only a moment. Slipping into the empty seat, he braced his elbows on his knees and rubbed his face. He hadn't slept in nearly thirty hours and it was starting to wear on him.

Kikyo attempted to smile before giving up and glancing back at Kagome. "I can't believe this," she said after a moment. Her voice was raw, full of emotion InuYasha had never heard from her before. She sounded sad, honestly downtrodden. Kikyo had always been so fake and cheery that it made InuYasha sick. She actually sounded miserable to see Kagome in the state she was currently. "You must think me a monster," she said after a moment. "I….my parents…." Swallowing thickly, she turned pleading eyes toward InuYasha. "I am so sorry, Yash. I am sorry for the way I treated you, treated her…for the way I treated everyone. I never, never, want to be like them. They…" shaking her head, she wrapped her arms around her body. On a second thought, she snaked out a hand and wrapped it around Kagome's. "I can't believe how blind I was. I…I was like them, wasn't I?" That wasn't a question. "I can't believe that Kagome's father knew. That he knew what she had been though," Kikyo shut her mouth, unsure if InuYasha knew Kagome' s secret. Swallowing thickly, she turned her eyes to her cousin. "I am so sorry Kags. You were….are, you are my best friend. And I have treated you like shit. I never meant…"

"Yes you did," InuYasha found himself saying.

Kikyo eyed him for a moment before slowly nodding. "Maybe you're right, maybe I did. I didn't do it to hurt her, I never wanted that. But for so long, I was so nasty because I wanted to bring her down to my level. I didn't want her to be so far above me. I…" shaking her head, she stopped talking for a moment. "I just want it to go back to how it was. I don't care about you and her. I don't care," she repeated. "I just want to tell her I'm so sorry and that I never meant any of it. I want to apologize and I want…" tears began to stream down her face. Losing her voice, she dropped her head and sobbed.

After a moment, InuYasha stood and walked over to Kikyo. Sitting on the arm of her chair, he wrapped his arms around her and held her while she bawled. He closed his eyes to try to keep from crying as well.

"Is there any hope?" Kikyo asked in a choked voice.

InuYasha opened his mouth and then shut it. How long was he going to continue fighting the reality? Reality sucked but it was the bitter truth; "Every day she is unconscious is another day we lose a part of her." Everything in his brain raged against that assertion but that was what he had been hiding from. Seven days had passed since they induced coma and she hadn't improved. She wasn't getting better and slowly, she was slipping away from him. No one could be sure, at the end of the day, if the swelling was causing brain damage, but some suspected it. If she pulled out of this, one thing was sure; she would never be the same.

Kikyo choked up again and sobbed for some time. InuYasha had lost track of time seven days prior. After calming down, she laid her head against InuYasha's shoulder. "I'm sorry. I owe you that just as much as I owe her."

"Don't be stupid," InuYasha chided, "I cheated on you with your cousin. I think you have a right to hate me."

"I could never hate you," she replied quickly, almost too quickly. "I should have broken up with you when I realized we were never going to work."

"How long after we started dating was that," InuYasha asked, honestly curious at her response.

"Immediately. I knew I could love you but I never wanted…" she stopped and considered her words. "I wanted to love you, and I did for a long time. But since college, since we got here, we forced ourselves to stay together. We weren't happy but we kept at it." Hesitating for a moment, she turned watery eyes on her ex. "Did you stay with me because of your father?"

"As you stayed with me because of your parents."

"I never hated either of you. I was just….angry?"

"You had all rights to be."

Kikyou shrugged. "No, I didn't. Yash, I have to admit something to you…"

InuYasha grunted, "You were sleeping with someone else." He wasn't sure how much of this he could take in his current state of mind. He didn't mind her visiting but he just couldn't focus on their discussion. He couldn't go through this with her right now.

Kikyo gasped and pulled away from his embrace. "You knew?"

InuYasha nodded slowly. "I think I figured it out a long time ago. I just pretended like you weren't." The conversations with Naraku and the threat of Onigumo resurfaced in his head, but he pushed them away. He didn't have time to even consider them. "Kik, I did some things also….I…."

Kikyo held up a hand. "Tell you what…you don't tell me, I won't tell you. We both messed up, let's leave it there."

InuYasha stared at her for a moment of hesitation then nodded. "That sounds great."

Kikyo smiled despite her tears. "I just wish I could apologize to Kagome…" Turning her attention back to her cousin, she choked on a sob. "She's my best friend and she thinks I hate her. If she…" Kikyo struggled for a moment, "If she dies, I will never forgive myself."

InuYasha bristled. "She isn't going to die," he replied softly, trying to assure himself of the validity of the statement. "She'll make it. She's a trooper."

"I can't believe he did this to her." Kikyo laid her head down next to Kagome again and ran her hand through her cousin's hair. "He was so nice but….he did it, didn't he? He…." Bile rose in her throat at the knowledge of what he had put her through. She had been spared the details by Kauai but she was a big girl and could put two and two together. The answer was pure horror that she couldn't begin to fathom.

"Yes," InuYasha hissed, trying not to travel down that dark path. If Kagome escaped without brain damage, she was going to need some serious psychological counseling. Maybe he would join up for that as well. "He did it. But he isn't going to get away with it." That he swore to God.

"Kauai said…that he….that he…." Kikyo's stomach turned as she remembered the debilitating conversation with her aunt. Bankotsu had tortured Kagome brutally; they didn't have any details but the medical exams reported back horrifying truths. The words simply wouldn't form. How could she even begin to have this conversation with the man who was just as affected by this as Kagome was?

InuYasha tried to steel himself to the images that burned into his brain. Wordlessly, he nodded. He also did not want to discuss all of the compiled evidence that highlighted exactly what Bankotsu did to her.

"And walking? Will she be able to do it on her own again?"

InuYasha turned his gaze to Kagome and shrugged helplessly. "It depends on how soon the swelling goes down. If they can control that, then they can do the surgery to repair the nerves. After that, it would be years of rehabilitation if she even regains the use of her legs. It all depends on her."

"Kagome's strong," Kikyo said after a moment, "she'll pull through this and amaze us at how fast she's back on her feet. She won't let this keep her down." Kikyo's smile reflected the false belief. Both parties knew her words were simply dreams, but it was a welcome lie.

InuYasha nodded without speaking.

Sitting next to Kagome for another hour, the two spoke lightly about life and their regrets and the good memories they had of time with Kagome. They spoke of her as if rehearsing a eulogy.

As Kikyo began to gather her things to head out, she turned to question her ex. "You were hanging out with a demon recently, at the bar. Isn't there some rumor that demon blood can cure any type of ailment? Could he help her?"

InuYasha glanced up at Kikyo. "This isn't True Blood, Kik; demon blood doesn't work like that. Besides, I already thought about that." He was ashamed to admit that, but he was desperate.

Kikyo offered him a small frown of remorse. "I'm so sorry Yash, for what it's worth. This isn't fair. "

InuYasha nodded. "I'm real sorry as well, kiddo. I didn't ever mean to hurt either of you."  
Turning, Kikyo walked from the room.

Lying his head down next to Kagome, InuYasha slipped into the bed with his girlfriend. Wrapping his arms around her, he cradled her broken body. Kikyo was right; after everything that Kagome had been through, she didn't deserve this. He would give anything to see her better, to be able to go back in time and save her. He had been so stupid, so negligent. He knew what Bankotsu was capable of it and InuYasha had stupidly, and blindly, turned his sights. He had let his guard down and Kagome would be the one to pay. His hand drifted down to her stomach, gently laying his hand over her abdomen. There were so many issues that Kagome was going to have to deal with if…when…she pulled through. There were the psychological aspects, the inability to walk, and other medical problems that accompanied her spinal injuries and the list moved much deeper. She would have permanent scars on her back from where he had flayed her flesh. They had stapled most of the wounds closed, stitched nearly a hundred stitches into her flesh to try to heal her. All of it was a waste of effort, though; if they performed the surgery, they would need to reopen a lot of the wounds. Right now, they worried about the swelling and infection. There was also cause of concern about muscle death from the severity of the wounds.

There was no light at the end of the tunnel, was the final prognosis. She had damage to her throat and windpipe, from being choked was the guess. Bruises were starting to emerge around her neck, from where he had wrapped his hands. Hands that InuYasha planned to sever and beat him to death with. There were other ancillary wounds where a whip missed its intended target. And then there were the internal issues. The rape kit had come back positive but there was no DNA evidence to incriminate Bankotsu. InuYasha didn't even want to begin guessing what that meant. There were some raised questions to her ability to conceive, mostly asked frantically by her mother, but they couldn't be sure. Even though they had never spoken of children, InuYasha knew that Kagome would be devastated if she lost the option.

Closing his eyes, InuYasha rested his head in his hands and prepared for another night of torture. A hand on his shoulder nearly made him jump out of his skin. Turning, he came face to face with Jiro. He moved his mouth twice before launching off of the bed to hug his estranged relative. He hadn't realized how much he needed Jiro by his side until he was actually next to him.

Jiro caught his brother and winced under the embrace. After a moment, he pulled back awkwardly and nodded out of the room. InuYasha kissed Kagome's temple and followed his sibling. Only after they shut the door did InuYasha begin his rant.

"Where the fuckin' hell have you been? I thought…" With an exhausted sigh, InuYasha found he couldn't even be angry, he just didn't have the energy. "I thought you were gone."

Jiro smiled wearily. "I've been around. Can you get a beer? We need to talk."

InuYasha glanced back at the room then slowly turned to Jiro. "I'd rather stay in the hospital. I want to be here….just in case of…" he couldn't find the right words so he just trailed off.

Jiro frowned. "Boyo, she's not going to change in the next two hours. I don't want to discuss what needs to be said here."

InuYasha understood what Jiro was trying to say; Kagome wasn't going to wake up any time soon. "I…."

"Right next store, that's all I'm saying."

Reluctantly, InuYasha agreed. Grabbing his coat, he walked out into the cold night air with his sibling. Walking across the large parking lot, they walked a few blocks to the nearest pub. Grabbing a seat at the bar was not a problem, it was a quiet weeknight.

After ordering two pints, Kagejiro turned to InuYasha. "I'm sorry that I vanished. There were a few things I had to see to."

"Such as?"

Kagejiro scowled as he eyed up his brother. It was as if he was deciding how little, or how much, to say. "I had a few pit stops to make with some old friends. A few who were…less than happy….to see me, and a few who I drank with all night. There's a saying, Yash; 'the world is too much with us', and that remains true. It never stops. You will always have things that need to be done, and things that you can never alleviate."

InuYasha tried not to bristle. While Kagome had been lying on the brink of life and death, his brother was out celebrating?

"I did some research. Kagome's family line goes far back with the temples and Mikos; did you know that? The miko blood in her family is strong. The Higruashi name still holds a lot of power with the temples in Japan. Any Miko worth their salt knows about the line. They say they can trace her line back to the legendary miko Midoriko. Do you know her story?" Kagejiro stared into his beer without saying anything until InuYasha acknowledged his comment.

InuYasha shook his head. He really didn't want to speak religion at the current moment.

"You see, two hundred and something years ago, there was a priestess who fought hard to defeat the demon population. She was one of the largest threats ever presented by religion, if you would. But it wasn't an innate hatred that led her to that life; it was all because of a fool." He hesitated, as if reflecting for a moment before continuing; "She was raised in a temple that was attacked by the Dynamo when she was a child. She was the sole survivor, only found by chance by a wandering…traveler. He saved her; he spirited her away from the destruction of her temple across the motherland to Nagasaki. Not knowing her power, he left her with a group of reputable priests. They took her in and found that she had incredible power; she could harness the power of purification. It is theorized that the attack on the temple by the Dynamo was a direct assault to destroy her for fear of her power. It's said that she could purify any demons within ten miles of her with a single thought. It took years for her to cultivate her power. She was relocated again and again by priests to try to hide her.

"When she was older, it is rumored that she fell in love with a demon." Kagejiro stared into his beer for a very long time, without saying another word. InuYasha swallowed his shot of Jack and ordered two more. His brother seemed very different, and InuYasha could not put his finger on what it was. He was brooding, more like his stoic middle brother than the fun loving beer drinking man he had grown to know.

Sipping his beer, Kagejiro randomly began speaking again. "He….toyed with her. He knew what she was, who she was, and he made it his sole purpose to fuck with her, to try to discredit everything she was. You see, Miko's are supposed to be pure, saintly if you would. He corrupted that; he gained her trust, made her reconsider everything she had ever known about demons. She thought him different from those she had slaughtered, and that led her to do the one thing you never do in battle; she doubted herself. And in that minute, he took her. She welcomed it, believing that they would be together forever and prove that demons were not the monsters painted by her ancestors. But she learned the hard way to never trust a demon. "

Sitting for a few minutes, Kagejiro eyed the mirror on the wall. It was one of those few minutes that InuYasha could see through the cracks of his brother's outer defenses. Taking a good look at his brother, he didn't like what he saw beneath. He was battered and beaten, hiding behind an immortal shell.

"Her vengeance was unlike anything ever seen by the demon community. She wiped out throngs of demons; her hatred fueled her power. Where the demon that took her virginity thought that she would lose her power, she supplemented it with hatred and dark magic. It is rumored that the one who finally ended her war path was the one who caused it. His soul was what she thirsted for and yet again, he tricked her. He promised to die with her, promised to end it with her, but only when she was at death's door did he turn around. He left her to die alone.

"Her soul never found rest though; it was said that when called upon by her fellow priestesses, she could take on a corporeal form and walk again. Her story fueled the priestess' for centuries to hunt demons. It led to so many blood baths that they are too numerous to count. Only after father demanded that demon's wear limiters did the senseless killings stop. Demons and mikos silently buried the hatchets and avoided each other."

InuYasha finished his glass. "Sucks to be her."

Kagejiro nodded. "That it must have. The point being, the Higurashi line is said to be descendants of Midiriko's."

InuYasha ordered another pint of beer. "Bullshit."

Kagejiro raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"She was a priestess, she never had kids."  
Kagejiro smirked for a moment. "Having been…defiled….she was expelled from the title of Miko for a number of years. She lived amongst normal humans. During that time, she had a family, but it was never enough. She never was able to forgive the demon for what he took from her. Over time, she built up her rage and anger and eventually turned to the dark arts. She left the family when the children were small."

"You said legendary. You know a lot about this chick for it to be a 'legend'. Just saying."

KageJiro nodded. "You should take some interest in the history of demons, InuYasha. It's your family history; it's important that you know your lineage. Ignorance is a choice, one that I don't suggest."

InuYasha rubbed his eyes. "Is there a point to all of this? Why is it important that Kagome is related to this woman?"

Kagejiro sighed heavily, as if this was the question that he didn't want to answer. "It's two fold; one is that this power could reside in Kagome. The power of a priestess is temperamental and dangerous. It's like playing with propane and a lighter. It's also that a priestess can use their powers to heal. Where it might look bleak, InuYasha, she might be healing herself. Descending from one of the most powerful Miko's in history is an added bonus. If she recovers, and I am sure she will, you need to know where her power stems from. You also need to be aware of what she is capable of. InuYasha, you two will probably not be able to have children; her body might purify them. You need to investigate further, and you really need to have her question her roots and learn about her powers. Both of your ignorance could be your undoing. Promise me," Kagejiro turned to InuYasha, his eyes searching for the unspoken acknowledgement of his words. "Promise me that you two will play it safe."

InuYasha nodded slowly, confused. "I…of course. I will do whatever I can to figure it out with her, when she…" he cut off his words and stared at the bar for a few moments. "You sound like you're leaving."

A shadow passed over Kagejiro's eyes. "You love her, right?"

"With all of my heart."

"She's a good catch, Yash. I like her. You two fit each other well." For a moment, he remained quiet while finishing his beer. "It's rare, you know. To find a love like what you two could have. Both of you are so stubborn….so stubborn, but you would be great together if you learn to listen to one another, to trust and communicate. It's not perfect now, it's far from it. Both of you need healing, but I think….if you try, you can make it."

The two sat in silence while InuYasha pondered the conversation he was having with his brother. Every bone in his body was yelling that Kagejiro was leaving for good this time. This was his goodbye.

"Where are you going this time?"

Kagejiro lips twisted into a smile without reaching his eyes. "I don't know. Somewhere warm, undoubtedly. Boyo, tell you what, before I head out, why don't I keep watch over Kagome. You look like shit, and could do with a good night's rest."

InuYasha shook his head. "I want to be by her side." Inside, he was screaming 'don't leave me, I can't do this on my own.'  
Kagejiro reached over and patted InuYasha's shoulder. "It won't be tonight, boyo. She will wake up at the right time. Isn't that how Disney plays it? The princess will only awaken for her prince at the right moment?" There was no humor in his voice.

InuYasha rubbed his eyes. He could go for a night in his bed but he just didn't want to leave Kagome's side. Something just felt so wrong with that. Not to mention, he didn't want to let Jiro out of his sight. If Jiro left….InuYasha just knew that he would never see him again.

"It's okay Boyo, I will keep watch and if anything happens, I will call you. Promise."

InuYasha stiffened for a moment, weighing his options. He could go home, get a few hours of rest, handle any bills, and make some phone calls. He had to get the academic leave of absence for the both of them approved and make sure that Kagome's bills had been paid. He needed to touch base with his father and Kagome's mother. The last he had seen Kauai, two days prior during her lunch, the woman was worried sick. She was taking this as hard, if not worse, than InuYasha. Keeping her updated and focused on Souta was the best InuYasha could do for Kagome. Sango and Rin could take an update as well.

Jiro's hand tightened on his shoulder. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Tell me why you're leaving."

Jiro blinked twice. "I never said…"

"Yes, you did."

"I…" sighing, Jiro ran a hand over his face. "I don't belong here, boyo. I never did. I only muck things up. It's time for me to move on, time for me to do something with my life. I've lived for over two hundred plus years kiddo, without ever once living. Sure, I've done plenty but it only amounts to a hill beans. Maybe for once I can finally do something right."  
"Why now?"

Jiro stared at InuYasha for a while. "Because sometimes it takes something special to make someone wake up, to make someone realize their greater meaning."

"Such as? You're being so vague, Jiro. I feel like you're running away."

"One day, Boyo, you'll understand."

InuYasha slumped forward, trying not to let his exhaustion win him over. "I guess…I just feel…."

"Don't feel, just do," Jiro quipped before paying their tab. Walking out of the bar, Jiro tossed InuYasha his car keys. "There's a folder in the glove compartment for you. You're way too exhausted to look at it now, but maybe tomorrow you should take a peek at it. It will help you understand when your brain is willing to listen."

InuYasha walked with him back to the hospital and stood with him at the doorway. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he frowned. He could read that there was so much more going on then he was picking up on, but his exhaustion was blocking his perception. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

Kagejiro glanced at his brother as if he was crazy. "Why wouldn't you?"

"Something in your tone sounds…final. Like this is it."

"Final?"

InuYasha couldn't explain it. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. I really appreciate this, Jiro. Just don't make it goodbye. We'll talk more tomorrow. I want to know specifics. Like where you're going."

Kagejiro shrugged. "Letting you get some rest is the least I can do for you." He seemed as if there was a lot more that he wanted to say. After a moment, he shrugged. "Sleep well, InuYasha."  
InuYasha held up a hand in a half wave and turned his back to the hospital.

It was only after he had parked Kagejiro's Veryon in his parking lot and had shambled into his bed that he realized that it was that threw him off about his brother that night. He was sober.

X*X*X*XX*X*X*X**X*X*XX*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

There was a warm light; a bright, brilliant incandescent shining throughout the pit of darkness. And it was calling her name with a voice so soft and sweet. It reminded her of her mother's beckoning in the early mornings during elementary school. She would sit by her bedside and rub her back, calling gently to her slumbering daughter. The voice felt like a happy memory wrapped in cotton candy; the fluffy pink kind right off the spool that melted in your mouth. She felt arms of velvet wrap around her and the pain was gone; so long had she wallowed in the pain. She had drowned again and again in the deep recesses of the anguish of her trauma. Long ago she had forgotten what way was up and what orange tasted like. No, that wasn't right…. The drugs clouded her mind and dulled the pain. Not as much as she had hoped though; she still felt every pin prick, she felt every needle stab through her soul. He had destroyed her; he had accomplished his goal. What little remained of her was torn to pieces. She felt as if she would never exist whole again; that the beast would always have a part of her. But her beast…that was a different all together. Eyes flashed through her consciousness; one set of aqua, one set of amber. Her captor, her savior; her tormentor, her hero; but which was which? A strong feeling of loathing and hatred reared its ugly head at the thought of both. Both had done something…both had existed for the purpose to destroy her and what she stood for. But what ….why was she here? She remembered him; he had taken her from the safety of her home, her friends. He had walked her to the door of death, promised her sweet nothings, and promised her an eternal life together. But that….that wasn't right. He had taken her, he had tried to kill her….he had….

The voice was calling to her again, but this time she hesitated. She was confused, drowning again in uncertainty. Why was she angry at the amber eyes? He had saved her, hadn't he? Her last memory was an unfathomable sadness welled deep within amber eyes. And the rage that was pent up within his soul; it made her shiver within her consciousness. He had saved her, hadn't he? A dark rage that was so unlike her bellowed throughout her mind. No, he had ruined her, he had destroyed her. Amber and turquoise…amber that shined hot as the sun; those eyes, those damned eyes were the boon of her sordid existence. But they were malicious, they were hateful, vengeful…weren't they? Why was she so confused? It was as if they were…someone…else's memories. They weren't hers, were they? She had been mad at the Amber once but that was it, wasn't it? Why did they entice such a deep loathing?

Eyes closed as the memories washed over her; memories that weren't hers of days in the past and days from the future. Memories of hers of times she hadn't lived, and times she had not really lived, times she had hid from life. Had she ever lived? Had she ever experienced life? Had she loved? Those amber eyes stole her breath away and whispered answers to her.

Slowly the darkness receded. The world was blurry, hazy. Every bone in her body ached, as if awakening from Rip Van Winkle's slumber. She wanted to stretch but her limbs would not respond. For only a brief moment did she panic, but the thought was lost to her like a leaf on the wind. As her vision slowly came into focus, she found herself staring at a carbon copy of herself standing at the foot of her bed. Was that her? But she was in the bed…so who was that?

The copy seemed as confused as she was. But only for a moment. Kagome had hoped she was the one standing, that she was the one with legs that worked and a perfect face: that those ugly scars that existed over her body now belonged to another: That it was someone else paralyzed in the bed.

Kagome blinked slowly, lethargically. It was all she could do. The words she could not say tasted heavy on her tongue.

"Do you know who I am?"

Kagome would have loved to shake her head. Instead she simply stared.

"I am you. I am a part of you, of your family. I am a part of everything you do and everything you should be."

A name slipped across her lips that she had never heard before nor could remember after it left.

The copy smiled softly. As light very slowly crept into the room, Kagome could notice some subtle differences between the copy and herself. She was not a copy but someone who might have been an ancestor, someone who held such a startling resemblance to her. She was older and had sad eye that burned with a vengeance that Kagome could taste. "That's right. I bet you don't know how you knew. That matters little. You, my dear, are living a dubious life. You are in love with what you were created to destroy."

Kagome blinked. "I destroy…nothing."

"Dreams, hopes, aspirations; you've destroyed all of those for yourself. Not by mistakes or error, but because you didn't care enough to push through. You relinquished your control and in return, you let death and decay into your life. And it was ushered in on the wings of a betrayer, an angel of darkness and deceit. He will destroy you if you allow him, trust me in this."

Amber and turquoise flashed through her line of sight. "I didn't…"

"You need to make a choice, young one. You are a priestess of the light. A priestess whose lineage has been spent destroying those you now coddle."

Amber.

"You must destroy him if you want to live."

Turquoise.

"You are strong enough, regardless of what you believe."

The pain shot red hot through her back and her mouth dipped open in a silent scream. She had forgotten the pain.

"You must destroy both to be free."

Tears welled in her eyes. The Amber that she loved, the Amber that was her life; she would not destroy him, could not destroy him.

"You cannot give yourself to the demon. He will betray you."

The bitterness seeped from her tongue like acid. Kagome squinted at the palpable hatred. Why did she hate him?

"I know. I know what they do…what they are capable of. They are not people, my dear one. They do not have souls; they do not have morals or emotions. They will kill you."

The Amber cried over her pain, the Amber laid next to her, the Amber stayed with her. He would not do these things.

"He is not different. "

Ration swept over Kagome in a warm fuzzy blanket that nullified the pain. This woman had her own Amber. That was what destroyed this Not-A-Copy. A name swept through her name once more, a scene from the past: A girl, an image of someone who was no more, and a familiar face that she knew. They had loved, but he had tricked her. He betrayed her. He led her to death. He left her. He didn't care. She felt the Not-A-Copy's pain, for pain was all she felt these days. She had hoped for a future and he stole it, as he did her life.

"I loved him," the Not-A-Copy said in a voice hardly above a whisper. "From the first day, I loved him. He was my hero, my golden-eyed-God. But he was determined to ruin me, to torture me. Yours will as well. The Turquoise and the Amber, they are more alike than you think. They are both dark of heart and intent. They mean to conquer, control. They lust for that. One already nearly killed you, will you allow the other? It is in his blood. Not just the filthy demon blood that must be purified but that…family."

Not her Amber. The other, he sought her demise. He sought to end her. He did the same, had he not? Promises and promises made on an empty grave; one that he eventually meant for her to fill. The Turquoise, he wanted to bury her. He still lusted to do so.

"Your demon will do the same. You think what Bankotsu did to you was awful. Just wait to the demon within takes over. He won't care that you're mortal; he won't care about your dashed dreams and shattered hopes. He'll take what he wants. You need to live up to your birth right; you must become a priestess of the light. Join me, Kagome…join me and my daughters and the birth rite that is yours!"

Kagome closed her eyes. She'd rather the pain.

The voice softened. She approached her from the side. "I thought he would save me. When he left after he took what I would never get back, I vowed revenge. For a century, I have sought it, I have tasted it. I longed for it I now have it. You are but a pawn, my dearest daughter, but one that has suffered for my gain. For that, I will be your savior. Remember my words well, my dearest."

Kagome stared at the woman beside her. She wished that she knew the truth, could understand their pain. All of the Ambers suffered. All knew they had done wrong and sought redemption. She could see the lust for blood in the Not-A-Copy's eyes. She prayed she wouldn't do what she was going to. Kagome could see her thoughts and could see the future but was a hapless bystander to being able to stop it from coming; an ant in the path of a tsunami. There was no escape for anyone. But when had there ever been? Couldn't she see though? Couldn't she see the good that existed beside the darkness? Couldn't she see that it wasn't just black and white? What he had done to her was awful. There was no question. The memories that were hers were now Kagome's as well. She could see the temples, the fire. She could taste the flames, the hatred, and the darkness. She could feel the love that had been and the emptiness that it created once stolen away. She could feel the last moments of the Not-A-Copy's life and how death hadn't mattered. She swore she was dying with her love. Then he left her. She died cold and alone on a frozen stone slab.

Kagome opened her eyes. The Not-A-Copy was shining like a thousand diamonds in the sun. "I warned you. When you are ready, when you have felt the pain of demons, come to your sisters and they will teach you how to destroy." It was so bright, it hurt her eyes. For a moment, she thought herself blind. The pain was a thousand times worse than before; it enveloped all of her sense and left her in agony. A voice whispered through the pain.

"A life….for a life."

*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*

The ringing was obnoxious, it wasn't ceasing. Hadn't he just closed his eyes? He had spent too much time awake and worrying over nothing. He had squandered his time. But why was his alarm ringing?

Sitting up in bed, InuYasha's hand shot out and grabbed his phone. In a panic, he dropped it. Cursing, he threw himself off his bed to grab it, barely noticing that it was only six in the morning. He had gone to bed only two hours ago. His first thought went to Kagome; he knew he never should have left. He nearly threw himself out of bed to grab the device. What happened? Had she woken up? Had she…. He couldn't finish that though. He knew that if she had…left….when he was home asleep in his bed, he would never forgive himself. It was so hard to believe that four months ago, life had been so different. It would have been Kikyo in his bed. It would have been an awkward exchange of words and faked hatred between him and Kagome. Now, only four months later, things were so….

"Hello," he ground out, his voice tight with barely bottled emotions. He was shaking slightly, he noticed as he waited for the word.

"Mr. Taisho?"

It was Angela. Why was she still there? Her shift ended at four. Why would she still be there unless….unless….

"We…need you to come down here. There's been…." She seemed unable to finish the words.

Tears sprung to InuYasha's eyes. "Is she…."

"This is very difficult to discuss on the phone. There has been….changes. There has been…." She seemed to hesitate and InuYasha couldn't take another word.

InuYasha dropped the phone. He never heard the rest of her words. Luckily he had slept in his clothes. Not bothering to freshen up, he rushed out the door. He couldn't imagine what had happened. He prayed against all hope that the situation was that Kagome had woken up. Why couldn't she just say what happened? Why was she being secretive?

Miroku was sitting at the table, slowly flipped through something from a large envelop. His head jerked up as InuYasha blew through the living room. "Yash!" He had some stubble growing for the first that InuYasha could remember. He looked as if he too had been consumed in something else for the last few days. He stood and scratched at the new hair on his face. "We need to talk." There was a desperate look in his eyes.

"Not now," InuYasha hollered as he slipped into his flip flops. There was no time for socks and sneakers; he had to get to Kagome! Something pulled at the back of his mind, something demanding his attention though he fought it tooth and nail. Something wasn't right, something was…off….in the universe. It was as if all the hair on his body was standing on end. Something….had happened. He hated to speculate. He didn't want to know the answer. If she had….died….he didn't want to exist anymore.

"Yash…" Miroku rushed to keep up with his friend. Following him from the apartment bare foot, he grabbed InuYasha's shoulder. "I need to talk to you."

"Something happened. I need to get to the hospital."

Miroku's mouth dropped open and for a moment, he resembled a fish. A flash of panic danced through the man's blue eyes before he ran a hand across his face. "Give me a minute, I'll come with you." Without a word, Miroku raced back to the house and grabbed some papers from the table, a thermos, his shoes and the keys. Locking the door, he spun around to find InuYasha and Jiro's beautiful car gone.

"Son of a bitch," Miroku muttered before trekking down to his Camero. He had to talk to his friend, and soon.

*X*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X**X

Pushing through the ICU doors, InuYasha blindly walked to the room he had become to accustom to. He caught sight of two of the nurses' stares and that was all it took. The look of pity that lurked in the depths of their eyes told him a story he couldn't handle. Tears sprung into his eyes, blurred his vision and ripped apart his frail heart. There was only one reason they would pity him. He focused on placing one foot in front of the other, ignored the urge to fall to his knees and weep. He wanted to collapse, to pound the ground and scream. How did this happen? How had they come to this? His hands clenched into white-knuckled fists. His throat constricted to where he couldn't breathe. His mouth was drier than the Sahara as he trudged forward, as if walking through tar. Each step slowed as he reached the vacant room. The bed was made, empty of the girl that had rested in it for seven days. The flowers left by friends and family sat in glass vases, dying from the stagnant air. Dying. Dead. Gone. The bed was empty.

InuYasha fell to one knee. He felt his face contort as a sob escaped his lips. They had already taken her away? How was he not here? He had gone home the night she… He would never get a chance to say goodbye. She was gone. Tears slowly dripped down his cheeks as memories washed over him like high tide. He let himself be consumed by them. It was all over.

"InuYasha?"

His eyes opened slowly. That voice…it…couldn't be.

Turning, InuYasha found himself staring into those deep chocolate orbs he adored so much. Kagome was sitting in a wheel chair, a panel of doctors standing behind her, awkwardly staring at the scene before them.

InuYasha swallowed once, twice. He couldn't trust his senses. Maybe he had gone crazy. Maybe he hadn't been able to handle the truth and simply cracked. Kagome had been paralyzed, lying on the brink of death in bed. There was no way that she was awake, functional and able to sit in a wheel chair. That was impossible.

Then she lunged from the chair and wrapped her arms around him. Throwing herself into his embrace, Kagome wrapped her arms around InuYasha's neck and hugged him with what little strength she had.

InuYasha embraced her immediately, still completely confounded by shock. Licking his lips, he suddenly found himself crying once more, but how the tears had changed. After only a moment, he shook himself out of his revelry. She was here. She was in his arms. She was moving, and walking, and talking, and alive! Wrapping his arms around her, he clung onto her as if she would vanish if he let go.

They held one another for a few minutes before the doctors and nurses began clucking that she needed to get back into her chair, into her bed. They hesitantly approached the duo who sat on the hospital floor. For a moment, InuYasha felt his inner demon swell up, growling menacingly at the white coats that tried to take what was his.

Kagome placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him lightly. Her eyes shined with unshed tears. She seemed so happy but quickly that was replaced by an expression that ripped at InuYasha's heart. "We have to talk…"

The doctors helped Kagome back into her chair as InuYasha reluctantly released her. InuYasha had a million questions that flew through his brain but the foremost one was… "How? How are you…"

"Healed?" One of the doctors pushed his glasses up over his beak and regarded InuYasha shrewdly. "We are wondering the same thing."

Kagome accepted help back into her bed from two of the nurses. She made a face as she slowly shook her head. "I don't know. I remember a warm light, and a voice. But I don't remember much else. Then I was awake and there were…" she hesitated and her voice changed. A sadness so fierce over swept her as she glanced up at InuYasha. "Oh, Yash…."

InuYasha couldn't understand why she looked so sad. She was alive! She was awake and she wasn't paralyzed!

The doctors motioned to InuYasha to move out into the hallway. One doctor wore a scowl that InuYasha could swear was painted on his face. His dark eyes pierced InuYasha's as if searching for an answer, or some hidden secret.

InuYasha eyed Kagome, who seemed to want to say something, for a moment before allowing himself to be ushered from the room.

"All right, what gives?"

The doctors seemed to silently draw straws for who got to speak first. Scowl-y won. "Mr. Taisho, as you can see, there have been some…very strange…developments."

"Fucking A there has been," InuYasha clipped, angered that they had taken him away from Kagome only after he just got her back to speak the obvious. He wanted to be with Kagome, to soak up every second with her that he could.

The doctor cleared his throat. "Well yes…you see, Miss. Higurashi's wounds seemed to have….healed…themselves."

InuYasha blinked. He had wondered how she was moving but he hadn't considered the wounds. "What do you mean…." He could barely get past the fact that she was up and moving and…moving…she was moving! 'Not paralyzed, not crippled!' he could have danced.

"They are…gone. It is as if they never existed! Simply vanished!"

The doctor seemed excited by the revelation, as if he had stumbled onto the fountain of youth. Or life. And in some ways, he truly had. It was a case like this that could make a doctor's career. Mystery cure for a girl who was comatose and paralyzed. What had happened? How had she…? Jiro's words slipped through his head from the night before. '_Where it might look bleak, InuYasha, she might be healing herself_,' something about miko mojo. Thinking of Jiro, he glanced around. Where the hell was his brother? If Kagome woke up to an empty room, he was going to hunt the fucker down and shove his fist down his throat!

"How can that be," InuYasha asked, slightly afraid to hear the doctor's answer. The man seemed to be eyeing InuYasha like a Thanksgiving Turkey.

"We would love to know that answer." The man hesitated, then turned to one of his companions. They clucked for a moment before a short, squat man with beady eyes stepped forward. He gestured to the side and slowly led InuYasha from the other doctors.

"I am sorry for their questions, and for taking your time away from Miss. Higurashi, but we need to discuss…" he pushed his glasses up his nose and stared for a moment. "Mr. Taisho, the man that was here last night with Miss. Higurashi, he was signed in as your brother. Is this correct?"

Jiro had slipped on his limiter when he walked through the doors of the hospital, InuYasha vaguely recalled as he had hurried to the million-dollar car. This was a dangerous line of discussion, with Jiro excommunicated and no news ever heard of a third Taisho son. He hesitated, trying to read the man's face. "He is…" he paused then decided to let it stand. Why make more lies at this point?

The man nodded slowly then looked down at his shoes. After taking a deep breath, he met InuYasha's gaze. "Mr. Taisho, please have a seat." Motioning to the chairs, he sequestered InuYasha away from the crowd that was gathering by Kagome's room. "Miss. Higurashi's monitors began beeping at about four thirty this morning. When we entered the room, you can understand how surprised we were to find her moving, awake, and quite confused as to where she was. She has…little…memory of what happened to her. After reading her charts, that is quite the blessing. I don't know if the memories will come back, but…" he paused, obviously skirting around something else all together. InuYasha felt the nagging again in the back of his brain, a thought that was begging to get out. Something began twisting in his gut, a feeling that set off his warning bells; a klaxon that had been suppressed. He had felt it when he awoke, hadn't he?

"Regardless, we immediately began questioning her and completed a full physical examination. To find those horrid wounds completely healed was amazing. Your brother was asleep in the corner of the room when we found her awake. At least, that was our thought."

InuYasha was annoyed for half a second before his words sunk in. 'that was our thought'. InuYasha sat up straighter in his seat, a ball of dread and nerves building in his stomach. It was as if his intestines were whirling around, everything tensing for news he already felt, already knew.

"We removed Miss. Higurashi from the room for further tests. When one of the nurses approached your brother to inform him of the change of her status…." He was searching for words. "I am sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, Mr. Taisho. Your brother was unresponsive. We moved him to a gurney and began CPR. He was in complete cardiac arrest. We tried to resuscitate him but all of our efforts failed."

The doctor's words became garbled as he continued to speak. InuYasha blinked, unsure of exactly what he was hearing. 'Jiro…cardiac arrest. Unresponsive. Flat lined. Apologies. His brother…his long lost brother. InuYasha found himself numb. Was this true? What kind of sick joke was his brother playing? He held a very small amount of hope in his hands that his brother would burst down from the ceiling, or from a towel cart, or hell, magically appear from thin air and shout surprise. There was no way that his badass beer-chugging hellion brother was dead. There was no plausible way.

"What?" It was the only word he could manage to wrap his head around.

The doctor hesitated, unsure how to proceed. "I am very sorry Mr. Taisho. We tried everything we could. His heart simply gave out. An autopsy should be more conclusive?"

"Did you take off his ring?" InuYasha asked the question before it registered in his brain. Honestly, even after he said it, he didn't care. How could this happen? Why now? He got back Kagome in exchange for his brother?

The doctor slid closer, obviously knowledgeable of what InuYasha mentioned. "I did," he said lowly, as if afraid the world might hear. "He…remained the same." He flashed InuYasha a secretive glance, nodding to a ring on his own finger. InuYasha didn't care. How had this happened?

He was gone. InuYasha felt his chest constrict but he couldn't will the tears to come. Kagejiro was dead. Now he understood. Jiro wasn't leaving. He had planned this. But how? Through the sorrow, a horrible thought crept through InuYasha's mind. "He died for her."  
The doctor glanced up. "Excuse me?"

InuYasha shook his head: Of that one thing he was sure; Jiro gave his life for Kagome. InuYasha had been correct; last night was his final goodbye. He somehow had healed Kagome with his life force. He didn't even know that was possible. If anyone knew though… InuYasha cursed. 'Jiro had tried to tell him, in a very roundabout way. It had to do with that priestess, InuYasha knew it. "Does she know?" Kagome would be devastated if she knew that Kagejiro gave his life for hers.

"She knows of his passing. We questioned her about his next of kin. She wouldn't say anything."

His girl to the end. InuYasha's mouth was set in a grim frown as he stood from his meeting with the man. So much had happened and he really wasn't processing it. Everything was blurred as he slowly walked away from the doctor. He thought the doctor might still have been clambering on about details and arrangements for his brother's body, but he couldn't focus. He trudged into Kagome's room and sat down next to her on the bed. Meeting her gaze, he nearly broke down once more. She was alive, and his brother wasn't. How was life fair?

"Yash, I am so sorry," Kagome whispered as her hand sought his. She had known. After everything she had been through, after the horror she faced, she still felt bad for him. How was any of this fair?

With a gentleness that surprised even him, he kissed the top of her head and leaned against hers. "Shush," he quieted her, "don't worry about that now. I will deal with everything. Right now, I want to focus on you." His words were sincere but his voice, his voice left out any emotion. He had to steel himself right now. This wasn't a time to cry, he had to be strong for her.

"Don't worry?" she repeated, astounded by his disregard of his brother's death, "Inu….he…."

"Kagome, for whatever reason, my brother made a choice. What matters to me right now, is that you are okay and that is all I can focus on. I will speak with my family later. Right now, I just want this time with you. I thought…" he closed his eyes, "I thought I lost you."

Kagome tucked in deeper to his chest and nodded slowly. "I…was scared. I don't remember much, honestly. And I hope I don't. But I remember being at work," she swallowed, her voice still very hoarse from a week of not speaking. "I remember Bankotsu being there, and knocking in my window. I remember…" she fell quiet for a moment while she fought her tears. "He meant to kill me, I know that much. But beyond that, I don't really remember anything." She frowned as tears stung at her eyes. "What do you mean he made a choice? How did he choose his heart to fail?"

InuYasha rubbed the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb while nuzzling his face into her hair. "That's all you need to remember, Love. Regardless of what happened, you need to know that that bastard will pay for what he tried to do. I hope you never remember, Kagome. I really hope that. But if you do, I want you to talk to me. Please, for the love of God, don't bottle that up." She held in so much for so long about her brother, and about being raped when she was young. Holding back these memories would drown her.

She nodded silently.

A moment passed between them before Kagome spoke again. "I remember…a woman. She….was here, but she wasn't. I don't know how to explain it. She was so angry with your family, with demons, and she told me…." Kagome was silent for a moment. "I think she was a ghost."

InuYasha opened his eyes and stared at the wall just over Kagome's head. His gut wretched as he thought about his and Jiro's last conversation; the talk about the woman who had been wrong that he claimed was one of Kagome's relatives. And then he understood. He had been a fool not to put it together last night. That was why Jiro known so much of that miko; he had been the demon from the story. Jiro had found her, Jiro had fucked her, Jiro had killed her, or at least, lead her to death. Jiro was the one who caused her all the pain. But when? Slowly InuYasha pieced it together; the first battalion he lead, when he walked away from dad. He said that there was one survivor from the temple, one he escorted away from the mess. Toga had targeted the temple because of the girl, because he knew how powerful a miko she would be? Jiro had said it was a boy but…it made sense. He found the girl, got her to safety, and she fell in love with him. Of course. Then he ruined her, as InuYasha and Bankotsu had nearly ruined Kagome. InuYasha cringed, wondering how many other awful stories his brother bore like lead weight. Had he sought death? Was this to help Kagome or because it fit his desire to die? 'The world is too much with us,' he thought solemnly. His brother had said those words and he was spot on.

"She wanted revenge, she wanted me to live so that…." Kagome couldn't finish that thought. "I hope I was imagining the whole thing. It's just so strange…" She didn't believe it was fake for a moment. She knew it happened. It terrified the hell out of her. That woman claimed she was a relative of Kagome's. Why would they demand Kagejiro's life? Had Kagejiro died for her? Kagome couldn't handle the truth to that idea. Too many lives had already been ruined for her to even begin to consider the gravity of the situation.

"He…" InuYasha closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to her head. Where could he even begin? Could he explain to Kagome that Kagejiro gave his life for hers? Did he even know if that was true? How did some century old ghost really claim his brother's life in some vengeful plot?. He just couldn't put all the pieces together. Something hi s brother said the night before stood out to him, beyond for being their last conversation. He mentioned something in the glove box. Pushing the brooding aside, he kissed Kagome's head. "I…I think he knew. I think he somehow planned this. He told me that there was something for me in the glove box of his car. I should…"

Kagome pushed InuYasha's shoulder. She seemed to want to know as bad as he did. "Go, go find out what it is."

InuYasha nodded and slid out of bed. Pausing beside her, a part of him just didn't want to walk out the door, afraid that if he stepped away from her, she would vanish, or he would wake up.

"I'll be fine, Yash. I promise I will be here when you get back." She looked exhausted, and he was keeping her awake with all of this. He didn't even know how to begin to describe this week. The worst of his life was only a starting point. She needed rest and he needed answers. Staring at her for a moment, he feared that if he walked away, she would slip away as well.

InuYasha rubbed his head. He had phone calls to make, plans to begin. His father wasn't going to spear head a funeral for Jiro. A funeral…just a few days ago, he feared that he was going to be forced to attend one for Kagome. He never, in a thousand years, would have thought it would be for his brother instead. A part of him was refusing to acknowledge this whole debacle. It honestly hadn't hit him yet, but he had to keep it that way. He couldn't lose it now, not in front of Kagome. She was his most important goal; after all, isn't that why Kagejiro gave his life? So that InuYasha could live with Kagome? So that he could be happy?

Walking out to the car, he hesitated at the door. This car was Jiro's, so much was Jiro's. This man had come into his life, and like Sesshoumaru said, wreaked havoc; he was a god damned hurricane, if InuYasha was honest. However, after only a few weeks of being around, he had managed to make such an impact on InuYasha's life that he had to wonder how he had lived without his older, wiser, funnier brother only six weeks earlier.

Swallowing thickly, he choked own his tears. He could not cry, not now. Balling his fist a few times, he dragged his hand down his face in an attempt to pull it together. Jiro was dead and there were things he had to do. Opening the car and going into the glove box, he pulled out a small collection of papers and a USB drive. Shifting through the paperwork , InuYasha's eyes widened. He quickly progressed through the pile, dumbfounded and numb. It was a collection of his brother's will and documents that he had notarized throughout the week. Kagejiro knew damn well that was…that…. He was going to…that he knew what he was doing. It didn't make it any easier. InuYasha began reading some of the material until he hit one line of the fourth page in; over and over he read the line. InuYasha was his beneficiary. He left everything to InuYasha. Hundreds of years of wealth, property, and assets were now InuYasha. Along with that was a list of names of people that could 'assist' InuYasha around the world. People that were close with Kagejiro, people he trusted. Did they know?

The sound of a car pulling up next to him only briefly registered. It wasn't until Miroku was standing next to him and shaking him that InuYasha responded.

"Man, you all right?"

Turning slowly to Miroku, InuYasha fought down tears. "He's dead."  
Miroku shook his head, obviously confused. "Who is?"

"Jiro. He gave his life to Kagome."  
Miroku hesitated, obviously shocked as he tried to wrap his head around what InuYasha was saying. "Wait….what?"

"Somehow he figured out how to transfer his life force, or something, to Kagome. She's awake and healed. She's….perfect. And he's…" He couldn't finish. Tears stung at his eyes and he wanted to hit something. This was really happening.

Miroku gawked for a few moments, obviously as shocked as InuYasha. "How…I mean…is that even an option?"

"Apparently he got in touch with some priestess he used to know and she did it." That was the easiest explanation. He would get the dead priestess and ghost story out later, once the dust settled. His father was going to love this.

"And nobody stopped him?"

Oh well, he tried to keep the pragmatics to himself. He decided to answer shortly. "She was a ghost."  
Miroku blinked once, then again. "Well, shit."

That about summed up his feelings as well. InuYasha had so many phone calls to make he didn't even know where to start.

"Can she testify?"

InuYasha blinked. "Come again?"

Miroku nodded at the hospital. "Can she testify against Bankotsu for what he did to her? She could put him away for years now."

"My brother is dead." InuYasha wasn't sure Miroku was fully following.

Miroku glowered at InuYasha. "And someone needs to pay. I vote Bankotsu. Any objections?" InuYasha's silence answered his questions. "I suggest we nail that bastard to the fucking wall. If Jiro did give his life for Kagome, make sure it's damn well worth it. We put away the guy who wants her dead, and then you get to take her away and live out your gift."

He hated thinking of his brother's life as a gift but that was the simple side of it, wasn't it?

Miroku draped his arm of InuYasha's shoulders. "You all right?"

"I'm numb."  
Miroku nodded. "Have you called your father?"

InuYasha shook his head. "Not yet."  
Miroku nodded towards the hospital. "You go sit with Kagome. I will take care of this."

InuYasha blinked and looked at Miroku. "But…"

"Go, I got this. I'll call the family and I will call Kagome's family. You go be with her. I am sure she's as messed up about this as you are."  
InuYasha nodded and took the folder of paperwork. "There's stuff I have to look over in here."  
Miroku repeated himself in a very patient manner. "You go, I will handle this."

Wordlessly, InuYasha patted Miroku's shoulder and walked back toward the hospital. How had it gotten to this point?

Miroku watched InuYasha trek away before he flipped open his phone. Clicking through his list of contacts, he found Sesshoumaru's name and hit send. "I got to talk to you," he said after a moment, "shits gotten really heavy."

*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X**XX*X**X*XX**X*X

I am cutting this chapter off here because I have had pieces of this written for nearly a year and just can't keep dragging it out. I am just as torn up about Jiro as I am sure the rest of you are, he was my favorite character and he will be missed. But there are points for all of this. There should be about one more chapter. Sorry that it's taken forever. 3


	42. Curaga

~~ Shades of Gray ~~

~~ Chapter 42 ~~ Curaga

The days seemed to blur together with the passing of time; first was the tearful reunion of Kagome and her mother, and then Kagome and Sango and Miroku. When Rin, Sesshoumaru, and Kenren visited at her hospital room, InuYasha nearly had to pry Rin off of Kagome to keep from squashing her. Rin was the most emotional out of everyone; she had pleaded for Kagome to forgive her for telling everything to Sesshoumaru and for not being involved enough, or too much. She seemed not to really know why she was apologizing, but that did not deter her. It took Kenren having a temper tantrum to get the trio to leave at the end of the day. With each day that passed, Kagome got a little bit stronger. While her body was healed in full, she got tired very easily and needed to rest every two or three hours. And as the days marched forward, so did her determination to get out of the hospital and back to life. Miroku attempted numerous times to pull InuYasha aside but he would have none of it; he was glued to Kagome's bedside, lest something more awful happen if he dared to let her out of his sight.

InuYasha felt terrible for what happened to Kagome and though he would never admit it, he blamed himself for this whole mess. He had goaded her on, blind to her identity, when she was with Bankotsu. He knew what Bankotsu was capable of but found himself not caring what Bankotsu did to her as long as he got off. He had enjoyed making his old friend squirm and grow jealous of his sub wandering off with InuYasha, again, and hadn't given a thought to the ramifications that would come down on her shoulders for doing so. Looking back, there was so much that he would change, so much he would do different. That seemed to be the story of his life. He hated himself for the situation he put her in; hell, it was all his fault no matter how he looked at it. He was selfish, demanding, and a brat to boot. He had hoped she would be angry with him, to add some vindication to his angst, but she didn't hate him. she worried and fussed over him as if he was the one who was hurt. As if he was the one who had suffered; kidnapped, beaten, raped, tortured... his blood boiled just thinking about it. He was so damn selfish and yet she just kept smiling. maybe he was so angry to make up for the anger she had yet to show, yet to acknowledge. it had to be there; while she didn't remember a lot of what happened, she knew what he did to her. She knew what he put her through and yet it was always someone else crying about her being okay, and Kagome comforting them. InuYasha had sworn after watching Kagome take care of the others time and again, as they cried at her bedside, that he was going to take care of her. She wouldn't have to do this again. He would protect her, damn it, or die trying.

The first twenty four hours after the world tipped off its axis in his mind were a blur. He knew that he moved, spoke, and was generally aware but he really couldn't remember much of that time. Sesshoumaru had shown up to claim Jiro's body and had begun making arrangements while InuYasha sat in Kagome's room. InuYasha was aware that Miroku had taken up his place in helping take care of the house and in preparing the funeral for Kagejiro. Without Miroku's involvement, InuYasha was pretty sure that Jiro's funeral would have been throwing him into a ditch covered in petrol on fire. Jiro…dead; it was a concept that he had not yet been able to get through his skull. The funeral was in two hours and InuYasha still had yet to accept the truth that surrounded him. How could he? A thick fog had enveloped his life for the past two weeks, only parting once to blind him again immediately. The emotional rollercoaster had taken its toll on everyone involved.

"Are you sure you don't want me to go?"

InuYasha glanced at Kagome, waking from his daze. How long had he been sitting by staring off into nothing this time? "Uhh, yeah babe. You stay here. I don't want you pushing it. We've talked about this."

Kagome made a face. "I have a wheel chair, Yash, I can stay in that for the service. I don't want to be a bother but I would really like to go. I mean…" glancing down, Kagome picked at her nails, "He saved my life."

"We don't know that."

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Yes, we do."

InuYasha ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes. "I want you there with me but it's important for you to rest. This is going to be…" 'a fucking mess,' he thought silently. "It's going to be….emotional. I'd rather keep you here, where I know you're safe."

"You think it's gonna be bad?"

InuYasha didn't share his opinion. He thought that this was going to be a nightmare. If his father showed up, and Jiro's old friends who fought against his father showed up, there could be a blood bath. That was the worst case scenario. More to the point, he didn't want to have Kagome see him cry. Again. He had been an emotional wreck for nearly two weeks and was so tired of seeming weak. While it was slighly a selfish agenda, again, he did want to protect Kagome. What if his father blamed her for Jiro's death? What if his parents actually wanted to meet her? Worse, what if his father realized she was a miko and hired an assassin... InuYasha stopped thinking, it was for the best.

"It's gonna be something. I just would rather you here if that something turns out ugly and violent."

Kagome's eyes darkened. "I'd rather be there by your side to know you're safe as well."

InuYasha felt his lips twist up to a smirk. "Don't worry about me, babe, I'm pretty indestructible."

Kagome groaned and flopped back onto the bed. "So you say…"

InuYasha stood and kissed Kagome's head. "I'll be fine. I'll check in with you when it's over."

Kagome grabbed his hand and stared into his amethyst eyes. something was gnawing at her gut but she couldn't put a finger on it. She knew there were tensions between his brother and father, and InuYasha seemed to be stepping in it pretty bad with the elder demon lord as well. She had gathered that he wasn't the person to cross. She just prayed that the man wouldn't actually harm his son. "I really want to be there with you."

"I know you do, and that means the world to me. I promise that once you are out of here, we'll take a walk to the graveyard. You can say your thanks and your goodbyes then. It's no different," InuYasha glanced down to the floor and kicked at the bleached tile with his toe, "he won't be able to hear you. he's gone and..." InuYasha grunted, this was way too hard. clearing his throat, he thought it best not to finish that train of thought. He wasn't sure how he was going to make it through the service, let alone the burial.

"You said you had to meet with his lawyer about his estate? Did Jiro ever marry? I mean, he's been alive for a while, who gets his property?"

InuYasha rubbed his head. He had yet to tell Kagome about the paperwork that left everything to him. He opted to wait until he spoke with the estate lawyer. He wanted to know exactly what he was getting into. "After the burial. I am going straight over to discuss…stuff." He made a face and shook his head. "I'll tell you once I get back and understand exactly what's going on."

Kagome nodded slowly. she was already tired and the day had barely begun. "All right. I'll stay, but I will miss you and will be thinking about you."

InuYasha kissed her forehead and nodded. "I know. I love you, kiddo. Now behave while I am gone. Maybe I'll bring you back some good food."

Kagome's eyes smiled. "That would be wonderful." What would have been better, though, was him getting her the hell out of this hospital. but she didn't share that sentiment. he had enough to take care of.

Watching InuYasha walk out the door, she let out a deep sigh. She really wanted to be at his side, to be there to support him the way he had her. The last week had been exhausting. She got about two good hours of being upright before she got too weak to stand. hell, she got maybe four hours of sitting before she had to nap. The doctors said it was because her body was still mending but she thought that was an excuse. She felt fine, until she didn't. They said she would have a hard time walking and being awake because she was asleep for so long. But it was only a week! sure, she almost died. she had come to terms with her mortality, and the things Bankotsu had done to her. When Jiro transferred his life force to her, though, it cured her wounds. the infections, the broken bone and muscle, all of that was fixed. they said that because she was in a coma, that's why her body needed to reset itself. but she felt it was more. She didn't understand her miko blood, she didn't understand the history or ugliness between priestess and demon or how purification works, but she rooted her energy, or lack thereof, to that. Jiro had given her miko blood a demonic life force. The two sides waged war within her. Was this now her burden to bear? Would she forever be this weak?

hating herself and the frail condition of her body, she found herself falling asleep before InuYasha even reached the elevators.

*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*

Walking into the funeral home, InuYasha was astounded to find it packed. There were a lot of faces he didn't know and could only imagine that they were youkai that Jiro had become friends with over the centuries. One man, demon InuYasha noted after a second glance, with red hair turned on him the minute he walked in and made his way through the crowd with such authority that InuYasha found himself frozen. The man carried himself with equal dignity to that of his father; his head high, eyes set on a goal and InuYasha could tell no one would step in front of this man.

Stopping in front of InuYasha by inches, the man towered over him. "You must be InuYasha," the man's deep baritone voice shocked him. "I heard a lot about you over the years. I am very sorry for your loss."

InuYasha nodded dumbly. "Thank you."  
"My name is Alucard, I have been friends with Jiro for many years." Holding out his hand, he captured InuYasha's in a shake that nearly broke his bones. "He was a great man. Honestly, I never thought this day would come." The man's deeply rich baritone voice shot through InuYasha like a shotgun blast.

InuYasha pried his hand back and discretely rubbed it to try to get the feeling back. "That makes two of us."

Alucard's red eyes searched InuYasha for a moment, as if trying to read something, searching for some hidden knowledge. "He called me," the giant said after a moment, "a week ago and told me to look after you. I guess this was some sort of _suicide_?" he said the word with great distaste. "I am sure he did whatever he did for honor, for family. I respect him for that. Whatever you need, kid, you let me know. He was my brother, which makes you pack as well."

InuYasha lips twitched up for a second. His brother associated with quite the brood. "Thanks. I appreciate it."  
The man nodded and moved out of InuYasha's path, silently slipping back into the group.

InuYasha took a deep breath and took two more steps. Miroku was the next one to reach him. Dressed in jeans and a black Doors shirt, he had defiantly dressed as Jiro would have wanted. "Hey man," Miroku said while glancing around. "There was a great turn out, huh?" Miroku rubbed his hands nervously up and down the side of his jeans, obviously uncomfortable with the guest list.

Miroku had helped organize the logistics of the funeral. He had contacted Jiro's friends somehow, InuYasha still didn't quite know how he had managed that one. The entire funeral was thanks to his friend, and for that he owed him. "You did a wonderful job, Jiro would be impressed. Thank you."  
Miroku flushed for a second under the praise. He shrugged it off while glancing about the tiny establishment. "Thanks man. I am just sad that I couldn't get him a harem of 72 virgins to weep at his coffin."

InuYasha wanted to laugh but a part of him couldn't muster the strength. "Is that because you don't know any virgins?"

Miroku smirked, "mayhaps. I don't leave many of those in my wake. Get it…wake?" Cringing, Miroku rubbed his neck. "Sorry. I don't do these things well."

InuYasha chuckled. "It's chill, I don't behave exactly proper at these either."  
"Speaking of, there's beer."  
"What?" InuYasha raised an eyebrow.

"How could there not be beer? There's a keg next to the casket. Feel free."

InuYasha actually laughed at that one. Of course there was beer; a funeral for his drunken brother would be complete without booze. Patting Miroku on the shoulder, he knew he would never have enough words to thank Miroku for this. He helped himself to a pint of Guinness before daring to walk to the casket. His breath caught in his throat as he took in the sight before him. Kagejiro was laid out in the casket in full Irish garb. All he was missing was the bagpipes. He had on a kilt and the sword that he favored laid across his chest. But more than that, he looked peaceful; more peaceful, in fact, than InuYasha had ever seen him. For InuYasha, that was a blessing. Maybe Jiro had been suffering for so many years for his 'crimes', that he hadn't been comfortable living anymore. Maybe giving his life force to Kagome was his redemption, his version of absolution. He found peace in it and in that peace, an everlasting sleep. For the first time since this entire debacle started, InuYasha was okay with the outcome. Putting his hand on Jiro's head, he closed his eyes and bowed his head. "Thanks Jiro, you have no idea…" choking on his words, he fought down tears. How could he ever thank his brother properly? How does one even begin that sentiment?

InuYasah took a deep breath but found he couldn't hold it. Rushing from his lungs, he was barely able to stifle the sob as it violently exploded from inside of him. After all of this, the only family that he had actually liked was gone. Jiro had always been some mystery, someone he was afraid of, someone he had been turned against unfairly. He had lost so many years because of how his father had painted Jiro. Jiro had always been a murderer, a traitor, a baby killer; but in the truth, while he might have been those things once, he was also a kind hearted individual who would do anything for family. And he had, hadn't he? InuYasha wished he had taken more time with his brother, listened to more of his stories. He wished he had spent more time learning the hidden truths of his family that his father would never share. The unabridged story of the Taisho family would never be told now, it would never be known. Was his father a worse murdered than Jiro? What lies did his father hide?

Taking a deep breath, a rationalization swept over him as he stared at his brother's body. It didn't matter; none of it mattered. What his father had been, who Jiro had or had not killed, it didn't matter. Two hundred years ago, life was different, life was more brutal, survival wasn't guaranteed. You had to make decisions, and sometimes they weren't informed or the right thing to do. Sometimes you made mistakes and people suffered. It was the time, it was the life. It was wrong, but back then, it was what it was. It didn't make his father an awful person today, just as it didn't make Jiro a murderer. Who his father was then was not who he was now, and likewise for Jiro. Letting out a deep breath, he released his resentment for his father and for Jiro. He did something he wasn't sure he could ever do; he forgave them. Because, in honesty, in a day that may or may not be too far away it could be his father, Sesshoumaru, or even him lying in the coffin. What good was holding a grudge? What good did it do in the end? Not a damn thing, he thought bitterly. It was time to place his resentment with Sesshoumaru and his hatred for his father to rest. None of it mattered. 'Thank you,' he thought with a small smile as he stood from his brother's side.

InuYasha took his seat next to Sesshoumaru and Rin, pausing once to hug Rin and then Sango. As a man wearing a kilt stood to begin the service, Rin reached out and grabbed InuYasah's hand. Glancing at her, she mouthed 'I am so sorry'. He squeezed her hand before releasing it. Nodding once at Sesshoumaru he settled into his seat. The opening of the ceremony was in Gaelic, he couldn't understand a damn word of it and decided that once everything was over, he was going to take lessons. It was the least he could do for Kagejiro's memory. Once the opening prayer was over, the language switched to English. He didn't know the man before them but from what he was gathering, he was a preacher from a village where Jiro owned property. Jiro had been an active member in their church for a hundred plus years, which shocked the hell out of InuYasha. His brother was not a godly man, not in the slightest. Jiro knew the man's great grandfather and had helped to build the church stone by stone. That amazed InuYasha, knowing how Jiro seemed to be atheist. Sadly, he realized these were things he would never understand about his brother. Apparently Jiro had helped build the entire town and singlehandedly over saw their safety from any attacks over the century. He was their patron saint; having staved off bandits, roving bands of mercenaries, and other similar characters. They painted him as a hero. Another man took the alter and spoke of his time serving with Jiro in the military and how Jiro had 'saved his ass' on more than one occasion. He decorated Jiro as a strong leader with the clearest head who was clever and efficient. He had a laundry list of times that Jiro had come through for him as a solider for a company he never named. He spoke of times they fought on the fronts of many wars that went unnamed and how they celebrated afterwards. It was as if all of these people had different versions of his brother that never quite merged into one; there was a solider Jiro, a religious Jiro, a loveable Jiro, a hated Jiro, and the list kept going as more and more people took the podium.

At one point, long after InuYasha had lost count how many speakers there had been, the sound of the door closing rang throughout the room. Every head turned slowly to glance to the back and the air became electric. InuYasha didn't need to look to know who had just entered the room. Yet no one stood, drew a weapon, or uttered a curse. In that moment InuYasha prayed. He prayed that this would go over without bloodshed, he prayed that for one day, no one had to start a battle. 'if you respect my brother, please respect his last day with us,' InuYasha prayed over and over as a mantra. Soft steps resonated up the isle as Launia silently walked up to the coffin. Sesshoumaru moved to stand, to walk his mother's side, but InuYasha stopped him.

"Let her be," he whispered, afraid to disrupt the silence that had enraptured the room. This was the final straw; there was nothing more his father could do to hurt Jiro. They had to let Launia say her goodbye to her eldest son.

The woman in white slowly made her way to his coffin, dropping to her knees as soon as she reached the kneeling platform. It seemed as if she didn't have the strength to walk by herself down the small stretch from the door to the coffin. Was she that distraught or that drunk? Had their father actually allowed her to drink herself to where she could no longer function? Though she whispered, with the silence as the conduit, InuYasha heard everything she said.

"My baby boy, you finally came back to me only to leave once more. I had so much I wanted to say, so much I have never been allowed to say. I never blamed you, though I resented you. I wish you would have left me to die. I wish you let me burn in that castle; you knew what your father was, how he was. You escaped and you left me with him. They said you were dead but I knew….a mother knows. I knew you had gone away without me. And I wanted to hate you for that you got away and I did not. I had to stay, I had to live without your smile, without my son. I was waiting for it, you know; I had welcomed death that night. Dared I to hope it was over. But you saved me, and condemned me to live once more with that demon of which I loathed. I had to watch, again, as you were taken from me. I couldn't bear the thought that not only had I lost you, but again another child was gone. So many babies, so many coffins. But never for you; I thought you invincible. When you came back this time, with my other sons, with the only two left in my life I love, I knew it was near the end. Did you know? Did you know it would be the last time I saw you? Would that I had hugged you tighter, never let you go. You always knew what was to come; did you come say goodbye because…you knew? Thrice now, you have left me, and I hate you for it. But this time, it is final. I know you were suffering, I know you had so much hate and pain welled up inside of you; it was poison, it has always been poison. Just as it flows through your father; I had always hoped he would go first and you would come home. But now…you are gone. I will miss you, my son, I love you so much. I never hated you, not for real. I just wish I had more time. Please, find the peace you have longed for. None of this was your fault; I always wanted to tell you that. I never blamed you."

Leaning forward, the lithe figure of his step mother reached in and kissed Jiro's head. InuYasha had to choke back tears; that was the most coherent thing he had heard from Launia in the past few years. How withered she looked; she had always been the mountain supporting his father in the past but that wasn't the truth, was it? How much had she hated him? That was something InuYasha wasn't ready to understand. Glancing at Sesshoumaru, he was shocked to find tears in his brother's eyes as well. Standing slowly, both boys made their way to their mother's side. Helping to her feet, they slowly turned and made their way back to the man who stood in the far back. It was obvious that he was trying to make himself inconspicuous but every eye in the building was on the monster of a man. They all knew him; the demons in the room flared with anger but knew better than to reach for their weapons. The humans knew the Taisho mogul from the cover of Times and the New Yorker; they knew the name but not the relation.

InuYasha found, as they reached the back of the room that for once in his life he approached his father while looking him in the eyes. Whether it was the words of his late brother, or the confessions he had overheard from his step mother, the man who had always intimidated him seemed less authoritative. Clearing his throat as he handed Launia off to his father, he tried to find the words to express his gratitude for his father's role in saving Kagome's life. In the end, when the cops had turned on Banktosu, it was only due to the Taisho influence. Who else had enough influence to overpower Banktosu's control? InuYasha knew that if he had turned to his father in the beginning of the mess all of this would never have happened. A part of him wilted under that knowledge, just as another part was equally disgusted that he _had_ to turn to his father. All in all, however, Kagome was safe and he did have to properly thank the man.

"Pops," he started, "I…"

"Save it." The senior Taisho snapped at InuYasha as he made motion to take Launia's arm.

Launia ripped her arm from the older man's grasp and, in a very shocking move, turned and embraced InuYasha. "How is she, dear? Is she doing well?"

InuYasha nodded against his step mother's shoulder. She hadn't hugged him since the day he came to live with them. Tears pricked at the corner of his eye as he responded, "yeah, she's doing well. She uhh…she should be home soon."

"I would like to meet her." Launia pulled away but held both of InuYasha's shoulders while looking him in the eyes. "I want you to bring her by for dinner next week. You tell me when."

InuYasha nodded slowly. "sure…sure mom."

Sesshoumaru was staring at Launia as well, the same confused and wild look in his eyes. This was a side of her that neither son had seen in years. Once upon a time, the woman was lively and upbeat. For so many years though, that woman had been missing, drowned in a sea of Mimosas and Tequila.

Turning from InuYasha, Launia approached Sesshoumaru. "And you…" no one was ready for her to raise a hand and slap Sesshoumaru across the face. The echo of skin on skin reverberated throughout the room. "How dare you not tell me I had another grand child?"

Sesshoumaru resembled a fish as he gaped at his mother, his mouth moving but no words coming out. "But…" he stammered after the shock resided; "I didn't know!" If anything Sesshoumaru mirrored a scolded child.

"Since when was being ignorant an excuse? I am pretty sure you never would accept that excuse from one of your employees. You should have known!" His mother seemed livid!

Sesshoumaru's eyes darkened; "Maybe you're right, however; father knew and never breathed a word of it!"

Launia blinked twice. "Your father and I have some things we need to work out. Specifically, he needs to start acting like the man I married. I am sick," she spun on her heels to stare at the mountain of a man, "of him trying to control everything. I am not going to stand by while he ostracizes my remaining children. I will not have it." Holding her chin high, she walked to her husband. "Now take me home. We have a dinner to start prepping for. And Sesshoumaru, I expect you, Rin and both my grandchildren there."

"Yes….yes Mother." Sesshoumaru exchanged bewildered stares with InuYasha while their father quietly led their mother from the building.

"Who'd have thunk it," InuYasha muttered after a moment. "You think she'll be all right."

Sesshoumaru snorted. "For once, it's father I think I am worried for. It seems that mom's back and ready to kick some ass."

InuYasha blinked, this day was already getting stranger by the minute. Shaking his head, they turned back to the service.

The remainder of the service went smooth and was done before InuYasha could blink. They carried his brother's coffin to the hearse and made their way to the cemetery that they had chosen for him. While InuYasha had fought Sesshoumaru on his choice in burial plots, he had lost. InuYasha strongly believed that they should have sent Jiro's body back to Ireland to have him buried at his home, yet Sesshoumaru argued that it was a waste of money and that nobody would be able to visit him there. InuYasha believed that it was more of a decision for Launia, so that she could visit her son's grave, than for anyone else; however, InuYasha still detested the thought. He had decided to take a trip to Ireland once everything had calmed down to commission a gravestone for his brother there as well. Afterwards, he'd argue about moving his body.

'His body,' InuYasha thought with a grimace. It was a detached feeling; it was his brother but wasn't. What had been his brother was gone, leaving a shell behind. He hated the thought that Jiro was just…gone. What laid in the coffin was all that remained of him but…was that all life was? Had his brother gone on to some mystical place where he was being fitted for a pair of wings, or more in Jiro's case, horns? Was he just worm food now? 'To die, to sleep, to sleep perchance to dream.' InuYasha shook his head and smiled. His brother would have laughed at him for trying to get philosophical; 'for in that sleep of death, who know what dreams may come'.

For now, Jiro would have to deal with the tiny but quaint graveyard on a hill overlooking a valley. The band of brothers, whoever they were to Jiro, all toasted to their fallen comrade and put six packs at the foot of his coffin. They moved up one by one, they laid a beer on the coffin as one would a flower, then poured a little of the beer they were drinking on the ground in front of casket. InuYasha couldn't help but feel that it was a waste of beer and that Jiro wouldn't approve. A few muttered farewells, a few just shook their heads. All agreed; it was a life taken too soon. A few cast wary glowers in InuYasha's direction, as if they knew why Jiro had made the choices he had. Had Jiro given up long ago and just lived to find a good day to die or had he…had he given his life to save Kagome's? InuYasha wasn't sure he could handle either answer.

The man whom he had spoken with before, Alucard, breezed past InuYasha and paused to hand him a business card. "If things don't work out," he said cryptically, "you let me know. I can get the job done." He turned on his heels and joined a group on the far side of the lot. InuYasha watched as the band of demons slowly took to their motorcycles. They seemed much more cheery now that the formalities were over. Shrugging off jackets and loosening their ties, they laughed as if celebrating his brother's life in a small group gathered on the far side. What InuYasha wouldn't give to follow the men to wherever they decided to take to drinking that night and listen to the stories about his brother. They were a motley crew, and his brother must have fit right in.

InuYasha stared at the card, and only after the group had departed did understanding wash over him. If Bankotsu was acquitted… he let out another deep breath. This man was offering to take care of Bankotsu if they dared to let him go. Pocketing the card, he decided to let the authorities handle this one for the time being. He would let the legal system of this country take a whack at the crazy fuck. If justice didn't come to Bankotsu, then an assassin would. InuYasha clutched the card like a life line; he had an answer to one unanswered question. Either Bankotsu would rot in jail, or he would die the minute he walked out of the court house.

Miroku wrapped his arm over InuYasha's shoulders and shook him once. "You ready for the next part?"

InuYasha glanced back at the coffin and he felt his chest tighten. He didn't want to leave his brother here, to rot, in a small wooden box. That wasn't his brother's style; they should have had a pyre and virgins and drunken stories. This was stuffy, this was formal; this wasn't Jiro's scene. His brother had given so much up and InuYasha couldn't even muster the strength to put together a proper funeral. he had never felt so worthless, and he knew that feeling was only going to intensify.

"I know," Miroku said, as he stared at the coffin as well, "I wanted to do something more flashy, more his style but…" he shook his head, "it's a funeral. It's…"

"Depressing as hell."

Miroku nodded. "We'll hit the bar later; I hear the guys are going to be doing their thing. But Yash….we…." shaking his head, he sighed, "we got some things to take care of, and I still need to talk to you when…you know…you don't have a tail." Miroku looked pointedly at Sesshoumaru, who was waiting by the Veryon.

"I know. I'm heading to the estate lawyer with Sesshoumaru now. He wanted to look over paperwork with me to make sure everything is in order. When I'm done…"

"Give me a shout and I'll meet you back here."

InuYasha glanced around once, "back here?" He wasn't sure he wanted to return. it would only remind him of how much he had fucked up.

Miroku nodded towards the coffin, "there's a shit load of beer here to drink. The fuck they are putting this in the damned ground! Jiro wouldn't stand for it and neither will I."

InuYasha cracked a smile and nodded. "I'll call you." As he walked towards Sesshoumaru, he paused and glacned back. "Thanks Miro, I mean it."

The legal proceedings were as boring as they were long. InuYasha had never seen so much paperwork in his life. Judging by the sour look on Sesshoumaru's face half way through, InuYasha had just inherited triple the wealth than the bastard next to him. InuYasha was now the proud owner of a beach front house in South Africa, an 1800's estate in France, a Villa in Italy, the townhouse they were currently living in, and a loft that Jiro had purchased a few weeks previous in Manhattan. Just the real-estate alone was worth over a ten million. InuYasha was also now a silent partner in some of the largest corporations internationally. InuYasha and his great grand children would be able to live wealthy lives off just the interest alone from his assets.

InuYasha found out, thankfully while sitting, that his net worth had just skyrocketed from the twelve hundred that he had in his bank accounts, to 1.2 billion dollars. Apparently there were also Swiss Bank accounts, but they had no way to track how much had been there. In that case, the money was lost to them. InuYasha could only imagine how much his brother had stashed away. All of the information was staggering; what the hell was he going to do with so much money? Sesshoumaru, after recovering from his fit of jealously, recommended his personal accountant and lawyer firm for InuYasha to put on retainer. Sesshoumaru and the lawyer stressed the importance of financial advisors, accountants, and fiscal advice that InuYasha had never considered, nor thought he would ever need.

InuYasha nodded dumbly, blankly. How the hell had they gotten here? Two months ago, he was worried he would be cut off from the Taisho money flow and now…now it was quite possible that he had more money than his father. He could pay off his education, Kagome and Mirko's, buy them all houses, get Kagome's mother out of debt. He could do so much good. He could do so much in general. He could take Kagome away from the threat of Bankotsu forever.

Judging by the look on Sesshouamru's face, he wasn't far from the truth.

Once more, InuYasha found himself completely dazed; how had life come to this? As thrilled as he was to be the benefactor of his brother's wealth, he would sooner give it all back for just a few more days with Jiro. As the meeting concluded, InuYasha went through the motions of being thankful, shaking hands and taking his leave. He couldn't think straight any more. He had to get fresh air. He had to wrap his head around all of this. He had to get booze in his system.

Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha's arm as they approached the car in the parking lot. "Listen….don't be stupid. I know you think you can handle all of this right now, but don't lose sight of what's important. While I will never agree with Jiro or the things he did, his life went to save your mates. Don't lose sight of yourself in all of this, don't let the money blind you."

"Thanks Sesshoumaru," InuYasha muttered while pulling himself free, "but I'm not an asshole. I think I'm okay; I'm not going to run off with some supermodel just because I'm rich. Well…not yet," he joked. Eyeing his brother, he could see it was lost on him.

"Just….don't get scammed and don't try to spend all of your money. Get some damn help and do it fast! I don't want to see you piss it all away."

"What, Sesshiles wants a loan?"

InuYasha had to duck his brother' s swipe. He waved a hand at Sesshoumaru as the now eldest Taisho son climbed into the back of the limo that came to collect him. undoubtedly, he was going to go get ready for his dinner with dad. Wandering over to the limo, InuYasha banged on the glass until Sesshoumaru lowered it. "Let me know how weird dinner is tonight. I can't wait for the gory details."

Sesshoumaru stared at InuYasha, deadpanned, then rolled back up the window. And like that, he was gone.

InuYasha took a deep breath and let it out slowly. with a snort, he shook his head. how the hell had this happened? He could vividly remember four months prior when he dated Kikyo and hated Kagome, then he loved Kagome, then he risked his neck and the family secret for Kagome. Four months ago, he was sitting in classes worrying about how he was going to live with Kikyo for the rest of his life. Four months ago Jiro was a bad guy, Kagome was a bitch, Miroku was a wild card and life was...simple. or was it? He could barely remember. So much had changed. He had been InuYasha and at night he was Sha. Now, there was no longer a clearly defined boarder. Miroku and Kagome knew his secret, his brother was dead, Sesshoumaru and he were, arguably, closer than ever, and he was a billionaire.

There was a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach, something that didn't sit well with him. Something screaming that he missed something huge. How could he? He had just inherited a billion dollars. But it was there. He attributed it to the guilt, he decided as he watched Sesshoumaru drive off. He didn't deserve this money, he didn't earn the money, and he sure as fuck didn't want the money. But he would take it, because this money ensured that he could protect Kagome. He could build her a damn fort to keep her away from Banktosu or any of his minions.

As he lumbered back to the veryon, all he could think about was getting back to the hospital and telling Kagome everything that had happened. But he had one more stop to make with Miroku.

Sooner than he had thought, InuYasha found himself back in the graveyard, sitting next to Jiro's coffin with a beer in hand, shading his eyes from the spring sun. His best friend sat next to him, a beer in his hand as well, sunglasses covering his face. He had lost track of how long they had been sitting there.

"1.2 billion, huh?"

InuYasha chugged the rest of his beer and tossed the bottle. "Yeah, how fucking crazy is that?"

"Shit."

InuYasha nodded, "Shit indeed."

Miroku stared at the ground for a moment. "Can I have the car?"

InuYasha stared at Miroku before sighing. "We'll see."

"Well fuck you too. You could buy a fleet of those cars!"

"Dude," InuYasha started. "Not now."

Miroku raised an eyebrow and nodded. "Sorry. Like I said, I'm not good at these things."

Staring up into the crystalline blue sky, he changed the subject. "So…how are things with Sango?"

"Oh you know," Miroku shrugged. "They are."

"Good?"

"It's a relationship. We'll see what happens."

InuYasha chuckled after a moment, "a relationship. Listen to you, the next thing is going to be, 'yeah, we're engaged, so what?' She's gonna make a man out of you ."

Miroku rolled his eyes. "I think I already was a man for a long time before her."

"Excuse me, an _honest_ man."

Miroku stared at him in abject horror. "Don't say things like that. I'm too young for that shit."

InuYasha smiled for a moment before leaning back against the coffin. Their pile of beer bottles was growing by the minute and they still had a lot to go. He had lost track of how long they sat by the coffin, but it wasn't really making him feel any better. "I just…damn, after living for so long, why would you just give up?"

"He didn't give up, Yash. He…gave his life away to someone who needed it more."

"I feel like shit for that, by the way. I mean, it's not like we're married, or engaged. Fuck, we're not even dating! Now…" he felt like an asshole thinking it, but forever they would be linked by this event. It wasn't saying he didn't love Kagome, nor that he didn't want her around for the rest of his life, but they would forever and irrevocably be tied together by his brother's sacrifice. If she ever wanted to leave, she would feel guilty because Jiro gave his life for her. And If InuYasha ever wanted her gone, it was only by his brother's gift that she was alive and he had to honor that. His brother had tied them together without a chance of escape. While the thought scared InuYasha, it didn't at the same time. Kagome was his, Jiro just saw to cementing that fact.

"I am going to buy her a ring."

Miroku winced. "Why don't you date her first?"

"We're destined."

Miroku made a show of rolling his eyes. "real star crossed lovers, you say? nay! Nay I say! just...lucky." Miroku chuckled for a moment before letting silence fill his hesitation. with a grimace, he turned to stare at his friend. this was an important fact that InuYasha needed to know. "You need to make sure she understands that she's free to leave if it doesn't work."

InuYasha stared at Miroku, worried his friend had grown the ability to read his thoughts. "I know."

"I need to know that you know." Miroku stared at InuYasha without a flicker of humor on his face. Seriousness was not becoming of his friend, and it scared him a little.

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "I get it, Miroku. Jesus; get off my dick! I will talk to her."  
"This isn't something you can fuck up, InuYasha. She needs to know that Jiro gave her her life to live, not to become some indentured servant to you for the rest of her life."

InuYasha nodded. "I just…wish I knew what he was thinking when he made his choice." He remembered how Jiro had stared at them when he first visited, after they found Kagome. Then he was gone. was he setting this up? Was he preparing his will and setting his brother up for life? He was out getting ready to die and InuYasha was...preparing to lose Kagome. That was the truth, wasn't it? One of them was going to die. Kagome was the likely victim of the grim reaper. She was wounded beyond repair, she was battered and bruised and laid before all of them slowing fading away. Jiro had opted to take her place. He opted to give them another chance.

"He saw something, Yash. He saw happiness, and maybe its fucked up and covered in layers of leather and mesh, but he saw something for you he never found for himself." Miroku was quiet for a moment, "or he found but could never have."

"Midiriko."

Miroku nodded.

InuYasha covered his face for a moment. "This shit is so fucked up. I don't get what his deal was; he saved a girl, he gave her to a few priests to take care of and then she was really like, superman of spiritual mojo?"

"Superwoman, but yes."

"But why did she hate demons?"

"Well, she grew up at the convent that your father had his demons torch. I would say it was personal."

InuYasha made a face. "So she could fry the demon population, but didn't because she loved Jiro. But he used her and then left and she was kicked out. Somewhere in that, she had a family with some random dude, which is where Kagome stems from, but she wanted revenge so she went back to the temple and fried a whole lot of demons until Jiro came back and killed her."

"What I got from it wasn't that he killed her but he got her to kill herself; like some Romeo and Juliet shit. But then he walked away and she became some seriously pissed off ghost."

"But why was she willing to save Kagome, and how?"

"No clue. Maybe the power of Christ compelled her…"

InuYasha stared at Miroku until he grew uncomfortable. "Or not…"

"How did he find her? how does one find a ghost?" InuYasha thought for a moment about trying to locate Jiro's ghost. was that even a possibility? Had he and the Mrs. ghost gone off to ghost heaven. Had she banished his soul to hell? Had she sucked out his soul through his eyes like Shang Tsung? Was there any trace of his brother left on this earth? If they got rid of the demon, the human shell remained, right? Jiro had given Kagome a piece of him, his life force, somehow and that was what healed her. How much or little of Jiro that went to Kagome, did the rest go with Midoriko? Why couldn't she had saved them both? Why did Jiro have to die?

'To atone,' he knew that was the answer but never wanted to admit it. Jiro might have done some screwed up things, but wasn't that how life was back then? he did what he had to to survive. He did what he had to to help his people make it. He would never blame Jiro for getting rid of the threat of Midoriko. His brother made a choice, it just sucked that in the end, it hastened his death.

"How the fuck did we come to this?"

Miroku shrugged. "Spiritual mojo. I don't understand it and I try not to get involved. it makes me itchy."

InuYasha smirked. "I suppose. I just wish I understood it. I want to know where he went. I want to know what happened. did she purify him?"

"If she purified him, wouldn't he be human?"

"It depends on how much of the demon she fried. look at what happened when Kagome zapped Naraku. She sent him flying a few feet. if you try to take the demon out of a demon... it's different for me because I'm a half blood. if they take the demon out of me, a human remains. Demons don't have a human half... so..."

"So it kills them."

"That's why demons hated mikos. They are one of the few things that can paralyze and kill a demon." InuYasha remembered the first time that Jiro met Kagome. He was ready to destroy her because of what she was, as she was ready to fry him because she thought he was Sha.

Miroku shook his head and fist bumped the air above him. "Yay for being human." there was no humor in his voice.

"It's just all so confusing and I don't understand a damn thing of it. fuck it, i can't think about this now. We got to much going on."

"Yeah? To me, it sounds like someone won the lottery a few times over today. So tell me, where are we going?"

InuYasha ran his hands through his hair and leaned back against the casket. "well, we got some places to see this summer. I think we can take an extended vacation for once."

"Fuckin' A we do. Where are we gonna start?"

"I figure we can start in Italy, to France, and then head to South Africa." While he enjoyed the thought of traveling, with an unlimited cash supply, he couldn't really take any joy from it. Not while leaning against his brother's coffin. He wasn't sure why he was still there. He had to get back to Kagome. he hated leaving her alone. What if Bankotsu had found out that she was healed? What if he still had connections? it wouldn't be the first time a hit was ordered from inside a prison. He didn't have time to sit talking to Miroku. He couldn't let his guard down until he had Kagome safely at home.

"Then Ireland?"

InuYasha hesitated, then slowly turned to stare at Miroku. He blinked, then blinked again. He processed what Miroku said then thought, and thought hard. that nagging feeling was coming back, the one he had outside the lawyers office. This time it was a thousand times worse. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up as he began to rationalize what he had missed. He wanted to puke."What did you just say?"

"You know, Ireland? The one place he wouldn't stop talking about? I defiantly want to see his fuckin' castle there."

InuYasha stood quickly and left Miroku at the side of the casket. Returning a minute later, he brought his briefcase full of papers. Flipping through the summary, he read, and read again. after a third look through, he slowly met Miroku's gaze. "The paperwork doesn't mention a home in Ireland. It's nowhere in here."

"What?"

"I got a house in South Africa, a villa in France, and a resort in Italy. There isn't anything…" InuYasha flipped through the paperwork. "I don't…." Pausing, he just stared ahead. "Why…"

"Maybe he sold it…"

"No, he would never sell that house." InuYasha stared at Miroku for a moment before chugging another beer then taking off his suit coat. "Get up and help me," he stammered as he walked around the coffin. He knew the answer but he had to see it for himself.

"Help you what?" Miroku asked while standing. Sitting in the sun and drinking nonstop for the last two hours had been a good idea when he thought of it. Seeing his friend staggering towards the coffin of his dead brother made Miroku rethink that.

InuYasha began pulling the flowers and beer from the top of the casket.

"What the hell are you doing," Miorku yelled as he rushed around to stop InuYasha. "Yash, stop!" Miroku glanced around wildly, waiting for the grave yard police, or zombies, to throw them out. "What are you doing? InuYasha, don't…"

InuYasha shrugged off Miroku's hands and shoved open the top of the casket and froze. Then he started to laugh; the laughter started as a chuckle but quickly became a veracious cackling that had him bent over in no time. He laughed until he cried.

Miroku walked very slowly over to the casket and glanced in with an expectation that was quickly met. Slowly he lowered the casket lid, and replaced the toppers as InuYasha laughed himself crazy. Miroku adjusted his shirt then approached his friend.

"Inu…"

InuYasha was attempting to catch his breath as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"That fucking…"

Miroku held up a hand. "Don't say it. Let's just…forget it. It's easier…"

"Son of a bitch."

"Maybe...he..."

"Maybe nothing. God damnit, how didn't I see this coming? Of fuck that. All of this god damned guilt! That doctor was a demon...damn it, i'm a fool!"

Miroku grimaced and grabbed a hold of his friend. "Calm down. Let's just...think about this rationally."

"There's no rationality to anything that has happened lately Miroku! Or haven't you noticed?"

Miroku shook his head, "if you think that's strange...Inu...we have to talk. This can wait. We'll handle this later."

"Oh?" InuYasha gestured to the casket. "something's more important? Do tell!"

Miroku held up a hand and went back to his briefcase, one of which InuYasha had completely missed him even carrying. InuYasha shook his head slowly and followed Miroku. "Are we even going to talk about this?"

"Not yet. Because you forgot you still have one problem to take care of."

"And that is?"

"Onigumo."

InuYasha's head snapped up and instantly he sobered. He had forgotten about that son of a bitch when Kagome had gone missing. While he had assumed that Onigumo and Naraku had been a plant by Bankotsu to keep him busy while Bankotsu abducted Kagome, at no point had Bankotsu acknowledged InuYasha as Sha. Even throughout the proceedings, when Bankotsu could have started a witch hunt against his family, the accusation never arose. Banktosu had no idea the Taisho's were demons. While he had been worrying about Kagome, then dealing with his brother, Onigumo had managed to slip past his thoughts. Maybe that was another part of that awful feeling in his gut.

"What about him?"

Miroku produced a manila folder. "He's dead."

InuYasha raised an eyebrow and grabbed the folder. "So what do I have to worry about? Did Jiro get him?" That was fantastic news. One problem he didn't need to handle.

"No. That's just it Yash. He's _been_ dead. For nearly a decade."

InuYasha lifted his eyes slowly from folder to stare at Miroku. "What? But...how?"

"His father…after Naraku's father stiffed them…he killed all of them. He had some sort of mental breakdown. He shot Onigumo and his brother, his wife and then killed himself. Onigumo never went to Monmouth."

InuYasha shook his head. "But we saw pictures…"

"Pictures can be doctored."

"But that room…Naraku knew nothing…." His eyes widened as he stared at Miroku. "Wait, are you saying…"

"We got two options; some doppelganger has taken over Onigumo's identity well enough to trick even his cousin into believing he's the real deal who, for some reason, has a serious vendetta against you. Or….and this one is fun, Naraku's Onigumo. He's some sort of schizophrenic or sociopath…"

"Then Naraku… is it…is it possible that someone else is… I mean…" InuYasha rubbed his face. "Isn't Onigumo human? Narkau isn't; someone had to of noticed."

Miroku raised an eyebrow. "Dude, as far as I'm concerned, a demon ate my roommate a few months ago and has been sashaying around in his skin since then."

InuYasha growled at Miroku.

"Exactly. How would anyone know any better if he was human or demon? If it looks like a duck, and quacks like a duck…"

"But…this is too crazy! People had to have seen the two of them together."

"Well, if someone can attest to that, then yes, we have a doppelganger. But think about it; did you ever meet Onigumo?"

InuYasha shook his head, "no, never."

"And he was our grade, so we should have had a class with him. At least one gen Ed!"

InuYasha shrugged, "sure, I guess.

"But we never had. The only time we learned of Onigumo was suddenly when you had Naraku pinned against the wall for trying to get in Kagome's pants. Suddenly it was his cousin's fault. We have two ways to look at this. One is that Naraku knows there is no Onigumo. He uses the identity to sneak around and try to get into mischief, like the bit with Kikyo, and keep his true identity squeaky clean and a victim in the mean time. The other path is that he's crazy pants; he doesn't realize that he is both Naraku and Onigumo. He could have a multiple personality disorder in which he is not aware of the other identity. He lives his life part of the time, and the other part of the time, he's Onigumo. We have to talk to the frat boys to see if they can help us piece this together."

"I don't buy it, that's….crazy. I….let's go with the other person idea."

"Okay. My name's Kyle. I know that you think I was that punk Miroku that you used to hang out with when you lived with your dad, but honestly, I'm not. I just studied his every move, got his sense of humor to a tee and decided to come here to fuck with you, after sitting and waiting for four years, to get back at you for your father making more money and better decisions than my father, or my uncle's pet dog. Does this make any more sense?"

"There is still the possibility that Onigumo is not who Naraku says he is. What if he's some theater nerd …or an assassin….that Naraku brought with him. It was easy for Naraku to set him up with the credentials. There is so much shit. We just need to get Naraku…" InuYasha shook his head. "How long did you know about this?" the thought made his head hurt. "Fuck Miroku! How long haven't you told me about this? Naraku's out there!" His voice suddenly raised an octave as he shot to his feet. "Naraku's fucking out there and you're telling me he could very well be another crazy psycho? He was fucking stalking Kagome, Miroku! Why the hell didn't you tell me this when you found out?"

Miroku held up hands hoping to calm down his friend. "Inu, I just found out. Jiro must have done some digging because i found the news articles and death certificate sitting in a folder in the mail. you know how bad we are with mail! Damn it, I wanted to tell you buy you were a tad bit preoccupied! I mean, you were with Kagome twenty-four seven, so what did it matter?"

"What did it matter?" InuYAsha wanted to pummel his friend. "It matters because Naraku could have walked the fuck into the room with a weapon, and I wouldn't have stopped him! He could ...Jesus Miroku! Kagome has no idea! He could be there right fucking now and she wouldn't be the wiser! We need to go! Jesus fucking Christ Miroku, what the fuck were you thinking?"

"I was trying to verify the information! I talked to Sesshoumaru and he was trying to locate the family to get confirmation about the deaths, and he was trying to see if Naraku's ever gotten mental help. He was doing some background sleuthing!"

"You fucking told my brother but not me?"

"Calm down!"

InuYasha lashed out and punched Miroku. it was one clean hit across the jaw that sent his friend sprawling. "Don't fucking tell m to calm down! Damnit Miroku, this is what got us in shit with Bankotsu! Telll me someone is watching Kagome while we're gone!"

Miroku got to his knees, rubbing his jaw. He turned his head and spit out blood before wiping it with the back of his hand. "The doctors and nurses, Inu! She's in a fucking hospital. No one can hurt her there. She'll be okay. We have to find Naraku, like you said."

InuYasha stared at Miroku for a moment before helping him to his feet. "I'm not sorry for hitting you. You fucking deserved it."

Miroku brushed off his jeans and frowned pointedly. "I didn't want to stress you out."

"Did you tell the police?"

Miroku nodded. "I did. I explained the situation and they said they were going to try to bring Narkau in for questioning. They have records of Onigumo in school but got really weird about it and wouldn't talk to me. I'm guessing when they pulled his record, they realized the shit's never registered for a class."

"Look, I don't have time to think about that. We have to get to the hospital, then find Naraku."

Miroku nodded enthusiastically; "Either way, we need to get Narkau. I mean, he knows you're a demon if he's Onigumo. He's knows about your family, he knows about you and Kagome. Naraku might be the one out to get you, if that is indeed the way this goes. And Kagome….who knows what he is dragging her…. If Naraku is Onigumo, he is probably bat shit crazy. And either way, one of these fucks is obsessed with you. Obsession, as I've seen, never ends well."

InuYasha took a deep breath. "Kagome….we need to go. I am not putting her in another giant clusterfuck."

"You seem to…uhh…be really good at that…don't hit me again."

InuYasha was already walking towards the car.

Miroku grabbed his brief case and a six pack and hurried after his friend. "Wait for me."

Within a minute, the two were speeding away from the grave yard, the beer bottles, and the empty coffin.

*X*X*X*X*X**X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X*X

-while I have more of the next part written, I have been sitting on this for a few months, trying to perfect it. It's sad to wrap up a story, and it's hard to make myself make this end. However, it has to. To those who have waited, and urged me on through email, I am forever grateful. A shout out to InuFan77777 and Netta; this is long overdue. I am sorry, i don't feel like this is my best work, but it's been very hard to articulate the chapter. Also, I just couldn't leave Jiro well enough alone ::squee::


End file.
